Where We Stand
by AnumOfTheMoon
Summary: Katara and Zuko find themselves captured and torn away from their group. They are then chained and thrown before the feet of Fire Lord Ozai. What will become of them when the Fire Lord and his advisors decided they are more useful alive than dead? Partial Zutara...mainly Ozai x Katara. If you need help liking this ship and are curious, read my first story. Forgiving the Wicked.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

So! The story that won was option B from my Author's note in my first story "Forgiving the Wicked". Actually it was tied with options E. I collected a survive from my PM, reviews, and people I asked around that read my choices. But in the end, it came down to picking between two that everyone seemed to want. So I choose B. I wanted to write Ozai and Katara, my favorite characters, being in a simpler but still very complicated relationship. This story will not be emotionally draining as the first one. At least that's not the plan because I didn't necessarily plan for the first one to be that way either. But reminder…..

This story gets a sequel so yeah! Enjoy.

Chapter 1:

"Katara! No!" Zuko yelled as chains wrapped around the waterbender and she was knocked unconscious to the ground. He forced Sokka to take Aang and the others to escape while he and Katara took on the Fire Nation soldiers that stormed their campground.

They were able to take them at first but then three waves of them swooped in and they were overwhelmed. Katara fought hard but with the moon being in its waning phase, her bending was much weaker and she couldn't hold off the men that were trying to capture them. Zuko was injured but didn't plan to fall so easily especially now that he saw Katara being dragged away. He promised he would protect her. Unknown to the rest of the group, she and he were in sort of a relationship. It was this that made him fight harder than he ever had before. He couldn't let them take her. She was the last waterbender of the South and the mortal enemy of every Fire Nation citizen that supported this war. There was no telling what would happen to her. And even worse, when the soldiers attacked, Katara was found with him. Giving more a reason for his father to torture her.

The young firebender used his duel wielding blades to slice his way to where the unconscious waterbender had been drug off to beyond the thick woods. "Katara! I'm coming for you!"

As he tore through the chest of the soldiers that lunged at him, Zuko finally reached where Katara's limp body was torn into a cage and he stopped dead in his tracks as a maniacal laugh erupted from the last person he wanted to see but the first person he expected to.

The devil's grin plastered on his sister's face. "Oh Zuzu! How far you've fallen."

Snarling as he dropped his swords and his fist lit with furious flames, "give her back, Azula!"

"Ask nicely and I'll think about it." Her fist then glowed with blue flames, "But I still wouldn't be able to hand her over. Father dearest wants her alive."

Not liking the sound of that at all, Zuko jumped into action and swung a fist full of fire at his diabolical sister and the two began fighting. Azula dodged every attack of his, making him waste more of his energy as she only spared more of hers. It was too late at night to be putting her all into this. She just wanted to capture them and go back to bed.

Dropping down into a flaming swoop kick, Azula knocked her brother off his balance and he fell backwards. Her men immediately tackled him. It was then that he was finally caught and chained with his wrist cuffed. He had the breath kicked out of him and he fell over on his side. Azula's feet came up to him before she crouched and grabbed his jaw.

Smiling as bright as ever in this dark and desolate night, "I do pity you for what father will do now that you've betrayed him a second time."

Azula threw him back and nodded towards her men. They stepped in and grabbed the treacherous Prince by his arms, lifting him up to his feet. Before Zuko knew it, he was carried over to a cell in the large cage they had thrown Katara in and he hissed as he was also tossed into it. The cage door closed behind him and suddenly the carrier holding it started to move but all that had his attention now was the waterbender on the other side of their joined prison. What Azula had said about their father wanting her alive made him nervous. Ozai would never spare an enemy unless he had use for them and knowing the sadistic mind of his father, Zuko couldn't help but find himself hoping the man changed his mind. Some fates were worse than death.

….

It was just before dawn when the two prisoners arrived to the Royal Fire Nation Palace with the entourage of Azula's men. Katara was forced awake with a bucket of cold water thrown on her. She panicked and started squirming around as the metal shackles on his body clattered against the marble floor. Before anything could register, she was bombarded by hands that started pulling and tearing her clothes. She screamed and struggled against them. Not knowing what was going on. Last thing she remembered was fighting alongside Zuko and then everything after went black. _Wait! Did-did they lose? Were they captured?!_

"Someone hold her still." A feminine voice said as a pair of hands grabbed her wrist and forced her down on the floor. Water, soap, and wash brushes were run all over her naked body. Katara thrashed and tried to get them to stop. Calling for her element, the water froze and those that were supposedly attacking her, bit out a hiss. Growling as she got out their grasp, standing to her feet and scrambling to find something to cover her body. A towel. It was on a small round table in the room she just realized was a bright red room. As if realization had never hit harder before, Katara went wide eyed and looked at the people she had frozen. _Fire Nation_?

Breath catching in her throat and hands beginning to tremble, the waterbender hurried and wrapped the towel around herself. _I need to find Zuko!_ She dashed out of the room like her life depended on it and from what was dawning her, her life did depend on it.

Holding the towel close to her body. Passing the light shade of red that slowly became darker. Ignoring the shift of common looking items to more luxurious ones. Panting and breathing heavily as her feet refused to halt. Wanting nothing more than to find Zuko and escape from wherever they were. Katara pressed on, speeding up as she heard voices from behind her and the clattering sound of armor moving. Oh dear La, where was Zuko? They needed to leave. What was this place?

Seeing a bright opening just ahead, Katara thanked whatever spirits were granting her this sight of freedom. Sprinting faster as she held her towel tighter, the waterbender avoid a ball of fire that tried to reach her from behind and fell, sliding onto the floor forward. Her slippery body slid through the lit opening that she had been running to and she hit herself into the wall. Climbing back to her feet, not seeing where she was or who had seen her, Katara panicked as her towel fell. Frantically, she quickly grabbed it and put it back on, preparing to take off again. However; as she finally looked up and saw her surroundings, she swore mentally.

"Trying to escape, water peasant?" Azula grinned with her hands on her hips and several scary looking guards appeared from behind her.

Katara's lip flared into a snarl as she was about to take a ready stance, "Where did you take me off to, Azula?! And where's Zuko?!"

Azula's guards were about to attack the waterbender that dared spoke to their princess in that manner. But the Fire Princess stopped them with a raise of her hands and the shaking of her head as her face fell flat.

"Look around. It's pretty obvious once you give that pea size brain of yours a chance to think." Her tone was still and so was her face but her eyes told Katara everything she needed to know in this moment as more dawned on her consciousness. They were in a palace. That was becoming more and more obvious and from all the red around them among other things, this was the Fire Nation Palace. Blue eyes widened and red lips smirked.

Sending her guards to capture Katara in her state of shock, Azula folded her arms. "Welcome _home_."

…..

"Keep it moving, boy!" A guard pushed a chained Zuko forward down the long pillared corridors as another pulled the leash around his neck.

The disgraced prince growled and was about to lash out in a heap of anger. However; he realized where they were. The giant red doors with the large gold dragon representing the Royal Family was right before him and Zuko's knees felt weak. His father. Agni, he was going to kill him in an instant. This was it. Azula brought him to die and Agni knows what with Katara. He needed to at least know she was alright. _Please be alright, Katara. Agni, please._

It wasn't long before the doors of the throne room were opened, the creaking noise that had always sent chills down his spine as a child, did so one more time and perhaps for the last time, since he was going to die today. The guards escorting him yanked his chains to get him to enter as the enormous doors shut behind them. Zuko kept his gaze down the entire time, not daring to set his eyes upon the throne that was behind a large wall of fire. There was too much fear in him. And while he had the courage to betray his father, he didn't have the guts to face the man only several months later in these shackles. It was humiliating to his pride but even more, he knew his father felt the same when he left to join the Avatar. His father did not take humiliation well and Zuko had humiliated him twice, there was no way the man would let him live. No way.

Zuko was tossed to the ground before he realized that he was already in the center of the room. As he struggled to get up in his shackles, the doors opened and he heard the shouting voice of Katara come in then the sound of her yelping as she was also thrown to the ground. Unlike him, she wasn't wearing the same thing she came here in. Her long chocolate wavy hair was freed entirely. A worn white gown draped loosely down her brown skin, contrasting heavily to it. There was a thick collar around her neck and her hands were bound behind her back. Zuko maneuvered himself over to her, not caring about their audience.

"Katara!" Zuko came up to her. "Are you alright?!"

Shaking her head with tears filled her eyes. "No I don't want to be here, Zuko. I don't want to be here!" She cried, not fully aware of where she was or who was watching them behind a flaming wall of fire. Her only thoughts was that she was in the palace of the enemy at their mercy. The little mercy they had possessed.

Two guards walked up to them and pulled them up on their knees before forcing their heads into the marble floor. "Do not speak in his Majesty's presence until permitted!"

Katara felt herself panic. _His Majesty? The Fire Lord?_ No! She wasn't supposed to be here. She should be with her brother and the rest of the Gaang. Not here. Not in this hell. Her fear only grew as she was made aware that the greatest of her enemies was present. Though she couldn't see him, it only nurtured her terrors. She had once thought Zuko was a terrible person but what she had heard of his father, was far worse. Her breathing picked up again as tears rolled down her face. Zuko could see her from the corner of his eyes and she looked utterly terrified as if she had already saw the outcome of this all.

A loud voice that sent a chill down the young treacherous Prince's spine and caused the waterbender to squeal slightly, "If it isn't my treasonous son and the famous water instructor of the Avatar."

 _Just kill us already_ , Zuko yelled in his head. His father was known to play with people before killing them. The young firebender would rather die quickly than endure whatever game his sadistic father decided to play with them.

"I can only imagine how embarrassing this must be for you, Zuko." The low husky voice seemed to add to the weight of the boy's clear humiliation. "Having gone and decided to betray your country a second time then months later being caught. Your foolish uncle must have gotten into your head."

A wicked laugh erupted and Katara felt she'd die of fright before these people could lay another had on her. There was no way anyone should sound so evil. La, she feared even more for herself.

"But worry not, I'll be sure to put a stop to the moral conflictions you may be experiencing. A swift execution should be enough to cure you of this recurring dilemma."

Heads still forced into the floor, Katara moved her eyes to look over at Zuko. _No._ Her eyes then shut tight. _La no._ Zuko was going to be killed. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't.

"Take him." The voice commanded. "I want him out of my sight until the execution."

Zuko was yanked back up and Katara fought against the guard holding her down.

"No! Zuko!" She screamed, managing to throw the guard off of her and kicked his feet from under him.

The waterbender spit on the floor and bent it to freeze over her metal cuffed wrist causing them to break and fall off. Several palace guards engaged her as the others dragged out Zuko who had also begun fighting back to get Katara. However; his guards weren't having it and knocked him out immediately. Dragging him out of the throne room with ease. As for the waterbender, she knew she was insane for this. Fighting with only her saliva to bend and being greatly outnumbered. But what choice did she have? Zuko was going to be executed and no doubt, she would follow. At least if she was killed in a fight, she could rest knowing she hadn't simply accepted her fate.

"Stand down, waterbender!" A guard shouted as two more lunged at her, not at all using their bending. For some strange reason they weren't planning to deliver her any blows that could be even the slightest lethal. Unbeknownst to her, they wanted her alive, Zuko was the only one to die.

Katara wish it were a full moon, she'd bend them all against their will and force them to off each other. Killing wasn't something she had ever liked to do but in a situation like this, she was ready to take whatever measures to get her and Zuko out of here. Once again, she bended her saliva and froze it, striking one man in the eye socket. Trying not to cringe or feel guilty for taking a life. She knew this was war and these were her enemies, she wasn't supposed to care but she did. Even as she repeated the move again and struck the next guard in the throat, blood spilling onto the marble floor, Katara felt herself on the verge of tears for them.

Seeing the blood of even her enemy, the waterbender cringed and she fell to her knee quickly. Unable to take another life. She hated it. Enemy or not, they were people. And some even just people following orders.

As she had given up, surrendering herself over to them as the guards then forced her down onto the ground and cuffed her wrist immediately. Not wanting to take anymore chances.

From above, on his throne behind the wall of fire, the Fire Lord stared at the waterbender that all of a sudden quit fighting his men. He studied her. Perhaps there wasn't much for him to dread with the plans he and his council had for her.

Yanking the girl up on her feet and forcing her head back to gaze upon their Lord. Her eyes widened as she finally caught sight of the Fire Lord descending the throne. Her heart started racing. She had never seen a man so fit for the role of evil. Everything about him screamed power hungry cruel tyrant. From his jet black hair that hung well beyond his shoulders. The gold crown flame that rested above it. His face void of even the slightest expression. And this piercing eyes. La, he looked to be king of demons not a mere Fire Lord. Katara could feel her knees tremble as he came closer. As death came closer.

Smirking as he saw the utter terror in her eyes as she looked at him, the Fire Lord made his way to her as his men held her in place.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." He said her name and her fright only increased before he was standing directly in front of her.

Katara grimaced as his hand reached for her face. She tried to pull away but the guards held her still. Her stomach sunk as she felt his fingertips run down her cheek. Hissing from the contact, her teeth clenched tight, forcing herself to not tremble under his touch. She felt his intense gaze on her. La, she felt she'd die from that alone. Her eyes looked away from him. Refusing to meet his.

Chuckling darkly, "How did such a fragile girl survive the raids?"

"None of your business." She growled ignoring the voice of fear in her head.

The hand moving along her face warmed and then became hot against her cheek, she hissed and yanked her head away.

"Fearless as you may be, you would do well to remember who it is you're speaking to." His voice monotone and uncaring. "Now, I asked you a question. I want an actual answer."

The waterbender did not heed the warning and spat in his face. "Bite me." She glared at him.

The room full of sages and council gasped and even the guard holding her were lost for words. However; the Fire Lord was unfazed as he sent the girl to floor with one wave of his hand. Giving her an impassive glare while she looked up to him with her hand to her red cheek.

Sighing as he turned his back to her, "Take her. I'll deal with her later." He said.

As the waterbender was dragged out the courtroom kicking and screaming, the Fire Lord took back to his throne. Taking a moment to shut his eyes and think as his fingers pressed to his temple. His council and Fire Sages stood by to await his answer.

"Your Majesty," one started. "What are your thoughts?"

Opening his eyes to stare at the double doors in which the waterbender was dragged out beyond, "I like her."

The sages and council sighed in relief. So he was going to consider their proposition?

"But," Oh dear Agni. "She needs to be put in her place. Be reminded that she has no room to disobey or be disrespectful."

"Why not use your disgraced son? It would seem they are close, your Majesty."

The Fire Lord's eyes narrowed. _Close?_ He couldn't say he much liked that but nonetheless it would seem so. She killed a few of his men to get to the boy. Perhaps, there is still was use for that sorry excuse for a son of his.

Humming as he thought it over, Fire Lord Ozai contemplated the specific use his son would serve in get the waterbender to bend to his will. Of course, getting her to agree to what he and his council had earlier in the week discussed would be one. But to also make sure she remains as such would be Zuko's purpose. Keeping her in line.

"So my son is still useful?" He rubbed his chin as he spoke.

The sages and council all agreed, "So should we prepare to tell her the news, your Majesty?"

Shaking his head as a smirk formed to his lips. "No." He said raising to his feet from his throne. "I'll be the one to inform her."

"Are you sure, your Majesty?"

"Why not?" Deviously grinning. "It would be tradition for a man to propose to the woman he wants for a wife."

…

Katara was dragged all the way from the courtroom to what looked like a residential area. On her way as the guards silenced her with a muzzle, she had passed a bunch servants busily working with their heads down, a flourishing looking garden as they crossed over to the other side of the residential domain, and more exquisite looking things all about. The wealth of the Fire Nation was known far and wide but to see it up close with her own eyes, it was a whole other thing. The riches she was seeing here was much more than she had ever seen before. Even in Bei Seng Sei, she hadn't seen such finery or elegance in its palace.

Remembering again that she was her as a prisoner and not to gawk at very expensive things, the waterbender began studying the layout of the halls in which they took her down. She needed to memorize it. Learn it. If there was any hope of her and Zuko getting out alive, she needed to know where she was. But even more, she needed to figure out where Zuko was. They had to get out of here.

Soon the guards paused in front of double doors with a Fire lily engraved in it. Katara looked at it strangely and then tried to glance over her shoulder to see there was a view of the garden right behind her. _La, if not for the circumstances, this would be a really nice place to stay._ She had to admit. But then the doors opened and the waterbender was then hauled into the room.

"Lieutenant Jee, have you brought the water lady to us?" A mature looking woman stood on the other side of the door. Her eyes were slanted and her face refined with such poise elegance, Katara felt less than by simply looking at her. These Fire Nation people had a way with making everyone that wasn't them feel...lacking. Her hair was tied up and bound behind her head. Red paint brushed across her lips. The paleness of her skin resembled the silver of the moon and her kimono, peach colored with lilies at its trimming. Her eyes, brown like rich soil, looked to one of the men carrying the waterbender.

Nodding his head, "Yes, Madam Kimiko. His Majesty has ordered her to be brought to you and your ladies."

The woman then finally looked to the brown girl in front of her, eyes tracing over her and drawing conclusions in her mind that only she could understand. _So it's decided, then._ Her eyes finally looked up to the waterbender. _She will be the new Lady and Mistress of this domain._

Looking away before turned around to face the second set of double doors, clapping her hands the doors suddenly opened. Katara's eyes only grew more as she saw beyond the opening perhaps the only place in this palace that wasn't decorated with only the color red. Being ushered forward to the opening of the doors, the waterbender could see it was pretty massive within. There were at least a dozen servant women lined up with their heads bowed as they entered.

The guards carrying her then set her down on her feet and removed her muzzle. Katara hissed as they didn't care much with being gentle as they tore it from her face instead merely removing it. She sent them a dark glare as they prepared to leave, dismissing themselves.

"We've induced her with something to keep her from using her bending but let us know if you have any problems with her." The lieutenant said glancing at Katara from the corner of his also brown eyes before looking back at Kimiko.

The woman didn't seem the least bit fazed, "I doubt she will give us any trouble. Especially being that his majesty is offering her his mercy and sparing her."

 _Sparing me?_ Katara's eyes widened. _But why?_ She seemed to take this as more frightening news than being told she would be executed. What was going on? Her mind tried to make sense of this but couldn't quite seem to. It just didn't make sense. No matter how she tried to look at this situation. She did wonder along her way here why they would bring her, a prisoner, to such a beautiful place in the palace. What was this for? What game was the Fire Lord playing at?

As the guards left, Kimiko looked back to the young girl with the wide blue eyes. Offering a bowed head to greet her, "My name is Kimiko, please refer to me as Madam Kimiko. My ladies and I will be taking care of you until you are ready to move on."

 _Move on? Move on where?_ Katara was incredibly confused. First with being spared. Secondly with this woman bowing her head to her as if she was someone important. And thirdly with why of all places would she be in this part of the palace. For a lowly prisoner this was all too much. Unless this was how actually prisoners were treated. Which admittedly, this didn't seem too bad. But then again, knowing of the Fire Lord's reputation to toy with his victims before offing them, Katara was no more comforted by this moment than she was when his hand was upon her face. As unthreatening as it was at first, it would send her spiraling down in no time.

Raising her head up, "Before we become any further acquainted, my ladies must bathe and clothed you for when his Majesty comes to see you."

 _See me? Why? I just saw him._ The waterbender really didn't want to have to see that evil man's face. Especially not after things didn't go too well with their first encounter. She spat in his face and he slapped her across hers. Yeah, they clearly didn't get along already. No point in seeing him again when there was a possible repeat just itching to happen.

"Come." Kimiko said as she faced away to walk down the hall with a few of her ladies following behind her.

Taking it as a sign to follow as well, Katara wedged herself between the group of servants and let herself be guided to wherever they were taking her.

It didn't take much a walk for Katara to find herself in what looked like a bath house. She tried not to be too surprised or fascinated with the look of the incredible looking room. Dear La, if she didn't know any better, she'd think she was in heaven. This place was so pretty. But before she could finish her observation of the room, the servant women began stripping at the white ragged gown she had been made to wear.

However; unlike before Katara didn't fight them, only resisted. She didn't want to be seen naked by strangers or really anyone.

Kimiko could see this and a dull grin pulled to her lip, "Virgin modesty?"

Katara's cheeks turned red as she held herself and looked away. The madam seemed intrigued. _So she's still a virgin. How pitiful._ Knowing full well there would be complications with that later on but not to get ahead of herself, the Fire Lord hadn't officially stated whether he was going to take the council's advice or not. Kimiko briefly looked the shy waterbender over again. _He will definitely want to keep her either way,_ she mentally sighed. _She is too pretty for her own good._

Clapping her hands, the servants that were present in the room lined up. "Give the Water lady some privacy. Her people are different from ours. Let us respect her sense of modesty." The servants all bowed and left out. But Kimiko wasn't planning to go anywhere.

"I removed them to make this easier for you but I will not leave you unsupervised, his majesty would have me hanged if you escaped under my watch." The madam's voice was stern and very befitting of her appearance. She sort of reminded Katara of an older and slightly more expressive Mai.

Katara didn't see the point in making this an even harder process than it was. She should probably just hurry and get this over with. Sliding the gown down her shoulders and wiggling her body enough to move it to pool at her feet, the waterbender used one arm over her breast and her hand to cup her sex. Her head was hung low in embarrassment and shame of being seen. But Kimiko was not move, she just looked the girl's naked body over for a small examination.

"You will need to be groomed." She said as she saw the small bush at the nether region of the waterbender.

Looking up from the floor, "Groomed? As in waxed?"

Receiving only a nod, Katara shook her head. Why did she need to be 'groomed'? Her body hair was just fine where it was. It was common where she was for everyone, including women, to grow out body hair. It helped keep warm in the frozen cold weather. But why would she need to remove it? She couldn't see the point in that and Kimiko noticed right away that the girl was completely clueless.

"In sparing you, his Majesty wants for you to become a _permanent_ member of this court. Which means, you will need to conform to our society's ways." Kimiko put emphasis on permanent to make clear that the girl wasn't going anywhere, any time soon. "Do not make things harder for yourself or I, simply give up fighting this and accept that you have been shown mercy. Be grateful and appreciative. His Majesty is not one known for extending kindness. You should feel honored."

Katara hung onto every word the woman said. Her eyes were wide once more as she realized the cost in which was being spared. If only she knew to the true extent of what was about to happen to her.

…..

It was midday and Katara found herself sitting on a small cushion on the floor in front of a low table with a tea-set on it. Her hands were folded in her lap and her head hung as she shook. The madam appeared docile but was anything but. In the process of preparing her for the Fire Lord, Kimiko had the guards come back to hold her down as she removed every speck of hair off her body. Katara had never felt so humiliated in her life as those men and that woman stared at her naked as they forcibly washed her. It was painful with how rough they were with her. Not caring for the tears and cries she gave in their assault.

Now she was sitting here waiting for a man that would likely deal her some more abuse. La, she just prayed he'd do her the honor of ending her life. If she was supposed to spend the rest of her days living like this, she'd much rather die.

The doors to the lounging room opened and in came a bunch of guards that flooded in and all lined up on the sides to allow the Fire Lord to enter. Katara didn't dare try to take a look at him. The last time she laid her eyes on him, she nearly coward in fear. His presence alone was enough to make her tremble but that face of his, that devilish face. She couldn't bear it.

The room was silent except for the sound of his footsteps approaching where she sat. She tried to drown out the sound of it with her thoughts of home.

 _Snow falling from the milk purple skies_ *His footsteps* _the cold breeze blowing through her single braid as she and Sokka ran into their mother's arms_ *Closer he came and she shivered* _the smell of sea prunes coming from inside their home. Giggles and laughs around the table as their father tells them of the hunting trip he went on with Bato. Gran Gran bringing out the pot of her specialty. The warmth of her family's presence._ *There was silence* _How could she ever want to leave this? This life. This place. Her home._

" _Katara." Her mother called her._

"Katara." That wicked voice shattered the small world she designed for herself. The world in which her mother was still alive and she was still in the South Pole was just torn apart by that demon's voice. Her eyes opened and shakily with tears stuck in their beds, her eyes looked up to the eyes of the Fire Lord. She could see them much better now. They were as gold as the crown on his topknot. Piercing and striking, like lightning they struck her. Her chest heaved for a minute as she forced her tears from falling.

The Fire Lord gazed upon the waterbender sitting down in front of him. He took a moment to look over her appearance. Her hair was up in a loose elegant bun. There were gold earring in her ears with red rubies in the middle. She wore a scarlet red kimono that hugged tightly to her. There was red paint to her lips and powder to her face to make her appear more refined. _Kimiko seems to have done her job well,_ the Fire Lord commented to himself. But as he caught sight of her eyes, he would admit to no one but himself that he found those blue orbs to be her best feature. That and her fiery personality for someone of the Water Tribe. He must say, she had his attention when she had stood up to him. Though he wanted to eventually have that defiance removed, he'd be lying if he said he didn't find it slightly attractive in her. Perhaps, he'd have to figure a way out to have her redirect that passionate anger of hers into something he'd enjoy much more.

Snapping his fingers, the guards in the room immediately were dismissed out of the room and when the door closed behind them, the Fire Lord took a seat in front of the girl staring at him with teary eyes yet were still blazing.

"Katara." He said her name again to see her reaction in a husky and low voice. She did nothing short of what he'd expect her to. Those eyes of hers withdrew from his and her head turned away. At least, there was a sense of fear in her. Which played in his favor. She wasn't as bold or as stupid as he originally thought when she dare spit in his face. It was likely just the rush of things with seeing his son get dragged off after being sentenced to death. Ozai tilted his head to the side to observe her as he wondered what the relationship was between her and his son.

"Can you stop looking at me like that?" Katara suddenly spoke up after feeling overwhelmed by his constant staring. "It's about as creepy as the way your daughter laughs."

Katara was half expecting him to say something in offense to her comment or even send a ball of fire aimed for her head but when he just sat there continuing to stare, she couldn't help but feel more uncomfortable than before. Her hands balled in her lap. She swore if she had her bending she'd bend the tea from the pot and send it flying into his face.

Not at caring much for her comment, "Since we're in private I'll that remark slide."

 _Oh really?_ Katara couldn't help but plan out what she would say next to insult him. She was definitely in the mood to ruin someone's day and he was the perfect target to throw her anger at. But that was killed when the man reached across the table and grabbed her face again. She clenched her teeth knowing better than to say or do anything while he had his hands on her. Still being able to feel the spot on her cheek where he both tried to burn her and slapped her.

Turning her head side to side in observation of her face, the Fire Lord hummed to himself. "For a Water savage you are something to look at."

Jerking her head away from his grasp, her eyes widened at him. Was that what he was thinking while staring at her just now?

"I've been informed that you still have your innocence." He was both continuing on with his mission for being here and trying to push her over the edge out of sadistic pleasure.

The waterbender's eyes grew wider as if that was even possible. _What the hell is he saying?!_

Not letting his gaze up from her, "And recently have just become of age."

"Wh-why are you saying this?!" Katara asked as she hurried to get to her feet and back away.

The Fire Lord also climbed to his feet and still his eyes were focused on her as he took a step towards her. "I have a proposition for you that I'm sure you will not want to turn down."

"What?!" She yelled in fear of both him and his offer.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a smile plastered to his face. It was more of a smirk. A cunning one. One with something obviously wicked behind it. "I will have my son's life spared and the guarantee that your people will no longer have to be a part of this war. All you need to do is agree to my terms."

Never in her life had she felt so relieved and in anguish at the same time. Relieved that she could save Zuko and also save her people. Deliver them from those war. But his terms. What were they? What could he possibly want from her that would make him give what he was promising? Her breathing became heavy as she stared at him, watching him come closer to her. Seeing his hand move to her again. La, what did he want?! _Just tell me already!_ She pleaded in her raging thoughts.

"Marry me."

The waterbender was no longer able to handle the toll of the day and fainted almost immediately after he spoke those two words. Before she could hit the ground, the Fire Lord caught her from around her waist and pulled her unconscious body to him. He smirked as he looked took this as a good sign. She was so thrilled that she fainted from joy. Ha! He didn't really believe that but it was an amusing thought.

Bringing his other hand to her face, the Fire Lord gently cupped the side of her face. He could already tell she'd make things very interesting for him as his wife. His thumb moved to trace over her brow and the moved down to her lips. He barely knew her and he already liked her.

…..

A/N: Hope you guys are liking it. Chapter will be up very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

I'm back baby! Hopefully you guys enjoy!

Chapter 2:

It was the next day before Katara woke from her semi-comatose state. She had almost thought she had dreamt it all until she saw the room she was placed in and that woman that brutally bathed her standing where the door was with two servants carrying one tray of food and one tray with her attire for the day. The waterbender almost wanted to fall unconscious again but this time not wake up. Especially not after what she recalled hearing the Fire Lord say to her. La, what had she gotten herself into?

Dull as the day before, Madam Kimiko stood there staring at the waterbender that had just awoken, she signaled for her ladies to set the trays down on the round low table in the middle of the room before dismissing them. She needed to have a word with this girl before the day started. That was what his Majesty had instructed her to do. Inform this waterbender more on the situation she was in.

Taking a step away from the door, "His Majesty has told you what he offers and what you must do in order to receive it, has he not?" Her hands laid gracefully against her middle as she stood before the soon to be Fire Lady.

Hating that this was not just a nightmare, Katara cringed and looked away as the woman spoke. The Fire Lord had indeed offered her two things she could not turn down but his term and condition was all too much for her to not have passed out like she did. What he was asking for was ludicrous. She hadn't all but met him in a brief setting where she and him both were trading blows before he suddenly proposed such a thing as marriage to her. And while she knew this arrangement was not because he was had any interest in her but was for his own gain, she couldn't help but be baffled. Did the Fire Nation not find her and her people to be repulsive? To think the Lord of the land would even ask for such a thing from her was unthinkable.

"You will accept his offer." Kimiko stated, breaking the girl from her thoughts. "Refusing would not only mean your death but also the death of his disgraced son and the annihilation of both Water Tribes."

Biting back a bitter remark, Katara had already guessed as much. This really wasn't an offer she could refuse. No matter what she decided, she'd suffer for it. Either die along with Zuko and all her people or marry a man she likely live the rest of her days being abused and tormented by. Choking on a sob as she balled the covers draped over her legs in her fist. Squeezing her eyes shut, she gulped down the cry. What choice did she have? Even if she managed to escaped with Zuko, her people would be slaughtered. How could she allow that?

Forcing herself to look at the woman, "And if I accept?"

Kimiko was not surprised that the girl would consider accepting. The waterbender was known for her selflessness.

"Then his majesty will make good of his word." She replied. "Now, come. Get up. We have a long day ahead of us."

…

"How has _she_ taken the news, father?" Azula strolled into her father's office as she had been summoned.

Smirking at the recollection, the Fire Lord stopped his quill and set his eyes on his prized daughter. "She fainted." He said shortly.

Azula burst into laughter. It would be just like the Water peasant to faint from being told to marry her enemy. She tried not to imagine the waterbender's face just before going unconscious but to think that would actually happen, Agni that must have been a sight to see.

Taking a seat in front of her father's desk, the princess rested her head on her fist as she smiled at him. "I completed that little task you sent me on."

"Oh, did you?" Pretending to be surprised. Ozai knew his daughter would complete any mission he sent her on.

Grinning wider, "Of course."

"What did you find?" He grinned back setting his quill down.

Chuckling lightly, "As you thought, father. Zuko and that waterbender had some kind of relationship but it would seem none of the members of their group knew anything about it."

Leaning back in his chair as he laced his fingers together. So his son and that girl were lovers. Well not much of lovers, the girl had remained untouched. However; it would seem there was definitely something there. This would make things complicated for him. At least in the sense of getting the girl to eventually trust him. He needed that trust from her in order to get what he ultimately wanted from her. But seeing as his son was in the way, the Fire Lord would need to come up with a plan to undo those feelings between the two. _But what?_ He pondered as he shut his eyes.

Fortunately, his brilliant daughter had already devised the perfect plan. "Make her fall in love with you." She said as if it was the most obvious thing. "Love was enough to make her kill those guards and outright disrespect you in front of an audience. If it were you and not Zuko that she loved, there would be nothing she wouldn't do to serve you."

Seeing exactly how right his daughter was, the Fire Lord nodded his head and contemplated some more. But how would he get that girl to even look him in the eyes without her trembling or looking away. Ozai was not ignorant to the fact that his presence and appearance intimidated people. However; in this case, it would be useful if that wasn't so. He needed that waterbender completely under his command but how would he go about it?

"Trick her into thinking you're something other than what she thinks. It'll catch her off guard and make her reconsider the conclusions she's drawn of you. It'll make her that much easier to becoming yours." Azula was all too happy to give her aid in helping her father achieve his ambitions. He wanted that mutt tamed, she'd give him a leash and collar.

…

How? How in La's name did she end up like this? How had she allowed this to happen to her? Katara was on their verge of crying yet again for the seventh time today and all because of the funny looking characters on these scrolls set before her. This was probably the most humiliating thing she could have experienced next to what happened yesterday. The servants were all snickering together and Kimiko had been giving her the evil eye since they had began.

"Tell me," the madam stared down the waterbender in front of her. "How is it you have traveled the world in aid of the Avatar and yet, know not how to read and write?" There was clear frustration her voice. Frustration that there could ever have been a person she had met that was illiterate. What in Agni's name?!

Katara narrowed her eyes and sniffled as she tried to avoid from crying again. "This kind of thing isn't needed to survive in the South."

 _Survive? Is that what you Water Tribes people care about? Survival and nothing else?_ Kimiko couldn't believe what she was working with. A barbarian. She had to make this barbarian fit enough to be Fire Lady in a matter of days and the poor thing couldn't even read. This would sully her reputation if this girl was anything less than qualified even though everyone knew she wasn't. This girl's only purpose was to serve as means of to making the Fire Lord's ambitions that much more obtainable. Once the Water Tribes were under his command and all that was left to do was take out the Earth Kingdom and Avatar, she'd go onto fulfill her true purpose. But in the meantime, this girl needed to at least be somewhat worthy, if worthy at all, of the position she was about to receive. Kimiko refused to serve a Fire Lady that was ill fit for her role. She rather commit treason by disobeying than submit to such disgrace. Most of the Fire Nation would agree. Fire Lord included were he stationed beneath himself.

Throwing the quill down, "Why are you making me do this anyway?!" Frustrated herself that they were even making her do this. "As if I'd be allow to anything a normal Fire Lady would. I'm no more than a hostage." Katara wasn't as stupid as they probably thought she was. While she couldn't much read or write, she was still very clever and keen. She picked up on details quickly. Studied people and her surroundings to grasp an understanding of things. No textbook required, though one would come in handy could she read one. But anyway, she figured the Fire Lord was only using a marriage with her to benefit himself. Why else would he offer her the prospect?

This seemed to catch Madam Kimiko's attention. _So you're not utterly dumb after all?_ Well that was a relief. Perhaps, living in a harsh environment her entire life and having to use her instincts in order to stay alive was the girl's teacher. Life and its cruel reality. Kimiko figure she could use this to help teach this water barbarian to become as literate as a the high born of this nation.

"Katara," she used the girl's name for the first time and it did not go unnoticed. "Survival in this nation requires this basic skill and I will teach it to you, but you must cooperate with me otherwise his Majesty will not be pleased."

 _Oh I am sure,_ Katara mentally rolled her eyes. The Fire Lord would make her life a living hell if she as much as embarrassed him with this kind of thing. If anyone else found out, she was sure from what she knew of the Fire Nation mantra, she'd be 'dishonoring' him.

Finding it in herself to pick back up her writing utensils, Katara took a deep breath. _If only these people knew how much this can kill a person._ No one knew what it felt like being torn from your friends and family and forced to assimilate into a culture that despised your own. How it ate away at you? But still, you had to be brave and suck it up. Lives were on the line. You had to be their martyr. Suffer and suffer in silence for them. _Yue, was this how you felt? Having to give up everything for everyone._ _Because that's how I'm feeling._

As the waterbender allowed herself to be instructed and even formed a determination, that being her people's sake, to give nothing but her all in learning all she could. This was for them. For Zuko. The thought of him made her want to cry again but she sucked it up and continued on with her lesson. He was probably worried about her. Probable being beaten and starved yet worried about her. La, she prayed his father would soon release him. She'd agree to whatever and obey, all she asked was that Zuko be let go of.

When Madam Kimiko finished the literacy lessons for the day, she decided to move on to go over customs and traditions. That was above all the most important. One could hide their inability to read and write for a some time but ignorance to the way of court or the land cannot be hidden.

"In your homelands when your father is greeted by his people, what must they do in order to be acknowledged by him?" Kimiko felt that using the waterbender's home as reference would aid in getting her to learn these things.

Katara tilted her head to the side in confusion, "They just say 'hi' or wave, what else would they do?"

 _Dear Agni,_ Kimiko mentally palmed herself. She should have figured. Barbarians held no formality amongst one another. A leader was no different than his people expected in title. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

~A few hours later~

"Get back here!" Kimiko yelled as she chased after the waterbender that fled from their wing of the palace.

Katara's eyes were wide as she ran away from the woman, remembering the route the guards took when bringing her to the residence, she turned every corner, knocking servant upon servant out of her way. She needed to find Zuko and get the hell out of here. She changed her mind. There is no way that she will agree to marry the Fire Lord. Especially not after learning what she had just learned. _I have to share bed chambers with him?! No way!_

Darting around a corner, Katara stopped and saw palace guard charging at her. She backed up quickly and spun around to take different route. La, she couldn't risk getting caught. Not again. Azula had easily found her the first time she tried to get out of this place, Katara had to make sure that didn't happen again.

~Not even a few minutes later~

Held down with a boot to her head, Katara growled and glared up at the Fire Princess that smirked down at her. _Damn it! How did she find me so quickly?! This place is like a maze!_

"And here father was thinking up a way to make your transition less burdening and you try and escape." Azula tsked and shook her head. "How cruel a bride you are, peasant."

Growling as the boot to her head weighed down, "Get the fuck off of me, Azula!" Katara could honestly say that no one but this evil bitch ticked her off more. Not even Zuko did when he was still her enemy.

Not liking the waterbender's language, the Fire Princess pressed her foot down harder on her head. Gritting through her teeth as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Watch your language, Water savage."

The two would have went on to continue their little verbal fight until the guards surrounding them all clicked their boots together and made formation. That could only mean one thing. Kimiko who was present fell on her knees and bowed onto the floor as the Fire Lord made his way to them. His face not betraying the deep aggravation he was likely feeling. Katara, who was on the floor with Azula's foot on her, immediately shivered. The Fire Princess could see while the waterbender didn't much fear her, she feared her father. _Good to know_ , Azula thought to herself.

Eyes void as they went from his daughter to the waterbender under her foot. Stopping just before them, his hands were held behind his back as he sent glances at everyone present in the sectioned off hallway. The Fire Lord didn't need to guess what happened for his daughter to be standing in front of him with her boot pressed onto the head of the waterbender.

Sighing as he shook his head, "Kimiko, what happened here?" He sounded tired on top of being annoyed.

Kimiko, with her head bowed, told him what had happened. She was educating the waterbender on the customs of court and etiquette. However; they reached a certain topic and the girl fled. Resulting in her being captured and under the Fire Princess's shoe.

Casting his daughter a look that told her to get off the waterbender, Ozai then glared at the girl as she was freed from his daughter's boot. Snapping his fingers, several guards took action to gather the waterbender from the floor and raised her to her feet. Katara refused not make eye contact with the Fire Lord.

"Bring her." Was all he said as he turned around and motioned to be followed.

….

Katara stared at the back of the Fire Lord's head the entire she was being carried by his men behind him. She hadn't noticed until just now how long his hair was. It was almost the same length as hers. _Stop it! Stay focused! You just tried to escape and were caught. Now you're being taken somewhere with the Fire Lord. His hair is the least of your worries. He's a tyrant. He could very well be taking you to be tortured._

Having to remind herself of who she was dealing with, her eyes looked away from his hair and went to take in her surroundings. Where were they headed? It looked similar to the residential area but the red was darker and the gold gleamed brighter in contrast.

Suddenly, the Fire Lord paused in front two enormous doors that had a gold dragon slithering down the length of it. She held her breath as wait for him to do something. Anything really. He frightened her most when he was silent or still. And seeing how she had probably pissed him off by trying to flee, she was sure whatever happened on the other end of these doors, she wasn't going to like.

Commanding the guards posted in front to open the doors, the Fire Lord stepped forward as soon as they opened it. He held his eyes shut. Hands still behind his back as he lead his men and the waterbender they carried in. Another set of double doors were then opened and then another and finally one more before they reached what was his private quarters. Servants all bowed their heads to him and then continued on with their task of maintaining his chambers.

Pivoting, the Fire Lord gestured his head for his men to drop the girl and leave. Katara yelped as she fell flat to the floor.

"Come." Was all he said before heading down the hall of his chambers.

Pushing herself up, Katara winced and rose to her feet. Rubbing the back of her head as she winced, looking after him as he expected her to follow behind him. La, she hoped if she was going to endure these Fire Nation people, that Aang hurried and mastered all he needed so he could end this war and save her and Zuko. But until then, she had to survive if she couldn't escape.

Glancing at the servants that pretended not to be aware of her, Katara hurried after the Fire Lord that was already half way down the hallway. Reaching just a foot behind him, she slowed and caught her breath. Hoping that wherever he was taking her that they reached it soon and he said what he needed to so she could go back to the residential area of palace. One more second in his company alone only made her anxious to get away.

Watching as he turned into a room that's door was opened and she followed behind him, peeking around his tall form to see where they were. She almost fell over but was able to catch herself, not wanting to make anymore of a fool of herself around this man than she had already done.

It would appear he had brought her to a bedroom. A massive one. It had a panorama window view of the capital city and ocean. Further into it was huge bed with a canopy. Black curtains and blood red sheets. The floor was a tan marble while the walls were a similar color but slightly darker. Around the room she could see it was nicely decorated with red cushions and throw pillows. A tapestry to one wall with the Fire Nation insignia. A balcony beyond the panorama view. Katara was lost for words with how lavish the room was. She immediately wondered who could live in this room and was suddenly mentally berating herself as the answer couldn't have been more obvious to her as the Fire Lord once again pivoted and facing her. His eyes intensely gazing at her. Though she liked to think he was mentally picturing that with those gold eyes alone he could strike her down. She knew her little attempt to escape probably made him want to backhand her again but when she just stood there pretending not to know he was looking at her, things became clear he wasn't going to send her crippling to the floor. That was the most reassuring thing she could think of him doing right at the moment as they were standing in the middle of his bedroom.

"Are you going to stand there staring at me again or say something?" Katara found herself being once again unnerved by that intense gaze of his.

The Fire Lord must have found something amusing as he started laughing and the waterbender cringed, backing away from him. If he was anything like Azula, laughing wasn't a good sign.

Noticing her fear right away, Ozai could barely reel in his amusement of the girl. She was afraid of him as she should be but somehow fearless at the same time. He found it fascinating. Maybe he'll leave that part of her unchanged. But before he could much concern himself with that. He needed to address her little attempt to escape. The girl needed to be reminded just who she was dealing with.

Reeling himself in as he decided they should sit and went to the cushions by the window, beckoning her to come too. Surprisingly, she didn't hesitate to join him but sat as far from him as she could.

"Why are you sitting away from me, waterbender?" He asked in an amused tone that set a tremor down the girl's spine.

Looking to the window, "Because…"

Leaning his head on his fist as he looked at her. "Because what? Speak in complete sentences. What are you? Dumb?"

Meaning dumb as in mute not dumb as in an idiot though this did not seem to sink into the waterbender since she was just been made fun of for being illiterate earlier today. She sent a nasty glare his way that didn't seem to penetrate the mostly impassive man.

"I'm not dumb!" She hissed.

"Then finish what you were saying." He was uncaring for her attitude.

Only more upset by his lack of expression, "Because you creep me out! And just now, I'm not sure you realized but I was trying to get the hell out of here!" She yelled and yet she was still get nothing from him. Waving her hand out in front of her, "See! That! That right there is creepy! When I'm clearly going off and you just stare!"

A smirk moved his face as he looked at her. As he thought, he liked her. "Maybe I just want to stare."

Eyes widening but not in shock or fear, just defeat as she brows dropped. _What is with this guy?!_ She thought he was supposed to be some angry bastard that wanted to burn the entire world to the ground but instead he was just this man that couldn't keep his eyes off her. It made her want to gorge them out and maybe when Aang comes to defeat this guy, she could do just that.

"Or maybe I'm trying not to accidentally kill you with how you tried to escape." There was a shift in his tone of voice and that's what she had been waiting for, the angry man, surfaced. _Thank La! I was getting tired of waiting!_ Her anxiety had gotten so bad in the last couple of minutes of dealing with him and his repressed anger.

"That's what I've been waiting for. Now that. I can deal with that." Katara sighed in relief as she was no longer receiving a mere stare but a glare. "If you can just be honest with your feelings more often, I think this could work." Seeming to be lost in her own little thoughts or at least pretend to be. She even went into a speech about how honesty was the most important thing and bladdered on.

Not paying attention to the fact that the Fire Lord was no longer in the same spot as he was before, Katara was caught of guard in her ranting when suddenly she was being pushed onto the floor and the Fire Lord's mouth was on hers. Her blue eyes widened instantly as she felt him apply his weight onto her.

Katara pressed her hands up against his chest trying to push him off and turned her head away from him. "Get off!" She screamed.

"Why?" His lips formed into a smirk. " _That'll_ eventually happen."

Pushing harder for him to get off of her, "I refuse!"

Still smirking, the Fire Lord got off of her but didn't pull away from her and instead took her wrist in his hand. Yanking her to him. Looming over her in their sitting position. Katara's eyes wide, realizing for the first time how much taller he was compared to her. Even as they were sitting. It made him that much more frightening. That and that he stole a kiss from her. Her hand placed over her mouth as she didn't taking her eyes off of him for one minute.

"By the end of this week we will wed. You will be tied to me till death." He returned to being serious demeanor. "In order to make sure you stay loyal to me and are obedient, my son will remain a bargain chip over your head."

Renewing her fears of him, the Fire Lord brought his hand to take her chin and gazed into her eyes. Feigning sweetest as he spoke bitterly. "And for your little stunt earlier, he'll receive seven lashes." Katara gasped and tears were already forming in her eyes. "Then for rejecting me, I'll add seven more."

 _Monster!_

Pulling her closer to him by her chin, his eyes blazed into hers. "You think I don't know about your feelings for him." His thumb raked across her lips. "Those feelings will be the very thing that kills him if you defy me any further."

Hissing as she felt her wrist he was still holding, burn. Her eyes watered in both pain and anguish of what he just told her. _Zuko._ When she saw that the Fire Lord was leaning back into her to capture her lips again, Katara squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself to bear through it. As his lips were back on hers, a tear rolled down her cheek. Forced to endure the affections of a man she hated more than anything while he held the one she truly cared for over head. La, she felt as if she would fall apart. This had to be a nightmare. La, it to be.

….

Collapsing onto the ground as he was removed from his chains, Zuko gasped to catch his breath and crawled toward the other end of his cell. Barely able to keep from falling unconscious, the young man fought with everything he had left to not pass out. Not now at least. Not in front of his father that was indifferent to his agony. It was just like the day he scarred him. No sign of sympathy or remorse. Just cold and callous eyes.

"You can blame that waterbender for this." Ozai arms were folded against his chest as he observed his pain strickened son crawl. "She hasn't been behaving herself much but I'm sure I've gotten her in line."

Zuko wanted to cry out in the mention of Katara. Agni, he hoped she was okay. He hoped she wasn't suffering the way he was. That she was at least being kept well. He knew she hadn't been dragged off to the prisons like him. He figured his father would have come up with another way to torment her.

Watching the boy slid himself against the wall and try to sit up, the Fire Lord couldn't see why the waterbender was even interested in his son. The pathetic worthless boy couldn't even handle a few lashes. What kind of man was that? Ozai remember his father's scorn and cruelty had been much worse than his own. Zuko would have already been dead were he anything like Azulon. Shaking his head in disappointment. Too bad the weakling would have to live longer. Remain alive as a tool to control the girl.

"Katara. Where is she?" Zuko asked, his own pain meaning nothing to him in comparison to what might be happening to her.

The Fire Lord smirked, knowing he was going to enjoy telling his son this more than having listened to him scream from the lashes. "The waterbender is fine. I have her resting in my chambers after having passed out. Oh I do believe I was a bit rough with her."

Zuko's eyes widened as a cry poured from his trembling lips. _Katara!_

"Don't make that face. I only kissed her." He said as if it would make things any better for the boy weeping for his girlfriend. "Quite a woman you have, son. Too bad I'll be taking her."

 _What?!_ Zuko mind raged as his chest heaved and his back ached. What did his father mean he was taking her? What was he planning to do? Katara, what would become of her?

Taking a step towards the injured boy, "You should be happy, my son. The only reason you're alive is because she's agreed to marry me."

 _Katara! No!_ He didn't need to be told how his father convinced Katara into agreement. The Fire Lord must have used him and whatever else there was to force her to go along with this. Agni, he knew he should have sent her own her way with her brother and the Avatar.

"But don't worry, I plan to be good to her as long as she behaves." Ozai was feeding heavily off of the reaction his son was giving her. It was just what he needed to supply his sadistic side with all it needed to reframe from mentally torturing the girl.

As his son started breaking down from the news, the Fire Lord didn't stop there in his torment. He needed a little something to relieve him of his slight frustration today with that waterbender. His son would do the trick. Summoning the his fire whip again, Ozai's eyes reflected the blazing fire as he took another step towards Zuko. Clearly, the boy needed his own punishment.

…..

Kimiko had been summoned to the Fire Lord's chambers to watch over the waterbender that had once again fainted. The madam was quite annoyed with the girl already. Just two days and she couldn't keep it together long enough to stay conscious throughout the day. The girl was as brave as she was stupid. Trying to escape like that. What was wrong with her?

Making her way down the dim lit chambers of the Fire Lord to his bedroom, Kimiko held her composure as she always had. Maintaining control of her emotions was what helped her survive all these years in court. Maybe she could teach that water girl that on top of everything else.

Entering his room, the madam saw the waterbender lying in his Majesty bed still asleep. Kimiko quickly took to the floor to get to the bed. Her eyes roamed over the young girl's form seeing that her clothes were still in tact and even the hairs on her head remain bound. _Thank Agni,_ Kimiko could say that she feared the Fire Lord would ruin the girl before their wedding night. Knowing how rough and sometimes brutal he could be in _private_. Having had to clean up the mess he made of the women he had. That was one thing that made her feel sympathy towards this idiot waterbender. That and how stupid she was.

Sighing as she shook her head, Kimiko figured if there was anything she could do for this clueless girl, it was making sure she at least didn't have to suffer anymore than she was. Looking at how the red paint of the girl's lip was smudged and her mouth slightly bruised, she could see the Fire Lord's clear attraction to this girl. He tended to be more aggressive with those that he found himself most fond of. Kimiko had hoped that wouldn't be the case so the girl wouldn't endure anymore than she was but Water Tribe or not, she had the Fire Lord's attention.

Climbing into the huge bed to kneel by the waterbender's side, the madam took the girl's brown hand and pulled it into her lap. Looking over the burn his Majesty had put there. _You lack control, your Majesty._ The burnt bruise was a dark blue and purple. Clear sign that he was holding her tight. Too tight. Kimiko shook her head. While she served his Majesty faithfully and never disobeyed a command, her loyalty to this nation was her only reason for doing so. As for the Fire Lord himself, she didn't much care for him personally. Not anymore at least. He could be such a vile thing. Such a monstrous being. She blamed Azulon for that. Beating him and favoring the Prince Iroh over him. It just spelled out doom.

Lost in her thoughts of the Fire Lord and cruelty, the waterbender on the bed began stirring from her sleep and eyes fluttered open. They laid low as her gaze was cast at the sea of red around her. But as they moved from the sheets to the rest of the room, terror settled into those blue eyes and her body shook.

Opening her mouth to either scream or cry, Katara was immediately bombarded with a finger to her lip. Her frightened eyes followed up the finger and over to her side where the madam was sitting before her with her other finger pressed to her lip.

"Shh, do you want to make even more of a scene?" Kimiko hissed though not to be spiteful.

Katara shook her head with wide eyes and mouthed a 'no'. The last thing the girl wanted to do was make the Fire Lord even more upset with her. She thought he was going to burn her to a crisp or something along those lines. But it wasn't that that made her fear angering him. What he would do to Zuko if she continued being a nuisances to him, made her fear his wrath. He knew. He knew about her and Zuko. It would be just like him to use that against the two of them.

"You should be grateful that this is all his Majesty has done." Kimiko said as she continued looking over the bruised wrist.

Tears spilling down her face, "No. This isn't all." Katara tried to keep from weeping.

Looking to the girl's blue eyes, "What else?" Hiding the strange concern that came over her.

"Zuko." She said quietly. "Zuko."

 _The disgraced prince,_ Kimiko thought. _You must have been involved with him._ She concluded this. Knowing the Fire Lord more than she would like to, using people's weaknesses against them. Of course, he'd do something like use the waterbender's affections towards his son to manipulate her. Keep her in check. Make her obedient.

"Well you had better be behaved if you want to save the prince." Digging into her kimono's pouch for her medicine tape to wrap around the injured wrist. As she gently wrapped the waterbender's wrist, she sighed to herself. "Be behaved no matter what. Control your impulses. Do not let this place send you to an early grave. Be strong and be silent. Never fall out of the good grace of his Majesty. Offer him your unwavering loyalty and serve him well. That is what my mother told me."

Katara glanced from the woman to her wrist that she was so carefully wrapping it. "My mother believed that those things would be the tools I needed in order to survive. Fortunately, she was right. I've been here over thirty years and never once have I been punished for stepping out of line."

"Then your mother was wise." Katara tried to offer her.

A bemused grin came to her face as she finished tying the girl's bandage. "My mother was a concubine. Fire Lord Azulon's." Face palming herself, Katara cringed at her own stupidity for speaking too soon. "Being a concubine, she was treated with a bit more care than a normal servant. However; being a concubine was not any easier."

It was not. Concubines would fight amongst each other. Sometimes poison the others to remove competition. Her mother was one of the Fire Lord's favorite concubines which made her a primary target. She remembered watching how messy and bloodthirsty the women of the Fire Lord's harem were. How they tried to tear each other apart all for his favor. His favor came with reward of course. He'd shower only his most favorite in gold and jewels. But her mother was different from the others. She didn't care for that. She had been in love with the Fire Lord since a young girl and had only wanted him. It was the reason she had remained 1st concubine up until the day she died. Her heart was true.

Smiling at the recollection of her mother, Kimiko laughed quietly to herself. "I knew from watching my mother deal with the other concubines that I would never want to be one. That and I couldn't, even if I wanted to."

The waterbender looked at the madam and understood exactly why the woman couldn't become a concubine. "You're his sister, aren't you? Fire Lord Ozai's."

Kimiko immediately put her hand over the girl's mouth. "Hush! Are you trying to cause the Prince more pain?! Be careful of what you say. Heed my mother's advice and he and you will survive."

Nodding her head with the woman's hand over her mouth, Katara's eyes suddenly caught the sight of movement from the other side of the room and her gut sunk as he eyes widened again. Kimiko noticed and followed her gaze, all the way up to the Fire Lord, who stood in the doorway with his intense gaze upon them.

The madam hurried and climbed from out of the bed and fell to the floor in a bow. "Your Majesty."

Acknowledging her, the Fire Lord moved his attention to the waterbender in his bed. "Have you just awaken?"

"Yes." She said in a timid voice that shook.

"Good." Casting his gaze to the madam still bowing before him. "You are dismissed, Kimiko."

The woman rose to her feet with her head still bowed, "Yes, your Majesty." And she left without sparing the waterbender another glance.

Katara suddenly felt more uneasy now that the woman was gone and she was, again, alone with the Fire Lord. Sitting up straight in the bed, she tried to see if she could get from off the bed before he could say or doing anything. But, as soon as she moved in what was clearly her trying to get out of bed, the Fire Lord had already made his way to her and she quickly stopped what she doing and looked at him with big blue eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" His husky voice was steady and low as usual. Sending shivers down her back.

Deciding to heed what Madam Kimiko said, Katara bowed her head and mustered up as much of a docile tone as she could manage. "I thought you'd want me to leave as well, your Majesty."

The Fire Lord looked the girl over and realized that the wheels in her head must have finally turned. Probably with the help of Kimiko and his conversation with her earlier. He grinned. This was exactly what he wanted from her. Obedience and submission.

"Did I say to leave?" He decided to test out how tamed she was after just a few hours.

The girl visibly shrunk into herself, "No, your Majesty."

"Then where are you going?" He liked the way her voice had become unsteady and shaky.

"Nowhere." She replied. "Your Majesty."

Agni, he really did like her this way. Not sure which was his favorite. Her fighting spirit or her submission to him. Both were intriguing. Both were enticing. Moving to take a step towards her as she sat on her folded legs on his bed, the Fire Lord reached for her face like he had realized he was beginning to do nearly every time he was with her.

Cupping the side of her face, watching as he eyes looked down and away from him, while his thumb stretched to move over her lips. "Good girl." He purred.

Katara couldn't help but noticed this and a tremor went through her body. He must have caught on because he smiled and moved to lean in. Knowing he was about to kiss her again, the waterbender clenched the sheets at her sides and braced herself. When his lips were on hers, they moved to make hers move with his. Knowing if she didn't it would be seen as rejection and Zuko would pay for it, Katara allowed herself to follow his lead. Pressing her lips to his with an equal amount of pressure. She had to keep from pushing him away when his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her to him. His lips smirked against hers before she felt his teeth sink into her bottom lips and a low growl formed in the back of his throat. La, she could feel herself becoming lightheaded again. Why did he keep doing this to her when he knew she couldn't take it?

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he broke away from her lips but his arm and distance were still close. The Fire Lord's eyes roamed down from her lips to her neck. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to take her right here and now. Especially after it would seem she was falling under his control. Having felt her return his gesture even if it was out of fear, was probably what turned him on. She'd be on her back right now if he wasn't planning to do that already in the next few days. She'd be underneath him soon enough. He just needed to wait.

With her eyes closed, letting the Fire Lord move his hand from her face to her neck, grazing her skin gently. A small moan escaped her when she felt his fingers trace over a certain area of her throats and her eyes reopened to meet his lustful one. He wanted her. She knew that already. Despite probably hating her as a person and even wanting to kill her. He at least desired her as a woman. This realization made her sick to her stomach. Knowing that eventually she'll have to let him have her. That he will take her in whatever way he sees fit and she would have to lay there and take it. Receive a man she didn't want only to save the one she did. La, she prayed that whatever he did, he would either be gentle or she would be unconscious and unable to feel his embrace.

Liking her response to his touch, "I'll wait till our wedding night before I take you, my dear." Moving his hand back to her face. "In the meantime, I won't be visiting you until then. So be on your best behavior."

A tear fell from her eyes as she looked away from him and he reached for another kiss but this time went for her neck instead of her lips. Katara's eyes widened as he laid kisses down her neck and then bit into her.

"Ah!" She tried to pull away but he held her still as he sucked on her tender flesh. Another moan mixed with a cry came from her and she was pushed down onto the bed. Trying to stay calm and not upset him at the same time, the waterbender placed her hands into his hair. Holding onto it as he made her moan again from his attack of her neck. La, his hair was so soft. That alone was what was keeping her from pushing him off as he bit hard into her neck.

Breaking away from her, the Fire Lord leaned off of her and smirked down at the panting girl beneath him. Her foggy eyes stared up at him while her lips remained parted. He moved his hand to her neck and smirked wider when she winced from the tenderness.

"Be a good girl and you and I will get along just fine." He said in a soft and raspy voice that sent chills down her body.

La, how had she let this happen to her?

…..

A/N:

So somebody's lusting a little too hard. But what do you expect from a man of his status? And what is his ultimate plan for Katara that he needs her trust for? What does he and the council ultimately plan to do with her? And then Kimiko, could she be Katara's ally in the palace full of secrets and hidden plots? As for Zuko, will he remain in prison for long?

Chapter three will be up soon! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Might need to add this to my summary but I ship Ozai and Katara. I love Zutara but….there is so much Zutara that I want my other ship to get out there. So for fans that are turned off, that's fine but if you're even slightly interested, read my story I just finished called Forgiving the Wicked. It's an emotional roller coaster I've been told but I think it's good for the first real Ozai x Katara fanfic. I mean there's other but not much.

But seriously, this ship is just like shipping an older Zuko that didn't find his way to the light…..not yet at least or maybe never. So give it a try. If not. That's fine too. But for my fans of the first story, don't worry...I promised this one would be much lighter and in a way it will. Just give me time.

Chapter 3:

For the last several days, Kimiko had been go over lessons with a much more receptive waterbender. The severity of her situation had finally sunk in and Katara had done nothing but remain focus. Desperately trying to grasp the concept of literacy as well as customs and traditions that she was far from familiar with. It was a trying few days and there were definitely moment both of them were about to call quits but it was starting to pay off.

"I did it." Katara smiled proudly at herself as she saw that she had successfully written a stanza of a poem they were working on.

Madam Kimiko gave a small nod in recognition for the girl's hard work. Less than a week and already they had made it this far. The madam found that the girl was not only brave and semi-stupid but a fast learner once taught. Sure she needed a push and maybe even a little threat of informing the Fire Lord of her condition but in the end her hard work paid off.

"Yes, now let us move onto practicing the proper etiquettes of court." Kimiko took up the waterbender's finished scroll and slid it into the chest beside her. "How do you greet a noble?"

Looking down at a strand of hair she was playing with, "I don't. They greet me and I acknowledge them."

Kimiko nodded and moved on. "Who only are you to greet and bow before?"

Sighing as she crossed her legs from their folded position on the floor cushion. "His majesty, if he calls me to do so."

 _Likely he will since you are nothing more than a tool to him,_ Kimiko went on to quiz the girl some more on what they have gone over the last few days. While there was no way of covering every detail of court etiquette, they focused mostly on the important need to know ones. So far, everyone of them Katara had remembered. Expect for the ones that had to do with her duties as a wife and Fire Lady.

"You must remember those especially. If you want to stay in his Majesty's good grace and not upset him, you must remember them." The madam reprimanded the waterbender. Knowing it wasn't just a lack of good memory but a mental block the girl was putting around those specific topics. In truth, it was understandable. Tomorrow was the waterbender's wedding day. She was marrying her enemy for the sake of people and the life of the disgraced prince that she had been involved with.

Katara pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on them, staring out to the side at the window that faced the beautiful garden. This place was really beautiful. It truly was. However; she wouldn't have this same view after tomorrow. She'd be moving into the Fire Lord's chambers. While they'd have separate bedrooms, they would still be sharing chambers. She really didn't want to be that close to him. Wife or not, she shouldn't have to be forced to see him everyday. The last few days she's been able to calm her heart and gain some sort of grounds with herself about the overall situation she was in. Not having to see him or be in his presence had eased her. Made her able to breathe a little. She was able to admire the finery of the area she was allowed to freely walk around in. This wouldn't all be so bad to live in. Not if he wasn't here and Zuko was with her. Cuddling her knees to her more, Katara thought about Zuko again, slipping into a daydream.

"You should get over him." Kimiko stated as she saw the waterbender dozing off into the lala land she went to while thinking about the disgraced prince. "You will only bring him and yourself more pain if you continue to hold on."

Being forced from her realm of happiness and a little more than slightly upset about it, "And how am I supposed to do that? I can't just change my feelings for him." She stated in irritation.

"No but you could let yourself cool down from those feelings." Madam Kimiko said as she rose from the low table they were sitting stand walked over to the window with the view of the garden.

Groaning as she shoved her face into her knees, "I can't. I don't want to."

"Then you will upset his Majesty."

"How?" Katara suddenly looked up in frustration that she was even having to have this conversation. "This marriage is to benefit him and his ambitions. Me holding feelings for his son means nothing as long as he gets what he wants."

"And he wants you." The woman said turning a grave gaze onto the girl. "He wants all of you. Whether it's lust or just childlike possessiveness, he wants you. No man, no matter the circumstances, wants to share his wife with another."

Kimiko stressed as best she could that the Fire Lord, regardless of the nature of this marriage, would expect Katara to be his entirely. His Majesty was a selfish man. He would not share anything that was his even if he didn't like what it was he possessed. Allowing her to continue her feelings for his son was not about to happen. Even if it did, how could the girl stand herself to be in love with one and married to another?

Standing to her feet with tears in her eyes, Katara ran from their study room and fled to the bedroom she was temporarily occupying. The harsh reality of things were still settling in with her. She wasn't fully grasping it all yet. Probably wouldn't until tomorrow morning or even night when she finds herself married to Zuko's father.

The waterbender tossed herself on her bed and wept. Having followed her, Kimiko set her hand to the threshold of the bedroom and her other to her chest. She understood how great a pain the girl was feeling. It was a pain she herself knew all too well.

"What if you could fall in love with his Majesty instead?" The woman offered.

Katara pulled her head from her pillow and glared at her, "Do you honestly believe I could love **that** man?! He's a monster!"

 _Can't argue with that_ , "Then sulk and be miserable but you'll still be his wife either way. I advise you to suck it up and face it."

 _Suck it up?! Face it?! I'm already doing that!_ La, how couldn't this woman or anyone see how messed up this was? How was there no one that understood how awful this was?! Katara wanted to scream into her pillow until she completely lost her voice. She wanted to get away from here and be anywhere else, last night she had even contemplated suicide. Anything to escaped here. Be freed from this spirits awful nightmare! She wanted to be back with her friends. With her brother. With Zuko. All of them camping out under the stars. All pretending there was no war and they were just a bunch of crazy kids traveling in disguise for the hell of it, not warriors preparing for the fight of their lives. And her being here, away from them, just made her that much more aware of a war that was unjustly taking the lives of innocents and destroying everything. Katara could barely face that reality but with this on top of it, how did they expect for her to stay sane?!

….

Sitting upon his throne, listening to his advisors and council continue on with what action he should take as far as bringing the war to a favorable conclusion, the Fire Lord rubbed the side of his temple. He was getting tired of these old bastards telling him what to do and how to do it. They already got him to agree to marry the waterbender that had opposed him and his reign by joining with the Avatar. Now they wanted him to send his daughter back to Bei Seng Sei to handle the outbreak of rebellion. Of course, there was no reason for him not too but he had rather have come up with the idea himself than being told to do it.

"Princess Azula was the one to have brought the once great Bei Seng Sei under Fire Nation rule. She should be the one to maintain order." A Fire Sage stated and the room all nodded in approval.

The Fire Lord however didn't care to give the man any recognition for his statement. Only watched him as he continued blabbering on with how Azula was capable of handling a rebellion herself. There was no doubt but in truth, Ozai was just fed up with the crap these men kept trying to fed him. He wasn't completely ignorant to the fact some of them were not in favor of the war and wished it to end as soon as possible. He'd agree but he wanted the end to be in his favor. With the waterbender as his wife, he'd be that much closer to gaining control of the entire war. Both Tribes, North and South would be his. All he'd need to focus on would be the Earth Kingdom and most of it was already under his reign.

"As for the waterbender, we believe she should have every bit as much power as any other woman would have as Fire Lady." Another Sage said.

With his lip twitching into a snarl, "What kind of nonsense is that?! You expect me to leave the duties of a normal Fire Lady in the hands of a Water barbarian?!"

Only half the council and sages agreed to this. They explained that his majesty would need the girl for more than a means to gain the Water Tribes. With his daughter leaving for Bei Seng Sei, someone needed to take care of domestic issues in the Fire Nation while he dealt with the war and foreign matters. If this wasn't convincing, then the fact that she would be kept too busy with work that she wouldn't have time to plot against him, was.

"The Water woman will be much more useful to you were she given the same responsibility and power of an average Fire Lady." Again those damned sages agreed. "Then there is the issue of children, your majesty."

"Enough! This meeting is dismissed!" Fire Lord Ozai raged and all the members of his council fled out quickly, knowing he would ignite them if they stayed around any longer.

…

"Do you wish to visit the garden, Katara?" Kimiko noticed the waterbender had been staring nonstop at the garden view of the open panel door of the sitting lounge.

Quickly focusing back on her writing that she was doing in her free time to improve, Katara moved her quill across the scroll to mimic the characters she had memorized. It was a line from a children's story that Kimiko was teaching her to read. _Cherry blossoms that fall like snowflakes in mid-spring, how they lead one to wonder what time will soon bring._ The waterbender especially liked this line in the story about a child falling in love with an old tree. Mainly the part about the snowflakes. They reminded her of home and cherry blossoms, Zuko had told her about the cherry blossoms in the Fire Nation during the spring. She had wanted to see them. Even more now than before. If the story was correct and the fell like snowflakes, it would do her some good seeing them.

Letting herself write the characters over and over, Katara noticed Kimiko had walked up behind her to look over her shoulders.

"So you want to see the cherry blossoms?" The Madam could tell from how the characters for cherry blossoms were written more neatly than the others.

Nodding her head as she kept writing. Kimiko couldn't help but smile as she looked at the waterbender. It was hard to admit but the madam was already so soon finding herself liking the girl. Despite her being brave and stupid, the girl was honest on top of having a certain childlike innocence to her. The kind that never went away with time and age. It was sort of adorable. But sometimes rather annoying. But nonetheless, Kimiko had come to like the girl over the last few days they had spent together.

Deciding to take a seat beside the waterbender and pick up a quill dipped in ink, the madam pulled the sleeve of her kimono back as she began writing a few characters on the waterbender's scroll.

Eyes trained on what she was doing, "In the spring, his majesty travels to the mountain peek temple for fasting." smiling as she continued writing. "It is tradition that the Fire Lord to humble himself during that time and be nothing but a man looking for penance."

Katara watched how gracefully the woman wrote and how beautifully precise every line in each character was. She couldn't wait till she could also write like that. "It also during this time at the temple that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom."

Running one last line through her final character before settling her quill down, Kimiko looked up from the scroll but did not yet turn to the waterbender. "You should ask his majesty to take you there the next time he must go."

Somehow, Katara was to blown away with the woman's handwriting and the idea that should see the cherry blossoms she had suddenly developed an interest in, that she didn't realize what she had just nodded her head in agreement to.

"I'll ask him." Not fully acknowledging the part that included the Fire Lord, just thinking of how the cherry blossoms must look.

Knowing this, Kimiko chuckled and took the girl's hand, turning to look her in the eyes. "Good. Then you do everything you can to make his majesty willing to take you with him."

The wheels somehow turned on that note and continued to as the woman spoke. "Be a kind and noble wife to him. Obey and serve him. And whatever you do, do not anger him. If you do this, I'm sure he'll agree."

Blue eyes widened. _Kind and noble? Obey and serve? Huh?! I just want to see the cherry blossoms._

As the madam snickered at Katara's expression, the door of the lounge opened and several guards came in, all lining up to the sides. The two women immediately rose to their feet and waited for whoever had come to enter. Having remembered the Fire Lord traveled the palace with his guards, the waterbender crossed her fingers praying it was not him.

"Your highness." Kimiko bowed her head.

Also bowing her head, Katara swore under her breath. _Damn it._ She had rather deal with the Fire Lord than his damned daughter. La, not even he was as bad as Azula. At least he warned her. The psychotic bitch didn't give a damn and just did whatever.

"Madam Kimiko." Azula acknowledged the woman and then looked to the Water peasant beside her. "Water trash."

Katara bit back her tongue as she and Kimiko raised their heads back up. The woman's advice from the night she had passed out in the Fire Lord's chambers stood out in her head. That and the threat the Fire Lord made to her. She just held her hands to her middle as did the madam and kept her gaze low as the woman had told her before to do. Breathing in a little, Katara prayed the Fire Princess's visit would be short.

Eying the waterbender her father was going to marry tomorrow, Azula noticed a difference in her. "Men, you are dismissed."

Rolling her eyes, _just like her father. What? Is she planning to tell me something too that'll have me passing out again?_

"Katara." Azula said the waterbender's name and took a step forward. "You look every bit a woman of Fire." She smirked as the waterbender shook. "Expect for the skin and blue eyes."

Looking her over. Just like the day she caught the savage trying to escape the second time, she was dressed in a red. A color that surprisingly fit her.

"What is it that you've come here for, your highness?" Kimiko asked respectfully.

Sending the madam a quick look, "I came to see how things are with my soon to be step-mother." Eyes went back to the mostly still waterbender. "I want to make sure before I'm gone that she doesn't plan to do anything stupid. If she is going to bring my father dishonor, I want to know now before I leave so I can make sure that that doesn't happen."

Katara could tell the Fire Princess was serious. _Of course she would be. I'm marrying her father._ At least Azula cared about someone other than herself, it seemed. _Not like she really cared about her friends_. Remembering how Sokka and Zuko told her that she had them imprisoned for helping them get away.

"Leave, your highness?" Kimiko asked in concern.

Smirking, "Yes. It would seem I need to squash a few beetle-ants in Bei Seng Sei."

The waterbender pretended not to be moved by the princess' mention of the city where she almost killed Aang.

"I'm sure Katara remembers the place. It's where she originally tried to turn my brother traitor." Hissing as if the matter had actually bothered her and it did. Zuko was still her brother and the dishonor he brought by leaving a second time was worse than his exile. Not to mention the humiliation her father felt. It burned her to think this water barbarian had something to do with it.

Without warning or hesitation, Azula went to Katara and slapped her to the ground. Kimiko stepped back with a hand over her mouth and her eyes wide. Fire Princess then kicked the girl in her stomach, sending her to curl into herself on the floor before she crouching down in front of the Water peasant. Grabbing her hair and yanking her head up, Azula glared at Katara as she winced.

"That's for Zuzu." She growled. "Making him out to be traitor!"

Katara choked on what she thought might be blood from that kick to her gut and then cried out in pain when the Fire Princess threw her face forward onto the floor. Kimiko gaped but mostly composed herself, knowing full well she could not interfere with what was happening. She would be tortured or executed if she dared tried to stop Azula. And from how the waterbender didn't even try to fight back and took it. It seemed she wasn't risking the consequences either.

….

"Madam Kimiko has requested your audience, your Majesty." A guard stepped into the Fire Lord's office and bowed.

Waving his hand in signal for the woman to enter as he refused to set his work aside. Wearing his spectacles and one side of his hair tucked behind his ear while reading over one of the reports he had received from his best war general about Bei Seng Sei. He really didn't have the time to deal with the woman and whatever she had come to speak with him about. And if it had anything to do with that waterbender he swore he was going to just knock the girl out until after the ceremony. He'd have a proxy take her place.

Kimiko gracefully entered the Fire Lord's chambers and stopped just before his desk to bow. "Your Majesty."

"What is it, Kimiko?" He asked as he kept his eyes trained on his work.

Raising her head back up, "It's about the waterbender, your Majesty."

 _How did I know?_ The Fire Lord groaned and forced himself to stop what he was doing to look up at the woman. "Is she misbehaving?" His gold eyes settled on her through his spectacles.

"No, she has been well behaved. However," Kimiko took a deep breath in her short pause. She knew she could likely be punished for this but she couldn't help herself. The last few days she's felt an attachment to the young waterbender and simply didn't want the girl enduring any more than she already was enduring. "I have something I must ask you, if you will allow me, your majesty."

The Fire Lord casually removed his spectacles and set them on his desk as he leaned back in his chair. "What is it, Kiki?"

The madam pressed her hands to her middle and swallowed hard. Hearing him use her pet name from childhood was not something she heard often. Especially, not when he was so busy these days and she only ever saw him in the presence of others. It was refresh as it was nostalgic. A sweet melody to her ear that however; left a bitter feeling in her gut.

"You do intend for her to be every bit a wife and Fire Lady as a woman born of this nation would be, do you not?" She asked hesitantly.

Smirking as he laced his hands, "Of course. Why shouldn't she be?" Avoiding the thought of how he believed it was utterly absurd that the waterbender should be given that kind of responsibility. She was just a tool. Nothing more.

Shaking her head, "No, your majesty. I do not mean to object. I only wished to clarify."

Ozai tilted his head in curiosity. What reason would the woman be interested in such a thing? Then, there was the look of nervousness on her. He had rarely seen her express such a feeling. Something must have happened. It definitely must have. _And it's probably that waterbender's fault,_ the Fire Lord sneered in his head.

"What is really the matter, Kimiko?" His voice grave as he brought his fingers to his mouth and stared closely at the woman.

When the woman couldn't even make eye contact with him, the Fire Lord rose from his chair. "What is it?! What has that girl done now?!" He yelled.

Kimiko trembled and fell on her knees, pressing herself into the floor to bow. "Your majesty, forgive me."

"What?!" Impatient and not liking where this was going.

….

"I thought you'd have more fight in you then to let yourself be beaten." The Fire Lord remarked with half amusement, half disappointed as he circled the injured waterbender holding herself.

Katara held her head down in shame as she pressed a handkerchief to her busted lip. As if she didn't want to fight back and beat that demonic daughter of his into the ground. But there were two things wrong with that. The Fire Lord knew he'd have her punished for such a thing and then, she didn't even have her bending. How the hell was she supposed to do anything without it?

Kimiko stood off to the side as his majesty looked his bride over, seeing there was quite the bruising done to her. How was she supposed to wed him tomorrow with such a face? No amount of makeup was going to lighten up the waterbender's heavy black eye. Oh this was a catastrophe! This is exactly why she went to his majesty and asked about Katara receiving the role of Fire Lady entirely. It would prevent this kind of thing from happening. As a full fledged Fire Lady, the waterbender would be untouchable. Even by the Fire Princess. No one would dare step out of line with a recognized Fire Lady. No one. A Fire Lady with responsibility was a respected Fire Lady. A respected Fire Lady was an untouchable Fire Lady. It meant less trouble for the Fire Lord as well. He must see that.

Taking a closer look at the girl, the Fire Lord shook his head. "How am I supposed to marry _this_ tomorrow in front hundreds maybe thousands of invited guest?" His question directed to the madam.

"Your majesty, I'm sure there is a w-"

"A way? What way?!" He yelled suddenly in a fit of anger. "All I see is weeks before these heal up."

The waterbender sat there listening as the Fire Lord went off about how this would bring shame on him to be married to a disfigured woman. Though, she wouldn't go as far as to say she was disfigured, she could see his point. Azula got her pretty bad. She just wished the Fire Lord would focus his attention on the fact this was his daughter's fault.

"Your majesty, please! There is away!" Kimiko pleaded for him listen. "She's a waterbender. Waterbender's have the ability to heal themselves and others."

The Fire Lord stared hard at the madam and then turned to stare even harder at the waterbender. As shocking as this piece of information was, that there was such a capability amongst such barbaric people, how could he take the risk of returning the girl's ability to bend?

Seeing that this was the concern of the Fire Lord, "Your majesty, she will not defy you. Look how she didn't even defend herself in fear you'd punish her."

 _Yes_ , he could see that but did that still mean she could be trusted? Walking towards the waterbender, the Fire Lord stood hovering over her. He notice how her eyes looked up at him with neither fear nor defiance. It was as if she was merely gazing upon another. Had she surrendered? Entirely?

Katara sat still and remained unmoved as the man she hadn't seen in the last few days stood over her. His eyes as calculating as ever. Examining her. Paying very close attention to her details. Deciding whether or not it was worth letting her gain her bending. Even she couldn't answer that question. Not that she'd try to escape again or attack anyone. She learned already not to cause trouble. In the last few days she decided to put her faith of escaping into the hands of Aang and the others. But for now, she'd do as she was told and try to survive. Adept as her element would and preserve her life on top of Zuko's and her people's.

Knowing the look of submission anywhere as he noticed her eyes suddenly shored with it, the Fire Lord smirked. "I guess you have surrendered. Good." His finger moved to a strand of hair dangling in front of her face and wrapped itself in it, not for a moment removing his eyes from her. "You'll make a good wife if you stay that way."

Hearing that sent her into another shiver and the Fire Lord couldn't help but grin wider. "I'll allow it." He said turning to Kimiko. "But. If she uses it in anyway to defy me, I will have you both punished."

Both women's eyes widened as they shot looks at one another. The Fire Lord saw this and turned back to the waterbender, grabbing her by her cheeks without warning. Inciting a small amount of pain into her jaws as he yanked her to her feet and towards him. Face to face. Mere inches apart. Wide blue eyes staring into gold narrowed eyes. It was perhaps the first time she had realized how befitting the color was for Fire Lord's irises. She wouldn't have thought that the same gold color Zuko had would look just as, if not, more fitting on his father. A small heat settle in her gut and slowly surfaced to her face. _Ah! Damn it La!_ She mentally swore. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_ Casting her eyes away from his face.

"Don't look away from me." His low voice stern but not risen.

Forcing herself to bear through it, her blues were back on him and she could see he had definitely noticed the look she just had on her face. _Fuck!_ This was bad. Now he was probably going to draw sick and twisted and not accurate at all conclusions because there was certainly now way she was thinking what he was because she was the good one and he was the bad one. It was perfectly normal for anyone to simply think someone's eyes were becoming of them or slightly, like a tiny bit, very tiny, attractive were the circumstances different and someone wasn't an evil ass man trying to rule the world and forcing people to marry him. Katara justified the heat that was swallowing her right now as a mixture of feminine hormones that couldn't be helped either way with what she liked to call her sudden fascination with gold because it was just a very lovely color. You know, from being surrenders by it all day.

"You're obedience will make things easier for you. Remain that way and I'll reward you." His eyes danced their way to her lips and then back to her eyes. "Defy me and you know the consequences. I'll increase the punishment each time."

 _And this is exactly why I'm only feeling hormonal and nothing else,_ knowing full well she'd never find a man as wicked as him attractive though she couldn't say he was unattractive because that was probably the biggest lie of them all. The man was freaking- ugh! He was good looking for a bad guy. Yup, she's going to just leave it there. No need to further explore those depths. _Much like how he's going to explore yours tomorrow night?_ That just as evil voice in her head made her eyes widen even more which wasn't good because only she heard that and she probably looked crazy right now. _Damn it! Shut the hell up! Filthy perv!_ _Oh wait, you're me. Never mind. But just be quiet!_

The internal conflict within the girl did not go unnoticed as both the Fire Lord and madam eyed her strangely. Dropping his hand from her face, leaving behind a red print. Katara immediately went to nurse the place where his hand had been and turned away. Not seeing how the man smirked at her and Kimiko tilted her head in curiosity. What was that look?

"Kimiko, you are fully responsible for whatever trouble she may cause." The Fire Lord instructed, still with his eyes trained on the waterbender with her back to him. Gold eyes roam down her backside.

Kimiko bowed her head, not wishing to see the Fire Lord look at the young girl in such a way. "Yes, your majesty."

….

"Sokka, calm the fuck down!" Toph yelled at the tribesman beating his boomerang into a tree bark and yelling swears.

Aang and the earthbender stood side by side trying to figure how they were going to calm Sokka down and find a way to get their friends back.

After leaving their camp grounds to escape the Fire Nation soldiers, letting Zuko and Katara fight them off as they fled, it dawned on them that the two had definitely gotten captured. Suki had volunteered to go after them and after arguing with Sokka from several hours, had followed their trail. It was almost an entire week and none of the three returned. All of them were panicked but they knew it was little they could do to get them back for now. Aang still needed to master firebending before Sozin's comet. Whether they could get them back before that or not, didn't really matter. Everyone knew there would need to be sacrifices made. Made all so that Aang could defeat the Fire Nation and end the war.

"They took my sister!" Sokka yelled as he stepped towards the earthbender that so idiotically told him to calm down. "Do you not understand she's the last waterbender of the Southern Tribe?! They tried to have her killed as a child! And now they have her! What the hell do you think will happen now to her?!"

 _Well I sure feel like a jackass,_ Toph thought to herself as she tried to find the right words to say that would take back what she said but fortunately, she didn't need to, Aang had that covered.

"Sokka, they're not going kill Katara. Most likely she'll be a hostage." The young monk put a reassuring hand on his buddy's shoulder. The gesture almost offered the tribesman some comfort until Toph opened her mouth again and said something about Katara being too hot to kill, as if she would know. She couldn't see but as usual Sokk was fooled and ran off to go vent on some more trees.

Aang scolded the blind earthbender, "Why did you go and say that? You know he forgets you can't see."

Shrugging her shoulders, "Well I would amuse Katara's hot. I mean every guy that gets around her heartbeat increases. It gives me one hell of a headache whenever sparky is around."

"Wait! Zuko likes Katara?!" Aang gaped at the earthbender.

Smirking that smug little smirk of hers, "He more than likes." Toph said as she decided to walk off in the direction Sokka ran off to.

"Wait! Toph come back! You've gotta tell me!" The monk chased after the blind girl.

….

The curtains were drawn back and the morning sunlight shined into the waterbender's room, yanking her from a terrible dream she was having. One where she and Zuko got captured and she was forced to marry his father to save him and everyone else. _La, that was awful._ Rubbing her eyes and shaking the sleep from herself, Katara stretched. Yawning as she did. But at least she slept well through it.

"Great, you're up early." Kimiko said from where she stood by the curtains. "Now, we don't have time to waste, my child. Let us get you bathed and prepared for this wedding."

 _Shit! It wasn't a fucking dream! La damnit!_ Her face scrunched up and she collapsed back into bed. This wasn't real. Maybe if she closed her eyes and went back to sleep, she'd wake up somewhere else. _Yeah, maybe that'll work._

"That will not work. Now get up." Kimiko pulled the sheets off the girl.

Katara opened her eyes and glared at the woman. _What are you? A Mind reader?!_

Shaking her head as she giggled at the waterbender, Kimiko clapped her hands and her ladies flooded into the room all carrying the needed supply of things to prepare the Fire Lord's bride. Katara sat up with wide eyes at all the stuff they carried in. Was this all for her? Her wide eyes then turned to the madam standing beside her bed.

"It is a very long process with preparing the soon to be wife of the Fire Lord for her wedding." Kimiko explained as she grinned from ear to ear. "That is why we must start now."

Helping the bewildered waterbender from bed, the madam motioned for three of her ladies to come forth. The three of them were carrying cleansing oils, scentedbath elixirs, red petals, and all sorts of luxurious bath time products. Katara gulped knowing where this was going.

Holding dear to the waterbender's arm as to not let her flee, "It is tradition for the woman that is to marry the Fire Lord to be cleansed of all impurities by maiden court ladies."

The look of Katara's face was clear that she had objections to this but Kimiko only chuckled at her as she had them both start towards the bathing chambers. "Oh hush now. That virgin modesty will be gone before the night is over." The ladies following them all giggled bashfully while the waterbender herself cringed, knowing exactly what she was referring to. _Dear, La save me._

~The Bathing~

"No! Stop it!"

"Hold her still!" Kimiko yelled for several of her ladies to pin the waterbender to the tile floor as she and another scrubbed every inch of her skin, not hesitating to go in places left untouched by another.

Katara squealed and thrashed as she felt them washing her entire body. After they had torn all the hair from her body earlier this week, her skin underneath felt so sensitive. Especially in certain locations. Ugh! She wanted this to be over already.

As the waterbender laid there, becoming more and more resistant, Kimiko shook her head. This was not going to be any easier if she kept fight this. _._

~Clothing~

"If you keep moving around, it'll make it that much more difficult for me to tie this up right." Kimiko hissed through her teeth as she tried lace up the bindings underneath the traditional formal robes.

Barely able to breathe with how tight the bindings were on her, Katara couldn't help but fidget. Sure, the servants and Kimiko were quite annoyed but no more than she was. She had to wear this damned heavy thing on top of marrying that bastard in a few short hours. So not only would she be unable to breath while likely swapping spit with the son of a bitch that put her in this situation but she'd crumple to the floor from its weight. How the hell did any of the other Fire Ladies survive the wedding day? Were Fire Nation women surprisingly more fit than the rest of the world because that would be something interesting to find out.

Reeling herself to be still despite it being the hardest thing she's done since fighting Azula and Zuko in the catacombs of Bei Seng Sei, Katara focused only on happy thoughts. Memories of good times. Like the time Zuko stole her from her room back at the air temple to go stargazing in the courtyard surrounded by stone pillars. How they snuck around everyone else in the group for make out sessions. Their first kiss being just after a heated argument. How they learned that enemies were nothing more than lovers standing on opposite sides. That it wasn't what they felt but where they stood that made them what they were to each other. And since he was on their side, the side that wanted justices. That intense feeling of hate manifested into love. And how she had grown to love him. Love him so much she was willing to sacrifice herself and the hope of ever being redeemable in his eyes so that he could live. Even if it wasn't with her.

A tear split down her cheek that only Kimiko seemed to notice but said nothing to. It was fine. The madam was no different than her. Forced to hold her tongue and accept the way things were. If anything, Katara felt worse thinking about how the woman had spent her entire life this way. At least, the waterbender had lived carefree up until now for the most part. Traveled wherever. Said whatever. Did whatever. But here she was, forced to be a part of something she had probably secretly thought to herself was wrong. And it just so happened that the madam had believed from the start that this was **all** wrong.

~Hair and Make-Up~

Finally, everything was set except the waterbender's hair and make-up. As the girl sat at the vanity with her back to the mirror as servants brushed her hair and applied her make up. Kimiko watched as her ladies took care to make Katara as fit for the role she was about to step into as possible. Holding her hands to her middle, the madam looked over the waterbender and saw how lovely she already was. From the moment she was carried into this residence, Kimiko was very aware of how beautiful the girl was. It would not take much to make the child into every bit a Fire Lady as any before her, appearance wise.

Having noticed the single tear fall from the girl's eyes earlier, Kimiko had willed herself not to acknowledge it and simply continue on doing what his majesty expected of her. As much as she personally was against this, there was nothing she could do to stop it. The Fire Sages had decided this was the way to go. The way to get what everyone wanted. An end to this war.

Sitting still in the chair as one servant did her hair and the other did her makeup, Katara continued reminiscing about the time she and Zuko had spent over the last year he had become member of their gaang. They hated each other for a little more than half of it. Fighting and arguing each chance they got. Sometimes purposely picking fights with one another out of pure hatred for the other. If only then she knew what she knew now. That she'd fall in love with him and then be forced apart from him, maybe she would have spent more time being honest with herself and him, loved him longer than she had been able to. Maybe even have agreed to go further with him in that close call of theirs a little while ago.

A knock on the door pulled both women from their thoughts as they looked to it. Their hearts racing in their chest. Needing to reel their emotions and pestering thoughts in before their guest entered.

As the door opened, the two servants did their finishing touches before backing away from her and bowing their heads.

"Fire Sage Lao." Kimiko greeted with a nod to the man and his small entourage.

The Fire Sage nodded back. "Madam Kimiko."

"Have you come to see the girl you and your men had suggested his majesty marry?" The woman did little to hide the small residue of animosity in her voice.

The entourage behind him signaled for the servant women to leave and they both rushed out, leaving the group to themselves. One stepped to the side and went towards the madam, wearing a stern face as he held his hands behind his back. He looked brittle and worn from a long lived life. Each step making everyone painfully aware of just how old he was. Katara could barely look at him without the image of death floating around in her head.

"Mistress, you knew the orders plans from before the Avatar was discovered to have survived a century in hiding. Why now do you act as with such disdain?" He looked harshly at the woman.

Throw her fist to the side, "The order never mentioned anything about offering up a mere girl to the Fire Lord!" She hissed.

Stopping just in front of her and moving his gaze to look around the woman to the waterbender staring in confusion at them. "But they did say that there would need to be a woman planted at his side. Preferably, someone beautiful, young, and someone he will most definitely hate to begin with." Moving back to look at the madam. "She fits the description quite nicely, I do believe. Now doesn't she?"

Kimiko balled her fist. She swore she hated these wisecrack men! Them and their cold bitterness. No different from the man they were trying to stop. Growling inwardly, _how did I let myself get fooled by these men into joining the order?_ A question she had been asking herself for quite awhile.

More confused than she had ever been, Katara stared in curiosity of the sages and the madam. What were they talking about? An order? What order? And what was this about planting a woman at the Fire Lord's side and all? Was she a part of something even bigger than she thought because if so, she wanted out.

Seeing the look on the young female's face, the Fire Sage moved around the glaring madam and went towards the waterbender. Hold his posture all the same.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Master Waterbender and Avatar Aang's teacher. It is an honor to finally meet you." The Fire Sage bowed his head and knelt to the even more baffled girl.

 _Wow, this is the nicest anyone has treated me since I arrived here,_ being taken aback by how 'honored' the man was to be meeting her. She wasn't some peasant or barbarian to be looked down upon. She was a human being. Someone that deserved just as much respect as everyone else. It was good to feel that way again. This week alone she had felt so dehumanized that it had felt like an eternity since she felt like human.

Speechless as she was, Katara still managed to share her appreciation. "T-tha-thank you...ummm..-"

"Lao. Please, call me Lao." He rose his head up but continued to kneel.

"Lao, thank you. Thank you for your kind words." She tried to be more like how Kimiko had instructed her to be. Refined. _As if_.

Smiling at the girl, "Oh it is nothing, your majesty."

 _Oh, I'm your majesty now? Ha! This guy has a way with words._ Smiling back at him, Katara watched as he struggled to raise back up on his feet.

"I came all the way from the temple to meet with you before the wedding procession." He seems a bit excited.

Tilting her head to the side, "You did? For what?" Wondering what would make a Fire Sage want to come to see her and why they would be thrilled to meet her. I mean come on, she was the enemy of the Fire Nation despite her getting ready to marry their sovereign.

"There is much to tell you, your majesty. But first, we'll need to introduce ourselves." He said with a smile and suddenly the Fire Sages behind him all stepped forward as he branched his arms out.

Gathering on both side of him, "We are the members of the Fire Nation's White Lotus. You might have heard of us from our leading member, former Fire Prince Iroh."

Katara stared with wide eyes at them all. _Iroh? So that cult Zuko kept babbling about his uncle being about of is real? Holy shit!_

…..

A/N: Hey! Hoped you all enjoyed! More swearing in this story than my last but it's rated M so what do you expect? Now next chapter has some lemony goodness in it. For those of you afraid it'll be some vicious rape story next chapter, I'm here to tell you. No. Just no. Alright, thank you for reading old faithful fans and new ones! And please review! I love that stuff!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Y'all I'm back! Newcomers, just a little heads up for you guys. But I do frequent updates. Weekly usually. No more than a week and a half. Sometimes two or three chapters in a week. Just all depends.

 **WARNING:** Lemons. Read with caution. (Though it's nothing too obscene. I saved those for my later chapters ;p)

Chapter 4:

"You've got to be kidding me!" Katara gaped at the Fire Sages as they finished.

Lao shook his head, "No. We are quite serious."

So from the moment she decided to travel with Aang and fight against the Fire Nation in this war, it was decided amongst the White Lotus that she was perfect for their plan to take down the Fire Nation from within. It would seem just as many citizens of the Fire Nation were opposed to this war as the rest of the world. Many believed with the Fire Prince Zuko rebelling openly against his father that it was a sure sign that this would all be over. Already he had supporters. People claiming it should be him and not his father as Fire Lord. Katara had to say she was shocked to hear this. And even more shocked to hear people were in favor of her forced marriage to the Fire Lord, hoping she'd change him if all else failed. That's exactly what the White Lotus believed. In other words, she was a back up plan for a back up plan. If the other nations couldn't end this war, then the Avatar and Prince Zuko would. If they couldn't, then the Fire Lady of Water Tribe decent would. And if none of that worked. Well, to put it plainly, they were screwed.

Kimiko glared at the men. _They should be ashamed of themselves!_ Outraged underneath it all. The last few days were truly infuriating. How could they expect this poor child to change that monstrous man?! She was too innocent. Too pure. Too inexperienced to manipulate someone like Fire Lord Ozai. The man would eat her alive. And that's the exact kind of thing she'd expect him to do if he finds out. He'd devour her if he knew she was a tool against him and not for him. The White Lotus was risking the life of an innocent all for this cause. What was wrong with them?!

Katara sat there. Sat there thinking. Thinking of how crazy this all was. They wanted her to change the heart of a man that only even agreed to marry her so he could have her in his bed. How the hell would she be able to pull that off? _Ugh! It's not even like I can say no to them. I'm marrying_ _ **him**_ _anyways._

"You men are revolting!" Kimiko raised her voice at them.

Not flinching a single bit from the madam's words. "Revolting because she's doing her part to end this war?"

"You're feeding her to the wolves!"

Rolling his eyes, "Mistress, you forget she is also a warrior and all warriors know the sacrifice one must take in fighting a good fight. This is no different."

As much as Katara hated to, she had to agree. She along with her entire group knew that if needed, they would all make sacrifices that none of them truly wanted to make. It was simply how things were. Even now, with her and Zuko captured, the rest of them could not deter from their mission to end this war. They had to continue on. They had to stay and fight. Regardless, of having two captured members. They all knew how serious this all was. The fate of the world rested on their shoulders.

Before the madam could go on to say something else, Katara budded in. "He's right." She said with a hard expression on her face. "I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to join Aang. I knew there would need to be sacrifices made. I knew that I, along with all the members of our group, would at some point have to take a lose so that the Avatar could win. This is all to end the war." Her blues left Kimiko and went to the Fire Sage. "This is what I signed up for."

Pleased that the waterbender had been receptive to their little talk. He had feared she'd try to back out. Not that she could but he feared she'd but up more resistance. However; it seemed to be the opposite. It would seem she was very much aware of her duty as an aid to the Avatar and world peace. She was not foolish to believe there wouldn't be a price to all this. The waterbender was quite mature for her age. Quite brave as well.

Taking back to kneel before her as did the rest of the sages with him, Lao bowed his head and put his right fist to his chest and the others followed. "We hereby declare ourselves humble servants of the soon to be crowned Fire Lady Katara. Long may she reign."

Their gesture was overwhelming for the young waterbender. Her eyes watered and her heart raced. Their plague was all too much. She felt like the weight of the world rested on her shoulders. It was such a heavy responsibility and burden to carry. Was this how Aang felt? _Is this how great the responsibility must be for you, Aang? How heavy a burden you carry? As if you'll give out if you shift one wrong way._

Kimiko watched the girl with pity. _You haven't the clue what man you're up against. He will not be merciful and kind when this comes to light._

As the girl turned away from the Sages and the madam, she looked upon herself in the mirror and she felt she was staring at a stranger. A tear fell down her cheek. Her hand moved over her chest and balled into a fist as an aching pain swelled there. Looking away from her reflection, casting her eyes low, Katara willed herself to regain herself. This was for the world, her people, for Zuko. The thought of the firebender caused her to sob a little more. _How can I do this to you, Zuko? Even for the reason, how can I marry someone else?_

As the Fire Sages left the room so that the waterbender could finish preparing for the wedding, Kimiko came up behind the girl and rest her hands on both her shoulders. Looking at her through the mirror.

"You don't believe I can do it?" Katara said lifting her head up to stare at the woman behind her. "I can't change a man like him."

Sighing as she shook her head, "No. No, I don't think you can. But…." There was a short pause as the woman dug into the ground of her thoughts, searching for buried memories. Something that would be useful or provide some kind of hope for the girl sent on an impossible mission.

"You cannot change him if you are not willing to change yourself." Having found a memory that she had hidden deep under a ton of irrelevant and insignificant memories. Her eyes dazed out as she found herself lost in it.

Katara noticed and then took her eyes off the woman in the mirror and stared back at her reflection. Her hands reached up to her cheek and gently touched it with her fingertips. Feeling her soft flushed skin. _Not willing to change myself? Isn't that what's happening now?_ Tapping the padding of her fingers on the skin of her face.

….

The waterbender, madam, and an entourage of palace guards made their way to the palanquins that would take the bride all the way to the Fire Sage Temple up the steep hill to the north of the capital. It would be there where she'd wed the Fire Lord and be crowned Fire Lady. It would be there where her mission begins.

Holding discretely to the madam's hand as they grew closer to the palanquin, Katara maintained a brave face though all she wanted to do was turn around and run. But this had to be done. This was her mission. This was her destiny. Something that was in motion long before she had even heard a whisper of the order. _La,_ her eyes went to look up at the sky, _give me strength._ She silently prayed.

Reaching the palanquin, the guards standing at attention drew back the red curtain and motioned for her to enter. As she bowed her head and lifted her long formal gown and robes to climb in, Kimiko continued to hold her hand. Even as the men lifted the palanquin up, their hands were still joined. The woman looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I will see you after the reception." Kimiko told her.

Katara nodded her head as the madam gave her hand a small squeeze before letting go. La, she felt a bit of her strength retract with Kimiko's hand. It sent her gut spiraling down. This was happening. It actually was happening.

As the man carrying her palanquin started to move forward, the waterbender's hand slapped over her mouth and and she nearly choked on what she assumed might be vomit. Her nerves skyrocketed as her eyes found the temple through the transparent red shade curtains of the palanquin. Outside of it looked just as the Fire Lord had said it to be. Hundreds maybe thousands of guest. Oh dear La, these people were all there to watch her be married to their ruler. How her heart ached. This is not how she pictured her wedding day. None of her family and friends were here. She felt more nervous than someone should when getting married. This was against her will, most importantly. And she was marrying the last man on earth that she wanted to.

Resting one hand on her stomach and the other close to her mouth in case she puked, Katara's eyes took in her surroundings. The capital city, she assumed. It was surprisingly not as red as she'd think it was but maintained a similarly pointy roof structure that she'd expect a city full of murderous pigs to have. It was hard to admit but it was beautiful. Just like the palace. The city spread out far and wide. Almost out too far for her to see beyond. It was like a sea of buildings and people. All going about their lives normally.

The palanquin traveled away from the busy capital, taking to a narrow path that was paved with what looked like gold. Katara almost chuckled to herself. The rest of the world was starving and barely surviving and this place had gold on the ground, just sitting there. This could not be real. _Could it?_ La, these people were filthy stinking rich. _And I'm about to be the queen of all this. Oh la._ Just now realizing that she wasn't just a hostage. She was a hostage that would live in luxury. That was a very troubling thought. It would be easy for her to forget this was a cage if she was living it up as a prisoner. That was something she couldn't afford to forget. Not when she was on a mission. A mission to bring this nation to its knees.

 _Change his heart._ Pondering on this thought as the palanquin grew closer to the temple. _But where would I even start? He hates me. Attracted to me but hates me. How am I supposed to work with that?_ Groaning inwardly as her head lolled to the side in defeat. The Sages could have at least given her some tips or advice on how to bend the Fire Lord to her will. _I mean come on, do I have to do everything here?_

Figuring she'd just wait till something came to her to decide what method to take, Katara took a deep breath and began mentally preparing. She could do this. She could totally do this. Right?

….

"Your Majesty," A servant knelt before the Fire Lord. "Your bride has arrived."

Sitting on a sofa in the groom's lounge of the temple, Ozai held to a glass of wine with his leg lain across his knee, staring impassively at the quivering servant. "Is that so? Then let us get right to it, shall we? Have the temple Sages know the ceremony will begin now."

The servant nodded and rushed off to do as he was commanded. Leaving the Fire Lord to himself and his two confidantes. They looked less than pleased with all this. Having made their opinion of the marriage to the Water savage clear. It was absurd to have their sovereign marry such a woman. How despicable it was. She was a lowly peasant. An enemy to his reign. Not to mention a waterbender. It was a great dishonor to their Lord to have to marry her. And then for the Sages to dare suggest that the girl be given the same authority and responsibility as a normal Fire Lady. What the hell were they thinking? That girl would bring the ruin to this nation. They could just see it in the way she glared down their Lord on the day she was thrown at his feet. The girl would be all their undoing.

Setting his wine glass down and reluctantly gathering from his seat, Ozai cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. One of his men, Wang the Minister of Coin, gave a small shake of his head.

"Your majesty, do you truly intend to follow that moronic council's advice and marry this, this barbarian?" Hissing as he felt nothing but disgust.

Smirking as he fixing the cuffs of his sleeves and his amber eyes were on the large double doors in front of him. "Moronic as they are, that Water savage is the key to gaining control of the Water Tribes without stretching my army any thinner than it is. Besides," his smirk grew wider as he then turned his gaze onto Wang. "Have you seen that girl?"

Rolling his eyes at his friend who clearly had his mind on other things.

"When will you learn how dangerous a pretty face can be, your majesty?" Shin of the clan the Fire Lord's mother came from and third cousin said. "Do you not remember your first wife?"

Not liking the woman being brought up, Ozai growled, "This girl doesn't have the wit nor the capability to do what Ursa did." His eyes narrowed.

The two men shook their heads in defeat. Fire Lord Ozai was everything a man and Fire Lord should be. Physically built like a giant. Cold and callous. Attractive. Powerful in both bending and how he reigned over his subjects. The man was the envy of every nobleman in the land and the daydream of every woman that laid eyes on him. However; the man had a flaw. One of very few he possessed. Underestimating the abilities of his opponent. And while he always came out on top no matter who he was up against, underestimating other would complicate things for him. For example, his ex-wife. The woman was every bit an elegant and poised woman. Refined and graceful. Fit to be Fire Lady. But before she could even become one, she showed her true colors. Killing the Fire Lord Azulon in his sleep and all to protect a son that would later sully his family's name. It turned out Ursa had planned to take out the entire royal family. Being the granddaughter of Avatar Roku, it would seem she had a personal vendetta against the Royal family. Something the current Fire Lord should have picked up on since he was her husband. Now there was this waterbender. The last of her Tribe in the south after a hundred years of snuffing her kind out. Teacher of the current Avatar. Rebel against the Fire Nation. And now that girl was about to marry him. Didn't he see this was all too familiar? Having already married a woman before that didn't favor him and had personal reasons not to. Now was doing the same exact thing.

Not wanting to hear anymore from his confidantes, the Fire Lord silenced them and took steps towards the doors. Dressing his expression with authority, pride, and indifference.

"No matter the kind of woman she is, I plan to tame her." His eyes fixed in a stern gaze. "There are other things I need her for. Things that require her be completely and entirely under my control."

Knowing the man never had one reason alone for anything he did, Wang and Shin both nodded their heads. Of course, there had to be more to this all than their Lord was letting on. Whatever it was, they figured it was something significant. So they would leave this matter alone but their eyes would be watching the Water woman closely.

….

 _Oh La! I can't do this!_ She screamed in her head as her guards led her up the steps of temple. A crowd standing on both sides, a sea of gold and brown eyes staring at her as she tried to hide her face as much as she could. Head hanging as she held her hands in front of her. Trying not to panic or give away how terrified she was. These people. These strange people. They were looking at her with various looks. Some with disgust. Some with curiosity. Some wondering how a Water savage was marrying the Fire Lord. Some pitying the foreign girl, knowing she was being forced into this. And some biting back the urge to yell hateful things at her. Katara could feel them. Feel the way they looked at her. Her eyes tracing over each step she took, she knew what their expressions were and where their hearts were. Siding with either racial hate, wonder, or indifference.

The waterbender was overwhelmed, her stomach turned and tears were fighting their way to escape. But still, she remained brave. Knowing this was for the greater good. Lifting her head up, _this is for the greater good._ Giving herself motivation to not falter in front of these people who were more her enemy than mere strangers. _I will not fall._ Her posture corrected, no longer drooped in dread. _I will not run._ Her pace then matched the guards leading her to peek of the stairs. _I will not shed tears._ Sucking up her tears with a sniffle. _I will face this._

Finally reaching the top, standing before enormously large gold doors, Katara had pushed her fears and doubts behind her. _I can do this._

… _._

The inner sanctum of the temple where the wedding ceremony was being held was massive. Pillar filed on each side of a long red asle that traveled the top of a steep dais in the middle of it all. Hundreds of guest all gathered, sat in the elevated seating arrangement that were behind the pillars. All patiently waiting for the bride to come forth. At the dais was the Fire Lord, standing in all his glory. His crown arranged in his topknot. Wearing a traditional black and red robe with gold trimming that gave the man an even more intimidating look as well as a supreme one. His presence above everyone else's in this golden grand temple was like that of a god that descended down on his people in observation. The Fire Lord carried himself so often as if he were a god himself, many believed him to be just that. Though some would prefer the word devil. Also on the dais was the Fire Lord's confidantes stationed to his left. The highest rank Fire Sage standing farthing along the dais, readied with his religious book opened and his traditionally gold and white robes on.

Standing in wait of his bride, the Fire Lord listened to the low chatter of his two confidantes discussing their take on how ill-fit the girl will look in red and traditional Fire Nation garb. Though, Ozai would have to disagree. He had seen already how red suited her even more than her native colors. How it made her tempting in ways he had never been tempted. Earlier this week he had been so close to spoiling his appetite of that little waterbender. But fortunately, tonight he'd sate his hunger for her.

The wait for the bride ended when suddenly the grand doors opened and everyone seated stood at attention.

Wang made a remark as the Water savage came into view. "My, is that the barbarian?"

"It would seem so." Shin sounded just as shocked as his friend did.

The Fire Lord, of course, smirked as his eyes looked down to where his bride and an entourage of guards surrounded her were. She looked better than he expected. Red was very becoming of her. The waterbender was dressed in red, white, and gold robes. Her hair pulled back into a topknot like his. Her lips a darker red than he had seen her wear earlier this week. And the bruises on her face from last night when his daughter assaulted her were nowhere to be found. _So Water can heal?_ He thought curiously to himself. Wondering what else waterbending can do and even how he could use it for his gain.

Head held high with her posture and demeanor in tact, Katara's eyes gazed upon the man at the dais. Her eyes and his met. She could see that lust already burning in his gold eyes. How it made her sick and even frightened of him. To him, she was just a tool, for either this war or his own _personal_ usage. Yet still, the waterbender did not falter as she would have before being told that he was her mission. And to her, that's exactly what he was. A mission to be completed. Her blue eyes hardened at him, reflecting defiance and rebellion against him. Something he had thought vanished from her but had only remained hidden. Saying she had surrendered when she had not. Yielding for the moment did not mean submitting for an eternity. The look he sent back was equal in its intensity as hers was in this moment. Both of them were already challenging each other. My, what a marriage this will be. Clashing husband and wife they would be. True to their nature. Enemies of one another. He'd hate her and she'd do the same and hate him. No forced vows or threats would change what they were to each other. _My enemy_ , they both hissed in their heads as they glared at one another.

….

Face red and flushed as handmaidens whisked her away to prepare her for the evening. Katara felt her knees almost give out. Light headed and nauseous. That La damn Fire Lord was revolting. Having claimed her mouth as if to eat her in front of all those people. She knew he did it on purpose. He wanted to make a fool of her. Make her look clumsy to all his people. Unfortunately, for him, she hadn't wanted to accept that and returned his kiss back with the same intentions in mind. The satisfaction on her face when he pulled away and his eyes were narrowed at her. Oh La, she knew he was going to get back at her. _I'm so fucking stupid! Why?! Why didn't I just let him embarrass me? Not like everyone here doesn't already think I'm some dumb savage._

As the waterbender was pulled to what were the chambers she had been staying the last week, Kimiko awaited her with a soft gaze and her hand placed at her middle as always.

"Your majesty." She bowed her head.

Katara was caught off guard but then remembered that there was now a crown flame resting on her head. She was the Fire Lady now.

Nodding her head as the woman taught her, "Mistress Kimiko." It sounded strange using the woman's title.

Kimiko lifted her head back up and smiled, turning to lead the new Fire Lady to the bathing chambers. It was time to ready her for his majesty.

The waterbender was scrubbed in rose water, filled with strong scented oils and elixirs that softened her rough skin. The servants had little trouble making her clean. Katara did not resist as she had this morning. Probably too frightened to. The look was all over her face. Kimiko looked in a greater pity at the girl than she had this morning. Knowing how the Fire Lord could barely contain or restrain himself in his desire of a woman.

Leaving out the bathing room for just a moment before resurfacing with a glass in one hand and a bottle filled with red substance in it. Kimiko sat the glass down and filled it to the top, before picking it up. Walking over to the naked girl in the bath water being washed thoroughly by the servants, the madam leaned down and offered her the glass.

"Here, your majesty. Drink it." She said as the girl took to glass with curiosity and stared at it in confusion.

Going to take a sip, Katara gagged and then spit it out. "Eh! What is that stuff?!" Trying to hand it back but the madam refused to take it back.

"No. You must drink it." Giving her a stern look. "If you want to survive this night with only a mere headache in the morning, drink it."

Something about how the woman seemed just as fearful as her made Katara all the more frightened. What was the Fire Lord going to do with her?

Seeing fear in gulf her eyes, "You are still a virgin, your majesty. The Fire Lord knows this but I doubt he will restrain himself. This will make things much easier for you. I promise."

Katara knew the woman was sincere, _she is White Lotus._ Though she hates that the Sages had forced this. Deciding it was okay to trust the woman who had literally tried to make her transition into this new life she was to live easier, the waterbender went back to drink from the glass. Taking it down as quickly as she could. Kimiko took the glass and refilled it, handing it back to her.

"Here, drink some more." The woman said.

Nodding her head, Katara drank the entire glass once again. When the servants had finished washing her, they helped the already tipsy girl from the pool and quickly brought a towel to wrap around her and her hair. Drying her body as another held her in place. The side effects were kicking in. Katara felt so spacey. As if she'd fall over with one wrong move. Her head was spinning. What was in that stuff?

"It is wine, your majesty." Doing that mind reading crap that made the waterbender narrow her eyes slightly. _Mind reading Lady._ "It'll make you dizzy among other things but it'll relax you enough to not fight your husband tonight when comes to take you."

 _Oh_ , the waterbender thought feeling dizzy as ever, _so this is why Sokka never let me try this stuff._ A small giggle came from the waterbender as she found herself leaning against one of the servants.

Flailing her hand around, "So I'm fucked?" She laughed. "Ha! I'm so fucking fucked!"

The servants cringed and pulled back from the foul language erupting from the Fire Lady's mouth along with the laughing. She was definitely drunk.

Kimiko dismissed her ladies for a moment before they'd have to escort the waterbender to her husband's chambers. Grabbing Katara's attire for the night, the madam went to the girl and began dressing her. Creamy satin undergarments with laced trimming. It was hard getting the girl into them with her being intoxicated. She could barely keep herself balanced. Kimiko was relieved when all there was left to do was put her red and gold night robe over the girl.

Fixing her up nicely, fluffing out her long brown curled and tying the robe belt comfortably around the waterbender, the madam sighed. "Be good night, your majesty."

"I will." Though drunk was no less aware of what was about to become of her in a few short moments.

"Good." Pulling back but resting her hands on both her shoulders. "Be kind to him."

"And noble. Obey and serve him." Katara's eyes watered as she recited back what the woman said the yesterday when telling her of the cherry blossoms.

The madam gave a sad smile to her as she took her hand and gently rubbed it as she began guiding the ready waterbender out the bath suite.

…

The walk from the residential part of the palace to the Fire Lord's chambers was a longer walk than she remembered it had been. Maybe it was because her feet hurt so badly. Or that she was drunk. Or maybe because she was about to meet her doom.

As Kimiko and her ladies walked with their new Fire Lady to the Fire Lord's chambers, none of them could not notice the trembling coming from her as they grew closer. Her eyes were shut and she held her hands together, tips pressed to her lips with her head hanging. Mumbling what sounded like a prayer. They all agreed that she'd need whatever god she was praying to grace. The servants were all aware of his majesty's lack of restraint in the bedroom. They along with their headmistress had been tasked with fixing those unfortunate women up before returning them back to the harem.

When the doors were upon them, they all paused before them. Katara was still mumbling her prayer which Kimiko reluctantly had to cut her short of to get her attention.

Katara's blue eyes opened and they looked in distress at both the entrance to the Fire Lord's chambers and then to the madam.

Holding to the woman's hands as she turned to her, "I will accompany you in and wait with you there until his majesty arrives."

Feeling her stomach sink, Katara's hand went to rest on her middle as Kimiko pulled her before their entourage and motioned for the guards outside the Fire Lord's chambers to open them. As the doors opened, the waterbender tightened her hold on the madam's hand as well as clinch to her robes over her middle. Feeling more anxious being intoxicated than she did when she was sober. La, let her get through this.

….

"Who would have thought a Water savage would clean up so nicely?" Wang said in haughty tone as he and Shin nudged each other. Both still discussing how surprisingly beautiful the barbarian turned out to be. No wonder their Lord decided it was worth taking the council's advice and marrying the little minx.

Chuckling to himself as he nursed his glass, "Did you see how that girl wrestled with his majesty?" Gold eyes flickered in amusement at the Fire Lord. "I could barely contain myself from running off and grabbing the nearest woman. My, how that was quite the sight. I must saw I envy you, your majesty."

Though his confidantes found the waterbender's display entertaining, the Fire Lord felt the opposite. While he would admit he wanted nothing more than to throw her to the floor and take her there, she incited anger in him when her eyes glowered at him with the defiance he had thought was ridden from her. Now he had realized there still much he had to do to 'fix' that little problem. Threatening was likely not enough and intimidation wasn't either. Maybe his daughter's advice had more weight to it than he believed. _Making that girl fall for me, could it really work?_ Figuring it was worth a try.

Standing to his feet, "I do believe it's time I retire for the night."

His men stood as well, both grinning at him knowingly as they bowed their heads.

"Enjoy your evening, your majesty." Wang said.

"And your wife." Shin added.

Smirking at them. "I will enjoy them both."

…..

Sitting on her folded legs in the middle of the Fire Lord's bed in only underwear and a night robe that was partially open, Katara held her hands in her lap as Kimiko stood in the center of the room. Both waiting for his majesty.

It had been thirty minutes since they entered his chambers and the waiting only made her that much more anxious. Gripping her knees that were uncovered by the short robe she was wearing, Katara was losing her patience. _If he doesn't hurry up and get this over with, I'm going to waterbend his ass off the balcony!_

"Your majesty, you needn't get yourself worked up before he has arrived." Kimiko told the girl after noticing her fidgeting impatiently.

Glaring down at her hands, "How can I not? He should be here so we can get this over with."

Trying not laugh at the girl, the madam looked away and stared out at the waning moon. "He will be here shortly. Just give it time."

 _If I wait any longer this booze is going to wear off and send me to sleep before he even gets here!_ Angry that she was more than ready than she wanted to be for this. Her first night with a man just a few hours ago, she was forced to wed. Not to mention, it had been in her dreams that she'd share herself with someone she actually held feelings for. Not some tyrant that forces her hands into a marriage neither of them truly wanted. _Though technically it was the White Lotus's fault for this!_ Ugh! She just wanted this night to be over.

As if the gods had finally decided to answer her prayers, the double doors of his majesty's bedroom opened and he with two male servants entered. His eyes went to her immediately. She felt her breath catch into her throat at the threatening look he gave her. _La, I take it back. I can wait a little longer._

The Fire Lord smirked inwardly at the sudden frightened look that washed over his _wife's_ face. Agni, he wanted to see what other expressions he could make her have.

Not wanting to wait another moment, "All of you are dismissed." Kimiko gave one last sad smile at the girl before bowing to her sovereign and leaving out with his servants, closing the doors behind her.

They were alone. Again. Only this time. Married and moments from being undressed against each other. The thought made the waterbender shiver. La, how was she going to be able to go through with this? Gulping as she looked at him, _greater good. Remember. He's your task. What does your virginity matter when weighed to the rest of the world._ Force feeding herself all the courage she could muster. _As far as Zuko is concerned, this is for him. I'm doing this for everyone but my heart is doing this for him. When this is over he'll forgive me. Right?_

Taking a step toward the girl in his bed, the Fire Lord slowly peeled off his robe tossing onto the floor. Katara's eyes widened more than they had ever. She didn't realize the Fire Lord would be so- so- so fit. Her eyes fell from his face to the tone muscular body of his that laid beneath all his clothes. Not only was he extremely tall but also this. What this was, she could only say had to be like the picture of perfection. La, she felt awful for even saying it in her head but it was hard to deny. Every inch of his torso was so well defined. Masterpiece. _Damn it! Stop! Look back at his eyes. That's where your focus should be._ But as she did, there was the smug look of a man that noticed he had been admired. _Fuck!_ She was in for it.

With no objections to her observation of him, the Fire Lord stopped halfway to his bed. "Come." Was all he said as he motioned for her to do so.

Katara's hand left her lap and went to clench at her robe as she hung her head, eyes still wide, heart racing. This was happening. _Oh la, why me?_ Breathing heavily as she tried to regain herself.

Lifting her head back up quickly to see if he had moved any closer and when she saw that he was still standing where he was, only this time with a look that told her to hurry. Katara could not believe what was about to happen to her. _La, I shouldn't have turned down that third glass of wine_.

Obeying his command, Katara managed to crawl to the edge of the bed and climb herself off of it. Her heart pounding as soon as her feet met the cold floor. Having kept her eyes away from him in doing so, the waterbender lifted them only for a moment to see that he had stepped towards her. Fearful, she tried to back up but the bed impeded her and he stopped.

"Don't run from me." His voice more husky than usual and somehow provoked a heated warmth in her gut, just like yesterday when she stared at him for too long.

Watching as the girl stood there in overall fear of him, the Fire Lord once again beckon her to come to him. "Come here."

Knowing it was unwise to make him wait any longer, Katara reluctantly and hesitantly removed from the bed toward him. With a single step she took, she felt herself more and more conscious of the fact that she had no idea what to expect. Other than what Kimiko hinted to, the waterbender herself didn't know much about what happened when two married people were alone. Sure, she knew what sex was and how people seemed to crave it after experiencing it but as far as the details of it. She didn't know.

Finding herself stand less than a few inches in front of him, her eyes traveling from the waistband of his pants, up his impressive upper body and finally to his face. His amber eyes looked as if they were glowing in the reflection of the moon light. As well as his alabaster skin. His long black hair hanging over one shoulder. Katara's eyes widened as her heart pounded and her breathing picked up once again. La, she shouldn't be looking at him like this. Her husband or not, he was still her enemy. And besides, her heart was Zuko's. Only should he be the one she fawns over. But this man. His father. Her husband now. It was hard not to notice him. Notice how attractive he was. And that word alone was not enough. He was gorgeous. Unlike any man she had ever seen. Her skin flared and her toes curled underneath her. _Why? Why is this monster beautiful?_

Ozai smirked as he caught the girl with the same expression for yesterday on her face. Wanting her even more than he did before, the Fire Lord reached for her face, seeing that she was too distracted to notice until he took her chin and lifted her head up. Agni, this Water savage was beautiful. Her blue eyes and dark skin. How soft it was under his touch. She was his now.

"You truly are a virgin, aren't you?" His eyes bore into hers.

Nodding her head as she felt his thumb rub over her lips and part them. In truth, even with Zuko she had been afraid to do anything more than kiss him. And those kisses were usually pecks. Sometimes they'd make out but she always pull away before it led to anything else. Especially when his hands started to roam. So to be very honest about how experienced she was, she was barely so. And to make things worse, this man in front of her was about to be her first encounter.

Moving his hand from her chin to her cheek, gliding over it until his hand was in her hair and moved down to her shoulder. "Not even my son?" He asked with amusement as she shook her head. _Even better._

Letting his hand slip from her shoulder and both hands going to the belt holding her robe closed, Ozai untied it. Watching as it came undone be opened the robe. Allowing him to see what lay beneath it.

Katara stood perfectly still as his eyes roamed up and down her body, his eyes looking more lustful than before. Was she really that desirable to him? Did he really find her that appealing? Even for a lowly Water savage as his people liked to refer to her as. Not knowing if it was simply being flattered or under the effects of alcohol, but the thought didn't disgust her as much. It actually made her body temperature rise and she shivered from it. _La, maybe two glasses was enough._ Seeing what Kimiko meant when she said it would relax her. Make her less resistant. Regardless of the resistance her mind would put up, her body would be too delayed and calm to synchronize.

"Will you be kind to me?" He looked her over.

Understanding that question was him asking would she not fight him, "yes." She just barely was able to say.

"Good." He grinned at her before he swept her robe completely off of her and it pooled at her feet.

The sudden chill from being exposed in only panties and bra did not last long as she was pulled against him and just as quickly as all this took place, his mouth descended upon hers. And not long after he took her lips, Katara was pulled from the floor and lifted into his arms. Caught of guard, the waterbender wrapped her legs around in instinctively as to not fall. Her arms rounding his neck as she clung to him not wanting to be dropped. Mentally cursing herself because this just made her look like she was being more than kind to him now.

Feeling him smirking against her lips, Katara tried her best to return his affection but was unable to from how hungrily he took to her mouth. Her fingers managed to 'accidentally' tangle in his hair again. Only making herself that much more 'kinder'. La, she didn't want to be kind to him. She wanted to tear herself from him and risk being killed going up against him. Not letting herself be ravished by him.

The Fire Lord was more than enjoying his bride's response to him. Believing it might have less to do with her doing so of her own will than it being the wine he tasted on her tongue. Not that it mattered much either way to him. He'd still have her.

Carrying her over to his bed, Ozai came to the edge of it and leaned down to lay her on the silk red sheets, his mouth still on hers. Breaking away from kiss for just a moment to look into her eyes, the Fire Lord saw the look in the waterbender's eyes and could tell she had definitely been drinking.

Leaning off of her some more to take in the sight of the nearly naked waterbender laying in a sea of red, his finger started at her lips as he stood between her legs. It slowly traveled from there down her chin to her neck and then past her collarbone to valley between her breast.

Having felt like his touch alone was setting her on fire, Katara arched herself up when his finger stop dead in the middle of her chest. Her eyes went hazy with some kind of foggy blur. What was this? What was she feeling? She felt her bra snap open and her breast bounce free of them. Trying to move her hands to cover herself, her wrist were grabbed and forced above her head.

"No." He growled as he lowered his mouth onto one of her breast and began sucking on it.

Eyes wide, Katara almost screamed before his hand went from her wrist to around her neck and he looked up from her breast. Glaring at her. "Scream and I'll bite you."

Not wanting to be bit again by this man, the waterbender laid her head back down and let him continue. However; when she did, her back arched into him again. Dear La, she was liking this wasn't she. Not really but her body definitely was. Feeling his tongue flicker at her nipple as he had the entire thing in his mouth while his other hand that wasn't holding her throats was pinching the nipple on her other breast. One of Katara's hands went to her mouth as she used it to keep as much of the moaning she was doing to a minimum, knowing this would only encourage the Fire Lord.

Taking his mouth from the waterbender's entire breast to take only her nipple that was darker than the rest of her skin between his teeth. He could hear and feel the girl underneath him response. Though she was hiding it, he knew she was enjoying herself as much as he was. Telling from how hard her nipples were.

Ozai let go of her neck and her nipple as he felt he could not hold back his need of her body's warmth. He wanted to be inside of her. The first to conquer this savage's petite and desirable body. Agni, he knew as soon as he was inside her he would be unable to be easy with her. It had been a very long time since he's had a virgin. His first wife to be exact.

Going to the waistband of her panties, Ozai pulled at them to removed them but the girl's hand went over his to stop him. Shaking her head with wide eyes.

"Please, don't." She pleaded.

"And why not?" He looked at her with a sudden impassive stare. "You are my wife now. I can do with you as I see fit."

Katara squealed as her underwear were torn completely from off her body and thrown to the floor. Her eyes widened at him as she saw him reach for his pants. The waterbender wanted to get up and run but she knew better than to do that. Tearing her eyes away from him, she turned her head to look out the window, not wanting to see what he was about to do to her. La, let this night be over already.

Spreading her legs apart and bending them toward her, Ozai took himself at her entrance. His eyes roaming up and down her small body. As he begun to push into her, feeling her stiffen and a small screeching noise come from her as she bite her lips and tightly held her eyes shut.

"Agni," he stopped halfway, his length at her virginal barrier. "So you weren't lying?"

Katara didn't have to be looking at him to know he was smirking.

"Look at me." He demanded and her eyes forced themselves open to stare at him.

Soon his hand found her face and cupped it, his thumb going over her lips, parting them. Katara could feel him inside her. Just one thrust from tearing her maidenhead.

"Be good and I'll be gentle." He said in strangely soft voice that only enveloped her more heat. His gaze intensified as he traced his thumb over and over her bottom lip. It was as he was distracting her with this that Katara's eyes widened and a loud agonizing cry tore from her throats as he quickly and without hesitation took her. Burying himself deep within her, the Fire Lord leaned down to take her lips and get her to adjust to having him inside her.

Pulling his lips slowly off of hers, he looked at her as her eyes were closed and moved his hand to run over her face and then into her hair. Breathing in her scent as he buried his face in her neck. Gently nibbling on her neck as he waited for her to relax into him. As much as he wanted to have his way with her and be as rough as he wanted to, his plans for her were more important. He needed her to trust him and the key to that was making her see him in a different light. Make her think she was wrong about him. Have her fall in love with him and then he'd have her completely under his control. That was more important than anything. Even more so than his lust for her.

…..

In the morning, Katara laid still as she didn't want to give away that she was awake. Her head was laying against the Fire Lord's chest as she had her arm wrapping around his torso with her breast pressing into him and her leg propped on his. Unable to control herself from blushing once it was to her understanding that that dream she had was in fact not a dream. Her eyes roamed and found that the sheets were just barely on either of them. Only covering their waist. _La,_ she started breathing heavily as the realization settled in. _Oh my La, I had sex with him!_

As shame washed over the waterbender and she tried to pull away, a sore ache shot through her. Yet, it didn't stop her from sitting up and hurrying on her way to get out of bed. Stumbling onto the floor as her feet touched it, Katara felt the ache all the more but still didn't deter. She needed to hurry to the bathroom.

Wincing as she finally reached it, the waterbender collapsed from how sore she felt and dragged herself over to the wall. Lean against it to catch her breath, Katara reluctantly and with great pain moved to spread her legs. Using her bending to reach for the Fire Lord's seed that was coated inside her. In a single wave of her hand, she removed it, tossing it away.

"I must say, you have demonstrated just how useful waterbending can be." Her eyes widened as she heard the Fire Lord's voice and her head hesitated to turn and look up at the man standing over on the other side of the bathroom. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, wearing only his dark red trousers and a grin. His long hair cascaded down both shoulders, reaching to his navel. Somehow appearing longer.

Katara sat on the floor and looked at him before bashfully turning away. _He saw that didn't he. Oh la._

Smirking, "Trust me, I'm not the least displeased." Referring to what he just saw her do. "I was going to have the servant bring a contraceptive tea anyway."

The girl looked back at him strangely and his smirk grew wider as he pulled from off the wall, stepping towards her. "Oh don't look at me that way, dear. Just because we're married doesn't mean children should brought into the mix." _Yet, anyways._

As weird as it sounded, Katara couldn't have agreed more. The last thing she wanted to do was become pregnant by this man. Thinking of how the man was a terrible father anyway. She'd be damned before she let her child face the same fate Zuko had by this man.

"Now come." He said to her as if she were his pet. "I have the day off."

Blue eyes widened at him at in realization, "Bu-but I-"

Going to gather her from the floor as she tried to crawl away, the Fire Lord picked her up and carried her bridal style back to bed. Ignoring her protest and chuckling at her attempt to get from out of his arms.

"Shhh," he whispered to her as he laid her into bed and climbed on top of her, wanting to take her again. Mouth going to her breast without warning and Katara winced, knowing she couldn't refuse him. La, she hated herself for letting this happened and to think her body would disobey her and respond to him. It made her feel sick and guilty. Closing her eyes and pretending she was somewhere else with someone else.

….

Kimiko paced the lobby of the Fire Lord's chambers, anxiously waiting to be allowed in. It was an hour till noon. His majesty was usually up by dawn. What was taking so long? And somehow the answer came to her in what sounded like the waterbender's voice and then the Fire Lord's laughter. Her hand went to her mouth as her brown eyes widened. The ladies that were with her all giggled before she swung her head around and gave them a look to be quiet. However; one of her new ladies, a redhead supposedly discarded by a nobleman after he stole her away from the Earth Kingdom, continued to laugh.

Parting her ladies that stood at attention to get to the redhead, "Suki, you said your name was?" Kimiko had a dull and strict expression as she held her hands to her middle and moved towards her.

Suki snapped from her giggling and straightened up a little, "Uh, yes-yes headmistress." Bowing her head.

Eyeing the young woman, "And tell me again why your previous master rid himself of you?"

"Uhh- w-well he...you see, I-" The doors opened of the Fire Lord's chambers opened just on cue.

Throwing a finger to her lips. "Hush!" Kimiko said making her way back to the front of the group. Composing herself as the doors opened wide. She had been waiting long enough, she needed to get to the waterbender and see if she was alright.

When the doors were opened all the way, Kimiko ditched her usual grace and hurried into the chambers, quickly making her way to the Fire Lord's bedroom. All her ladies looked after her in concern. Had their headmistress really been so concerned with the Water lady?

Making it to his majesty's door, Kimiko knocked on the door and awaited to be given permission to enter.

"Enter." He called.

The madam re-corrected herself and her ladies finally reached her side again. Deep breath as she mentally prepared herself to see what possible way she'll find the poor girl. Taking the doorknob and turning it, the madam let herself and her ladies in. Herself along with her ladies all gasped.

"Your majesty!" Kimiko said as she turned her head as did everyone else.

Chuckling as all the women turned from the sight of him on top of the waterbender, who's arms and hair were dangling off the foot of the bed. Her legs were propped up to his sides, clearly having the Fire Lord still inside her. He smirked at them and then looked back at his beautiful waterbender, leaning down to kiss her lips that were already parted. Ah, he had likely spent her of all her energy but he just couldn't get enough of her. Pulling his lips as well as the rest of himself from her, the Fire Lord didn't seem to care that he was naked as he climbed out of bed.

Reaching down for where his robe had been tossed last night, he covered himself, making it easier for the women who bashfully looked away.

"I do believe our Fire Lady needs her rest," he said not hiding his amusement. "Help her to her room." Saying nothing else but sparing the headmistress a glance, Fire Lord Ozai disappeared of to his bathing suite.

When the door closed behind him, Kimiko ran over to the bed with little hesitation and took the girl's hand. "Your majesty, are you alright?" Her brown eyes traveling from the waterbender's hand up to where she laid in exhaustion.

"Help me up please." Katara responded in a raspy voice.

Kimiko first walked away from the bed to gather where the waterbender's robe was laying on the floor before going back to her and putting it over her exposed body.

"Don't worry." The madam said as she helped the girl up, noticing how she winced and groaned. Suffering likely from the lose of her virginity and a hangover. "We'll get you all cleaned up and put in bed so you can rest, your majesty."

As Kimiko wrapped Katara's arm around her neck and pulled her up, hearing a cry escape her when she tried to move her legs, one of her ladies pushed through the others.

"Katara?!"

Both women looked up at the redhead in shock. Kimiko surprised to see the young woman knew the waterbender. Katara shocked to see Suki of all people here. _Wait. Suki?_ Her blue eyes widened as she realized the kind of situation she had been found in. _Freaking La,_ she hissed inwardly as she clenched her eyes shut and also her robe. This was not the way she expected any of her friends to find out about her current situation. Suki's eyes were wide and in disbelief, more like mortification. La, she couldn't blame her. If herself from a week ago could see herself now, the look would be the same.

"Suki." Katara said in guilty and worn voice as Kimiko provided her some balance as she stood up. "Suki, I-"

….

A/N: Oh Snap! Suki is on the scene. Decided to add her in as a main character or at least a more recurring character since I *Spoiler Alert* killed her in the first story. And Katara is now Fire Lady, all the White Lotuses idea. Kimiko, is their something between her and the Fire Lord? Maybe a past. Oh and, we get Zuko in the next chapter too! Yay!

Thank you for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Back my lovelies! Enjoy!

Chapter 5:

Shaking her head with wide eyes, "No. No. How?! How did-"

"I already told you, Suki." Katara said as she was now bathed and lying in bed with the auburn haired Kyoshi warrior by her bedside as Kimiko brewed a special blend that would help with the throbbing ache between her legs.

The waterbender had told her friend everything. Not a single thing left untold. Everything. Even about her relationship to Zuko that was being used against her as well as the White Lotus that had planned all this out. Katara told Suki everything. And as she laid in bed, already feeling heavy in her heart and mind with the reality of things, the last thing she wanted was her friend's look of pity. Katara didn't want it. This was her job. Her calling. Be the Fire Lady and stop this war. Even as she found herself choking on sobs from the flashes of the previous night, the waterbender knew it was all a part of the bigger picture.

Kimiko didn't bother sparing a glance at her new lady that turned out to be a companion of the waterbender's. In truth, regardless of her ties to the girl, the madam didn't quite like her. Especially not around Katara at this time. Despite not liking the White Lotus's plans for the waterbender, Kimiko didn't want the girl falling off objective. Having a pal from her life before becoming the Fire Lord's hostage, wife, would only complicate things more. Emotionally at least. Resistance would be put up in order to keep from facing guilt and the disdain of her friend. That would only lead the girl from changing as was advised of her. Changing was the only way Katara would have the hopes of getting the Fire Lord to yield from his plans of world domination.

Finishing her concoction, Kimiko walked over to her Fire Lady's bed and held it out for her to take. "Here, your majesty. This should help."

Nodding her head and offering a weak smile, "Thank you, Kimiko." Katara began drinking from the small bowl.

Acknowledging the Fire Lady's appreciation, Kimiko's eyes went to her new lady and her eyes narrowed. "You know now the situation your friend is in. This is something that neither denying it nor running away from it can change. So you'll either be her aid in this or you'll hinder her from the task the Lotus has put her on. Which will it be?"

Suki's wide eyes looked from the headmistress to Katara, seeing the grave look in their expressions. _So this isn't just some foul joke is it? You're really the Fire Lady now?_ Feeling her hands shake and her breathing turn into panting. How? How did things end up like this in just a week? Spirits, maybe if she had gotten here sooner then this wouldn't have happened. How was she going to tell Sokka now that his sister was married to the Fire Lord?

"Speak up, child. Which will it be?" Kimiko not wanting to waste another moment with someone who wasn't going to make their intentions clear from the start. "Will you stay and be of use to her majesty? Or will you be an obstacle I'll need to remove?"

Katara looked over at Kimiko to see the woman was more than serious about what she was saying. The White Lotus didn't seem like the type to waste time or energy on lost causes. Or people. The waterbender then looked to her friend, a small pleading look in her eyes. She wanted Suki to pick staying. It would at least give her some kind of normalcy and comfort in this luxurious cage of hers.

Seeing the look in her friend's blue eyes, Suki knew she couldn't just walk away from her. Especially knowing when she got back to the others, Sokka would just send her back to watch over his baby sister. _Spirits, I can't believe I'm even saying this._

"Of course, I'll stay. What kind of friend do you take me for?" Suki said in a tone that mimicked slight offense. "Besides, didn't you do all this for us anyway? Who would I be not to at least help you out?"

Possibly the only sincere smile she's worn this entire week, Katara beamed with tears in her eyes, reaching her arms to hug her friend. Suki stood to lean over the bed to hug the waterbender, aware it must be difficult for her to do much moving in her condition.

Rubbing her hand up and down Katara's back, "I'll stay by your side, alright? Don't worry. I'm here."

Tears spilling from her eyes, "Thank you, Suki."

…..

Making her way back to the residence, Madam Kimiko and her ladies walked in an orderly fashion. Bowing their heads to the nobles they passed along their way. However; one noble, the Fire Lord's third cousin and confidante stopped them. Wanting to speak with the headmistress.

"Madam Kimiko." Shin greeted her.

Bowing her head, "Nobleman Shin."

The man with ear length black hair and gold eyes that most firebenders possessed, grinned at the woman as her head rose back up and her trademark impassive expression was in his sight.

Chuckling to himself, "My, you really are your father's daughter." Referring to his knowledge of her parentage.

"I do believe many would disagree with you, my lord." She said in a dull tone.

Taking a step toward her as his grin became bigger. "No. I know only children of Azulon to have that look of indifference."

Not wanting to offend the nobleman but neither wanting to endure his presence either, Kimiko looked for an excuse to leave. The Fire Lady being the perfect one.

"Forgive me, my lord but there is something I must fetch for her majesty. Now if you'll excu-"

Interrupting at the mention of the the new Fire Lady, "Her majesty? You mean that Water barbarian that our Fire Lord was forced to marry?"

Unable to speak back or against him, being a mere servant and he, a ranking nobleman. Kimiko knew her place. Knew when to be silent. Bite her tongue and hush. Bear through the offenses that were thrown her way. Sucking it up and endure. That was how her mother had taught her. That was how she, herself taught others.

"I'll say she's quite the beauty but what is such a trivial thing when she's too dumb to fit herself into our society." Shin further insulted the waterbender but Kimiko couldn't stand to her defense. No matter the fact that it was the Fire Lady he was speaking down to.

As she listened to the man continue on with his demeaning of the new Fire Lady, her newest of ladies was less than composed.

Scuffing in the back of the line, "Show's how much this idiot knows about her."

The remark traveled and reached both the madam and the nobleman, both turned their heads to face the direction of it came from. The ladies all parted to reveal the one responsible for it. Suki stood stiff as she realized she spoke too loudly. _Oops_.

 _You idiot!_ Kimiko hissed in her head as she glare the redhead down.

Shin gave the girl a curious look. _Who is this woman?_ Hair of that color was foreign to the Fire Nation. So were green eyes. _A Earth Kingdom slave?_ He hadn't thought one would be hired to work here in the palace. Let alone be under the supervision of Kimiko.

"Woman." He called her and she stood even stiffer. "What is your name?"

Suki mentally cursed herself, only her first day and she had just declared she would not be a nuisance to the Katara and the Order's plans. "Uhh...I-I...mm.. m-my name-"

"Her name is Suki, my lord." Kimiko hurried it along and told the nobleman. "I ask that you forgive her. I have yet to **break** her into the ways of court." Bowing her head to show her apologies.

Still carefully eying the girl, "Suki." He said her name as if to re-establish that it was hers. Finally deciding that he had given her enough of his attention, Shin straightened up and looked back at Kimiko.

"Well then, I see there is much you have to do, so I'll leave you to it." Emphasizing the 'much' part, seeing as she was now serving the barbarian Fire Lady and would have to teach this foreign young woman how to behave.

Kimiko and her ladies all bowed as the nobleman left their presence.

…

The sun was beginning to set when Katara found herself waking from the nap she had taken after Kimiko and Suki left her. Sitting upright, the waterbender realized that medicine the madam had given her helped a lot more than she thought. That or either the rest she was able to get. Honestly, Katara felt she could get more but not when her mind could not get over yesterday. From morning till night, yesterday felt like a complete nightmare. Then this morning didn't help either. The Fire Lord took her several times before she could even recover from the previous night where he took her just as many times. La, he made have been gentle as he said but he was unrelenting.

Rolling her head to the side to gaze out the window at the beautiful view of the ocean. Surprisingly, the Fire Lady's bedroom had a view that didn't include the city and only showed the shoreline of the beach and the ocean. Katara took in a deep breath before looking away and shutting her eyes to breath deeply again. She needed to get up. Laying in bed, while it was her own bed, made her think of being with _him._ The last thing she wanted to do was think of him.

Scooting herself over to the edge of her bed, Katara threw the sheets off herself and swung her legs over the side. Carefully, sliding off and touching the cold floor with her bear feet. Kimiko had put her in a long cream gown and a longer red robe. Providing her with the comforter of covering up after being nude for the better half of twelve hours.

Shaking those thoughts away, the waterbender moved forward and away from her bed. The chambers she was in were very similar to the Fire Lord's except there was more red and obviously had more of a feminine tone to it. Katara couldn't complain. As much of a cage it was, it was a very nice one. But a cage nonetheless.

Wanting to get some air and feel the wind on her skin after having less outdoor time here than she did when traveling with her friends, Katara walked towards where her balcony was. The red curtains that hung at its threshold moved a little from the slight wind. It kind of excited her in a sense. Making her fidget in anticipation as she could barely wait the few seconds it would take to be on the other side of it.

A soft sigh fell from her lips when she was finally on the terrace. The skirt of her gown blew around a little, as did her hair and robe. Seeing the setting sun in the backdrop over the horizon line of the ocean, Katara felt her lips tug into a small smile. It was beautiful. The sunset was incredibly beautiful. Walking up to the railing, the waterbender leaned herself against it and gently gazed at it. One of her arms laid across the rail so that she could rest her head along it as the other one reached out towards the sun. Wanting to touch it. Feel more of its warmth. Catch it before it fell and night took over.

"Enjoying the view, I presume." Katara's hand dropped and so did her gut at the sound of the Fire Lord's voice.

Aware that she was more than likely going to move away now that he had made his presence known, the Fire Lord reached around both ends of her and held to the rails. Keeping her from moving as he pressed himself against her.

Katara shivered as she felt him pressing against her from behind, this was not a comfortable position for her. Especially not with what had happened between them. Her discomfort only grew as she felt his lips press against her neck and then up to her ear.

"I couldn't help myself, seeing you out here like this." He breathed against her skin and trembled even more. "You're just too beautiful to leave standing here alone."

 _La, what is he saying?_ The Fire Lord's words confused her. Why would someone speak like that towards their enemy? Married or not, the two of them were still on opposite sides. Enemies of one another. Was it just him speaking out of list because that would make all the more sense to her. He just wanted her again. But that was the last thing he would have again. Her.

Yanking her head away from him as she turned around in his arms and he tried to kiss her, gold eyes going to her lips, Katara moved her head from him. She'd be damned if she let him lay another hand on her.

"Stop. Please." She said as her eyes hardened at him.

Smirking at her, "Stop what?"

"Stop this." Katara replied and looked away. "You hate me and I hate you. There's no reason why you should be trying to bed me again."

Lifting an eyebrow, the Fire Lord found the girl's argument intriguing but it didn't deter him from making his advances. Leaning back to kiss her again, this time met with her hand blocking his way and her icy blues glaring at him. He pulled away and simply looked at her, still containing her between himself and railing.

"I'm your husband." He told her. "That's the only reason I need."

"And am I not allowed to have a reason?" Katara threw at him.

 _Oh you are quite the humorous one, waterbender._ "No. No you're not." He said simply before grabbing both her wrist and moved her hands from in front of him to kiss her. Taking her lips with his as he pushed her back against the railing, keeping her on place.

Katara refused to move her mouth to return his affection but even more her finger twitches and her heart rate went up. It wasn't in response to the Fire Lord. Well not in that way, at least. More like triggered by the Fire Lord. Her jumping pulse and finger flinching. A pull without a push. Her eyes widened and her mind narrowed, focusing to one thing. There was something, something vaguely familiar, something pulling at her. Calling out to her. Whispering to her to grasp tight to it. She tried to ignore it but it only grew louder as it called to her again when the Fire Lord's hands moved from her waist and wrapped around her. _La, what is this?_ She knew it was familiar. This tether that wished to ground her, pull her or her pull it. Something. She knew she knew this something. But from where? From what?

The Fire Lord's hand slid down her backside and grabbed her. Katara yelped against his lips as she tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't. The calling no longer asked for her permission to be used, it simply took hold and did what it had begged her to do that she refused.

"I won't touch you if that is what you want." He said against her lips and immediately pulled away.

Katara's swollen lips parted as she gazed up at him, speechless as a neutral look came over his face. Appearing bored or uncaring, she couldn't really tell. But his words. He wouldn't touch her. At least that's what he said. She hoped that is also what he did, not touch her.

Looking away from her eyes and off at the sunset, "Tomorrow, you are to start your first day as Fire Lady meeting with the wives of nobles. Kimiko will assist in making sure you don't screw up. If you do," Ozai's gold eyes narrowed at her. "Let us hope you don't."

With that, the Fire Lord walked away, off to what she realized was where their balconies were joined and disappeared into his room. Katara let out a breath she had been holding. _La_ , she said holding her hand to her chest, _what just happened?_ That man switched so quickly it was scary. Just like on the second day she was here and he had been less than angry to suddenly angry and storming off to torture Zuko. Now was the same. What just happened? And what was that calling feeling she had been getting?

….

The next morning Kimiko and her ladies entered the Fire Lord's chambers and went into the Fire Lady's bedroom, preparing her for her first day as Fire Lady. Dressing her in long robes and styling her hair so that her crown can rest in her topknot. Doing her makeup quite modestly, the waterbender didn't need much. And going over the details of the women she was about to meet today in the dining room.

Kimiko dismissed all her ladies except for Suki, wanting to keep an eye on the girl since she couldn't seem to do anything right without supervision. "Lady Xia is the wife of a great war general. A woman with strict values and also a great prejudice against other nations. However; she and her husband, Po, married for love unlike many. Therefore, you want to be very careful when dealing with her. There will be retaliation from her husband."

Setting the table for breakfast and preparing the cups of tea as the madam had instructed her, Suki made glances at Katara, studying her. As her friend nodded and tried to grasp the information being given to her, the kyoshi warrior tried to figure out how these people were expecting so much from her without giving her any room to become fully accustomed to the ways of the Fire Nation. It was ridiculous if you asked her, these people were clearly nut jobs and whoever these White Lotus bastards were, they were just as insane. Did they seriously think Katara would be able to change the Fire Lord? And how would she? They didn't even give her an idea or even a hit. Not even that strict madam knew and she was supposedly one of them.

"Lady Fumi, wife of the Head of the Tsuki clan. A elegant and poised woman. Refined and beautiful. The envy of many at court. But she is as venomous as a rat-viper. Keep an eye on her." Kimiko set the Fire Lady's tea in front of her as she did the other side of the table. This caught Katara's attention as she wondered if they were going to eat with her but seeing their was only one cup on the far end of the low table, maybe they weren't.

Suki finished setting the other side of the table and pulled the cart that carried the meal away to the other side of the dining room as the madam instructed. Kimiko went to draw the curtains and let in the sun light. Katara tilted her head to the side as she looked out the window. It had to be very early. Not that it bothered her. She had went to sleep very early last night, getting enough rest to deal with whatever today would throw at her. _Hopefully not a fist of fire._

Sighing while Kimiko would not relent in debriefing her of every woman she would be meeting today, the waterbender rested her cheek on her fist as she leaned her elbow on the low table. Today she was so going to screw up and it was going to land her in a world of trouble with the Fire Lord. He already warned her. _Geez, doesn't he know I'm gonna screw up anyway?_ Her eyes narrowed as she realized this. _He does, doesn't he?!_ Her mental fit manifested itself as she slammed both her hands into the table and growled.

"That son of a bitch!" Katara's outburst caught Kimiko and Suki off guard.

"Your majesty," The madam said in a reprimanding tone. "Please, mind your tongue." Not pleased with the language the girl was using.

Suki just snickered, "Good to see you still have that temper of yours."

The waterbender ignored the two as she glared at the place across from her, finally realizing _he_ would be here. Oh she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

As if on cue, the dining room doors opened and Kimiko bowed head, taking Suki down with her as the Fire Lord entered. Katara's narrowed eyes on him the moment he entered the room, seeing that his didn't take long to find hers and glared back at her. Ozai was already not in the mood and this idiot girl looked like she wanted to start something.

"Good morning, your majesty." Kimiko greeted him warmly.

Acknowledging her, "Morning, indeed. A good one…?" scowling at the waterbender as took a seat on the far end of the low table away from his wife. "Far from it."

Kimiko glanced at the Fire Lady and saw that the waterbender's lack of civility was rearing its ugly head. _Dear Agni, where does this girl get her temperament from?_

"Agreed." Katara remarked and grabbed her chopsticks, jamming them into the cooked flounder next to the bowl of rice.

"So, your majesty. I was just going over with your wife of the women she will meet today." Kimiko said as she picked up on the foul mood between the two. "I believe she will do well, don't you think?"

Evident that the woman was trying to lighten the mood, Ozai picked up his tea and drank it, still glaring at the waterbender. As he set it down, tearing his gaze from his wife to look at Kimiko.

"She's a savage from a barbaric nation of people that live without an established and sophisticated government, it goes without saying that she make a fool of herself today." He added a smirk at the end.

 _I knew it! He knows I'm going to screw up!_ Katara outraged by the insult to herself and her people, threw her chopsticks down. "You-!"

"The two of you, out!" The Fire Lord ordered, cutting of Katara before she could go off. Suki looked wide eyed and unsure as Kimiko dragged the young woman out. As much as the madam knew the kyoshi didn't want to leave her friend alone with the man, especially not after a comment like that, neither of them had much choice. This was the Fire Nation. This was its royal palace. And that man was its Fire Lord. Whatever he says goes. Which means they must obey or suffer the consequences.

As the door slammed behind the two, the scowling waterbender hissed in their wake. "You made that threat yesterday knowing I was going to mess up today!"

"So what?" He replied in a nonchalant tone as he picked his chopsticks up and used them to gather from his rice bowl. Bringing some to his mouth to eat, "We both know you are ignorant to this nation's customs and laws. It would have been foolish on my part to think you'd even slightly succeed in today's task."

Growling, "Then take it back!" She yelled.

Now with his eyes only on his meal as he ate, "Take back what?" Becoming extremely disinterested in this whole argument.

"You told me to hope I wouldn't mess up! It was an obvious threat! Take it back!" The waterbender was beyond angry at this point, balling her fist and just wishing she could get her hands on him.

Ozai didn't as much as flinch or make a move to say anything, as he ignored his wife. _Agni, I hadn't realized she'd be this annoying._

Frustrated that he was clearly ignoring her, Katara lost a bit of control and bent the tea in his cup to splash him in his face. He paused for a moment before his eyes were finally on her again and she crossed her arms with a smirk.

Feeling victorious, "Now, take back what you said."

The chopsticks turned to ashes in mere seconds and that's all it took for her to remember just who she was going off on and had just splashed with tea. _La, why am I an idiot?_ Knowing this wasn't going to be good, Katara braced herself. She was so done for.

Wiping the tea from his face, "I don't think you're in any position to make demands."

Though a sense of fear had returned to her, Katara wasn't backing down from him. No. She refused to. Regardless of what he could use against her, she wouldn't back down. Having tried to keep her bottled up rage at bay for far longer than she could contain it, the waterbender was done yielding. White lotus or not, only a week of knowing him and day two of being his wife, Katara wanted to plant her fist in his face. Warmongering evil Fire Lord or not, she wasn't going to let him continue being abusive. It wasn't in her nature to simply allow it. Water adepts to survive and continue on, not to surrender and be dominated.

"Go ahead!" She yelled. "Threaten Zuko's life or my people's. That'll change nothing! You want me to use me for your gain! Fine! But I'm not going to continue being threatened and insulted!"

Ozai was so close to going over to her and snapping her neck. For Agni's sake, why had he even listened to that stupid council?! Now he had to put up with this until he finally got what he wanted.

Clenching his teeth as he attempted to compose himself. The things he wanted to say to her that would break her. Agni, the vile vicious things he wanted to do to her for simply speaking to him in such a manner. Who did this girl think she was? Because she now had crown upon her head, did she feel she wielded its power? Nonsense! Who gave her that crown?! Him! So how dare she disrespect him! She would have done fine as a concubine. Muzzled and tied to a bedpost. However; he allowed himself to be talked into marrying her and making her an official Fire Lady. Agni, what an awful idea it had been from the start and still he went through with it.

Seeing the clear sign that he was pissed, Katara still didn't care. He could beat her for all she cared. She wasn't backing down to him. Not again.

A fist slammed into the table and suddenly a wild blue flame tore down the middle. The waterbender gasped and jumped out of the way as it ran its way towards her. Throwing herself to the ground to dodge it.

As she laid to the ground, more afraid to get up and see what became of the hardwood table, Katara heard the dining room door open.

"Fine, I take it back." Somehow he didn't sound as angry as he had seemed, even after having set the table of fire. "But you should do well to prove me wrong. Doing so will grant you the chance to see that pathetic son of mine."

The waterbender's head shot up and looked towards her husband she had thought was going to set her on fire. But instead, he made her a proposition. Another one that she couldn't refuse. Her blue eyes wide as they looked to the Fire Lord. Speechless as he stared back with a hard but non-threatening look.

Though he shouldn't be but managed to feel so anyway, jealous of how the waterbender's eyes sparkled the mention of his worthless son. Ozai couldn't understand what would make her fond of the boy anyway. Zuko was pathetic, weak, and an idiot. Much like his uncle. The Fire Lord couldn't believe he had sired such an incompetent son. Then for his wife, yet another one, willing to do anything to protect him. It disgusted him. His enemy or not, Ozai wanted to make the waterbender his, completely. Annoying and infuriating as she maybe, there was no denying that he found her strangely to his liking. Even as he desired nothing more than to wrap his hand around her neck and throw her into the wall, the Fire Lord wanted her. For his gain and his pleasure. And that was exactly why no matter how much he was just itching to punish her, he'd have to hold back. The goal was to make her rethink what she thought of him, slowly gaining her trust and ultimately have her fall for him.

Katara watched as the Fire Lord left from the room and Kimiko and Suki run back in with wide eyes.

"Your majesty! What happened?!" The madam said frantically as she saw the table had been destroyed and the waterbender laying on the floor.

Suki ran over to Katara's side and placed her hands onto her shoulders and looked her over. "Did he harm you?!"

In a daze of shock, Katara's mouth parted and a small 'no' fell from it. Kimiko eyed her strangely.

"What is it? What has happened, your majesty?" Asking a little more calmly.

Slowly coming to, Katara looked between the both of them and then to the door where the Fire Lord had exited from.

"H-he's going to let me see Zuko." Her emotions caught in her throat.

The two women exchanged looks before looking back at the waterbender.

"Well that's great." Suki replied.

Lost for words as she stared in observation of Katara. There was something else. Something other than that in the waterbender's eyes. Kimiko was going to get to the bottom of it.

….

"Toph, stop it." Aang told the earthbender as she continued making jokes about Sokka having a sister complex as they were on Appa's back heading for the Earth Kingdom.

As much as they all wanted to wait for their friends to return, there was no way they could wait forever. Plus, it was likely the three of them were too deep in their circumstances to escape any time soon. Aang needed to finish learning firebending. Something he was struggling with before Zuko whined up getting captured. Now they needed to find a new firebender teacher. Iroh preferably and last they heard of him, he escaped the day of black sun. It was likely he was in the Earth Kingdom.

Crossing his arms, fed up with Toph's bullshit, Sokka looked over the saddle of Appa glaring at the Water beneath them.

The blind earthbender couldn't see him but could tell he was definitely scowling. Just a wild guess. "Oh Snoozle, lighten up. We'll get your sister out of there along with Suki and Zuko. Just keep it together until then. Aang needs us, alright? Without Katara, he has no emotional support. You need to fill in for her."

Even the young monk rolled his eyes at that, "I don't need emotional support."

"Then you need to a little whip ass." Toph punched her fist into her palm. "I'll fill in for Zuko."

Aang sighed and shook his head. He thought it was annoying when the others were here and argued with the earthbender but clearly, Toph was the same no matter who was or wasn't around. Luckily, Sokka wasn't in the mood to entertain her with a response. Only scowled and worried.

Looking over his shoulders as he held Appa's rein, "Sokka, cheer up. They'll be fine. We just need to focus on finding Iroh so we can end this war once and for all."

The tribesman nodded his head and his glared lightened up. All he could think about was how he and Katara's mother was taken by the Fire Nation. How they lost her. And now, here Katara was in that same enemy's hands. If he lost her too, Sokka didn't know what he'd do. And their father, he told him to protect her. How could he face his father if something awful became of Katara?

Sensing maybe a joke that came to mind shouldn't be verbalized, Toph turned her to face the direction of Aang. "How much longer till we reach Bei Seng Sei?"

Rolling his aching shoulders, "ugh, a few days I think but we should make it there before the week is over."

…

Walking with her posture modified by Kimiko's suggestions, straight back, head leveled, and hands held in her sleeves, Katara made her way down the grand corridors of the palace to the residential area where she had spent her first days in. Turns out it was much bigger than she had thought. Housing nobles and ranking courtiers that wanted to keep close to his majesty or simply enjoy the palace life. The women she was about to meet were all residents. Having lived at court for several years, knowing all the need to knows and the gossip, as well as holding a great amount of influence, it was vital that Katara got to know them. As Fire Lady, managing the life at court and gaining the Fire Lord more power through becoming acquainted with noblemen's wives, was a part of her duty.

To her right was Kimiko, holding note cards in her hands, reading them out to her in a soft whisper as they made their way to one of the gardens where the meet and greet would take place.

"It will be quite simple, your majesty." The madam offering her hope. "Just remember what I taught you last week and all will be well."

 _I barely remember what you told me this morning,_ Katara mentally groaned. Why couldn't the Fire Lord have just let her be a Fire Lady without the responsibility and duties of one? Was he trying to make a mockery of her? Make it that much more obvious the difference between people of his nation and hers? _That assho-_ Stopping right there as she remembered the incident at breakfast. She had really gone off on him this time. Probably worse than she did when she first met him. And he barely even raised his voice at her. Sure, the table caught flame and needed to be replaced but he offered her the chance to see Zuko. Taking back his threat. _Oh but he knows I'll fail, that's why he even offered something as unlikely as seeing Zuko._

Feeling dreadful in more than one way, Katara sighed and then whispered quietly. "How am I supposed to changed him?"

Kimiko didn't look away from the note cards as she whispered back, "You've already begun to."

Glancing at the woman from the corner of her eyes. Already begun? How? The Fire Lord was no different than when she met him. Just an evil indifferent pervert. Nothing's changed. What in the world was Kimiko talking about?

Deciding now was not the best time to continue their conversation as she came in view of the garden where four women were all in deep discussion with one another, Katara fixed her face of the doubt she had written all over it.

Leaning over to whisper in her ear was Suki, who had been very quiet the entire time. "Katara, when this is over. I need to talk to you about something important."

Nodding her. "Alright." She replied, flashing a small smile before relaxing her face to become expressionless. _Okay, time to focus._ She told herself as she and her ladies stopped just before entering the garden.

Kimiko looked over the women who had yet noticed their presences as she held her hands over her middle. "Remember, they greet you. You acknowledge them. When you go to sit they must wait until you have taking your seat before they can. You must hold you head high. You are Water Tribe no more. You are the Fire Lady now. Make them aware of this."

Something about hearing she was no longer Water Tribe hit her hard in the gut. Not something she wanted to hear. Especially not when she was about to deal with these women that would see nothing but a Tribes person masquerading in Fire Nation attire. _But I have to do this. For Zuko. I have to see him._

…

"So you plan you make her fall in love with you?" Shin raised an eyebrow.

Wang tapped his chin and tried to think of what could win over a Water savage. Clearly nothing material like would woo her over. She was used to not having much. Therefore wouldn't put sentimental value on it. Then there was the issue that she was appalled more than the Fire Lord to be in this marriage so flirting wouldn't help. Ah, Agni, how does one make a Water savage fall in love.

Humming, "How was it that your son made her fall for him? I heard the two were each other's greatest obstacle when they fought on opposite sides."

That was a good question. Ozai had been trying to figure that out. How did his pathetic son get to girl to fall for him? Obviously, it wasn't strength, talent, or much of anything. _Maybe she just pitied him._ The thought was laughable. _No, as pathetic as he is, he has his pride. But what? What could it be?_

Shin thought over the few times he had seen the Water savage. As he thought long and hard, the thought finally came to mind. "Your majesty, have you thought about offering your aid in teaching the your wife the fundamental of this proud nation. I'm sure she's absolutely clueless."

"Kimiko has been teaching her." Shin smirked as the Fire Lord's reply.

Shaking his head, "No, your majesty. It must be from you."

Sitting at his desk with a ton of work to do and in quite the foul mood, Ozai could barely find reason why he was even discussing this with them. He knew they didn't like the girl. More so than he found her irritating.

Adjusting his spectacles as he wrote his signature on signing off authorization to one of his war generals to move the armada to the North West region of the Earth Kingdom. "And why must I be the one?"

"Because if there's anything that can win over any woman, even a barbaric one, then it is showing you care through your actions." Shin explained. "Helping her grasp the concept of being Fire Lady is something that will make her think you care."

 _That waterbender is smarter than that, she'll think I'm doing it so she doesn't embarrass me._ The Fire Lord was starting to pick up that Katara was clever for a Water savage. There was something about how she confronted him that made him think she could decode him. See through him. If it was making her believe he cared that would win her over, it would take much more than that.

Wang joined in, "Also, women love to be comforted when they're upset." He chuckled, knowing his majesty was far from the comforting type. "Maybe a little caressing would be a good start."

A flaming book was thrown across the room at the man as the Fire Lord growled. He knew they were both just messing with him now. Growling, "The two of you can either get back to work or get the hell out of my office."

"Maybe you should get to know her? Find out who she really is? It could break the ice, you know." Shin said as he walked over to toss a report down on the Fire Lord's desk, from Bei Seng Sei. "My wife and I had to do the same. The woman was unruly as any woman would be if she married the man that bullied her all through academy."

Snatching the report into his hands, as he glanced at his third cousin. So they were in similar situations. Wives that hated them and that they equally hated back. _How nice,_ Ozai said sarcastically in his head as he looked through the report. An update of the rebellion that broke out in the great Earth Kingdom city.

Scuffing, "Like what? What her favorite thing is to do other than yelling and screaming at me." The Fire Lord couldn't give a damn who she was. She was beneath him. As a wife and as a peasant to Fire Lady. There was no reason he should go out of his way for her than he already was. He'd ignore her for the rest of her days as long as she stayed out of his way. Maybe making her fall in love with him was too far fetch. The waterbender couldn't even hold a conversation with him without either staring at him like he had ripped her throat out or going off on him. It was pointless. The only way either of them were going to get any peace out of this marriage was avoid one another at all cost.

Wang could see the conclusions the Fire Lord was drawing, "I wouldn't ignore her if I were you, your majesty. It'll make things worse. You'll argue with each other and not even an hour later find yourselves lying on the floor wondering how you're both sweating and neither of you are wearing clothes." Eyes going off into a nightmarish daze.

The Fire Lord and Shin threw disturbed looks at the man. _What the hell, Wang?_ Shin thought in disgust. _Must be speaking from experience._ Ozai shrugged.

Now frustrated by both the waterbender and now the report of the lower ring having been seized by the rebels, Ozai gave up. Or rather gave in. "Fine!" He said. "I'll talk to her."

Both his confidantes smile. Grinning back at them. "But not alone. You're both invited for dinner tonight. You can help me break the 'ice' that is my cold and unkind wife."

Both of his confidantes mentally swore.

"Oh you are quite the sadist, your majesty." Wang shook his head.

Trying not to be too upset, Shin took a deep breath and then sighed. "Your majesty, that is crude."

More than serious about the subject, "Keep talking and I'll invite your wives."

…..

 _I'm going to screw up._ Katara's mind told her. _I'm going to screw this up and I won't be able to see Zuko._ Mentally, failing before she can even physically try. But she wouldn't lose face. Not yet at least. Not in front of them. Sitting on cushion in front of four very notable looking women. The women that ran this court. The women she needed to win over. They were glaring, staring, observing, calculating, and waiting. Wanting to know this Water barbarian that was made the wife of the Fire Lord. Curious to see what other than the obvious would make his majesty agree to marry her.

To Katara's right was Kimiko and to her left was Suki, both kneeling in the grass, ready to serve whenever she was ready to begin. Katara's face was blank. Expressionless. Much like the women before her. Something the madam told her would play in her favor. The waterbender only hoped her eyes didn't give her away. Everything on the inside was ripping and tearing through her. She felt a flinch but refused to manifest the action. No. They would notice. Holding her hands in her lap, Katara didn't see a reason for why she had to stare and wait for them to greet her. Surely, they were just as aware as she was that nothing could be said from her unless they greeted her first, she'd acknowledge them only then.

Kimiko realized what the women were doing, her eyes narrowed. _They think their so clever._ Suki, not accustomed to the Fire Nation court but knowledgeable of how similar it was to the Earth Kingdom's system of hierarchy, caught on too. _Oh very mature, ladies._

Moving to grab the teapot to pour her majesty something to drink, "Lady Fumi, I hear his majesty had promoted that prodigy son of yours to admiral. What an honor it is to your household? It would be such a shame if he were to lose it because his mother forgot her manners."

Lady Fumi's gold eyes widened in disbelief. The madam only smirked, "and Lady Suzume, your husband has recently passed. His majesty has been benevolent enough to allow you to be the head of your clan. What if he were to change his mind? Would it not fall into the hands of your sister's husband? And he's not even highborn."

Suzume scowled at the mention. This only pleased Kimiko as she moved on. "Lady Xia, isn't your beloved husband over the campaign in Bei Seng Sei with her highness Princess Azula? What do you think would happen if she caught wind that her father had been offended by the war general's wife?"

Lady Xiai hissed at the threat. As the madam went onto the next lady, the woman smirked and then snickered.

"Mistress, please. No need." Her gold eyes flashed from Kimiko to the new Fire Lady sitting quietly with an unfazed gaze. "I require no warning. I must say I'm rather intrigued by this young woman, our new Fire Lady."

Bowing her head to greet the Fire Lady. "Your majesty." She said.

Finally getting the chance to show off what she knew, Katara nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Lady Jin."

Raising her head back up, Jin grinned. "Fire Lady Katara." Pronouncing every syllable as she ignored the three women glaring at her. "I do believe we will become good friends of one another." Kimiko narrowed her eyes at the woman.

Not knowing how to respond, Katara put on a bit of a front but a good one nonetheless. A little something she picked up from Zuko when she and him would argue. Raising a questioning eyebrow as if unimpressed. "Oh, is that right?"

Jin nodded, "oh it is."

"Then please, Lady Jin. Tell me, what makes you think I'd bother becoming friends with you." Kimiko had to say she was quite impressed with Katara's surprisingly haughtiness. Her first day and she was doing very well. The disinterested facade on top of the nonchalant questioning was remarkably similar to the Fire Lord's. _Agni, she is a natural._ The madam admired the waterbender's ability to adapt, aside from a minor mess up in titles, the girl was doing fine.

Pursing her lips as she laid on a seductive look, "Lady is not quite the term you'd use for me, your majesty. Consort, is much better."

 _Consort?_ Katara didn't break character though she wanted to. _What the-_

Kimiko leaned over and whispered quietly, "She's a concubine, your majesty. First consort, to be exact."

Suki looked in disgust at the woman as she said also in a whisper to explain to her friend that wasn't much aware of how ranking worked. "First consort means she's only a rank beneath you. Practically _his_ wife before you, just without ceremony and the role of a wife outside of bed."

Katara flashed Suki a small glance before looking back to Consort Jin. _So you're a concubine?_ Looking the woman over before playing her part. Something came to mind. Something she remembered from Kimiko the night she had passed out in the Fire Lord's room. The conversation they had about concubines and then she suddenly remembered something from the lessons they went over. One of the responsibilities and abilities of the Fire Lady. Coming up with a plan, one that could get the other women present to finally greet her, Katara put on her best poker face.

"Consort Jin," she started and looked around to the other women that now looked more dissatisfied.

Smirking, "Your majesty."

"I hereby banish you from court." The Fire Lady said in an bold and fearless tone as she gaze without a single emotion floating around in her eyes. The three women present gaped as did Suki and Kimiko.

Consort Jin's mouth was opened in disbelief and was about to say something until the waterbender opened her mouth to finish speaking. "Your role and presence is no longer needed as his majesty is now wedded to me. I want you gone from here." Looking away from the woman to the palace guards stationed around the garden, calling for them, they stood at attention.

"Remove, Consort Jin from my presence. She's dismiss from the meeting and from this court." The men looked at her with a similar expression as the women before nodding their heads and did as commanded.

"Y-y-you can't do this!" Consort Jin yelled. "You're just a Water savage!"

The guards grabbed her by her arms and picked her up. The noblewomen gaped at the scene.

Feeling a little full of herself, "I am Fire Lady also and I **can** do this." Eyes flickering to the other women present. "As well as anything else that revolves around managing this court for his majesty. Is that not right?" Her blue grinning eyes went back to the concubine who was being held by the guards.

The consort growled and kicked a flame at the Fire Lady in retaliation. Seeing this, Katara pulled the water from the grass and brought up a small ice shield, stopping the flame from reaching her as the guards hurried to get her away.

As the concubine yelled slurs while being escorted out of the garden, Fire Lady Katara rose from her cushion to stand. Summoning her ladies with her. Gazing with numb cold eyes at the women left before turning to leave.

"Madam Kimiko, I do believe my heritage had caused some to doubt what I am capable of. Do you think I should teach them a thing or two?" The waterbender asked.

Kimiko smirked as she caught on and played along, "yes, your majesty. I do believe you should allow them to learn just how adaptable water can be even in the midst of fire."

Getting ready to leave the garden. "Your majesty." The Fire Lady and her entourage heard from the three noblewomen present.

Fire Lady Katara stopped and looked over her shoulders with a look that said she had been waiting. "Lady Fumi. Lady Xia. Lady Suzume. I'm glad you to have met you today. Let us work together in benefit of his majesty."

The women all nodded their heads quickly, not wanting to piss off the Fire Lady that clearly knew what she was doing. They now realized the barbarian wasn't stupid like everyone was saying. Not just a beauty and a brute but something else all together. Now they knew to be weary of her. For her to remove the first consort of the Fire Lord without as much as a single thought, that was bold and if his majesty, allowed it, they'd know even better to not challenge this girl. They'd let it be known now, that the new Fire Lady is not be reckon with. Prejudice aside, it was better to be a friend than an enemy to someone like that.

Leaving the garden, Katara's hand went to her chest and clenched tight to her robes. _La, I can't believe I did it_.

…

"Katara, what you did back there was amazing!" Suki slapped the girl on the back causing her to collapse onto the floor.

The waterbender could barely stand to stand any longer, that took so much out of her. La, she thought her mask would crack in front of the intimidating women. Their eyes, they all watched her so closely and intensely. It was perhaps equal to or greater than the Fire Lord's stare. How did she make it through. How didn't she crumple as she was now?

Kimiko had to say she was quite proud of the young waterbender. She did a great job with handling herself back there and even better, she got the main women of the court to yield to her. Agni, this was a cause for celebration.

Incredibly proud of the girl, "I'll be back soon, your majesty. Let me go find that bottle of wine I had. We shall drink in honor of your job well done." The madam looked overly joyed as she hurried out of the room.

Suki chuckled as she reached to help her friend up and walk her to the bed. "You should have seen yourself, Katara."

"I'm glad I didn't." Unable to believe she had it in her to be as she had earlier.

Bringing her to the bed, the Kyoshi helped her in. "I'm telling you, I almost felt a little scared back there. You were a really badass Fire Lady."

The waterbender smiled and shook her head, "No. I was just doing what I thought would work. Intimidation. Worked on me, I supposed it would work on them." Rolling into her sheets and sighing.

Deciding to climb into bed with Katara, Suki giggled and wiggled herself towards her. Wrapping an arm around her as they both just stared up at the canopy.

"Do you think Zuko is okay?" Katara asked in a suddenly somber tone.

Not wanting to give her honest opinion because the truth sucked sometimes and she was sure it wouldn't be helpful if told right at this moment, "I think Zuko is hanging in there."

A tear shed from her eyes as she rolled over, "Suki, if things get bad here. Promise me you'll take Zuko and escape."

The redhead looked at the teary blue eyes of her friend and nodded with a grave look on her face. She realized the girl didn't include herself in that. Saying only to escape with Zuko. It was probably to do with the White Lotus. Having to carry out her part in ending this war from here while the rest of them took care of things on the outside. _Sokka's going to kill me if I show up with just Zuko._ Knowing her boyfriend was not going to like hearing his sister managed to get married to the Fire Lord.

"Just give me the signal and I'll have us out of here in no time." Suki told her.

Katara was so thankful that she had Suki here with her. "Thank you." She replied as the red haired kyoshi wiped the tear from her eye and cuddled into her.

The two of them laid there in the huge bed, curled into one another, quietly lost into thought. Until the silence broke when Suki remembered she wanted to talk to Katara about something.

"About yesterday." Suki started and Katara could already tell what this was going to be about. "He didn't...umm...you know…inside you."

Too embarrassed to want to have this conversation, the waterbender closed her eyes and tried to pretend they were somewhere else talking about some **thing** else. "Suki, I took care of it."

"You did?" Raising a curious eyebrow.

Nodding her head as she tried not let her face flush at the memories. "Yes, I used my bending."

Suki made a silent 'oh' and moved to her next question, "Was he gentle?"

"I guess." Katara answered quickly, now turning her head to bury it in her pillow. This was not what she wanted to be discussing.

"Did you like it?" She asked innocently.

The waterbender immediately looked up from the pillow and looked in both horror and shock. Did she really just ask that? _What the hell, Suki?!_

"Well...did you?" Sincerely curious.

La, she was regretting having Suki here now. What kind of question was that? The first two made sense. Her being concerned and wanting to know. But asking that last one….where did that come from? Katara couldn't believe Suki even asked her such a thing.

Giving the waterbender an unrelenting look, "I'll keep asking till you say something."

Katara was not justifying that question with an answer. No freaking way. Sitting up in her bed as she looked away from her friend. Besides, to even be talking about this upset her. Her guilt settled back in as she hoped the Fire Lord would allow her to see Zuko. She did well enough today. Rid him of his concubine but gained three powerful women in the process. Doing the math, she did good. At least she hoped. No doubt he'll probably go off and rage at her for getting rid of the consort.

Sighing as she pressed her hand to her temple, was she ever going to win with him?

"Look, I know you're having a rough time here and I get being in this situation can't be any better, especially when Zuko's added to the mix but, I really think you should call a truce." Suki said to her friend as she sat up in bed with her, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Shaking her head, "I tried to surrender but I can't. He makes me angry. Just being in the same room as him." Katara balled her fist.

Nodding her head, seeing from this morning how the two of them glared one another down. "Then why not just leave with me and Zuko?"

"Because I can't!" Katara said in irritation. "The White Lotus planned this. They're not going to let me back down from this."

 _Oh so you're just gonna let some old geezers tell you what to do?_ Suki couldn't believe that cult was behind this. Arranging for this to have happened. How deranged were they to do this? Ugh! But it was done now. All they could do was continue through it.

Rubbing her shoulder, "Well then since you can't back out, why not make things easier for yourself and call a truce."

Further explaining that if Katara not surrendered but simply leveled with the Fire Lord. Both deciding together the rules of the relationship. Maybe work together instead of against each other, since the waterbender wasn't fully immersed in the understanding of court life and her duties and the Fire Lord had enough to deal with and needed an extra hand. Then for them to both be at odds and literally on the verge of killing one another, it was best that they try to start anew. If Katara was going to remain here in the palace, then she shouldn't make things any harder. It was wise to make her life here a little easier.

Taking what her friend was advising as good advice, Katara nodded. Maybe a truce was okay. They could have a subtle conversation and discuss things that would make this marriage easier for the both of them. It would be perhaps her first steps to possibly making a change in the man as the White Lotus had tasked her with doing.

As the two sat on the bed, Suki resting her head on Katara's shoulder while they both stared off into space, lost in thought again, the bedroom door opened. Expecting to see Kimiko had returned, both of their breath hitched in their throats as they saw it was the Fire Lord instead.

"What is this?" He asked in a strangely non-hostile tone that caused the two to separate and look away with flushed faces, somehow feeling embarrassed.

Eying the two women, Fire Lord Ozai saw the red tint of their faces and raised an eyebrow. Why were the two of them in bed? What were they doing? _No, that can't be._ He told himself as he thought of something. _Could it be?_

The waterbender and red haired woman both climbed out of bed, on opposite sides before bowing their heads to him.

"Your majesty." They said in unison.

Never really one for verbal acknowledgement, Ozai just nodded towards them and fixed his gaze on his wife.

"Katara." She heard him say her name and it sounded strange coming from him. He had rarely called her by name but when he did, it made her stomach churn. Whether in a good or bad way, she couldn't tell. But seeing as she hated him, it might just be bad.

Glancing at her friend, "Please, could you give us a moment alone?" She asked sweetly and in an unfamiliar tone, not wanting her enemy husband to find out about Suki.

Bowing her head as she played her part, "As you wish, your majesty." Raising back up to leave the room to the married couple, throwing a quick look over her shoulder as she opened the door, giving the waterbender the look.

Once Suki was gone, Katara sighed and relaxed her shoulders. Looking to the Fire Lord who stared at her like always. "Yes, your majesty."

"I do believe we are in private, you can call me by name." His low voice was calm and unlike the frustrated one she had heard from him this morning.

Realizing she had never called him once by name, Katara tried it out in curiosity. "Oza." She tried not to twitch at the way it felt on her tongue to say his name. Not your majesty or Fire Lord but Ozai. His given name.

Eyes went from hers to her lips as she said his name, he'd admit he liked it, coming from her. "The meeting, I heard." Saying flatly.

Katara decided she'd from now on face him as she would face anything she had faced that she considered to be vital in this war. Unwavering and bravely. No point in cowering from him. Her goal was to level him. Make him see the error in his ways. Change him. End this war through him.

"I assumed you would." She responded with a lack of feeling.

Studying her as he moved towards her. Realizing by now that every time he looked at her he wanted to touch her. She just made it too easy to want and too hard to resist. Those blue eyes of hers, the way they lured him in. Silently whispering for him to come near as her mouth yelled to stay away. But he couldn't and didn't want to. Away from her, he could think all these foul things of her. Her barbaric upbringing. The fact that she infuriated him with her fire that was much like his own. Her inability to submit to him. How she was here for not even two weeks and he could barely stand to deal with her as she could barely stand to deal with him. They were each other's enemy. Married and living together. How fate had a sense of humor. But in moments where he was with her, the urge to touch her, make her his, have her in whatever way he wanted, it wiped clean most of his animosity towards her. She had that effect on him. What kind of sorcery was this? What spell did this waterbender cast on him? He almost didn't want to look in her eyes because he feared there was some power she held over him. He could feel it. Her pull. From the day he laid eyes on her in his throne room, he felt her eyes and something else pull him in.

Snapping from his thoughts as he realized he was already across the room and now looming over a not-so intimidated waterbender, who was pressed between him and the edge of her bed. One hand in her hair, the other wrapped around her waist, and his face closer to hers than what was comfortable for 'just' a conversation with her.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. Not with him. Losing his train of thought and finding himself with the Water woman in his arms, pressing her hands against his chest. Not pushing him away but not inviting him either. Agni, there was definitely something she was doing to him. He tried closing his eyes but that pull, he felt it. Maybe it only fell from him when they were apart and a distance away. His eyes bore into hers, _what are you doing to me?_ Wanting to ask her but not let on that she had some power over him if she herself was not already aware.

"Have I pleased you, Ozai?" Her eyes steady on his. "With my meeting with those women."

Wanting to say 'no' to only the first part. The part about pleasing him. Wanting to say she could if let him have her now. But seeing her question was not on that topic but on the meeting with the women. Ozai had to admit, the girl proved him wrong. He hadn't thought she would win over those women. Especially knowing how prejudice they were of her kind in particular. Coming from bloodlines that had a great history before the war with hating the Water Tribes. The Southern one to be specific. Not only did she win three women, she got rid of his pestering consort. For several months after catching that woman with one of his guards, he had been devising a way to rid himself of her without insulting the family she came from. But seeing as his _wife_ handled her without knowing she was being a help rather than a nuisance, Ozai must say he was delighted to hear this.

Still holding onto her and seeming to lean in closer, "I shall keep my word." He said in a whisper. "You can see him but…" his words trailed off as temptation took hold of him and he took the waterbender's mouth without another thought.

Hungrily, he claimed her lips. Desperately searching for deliverance from the curse she put on him. Wanting to explore her body and her depths for the answer. What had she done to him? Pulling her closer as he felt her respond in returning his affections. Maybe it was just instinct for her to react to him. He moved to remove her clothes, feeling her hands move to the opening of his robes and he paused.

Tearing his lips from hers, his gold eyes studied her immediately. "What are you doing?" He asked in his low and raspy voice.

Katara just looked at him, unable to widened her eyes in disbelief as her swollen lips parted. "I don't know." She responded. And it was the truth, what the hell was she doing?

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ozai stared even harder at her.

Too in shock of her own actions to express it, "I-I thought you were going to…-" There didn't need to be an ending to that sentence, they both knew exactly what the other was thinking and where they were headed just a few seconds ago.

Needing to put space between himself and her, Ozai looked away from her. Convinced now that she was doing something to him and perhaps, unintentionally. Clearing his throat as she straightened herself out and also looked away. This was embarrassing. Awkward. Definitely, not supposed to happen. Between a husband and a wife, sure. But them as husband and wife, no. What the hell just happened? Ozai figured he might understand what Wang was saying earlier.

….

On her way back to the Royal quarters of the Fire Lord and Lady with a bottle of her favorite wine, Kimiko ran into Lao. Rolling her eyes as she tried to go unnoticed by him as she passed by him to reach her destination, she inwardly growled as she saw his arm stick out in front of her to stop her. Agni, she hated this man. For more reasons than one.

"Mistress Kimiko." The Fire Sage greeted her.

"Fire Sage Lao." Her voice not censored of its hostility.

Smirking at the madam, "How is our Fire Lady fairing?"

Reeling in the desire to spit at his feet and continue on, Kimiko hissed her answer ever so discretely. "Her majesty is well."

"That's not what I was asking you, mistress." His eyes flickered. "I'm asking how is she fairing with her task."

Kimiko just wanted to tell the old man to shove off and leave the young woman to her but that would not be taken well by the Order if they knew she disrespected a ranking member. Yes, even in the White Lotus there was a hierarchy.

Biting back everything she wanted to say and relaying to him her observation of the waterbender, "I think she is starting to have an effect on him." Holding her composure as best she could.

Lao grinned at this news. _So our siren has awaken._ "Good, I'll come by sometime later this week to have a little talk with her majesty." He said with much contempt with hearing of the waterbender's awoken talent. "I do believe we should inform her of the ability she possesses."

With that, the man let the madam be and walked off to wherever he was headed. Kimiko glared as he rounded a corner and abruptly turned herself around, matching her way back to the royal quarters. She didn't trust that man or the Order. Not after their last incident. Her fist balled. She would not forgive them. Not any of them.

…

Sitting with her hands in her lap and her head hung, biting her lip nervously as Suki sat beside her at the low table of the lounge room. Apparently, the Fire Lord was impressed by what he heard of her meeting with the women that practically ran his court. So much so, he decided to keep his word and let her see Zuko. At the moment, he had ordered his men to fetch his son from the prison and bring him here discretely.

Katara hadn't expected him to do as he promised nor did she expect to do well today with the meeting. _Or what happened afterwards._ Clench her fist. La, what the hell was wrong with her?! What was that? One moment she was thinking about how much she hated him and she did, the next her mind went blank and was more than accepting of his affections. The waterbender was so confused. How did she end up like this? What was wrong with her? And him, what was wrong with him? He was acting so strange or maybe it was just how he was when he wasn't in front of others. Perhaps but how could he want her in such away? Lust or not, the hate between them was as clear as day. The dining room table and her consistent picturing of him falling to his death off the balcony was evidence enough. What the hell was wrong with them?

Seeing her friend's inner turmoil over what she caught wind of from spying on them from the balcony she found a way to through the Fire Lord's room, Suki rubbed her hand over her back and tried to comfort her. This must be confusing for Katara. Growing up believing you only married and slept with the person you loved only to find herself in the opposite position. Spirits, this whole set up must have her completely thrown off. Obviously, holding guilt for loving Zuko but being intimate with his father. Anyone would be confused. And if she was hitting the nail on the head, she'd even say that Katara might have been so out of it she was hoping whatever the Fire Lord did with her would get her mind off of where her thoughts were going.

"Wh-what is wrong with me?" Katara whispered as she looked at her hands that were trembling. Overwhelmed with a mixture of things. Anger, lament, discomfort, guilt, shame, and many other things.

Suki continued rubbing her hand over the waterbender's back. "Shh, it isn't your fault. You're just stressed and trying to make sense of everything. You haven't really had the time to let this all settle in."

Shaking her head, "No, I was going to let him….I-I was-"

"Katara it's okay. Don't think about it." The kyoshi told her. "Right now you should be thinking of what you'll say and do when Zuko gets here."

La, she had already thought of that but every time she did, guilt hit her harder. Telling her she betrayed him. Laying with his father. Even if she didn't have much choice. And it only got worse when she started thinking what happened in her room. How she blanked out and was about to let him into her bed. _La! I'm disgusting!_ She berated herself. Her hand going to her chest and holding it tight.

Gasping as her breathing became heavier, "I can't do this, Suki. I can't." She cried. "Zuko will not forgive me. Even if he knows I did all this for him."

The kyoshi looked sympathetically at her friend and then wrapped her arms around her neck, bringing her into a hug. Not saying anything. No words would comfort her. Nor reassure her. Neither would an embrace as this one provide ease to raging storm that was taken place in her heart and mind. But it would give her something to hold onto as she fell apart. Something that would catch her as she falls. Suki couldn't hold back her own tears. This was a nightmare neither of them could have dreamed would happen.

The lounge doors opened and they pulled apart immediately as the Fire Lord and his men entered. He didn't miss them withdrawing from each other. Not having forgot how they were earlier. Being too occupied however; with what was taking place now, Ozai pushed it aside for another time to ponder on. Right now, he was fulfilling his promise to the waterbender. She succeeded in surprising him. Now she'll get what he promised her.

Stepping aside to let his men carry in the prisoner, Ozai watched the look on the girl's face as she saw his son be brought in with chains wrapping around his torso, binding his hands, and a muzzle over his mouth. The look in her eyes was enough to make him want to send the boy back to his cell but it would look very petty on his part. Besides, he shouldn't care that she looked at his son with longing eyes, worried to tears, and clearly aching for him. She meant nothing to him. Just a tool, he had been telling himself on his way to and from the prison.

Katara's breath hitched as she saw Zuko being carried in. Her hand went to her mouth and gaped at the sight of him. He looked terrible. The kyoshi beside her even looked away, unable to see her friend look as if he had the life torn from him.

Leading the boy to stand a foot away from the Fire Lady, the guard kicked his feet from under him, sending him to his knees. Katara and Suki both gasped as they saw him wince in pain. His eyes were blindfolded and couldn't see where he was. Only knowing his father had gathered him from his cell and took him somewhere.

"Bow your head, boy." A guard growled as they grabbed the back of his neck and forced his head down, earning a cry of pain for the young firebender.

The waterbender's heart throbbed as she felt herself choking on a sob, Suki subconsciously going to hold her hands as they watched Zuko's head be forced to bow.

Ozai's eyes traced over his wife's features from a safe distance from her, watching that look of great grief on her face as she looked at his son. It reminded him of his first wife and how she would look at the boy whenever he punished him. It stirred in him a terrible nostalgic feeling.

"Now stay there!" guard barked loudly at him causing Zuko and the two women in front of him to flinch.

With his head bowed, Zuko managed through his pain to still himself, trying not to shake too much. His body sore and aching. Agni, how was he still alive?

Tearful blue eyes going from him to his father in the background, Katara looked to him for instruction. What was she to do? Was it okay for her to acknowledge him? Or better yet reach out for him? The Fire Lord's gave her a hard look and then looked away, as if to tell her he didn't care or was turning a blind eye. Feeling much relief, Katara rose from her cushion and rushed to him. Falling on her knees in front of him.

"Zuko." She called his name as she placed both hands on the side of his face and lifted his head.

Recognizing the voice, Zuko's eyes while covered, widened. _Katara!_

Tears rolling down her face as she reached behind his head to undo the binding over his eyes. Pulling it off, the waterbender gazed sorrowfully into the weary amber eyes that lay behind the tie. Her heart sunk as she saw tears in his eyes. Hearing Suki behind her sob and completely turn away from the two of them, Katara ran her hands over his face. Needing to feel he was really right in front of her.

"Zuko." Choking on his name as he stared at her with the most pitiful look on his face. Unable to take his gaze any longer, Katara pulled him into her arms and shook as she heard him wince. "Zuko, I'm sorry." She cried, unable to hold herself together. "I'm so sorry this happened to you!"

Feeling his gut wrench at the sound of her trembling voice, Zuko clenched his teeth and buried his head in her hair. Not wanting his face to be seen. He knew he looked awful. Covered in bruises and tattered rags, chained up like this.

Running her hands through his hair as she held him close, "Zuko, forgive me."

Having enough of this, "Unchain him." Ozai practically hissed before looking at the waterbender. "You have one hour." He said before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Katara could tell he didn't want to witness her affections for his son he hated.

As she pulled away only to let the guards do as they were ordered, Katara saw as the chains fell off of Zuko just how frail he looked. It had only been a little over a week and already he was losing weight. When the guards finished and the young firebender fell over, being caught by the waterbender, they followed their Lord's lead and left as well. Having not been instructed to monitor the two.

The door closed behind them and Suki rushed over to her two friends, going to the other side of Zuko, who was laying on the floor.

"Oh spirits." The kyoshi got a better look at the firebender. "Zuko, what did they do to you?"

In too much pain to want to recalling the torturing he had been under from his father and then his father's men, Zuko just laid there trying to catch his breath as his breathing labored. His eyes closed, too sensitive to the bright light that had filled the room but wanting to see Katara's face again, he forced them open again.

A hand went to cup his face, "Zuko." He heard her whisper his name.

Wanting to say her name back and opening his mouth to do so, his eyes suddenly noticed the gold flame resting in her hair. _No._ He thought. _No._ Realizing now that his father had not lied to him. _Katara, no. Agni, no!_ No, this could not be. His father wasn't lying. Biting back a cry as his face scrunched up.

"Katara." He said in a raspy and tired voice. "Tell me you didn't."

The two women sitting to both sides of him looked at one another before looking back down at him. His hand moved slowly and his finger stuck out, pointing to atop her head.

"Please, tell me you didn't marry him." He saw her eyes water as she closed them, a few tears landing on his face as she did. They answered for her. Unable to look at her from the hurt that washed over him, Zuko's eyes looked away and he took a deep breath before a small gurgling cry escaped him. _Katara why?_

….

A/N:

Poor Zuko! *sobs* My heart. And what's up with the Fire Lord? What's happening to him? Katara, obviously but is there something more to it. What did Lao mean by Siren? Find out out in the next chapter.

Thank you for reading, please review and love ya!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Back! With weekly update!

Chapter 6:

It was quiet as Katara begun healing Zuko of his wounds. She barely made eye contact with him as she did. Suki sat and watched, quietly thinking to herself. Zuko was lost in thought trying to make sense of what Katara told him before everything went silent. His eyes stayed glued to her as she worked on healing his body.

"My father...he hasn't hurt you...has he?" The firebender broke the silence.

Refusing to look at him, "Fortunately, the worse he's done is threaten me." She said in a voice that had given away the emotional distress she was in.

Both Suki and Zuko could see it, this whole thing was killing her. Tearing her apart. Causing her to feel worse than the bruises that laid upon the firebender's body. She was doing this for them and her people. Trying to end the war from within, having to be subjected to the Fire Lord and his cruelty in order to do so. The kyoshi really didn't know who to pity more. Katara because every move she'd make would ultimately bring them either success or ruin. Having to be the wife of the Fire Lord and betray the one she loved to save his life. Or Zuko, who was being physically abused for any wrong move his girlfriend made and having to be betrayed so that his life can be preserved. Spirits, it was just wrong what was happening. Suki knew it was hard for both of them know that they were each other weakness. Katara would have to surrender herself and be perfect in the eyes of her terrible husband just so Zuko would not suffer. And Zuko would have to know that Katara would do anything to keep him alive, no matter how undignified it was. This was probably a worse scenario than that novel she read back when she lived on Kyoshi Island.

"Can you look at me for a moment? Please." Zuko asked pleadingly, just wanting to have her eyes on him. Looking into his. Seeing into hers.

The waterbender did not make a move to turn her gaze and only continued healing him. She was sparing them both the agony of seeing one another's anguish. This here was enough to tear them to pieces.

"Katara. Please." He sounded desperate.

Still refusing, "Zuko, I can't." She said trying to swallow her pain.

"I need this, Katara. Please." His voice was breaking her heart.

Unable to endure the sound of it, Katara gave in and looked at him. Her eyes watered and tears spilled down her cheeks, falling onto his skin. There was the greatest storm within them that he had ever seen. Raging and roaring winds. Lightning and thunder. The ocean of its blue crashing and falling, over and over. The sea at odds. Mind, body, and soul were out of touch and therefore clashed. She was drowning in the midst of it all. Drowning. Who had ever heard of a waterbender drowning? And yet, Katara had fallen far beneath the surface of the ocean within herself. Unable to reach the top. Zuko, understanding now why she refused to look at him, reached his hand up to her face.

"Katara, I will love you no matter what happens. I promise." He stared into her eyes trying to pull her from the sea that she was drowning in.

Shaking her head, "Zuko, please...please don't. Don't say that." It only made her feel worse. Him loving her while she was with his father. Didn't he understand how this was wrong no matter the reason, what she was doing was wrong? Having been with his father.

"But I mean it. I love you and nothing will change that, not even this." He told her, fishing to get her out from under those crashing waves. "Katara, you've done nothing wrong. Nothing. This isn't your fault."

Crying as her hand went over his on her cheek, "But Zuko…*closing her eyes tightly and catching her breath* I slept with him." Her chest heaved and she almost collapsed in her kneeling position as she broke into a fit of tears. "I slept with your father, Zuko!"

Knowing this wasn't her fault and having already assumed his father would consummate the marriage, Zuko didn't feel any different than he already did. It just broke him a little bit more hearing it from her. Agni, why had this happened? His father should have just killed them both. Ended their suffering quick. At least then he wouldn't have to deal with the guilt of letting this happen to Katara. This was his fault. He should have sent her with her brother before Azula and her men showed up.

Going to weep against his chest, Katara cried even louder and clenched her hands into his tattered tunic. "I'm so sorry!"

Suki couldn't stand to look at the waterbender as she broke down. Now understand that her biggest issue in all this wasn't just the marriage to the Fire Lord but having lost her virginity to him. Remembering how Sokka told her how the Water Tribe placed value of abstinence and purity. Not only that but there was a sense of being tied to whoever one laid with. Especially the first. Katara probably felt she was tied to the Fire Lord. Having given herself or rather allow him to have her, she had pretty much made herself his without really wanting to. Then there was obviously the guilt of doing this while she and Zuko were still a thing. _Dear spirits._

Zuko ran his hands into her hair and shut his own eyes, trying to envision they were at the camp laying under the stars. Her sleeping bag close to his. Both of them cuddled into each other. Thinking of how they would be official once the war was over. He was running his fingers through her brown curls, breathing in the mixture of her scent and the outdoors. Letting her head rest against his chest as they fell asleep. Hope gleaming brighter than ever before in them.

Suddenly, doors being opened and rattling chains pulled him from his imagination. Hope fleeing with it.

"Your time is up." He heard his father's voice as he felt Katara lift her head up.

Katara looked at the Fire Lord in tears, not daring to saying a word, fearful that it would cause the man to lash out at Zuko. As much as she wanted to beg for more time, she wasn't going to risk Zuko gaining more injuries. She had just finished healing a majority of them.

Ozai glared at the waterbender and then looked to his son, who no longer had his body covered in bruises. Eyes traveling back to his wife knowing it was her doing obviously. He wondered how her little Water healing ability worked. As well as how she managed to pull Water from blades of grass, recalling what he heard had happened in the garden. It made getting to know her more interesting. Learn how waterbending worked, how she worked, and the manipulate both.

As the guards began chaining the disgraced Fire Prince, Suki moved to Katara and wrapped a comforting arm around her. Not really caring that this would be seen by the Fire Lord. Her friend was in pain and regardless of how he would see this, the kyoshi was not about to let Katara fall without arms to catch her.

Zuko looked into Katara's eyes, seeing that he had failed to pull her from the waters that had turned against her. Watching her as she watched him, be chained and bound. He could see her eyes widened as the muzzle was placed back over his mouth and just before his blindfold went over his gold eyes, her hand reached out to him, anguish in her stormy blues.

The waterbender turned her head into Suki, avoiding having to watch him be taken away. It was like reliving the day they were brought here. Her fear of never seeing him again, it was back. As the door shut behind the Fire Lord's men that were taking Zuko back to prison, Katara clung tighter onto Suki and wept louder. Hating that how she felt. Sick of feeling sick. La, she just wanted to go home. Home with all her friends and dear ones. She didn't want to be here. It wasn't fair. All because of peace. Because people had to fight for peace! Why did anyone have to fight for peace?! Why?! It shouldn't be something to have to fight for! Everyone should just have it. But it seemed to be something that one and many were putting everything on the line for. Something people sacrificed everything for. What irony.

Katara's head fell into Suki's lap as the kyoshi tried to comfort her as best she could.

Having forgotten that they were not alone, they were soon reminded as the Fire Lord made his way across the room toward them. Suki's eyes widened as she held Katara tighter, frightened and terrified of what he might do to either of them.

Stopping just as he saw frightened green eyes look to him. _She must be the slave from the Earth Kingdom Shin had mentioned._ Ozai figured she had to be, red hair and green eyes weren't a Fire Nation trait. And seeing as it was clear these two were familiar with one another, it made sense. Probably having crossed paths in travels, he concluded.

"Leave us." He ordered and saw immediately the torn look in her face.

Debating what was worse, leaving her friend or disobeying him. Fortunately, Katara raised her head back up and looked Suki in the eyes. Letting her know to simply leave.

As the kyoshi stood and left as ordered, Katara didn't as much move from where she was sitting in the floor, back turned to the Fire Lord. Unable to look at him.

"If you behave I will allow you to see him again." He told her.

Not turning to look at him, "Thank you." Her voice quiet and low.

Raising an eyebrow, "Manners? Do they come and go with you?"

Katara didn't dare saying anything back, just gradually picked herself off the ground and turned to him. Her eyes red from tears. Steady on his. How was it that he was Fire and yet had eyes that were ice cold. Numb and indifferent. Unable to feel or show remorse or guilt. How did a man like him even exist? Was he a man at all? More like a demon. No thought or feelings for anyone but himself. How did she end up his wife?

Seeing the way she stared at him made him want all the more to touch her. Any part of her. Mostly her face. Caress her soft ebony skin. However; he knew there was something about her that was pulling him. Making him helpless to sudden urges whenever around her. He needed to resist. Maintain control. That was his platform. Control. Control himself. Control his nation. Control the world. Control destiny. But with this waterbender. He was losing control of himself. It was a dangerous thing to lose control of oneself. Especially for someone like him. He had too much at stake and he refused to let this little temptress be his undoing. All the more why he needed to gain control of her.

"I want to ask you something." Katara asked suddenly in the thick silence that was between them, sniffling wiping her eyes of the tears.

The Fire Lord took a step towards her but only one, having stopped himself. The urge to touch her had come over him again. There was definitely something wrong with her. Something wrong in her effect on him. Reeling in himself, Ozai just looked at the girl with his impassive eyes and waiting for her to ask her question. Fighting against the invisible force over him and unable to speak for her to ask her question. But nonetheless, giving her permission to speak.

Eying him strangely as she noticed the strain in his neck and even his fist that he suddenly clenched at his sides. _Did I do something to upset him?_ Katara shook her head. No. She just needed to get on with where she was going. This man, her enemy and her husband, she needed to get to common grounds with him. If not on a personal level which she was neither hoping or wanting for, then on a level that made life easier for both of them. _Life doesn't have to be any harder than it is, Suki's right that I need to at least feel less uneasy here._

"I-I I" she was onto a terrible start. "I was thinking, since this morning, that this isn't easy for either of us." Her eyes heavy on his as she took a small and unsure step to him. "You are Fire Lord and I'm supposed to be your Lady. Even if we hate each other, aren't we supposed to work together? Whatever that entails of."

Somehow finding himself taken aback by the young woman, the Fire Lord's demeanor changed entirely. _She wishes to work alongside me?_ In all truth, it confused him. Never having known a woman to want to be a partner to a husband she didn't love. His mother hadn't, his first wife hadn't, all the women he's known that were in marriages they didn't have a say in hadn't. They all quietly disdain their husbands and kept themselves apart. Married in only name. However; this girl, his supposed mortal enemy second to the Avatar, was basically seeking partnership. He wanted to suspect her of trying to catch him off guard but she just stood there waiting for him to say something. Anything. But what to say? This woman was strange. Unlike anything or anyone he knew. Perhaps, because she was the only foreign thing and person he knew.

"Can we please figure a way to make this easier?" Her eyes seemed to sparkle to him and he moved towards her, only catching himself as he stood over her.

 _Damn it,_ he swore in his head. There he goes again. Being pulled in by her.

Fearing he had come to put hostile intended hands on her, Katara backed away with wide eyes. "Please, I'm only asking for a truce." Her voice unsteady as she sounded like she was going to cry again. Her arms even went out in front of her to defend herself against whatever attack she thought he was going to throw at her.

Without meaning to, words fell from his mouth without permission. "I'm not going to hurt you, waterbender." Even his hand somewhat moved to reach for her but he forced it back at his side. He shut his eyes, looked away and grinders his teeth. What the hell?!

Katara stared at him dumbfounded as her arms went down. "Are y-"

Turned completely away from her, "Just name your terms." He sort of bit it out in a way that made her think he was angry at her.

"Uh..umm-"

"Say them or say nothing at all." Ozai hissed. Needing desperately for her to hurry so he could get away from her.

The waterbender felt there something wrong with him. Like a sudden surge of pain or something. His voice made it sound as such and the fact that he turned completely away from her, she figured he didn't want her to know or see. He was the Fire Lord and had his pride and image. Whatever that was wrong, she wouldn't know, he would make sure she didn't.

Sighing as she shook herself from worrying over him, not that she should anyway but it was her nature to be concerned for all lives, even his. "I want only to be the tool you use for your gain of power. Nothing more."

….

Having changed from her formal robes to a casual red evening dress with translucent sleeves and a slit to both sides. Her hair was pinned up behind her head as she did not need to wear her crown. Kimiko applied red paint to her lips as Suki sat on a cushion and watched.

"So you told him basically to fuck off? Katara, I don't think that's much of a truce." Suki looked at her friend knowing she could have come up with a better agreement with the Fire Lord. Kimiko agreed that the arrangements the waterbender and his majesty came up together with was counterproductive to both their tasks.

Katara didn't say anything as she held her eyes shut. In her opinion, of course, it was a good plan. A sensible one. She and the Fire Lord would only endure one another's presence during court sessions, collaborative projects they may have to work on together, anything that required the two of them, breakfast and dinner, and lunch could be to themselves. There was no intimacy. Telling him to use his harem as for her, she would take care of those matters herself if needed. Conversations will be less hostile ending as soon as they turn in a direction that could start a fight. Katara was allowed to roam more of palace but with Kimiko only. Ozai also agreed that he would refrain from further torturing his son as long as she behaved. It was all in all a great plan if you asked her.

Kimiko looked at the girl and shook her head, "You know this not sit well with the Lotus. You're supposed to change him."

"And exactly how am I supposed to do that?!" Katara was seriously getting pissed off. It had been days since the Lotus made any contact with her to tell her that this was her duty and responsibility, change the Fire Lord's mind or heart or whatever! But in telling her this, they failed to mention how she was supposed to do that? She thought the truce was good enough. Make him think she was trying to work with him and be what he wanted her to be, his tool for power. But you mean to tell her that this wasn't the way to go about it? Being cooperative in his little scheme for world domination and possibly gain his trust and respect. If this wasn't the way to go about it, what was?

"Yeah, I'm with Katara on this. What exactly do they want her to do?" Suki seemed just as upset about this as her friend. "What? Make him fall in love with her?"

It was a silly question. One to mock the White Lotus's inability to clarify. A small joke that was so ridiculous and outrageous to the point both young women snickered at it. However; Kimiko took a step back and looked at them as if they stumbled onto something that she only just realized must be the actual plan. It only made sense. If Katara was only supposed to play her part as a tool, there would be no reason she'd need to marry the Fire Lord, Kimiko deduced, she could merely be a hostage. But...that wasn't the case was it. They had the Fire Lord take the waterbender as his wife. It would make sense for them to want Katara to get close to him and make him fall for her. That would definitely stir some change.

Seeing the look on the madam's face, Suki and Katara stopped their snickering to realize it wasn't a joke. The Lotus probably was thinking that exact thing.

The waterbender fell over onto the floor in a faint. Suki rushed to her and waved her hand to fan the girl.

"Katara. Get back up." She said.

Shaking her head, "I don't want to." Katara groaned. "Let me die, already."

…..

"Don't worry about formalities with these men." Ozai said as the waterbender stood beside him and held onto his arm, waiting for their guests. Her expression the same as his. Blank and void of emotion. She figured this would be good to mimic him. Not to mock but to learn. She was going to be his aid. She should start behaving as such.

Glancing down at the woman on his arm, who was staring straight ahead, the Fire Lord couldn't help but find himself admiring how beautiful she was. Which frustrated him. No man could deny how lovely a creature she was, despite her heritage. However; there was no reason he should be this infatuated with her that he was sneaking glances at her and consistently thinking of her. She was plaguing his mind and without even meaning to, he realized. Agni, perhaps his confidantes were right about her, she'd be his ruin.

Shifting her weight to one side, leaning a little closer to the Fire Lord as she stood there, impatient to sit back down as her leg was starting to bother her. Katara knew the Fire Lord was looking at her. She could feel it. As tall as he was compared to her, it was easy for him to stare at her and think it had gone unnoticed. She mentally sighed. What was wrong with him? He was so strange and not in the way she'd expect a man like him to be. It unnerved her. Mostly because she didn't know him. Didn't know him outside of what everyone else knew of him. He was still a stranger. Her enemy but also a stranger. A small spark of curiosity arose in her. Wanting to know him but then again, why should she care? _Oh yeah, I'm supposed to make him fall in love with me._ She thought sarcastically. _And how the hell am I supposed to do that?!_

"That girl." The Fire Lord started out of the blue. "You know her, don't you?"

Somehow the question didn't frighten her as it should have. Katara had already prepared an explanation for her familiarity with Suki. "Yes. I met her while traveling this country. She was a slave brought from the Earth Kingdom, we became friends quickly. It's good to see her. Even in if it's here."

Ozai figured as much, "And you two are 'just' acquaintances?" The way his voice sounded as he asked the question caught her attention and she looked up to see his eyes were fixed on her.

Still in with her expressionless facade, "Jealousy is a nasty thing, your majesty." Katara said before turning her head to stare straight ahead again.

Looking at her but with a slightly taken aback expression, Ozai couldn't much believe the girl's response. She didn't even answer the question. Instead she accused him of being jealous. _Why in Agni's name would I be jealous!_ He mentally growled. What were they doing now? Sending each other witty remarks so casually.

"I assure you, I am not in the least jealous. If you want a lover, take one with my approval." The Fire Lord said.

Finding his reply disgusting as it was not in her nature to be unfaithful, not by choice anyways, even to the likes of him. Katara tightened her arm around his as if to silently tell him that she was upset. "Just because I won't go to your bed, doesn't mean I'll jump into someone else's."

 _Good,_ catching himself being relieved though still refusing to acknowledge he was jealous of whatever possible relationship the servant and his wife shared. He decided it was possessiveness. She was his and he did not like sharing, even if it was something with little value to him. Besides, he didn't necessarily feel any jealousy towards his son, who he knew was involved with the waterbender. But then again, that might be due to the fact he saw his son as pathetic and weak.

Their long wait ended when the doors of the lobby of their chambers opened and two men walked through them. Katara's eyes roamed them. She remembered seeing them from the wedding. Were they friends of the Fire Lord?

"Your majesty." They both said as they bowed before the Fire Lord and rose back up upon hearing their names.

As soon as their posture was straightened, their eyes couldn't help but go to the young woman on the Fire Lord's arm. Ozai looked from them to her and introduced her officially. Gesturing his other hand to her.

"This is Katara. Your Fire Lady, treat her as such." He bit sternly, knowing the men were not fond of her already and the last thing he wanted or needed was dealing with a defensive waterbender with an anger greater than most firebenders he knew.

The two of them bowed, "your majesty." They said to her but Katara just stared at them, having caught their displeasure. She wasn't going to greet them. She didn't have to. The Fire Lord told her not to worry for formalities and so she wouldn't.

When they rose their heads only to not be acknowledged, then looked to the Fire Lord, who didn't seem to care that the girl hadn't done so. He only smirked.

"This is Shin, my third cousin." Ozai pointed to the slender man with ear length jet black hair and gold eyes that mirrored his own. Then waved his hand to Wang, introducing him. The waterbender noticed this one had light brown hair though darker than hers. His eyes were neither brown nor gold, but grey. He looked like he had never missed a meal a day in his life. Perhaps gobbled an entire table clean of food and dishes. Katara humored herself. "This is Wang, minister of coin."

Katara eyed the two men and then looked away as if she hadn't given a damn who they were, because she just didn't. Seeing that the waterbender was disinterested, Shin, slightly offended, looked to his majesty as if to do something about 'that'. That being the waterbender but the Fire Lord seemed to be amused by her attitude at the moment, it was likely he wasn't going to reprimand her for it.

Leaning down to whisper in his wife's ear and pulling away to smirk at her, the Fire Lord watched as she let go of his arm and walked off to the dining room. Leaving him and his men.

"Do you think we could swap wives for an evening, your majesty." Shin joked as a mischievous look grew on his face.

Wang rubbed his chin. "Do you think there is Fire in her blood somewhere down the line?"

Watching the waterbender head down the hall to the dining room, his eyes traveling from her head to her backside, stopping just there. Agni, he hated these arrangements. The harem wouldn't sate his desire for her. All the more reason to make her fall for him. He'd have her as much as he liked and she wouldn't resist him. Somehow forgetting his goal in that moment.

Slapping his majesty on the back and tearing him from the daze, "Well doesn't someone look like the star crossed lover."

"Nonsense." Shoving Wang away from him and tore his eyes away from the waterbender. _That witch_ , he hissed. Swearing she was doing something to him. There was no reason a mere Water peasant should have him like this.

…..

Sitting closer than she wanted to beside the Fire Lord, Katara looked blankly at her food as she held her chopsticks, drowning out the fat minister's boring conversation about the tax cuts he plans to make in order to help the nation's military. Sure, it was a topic she should probably pay attention to but it's not like she understood it. _Hell, I can barely read._ She sighed inwardly.

Poking at her rice bowl, Katara sighed and looked up. Her eyes widened for a moment as she caught gold eyes that weren't the Fire Lord's on her. Having to relax and tell herself to look away, the waterbender's face returned to its cold and uncaring mask.

Shin grinned at this. "Ah, she's a shy one." The other two men glanced at the waterbender and saw she was looking away from them and the table.

"Please, your majesty. Don't turn that pretty little face from us." He chuckled.

Katara didn't like being teased, knowing full well that the man was messing with her. She turned her head to face him, blue eyes narrowed at his.

Seeing her expression made Shin chuckled some more. "Oh my, have I unleashed the beast in this beauty."

The wine in his glass as well as everyone's at the table froze and the temperature started to drop. Ozai's hand moved under the table and grabbed the girl's thigh. Glancing from his hand on her leg to him, the wine returned to its former state and the temperature was warm once more. As his hand fell from her lap, Katara looked back up with a glare at Shin.

"If you don't want me to tease you, perhaps you should say something." His eyes narrowing at her as he smirked.

Wanting nothing more than to punch this idiot in the face, Katara finally spoke. "Maybe I should shove my foot-"

Cutting her off, knowing how temperamental the waterbender was. "Shin, what did I say?" Ozai glared at him.

Shrugging his shoulders as he looked back to the waterbender, "I just wanted to get to know our Fire Lady."

Hearing the waterbender mumble something under her breath about him getting to know her fist, the Fire Lord picked up his glass of wine. "Humor him." He tried not make it sound like an order, not wanting her anger to be redirected to him.

Deciding that it was better to just go along with this rather than ignore the annoying man, Katara gave in but her expression did not lighten up.

Twirling his chopsticks in his noodles as he leaned his elbows on the table, staring at the Fire Lady as if she were something better to chew on, Shin asked his first question. "Do you have any siblings, your majesty?"

Giving the man a challenging look. "If I say yes, will you all go and hunt them down?"

Shin chuckled and shook his head, "As if we'd want another Water sava- *gaining a look from the Fire Lord* -one girl from the Water Tribe is enough here at court. Trust me, we will not go seeking out your family."

Having caught onto what he originally was going to say, Katara stabbed her chopsticks into her rice bowl and then folded her hands in her lap. Eyes trained on the nobleman, "I have an older brother."

"Ah! Well lookie there, you and his majesty already have something in common." Shin said with over enthused glee. "Being the younger sibling. I bet you're stronger than your older brother, aren't you?"

The man leaned across the table and stared intently at Katara, interested in her all the more. He studied her as if she were a painting trying to decode the hidden secrets within her.

Looking away from Shin as he made her feel uncomfortable, "I don't know. He's not a bender."

"Then you are!" Shin threw his hands in the air and then looked at the Fire Lord, who was more interested with his glass of wine than the conversation taking place. "See there your majesty, you two have much in common."

Ozai and Katara growled at the man and he fell back on his cushion in laughter. Pointing his finger at them, "Even your expressions are the same."

The waterbender was seriously about to shove her chopsticks into this man's throat. She needed to leave. As soon as possible. La, get her through this evening.

….

In the end, dinner was a success. Instead of allowing herself to be more aggravated by Shin, Katara decided to have more than her enough wine. Remembering how much of a help it had been her wedding night. However; it was probably a bad idea to begin with. Supposedly, wine also makes one very talkative and now the Fire Lord and his confidantes knew about her blowing up one of their factories. _Great job, Katara. Keep up the good work!_ She thought sarcastically as she held close to the wall for balance as she made her way back to her room.

The hallway was spinning in her head. Maybe she should have drank less or eaten more to balance it out. But that strange nobleman kept staring at her. She didn't like being watched so closely while eating. It felt weird. Ugh, just when she had thought things were going to get slightly better for her, that guy happens.

"I sent the servants back to the residence." Katara suddenly heard the voice of the Fire Lord come from behind her.

Still holding to the wall as she felt she was climbing her way back to her rooms, the waterbender didn't much pay the Fire Lord a response. Not intentionally. She was just concentrating on getting to her room.

Behind her, watching his wife's unbalanced movement as she used the wall to help herself to her rooms, the Fire Lord couldn't help but find the drunk girl to be amusing. Even at dinner she was entertaining. Most lively he had ever seen her. And she laughed. Despite finding out it was her and her friends that blew up the factory he had manufacture parts for his war aircrafts, it was humorous how she demonstrated exactly how it came to ruins. She was like a child. Supposedly, a young woman with a stubborn and fiery nature but to see underneath that, beyond it, she was a child. Held a certain kind of innocence he hasn't seen for sometime in others. He liked it. He liked her. Of course, he told himself it was the kind of like one had for a pet. A pet that he wanted very much to take advantage of in this state. She had been drinking the night their wedding night. Seeing as she had definitely had more to drink tonight, it was likely he could somehow get her in his bed again. But how to go about it.

"Let me help you." His voice was husky and laced with mischief. In his favor, the girl didn't seem to notice this as she paused halfway to her room and slowly, bracing herself against the wall, turned to him. Her blue eyes in clear shot of his.

Looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes she didn't know tempted him every time he saw them, the waterbender stared at him question. "Help me? Why would you help me?"

Taking a step towards her, "Because I want to." His low voice sent a shiver down Katara's back, something told her he was planning something.

"You're not fooling me." She said as she wobbled towards him with her finger waving around in accusation. "I'm onto you."

Smirking as he took another towards her, just a few inches apart as and leaned towards her. "I would like that very much."

…

"Wake up!" Katara yelled. "Wake up, you sick bastard!"

Hitting him with the pillow the next morning as she woke to find she was in his bed and her clothes were on the floor. _This son of a bitch!_ He broke the truce. Sure, this could all just be a misunderstanding. In her drunk state last night she could have just accidentally ended up in her and became completely naked as well. But knowing what she knew of this man, it was clear this was no accident. Katara was so enraged. She should have known better than to believe he would take their truce seriously.

Stirring from his sleep as he realized he was being hit with something. A pillow. Not in the least upset as he knew something like this would happen once the girl woke up. His eyes weren't even opened yet and he was smirking.

Growling as she saw this, "Son of a bitch!"

"I don't think that's the appropriate way to wake your husband, waterbender." His eyes finally opened and signs of his amusement were even more vivid. Oh, Katara wanted to wipe the smirk off his face so badly.

Tossing the pillow away. "Oh shut up! You broke the truce!"

"No, I didn't." He yawned and rolled over on his side, propping himself on his elbow. "You said no intimacy and there was none."

Gesturing to her naked body that he bit his lip to, Katara looked at him with wild eyes. "No intimacy?! We clearly had sex, you sicko!"

Ozai looked the girl over, wanting her even more now. Especially after last night. He actually didn't do anything with her. Well...he didn't have sex with her. Just played with her a little. She'd know that if she didn't pass out halfway through. Ah, but he enjoyed what little he did have with her. The waterbender was more than receptive of him. She even giggled. Agni, if only she didn't hate him so much.

Seeing the man was clearly distracted with staring at her nude body, Katara's face flushed as she hurried to gather the sheets to block the view of her body.

Sitting up in bed, Ozai smirked even more smugly as he leaned towards her. Desire in his eyes. Katara flinched and leaned away from him.

"Stop." She put her hand out, pressing against his bare chest as he tried to come for her again.

Licking his lips, "Stop what?"

"You know what!" Katara yelled at him in her frantic state as he was upon her, pushing her to lay in the bed. "I'm your enemy! You hate me! I annoy you! I'm a lowly Water Tribe peasant! I'm nothing to you! You shouldn't be doing this with someone like me!"

The Fire Lord laughed at her as he had her beneath him, staring fearfully at him, knowing he was going to have her whether she gave in or not. He immediately attacked her neck. His mouth hungrily going at the soft tender skin. The girl cried out and arched herself into him. One arm round the bend of her back as the other went into her hair.

In the midst of her crying, "I hate you." Hoping it would incite anger in him and get him to stop.

Fortunately, his lips paused against her neck. However; a smirk came. "You are my wife. I don't hate you. You tempt me. You are the Fire Lady now. You are my queen. I should be allowed to have my queen." He said against her throat.

Katara felt her entire body go into shock as she laid there, having listened to his words in disbelief. _No. No. You're not supposed to say that!_ Angry that he had something other than confirm her thoughts of him. That he hated her. La, she just knew he hated her. _He's just making fun of me._

Moving her hands to his chest to push him off, " Stop making fun of me! I'm not stupid!" She hissed at him.

Pulling back but only slightly, Ozai grinned at the girl. "Oh, I know you're not stupid." He took his finger and twirled some of her hair on it. Looking her over. He wasn't going to take her, he decided that last night. Just tease her a little and slowly make her wish to seek him out. Perhaps he should do it that way. Seduce her like she seduces him.

Hand slipping into her hair fully as he went to breathe her scent in against her neck. Once again he said something he hadn't meant to. "Why do you do this to me?"

…

Pushing thoughts of this morning from her head as she held her quill gently in her hand and wrote out characters neatly, working on basic sentence structure now. It was hard and required her think a lot as she wrote one character after another but at least she didn't have to think about what happened last night or this morning. Memories flooded in and she came to the realization that the Fire Lord hadn't taken her. Instead, he did something else. Katara shivered and her quill dragged an unintended line through a character.

"Wrong." Kimiko said as she noticed the girl wrote the wrong character.

Groaning as she threw her quill down, "I know that!"

"Then why did you do it?" The madam asked in a monotone voice.

Rolling her eyes she slouched to the side and leaned her elbow on the low table as she held her chin in her hand. "You know why."

As much as Kimiko wanted to make not so kind remark about how child-like the waterbender was being, she held her tongue. Inexperienced or not, the girl was the Fire Lady. However; this behavior was uncalled for. This morning for example. The madam had come to wake her and found Katara was not in her bed. Instead, she heard the waterbender's voice come from the Fire Lord's bedroom. Entering his majesty's bedroom, Kimiko found the girl was straddling the man's waist as she repeatedly hit him with a pillow. It was fortunate enough that the man had only thought this was somehow funny. Maybe it had to do with the fact that the girl was naked on top of him that he didn't feel threatened by her. The waterbender needed to be reminded of why she was here and what her mission was.

"Fire Sage Lao will be here shortly to speak with you." Kimiko told her.

Not at all happy to hear that but then again, when had she ever been happy here. Katara looked away from the madam and stared off to the window, looking longingly at the garden. She wished the Fire Lord had let her stay in the residential area. It was pretty here. Sure, the Royal suite was even better but here, he wasn't here.

"Your majesty." The voice of an old man came and Katara's face immediately took to a scowl as did Kimiko's.

The Fire Sage raised his head from the bow and looked to see the dazzling Fire Lady. Her crown fitted nicely into her topknot. The refine manner she held her gaze to him. Kimiko had done a good job with her.

Acknowledging him, "Fire Sage Lao."

Kimiko ignored the man and went on to prepare some other things to go over with the Fire Lady. His majesty wanted Katara ready in a month's time to be ready to take on her responsibilities. Be fit for the task of Fire Lady. He expected nothing but perfection. Regardless of his slight playfulness with the waterbender, he demanded that she would be what was expected of her. His aid, his partner, his queen. The pressure was on the girl even more now with that stupid truce of theirs. Kimiko wanted to tell the girl off for being so thoughtless when confronting the Fire Lord. Now she'd have to do as well as people who had more experience and more understanding of court than her. She set herself up for failure. But this wasn't as much her fault as it was the White Lotus's for getting the poor girl into this mess.

"Kimiko says you wanted to speak with me." Katara wanted to get straight down to business. She wanted details, explanations, and an understanding of all that this Order wanted from her. How was she supposed to go about changing the Fire Lord and was Suki's assumption correct? Did they want her to seduce him? Making him fall for her?

Seeing she wasn't wanting to beat around the bush with a little small talk, Lao smirked at her and came to stand before her. "Yes, your majesty. But I would like first to ask you, how is his majesty?"

Noticing the strange glint in his eyes as he took a seat across from her, Katara narrowed her eyes in calculation. "What do you mean how is he? He's fine if you ask me. Mean and hateful as usual." Crossing her arms under her breast and looking away as her mind flashed to this morning.

"I mean, his majesty isn't acting out of character is he?" Lao's grin grew as he saw the young woman's eyes widened momentarily before closing and hanging her head down, fiddling with her finger. _So he has._ Satisfied with his deduction.

Clearing his throat as he relaxed his wrinkled aged face and folded his hand in his lap, "Your majesty, the Lotus choose you especially for the task of being the Fire Lord's wife because we believed there was a possibility you could have inherited an ancient and rare ability amongst the Water Tribes."

Katara perked up, _rare ability? What rare ability?_ She was in all interested by the Fire Sage's words. An rare and ancient ability of the Water Tribes. How could something like this not have her curiosity?

The madam glared at the Fire Sage as she rose, dismissing herself with the excuse of needing to give her ladies orders for the day. Both Katara and Lao watched the woman leave, having different opinions of the woman's departure.

But back to what they were to discuss, the waterbender took her scroll and rolled it up. Eyes torn from the sage as she did so. "My Tribe was in ruins by the time I was born, any information about the history of my people and even waterbending itself was lost. I had to go to the Northern Tribe to learn how to wield and master my element." Looking back to the Sage. "Whatever ability you are referring to, I know nothing of."

It was common knowledge the damage war had on the Water Tribes, especially the Southern one. Most or all of its previous glory and prosperity was gone. Its history and culture diminished with countless lives and the utter debacle of its great walls, much like the Northern one. Progressively with time the South was reduced to numbers barely in the hundreds scattered across the wastelands. Katara wouldn't have known the place her Tribe had once been. It was a pity. By the time the girl and even her parents were born, the South was no more of what it had been before the war. The Fire Nation saw to it that their opposing element would never rise again. Wiping out all but one of its waterbenders. The one that sat before the old Fire Sage with the gold flaming crown of the Fire Nation in her hair. Eyes true to her homelands contrasting with the color of her robes. _Such a lovely water lily._ He mused.

"It is a saddening thing for one's culture to be lost and with it, its greatness. But," the Fire Sage smiled warmly at the waterbender. "All's not lost. Your Tribe's history as well as the history of the Air Nomads was preserved for observation and research by this Nation. We wanted to one day use what we knew of your people and the nomads to conquer the world. Perhaps, even take for our own and we have."

Katara's eyes widened as she listened on the Fire Sage, going into the grave details of why this world had begun and why this nation felt it must have the world. It was devastating. The cruelty and ignorance the former Fire Lord Sozin wielded. Masking his wicked desire for world domination with charitable givings to the other nations. Planting his minions to annihilate the nomads and destroy them. Wiping clean of there being any possibility of the next Avatar stopping his plans. When that ended, no survivors remaining. The next Fire Lord took care that the cycle did not continue on and raided the Southern Tribe. Capturing all its waterbenders and then, killing who they believed was the last waterbender of the South. The Fire Nation's true intentions was to get revenge of the Earth Kingdom for some economic and political issues. The Avatar and the two other nations stood a threat though neither showed any signs of it. Peacefully keeping to themselves. But the Fire Nation and its rulers were cruel and thirst for power and slowly developing false ideologies to justify the war to its people. The waterbender could not believe what she was hearing.

Shaking his head in shame, "It is a travesty what my beloved nation as done to the rest of the world. I hated so much what it had done that I joined the White Lotus to make sure this was all undone and that the world could one day hope to return to what it once was."

Something about hearing the man expression his opposition to the war and wanting the world to go back to the way it was made Katara feel hopeful. If there were people like him here in this nation, then they stood a chance against this war. A chance against the Fire Lord. It was a hopeful thought. A thought that made her feel less uneasy about the mission she was to complete.

"But you, my Lady, are as important to the sake of ending this war as the Avatar. The ability you wield is something rare and unique only to the Tribes." Lao looked the girl over. "You made not have realized the impact you have on others. How you can either push or pull them to your will."

Blue eyes widened as Lao grinned at the girl, "Our people would call you a witch. Others, probably the same or something far worse. But your people once called those with your abilities a Siren."

 _A Siren?_ Katara looked in wonder. _Like those mythical creatures that lured sailors at sea?_ There were old folktales tossed around bonfires back South in her Tribe about sailors being bewitched by the songs of women that were half human half fish. Was that what she was supposed to be? A half fish Lady.

"So I'm part fish?" Katara looked confused and tilted her head to the side.

Laughing at the absurdity of the waterbender, "No, your majesty." The old man watched the young Fire Lady blush and look away in embarrassment. " You are far from that."

"Then what am I?" The waterbender was even more confused and desperate for an answer.

Lao enjoyed how honest the young woman was with her expressions. "As I said, your majesty. You have the ability to push and pull others. Influence them, if you will. Make them an easily obtained ally or enemy. It is the gift of the sirens to your people. And you, Fire Lady Katara, have this blessing."

…

A/N:

Hoped you liked this chapter! Review and give me feedback if you like! And see you all next week! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Back again!

Chapter 7:

The gift of the Sirens. It was used much like how her hidden technique of blood bending. Bend another to her will. Only, it was much harder to use and didn't have supreme control over an individual to her relief. It worked more like influence. The person would still be themselves. Able to think and operate as they typically would but the call of a siren simply pulled them close to the user of the ability or pushed them further away depending on how it is used. It is a complicated ability to use. Just as blood bending is. Required her to have her own thoughts together, her intentions for the person she wishes to use it on needed to be clear, and there needed to be an established relationship to begin with. Supposedly, without her knowing but Katara had been using this ability all her life on others without knowing. When she discovered this, it made her feel as if her ties and relationship with others were fake because of her siren's call. However; Lao assured her that the ability didn't work on those that she already shared mutual feelings towards. So in other words, if her feelings were equal to the other's, the siren's call no longer worked. Also proving the person's feelings were their own and not forced feelings.

"And with this, you want me to make him fall in love with me?" Katara said quietly as she gazed out at the scene of the garden. There was a couple sitting on the bench by the pond, looking at a scroll together and smiling. _Am I supposed to be like that with him?_

Lao could see the discomfort in the waterbender's eyes as she mentioned this. He'd expect nothing less. She needed to feel weary of this and maintain her dislike of the Fire Lord, especially when he does come to love her. Her feelings must never equal to his. As strong and brave as the girl was, something like love could break even the strongest of people from their resolve and purpose. And that is what they were trying to do here. Using love to break someone.

"Yes, your majesty." The Fire Sage replied. "You must make that husband of yours fall for you and make him see from the eyes of the woman he loves, what this war is doing. After that, bring him to his knees."

Katara honestly didn't like this very much. Not just the fact that the Fire Lord would be in love with her and his advances on her would increase but the fact that his feelings would be real and that she'd have to betray him. La, she shouldn't care about that but he was still a person! Basically, she would be betraying someone that loved her regardless of who that person was.

The waterbender stood from her cushion at the low table, while she had her own opinion about her specific task and would look for another means, she could only nod her head in agreement. Play it off as she was accepting of her duties. However; she needed to consult Kimiko. Knowing there had to another way and that the woman would be more open and honest with her about the Lotus. While she respected all the Lotus was doing for the world, something didn't sit right with her.

Rushing from the room where she had entertained an audience with the Fire Sage, Katara made her way through the halls. First time without her escort. Sure, that was a complete violation of her truce with the Fire Lord but seeing as she was heading to him, she felt it could be overlooked. Something in her wanted to see if her abilities really worked.

Ignoring the stares and the whispers she heard from around her as she took the route she remembered led to her shared chambers with the Fire Lord, Katara moved with urgency. Which probably tipped off some of the guards because she could tell they were following her. The sound of their rustling metal armor from behind her.

See the grand doorstep of her chambers, Katara stopped just before them and looked to the guards before it. Servants and guards were the only ones in the palace that she could speak first to.

"Is his majesty in our rooms?" It felt strange to say it was also hers.

One the guards shook their head and Katara figured because it was the middle of the day that he'd most likely be carrying on with his duties as Fire Lord.

"Can you tell me where he is?" She asked but received no answer. La, she should have seen that coming. Of course, these men wouldn't give away their Lord's location to her. Regardless of being his wife, she was still a hostage and everyone knew it.

"Ah, your majesty." A voice she has only recently become familiar with came from behind her.

Reluctantly, the waterbender turned around and her impassive facade was painted across her face just for the person she was now facing. "Shin." She acknowledged him.

The nobleman grinned at her, "Looking for your husband, I hear."

 _Dear la, not this morning._ Katara wondered if she could use the call on him. Push him far far away.

"Yes." She said simply.

Shin's eyes lit up, "Oh really and why might you be? Looking for a midday fix?"

Katara didn't understand what that was supposed to mean and simply stared at him, not saying yes, not saying no. Which usually to the other person just meant 'yes but I'm not telling you that'.

Reading her this way, the noble smirked and offered his arm to her. "Come, I'll take you to him."

Not wanting to accept but really needing to find the Fire Lord, Katara took his arm. Unsure of if she should. She knew there were many rules that she still had yet to learn. And accepting the kindness of a man that wasn't her husband sounded like a rule that might be among thousands of other rules she might be breaking by simply allowing him to walk her to the Fire Lord. La, she knew she was in for it if she was breaking a rule. After her incident with Ozai this morning, he pretty much rained down on her with his demand for her to become fit for her role as Fire Lady by the end of the month. He would definitely scold her if she was in violation of any rules he expected her to know. _I guess I'll just have to suck it up and face whatever punishment I get for this._

As he walked the exotic Fire Lady to her husband's office where he was having a small meeting with a war general of his, Shin couldn't help but notice the softness of her hands. He expected a girl that was as much a warrior as she was now the Fire Lady to have callous and rough hands. Nor did he expect when he heard that his cousin was marrying this woman that she would be as he found her to be. Beautiful. Fiery. And clever. What he knew of Water Tribe barbarians was what everyone knew of them. They were uncultured savages that were abominations in existence as well as in appearances. Taking the form of a half human half wolf or some other arctic beast. Their people mated with animals, giving birth to cannibals and creatures that were better left slain. However; many knew it was all a bunch lies. So many men during the beginning of the war brought home 'pets' from the Tribes, women that clearly were not as stories have told. His father being one of them. But due to the poor care and treatment many of the tribal women received, as well as abuse from their masters, the women didn't survive beyond a year or two. Shin knew the girl wouldn't look like an animal but he didn't think she would be as lovely to look at as the council said she was.

Nonetheless, as beautiful as she was, her people were still an inferior people to his. They all deserved to be conquered and she was no different. The crown of this nation maybe upon her pretty little head but she held no real power. Just an aid to his majesty. A tool to be used. Someone to amuse the Fire Lord when he had the time to splurge. A trophy wife to be envied by all and an image of conquest of her people as well as herself. The last waterbender of the Southern Tribe, daughter of its chieftain, and Water instructor of the Avatar. How she only brought more glory to his majesty by being here and being his wife.

"How do you like it here, your majesty?" Shin asked.

Holding his arm as she tried not to trip over the skirt of her robe, "I don't know." She answered honestly. While it was without a doubt a beautiful palace and like nothing she had ever seen, it was her cage. What was someone to supposed to say when asked what they thought of their cage?

Snickering to himself, "Oh yes, I did forget you are a clever one. His majesty warned me." He paused and looked at her. "You haven't any illusions of this place, do you?"

Unable to tell where he was going with this, Katara looked back at him and shook her head. "I'm a hostage. I know that." She said in a none too kind tone.

"Your majesty, you are much more than a hostage." He began walking them again. "You are the Fire Lord's personal hostage."

This struck the waterbender as odd. Of course she was a personal hostage, the man married her to keep her unwraps. But then again, that was more for sake of this war and the fact she was the key to obtaining the tribes without stretching their armies thinner.

Knowing full well he probably shouldn't say a word but couldn't help himself, "His majesty is quite the lonely man if you ask me. Always work and no fun. Well...maybe a little fun. A few concubines here and there but I'd say he needs a wife at his side. Someone to _manage_ him when no one else can."

Katara had pretty much lost him at personal hostage. Still trying to wrap her head around that. But he was saying the Fire Lord was lonely. Didn't he have a daughter? _But he's always sending Azula out to hunt us down_ , Katara groaned mentally. So what if he was lonely, that's what happens when you're an evil maniac trying to take over the world. However; even though she felt this way. She wondered if a man like the Fire Lord could actually feel something like loneliness. How could a man that was about to claim everything as his feel lonely?

"I'm surprised to say the least that his majesty had already shown so much interest in you. Usually, he never lets his gaze linger on a woman for as long as I've seen him look at you." Shin grinned even wider. "Maybe he likes you and knowing him as long as I have, he never likes anyone. Hope you feel special."

The waterbender really didn't like the way he grinned at her and to be honesty, she preferred the Fire Lord's attention over this man's. He clearly had some game he was playing at. Whatever that was, she wanted no part. Something told her that she shouldn't trust him. And maybe...neither should the Fire Lord.

…

The victorious feeling that had come over the Fire Lord as he heard the good news that within in mere days his daughter had squashed the rebellion was nothing to the surprise he had when he saw that Shin had brought his wife to his office in the middle of the day. The waterbender just stood a few feet from his desk as Shin came to his side and whispered in his ear with amusement.

Katara held her gaze on the Fire Lord as his cousin spoke in a whisper to him. Probably something along the lines of a lie because when the nobleman pulled away, her husband looked at her strangely before looking back to Shin.

Clapping his hands together, "Alright, everyone out." Shin said to the war general and a few advisors that had been sitting in a meeting with his majesty before he and the Fire Lady interrupted. They all sent glares to the man and then the waterbender that tried to remain unfazed under their scowls.

As Shin readied to leave with the others, he stopped beside the Fire Lady and smirked. "I do hope you have a wonderful afternoon, your majesty." He said in a quiet and suggestive voice.

Refusing to acknowledge him or his remark Katara looked ahead at the Fire Lord that stared back at her in curiosity. Once they were both alone with the door closed behind Shin, Ozai rose from his seat and his gaze seemed to intensify.

"You're not to seek me out during the day." He said in a semi-stern voice though it was hard to maintain when a part of him was wondering why she'd do so in the first place.

Taking a step forward with her hands in her sleeves. "I wanted to talk to you." She said in a small voice, knowing this would sound odd. Her wanting to talk to him. Him of all people. Him knowing she hated him and yet here she was looking for a casual conversation. _Well not really, I just want to see if this siren ability is legit._

Ozai tilted his head to the side, "About what?"

Shrugging her shoulders as she took another step towards his desk and looked around his office, seeing it was very much like his bedroom. A lack of red. She wondered why that was.

Eying the girl harder as he stepped away from his desk and went around it, making his way towards her. No hesitation in his step as he was upon her. Suddenly grabbing her around her waist, catching her off guard, and then gently tossing her onto the sofa to their right. When Katara's back hit the sofa and looked up at the Fire Lord who pressed his knee into the sofa, keeping her pinned there. His eyes narrowed at her as his lips twitched into a snarl.

"What are you up to?" He sounded deeply angered by her showing up here.

Confused, "What am I up to? What are you doing?! I just wanted to speak to you and you do this." She growled. _This is what I get for being nice._

"This morning you wanted nothing other than to get away from me and now you're here. What do you want?" He growled.

Katara looked up at him with indifference and tried to see if she could use her ability now, not realizing the man above her was already under her influence until she took a moment to think about it. _Lao says my intentions need to be clear._ She reminded herself. _I need to know what I want and take it._ The waterbender sat up against the arm of the sofa and continued to stare impassively at her angered husband.

 _Here goes nothing_. "I want to apologize for this morning. It was unkind of me as your wife to have treated you that way. Please forgive me." Katara even bowed her head a little to see if it would add to the effect.

Waiting silently for a response, the waterbender felt to man lean down to her, his hand going to the top of her head. It mixes into her hair and slid down to her face. She held her breath for a moment as he did this. Awkward silence as he caressed her. _Is it working?_

"What are you doing to me, waterbender?" His voice husky as he moved to bring his mouth to the crown of her head and breath in her scent. Agni, he knew she was doing something to him. He had been speculating for days now. There was definitely something about her. Whether it was her eyes, her scent, the feel of her skin or hair, her presence, her everything, he knew it was meant to bewitch him.

Eyes wide, _he knows?_ Katara tried not to give herself away anymore than she might already be. Besides, if he was under the effects of her ability than he likely would pick up on any uncertainty in her demeanor. She just needed to remain calm and continue on.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Mixing concern in her voice to see if the tone also aided in her influence over him.

Ozai pulled away her and stared into her eyes. Was he alright? Being bewitched by this minx that played coy so easily. _Oh you little witch, I know you're doing something now._ And yet, he wasn't angry about it. At least not at the moment.

Taking a leap of faith, Katara decided to further test her ability and brought her hand up to the side of his face with great hesitation. Fearful to reach for him and how he would respond. He was always touching her but never her touching him. Maybe it would have a more drastic effect on him. As the digits of her fingers grazed across the man's face, both him and her jerked back. Eyes wide at one another.

"Sorceress." Ozai hissed and drew himself completely from her, glaring at her.

Getting onto her feet, "No." she said and nursed the hand that she touched him with. "You electrocuted me." Growling in offense. _How dare he call me a sorceress! I'm a siren, asshole!_

"You made me!" The Fire Lord barked.

"How?! I was trying to see if you were okay and you shocked me!" Katara threw her fist to her sides. _The nerve of this man!_

Snarling at the girl, "How stupid do you think I am?! I know you're doing something to me! I know it! I feel it every time you're near!"

Katara's eyes widened. _Seriously? He's already under the- that's probably why he's been acting strange. I was already using it on him. Oh dear la!_ Still playing innocent, not wanting to be discovered so soon after discovering herself, the waterbender marched over to her disdainful husband and put her finger in his face.

"It's not my fault you can't accept you have a thing for me!" She yelled at him. "Just face it! You like a lowly water peasant!"

Ozai couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. Was she trying to be punished?! Talking to him in such a manner and then to get full of herself and say he liked her. She was liked no more than he would like a pet. He wanted to prove this to her. Wrap a collar around her neck and parade her through the palace in provocative attire to show that he cared little for her other than the use of her body. She was nothing to him. Even this morning as he had her pinned beneath him, his words were only to seduce her. At least this is what he was telling himself as he glared at the girl.

Grabbing her finger that was in his face and yank her to him, "Don't mistake lust for anything more than it is." He warned.

Not in the least frightened of him or how close she was to him, Katara smirked. "Lust would have taken me this morning and yet it didn't. I know it's more than that for you." Really, she didn't but if he was under her influence then it was worth a shot making him think he might have feelings for her. Isn't that what the Order wanted? Him to fall for her.

The Fire Lord growled and shoved her away, not paying much attention to his strength as he did. Katara was unable to match her step as she was pushed away. Realizing where she was headed, Ozai tried catch her before she fell. However; he wasn't fast enough and the waterbender fell. Hitting her head against the edge of the low table as she went down.

….

"Your majesty!" Kimiko shouted for the waterbender that was being carried to by the palace medics to her chambers.

The madam rushed to the Fire Lord's office as soon as she heard word that the new Fire Lady had somehow fallen. At least that was the story everyone was going with. Though everyone had their assumptions of what really happened. Some of the guards, nobles and servants that passed by the Fire Lord's office heard raised voice yelling back and forth. It came as no surprise when the Fire Lady was found lying unconscious on the floor with the side of her head bleeding.

Beside her as she followed the medics was the Fire Lord and her ladies. Kimiko knew this was his fault. He probably knocked the petite sized girl to the floor out of being frustrated with her. It was definitely like him to do that. As children he had been the same. Letting himself get angry enough that he'd bring harm to another. He lacked restraint in all things. She swore this was bound to happen. This was why she was angered by the council! They did this to yet another innocent girl. Her fist clenched at her side. Why couldn't they just kill Ozai already and his daughter, then make his son the Fire Lord. It would save more than enough pain for everyone. The man was a monster. Her half brother whom she had loved very much growing up but she wasn't blind to how much of a sick bastard he was as she became older and aware of how mess up he really was. Having originally blamed it on his father abusing him even as an adult but then realizing it was just who he was, Kimiko felt he was better off dead than living an existence that as monstrous he was now. In truth, she pitied him profoundly.

Reaching the Royal chambers, the medics rushed the injured Fire Lady to her bedroom and closed the door behind them. Shutting out everyone. Including the Fire Lord.

Sending her ladies a look that meant leave, Kimiko turned a scowling face to the Fire Lord as her ladies left and they stood outside of the waterbender's room.

"Your majesty, what happened to that girl?" Trying not to be upset by this.

Not looking at the madam, just running his hand through his hair as leaned his back into the wall and sighed. Hiding his face from his half sister. "That girl did something to me." He told her. "I don't know what it is but I think I've been cursed."

Kimiko's eyebrow rose, "Cursed? Are you saying she is a witch?"

"Yes. I know she is." Ozai hated having to confess this to anyone but he only trusted her, his sister that had been at his side all these years. So he confessed. Everything. What really happened and why. From the moment he laid his eyes on that cursed witch to now, he has become progressively infatuated with the waterbender. Consistently having thoughts of her that contrasted with what he was supposed to think of her. Knowing she was important to his plans but somehow wanting her for more than just that. He knew she was causing him to feel this way. Bewitching him.

Unable to stop herself from laughing at her brother, "Your Majesty, I do not believe you are cursed or bewitched." She told him.

"And why not?" Slightly offended that she would laugh at him.

Straightening up her act as she noticed this. Clearing her throat, "I simply think it is that you have found an interest in her that you are unwilling to accept because it is contrary to your plans." She offered a reassuring smiled and took his hands in hers. "That girl is no witch, your majesty. Your feelings are your own. Not brought on due to sorcery."

Ozai growled and pulled himself from the wall and stormed off to his rooms. Kimiko just shook her head. Somehow he could be such a man-brat. Like a child if something didn't go his way, he'd storm off or set something on fire. Sighing, _at least his under the effects._ It was true while someone's feelings were their own when under the sirens call but they shouldn't be able to deduce so soon that their feelings were being manipulated. But she'd expect someone like Ozai to catch on. He was so set in his ways and consistently calculating and analyzing everything that he would definitely notice a sudden change. _But was that enough to push the poor girl? Agni!_

….

Suki held to her friend's hand as she laid unconscious in bed. There was a bandage around her head and her hand. Kimiko told her what really happened. What everyone knew but ignored because they didn't want to anger the Fire Lord. She clenched her teeth and pressed her forehead to the edge of the bed. Sokka was going to kill her. Letting this happen to his sister. _Oh spirits, Katara please wake up soon._

Lifting her head up to look at the waterbender's face, Suki caught from the corner of her eyes that Kimiko had returned with a tray of food, hoping that Katara would be up. The look of pity had shored in her brown eyes as she gazed at comatose girl.

"It's been three days, when do you think she'll wake up?" Suki refused to turn her eyes away from her friend.

Sighing deeply, "I don't know but the physician said she fell hard and we're lucky if she's even made it this far."

Biting her lip as she wanted to burst into tears. Pulling the waterbender's hand to her chest, "Katara, I'm sorry." Her other hand reached to go into her long brown curls. "We shouldn't have let you and Zuko fight those soldiers off alone."

"Hush!" Kimiko hisses in a whisper.

The kyoshi turned to glare at the woman only to see that the Fire Lord was standing by the door, eyes leering into the room at the unconscious girl. Suki narrowed her eyes, not giving a care in the world that he was the Fire Lord and she was supposed to be a servant. He didn't own her. She wasn't his subject. She was a warrior and his enemy! He did this to her friend. Knocked her unconscious because he couldn't reel in his temper. Katara may be a not so easy person to put up with especially when she was angry but what lack of control would cause a grown man to shove a girl half his age onto the floor, causing her to hit her head on the way down? Even Zuko had more control when he and Katara fought before they made up.

"How is she?" He asked walking into the room with his hands behind his back and gold eyes train on the waterbender.

The madam spoke up, "Resting. She woke not even a moment before you got here, your majesty. However; I think her body needs to gain as much sleep as possible to reach a full recovery." Kimiko lied. "You shouldn't worry yourself. Please, leave her in our care."

Ozai's eyes left his miserable looking wife and went to the madam. "Are you sure?" Noticing the girl didn't look like she moved even an inch since he last checked on her.

Nodding her head, "Yes, your majesty. When she has recovered, I will make you aware."

Satisfied with the woman's words, the Fire Lord took one more glance at the girl lying in bed and then left the room. The two women exchanged looks in his wake.

"Why'd you lie?"

"To keep him from worrying." Kimiko said it as if it were nothing but Suki's eyes were widened at the fact the Fire Lord could worry himself over a girl he was supposed to have despised. But as she thought about it, she had seen the man in here multiple times throughout the last three days. Standing over Katara. Sometimes just staring at her. Or running his hands through her hair mumbling something under his breath. Then there was one time she caught the man lean down to kiss her. Suki already thought the man was a creep but that just made him look even worse in her eyes. Who the hell kissed an unconscious person? And why was acting like he fucking cared?! He did this! And on top of things, he was a heartless bastard that forced a girl who literally just turned eighteen to marry him all so he can win even more in the war he was fighting to take over the world! Someone like him couldn't care for someone other than himself. Why was he consistently coming in here?!

"Why does he even come in here? Not like this matters to him. He'd just be getting rid of one more obstacle if she doesn't wake." Tears were in her eyes as she spoke.

The madam shook her head and went to the curtains of the window to pull them shut. Night was falling. It was her greatest hope that the waterbender woke soon. Tomorrow morning would be nice. Giving a long worn sigh, "He needs her alive. Of course, this matters to him."

Growling, "That man is a monster!"

…..

Pacing back and forth in his chambers like a madman, hands behind his back, eyes closed as if in mediation. He needed to regain his self control. He now realized that. This impulsive behavior on his part was becoming ridiculous. In the room down the hall in this chamber, his wife was unconscious from a fall he had caused. Laying in bed as still as death. He thought her to be a witch. That she had cast a spell on him. Bewitching him.

However; the last three days he had time to think. Visiting her when everyone had left her chambers. Watching her sleeping form. Wondering if at any minute her blue eyes would open and look to him. Likely thinking he had come to kill her. Which the first few times he visited, he was thinking about it. Believing she was still a witch. Then the second day, she wasn't a witch. Just some girl that he admitted to having an interest in. There was no harm in finding her intriguing. Like an exotic and rare beauty any man would find intriguing. But day three, today, rolled in and earlier this morning it dawned on him that she was slightly more than interesting to him. And not just that but, thinking over what happened in his office, Ozai remembered she had came to apologize and then noticed something looked wrong with him only for him to shock her and then shove her to the floor. She had done nothing wrong. If anything, it would seem she was trying to do what was right.

Growling as he stopped his pacing and planted his fist into the wall. Regardless of the girl being innocent of witchcraft, she still had caused this to become of him. He wasn't supposed to like her and while he didn't hate her as he probably should, he definitely wasn't supposed to like her or be attracted to her in more than a physical manner. Agni, was he being condemned to a fate of possibly developing feelings for a wife that was his opposite element, his enemy, and his inferior on all levels? Was this punishment for his first wife? Ozai desperately needed answers.

"You can have feelings for your wife, you know?" Hearing his sister's voice as she walked quietly into his room shutting the door behind her.

Ozai glared at her, "Who says I feel anything for her?"

"You visiting her is enough to tell me so." Kimiko smiled lovingly at her brother.

The Fire Lord looked away from her. _That doesn't mean anything._ He tried to tell himself. The girl didn't mean anything to him. He had said this over and over again in his mind. Trying to make clear that the girl didn't mean a thing to him. But he knew it was a lie.

The madam sighed, wishing her brother wasn't so stubborn and once again, set in his ways. "That waterbender is your wife. She may be so because you need her to win this war but that doesn't mean you can't feel affection for her that isn't lustful." She tried to coax her brother into accepting what he was feeling. "From what I know of her thus far, is that she is kind and loving to those she holds dear. Even to my ladies, she is kind. A sweet girl she is. A sweeter wife she would be if you didn't make things so hard for her."

Ozai wanted to say that he wasn't trying to make things harder for her but when he thought about it he, he constantly was. At least that's how it seemed looking back on it. Neither one of them wanted to marry but at least he benefited the most while she was only doing this for the sake of her people whose lives he threatened. Why the hell was he having some kind of moral conviction now? Of all the times in his life where he has done heartless and selfish things, why was now the time for such a thing like conviction? Perhaps, it was only because of the girl. His convictions laid nowhere but on her and he knew this to be true. Maybe...just maybe….the smallest of the maybes, he might think of that girl as something other than a pet or a tool. Just maybe.

"Is she still asleep?" He asked.

Kimiko nodded her head.

"Do you think she'll be up by morning?"

The madam nodded again.

"Good, I'm going out." He said as he walked into his closet, leaving the woman to stare after him in confusion.

Walking towards his closet to get a grasp of what he meant by 'going out', Kimiko backed up when he exited from the closet with a cloak and his hair hanging over one shoulder as he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head.

Shaking her head, "No, Ozai. You are the Fire Lord, you can't just go into the city at this time of night." She tried to stop him from leaving.

Carefully pushing her aside, "Shush, I'll do as I please. Now make sure no one sees I've left."

The madam was about to grab his wrist but stopped herself. Why did she care if he left and ran into trouble? She had already made a resolve to let him die when she joined the White Lotus. If something were to happen, it would end this miserable war. Princess Azula in the Earth Kingdom, too far away from home to claim the throne before her brother, who just so happened to be right in the city. Kimiko decided not to fight her brother on this. If he wanted to go into the city for whatever reason, let him. It didn't matter if he came back or not.

…..

 _Ugh, what just happened?_ Katara's eyes fluttered slowly. Taking in the bright light that was shoring in from the window that's curtains were drawn. _Ah!_ Her head started throbbing and she hissed through her teeth. Why did it hurt so badly? Hand going to her head, the waterbender winced and felt a strange material wrapped around it. _Wha-what, what was this?_ A bit of panic came over her. Did something happen? She was just in the Fire Lord's office, telling him off and- and- and- _and what happened after?_ La, she couldn't remember. Her memory blurred after that. But one question, how did she end up in her bedroom?

Shifting under the thick sheets that were over her, Katara tried turning on her side, back facing the window so she could block the sun from burning her eyes any longer. But as she did, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of a hooded cloaked figure beside her. They had a chair pulled up to the side of her bed as they rested their head in their folded arms on the bed. Katara didn't know what to do. Surely, not get up and run. They'd wake up and probably attack her. Maybe if it were still night time or the full moon she could bloodbend them. _No, if the Fire Lord finds out he'll definitely call me a witch._ Oh la, what was she to do? Perhaps, see if it is male or female underneath.

Curiosity seemed to take priority over her throbbing head. Who was this? And why were they in her room? Reaching over very cautiously as the tips of her fingers inched forth a little bit more, the waterbender kept her eyes focused on the sleeping person beside her. _Who are you?_ She thought as she grasped the hood and slowly began taking it off. When the hood fell back, Katara gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Your majesty." She whispered thinking he was awake but after seeing as he didn't move and his breathing was even, the girl relaxed a little. Turning to roll back over on her back, eyes wide as they stared up at red canopy. Why? Why was he in here? And what was with the cloak? Had he come to scare her or something? As childish as it was to think he would, Katara couldn't think of why he wouldn't. He despised her. Maybe not as much as before since there was a chance her influence over him was drawing him to her but still, he clearly did not like her. Sighing, what was she going to do until he woke and when he did, what was she going to do then?

Not having the time to think up an answer as the Fire Lord started to stir, the waterbender hurried and shut her eyes. Deciding to feign sleep.

Lifting his head from his folded arms, Ozai looked up at his wife, he believed was still asleep, only noticing that a strand or two of her hair was out of place. Having studied her resting position more than he carried to admit last night as he snuck back into the palace.

Last night, he had taken a stroll into the city. Observing the common people. Listening for all sorts of things. Finding a mass array of things while passing through the market district. He had only gone out to get his thoughts together. Wanting to figure out what was truly wrong with him. But as he passed a few vendors, he came across one that sold hairpins and saw a bright gold one. One he figured would befit the waterbender. Telling himself it was only a gift to make up for pushing her, Ozai bought the gold hairpin.

Digging into his pockets as he stood up from where he had been sitting, the Fire Lord pulled out the hairpin and looked it over. It was pretty, he thought. Young women her age should like it, he figured. Aware more than before just how young his wife was. Barely half his age. Moving his eyes from the hairpin to Katara then to her hands that rested on either side of her. Needing to return to his bedroom before she woke, the man decided to place the pin in one of her small hands. Gazing over her form as he readied to leave, he decided he'd figure out what it was that made him so drawn to this waterbender. When she wakes, he wanted to talk to her.

Taking another moment to look over her and contemplate whether it was wrong or right to hold some feelings other than lust for her, Ozai leaned down and stole a kiss from her as she slept. It was then that he left the room, going through the balcony to return to his room.

Katara's eyes snapped wide open as the man left the room. Her heart started pounding in her chest. _Oh my La!_ She thought he was going to kill her or something. Dear La that was close. So close. Instead, he just stuck something in her hand and kissed her. Somehow that didn't bother her. At least not until her eyes traveled to what was placed in her hands.

Lifting her hand up to look at what it was. A hairpin? She wiggled to sit up and look at the pin. Her other hand brushed along it. It was gold. A red gem embedded at the top of it as little red and blue crystal beads hung from it. Jingling as she moved it around. Along the rod of the pin were characters she hadn't learned to read yet. Katara wondered what they said. The tips of her fingers traveling the engraved characters. This was pretty, she thought. But why did the Fire Lord give it her? What was this a gift? Why was he handing her a gift while she was asleep? Not going to even question why he kissed her. Did this have to do with her influence over him?

…..

"I don't like this. I really don't." Katara said holding the hairpin tight in her grasp. "How can I do this to a person? Make them love me and then betray them? What is the good in that?"

"The war ends, Katara! You and Sokka can be reunited with your father! Everyone gets to live happily!" Suki waved her arms around dramatically. Not believing that her friend was seriously feeling guilty about betraying the Fire Lord. Sure, Katara had a big heart to want to save everyone but to think she would disapprove of tricking the Fire Lord. Spirits, that was unthinkable.

Kimiko stared hard at the waterbender who had just awoken from her injury. They told her everything. About being pushed and hitting her head which caused her to be unconscious for several days. Which seemed to cause an unexpected response. The girl burst into tears and they saw a gold pin in her hands, a hairpin. Wondering what was wrong and what happened, it would seemed the Fire Lord visited her. Slept at the side of her bed and woke to place that gold hairpin in her hands before leaving. Suki had thought the waterbender was feeling guilty because of her moral compass. But Kimiko figured it was something else.

Shaking her head. No. This was wrong. There had to be another way. The order wanted the Fire Lord to change but only to betray him. What if she changed him to end the war himself? Make him see through her eyes how awful and spirits forsaken this war was. And if he did fall in love with her, then surely, he'd want to stop whatever caused her pain, right? That's what people did when they loved someone, right? Katara couldn't just betray him. Especially, when she was starting to see there was a bit of humanity in him. Finding out what happened to her and then seeing how this morning he was at her side and then left a gift, she figured was an apology, it was clear he wasn't a complete monster. There was some remorse and feelings somewhere in him. Probably hidden under that callous and mean Fire Lord facade. She needed to see him. Speak with him. What to say? She had no idea but she would figure it out.

Crawling to the foot of her bed, Katara had a determined look on her face as she hopped out bed.

"Katara where are you going?" Suki looked at her with worry.

Straightening out her hair and nightgown, "I need to speak with him."

"Katara, I don't think that's a g-"

"No. I know you don't but I need to."

The madam stepped in, "Your majesty, your friend is right. Now is not the time to go to him. You should wait."

Why? She was awake now and he clearly was worried. Katara figured she should let him know she was fine and that it wasn't any big deal, she was over it. Thank him for the hairpin and humble herself to him even though he did push her. But the waterbender knew by now it was better to take the blame to than to put it on him. Something about a man's ego or was that just the Fire Lord's ego. Oh but whatever. She'll just play her part and it'll no doubt have good results.

Deciding she should slip through the balcony, Katara ignored the protest of the two women behind her as she went to the balcony. The wind hit the waterbender hard, tossing her hair all around and her gown. It was cold. She didn't think the Fire Nation ever got cold but it would seem it did. Wrapping her arms around herself as she made her way to the side that was the Fire Lord's. Bracing herself against the roaring wind, Katara held tight to her hairpin and went forth.

Making it to the curtain that lead to his room, she was about to open it until she heard the voice of a woman coming from inside his room. The woman wasn't saying any words. Just making noises. Curious to know what was happening, Katara pulled back the curtain a little and peeked inside. Her blue eyes roamed the room until they fell on the bed. The first layer of the curtains were pulled back but they were transparent, so she could see threw them. Her eyes widened as she saw. There was definitely a woman in there. Her hand fell over her mouth as she saw her husband on top of this woman. Doing to the woman what he had done to her their wedding night. Suddenly, the pin dropped from her hand as she scurried back to her rooms.

Back at square one again.

…

A/N:

So Close! Dang! Just when you think things were going to work out! Guess again. Lol thanks for reading! Love you guys and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

Heads up! I aged all my characters up! Should have clarified that before. Also, I have it were Aang's journey in the series was over a course of years and not months. Kind of works better this way. And there is still Sozin's comet! But that won't be for another year in this story's timeline.

 **Yurp!** You guessed it! This first part of this storyline takes place of a year.

 **WARNING:** A little bit of a sexual situation.

Chapter 8:

The day was already off to a bad start and things were just not going to get any better. Katara sat in her room glaring out the window, refusing to attend her lessons for the day and kicking everyone out her room. She wanted to be alone. At least for the day. No one needed to disturb her. She was fine. Sure, her head was killing her and she might need to let the physicians look at her but not today. Everyone was ban from seeing her. The waterbender even told Kimiko not to tell the Fire Lord she was up. Not like he care or anything, screwing some concubine.

Pouting as she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her folded hands, Katara groaned. Why did she care? She told him to use the harem instead of her. Wasn't he listening to what she asked of him? So why did seeing that upset her? Not like she was jealous because that was just plain fucking ridiculous. Ha! He could screw the entire world and she wouldn't give a damn. They were only married to fulfill his plans for world domination. Of course, she was using him too. To end the war. Neither one of them really cared for the other. Just barely managing to tolerate one another. So her being jealous was ruled out. _Totally not jealous._

 _Maybe it's just because he's screwing some whore in the middle of the day._ Katara told herself. Justifying her anger towards having seen what she saw. _Who the hell had sex in the middle of the day?_ Actually, plenty of people. Her brother and Suki. Zuko when he was with Mai. Her parents when her mother was alive. Pretty much everyone she knew that was sexually active besides herself. She couldn't really say she was active. Not really anyway. Her wedding night didn't count. Not that morning after, either. Suddenly, Katara felt upset that she was technically the only person out of all her friends that didn't have sex with the one she wanted to. Nor did she have any of those urges yet that everyone else had. Suki and her brother always ran off. And she assumed if she had been with Zuko, they would too.

Sighing as she let her legs fall flat in front of her and her shoulders slumped. Here she was supposed to be upset with the Fire Lord and now she was just pissed at herself for being upset with him. Oh la, she was pathetic! _I need to get up and do something with myself!_ But she didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment.

Katara looked around her room for something to do. Her eyes fell on the small low table on the other side of her room. There was a paint brush and ink with scroll paper. Maybe she could do some reviewing of what she had already learned from her lessons with Kimiko since she was locking herself in for the day. Yeah, that's what she'll do for today.

 _I've got this. I won't let myself get down and stay down. Nope! Not today._

…

"What the hell do you mean she's not awake?! I know she is!" The Fire Lord yelled at the red haired servant that was carrying a bunch of linen.

Suki bit her tongue and held her head in a bowing position. Not wanting him to see how her face was fixed into a scowl. How dare this man act like he owned the place! Which he did but still! Wasn't there a concubine in his chambers not long after Katara had awoken in the first place? If he cared so much of whether she woke or not, he'd at least wait till after he saw her to screw some filthy whore.

Ozai knew the wench was little lying. Clearly, covering for her friend. He knew Katara was up. After his morning 'meal' left and returned to the harem, he took a step out on his balcony and his foot grazed upon something sharp. Looking down, the Fire Lord found the hairpin he had gotten her last night lying on the ground. Reaching down to pick it up, he suddenly realized something. Hadn't he put it in her hands before leaving?

Gripping his fist as he glared at the servant, "Protecting your friend are you?" He hissed. "You had better hope I see her before the day is over or I'll have you sent to the tower to be hung for lying!"

Nodding her head in its downward position, Suki waited for the Fire Lord to walk around her before raising her head. Her eyes wide. Realizing that he must know Katara and herself are familiar with one another. _Damn it! How obvious is it?_ Pretty obvious when you catch two young woman embracing one another on several occasions.

As she relaxed herself and took a deep breath, exhaling as she got ready to finish her chores, the kyoshi didn't take all but two steps towards the doors to exit the royal chambers before the doors opened and that nobleman from the other day appeared on the other side.

Shin barely noticed the young woman until he heard a small noise come from her. His gold eyes went to her. Taking a moment to look her over.

"Servant girl with the red hair." He said as a smirk appeared on his face. "What was your name?" His tongue poked at the inside of his jaws as he took a step towards her.

Backing up, Suki looked everywhere but to him, as she shrunk into herself. "Suki." She said holding to the linen she was carrying.

The noble stop just in front of her, "And you are friends of the Fire Lady. His majesty had told me such."

 _Oh spirits, he does know._ Not knowing that Katara had already came up with a story for how they knew each other. Gulping, "uh, ye-yes. I am."

"So you must hate his majesty for what he's done to her?" His voice quieted down and he took another step towards her.

Shaking her head quickly, "N-no no! I don't. He is my Lord and had allowed me to work so close to him and his wife. I am grateful to him." Coming up with anything to keep this man from getting her in trouble. Because it definitely seemed like this man was trying to stir up some. Bowing her head quickly, "Forgive me but I must go." Suki hurried to say as she scurried around him, darting to leave the chambers. Like hell she was going to get caught in some courtly game. She thanked the spirits she was born out of aristocracy. Common living didn't have all these twists and turns and formalities and rules. People just said what they meant and meant what they said. _And married who they wanted._ Thinking of her friend as she left.

…..

"Sounds like our Fire Lady wasn't too happy about seeing her husband with another woman." Shin grinned as he and the Fire Lord binded their fists.

Rolling his eyes as he began pulling his hair back into a high ponytail, Ozai growled. "She's the one who told me to use the harem." Not for a minute believing this had anything to do with him. He just thinks the girl was being a smart ass and left it as a sign of rejecting his apology. Seriously, he was starting to rethink his alternate plan of discovering his true feelings towards the waterbender. She was difficult. And for no reason! He was trying. Well he just started but still! What did she want from him?

Crouching and getting into a fighting formation, Shin grinned at his cousin. "Your majesty, please. Take my word for it. All woman say that but never really mean it."

"Well she isn't all women." Ozai clarified as he too went into a fighting stance.

Raising an eyebrow, "Then what is she?"

Smirking as his fist were engulfed in flames, "My wife."

And the spar began.

Shin laughed haughtily as his fist also were in flames and he charged at the Fire Lord on the other side of the dojo. The first move was his, throwing the typical fire punch. Obviously missing as Ozai dodged it and dropping into a kicking moving that sent a half ring of fire to the nobleman. This also missed as Shin was agile and moved himself to leap backwards into a flip, landing on his hands as he twisted his legs around into a spinning move that whipped out multiple flames that his majesty dispelled as they came near. The two then continued to go at one another.

From the sidelines, Lady Fumi and Lady Suzume walked through the pillar columns of the dojo. Watching as their Fire Lord and Nobleman Shin faced off in yet another spar. From how he fought, they could see his majesty was under some sort of stress. They knew it wasn't work related. The Fire Lord never had a problem keeping up. However; after hearing what happened to his wife, they figured it had to do with that.

Leaning over to Suzume with her eyes trained on the Fire Lord. "My husband is away to check on matters back at the estate. Do you think that would grant me enough time to relieve his majesty of his tension?" Fumi looked over the Fire Lord.

Suzume shook her head, "Trying to put that husband of yours back into cuckold again?"

Rolling her eyes as she whipped out her fan and walked to peek around the next pillar to gaze upon the Fire Lord's shirtless form. Licking her lips from behind her fan as her eyes narrowed to get a more focused view of his majesty. "As if my husband doesn't have lovers."

"Sometimes I forget Xia and myself were the only ones that married for love." Suzume said as she watched with her friend. No doubt that his majesty looked majestic as he fought. The man was by far to most handsome of creatures that roamed this court. If she wasn't still in mourn of her husband, she would definitely wish to bring his majesty some comfort.

Sighing dramatically, "I do pity him though. To have married that savage." Fumi hissed at the remembrance of the new Fire Lady. How she challenged first consort Jin and then threatened them and Xia along with that no good daughter of a concubine herself, Kimiko. Thinking themselves all high and mighty because they were so close to his majesty. However; it did come as a surprise to them when they heard that the Fire Lord allowed it. Sending Jin off to some brothel in the city where many thrown away concubines went. It lead many to believe there was some power that Water Tribe held.

"Hush now." Suzume tapped her friend's hand. "You know she holds the same power of any Fire Lady before her. Regardless was her heritage, you can't speak so openly against her. Not to mention, she is a master bender. You saw what she did to that patch of grass."

Of course, neither of them had known one could take water from a mere plant but seeing as they witnessed the new Fire Lady do it, it was clear the girl had some power as far as bending goes. But that wasn't to say she was a threat. It was known to everyone that while she would have responsibilities, the Fire Lady was first and foremost a hostage. The disgraced prince being used as rope around her neck to yank if she were to step out of line. As well as the extermination of her people. Truly it was a pity but these were times of war and this was for the sake of the Fire Nation's glory.

As the spar concluded with a draw, both Shin and the Fire Lord panted, standing a distance away from each other. Grins on their faces as they caught their breaths.

"You have not faltered yet, your majesty." Shin said.

Smirking, "And I never shall."

Chuckling as he wiped the sweat from his brow, "Conceded as ever, your majesty."

Shrugging his shoulders as he went to grab his towel from the rack and removed the sweat from his face. "There are no meetings today, are there?"

"No, your majesty."

"Good." The Fire Lord grinned and brought his towel to hang off his neck as he rolled his shoulders from his little workout.

As the two men got ready to leave, they were met by Lady Fumi and Lady Suzume. The women bowed their heads to greet his majesty and were then acknowledged.

Fumi gave a twinkling look at the Fire Lord, "How is her majesty? Well I hope."

Shin nudged the Fire Lord and smirked before smiling his courteous smile at the noblewoman, "Ah, she is quite well. Though she will be bedridden for a few days. In that time, she won't be able to fulfill her _duties_ as a wife." Flashing his pearly white teeth at the giggling ladies.

Ozai wasn't in the mood to deal with either of the women, especially Fumi. The only thing he hated more than a woman that was cold to her husband, was a woman that put her husband in cuckhold every time he left her alone for more than a day or two. Fumi's reputation was known throughout the whole palace. Women kept their husbands and themselves from her. Fumi was also a force not to be reckoned with amongst the women at court. From what he heard of the court gossip, the woman was vindictive and spiteful. The Fire Lord didn't like those qualities in a woman. Nothing about it was attractive. To him at least. Despite what may be believed. The Fire Lord preferred women of a gentler nature though not so much that they were weak. Women that could be powerful and yet refrain from losing restraint. Controlled tempered women. Women that lacked the drive to gossip. A woman that was intelligent and could be his equal. Be what balances him. He preferred a woman of that context. Not the one that stood before him with a suggestive smile and a hidden agenda behind her eyes.

"It is a shame his majesty has been forced to suffer due to a clumsy wife." Fumi's eyes trained on the Fire Lord with so great a sexual desire in them that everyone was thinking how she must be in heat. " **I** would _never_ allow that to happen to you were I privileged to be your wife, your majesty. Never."

Refusing to listen to the harlot a minute more, "Speaking of my _clumsy_ wife." Without sparing the woman another look, Ozai left and was then shortly followed by his cousin, who left the women giggling.

…

It was night and Katara had written all that she remembered going over with Kimiko in her lessons. Her calligraphy was starting to become much neater and precise. The lines were almost flawless. Maybe staying her room all day helped.

As the waterbender stood up from her low table, she took the scroll she had been writing in all day with her, wanting to put it in the trunk on the other side of the room, there was a knock at the door. Katara stopped midway and her eyes moved to look at where the knock was coming from. _Who was is?_ Kimiko and Suki would likely be back in the residential area of the palace at this time at night. Only a few servants still lingered the Royal suite at this time and the ones that did never bothered her. Seemed even the servants here felt above her. Sighing. It could be only one person and that wasn't the person she wanted to see right now.

The knock came again. She was going to ignore it. Why shouldn't she? He pushed her and then did something as weird as try to give her gift before going off to be with a concubine. It was confusing. Was he saying sorry? Or was he trying to appease her? What the hell was it?! _Ugh! I don't have the patience for this. It's not about how I feel. It's about him and what he needs to feel. I need to make him love me._ Katara groaned as she ignored the knocking and went to her trunk, placing her scroll into it with other scrolls she had been using during her lessons.

When the knocking stopped completely, Katara decided she would soak a bit. Her muscles and limbs were sore from sitting on the floor all day. A nice bath would help.

Walking to the bathing room of her bedroom and peeling off her clothes as she did. Her gown from this morning slipping to the floor and then her undergarments. Pulling the tie from her hair. Letting her brown curls cascade down her naked body as she entered the bathroom. Her bathroom was very much like the Fire Lord's. Instead of a simple bathtub. It was a pool. Could fit twenty people in it at a time or more. The floor was marble as were the walls. All her bathing products were at her disposal on the table to her right as she walked in, by the tall mirror.

The waterbender checked herself out a little as she walked over to grab a scented bathing elixir. Her figure was nice. She acknowledged. Breast were still small. You'd think after turning eighteen your body would look more like a woman than that fourteen year old that started out on a journey with the avatar. Shaking her head as she took in her hands a scrub and the elixir, it has been quite sometime since she was that girl. Pulling her eyes from the mirror as she went to the pool/bath. Four years. Four years of becoming stronger and wiser, more powerful. Katara had become an entirely different person from when she first left her home of the South Pole four years ago to help the Avatar. And now, she was even more different. Way different. Not even three weeks ago had she been an entirely different person. Living a different life. Her heart felt an ache as she looked around at the unnecessarily big bathroom as her foot took a dip first into the bath. _How could I have ever known I'd end up here one day?_

Steam radiant off the hot water, making the room and the tub area foggy. It was a nice foggy however. Warm and inviting. Let her in without hesitation. The water warmed itself around her body. Accepting her as it's own. It knew her. Knew she was like it. Adaptable. Was pushed and pulled by La, Yue, the moon. Changing. Taking different forms while still being the same. Drawn to the light of the moon. She and it were many things. Alike. How it had always felt good to bathe and do so with the view of the moon in sight. One reason Katara loved this bathroom was not just for its enormous tub but for the beautiful scene of the moon and the ocean it had at night. She was a child of the moon and the ocean. La and Tui. It was only natural for her to have evolved so far from the girl she had once been. To have taken a different form and yet still be her. Whether for survival or simply because water never stayed the same too long, Katara knew she was meant to be this way. _Different_ that is. Forever and always _different_. Never the same as who she was yesterday. And never to remain this person into tomorrow.

As she let herself become one with the sincerity of her element, her hand reaching to the window view of the moon, there was a disturbance. A ripple in the water that did not come from her. She could sense that there was something or someone that had entered her domain. Whipping her wet hair around to catch with her eyes the intruder, the waterbender's eyes went wide and she gasped. Backing away.

"You think you can just ignore me, dear wife?" Her gut twisted as amber eyes bore into hers.

Arms protectively wrapping around her breast that were exposed, Katara backed away as she saw a smirk come to the man in front of her. His inky black hair fell around him. Wet like the rest of him. The water dripping down the defined and wonderfully sculpted torso of his. His tall form almost frightening to her as he moved towards her. Heat rose to her face as she looked away. Not wanting him to be here. Afraid of what he'll do to her with both of them completely undressed.

Shivering as she backed herself away, the waxing moon's light descending upon the two of them. Looking away from him as she saw how the moon's light reflected all too fondly onto his alabaster skin and brightened his gold eyes. He was that beautiful monster again. That man that took her a week ago on their wedding night. La, why?! Why could she ignore how handsome a man he was all but at night? During the day he was her enemy. A man she had to stop at all cost. A man that angered her to no end. Her captor. The man that she was saving her people and his son, her love, from. But now. As the sun had long set and the moon took its place, he was her husband and a monster still, but a beautiful one. Night complicated things. Or was it just her? Her senses were heightened at these hours. Feelings she could go all day not recognizing were brought to her attention in these hours of the moon.

"We need to talk." Ozai told her, desperately not trying to let himself be aware of the fact that she was completely naked before him. The water and her arms daring to block his vision.

"I'm sure but do we have to do this here?" Katara was growing more anxious the longer they were like this. Her body began to envelope in heat and it wasn't from the water. _La what's wrong with me?_

"Yes." He said flatly.

Katara saw the stoic way his eyes looked at her. Clearly not making room for argument. Luckily, for him, she was in no mood for arguing either. She just wanted to talk about whatever it was he came here to talk about and hurry to put some clothes on.

"You were awake this morning, weren't you." Ozai asked in a tone that seemed all too calm to her.

Eyes looking away from him, Katara nodded her head and her arms tightened around herself more. "I was." She said quietly.

 _I figured as much._ He thought to himself. The girl had been awake when he was in her room this morning. The displaced strands of hair and the fact that when he kissed her he could feel her stiffen, Ozai knew she was awake. Then finding the hairpin outside on his side of the balcony, it became all the more evident. However; the fact that she refused to leave her room all day and tried to ignore him wasn't his issue. His issue was why she rejected his gift.

Letting herself sink into the water as his gaze became more and more too much for her to bear, Katara slipping under and tried to get away. However; the Fire Lord stuck his hand into the water and grabbed her by the leg. Feeling a heightened sense of fear, the waterbender bend the water into a tentacle to grab his wrist. Forcing him to let go but as soon as he did, he sent turned the tentacle into steam. The waterbender resurfaced a little ways away from him, her blue eyes staring at him fearfully. Knowing she probably shouldn't have done that.

"I'm not dressed. Could we please continue this once I am?" Her voice trembled as she saw him move towards her.

In seconds he was upon her, snatching her around her waist and pulling her to him. Ozai wasn't much thinking at this point. Not really at least. Deeply upset that she rejected his gift, he wanted her to know how much that pissed him off. As she braced herself up against him. Trying to kept her breasts from rubbing against him. Katara was then turned around and faced away from him, forced against the edge of the tub.

Moving her hair from down her back to her shoulders, Ozai yanked on the girl's waist, ignoring the squeal coming from her as he arched her. With her back and backside to him, he leaned down to bring mouth to the back of her neck. His hands sliding down from around her waist to settle on her shapely rear. His fingers digging into her skin.

"I try. I really do. More than I should to be good to you but you kept testing my patience." He hissed huskily into her ear as she shivered.

Her hand grasping the edge of the bath as the Lord had her back arched and her back exposed to him. She tightened her eyes together. Preparing for whatever assault she was about to be delivered. Knowing he wanted to take her. Under the water she could feel his arousal press against her leg.

One hand move up to grab her hair as the other slid down her bottom and his fingers grazed against her womanhood. "I'm not going to take you, Katara." He purred. "I just want to touch you."

This didn't make the waterbender feel any better as his fingers started to rub against her sex. She bit her lip as to not moan from the sensitive area being touched. La, if only her body could be like her mind and despise his advances. His other hand went to her breast and began groping it as a single finger of his probed her entrance, slipping inside and causing her to frantically thrash.

Holding the slippery waterbender in place as he let his finger go into her, "Shhh." He whispered into her ear as he started pounding his finger into her. "Stay still."

"No. Please. No." Katara tried to get away from him.

"If you keep complaining I'll just have you then." His voice was stern as he held the water tighter. "Besides, you can think of this as a punishment." He smirked.

 _A punishment? For what?_ Katara thought him pushing her was punishment enough for what happened in his office a few days ago. She was out for days. Her head was still killing her. But this? What punishment was this for?

Katara gasped as his fingered worked her harder and a cry escaped her, this seemed to satisfy the Fire Lord. "You should have accepted my gift." Unable to mask that this specifically upset him, Ozai glared at the back of her head as he drove his finger in deeper causing the waterbender to cry some more. "I had thought it would be enough to make amends for what happened the other day but seeing as you just left it on my balcony, I can't help but have you punished for this."

Realizing he was referring to the hair pin she had accidentally dropped and tried to get back but found it was missing, Katara endured more of him fingering and groping her. Was he seriously upset over that? _Who knew this jerk didn't take rejection well?!_ She didn't even mean to drop it. The waterbender was just so ridden with shock from what she saw him doing that it fell from her hands.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Katara managed to get out. "It was an accident."

Narrowing his eyes further at her as he moved his finger in way that was sending the waterbender on edge. "An accident? That was no accident." He told her, defacing her lie. Only it wasn't.

"It was!" She yelled at him before he squeezed her breast to the point she yelped.

"I do not appreciate liars." He growled.

"I'm not lying, you asshole!" Katara shouted. So fed up with him and his accusations. La, she wished she was lying. But she wasn't. Quite frankly, Katara thought the hairpin was beautiful. She had planned to wear it in her hair but then she happened to nearly walk in on him and his concubine and it fell from her hands. Telling him this, the waterbender felt him completely let go of her, dropping her into the water.

Letting his hard gaze off of her, Ozai drew a little distance between them as he felt himself want to laugh. _Agni, no this couldn't be. Ha! Shin was right._ Running his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe this. Snickering as it came to his realization, he only laughed more as the waterbender balled her face up at him, not seeing at all what was funny. Water dripping off her face from have been dropped into the water ungratefully.

"What's so funny?!" She crossed her arms over her breasts.

Combing his wet hair over to one side with one hand as he smirked at his humorous wife, "Jealousy is a nasty thing, waterbender." Deciding it best to quote her from the other night.

A water whip splashed him in his face as Katara angrily matched herself out of the bath. _Son of a bitch! I'm not jealous!_

As he turned to watch her leave, wiping the water from his face, his lips still pulled into a smirk as he watched his wife raise a wall of ice to block the view of her naked form as she climbed from the tub. Maybe he could accept he had developed feelings for her. There was fire in her. If he pushed enough, Katara's flames would spark. Yes, Ozai thinks he might actually have feelings for this girl. It was no harm in having them, he realized. His plans to make her his would stay the same as well as his bigger plan for her. Only now he figured he wouldn't loathe having to charm this fiery ice vixen.

Chuckling darkly, "Dear sweet wife, I do believe I have not finished punishing you."

….

Something was different. Definitely different. Different indeed. Maybe it was because they were in sleepwear and not completely nude. Or maybe it was because he was holding her like a child held a favorite toy. Was that what she was? A toy now? Katara was awake as soon as she felt the man with his arm around her, stir from his sleep. The two of them just stayed like this. Neither feeling the need to make any sudden move or conversation. Just lay there trying to find the words for whatever this was. What was it?

Well the Fire Lord had a few words for it. Making his wife every bit of what she was. His wife. Coming to the conclusion that he truly desired the waterbender for more than her body, Ozai figured he'd have her stay in his chambers for the night. Lay beside him to see if it was more than lust. And seeing as after their tub incident, he didn't as much touch her in a sexual way once the entire night, just held her, it was made apparent to him that he was fond of the waterbender. Though of course it was not love. No. Perhaps the beginning but he wasn't going to speak too soon. That had happened once and he refused to let it happen again.

Katara laid there in his arms realizing that her siren call had definitely reached him. He was already drawn to her and last night made her all the more aware. His supposed punishment was for her to stay in his bedroom for the night. Promising he would not touch her unless she wanted him to. Which she didn't. Letting her get dressed in her night gown and picking her up bridal style as he carried her from her bedroom to his. Katara shivered at the remembrance of last night. Just moment before he was carried her off, he had toyed with her body. Heat rose to her face as she squirmed and pulled the sheets to her face. Why was she still thinking about it? And not just that, the past week was flooding in. _Think of Zuko. You love Zuko. You shouldn't be thinking of anyone else._ Not like that was much of an option when _someone_ else was holding you and _someone_ else was sort of your mission. La, maybe when this was over she could erase all her memories of this man with Zuko.

"How are your lessons?" The Fire Lord asked randomly.

Sheets to her face as she tried to cool the heat that had surfaced it, "They are well, your majesty."

"I told you to use my name in private, did I not?" He moved to plant his face in her hair. Breathing in her scent as he pulled her small body against his. His warmth radiating off of him.

"Yes. You have." Katara answered carefully.

Moving his face to the side of hers and then to her neck, "I'd rather have you than any concubine in my harem lay beside me." He confessed as his lips grazed against her skin. Ozai's plans to make her his were still in motion. "But you refuse me."

Breathlessly, Katara moved her hand to the one he had wrapped around her waist. La, this wasn't good. She needed to get away from him. He was burning her and not with his bending. It was something else. Something she was not going to acknowledge. She felt his lips form into a smirk against her skin, setting her body ablaze as she could feel him breathing against her neck. She felt she would melt. This man's cuddling was even aggressive. No wonder he was a monster.

"When you've completed your lessons and have become aware of your role as Fire Lady. I expect nothing but perfection." Ozai wanted her to be worthy of him. If he was going to allow himself to feel anything for her. She needed to be worthy of his feelings. Worthy of him. And eventually worthy of being loved by him. "Is that understood, Katara?"

The waterbender could barely catch her breath and without meaning to, moaned out a yes. Her body was just not listening to her lately. She hadn't even been touched any kind of way and already she was like this. La, just strike her down.

Liking her response, the Fire Lord rolled her on her back and moved slight above her. Looking down at her as she tried to hide her face from him. He enjoyed her bashfulness. It proved even more how little experience she had and that he would be the one to teach her many things. His hand moved to her hair and she shrinked, closing her eyes to him.

"Look at me." He whispered softly.

Katara couldn't. She couldn't. This was all too much for her. His advances. His attention and affection. It was too much. She knew this was her task and that she should be celebrating that she was winning the Fire Lord over with her special gift. But this man was so intense. Like nothing and no one she had ever experienced.

His hand slid to cup her face, "Look at me, Katara."

The way his voice sounded caused her eyes to open wide. _Zuko?_ Suddenly, the waterbender realized something she didn't want to but couldn't help as her eyes stared up into his. He and Zuko were in many ways alike. Their temperament. Their mannerisms. The way they were so intense. How she couldn't stand them at times. Wanting to fight them both with everything she had. Then there was their eyes. The gold was much brighter than the gold of any of the other firebenders she had met. Theirs specifically shined the brightest. Why? Why was she realizing this now? That father and son that hated one another were more alike than not.

The Fire Lord's hand ran through her hair as she gazed down at her. Heart pounding in her chest as she saw him inch towards her face. He was going to kiss her again. Katara shut her eyes tight. Not wanting to make this any worse for herself. She could just think of Zuko from now on. Yes! Perfect! From now on this was Zuko. An older, taller, bigger, and meaner Zuko with longer hair. Yeah, she could do this.

As she waited from his mouth to come down on her, instead it went to her neck and his hand that was in her hair grabbed tight to it. Katara's back arched as his teeth sunk into her neck and a loud moan tore through her throat. Her eyes big like the moon as the Fire Lord began pulling her from off the bed, his mouth still on her neck as he brought her to kneel with him in his bed. The waterbender's hands braced against his shirtless chest. Digit clawing into his muscular chest as her body felt it was going limp. Her eyes went to the ceiling as a strange feeling came over her, eyes watering and certain heat brewing in her gut. What was this?

Moaning again as the other hand of the Fire Lord's slid down her back and went to grab her ass through her nightgown. Squeezing it as she clawed him harder. Eyes still to the ceiling as her neck was being devours and her rear was being groped. There was a pooling heat between her thighs suddenly. _La, please tell me this isn't happening? No. This isn't happening._ Recognizing she must be becoming aroused by what her husband was doing to her. How? She didn't have any feelings for him. She hated him. How could she possibly find this arousing? And then last night, her mind went back to that which only made things worst. Suddenly wanting him to touch her like that again. Punishment or not, she wanted it. _No! What are you thinking?! You don't want that! He was definitely going to do more than that if it had went on longer._ This was awful.

The Fire Lord couldn't help but notice from the waterbender's breathy moans and her bracing herself against him as they knelt in bed, that her body was growing warmer. Hotter. His eyes opened as he continued assaulting her neck. _Enjoying this are you, waterbender?_ He wanted to smirk but didn't. So this waterbender was starting to like his touches and not only that but showed some jealousy towards him being with a concubine. _I think I know how to win you over._ He thought.

Moving his hands from her bottom and her hair to around her waist, Ozai removed his mouth from her neck. Katara fell limp against her chest, panting as she tried to let her body cool down. She was so hot. It was hot. The temperature of the room. Her body. Outside and inside. La, a part of her wanted to take the nightgown off so she could cool quicker. While she was being held, arm around her waist as one of his hands went back to her hair. His mouth moved to her ear.

"Accept my gift as an apology." He whispered.

In no state to argue, Katara nodded her head as she continued to de-escalate from what just happened. "I'll accept." She said breathlessly.

"Good." He purred in her ear and nipped at it a little before the door suddenly opened behind them.

"Your majesty." Kimiko's voice was heard and the Fire Lord turned his neck to look over his shoulders at the woman.

As he acknowledged her and her ladies, they all raised their head and were met with an all too familiar sight only it was a lot more decent than the last time. Suki's eyes went straight to Katara, who looked like she had been zapped of all her energy. Slouching against the Fire Lord, who was holding her. This made a nerve twitch in the Kyoshi. Knowing her friend was going to be a mess later because of this. Ridden with guilt and self-loath. Suki cursed the Fire Lord even more. Kimiko however; saw things differently but decided to think on it later.

Not liking to have been disturbed, "What is it?" He hissed.

Bowing her head in apology, "Forgive me your majesty but there is important news." Ozai narrowed his eyes as he waited to hear what it was.

Raising her head back up, "There has been sightings of the Avatar in Bei Seng Sei as well as your brother. The disgraced General Iroh."

Katara's eyes widened. _Aang._ _You're far away, thank La!_

"Have my orders sent to my daughter to apprehend the Avatar and her uncle." The Fire Lord commanded, his tone every bit of how it was the day he had ordered his son to his death. "My brother is to be brought back alive. As for the Avatar, either or is fine."

The waterbender in his arms jerked a little wanting to get away from him but he tightened in grasp on her, keeping her from moving. La, she wanted to throw her fist into his face. He was ordering her friend to death. Yet another. First Zuko and her people now Aang. Katara's eyes caught Suki's wide eyes as she struggled in the Fire Lord's arms. The two of them knew they needed to do something.

Getting irritated with the waterbender's struggle, Ozai dismissed Kimiko and her ladies. As soon as the door shut, he pushed his wife on her back and held her down with one hand planted firmly onto her stomach.

Staring impassively down at her, "You are Fire Nation now, Katara, and as such you are also the enemy of the Avatar and your little gang of friends. Remember that."

Katara stared with wide eyes at him, disbelieving of what she was hearing and before she could form any response or insult to throw at him, his mouth was on hers. A small squeal came as he bit her lip till it bled. Pulling away and licking his lips, tasting her blood that were on them. The waterbender felt sick. What was this man?!

"You're disgusting!" Katara yelled at him.

Gravely disappointed, "Is kindness too much to ask of you?" He asked in a growl.

"How can I be kind to my enemy?" She replied, fire burning in her eyes.

"We are no longer enemies!" He growled frustratedly. "We are spouses! You are my wife! If only you'd act like it!"

The waterbender bared her teeth, "No longer enemies?! Look at where we stand!"

"Look at where you stand." He snarled. "You stand beside me now. Not the avatar. Not my disgrace of a son. Not even your people. You are mines. Here in this palace as Lord and Lady, that is where we stand!"

Hurt by the fact that what he said was true, Katara's eyes watered. "Shut up! I'm not yours! I don't belong to you! Or anyone for that matter!"

Growling at her, "You. Are. Mines." Glaring her down as she shook her head with tears in her eyes.

.…..

"Katara, we need to talk?!" Suki marched into the bathroom where the waterbender was healing the bruising on her neck and her lip.

Water glowing against her neck as she winced, the place where he bit and sucked her skin was more sensitive than she expected, Katara didn't look from the mirror as her friend stood behind her looking more upset than she probably should. Her mind focused on tuning out the memories of last night and this morning. Tears rolled down her face. The Fire Lord clearly had feelings, she could see it. Especially with his response to her since last night. La, was this how a man like him was with someone he was falling for? If so, his cousin had to have been right about the man being lonely. _But what do I care?! He's going to have that psychotic daughter of his kill Aang!_ Someone like him deserved to be alone. And what he said. Telling her she was against her friends from where she was standing. By his side. As his wife. Her eyes watered more. Was it true? Was she now her friends' enemy?

Seeing that her friend was crying, Suki rushed up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. Katara, overcome with emotions, crumbled to the floor, her friend going with her. Sobbing against her, "I can't do this!" The waterbender cried.

Holding her friend tightly, "Katara, you have to."

"I can't." She cried louder. "This is killing me. Having to deal with this sick twisted bastard! Suki, he keeps putting his hands on me!" Katara quivered as she tried desperately to block her thoughts from returning to last night. "I'm in love with Zuko! No matter the reason, I shouldn't let this keep happening!"

Confessing what took place last night and this morning, Katara broke down. She was trying to be strong but every time she was, that damned Fire Lord would knock her back down. Suki felt a throbbing in her chest as her mind had search for a solution for her friend. Coming upon one, the Kyoshi sighed heavily and swallowed hard. Her mouth suddenly felt dry. There was a solution to this. To all of this.

"Maybe you should give us up. All of us. For now at least. Clearly, you're issue is us and it's impeding you from fulfilling your responsibilities to ending this war." Suki gave her opinion.

Pulling away quickly from her friend, Katara looked wide eyed at her. What was she saying? Let her friends go. Even if it was just temporarily, how could she say that?! She was doing this for them! How could she give them up?! They were her reason!

Seeing the obvious signs that the message hadn't gotten through to the waterbender, Suki shook her head. "Look, I'll distance myself for a few days and you see how much that helps."

Frantically shaking her head, "No Suki! Don't! Please don't do that! I need you!" The waterbender grabbed her friend as the kyoshi stood back up. Looking to be begging.

"Get real, Katara." Suki looked at her with a serious expression. "This is how things are and if you don't like them so much, maybe you should fight harder to put an end to this! And right now your biggest obstacle isn't even the Fire Lord, it's you and us! You're so afraid to feel like you're betraying us that you can't even help us!"

Taken aback by her friend's words, Katara stared with wide eyes, something was getting through to her. "Right now, Aang and the others are about to face Azula again. And you know only you and Zuko were the ones that could stand in a match against her. But neither one of you are with them. Because Zuko's rotting in prison and you're under the Fire Lord's close supervision. But unlike Zuko and the rest of us, you can actually make things easier. You can change the Fire Lord's mind. Using either your charm or that siren thingy that Kimiko was telling me about. Either way, you're the one who ultimately decides whether this war can end sooner or later. And I'm sure we all want sooner."

Katara understood now. But...but...how was she supposed to just let go of her friends? If she was going to end this, didn't she need motivation? But then again, there was truth to what Suki had said. The waterbender had feared greatly the feeling of betraying her friends. The thought alone made her want to run from this. Being of no help if she did. The world would be a war longer if she did. And Aang wasn't ready to face the Fire Lord. There was still Fire he needed to master and he was still struggling with Earth. If anything, Katara needed to borrow him some time. Find a way to convince the Fire Lord to not let Azula kill him. Katara knew that psychotic bitch's fighting style. If she wanted to kill it would be easy for her and much harder on Aang and the others but if she had to bring him back alive, she'd have to restrain herself. Hold back. Giving Aang a chance. But of course, the only way Aang stood a chance is if she continued her duties. Sucked up her tears and face her fate. And not just face it but take hold of it. Take advantage of the advantage she had in this. Whether she wanted to be or not, Katara was the Fire Lord's wife whom she had already incited feelings in due to her gift from the sirens. She could literally change the outcome of this war just by how she moved her husband.

"I know this isn't easy for you, Katara but it isn't on any of us." She said sympathetically. "We all just want this to be over and we all have to play our parts to make sure it ends quickly."

…..

"Avatar Aang, you mustn't be here." Iroh stood from his seat at a small tavern in the lower ring of Bei Seng Sei. He had a cloak over his head. Hiding much of his appearance from those who could recognize him. He saw the boy that was the Avatar enter with two of his friends. One being the blind earthbender he had shared tea time with and the other being the tribesmen from the desolated Southern Tribe.

Aang and what was left of his gang walked up to the man, all in disguise, though of course the wise old firebender would recognize them. They had finally found Iroh. After a month of searching the lower ring which was vase and hard to keep up or find someone who didn't wish to be found, finally they found Zuko's uncle. It was almost impossible. With there being wanted posters all over the city with unbelievably high prices on his and their heads, it forced all of them to be extra careful while looking for the old firebender.

Bowing his head in respect of the master firebender, "Please, do not turn us away. We need you."

Iroh looked from the Avatar to his two friends that all had desperate looks on their face. Something must have happened. Three people were missing from them. One being his nephew, who he knew was traveling with the Avatar now. The other two being the waterbender and Kyoshi Warrior. Did something become of them? Inwardly grimacing, _the rumors...are they true?_

"Zuko's been captured as well as my sister." Sokka stepped in, pushing Aang aside a little to stress the severity of the situation.

Sounding just as concerned as the boys of the group though she showed it. "Yeah and his girlfriend went to follow them to see if she could help them escape but we assume she's also been captured."

"The reason we have come to you is because without Zuko, I have no Fire instructor and we can't get them back until we end this war." Aang bowed again but this time going onto his knees in a begging position. "Please, Iroh. Become my Fire instructor. Help us end this war and get back our friends."

Taken aback to the great Avatar's plead, Iroh accepted right away. He couldn't and wouldn't turn the boy away. Not only because he had asked but because what other hope was there to ending this war and get back there his nephew than the Avatar defeating his evil brother and restoring balance.

Giving the three a firm look, "Of course I would be honored to teach you, Avatar Aang. But before we can start, there is something you must know." His brows furrowed. "There are rumors floating around. Rumors of your Water instructor my nephew was obsessed with."

Aang and Sokka's eyes bugged out while Toph just shook her head, _am I the only one who see around here?_ Iroh ignored the looks on the two young men's faces, there was clearly something more important at the moment.

"It isn't confirmed as true yet but being that you say she's been captured, it very well may be." The old man looked away from them. "That waterbender….she's….."

…..

Walking the halls with her entourage of ladies and her hands in her sleeves, holding her head high with a distinguished look of refinement, Katara could not believe it had been a month since she had been here. Her posture was spot on and her pace was superb. Never in her wildest dreams would she have dreamt that she would be in this place of all places. All expression ridden from her face as she held her gaze forward, ignoring those that watched for the first time, the new Fire Lady make her way to the throne room.

A month it has been and as promised in this month to the Fire Lord, Katara would become fit for her duties as Fire Lady. Be what was expected of any and all Ladies before her. She, while of Water Tribe descent, was no exception. There was perhaps an even higher expectation for her because eyes would always be on her to see if she will falter or break. Her people were mocked for being barbaric and unruly. Many would be looking to see if the tales of the Water Tribes were true. Ferocious tribespeople with the inability to be civilized. The people of this court will be watching to see if it was true. Her people's image lied on her shoulders as well as their fate. Katara worked hard all month to get to this point. Doubling over on her lessons. Refusing downtime so she could become every bit of what this nation, this palace, his majesty expect her to be.

Kimiko walked just a few paces to the Fire Lady's side with a smile on her face. She was beyond impressed and pleased with the young waterbender. The girl had come a long way. Struggling to balance her lessons and studies with enduring the Fire Lord's attention, the madam had the say the girl was resilient. Fortunately, his majesty only sort the girl for her company and nothing else. Keeping to his word of not having her until she asked it of him. Kimiko knew how Katara had felt about being intimate with the Fire Lord. Kissing him was enough to send the waterbender into an angry fit of frustration. Luckily, Katara held her anger and her tongue whenever she was with him and waited till she was alone to vent. Nonetheless, Kimiko was quite proud of the young woman.

Walking amongst the group of ladies, Suki sighed to herself. She didn't realize how long of a process this was going to be but luckily, it wouldn't last much longer for her. Katara and her went over a plan to get Zuko out of the palace. All there was to do was wait for the perfect timing and Suki was to take Zuko and leave. It was long discussed and acknowledged that Katara would stay. She had her duties to fulfill but with Suki and Zuko here to be used as a tool against her, the waterbender couldn't be at ease. Spirits, this month had been something. As planned after planning the escape, the kyoshi kept her distance from her friend which seemed to work. Her theory correct that Katara's obstacle was her guilt, keeping away from one another proved be just the thing to get her focused on what was most important. Ending this war.

Heart heavy in her chest but shoulders appearing weightless, Katara stood before the grand doors of the throne room. The guards looked at her and she looked at them, giving them a look that they could not and would not refuse her entry. Her callous demeanor had penetrated them as it had servants around the palace that did not follow protocol with her. It would seem after learning the ways of court there were servants and palace guards that didn't do as was expected of them when she was around. She figured it was due to who she was and not what she was. But she'd quickly remind them what she was. Fire Lady. And due to how she was feeling. How vulnerable she had felt. The constant walking on eggshells, Katara would not have it from these people. She would prove them wrong about her and she would do so as _kindly_ as they have been to her.

The doors opened and the Fire Lady's eyes peered with tunnel vision at the Fire Lord, blocking out all that were inside other than him. She could see him beyond the fiery wall that blazed in of the throne. He stood from his throne and looked at her, a smirk pulled to his lips as she and her ladies entered the throne room with a refined elegance that he had expected of her. _Am I as you expect me to be, your majesty?_ She asked bitterly in her head. La, her hate grew for him. While he had become kinder and less touchy with her, Katara couldn't forget he was her enemy. And it was almost as if she had to force herself to hate him more just so she could maintain her ground in all this. However; it was hard. Hard to be mad and angry with someone who progressively tried to be good to her when she knew it was against their nature as it was against her nature to hate. La, this had to be a strategy of his. Use kindness to kill her. What a cruel way to kill someone.

Looking down at his beautiful wife that he knew without a doubt hated him, Ozai couldn't help but smirk at her. She was so lovely when those blues of hers caught fire. The Fire Lord's feelings for only grew as hers did as well. Only he was falling for her and she wanted to likely slit his throat in his sleep every time he made her lay beside him at night. Somehow he was attracted even more by her pushing him away. Playing hard to get. He liked a challenge and she was perhaps the greatest challenge of them all. He couldn't wait till he obtained her. To finally have her. Entirely. Hunger engulfed his starving flames that only burned more for her. It made his mouth water thinking of what he'll do with her once she was his.

As her ladies stopped midway, allowing her to go forth and join her husband's side at the throne. It had been thirty nine years since last there was a Fire Lady to sit beside the Fire Lord and provide her aid to the people of the Fire Nation. It had been over three hundreds years since there was a Fire Lady that was not of Fire Nation descent and this was the first a Fire Lady had ever come of the Water Tribes. While the marriage and coronation took place all on the same day, the Fire Lady was not officially so until she sat beside her husband at the throne. Katara climbed the grand staircase to where her husband was standing, waiting from her, parting the eternal flames to allow her to walk through. His hand was held out for her. Though she didn't want to but had to for show, Katara offered him a smile and took his hand. Letting him guide her to his side where she stood just as he, radiating the same presence as him. To be feared. To be unchallenged. To be respected. To be sovereign. It was in this month of learning her role as Fire Lady that Katara found she would do her duty and do it well, not only to this nation but to the world. While she would loathe it and disdain herself in the process. Katara was prepared do whatever it took to give everyone what they wanted. An end to this madness.

"You will do well as Lady, I believe." The Fire Lord offered her a compliment.

Giving a small nod of her head as she maintained her facade, "Thank you, your majesty."

Ozai glanced at her from the corner of his eye and then focused them back on the room full of loyal subjects. He could hear the strain in her voice as she thanked him. As much as he loved her fire. He wished it burned for him. Not at him.

"When we leave here, I have a set of plans I would like you to look over for me. Tell me if they are to your liking." He told her as they took their set and court was in session.

Katara looked at him for a moment. For some reason it felt like their marriage was only just beginning as if everything that happened prior to this moment didn't happen. So now she was supposed to be more than his wife. More than his hostage. She was his aid. His help with ruling his nation. She had responsibilities. Now she had a role to play to the Fire Lord as she did the Order. The waterbender just hoped she could get through this. _Be brave._ She told herself.

…..

A/N: Hey guys hoped you like it. Also! Anyone having problems with the non-consensual sexual situations between Ozai and Katara, fear not! That's the last! I promise. After this the next encounter between them will not be without both of them wanting one another. So don't worry. I apologize for anyone who had had difficulties with it.

But thanks for reading and please Review! Love feedback!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

Guess who's back!

Chapter 9:

This was strange. Strange walking with her husband as they made their way to his office. Never had the two of them been seen together publicly since the wedding. And having someone other than her ladies and Kimiko walk with her felt strange. Katara was only a few paces behind her husband as she was supposed to since he hadn't given her the right to walk at his side yet. A custom she learned in her lessons. Also, she learned her head was to be bowed to him whenever she was with him publicly unless of course he gave her permission. Seemed like everything around here required his permission. What the kitchen would cook? What the gardeners would plant? Whether or not the servants could leave to see their families in the city. If there was going to be a change in someone's marital status, it had to be permitted by his majesty. _I bet breathing also has to be permitted to,_ Katara mused, _guess I should hold my breath._

"Walk beside me." The Fire Lord suddenly ordered and the waterbender let out the breath she actually held. Her eyes looked to him in a small bit of surprise. Though not too much. People were clearly watching. Passing by a garden, Katara picked her pace up a little and did as was told of her. Being the obedient wife she was expected to be.

Coming to his side, "Your majesty." She said as her eyes flickered to the side of him. His profile just as intimidating as the rest of him was. His public portrayal frightening as it should be for a man of his position. Katara watched as his hair swished side to side and the stoic look of arrogance covering his face. Looking every bit of the man she hated.

Maintaining his eyes ahead as his hands were held behind his back, "As Fire Lady your duties entail of anything I decide to authorize you to oversee. Of course, due to your past, I must limit you until you can prove to me that the past is just that. The past." The last part sounded a bit harsh but seeing as they were in public, the halls, walking side by side, eyes glued to them, it made sense. Out here he was Fire Lord, a man that was sovereign and feared. A man of unlimited power. His people must always see him as such. Katara found it strange however. Around her when they were alone, he was playful. Touchy. Forcing her to lay beside him some nights. Finding any excuse to be in the same room as her. But out here, he was what she'd expected of the fearsome Fire Lord her and her gang trained long and hard to defeat. The waterbender wondered which of them was real. Her husband or the Fire Lord.

A few nobles bowed their heads to the royal couple as they were side by side, both giving off the same elegant callousness needed to keep them and others in check. Ozai had to admit he liked how quickly his wife developed a demeanor fit for public scrutiny. He figured she had been studying him. Which meant she had been watching him. Catching glimpses of him through the halls while he wasn't paying attention. Observing him closely. A smirk went to his face. He rarely allowed himself to do so publicly but every now and then he did. Usually it just scared everyone around him as it should, he wanted to be feared above all else, it kept people in line. If only it worked on the waterbender, however; she could fear and fight him all at once. He'd have to admit it might be one of her most charming traits. Liking someone who had guts. But lately, she kept her tongue and anger to herself. Just barely.

Seeing his grin, "Is it alright for the all mighty Fire Lord to be wearing such an expression?" Katara asked only for him to hear.

"Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't be wearing it, would I now?" He replied.

Scuffing to herself as she focused ahead, "What plans do you want me to look over?"

Grinning even more, "You'll see when we get to my office. I know it'll please you immensely."

 _I'd like to see that happen,_ Katara thought bitterly. As they came upon his office and the guards opened the door for them. Walking in as the doors closed behind them, the first thing Katara noticed was that there were several men already in the room. Her head tilted to the side. Who were they? Her eyes then looked at the Fire Lord and saw he was already looking at her.

Holding out a hand, "Do not be afraid, Katara. I do believe we should start discussing the reconstruction of your tribe."

Katara's eyes widened as her hand was taken by the Fire Lord. He knew she would be pleased with what he had to go over with her. Of course, the reconstruction of the Water Tribe was a part of a bigger plan than just getting her to see him in a different light but that wasn't something she needed to know. His ultimate plans wouldn't be set in motion until he had gained her trust and also her heart. As stated before, Ozai needed her to have complete faith in him. This among other things was both to reel her in and secure her in place.

Speechless and disbelieving, Katara hand was held as the Fire Lord guided her towards the group of men and her presence she had worn outside this office had completely fallen off, she felt nude. Exposed. Unraveled. La, she should have better prepared herself for such news. Now she was going to look like a freaking idiot in front of these men. _Damn it!_

….

"You're fucking lying!" Sokka screamed at the old firebender and was about to charge at him but Toph immediately stopped him. Using the earth to grab him by his ankles and hold him back. Obviously, the news wasn't taken so lightly by him. But neither did the rest of them. None of them believed it. Besides, Iroh said it was just rumors.

Having taken them to the secret underground hideout he had been hiding out in, Iroh told them of the whispering rumors that he had heard from the Fire Nation soldiers that were roaming the now occupied city of Bei Seng Sei. Word had reached them from back home that the Fire Lord, his brother, had taken his enemy as a bride. A waterbender. The last one of the Southern lands. The current Avatar's water instructor. The old man could barely believe it himself when he heard. Especially, when one of the guard chuckled darkly about how the girl all but agreed when the disgraced prince's life was being used against her. That meant his nephew had also been captured. But when Iroh was met with the Avatar and his last remaining friends, it was clear to see, those weren't rumors.

Aang gaped at Iroh, "Do you think their true? These rumors."

Sighing gravely as he shut his eyes, "I know my brother and if he saw it beneficial to him, he would most likely do so."

"But how does marrying my sister benefit that bastard?!" Sokka yelled, jerking himself forward in his restraints. This was a lie! He just knew it! No way that sick Fire Lord would force his sister to marry him. No way would Katara let him! That was a fate worse than death.

Iroh could think of many ways marrying the waterbender could benefit his younger brother but one stood out most in his head. However; he'd refrain from verbalizing it. It was always his brother's goal to have unlimited power and now he was that much closer from having it. Once the current Avatar was taking out and him have the only waterbender left from the Southern Tribe, water being the next in the cycle, it wasn't hard to see where his brother was going with this. _Ozai, you fool._

…..

"Is there something funny, you majesty?" Katara asked in cool tone as the last of the men of the meeting left them alone in the office.

Ozai glanced up at the waterbender as he snickered. Her eyes was steady. Narrowed with precision and a slight coldness. Hand to a hip as she had her weight shifted onto one leg. The expression on her face only made her all the more to his liking. She was perfect, he thought. Absolutely perfect.

Shaking his head as he rose from his seat with her standing at his side, eyes still on him. "No, dear. I'm only admiring you and this character you've developed. I must say I like it quite a lot."

Letting herself take it as a compliment, Katara nodded her head and looked away from him to the door. Her demeanor dropped immediately. Shoulders that were held high with pride returned to a relaxed position. The scowling muscle in her face also relax with the rest of her body. She could finally feel herself again. Those men were gone. La, that had been a tough act. She didn't know how she pulled it off.

"How do you like the plan lay out so far?" The Fire Lord crossed his arms and looked at her, waiting for her to respond.

Exhausted from her act, Katara looked to her husband with a tired gaze and then looked away. Turning her body around to face away from him as she went to go throw herself on the sofa. Burying her face into a pillow as she sighed heavily.

Smirking at the waterbender, Ozai went to go sit beside where she had laid herself onto the sofa.

Sensing his presence, Katara sat up and turned her head to look at him. Not giving a rat's ass that she probably looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. Eyes narrowed at him. "I like it. I like it too much. But why? Why would you want to rebuild the Southern Water Tribe? We're enemies with your nation, even before this war."

Ozai couldn't help but chuckle at this. He did love how she was always trying to figure him out. Carefully examining him. Clearly, she wasn't buying that he was doing this out of mere kindness. And she was clever not to. Letting his hand go to her hair and tingle his fingers within the curls, the Fire Lord gazed into his wife's blue fiery eyes.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, Katara. We are not enemies. And neither is your Tribe to my nation. We are allies now. If only you could see that." He said gently as he inched his face closer to hers.

Agni, all he wanted to do was capture her lips and force her down onto the sofa, removing all her clothes and taking her as he should. However; his affection was still unwanted by her and lately, he had been doing a good job of not reacting to the urges he got around her. Discipline. Something he lacked in the aspect of his desires but was displaying more than enough for her sake.

Knowing full well what that look in his eyes was, Katara wrenched her head away from him and rose to her feet. "The South will never agree to this. Even if your men go to rebuild, there will be some that will see it as a threat to their livelihood."

Standing up with her as he grinned wider. "That is why you will make it clear to them that we are on the same side." Looming over her.

Katara looked up at him, standing her ground and yet not fighting him either. "And just how am I supposed to do that? They will not believe the words of your men for mines."

"So you will tell them yourself." His eyes moved for hers and went to the bareness of her neck, hungrily licking his lips. This Fire in her made him hungry for her. But he was starved knowing he couldn't taste her again. At least not for now. Gold eyes going back to her blue ones. "We will go South in a month's time and you will tell them what we are. Our nation. Our people. Us."

Suddenly, the waterbender's eyes went wide and her heart stopped for a moment. _Go south? Home…_ The Fire Lord's hand was then on her face as his thumb caressed the soft skin of her cheek and moved over to her lips. Pressing the small plump flesh. How delicious they looked to him. He could feel himself becoming aroused by her in just moments of being alone with her. Agni, he wished she desired him as much as he did. The release it would bring him to have her and not those used up concubines he cared nothing for.

Inching closer to the shocked waterbender, the Fire Lord's lips were almost upon her until he paused just as his lips hovered over hers. "Can I have you?" He asked in a husky soft voice.

Snapping out of her daze at the question, Katara's hands immediately went to the Fire Lord's chest to back him off of her. As she did, the man looked at her with a look of both disappointment and expectancy. He knew she was going to reject him yet again but had hoped this time would be different.

Glaring at him as she took a step away from him. "You think this will make me lay with you?" The waterbender hissed. "Am I some whore to be bribed into your bed with nice things?"

No. Ozai hadn't thought that at all. Of course, to him she wasn't a whore or bribable. One, she wouldn't even take a lover in place of him. Refusing him and everyone else. Two, threatening didn't even get her to sleep with him. So if you ask him she was neither of those things. But his angry wife would believe what she wanted. That he only wanted her for the warmth between her legs which was originally his only desire of her but it had become much more than that. So much more and in such little time. If only she knew.

And she did. Katara knew he didn't think so little of her any longer but she was trying to get him to reveal why he was doing this. Why he was reconstructing the Southern Tribe? It was not out of kindness and this was not for her. This was for something other than what he wanted to tell her. She was very aware of the Fire Lord's need for her other than just an alliance with the Water Tribes. Her use to him was much more than that she figured. And whatever it was, it had to do with him wanting to rebuild a nation that had nearly as the Air Nomads been destroyed. Staring him hard into his eyes. _What are you planning? Tell me?_

"You are my only hope for winning this war and maintaining my dominance over this world." He told her, influence by the look in her eyes.

Katara had realized a while ago that words and actions weren't the only way to get him to be moved by her. Her eyes could do the same and probably worked more efficiently. Something about her eyes drew him in the most. Whether it was the gaze or the color. The waterbender knew the Fire Lord was helpless to the siren's call when she used her eyes to pull him.

 _How? How is it that I am?_

"You are the last waterbender of the Southern Tribe. The most valuable of either Tribes." He stepped towards her and his arm stretched out to her. "What life only you could carry when I have ended this war once and for all."

 _I don't understand._ His arms were around her pulling her against him as she just continued to glare at him. _Make me understand._ However; things only became more confusing when one of his hands snuck up to her hair and pulled her head back as he was about to take her lips with his. Before he could go any further. Before she could understand any of what he was saying or doing, there was a knock on the door and the two of the paused. Staring lividly into one another's eyes.

Not liking to have been disturbed, "Enter." He said as he removed himself from the waterbender he was just minutes from forcing his mouth upon.

Moving herself as far as she could from her husband, Katara eyed him eying her and then look at the door.

"Your majesty." Shin's voice came as he entered.

With a hard gaze on the man, the Fire Lord acknowledged his cousin and allowed the man to greet his wife whom turned to look away, not interested in either of the men.

Sending the Fire Lady a certain look as he made his way to the Fire Lord, Shin's look did not go unnoticed and he was made aware of that when his cousin glared at him.

"Katara, you are allowed to leave." Ozai told her as he scowled at Shin.

Unaware of what was going on, the waterbender simply bowed her head, giving her husband a look over before leaving. As she left the two men alone, the Fire Lord immediately grabbed Shin by his collar and growled lowly.

"What did I say about looking at my wife?!"

Shin raised his hands to level with his head and smirked. "Dear cousin, you can't possibly think I could see her as anything other than a savage in respectable attire."

Hissing as he shoved Shin back, Ozai was seriously not taking kindly with how the man had been looking at the waterbender as of late. Not that the girl was even aware of it as she just ignored the man all together. Keeping a safe distance between herself and him. However; despite knowing Shin's extreme prejudice against people of the Water Tribe due to his father's obsession with their women, the Fire Lord knew the look his cousin was sending his wife. For the last month he had been made aware of the look in Shin's eyes. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

Remaining calm as his cousin overreacted because of a simple look he gave the young Fire Lady. So what if he was somewhat admiring how nicely suited red and her crown was on her today, especially with her grand ascension to her husband side upon the throne. Where was the harm in that? Plenty of noblemen and women had been eying the Fire Lady of tribal descent closely. It only made sense for some of them to take note of her beauty as well as her refined elegance as an assimilated member of this court. But to think the Fire Lord had actually believed that he had any attraction to the little wench did indeed wound him. He thought his closest cousin would know above all else his hate for those tribal whores.

Letting go of Shin, "Hate can easily be swayed if you are not careful." He warned.

"I do not believe my heart is as open as yours, your majesty." Shin chuckled lighthearted at the Fire Lord. "I cannot feel anything for an enemy of mine."

Scuffing as he made his way back to his desk, ignoring the comment, Ozai grabbed a few of the documents and planned out sketches and details of the reconstruction. Going to slide them into the draw of his desk, he let his eyes fall back on his cousin.

"You know what could happen if I discovered any foul feelings you might hold for my wife?" Ozai wanted to make clear that while they were blood, he wouldn't hesitate to have there be consequences for crossing him.

But Shin was no fool. He knew his cousin and he knew him well. Ozai had betrayed his brother and despised his son. A man like that could cut the throats of any and everyone if he wished it. _And to think I once thought myself to be heartless_. The nobleman maintain his comical face. _But there is no one as cruel as you, your majesty._ Inwardly, narrowing his eyes though his expression outwardly was light.

"Now why did you come here?" The Fire Lord looked through his drawers for something he had been long keeping to himself and quickly put it into his pocket before it could be seen.

Clearing his throat, "I have heard rumor that there are some that do not wish for the Princess Azula to succeed you."

The Fire Lord stepped around his desk and looked at the raven haired nobleman. Eyes unchanged. An impassive stare. Ozai already knew this. Knew his subjects did not wish for his daughter to take his place when the time came. And even he had at times agreed that she was ill fit for the role as Fire Lord. Wishing his worthless son had not betrayed him a second time so he could return to being the heir. However; that idiot boy ran off with the Avatar. The memory of that day just made his blood boil. But, concerning Azula. It was not that she was female that discouraged many. There had been as many female Fire Lords as there have been male. Yet, in this case, Azula was simply unfit because of her lack of stability and control. She wielded power without restraint. Did not always think things through and acted out of impulse. While he loved his daughter more than anything. Her being the only person to have maintain loyalty and devotion to him. It was not lost on him of the flaws she had. He could not trust that her great but reckless power would not cause this nation to fall. The Fire Nation could not crumble. Not after they win this war once and for all.

Turning his gaze away from his cousin, Shin smirked and held his hands behind his back. "With that son of your disgraced and your daughter unfit for ruling, some are quite weary of the nation's future."

Raising an eyebrow, "And why would they be? We are on the verge of winning a war that has lasted longer than some lives."

"You have no fit heirs for the throne when you have gone. The country will be in chaos." Shin said casually as if it was no big deal.

No fit heirs. Something like that would create a great problem for the country. However; still being in his prime and more healthy than most men his age, no fit heirs would not be a problem for very long. But, his wife. Despite the fact she refused him and was usually cold towards his advances, she was of water decent. Even if he could get her to eventually lay with him and impregnate her, many would worry that the child would be a waterbender or weak due to their mother's blood. But something told him it would be the opposite. Give it enough time and wait till the war was over and the girl could give him and this country the most powerful bender of them all once again. This was his great plan from the start but...it was something that needed to wait. As soon as this war ended, he'd take her and have her carry within her that powerful being. That is why he needed to get her to trust him. Love him. For that and his own personal reasons. The waterbender was his chance at achieving an ultimate goal of his. One he had long wanted. That is why when the council offered her up to him, he could not refuse.

Feeling satisfied in his plans, "The country needn't worry itself. It will have its heir." He smirked dangerously at the his cousin, who grimaced. Knowing very well how that look was not a good sign.

….

As a servant brushed the long chocolate curls of the Fire Lady's head, Kimiko read over the day's itinerary to her.

"Today, you have a sitting with Lady Fumi, Lady Suzume, and Lady Xia to discuss your first move as Fire Lady. After that you will share lunch with his majesty and his war general that is returning from Bei Seng Sei, Lady Xia husband. You will then leave from there to meet with a member of the Ministry of Medicine to provide your expert opinion on how to better care for the ill. It would seem your husband believes your healing ability would prove useful to the medical ministry." Finishing, the madam handed the waterbender the scroll and grinned at her.

Katara glanced over the scroll, reading it for herself, though she was becoming much better at reading, she could only make out a few words as she was on the reading level of a small child. Rolling it back up and setting onto the vanity as the servant doing her hair finished her topknot and placed her crown on it. When her hair was done and a small brush of powder was applied to her face, the Fire Lady rose from her seat, dismissing all the servant except for Kimiko.

"Yesterday, you made quite the impression on the nobles here at court." The madam said with a soft smile.

Sighing as she looked at herself in the mirror, "I think I made more of an impression on myself." She said eying herself wearily. "I didn't think I could do it or any of this for that matter."

Nodding her head as she came around the young Fire Lady and straightened out her robes, smoothing it out and fixing the adjustment of the band around her waist area. Smiling to herself as she tightened it. "I think his majesty was most impressed by your display. I could see the look in his eyes."

Katara rolled her eyes. _Sure, the look in his eyes. I can tell you right now that was not him being impressed._ Recalling how he looked at her yesterday after the meeting on reconstruction. He looked like a starving man. Longing for what he was consistently refused. As much as she hated to be the reason someone went without, she could not give him what he wanted. Not even if it was tempting by the way he looked at her and the unwanted heat that blossomed in her when she saw him staring. La, it was a lie to say she wasn't completely aware of how attractive the man was. He was oh so handsome. Even in his callous and angry moments, it seemed to make him all the more handsome. However; it took more than good looks to win her over. And sure, he was treating her well. Kind to her. Rarely, did either of them fight with one another anymore. Mostly, because she herself had learned to back down to him. Let him have the high ground. Not that that mattered to him. His only concern was that she would not return his affections. As good to her as he was in the last several weeks, he did not expect it to go without her returning the favor. And she planned to. She thinks. Once she could figure out how to without sending the wrong message.

"His majesty will be quite busy during this week and the next." Kimiko said in a sigh as she finished fixing up the Fire Lady, turning her around to face her and offering the girl a smile.

"Is that to make me cheer up?" Katara asked with a small grin.

Giggling, "No. You should feel anything but cheer. Your husband will not be here to keep you company." Pretending to scold the girl.

Playfully rolling her eyes as she pretended to be apologetic. "Oh my, what a terrible wife I am." Putting her fingertips to her slightly parted lips.

Waving her hand in how ridiculous the young Fire Lady was. "Oh hush hush, you are too much, your majesty. I have served many women here at court, mostly the women of the harem as is my duty to serve the women of the Fire Lord but…" taking a pause as she looked at the waterbender with sincere eyes. "I have never met a woman nor a man for that matter, that is quite like you."

The comment caused the waterbender to smile as she bashfully looked away. "You're just messing with me now."

Shaking her head, "No, your majesty. I mean it. You are a wonderful young woman. I only hope you can try to be a little bit of that when with his majesty."

A certain sadness was in the woman's voice and Katara couldn't help herself but wrap her arms around the madam, pulling her into an embrace. Small sobbing came from the woman as the waterbender held her. It was strange providing comfort to someone much older than herself. But what did that matter? Katara could tell this was not easy for Kimiko, betraying her brother like this. Last week the two of them had a heart to heart about the madam's past. It made the waterbender very aware of how much this was hurting the woman and why she was doing this.

…..

~Twenty Five Years Ago~

"Kimiko, what did I tell you?" Her mother waved a reprimanding finger in her face as she scolded her. "He is a prince and you are the daughter of a concubine, you can't simply approach him."

The young girl stared at the double doors with tears in her eyes as she listened to her father beat the second prince yet again. Her mother, a concubine, wrapped her arms around her as she began crying. She hadn't thought what the prince did was bad. She hadn't thought that at all. All he did was offer her a spider lily and placed it in her hair. He was nice to her unlike the older prince. Played with her when no one was looking. Prince Ozai did nothing wrong. He was good. He was kind. Why did their father beat him for it?

Grabbing the small girl into her arms as a group of nobleman passed by and sent them both looks of disgust. That was how women of the harem were looked upon even though those very men that looked at them with such disdain would be coming to visit them. However; as the Fire Lord's first consort, no other man could touch her.

Holding her daughter in her arms, Nonami made her way back to the harem, bypassing the other concubines and making it to her private chambers. One of the perks to being first consort was that she had her own rooms, whereas the lower ranked concubines had to share their rooms. Also, unlike the other concubines, Nonami was allowed to keep her child. Only one, however. All the others had to abort them or have them sent away to orphanages in the city. Far away and unaware of the Royal blood in their veins. It was likely over half the orphans in the city had royal blood in them. Not that it would do them any good. Children of concubines were less recognized than any other bastards. It was a pity. But at least Nonami could keep her child.

Still holding dear to the eight year old girl, "How many times must I tell you this, Kimiko?" Patting the girl's back. "Prince Ozai is not your friend. He is barely your brother. You can not see him as anything other than the Prince he is, unless you want him to suffer more."

Kimiko cried in her mother's arms shaking her head. No. She did not want the second prince to suffer. She loved him. Even if he was only half her brother. The little girl could see him as nothing other than her brother. Yet. It pained her, this small child, to know her love for him would destroy him.

"Let him go."

 _But I don't want to._ She told herself. _I don't want to._ Tears spilling from her eyes. _I don't want to!_ Agni, why was this world like this? Why did a man like her father exist? The power hungry evil men of the throne, why?! Why did they make these rules? Dividing and destroying people and their happiness. Even to their own children. Kimiko cried and cried as her mother tried to calm her.

Rubbing the girl's back. "Shhh, you will make other friends, Kimiko. Do not fret over this."

"But he's my brother!" Kimko cried.

"Shush! Never say that aloud again!" Nonami yelled. Agni, what was she going to do with this child? She wanted her daughter to live and survive this court. But the girl was stubborn and had an acute sense of right and wrong. However; in a place like this, something like that would only get her killed. These twisted and deranged people, all craving power, someone with any sense other than survival would very well die in a place like this. The consort did not want that for her daughter. She wished that she had sent her child away than to have forced this fate on her. Now she was stuck here.

~Later That Day~

Kimiko was laying on her bed in the room across from her mother's. Her parents were at the moment, together. Drowning out the sound of their coupling, the child put the pillow over her head. Still upset about earlier. Hating her father for what he did. Hating her mother for what she said. Hating this entire place. Hating herself for what she couldn't do. She couldn't let go of her brother. No one and she meant no one was as kind to her as the second prince. He didn't even care that his father left his mother's bed for her mother's. And then what he said to her earlier today as he put the lily in her hair. " _Who cares what dad and the other say, to me, you're my little sister."_

Feeling sobs come back up, the little girl threw her pillow off her head and at the wall. But a quiet ouch came in a familiar voice and Kimiko swung her head around. Brown eyes widening.

"Big brother Ozai!" She shouted as she jumped up in bed.

The fifteen year old prince put his finger to his lips for her to hush. The girl slapped her hands over her mouth and continued to stare at him wide eyed. He was here. But wait- why? Wasn't he gonna get in trouble again? Their father was in the other room what if he found him in here. Kimiko hopped off her bed and ran over to him, grabbing his hand and yanking it. He hissed in pain and stumbled to his knees.

Going to kneel in front of him, concern and worry all over her face. "Big brother." She whispered.

"I'm fine." He said going to hold his arm. "It wasn't that bad this time."

Kimiko wasn't buying it asters started to fall again. "But your face...you won't be able to leave your room for a month with those bruises."

Smirking at the little girl, "Fine by me. At least I don't have to see that old bastard during that time."

The little girl gave him a look like he was stupid. Which sometimes she believed he was. Always getting into trouble and then acting like he didn't care. But Kimiko could see through his front. He was in pain. Not just physically. Everything in him was in pain. She could see tear marks on his face though he tried to act like everything was fine. _You cried again, didn't you?_ Knowing her father always beat her brother more when he cried and it was apparent that he did.

Getting up quickly to go get her medicine kit, Kimiko went back to the boy and grabbed a cloth from out of it with a small jar of cream. She didn't want his bruises to scar and so she began applying it to his face. Wincing and pulling away.

"Ow, that hurt." He said.

Pouting, "Oh Shut up." She told him and continued applying the cream. "Do you want to be seen as the scarred prince?"

Ozai had nothing to say to that. Actually, he wouldn't much care either way. He thought scars were cool. Seeing all the soldiers coming home with battle scars. Made them look like they were faced with death and yet survived it. A scar was like a trophy for meeting death and only being grazed by it. Sometimes he felt he could relate. Maybe. Maybe just a little. Fighting for his life in here. Everyday he had to face some obstacle that could either make or break him. And if he failed, death, in the form of his father would come and rain down on him like the flames he used to teach him a lesson. A lesson about weakness.

As he let his sister fix him up once again, for the seven hundredth time, Ozai went into a daze. A small fantasy of his surfaced.

"Do you think if the Avatar was alive, he could defeat Azulon?" Never referring to the man as his father.

Kimiko was focused on treating his wounds, "Duh, the Avatar could defeat anyone. Even dad."

He thought so. "Do you think I could be the Avatar and kill him?"

The little girl stopped and looked at him before giggling. "Ozai, the next Avatar is water. With Ruko long dead and the Air Nomad wiped out, the next is water."

The Prince started to think again. He was always thinking. Always fantasizing. Kimiko felt like his mind was his safest haven. There was silence while the concubine's daughter worked on her half brother.

"What if I find the next Avatar?" Ozai asked.

Taking a moment to stop what she was doing and look at her brother. "Why are you so interested in the Avatar, big brother?"

"Because the Avatar has power and with power, you can do anything." He said in a daze. "No one can hurt you if you have power. You can't be the victim."

If he had that power, he could get rid of his father, take the throne from his brother, finish this war for once and for all and have Kimiko finally acknowledged as his sister. The two of them wouldn't have to endure this kind of life. He would make things better for them. As Fire Lord, Ozai would do what his father couldn't. What his father didn't even think to accomplish. Ozai would seek to have the Avatar under his control. Use him to have ultimate power so he could never be weak, never be abused, never be underestimated, never be overpowered, never be the victim. Ingrained in him by his father was the fear of weakness. He never wanted to be weak again. _Never._

…..

Sitting at the head of the table with his eyes focused on the waterbender in front of him, admiring how she now ate with a certain refinement she didn't have before, the Fire Lord barely even touched his own food. Too busy thinking. Thinking of a multitude of things as he looked at his wife. Had he been this fascinated by his first wife, Ursa? No. He didn't believe so. The woman was bland. Could find her in any of the women here at court but this exotic little wife of his now, she couldn't be found anywhere. Tilting his head as he usually did he staring for a long period of time at the waterbender, he saw her place her chopsticks down and then look up at him with a steady gaze.

"Is there something on my face, you majesty?" Still hasn't learned to call him by name or just refused to.

As Katara went to grab a napkin in case there was something on her face, the Fire Lord quickly told her that there wasn't and then stared at her silently again. Her blue orbs staring back but not with the harshness that she had once held in them. While his wife was still as cold to him as a block of ice, she was less so. In the sense that she didn't fight him. Nor did she give him a distasteful look unless prompted to due to whatever he did or said that was blatantly to her disliking.

There was something in his eyes, the way he was looking at her. No hunger. No desire. No lust. Just gold eyes looking into hers. And they weren't intense though they caused a stir in her, one she much rather ignore at the moment. His gaze was gentle. As if he were lost in thought. In a daydream. In a memory. Katara hoped it was not a memory. Not a bad one at least. Having heard some of what this man's early years were like from Kimiko. La, how could she feel sympathy for this man? _Because he's human underneath in all._ She told herself as she looked back at him with the same gaze but more focused.

"Today will be a long one, your majesty." She said looking away from him. "You should eat."

Tuning back into the real world, Ozai's gaze changed and there was a sense of awareness in them. Having heard what his wife had told him. The gentleness in her voice as she said it. He immediately grabbed his chopsticks and began eating.

The waterbender thought it was funny how he just did as he was told and she wasn't even using her siren's call on him. It reminded of her something. A memory or so. Her small giggle caught the Fire Lord's attention.

"Is something funny, Katara?" He asked grabbing his tea cup.

Shaking her head as she let the giggle settle into a small smile. "No, your majesty. I was only thinking to myself."

Raising a curious eyebrow as he drank from his cup, "And that would be of what?"

Feeling sort of on spot, Katara cleared her throat and looked down at her food as she toyed with her chopsticks. Grinning softly to herself as her mind wandered back to what she was thinking of. As much as she thought against it, sharing this small bit of her memory with this man, Katara had told Kimiko she would work on opening up a little more the Fire Lord. A way to return his kindness without sending the wrong message. Simply be kinder herself.

"I was remembering when I had to skin this wolf my brother killed and dragged home." Snickering a little as she recalled that day. "He had forgotten to eat before going hunting and barely waited till I finished skinning it before deciding to cook it." Her hand going to her mouth as a laughed to the verge of snorting which was beyond embarrassing but she couldn't help it. "He had fur in his teeth for a whole week."

At some point during her telling the Fire Lord what she had been thinking of, Kimiko and a guess entered the dining room. Catching the story at the part where her brother refused to wait for her to skin the animal. The madam and her guess both were taken aback in a cringe at the snorting laugh of the Fire Lady. Even more so when the Fire Lord laughed in response. He had thought her story was funny and even more to hear her laugh, it completely caught him off guard. Laughing as soon as he heard her snort.

Standing in the doorway as both the Fire Lady and Fire Lord were laughing, both not noticing that they were no longer alone.

Making her presence known, "Your majesty." Kimiko said after clearing her throat.

The two spouses stopped their laughing almost immediately before turning a gaze on their guests. Both instantly throwing on their personas as they did so.

"Kimiko." The Fire Lord said looking to his half sister and then to the woman beside her. With disdain in his voice. "Lady Fumi."

Bowing her head as she was recognized. "Your majesty."

Katara's eyes slanted at the woman and then looked to her husband, who looked as if he was wanting to strike the woman. She wondered to herself. Why?

Putting his chopsticks down and getting up from him cushion at the low table, the Fire Lord stood. His presence emanating power and aggression.

"Have you come to retrieve my wife?" He asked knowing full well the answer. She nodded her head as she wore the look of a sheep but he knew a wolf when he saw one.

Fumi watched as the Fire Lord went to the other end of the table was and offered a hand to his wife, helping her up from her seat. The blue eyed Fire Lady looked up at her husband with a questioning look before looking over at the noblewoman. Taking both her shoulders into his hands, turning her to face him and whispering something to the waterbender, his majesty then kissed his wife's forehead. The noblewoman saw how the Fire Lady closed her eyes and shivered a little as his majesty did this. A small smirk pulled to her lips as she brought her fan to hide her expression.

The Fire Lady turned away from her husband and looked at the woman, feeling weary after what he just whispered to her. " _Keep an eye out for her."_ Katara knew from Kimiko that the noblewoman was not to be taken lightly but for even a man like her husband to warn her, the waterbender was even more concerned.

Bowing her head once more for the Fire Lady, "Your majesty." Raising her head with a cricketed smile.

"Lady Fumi." Her persona in full display.

….

~Twenty Years Ago~

"You're thirteen now, Kiki. You should start deciding what role you want to play at court." Ozai told his younger sister as he signed off his signature on a document.

The young girl was standing beside him at his desk, holding a tray in her hands that had tea and Fire crumb cakes. Her eyes were cast downward as she stood there. Breathing, just barely. Holding herself together as to not show her feelings at the moment.

Sighing softly to herself as she stood perfectly still, her eyes going to the short raven hair of her brother's head. "I want to be a madam."

Raising his eyebrow as he went onto the next document, "And why is that?"

"Because...I can oversee the harem and any woman that will entertain you when you are Fire Lord." She said the last part silently.

Ozai put down his quill and then glanced over his shoulders. His eyebrow still raised as he looked at the young girl. "Kiki…-"

Making a bratty face at him. "I'm not doing this because of _that._ I'm doing this because of something else."

 _Oh really?_ He wasn't buying it. The second prince turned back to his work and continued on as he asked. "Then why?"

"I saw Lady Fumi leave your chambers the other night." The girl said with a hint of disdain.

Snickering to himself, "So you're spying on me?"

Scuffing as she raised her voice a little in offense. "As if you're one to talk! You have a whole network of spies. You have spies that spy on spies." Pointing out her brother's hypocrisy as she rose her head in a snotty fashion, nose pointed upward as she closed her eyes. "Besides, the point I'm trying to make is, that woman is a snake. She spread those rumors about me because I split her tea on her."

Unable to help himself from laughing at his kid sister that hadn't grown up a bit, Ozai decided he could finish his work later. Hearing what else the girl had to say interest him more.

"Why don't you take those snacks of your to the low table over there and you can tell me more about this plan of yours to be a madam." He told her.

Kimiko immediately looked at the young man gleefully. Only with him was she allowed to do something like this. Relax. A thing that never took place out of his presence. Doing as he instructed her, the girl started telling her brother all about her plan. She wanted to be a madam. It would allow her to work very closely with any woman that became close to him. Also, women gossip. She'd know every rumor and anything useful to relay back to him. Not only that but if a woman was sent as spy or being used by her family to take him down, she could see that it fails. Kimiko wanted to do her part to make sure her brother's reign was long and prosperous. She wanted to help him achieve his goal in anyway she could. _I want to help you be strong._ And knowing women, the girl had been surrounded them in the harem, she knew how they could weaken a man. That was why their father was dying. At any moment the old man could give and when he did, Ozai would snatch the throne from his ill fit brother.

Very much impressed with his sister's plan, Ozai applaud her. "There is no denying that you are my sister, Kimiko. Look at how you've grown."

Smiling brightly at him as he complimented her. The girl's cheeks were red and fluster. And yet, she didn't turn her gaze from him. Not like she used to. Unashamed though she definitely should be ashamed. Very very very ashamed. But with how twisted this entire palace and all the people in it were. She was perhaps the purest of them all.

Walking over to pet her head as she gazed at him with her brown eyes. "Ursa has asked that you join us for dinner tonight. Will you come this time?"

The mention of the woman's name made the little girl's gaze drop and with it, the heat she was feeling. Shaking her head she declined. She then felt the disappointment in her brother as he kissed her forehead and left to go be with his wife. The thirteen year old girl looked after him as he left. _I wish I wasn't your sister._ She sighed. For a very long time she's felt that way and recently, she had been feeling that way more often. Her brother had just married, a month after his twentieth year and now the woman was expecting. Carrying his first born. Kimiko knew she shouldn't be and that she couldn't be. He was her brother. _Half-brother._ She pointed out to herself. But brother nonetheless. It wrong. Absolutely wrong. Disgusting even. Revolting. And yet, she felt it. Felt it for a long time. And would continue to feel it for years.

Clenching her fist into her servant's attire, the girl reminded herself of what her mother had told her. " _You are a concubine's daughter...he is a prince….you cannot approach him."_ And yet she did anyway. Then she recalled what her mother told her a year ago, before she passed away. _"Be behaved no matter what. Control your impulses. Do not let this place send you to an early grave. Be strong and be silent. Never fall out of the good grace of his Majesty. Offer him your unwavering loyalty and serve him well. That is what my mother told me."_ Kimiko planned to do these things but not for Azulon. Only when her brother took the throne would she regard any of this. She was be serve and be loyal to only him. Not just because he was her brother and he had taken care of her before and after her mother passed but also...because….because…..because of _I'm in love you with._ Finally confessing to herself. Telling herself it was only extreme fondness but knew it was more. The girl knew it had to be more. She was in love with the second prince and she wasn't ashamed. Not as she should be. _Not as o should be._

…

A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed the Chapter! Flashback too! Gonna do a little more of them throughout the next couple of chapters to explain the relation between Ozai and Kimiko, what happened to make Kimiko turn against, how she joined the order, and how Fumi plans a part in this.

Thanks for reading and review! Love you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

Sorry for the wait! Usually I try to get it a chapter out sooner! But busy week! Love y'all and enjoy!

Chapter 10:

"The court has been ran pretty much by the three of us. Ever since the last Fire Lady passed away, our mothers and now us, have been managing and regulating the social aspect of this palace. And my is it a tiring job." Fumi said as she waved her fan in her face.

The noblewoman was leading the way for the Fire Lady and her ladies to the gardens where most of their meetings would take place. Due to the lack of a Fire Lady in nearly forty years, three powerful households have taken over the networking of the palace and that power needed to be handed over back into the hands of the Fire Lady. That was why it was vital that Katara had gotten them to acknowledge her. She needed to gain her power through them and once she obtained their influence and made it her own, she would have no need for them. They would be powerless. The waterbender had been thinking this through for the last twenty minutes as they walked. She figured since Fumi was untrustworthy and the other two women seemed to be her close acquaintances, she needed to gain all she could and disarm them of the weapon of influence they had over this court. And with her siren's call, she figured it would be easy. Though she had never tried it on anyone but the Fire Lord. At least not that she knew of. Honestly, she should probably seek out the Fire Sage Lao and ask him more about this power of hers. What other things could she do with it?

Resurfacing from her thoughts, Katara carried herself in the posture of what was expected of the Fire Lady, expression void from her face. She listened but only barely to the noblewoman as she complained about how tiresome everything was. The waterbender had to say, she had never been so annoyed by anyone's whining the way she was now. _Why do you insist on holding onto power if it only tires you? Geez, like shut up!_ La, if the circumstances were different Katara would tell her to stop bitching. Is this what she sounded like to Kimiko when she first arrived? _I'll need to apologize right away if I did._

Of course as the noblewoman turned around every few seconds to glance at the Fire Lady, Katara pretended to be listening or rather interested in what she was saying. Though, it was far from it. She had rather this meeting ended before it even started.

"While some of us here at court are a bit thrown off my how to approach you since you are both are enemy and now Lady, seeing how the Fire Lord fawned over you at breakfast makes it quite clear to me." Fumi brought her fan to her mouth as she pauses and looked out at the scenery around her. "You are in his good grace and therefore virtually untouchable."

The two were passing through pillared hall that had view of the gardens they would be carrying out meetings in. Turning to face the Fire Lady with her fan covering the lower half of her face. Her gold eyes staring at the waterbender.

"However his majesty is fond of you and yet, he uses the harem. Why is that?" Fumi narrowed her eyes in accusation.

Katara maintained herself, taking heed to the warnings Kimiko and the Fire Lord had given her. "I don't think what his majesty does is any of your business." Eyes firmly placed on the noblewoman in front of her. Not liking one bit how her eyes settled. _Just like the snake you are._

Smirking behind her fan, "But you see, it is my business. As a member of the households that controls this court. It is my business to know all there is of his majesty."

Unfazed by the woman that looked as if she had the higher grounds in this conversation when it was quite the opposite. Katara formed a small scowl. Not too obvious that it made her look fazed. But just enough to remind the noblewoman who she was talking to.

"Not anymore." The waterbender said as she threw some base behind her voice to add to the effect of her words. Watching with void eyes as the look of Fumi's face drop. Snatching her gaze from the woman as she walked up to her side and stared straight ahead. "That task is left up to me now." And with that the Fire Lady decided to lead herself to where the meeting would take place. She had already memorized her way there from how she occasionally visited the gardens with Kimiko and her ladies.

In the wake of the Fire Lady's departure, Fumi balled her fist at her side and growled to herself. _As if I'd let a barbarian take my power._

…..

Folding the sheets on the table and humming to herself, Suki pretended to be occupied with her chores. However; there was more to it than it would seem to the average onlooker. Inside the sheets was a written and coded message. One that she needed to reach the prison. Fire Sage Lao had informed her of the people within the palace that were apart of the order and wanted the Fire Prince on the throne. She needed to pass along another messaged to Zuko. The two of them had been staying in touch since finding out a way to navigate letters through the network of people that were on their side.

With the distance she put between herself and Katara, she was able to move more freely without worrying it would trace back to the waterbender. Not even she knew about this. Suki couldn't risk telling her. Especially when it seemed Katara was doing well with not thinking of the imprisoned firebender.

Finishing the sheets with the hidden letter, Suki took it and carried out of the Head Mistress's chambers. She needed to get it to a guard who had been a very close friend of the Fire Lord's first wife. Then he would take it to the former wet nurse of the Fire Prince and she would pass it to her husband who was a prison guard. Zuko would receive the letter and know the latest. Recently, the Kyoshi had been doing a little eavesdropping around the palace. She managed to hear that the nobles and masses are calling for the Fire Lord to not make his daughter heir. Seems like the rest of the world wasn't alone on their thoughts of the psychotic Fire Princess. Even the people here in the Fire Nation believed she was crazy.

This might be good news. If no one wanted Azula as the next in line then Zuko's supporters must have grown. _That or_ \- shaking her head as she walked out into the halls carrying the sheets. No. She wasn't going to think like that. Nope. Not today. She had enough of that whenever she caught glimpses of Katara throughout the palace. They'd exchange glances and Suki would be left wondering if things were going smoothly with the Fire Lord. That he wasn't mistreating her. That he wasn't forcing himself on her. That he gave her space and let her breathe a little. And now that Katara was officially the Fire Lady, there would only be more added onto her plate.

Sighing to hers as she reached her checkpoint, _maybe I should call off this distance thing. It's working but also, I can't help but feel like something's gonna happen._

"If you're worried about that Water Lady, don't be." The guard that was a part of the Order appeared from behind the pillars.

Yelping in surprise, the Kyoshi Warrior leapt back a little with her hand over her chest. Her green eyes wide and her heart pounding. "Spirits!" She said as the man chuckled at her. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Ah, fortunately you are still young. Your heart can take it." He told her.

Suki scuffed as she straightened herself out as she glared at him. "Well seeing as I had to grow up fast, I'd disagree."

Finding the Earth Kingdom girl amusing, the guard smiled at her and took the sheets from her. "Then perhaps I should make you feel more your age."

Something about the remark made her face turn red and the man smirked at her, giving her a knowing look with his gold eyes. Before Suki could say something to deter the assumptions the guard may have been having, he cut her off mid-way of opening her mouth as he began leaving.

"I'm not sure the Water Tribe fella of yours would be okay with you looking at other men like that." He said as he left.

…

Lady Fumi and Lady Suzume sat on their cushions laughing at one another's witted joke about a member of court, the usually gossip, while Lady Xia stared down the Fire Lady, who couldn't give a damn that the woman was staring. The tension was high. It could be seen as much as it could be felt. The servants and guards on standby kept as much of a distance as possible. Feeling the air of the garden was suffocating.

Calming from their seclusive laughter, Fumi snapped out her fan and rose it over her face. Eyes narrowing at the Fire Lady and then to Xia. Clearing her throat in a little cough. "I hear your husband has returned from Bei Seng Sei." The noblewoman stated the obvious. Everyone knew the general was back. Everyone knew why. And everyone knew how the fierce Lady Xia felt about it.

Unaware of this, Katara looked at Xia and offered just barely an acknowledging look. "General Lee, his majesty and I have a meeting with him after this."

"Lee Shang." Xia corrected the Fire Lady bitterly. "His name is Lee Shang."

Noting this, though not like the tone of voice being used with her. Surely, there had to be a rule against that level of tone used with the Fire Lady. However; the waterbender would ignore it. There were greater offenses to be acknowledged. Katara removed her hands from her sleeves and let one of them go to the grassy ground, fingertips touching just above the soil. Her eyes following her stroking of the grass.

"This was supposed to be a meeting to discuss my first move as Fire Lady. Since you women have controlled the court for so many years, I had thought you could help my gain influence here." Her fingers now dancing around in the grass as she sighed.

The three noblewomen stared at the Fire Lady that seemed more interested in the grass than anything else. What an insult! It was customary to give those you were holding an audience with your undivided attention and yet the Fire Lady was so rudely giving grass the attention the three of them deserved. Clearly, the Water savage hadn't learned all there was of court life if she was doing this.

Or was it that she knew this and simply didn't care. Rather she felt to make a point that the grass was more interesting than the three of them. The latter was taken. Katara was bored by them. She wanted to actually get down to business. Actually do something. Yet, she was sitting here with these women waiting for them to assist her. But the waterbender knew these women would not do their part in aiding her. They would not hand over the power they held. She could see that. As Fire Lady, she would have to do this alone. Take this power from them. It was power she need for both her tasks. The task to the Fire Lord and the Order. Having influence over the court could help move things along very nicely for when Zuko comes into power. And the Fire Lord, he would be pleased by this. Begin to trust her.

Seeing as this meeting was pointless, Katara sighed and rest the palm of her hand flat in the grass. "I realize you aren't fond of me. For being of Water Tribe decent and even more so because you know the influence you have over this court must go to me." Her blue eyes went to meet theirs. "And so you will not give it to me."

"And why should we?" Xia said glaring dangerously at the Fire Lady.

Fumi waved her fan over her mouth as a smirk formed over her lips, knowing her friend would be the one to challenge the Fire Lady outright. Suzume split her gaze between the two women, wondering if there was going to be a fight.

"Because it isn't yours to begin with." Katara bit out.

Xia's twitched into a snarl, "And neither is it yours."

Suppressed anger that hadn't been vented out started to surfaced and the grass started to freeze under her hand as she narrowed her eyes at the noblewoman. "No but it is his majesty's."

"Ha!" Xia chuckled darkly. "As if you care about his majesty. Every member of this court knows his majesty has been refused by you and forced to use the harem. Obviously, he means nothing to you. Don't use him as an excuse because you want to have something you've never had, Savage. Power."

The frozen over grass started to spread as Katara rose from her cushion. Her facade dropped as soon as she was called a savage. Now they were not seeing the Fire Lady that was assimilated into their culture. They were seeing the waterbender that had despised them immensely. Fought for years against them because they were evil and were trying to destroy the world. And being fed up with not only them but having to be stuck in this fucking palace surrounded by her enemies.

Xia rose to her feet as well, not daring to allow herself to be looked down at by the little girl that masqueraded as Fire Lady. She would teach this Water savage a lesson about how they handled people who forgot their place. Fire Lady or not, the girl was a hostage. Everyone knew that. It was about time the forgetful girl was reminded.

 _Oh so a fight it is_ , Suzume grinned and Fumi giggled under her fan. This was going to be good.

"Even if I'm just a hostage, you can't speak to me that way! What even gives you the right?!" Katara growled at the woman who took a step towards her and before anyone saw it coming, the Fire Lady was backhanded by Lady Xia.

Stumbling backwards onto the ground, hand over her face as she looked in shock at the noblewoman standing above her with a disgusted look on her face. Fumi and Suzume both rose to stand beside their good friend and gazed indifferently at Katara.

"Unless you can actually become what you display, you will always be 'just a hostage'." Xia sneered. "But even then...you'll always be a lowly Water savage."

Hacking up some salva, the woman spat on the fallen waterbender and turned away, dismissing herself from this pointless meeting. Katara sat on the floor staring in dismay at what just happened as the three women left the garden. Her blue eyes scattered around to see if anyone saw and clearly the servants and guards did, all having turned their heads as she looked at them. Tears welled in her eyes. La, why was she even letting this get to her? Why did it matter? People have done worse to her. Being slapped and spit on is the least, she shouldn't be fazed. And yet, she was.

Hurrying to gather to her feet and straightened out her robe, dusting the dirt off of it. Fighting more tears from falling, Katara lifted the hem of her robes and took off running. Wanting to get away before she could not longer contain the hurt she felt.

…

"The Southern Water Tribe?" General Lee Shang and his men that had returned with him from Bei Seng Sei all walked with the Fire Lord. The General walking directly at his majesty's side, listening to his new orders, ones he hadn't expected to hear come from the man. Reconstruction of the desolate Tribe.

The Fire Lord walked with his hands behind his back, "As you might have heard while away, my new wife is from there. She is the last waterbender from the Southern Tribe."

Lee Shang knew the girl. He met her once or twice, maybe several times if he tried recalling enough. When he was a mere lieutenant under Admiral Zhao, he had seen how the girl had been fighting along the Avatar. Taking out man after man and hadn't even mastered her element yet. Teaching the Avatar as she was learning herself. Zhao wanted her killed as soon as he discovered the girl was from the Southern Tribe, saying they should have all been wiped out. It came as an utter shock when he heard that back home, his majesty had married the girl instead of dispose of her. And to find out it was true upon arrival, it only seemed that much more disturbing. But it didn't compare to how he felt when the Fire Lord said he planned to rebuild the girl's Tribe.

"If I am to possess anything, it must be of value." Ozai stated. "Right now as it stands, the Southern Tribe is left in ruins after the raids my father and grandfather had ordered on it. I refuse to rule a desolate block of ice and so it must be made worthy of me."

The general could understand that. Knowing that based off of orders he received while in Bei Seng Sei. The Fire Lord didn't want the city destroyed. Only conquered. Omashu had the same orders.

Stopping in their tracks just before nearing the garden, Ozai turned to face the general and a grave look was upon his face. "You and your men will leave in two weeks. Once you've settled, myself and a few hundred men will arrive next month. I want no casualties. Absolutely none. Is that understood?" Stressing the issue with a scowl.

Bowing his head, "Yes, your majesty. It is understood."

….

The Fire Lady scurried through the palace without her escorts, trying to make it to her chambers without being noticed or ran into. She didn't want anyone seeing her like this. All tearful and puffy eyed. How had she let herself be so upset over something that was known to her all this time? She was the Fire Lord's hostage or how Shin liked to put it, his personal hostage.

"Your majesty."

Katara wanted to palm herself, _speaking of the devil._

Concealing her face as best she could, the waterbender slowly turned around to face the familiar voice from behind her.

"Nobleman Shin." She acknowledged him. The gold eyes noble smirked at her as he always did when he ran into her, it was perhaps just him smiling, a hint of mischief added however. Katara turned her head to the side and cast her eyes low, trying not to be figured out. Not that that would help when there was someone like Shin standing in front of her.

"Are those tears I see, your majesty?" The nobleman looked at her and tilted his head, his smirk gone.

Shaking her head as she sniffles, "No, I'm just coming down with something." She told him.

Not convinced, "It isn't even the cold months yet and aren't you from the South Pole?" Shin smirked again as he came to the Fire Lady's side and gently took her hand, "Look, your majesty. I can obviously tell there is something upsetting you."

Pulling her fist to her eyes to wipe the tears away, Katara sniffled some more and looked at him. Shin smiled softly back at her. "How about we take a walk and you tell me what's wrong?"

Feeling absolutely vulnerable and knowing full well it was not a good idea to say anything to this man but as things stood at the moment, not like she could talk much with anyone else about this. Kimiko would of course blow off her feelings towards the incident and tell her to forget it and stay focused on her duties. Suki and her were keeping their distance for sake of the mission. And there was simply no one else she had. Besides, Shin had been coming around to visit a lot more frequently to dine with her and the Fire Lord. So she wasn't completely weary of the man as she had been before. Like with her husband, Katara learned to tolerate the nobleman's presence.

And so, the Fire Lady told her husband's cousin what had taken place this morning, from her conversation with Lady Fumi to Lady Xia slapping and spitting on her. She managed to keep herself from crying, replacing her hurt feelings with anger. Shin had lead the Fire Lady through the halls listening to her tell him what happened, ignoring the certain looks they were receiving. Of course the waterbender kept her voice low as she told him, obviously embarrassed by what happened. Shin could definitely tell she was being honesty. First and foremost, it sounded as if both noblewomen would say and do that. Then, what reason would she have for lying?

"Your majesty, it is clear where your problem lies." Shin said as they stopped just by a pillar in the column hall that had an overview of the city.

Looking to him, "It is?" She was sort of surprised that Shin had figured something out so quick.

Nodding his head, "Your relationship with his majesty needs to improve." The nobleman told her. "If people knew that the Fire Lord sees you as more than a mere hostage, then they will be reluctant to challenge you because it would be like challenging the Fire Lord and no one would dare do that."

That made plenty of sense but just how was she supposed to make her relationship with the Fire Lord better. It was decent as it stood. Less fighting. Casual conversations that didn't end in an argument. Was able to get through the evenings he had her at his side without worrying he was going to pull some stunt like grope her or do something along those lines. Things were less tense and she didn't feel like she needed to be on the defensive all the time. But improve things? There was only one way for that and she knew it would benefit both her duties if she did but... she couldn't...not now….not when her heart belonged to Zuko. She didn't want to betray him anymore than she had already.

"I know your relationship with the prince must make things complicated, your majesty. However; what is more important to you? A romance with a boy, who can give you nothing. Or your marriage to a man that could give you everything you want, including the end of this war." Shin whispered the last part, smirking as he saw her eyes light up. He wanted to appeal to her. Knowing the Fire Lord wanted him to help make her see him in a better light. Guide her to him. Manipulate her good heart and make her see something other than what she was currently. That was why he even bothered to interact with this waterbender. The only reason he held back his disdain for her kind. Because the Fire Lord would want that. _Fumi and Xia should remember who they serve._

Katara looked away from the nobleman. There was truth to what he had been saying. She had actually been thinking of that lately. But not so much in the same way Shin put it. Lately, she's been weighing her heart and her situation against each other. What was more important? Her love for Zuko or her duty to the world.

Seeing that look in her eyes, "Perhaps, getting to know his majesty on a personal level will make things a little easier. He's not entirely terrible." Shin snickered.

 _Oh I bet._ Katara had already figured this much. He wasn't all that bad. A monster, he would always be to her for the things he's done. Especially to Zuko. But outside of that and his role as Fire Lord, the man himself wasn't completely terrible. Maybe Shin was right. Maybe she should get to know him. He was still as much a stranger to her as the day she met him.

Nodding her head, "Alright. I guess I'll try to 'get to know' him."

Smiling at her, "Wonderful, your majesty. Now, the sooner you get pregnant the sooner these cruel nobles will start to respect you."

Katara's eyes bugged out of her head. _What?! Pregnant?!_

"Oh, that's another thing, your majesty." Shin grinned as he put his arm around her shoulders, "A Fire Lady gains most of the court's influence and power through bearing the Fire Lord children. Potential heirs that could be the next Fire Lord. It is the quickest and easiest way to get what you want around here."

 _Potential heirs? What about Azula?_

Shaking his head as if he read her mind, "You are not the only one who believes Princess Azula is overly cruel and just plain insane. The nobles have already called for his majesty to not name her his heir."

This was somehow not good news to her. Especially with what he just told her. With Zuko in prison and Azula deemed ill fit, the Fire Lord had now heir. Which meant-Katara gulped and gulped hard. La, this was not happening. But every time she found herself proclaiming that, it was indeed happening.

…..

The Fire Lord was discussing more of the fine details of the reconstruction project he was developing to the General when he saw his wife approached but to his distaste, with his cousin. Looking from her to Shin and then back to her. She didn't even look him in his eyes, which always gave away that something was wrong and he was going to find out.

Standing from his seat to bow, "Your majesty." The general said.

"General Lee Shang." Katara acknowledged him.

Shin looked over to his cousin, the Fire Lord, and greeted him. Just barely, receiving any acknowledgement. As to be expected. The man thought he had an attraction to his wife. Not that she wasn't beautiful because Agni knew she was, it was just she was Water Tribe and he didn't like Tribespeople.

The waterbender looked at the General as he raised his head and offered a smile, she recognized him. Just barely. He was definitely familiar. But from where?

"It is good to see you again." _So we have met before,_ Katara thought to herself. "But last we met we were on different sides."

 _We're still on different sides,_ she thought as her eyes went to the one thing here that didn't make her feel uncomfortable at the moment. The floor.

"Come, sit dear." The Fire Lord motioned for her to come to the table and sit beside him. Wanting her away from Shin's side.

Obeying, Katara went to sit beside her husband who was sending Shin a strange look that she didn't quite understand. Settling down beside the Fire Lord, his hand immediately went to her thigh under the table as he scowled at his cousin.

"You are dismissed, Shin."

The General and Katara looked at both men for a moment before exchanging a looks. There was definitely an edge to the Fire Lord's voice as he spoke. Shin smirked and bowed his head, excusing himself from the three seated. As the nobleman left, Katara glance at her husband from the corner of her eyes. Did he and Shin have a falling out? Or something?

Noticing her eyes on him, "Is he why you are late?"

Having held her head low the entire time as to not let her puffy eyes be seen, Katara lifted her head and while her eyes were puffy and red, they were narrowed. "I was lost and he helped me find my way."

"This is a big palace, your majesty. For someone who is not accustomed to it, I would image she'd get lost quite easily." Shang said offering the Fire Lady a delightful smile.

Katara looked at him strange and so did the Fire Lord. She eyed him before noticing the servants had come with their midday meal and sat it in front of them. Deciding it best to let go the issue of her being late, her husband removed his hand from her thigh, finally, and went on to debrief her on the conversation he and the General had had earlier. Though she was appreciative of it, Katara wasn't sure that he should be involving her in the business of her Tribe. Not trusting her and knowing her strong viewpoints, it didn't seem wise of the Fire Lord to allow her to be so closely involved in a project that was of her Tribe. Given her ties and all. It just didn't make sense. _Well it does make sense_ , she said to herself. _He's infatuated with me_. Reaching for her wine immediately after thinking the thought. La, she felt terrible.

~Forty Minutes Later~

"Thank you for allowing me this honor, your majesty." Shang said warmly as he rose from his seat and bowed to the Fire Lord and Lady.

Smirking as he nodded, "It was a pleasure. You've been loyal to me, Shang. I expect you'll continue to be."

"Of course, your majesty." The general smiled and then looked to the Fire Lady. "Good to see you are on _our_ side now. Your majesty is to beautiful to be a casualty of war."

Pretending to be flatter though she was far from it, "Thank you." She said through her teeth and glared at him, though not entirely obviously.

Ozai glanced at the girl and then to his General before dismissing the man. As they were left alone, he turned in his seat to stare at her.

"What?" She said in an annoyed voice. "Have I done something wrong, your majesty?"

In a monotone voice, "The only thing you continue to do wrong is not say my name in private."

Rolling her eyes, "Well if that's all then I think I need to get ready for my next appointment. I wouldn't want to be _late_ again." She sat up.

Grabbing her wrist and yanking her towards him as he rose from his seat. "You weren't acting like this earlier, why now? What's happened? Is it Shin?"

Snatching her hand away as she growled a no at him. Why did he think it had anything to do with Shin? Shin was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment. Her only thoughts were on that General and his bitch of a wife that spat on her.

Knowing her actions and her tone of voice had upset the Fire Lord though she had no intentions to make him angry, Katara dropped her harden look and took a deep breath, looking away for a moment as she regained herself and looked back to him.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately, is all." Katara lied with a soft sigh and looked away, putting the back of her hand to her forehead.

Not convinced but clearly seeing she wasn't in the mood to open up, Ozai dropped it. Believe it or not, he hated conflict and tried to avoid it. Though one couldn't tell that by merely looking at his participation in the war. Or his relationship with the waterbender. However; he had a long week ahead of him. A long two weeks. He really didn't feel like fighting. Especially since this morning was the first time he heard his wife laugh like that. Snorting as she did. He didn't want to ruin today by pushing her. She had been pushed enough.

Letting it go, Ozai looked away from her and prepared to leave. Seeing as he several meetings to attend, couldn't be late to a single one of them. Not that he ever was.

"I will be very busy the next two weeks, so I won't be able to keep you company. You'll virtually be alone during this time as Kimiko has requested days off to take care of personal matters." The Fire Lord told his wife as they were both risen from their seats, readying to leave. "You have been well behaved and as a reward for such, I'll allow you to see my son."

The waterbender whipped her head around and looked wide eyed at her husband. Her lips parted. Her hands shook just slightly. The look in her eyes told the Fire Lord that she was in disbelief. Of course, this sparked jealousy in the man. He didn't like how she was in love with his worthless son. She should love him. He was giving her everything she wanted.

However; the Fire Lord didn't know that the thought of seeing Zuko again made the waterbender's insides churn. Her discussion with Shin made it clear that she could not hold onto Zuko and live this life, a life that offered her what she wanted. And she could not have what she wanted if she couldn't let go of Zuko. Basically, she would have to end her relationship with him, officially. Maybe she should give Suki the signal to help him escape. Shin was right, her affiliation with Zuko complicated things. Two objectives of hers that were vital to this entire war were at risk if she continued to hold onto him. _La, can I even do this?_

…..

The next few days went by fast. So much work had to be done. After her first official day, she was bombarded with loads of documents and paperwork. The Minister of Medicine happened to be a Lotus member and was taken with her immediately. That was nice. She thought. Someone that saw her as a human being rather a Water savage. However; the man was adoring of her healing ability she had demonstrated to him and wanted her to adopt the Medical Ministry under her banner as Fire Lord. Basically allow it to become her trademark. So she decided to go along with it. Little did she know it entailed of medical records that needed to examine and thoroughly gone over. It would take her a week the Minister told her but he didn't know she had complications with reading. That she could just barely keep up.

But Katara refused to let this defeat her. Especially when everyone around this place was looking for it to. The waterbender dedicated all her free time the last six days to going over the medical records. The reading and understanding wasn't as hard for her as she had feared but there was something else. Her son of a bitch husband and his fucking concubines. The man had busy schedule. She had thought that meant he'd have no time for night tryst but she was sadly mistaken. After finishing with his day, the man would have two concubines at his side when he entered their chambers. Katara would just be returning from the study in their room, heading to her room when she'd bump into them. Her eyes flared up as she saw the half dressed women. Collars around their necks to signify what they were. She was disgusted. How could he even spare time for these whores?! He had more work than her to do and she could barely find time to sleep let alone entertain company.

Of course, she was kept up all night with not just her work but with the erotic sounds coming from her husband's bedroom. It had her flustered the entire night. Unable to concentrate over the sound of those women moaning. Katara didn't even know you could have sex with more than one person at a time. Shows how little she knew. And to make matters worse, the moaning and groaning and screaming and sounds of sexual pleasure caused a heat to pool in her. Desire fell over her. She tried ignoring it. Rubbing her knees together tightly. Tossing and turning. The third night, she rubbed herself a little, trying to see if a little friction would grant her some relief from this constant flare of heat that came over her. Then the fourth night after finish reading the records, Katara could take it no more and she laid completely naked in bed, massaging her breast and playing with her sex. This seemed to do to trick. At least she thought but then the worst possible thing happened, her moans started competing with the women in her husband's room.

The morning of the fifth day, Katara was so embarrassed that she had breakfast in her room and waited for her husband to leave before she did, not wanting to run into him. And during every transition, the waterbender watched out for him in the halls. Making sure he wasn't anywhere near. To make things worse she went around the whole day in heat. Everyone and everything looked appealing. Yes, women and objects included. _Damn it_ , she cursed throughout the entire day. When it ended, she hurried and locked herself in her room. Locking her bedroom door and running to the bathroom. There she spent the entire time she bathed taking care to rid herself of the heat between her legs.

Fortunately, the next two nights Katara was able to sleep without erotic sounds to keep her awake and most importantly, no more heat. The morning of the seventh day, Katara sat at the dining room table, eating her meal and scamming over the highlighted parts in the records she had looked over. It seemed today would be like the last two, no Fire Lord in sight and peace and quiet. But maybe she was speaking too soon.

"Did you hear?!" Katara heard the servants whispering outside of the dining room, though if she could hear, they weren't whispering much.

Continuing to eat and trying to block out the servants, "General Lee Shang is calling for a divorce from Lady Xia!"

Spitting out her food and falling into a coughing spell, Katara's eyes went wide.

"What?! No way! General Shang and Lady Xia are in love!"

One of the servants scuffed, "They were, but General Xia caught the Fire Lord's cousin Nobleman Shin in their bed."

 _Shin?!_ Katara screamed in her head, _Shin and Xia?!_ The waterbender didn't know that that was a thing. Well Shin always struck her as the flirtatious type, so that made sense. But Xia?! How dare that bitch call her a savage after cheating on her husband?! Especially since she 'supposedly' loved him. Katara didn't even like her husband in the least and she hadn't once thought about sleeping around. Well mostly because all the people she could possibly sleep with behind his back were Fire Nation and besides, there was the issue of Zuko.

"That's not even the most shocking news. His majesty is planning to have Lady Xia sent to her birth family's estate. She's banished from court."

From what Katara knew of the customs here, if a married woman was sent back to her family's home, it was always for a bad reason. Either because she widowed and didn't have any children by her husband to remain in his family. Her husband wanted a divorce. Or because she was disgraced. It was perhaps the greatest punishment that didn't involve torture or executions. This was great news! _Serves that bitch right for spitting on me!_

"Oh! Forgive us your majesty!" The servants said loudly from outside the dining room. It was the perfect signal for Katara to rise from her seat and wait for her husband to enter. Holding her hands in front of herself as she cast her eyes low.

The doors opened and Katara stilled herself as the creaking sound caused her to shiver. Just realizing she hadn't seen the man in a few days from avoiding him.

"Your majesty." She bowed.

"Katara." He said as the doors shut behind him.

Feeling his gold eyes on her, the waterbender looked up to him, catching her breath as she did. His eyes were narrowed as he had them trained on her. Did she do something wrong? _Is this about the other night?! Does he think I might have had someone over?! Oh La I would never!_

"I've cancel your meetings today."

 _Oh thank la! I didn't finish my report._ Katara felt some relief before a realization settled in her. _Wait! Meetings canceled? Why?_

Walking around to the table to his wife, eyes fixed on her the entire time. "You haven't gone to see my son."

"Uh...umm- um..be-because-" Honesty, Katara didn't have a clue. This whole week she could have gone to see Zuko as her husband said she could. However; it completely slipped her mind. Not only that but now that she did think about it, the waterbender was worried about seeing him. Worried about what she will say. What she will do. What will happen. At the moment, her body was acting very strange. She didn't know what would happen if she was alone with the firebender. Knowing she loved him and missed him and needed to let him go. La, things could become worse for her if she went to see him. Today, she felt fine but she didn't want to tempt fate. Maybe Katara was finally have sexual cravings and wanted to avoid from making a huge mistake. One reason she kept hidden away from her husband. Knowing the man was handsy with her. He could easily grab her and she would jump him, she feared. And if it were Zuko, having an hour alone with him would be enough for her to end up just like Xia.

Face flushing at the thoughts, the waterbender hurried to find her words as she stood a safe distance from her husband. "I-I I don't know." She confess. While she had an idea of why, she still didn't know exactly why. "I guess I was busy." She said with a shrug of her shoulders in an awkward fashion as she rubbed the back of her neck, much in the same way Zuko and her brother did when she caught them sneaking into the bag of rations she had set aside.

Noticing the awkwardness of his wife's posture, Ozai narrowed his eyes even more. Not in suspicion but curiosity. Looking for the fine details that would help him understand her.

"Busy? With your work?"

Katara nodded.

"For the Minister of Medicine?"

The waterbender nodded again.

Hand going to his chin as he stroked his beard, eyes still narrowed at her. He had thought the girl would run at the chance to see her pathetic little lover. That pathetic son of his. He even had his concubines over the last couple of nights being louder than usual just to get her back for the look on her face when granted her permission to see Zuko. However; after hearing from the guards that escorted her place to place in the palace, he found out she had only been going to meetings to see the Minister of medicine and the library to research the medical archives. At no point the last few days did she visit the prison. Nor did she have Zuko summoned. Just diligently going about her day. The only thing that told him that she wasn't working hard was the sounds he heard coming from her room one night. He figured she was 'taking care' of her personal needs _herself._

Sighing as she wrapped her arms around herself, "I'm Fire Lady now and while I want to see Zuko, I can't. I have other priorities." _Like saving the world from you._ She started talking a little more than she wanted to. Saying things she shouldn't say to someone like him because why would she open up to him? Even if her purpose of being his wife was to get close to him and steer him in another direction. "This is my new life and regardless if I like it or not, it's a life I have to make the most of. If I want to do that, I-" Slapping her hand over her mouth as she caught herself saying too much.

"You have no choice but to give up the past." The Fire Lord decided to finish her sentence for her.

To her, it sounded as if he wanted these words to fall from her lips. Even if they weren't meant for him to hear. Words that should have remained just thoughts. Katara felt he was able to finish her sentence because that's what he was expecting her to finally say. But little did she know, he could relate. A lot more than she would even know. He knew the ending simply by having lived those same words.

Gold eyes returning to their normal state as he merely gazed at her, "You don't want to see him do you?"

The question was like an arrow into her chest and a terrible ache that ran through her entire body just by being uttered. Ho-how? How could she not want to see him?! That was the real question. _I love him! I'm doing all this for him!_ She screamed in her head. Outwardly, she was shaking and her hands were gripping into the sleeves of her gown. Katara couldn't believe how stupid the question was. She didn't want to see him? Zuko? Was this asshole serious?

Seeing that look in her eyes, fire brewing in them, Ozai smirked. "Don't become ill-tempered, Katara. You've done good not to thus far. I am impressed with your quickness to learn and adapt." A certain gleam was in his eyes as he spoke and took a step towards her. "You didn't see my son because you were busy, I've given you the day off to do just that, I believe you should go see him."

The waterbender's hands relaxed and her blazed died down. The ache faded. The arrow retracted. The shaking stopped. Katara simply looked at him with a small expression of astonishment. _What?_

Leaning on the side of the table as he crossed his arms and looked at her with a soft grin on his face. "Obviously, you can't let go of someone so easily. It must be gradual." His eyes beamed at her.

Stunned even more by his words once again.

"I know better than you think what it's like to have your life turned upside down and having to let go of a life you used to live."

Raising a challenging eyebrow, _oh, you mean when you stole the throne from your brother or when your first wife left you? Oh wait! When you had me kidnapped to force me into a marriage._

Chuckling at the look the waterbender was giving him, the Fire Lord leaned off the side of the table and raised an eyebrow back before turning around. He had his amusement for the day, now he could leave for his meeting and be in a good mood.

"I'll have my men escort you there around noon." He said as he readied to leave.

As her husband reached for the doorknob, Katara felt she should show her appreciation. Knowing the man was going on out his way and nature to allow her this privilege. She owed him at least that much. "Thank you." She hurried and blurted out.

Pausing, a smirk rose to his lips again. _Don't thank me just yet._ And he slipped from the room.

…

A/N:

Was out bowling as I wrote and proofread the second half of this story *I gotta a spare*, so please excuse some of the writing. I multi-task throughout the day between doing whatever and writing. Using my iPhone. Helps me update frequently. So I'm sorry. Love you guys.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

Guess who's back!?

 **WARNING** : Self-harm/Suicide attempt

Chapter 11:

"I'm sorry I failed you, my child. I'm sorry I couldn't st-stop-" the sentence fell incomplete as Kimiko sat kneeling with her eyes squeezed shut, tears running down her face as she cried into her palm.

It has been twelve years and yet the pain was still there as if the void in her chest had formed only yesterday. She wept like this every time she visited this place. How could she not? In this place of rested souls where her child was buried. How could Kimiko not grieve every visit? With the memories of that day still vivid in her memories, how could she not mourn?

~Twelve Years Ago~

"Brother! Please! Don't!" Kimiko held her round belly as she reached for her brother as he was about to leave. "Ozai, please, don't kill him!"

The Fire Prince whipped his head around, hair the same long length of his father, looking just like him in his youth. His lip was turned up into a snarl as he growled viciously, ready to tear into the neck of the person responsible for this.

"And why should I not?!" He shouted at his still very young sister.

Kimiko stared tearfully at him, "He's our father!" She said in desperation.

Growling as his eyes left the young woman's face and traveled down to her swollen belly. "Look what he did to you! How can you call him our father after what he did?! To you! To me! He was never our father!"

The girl who has merely the daughter of a concubine and now a madam over her father's harem, gazed sorrowfully at her brother as he looked at her with a certain kind of rage she has only ever seen in their father. But of course. Of course, he'd make such a face. She was pregnant and by their own father. Ozai had found out Azulon had forced himself on her one night while drunk and mistaking her for one of his concubines. Now that he knew and that his beloved sister was months pregnant with an abomination, the Fire Prince knew he had to for once and for all, kill his father.

"Ozai, please." Kimiko begged as best she could. "Think of my child! What will become of it without its father?!"

This was perhaps something she shouldn't have said. Unfortunately, she didn't realize that until moments later, her brother had forced her to the floor and pinned her down. His eyes boring into hers as she frightfully stared back at him. There was a pitiful look in his eyes as he first asked for her forgiveness, she didn't know why he'd ask for it when he did but soon she would.

"I can't allow you to give birth to that monster's child." He sneered before Kimiko suddenly broke into a loud and agonizing scream.

~Present~

It was that day that Kimiko realized her brother whom she had loved greatly over the years was indeed as their father was, a monster. What he did….she could still feel it. When she was in his presence or his name was spoken, the anguish she felt returned. He tore into her womb with the sheath of his dagger and forced her to miscarry. Holding her down as she lost her child. The child that she had hoped would brighten her very dark world. Her beloved brother stole that child from her. Kimiko hadn't cared that it belonged to her father, she just wanted to possess some source of light amidst all this darkness.

Still kneeling, in front of the memorial of her lost light, Kimiko broke down as she usually did every year she visited this place. Mourning the day that not only her child was ripped away from her but also the day her eyes were opened. Opened to the realization that her brother was a product of their father's hate and therefore, their father in another form. And while Ozai never reached the same level of cruelty as their father, he occasionally danced along the lines. The day he ripped her child from her womb and banished his first born son were times that he had faded into their father's shadow. Mimicking what he knew of leadership, of a father, of a man from his father. Believing that what happened throughout his entire life was how men should behave. How they should treat others. Kimiko loved her brother still from that day but she loved him so much that she wanted to end his suffering. She would pray that Agni would forgive her as he would forgive her brother, allow him to live another life, where he could not grow into the monster he had in this one.

….

Left. Right. Left. Dunk. Dodge. Weave. Under. Over. And repeat. Aang did this for several hours. Moving through the underground hideout that Iroh had been training him in. Sitting off to the side where Aang and Iroh were going over a few moves, Toph picked her teeth with a sharp edged rock she found laying around somewhere. Sokka sat beside her, his head leaning on her shoulder, still in a deep depression after hearing the news of his sister.

It had been a week since Iroh told them what became of Katara. None of them could believe it. Especially not Sokka. However; it couldn't be helped that they were very very worried that something like that or equally as bad has become of the waterbender. The tribesman feared greatly for what became of not only his sister but his pal, Zuko, and his girlfriend. They were all hostages. All captured. Whatever those Fire Nation scum wanted to do with them could be done.

"Look, Snoozle. If your sister really is married to the Fire Lord, that means she's safe and not only that but she's freakin' living it up." Toph tried to console her sulking friend.

Sokka raises his head from her shoulder, "But what about Suki and Zuko? What do you think happened to them?" That was his serious concern. Yes, he didn't want his baby sister being the wife of such a despicable man but at least if she was, he didn't have to worry as much with if she would be tortured or killed like he did with Suki and Zuko.

Sighing as Snoozle made a good point. "Well if Zuko's being used to keep Katara in check then I don't think he's been killed yet. And as for Suki, I'm not sure." The blind earthbender said as Sokka rested his head back on her shoulders and she petted him.

Glancing over to his friends as he continued with an exercise Iroh was teaching him. Lately, the monk had been noticing his two friends had been like that for hours each day. Either quietly or chatting. Even before finding Iroh and hearing the news, the two of them were sitting, standing, or sleeping close by each other. Aang sometimes felt like he was witnessing something he shouldn't and would quickly turn his head or pretend he didn't notice. He even felt a little uncomfortable at the sight of the two. Thinking of Suki and how she might feel if she saw the two of them like this. It wouldn't be good. Especially knowing how the Kyoshi warrior already felt she had to compete with the moon spirit.

Seeing the monk was distracted, "Avatar Aang, you mustn't lose focus. Your objective to save this world is most important."

Nodding his head, he understood that. He was destined to save the world. That is what the monks told him long ago. He ran from it then but now, with the world torn into war because him disappearing, Aang had to face it. People were dying. Innocent people. Lives were being torn apart. There was great suffering everywhere. The monk knew he needed to end it. Especially with his friends hanging in the balance.

"I know, Sifu, but what if I can't win? What if I fail or I'm killed? What if it's in the Avatar state?" Aang clearly had deep and valid concerns, much of which he's had for a hundred years.

Iroh offered the young boy a smile, "It is when one fears deeply for his future that he finds he had nothing to worry at all of." He told his student.

Putting his fist together, Aang bowed to his teacher and thanked him before the two of them returned to training. They had a long way to go but if they worked hard and fought just as hard then they'd win this. Win this and get their friends back.

…

Kimiko had returned to the palace, dressing into her usual attire and immediately went back to her working duties. She had been gone for a week and was deeply concerned for the young Fire Lady, she had left her all alone. Hopefully nothing bizarre happened within the week she was gone.

The madam spoke too soon. As soon as she was ready for the day, the news of Lady Xia and General Lee Shang's divorce had spread across the palace, as well as talk of the Lady being banished from court by the Fire Lord. Almost instantly as Kimiko heard that the noblewoman was caught with Nobleman Shin in her bed, did the madam realize something wasn't right. Knowing what she knew of the interactions here at court, Kimiko knew the two nobles would never. Xia was too in love with her husband and Shin despised the woman. And being banished from court? Infidelity didn't warrant someone being banished, Kimiko should know. She had seen just about everything here in this palace. None of this made sense to her. What was going on?

The unsettling news frightened the madam so much so that she rushed to the royal chambers to see the Fire Lady whom she heard was given the day off by her husband but as she entered the chambers and scurried to the young woman's room, she heard tearful crying. Barraging into the room without prompt, Kimiko gasped and saw the Fire Lady on the floor with blood slipping from her wrist as she laid unconscious. The red haired woman, Suki, was holding the waterbender in her lap as she cried. Her green eyes went immediately to the madam that had entered. Her eyes pleading with her.

"Mistress, please! Help!" Suki managed through her clenching teeth as her hand was wrapped around her friend's wrist to slow the bleeding. "Help!"

Kimiko didn't need to be asked as she hurried to the two young women and knelt down. Panic in her eyes. Dear Agni. What happened?

Shaking as she held her friend's head in her lap, tears falling into her brown cheeks, Suki explained what happened.

~Earlier~

"Katara, are you okay?" Suki asked the waterbender that was curled up on the rug in the middle of the room.

The auburn haired woman had decided to pay her friend a visit since neither of them had really gotten the chance to see one another in a while. Both busy with their task. Katara having to take on her responsibilities as Fire Lady while dealing with the Fire Lord. Suki was corresponding with Lotus members and supporters of Zuko, helping out from behind the scenes. It felt it would be alright to at least see how things were going on the waterbender's end.

Laying there with hot tears in her eyes, Katara wanted to pull her hair out, scream, yell, fight someone, maybe fight herself, beat herself up and leave herself for dead. La, this can't be happening to her. This can't be. But it had. Zuko really said that to her. He really told her that sh-she- she was-. She couldn't finish the thought. It was too painful. Her entire body went into a burning chill as her stomach churned. Heart throbbed and pounded and ached and skipped. Her head felt as if someone had stomped her vicious. She couldn't breath let alone move. Everywhere hurt. Her entire body hurt. Inside and out. The worse was how even her soul, something intangible, was in anguish. How it was fleeting in this moment. Katara wanted to cry more but she couldn't. The pain was so great that she had gone into shock. She could feel and not feel all at once. All she wanted to do now was sleep and hopefully…. not wake. Not wake to this nightmare.

Suki walked over to her and knelt do to where Katara was curled up. As she did, the Kyoshi immediately noticed there was something off. The waterbender looked pale and then was suddenly the sight of blood in her view. Green eyes widening.

"Katara!" Suki yelled her name and started rolling her over.

Katara's eyes were fading, fluttering as her lips were slightly parted, her breathing was slow. The Kyoshi's eyes widened more as she shook her friend, calling out her name again. But then the fading blue eyes shut and her breathing slowed even more as her body feel limp.

~Present~

Kimiko looked down at the waterbender with her wide eyes, tracing over the girl's form. Taking to fingers to Katara's neck, the madam looked for a pulse. Fortunately, she found one but it was just barely there. They needed to get the physician in here and quick.

"I'll stay here with her, go run and get help." The older of the women ordered.

Nodding her head with urgency as she quickly gathered to her feet and made a dash for the door, Suki wasted no time to go seek aid. As for Kimiko, she took the hem of her dress and tore it. Needing to use the torn fabric to stop the bleeding from Katara's wrist. Wrapping it up and pulling the tie tight, the madam started to collect the girl from the floor. The waterbender wasn't that heavy and Kimiko was a lot more physically fit than one believed.

Carrying the fallen Fire Lady to her bed, the madam gazed pitifully at her as she settled her into the sheets. _What happened, Katara?_ Kimiko's hand went into the waterbender's hair and brushed it out of her face. _Why did you do this? What would make you do this?_ The answer was obvious. This palace. This cursed palace would drive someone to this. There had been plenty of time where not only Kimiko but both her older brothers had tried to take their own lives. Iroh had lost his wife in childbirth and then years later lost his son in war, both times he had tried to make attempts on his life. Ozai, constantly tried to take his own life from a child to a fully grown adult. As for Kimiko, she could say there was only one point in her life she wanted to die. That day twelve years ago where she was awaken to who her brother was becoming. As for this waterbender, had she ever once wanted to die before now? It didn't seem likely. The girl was a warrior that fought to save the world. People that wanted to die didn't fight. But she did. She fought because she wanted to live. She fought because there was something worth living for. Had that something cease to exist? Had she grown weary from the fight? Her mind, body, and spirit tired from a lifetime of fight. Why had she stopped fight? Kimiko wanted to know. Sure, it was definitely this place but what in here finally drove her to lay down her weapons, raise a white flag, and allow the dark entity that was death to creep in?

Rubbing her hair out of her face as she gaze at the young girl, "You cannot give up. You cannot stop fighting. You can't. The world needs you…I-I I need you."

….

Blood on her hands and her pale pink servant's dress, Suki ran through the halls. Desperately searching for someone to help. A physician. One of the members of the Lotus. That creep noble guy who was the cousin of the Fire Lord. Even the Fire Lord himself. She needed to find someone. Someone that she knew would actually help. But it would hard to find someone other than those people that wanted someone like Katara live. Most of the palace from the gossip she heard would have rather seen the Fire Lord have the girl executed than marry her. Which was understandable. These people were insane. But no matter. Suki ran, turned corners, pushed servants out of her way, ignored strange looks she was getting, and searched.

 _Where the hell are they? Any of them. I can't find anyone!_ Panic swelled in her. Spirits, Let one of them be right around this corner, she prayed as she was about to turn a corner.

Fortunately, the spirits answered her almost immediately as she bumped into one of the people she was searching for and fell backwards onto the ground. However; she looked up from where she fell, it was the last person on her list of people to find accompanied with the second to last.

Eyes wide as she hurried to bow her head. "Your majesty!" She said in all but too much relief.

"Servant girl." Shin looked at the girl strangely as he noticed right away there was blood on her hands and her dress. His hand slowly slipped to the hilt of his dagger at his side.

The Fire Lord also noticed this as glared down at the servant he remembered was acquainted with his wife. Why was she covered in blood?

Suki raised her head from her bow and saw right away that the nobleman at the Fire Lord's side had a hand on his weapon. Her bloody hands went up in the air as she waved them around. "No please! This isn't what it looks like!" She said in desperation.

"Looks like blood to me." The Fire Lord growled out as his fist suddenly went into flames as he glared at the servant.

Shin unsheathed his dagger, "I agree." His voice mirroring the same callousness as the Fire Lord's.

"No! Please! I need help! Please! Help me!" Suki pleaded. "Something's happened!"

It was obvious that something happened. There was blood all over this servant. Where the hell did it come from? And what the hell happened?

Deciding the situation was too threatening to not apprehend the girl, Shin quickly grabbed the servant and threw her up against the wall with the blade of his dagger pressing against her neck. Suki went into even more of a panic. Not only was her life being threatened but they were wasting time. Katara was dying.

"Who's blood is that?" The noble sneered.

Gulping as his blade pressed to her neck more, "I-it's th-the Fire Lady's."

The blade was quickly removed from her neck and she was dropped just as quickly. Suddenly, a blur of red ran past her and a shout for guards were called. Suki's hand went around her neck as she panted trying to regain herself while Shin gazed at her with a mixed expression.

"The Fire Lady's." Shin said like a question as he gazed at the girl. "What is her blood doing on you?"

It was no denying that there was an accusing and angry base in his voice as he spoke. Suki tried ignore it but as Shin crouched down to her and grabbed her chin viciously. Throwing her head back into the wall as he glared murderously at her.

"Did you ki-"

"No! Never! She's my friend! I was trying to get her help! You moron!" Suki yelled at him. Angry that he would even ask. However; maybe she shouldn't have as she was slapped across her face and fell on her side.

Shin stood up and glared at Suki before hurrying off in the direction the Fire Lord had run off in. The Kyoshi stared off after the nobleman as she laid there with a hand to her face. Her eyes watering.

A guard approached her and offered to help her up, immediately she recognized it as the man that helped her get her messages to Zuko. As she was helped to her feet, the man looked her over and saw the blood.

"Did something happen?" He looked concerned.

Completely out of it, the Kyoshi said nothing and simply brushed her hands on her dress as she started walking off towards the royal chambers where her friend as literally dying.

Seeing that something had indeed happened and the young woman was deeply affected by it, the guard followed behind her. Not wanting to leave her to walk by herself after what just happened.

…..

"I believe she had tried to take her own life, your majesty." Kimiko said as she knelt on the floor with her head bowed.

The physicians were tending to the waterbender. Ozai stood in front of his kneeling sister and the door to his wife's bedroom. He had gotten a chance to see her when he rushed here to see what had happened. She looked as if death had already taken her. From how much blood there was on that servant, he knew she was perhaps close to dead if not already.

Head still bowed, "I had only just returned when I found one of my ladies trying to keep her majesty from bleeding to death."

That would explain why there was blood on that servant but he didn't care about that at the moment. Ozai only wanted to know what would cause the waterbender to do this. Why would she try to take her own life? Those that fought as much as she did wouldn't give in so easily. So why?

"Your majesty." A physician addressed the Fire Lord as he emerged from the Fire Lady's bedroom. "Her majesty is awake."

Ozai left Kimiko as he pushed past the physician and dismissed the others that resided in the bedroom as he entered. Kicking everyone out as he threatened to have all of them hanged if this was mentioned to anyone.

After making sure all had left, Ozai's eyes went to the waterbender that laid still in her bed, face still pale, eyes void of all its usual luster, her wrist wrapped in bandages, and the red puffiness of her eyes. She looked at him as he looked at her. A dull look in her eyes.

"Can you not- not be here?" She spoke in a quiet strained voice.

Katara didn't know how that was somehow an invitation to him as her husband completely disregarded what she said and made his way to her. Turning her head as he came to sit on the side of her bed, his hand going into her hair, fingers running and caressing the long curls. Biting back the whimper that wanted to escape her as she was being petted. She didn't want him this close to her or in the same room as her. Hell, she didn't even want him on the same planet as her. One of them had to go and since he was harder to get rid of, she just decided that perhaps it would be best for her to go. He sickened her. Especially now. How he was touching her as if they were lovers. As if he gave a damn that she was even in this state. He did this to her. This was his fault.

"Please don't touch me." Her eyes went back to him, a certain pleading in them as she did.

Refusing to listen, Ozai's hand moved from her hair to the side of her face. His eyes looked from hers to her wrist that laid close to her chest, back to her eyes. "I'm trying to comfort you."

"You can't." She narrowed her red puffy eyes at him. "You did this to me."

A soft smile played at his lip, "And how is that?" He let his thumb move to her lips as it usually did when he touched her face.

Katara's eyes began to water. "You made Zuko hate me." She choked out. "He hates me."

So that's what this was about. His idiot son must have said something to her. Probably just starting to see the girl wasn't his anymore. That she was married and taken from him. Ozai figured this would happen and while he was betting on this to happen sooner or later, he hadn't expected the waterbender to react this way. Did she truly love that worthless brat so much that she was willing to lay waste to her life simply because the boy hated her? What kind of love affected someone in that way? That's the kind he needed her to have for him. Wanting him so badly that if she couldn't she'd be driven to this point. However; this was nothing to take lightly. Having experienced multiple attempts himself, he knew what she was feeling. He had felt it himself.

Sitting up in her bed, the waterbender looked at him hard. Fighting her tears that wouldn't yield to her. Holding down the cry that as lodged in her throat. Katara moved her uninjured hand towards the Fire Lord and it landed on his face, her nails on his cheek. Daring to claw him. A threatening look on her face but he just gazed at her. Like a lost man wondering what she would do and if she would do it. His gaze was soft. Gentle. Unlike how she was used to seeing it. She bit her lip and chewed it as she looked at him. That look of innocence, he shouldn't have it. Not now. Not ever. But it wasn't innocence. There was a look of understanding. As if he understood what she had done. Understood what she felt. Her nails started to sink. Tears running down her cheek as she tried to glare at him but her expression was torn. Torn between displaying her anger and her sorrow.

The Fire Lord merely gazed into the girl's eyes, taken aback by the fact that she was touching him. She never touched him. Never of her own choosing. While it was hostile touch, it was one nonetheless. He was lost in the feel of her hand against his face. There was a time before where she had nearly did this but he shocked her in his moment of being caught off guard. However; now was different. He welcomed it. Her hand. Her touch. Her nails daring to bury themselves in his face. Claw him like the wild and animalistic spirit she had in her. Ozai didn't move or flinch as the waterbender tried to dig her nails into him.

"Why are you just sitting there?" Katara half-growl half cried. "Fight me!"

There was a short pause before the waterbender saw that the man was not moved by her. He just sat there and continue to stare at her. It was unnerving. It made her skin crawl. Her anger flared. Was he not taking her serious? Not taking her pain serious? Did he not believe she would do it?

Growling in frustration, Katara withdrew her hand and raised it against him. It was perhaps the dumbest thing she's done the entire time she had been here but she didn't care. If he killed her for it, so be it. That's what he should have done in the first place, like Zuko said. She was better off dead. And so, she slapped him. Her husband. The Fire Lord. She slapped him. His head turned to the side. A red print was along the side of his cheek. His long hair managing to fall in his face from the impacted. Weak from the lose of blood but still able to pack a hit.

As he turn his head back to face her, Katara immediately regretted her stupid decision as she braced herself to finally meet death. However; when his face was in full view, his expression had remained unchanged.

Hair in his face, Ozai gazed at his wife that looked shocked to see his hands wasn't yet around her neck and he was, overall, unaffected by her. At the moment, there was very little she could do cause him to retaliate. Very little. She wanted to fight. Fight and perhaps was betting he'd kill her in the process. Slapping him was to provoke him. He already figured that.

Becoming more angry that the man was unfazed, Katara growled and became even more frustrated. "I hate you!"

"Because this is my fault? You blame me for why my son's so stupid." Ozai's gaze faded into its usual hard yet non-threatening look.

Snarling, the waterbender raised her hand again but this time, her husband caught her wrist. Yelping, Katara was pulled into his lap and she fell limp against him. Exhaustion hitting her immediately from her bitterness. Ozai smirked as he felt the girl's body become defenseless from her lack of energy.

"My son is a fool to hate you, waterbender." Ozai whispered in her ear as Katara clenched her teeth to stop herself from crying again, hating to be so weak in front of this man. "Not even I could hate you. Not even if I wanted to."

Katara's body shook in both anger and anguish. Why?! Why did this bastard have to say this? Why?! He should be trying to kill her or punishing her for slapping him. Instead he was holding her. Trying to comfort her with his words and actions. What kind of monster was he?! What kind of monster didn't smite his enemy without hesitation?! And then he started petting her again. The waterbender started to jerk somewhat against him. Trying to thrash against him to get him to lay her back down and get his hands off of her.

"Stop fighting me." He told her in a semi-stern voice. "Don't you see?"

What the hell was she supposed to see?! See that her life was falling apart?! Sure, she knew Zuko and her couldn't be together any longer and she had prepared for him to be upset with her but to say what he had...Katara didn't think such words could come from his mouth. Not him. His father perhaps but not him. But then again, he was his father's son.

As the girl continued to thrash in his arms, trying to get away, Ozai shushed her small cry. Holding her a little tighter to keep her in place. His hand on the back of her head. "Don't you see I'm all you have?"

Katara stopped everything. Her struggling. Her crying. Her breathing even. Blue teary eyes grew large as she stilled against him.

"I'm all you have now, waterbender. There is absolutely no one here or anywhere else that will side with you but me. Do you not see that? You are alone."

 _I'm alone?_ Her eyes dripping with tears as she had the side of her face resting on his shoulders as he held her in his lap.

Running his hand through her hair as he whispered, "Your friends will resent you for becoming Fire Lady even though you accepted it to save your people's lives. My son has turned his back to you. The world will do the same if you try to turn to it. Even the people in this palace are against you, it's Lady. As it stands you are alone."

Like poison, his words seeped into her bloodstream and traveled throughout her entire body, her being. Tainting bits and pieces.

"I'm the only one who will not leave you. I'm the only one who knows why you did what you've done. How hard you've worked. What pain you are feeling. Only I understand you." He whispered gently into her ear as her hands trembled against his chest. "As your ally, your husband, your _friend_ , I'm all you have."

A tear fell from her wide eyes as her lips were left slightly parted, gazing into the void as his words settled into her chest. _I'm alone. Everyone hates me. I'm alone. I have no one. I'm alone._ The waterbender buried her face into the Fire Lord's chest as her hands gripped into his robes. He was right. She was alone and all she had was him. From the moment this all started, he was all she had. She should have seen that. She should have known that. Why was she just now seeing that? _I'm my friends' enemy. The Fire Lady. The Fire Lord's wife. I betrayed Zuko. He hates me. No one will see my intentions. That I did this for the greater good. I'm all alone. In this palace. In this world. The only person I have is him. This monster._

…

Hand gripping tight to his scruffy hair that had started to reach his shoulders, Zuko sat in the corner of his prison. Head resting on his knees as he tried to calm himself. It was failing but how could he hope to calm himself. His girlfriend came to visit him and for the first time since last seeing her, he felt some sort of relief before she hit him with that Agni awful line.

~Earlier~

"Katara." He said her name as if it hadn't been spoken in forever.

The waterbender ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him tightly as he returned it. His strength having come back after she healed him.

"Zuko, thank La, you're alright." She said quietly.

Nuzzling her, "I'm just happy to see you're fine as well."

Parting from him as she gazed into his eyes with a tenderness she hadn't held in a while. Caressing her hand down his face as she beamed at him. His eyes traced along her lips and without giving it a second thought, Zuko pressed his lips to hers. She responded with her arms rounding his neck and pulling him closer. Moving her lips against his as he passionately took hers. Agni, it had been so long since he had held her, let alone kissed her. His fingers buried themselves in her hair as hers did the same to him. The couple moaned and groaned into one another's mouths, not caring that the guards heard.

Katara, feeling the heat in her build, broke away as soon as the feverish heat took over. She panted and her head fell against Zuko's chest, not breaking from him completely as she wanted nothing more than to never separate from him again.

Rubbing the middle of her back as she laid on him, "Are you okay?"

Shaking her head, "No. I'm not okay."

"Why? Is something wrong?" He asked with urgency.

Lifting her head up to look him in his eyes, Katara felt herself about to burst into tears as her hand went to cover her mouth, forcing her emotions back down her throat. Swallowing them, the waterbender looked away from the firebender she was in love with.

"Zuko, I-I I need to tell you something." She said carefully.

Fearing the worst, "What is it, Tara?" He used her nickname.

Gulping hard, Katara tried to relax herself as she told him what she had never wanted to tell him. That they had to let go of one another. That she was his father's wife now and it only made things harder for her on this mission she refused to explain the details of. The entire time she explained to him what needed to be done, the waterbender watched Zuko's face drop. By the time she finished he looked on the verge of passing out. Like he couldn't believe anything she had just said. As if he needed to go back to sleep and wake up and this not be happening. La, she knew she needed to do the same but this was it. Reality. Their love was conflicting with what was most important and that was saving the world.

Zuko placed his hand on his head as he shook it, "No. No. No, Katara! You can't just say something like that and think it'll make everything better. That's not how things work."

"But that's how they need to work. At least for now. Until Aang can finally defeat him. This is how it needs to work." Katara said in a pleading voice as she took both his hands her own.

What was she? An idiot now? Did palace life make her forget you can just say 'oh let's break up so I won't have feelings for you anymore'? Even if they did separate, it wouldn't erase her feelings for him or his for her. It only kept her from guilt and allowed her to feel she could be with his father in whatever way she was clearly trying to for whatever reason there was. Zuko was so not cool with this. What the hell was she thinking?!

Palming himself in frustration, "Are you still sleeping with him?"

The waterbender's eyes went wide, "What?! No! I haven't! Not since- since our wedding night!" She was offended by the question. How could he ask such a thing?

"Are you trying to?" Zuko looked at her with a menacing look.

Katara was completely taken aback by the firebender's second question. As if the first one didn't already feel like a slap in the face. "Zuko, what the hell are you asking?!"

Standing to his feet, the firebender walked to the farther end of his cell, running his hand through his hair. Growling through his teeth and biting back a roar.

"You want us to break up so you won't feel guilty or held back from what you have to do. So tell me, what is it that you have to do?"

As much as she wanted to explain the Lotus to him and how this was much greater than it appeared and about her Siren ability, Katara couldn't. Zuko wasn't supposed to know what was at work. He would be the future Fire Lord. The Lotus didn't want him knowing anything that was happening behind the scenes. She couldn't tell him. And so, she dug herself a deeper hole and brought up what Shin explain to her.

Head low in shame, "I have to gain the people's respect around here. Make them see me as more than a hostage. That I'm the Fire Lady. The only way to do that is improve my relationship with your father." Katara went on to tell Zuko how things had recently been going between her and his father. How they were just barely managing but the people could see, they could see the tension between the two of them. And therefore, challenged her. Assaulting and berating her.

As he listened, Zuko could still not make sense of why she was asking for them to break up. The only thing he could think of was her in his father's bed. The thought disgusted him. Even though this entire time he had knew why she choose to marry his father, he refused to be okay with it. What person in their right mind would be? Sure, she was saving the world but at the expense of their relationship, of their love for one another, their feelings. It angered him. To no end. It drove him crazy. How was he suppose to be fine with his girlfriend being married to his father?!

"Please, Zuko. Understand-"

"No! I refuse!" The firebender yelled as Katara rose to her feet. Staring at her with wild eyes. "How can you look me in my face and ask me to understand and accept that this is how things are?! How can you even stand in front of me and look at me as if this isn't completely fucked up?!"

Wanting to say something but let him go off on a rant about how this should have been decided by the two of them. Not just her. Not like she had a choose but somehow he forgot that as he let his anger get the best of him. Katara held herself together as Zuko raged, knowing this was bound to happen, that he would respond this way. However; his words gradually began to penetrate her. Hit her hard in her chest as he started going on about what should have happened. He should have sent her off with her brother and Aang. She should have figured out another way to appease his father without marrying him. Suki should have took Katara and escaped. And then the last one hit her so hard she felt the wind knocked out of her as she stumbled to her knees from hearing their utterance.

"My father should have killed us both." Zuko said as he gazed at her with an angry and lamenting look. "I would have rather him had us killed than make you into his personal whore."

Fist clenching her chest, Katara gazed up at Zuko and shook her head. No. No. He couldn't mean it.

Pacing the cell floor as he gripped his hair tighter. "I can't believe you, Katara. I can't. I can't believe you even came here to tell me this!"

"Zuko, I-"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" The firebender stopped pacing and had his back turned to her.

"But-"

Whipping around to scowl at her, "Shut up! Don't say another word!"

"B-but Zuko, this isn't my f-"

Turning away from her again as his face went to rest in his hand, Zuko took a deep breath. "You know what, Katara? Just go. I can't even look at you."

The waterbender looked at him with raging tears in her eyes, "Huh?"

"I said 'go'." Zuko said a little more viciously.

Somehow what he was saying wasn't registering in her head and he looked over his shoulder to see she was just kneeling there, staring at him. "GO!" He roared.

That must have done the trick because the waterbender rose up to her feet and knocked for the guard to open the door and ran off.

~Present~

Now, he sat in the corner of his cell, thinking over what he had said to the waterbender. Maybe he had been a little too hard on her. He had forgotten Katara hadn't grown up in a place like this. She lived a very different life. A less complicated one. He might have been too hard on her. Like him, she was just trying to survive. Only she had to work harder than him at it. Having to please everyone and yet being completely and utterly miserable.

"Ugh! I'm so stupid!" He punches his fist into the stone floor. "She's probably beating herself up right now."

…..

Not having left the waterbender, Ozai laid in bed beside her, holding her against himself. She was asleep. Pretty much cried herself to sleep. This wasn't something he was used to. Comforting someone else but taking what he remembered from dealing with his sister when they were younger, the Fire Lord applied it to now with his wife. She had just tried to end her life. Upset over whatever that idiot boy of his said to her.

With the cover pulled up to her lips, Katara stirred and pressed herself closer to the man that was in bed with her. She was still asleep, unaware that he had joined her in bed. Not that it would surprise her. Her last recollection would be of him tucking her under her sheets.

As the waterbender made herself comfortable with her head on his chest and her injured arm around his middle, Ozai let his hand idly play in her hair.

"Why are you still in here?" The exhausted voice of the waterbender came as she started opening her eyes.

Hand continuing to play in her hair, "You just tried to commit suicide, why would I leave you to be alone?"

Katara wanted to say something smart to that comment but decided against it. She wasn't in the mood for that kind of thing and to be honest, she didn't necessarily want him to leave. The way she was laying was too comfortable and if he got up, she'd have to find some other way to lay.

"Don't you have meetings to attend?" The waterbender asked, realizing it was still midday.

Snickering, "I canceled them."

"Why?"

"Because I'm needed somewhere else."

Moving her head a little so she could look at him, "Where?"

"Here." He said simply.

 _Oh,_ she mouthed and moved her head back to how it was against him.

Grinning at how her cheeks turned a shade red as she tried to hide her face from him, Ozai pulled a lock of her hair from her head and played with the ends of it. "I had tried to end my life a few times before." He told her. "If I'm completely honest, it was more than just a few times."

Something in the way his voice sounded made Katara recognize that he was telling the truth. Her eyes were wide for a moment. Never having guessed a man like him would ever try something like that, especially if he had tried many times over. It came as a shock to her. Wondering why a man who had everything wanted to die.

"My mother died within three years of giving birth to me and my father blamed me for it. Saying I killed his wife and that he couldn't be bothered with a son that kills his own mother." Holding to the strand of the waterbender's hair as her rubbed it between his fingers. "Every chance my father had gotten, he'd find some excuse to punish me, beat into the floor and do so until I was unconscious. I had consistently had to have the palace physicians treat me for whatever injuries that were inflicted upon me."

Katara's eyes were wide as she listened to him speak of his past. Never in a million years would she have guessed that that had happened to him. But if she was completely honest, she had wondered how a human being could go from being an innocent to being a monster. Something like that, being abused and blamed for a parent's death sounded like something that would turn someone evil.

"Eventually, I got sick of it. Being the scapegoat for my mother's, whom I don't even remember, death. Sick of being beaten senseless and humiliated and treated as if I was some burden." Katara could hear the animosity in his voice as if the memories had been as vivid as the present. "It wasn't until my father died and I ascended the throne that I decided to stop being the victim. I had power. No one could touch me. No one could do to me what was done before. I decided I would live. Live to become stronger and more powerful, so I could never be made to feel as if death was my only hope."

Sitting up, Katara looked at her husband who she had thought she had figured out and gazed upon him. Was that why he was the way he was? Why Kimiko was reluctant to say but nonetheless wanted to find another way to defeat her brother? She wanted to save him. The madam must have seen and known all that had become of this man. The pain he had gone through me had molded no shaped him.

Ozai saw the way his wife looked at him. He expected it to be pity. As if she had felt bad for him but instead, he saw understanding in her blue orbs. As if she was piecing him together, her thoughts on him reshaping. Changing. He watched her watching him. Something that happened too often between them. Just pointless and idle staring. His hand reached for her face as always. Unable to resist not touching her because the invisible force that drew him to her.

"I know what Lady Xia did to you in the garden." He told her and watched as her eyes grew bigger. "Shin told me what happened. As you must know, Lady Xia is being banished and her husband is divorcing her."

Lips parted in both shock and disbelief, Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"When you have power, you can bend people and situations to your will." He caressed the side of her cheek as he grinned at her.

 _So Lady Xia didn't really cheat on her husband? She was framed?_

"It's time you stopped being the victim, Katara. Stop letting others and your situation control you and start controlling it."

 _Stop being the victim? Take my life into my own hands._ Katara let this sit on her mind for a bit.

Ozai smirked as he saw the wheels turning in her head, "I can give you the power you need to never be walked on again. To never play the victim again." His hand moved from her face to her chin and tilted it up. "Forget that foolish son of mines. He can't give you what I can. Nor make any of your wishes come true. That is something only I can do."

 _He's right._ Katara said like some mindless zombie. _Zuko can't give me what I want._

Preying upon her vulnerability was quite a bit too easy. Using her weaken state to bring her all the more closer. She was becoming his now. Who would have thought his son's stupidity would benefit him so well?

"Tomorrow, I will show you what it is to wield power and you will learn how to govern this court and its people." Ozai leaned closer to the waterbender, who he had by the chin.

Under some strange force, Katara nodded her head. "Show me." Something was driving her. Making her see and not through her own eyes but through his. She understood what she hadn't before. That he was somehow different than she thought. Was Shin right? That she should have gotten to known the Fire Lord. Now that she knew of a small fragment of him, she wanted to know more. Who was this man that she was supposed to take down? This man that forced her to marry him. This man who was kind to her even when she hadn't been to him. Who was he? What he was, she knew. But who he was, it was a mystery to her.

Whispering as he inched closer to her, lips almost on hers but only hovered. "I'll show you everything you need to know, do you hear me, waterbender?"

"Yes, but why? Why would you help me?" Katara wasn't understanding why he was doing this. Any of this. He had consoled her. Stayed beside her. Opened up to her. And was offering her a solution that would no doubt work. Why? Why would he for her? She wasn't even nice to him unless she felt like it.

Pulling away from her as leaned back, against the headboard of her bed and stared at her in amusement. "I've told you a thousand times, waterbender. You are my wife and I am your husband. Regardless of the fact you still have confusion with where we stand, I have none and therefore behave as husband should."

Looking away, Katara sighed and tried to get a grip of herself and all that was going on. Not even a few hours ago Zuko said he rather her die and she tried to give him what he wanted. Then Ozai came and made her realize how stupid she was without mentioning the word. How? How was this happening? Even more, what was she supposed to do? Sure, the obvious answer was to take her husband's side and let him teach her but she still had mission outside of saving Zuko's life. What was she to do? Looking back up to her husband, _am I supposed to follow you? You're the only one offering me help. Am I supposed to side with you? At least for now._

Clearly, the answer was him. Let him teach her how this court worked. Let him show her how to rule. Let him guide her. And once she's learned everything, betray him. As was planned from the start. Seemed easy enough. Little did she know it would get no easier than it already has.

"Will you finally stand with me, as my wife, dear?" Ozai smirked at the waterbender.

Choosing a path she believed would be most beneficial, "Yes." She said in a quiet and almost meek voice. Afraid she had chose wrong. And maybe she did. She was very emotional at the moment, it could just be that talking and not reason. But, the last month, her husband kept his word and didn't give her a reason to doubt it. She only fear what he didn't tell her.

 _La, just don't let me be led astray. That's all I ask._ Katara prayed. _Let me not forget why I am here._ Glancing at the man in her bed, she gulped. It would be so easy to just forget everything and fall in love with that face. That handsome face but she wasn't a fool. Demons come in all forms. Even handsome men that played a good part at being kind, _for the moment._

….

A/N:

What's wrong with Katara? Is it just vulnerability for why she's being so easily manipulated by Ozai? And Zuko, he won't be in prison much longer. Lady Xia, does she know what's happened to her and who's behind it? The White Lotus will be back and we'll learn another talent of Katara's Siren ability as well as a defect.

Thanks for reading! Love you guys!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:

Back with another chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 12:

"What the hell, Katara?!" Suki said as she marched over to her friend that was laying on her side in bed. "You nearly kill yourself and now I see the Fire Lord just leaving your bedroom, what's going on here?"

The waterbender laid in bed, gazing out her window, watching the night sky black from a moonless night. _The new moon,_ she thought, _a new me_ , she figured. The Lotus and Kimiko told her in order to succeed at her mission she had to change. Become something else while still being the same person. Somehow as she thought to herself, Katara had blocked out the yelling of the Kyoshi, who demanded to know what had happened.

Groaning, Suki grabbed Katara's wrist in frustration and the waterbender immediately yanked it back as she rose up in bed. Nursing the wrist her friend pulled as she stared defensively at the Kyoshi.

Seeing that she had grabbed the injured wrist, "Oh Katara, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Katara replied as she looked down at her wrist that was covered in bandages. "I'm kind of out of it, so I didn't really feel anything."

Not that Suki was buying but she decided to let that part go and move on the what was more important. "I'm worried about you. We hadn't seen each other in weeks and I come to check on you and your lying on the floor bleeding from your wrist. Can you imagine how scared I was?"

 _No_ , Katara didn't look at her friend as she was ashamed of herself for going so far as to end her own life. How many times was she going to keep doing this? Fall apart only to be renewed. At least this time, she was getting help from the source of her problems. Ugh! Why? She was so tired of asking why? Maybe she should stop questioning things. That's probably why she feels like total shit.

"Are you spacing out again?" Suki waved her hand in Katara's face. "Hello."

Lost into her thoughts, Katara laid back down, holding her arm to chest. "I wanted to die, today."

 _Well duh! I was here!_ Suki said in her head. "For the first time in my entire life I felt like giving up. Zuko told me he rather I die than be his father's whore and after all I've been doing to keep him alive."

As terrible as it sounded, since the two kept their relationship a secret all this time, it was believable that the firebender would say something like that. All Suki had ever seen between them was consistent fight and yelling back and forth. Never would she have guessed they were putting on a show for the rest of them so they wouldn't be suspected. It all looked and sounded believable. But seeing as the waterbender knew herself that they were together and in love, to hear him say something like that, Suki could see why she was so upset. And to be quite honesty, the Kyoshi felt it was a multitude of build up that sent her over the edge, Zuko's declaration was only the icing on the cake.

"Look, I'm not going to do that again, okay? I was just so low and I couldn't take it." Katara said pulling her arm even closer. "Besides, his father is going to help me."

If this was somehow supposed to make Suki believe her friend would be just fine, it failed. Epically. If anything, this had the Kyoshi even more worried. Not trusting the Fire Lord. What exactly did that bastard have in mind? What sick, twisted, and perverse thing did he have in mind? Probably help her lose her mind again. Whatever he was planning, wasn't good.

Taking a seat at the edge of the bed, Suki asked Katara to tell her everything. She wanted to know what happened with Zuko and what his father said to her. She wanted no detail spared.

…

Sitting on the floor of her bedroom, Xia stared into the palm of her hands, trying to understand all that was happening to her. Her husband, whom she loved, was divorcing her for something she did not do. The Fire Lord was banishing her. Obviously, she was framed. Xia knew from living many years in this palace of how things worked around here. Especially, since she herself pulled strings to make certain people she wasn't pleased with disappear. However; this time she had been set up. But who? Who in their right minds would do this to her?

"My lady, General Shang is here to see you." A servant told her.

Xia rose to her feet so quick, it almost looked desperate. Straightening herself out, the noblewoman put on a grand smile as her husband walked through the doors, his face balled into a scowl but it didn't deter her beam.

"Your lover not show up last night?" He spat as the servant closed the doors behind her.

Smile dropping immediately at the mention of that shady ass whoremonger, "I've already told you, I didn't sleep with him. Hell, I didn't even know he was in bed or how he got there!"

Shang lips turned up into a grin, "Calm yourself, love. I know. You've been framed."

The noblewoman let out a deep breath and put a hand to her chest. Thank Agni. Thank Agni, he knew.

"My love, what exactly did you do to her majesty?" He asked casually.

What did that have to do with anything? Xia walked over to her husband and looked at him with wide eyes. Placing a hand on his chest, "You don't- you don't think she did this, do you?"

Shang looked down at his wife and nodded, telling her of how the Fire Lady arrived late to the lunch meeting he had with the Fire Lord. How she was with Shin and there was a hurt look in her eyes. Hurt that could easily be turned into vengeance. Her majesty likely told the nobleman and had him frame Xia. It was quite likely. It made plenty of sense.

"That bitch!" Xia spat as she tore away from her husband.

Reaching for her, "Watch your words, love. There are spies all over. Besides, who's to say his majesty isn't behind this either."

"As if!" The noblewoman shoved her husband's hand away. "There's no way he'd go to these lengths for that water savage."

Shang begged to differ, he saw how the Fire Lord looked at that girl. It was the first he had since the man like that. The two of them had attended the academy together and had been close pals, and not once had he seen that man look at anyone the way he did that waterbender. It was safe to say he was falling in love with the girl. What a dangerous thing for a man like the Fire Lord to do, even if it was with a woman he was married to. If she was weak, others could easily use her to get to him.

"Listen, Xia." Shang said gravely and his wife spun around to gaze into his eyes. He grabbed her by both her forearms and looked fearfully into her eyes. The General knew something wasn't right from the beginning but he's had to be very careful with how he went about it. It was very likely that things were deeper than they seemed. With his wife usually pulling the strings behind the scenes, neither of them were ignorant to the game and therefore needed to approach this carefully.

"We must play along. Whatever is going on and whoever is behind this, we mustn't underestimate them. If it is her majesty that did this, I wouldn't tread so lightly, that girl is dangerous. I've seen her fight myself and it's not pretty. Be even more careful if it is his majesty, we all know who he can be."

Fear started to swell in the noblewoman, she had never been on this end of a scheme. Never been a victim of it. She had made sure to never allow herself to be one. Gaining influence and power to avoid this kind of thing. But with the new Fire Lady coming to take that from her, already she was finding herself in this situation. Agni, what was she going to do?

…

Rushing down the hallway with her fan to her lip and Suzume at her side, Fumi held her dress up so that she would not trip on it. She needed to hurry to husband's office. Something awful had happened yesterday and her husband had just arrived back at court, there was much she needed to discuss with him. She needed to secure herself so that she would not end up like Xia.

Hurrying up behind her, Suzume tried to capture her friend for a moment to figure out all that was going on. Why were they in such a hurry to Daichi, Fumi's husband? Shouldn't they be with Xia trying to offer comfort. She was being divorced and banished all at once.

"Fumi, wait up!" Suzume said as she tried to catch her breath.

The noblewoman stopped for a moment and turned slowly around with her eyes narrowed at Suzume, fan covering the rest of her face as usual.

"There is no time to waste. We must go now and talk to my husband." She hissed as she took a step towards her panting friend.

Holding her hand over her chest, "But why? Xia needs us now. We should be seeing her first. Your husband can wait."

"You fool!" Fumi said a bit louder than she had meant to and her eyes traced around as she looked for anyone to have heard her. Quickly she went to Suzume and looped her arm into hers and lead her into their walk to her husband's office.

Whispering quietly behind her fan as her eyes watched out for any eavesdroppers. "We cannot involve ourselves with Xia right now. We must secure our own fates."

Confused and worried, "What are you talking about?"

Leaning close to Suzume, "Xia was framed. You and I both know she would never cheat on her husband."

Suzume's eyes widened as the revelation hit her. "And even if she did, it wouldn't warrant her being banished. Something tells me someone set her up."

As soon as she heard the news, Fumi knew Xia was being framed and even more, she knew who did it. Whispering quietly. "And I believe it was the Fire Lady's doing."

"Fumi, no." Suzume shrieked as she looked wide eyed at the noblewoman on her arm. "Her majesty?" She whispered the question.

Fumi nodded. "Who else? No one would dare challenge any of us except that water wench and seeing as Xia spat on her majesty, it is likely this was done out of revenge."

This made a lot of sense to Suzume now. At first none of it seemed right and perhaps, they weren't the only ones around here who felt odd about what happened. Xia loved her husband and he returned that love. The woman wouldn't cheat and the General wouldn't be so quick to divorce her either. Then there was the issue of being banished. How did cheating grant one to be banished? None of it added it up. Even more, Shin had a deep loath for the noblewoman. Hated her for reasons no one was too sure of but everyone knew how much he despised her. Sleeping with the woman wouldn't make sense on his part. Even if it was out of hate that he would. She disgusted him and he disgusted her. But if this was all a set up, that made a lot of sense. Especially if the person was someone who wasn't familiar with how this court ran its operations and who ran them. It would have to be someone fearless. Someone who didn't care who they were. Someone who held a level of power that could even influence banishment. Only one person fit that description and Xia happened to have made enemies with her.

"Listen here, we can't go near Xia. As far as we know, she's a goner." Fumi stressed.

Causing them both to stop, Suzume looked at her friend. "But she's our friend, we can't leave her like this."

"Like hell!" Fumi spat and hurried them both along, needing to see her husband. "Xia was an idiot to have spat on the Fire Lady. Water savage or not, that girl has power and hers is even greater than ours. She has the Fire Lord as her source."

The two women made their way into the office of the Head of the Tsuki clan and shut the door quickly behind them.

"Dear." Fumi called out as she folded her fan and walked further in, Suzume quietly following behind her. As they walked deeper into the office, going into the room where Fumi's husband was sitting at his desk. Eyes shut, hands folded, face clearly not pleased.

About to greet him, Fumi was cut off just as her mouth opened. "Sit. The both of you. Now."

The two women immediately took seats in front of his desk, knowing full well not to challenge him. Suzume was head of her household now but that household happened to fall under the Tsuki clan, which meant Fumi and her husband were ranked above her. She couldn't disobey either of them. For sake of her household.

"Daichi, is everything alright, dear?" Fumi asked in concern.

The Clan leader opened his brown eyes and glanced at his wife bitterly. "Oh don't call me that, how men was it this time? Did you beat your record since last I left? Who was it, you instead of Xia who slept with Shin?" He said menacingly.

Fumi turned her head away in shame. Every time her left and came back, this is how he greeted her. It was safe to say this was why she had so many lovers. It would take dozens to make up for where her ruthless husband lacked.

Turning his eyes to Suzume, "What? Did you go off looking for a new husband? Or just a playmate? I heard the Fire Lord is allowing you to remain head of your family after your husband died."

Suzume bit back a remark. Daichi was technically also her brother in law through her husband but the man hated her husband. Being the older sibling came with responsibilities that her husband wasn't prepared to take on and therefore it was passed on to his younger brother, Daichi, who didn't wish to be Clan leader.

Looking away from the two women, "Come to save yourself? What was it this time? Oh don't tell me, you pissed off her majesty."

Suzume and Fumi's eyes widened. How did he know?

Chuckling darkly, "Everyone knows. The servants gossip. The ones that happened to be there at the time your idiot friend spit on her were discussing it as I arrived. Now tell me, did either of you do anything I should know of so I can throw you under before this comes back on me?" He leaned forward and placed his folded hand before himself as he looked back and further at the two women that shook their heads. "Good, at least I won't have to be like Lee and have my 'ever so loving' wife banished."

Seeing how his wife fidget at how he mocked her. The only person that could Fumi in check was him. No one else could tame this harlot of a woman he was forced to marry. The family she came from was offering a lot for him to marry her. Giving up land and wealth. What a prize he believed he won. Until he caught the bitch fucking her brains out every chance she got with some man that wasn't him. It was sort of disappointing it had been Xia and not Fumi who spat on the Fire Lady. Agni, knew he'd love to have his wife banished and out of his sight.

"Dear, we ne-"

"No, stop talking." He put his hand up for her to be silent. "The only thing you need to do is start kissing that water bitch's ass and making it clear neither of you condone how Xia behaved. It is better to be her friend than her enemy. Have her as Xia replacement. Clearly, one of them knows a thing or two about court games." Daichi burst into laughter at his own wit.

The two women looked at him as if he were crazy before glancing back at each other. Agni, they hated him.

…..

Rolling over on her side as she woke from her sleep, Katara gazed out at her window. The sun had peered in from the opening in the curtains. Yawning as she started getting up, the waterbender found that there was an arm around her, one she had already guessed who it belonged to. La, did he come back while she was sleeping?

"Morning." She said in a small voice, not really knowing what to say but feeling obligated to say something sense, well you know, they would sort of be a team now.

Moving up close behind her as his lips pressed to the lob of her ear, smirking against it as he tightened his arm around her waist. Agni, he preferred nothing more than to wake beside her. Her body was so soft against his. Only thing that would make this better would be if they were waking from a long night of- well that would wait but only a little longer, he figured. Having gotten very far with this girl yesterday with their little chat, he was willing to bet she'd come knocking at his door in the wee hours of the night begging for him to take her.

Feeling him breathing against her neck, Katara shivered as she usually did when he was like this the mornings after he'd force her to lay beside him.

Letting his hand go into her hair as he breathed in her scent, burying his face in her hair, Ozai groaned. He didn't want to get up today. He really didn't. And if he wasn't the Fire Lord he'd have the liberty to stay here in bed. However; he had a country to rule and a war to win. That came first. This little waterbender and the things she made him feel were secondary. Not that he would personally prioritize it that way but that was how it was. Besides, he had to teach her, show her, guide her into how to be the Fire Lady she was. Of course, he had that to look forward to. He was still very busy during this week but at least the girl would be at his side through it. Observing and hopefully taking notes.

"Are you ready for today, Katara?" The waterbender couldn't help but fidget at how he said her name. Stretching the pronunciation in a husky voice. La, she couldn't take it. Heat already finding its way back to her body. She need to get up. Get up and take a very very cold bath.

Deciding to turn herself around to face him, Katara immediately regretted it as her hands found themselves landing on his bear chest. Her eyes widened. Not in shock but more like 'oh no' but not the bad 'oh no', it was the 'oh no' that was sort of like 'oh yes' but in denial. Because she had to force herself to deny how much of an affect his current appearance had on her. His hair cascaded onto the pillow and even along his side. The fine details of his muscular physique sent her face into a heavy blush as she tried to hide it. And his eyes, that beautiful gold color that was like no one else's. How his eyes were half opened as if he were planning to fall back asleep. Katara needed to get a hold of herself. Especially now, with no relationship holding her back from possibly allowing or doing something she'd regret, Katara needed to keep it together. Her legs, that was.

"Can I get up?" She asked meekly, trying not let the unsteadiness in her voice be heard.

A smirk appeared on his face, "Of course, you and I have a busy day." He said as he sat up.

Sitting up with him, Katara down cast her face so the heat that was displayed wouldn't be seen.

Ozai noticed already that her face was flushed, it was pointless for her to pretend as if he didn't already see. But she was a bashful one. Something he rather liked about her. Grabbing some of her hair into his hands, twirling on his finger as he looked at his shy wife dressed in only her nightgown, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. Just as he pulled away to stare at her as she looked to him, her bedroom door opened.

"Your majesty, I've brought-" Kimiko's words fell mid-sentence as she gaped at the couple in bed.

The waterbender felt so caught off guard by being seen with her 'husband' in bed that she tried to hide herself. Using his shoulder to try to disappear behind as she peaked over it to see if the madam was still there.

"Forgive me." Kimiko fell on her knee, careful to not drop the tray in her hands as she bowed her head. "I didn't know."

 _Know what?_ Katara raised an eyebrow but as she gave herself a moment to think, _oh! This looks completely wrong doesn't it?_

Chuckling, "Didn't know what?."

The waterbender remained behind his shoulder as one of her hands held to his forearm. Whispering to him. "It's obvious isn't it? We look like we were…"

"Only your mind is there, waterbender." He whispered back. "I was thinking something entirely different." Of course that was a lie but he wanted her to think that she was the only one of them that let their mind wander into perversity.

Katara's turned a few shades dark just as Kimiko rose back to her feet. Her brown eyes traced from the Fire Lord to the Fire Lady. Eyes following the hand that was placed upon the man's upper arm to the wrist that wore a bandage.

"I take it, her majesty is well." She said gulping on the still very raw fear she had had yesterday when finding the girl collapsed on the floor in her own blood.

Smirking as he placed a hand over the waterbender's that was on his arm. "Yes, she is."

"Will she be resting today or returning to her duties?" The madam believed the girl needed to take the day off to regroup. She had just tried to commit suicide and knowing her brother, he'd make her deal with it the way he usually did after making an attempt on his life. Distraction or redirection. Find something to busy himself with and turn his frustration onto something other than himself. Which only made him do terrible and awful things to others. However; she doubted the waterbender would do such a thing.

Looking over his shoulder at Katara, "She'll be with me for the day."

The madam hid her disbelief and her disagreement. The waterbender should rest. Come to terms with what happened to her. Not jump right back into the duties of court which were likely her reason for going so far as to try and take her own life. This couldn't be healthy and it wasn't. But her brother was the Fire Lord. Whatever he said goes. Even if it wasn't agreeable.

"Then I'll prepare her for the day, your majesty." Kimiko bowed.

"Oh that won't be necessary." He said and both women looked up at him as if he had said something absurd. "Leave that to me."

 _Just when I think I can trust you, you pull this kind of shit._ Katara growled in her head as her nails sunk into his arm. Feeling the waterbender's protest, Ozai chuckled and quickly dismissed the bewildered madam. When Kimiko left, Katara was suddenly grabbed around her waist and yanked out of bed.

"I say we should go bathe, shouldn't we _dear_?" He said as he hauled her over his shoulder. "We have a long day ahead of us."

"You bastard! You're trying to get me undressed!" The waterbender said accusingly as she hit her fist into his back.

Smirking as he carried her into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. Sure, they were off to a better start now but the fact still remained that there were a few kinks they needed to work out. Hopefully, it won't remain this way for long.

"Put the water down, Katara!"

"Make me, you son of a bitch!"

As a fight, the first physical fight between the two of them broke out. The servants that were tending to the royal chambers all jumped and shrieked as they heard the royal couple fighting. All leaving the chambers to get the hell away from the disaster that was taking place.

~Thirty Minutes later~

Drying his hair as he glared at the waterbender who snickered at him as she simply flicked her wrist and the water from her hair was removed.

"You had it coming." Katara said as she walked over to the sink where her comb laid, picking it up to comb out her tangles.

Growling as he looked away from her. Agni, she tried to drown him just now. He learned his lesson not to forcibly take her to bathe with him. Completely forgetting she would be in her element and he would be at her mercy.

"I could have you killed for that." Ozai growled.

Shrugging her shoulders, Katara combed her hair and smiled in the mirror at herself. She couldn't help wanting to laugh. It wasn't intentional but he tried taking her clothes off, of course she wasn't going to just let that happen. So she might have used her water tentacles to detain him. He had a few of them evaporated with his bending but she pulled him under and it was pretty much game over for him. _Couldn't evaporate all that water, could you?_

As she finished combing her hair, Katara placed her comb onto the counter and looked at the pitiful looking Fire Lord. It was funny seeing him like this. Finally it was him and not her that felt humiliated.

Waving her hand for the water to be pulled from his hair. "Upset because a waterbender outmatched you?"

"You wish you could outmatch me, waterbender." He turned to her and stepped towards her, looming over her with a scowl.

Putting her hands on her hips as she smirked up at him, "Would you like to find out, your majesty?"

"Who would have thought a waterbender could be so cocky." He smirked at her. "Fine, after I finish teaching you how to be Fire Lady. I'll teach you to watch that smart mouth of yours."

Scuffing as she shook her head and turned to leave the bathroom. "If you say so."

Ozai glared at the waterbender as she left the bathroom in her towel. That girl was seriously going to be the death of him. He could already tell. His attraction to her was getting worse and worse. It wasn't safe for him to be so drawn to a woman let alone one like her. That was why he was doing this. Teaching her. Training her. Crafting her to be stronger. If he was falling, he couldn't allow himself to fall to weakness. He had already swore to never possess any form of weakness. Whether was within himself, his offspring, or a significant other. Ozai would not behold any weakness. None at all. So the girl needed to become stronger. For his sake as much as hers.

…..

"Her majesty did what?!" Fire Sage Lao was in disbelief as Kimiko relaid what had taken place yesterday.

"You heard me, Lao." Kimiko sneered. "This is why I was against this from the start! She's just a girl! How much do you think she can take before she cracks?!"

Turning away from the madam, Lao started gathering his thoughts on this grave matter. The waterbender had only been married to the Fire Lord for a month and a half, had she honestly cracked that quick? _No,_ the Sage thought, _it has to be something else._ He didn't believe this had to do with his majesty. This was something else.

"It's the prince." A voice came from behind the two as they both whipped around with wipe eyes to see someone they hadn't hoped to see.

Shin smirked at how he caught them off guard. Agni, he expected members of a secret cult/organization to be a little more _secretive._ Oh but whatever. Nothing seemed to get past him. Eyes narrowing with a wicked smile at Kimiko, _absolutely nothing gets pass me._

Stopping just a foot from the two as he leaned against the pillars, folding his arms over his chest. "You know, I always figured you never forgave him for what happened all those miserable years ago."

Kimiko balled her fist as she was about to charge at him but Lao stopped her. How dare this bastard mock her?! He had no idea the pain she was feeling! To take down her own brother! The only person who ever saw as more than a concubine's daughter or a servant. She was family. And to be forced to take him down for his own sake, Agni it killed her.

"What are you doing here, Nobleman Shin?" Lao stared cautiously at the noble who was known to be a close advocate of the Fire Lord. A thrall if nothing else. "Come to do you Lord's bidding?"

Letting that go before he got started on that shitty remark, Shin chuckled and shook his head. Leaning off the pillar as he stepped towards them. "No. If anything, I believe we have similar goals in mind."

"And that would be?"

"An end to Ozai's reign. A new era for the Fire Nation and the world. I believe that is what we all want, is it not?"

Not trusting this snake of a man. _You're like a male version of Fumi._ Kimiko grimaced. Never once had she trust this man but now, she really didn't trust him. Something told her while he and the order had very different ideas of what the new era should be like. This man could not be trusted. He was after all the Fire Lord's dog. Out to do his majesty's bidding

"Yes, that is what we want but why would you want that? Are you not his confident and close relative?" Lao asked suspiciously.

Nodding his head over to Kimiko, "And is she not his sister?"

The Fire Sage and madam glared at the nobleman. They wanted to know how he knew about them and what he was planning. Clearly, he had known for some time. Probably had been watching them closely. Following them when they had thought they were alone.

"Look, I'm not here to discuss allegiances. I'm here to offer my help and if you want things to progress with the water nymph and his majesty, you had better find a way to help Prince Zuko escape and that is before her majesty has that red head do it." Shin smirked. "Make it look as if the boy found his own way out."

While neither of them trusted the nobleman, they figured since he knew of them, then he knew of other things as well. Which meant he had solutions to problems they struggled to figure out. Perhaps, for the time being they could strike up a temporary alliance. But after everything fell into their favor, they'd despose of Shin as they did everyone who stumbled upon their secrets. The White Lotus remained secret for hundreds and thousands of years due to the simple fact that dead men tell no tales. Those that shouldn't know of them, didn't know and the ones that found out, well they never spoke of them or anything else for the matter again. Shin had sired his own fate.

…

Chin up. Posture straight. Eyes forwards and slightly narrowed. Crown secured in topknot. Hands in sleeves. The look of refineness displayed for all to see. Her lips a deep red, contrasting with the blue of her eyes. At the Fire Lord's side, Katara walked. Having been given permission to. He wanted her to be seen like this. Everyone would know right away that it meant she was in his good grace. She was fully realized in his eyes. Which meant everyone else should see the same. That she was Fire Lady. She was queen. She held power. She was power.

At her side, the Fire Lord remained in his usual stoic form. Hands held behind his back. Posture straight as always. Boredom somewhere along the lines he walked. As if everything was nothing to him. Nothing at all.

Walking close to him, "What is the first thing you're going to teach me?" Katara whispered, hiding how she was a bit excited. She didn't have many teachers throughout life. Just her Gran Gran, Pakku, Hama, Kimiko, and now the Fire Lord added to that list. _Well I guess you could saw that's more than most, right?_

Nodding his head at the subjects that bowed to him, his wife mimicking the gesture. "Your first lesson is to observe everyone and everything. Watching and paying very close attention to your surroundings."

 _What does that have to do with anything?_ Katara had been taught this when Pakku trained her. Helping her master her element and how to fight and knowing her enemy. What did something like watching for her surroundings have to do with ruling?

"Do you see those shadows to your left?" He asked quietly as they walked casually, by passing servants and nobles.

The waterbender glanced out of the corner of her eyes in the direction he pointed out to her. The shadows, they moved every quarter of a foot they walked. Katara looked over to her husband. "What was that?" She was concerned. Shadows don't move on their own.

"Those are spies or in my case, loyal henchmen. They are how I know what happened in the garden last week." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay but how is any of this supposed to help me?" She asked.

A smirk still on his face, "You are clever, waterbender? I'm sure you'll understand once you think about it."

As they continued to walk, Katara allowed herself to think. Why would this be useful for someone who ruled a nation? A ruler was supreme. All power. Absolute. No one would dare- _oh...I would dare._ Finally figuring out. As powerful as rulers were they still faced enemies. People that wished to see them be taken down. Herself being one of those people.

"My first year as Fire Lord there were a hundred and seventeen assassination attempts on my life. Only two were ever close to being successful but that was due to my negligence. I learned to always keep an eye out for those that wanted my throne. Wanted my power." He told her. "Which brings me to the next lesson, weakness is never to be shown. Never."

Pausing for a moment to glance at her and then to her wrist. Katara bashfully looked away, knowing exactly what her was wordlessly saying. Her moment of weakness. It could never happen again. At least if she didn't truly wish to die.

The Fire Lord explained to her the severity of showing weakness, returning to their walk. How it would get the attention of those that would be waiting for any sign to attack. Weakness meant an opening. An opening allowed enemies to take you out with little effort on their part. This is why he had threatened to have the physicians executed if they even breathed a word about what happened yesterday. If anyone found out, Katara would be as good as dead. Right now as it stood, due to the Fire Lord's conspiring without her knowledge, the court was beginning to fear her.

Gasping quietly as she tried not to be obvious, "Why? Why would you have that fall on me?!" She hissed through her teeth and glared at him as they paused in their walk once more.

Not understanding how she still didn't get what he had been telling her. Maybe she wasn't as fast a learner as he thought. Having to break it down to her.

"This court is filled with many that would do worse than spit on you. With Xia being banished, all that feared her now fear you." Ozai explained, "Next lesson, fear is power. With it, you can control anyone who fears you."

 _Talking for experience?_ Katara knew just about everyone around here was scared of this man but she couldn't figure out why. Sure she had been too when she first met him but if she was completely honest, he remained her of Pakku. The scowling at least. The angry, unnecessarily, poorly timed, long lived scowling. The scowl that made everyone think he was scarier than he really was. Pakku wasn't nearly as bad as people thought once she got to know him. Just really strict and particular about everything. _What a perfectionist and a hard ass._ The Fire Lord was similar, however; he was actually someone to be feared yet not feared at the same time. At least to her. He didn't treat her like he did everyone else and that was probably because she wasn't everyone else. She was his wife. There were sides of him she could see that no one else could. As she said before, sometimes she didn't know which was real, her husband or the Fire Lord. The man that couldn't keep his hands off her or the man that wanted to dominate the world. It was honestly hard to tell but at least she was the only one who had confusion about this. Everyone else saw him as the latter. He was Fire Lord and he was to be feared. That is how he had survived. That is how he maintained power.

"So where are we heading now?" Katara asked curiously.

Returning to his stoic expression, "The throne room, there is a council meeting being held, members of our court need to share their concerns and we must hear them out."

 _Well that sounds a lot like ruling to me,_ "So we're going to hear them out and then help them with whatever they're concerned about?"

The Fire Lord paused and Katara did as well, looking confused as she looked at the back of the man's head. Chuckling to himself.

"My, do you have a long way to go, dear." He said turning around to face her and grabbed her chin for a moment as he gazed into her eyes. "But worry not, as I said, I will teach you."

As he dropped his hand from her chin and started walking again, Katara sent a strange look at him as he walked off. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ So confused.

….

"So is her majesty well?" The palace guard that had become a sort of associate of Suki's followed behind her as she carried a basket full of dirty linen.

Trying to ignore him. Spirits, he wouldn't leave her alone. Practically stalked her. Somehow he knew where she was at all times. Every time she thought she was alone, he'd show up out of the blue. Worse part was, she hadn't the clue what his name was.

Scurrying away from the guard, "Hey, come back here."

The Kyoshi shook her head and tried to stay focus on her task. However; being followed like this wasn't helping her and she needed to figure out a way to lose him. So, she started picking up her speed and taking off. Desperately trying to lose him.

Seeing exactly what the Earth Kingdom girl was doing, the guard smiled and chased after her. Luckily they were merely servant and guard. No one paid much attention to those like them. So running through the halls just looked like they were busy with work.

The two of them ran and turned corners. Ventured to the part of the palace that head less crowded until they came to an even quieter part. There was no one around. Suki almost wanted to slap herself for not paying attention until now. How dangerous it was to be someone with eye witnesses when being followed by a strange man. But she wasn't afraid. She could take him. Only problem was what she'd do with his body afterwards.

Turning herself around as she placed down the basket, Suki cracked her knuckles and glared at him. "Sorry, I didn't mention this but where I'm from, we turn men like you into dust."

Finding the girl's remark hilarious, not because she threatened him but because she thought he posed a threat to her. He only ever followed her for one reason. One reason only.

"I asked how was her majesty." The guard repeated.

Suki looked at him for a moment to study him. Wondering what his angle was. "She's fine."

Smiling, "Good."

"Why do you follow me?" Suki asked.

Chuckling, "Why does anyone follow anyone?"

 _Oh I could punch you in the face right now if you don't stop being tricky._ The Kyoshi wanted a direct answer. Not some crap question in response of her question.

Seeing this was only upsetting the Earth Kingdom girl, the guard shook his head. "Ah, I guess I'm just not used to seeing many women around here that aren't Fire Nation. Nice to see two aren't from here."

Suki raised an eyebrow. So he's curious. That made sense. The Kyoshi had notice she was being eyed by a bunch of different people. With her red hair so foreign to them, it made sense. Just like Katara's eyes brought attention to her. Suki's auburn hair did the same. Even back home it was rare to see someone with her color of hair. _But was that really any reason to follow me all the way out here?_

"You son of a bitch!" Followed by a loud echoing slap.

Suki and the guard looked at each other with wide eyes. Someone was here. The two of them closed their distance of the direction it came from. Going toward the tall pillar column that looked over the city. As they took refuge behind a pillar, sticking close to one another, as they peaked around it. To their surprise it was Mistress Kimiko and Nobleman Shin.

"How dare you!" Kimiko yelled at him in tears. "You heartless bastard!"

Shin glared at the woman, "Heartless? Because I want what's best for this country?! That half brother of yours is driving us into the ground with this futile war!"

"That's not what I mean! Ozai is not the only one you're planning to take out either! His two children and wife! What kind of man goes after them?!" The madam growled.

Shaking his head in disappointment, he expected Kimiko to understand but she didn't. Azula was worse than her father. She would likely burn the entire world to the ground rather than just rule it. As for Zuko, the boy wasn't much an issue but he had his father in him, who was to say he wouldn't turn out to be like him. Just as Ozai had mirrored his father. And that waterbender, Shin wasn't going to kill her. He'd just send her back to where she came from. She didn't want to be here anyway. She wasn't a threat. But the plans that Shin had was for the Fire Nation to become a democracy. He wanted to abolish the monarchy and give the people power. That was the issue in the first place. This Agni forsaken war wouldn't have happened were the people allowed to voice their opinions of it and be in control of their country's future.

Behind the pillar, Suki and the guard gaped at the two. What the hell was going on? What had they just stumbled upon?

….

Never in her life would she have thought that this was how monarchs were like. She thanked La her people didn't have the same system of governing. This was ridiculous. Basically, the entire time she sat and observed the Fire Lord and his subjects, she was taken aback how things seemed to operate. They basically sat there listening to the problems of each and every noble and sometimes they'd have a civilian. Anyways, to make things simple, they listened and that was it. Nothing else happened. At least not until they adjourned court to discuss what they should do about each and everyone. Only good part is that Katara didn't need to memorize every person's issue. Someone took notes. But this all wasn't her issue, her issue was what she was hearing her husband say to the small group of council members that had attended court with them.

Sitting casually in his chair as he looked over the manuscript of one of the nobles. "Have the governor of the western province investigated immediately. I want his entire family placed on house arrest. Make it so that every member throughout the palace has been detained. I want their rooms searched and then their estate."

Katara was practically gaping at what she was hearing and the council members all nodded before leaving out the room.

"What the hell?" She asked as she looked at him. "You're going to have a man arrested and his family included just because he asked to raise the tax just by a little bit?"

Smirking at his wife as she threw a fit, "You're still learning and therefore don't know any better. So let me help you." He rose from his seat.

Motioning for her to join him at the table where a ton of papers were scattered about. "Look here." He pointed to a detailed report of the tax increase of the western province and while Katara could barely understand any of it, she could see clearly that the tax was increased every quarter of the year for three years. Then showing her where the Governor and his family had been indebted to a prestigious noble family.

"He's stealing." Katara realized.

Pleased that she caught on, "Exactly. And since he is a thief, he must be handled as such."

Taken aback but still displeased with his response to everyone else's case. Hands on her hip. "Well what about the others? You dismissed their cases so easily, as if they don't even matter. There was a widow somewhere in there that wanted have her son inherit his father's title, but you declined it. Why?"

She asked a lot of questions, he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Taking a few more reports from the stacks and handing them to the waterbender.

"Take a seat and read them." He tells her.

Glancing at him for a moment as she took the stack, Katara walked over to the other side of the room and started reading right away.

The Fire Lord smirked as he watched his wife begin reviewing the reports he handed her. He saw how serious her face was as she focused all her attention on the task at hand. It was something he wasn't used to seeing. Most women didn't care to invest themselves or their time or their effort into these kinds of matters. Most just lived off their husbands and stuck to handling more social affairs. But this waterbender was different. In all things. She was willing to learn and be taught. Didn't back down from a challenge. Could understand and decipher things that many women would take ages trying to figure out. Not to mention she was a master at her element. While he hadn't really seen the extent of her skill, he was sure the stories he had heard of the Avatar's Water instructor were true. Everything else had so far been true. She was definitely beautiful as many had said. Clever. Resourceful. Strong willed and fearless. As well as self-sacrificing.

Pulling a strand of hair behind her head, Katara tried her best to grasp all she was reading. The last thing she wanted was for the Fire Lord to find out she was only just learning how to read. It would be completely embarrassing.

He already knew. Kimiko told him. He knew. The waterbender had no prior education before coming here. Ozai had concluded this when he met her. A girl who had been fighting alongside the Avatar since she was fourteen and came from a place where her people's culture had nearly been wiped out, it was already assumed she was illiterate. However; despite that, she applied herself and learned. He had to admit even more now than before, that this waterbender was like no other he has ever met. That is why he was going out of his way for her. She had earned it.

"That witch!" Katara broke the silence. "She had her husband murdered to make her son, who doesn't even belong to her husband, the head of their household and gain the title of major."

Smirking as he came to stand behind her as she remain seated, placing his hand on her shoulder, as he loomed over her to look at the documents. "This is all the information my spies have collected. It is imperative that a ruler know whom seek their aid. That way we cannot be used or fooled. That is another lesson you must learn."

Now it made sense and as she read over the other documents, it made even more sense why the Fire Lord had declined the others. They were all scheming bastards.

"Come, you can finish those later. We have another appointment." He patted her back for her to stand.

As she did, her eyes looked up at him and immediately fell as she then bowed her head. "Thank you." She said. "Thank you for teaching me."

Grinning at her display of appreciation, the Fire Lord placed his hand on her head. "You do not need to bow to me, Katara. You've proven already that you will become my equal."

Head still bowed, Katara's eyes widened as her face flushed. She hadn't expected him to think that highly of her. Especially when she had been so clueless and was barely keeping up. Raising her head back up, quickly made her way for the door and took the doorknob in her hand.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's just get to where ever else we need to be. I'm sure being late is becoming of a Fire Lady, is it?"

…..

"I want that bitch dead!" Fumi growled and threw her fist into her vanity. "And my husband with her."

Suzume sat properly on a floor cushion as she nursed a cup of tea in her hands. "I haven't seen you this angry since before Lady Ursa lived here."

Hissing at the mention of the woman, "Of course not! No woman had ever challenged me but that damned Ursa! And now this tribal trash dare have one of my friends banished! I'll have her throat slit in the middle of the night for this!"

Smirking as she shook her head. How Fumi could be so vicious was always surprised her. But she wasn't always like this. At least not to her knowledge.

~Seventeen Years Ago~

Laying in her sheets completely nude as she rested on one elbow, lust sparkling in her eyes and her long dark brown hair falling over her shoulders. Fumi couldn't help but smile as she gaze up at the Fire Prince. He had welcomed her back to his chambers while his wife was gone. Visiting the city if she remembered correctly. She was supposed to be gone for a few hours. A few hours was all the noblewoman needed to _serve_ the prince while his wife was away.

"We need to talk." Ozai said as he sat up in bed, having just finished having his feel of the woman.

Happy to hear any and everything he had to say, one could say Fumi was infatuated with the handsome young prince. He had been her goal since the academy. She watched him from afar. Hoping her father would be able to strike up a deal with the Fire Lord to have her marry Prince Ozai. However; Ursa's family, while not as high in status or prestige as hers, had beaten her to the punch. All because she was the granddaughter of Avatar Roku, it made her a great catch for the royal family. How distasteful. However; Fumi figured if she couldn't be the prince's wife than she could be his mistress or better yet, first consort, basically his second wife.

"Ursa is pregnant again." Ozai told her as he looked away.

Not caring in the least bit. "So, what does that matter to me? You already have two other children, your highness." She said still with a smile on her face.

"That is precisely the point I wish to make. I refuse to be like my father." He started getting out of bed. "As a child that all I saw was my father with other women. I don't want my children to have to do the same."

Quickly getting up, "Wait, you highness. What are you trying to say?" Fumi suddenly sounded desperate.

Liking over his shoulder at the woman he had been sleeping with for the last three years. "I'm saying this had to end. We can't- I can't keep doing this."

No. No this wasn't happening. This was some kind of joke. He couldn't be discarding her. No. Not after all these years. No. He loved her. Showered her in gifts he wouldn't even get his wife. Disappeared for whole weeks to the countryside with her, just so they could be alone. There was no way he was getting rid of her. No way.

"Is this to due with the fact I'm getting married to that old bastard Tsuki?!" The noblewoman grabbed the Fire Prince's wrist. "Because if it is, I'd gladly give up my name and my ties to my family even if it means I could become your consort. I love you. Don't do this to me please. Ozai don't."

And yet. He had to. Ursa was preparing to leave him if he didn't give up Fumi. The whole reason Fumi was even being married to Daichi Tsuki was because of Ursa. She refused to be the wife of a man that would resemble his father. And while Ozai and his wife were in no way in love with one another, they had become good friends throughout their arranged marriage which was more than what most could say. He refused to lose not only his good friend but also the respect he had gained around court by having his wife leave him. It was a great dishonor for a man or a woman to be divorced by their spouse. Even more so for a royal. Only just receiving less abuse from his father even with being a man of twenty three, Ozai wasn't going back down that road he had as a child. That was not happening again and he worked hard to remain out of his father's disgrace. If he lost his wife, the Fire Prince knew his father would kill him.

Shaking his head, "This has to end. Now, that is why I came to you." He said dreadfully.

 _You came to break up with me after sex?!_ Fumi was outraged by the revelation. She was utterly speechless as the Fire Prince got dress and soon, left. Left her to lay in the bed they had just made love in. Left her with the knowing that he would not return to it. After three years of what they had, it had ended. Now there was no comfort in marrying the man that was known to be a hateful and cruel husband. Going through several wives that had all took their own lives just to be away from him. Agni, now there was no peace for her. No comfort in this nightmarish life she was about to start living. The prince had left her chambers and had left her to the dark hollowness that resided in it when his light had left it. Ozai had darkened her world and robbed her of its light.

~Days Later~

"I am so sorry, brother." Kimiko wrapped her arms around her brother. Just turning sixteen, the concubine's daughter was now a personal servant under her brother and his family. She had just finished tending to his wife after she had lost their child. The woman was in great distress. Screaming and crying all over the place. It was not a pretty sight. The woman refused for any of the servant remove the bloodstained sheets or the fetus that had been place in a small wooden bowl the physicians had used.

The Fire Prince sat with his head resting in his hands as he tried to make sense of why this had happened. Why this had happened to him? How could she lose their child? In his head he tried searching for answers of what would bring something like a miscarriage about. Ursa went to the temple every day and gave devotion to Agni as she had done with their other two children. What was so different this time around? What had that woman done?!

Knowing exactly what her brother was thinking. "This wasn't her fault, Ozai. She was poisoned."

Ozai slowly raised his head from his hands and looked up at the teenage girl with a look that caused her to jump back but he grabbed her by both her arms. Snarling he demanded to know by whom was his wife poisoned by that caused them to lose their child. Who did this?

Shaking her head with tears in her eyes, "I can't say. I can't. Please don't make me."

Shaking her, "Kimiko, you had better tell me now! Or Agni help me I will have you thrown out into the slums!"

Having never been threatened by or yelled at from her brother, Kimiko broke down and feel to her knees. At his feet she begged him to forgive her and to spare her. That she only meant to protect him and his heart. The Fire Prince looked at her strangely.

"You didn't-" unable to finish the sentence because the mere thought was too overwhelming.

Fortunately, Kimiko's went wide as she hurried and dispelled that assumption. "No. I would never."

"Then who?! Tell me!" He pleaded with her.

Yet, the girl felt it would only make things worse. Knowing he would take worse to hearing who had done this than the fact that it happened. Agni, knew she didn't want to hurt him more but he was beyond himself in rage and agony.

"It was Fumi!" Kimiko cried out. "Fumi did this!"

Ozai was stunned as he found himself stumbling backwards.

"I told you! I told you, brother! She's a snake! She always had been! Ever since she spread those rumors about me, I knew she couldn't be trusted!"

When Kimiko first came to join her brother's household as a servant, Fumi had told everyone about how some incestious feelings the girl had for her brother to members around the court. It was humiliating and even got her in trouble. While her father never put his hands on her, he threatened to when he heard the rumors. Now, Fumi had gone and done this.

"I'll have her killed!" Ozai went off and shoved his sister out of the way, about to pay that traitorous whore a visit.

Grabbing his leg, "No!"

"Get off!" He growled trying to kick his younger sister off of him. "She killed my child! That bitch!"

"You killed your own child!" Kimiko yelled at him.

The Fire Prince was struck by his sister's words.

"Sleeping with that woman. That snake! You brought this on yourself!" The girl stood up and glared at her brother. "That's why I want to be placed in charge of the women you allow in your life. So this doesn't happen again! Especially when you take the throne, brother."

Gazing sincerely and deeply into his eyes, "Women are cruel and wicked, vicious jealous beings. I saw that for myself in the harem. I know from what I've seen. Use me to make sure this never happens again. That a woman that wants you to fall never enters your bed."

Staring at his sister in shock as she wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head against his chest. "Let me be the only woman to save you from falling. I promise to never let you descend. I put my life on it that you will always remain above everyone else."

…..

Having snapped out of the dream like flashback, Kimiko shook her head and started walking again. Her ladies behind her, Suki at her side, and a tray in her hands. Today had been a long day. An incredibly long tiresome day. She was so relieved that it was over.

Walking beside the madam, Suki glanced at the woman every now and again as they made their way to the royal chambers. The Kyoshi couldn't get earlier out of her head. She had been stuck thinking about it all day. Curious to know what Shin and Kimiko had been discussing. Obviously something to do with the Fire Lord and the end of the war. Seemed she was right after all about the noble, he was up to something, a devious one he was. She made a mental note to watch out for him. As did the guard she had finally learned his name, Jee. Supposedly, he had escorted Katara to Kimiko one the first day she arrived her.

Anyway, the two of them were curious and concerned about the conversation that took place. What were they discussing? And was it anything that had to do with the fate of the world? If so, they need to know. Jee, a low ranking Lotus member. And Suki, a warrior on the side of the Avatar. It was imperative that they learned what was going on. The Kyoshi decided she'd ask Kimiko once they were alone. Perhaps, do so with Katara around. Seeing how the madam would be more reluctant to conceal information if Katara was also interested in knowing.

Coming to the royal chambers, the ladies of Mistress Kimiko scattered to take on different tasks as usual, while Suki and the madam herself made their way to the private room of the Fire Lady.

Knocking before entering the two women completely froze as they saw that the Fire Lord was there.

"Your majesty." They both bowed.

Sitting at the low table in her room, going over the parts of today the waterbender needed more explanation of, Katara and Ozai stopped mid-conversation to look at the two women.

"Kimiko. Suki." Katara greeted them with a smile as she stood up to go to them but her wrist was caught.

Looking behind her to see that her husband had shook her head, Katara's beam faded and she looked back at the women before making herself sit back down. Ozai looked over to them.

"You were not granted permission to enter." He told them.

Katara looked at him with a not too happy face before looking to her friend's with a sad one. She knew this was a part of the training he was giving her. One he had touched a little bit on earlier. ' _There can never be an exception and if there is, no one can know of them.'_ In other words, there could be no one who was given leeway or lenience to. Everyone obeys the same rules. No excuses. It kept people from getting out of line when they believed they with close to the sovereign. And those that were grant this rare privilege. No one could know of it. Otherwise others will seek to gain that same privilege. Scheming and doing all sorts of things to gain it. It was a valid lesson but one, Katara knew she would struggle with.

Bowing her head, "Forgive me, your majesty." Kimiko apologized. "I thought her majesty was alone, I had come to check and see if she was alright."

Looking from his sister to Katara, who nodded her head and looked to Suki. The Kyoshi gave her strange look and then looked to the Fire Lord Kimiko was now looking at.

"You are forgiven." Katara was having enough of this. "Next time, do not let it happen again."

Smiling at her, Ozai looked back to the two women. "And you say?"

Catching herself, Kimiko grabbed the back of Suki's neck and sent her into a bow as well. "Thank you, your majesty. We are honored to be granted mercy."

The waterbender tried not cringe at how awakened this was. She was going to have to definitely get used to this kind of thing. It was not going to be easy. But at least she was just in the training phase and already from what the Fire Lord said, she was learning quick.

"Good. Now, I have some guests I'll be _entertaining_ for the evening." Ozai said as he rose to his feet. "Kimiko, have you prepared them."

Katara did the same and a certain expression was on her face as she turned herself away from the three other in her room. _More concubines?_

Nodding her head, "Yes, your majesty. She is waiting in your room."

 _Yes, course it is._ The waterbender mentally groaned. _Guess I won't be getting any sleep tonight._

Noticing the way his wife was turned away from him and her shoulders sunk in what he thought was discontent, Ozai smirked to himself as he reached for her and pulled her towards him. Not caring that there were an audience of two watching.

Whispering only for her to hear as he looked down at her, "One day I would hope there would be no need for me to use to harem."

Looking away from him, refusing to make eye contact. "Yeah, well you can use it forever as long as you keep it down. I'd like to get some sleep every once in awhile."

Smirking, "Another lesson you should learn, sweet wife."

"And that is?" She finally looked at him but in annoyance.

Leaning close to her face, "I'm the Fire Lord and I do as please when I please."

About to say something to him, Katara was grabbed behind her head and pulled forward by the Fire Lord as his lips went hers. Suki gasped and stared at the two while Kimiko turned her head and sighed. She saw that coming a mile away.

Pulling away, the waterbender gaped at the man still holding her to him. Clearly, if he didn't get the hell out of here, she would end up the one he was _entertaining_ for the night. Shoving him away as she hissed.

"Oh go screw your whore!" She yelled.

Chuckling at her, "What did I say, Katara? Jealousy is a nasty thing."

"I said that you jerk!"

The Fire Lord completely ignored her on that note as he pushed past the two women standing in the doorway. Throwing over his shoulders a 'goodnight' as he left, Katara threw up her middle finger at him. La, why was it every time she saw him just a tab bit differently he'd go and make her think twice. Every single time. Today had been a really productive day. She had to say, she was very happy and appreciative that he had carefully went over few things with her today me would continue to do this for as long as she needed. Never once had she thought the Fire Lord was the teaching type.

Not like the way her friend's face was all flustered like after kissing the Fire Lord, Suki marched over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the bathroom. "Come here. We need to talk."

Kimiko sighed and shook her head, deciding to follow the two girls. She still needed to be told what happened yesterday and might even discuss something stumbled upon today. It would seem her majesty would be kept from sleeping. And it wouldn't be the Fire Lord's fault.

…..

"Fire Prince Zuko." A voice came from out the young firebender's cell.

It was the dead of night and he was curled up in the corner of his caged cell, barely awake when he heard the strange ominous voice. It was familiar but just barely. As if he had once known who it had belonged to but couldn't seemed to remember exactly who.

The voice then snickered darkly, "A little over a month in a cell and already you have lost your senses?"

Zuko now realized he wasn't dreaming. The voice was real. But where? Where was it coming from? Shaking the sleep from his body as he stood up using the wall for assistance and balance.

"Who's there?" He called out to the voice.

Laughter erupted from the voice again, "Does it matter? All that's important is that the future Fire Lord leave this place and return to the Avatar to bring an end to this war."

 _Future Fire Lord?_ "Me?" He asked.

"Yes, you. Who else?"

 _Azula. My uncle. Anyone that thinks they possess royal blood._ Zuko thought sarcastically in response.

"I'm a disgraced Prince, why would a faceless voice help free me?" The prince said.

"Because." There was a short pause. "A faceless voice has seen everything and it is done watching as this nation and this world fell apart."

 _Understandable._ Zuko's searched around the cell trying to find where the voice was coming from and if it could be heard from outside.

"So how am I going to escape?" Curious to know how something that couldn't be seen was going to help him get out of here.

Suddenly the voice answered but without using words. The cell door opened and a guard that had been standing post fell through the threshold with a knife buried in his forehead. Zuko gawked at it as the voice spoke again.

"Make sure to burn the body, your highness. Can't have anyone finding out you had help escaping." The voice laughed once more and Zuko knew he needed to act quick.

Removing the dagger from the guards head as he went to grab the keys at his hip, the Fire Prince quickly set a fire to the prison guard's corpse and dashed off down the hall. He knew he needed to very careful with getting out of here. If he was caught, it was very likely his father will simply have him executed. Besides, he didn't want Katara to feel like what all she had down was a waste to save his life. He knew he need to get out of here. Find Aang and defeat his father. Then the world would return to balance. Then Katara would be his again.

As the Fire Prince stealthy made his way out of the prison, the voice, no, Shin could not help but snicker to himself. Who knew he could finally get things moving into the right direction? Soon everything would fall together and a new era, a new nation, a new world will have been ushered. The nobleman couldn't wait to see how it would be. With the Fire Prince off to return to fighting against his father, things were starting to already look good.

…

A/N:

Next chapter we'll find out a cool and not so cool thing about the Katara's ability. Also Fumi and Ozai were a thing? Eww! Zuko escaped! Wonder what he's going to do next? Shin is Shady….Shady Shin (LOK reference) Also, Jee the guard and Suki? And Azula….I wonder if she misses home.

Thanks for reading! Please review! Love ya!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

Also, I know this is late but I wanted to make everyone aware of the ages.

Ozai: 40

Katara/Azula/Ty Lee/Mai: 18

Kimiko: 33

Xia/Fumi/Suzume: 39

Suki: 19

Zuko/Sokka: 20

Aang/Toph: 17

Shin: 34

Iroh: 59

Lieutenant Jee(Palace Guard): 30

Chapter 13:

"And that is why you did it? Because of the Prince?" Kimiko asked as the Fire Lady had her back turned to the woman while bathing.

The madam was standing with a towel in her arms by the large pool of a tub, eyes cast away to not look at the waterbender. Suki knelt by the edge of the tub, brushing Katara's wet hair and trying not to be too upset with how her friend. Not happy at all by how cozy she was getting with the Fire Lord. So what if he was the mission. So what if they were married. No one said they had to like each other. Well technically that was the mission. But that was only the Fire Lord that needed to like her not her feel anything more than tolerance. Being friendly was fine. However; Suki didn't like the way Katara seemed bothered by the idea the Fire Lord was having his concubines over.

As for Kimiko, she didn't know how to feel about any of this. Too overwhelmed with handling the affairs of the Order and now Shin, who just popped in out of nowhere. Not mention having only just returned from visiting her lost child to find the Fire Lady trying to die on the floor of her bedroom. _And over the Prince?_ As much as she wanted to, the madam couldn't be upset with the girl. Not when there was a very similar reason to why she herself had tried the same thing. _Over a Prince._ But that Prince was Fire Lord now. _This Prince could very well be too._ Kimiko related to the waterbender. Understood her. And therefore, could not help but feel profoundly concerned for her. Especially when seeing how she seemed to get along better with the Fire Lord.

"I don't see why either of you are acting like this all a bad thing?" Katara grumbled after being lectured. "Sure, me almost dying wasn't cool but deciding to let the Fire Lord, who, must I remind you, is my husband now, help me get a better grasp of my life here. How is that a bad thing?"

Suki tugged the brush at the waterbender's hair a little too roughly, "You know why Katara." She said through her teeth. "He's our enemy. You're only doing any of this to take him down in the end. I don't like seeing you with him. Not like that."

"I beg to differ." Kimiko said calmly as she stood perfectly still as the two young women looked over their shoulders at her.

"Huh?"

"What?"

Sighing deeply as she closed her eyes. "I beg to differ. If her majesty allows herself to become closer to her husband do you not think it would have positive results for us all in the end? It could mean less bloodshed."

Staring in bewilderment at the madam, "You can't be serious! Do you hear what you are saying?!" Suki dropped the brush into the water and stood up to walk over to Kimiko. Lip in a snarl as her eyes narrowed dangerously at the woman, hands balled at her side. "Are you even on our side? Because it looks to me like you're trying to save your evil brother!"

"Suki! Stop!" Katara reached her hand out to the two of them as she wrapped an arm around her breast, starting to get out of the water.

Kimiko turned to the brute of a woman and opened her eyes, impassively staring at Suki. "Don't speak of things you know nothing of, child. I want this war to end. I want peace and tranquility for the entire world. I want the Avatar to save us all! Every. Last. One. Of. Us. So excuse me, if I'm thinking of a solution to this all going the way **I** want it to without having to KILL my own brother!"

"By using my friend?!" Suki yelled defensively.

Taking a step towards to girl and narrowing her eyes, "Your friend accepted her role in all this. And if she somehow is able to help me save not only the world but my brother too, then I will most definitely use her."

Snarling angrily, "All of you Fire Nation scum are the same!" Suki turned to Katara who had been staring wide eyed and helpless as two people she had cared about argued with one another. "You see Katara?! They're all the same! Even those that are on our side! The White Lotus, her, and even Zuko!"

The waterbender looked back and forth at the two women. Her heart beating fast in her chest. Wh-what was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do? Choose between the two of them? Pick who she agreed with and side with them against the other. Who the hell does that? No. She wasn't about to do that.

Yanking her gaze from the two of them, Katara growled and then shouted. "Both of you are dismissed!" Not wanting to hear it from either of them.

"Kat-" Suki was befaddled.

"I said you're dismissed." Katara turned around, her back to them, waiting for them to leave.

The Kyoshi stared at her friend and then the madam. She couldn't believe this. They were being kicked out. Who did Katara think she was?! The Fire Lady?!

Kimiko, understanding of why they were being dismissed, grabbed Suki and started dragging her out with her. Of course, the young woman put up a fight. However; Kimiko was still able to get the Kyoshi warrior out before causing the waterbender anymore disturbance.

As she was left alone, Katara took a deep breath and exhaled. What was she going to do? Kimiko and Suki were going to be at each other's throats until she herself figured out which of them was right. But to be completely honest, the waterbender felt they both had valid points. The Fire Lord was their enemy and they needed to end this war. There was no debating it. However; how they ended the war was debatable. The Fire Lord didn't have to be killed or dethroned. It could very well be a change of heart which was what Katara believed might be the best solution. Having seen there was humanity even in the most ruthless and fearsome of people. The last two days Katara's eyes had started to open to the kind of person the Fire Lord really was. Like all of them, he had suffered at the hands of someone in power. Not just that but he was only trying to survive. Doing what was taught to him. Maybe, the waterbender had been thinking, maybe she could teach him the same he was teaching her. Enlighten him on the world he knew nothing of.

Splashing the water as she sighed and nodded her head to the side, "Just when everything looks a little better, it just gets worse, doesn't it?"

…..

The next morning was off to a good start, the Fire Lady was sitting at her vanity having the servants tend to her hair and Kimiko handle her makeup when suddenly her bedroom door was opened and in came her husband. All the servants fell into a bow and Katara was about to when he shook his finger at her with a smirk on his face, telling her that she no longer bowed to him. Not any longer. The waterbender could tell the servants were somehow shocked by this news.

"General Lee Shang is heading out for the Southern Tribe, we must see him off." He held out a hand for her as his other was held behind his back.

Carefully, Katara rose from her chair and gave him a small grin. Trying to show some appreciation for the occasion. Her tribe was being rebuilt and even if it was for the glory of the Fire Nation, it was better than it remaining as it was. She should at least look like she was happy about this. Though she was also concerned. Deeply. Shaking it off, the waterbender made her way to the Fire Lord and accepted his hand. Not daring to look up at him as she did. Her face was already turning red. She would need to remind herself that he had few concubines over last night to dispel the heat.

Kimiko and her ladies rose to their feet as the Lord and Lady made their way to the exit of the chambers. The madam made sure that she and her ladies were an appropriate distance behind the royal couple.

Leaning down just a little to Katara, "After this, I will take you somewhere."

"Where?" The waterbender managed to look up at him as they continued walking with their entourage behind them.

Looking straight ahead as a small smirk played on his lips, "It is a secret."

Finding it sort of cute the way to lines of his lips curled into a smirk as he said the last part, Katara put her fist to her lips and gently giggled. Trying not to be heard but failed. The Fire Lord and those behind her heard. Ozai glanced at the girl and his smirk only grew. Kimiko allowed herself to hold a soft smile as a few of her ladies very quietly whispered to one another. Suki, however; tried not to growl from how disgusting she found it to watch her friend and the Fire Lord flirting. Not that they were actually flirting but to her it definitely looked like it.

Reaching a part of the palace she has never been, Katara noticed that palace guards suddenly had joined their entourage and that the Fire Lord had looped arm around hers. His other hand going to rest on top of hers. Feeling concerned as if something had happened or was going to, the waterbender looked up.

"Is something wrong?" She asked carefully.

Eyes focused ahead in a more stern manner than before, "We'll be heading to the entrance of the palace. There are certain precautions that must be taken." He hoped she didn't take it the wrong way.

 _Oh,_ she said in her head as she took her eyes off of him, _precautions to make sure I don't try to escape._ It shouldn't bother her that there was still distrust between them. It went without saying she couldn't trust him either. But to see this many guards, it was both insulting and yet flattering at the same time. Insulting because he seriously thought that she'd leave now when she could have easily done so before. Especially during the full moon three weeks ago. But flattering because he felt he needed this many guards to keep her from doing just that. What? Did he think she was the Avatar or something?

"These aren't all for you either. At least not to keep you from escaping." He suddenly said in a grave tone.

 _Oh,_ she mouthed, _forgot, people are probably wanting to kill me now. More than before._ General Shang was leaving which meant his wife would be banished today as well. No one was buying the crap that Xia cheated on her husband. Nor did they believe the Fire Lord would banish her for something like that. The story of what took place in the garden had spread and the nobles were turning their eyes on the new Fire Lady. While they hadn't expected the waterbender to manage not only ridding the Fire Lord of his first consort and then Xia, all now very weary of the young woman they had clearly underestimated. They were not going simply let someone like her remain around. Ozai had heard a few whispers already. From his concubines who thought he had been asleep as they gossiped. Something about there being a few pissed off nobles that were going to come after the Fire Lady. Fortunately, for them he didn't hear any animosity of their own directed towards the waterbender. So they were able to leave in one piece.

Suddenly, seeing a few eyes look at her and then a couple snarls curled on some of the faces that were coming from nobles that were all going to attending watching the General and his wife depart. In separate directions. Katara couldn't help but fear this place even more now than before. Her arm tightened around the Fire Lord's as they progressed. She was afraid. Really really afraid. Mostly because she didn't know if she could simply take them on in a fight and there not be consequences.

Leaning back to her, "Remember what I taught you, no weakness. None at all."

Katara nodded. _Of course,_ she took a deep breath and forced herself to loosen, her grip on his arm. "No weakness. None at all."

…

Throwing the last of their things they had bought from the venders onto Appa's saddle, Sokka helped Toph up as Iroh reached down to grab the blind earthbender's hand. Aang airbended himself onto his flying friend's head. Looking over his shoulder to see if everyone was on.

"Hey guys, are we ready?" He grinned that childlike grin of his.

Sokka looked off to the side of Appa, "let's just go before someone sees."

Shrugging his shoulders at the moody tribesman, Aang 'yip yip' the bison into the air and the small group started heading back to the Fire Nation. Iroh had explained to them that it would be within a year's time that Sozin's comet would appear and with it, his younger brother was planning to use it for some reason unknown to him. But in that years time, the old firebender wanted Aang to have finished fully mastering firebending.

"Iroh, do you think my sister will be alright when we get her back?" Sokka asked as he rested his head on the edge of the saddle.

The old man took his hand to his chin and rubbed it. Honestly, he didn't know. His brother had always been strange with women. With Ursa, his brother didn't have much of a romantic attraction or feeling for her but they had been sort of friends throughout their marriage, at least before Ursa left. Then the concubines, he only ever uses them for their intended purpose. Nothing more. Iroh honestly didn't know what his brother was doing with the waterbender as his wife. The old man only hoped that the girl just followed along with whatever his deranged brother had planned. Knowing how the man was when angry.

Sighing as he removed his hand from chin, "To be completely honest, I do not know what your sister will be like when we rescue her. All I can say is that it would be in her good favor to not anger my brother."

 _Well duh!_ Sokka rolled his eyes. But that wasn't at all reassuring. Knowing his sister and how she liked to pick fights and provoke the Fire Lord's son, it was likely that she would do the same with the Fire Lord himself. Even worse, she probably was being treated badly simply because she was Water Tribe. Before the war even started, the Tribes and the Nation were in hot water with one another. Opposite elements that were just barely getting along.

"Oh cheer up, Snoozle. Your sister will be fine." Toph punches the boy in the arm. "I'm sure she'll be perfectly fine or pregnant."

Aang gulped as he heard the earthbender, he could already tell this journey back to the Fire Nation was going to be a long and noisy one.

"Pregnant?! What the hell do you mean?!" The tribesman turned to face the blind bender.

Smirking to herself as she crossed her arms. "Your sister's hot stuff, Snoozle. The Fire Nation likes that kind of thing. So you better know the Fire Lord is hitting that. Be prepared to be an uncle."

Sokka couldn't believe what he was hearing and looked over at Iroh for him to reassure him with some of his old man wisdom. Tell him that his brother wouldn't dare touch his sister that way.

"Iroh, do you think *gulp* that that could...could be-" Not able to finish the sentence.

Feeling terrible for the tribesman but not wanting to be dishonest, "Well, they are married now so...it is safe to assume that _that_ kind of thing could be taking place. As far as your sister becoming pregnant, I doubt it."

So his sister was just banging the Fire Lord, _that's no biggy._ Except, she was banging the Fire Lord.

Toph sighed as she felt the tribesman fall over onto Appa's saddle and shook her head.

"What a noodle." She said in annoyance and decided to rest her feet on top of her fallen friend because that's what friends were for.

The young monk had ignored the entire conversation, trying hard to only focus on getting out of this region without being noticed. Something in the distance had caught his attention. If only his eyes could see far enough to make out what it was. As they approached it closer, Aang's eyes widened and he yanked the rein of Appa to yank the bison away. The three in the back grabbed onto each other and the side of the saddle as they were jerked around a little.

Holding her head as Iroh grabbed onto her and the unconscious tribesman. "What the hell Twinkle Toes?! You trying to kill us?!"

Pulling Appa's rein again as he stood up and suddenly airbended a large ball of fire that was coming their way.

"Sorry guys! We have guest!" The monk said and blocked yet another attack.

Groaning, "Damn it! Why do these Fire fucks have to be everywhere?! Like leave us the hell alone!" Toph yelled at the top of her lungs as Appa soared through the sky she was already not a big fan of to dodge attacks from people she was definitely not a big fan of.

Iroh held onto the blind girl and the boy who was non-responsive. "Avatar Aang, you must fly lower to avoid the canons."

"Appa." Aang said to his furry friend. "Fly closer to the ground, okay buddy?"

Appa roared and did as his monk friend told him to, avoiding being hit by the fireballs that were being thrown at them. The beast moved in zig zags to dodge each deadly ball of fire that came its way.

"Aang! Get us on the ground and I can get us out of here." Toph yelled.

Nodding his head, he had Appa find a safe place to land but there seemed to be almost nowhere to land. Fire Nation troops were everywhere. Like a swarm of locust-bees. He would need to make room for him and his friends. Aang jumped down as they were closer to the ground and waved his folded glider around to blow all the troops nearby away. Appa then lands behind him in the space he made. Toph jumped off the side of him and went immediately into her bending form. Opening a space in the ground.

"You gotta buy me some time, Aang! The ground out here is a lot thicker than I thought." The earthbender said as she tried to open up more and more the ground beneath them.

Iroh hopped off Appa next and too, went into his bending form at Aang side. "I'll assist you." He said with a severe face as he watched some of the men raise off the ground.

Taking care to buy the earthbender time to make their getaway, the two powerful benders took on each of the Fire Nation soldiers that lunged at them. As they did this, suddenly a flame the color of blue ripped its way through the ground towards them and Aang quickly bended a wall of earth to block it from striking them.

A maniacal laugh tore through everyone's ears and caused them to stop as the last person they need to be running into appeared from out of the sky, using her flames to keep her afloat.

"Oh Avatar, I've been looking everywhere for you." The psychotic Fire Nation Princess landed quite gracefully onto the ground a few feet away from the monk and what looked to be her uncle.

Grinning devilishly at the two, "My, will father be proud of me when I bring you both back home with me."

Growling at his insane niece, "Azula, you have greatly underestimated your adversaries if you think we'll go back with you."

"Oh really?" She grinned wider and raised her two fingers into sight, letting a small spark go off as she prepared to aim at the Avatar. "I think you've underestimated me, uncle, if you think you won't."

Aang leapt into the air and came back down on his left foot, bending the ground to send a ripple her way as Azula charged at them. It sent her flying into the air but with how acrobatic she was, it did little to disadvantage her. The girl spun around and kicked a flame of fire at them. Iroh shoved Aang out of the way and dispelled her wicked blue flame, sending his own attack at the princess.

Azula cut his attack in half as she landed to the ground just in front of him. About to attack at close range, she was interrupted by a sudden strong wind that knocked her several feet away from the old man. Aang then re-engaged her into a fight as he told Iroh to cover Toph who the troops nearby would be targeting.

Flipping backwards and doing a spinning move that sent a wheel of flames at the Avatar, Azula laughed as she was back on her feet. "What? Don't want to met my father's new wife?"

The young monk ignored her and tried to bend the earth beneath her to swallow her. However; she had quickly jumped off the ground when she had felt it rumble. Leaping into his direction, Azula landed on top of him, smirking as she gathered a fist of fire that she tried to plant in his face. Father only told her to bring Iroh back alive. The Avatar was oppositional.

"If you surrender now, you'll get to see that waterbender friend of yours before you die." Azula barged with him. "Otherwise, I can kill you here and you won't see her again."

Aang was not moved by the Fire Princess as he laid his hand on the ground and the earth around them started rumble again as she was straddling him. Looking gravely into her eyes as his grey eyes stared hard into hers.

"I won't die here." His eyes started turning blue. "But you could."

And then a whirl of winds started building up as the ground shook. Azula looked up from the Avatar and looked around her. Clenching her teeth together, _he's going into the Avatar State._ The Princess quickly removed herself from him as she saw he began levitate.

Iroh looked over his shoulders to say a bright light come from the Avatar. There were only two times the old man had seen the Avatar State. Once in the North Pole and then twice in Bei Seng Sei two years ago. And now, he was seeing it for the third time.

"I've got it!" Toph shouted. "Let's get going!"

The firebender took Appa rein and started pulling him to get him to into the tunnel as the earthbender girl bent a wall around them to keep the Fire Nation troops from getting to them. Yelling over her shoulders.

"Aang! Make it quick! We need to go!" She said.

In his Avatar State, Aang sent wind and earth at the enemy, pushing them as far back as he could to keep them from ruining their escape. Fortunately, for him Azula growled and called back her men. It was obvious she couldn't take him like this. It was better to get him before he had fully entered the state. She should have struck him as she did before. Without that waterbender to heal him, the Avatar would have been dead this time.

When the troops retreated and the Fire Princess was a safe distance from the chaotic force of nature that was the Avatar, Aang decided to descend from the air and return to his normal state. He dashed off real quick to where his friends were already gathered underground before they could be charged at again. Toph stumped her feet and the light from above ground dispelled. They were completely surrounded by darkness. At least until Iroh and Aang lit a flame for them to see.

Sighing, "That was close."

Sweeping his hand over his brow, "Yeah, that was. I'm surprise, Sokka slept through all that." Aang chuckled but the other two didn't.

Toph gasped and Iroh's eyes widened. "Sokka!"

"What?! He's gone?!" Aang hopped onto his furry friend and saw that Sokka was nowhere on the saddle.

No wondered they retreated so easily. They took Sokka. Now it was Zuko, Katara, Suki, and Sokka that were captured.

…..

"Don't look so glum, Katara." The Fire Lord told her as they were settled into a carriage that was supposed to take them somewhere she hadn't a clue was.

The waterbender leaned against the window of the carriage and gazed out of it. She didn't feel any good at the moment. Seeing the General leave and his wife leave in opposite directions was relatable. Xia didn't cheat on her husband, only got caught up in a scheme of things she had no idea would ruin her marriage. General Shang loved his wife but felt betrayed while not knowing his wife was innocent. It reminded her of herself and Zuko. Having done nothing wrong but simply being dragged into something that was beyond her control and then have him feel betrayed, Katara understood what pain Lady Xia was feeling. Regardless, of the fact the woman despised her and spit on her, the waterbender didn't wish this on her.

Looking from the window over to her husband that did this, "Why? Why'd you do it?"

Seeing the accusing look on the waterbender's face, Ozai looked away from her. He didn't want to argue with her or have the progress he's been making with her all fall away. Of course, he should have seen she'd become like this. One thing he was starting to realize about her was that she was compassionate and sympathetic. Something he didn't see in many people or anyone for that matter. It sort of got under his skin. Especially now. Xia slapped her and then spit on her. Did Katara seriously care that the woman was getting what she deserved? Seriously?

"I don't appreciate rule breakers or those that are disrespectful." He said flatly. "She could be sentenced to death but I only had her banished. You should count her lucky."

 _Lucky?_ Katara folded her arms and looked back out the window. _What's so lucky about being separated from someone you love?_ Shaking her head. Not now. She didn't need to be thinking of _him_ right now. Her only focus she be on this. This life she was now accepting. _He_ wasn't a part of _this_ life. Her last one, yes. But her current, no. Now there was herself and the Fire Lord. Though it would hopefully be short lived, it was nonetheless, her current life. Besides, weren't they going somewhere now?

Trying to lighten up the mood after she just darkened it, Katara sighed and looked back over to her husband sitting across from her. "You said it was a secret but I still want to know where, where are we going?"

Noticing the girl had changed the subject, Ozai glanced at her. "You'll see when we get there."

Rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Well, can I have a hint?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I'm asking nicely."

Smirking at her, "and I said 'no' nicely'."

Groaning, "Ugh! You're infuriating, you know that? I'm obviously trying to have a conversation with you and you're not giving me what I want."

Crossing his arms, "I guess now you understand my dilemma."

Growling as she tore her eyes from him. "You're disgusting."

…..

"Wow! What is this place?!" Katara looked at the enormous structure before her. It looked like something out of a dream. It was so unreal. Breathtaking.

Satisfied with the waterbender's response, the Fire Lord smirked as she held onto his arm. "It's a library."

"That's all?" She couldn't believe it. A library this big.

"One that holds information of the other nations before the war." He told her and watched as her eyes grew big and turned to him.

"What?! Really?!" A grand smile came to her lips as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. _No way,_ she looked back at the library. _This places has what was lost to the other nations during the war._

Katara was about to take a step away from the Fire Lord, eager to go inside, but she was gently pulled back.

"Remember, you are to stay at my side whenever we are out." The waterbender nodded her head and waiting for him to start making a move to go further.

Entering the library with his entourage of guards behind him and to his side, the Fire Lord looked to the Sage that waited to greet him.

Bowing his head, "Fire Lord Ozai."

"Fire Sage Lao." He acknowledge him.

Tearing her wandering gaze from the scenery around her, Katara looked wide eyed at the Fire Sage. What was he doing here?

"Fire Lady Katara." The Sage then bowed to her.

Trying to find her words, the waterbender simply nodded her head to him and looked away quickly. Not wanting to give away anything that could get herself or the Sage discovered.

Finding the young woman's response amusing, Lao looked back the Fire Lord and offered a smile. "What brings you and her majesty all the way here?"

Glancing at Katara who stiffened against him, "I wanted to show my wife around. I'm sure there are some scrolls in here that would be to her interest. Could you show them to us?"

Nodding his head, "Of course, your majesty." And turned to show them in.

Katara suddenly snapped from her stupor and looked up at the Fire Lord. He grinned at her. "You can thank me later."

Not having a single clue what he was referring to or what he meant, Katara was too excited to get to the section about her tribe. She refused to wait for herself to be lead by her husband and started yanking his arm.

"Come on, let's go!" She said as he let her pull him along after the Fire Sage.

Chuckling at how eager the waterbender was, Ozai ordered over his shoulder for his men to secure the perimeter. As they went to follow his orders, the Fire Lord looked back to his young and overly enthused wife as she tugged him with her further into the library. He knew she would like it but he hadn't thought she'd like it this much. He'll have to thank Kimiko for giving him the idea earlier this morning.

~Thirty minutes Later~

"Oh my La! There's a dozen scrolls on ancient waterbending techniques!" Katara squealed as she skimmed through scroll.

Looking over her shoulder, Ozai snatched the scroll from her and took it back to the shelf. "What would a waterbending master like you need with something like that?" He said with a hint of displeasure. Obvious with his reason for not wanting her to look at something like that.

Putting her hands on her hips, "Master or not, there's still a ton we can all still be learning about our elements." She said.

"Like what?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Like…" she tapped her chin as she made her way over to him as she thought. "Did you know there is a hidden cult that still exist and worships these two huge dragons that give them the gift of fire?"

 _What the hell was this girl been drinking before she got here?_ Ozai eyed her strangely as if she was talking crazy and in truth, even she thought it was crazy. It was Aang and Zuko that told her about it and of course, she didn't believe them. Sighing as she shrugged her shoulders and looked for the next thing to look at. This time she decided she look at the section to do with mythology. Something that she could hopefully ask to borrow and read over for later.

Venturing off away from the Fire Lord with his permission, Katara looked around, her blue eyes wide with curiosity. She couldn't believe just how enormous this place was. On the outside and inside. Fire Sage Lao showed her around a little. Telling her of the different sections. One section for every nation. Even one for the Air Nomads. She wanted to see them all but she knew she wouldn't have the time. They'd have to return to the palace for a meeting with the council that was scheduled sort of out of nowhere. So, Katara chose the section of her tribe. Wanting to see it above everything else.

As she made we way to the shelf that had many of her Tribe mythological reads, Fire Sage Lao appeared from behind the shelf with a scroll that had a blue and gold ribbon wrapped around it. He held it out to her with a grave look on his face.

"The siren's gift to your people, it was a blessing and a curse." He told her. "Sirens are beings that live off the bonds that make with others. They could push and pull any and everyone. However; they could grow easily close to certain individuals. Especially when vulnerable."

Katara looked at the man strangely, "What are you saying?"

The old Sage took the young Fire Lady's hand and placed the scroll into it. Offering her soft smile. "Please, read it. You will understand more about your gift and how to control it, so that it will not control you."

An eyebrow raised in confusion. Was there something wrong? With her? Why was he just handing something to her? Something like this? She looked down at the scroll and then back to him. The waterbender noticed Lao's eyes had traveled to the Fire Lord.

"Be careful to remember what you are doing this for." His eyes narrowed as he turned them to the waterbender. "You are young and impressionable, men years older than you will try to take advantage of that. Do not be swayed."

Not needing him to be specific to know what or whom he was referring to. Looking over her shoulders at the Fire Lord that was looking at a few scrolls that laid on a table. Turning back to the Fire Sage.

"I'm not being swayed." She said plainly.

Knowing for a fact that girl wasn't lying. He had heard a few things about her and the Fire Lord he needed to confirm. "How is your private life with his majesty?"

Turning fifty shades of red, Katara stared wide eyed at the Sage. What kind of question was that? What was he getting at?

"From what I'm told you haven't been in his majesty's bed since the consummation of your marriage, is this true?" The Sage was curious. He had hoped it was a lie. The girl had one job and that was to make the Fire Lord fall for her. While the Sage was noticing how the look in the Fire Lord's eyes when looking at the waterbender, Lao had hoped it would grow even more. The absence of intimacy didn't sound as if it would speed things along. And most of what was in the Fire Lord's eyes was hunger. A lustful hunger. As if the concubine were barely sating him. Clearly, the Fire Lady was neglecting her duties as wife of his majesty.

Looking away from the man, Katara sighed. "I can't do _that_ with him."

"And why not?" Not okay with the Fire Lady's response.

"Because," she became bashful and gazed at the ground. "I'm afraid."

Lao could see it was more than fear. It was guilt. Possibly to due with that prince. Agni, how that boy was troublesome to even their plans. Sigh, the Sage placed a hand over the Fire Lady's and looked her in her eyes.

"That must happen. Soon. It will be expected of you." Looking over at the Fire Lord. "There is talk of the need for an heir. Eventually, you will be called back to his bed."

Katara clenched her fist, La she didn't want to hear that. Not now. Not any time soon. Or ever. What? Was Azula not good enough all of a sudden? If you asked the waterbender, the psychotic princess was made to be heir of a psychotic nation like this. What the hell would people want an heir from her for? Wouldn't they just think her child was weak? Or mock it for being half Water Tribe? Even more, what if it turned out to be a waterbender? Then there was the biggest issue of it all. The father.

Looking over her shoulders at the man she was married to. While she was starting to see there was a different side to him, he was this the man that scarred and banished his son and turned his daughter into a killing machine. What would he make of her child? Her eyes shut tight. She would never give him or this nation an heir. That heir would be her child above all things and she would not subject it to this life's cruelty. Besides, the war would end soon. She didn't plan to stay married to this man much longer.

"You asked me to make him fall in love with me, you never said I had to have a child with him." Katara spat quietly.

Lao knew the girl wouldn't want to hear it but the meeting that would be taking place soon was about this very topic. He just wanted her to be prepared for it. This was something that he hadn't seen coming. That the people would be against the idea of the Princess Azula becoming heir. This was just a miscalculation on the Lotus's part. There was no way of knowing this would happen.

"Even if you don't conceive, people will still want to see that you are at least trying to." He told her.

 _To hell with those perverts._ Katara desperately wanted to say but didn't. Honestly, if you ask her, this conversation was over. There needn't be anything else said. He gave her this scroll to read and she would do just that. But be talked into sleeping with the Fire Lord, like hell. She and Zuko only just broke up. As if she was just going to jump into his father's bed only proving the point he made about her wanting to break up for that reason. She couldn't believe the Sage would even ask that of her. _Lay with the Fire Lord my ass! I'm not doing that._ Even if she found herself under one of those heat spells she's been having lately, she still wouldn't sleep with the Fire Lord. He'd literally have to force her if he wanted her. Simple as that.

Completely done with this whole conversation, Katara took a step back and was about to head back to her husband's side. "Thank you for the scroll, I will definitely be reading it tonight. However; never again ask something as _**disgusting**_ as that again. Do you hear me?" She bit out venomously.

Smirking as he bowed his head to the Fire Lady, seeing she was learning well from her husband. "Yes, your majesty. I will not ask that of you again."

Glaring down at him with his head bowed. "Good." She turned around and started walking over to the Fire Lord.

Coming to his side, the waterbender yanked on his sleeve to get his attention. As he turned his head to look at her, Katara wrapped her arm around his and stared at him. "Can we go now?"

"What? Is something wrong?" Concerned with why the girl had been more than excited to be here and then suddenly wanted to leave, the Fire Lord looked around and then his eyes landed on Fire Sage Lao. Gold eyes narrowed. Deciding he'd find out whatever it was that was the issue later, Ozai called for one his men to come and gather the scroll he planned to bring back to palace with him.

Looking back down at the waterbender clinging to his arm, "You can tell me later what it is." Glancing at the Fire Sage one more time before looking back at her. "I want to hear it."

…

Kimiko ran quickly through the halls panting heavily. Agni, this couldn't be happening. Where were the Fire Lord and Lady? Had they made it back from their trip? If so she needed to get to them quick and tell them the news before someone else did.

"Mistress Kimiko!" The voice of the Kyoshi she had thought would avoid her like the plague came from behind her. Stopping to allow the young woman to catch up to her.

"Did you hear?!" Suki asked.

Gravely nodding her head, "Of course, I've heard. Why do you think I'm running down these halls? For my health?" The woman said. "Agh! I need to find his majesty and your friend quick. I know she'll be sent to her room until the Prince has been captured."

"So you're saying they'll treat her more like the prisoner she actually is?" The Kyoshi couldn't believe this. None of this. Zuko had somehow escaped and before she could get to him. Not only that but Katara was going to go back to being a hostage basically. They'd probably assume Zuko would come for her. Use her as bait or just try to keep her from running off.

Honestly, Kimiko didn't know how the Fire Lord would react to hearing his son escaped. He'd probably going into a raging fit. She'd need to keep Katara away from him during that time. Otherwise, the girl could whined up getting herself hurt.

Suddenly, guards started huddling towards the palace entrance and Kimiko and Suki could see the Fire Lord and Lady. They both sighed in relief as it looked neither of them heard. But it didn't last long as suddenly, the Nobleman Shin showed up and went to the Fire Lord's side to whisper in his ear. Kimiko watched as her brother's eyes lit up. Her hand went over her mouth and she quickly grabbed Suki's hand to pull her to the side.

Katara was confused to what was all going on and then, suddenly guards approached her. Two of which grabbed her immediately and lifted her off her feet. Looking around frightenedly, her eyes went to the Fire Lord who had a dark look on his face. She hadn't seen that look in over a month. What happened?

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Katara looked at him fearfully.

Hating that expression on her face and that he was having to do this, knowing it would set him back with moving things forward with her, Fire Lord looked away from her.

"I'll discuss it later with you. Until then, let my men escort you back to our chambers. You are to stay there. Is that understood?" He said sternly.

Seeing the way his eyes seemed to blaze into hers, she knew sound grace must have happened. Not wanting to make things worse, Katara allowed herself to practically be carried off to her chambers. Spitting Suki and Kimiko staring wide eyed at her, the waterbender unnoticably motioned with her eyes for them to follow. Whatever was happening, she knew they knew.

Being thrown to the floor in her own bedroom where Kimiko and Suki hurried into as the guards slammed the door behind them. Katara lifted herself up a little, utterly confused and afraid at what suddenly took place. What the hell was going on around here?

"Your majesty, are you alright?" Kimiko went to her knees to grab the young woman. "I should have those men report for how they just threw you in here!"

"Yeah, Katara are you okay?" Suki said at her side as she tried to help gather the waterbender from the floor.

Being helped to her feet, the waterbender looked at them both in bewilderment. "Wh-what's going on?"

Both helping her over to her bed, where they started removing the crown from her head and her heavy robes, Kimiko and Suki gave grave looks.

"The prince...he has-" Kimiko didn't finished.

But Suki did for her, "Zuko's escaped. The entire palace will be on lockdown."

Katara took a seat slowly onto her bed, speechless. _Zuko's escaped?_

…..

Moving stealthily along the roof of the palace as he made his way to a certain balcony during the dead of night, Zuko pulled the collar of his entirely black suit to his mouth. He planned to pay see Katara before he left. Needing to tell her something. Let her know he didn't hate her. He was just angry at all this. All that had become of them. He wanted her to know he would come for her once he and Aang finished this war. That things weren't over between them. Just put on halt for now.

Leaping down onto the royal balcony, Zuko moved his back to the wall, taking a deep breath. Agni, if he got caught now he would only make things worse for Katara. His father would no doubt put him to death and everything she was trying to do would be a waste. He couldn't let that happen. Yet, he was risking it all just to see her one last time. There was no telling when he'd see her next or if he'd ever see her again.

With the moon in its early waxing phase, the light of it wasn't bright enough to highlight all the darkened shadows of night. He could move much better in this barely lit night. Channeling his memory of layout of the royal chambers and where the Fire Lady's bedroom was in position of where he was on the balcony, Zuko scooted to the left end of the balcony. Careful to duck under the windowsill so that he would not be seen in case his father was up. As he made his way, the Fire Prince peaked his head into one of the windows he believed was to Katara's bedroom. Inside, he saw that her lights were just being blown out and who he assumed was Suki, who had informed him while he was in prison that she was undercover here in the palace to keep an eye on her. The one reassure thing about leaving.

As he waited for Suki to leave the room, Zuko slipped in quietly through the curtains of the doorway to the balcony. Creeping in silently to make sure that no one outside heard his footsteps. Looking around the room he looked for Katara and then found her, already off to sleep. Unable to control himself, Zuko moved quickly over to her bed and loomed over her.

"Katara." He whispered and put his hand to her face, rubbing her cheek to get her to wake. They needed to talk and fast before someone came in.

Stirring as she felt a hand pressing to her face, Katara groaned and rolled over. Talking in her sleep in a groggy voice. "Ugh, leave me alone." She swatted the hand away. "I want to sleep alone tonight, just go back to your whores."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. What was she talking about? "Katara, wake up." He whispered. "We need to talk."

"We'll talk in the morning. I'm tired." She rolled completely over and pulled her pillow over her head.

Nudging the waterbender some more as he sat on the bed and whispered her name a little more.

Having enough of the games, Katara groaned and threw the pillow off her head and sat up quickly to literally slap who she thought was the Fire Lord messing with her again. "Listen you son of a bit-" stopping immediately as her eyes went wide and her hand fell over her mouth. Without her permission his name fell from her mouth. "Zuko."

The Fire Prince smiled at her and reached to take the side of her face in his hand. "Kata-"

Interrupted as the waterbender's eyes widened even more and she quickly pushed him and herself onto the floor as a lightning bolt struck the headboard of her bed. Zuko was totally caught off guard as he watched in shock as Katara hurried and got off of him.

"No wait!" He heard her shouted spreading her arms out.

"Katara, get out of the way now!" He then heard his father's voice.

 _Oh fucking Agni!_ The young firebender got to his feet and quickly grabbed Katara, moving her out of the way. But then another lightning bolt shot at him and he jumped out of its way.

"No! Stop! Don't!" Katara cried out and rushed to grab her husband's arm. "Don't kill him!" She held tight to his arm. "Please! Don't kill him!" Tears rolled down her face.

Lip turned into a snarl, Ozai as he let himself be swayed by the waterbender, not knowing she was using her ability to move him. Making sure that he wouldn't try again to strike Zuko down again, Katara wrapped her arms around his middle and rest her head against his chest. Whispering for only him to hear. "Let him go, please." She looked up at him, "I'll do anything. Just let him go." Pressing herself against him even more.

Ozai glared at the girl and then looked to his son who laid on the ground staring in utter disgust at what he was seeing. Katara embracing his father. He thought his imagination was bad but this was worse.

A growl rumbling in the back of his throat as he got up and his fist lit into flames as he was about to charge at the Fire Lord.

"You bastard!" Zuko roared.

Shoving Katara to the ground, wanting her out of the way, Ozai snarled and a blue flame engulfed his hand as he lunged at his son.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance, boy!" He snarled.

Helplessly on the floor she watched the two firebenders engage in a deadly fight, Katara rolled herself over to the bathroom. Knowing full well that she would have to interfere. Summoning water from the tub, the waterbender sent a whip at both men right as they were about to deliver fatal blows to one another's faces, she yanked them apart. Sending both flying backwards in opposite directions.

"Your majesty!" Suddenly guards started hollering from outside her bedroom door but Katara wasn't about to let things escalate any more than they did and quickly drew water from the bathroom to freeze solid ice over the door to keep them out.

Zuko stood back up and wiped some of the blood off of his mouth as he growled again and was about to attack his father again. Not being easy to take out, never was, Ozai summoned lightning and sent it directly at his good for nothing son, hoping it would put an end to this fight. However; Katara once again interfered and snatched Zuko's leg with her bending causing him to trip and fall as the strike missed him. Then she grabbed Ozai's leg and dragged him all the way into the bathroom, where she then sealed that door in ice. Buying Zuko sometime to escape.

"Katara, I could have killed him and this would have all been over!" Zuko hissed as he got to his feet.

"No!" She shouted at him.

"No?!" He growled as he marched over to her. "Why not?!"

The door to the bathroom was blown off by a bright blue flame and his father reemerged, fury in his eyes as he looked at him.

"Because she's mine now you idiot boy." Ozai growled and a blue fire whip appeared in his hand. Cracking the whip.

Seeing that this was just going to continue and that the ice she placed over the bedroom was being thawed out, Katara knew she needed to do something quick. She was running out of time. But what? What would end this without either men being killed? Then it hit her.

"She's not yours, you sick bastard!" Zuko shouted at his deranged father. How dare that monster claim Katara! What the hell was he thinking?! Outraged, the Fire Prince decided he would end this once and for all. Right here. Right now. Running at his father with his fist glowing in raging flames, Zuko was about to land his punch. But once again, Katara got in the way. Throwing herself in front of his father. Her arms spread out wide. Eyes staring hard into his. He could do nothing but stop before he hurt the one he was fighting for.

"Get out of the way, Katara!" Zuko growled through his teeth.

Shaking her head, "no."

"Move!"

"I said 'no!'"

"Katara!"

"No!"

Having enough of this, Zuko reached for the waterbender and grabbed her by her wrist. The one she had injured the other day. Wound still healing, Katara hissed and fell to her knees, trying to get it out of his grasp. Ozai was then distracted with the waterbender who had surprisingly been defending him, trying to get her out of the middle of this. However; his son saw an opening and quickly took advantage of the situation, going to strike the man in his side with his flaming fist.

A pained shout tore from Ozai's mouth as he was hit and fell over. Katara's eyes widened and turned to him.

"No!" She said. "Ozai no!" Saying his name for the first time.

The waterbender turned her head around and saw that Zuko was about to deliver another blow to his father who had fallen. Her blue eyes widened and suddenly, she was compelled to do something she didn't think she could do. Especially at this phase of the moon. Her fingers twitched and she soon felt a pull.

Hand over his side as he sat up, Ozai glared at his son who was suddenly just standing there with wide eyes. "What boy? Can't finish me off?!"

Zuko said nothing. His eyes focused only on the waterbender whose fingers were moving like rigidly. He was then pulled backwards by an invisible force until he was out onto the balcony and Katara was on her feet, following him out.

"What the-" Ozai looked wide eyes at the waterbender as something he hadn't felt in a long time took over. Fear. What did he just see?

Struggling to his feet, the Fire Lord swayed to where his wife and his son were on the balcony. Pulling the curtains back, his eyes went immediately to Katara. Her fingers moved like spiders as his son's seemed to move against his will. What was this?

Managing through the strain Katara was placing over his body, "Katara, what are you doing?!"

"I'm getting you the hell out of here!" She yelled as she started moving him over the railing of the balcony.

"This could all be over! Why are you doing this?! We could easily kill him now!" He growl.

"I said no, Zuko! This is not the way!" She hissed through her teeth and practically had him floating mid-air about to lower him down below so he could escape as he should be more focused on at the moment.

Incredibly pissed off at the girl, "I swear Katara, I won't forgive you for this!"

Tears prickling her eyes as she sent him falling onto the ground, holding him only half way before releasing him. It wasn't a fall high enough to kill him but just enough to leave him limping for a while. Hopefully he limped to safety. Not that she was too worried about that, knowing Zuko was crafty and would definitely get away. Katara fell onto her knees, completely exhausted from all over that. La, she hadn't fought like that in a while. She was so out of shape.

"What was that?" The waterbender quickly snapped her head to the threshold of her bedroom to the balcony. The Fire Lord holding his side as he leaned against the wall, staring at her as if he hadn't a clue what she was.

Katara slowly stood up, realizing he had just witnessed her hidden talent. _Dear la! Why?!_

Seeing the wound on the Fire Lord's side, she tried to change tot subject, there were other important things to be dealing with at the moment. Rushing to him and placing her hand over his as it held his injury.

Looking into his eyes, "I'll explain later, we need to take care of this first." She said.

Biting back the pain as the waterbender tried to help him back into her room, she guided him to her bed. Laying him in it.

"It looks bad."

"It isn't."

"It is."

"I barely feel it."

Raising her brow, "You're turning pale, I don't believe you." She said as she summoned the water that laid in a puddle around her room floor. Sure it wasn't quite sanitary but she'd take care of any infection later, right now she needed to close some of this wound before he bleed out. As she was about to, her bedroom door was busted door and palace guards swarmed in.

All of the men that entered looked from the Fire Lord to the Fire Lady.

"Get her!" One of them pointed at the Fire Lady and two rushed over to grab her.

"Let go!" She yelled as they pulled her from the Fire Lord she was trying to save.

Shoving their fist into her gut, Katara felt the air knocked out of her and choked on a cry.

"Get that savage out of here! Now!"

"All of you stop!" The Fire Lord sat up, holding his side as he winced. "Put my wife down!" He growled viciously.

Stunned the guards quickly dropped the woman as told. Katara fell hard and curled onto the floor, her gut killing her from that hit.

Anger flaring in him once more at the sight of the girl cringed over onto the floor. She had just saved his life and his idiot guards dare lay their hands on her. He'll have three responsible hung tomorrow morning.

Hearing all the commotion, much like the rest of the palace, Kimiko rushed into the room in only her nightgown as it was past midnight. Pushing the guards out of her way to get inside the Fire Lady's room.

"Your majesty!" She gasped and ran to kneel by the girl on the floor.

Exhausted and not taking well to the blow to her stomach just a minute ago, Katara eyes fell shut, her hand moving in the direction of the Fire Lord.

"Get the physicians." She said before passing out again.

Seeing the girl's hand reached out at the Fire Lord, Kimiko finally looked up to see her brother holding his side, blood cover his hand as he looked half ready to join his wife and fall out too. The madam's eyes widen before she got a hold of herself.

"You heard her majesty! Get the palace physicians!" Kimiko shouted.

…

A/N:

Love you guys!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:

Sorry about the hold up! I had a really tough week and a lot of crap happened but I'll make it up to you! I promise!

Chapter 14:

This was perhaps the first time in her life that she had felt completely and utterly at odds with herself. What the hell was she thinking? Saving the Fire Lord's life and throwing Zuko off the balcony. What the hell was wrong with her? La, she needed to know. This week alone she's been doing some out of character things. Things she wanted to slap herself for. Was she losing her mind or something?

Sitting on the floor, knees to her chest as she sat in the lounge of her chambers. With her room a total disaster, she had been in here waiting. Waiting for word of how the Fire Lord was. Hoping and then not hoping that he was fine. La, she shouldn't be conflicted about this. This was her mission. Eventually this kind of thing would happen. She'd have to lead him to his death. However; so soon into this freaking mission, she couldn't seem to let it happen when the opportunity came through her balcony and charged at him.

Burying her head between her legs as she groaned, _I should have let Zuko kill him._ _But I couldn't. Why couldn't I?_

"Whatever answers you're looking for, you'd find it if you read a little." Kimiko said, entering the room with her hands over her middle and a scroll in them.

Katara looked up from her knees in the corner, "Read? How is reading going to help me?"

The madam said nothing as she walked across the room to where the Fire Lady was and handed her the scroll, "You possess a gift you know nothing about, it is in your best interest to learn what it is that has been bestowed onto you."

Taking the scroll that she remembered Lao handed to her, Katara scanned over the outside of it. The blue and gold had caught her eyes yesterday but today, it pulled her in. Drew her in. Called her name. Just like that day she was on the balcony with the Fire Lord the day after her wedding. Something was calling to her. She didn't know what it was but as Kimiko watched the girl, she noticed the sudden strange glow of the waterbender's eyes. A gold shimmer ran over her skin like a wave.

"Do you think this is why I saved him?" Katara looked away for a moment from the scroll to Kimiko's face.

The woman nodded her head. "I know it is. I'm quite familiar with the gift of the Siren. It was something I loved reading about as a child. It was only fiction then but to have met one for myself, I must tell you it is quite odd." She smiled towards the end. "Well anyways, I just wanted to inform you as well that his majesty is fine. Only just being sedated, the physicians believe he will need rest, and so he'll be absent from his duties for the next few days."

The waterbender acknowledged this with a slight nod and looked back at the scroll. She would ask to go see him. Make sure that Kimiko wasn't just saying the Fire Lord was fine. But, unsure about her own self, Katara wanted to do a little reading first. Find out what was wrong with her. If the answers were in this scroll, then she could better have a grip on herself and how she handled situations from now on. Lao told her the Siren's gift was both a gift and a curse. That she needed to control it so it would not control her. She didn't know what that was supposed to mean but once she looked into it, she was sure to find out.

…

"He did what?!" Fumi hissed quietly under her fan. "Three guards hung?! This morning! All for that wench of a Fire Lady!"

Suzume tried her best to keep her friend under control with her raging temper, but it was failing. Only getting worse the more she sat there on the cushion in the garden. They were enjoying the last few days of summer eating mini flame cakes and drinking spider-lily tea when one of Tsuki servants came and whispered in Fumi's ear the latest court news. The Fire Lord ordered three guards to death for having mishandled the Fire Lady. Supposedly one called her savage while the other two restrained and then punched her in her gut. No full details on why this happened had been made clear to anyone yet but so far the whole Palace knew that the guards were hanged. Xia setup and banished for spitting on her and now guards were being hanged for this. What in Agni's name was going on around here?

Sneering under her fan, "She must be manipulating the Fire Lord or something. Using her charm to win him over." Fumi said as she grabbed a small flame cake and ate it, chewing quite angrily.

"Unlikely, the Lord and Lady don't even lay together. They're in a strictly non-intimate relationship." Suzume pointed out. "His majesty uses the harem and I'm assuming her majesty pleasures herself."

Trying not to be utterly disgusted by the mention of the Fire Lady's late night doings. As if it wasn't already hard enough to imagine his majesty bedding that pathetic little girl, Fumi didn't want to think the girl had honestly rejected him to be _alone_.

"Or perhaps it's that his majesty is falling in love with that little sea nymph." Shin said as he plopped down between the two women, sitting on the cushion that Xia would sit on.

The two noblewomen scowled at him. Clearly, he lost their favor. Aiding in having their friend banished.

Folding her fan as she clenched her teeth, "What do you want Nobleman? Has her majesty asked that we also be banished?"

Smirking at the vicious noblewoman, Shin intrusively grabbed a mini flame cake and popped it in his mouth. Stretching his arms up and laying back as he chewed. Not caring for manners at the moment, he decided to talk with food in his mouth.

"Ha, you honestly think it was her majesty that set Xia up?" He chuckled at how stupid these women were. But they were women, too much couldn't be expected of them. At least from these two he would have expected them to realize that it was not in the Fire Lady's power to do something like that. This was strictly the Fire Lord's doing. Did they seriously think the man would allow anyone to disrespect a woman he was married to. Whether he had feelings for her or not. The Fire Lord was prideful. Anything in his possession would not be mistreated. Simple as that. Everyone around here was so focused on how the new Fire Lady was Water Tribe decent that they forgot something very crucial. The Fire Lady was also the Fire Lord's wife and therefore, his belonging.

Shaking his head in disappoint as he rose up from of the ground, leaning back on one hand as he looked at the two women. "Fire Lord Ozai, even as Fire Prince, never liked others messing with what was his. Do really think you can disrespect what's his and there be no consequence?"

Seeing it still wasn't registering with the women, he sighed disappointedly. "The girl is his. You cannot touch what is his let alone treat what is his with no regard for the fact that she is his."

"Nonsense, why would his majesty care for a woman he can't even have?" Fumi challenged. "The girl is nothing to him."

Grinning, "Well doesn't that say a lot about the kind of person her majesty is. Can refuse the Fire Lord and still receive his protection. My, what a woman. What a dangerous woman to go up against, Fumi. Unlike, you she doesn't have to open her legs to get what she wants. He just gives it to her."

Snarling as the nobleman got up with a smirk on his face, Fumi stood up too and glared dangerously in his eyes. "And if you don't think I can't still take that bitch down, you're sadly mistaking."

Smirking at the foolish noblewoman. "You still don't get it. It's not the Fire Lady you're up against. It's the Fire Lord."

…

Laying stretched out of the floor, staring blankly up at the ceiling, unable to get a full grip of what she just read. And she wasn't even done but so far, what she had read, it was simply too much. Basically, it told her that the gift was more than simply a gift. Her soul and the soul of a Siren were merged into one. Separate from each other and yet one in the same. Then it went on to tell her that the Siren had its own wants and desires, ones that could conflict with her own. Which explained a little of why she felt urges that she knew weren't her own. But this wasn't the most troubling as what she read about the Siren having its own romantic interest that could be separate from its host. Which meant, Katara could find herself falling for two different people. Her shock manifested itself as a numb current that shot through her as she fell onto the floor.

Laying there with her thoughts racing, Katara groaned and rolled over as the lounge doors opened and Kimiko walked inside with an all too excited smile on her face.

Hands on her middle, "I'm assuming you found what it is that compelled you to save my half brother."

Rolling back onto her back, Katara sighed and closed her eyes. There was a mythological creature that possessed her body, only recently did she find out that she had it all, only a few minutes ago did she find out it was even a being of its on and not just a gift. La, she felt she had died and entered a different world because this kind of stuff was unreal. Totally not normal. Her entire life prior to this she hadn't even known and now that she did, things just suddenly started happening. Like the Siren unlocking her abilities that were only supposed to work on a night of the full moon to save the Fire Lord. And having strange feelings and wants and thoughts that weren't normally ones she'd have. This was one of those moments where she'd think 'oh this can't be happening' but if you asked her, that was getting old. It was time to just face it. Face the fact that this was indeed happening.

Groaning as she rolled onto her stomach and wrapped her arms around her head, "Why is this happening to me?" Now that was a more interesting question. Exactly, why did this kind of thing happen to her?

Ever since coming here, why did things just seem to go this way for her?

"It isn't all that bad, your majesty." Kimiko said with a playful grin. "Now, you can fall in love again."

 _Fall in love? With him? Ha! Give me a break._ Katara wasn't going to fall in love with the Fire Lord. Not ever. Even if he was surprisingly different than she thought. He never ceased to surprise her. He had a keen sense of justice which she hadn't thought a man who wanted to rule the world would have. Justly punishing wrong doers. Frowning upon dishonesty and thievery. He gave credit where credit was due, not being as hard on someone as she thought he would be. Especially with her. There was a sense of guidance and protection she felt with him that she hadn't realized until now that she felt. The Fire Lord didn't scare her. Not like he used to. But only as she was allowing herself to watch him more closely and pay attention to his mannerisms. He was dedicated. Had great posture. Stuck to routine. A workaholic. Never made excuses. Paid her attention. The waterbender thought on and on, until she stopped herself. Realizing that these were all things women fell in love with when they fell for a man. She quickly sat up and started slamming her face. No. She mustn't think of him in this light.

Seeing the red flush cheeks of the Fire Lady, Kimiko walked over and took a seat on the floor across from the waterbender. Grabbing her hands and pulling them from her face, the madam held onto them. Beaming at the girl.

"To be completely honest, your majesty. From the day I met you, I had hoped you'd eventually fall in love with him. See him for who he was without the mantle of Fire Lord on his shoulders." Looking down at the ebony hands of the Fire Lady as she continued to smile, her thumbs running over the palm of the girl's hands. "I know my brother had done terrible things. I'm not blind to that. However; *looking up at the waterbender* he isn't a terrible man. Just terribly misguided."

Katara had her head turned to the side in embarrassment, her cheeks flushed. _Damn you, Siren!_ Making her feel all light headed and dizzy with this feverish feeling that was so familiar to her. Like when she and Zuko had finally realized they were in love. Her heart fluttered in the same way. Only this time, she didn't want it to and it wasn't fluttering because of her own feelings. These feelings belonged to the Siren.

Still holding the waterbender's hands, "The Siren only chooses one love, Katara, and if that happens to be my brother, you mustn't fight it. I would hope you'd embrace it. Try to find what it is that makes the Siren feel what she feels."

 _I can think of a few things._ For one, the Fire Lord was not at all bad looking. That man was gorgeous. And then there was everything else about him that she had already listed. _Stop! You're doing it again!_ Ugh! This was becoming more and more of a hassle for her. Why couldn't everything be less complicated?! Sometimes, Katara felt like pulling her hair out.

"Look," Kimiko said letting go of the waterbender's hands. "His majesty will be in recovery for the next few days and there will need to be work done to your bedroom in the meantime, why not explore what it is that the Siren feels? You can cancel your duties while he's healing."

"No." Katara said flatly. Not for the reasons the madam was thinking but for the reason she hadn't expected. The Fire Lady wouldn't cancel her duties. She couldn't. It would upset her husband. Knowing how he was about hard work and effort. He would not allow her to miss work. Not even for him. Explaining this to the woman, Kimiko wore a smiled and nodded.

Chuckling, "Well you can still do so. Tend to him as you would a patient, you are a healer, are you not? Between all your daily tasks, you can stop by to check on him and maybe keep him company."

Knowing how her brother shunned people away whenever he was in a vulnerable state, the madam knew he'd practically be alone all day, praying to Agni he'd get his strength back. Ah, shaking her head, today she could not feel anything but pleasant. Though her brother was injured, there was hope. Looking at the Fire Lady, _there is much hope._

….

"You're as bad as Zuko." Azula rolled her eyes as she sat in her chair, leg crossed over the other with a glass of wine in her hand. Watching the tribesman squirm was getting boring. He had been doing this for about several hours now. Did she need to knock him out again?

Taking a quick sip of her wine, "You should have seen the way he squirmed after our father burned half his face off." A small chuckle at the memory.

Sokka growled and continued trying to maneuver himself out of these ropes. He couldn't believe he got himself captured. This was unbelievable. He was the smarter than this. Not to say his sister, Zuko, and Suki were stupid or anything but getting captured was so like them. If he thought about it, didn't Katara get captured by Zuko before he turned good. Suki was totally just in prison a few months ago. And Zuko….Zuko was Zuko, getting captured just seemed like his kind of thing. But Sokka, no, this was not at all Sokka's thing. Like soooo not his thing. Avoiding getting captured sounded more like it. But seeing as Azula, Psychotic Princess of the Fire Nation, captured him, things weren't looking too good for his rep.

Sighing as the worm of a man tried his best to escape, Azula sat her glass down on the table beside her and bright her finger to her temple. "Just like your sister, it seems. Not wanting to accept your fate."

The mention of his baby sister sent Sokka overedge, "Shut your filthy mouth, Azula!"

"What? I hit a nerve?" Azula grinned. Suddenly discovering something to amuse herself with.

Growling some more, the princess could see the bitter cold in the tribesman's blue eyes. What a wild look. Like an animal. Oh she would have fun with him.

…..

It was nearly night and Katara still hadn't been told a single thing of what had become of the Fire Lord, was he well? She hoped so. Otherwise, this Siren would go nuts and it already was. She could feel it. Speeding her heartbeat as the hours went by without any word of his majesty. The images of the man flashing through her mind. His long black hair that swept over his alabaster skin that morning she woke next to him. His intense gold eyes piercing hers as they pinned her down, rendering her motionless. Katara started breaking into a cold sweat and paced back and forth in the lounge. When was she going to see him?

"I must be losing my mind." Katara said as she grabbed the sides of her face and went to kneel on the floor, having to stop herself from losing it any more than she already was.

The door opened from behind her, "Oh your majesty, you must be exaggerating."

Standing quickly to turn and face who it was that entered, "Nobleman Shin." She looked curiously at him. "How are you here? I was told no one but Mistress Kimiko and few Physicians and servants could enter these chambers."

"Clever as always, your majesty. However; I'm, of course, family and therefore can enter when I please." He said with a grand smile as he opened his arms in presentation.

Acknowledging this, Katara nodded her head but then a small tingle that burned only slightly ran through her knuckles and traveled to her neck, causing her to roll her shoulders a little for comfort. What was that?

As the nobleman found a comfy sofa to sit in, draping his arms around the back of it, he gazed over at the weary Fire Lady. Noticing how her precious blue eyes were cast down in worry and deep thought. Her lush lips parted as if voiceless words were on just the tip of her tongue. The overall gentle way her face held her weariness. _My, if a woman never looked so beautiful in worry._ Shin marveled at the young woman. She was as he had been aware of since meeting her, an unintentional temptress. Luring him in without even meaning to. Perhaps didn't even noticed. Ah, no wonder his majesty was infatuated with her. Having had just a taste of her had sent him into obsession. How Shin wanted just a nibble. To see what it was about this water nymph that had bewitched his Lord.

"His majesty is lucky to have you worry for him." Shin said, deciding he had fawned over her more than he needed to. He was a man with purpose and his purpose for being here had nothing to do with his small attraction to her.

Turning slightly, wrapping her arms around her as her eyes looked to the setting sunlight. "I don't see how he's lucky. He's not well for all I know." Sighing her head dropped. "They won't tell me anything. All I know is he has been sedated and will need several days to rest."

Smiling at the genuinely sincere woman, "And would it not please you that his majesty would not survive? Wouldn't him dying mean you'd be set free?"

Katara's eyes widened as she turned to him, her arms dropping at her side. "What?"

Raising from his seat as he took wide steps over the dumbfounded Fire Lady, "You hear me loud and clear, your majesty." Moving to loom over the young lady with a smirk on his face. "His death means your freedom, doesn't that please you?"

Eyes wide and without hesitation, Katara pulled back and stared at him. That strange feeling running through her knuckle returned again as she now looked to him with caution. "No." She said backing away some more. "I don't wish for him to die. No matter the reason."

"Then is it safe to say you love him?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Or at least share some of his feelings."

"No!" She said, her brows furrowing at this man as something in her told her to be very careful with this man.

Taking a step toward to the Fire Lady again, Shin smirked wider. "Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you save him?"

Gaping, "H-how di-did you know?!"

Not wanting to wait on an answer. "Answer me, your majesty." Shin asked a little more aggressively as he took another step towards her. "Why did you save him?"

"I-I I- I don't know." Her voice trembled. "I only didn't want him to be killed."

"But the Prince, didn't he matter at all to you before you threw him over the balcony? Was he not the man you loved?"

The waterbender couldn't believe this. How did Shin even know about all this? Did he somehow see from their balcony? La, and his questions why was he questioning her reason for saving the Fire Lord? Not like she could really give him an answer. But there something else. She kept getting this strange feeling in her hands. Reacting each time he stepped closer or asked his questions. Katara didn't quite know what it was but something told her it was perhaps to do with the Siren. Like the Siren was trying to communicate with her. Of all her years of possessing this thing, it finally wanted to make itself known.

Not wanting the nobleman's visit to last any longer, Katara searched within herself an answer. Any answer. An answer that would appease this man and send him on his way.

Looking away as she found one. A good one. One that would be embarrassing to say but nonetheless needed to be. "His majesty is good to me, why would I allow him to die even if it meant my freedom. What keep of gratitude would I be showing if I allowed that. And besides, I didn't just throw Zuko off the balcony. I was saving him too."

Shin saw a spark in her eyes. One that gleamed as he took one more step towards her, hovering over her once more. Katara's eyes narrowed at him as she saw his hand reach for her in the same way the Fire Lord's hand reached for her. She bit back a hiss as the noble's hand found a lock of her hair. He rubbed it between his fingers. Caressing the soft wavy strands. His eyes focused on the brown color as he did this.

"You are a good woman, your majesty. A good wife. Most women in your position would have let him die. But you didn't." His eyes looked into the waterbender's as he tugged her hair a little. "I envy his majesty. If only my wife were so noble as you."

The look in the man's eyes caused Katara to pull away. She had seen that look before. The look of a man craving something. And since his eyes were on her, that could mean only one thing. The waterbender felt that sensation again and her eyes widened. Another step away.

Gulping, "It is almost night, nobleman. I believe you should leave." The fright quite vivid on her face.

Unable to help how amusing it was to see the young woman look so afraid of him, she hadn't even looked at the Fire Lord that way to his understanding. Shin close the distance between them once again. This time, reaching around her and grabbing the back of her head, pulling her forward. Katara tried to pull away and push her hands into his chest to make him stop.

"Let go!" She hissed.

But he only chuckled at her as he paused, his eyes glowering into hers with a suddenly disdainful look. "You water savages are all the same, are you not? Always playing hard to get but deep down you want someone to conquer you. Don't you?"

"What the hell are you saying, Shin?!" Katara growled through her teeth.

Yanking her closer, the girl gasped and turned her head away as his lips were much too close to hers. Grinning, "I'm saying even though you deny his majesty, you want him nonetheless. Teasing and playing games with him. Is that how you keep him wrapped around your finger?"

 _What is he even saying?_ Truly lost for words as his eyes narrowed at her and his smirk formed into a snarl. "However; I don't quite like games, you see. If I want something, I'll take it. No questions asked." His yellow eyes roamed over her trembling frightened body. Katara watched in horror as he licked his lips at her as if she were a piece of meat.

"Let go of me! Please!" Katara ended up saying in a begging tone. Her hands going to his arms to remove them from her. Discomfort written all over her face. "Please stop! I don't even know what you're talking about! Let me go! Stop it!"

"Shin, that's enough!" The sound of Kimiko's voice came from behind as the woman's hands fell on both of them, yanking them apart.

Katara fell backwards onto the floor, sliding a little against the marble tile. Her hair falling over her face as she sat there on the floor trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with this man.

Kimiko glared at the noble, "You know his majesty just had three guard's executed this morning for mishandling the Fire Lady, do you want to be next?!"

Chuckling, "I was only joking around with her majesty." Shin was suddenly wearing his trademark grin.

 _As if you freaking liar,_ Katara thought in her head. _That was definitely no way to joke around._ Her heart was still racing from how scared she was from what just happened. Sitting up, the waterbender looked to Kimiko who was scowling at the noble. If there was ever anything comforting about her living here in the palace, it this woman. She watched over her and took good care of her. Much like how a mother would a child. It was touching.

"I'm sure his majesty won't care in what manner you were just now handling his wife. All I know is if you don't leave, I'll make him aware." The madam scolded Shin.

 _Obviously this is about more than them, isn't Kimiko?_ Shin inwardly hissed. Ever since he made himself known to her and the Fire Sage Lao, the woman had been eying him dangerously every time they cross paths. Like she was seconds away from slicing his throat. As if he'd let her, she wasn't the only around here with murderous intent.

Not deterring from his facade of playfulness, Shin turned to face the Fire Lady who was eying him cautiously and bowed his head. "Forgive me, your majesty. I didn't mean to give you a fright."

As the man rose and headed to leave out, shooting a look over his shoulder at Kimiko, Katara stood back to her feet. The door closed behind him and the tingling in her knuckles stopped.

Sighing as she shook her head, "Thank Agni, I was on my way back here. Otherwise, there's no telling what he would have done." Kimiko looked over to her majesty. "You are unharmed, your majesty?"

Giving a simple nod.

Relieved as she reached a hand out to the Fire Lady, "Good. Now come, your husband wishes to see you."

The waterbender's face brightened up a little but of course she let herself think it was only the Siren that was pleased by this, when in fact a part of herself was also happy to hear. Wanting to see if he was fine. Running up to grab the woman's hand and be led out of this la forsaken lounging room, Katara cast her face downward to hide the small smile on her face, though it was already seen by Kimiko.

…

"Your wife is here, your majesty." Kimiko bowed her head at the foot of her brother's bed as the Fire Lady also had her head bowed.

Looking from his sister to his wife, the Fire Lord noticed her hair was misplaced and that she was shivering a little. What was the matter? His eyebrow raised as they raise their heads, not looking away from his wife, Ozai waved his hand for Kimiko to leave and watched as the two exchanged looks before the eldest of the two left.

Alone with the Fire Lord's eyes focused on her, Katara slowly made her way over to his side. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed as she looked at him with deeply concerned eyes or was it the Siren that was concerned. The waterbender looked over to the nightstand and grabbed a wet cloth that was sitting in the bowl, wanting to wipe the sweat from his brow as he just stared at her.

Bringing it to his face, Katara started from his forehead to the sides of his face, her eyes filled with worry.

"Why do you look sad, waterbender?" He asked.

Continuing what she was doing, the Fire Lady sighed and tried to force a small smile. "I'm not sad."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

Grabbing her wrist to stop her and forcing her to look in his eyes, "Don't lie to me, Katara." He didn't sound angry or distrusting, more like disappointed that she wouldn't just admit it. "What has you like this?"

Looking away as she hung her head, her wrist still in his grasp, she murmured quietly. "It's my fault." Balling her free fist in her lap. "It's my fault. You were distracted with me that you didn't see Zuko's attack in time."

Tears started falling into her lap. La, why was she so upset over this? Wasn't this what she wanted? Sure, the Siren wanted this man alive but why did she, herself, feel so upset that he had been injured? His death would have granted her freedom. _But I don't want him to die._ _Why don't I want him to die?!_

Sitting up in his bed, Ozai grabbed the waterbender around her waist and pulled her into his lap. The waterbender wrapped her arms instinctively around his neck as she settled into his lap. Laying her head against his shoulder as she shut her eyes. La, she felt pathetic. In the arms of her enemy. But could she still call him that? Her enemy? Enemies don't do the things he's done for her nor do they save one another's lives. And they definitely didn't comfort each other either. That just wasn't a thing. Yet, here she was, being once again comforted by this so-called enemy of hers. Tears in her eyes because she had felt responsible for him being injured.

Eyes shut, "I'm sorry."

Ozai's hand went over the back of her head and his fingers weaving themselves in her hair. "You needn't be." He told her. "If not for you my bastard of a son would have taken advantage of the situation and had his way. I owe you my gratitude, Katara."

The two stayed like that in silence, wondering if either of them really wanted to discuss last night and it would a few things took place that night that two wanted to hold off on talking about. Katara saving the day being one. Also what she did to Zuko. And their personal opinion of what the hell it was that made her stand in her former lovers way to keep him from doing what would have benefited her tremendously. The talk of those things could wait. Right now, staying like this was probably all either of them do with the memories of last night still very fresh in their minds.

….

"I can't believe this! She actually saved his life! I mean freaking come on! What's going on in that head of hers!" Suki was throwing a fit as she folded a ton of linen in the headmistress's chambers.

Kimiko expected this much of the Kyoshi. After telling her what the Fire Lord had said about the event that transpired last night, Suki refused to believe any of it but seeing as Katara wasn't arrested or anything, it was the only logical explanation. The madam found it just as hard to believe but it had indeed been true. The state that the room had been in was proof enough and also her brother's defensiveness towards seeing the guards handle the waterbender. As promised, Ozai had those three men from last night executed this morning. The guards were dangling by their necks in the prison tower. The charge, misconduct when handling the Fire Lady. The same charge that was issued to Lady Xia privately but only got her banished.

Totally outraged, Suki looked over at the madam and sneered. "I bet this is what you wanted, isn't it? You like having her chose your brother over her friends!"

"Do please shut up, child." Kimiko hissed as she gathered the folded linen and started placing them into baskets. Daily chores require work not chatter and the chatter the Kyoshi was doing, was really a thorn in the woman's side. Being spiteful for silly reasons. It was beginning to become annoying.

Throwing the linen harshly into the baskets, Kimiko glared at the young woman. "You should stop trying to question what it is your friend is doing. It is a hindrance. Didn't I tell you to leave if you weren't going to be useful?"

Scuffing, "As if I'd leave Katara to you and your sick ass brother! No telling what she'll be like when this is over."

Wanting to get under the kyoshi's skin, "Hopeful swollen with the Fire Lord's child." Smirking as Suki looked in utter disgust.

Completely appalled, Suki tossed her hands into the air and growled. "Oh that is filthy! Never say that again!"

"Oh but I won't need to, your water friend will most definitely change my brother for the better, get him to end the war in favor of the rest of the world, and when it all said and done, she will deliver him a fit heir for the Throne." Kimiko's eyes narrowed at the red haired woman as she wore a smirk, loving the reaction she was receiving.

The nerve of this woman! How dare she?! Spirits, if she wasn't trying not to make things any worse than they were, Suki would seriously slam her fist into Kimiko's face.

…..

Due to the Fire Lord's absence, Katara had to sit in debriefing meetings that she took notes of to give to the Fire Lord to review. All of the debriefings had to do with rebellions breaking out in the colonies. Rebellions lead by turncoats of the Fire Nation. It would seem not all the Fire Nation was in agreement with what was taking place and even during the meetings that got rowdy to the point the palace guards had to remove the Fire Lady from the meeting chambers for her safety. If that wasn't bad then, her sit down with the Minister of Coin, Wang, her husband's confidante, was.

"Ah, so her majesty has been given more responsibilities. I am surprised how quick you learn for such an inferior tribeswoman." Wang didn't mean to say so harmfully. To him it was just an observation. Something that actually caught his attention. However; the Fire Lady was offended and bended the tea out of her tea cup to splash him in the face as she got up from her seat.

Summoning her entourage to prepare to leave for their next meeting, "Have a portion of your allowance donated to the medical research facility that seems to have been left abandoned by the Chang Clan. I want a full detailed reviewing of how much has been donated and it must cover the expenses of at least three departments of my choose. See me later for the list."

The Fire Lady had the guards open the door for her, her eyes narrowed and fury glowering in them as she was about to walk through the threshold when Wang rose and reach his hand to her from a distance.

"Your majesty! You can't-"

Spinning around on her heel, Katara flashed her clenched teeth. "Is banishment or perhaps execution a better punishment, nobleman?"

Wide eyes, "Pu-pu-punishment?! Wh-what for?!"

Sneering as she turned back around to leave, "I don't know, nobleman. Maybe it's because I'm an inferior tribeswoman."

After the Katara had sit with yet another group of ladies. However; this was a large group. All the married women of court. The summer season was ending and winter was celebrated in the Fire Nation, surprisingly. Winter solstice actually being a holiday in the Fire Nation. That was all new to Katara. As tradition, the married women of court planned the grand event that was to be the ball extravaganza. It was a celebration that was meant to bring families and couples closer. Couples, married ones, spent the days leading up to the winter solstice on holiday away from others, alone, rekindling the flame in their marriage, or trying to conceive to give birth in the summer season which was when most firebenders were born. It was then that the couples would all join for the ball on the day of the winter solstice, all presenting gifts to one another and then ending the night with a festive ball. It all sounded nice but a lot of things did until, the waterbender lingered long enough to realize that it wasn't.

Sitting during this meeting, Katara had once again found herself in a situation.

"Your majesty, what is it that you will give his majesty." An innocent enough question was asked to her.

Katara hadn't been listening much as the women talked amongst themselves, trying to figure what they would all do for the holiday. She assumed everyone at court hated her for being Water Tribe and also the Avatar's teacher. That and the fact not only did Xia get banished because of her but now, hearing from some of the frighten guards that escorted her, the three guards that punched her and called her a savages were executed yesterday morning. La, the waterbender knew she'd be excluded by her peers at court. Many of these women were young and near her age, surprisingly, with husband as old as hers. Well she wouldn't say he was old or at least he didn't seem that way to her. Anyway, point was, Katara just knew she was going to be ostracized by these women. While the men didn't really seem to care as long as she kept quiet as they spoke, the women around here always seemed to have an issue with her for merely breathing the same air as them. But being asked a question, one that didn't seem hostile at all, the waterbender was caught off guard.

"Ugh- umm...I haven't…- I mean, I don't know what to get him." Katara felt like an idiot.

A few of the women snickered and started whispering to each other. No doubt about how stupid the Fire Lady was. While others shot judging gazes her way. Thinking la knows what about her.

The Fire Lady sighed, just about ready to give up, until one of the noblewomen asked her another question.

"Why not an heir, your majesty?" A venomously familiar voice said.

Blue eyes traveling to the direction the voice spoke in, "You know, it would prove you've really become assimilated into our culture. Providing his majesty and the country with an heir."

 _This crap again._ Katara mentally rolled her eyes. Getting sick of having to deal with this nonsense. Of course, she came up with some witty response to turn the tables on the noblewoman, asking about her own lack of children. While Fumi had a son who was a part of the military, he was her adoptive son. The only part of her that showed she wasn't completely heartless, having found the boy lying near dead in her hometown. She adopted the boy, cared for him as she would her own, but she never had her own. Katara couldn't stand that she's only been married two months and these people already wanted an heir from her yet this woman had been married for years and still hadn't giving her husband a child that was his. A few noblewomen all batted eyes at Lady Fumi and snickered by their fans. Katara

wearing a victorious grin.

Letting the grin fall as she decided it was time to take over the planning for the winter solstice event, Katara cleared her throat. "Now, if you all don't mind. Can you all give me your ideas for the winter holiday? I'd love to hear what you all have to say."

Worse mistake of her life because then all the noblewomen beamed as they were being privileged to share their ideas with the Fire Lady. Katara mentally berated herself. Now she was going to be sitting here for a few hours.

An hour past noon, Katara made her way back to the royal chambers with her entourage. She wanted to see how the Fire Lord was doing. Of course, she blamed all her concern on the Siren. Not like she personally cared or anything.

Entering his bedroom, the waterbender found that his bed was made and empty. Looking around to see if he was somewhere else around the room, she heard a loud hiss come from the bathroom as the sound of something falling onto the floor caught her ears. Immediately Katara dashed to the bathroom door and pushed it open.

Standing in a room filled with hot steam, dressed with only a towel around his waist as he growled at his reflection with what looked to be a razor in his hand. Katara stood in the doorway with her eyes wide, staring at the man that hadn't noticed she was there. Her eyes, against her will, traced over his body. The steam and his wet hair that was hanging over both shoulders really added to the effect his tall and muscular physique was having on her at the moment. She just stood there and stared at him, trying to shave. As she did, it came across her after watching him struggle with his razor that he wasn't used to shaving himself. _Probably had servants to do that._ She shook her head and sighed.

Putting her hand on her hips as she snapped out of her daze, clearing her throat to make herself known. "Need help with that?"

Having gone this entire time not noticing the girl standing there, Ozai turned his head quickly at the sound of her voice. He was seconds away from telling her to leave until she walked up to him and snatched the razor from him.

"Sit." She said taking the razor from him before he could say anything and pointed at the chair that was by the mirror. "You're supposed to be resting, not worrying about your looks." _Not like you need to._

Reluctantly taking a seat as his side was killing him, especially after the hassle he was going through to shave, Ozai sat and glared at the intrusive girl that was holding onto his razor, curious to know what she was planning to do with it. "I refuse to lay in bed all day. While there is a limit to what I can do in this condition, I do plan to at least keep groomed."

"Well obvious you're used to the servants keeping you groomed." Katara should have saw this coming. Someone like him would be the type to stubbornly go about their day even if they had a bunch of stitches in their side.

Narrowing his eyes, "What are you trying to say?"

Smirking as she shifted her weight to one leg, hand on her hip still as she held up the razor. "I'm saying you don't know how to shave yourself but lucky for you, I used to shave my brother and father. So I can take care of this for you."

Wanting to protest as his all but too happy wife made her way to where he was sitting and grabbed his chin, Ozai didn't like where this was going.

~Several minutes later~

"See!" Katara beamed as she had both hands on either sides of the Fire Lord's face. "I told you I know what I'm doing."

Turning his head for him so he could see her good work, Ozai's eyes widened as he realized what she just did. Clenching his teeth in his jaw as he shut his eyes. Agni, the last thing he needed was to let himself get angry. Especially over something that wasn't really her fault yet still her fault.

"What?" The waterbender noticed he didn't look too happy.

Reeling himself in as he spoke, "My beard, Katara." Was all he said.

Suddenly it dawned on her, _oh la!_

Exhaling deeply as he rose from the chair, eyes still closed as he made his way to the mirror. Forcing himself to take a better look at the girl's work to his face. Noticing she was peeking around him with worried eyes as if hoping maybe he would perhaps reconsider. She had done a great job of cleaning up the stubble and just about every hair on his face. He'd give her that. However; she cleaned up too much.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was small as it usually was whenever she feared his reaction to things.

Looking at himself, trying to force himself to adjust to seeing himself without his beard. He's always had it. For nearly two decades. Now it was gone. Made him look younger. Not that that was bad but it wasn't necessarily a good thing. Hand going over his face as he hung his head and turned to lean against the sink, wincing at the pain in his side.

Katara was about to take a step back when he removed his hand from his face and sigh, "It was an accident."

"No it wasn't. I purposely meant to shave it." Her blue eyes were huge and filled with apology. "I thought that's what you wanted."

 _Of course. Of course._ Trying to convince himself that the girl really meant no harm more than he was trying to convince her that it wasn't her fault.

Feeling terrible, Katara looked down and poked her fingers together. "Maybe I should go?"

The Fire Lord nodded.

 _Could today get any worse?_

…..

Yes. Yes, today could get a lot worse. And it did.

Leaving out of a small session with the medicinal minister, showing him how her healing methods worked on various didn't things, Katara ran into a sight that she didn't expect to see. The waterbender watched as a guard walked more than a little too close to her friend, causing the Kyoshi to giggle girlishly and blush, pulling her auburn hair behind her ear. The guard just smiled and seemingly offered to help Suki carry her things. Watching from across the small courtyard as her friend was obviously flirting with some strange palace guard, Katara gripped her fist and yanked her attention from the two. She wasn't going to get involved. Not like she had a right to judge but this was different. Suki was dating her brother and was here flirting with some guard. Herself on the other hand was forced into a marriage she was clearly not in favor of while having been involved with Zuko. It's both the same and yet different. Even so, to see her brother's girlfriend with some other guy, it struck a nerve.

"They've been like this for weeks, your majesty." Kimiko come out of the blue, having seen the Fire Lady staring at the odd couple. Sighing, "I asked her how she could scold you for your situation when she was no better, interested in a Fire Nation man herself."

While the madam knew nothing about the red haired woman's relationship with the waterbender's brother, she found infuriating how she waltzed around with Jee as if it were any different from how Katara was with the Fire Lord. Only one of them had no choice. Shaking her head in disapproval. "The hypocrisy."

Eyes narrowed with her gazed turned away from the sight. "I'm done with my tasks for the day. I think I'll go hand the debriefing notes to his majesty."

Nodding her head in approval, "Yes, I'll come with you."

The two women made their way back to the royal suite and as they did, noticed a certain nobleman leaving the Fire Lord's study with a smirk on his face as his eyes fell onto the Fire Lady.

Bowing his head, "Your majesty."

"Shin." Katara eyed him with a cautious neutral stare.

Kimiko glare in suspicion of the nobleman, "What are you doing here, Nobleman Shin?"

Eyes not leaving the waterbender, "Visiting her majesty's husband of course. He seems to be in good health. Taking good care of him, are you?" He said.

The madam pushed past him and went to look for her brother, not trusting the snake of a man one bit. Shin chuckled as the woman did so. He knew while she was plotting to end this war, she had no intentions of letting her brother die. Of course, that is why she favored this blue eyed young woman before him. The Fire Lady couldn't kill him either. Even though it would be at her greatest advantage to. _Women._ He thought disdainfully.

"You should leave." Katara glared at him, her hands in her sleeves as they stared at one another.

Taking a step towards the Fire Lady, Shin liked his lips. "Oh I do love that Fire in you, your majesty. Almost as if you were born of it. No wonder his majesty likes you so much."

Sneering as she backed away from him in utter disgust. "Please. Leave." She bit out.

"As you wish, your majesty." Shin bowed his head with a smirk. Yes, that Fire in her. It was most intriguing.

…

"So where ya from, young man?" An old man in a shabby tavern asked a hooded customer that had just ordered several shots of Firewhiskey.

Downing the sixth glass with a hiss, "Here."

Curious, "Well I've never seen you around? Whatcha do? Hide?" The tavern keeper jested.

 _Something like that._ Reaching for the next shot.

Watching as the strange customer took another shot, the tavern keeper shook his head. People always came here for a drink. Never cared to try the other items on the menu. Maybe everyone on this side of the capital just wanted to wash away their troubles. _Wonder what he's trying to drink down?_

"Got girl issues?" He asked.

Shrugging his shoulders as he stared at the next glass, contemplating if it was worth it to drink it.

Grinning as he scooted the shot glass over to the customer and leaned against the bar. "What she do? Leave you for another fella?"

"My father." He angrily grabbed the shot.

 _Well that explains._ "So you're gonna have to start call her mom now, aren't ya?"

The glass shattered as it went into flames. "Like hell! I'll kill my bastard of a father and get her back!" He swore as he stood from the stool and stormed out with the walk of a man that didn't just drink enough to send a heavyweight spiraling to the floor.

Scratching his head at that strange encounter, "What a depressing lad that was." Shrugging his shoulders as he took a towel to clean up the mess left. "Can't blame em' though."

….

Sitting on the bed and reading over a ton of scrolls that needed to be reviewed as the waterbender glared at a scroll she had gotten from the library he took her to the other day, Ozai couldn't keep his hands off his face. It felt so odd, not having his beard. He'd have to get used to this until it grew back. Not that he was too upset about it. He shouldn't have let her shave him. However; the way her eyes lit up at the opportunity to be useful in a more mundane way, it pleased him. Besides, saying no to her wouldn't have been easy anyway. It would have turned into an argument. And Agni knows the girl could argue someone's head off. That was the last thing he wanted.

Anyway, his main focus needed to be on the reports he was getting from his general he had stationed in the Earth Kingdom. While his daughter had squashed one down, another took its place in another part of the Earth Kingdom. This time there were turncoats. Men and women of the Fire Nation siding against him. He couldn't believe this. As soon as he gets his hands on these treacherous bastards he'll send them to the flames.

"Hey!" Katara threw a pillow at him. Narrowing her blue eyes at him as she scolded. "Whatever you're getting angry about over there, stop it. You're making this entire room feel like a freaking volcano!"

Just realizing the room's temperature did increase, quietly muttering something under his breath as the waterbender continued to scowl at him.

Pouting as she abruptly turned her head and crossed her arms, "I said I was sorry. No reason to still be upset about it. It'll grow back."

Of course, she'd think he was still upset with her about earlier. Glancing over at her.

"There are more important things I have to worry over than mere facial hair, waterbender. I do run a country." Ozai couldn't help but sneer. Though not at her. More like at the situation he was currently in. Turning back to glare at the scroll in his hands, the Fire Lord tried thinking up a way to handle this but the only thing he could think of was his original usage for his wife. Use her to gain a greater chance at winning. With her being not only the sole surviving waterbender of the Southern Tribe and being the Avatar's greatest ally, she had quite the notoriety around the world. Especially in the Earth Kingdom. Maybe he'd have to find a way to use his marriage to her to influence the Earth Kingdom population. But how?

Stealing a glance at the girl as she had returned her attention to her own reading.

"Are you going to sneak looks at me all night because I need to know so I can start sleeping on the sofa." Katara said as she hadn't removed her eyes from her scroll.

Chuckling, "We're married. I can look at you if I want."

Rolling her eyes. "Yeah well I'm sure you have 'more important things' to concern yourself with. You do run a country." She said sarcastically as she finally put the scroll down on her nightstand and started preparing for bed. Taking her night robe off as she let her hair fall loosely around her, Katara exhaled heavily.

"Goodnight." She said, blowing out the candle as she pulled the covers back and slid in.

Finding this to be most amusing, the Fire Lord decided to do the same, following her lead, he should be doing a little more resting than he was. Perhaps he'll be able to do so with the girl in his bed again for the night. Sliding into the covers from behind, Ozai moved his way over to Katara and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Goodnight." He said in a low husky voice right by her ear. Feeling her shiver as he did.

 _How the hell am I supposed to sleep like this?_ Katara mentally groaned as the Fire Lord was pressed against her, holding her as they laid in bed. La, now wasn't the time. No time was but right now especially. She was already irritable throughout the day from _it_. The last thing she needed was dealing with him like this when she knew _it_ would make things even worse. Especially after she did more reading.

Siren's supposedly were feverish sexual beings that longed for whomever they chose. Being that the Siren chose the Fire Lord and it was had been bugging her all day with thoughts of the man. Even making her squirm a little from the mental images of their first and last encounter, Katara couldn't deal with this. His body heat was mixing with her own. How she could feel his muscle pressing against her. The strangely pleasant feeling of how much bigger he was in comparison to her. The waterbender couldn't help but feel flustered and even aroused. With how the Siren made her hyper-sensitive at the moment, she couldn't help herself. Worst of all, she was just barely making her squirmish movement unnoticeable. Though for someone as keen as the Fire Lord, it was unlike he didn't notice.

And he definitely noticed, smirking to himself. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." She quickly said as she tried to relax her body. _Stupid hormonal Siren!_

"Good. Then you can stop moving so much." He said.

Wanting to do just that but not being able to with how the Siren was making her feel, Katara frustratedly sighed. La, what the hell was she supposed to do? Hurry and jump out of bed to the bathroom to take care of _this_ issue.

Seeing as the waterbender still hadn't stopped moving, Ozai decided he might as well take it upon himself to be a good husband and help her out a little, even if she wouldn't be too happy with his assistance.

"Hold still." He said quietly in her ear and suddenly his hand that was on the other side of her and moved downward.

Katara gasped as she felt his hand move to her sex. Cupping it over her nightgown as he kept her still somehow, a few of his fingers moved in a circular motion around a part of her wet throbbing flesh. The waterbender gasped again before her hands gripped the sheets beside her and she bit back a moan. Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip as she found herself being fondled by the Fire Lord. Squirming against him as she made strangling noises.

"Shh." She heard him whisper huskily. "Just relax."

 _I can't._ Katara squeezed her eyes shut as his fingers pressed harder against her sex and a moan developed in the back of her throat as her back arched into him. Her body's temperature rising as she let her bottom lip go from her teeth. A cry falling from her open mouth as it was then that the Fire Lord's lips were to the back of her neck. Her nails sinking further into the sheets as she held on just as she felt herself about to tilt over in whatever it was that she was feeling right now. La, it felt good even to the her that wasn't the Siren.

Working the wet sex of the waterbender, Ozai barely could contain his own need for release. However; he knew he was in condition for that sort of thing at the moment. Not unless the waterbender, whom he doubted would, took it upon herself to learn how to please a man from on top. But she couldn't even handle being beneath or anything that involved any part of him inside of her but that was besides the point. He was just helping her get rid of the obvious pent up sexual frustration she had been collectively storing away without even thinking to pay it any attention. This is exactly why he shouldn't have let her talk him into the two of them having a lack of intimacy. She clearly wasn't taking _care_ of things on her end.

The girl's voice started getting louder and he knew she was close, just a little more. Within moments, the waterbender cry out and her legs clenched tight together as she came. Her entire body trembling as she did. Hold tight to the sheets. Trying not be so overwhelmed by what she had just felt.

"Good girl." The Fire Lord whispered in her ear as he withdrew his hand from her sex and kissed the back of her neck, resuming his original position with her. "Now go to sleep."

Panting as she de-escalated from that, her eyes wide as that looked all over the place as if looking for where her eyes should stay steady on. Her heart pound as her dripping sex quivered. She hated to admit it but that felt really good. _Really really good._ Out of breath, Katara closed her eyes and searched for sleep. It was closer than before. Her body feeling much cooler and less tense. La, she'd have to thank him. Not now of course. That would be too embarrassing.

…

The next morning, Katara was pressed against the Fire Lord, her hand in the opening of his robe, holding to the side of him that was injured. Her head on his chest. Leg propped onto his. Lips parted as she snored softly. Probably getting to best sleep she's had in months.

Already awake and looking over a message that Kimiko had delivered him from his daughter, Ozai crumpled the letter and threw it to the floor. Biting back the need to hiss through his teeth, trying not to wake his wife who had made herself more than comfortable against him.

"How did she let them escape again?" The Fire Lord couldn't understand what it was that caused not only the scouts he sent after the Avatar and his brother but also his daughter to lose them every chance they got. Something needed to be done in effort to finally get his hands on the two.

Kimiko stood with her head bowed as her brother looked displeased as usual whenever a report regarding the Avatar came through. Honestly, his obsession with capturing the Avatar was going to get in the way of his relationship with the waterbender that had her sleeping form wrapped around him.

Sighing as he tried to relax himself, "When is she to arrive?"

"Within a few weeks, your majesty." Kimiko said as she raised her head.

 _That's not very long._ The Fire Lord knew his daughter and wife weren't on such good terms, seeing as Azula had beaten the waterbender before the wedding. He'd need to keep them separated or at least make clear he wanted no fighting between the two of them. Katara had her bending now and from what he saw last night, the waterbender was likely a match for his daughter. The fight could be catastrophic if they were allowed the opportunity. Agni, there was no way he'd be able to rest and recover when he had these matters to take care of.

"I suggest your majesty speak her highness about her behavior. Last she was here, she made a mess of things." Glancing at the sleeping waterbender once more.

Rubbing his temple, "Yes, I plan to discuss a few things with her. In the meantime, keep them apart if she arrives before I've recovered."

Tilting her head to the side, "Why not summon her to your chambers?"

Eyebrow raised, "Azula may be my favorite child but she's too much like me. Seeing me like this I already know what she'll be thinking."

 _Ah,_ Kimiko thought. Yes. It was true. The princess was very much like her father. Second born. Callous and cruel. Intelligent and cunning. A deep loathed of their older sibling. And possessed the capability to take out a Fire Lord. Ozai had done it with his father. Who's to say Azula won't be inspired to do the same? Especially when there was already talk of the throne being taking from her. Ozai didn't want the girl aware of his condition. No telling what she'd do or plan to make sure that doesn't change.

Ozai dismissed his sister with the task of preparing for his daughter's arrival as he felt the waterbender stir from her sleep.

Nuzzling against whatever it was she holding onto, Katara yawned and slow her eyes fluttered open. As they did, she noticed the object that she had been holding onto throughout the night was not a pillow as she had believed, though she should have known it wasn't by the obvious differences, it was instead a person. The Fire Lord to be exact.

"Sleep well?"

"No."

"Doesn't look that way."

"Well you can shut the hell up so I go back to sleep."

"Watch your mouth."

"Make me."

"Oh, do you really want that?"

Silence. No. No, she didn't want that. Knowing exactly what _that_ was. Katara groaned and started getting up. She had things to take care of today. Things that didn't involve laying in bed with the Fire Lord and picking fights with him just because she was trying to prove to herself that last night changes nothing. That he just helped her out with a certain problem she was having. Nothing to let misguide her. Not like she cared either way.

Sighing as she sat in bed with her hand pressed to her face, _I can't believe I let that happen._ Sure it wasn't much but it was something, nonetheless.

Sitting up beside the waterbender, Ozai hissed out as his hand went over his side. Katara looked over at him and immediately moved her hand to where his was on his side.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes wide as they looked up at him. Only receiving a nod from him.

Opening his robe to take a better look at the bandaged area and Katara gasped. The wound had reopened. "This is why you should have stayed in bed."

Groaning as he was pushed back into bed, "I have a country to run."

"You won't be running anything if you're dead, now shut up and lay down. I'm going to have to use my bending to close this up." Katara went into her focused healer mode and hurried out of bed as she settled him into it. She ran to the bathroom to get some water. Not bothering to put it in anything as she ran back into the bedroom with the water floating midair.

Going around to the side of the bed where he was laying, Katara glanced at his pain contorted face and worry was ridden over hers as she brought the water to his skin. "Now, this is going to hurt a little but just stay still or else." Shooting him a look and he shot her one back.

"Why do you care so much if I die or not?" He sneered in both pain and accusation.

Staring dully at him as she turned her attention back to the wound. "Does it matter? At least you know you won't die if I can help it."

 _But why? Why would you save me?_ A question he's been asking himself all this time but finally found it in him to ask her himself.

"I want to know your reason." He demanded. "Why did you save me?"

Placing her water over his side as she glared at his wound, "Because I'm your wife, aren't I? You're all I have, isn't that what you told me?" Katara clenched her teeth as she tried not feel a wave of emotions overwhelm her. "Everyone's gonna resent me for this and you're the only person who won't, so why would I let you die? If you ask me, you should just shut up and let me do what I do best."

Completely taken aback by the waterbender's declaration, the Fire Lord stared wide eyed at her as she started using her water healing that he was only seeing in use for the first time. As the water flowed and he instantly felt it spilling his torn side, mending the broken flesh back together, he thought to himself as he usually did. This girl, a girl more than half his age, how was it she wielded this power and the power he saw her use over his son. Possessing abilities he never seen nor heard of. A masterbender the world had already taken great notice in. She was his wife. His forced bride. His former enemy turned into a woman of high status in marriage to him. How could a man like him have come to behold such being like her? It frightened him to know the answer. But what got him was that she had stepped between his son and himself, keeping them both from killing one another, and chose a side. Whether she knew it or not, she chose a side and it was his. She had basically made herself his. Officially. Turning her back on the boy who broke her heart for the man that would give her the world. The young powerful waterbender to save his life when she had every right to take it. With the abilities she wielded, she could have taken his at any point prior to the other night and yet she didn't. He didn't know the real reason but all he knew was what she was telling him it was. And that was, he has made himself a new ally of hers. **Now** they stood on the same side. **Now** they were a team. She was starting to accept this even more than she ever had before.

Gazing upon her beautiful features as she begun to heal him, Ozai's hand absentmindedly went to caress her cheek as she remained focused on her task. "What a woman Agni has blessed me with. Have you finally come to see where it is we stand?"

Biting back the desire to cry, feeling aside from the Siren's, Katara realized even without it, she couldn't have killed his man. She admitted in this moment to herself. Not for same reasons as the Siren but because she owed him her gratitude after all he has done for her. The Fire Lord wasn't the same man she had believed him to be. In his own way he was noble and honesty. Kept his word and was good to her even when she hadn't deserved it. Gran-Gran taught her never to turn her back on those that were kind to her and the Fire Lord had been more than that. It went without saying that it was both hers and the Siren's will to not allow the Fire Lord to die. She shut her eyes for a moment and in her mind asked for forgiveness from her mother, Yue, and all the others that were victims of this war. But her mission would be failed if it was this man's life she had to take to end this war. She swore to find another way but not death. Reopening her eyes, _I can't do it. I can't kill you._

…

Staggering through the dark streets of the slums, far from the palace and the massive numbers of guards scattered about the city looking for the fallen prince who had assaulted his father just a few nights ago, Zuko tried not to be so obvious. Roaming the streets looking for the ones that called themselves the White Lotus. The voice that freed him had come again when he was limping away from where Katara threw him off the balcony. It told him that the ones responsible for the waterbender's marriage to his father were the White Lotus. The cult that his uncle was apart of. He didn't think it was real or anything but hearing the name again, he wondered just how not real they were.

Cloak over his head, obscuring his face from passersby, a small limp in his walk though he tried to hide it. A part of the description the guards were looking for was a scarred limp male youth no older than twenty years of age with signs of other injuries. If some young person was seen limping and with a cloak over their heads, they'd be assumed as the fallen prince. Zuko couldn't risk getting caught. Especially not in his condition. He wouldn't be able to fight back much. It'll take a miracle for him to not be taken back to his father, knowing that man would kill him on the spot.

Walking through an alleyway close by the docks, Zuko looked for symbol that discretely represented the White Lotus a pai sho tile piece embedded into a wall of a desolate storefront.

"And so you've come for answers, have you, your highness?" A familiar voice came from behind him.

Whipping himself around, Zuko balled his fist and prepared to fight. But when he did, he saw a man he had remembered from his childhood. A man who he knew was close to his father, the dog of the Fire Lord nobles had called him, the shadow lord. Doing all the dirty work of the Fire Lord for him. The young firebender sneered.

"Nobleman Shin." Zuko hissed.

Smirking as he took a bow, "Your highness. It is good to see you again after all these years. And my, do you look like your father."

Zuko growled at the comparison as the noble grinned. "Well...almost." He corrected. Referring the scar.

"What the hell do you want?!" The young firebender growled as his fists lit in flames threateningly.

Chuckling at how temperamental the prince was, _just like your father_. The boy clearly didn't trust him but he couldn't blame him. No one trusted him. Not that they should. Shin had always had his own agenda separate from everyone else. Never worked well with others other than to use them for his own purpose that he never made completely clear. While they wouldn't trust him, they wouldn't see coming what he had in stored. This Prince would be no different. He had no clue the kinds of things he had planned for the future of this nation and if he was so hellbent on being anything but his father, Shin knew the boy would be wise to go along with things unless he wanted to die, of course.

"Your highness, please." Putting his hands up in defense. "I only want what you want."

Not believing the man, "And that is?!" Narrowing his eyes dangerously. Zuko knew the man was dangerous. Anyone that his father had carry out his most important tasks had to be. Why else would Azula have been sent after the Avatar? Dangerous equals a high chance of a successful mission. And to Zuko, this looked a lot like a mission that his father would have for him. Allow him to feel a sense of freedom once more before having him slaughtered in the streets by his dog. _Just like that bastard!_ _Taking Katara wasn't enough to humiliate me? He had to go and do this too?_

Menacingly, the noble beamed at the young prince as a blue flame appeared in his hands. "I want a new master to serve. A new one to call Fire Lord. One to be a Fire Lord that will end the era of war and usher a new one. I want you, your highness, to be Fire Lord."

Zuko's goat dropped as he looked wide eyed at the man that took a step closer to him, going to circle him. "I want to help you take back the throne. Take what is rightfully yours. That waterbender included."

 _Katara._ Zuko squeezed his eyes and fist shut.

"Allow me to serve you and I will make it so that you will have all that it is you desire." Shin smirked as he stopped his circling and stood in front of the firebender.

Too good to be true, "What's in it for you?"

Grinning harder, "Myself and the people will no longer have to serve a tyrant. That is what I and the rest of the country will benefit." Seeing the wheels in the boy's head started turning. "So what do ya say?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Zuko's face balled up as he glowered at Shin. "How could I refuse?"

 _Good._ "Wise decision, your highness. Wise decision." Returning the small dagger he had hidden his sleeve into its holster. No need to kill a man that was willing to cooperate. In time things will come together. Shin now had the White Lotus, the hothead noblewoman Fumi, and ex-Fire Prince Zuko. All those left to collect were Princess Azula and the Fire Lady and he could finally get things rolling.

….

A/N:

Hoped you enjoyed! Next chapter will have Azula back on the scene and Sokka, how will Katara react to seeing her brother tied up by her 'step-daughter'? And her relationship with the Fire Lord, will she stop being so uptight with him? Also, Fumi and an Ozai might be facing off soon, wonder how that'll go with their past.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:

I'm back! And guess who else is?! Read and find out!

Chapter 15:

The next couple of weeks went by fast, so much happened in them and left the waterbender literally spiraling down as she ran into more conflict. News from the Southern Water Tribe had arrived and General Shang wrote that he had successfully settled his men into the tundra and found the village in which would be the start of the rebuilding. However; he also wrote that the village was filled with only women and children and therefore one of his men had broken a code of honor and had attacked one of the women, doing so in front of her child. After being attacked it was said the woman starved herself and child to death, telling the other women of the Tribe that she would not live a life of surrender to the Fire Nation nor would she surrender her child's life.

Mortified by this news Katara locked herself inside the bathroom and stayed in there until the Fire Lord forced her out a day later, telling her that he would deal with the man responsible. Sure enough, she was laying with her face planted in a pillow beside him in bed as he wrote for the man to be burned before the entire village so that the women, children, and the rest of his men knew that this kind of thing was frowned upon by the Fire Lord. If he was going to rule a people that distrusted him, he should try to gain some level of trust. Trust was usually granted in honor.

After this took place, the next thing that consumed Katara were the court women that had taken interest in befriending her. Young wives of noble households that believed in progressive ideologies that this world was better as it was before the war. She had thought it would have been good to make friends with them. At least have some kind of interaction with people that weren't the Fire Lord, Kimiko, Suki, or anyone related to her job as Fire Lady. However; it was when she had sat with the women in the garden, sharing a cup of tea when Lady Fumi suddenly appeared with her fan over her face. Katara narrowed her eyes at the woman. The noblewoman said nothing, just strolled by and glanced at the women who surrounded the Fire Lady who threw nasty looks. Clearly they didn't like the woman so much either.

Of course, it didn't seem like a problem at first, no big deal. At least not until several days later it was said that the women had quickly returned to their family's homes for various reasons. Katara didn't have to guess why. It was clearly the snake Fumi. Did she wish for her to be completely ostracized from court. Never to gain the influence she needed to restore to the Fire Lord. Honestly, the waterbender could care less.

Though, trouble didn't end here. A meeting was called where both she and the Fire Lord were required to attend together. His injuries had healed tremendously but it was a terrible wound to begin with and still caused him some pain. Katara decided in order to keep those of his court from noticing, knowing weakness was not tolerated, she walked by his side, pressing herself and hand against the area. Appearing like a clingy wife to everyone around as they made their way to the Throne room.

On their thrones, heads held high, crowns placed perfectly in their hair with mirroring expressions. The royal couple awaited to hear whatever it was that they were being summoned for. It was after all their only day off from work. What could possibly so urgent that they were being summoned here?

It didn't take long for them to find out when, suddenly the throne room doors flew open and the last person Katara wanted to see stepped through the doors, dragging in someone tied with collar around their neck and sack over their head. An entourage of men gather behind her as they stepped just before the Fire Lord's throne.

Giving a grandiose bow with a joyous and terrifying grin, "Father, I'm home."

Ozai looked to his daughter and grinned back at her, "And what have you brought with you, dear?"

Katara tried not to ball her fist or clench her teeth at the psychotic princess, but the two of them weren't on such good term. Not like they ever were but the last time they saw each other, the waterbender let the girl beat the living crap of her just so Zuko wouldn't be tortured if the Fire Lord didn't approve of her fighting his daughter back in defense. _Of course I would have killed that bitch!_

Gold mischievous eyes roamed over to the waterbender that was now her stepmother, "It's a gift for your new wife." Flashing her teeth as she grinned at Katara.

Yanking the leash of collar hard, Azula sent the masked person crumpling to their knees as they hissed in pain. Katara's attention went immediately to the chained person. What gift was this? A person chained like some animal? Of course someone as nuts as the Fire Princess would consider this a gift. It was disgusting. Treating another human being like this. The waterbender could barely stand to watch. Wanting to tear her eyes from the sight or more like tear Azula apart for doing this. This was just plain cruel!

Curious himself, Ozai tilted his head in interest. Who exactly did his daughter bring if not the Avatar or his brother?

As her little prize knelt before her and her father and the entire throne room, Azula didn't take her eyes off the waterbender.

"I know we didn't hit it off so well last time we were together but I hope this makes up for it. I know he's just been _dying_ to see you." The princess grabbed the sack over the captives head and started removing it.

Gripping the armrest, Katara clenched her teeth as she waited to see whoever it was underneath it. Was it Aang?! Did she actually capture him? Or Zuko? Was it Zuko?! _La! Not Zuko!_ The waterbender knew he'd be struck down immediately.

Ripping the sack off in one quick move, Azula's eyes glowed with anticipation as she waited for the waterbender to react. The blue eyes Fire Lady's expression completely fell as if she had just witnessed the most devastating thing take place right before her and she had. Slowly raising to her feet. Shock written in fine lines across her face, Katara as about to move away from the throne as her hand reached out to the person before her. Ozai looked at her in confusion before he looked at the boy kneeling. _Who is he? Another former lover?_ No. There was a certain resemblance in the man's face. Aside from the two sharing the same ebony skin and blue eyes. Was he a tribesman from her homelands? Who was he?

"Sokka." She spoke his name.

Kneeling, Sokka heard his name and from a familiar voice. His dull and drained eyes gazed up to the direction of the voice. Blue eyes finding their way to a figure. His vision was blurred as he waited for the haze to fade and focus. As it did, some life that had been extracted from him in the weeks of undergoing Azula's torture returned to him. Eyes widening.

"Katara." He choked on her name.

Yanking his chain which caused him to fall backwards, Azula chuckled. "Aww, what a touching reunion."

Growling as she bared her teeth, Katara was about to leave the throne to take her brother away from the psychotic bitch when the Fire Lord grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Sokka down below saw this and wrenched forward before Azula yanked his leash again.

"Who is he?" Ozai glared at the tribesman.

Jerking her wrist away from him as she looked at him with an anger he hadn't seen in her before. "He's my brother!" She yelled tore completely away from him and dashed down the steep steps of the dais.

Running towards her brother, palaces guard all ran in front of her to block her way, cutting her off as she tried to reach Sokka. The waterbender hissed as their spears came down in front of her, meaning to keep from getting any further. Instinctively, Katara became defensive and threw fist in one of the guards face and kicked the other as they tried to restrain her. The council all rose and watched in utter shock as for the first time a Fire Lady was seen fighting another. How unbecoming, some thought to themselves as other watched more admiringly at how fierce the young woman was.

"Get out of my way!" She roared and her fingers began to twitch, if she was able to use it before without the full moon, perhaps she could use it now too. One guard let go off her immediately and his body began bending very rigidly as she manipulated the blood in his veins. Seeing this Ozai quickly intervened. Having witness just how great her ability was, he didn't wish for it to be exposed and known to others. It was a great and powerful weapon of hers, he wanted to keep a secret from the rest of the world. For a multitude of reasons.

Standing from his throne, "Out of her way, you imbeciles!"

The guards all froze at the Fire Lord's voice and Katara was able to let go of one the guards that fell to the floor, utterly confused about what he'd just happened to him. Fortunately, no one noticed the effect Katara had on the man's body. The waterbender knocked the remaining guards that stood in her way out. Pushing or punching them to the floor as she ducked down and swept her foot under theirs. As they dropped around her, Katara tore the crown from her head and threw it to the ground. Strutting her way to her brother who was chained. She watched as Azula handed the leash to one of her men that was apart of her entourage.

Pleased immensely with the waterbender's reaction, Azula began to crack her knuckles and her neck as she smirked widely. "I've missed you, _mother_ dearest."

"Hand me my brother or you'll be missing a lot more than me, Azula!" Katara put her fist together and prepared to take the girl on. With there being no water in the room but the fluids in everyone's bodies, the waterbender needed to think of a way to finally even the score between her and Azula without exposing herself anymore than she had. _Maybe I'll stop your heart, you sick bitch!_

Seeing as the two were about to engage one another in an obvious fatal fight, Ozai's lip twitches in a snarl as he glared at them both. "Either of you as much as lay a hand on one another and I'll have you both punished!"

Both benders paused as they already had their hands on each other's collars and turned their heads to see the Fire Lord descending the his throne, the impassive fury resting on his face as he made his way to them with his hands behind his back. Passing where Katara had thrown her crown, he stopped to look at it, eying a nearby guard to gather it for him. As they did, he snatched it from their hands and continued on his way to Katara and Azula. Angry with them both for their lack of honor and self-respect in drought of others.

"Both of you! Kneel!" He hissed.

Frightened by his tone to two quickly kneeled, bowing their heads as they awaited whatever he was about to do or say. Katara balled her fists and squeezed her eyes shut, everything in her wanted to get up and get Sokka. But she couldn't disobey the Fire Lord. Not while in front of his subjects. It was the ultimate disrespect and she knew it would only make things worse. As for Azula, she calmly knelt as she knew her father would never be too angry with her. She was after all his prodigy.

Looking over their two bowed heads, Ozai stopped in front Katara and crouched down. Holding out the crown to her. His dull gaze upon her as he whispered. "Never let me see you remove this again in front of our subjects."

Standing back up as the waterbender quickly grabbed her crown and placed it in her lap, the Fire Lord looked over to his daughter.

"Did I raise you to behave like a mongrel, Azula?" He asked in a monotone voice.

Shaking her head, "No, father."

"Then have you been away from court too long that you have forgotten this kind of behavior is unacceptable?"

"Perhaps, father. Being surrounded by barbarians for months at a time, one can forget where they come from. Forgive me." The Fire Princess sounded sincere.

Nodding his head as he called for both his wife and daughter to stand, Ozai glanced over at the young man on a leash. _So you're her brother, are you?_

Seeing the piercing look of who he assumed was the Fire Lord, Sokka found himself bearing his teeth. Having seen the crown in his sister's hair as she tore herself from the side of the Fire Lord, he now knew it was true. This sick bastard forced his baby sister to marry him.

"So you are the brother of Katara, Sokka?" Ozai stepped around to the two women, both of them looking over their shoulders to see what was about to take place.

Wanting to lash out at this bastard as he spoke his name, Sokka reeled in his anger as best he could, seeing the look of fear on his sister's face. As his blue eyes focused on the Fire Lord that made his way towards him, he suddenly felt the collar around his neck being removed.

Ozai had shot one of his daughter's men who had the leash a look that demanded the collar be removed. What was this supposed to be anyway? A circus? If Azula was going to chain him, it would have been wiser to cuff his wrists and and ankles. The collar was purely for humiliation purposes and as much as it was his favorite thing to do to those that were against him, this boy was his wife's brother. Showing up in their throne room with a collar on the tribesman's neck clearly set the waterbender off to dare even attempt to challenge his daughter. _This was more to provoke her than humiliate this boy._ Ozai deduced. The conversation he had with Kimiko coming back to mind. _I'll need to have a word with them both after this._

"Stand." Ozai stopped just a foot away from the tribesman.

Sokka bit back the desire to say something smart or jump at the man, standing as told.

Eying him, Ozai looked the tribesman over. _Rough trip,_ he mused. The boy covered in bruises and burns. His daughter clearly showed some restraint. _At least he could stand,_ the Fire Lord made a mental note.

Glancing over at his wife, Ozai looked back at the boy one more time before turning back around. "Take him."

"Wait-" Katara was about to stop him until he shot her a look to be silent.

Finishing his order as he shut his eyes and clears his throat, "Take him and have Mistress Kimiko tend to him, then have him detained in one of her rooms until I've decided what to do with him."

The waterbender looked in disbelief at the Fire Lord but then looked to her brother in relief as he stared murderously at the back of the Fire Lord's head as the guards grabbed both sides of him. Placing her hand on her chest as she exhaled deeply, Katara closed her eyes for a moment before she heard Azula's dissatisfied voice.

"When did we start treating our enemies like guest?" The princess asked her father as he held his hand out for the waterbender that hurried over to his side, knowing that he couldn't stand long without it causing him discomfort.

As the waterbender took his hand, Ozai stared at his daughter and sent her a disapproving look. "Don't question my authority, Azula. I am Fire Lord and therefore decide how everyone is treated. Now, I'll see you this afternoon and we can further discuss things." He looked away from her as Katara discreetly helped him out of the Throne room.

…

"So what are you going to do with him? My brother, that is?" Katara asked carefully as she knelt by the edge of the pool like tub that was in the Fire Lord's bathing room.

Due to the fact the Fire Lord never wanted anyone to see him in a compromised state, Katara took it upon herself to take care of the tasks that were granted to the servants that waited on him. It was her offer and not him asking. If anything he was opposed to it but she convinced him. While she was now Fire Lady, she didn't care about the formalities of her status. At least not when alone with his majesty. The last few weeks the waterbender had been tending to him as a servant would, aiding in grooming and pretty much everything else that the servants usually took care of. It perhaps needing to feel useful or maybe guilty for what happened still weighing on her shoulders.

At the moment, Katara was knelt by the edge of the pool with a comb in her hands, holding to a lock of his hair. She had her eyes focused only on the inky black lock. Not wanting to catch an accidental glimpse of his male part.

"I'll allow you to enjoy his company for a little while and then I'll send back to his lands." Ozai said with his eyes closed as they usually were when he was trying to relax.

With Azula back, he knew he'd be on edge until things smoothed over with her and the waterbender. The animosity between them was greater than his with the waterbender before she settled into her role. Of course, there were times where he wanted to kill her and he knew she had the same feelings. However; Katara and Azula's hate for one another was much deeper than simply wanting to kill each other. He'd have to keep them separated for the time being. And then the issue concerning his wife's captured brother, in all honesty, Ozai didn't care too much about the tribesman to hold him as a prisoner. He was of no threat. Not even a bender from what he remembered Katara telling Shin once. And there was no reason to use him against the waterbender anyway. His bastard son had been gone from his custody for a month and Katara hadn't as much tried to escape or misbehave. If anything, she had been very cooperative and in a way, in his opinion, helpful. There was no need to keep the boy. Even if he went and joined back up with the Avatar once more it didn't much matter to him. Katara's brother was not his problem.

Nodding her head as she tried not to reveal just how relieved she was to hear this, Katara continued combing his hair. "Thank you." She sighed in relief.

"As for Azula, keep away from her when I'm not around. I know my daughter, she will continue to provoke you until she gets what she wants." He opened his eyes looked over his shoulder at the waterbender that had been tending to him the last few weeks in his condition.

Watching as she nodded her head quietly and combed the wet strands of his hair, Ozai couldn't help but notice how timid she had been lately. While it was something he rather his subjects be around him, it wasn't something he found suited the waterbender. Her personality was too fiery to be suppressed. Seeing the anger in her earlier, how it stirred something him he hadn't felt in years. The way she, without her bending, fought off the guards in her way. He wondered just how physically strong she was and her fighting style as a bender. While he had seen some miraculous things she could do with her bending, he still hadn't seen her use it to its full extent.

Turning his head back around to face forward, "While I'm interested in seeing your bending style and how well you fight, I can't have you engaging my daughter.."

 _Not like I'd expect you to, she is your daughter._ Katara thought as she finished combing his hair. Standing up, the waterbender grabbed a towel and held it open, turning her head to the side as she closed her eyes.

Standing from out of the pool, his hair falling over his shoulders and back as he smirked at the waterbender as he always did when she was trying to hold to her no longer existing innocence. Making his way to her as she stood there with the towel opened. He snatched it from her and chuckled.

"You act as if you haven't seen me-"

"Nope, don't say anything." Katara became defensive, not wanting to revisit _that_ memory. "Just put the towel on so I can dry your hair."

Smirking, "Alright, waterbender. Have it your way." Wrapping the towel around himself and while her eyes were still closed leaned down to steal yet another kiss from her.

Opening her eyes, Katara glared at him as he pulled away and walked around her to their bedroom. As he left out, the waterbender sighed and shook her head. What was she going to do? Placing a hand over her chest as she tried to calm herself. La, she couldn't believe this. Was she really- _Am I serious falling for him?_ She looked over her shoulder to the door where the Fire Lord had exited out of. _I can't be, can I?_

 _Ugh!_ This is what she gets for listening to Kimiko! Allowing herself to focus on whatever it was that lulled the Siren's heart to fall for the Fire Lord. Now, it seemed like the Siren wasn't alone. Sighing heavily again. _La, what am I going to do?_

…..

"Be still, boy." Kimiko hissed as her ladies struggled to hold this Water Tribesman down for cleaning. The guards, of course, had to be called in to restrain him while her ladies finished scrubbing the grime off of him. He was about as filthy as his sister when she first arrived, maybe more so.

Anyways, the madam stood off to the side with her usual impassive gaze as she awaited for the boy to finish being cleaned. Honestly, were all tribes people hard to bathe though they are technically the people of water?! For Agni's sake, if the Fire Lady were to finally decide that she wanted to have children then she prayed they didn't behave like this when bathed. This was utterly ridiculous.

"Get your filthy Fire Nation hands off me!" Sokka growled as he thrashed around and tried to fight them off of him.

Growing sick of this already, Kimiko decided to step in and told the men and her ladies to step aside. She didn't want to do this but it needed to be done. As the Fire Lady's enraged brother rose to his feet and stood before the madam as nude as a newborn, her eyes stayed steady on his blue ones.

"Tribesman, please allow my ladies to clean and cloth you so that we may hurry on our way to see your sister. She has been patiently waiting to see you." The woman said in a stoney and calm voice.

Growling at the woman, "Like hell! Let me see my sister now!"

Shaking her head in disappointment, "Calm yourself, boy."

"Don't tell me what to do you old h-" Kimiko had had enough and jabbed the tribesman in his neck, side, arms, and then his chest before he could even finish the insult.

As he fell to the floor, paralyzed by her chi-blocking, she gazed at him impassively as she waved for her lady's to return to bathing the idiot boy. Looking over her shoulder to one of the lieutenant guard of the palace, Jee. "Let her majesty know her brother will be ready by noon."

Nodding his head, "Yes, I will inform her now, Mistress."

Kimiko watched as the guard that was involving himself with one of her ladies, Suki, left to do as ordered before looking back at the tribesman that was glaring heavily at her.

"Oh don't give me that look. You should know never to call a woman old, boy." She said as she turned to leave herself.

Stepping out of her chambers for a moment as she tried to get some air, gazing out at the small garden of the residential area of the palace. A few concubines giggling with one another as they shared tea. She smiled to herself at the sight. It was nice that the concubines at court under her brother's reign were not hostile to each other unlike when their father ruled. It was surprising how her brother had mastered control and maintaining order within his home unlike many Fire Lord's before him. However; it was only due to the fear he stirred in others. The concubines were no different and neither was his daughter.

Sighing at the thought of the Fire Princess, Kimiko shook her head and leaned against a pillar. There was definitely going to be drama between the Fire Lord's daughter and wife. Already upon arrival the two tried to go at each other. She was grateful that her brother had been able to step in and get them both to yield.

"Her majesty looks to be up against some very dangerous women." Shin suddenly appeared from nowhere like always.

Rolling her eyes she turned away from the nuisance of a man, "Nobleman Shin, please do find some whore to screw so you can leave me alone."

Smirking at the cheeky madam, the nobleman came behind her and wormed his arms around her waist, pulling her firmly against him, making sure she could feel a certain part of his anatomy. Gasping as she quickly shoved the man off of her, Kimiko put some distance between her and the man. The concubines that had been in the middle of discussing what they would do for the coming holiday, turned to look at their Mistress and rose carefully to their feet as they saw the notorious Nobleman Shin.

"Mistress, are you alright?" One of the youngest asked in a timid voice.

Looking over to the small group of concubines, Kimiko nodded and told them to return to what they were doing. As they did, the woman glared dangerously at Shin.

"Keep your hands off me!" She hissed quietly.

Not at all intimidated by her, "Oh but when's the last you've had a man in your bed?"

Utterly disgusted, "That's none of your business!" She straightened herself out and made a move to go back in her chambers when Shin grabbed her again, this time by the wrist.

"It is my business or have you forgotten from how distance our lives have been in the last few years that we are still married?" He hissed.

Looking at him in a venomous stare as she tore her arm from him, Kimiko grabbed the doors of her chambers and opened them. "Never. Ever. Speak of that. Again. Never!"

As the woman slammed the door in his fist, Shin growled and threw his fist into it. "Why can't you be like the Fire Lady?! Huh?! At least she's good to her husband!"

Agni, he was so sick of this! Pretending and acting as if they weren't married and hadn't been for years. Having the court completely forget they were spouses. Going about separate lives. Loathing one another. Only ever being cordial when in the presences of others. What kind of sick game was this?! Most people at court were married to people they weren't too fond of but none of them behaved as Kimiko and him did. This nonsense sickened him.

On the other side of the door, Kimiko rested her hand over her chest and hung her head, back against the door. "Why don't you just divorce me already? Since I'm not everything you had hoped for."

Forehead pressed to the door, "I already tried!" He bit out bitterly before pulling himself away from the door and stormed off.

The concubines watched as the nobleman marched away from the headmistress. It was a pity they thought. While many didn't get to be with the one they truly loved, it was ashamed that some never even tried to love who they ended up with. Mistress Kimiko and Nobleman Shin were no different. Half-blooded sister of the Fire Lord through their father. Son of his mother's close cousin's daughter. One would think it would have been a good match. But the two had clashed since day one. Their days at the Academy had pretty much set in stone what their relationship would be like for the rest of their lives.

"Why did his majesty marry them in the first place?" A short brown haired concubine asked one of the three that sat with her.

Shrugging, "As if we'd ever know. The mistress is as cold as Fire Lord Ozai, no one knows either of them do what they do. And truthfully, I feel sorry for the nobleman."

"Of course you do. Haven't you tried asking his majesty to let you off your leash to bed whomever you please?" One of the concubines giggled.

Rolling her eyes, "As if he'd let her, she's his favorite."

Sighing heavily as she pouted, "No. The Fire Lady is his favorite, only he can't touch her."

All the concubines sighed. They had hoped when the Fire Lord had married that that would be the end of his use of them but it would seem Shin wasn't the only one who's wife was cold. The Fire Lord had him a woman from one of the coldest places on earth.

….

Sitting on her folded legs on a cushion beside the Fire Lord, who sat cross legged with the usual publicly impassive expression of his. Guards scattered along the perimeter of the courtyard as they waited for the Fire Princess to finally join them. Honestly, Katara was seconds away from getting up and leaving, wanting to see her brother more than she wanted to sit here and wait for the hour late Princess. Besides, she had already ate half a vine of grapes as they sat here.

"I want to see my brother." Katara said with a nonchalant look on her face. "You can wait for Azula while I go see him."

Shaking his head, "No. You're going to wait with me."

Biting back the growl, "She's your daughter, why do I have to entertain her as if she were mine? Besides," popping another grape into her mouth. "I don't like her."

Smirking a bit to himself, "You wouldn't have to entertain her if you had your own. However; since you are childless, Azula will have to do for now."

Cheeks turning red as she then glared off to the side, not seeing that the Fire Princess had finally arrived.

"Father." Azula greeted him with a warm smile but quickly fled as she saw the waterbender sitting beside him. "Fire Lady _Katara_." Taking a seat in front of her father as she stared in disgust at the waterbender that perhaps didn't even acknowledge her, Azula grabbed the glass of wine that had already been prepared for her.

Looking between his daughter and wife, Ozai decided it was perhaps wisest to get straight to the point of things. "Katara."

Forcing her head to turn to face the direction of the table she sitting at. "Yes." She said in an anything but pleased tone.

"You have been greeted." He told her. "How do you respond?"

Katara really wanted to slap him across his face for even thinking about coaxing her into acknowledging this devil queen but seeing as her brother's life could very well be hanging in the balance, the waterbender forced herself to play along. Loathing that she had no choice.

"Princess Azula." She barely contained her disdain for having to utter the princess's name.

The princess smirked at the waterbender, enjoying her discomfort as she finished her wine glass and signaled for a servant to quickly fill it. While she was being poured another glass, Azula figured she'd play house for a little bit. It had been a long time since last there was motherly figure that roamed around court.

Sighing as she took just a small gulp of her second glass, "So *taking a moment to gather herself* how married life treating you, father?" Tearing her eyes away from the waterbender.

"Well, isn't that right, Katara?" Elbowing her as she zoned out and had found a strange fascination with the red colored chopsticks.

Snapping herself out of it in a quick jolt, Katara nodded her head. "Umm, yes. It has been well."

"So am I to assume that this has become more than a game of hostage?" Completely bored out of her mind all of a sudden.

Wanting to stick her chopsticks into the princess's throat at the reminder of her original purpose here, Katar hurried and moved her hands to her lap just to be safe. Ozai simply smirked and took his own glass of wine.

"I never planned for this to stay a game of hostage." He said glancing over at the waterbender at his side.

It nearly made Azula sick hearing her father say that. Sure, she knew his actual plans from the start. Gain the waterbender's trust and affection and when the current Avatar is slain, he will make the next with the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. Then the Avatar would be under his command and aid in helping him reign over the world. Giving him power like no other with the Avatar as his child. It was a plan her father discussed with her after Zuko had returned from his exile. The council had been bugging him to take another wife and many suggested taking the enemy as his wife, the Avatar's waterbending instructor. He developed his plan from the council's persistent nagging. In honesty, Azula never much liked the plan. That water savage in bed with her beloved father. Azula wanted to kill the waterbender as soon as she captured her. Hating that the water slut hadn't managed to escape or break free as usual. Agni, Zuko should have fought harder for the blue eyed whore then she wouldn't have to be sitting here having to spend her afternoon with her father and his wife that she could tell had managed to develop feelings for him. Only, looking at how her father seemed to react around the barbarian, it would seem the feelings were shared. _How revolting,_ her father being seduced by this tribal skank.

The look of pure disgust was written all over Azula's face as she looked between the two. "So what now? Are we supposed to be a family now?! *narrowing her eyes* Am I to call her mother?!"

"Az-"

Slamming her hands into the table as she rose, "I want to see my brother." Katara announced. "You and _your_ daughter can catch up but in the meantime, I want to see my brother."

Ozai balled his fist and glared at his daughter before stealing his attention away from her and giving it to the waterbender. "You may go but we have things to discuss later, is that understood?"

"Sure." She said dismissively and turned to walk away, signalling for her entourage to follow her to where her brother was being held.

As the Fire Lady left the garden, the Fire Lord was dangerously close to being done with his daughter and having her placed on house arrest until she cleaned up her act.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He seethed.

Unfazed, "What's wrong with me? You're the one who's fallen for our enemy?!"

"She's not the enemy. Not anymore."

Narrowing her eyes as her father didn't deny he had fallen for the waterbender, "How is she not?! She helped the Avatar! Challenged your reign! And interfered in your plans to take what is rightfully yours! How does that not make her our enemy?! You think her marrying you changed anything?!"

Growling at how his daughter raised her voice to him, "No! But she has proven that she is on our side!"

"How?!" Azula wasn't buying it. She didn't trust that water bitch.

"Your idiot brother escaped and tried to take my life, instead of aiding him in the attempt. She sent him off the balcony." Ozai said in low and quiet voice. No one was to know the details around his son's escape or that he had attacked him. "The waterbender has switched sides, Azula. She is one of us now."

Not believing the waterbender had changed, Azula hissed. "She will never be one of us!" Managing to climb to her feet and marching off.

A nearby bush went up into a blue flame as the Fire Lord balled his fists and sneered at his daughter's departure. She had only just gotten here and was already making a scene. _If she continues this, she really might lose her chance at officially becoming my heir._ While he was willing to heed his subjects call for another heir, Ozai didn't want to remove Azula from her place. She was his daughter. His favored child. His prodigy. How could he wish to take her rightful claim to the throne? It was supposed to be hers from the start. He never intended for his son, Zuko, to have it. Azula was born for the role of Fire Lord. However; she was as many had said, unstable and lacked restraint and control. Those were qualities that a Fire Lord must possess in order to rule and rule without too great of an opposition. If she continued to prove herself unfit and unworthy, he feared he'd have to take from her what he had always planned to give her. It would then have to be handed down to the child he planned to have with the waterbender. And knowing his daughter, she would not allow it, which would lead to disaster in the end. He didn't want that. Not when he was so close. So close to victory.

…..

It was a lot more awkward than she had imagined it. Finally seeing her brother after so much had happened while they were apart. Katara felt tense and uneasy, watching her brother's expression shift back and forth as she told him everything. Starting from when she woke up in the palace to the very moment he was brought in this morning. La, seeing how angry he looked when she told him about the agreement she made with the Fire Lord for the sake of Zuko and their Tribe, she left out the part where she and Zuko had been an item behind everyone's backs for sometime. However; this only made things look worse for the young firebender's part when she told her brother that he had escaped. Sokka wanted to know why that son of a bitch escaped without taking his sister but quickly told him that she couldn't leave or their Tribe would have be slaughtered. It was perhaps the hardest talk the two of them had ever had.

Now, sitting in silence after catching up, Katara looked away from her brother as his gaze went to the top of her head. Staring at the crown of the Fire Nation resting in her hair. He couldn't believe it. She actually was the Fire Lady.

"So you're going to remain here until the war has ended?" He asked her with a slight strain on his voice.

Nodding her head, "That is the plan."

"Will you be fine in the meantime, Katara? Like actually fine? You're sure these people or the Fire Lord won't turn on you? I don't want to be sent home with the illusion that you're safe here when there's a chance your life is in danger. Katara, I can't lose you too." Sokka looked at his sister deep in the eyes. "We already lost mom, we can't lose you. Dad would never forgive me if something happened to you."

Gazing at her brother with tearful eyes, Katara reached over the low table that divided them and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same to her. The waterbender took in the mint chill scent of her older brother whom had watched over her for years and had taken their father's responsibility when he left to fight the war, just as Katara took her mother's place when she passed. They were all each other had outside of Gran-Gran. It would kill them if they lost each other. This war had taken its toll of the world and their family. They couldn't give anymore than they already had to it.

Standing off to the side in silence, Kimiko watched as the waterbender and her brother hugged one another. It made her think of her own brother and why she was hellbent on preserving his life even when the war comes to an end. She didn't want to lose him. He was all she had. It was by Agni's grace that the waterbender had been chosen though Kimiko hated that the girl had suffered, at least the girl had a heart to save a man that was once her enemy. Even more, it was likely the young waterbender had feelings for him. Which only increased the likeability that her brother would live beyond the end of this war.

Quietly opening the door, the Fire Lord slipped himself in the room where his wife and her brother were. Kimiko glanced over to him with a small grin on her face as he took to observing them from afar, not wanting them to see he was present.

"You know, this would be considered spying, your majesty." Kimiko quietly jested.

Glancing over at his younger sister, "It's not spying if it is my wife I'm watching. I have every right to be present."

"I'm sure." She replied softly as the two of them watched the Water Tribe Siblings pull apart from their embrace and the older of the two suddenly caught sight of the Fire Lord staring at them.

Katara was smiling at her brother when she suddenly saw his gaze shift to over her shoulder and his face turned into a scowl. Turning to look behind her, the waterbender saw that the Fire Lord was there. His gold eyes looking at the two of them. She quickly rose to her feet and was about to say something when her brother stood too and grabbed her shoulder to pull her back. His blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the man that forced his sister into this unwanted marriage.

"Why is he here?" Sokka growled.

Once again Katara was about to say something before being interrupted. The Fire Lord's expressionless gaze moving from his wife to her brother as he took a step towards them and watched as the tribesman pulled his sister back, glaring viciously at him. Ozai could definitely see the family resemblance between the two. That unnatural flame in their blue eyes. Opposite their element. It was something to be intrigued by but at the moment, his focus was the possessiveness the young man had over his wife. The Fire Lord did not like it.

"Katara, perhaps you should formally introduce us." He didn't remove his eyes from the tribesman.

Sokka felt suddenly uneasy from the piercing stare of the Fire Lord. His unnaturally bright gold eyes that almost glowed at you when they were pinning you in place. It was as if the man gave little effort to overwhelming others with a mere gaze. He wondered if Katara felt intimidated by the man the way he did right now. That ungodly presence was almost too much to bear.

Looking at her brother's hand on her shoulder to the Fire Lord, Katara gulped and did as was suggested. "Umm, this is Sokka, my older brother." She said.

The tribesman didn't deter his scowling as he gave a small head gesture at the Fire Lord.

Ozai couldn't help but smirk as it came time for him to be introduced. Of course, he expected the waterbender to leave out a precious little detail though he was sure the boy already knew. However; he would add in the part he was sure she'd leave out.

"Sokka, this is Fire Lord Ozai."

"Her husband." He added as he looked at her with a smirk on his face.

Katara felt her face turn red and looked away from either of the men. _Why do you like making my life harder?_ It was a question she desperately wanted the answer to.

Feeling his sister suddenly pull away from him to go to the Fire Lord's side, Sokka couldn't help but get a sick feeling in his gut at the sight. He gulped down the distress that watched over him. His sister having the Fire Lord's arm around her waist, pulling her close against him.

It couldn't be helped that the Fire Lord wanted to illustrate his claim and possession over the waterbender in front of her brother. Making it clear that she was his. She stood with him and no longer the Avatar and her brother.

"I do believe your brother is tired from his journey, perhaps we should let him rest for a little while and you can come back to see him tomorrow." The Fire Lord looked down at the petite waterbender at his side.

Giving a small nod as she looked to her brother with a reassuring smile, Katara allowed herself to be pulled from the room where her brother would be staying in. A nice little cage of his own until he was sent back to their tribe. As the doors closed behind them, leaving Sokka to stare helplessly at their turned backs, Katara suddenly felt the Fire Lord's hand move from her waist down as he leaned over to her ear.

"Might we have that discussion now?" He said huskily in her ear.

A shiver went down her spine as she felt his hand move down to grab her ass. Breathing in heavily, the waterbender nodded as she could not trust herself to speak as the Siren woke in her, eyes glowing for a quick moment before reverting back. Luckily, no one saw with her gaze cast down. Lately, physically strange things had been happening to her. Something that she believed had to do with the Siren.

The royal couple made their way back to their chambers, the Fire Lord ordering all the servants out until they were to be summoned back. Now they were completely alone and Katara felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

Taking her wrist and pulling her to his bedroom, Ozai slammed the door shut. Katara could feel her anxiety building as she stood quietly in the center of the room as the Fire Lord came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If your Tribe and its people's lives relied on it, would you give me a child?" He asked in her ear, holding her unusually tight against him as his hand moved down her side.

Katara stiffened before quickly jerking away from him to look him dead in his hazel eyes. "What do you mean?!" She bared her teeth as her eyes stared wide at him.

Ozai smirked and stepped forward to take some of her hair and yanking towards him, causing the girl to wince as he moved to tower over her. Staring down at her with a look she much rather not read into.

"It is not a threat, waterbender. It is merely a question." He tilted his head as continued to smirk at her, gazing down her slender neck.

The waterbender felt her entire body begin to burn with a growing anxiety as she started breathing heavily. Just a question? That was just a question? It sounded like something else. Besides, why would that be just a question? Katara knew the people around here were dissatisfied with Azula as heir and were turning to her, a mere waterbender. But that didn't seem to be their problem when it came the succession of the throne. Somehow no one seemed to give a damn that her child would partially be of Water Tribe decent. As long as the child was a firebender is all any of them asked.

However; Katara hadn't planned to even consider their request, not like she was taking any actions for something like becoming pregnant to even happen. She and the Fire Lord weren't having sex. While they now shared a bed and he hadn't he with a single concubine in weeks, they weren't intimate. Though the thoughts of the possibility did arouse in her every now and again. Usually at night or early in the morning where she'd see him at his finest. Something about his sleeping half-naked form turned her on though she told herself it was something else. Then whenever he was deep in thought and seemed to mentally wander off somewhere, he looked so divine to her. Katara could feel the feverish heat return to her in those moments but never did she act on them. If anything, she was extra careful to maintain a distance from him. Not knowing how weak her will would be against hers and the Siren's combined desire.

But right now, the Fire Lord had asked her a 'question' though it had sound more like a threat to her. Would she give him a child if her people's lives depended on it? In truth, she had no idea. Not a single clue how to answer that question/threat. Was he asking because he planned to wave their lives in her face again? The thought made her feel sick. She thought they were past this. Past the need to use bargaining chips. Or was there something else? Something else on his mind, _like just wanting to get me to lay underneath him again._ To which her hands went to her hips and she raised an eyebrow as he loomed over her with a grin, holding a piece of her hair.

"What makes you so curious?" She challenged.

Raising his own eyebrow as he inched closer to her, "Wouldn't you love to know?"

"Tell me." A quick glow flashed in her eyes and the Fire Lord's expression neutralized.

"I need a solution to the rebellions in the Earth Kingdom. Your tribe is as much an ally of this nation as the Avatar is to the rest of the world. Once widespread of your marriage to me reaches their ears, your people will be their enemies. However; your people won't gather under me unless there is a tie stronger than marriage to hold them."

"You bastard!" Katara growled and shoved her fist into his chest, pushing him back.

Snapping out of the trance, Ozai was caught off guard by the waterbender's sudden outburst. She glared murderously at him, just like her brother, though there was a deeper warth in her blue orbs.

"I trusted you!" She cried out as she was about to punch him again in the chest.

Not understand why she was upset. What did her Tribe being their ally have to do with her sudden feeling of betrayal? It was pretty obvious from the start her Tribe and his nation would be allies. That's what strategic marriages like theirs were for. He was incredibly lost here. What was her problem? So what if the Earth Kingdom would look at her people like traitors! At least when the Fire Nation wins this war, the Southern Tribe will be allied with the winning side. He didn't see what her issue was.

Grabbing her fist before she could hit him again, in no condition to take a hit, even from her. "Calm yourself, Katara! What is wrong with you?!"

Yanking her fist from him as she felt her entire body going up in intense flames. She was literally burning on the inside. Flaring up to the point she felt she might need to strip. Moving herself from him as she took the crown from her hair and pulled it out, walking over to the bed to place it there. Quickly, as she started panting, Katara started opening up her robes, trying to get herself out of the heavy clothing.

Watching in utter confusion as the waterbender went off and was now stripping, Ozai just watched her to see what she'd do next. What was wrong with her? Lately, it was like he was dealing with a different person. First, she's timid and quiet. Obedient and serving. Then she's annoyed and moody. Now, she just acting plain crazy. What the hell was she doing?

"Katara, what is wrong with you?" He asked sternly but with concern in his voice.

Shaking her head as she couldn't even get a word out, taking off her clothes and throwing them to the floor. Getting down to just her undergarments, the waterbender sped over of the bathroom and before long, the Fire Lord heard a splash of water. Curious, to see what she was doing, he went after the waterbender.

Entering the bathroom, he noticed the rest of her clothes were on the floor and she was nowhere to be seen. At least nowhere above the water. Waiting patiently as he figured the girl was in the tub, Ozai crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, knowing she'd have to come back up for air.

Break the surface, Katara appeared in the center of the pool and flipped her wet hair back in an alluring fashion, though she wasn't trying to be alluring. It just so happened that the Fire Lord had been watching and thought so himself. He even caught sight of her breast she had kept out of his sight for as long as she's kept the rest of her body out of sight.

"There you are little water nymph." His voice pulled her attention. "Ready to tell me what is wrong with you?"

Katara didn't hesitant to shake her head. She wasn't about to tell him anything. For all she knew he'd think she was crazy. _Probably already did._ But this would really sound crazy. It was best to say nothing and just let herself cool off in the water. It felt so good right now. Being in her element always did but right now, it felt ten times better and she really didn't want to ruin it by discussing something like what was going on with her to the Fire Lord. If you asked her, it was better getting back to their original conversation. The war.

Taking a deep breath as she gasped from the relief she was feeling, practically moaning as she relaxed into the water. _La, I thought I was going to turn into a fucking flame._ Breathing heavily before submerging back under the water. Swimming her way to the edge of the tub.

The Fire Lord watched as his wife moved under the water toward him, popping her head back up as she reached the edge of the tub, sweeping her wet hair from her face.

"I'm fine. The water was calling is all." She said before chuckling awkwardly. "Didn't want to make it wait."

Not buying it a single bit, Ozai walked over to the edge of the pool and crouched down to her. "Is that so?"

The waterbender forced a smile and nodded. Tilting his head as he grabbed her chin, "Then answer my question, Katara? Would you?"

 _Never mind, I rather talk about nothing._ Realizing the talk of her current state and the conversation of the her tribe's state were two topics she didn't want to discuss now….or ever.

Sighing as she wrapped one arm around her breast and held to the edge of the pool, staring into gold eyes as the Fire Lord held her chin in his hand.

"My Tribe will not side with you merely because I'm married to you. The Earth Kingdom will know this." She told him. "And besides, what will a child do to benefit either of our nations?"

Loving how she mentioned nothing about herself not siding with him. "A child of mixed origins, especially one of Fire and Water, do you not think that would symbolize something to those in this war?" Inching his face closer to hers.

Not backing down, "They'd think I was forced."

"So you're not denying you would?" He challenged.

Growling as she splashed water at him, causing him to hiss and back off. "I'm not saying anything. I refuse to have a child. Point blank. However; I'm trying to figure out what the hell you're planning." Katara had a bad feeling about this topic. Something told her it was more to it than what he was telling her. Even as she used the Siren's call on him. He told her more than she expected but never enough. As Fire Sage Lao and the scroll mentioned. The Siren's Call was to influence a person but not control them. It was powerful but not supreme. The person it was used on still had their own will. And clearly, the Fire Lord had something he didn't wish to tell her. _Or anybody from the looks of it._ The way he spoke around it just as he had in the past when she's asked him what he was planning, told her he had a guard up.

"If you ask me, you should get back to the drawing board on that one." Katara whipped around in the water, turning her back to him. Deciding she'd let her suspicions go for now. "It'll take lot more than us having a child to fix your issue with these rebels."

Having moved away from her after she had splashed him, Ozai had turned his gaze from her in wonder, trying to figure what else he could do to easy these rebels. He figured if those of her nation saw that she was his wife, treated well and carrying his child, they'd side with him. Seeing it benefited them and their country to side with the nation that could very easily wipe them out but chose to spare them. Of course if he got her pregnant now he'd have to again once the Avatar was dead. Maybe she was right that he should rethink things. She was also right that the Earth Kingdom wouldn't much be fazed by this forge of alliance.

Wrapping both arms around herself, Katara looked over her shoulder. "You know, if you're just trying to get me to have sex with you, there are other ways to try and convince me. Not that I would say yes but talking about children doesn't really sound like a good seduction technique." Trying to giggle at the sudden look on his face.

 _What in Agni's name am I up against?_ Ozai couldn't understand for the life of him how this waterbender switched up on him so many times in such little time. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with him? What the hell did she mean a seduction technique? Was she considering the thought of having sex with him? Agni, he needed answers to these questions as much as he needed answer to how to defeat the rebels.

…..

"Hey! Stop it!" Suki giggled as she tore a tray of food away from Jee.

Letting the red haired woman take back her tray she was delivering the head mistress's chambers, Jee walked to her left and grinned. "I saw the Fire Lord this morning."

"So he's back in good health?" Suki didn't seem all that happy to hear it.

Finding her disappointed tone to be cute, "I'd expect him to be, with that wife of his being so clingy at his side and taking care of him, how could he not get better?"

The Kyoshi serious wanted to go off on Katara for saving the bastard's life in the first place. She should have let Zuko kill that monster and set them all free. Instead, she compromised their entire mission. She was surprised the White Lotus members hadn't showed up and said anything. Maybe they were just waiting to see what would happen next. What the possibilities could be. But if you asked Suki, she personally couldn't see how this could turn out in favor of the rest of the world. Spirits, it was wrong of her to abandon Katara's side for the last few weeks but Suki just couldn't face her. Not with something like that. Sighing, at least Jee kept her company.

"I sure do envy the Fire Lord, I tell you. I hope I find me a woman that will treat me the way her majesty treats him." The palace guard yawned and playfully stretched his arms to move over onto the red haired woman's shoulders.

Giggling as she shoved him off, "I'm sure you'll find her. Just gotta keep searching."

Grinning wide, "What if I already found her?"

Suki paused all of a sudden and Jee slowed down just ahead of her, looking over his shoulder with a smirk.

Trying to get a hold of herself, "Umm...I-I'm-"

"I don't see that tribesman anywhere around here and besides, didn't you say he's a bit immature? Wouldn't ya want a man instead of a boy in your life?" He gave her a suggestive look.

The kyoshi's face was completely red as she looked away. She couldn't believe this. Was he seriously saying this?

Turning back to face forward, "Don't worry about it. I'll let you think it over. In the meantime, humor me."

The two made their way to Kimiko's chambers and went to one of the rooms that had been assigned a guest. Jee, trying to be silly, decided to place a kiss at her neck just to watch her reaction. Suki jumped and hurried to opened the door, trying to get away from the guard. Of course, Jee wasn't going to let up and went down again to kiss her neck. The Kyoshi flinched and then laughed when whispered something in her ear. She was feeling very flattered and very ticklish at the moment.

However, it wasn't perhaps the right thing to be feeling at the moment as she was delivering food to a guest. One that had seen her little playfulness with the palace guard and rose to his feet.

"Suki?"

The red haired woman looked up to the guest that had spoken her name and her eyes went wide, dropping the tear in her hands. Kimiko, whom was sitting with the young man, shook her head and looked to Jee.

"Lieutenant, maybe you should allow one of my ladies to do her job as you should be doing yours." The madam narrowed her eyes and then looked to Suki. "Go on, child. Go get another tray for our guest. I'll have another clean this mess."

Dismissing them both, Kimiko shut her eyes and sighed as the two hurried out of the room. "Forgive them. They have been a bit playful with one another lately and forget their place."

"Playful?" Sokka looked at her strangely. Wanting to know exactly what this woman was referring to about his girlfriend and the guard.

Nodding her head, "Yes, I've found it hard to keep them apart and when they are together they make a ruckus."

 _What?_ Sokka looked back to the door he saw his girlfriend leave behind.

"I'm assuming you know her since you spoke her name." The madam said as she picked up the cup of tea she had been enjoying before those two came in and ruined the moment.

In disbelief at the moment, "She's my girlfriend." He said looking deeply wounded.

Choking a bit on her tea but going completely unnoticed, _oh that's a shame._ Kimiko thought as she took a napkin to wipe her mouth.

This was just not looking good to him. None of this. First his sister looking all buddy buddy with the freaking Fire Lord and now seeing his girlfriend prancing with some palace guard. What the hell was going on around here?

…..

In the middle of the night, the waterbender woke from her sleep screaming and then hopped out of bed to jump back into the tub. Of course, this woke the Fire Lord and he went to see what she was doing now. In the pool again at the edge of it, Katara folded her arms along the edge and laid her head down. Returning to sleep. It was perhaps the strangest thing he had witness anyone do. Sleeping in the tub. Gathering her from out of it as she was asleep, Ozai wrapped her in a towel and carried her back to bed, but an hour later she was back in the tub sleeping. Then when he went to pull her out again, a weird gold shimmer ran over her body and his hand flinched back as heat radiated off of her.

In the morning before getting ready, the waterbender appeared out of the bathroom dripping wet and naked. Not seeming to have noticed this as she climbed into bed and went directly to the Fire Lord. Wrapping her arms around his middle as she laid her wet head on his chest. He was already awake when she came back to bed. Eying her strangely. As concerning her behavior was, he had rather liked that she sleep walked naked and cuddle herself to him.

When the waterbender finally came to, she must have recalled what happened while she was asleep because instead of going off on him to accuse him of something, she just quickly grabbed the sheets and threw them over herself. Shrieking as she curled herself under the sheets, Katara couldn't believe how crazy she was acting. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Today, I'm sending you to the harem. Lately, I've been receiving _certain_ requests that I need looked into. I'm trusting you to handle it and with your new habit of stripping, I'm sure you'll feel right at home with the women there." The Fire Lord said as he started getting out of bed.

Katara peeked her head from the sheets over her head to look at his back that was turned to her, his hair cascading down it to the bed where it pooled like a sea of ink. Wanting badly to touch it and run her fingers through it, the waterbender had to restrain herself. Right now, weird things were happening to her and he probably thought she was crazy. And maybe he was right but she didn't want him to think it was her craziness that wanted to touch him. Sighing mentally, Katara shut her eyes to the inky black hair that she wanted to touch.

Looking over his shoulders at the waterbender that laid naked under the red sheets, Ozai smirked and turned back to look at the sun appearing through the frown curtains. "If you do well today with the task I've given you, I'll have it so we can personally escort your brother back to the South Pole. Make sure he doesn't give my men too much a problem."

 _Seriously?!_ Katara'a eyes opened wide as she looked at him, sitting up in bed as she pulled the sheets with her. "Go to the South Pole?" She couldn't believe it. Was he saying she could see her home again? After four years of be gone from it, she could return.

"Yes, I realize I'll need to make a visit to make sure things are running smoothly and after that incident, I can't afford to delay it any longer." He told her. "I was going to let you stay here until I returned, leaving the court in your care but if you're a good girl, I'll let you come as well." Sending her a smirk over his shoulders.

Ozai couldn't deny the way she looked right at this moment. Her eyes wide as she had the sheets pulled just over her breast. Hair pulled over one shoulder as she sat there staring at him. He wanted very much so to reach over and kiss her. Maybe force her down into the bed and 'convince' her into having sex with him. But with how bizarre the girl was acting, he didn't want her doing something else. So he simply looked away. Not allowing his desire to build any more than it already had.

Looking away with the feeling of glee wash over her, Katara bit her lip and smiled. So if she did good today, he'll take her to the South Pole with him. She'll get to see her homelands and her GranGran? _La, I have to do good today. Just let me do my best, that's all I'm asking._

…..

"That boy, her majesty's brother, are you involved with him?" Kimiko asked as wrote a list of the week's chores down while her ladies all sat around her and worked on needlework.

A few of the ladies glanced at the redhead as the headmistress asked her a question. All of them wondering to themselves just how 'involved' the two of them were being that Suki was since around with Lieutenant of the Palace Guards. They all assumed the Jee and the redhead were secretly courting one another but from the sound of things, everything wasn't as it seemed.

Glaring up at the madam, "And what business is that yours?"

Not fazed by the young woman, Kimiko turned her gaze to the thread in her hand as she sat silently for a moment before thinking up something else. "I didn't know you'd be the two timing type." She said so casually.

"I'm not a two-timer!" Suki rose up and threw her thread to the floor. The ladies of the room all gasped and looked in shock at the outburst. Most of them were very quiet and nonverbal, so for them, this was a bit rowdy for their taste.

While her ladies were moved by the Earth Kingdom woman's outburst, the madam was not as she paused and looked up impassively at Suki.

In a monotone voice, "please be seated, child. You are causing a disturbance over something so trivial. It was merely a statement."

Suki growled as she glowered at Kimiko. Her dislike for the half-sister of the Fire Lord was only growing day by day. How she could be so calm and indifferent was beyond Kyoshi warrior. The woman had nerve calling her a two timer. Not like she was Katara, who not only hid her relation with Zuko from the rest of the group but threw him off a balcony to save his father who she married without considering his feelings. Suki loved her friend but she was disappointed and angry with the waterbender right now. Anyway, Suki wasn't a two timer. She and Jee were just friends if they could even really be called that. And besides, she made it clear from the start that she was with someone else to the man. Not like she forgot about Sokka the way Katara seemed to forget about Zuko.

"Why don't you mind your own business?!" Suki spat as she took back her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

With a small chuckle, "My dear, everything you and the rest of my ladies do is my business. Now hush up before I send you off somewhere you will wish not to be."

Rolling her eyes as she was unconvinced, "As if there's a place here that I'd hate being anymore than I hate being here with you."

 _Oh you'll regret that,_ Kimiko smirked to herself as she suddenly put down her needle and thread, rising from her seat and stealing her ladies' attention.

"Alright then," Clapping her hands together, signaling for the guards to enter the room.

All of them, including Suki, turned to watch the guards enter. With a soft smile on her face.

"Since you've insisted on being disrespectful and challenging me, I have come to realize you aren't fit to stay with me and my ladies. I will now force you onto someone else who will be a better master to you since I am not _kind_ enough." Waving her hands for the guards to gather the Kyoshi from her seat.

The ladies of the room all looked in mortification as the guards grabbed the redhead and Suki's green eyes went wide as she looked at the madam as two guards grabbed her.

Looking at the third guard that stood of to the side, one that just happened to be Jee, _what a surprise._ "Have her delivered to her highness, I hear she's in desperate need of someone to tend to her bathing in the mornings."

 _Wait?! Her highness?!_ Suki's eyes grew wide as Kimiko's smile grew wider, "No place you'd hate more than here? Oh let's see just how true those words are, child."

"Kimiko! Wait! I-"

Turning her back to the redhead, "You forget your place, child. I need to remind you of it and just who it is you're speaking to." A cold chill settled over the room as she signaled with her back turned to the girl.

As Suki was half led and half dragged out of the room, Kimiko closed her eyes and the her ears to the pleads of the redhead. As much as her majesty will have something to say, there was nothing to be done. The Kyoshi was undermining her in front of her ladies, women she had to lead, women that looked to her for leadership. What kind of leader would she be if she continued to let this behavior continue? In truth, Kimiko didn't really care all that much about what kind of fate the girl would face. She had had enough of the intolerable disrespect she received from the hot headed young woman but she didn't plan to prolong her suffering. Just for a week or so.

"Once you've finally remembered your place, I will allow you to return but until then there is nothing I can do with that attitude of yours. The Fire Princess will have to discipline you and I **will** be sure to let her know that you are a misbehaved servant. How she will love to teach you some manners."

 _You bitch!_ Suki barked in her head. This woman was trying to get her killed. As soon as Azula saw her, the Kyoshi knew she was dead. The Princess would run and tell her father just who she was and Katara would also be in trouble. This was just plain cruel. She knew Kimiko had a bad streak in her, she was the Fire Lord's sister, but this, Suki didn't see coming.

…..

Walking along side her father with her posture and form mirroring his, Azula let herself feel a sense of contempt that she hadn't felt in the months she's been away. Being by his side and being reminded that she was his beloved daughter was always enough to challenge the thoughts in her head. The ones that opposed her. The ones that came to her in her mother's voice. It was the voice of her father and his praise that allowed her the ability to overcome the negative ranting of her humanity.

Sneaking a glance at the tall and powerful man that she was lucky to call father, the Fire Princess allowed herself just a small and smile before she rested her lips back into its neutral straight line.

"You're wearing your hair down, today, I see." Ozai said without making a move to turn his head to her as they progressed through the halls to a meeting that they were to attend together.

Looking down at herself as she grabbed a lock of her own hair by her fingers and looked at it for a moment. "Yes, well, I grew bored of wearing it up. Besides, the air is growing cold. Winter is near."

Ah, yes. The cold chilling season of winter was vastly approaching. No member of the Fire Nation was too smitten with the season though it did provide them with the Winter Solstice holiday that everyone looked forward to every year. A few of the noblewomen and the Fire Lady were working together on the grand ball. Last he heard from Katara about it, the women decided they wanted to have her Tribe as it's them. Something that was sort of not to the waterbender's satisfiction since most of her tribe's culture was unknown to her due to his nation robbing its lands of it.

Sighing to himself, there he went again thinking about her. Almost like everything led back to her. Agni, the Fire Lord cared and had feelings for the waterbender but he didn't want it to affect how he thought, especially during the day when he was supposed to be thinking about his country and the things he had planned for it.

Being able to see through her father's facade and notice something was off, Azula cleared her throat. "Is something wrong, father?"

"No." He answered quickly.

Unconvinced, "Something to do with this meeting we're headed to?" She questioned carefully.

Shaking his head. Though it should be his concern, it simply wasn't.

"Then is it to do with Zuko? Those lousy bounty hunters can't seem to find him, can they?"

Nodding his head to a few nobles that bowed to him, "Your brother is the least of my concerns."

Azula groaned to herself. _Then what is it? What could possibly be causing you-_ Inwardly, growling as she grinded her teeth together. _It's that water bitch, isn't it?_

Biting back as much malice as she could from her tone as she spoke, "Is it your Fire Lady, then?"

The Fire Lord paused in their walk and Azula was immediately set off, _it is her!_

"What did that bitch do?!" The Princess quickly jumped to the conclusion.

Ozai turned to face her with a thick scowl on his face, his white teeth flashing at her as if he were about to bite her head off. "Watch your tongue!"

Rarely, seeing a look like that in her father, Azula quickly fell into a kneel and bowed her head. "Forgive me, father."

Still scowling at the sight of her, Ozai turned his head and started up walking again. Azula quickly rose to her feet and ran after him as he took wider struts ahead of her.

"As I told her already, the two of you are to forget your past with each other. All that matters now is that she is one of us and you are to respect her as she is to respect you. I want no more conflicts between the two of you, is that understood?" The Fire Lord didn't bother letting his daughter catch up to him. After the insult to the waterbender, he rather her walk behind him as punishment, something he would make the waterbender do as well if she were to insult Azula in the very same way.

While he understood there was bad blood between them, they were his wife and daughter. He didn't care if they hated each other. He refused to let them fight one another. Especially in his presence.

Behind him, Azula tried not to pout. Upset that her father was even offended by the comment. Why did he care anyway? Katara was just some dumb water savage from a block of ice with not a signal thing to her name. She was a whiny and over-emotional bitch that thought too highly of herself now that she was Fire Lady and believed she held the Fire Lord in the palm of her hands. Using the carnal feelings the Fire Lord held for her as a way to control him, Azula believed. Having heard a few things since arriving about her father and the Fire Lady.

"Besides, your focus shouldn't be on her. She is my concern alone. What you're concern should be is learning to become better for your future role as Fire Lord." Ozai told her.

A pleased smirk rose to her face, "Yes, father."

Reaching the double doors of the war room, Ozai stopped and looked over his shoulder. "While the nobles speak ill of you as my heir, you know I can see no one better fit to be so. Help me prove that to them." He saw as her spirit lifted. As hard as he could be on her, he did indeed love her and to him, she was more than his heir and prodigy. She was his daughter. His flesh and blood. Unlike with his son, Ozai had grown to love his second child dearly. He was hard on her because he had higher expectation. Azula was like him, he could see from the moment she was born, and if this was so, he knew she was capable of so much greatness.

…

~Three Months and Three Weeks ago~

"Don't be silly, Zuko." Katara smiled at the firebender who sat beside her at the riverbank near where their group had set up camp. Her hand over top of his as the two of them kicked their feet in the water and gazed up at the stars together.

Hair all scruffy as its fringes hung in his face, "I'm not being silly. Just think about it, what if you end up finding someone else you'd rather be with? What if I'm not the one who's destined to be with you?"

Giggling at how brooding Zuko could be when given too much time to think, Katara moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Still holding tight to his hand as she sighed, closing her eyes as she took in the great outdoors. She'll never get tired of living amongst nature. Out in the open. Or being in the warm company of this firebender that had been her enemy for almost three years. He was so much more different than she had thought him to be. Much more complicated and thoughtful. Caring and compassionate but conflicted. Zuko was honestly a good guy, just struggled with a torn heart. Doing the right thing and just wanting to go home. Katara was happy she had allowed herself to let go of her hate of him. He proved himself more than enough to her. After he helped her find closure with her mother's killer, they had been inseparable. Of course, they needed to keep it all a secret from everyone else. Her brother and Aang would lose their marbles if they found out. But sometimes, when she told herself she needed to walk a few feet away from the firebender when traveling, she wished they knew and would get over it, so she could hold his hand.

"Who else could I want to be with, Zuko? All I can ever think about when we're not running for our lives or helping Aang get stronger, is you." She said.

Letting his head go to rest on hers, "What if it's some guy that's gooder than me?"

Giggling, "Gooder isn't even a word, Zuko."

"Ugh! Not the point!" He quickly lifted his head and so did she as they looked to each other. "What if we're not meant to be?"

Looking at him with a soft expression, Katara's hand went to his face and her blue eyes gazed gently at him. "Then I'll challenge fate. I won't let it decide my future or who I'm with."

"That's not h-"

The waterbender interrupted him with a kiss and then pulled away, smirking at him as she got up and dusted her pants off.

"Come on, let's head back to camp. Hopefully, Sokka has some dumb joke to help you get your mind off of depressing things." Katara grabbed him by his arm to pull him up with her.

Getting up himself as he looked at her with a not so happy expression, clearly not liking that she cut him off. Finding his expression to be cute, Katara giggled and poked his nose. Watching as he swatted her finger away.

Rolling his eyes as he groaned when the waterbender suddenly wrapped her arms around him and tried to apologize. Just as he was about to forgive her, Zuko quickly pushed her to the ground and rolled on top off her as a ball of fire hit a tree near them and it exploded.

"Well looky here, Zuzu gots him a girly friend." The sinister voice of the monster Azula caused both their eyes to widen.

Laughing at their expressions as they climbed to their feet quickly and took fighting stances, Azula couldn't wait to get things going. She had a mission to complete. Luckily, for her, the ones she was supposed to capture were in one place. _Today, must be my lucky day._

~Present Day~

Standing by a window with his arms crossed as he gazed over at the palace far off into the distance, Zuko sighed to himself and shut his eyes. The night the two of them were captured, it continuously played in his head. It was ironic the conversation that took place. How on time it was. Then to see the words spoke be put to the test. He wasn't ready to face or acknowledge what happened the night he had come to see Katara, wanting to see her before he left. The firebender wanted to tell her to wait for him. That he'd end all this. That she wouldn't be stuck in the palace for long. At least not as his father's wife. Zuko was going to save her from the terrible situation fate placed her in. Like she told him, not to let fate decide for them, that they should fight it. However; when it came time to see how much she was willing to fight it, Katara stood there and protected the very man that twisted their fate and forced her to marry him.

Feeling physically sick simply from remembering the sight of her wrapping her arms around her father, pressing herself all too close to him as she said something Zuko couldn't hear. Probably to spare his life or let him go. Zuko knew Katara wasn't going to let him be killed but to see her also make sure that his father wasn't killed either, that was disturbing. How could she? How could she do this to him? What was she thinking? It had nearly been a month since that night and the young firebender could not shake the overwhelming feeling of betrayal and confusion from that night. How could Katara do this to him?

"Your sister and the waterbender are still at odds, if it makes you feel any better." Shin said as he sat silently away from the window of his small and simply lavish place away from the palace.

Currently, he was hiding the prince here until they could make contact with the Avatars who was expected to arrive back in the Fire Nation since there was no need for him to stay in the Earth Kingdom. Once they were able to get in touch with the Avatar, Shin would really get things started.

Lounging lazily in the chair as he looked over a few things before he headed back to the palace. "You shouldn't worry yourself over the waterbender, your highness. She hasn't betrayed you as I said nor has she betrayed her purpose. This is all that White Lotus's plan. They want the war ended and if you killed your father, who would take the throne? Not you, a murderer."

"But my father murdered his father!" Zuko spat.

Chuckling at the young firebender, "Ah but who was blamed? Not him or else he wouldn't have been Fire Lord."

Zuko growled and forced his eyes open as he set his gaze back on the palace beyond the window. "Then it was to save me? Her throwing me off the balcony like that."

Shin smirked and nodded. "It was for your own good. She was helping you more than she was saving the Fire Lord's life." He told the prince. Setting an illusion for the young man to hold to for when things started up.

 _So she wasn't just saving him?_ Zuko thought to himself and let this settle into his mind. _She was saving me._

Eying the boy with his gold eyes, Shin smirked deliciously. "Even so, I do believe your father is no longer an enemy in her eyes. At least not anymore that is."

Wide gold eyes turned on the noble and lips twitches into a snarl, "What do you mean, not an enemy in her eyes anymore?!"

Standing to his feet as he looked at the young prince, "The Fire Lady is quite clingy to your father. Very tentative to him. I've noticed it was her that nursed him back to health and not the palace physicians."

 _Katara! Why?!_ Well he knew why but still! Why couldn't she just let the palace physicians take care of it? Why did she have to be the one to take care of him? And clingy? What was that to mean?

"I tell you, many noblemen at court have become envious of his majesty. Seeing how he has such a beautiful wife that should hate his very guts but serves him well. Well almost." Shin couldn't help but enjoy the mixture of emotions written all over Zuko's face. "A good wife she is though she does deny him the pleasure of her body. He's had to use concubines throughout the entirety of the marriage. I'm surprised they have holded out this long. Anyone with a pair of eyes could see the sexual tension."

 _Sexual tension!_ Zuko's lit up in flames as he went to punch his fist into a vase next to him.

"Hey! My mother got me that!" Shin yelled at the hothead prince.

Not giving a damn, Zuko ran over and grabbed his cloak before quickly exiting the nobleman's townhouse. He needed to go back to the palace. Sneak in and see Katara. He didn't care if he was caught or not. All he could think was how he needed to know, hear from her lips that there was nothing between her and his father. That she was just a victim in this and just trying to do whatever to survive. Zuko needed to know that she was waiting for him and Aang to save her. That she was patiently waiting.

….

"Fire Lady Katara." A concubine smiled courteously at her before bowing. The others behind her followed in the bow.

Standing opposite to the concubines of the harem, Katara with her public expression and her entourage, waited for them to raise their head back up. The waterbender's eyes looked to every woman standing before her. All beautiful and lovely women. What she'd expect women her husband slept with to look like. Some of their faces were faces she had seen leaving their chambers in the morning or entering at night. Her blue eyes flashed over their attire. Short kimonos of various shades of red. Gold bangles to their ankles. Gold cuffs on their wrist. Even gold collars around their necks. To her they all looked like slaves more than pampered women of the Fire Lord. However; Katara quickly pushed the thought from her head. She wasn't here to judge them or here to take in their appearances. The Fire Lord tasked her with uncovering the reason behind a few of the concubines' latest request. That was her sole reason for being here.

"It is an honor to finally meet the wife of his majesty." The lead concubine said as she raised her head up. "Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Second Consort Huan."

The waterbender twitched at the mention of the rank of the consort. Just a level below the consort she had personally banished from the harem and palace.

Offering her respect to the ranked consort, Katara gave a small smile. "Consort Huan, it is good to meet you as well."

Behind her, Kimiko held her head low, grateful that she wasn't able to have it raised when with the Fire Lord on such a task as this. Anyone that saw the look on her face would be traumatized by how she was even able to grin so wide. Being the cold and unfeeling madam she was. However; Kimiko couldn't help herself. Finding the Fire Lady's obvious jealousy to be quite the entertainment.

Seeing this as well, Consort Huan tilted her head slightly to the side in wonder. "If your majesty doesn't mind, could you tell us what has brought about your visit today?"

"Oh yes." Katara straightened herself out. Rolling her shoulders and lifting her head. Re-adjusting her posture as she cleared her throat, fist over her mouth. "His majesty has asked me to speak with a few of the women here about a certain request that has been asked of him."

Consort Huan immediately turned to her fellow concubines and looked at each of them over then back to the Fire Lady in confusion. "Did his majesty tell you what this said request was?"

 _Actually...no, no he didn't._ Katara suddenly realized he hadn't told her anything other than what she had just relayed to them. _What exactly was the request?_

Seeing as her brother clearly hadn't informed his wife of any of the details, Kimiko moved to cup her ear to tell the waterbender what it was that was requested of the Fire Lord.

Pulling away to look in shock at Kimiko and then to the concubines that all waited to hear what the Fire Lady had to say, the entourage behind her waited as well.

"Some of you wish to be relieved of your duties?" Katara asked as she herself tilted her head and looked confused. Hadn't all these women decided upon living here as lovers of the Fir Lord? Were they not happy being here? Anymore?

A few women nodded their heads as the Fire Lady asked her question and then hung their heads in the feeling of shame. Usually, it was seen as a great honor to serve the Fire Lord and to be turning down such an honor, is was indeed shameful. However; seeing some of their faces, Katara couldn't see this as shameful. Wanting to be something other than a tool for pleasure. One of her own reasons for refraining from letting the Fire Lord take her after their wedding night. She would rather be useful in more dignified ways than simply warming his bed.

Feeling weary of the Fire Lady's reaction, Consort Huan looked back to her fellow concubines and gave them a gesture to be dismissed. With first Consort Jin gone, leadership within the harem was passed down to Huan. She was much kinder and compassionate than the former first consort. Cared deeply for all the women here. And so with the Fire Lady, who had banished Consort Jin and influenced the Fire Lord to banish Lady Xia and was the object of the Fire Lord's true affection from what some of her ladies have towed her, Huan felt weary of a woman that powerful. To have only been a wife to the Fire Lord for nearly four months and to have such an effect on the court. Huan wanted to protect the women here and get on the good side of the Fire Lady so that they could remain safe. The history of how greatly concubines have suffered throughout the past due to warranting the Fire Lady's wrath was not lost on the Second Consort.

As the concubines all left to return inside of the harem, which was its own separate palace. Smaller than the actual palace but more than enough room for the women that resided in it. Katara didn't take her eyes off the Consort, though she didn't show it, there was sympathy in her blue eyes.

Bowing her head once more, "Please, your majesty. Allow me to give you a tour of our home and I'll discuss with you all it is his majesty wishes to know."

"Thank you, Consort." Katara replied simply. Feeling a certain churning in her gut as the concubine turned to guide her into the harem palace. She prayed that this would not be too hard for her to bear, wanting desperately to do well so that the Fire Lord would take her with him to visit the South Pole. _Please la, let me get through this successfully._

….

A/N: Hope you all enjoy! More Azula and Katara fighting in the next chapter. Fumi and Ozai will go toe to toe. And Shin and Kimiko, spouses? Wonder how that works.

Anyway! Love you guys! And let me know whatcha think! We're getting close to Katara finally accepting her feelings for the Fire Lord and taking action. So see ya, next week.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:

Guess who's back! Warning you now, this chapter is going to seem a bit much by its playing along with what I have in stored for the rest of the story. Trust me, you're going to love it because for me, chapter Sixteen is the true beginning.

Chapter 16:

"This small palace was built by Fire Lord Kai for his first consort whom he loved dearly but couldn't marry due to her low upbringing." Consort Huan explained as she showed the Fire Lady around the harem palace, the entourage following a few paces behind. "To keep his Fire Lady and the consort from fighting, he built this place in order to please them both."

Katara looked around as they walked down the long hall.

Waving her hand to the left and right, "The palace as mirroring gardens across from one another."

The waterbender looked to either sides as they walked through a column hall where the gardens were on both sides. Seeing that there were concubines in both. The collared women all seemed to be smiling and playful with one another. A group of them to the left were chasing one another around while a group to the right were all dancing as one player a strange instrument that Katara had never heard played before. _They look happy, so why do they wish to leave?_

Consort Huan proceeded to show the Fire Lady the harem. Allowing her to see the dining room, grand bathing quarters they all shared, the place where those of them that were benders practiced their element, the recreational hall where those of them with artistic talents got together, and then their living quarters. The first thing Katara noticed was that there were few rooms but large living spaces. Round beds with veils over them were in each room, only a few of the bedrooms were individual. Huan elxplained that low concubines shared rooms with one another while those with ranks ten and above had their own rooms. Being second Consort, Huan had her own room to which she led the Fire Lady to.

Seeing as the tour was pretty much over, Katara looked over her shoulder to Kimiko and the ladies that served her, "I wish to speak with Consort Huan alone, if that is fine."

Bowing her head, "As you wish, your majesty. We will wait for you by the gardens."

Nodding in acknowledgement to the madam as she had herself and ladies turn around and head back. Katara turned to look back at the concubine that held her bedroom door open to her for her to enter.

"Thank you." She said as she walked inside.

Huan closed the door behind them and then quickly walked over to her low table where she had been brew a pot of tea before the Fire Lady showed up.

"Ah, you'll have to excuse me, your majesty." The Consort said as she took the pot from the bit in the center of the table.

Smiling softly, "There is nothing to forgive. I see my arrival wasn't expected but that is to be expected, I didn't know till this morning his majesty would send me here."

Setting the pot on a ceramic tile, Huan nodded and offered a smile as well. Laying her hands across her lap as she looked to the blue eyed Fire Lady.

"I see. So his majesty not only didn't tell you what the request was but spontaneously sent you here." Huan chuckled.

Flicking her hand, "Oh but I'm sure he meant to, the last few weeks he hasn't been well and I believe he might have just forgotten."

Yes. The palace had been told the Fire Lord had come down with a cold. When the harem heard of this, they knew their services wouldn't be needed until recovery.

"I do hope he's made a full recovery. There's been talk of how his wife was the one nursing him to good health." Huan smiled warmly, happy to hear that the Fire Lady was at least kind hearted though intimidating.

 _Really? Well that explains the looks I've been getting the last few weeks._

"So, your majesty has come in proxy of the Fire Lord to find out why it is that a few women of the harem have asked to be relieved of their duties?" Deciding to cut straight to the chase.

Coughing into her fist as she adjusted the way she was sitting at the low table with the concubine. "Ah, yes. I believe he might not understand why it is that his concubines wish to leave and if I were to be very honest, I'm confused as well. The women I've seen don't look as if they hate it here."

Of course, Huan knew the Fire Lady would be just as curious as the Fire Lord but unlike his majesty, the second consort believed the Fire Lady would be able to understand once explained why it was a few wanted to leave.

Taking her gaze off the Fire Lady, Consort Huan looked towards the window and sighed. Shutting her eyes as she took a deep breath. Slowly reopening them.

"Your majesty, is it true that you were involved romantically with the Fire Prince before his father forced you into this marriage?" She asked carefully.

Katara's eyes widened as she was about to say something but the concubine turned her gaze back to her and smiled wide again warmly. "I mean no offense, your majesty. I only wish to know if it is so that you can sympathize with my fellow concubine."

Tilting her head in concern. _Sympathize? What is wrong?_

Inhaling, "We were once as you, your majesty. Girls that lived rather simple lives compared the ones we live now. We all had families and people we cared deeply for. However; we had the misfortune of catching the Fire Lord's eye." Her head bowed in shame. "It was to be the greatest of honor to serve his majesty. A man we weren't even allowed to see until he summoned us to his chambers. While he is a good lover to us and we to him, there is no love in what it is we do. Some of us don't much care while some of us do. The one that do, well *Looking up to the Fire Lady* we're the ones asking to be released."

It made absolute sense to the waterbender. She knew exactly what this concubine and the women she represented felt.

"First Consort Jin, whom you had banish, was amongst us that wanted to leave. You actually ended up saving her from this place without knowing it."

 _Really? Because I remember that day vividly and the woman literally attacked me._

Seeing the look on the Fire Lady's face, Huan giggled. "I'm sure Consort Jin performance was quite the show. She told me before leaving how she saw her opportunity and took it, playing her part well."

 _So she was acting? What, for real?_ Katara's eyes were partially wide as she had her eyes focused on the consort.

"Now, all the rest of us ask is for the same opportunity. To be set free." Huan's gaze faded out as if she were mentally slipping away. Go to a place far from here. A place where she was free. Katara wondered how frequently had the woman fled to that place. Had she gone there whenever she laid beneath the Fire Lord, having to let him take her as it was an honor to serve him.

Wanting desperately to grant them their wish now and let them be off, Katara knew it was not in her power to grant them their freedom. It was something that she'd have to discuss with the Fire Lord. Something she'd definitely try to convince him to allow. Being that she and these women were very much the same, Katara felt guilty. Telling the Fire Lord to use the harem, forgetting that the women he laid with were people too but not knowing until now that it wasn't their desire to be here. They, like her, were forced to reside here.

Raising from her seat at the low table, the Fire Lady gave the consort a hard look and Huan rose as well, suddenly worried.

"I'll plead your case to his majesty." The waterbender said with a determined look.

Taken aback by the Fire Lady's statement, "You will?"

Nodding her head as a smile slowly slipped to her face, "Yes. I want to help. It's what I do best."

…..

"What will you have me do, father?" Azula looked to her father in hesitation as his fists were balled and his eyes narrowed.

Growling as he slammed his fist into the table, "Burn their entire village to the ground!"

The Fire Princess nodded her head quickly left to carry out her father's orders. The rest of the room sat in silence as they wait to hear what measures would be taken next to put an end to the rebellion. Reports of a village right here in the Fire Nation having part in trading information with the rebels had reached them, the Fire Lord sent his daughter to handle the village immediately. As for the growing numbers of Fire Nation citizens that were joining the other side grew in the Earth Kingdom, more here at home were starting to question just where the morality of this war lied. As soon as Azula handle the village, Ozai planned to send her to the Earth Kingdom while he was gone to the South Pole to officially squash the rebel regime. Hopefully, get the tribe to side with him would send a message to the Earth Kingdom right as Azula rains down on them.

Standing from his seat as he had somewhat of a solution, a non-Lotus member cleared his throat. "Your wife is known globally, your majesty. Why not use her to keep those against you at bay? Your enemy is technically her ally."

"But isn't that putting too much trust in the waterbender?" Another member of the council stated.

Raising themselves from their seat, "Fire Lady Katara has proven herself already!" A Sage of the Lotus spoke up.

"Do you think if given the chance that she would not betray his majesty!"

Already in a foul mood, the Fire Lord rubbed his temple as his council of sages and advisors went back and forth with one another over the topic of his wife. In truth, he didn't much care their opinions of the waterbender, just as he told his daughter, Katara was his to deal with and his to have an opinion of that mattered. Everyone else's was meaningless. Beside, everyone here was missing the point. Exactly, how was he being suggested to use the girl in the first place? There had to be something specific.

"Have her majesty address the rebel herself." Said the one who originally brought up to use the Fire Lady. "If they hear from her that it is in their best interest to surrender, it is likely they will heed her warning out of knowing where she stands. If not, manipulate her into laying waste to them. She is a master bender, is she not?"

Of course, this plan had flaw in it but what else was there to be done? Ozai would have to think this over before making any decisions.

…..

Walking back from the harem with Kimiko and her entourage, Katara started feeling the burning sensation again. She paused and started breathing heavily. Suddenly, her eyes focused in and out, her vision blurred. A lightheaded feeling came over her as she broke into another sweat of hers. La, it was happening again. She quickly grabbed her robe and pulled on it. _Not now!_

"Your majesty, are you alright?" Kimiko came over to her side and looked at her with concern.

Unable to say anything as her mouth and throat began drying, Katara hurried over to a pillar to lean against as she found she was losing her balance. She ended up sliding down it as the corner of her vision darkened and a foggy haze fell over her entire body. The waterbender dropped almost immediately once the darkness blackened her sight.

"Your majesty!" Kimiko shouted as she ran over to the fallen Fire Lady.

The ladies and guards that were the entourage of the Fire Lady quickly ran over to her as well. The madam shouting for the guards to hurry and gather the Fire Lady from the floor. She then had a few of her ladies sent to get the Palace physician and the Fire Lord.

As the unconscious waterbender was lifted into a guard's arms, Kimiko quickly led them to a tapestry and looked around before pulling it back to show the men in. No one was to see the Fire Lady in this state. It was clearly something wrong with her. But what? Kimiko just hoped they hurried to the royal chambers and found out what was making her this way.

…

"Your Majesty." Fumi bowed her head as the Fire Lord appeared from his war meeting.

Ignoring the woman as he slightly shoved her away from him, Ozai looked at his guards to get the noblewoman away from him but she flashed them a look as well and they looked back to the Fire Lord, afraid to disobey either of them. Knowing this would happened, the Fire Lord bit back a growl as he proceeded to leave before he ended up killing the bitch in front of his subjects.

Smirking to herself as she followed behind the Fire Lord, not giving a damn that he didn't want her around. She did what she wanted and what she wanted at the moment was a word with her old flame. Reaching him as he had practically made it down the hall, Fumi stayed behind him as it was proper to do unless called to his side.

"It has been some time since we've had our little talks, Ozai." Fumi said as she whipped out her fan and placed it in front of her mouth as she usually did.

As before, Ozai ignored the woman and paid more attention to returning to his chambers. He had planned to discuss with the waterbender what she discovered for him in the harem and get his mind off these rebel bastards before heading to another meeting. However; it seemed Agni was testing his patience today. Sending this woman he had gone years without having to enduring her presence until now.

Seeing through him, "I would think you'd have forgotten our little break up but I guess your memory is still good at your age. How many years have you aged, your majesty?" Knowing exactly how to get his attention.

Ozai stopped walking and turned his head to look over his shoulder, pinning her down with his amber eyes.

 _Haven't changed have you? Still have that ego of yours_.

"What is it you want, _Fumi_?" He sneered.

Batting her eyes innocently at him, "Oh now why would you think I wanted something?"

A growl formed in the back of his throat as he glared the woman down. Honestly, he didn't have time for this. She should just go back to keeping her distance and leaving him alone.

"Alright!" She said folding her fan as she dramatically tossed her hands up. "You win. There is something I want."

Smiling as she swayed her hips over to him, "I want my power to stay my power." A certain seriousness was in her voice. "I won't let you hand it over to _someone_ else."

"It was never meant to be yours." Ozai told her as he decided to continue to head to his chamber.

Following behind him to finish discuss this issue, Fumi balled her fist and growled. _Not meant to be mines?! Then who for?!_ About to call for his attention again, the noblewoman watched as several of Mistress Kimiko's ladies approach the Fire Lord. Not being able to hear what they whispered urgently to his majesty, Fumi knew it couldn't be good as she watched one of the women look over at her with a disturbed expression before the Fire Lord hurried even faster in the direction he was headed.

Raising an eyebrow before she brought back her fan, Fumi subtly turned around and walked the opposite direction. Seemed to her this might have to do with the waterbender. A discrete smirk came over her face as she walked away. _Hmm...I wonder if it's something she's eaten?_ Immediately chuckling to herself at the thought.

….

"I'm fine! Get off me!" Katara yelled at the physicians as they tried to get her to hold still. Dark circles had formed under her eyes as she struggled and thrashed against hands that tried to hold her down. "Get off!"

Kimiko and a few of her ladies stood off to the side with very worried looks on their faces as they watched the Fire Lady practically fight the doctors that were simply trying to help her. Agni, they hoped his majesty would get here and do something with her. If this kept up, there would be no fixing the effects that the poison had already done to her body.

While she had been unconscious, the physicians found that she had been poisoned with a rare and very fatal type of poison. Something that was perhaps slipped into her teas. It was when one of the physicians came near the Fire Lady with a bowl of water to begin treating the poison when her blue eyes opened wide and they glowed for just a moment before she started going off, yanking the bowl and throwing it on herself. They had to hold her down as she tried to get out of bed and started scream for her to be let go of.

Looking at the scene in fear, Kimiko and her ladies stayed huddled together waiting for the Fire Lord.

One of the ladies moving near her ear, "Her majesty is losing her mind."

 _I can see that,_ Kimiko answered silently in her head.

"I need to get to the water! Let me go!" Katara cried as her body felt it was growing even hotter as she fought to get from the bed. She was going to die. Her blood literally boiling in her veins as she laid here dying to feel the water. La, all she needed was the water! But these idiots couldn't see that! Too busy wanting to use their complicated medicine on her when there was an easier way.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" The enraged voice of the Fire Lord caused everyone to jump. His gold eyes looked over everyone before they went to the waterbender that was being restrained to the bed, screaming and crying.

Seeing the look in her brother's eyes as they laid upon his wife, Kimiko rushed to him before he could jump to conclusions. "Brother, she's been poisoned."

Ozai gaze shifted to Kimiko, "Poisoned?!"

Nodding her head as the sound of the Fire Lady screaming and kicking continued, "Yes but we can't treat her while she's behaving like this. It's a fatal poison if we let it sit any longer." The deep dread in her voice was enough to send him over to the waterbender in his bed being held down.

"Katara! Stop this!" He growled at her as he shoved a physician out of the way to sit on the edge of the bed, looming over her as he stared her down.

Shaking her head to both sides with tears falling from her darkened eyes, "I can't! It burns!"

 _Burns?_ Quickly looking to one of the physicians. "Burning? What poison is this?!"

Gulping as the Fire Lord appeared even more upset, "uh..yo-your majesty, it is a-a rare type of nightshade. One that is more fatal but works slowly to raise the temperature of the body and begin to dissolve the organs."

Gold eyes widening, Ozai looked back at Katara, who was radiating a heat very similar to last night when he found her in the tub. Was that why she slept there? This poison?

Looking at him pleadingly, Katara cried out even more. "Please, I need to get to the water!" She repeated this over and over. Her voice failing her each time as she spoke the line.

Fortunately, having connected what she was saying to what he had witnessed yesterday, Ozai nodded to her and then looked over his shoulders at the physicians. "Leave us."

"But your maj-"

"Leave us!" Ozai barked viciously. "All of you! Leave!"

Knowing never to disobey the Fire Lord's orders, even in a case like this, every bowed their heads and left as told. Kimiko hesitated for a moment. Meeting her brother's gaze as he told her silently to leave as well. Casting her gaze away, the madam bowed as well and left too.

Once alone, Katara's crying slowly began to quiet though they didn't cease. It was obvious she was fading out again. Having worked herself up too much.

Seeing this, Ozai took action and started pulling at her clothes, trying to get her out of them. As she laid there, falling limb and unconscious again, he clenched his teeth. No longer just pulling off her clothes, he started burning it off, tearing them off of her as her eyes fluttered shut. When she was finally completely naked, the Fire Lord didn't care to look her over as he rose from the bed and pulled her into his arms.

Once he had her in his arms, he hurried them to the bathroom, going straight to the tub. Kneeling himself just at the edge, Ozai lowered the girl beside it and started tapping the side of her face.

"You're here. Now, wake up." He said.

Faintly, feeling a warm hand gently hitting her face, Katara stirred a little, reaching to take the hand and holding it to her face. "I need you to carry me." Her eyes opened only slightly as she looked at him.

Staring down at the girl that was literally dying, Ozai could tell she wouldn't be able to get in on her own and if she did, it was likely she'd drown. Who ever heard of a waterbender that drowned? Standing up away from her, the Fire Lord started removing his robes. Not wanting them to get wet when he still had meetings to go after this. Hopefully, this worked or else he might have cancel them. Just when he started recovering, she had to fall ill. Agni, was seriously testing his patience today. Completely naked, Ozai went back to the waterbender that had just laid there on the floor, eyes shut again, and pulled her into his arms.

In his arms, the waterbender lolled her head against his chest and placed her hand to it. A strange small smile formed on her lips as he carried her into the water, her eyes slowly opening but as they did, it was not Katara's eyes that were there, it was the Siren's instead. Glowing blue eyes that the Fire Lord had missed the sight of due to his focus on simply getting the waterbender to heal herself.

"Alright, you're here. Now do whatever it is you need to do." He told her.

Nuzzling against him and reaching for a strand of his hair, the Siren closed her eyes. "Drop me."

"What?" Raising an eyebrow as he looked down at the naked girl in his arms.

Giggling as she wiggled a little, "Drop me."

Suddenly, aware of her breast as they bounced when she giggled, Ozai became distracted. Now wanting to look over the nude form of his wife that never let him touch her let alone look at her naked body. He had to say he was now obsessed with her darker complexion. The mocha color of her skin that contrasted to his. How her nipples were shades dark than the rest of her and looked like chocolate candies. He wanted to take them in his mouth again.

"Stop looking and drop me." The Siren told him a little bit sterner, though it wasn't her will but Katara's who had been pushed to the subconsciousness while the Siren had taken over.

Though not understanding why she wanted him to let her fall, Ozai wasn't going to argue with her about drowning. He was sure she probably knew what she was about to do and so he let her go, watching as she fell beneath the surface. Standing there for a little bit, the Fire Lord waited for something to happen, like glowing water that she used to heal or something that would signal that the water was doing something to her. However; all he saw was that the waterbender had curled into herself within the water and managed to balance herself beneath the water. Not touching the bottom and not appearing above the surface. Curious to see what it was that she was doing, Ozai went under and leveled himself to her, opening his eyes underneath as he held his breath.

Watching the girl, he reached for her, for her face but before he could, her eyes opened. And not as the pair he was accustomed to seeing. These pair glowed at him. Caught of guard, Ozai inched back but the girl grabbed his wrist and smirked. Pulling him back with strength he hadn't thought the girl possessed.

Bringing the Fire Lord towards her as she flashed him a smile and watched his expression go from shocked to slightly frightened, the Siren wanted to get her point across that she wasn't harmful to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, both of them still under, the Siren moved to kiss him but he turned his head. As much as it hurt the Siren that the man she chose was not only afraid of her but wouldn't allow her to prove her harmlessness, the Siren pouted and grabbed the side of his face, forcing him to look at her.

"I will not harm you, Ozai." Her voice somehow reached his ears without her having to open her mouth.

Staring wide eyed at her, Ozai saw her inch her face towards his, not sure what the hell it was she was about to do but he didn't like the ideas that were coming to mind.

Smirking as she could read his thoughts, the Siren hurried to prove him wrong and brought her lips to his. "I told you." She spoke to him.

Not seeing this coming as the waterbender pressed herself to him, her breast rubbing against his chest as her slender arms were around his neck, Ozai didn't resist. Instead, his arms wrapped around her waist and brought her closer. Pulling them both up to the surface, he moved his mouth to open hers as she moved her hands to his chest, letting his tongue enter her mouth. Slowly, he backed her up to the edge and grabbed both sides of her face, drinking her in as she rounded her arms to reach around his back, her fingers digging into his back.

Breaking the kiss as he realized he was becoming aroused, Ozai opened his eyes to her. "Aren't you supposed to be healing yourself?"

"I already did." She said, having her eyes shut so he wouldn't be frightened again by her eyes.

Moving his hands over her face to push her wet hair from out of it, the Fire Lord looked over her nude form as it was pressing against him. Looking back to her face, he saw a smirk form on her lips and her mouth remained closed but her voice suddenly in his ear.

"Oh you naughty Fire Lord." Eyes re-opening. "Is that all you can think of, right now?"

Gold eyes widening.

Nodding her head. "Yes, I know what you're thinking but no, I can't read beyond what your current are thoughts." Her hand sliding to his face as her eyes flickered his lips, her thumb stretching out to run over them. Her own mouth parted as she did this. Wanting to feel them against hers again but Katara's body was healed now, it was time to give it back.

"I'd loved to stay and act on some of those interesting thoughts of yours, but your wife wants her body back." The Siren said with dread as let her hands fall from the Fire Lord, returning to her place within the host body of the waterbender.

Ozai watched the glowing eyes suddenly dull before they closed and the waterbender fell limp into the water. Catching her just as she fell under again, he lifted her up in his arms and started carrying her out. Carrying her into the bedroom and laying her in bed, pulling the sheets over her, his eyes gazed over her. _What was that just know? That couldn't have been Katara._ He deduced. It didn't sound like her. Her eyes were glowing and she read his thoughts, spoke to him without moving her lips, and kissed him of her own will. Gold eyes tracing over the now sleeping waterbender.

"What are you, waterbender?" He stared cautiously at her sleeping form.

…

" _ **A simple thank you would be nice."**_ The Siren glared down the waterbender that was her host.

Katara rolled her eyes. The two have met before. Several days after saving the Fire Lord's life. Appearing in her dreams. Stating her claim to the Fire Lord and demanding she be with him. But of course, Katara had her own feelings towards him and while she was still sorting out whether she truly held any strong feelings for him, she couldn't just allow 'them' to begin seeking a more 'intimate' relationship with him as the Siren put it. This definitely caused the two of them to clash and being that the Siren literally took over her body while she was unconscious to have a make out session with the Fire Lord, they totally hated one another now.

Sitting on a rock within the mental domain of where the Siren lived, a spring oasis built off of her memories of the Water Tribe she had known before becoming a spirit that inhabited a human's body, the Siren let herself go back to thinking about her short time just spent with the Fire Lord. Katara glared at her from where she was neck deep in the spring's water. The Siren had been healing her body physically yesterday and then today in the tub but now it was time to take care healing any psychological damage the poison might have caused her.

"You know he's the Fire Lord. The entire world is going to want him dead when this war's over." Katara tried reminding the Siren that was obsessing over the Fire Lord.

Thinking up a mirror to poofed in her hands, the Siren giggled as she looked at her reflection. Identical to Katara only with glowing eyes and gold gleaming skin. Pulling a piece of hair back as she gushed over how beautiful she was. _**"That's why you will make sure they don't kill him. I won't let them take my love from me. I only get one. I refuse to let him die."**_ Flashing her teeth in the mirror as she checked herself out some more.

 _How is this thing supposed to be divine and majestical?_ Katara couldn't believe this Siren was all the scroll said it was.

Glancing her glowing eyes at the waterbender, _**"Even in here I can hear your thoughts, Katara."**_

"As if I care." Wanting nothing more than for this spring cleansing to hurry up so she can get back to the physical realm. "Anyways, the issue remains. What if I can't save him? I am expected to lead him to his death. How can I betray my cause and my people for his life?"

Casting the mirror away, the Siren rose from her nice little rock and narrowed her eyes at Katara. _**"This is not my war, human. I only know of a time where all the world lived in peace."**_ Ignoring the rolling eyes of her host. _**"I've chosen Ozai as my love, if any harm befalls him, you might as well forfeit your body for it will be mines and I will raise the tides to flood this earth."**_

Widening her eyes at the sudden dark tone of the Siren. While she could understand someone wanting to protect the one they loved, taking over someone's body to flood the world, was that not a bit much? Oh but would it really be that hard to protect the Fire Lord's life? He was supposedly a very strong bender and while she had never seen him fight, she was pretty sure he could handle himself. However; if he were to need her, she'd have to betray everyone.

" _ **Look at it this way, human."**_ The Siren swayed her way over to the waterbender, walking on water. _**"The entire world will be lead to complete and utter ruin if he is to die. If he lives, he'll spare some or if you can convince him, the world could all be saved. In truth, not even the Avatar can control the ultimate fate of this world. That responsibility lies with only you."**_

 _Me?!_

The Siren nodded her head. _**"Yes, you."**_

Waving her hand and the water lift Katara to eye level with her. _**"Now, you should be recovered. When you wake, you will make an effort to move your relationship along with the Fire Lord. I got you started in the right direction. All you need to do is follow up."**_ A black portal soon opened up and the Siren offered a small smile. _**"It was nice that you loan me your body for a bit."**_

"But I didn't. You took it!" Katara corrected.

Rolling her eyes, _**"Anyway, thanks for letting me use it. I got to finally kiss our husband."**_

"Mines!"

" _ **Ours!"**_ The Siren hissed. _**"Now, if you don't mind, I'm tired of housing a human in my domain. Time for you to go back. Be good to his majesty for me, will ya?"**_

And on that note, the Siren pushed Katara into the dark portal, smirking as the girl screamed as she fell through.

…

Waking up almost immediately after being pushed through the dark tunnel, Katara sat up abruptly in bed and panted. Looking with wild eyes all around her as she placed her hand over her chest. _Oh la, remind me to never let her do that again._

Regaining herself, the waterbender calmed down and let her setting register with her. It was already night. The moon peeking in through the shaded veil that was pulled over and around the bed she laid in from the canopy. Pressing her hand to her head, letting her thoughts sort themselves out, Katara heard light snoring as she looked beside her. The Fire Lord. Laying on his side with his long hair scattered over the pillow and sheets. The evenness of his breathing proving he was indeed asleep. Muscular back turn to her as he was shirtless with the sheets hanging just slightly below his waist.

 _ **I honestly don't know how or why you fight it.**_ The Siren spoke to her as she continued to stare at the sleeping Fire Lord. _**Obviously, you want 'that' just as much as I do.**_

Quickly looking away as a blush came over her face. _Damn you, Siren!_

 _ **Hey, I'm just trying to get you out of denial. You might not love him yet but you feel something, sweetie.**_ _I hate you, you know that._ _**Only cause I'm right.**_ _You're wrong._ _ **I'm right.**_ _You're wrong!_ _**Oh whatever, I'm tired of trying to convince you of your own feelings. It's about time you figured them out for yourself. That way you can save us both the despair of being without some-**_ _oh hush! Don't say something that vulgar!_ _***Chuckling* Okay, have it your way but you'll only make it worse when you finally figure out your feelings.**_ _Yeah, well who cares, I have other things to worry about._

As the Siren left well enough alone, Katara glance back over her shoulder at the Fire Lord. She already knew she was in denial. But what did that matter in the end? She might as well let herself admit to it. Regardless of the effect it had on this war. Like the Siren said, the fate of the world laid in her hands. Fire Lord Ozai couldn't be killed otherwise the world really will come to an end. Believing in the validity of the Siren's threat.

Sighing as she put her hand over her face, _I'm already married to him not like it can progress any further than that._

Not wanting to give in just yet but desperate to give up, Katara moved over to where he laid. Laying down beside him as her arm reach around his middle and her head pressed against his back. Breathing in his scent, the waterbender completely unaware all this time that she was naked and her breast were rubbing up against him. _Who cares,_ she thought tiredly as sleep settled in her. _ **He's already seen us naked.**_ Shut up! _**Okay, jeez….so rude**_.

Letting herself focus back on the man whom she was finding herself mistakenly falling for, Katara decided she would give herself just a little more time. That's all she needed. Some time to figure if these were her own feelings and not the Siren's.

Falling asleep soon after cozying up to the Fire Lord, the not so asleep Ozai looked at the hand that made its way up to his chest and took it in his own. Observing how small her hand was up close. As she pressed against him. Wrapping herself around him, her breast rubbing into his back as she breathed. She wasn't human, he deduced as he went on throughout his day thinking over what happened earlier with her. Humans didn't have glowing eyes nor could they read thoughts. This water nymph he took as a wife wasn't human. She couldn't be. However; human or not, he didn't fear her. If anything, it only raised her worth by being so. Whatever it was that she was. It would only strengthen him to have her at his side. Especially with the council wanting her to throw her back into this war but having her own their side instead. This non-human girl, he wondered what she was. How she lured him in and bewitched him, it was safe to say she could be a Siren but that was just crazy talk. Sirens weren't real and if they were, he'd want to know if she were one and if there were others. The more the merrier. But this one, the one holding him instead of him holding her, Ozai was fine with just this one.

…

Returning from carrying out her father's orders to have a treasonous village burned to the ground, Azula hurried on to her chambers, wanting nothing more than to lay down. Tired as she was there was still something she had to deal with before she could finally settle in for the evening. Her Aunt Kimiko sent her a misbehaved servant that needed whipping into shape. Somehow the servant was dumb enough to challenge the stark woman. Sure, Azula had no right to call her Aunt stark especially when technically she was just as cruel but the Fire Princess liked to believe she was capable of more emotions than her numb aunt, who reminded her of her former friend Mai.

Sighing in dread, Azula came to her chambers and the guards opened the doors for her. She walked in carrying her usually courtly posture but as soon as the doors closed she went into slouching. Agni, she hated having to keep up appearances. It was pointless but father would be damned before he let her do whatever she pleased in his court. Mocking him silently in her head as she remembered all his coaching her through the ways of court and its functions. Of course, a lot of it made sense to her but Azula rather do things entirely her way. _Like that waterbender._ If it was up to her, she'd either kill the water bitch or use her for torture. Most definitely not marry her, regardless of the council's input about her usefulness. And if it was really just her father's desire to screw and impregnate the hound, making her a concubine would have worked just fine. But a wife? And not just his wife but his Fire Lady. What the hell was he thinking?!

Anyway, there were other things she need to be thinking about, like what would be the best method to teach this lowly servant some manners. Should she use her usual approach or her father's? Maybe she should meet them first and get a feel of them before she decided upon it. If they were too frail then her father's methods would surely kill them.

"Your highness." Her one and only surviving servant bowed her head.

Head gesturing an acknowledgement, Azula walked around the woman and headed to where her soon to be new servant would be. Reaching the room, the princess pushed open the door, eyes shut in mere laziness as she entered the room. Sighing in boredom, her gold eyes finally opened and as they registered the servant before them, they widened.

"Kyoshi?!"

Tied up and seated on a stool, "It's not Kyoshi! Its Suki!"

Baring her teeth, "Oh don't give a damn what your name is, peasant! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Smirking as she didn't quite fear Azula as much anymore, seeing as she lacked her authority and power with those two friends of hers turning on her. "Wouldn't you love to know."

Growling as she whipped out a blue Fire whip and stepped towards the seated Kyoshi. " _She_ brought you here, didn't she?!"

"I brought myself here! You took my friends! You didn't think I would follow you to get them back?!" Suki really showing how little she feared the Fire Princess.

Going up to snatch the auburn haired woman's chin, Azula cracked her whip to the side as she sneered at her. If this bitch didn't fear her now, she'd learn to when she was done. "Oh I'll make you wish you never set foot in this palace."

….

"Your majesty, have you decided the theme for the Winter Solstice ball?" A noblewoman asked as a few sat very close to the Fire Lady, taking care of various arts and crafts.

A huge part of being Fire Lady was spending time with the wives of noblemen and gaining influence through them. Things seemed to be going smoothly so far, though the progress she had made with a few of them didn't turn out so well because Fumi, like a snake, scared them away. As far as everyone else, they were nice, courteous, but not over friendly like before. Not after seeing getting too close to the Fire Lady made them targets. This would have definitely wrecked Katara's self-esteem had she lived a normal life to most girls her age. Having lived in the South Pole where everyone felt like family, all trying to survive together, then hitting the road with the Avatar where she learned to master her element and become a warrior, facing enemies and fighting for her life, now married to the Fire Lord, having made it through tons of verbal abuse from people around court that were prejudice for no good reason. One could honestly say, Katara didn't really care. After living the life she lived, did it really matter what anyone thought of her? In the end, she knew who she was and she knew what she was supposed to do. _At least for the most part_. Right now, her biggest concern was planning this ball.

Folding the paper in the same manner as the other women, Katara nodded her head. "Yes, I think a snow theme would be nice." Allowing a small smile.

The women around her all looked pleased with the idea. "We can find something to imitate snow."

"Everyone could dress with white fur!" One really enthused woman said.

A few other start spouting their input, all happy with the Fire Lady's suggestion. Working on the origami piece one of the noblewomen showed her how to make, Katara couldn't help but want to get it exactly as shown to her.

"Oh my, your majesty. You're a natural!" A young wife of a war general beamed at the Fire Lady's finished piece.

Another looked and smiled. "A swan so gracefully made, how wonderful."

Wanting to roll her eyes, _could they be any more obvious?_ Sure, while none of them really cared to get any closer to her than was expected, it didn't mean they wouldn't try to gain favor for their families and household by getting the Fire Lady to like them. Katara honestly just wanted to make some friends that weren't after anything she had to offer. Back home all the women were older than her and all the kids were boys. Then traveling with mostly boys, Suki and Toph being the only girls she had much contact with over the years but they weren't typical girls and neither was she. All three of them fighters. Conditioned warriors if you really wanted to go there. Having fought as hard as many of the people fight in the war. However; wanting to just feel like a normal girl was nice every once in awhile.

"Fire Lady Katara, do you know how to dance?" One woman asked. "You know it'll be expected of you come the ball, right?"

Bashfully blushing at how something a simple as dancing was lost on her, the noblewomen all giggled at her and stood up.

"Yuki, go get your erhu! We're going to show her majesty how to properly dance!" A young woman shouted as she took Katara's hands to help her to her feet. "Here your majesty, it would be a shame for you to embarrass your husband with a lack of footwork."

Behind her, another woman placed her hands onto the Fire Lady's hips and moved them into a more appropriate posture for the dances they were about to go over with her. "It is every woman's duty to her husband to perform gracefully and elegantly when comes to the creative art of dancing. Don't you want his majesty to be pleased that his wife is not a boring stiff twig?"

Blushing extremely hard. _**No! We don't want to be boring stiff twigs! Show us, kind woman! Show us!**_ _Shut up, la!_ _**But we must learn to dance to make my Ozai proud!**_ _He's not yours, idiot!_ The Siren totally killing her mood but she wasn't wrong. _**Of course, I'm not**_. Rolling her eyes. Anyway, the Siren wasn't wrong. Katara did want the Fire Lord to think more of her. If he saw her dancing with the other women, what would he think? Would he be pleased that she was taking time out to become better assimilated into his culture. Would he find her more attractive? _**Would he want to take us to bed immediately?**_ _Why don't you go back to doing whatever it was you were doing my whole life that you stayed silent!_

Sigh. Back to the point Katara liked the idea of making the Fire Lord look her way. She wanted him to be proud of her, even with something this insignificant.

…..

"Agni, my wife just won't leave me alone about that ball." A nobleman said as he walked with a group of other noblemen that were accompanying the Fire Lord to a meeting.

Groaning as he rolled his neck, a noble shared his same thoughts. "Yes, all the women are getting excited over that winter solstice thing and it won't even be here for several months."

Yes, the women of court were always happy for when the winter solstice approached. Many wanted better bonds with their husbands that were always working. Winter time meaning a break from their duties and being able to spend quality time with their families. However; due to the fact that most married couples weren't in love with each other, it was not always looked forwarded to by the men who rather be somewhere else, doing _someone else_. But that was not said for all the men. Some were just as excited about the solstice as the women were.

"My wife and I are planning to return to our estate. Court is great and all but we do miss the kids." One of them said.

Shin, who had returned to the palace after losing the prince yesterday, walked as if on eggshells. Praying to Agni that idiot boy didn't get himself caught. _Ugh, I swear. Agni is testing me, is he not?_ If Zuko managed to get caught, he was as good as dead and Shin would lose a piece to his game board.

Being nudged by a fellow noble, "What about you, Nobleman Shin? Plan to finally begin being married to Mistress Kimiko." They chuckled.

"Ah, I wish but she and I are better as we have been. Besides, his majesty is the one who has made a better progress than I ever would have made with a wife that supposedly hates you." Shin smirked, looking at the back of the Fire Lord's head as a few nobles chuckled to themselves.

Leaning over to Shin, a noble whispered. "I hear he hasn't been using the harem. Think that wife of his finally stop being such a prude?"

Stunned by the news, Shin looked back at the Fire Lord. Was that true? His majesty and her majesty finally getting along. _Not likely._ Remembering that the Fire Lord had been injured by the Prince and wasn't big on having people see him so vulnerable.

"I doubt it but her majesty has been kind to him." Shin replied.

"Not kind enough if you ask me. What woman does that to her husband? It's a fate worse than cuckold."

Chuckling, "You know it's probably some barbaric tribal way to get the most out of sex. Waiting several long months to have relations and then go at it like jack- rabbits for weeks."

Nodding their heads, the nobles figured it might be an actual thing. It really did baffle them how nothing had went on between the Fire Lord and Lady since their wedding night. Neither of them seemed to care. Though it was obvious to everyone that could see, they were close to their limit of holding back. The men all looked to the Fire Lord as they walked behind him. Was he participating in this barbaric practice just so he could get the most out of her once he did decided to finally take his wife again?

Pacing by the court yard, the men all heard the women giggling and cheering. Turning their heads to see what they were up to now. They saw that the women were all dancing around and being playful. Stopping to watch for a moment, they even saw that the Fire Lord had stopped to watch and he almost never made an effort to pay any of the women attention at court. However; where his gaze landed made sense. The noblemen all followed the Fire Lord's gaze to the Fire Lady who wore a bright smile on her face, one that wasn't usually there and also danced along with the women. Twirling around as she laughed and clapped her hands with the rest of the women. It was no dying that the Fire Lady was the most beautiful of the women. Some even thinking so over their own wives.

Walking over to the intrigued Fire Lord, Shin stopped short of a foot and held his hands behind him. "Her majesty looks lively today and here I heard she passed out yesterday."

Letting his gaze slip only for a moment from his wife to his cousin, the Fire Lord studied Shin before looking back at his Fire Lady. "It was nothing too serious. Only over exerted herself." Not wanting to let on that she had been poisoned. He had his shadow minions looking into how had tried to poison her to keep the case secret, making it easier to catch the culprit.

"There's a glow to her today, you wouldn't by chance have anything to do with that, your majesty?" Shin smirked.

Grinning himself, "I would hope so." Ozai said as he turned away from where the women danced and played, getting ready to continue on to the meeting.

All the men forced themselves to look away from the merry women and began following the Fire Lord once more. As they did, nearly making it to where the meeting would be held, the Fire Princess stood in their way with several of her personal guard with her. Them holding what looked to be a woman with short auburn hair. Her head was hung as her clothes torn and burnt as well as her body. The guard held her with her feet slightly risen from the ground. There were marks and bruising all over her body. The nobleman looked at the Fire Princess and knew this was her doing. Only she was as cruel enough to do this to someone and humiliated them at this level without it being warranted. And the Fire Lord truly believed they'd allow this girl to become their Fire Lord? He was sadly mistaken. They'd take a half cast over this monster.

"Father, we must speak. It is urgent." Azula said looking at her father who wore an indifferent expression.

Ozai loved his daughter dearly but it was obvious to him she had become too overly cruel. This was going to be the biggest issue she'd have with the nobles and he already could see revolts rising over this kind of behavior. She was making her chances of becoming Fire Lord even more unlikely. They'd deem her unfit and she would never have the chance to rise to power.

Not at all happy with what she's done to a servant and even more upset when realizes who the servant was, his wife's friend from travels. "What is this, Azula?" He didn't hide the displeasure in his voice as he spoke.

Smirking as she was sure her father was likely unhappy with what she did but would be even more unhappy with that wife of his once he hears what she had to say. Snapping her fingers for her men to bring forth the beaten servant, Azula grabs some of her hair and pulls her head back, causing Suki to wince in pain.

Pointing at her face, "How did we allow a Kyoshi Warrior into our palace, Father?"

The nobles' eyes lit up as they looked at the red haired woman covered in bruises.

"Even more, she's their leader and the one that escaped prison that day at boil rock with Zuko!"

Ozai narrowed his eyes quickly at the woman his wife was familiar with. It was clear she was more than a little familiar with her. They were war buddies. Both of them. In the same group. He clenched his fists at his side.

Azula could see the anger begin to swell in her father, "I do not mean to interrupt your day, father but I can't allow the enemy to be prancing around the palace."

"Have her taken to the prison tower," Ozai ordered and then looked to Shin. "Go get my wife and have her brought to my office."

Shin nodded and left from the Fire Lord's side, going to gather the Fire Lady who was clearly in big trouble now with this discovery. Though, being the good man he was, Shin would help her out.

Looking back to his daughter, "after this meeting, head to my office and I'll be with you shortly."

Nodding her head, Azula was more than pleased that her father was taking action so quickly. _Now that wretched waterbender can finally get the fate she deserves._

….

Leaning against her brother as the two them looked at a strange tapestry of a man with long grey hair and the crown of the Fire Lord in his hair. Under it written in characters Sokka could somewhat make out, having taught himself how to read though he wasn't fully able to make out the word.

"Fire Lord Azulon." Katara said as she looked at the depiction of the former Fire Lord.

Sokka glanced at his sister, realizing she had read the name. "When did you learn to read?"

Looking at him with a smirk, "Maybe I always knew how to read cause I'm just that smart."

Rolling his eyes, "yeah yeah, whatever. So smart that you got yourself captured."

The two found it in themselves to laugh at the remark though it wasn't so funny when you knew it to be the current reality of their situation. But that was the great thing about them. They could laugh even when there was so much to be upset over.

"So." Sokka started as he and his sister moved to look at the next few tapestries. "That Kimiko lady was talking to one of the servants and I heard-"

"Eavesdropping?" Katara raised an eyebrow at her brother.

Groaning as he let himself continue on with what he was trying to get out. "Anyways, I heard something that sort of bothered me and I was going to ask you if it was true."

Giving her brother a concerned look as she held to his arm, "If what is true?"

Allowing himself a moment to gather himself, Sokka sighed and looked at his sister. "Is it possible you see the Fire Lord differently than before?"

Confused, the waterbender had them stop short of the narrow hall they were walking within the chambers of Kimiko and her ladies. After having a dancing lesson with the noblewomen, Katara had come to visit her brother and decided to take a walk around the residential area. Of course, accompanied by guards, though they were far behind them. Allowing their conversation to be somewhat private. It was good to see he was being taken care of by Kimiko. Fixing up a few bruises Azula had given him. Dressed him in nice clothes and even messed around with his hair. They ate lunch with one another and talked idly for a bit. Trying to forget where it was that they were. But now it seemed reality had settled back in with her brother's question.

Turning her head to face forward, "I'm not sure what you're asking, Sokka."

"Do you see him differently?" He said not taking his blue eyes off of her.

Pausing for a moment, Katara shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Maybe."

"What?!"

"Look Sokka," the waterbender turned back to him. "He's not like how we thought. We were wrong. He's not evil."

"Katara, how could you say that?!" Sokka yanked his arm from her. "How could look me in the eyes and say that?!"

Knowing her brother would get like this. Especially when it was her of all people saying this. She was the one that hated the Fire Nation for not only killing their mother but for all the other devastation it caused other people throughout the world. Killing Princess Yue, conquering Omashu, the Air Nomads, and innocent people they had come across along their travels that had to flee from their homes for safety. The main one a part of the group that wanted the Fire Nation to be defeated and pay for everything it had done was her. So how was she telling him this? Well, it was an easier answer to it than she would have thought.

Hanging her head as she knew he was disappointed with her. "Sokka, believe me when I said this sounds just as crazy to me as it does to you but the Fire Lord, he's not evil."

"Not evil? He's not evil?! Katara, he kidnapped you and forced you to marry him!"

"It wasn't his idea! I told you that!" Katara snapped her head up as she barked at him.

Shaking his head, "It doesn't matter! He still did it and even worse, it was his father that had ordered the last raid on our home! *Pointing his finger to tapestry of Fire Lord Azulon* that man had our mother killed to trying to kill you! And now his son marries you in the last effort to destroy our tribe! How can you not still see that?!"

La, she wish she could punch her brother in the face. Sure, most of what he said was true and valid. Things she could definitely agree on. However; she wasn't wrong either. The Fire Lord was not evil. Mean, hell yeah. Cruel and likely to do something completely inhumane, without a doubt. But evil? No. Evil wouldn't be against thievery. Evil wouldn't have a man accused of rape put to death. Evil wouldn't teach her how the survive the court or try to develop mutual respect with her. Evil wouldn't govern fairly or do any of the things that she's witnessed first hand the Fire Lord do. Aside from his unnatural hatred towards his son and ambitiously trying to take over the world, Katara couldn't really see him as evil. Cruel and sometimes indifferent but not flat out evil as before.

"I'm not saying his actions and part in this war isn't evil but I am saying he, himself is not evil." The waterbender tried explaining. "I've witnessed for myself it, Sokka. I wouldn't at all be saying this if I didn't know for sure or believe it as I do."

Still not convinced, Sokka continued shaking his head as he looked at his sister with a hard gaze. She had to have been brainwashed. The Fire Lord must have done something to her. There was simply no way anything she was saying could be true.

"Kat-"

"Your majesty." The two water siblings turned around to look at a person standing with their head bowed. As the person lifted their head, Katara's eyes narrowed and her brother looked from her to the man before narrowing his eyes too. Not trusting anyone his sister didn't trust, especially since she now trusted the Fire Lord. Anyone that couldn't be trusted over him clearly was someone of greater evil.

"Nobleman Shin." Tried not to hiss his name.

Smirking, "Fire Lady Katara. This must be your brother his majesty had told me Princess Azula snatched up for you."

Flashing his teeth, Sokka growled at the strange man before Katara grabbed his arm to stop him. Her gaze coldly fixed on Shin. "What have you come here for?"

"You, your majesty." He said offering his hand out to her. "Your husband misses your company already and wishes to see you in his office."

Tilting her head to the side. Usually the Fire Lord didn't summon her during the day unless during their break time or if they had a shared meeting together. Other than that, she wouldn't see him until the end of the day.

"He does?" Not sure if she should allow herself to seem so curious in her brother's presence. Especially when he already made clear his opinion of everything.

Loving the look on the Fire Lady's face. _Now that is a look I'd kill for my wife to have at the mention of me._ Knowing full well his name brought a deep frown to Kimiko's face every time she heard it.

Looking to her brother, Shin's smirk grew. "I hope you don't mind me taking your dear sister to see her husband."

 _I do mind!_ The tribesman snarled inwardly.

Katara rubbed her hand on Sokka's shoulders before looking over to her guards. If she was being summoned, she didn't want to cause the Fire Lord to wait too long. La, knew he had a short patience. Besides, whatever the reason was for him calling her, it had to be important.

"Have my brother delivered back to his room." She ordered and the guards walked up to the tribesman. Her brother and them giving threatening looks. "Don't hurt him." Katara felt she might as well throw that in just in case things got messy when dealing with her stubborn brother. Giving him a look to not cause trouble, Sokka glared at her as he folded his arms over his chest.

As the waterbender hugged her brother right before the guards cuffed his wrist and started taking him back, Shin couldn't help but find the look of worry back on the Fire Lady's face to be his favorite above all looks that graced her beautiful face. He must say. She had become a fixation of his. Finding merely looking at her to be a breath of fresh air, how he envied the Fire Lord. Truly, envied him.

"Come." He said turning, arm out for her to loop herself in.

The Fire Lady took his offered arm and focused her eyes ahead as he began to walk her. "I know you know why it is I'm being summoned, tell me."

"Your stepdaughter is most troublesome. Trying to cause a wedge between you and his majesty." Shin told her as they made it out of Kimiko's chambers and into the main corridors.

Raising an eyebrow as her expression remained chilling. _Azula? What had she done now?_

"And exactly how has she planned?" Katara was already feeling heated with frustration and she hadn't even found out how it was the Fire Princess was planning to take her out. All she could think of was how she was finally going to face her feelings for the Fire Lord and now it looked like it was going to be put on hold again.

Shin glanced at the waterbender, "That auburn haired woman I see Lieutenant Jee had fancied, your friend from travels. Why didn't you tell me she was a Kyoshi warrior. Not to mention the leader."

They stopped. Katara's eyes remained steady and her expression composed but inside the blue of her iris was pure chaos. _Suki?! They kn- Of course they know now!Azula would recognize her, the only person other than me that would know who Suki really is._

"But don't worry your pretty little head, your majesty." Shin said as he took her chin in his hand. "His majesty won't hate you for something like this. Trust me."

…

Sitting quietly with her hands in her lap and head bowed, Katara willed herself to remain calm as she waited for the Fire Lord to show up. However; it was a very hard task for her with how Azula sat just a little ways away from her and was staring her down. Luckily, Shin was present and sat between the two of them. Sure, he wasn't obligated to stay after gathering the Fire Lady but it was his duty as a loyal subject to make sure no harm came to her. And seeing how it was the princess that caused the waterbender to be brought here, letting them sit together alone was unwise and just asking for disaster.

When the doors of the office opened, all three of them rose and bowed their heads as the Fire Lord walked in. He didn't bother saying anything as he made his way to his desk, eyes narrowed on all three of them. Especially, Shin. Why the hell was he still here? Glancing between his daughter and wife who were sneaking glared at one another. _Perhaps that's why._

"Shin, you are dismissed." Ozai said.

Bowing his head, "Your majesty."

The nobleman raised his head back up, quickly allowing himself to get one more look at the Fire Lady before looking to the Fire Lord, whom he smirked at, Shin didn't waste time leaving. He could already feel the deep scowl of the Fire Lord on the back of his head.

As Shin left, Ozai shut his eyes and sighed. "Both of you sit."

The two sat as told, not daring to look at each other as they kept their eyes focused on the Fire Lord.

"Let me start by saying, both of you have disappointed me." The Fire Lord took his seat and looked at them both.

Confused, Azula sat up from her seat and looked wide eyed at her father. "Both of us?! What did I do?! She's the one that lied and let you believe that Kyoshi was merely a servant!"

Trying to ignore the fact his daughter just raised her voice at him. "Yes but it was clear what your intentions were when you brought forth this case." Ozai wasn't stupid. Not in the least. He knew his daughter well enough to know she was searching to find anything to get the waterbender to in deep trouble.

"I'll talk to you later about that but for now, I want to ask why was I lied to about that red haired woman's ties." His gaze shifting to his wife, who looked at him with a cold stare, clearly unapologetic. Not that he'd expect she would be. That was just how stubborn the girl really was.

Katara felt no reason to let herself get worked up, sure this was serious but would it make it any better were she to start acting crazy like Azula in this moment? "I never said she wasn't a Kyoshi Warrior."

"Just because you don't say it doesn't mean it isn't lying. You still withheld the truth." Ozai pointed out, seeing the angle she was trying to take.

Raising an eyebrow, "Then you mean why didn't I tell you, not why did I lie."

 _I swear to Agni!_ The Fire Lord saw this coming. Saw it coming a mile away. Of course, he wasn't going to get her to talk in front of Azula.

"Leave us, Azula." He ordered not taking his steady gaze off the waterbender.

Seeing the standoff between her father and stepmother, Azula smirked to herself and rose. Gladly, leaving. Hoping her father killed the water bitch right away.

As the door slammed behind Azula, Ozai rose from his seat and shut his eyes for a moment. Pinching the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath. This waterbender had better not give him any problem now answering the question or he swears to Agni, he was going to have to end up doing something he regretted.

"Now, answer me when I ask why was that not told to me. That that servant was not only a Kyoshi Warrior but the leader." Ozai re-opened his eyes to see that Katara was looking away from him. A fall in her defenses.

Crossing her arms over her chest as she sat there trying to think of something. Deciding to just go with the most obvious of the reasons. Suki was her friend. Zuko had already been locked up. Katara felt alone and was happy when Suki just showed up out of nowhere. Knowing full well that her friend would be locked up too if found out to be a Kyoshi Warrior, the waterbender hid the information. Anybody in her position would have done the same thing. Then she pointed out that why would she tell her enemy who her friends were.

"Well you no longer see me an enemy, so why not tell me even now?" He challenged her.

Rolling her eyes, "Yeah, sure but that doesn't mean I trust you."

"And why not?" Raising an eyebrow as he too crossed his arms.

"Why should I?" Narrowing her eyes.

Smirking, "I thought you had come to like me, waterbender. Forgive me for assuming that kiss yesterday meant something."

Katara's eyes went wide as she gulped.

Tilting his head, "Tell me, Katara. Was I mistaken to believe we were past being enemies?"

Quickly, the waterbender shook her head and rose to her feet, walking up to him. Standing just below his gaze, Katara looked at him with big eyes and placed her hand on his.

"No, you weren't." She said softly.

Narrowing his eyes, he inched closer to her, "Then why hide things from me? I want there to be trust between us but with you keeping that girl and _other_ things from me, how is that to be established?" Knowing 'other things' was a reference to seeing her inhuman eyes yesterday.

"I'm sorry." Katara said looking down to his hand. "I'm just scared is all."

"Of what?" Ozai looked down at her. "Me?"

Not wanting to say a word, Katara only nodded and then her chin was taken into hand. Lifting her gaze to his.

"Am I that frightening, Katara? Even after all this time?" He sincerely wanted to know.

Swallowing hard as her eyes wavered, "Yes." She answered simply before closing her eyes.

As unfazed as he would be if anyone else admitted that, the waterbender was different. For her to fear him, it felt as if everything he had been doing thus far had been for naught. How were they to get anywhere if she still feared him? Is that why she still refused him? Why she shied away from him? Maybe she had developed some sort of feelings for him but denied herself the pleasure of confronting those feelings because the fear she had for him was greater. Agni, he expected her to be more fearless than this.

Letting go of her chin, Ozai stepped away from her, moving his hand away from hers. How her hand almost reached back for his didn't go unnoticed. But almost wasn't good enough as he turned away from her. Letting his gaze go to the window as he sighed.

"Did you find out why some of my concubine requested to leave?" He asked in a tone that was used mostly with others and not her.

Unable to look away from him, feeling somewhat hurt that he wouldn't even look at her. He always looked at her. It was sometimes frustrating how much he looked at her but for him to completely look away, turning his back to her, it bothered her.

Forcing herself to rip her gaze from him, Katara turned her back as well. "Yes."

"And what was it?"

"They want to be free like they used to be." Her hands clenching at her side. "They had families and friends and lives before living here in the palace. I think maybe you should consider their request."

Huffing to himself, "Do you sympathize with them? You, yourself, no different from them. Bought like livestock for my pleasure."

Katara didn't dare saying anything. He was playing at something she rather not go there with him on. Clearly, he wasn't too happy with how she admitted to being afraid of him. But why was he making it seem like it was her fault? Wasn't it his fault for being so damn scary all the time?! And it wasn't that she feared him like she used to. It was more like she feared he would do exactly what it was that he was doing to her now. Turning his back to her because she disappointed him. If he really was all she had left, why would she want him to turn his back to her. Metaphorically and literally. She was prepared to betray everyone and everything for him. Already did so with Zuko, whom she had been in love with and he dare turn his back to her! Upset with her!

Feeling angry with his nerve to have an attitude with her, Katara clinched her fist and hissed. "Of course, I sympathize with them!"

"Then do you want to be set free as well?" Each word dripping with malice.

Balling her fist even tighter as she snarled, "If I wanted to be set free, I wouldn't need to ask your permission. I'd free myself!"

Katara was so angry and feared what else she might say or do and stormed out of his office. They could finish having this talk once they both calmed down but at this rate, they'd only end up fighting again. Just like in the beginning.

….

The next few days had only gotten worse for the Fire Lord and Lady. So much more worse that the Siren that lived within Katara sought out the princess that started this mess and confronted her. Hiding her glowing eyes as she viciously attacked Azula. The two powerful benders didn't hold back as they literally tried to kill one another. The Siren refused to let this runt get in her way and Azula refused to let this savage have her father. Fighting and causing a massive scene. The two drawing a crowd of couriers, servants, guards, and everyone else that resided within the palace.

As mandated, the guards tried to separate them but were attacked in the process. Katara water whipped them, having the Siren in control of her body, stole water from the air as Hama had taught her. Azula raised a wall of Fire to divide them from anyone that tried to stop them. They wouldn't have anyone interrupt them.

Sending a blade of ice at the Fire Princess, it slashed across her face, causing Azula to hiss and jump backwards. Touching the line of blood that slid down her cheek, a loud roar erupted from her as she decided to manifest her lightning ability.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" Azula readying herself to strike.

Katara or rather the Siren, smirked and prepared for the lightning to strike her. Little did she know that lightning deflection and redirection was a technique developed by the Water Tribe. As the princess's bolt shot out at the waterbender and everyone gasped as the lethal attack made its way for the Fire Lady. Shin and the Fire Lord finally showing up to intervene saw as Azula's attacked reached Katara. But the unexpected happened and the waterbender/Siren took the attack, moving her arms as she let the lightning move through her, eyes accidentally glowing as they did. No one noticed. No one but the Fire Lord himself as he realized that this was not Katara who was fighting his daughter but that thing he had met the other day.

To everyone's shock, the Fire Lady sent the attack back at the princess. Azula's eyes widened as she hurried and jumped out of the way. Landing on her side, the princess growled as the waterbender tore water from the air again and formed an ice spear, planning to very well stab her with it.

"Do it, you savage beast!" Azula provoked her.

The Siren snarled and was about to give this pathetic girl exactly what she was asking for until, the flames that were used to keep everyone out came crashing down and Shin quickly tackled Katara. Sending them both tumbling onto the ground. Him on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"Get off of me!" The Siren hissed as the noble wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep her restrained.

Shin's eyes widened as he looked down at the Fire Lady, who's eyes were glowing unnaturally. _What th-_ Suddenly, his body started moving against his will and Katara's skin glistened with gold as her fingers twitched. It wasn't until his hands let go of her that he realized that it was her who was causing his body to work against himself.

"Your majesty." He gasped.

Staring at him with a gaze so frightening that he felt himself shrinking back, Katara's eyes returned to normal but the girl herself was not yet back. The Siren still being in control, raised her hand and knocked the nobleman across his face, sending him flying back with her inhuman strength.

Getting him out of her way, the Fire Lady looked back at the Fire Princess that she was trying to kill, the Siren strutted slowly over to her. "You don't know who you're dealing with, _princess._ " The siren's voice only reaching Azula's ears. "I will do more than just kill you. _**I will make you suffer!**_ "

Noticing the waterbender's mouth wasn't moving, Azula quickly jumped to her feet and started sending fire blast at Katara. "What the hell are you?!" She screamed. "You monster!"

As they were about to re-engage in their fight, a white wall of Fire shot up from the ground and sent them both flying back. The crowd that watched all screamed and ran away at the sight of white flames. White flames that belonged to only one person and that person was beyond enraged to be using them again. Having rarely used them because of how deadly they were to anyone that was near. Katara and Azula looked up at the flames with wide eyes.

"Father!" Azula cried as she had never witness her father's true flames before, only ever hearing about them from people who had the misfortune of seeing them.

The Siren remained silent as she watched the Fire Lord emerge from the flames, how they didn't even burn him as stood within them. Having wondered for the longest, what it was that allowed people to submit and yield to him, fearful of him, she now knew the answer. Back before she was spirit, the Siren had heard of very few individuals that could wield blue flames and that even fewer could wield white. White was the most deadliest of Fire. It being more alive than other Fire. That was why it did not burn the Fire Lord. It was somewhat of an extension of himself manifested into Fire, so therefore he could not be harmed by his own flames.

"You dare fight in my palace!" Ozai yelled.

Both Azula and the Siren flinched, falling into a bow on the ground. Looking back and forth at them, the Fire Lord dispelled his flames. Getting them to stop was his only purpose in summoning them.

Raising her head, "Father, she-"

"Enough! I don't want to hear it!" Ozai shouting. "You have embarrassed me enough since you have been back home, Azula!"

"But sh-" a white flame sparked in front of her and she jumps back in utter fear.

Glaring at his daughter, "Tomorrow, you will leave this place and go handle my problem in the Earth Kingdom. When it is done, you will returned and for your sake, better behaved." He sneered at the end.

Azula's gold eyes wide on her father. She had always had a certain level of fear for her father. Especially, on that day he scarred Zuko. Zuko was his heir. His son as much as she was his daughter. If she wasn't obedient and pleased her father as she had, she turn out just as her brother. Scarred and banished.

Looking over at his wife, _or whatever this is_ , knowing this wasn't Katara. Ozai made his way over to her. Grabbing her by her hair and yanking her head up. A scowl on his face as he was met with glowing blue eyes once more.

"Hello, Ozai." She grinned.

Frowning at her, "Who or what are you?" He asked for only her to hear.

Hand moving up to his face as he still held a tight grip on her hair, "She won't let me tell you." The Siren said as her hand fell on his cheek. "But I am what makes her your ally." A more sincere gaze was upon the Siren's glowing eyes.

"Give me, Katara back." Ozai demanded as he shook her, snatching her hand from his face. "You're not her."

Smirking, "Clever of you to figure that out, your majesty."

 _ **See there, he knows it isn't you.**_ The Siren told Katara, who was trapped again. _But look at what you've done! What if he didn't know it was me?!_ _**Hush hush, that brat stepdaughter of yours needed to be put in her place.**_

Laying on the ground as he looked to where the Fire Lady suddenly fell limp against the Fire Lord and he took her in his arms, Shin couldn't get over his shook. _A Siren._ He realized. _Her majesty is a Siren!_ This was of course not his first encounter with one. Having met one his father had brought home. One that was the reason he resented the Water Tribe. Sirens were possessed waterbenders. Waterbenders that had dark and evil talents. And the Fire Lady was one of them.

Standing with his unconscious wife in his arms, Ozai looked down at the waterbender. Tomorrow he would had to the library and uncover the secret of what this waterbender was. And he would find a way to control it. Knowing the true extent of her usefulness. The council was right from the very beginning. She could be his means to end this war once and for all. With or without giving birth to the next Avatar, Katara would make him victorious.

…

A/N:

Yo yo yo! Shit getting real! Coming up, Katara and the Fire Lord become official. Azula says farewell before leaving to take out some rebels, Shin and Kimiko's past is visited, Fumi and her husband plot against the crown, Suki's fate is decided, Zuko finds time to finally speak with Katara, and members of the White Lotus and the Fire Lady clash.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:

Hey guys I'm back! Thanks for the feedback! Love the support. A little comment to a few though.

Sorry about my gram it all errors, working and going to school while posting weekly is a lot. Kind of have to rush through proofreading to give you guys a frequent updated story. Sorry.

Also, this is a fanfic. And with the fact that Katara and Zuko happened in my story and she also captured by the Fire Lord and I have it where they had been with the Avatar fighting the war for four years instead of one, of course there's going to be other alterations to the story. No need to get bent out of shape over dancing. We get it, big Avatar fan. So are the rest of just chill and enjoy, if not there are tons of great stories to read on Ozai x Katara. Electrify is my favorite. You should look into that one.

Chapter 17:

Katara woke the next day as if it were any other day. Herself pressed against the Fire Lord, though neither one of them were talking to one another. Or had been for several days since she admitted to being afraid of him. Which he took completely out of context but to avoid arguing the two of them decide to say nothing. Merely go about the days as if everything was normal and fine. But this morning, she didn't know how to play it off today.

Yesterday, she nearly killed his daughter. His child that he so obviously loved. She, though taken over by the Siren, almost killed that child of his that he loved. As much as she hated Azula, she knew the girl was everything to him and to think that she'd take that from him, it upset her. Proving the point even more that she had fallen for him. Not only to be unable to take his life but to take the life of his daughter whom she hated. Katara frowned as she laid her head against the Fire Lord's chest. Why did she have to end up like this? Four years ago when she set out to end this war with the Avatar, this was not how she had hoped things would turn out to be.

Needing to get up for the day, Katara pulled her arm from around his waist and sat up off of him. Her long wavy hair falling over one shoulder as she decided to look down at him. Still asleep. Letting her hand rest on the center of his bare chest, the waterbender softly gazed at him. _I'm supposed to kill you or betray you or whatever._ Her hand sliding gently up his chest to his neck then to the side of his face. _But I can't. I can't do either._ Moving herself up a little so she look directly over his face. Her thumb doing as his would do to her and rubbed over his lips. _I've decided that I can't deny what my feelings are._ She sighed as her thumb moved softly over his lip. _This is all your fault._ Wanting to blame him for why she felt this way. _Why couldn't you remain hating me and treating me like trash like in the beginning._ Knowing that was her fault because she used her Siren's call lure him in. Now it seem she was a victim of her own abilities as well.

Unable to resist any longer, Katara moved her thumb from his lips and rested it on the side of his face as she cupped it. Leaning down gradually, debating with herself if she was ready to confront her feelings for him. Once she did there would be no turning back. She'd have to forsake everyone and everything once she took this path. But didn't she already do so by agreeing to marry him and then saving his life from Zuko. She was already a traitor. So what did this matter? Her feelings for him. With or without him she had already turned her back to everyone and everything. Letting go of her hesitation, Katara found her lips pressing against his as her hand went from his face to his hair.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she quickly pulled away. _What the hell am I doing?! What if he wakes up?!_ Feeling her heart begin to race. _And how could forget yesterday?! He's probably pissed off at me!_

The waterbender hurried and hopped out of bed, making a dash for the bathroom. Getting washed and ready for the day should be her primary concern. Not taking advantage of the sleeping Fire Lord.

As the girl slammed the door behind her, gold eyes opened and a pair of lips curled into a grin. Sitting up in bed, Ozai eyed the door of the bathroom.

…..

"You're just going to act as if yesterday didn't happen?" Shin asked the Fire Lord as they were hurrying on their way to send his daughter off to the Earth Kingdom to take down the rebel regime.

Indifference written over his face, "Azula is leaving today. The two them will be separated once more. I don't see the need to bring up yesterday. It was a fight. One that the two of them have been itching to get out of their system. Now that they have, we can move forward."

Shin shook his head as they pressed onward to see the Fire Princess off. "What about her majesty alone? I know you notice her eyes and not just that but her bending. It wasn't waterbending like we know of." Referring to the information most high born Fire Nation citizen studied of the other nations.

Wanting to chuckling, Ozai smirked. _Waterbending like we know of? What the hell do we firebenders know of waterbending?_ Sure, Katara displayed some uniqueness to the way she fought. Doing what no one would have thought a waterbender could do. Summoning water out of thin air. Redirecting lightning. Almost finishing off his prodigy. Clearly being one herself. As for the eyes. Ozai had been curious about those eyes. Knowing they weren't Katara's, he wondered who they belonged to. He'd find out sooner or later. Whoever that person was that those eyes belonged to, it was clear to him that they were quite fond of him. _Fond indeed._ He would wait until the right to confront Katara about her strange qualities but at the moment, he had other things to worry about.

Knowing the look on the Fire Lord's face was no good, Shin already suspected this wasn't the first time the Fire Lord had seen her majesty with those eyes. Seeing how he handled her with such ease before she fell unconscious in his arms. Whether or not, his cousin was aware of just what the Fire Lady was, Shin didn't know. All he knew was that he, himself, knew what Fire Lady Katara was and it was nothing for either of them to take lightly. _I wonder if the Lotus knew this when they chose her._ Likely. If she was being used to weaken or destroy the Fire Lord, they choose the perfect candidate. Sirens, from what he had witness the night his parents were murdered by one, were chaotic creatures. Waterbenders that were above other waterbenders. Being able to manipulate water in more than it's more common state and having separate souls. A human and an inhuman one. The human one was usually the one that possessed the most control but if weakened in any way or form, the inhuman one took over. Something must have weakened the waterbender for the inhuman soul to take over.

The two men finally reached the entrance staircase of the palace where a crowd of nobles were gathered to send the Fire Princess off. Ozai spotted his wife who was speaking with Kimiko. A dreadful look on her face as her eyes frantically looked around her.

"I'm afraid." Katara whispered quietly to the madam as she held her hands in her sleeves. "What if I lose control again?"

Sharing her same concerns, Kimiko placed a hand on Katara's arm, "I believe the only way to gain control of it is to intrust one that the Siren chose with maintaining the balance between your identity and the Siren's." Sighing heavily, "However; I fear my brother will seek to use the Siren to his benefit. After seeing that raw talent yesterday, I heard from a member on the council speak of a meeting that took place a few days ago discussing whether they should place you back in the war. Only this time, you'll be fighting for the Fire Nation."

The waterbender's eyes widened, "No! I can't!" She hissed quietly. "I agreed to save his life at all cost and find a better way to end this war but I refuse to fight against my own people!"

Kimiko quickly tapped the girl a little and made a gesture for her to be silent. Quieting herself immediately, the waterbender looked behind her to see her husband making his way over to her. Bowing her head, Katara lifted it to look him in the eyes. His gaze showing his disapproval.

"Thought I told you about showing weakness." He said as he took to her side, hands held behind his back as he stared forward. "And didn't I also say that you no longer bow to me. Not unless I call for you to."

Nodding her head as it hung.

Seeing that her head was low, Ozai clenched his teeth and grabbed her chin, lifting it up. "What is this? Have you forgotten everything I taught you? Raise your head!" He hissed for only her to hear but Shin and Kimiko, who were near heard it. The two exchanged looks before looking at the Fire Lady. This was literally how things had been between the Fire Lord and Lady. She'd be a complete mess around him and he'd get frustrated with her.

As much as he had been pleased to have the waterbender steal a kiss from him this morning, he didn't like how she seemed to be regressing all of a sudden. It looked to him as if he was going to have to review with her. Lately, she had been acting pitiful and looking sorry for herself. What for? What did she need to feel sorry about? Either way, even if she felt that way, the whole palace didn't need to know. Her feeling didn't need to be showcase. He practically spotted her across the hall with her face all contorted in fear. That was not becoming. Not at all.

"Straighten your posture and get that look off your face. Are you trying to be poisoned again?" Not caring at the moment how his tone was with her. She knew better.

Katara gulped as she fought back the tears as best as she could, however; it was too much for her. Having already decided confront her feelings for him, it was hard having to hear him speak so coldly to her.

Seeing she was on the verge of tears, "Kimiko, get her out of here before someone sees." Ozai ordered.

Shin looked at the Fire Lord with a strange look before looking back at the Fire Lady as his wife wrapped an arm around her and walked her off.

"After yesterday she can't afford to look weak in front of the court. Not a single bit. She's already had someone attempt to poison her." Knowing exactly what was running through the nobleman's head as they both stood with the crowd, waiting to see his daughter and her men leave for their mission.

Focusing his eyes forward as well. "But was it necessary to speak with her like that? I mean s-"

Glancing at the nobleman from the corner of his eyes, "How I decide to speak to my wife is none of your concern, Shin." Returning his eyes to look out before him. "I don't involve myself in your marriage, stay out of mines."

"Yes, your majesty." Shin had to suck up the desire to say something the Fire Lord. But he wouldn't have to for long. While he wasn't fond of the fact that the Fire Lady turned out to be a Siren, a being he loathed with all his heart, he knew she had the ability to take out the Fire Lord once the opportunity aroused. She was a perfect weapon in the war. The Lotus chose the perfect person for the task.

It wasn't much longer that the Fire Princess and her men started making their way towards the grand staircase of the palace. A prideful look was upon her face as she held her head high. Showing no signs of yesterday's incident on her person. She displayed her resilience and strong will as she made her way to leave for a mission that would bring great honor to her nation. Ozai could say he was proud of her. Being able to bounce back but he couldn't manifest the feeling at the moment. Unable to get the image of her and the waterbender fighting. It would have been to the death were he not to intervene as he had. All he could feel in this moment was a feeling he hadn't felt since right before he took to the throne. And that feeling was lose. Not understanding why this feeling had fallen upon him all of a sudden but he figured it had to do with seeing how her life was moments from being snuffed out. Unlike with Zuko, Ozai was hell bent on preserving his daughter's life. She had always been his heir. Even as he was married to the waterbender and expected to eventually have children with her, Azula would be his one and only true heir. Regardless of what the nobles call for.

Making her way to leave, Azula's eyes searched the crowd for where her father stood and found him standing next to Shin. It was to her pleasure that the Fire Lady was nowhere to be seen. She would have hated to see those blue eyes before having to leave. Hopefully, when she returns her father would have finally gotten rid of the water savage.

Breaking the formality of things as she always did when she left, Azula raised her hand to wave at her father, sending him a smirk and he sent her one in return. It was their way of saying she'll be back and when she did, he would be pleased with what news she brings.

….

Having the Fire Lady run off without saying where she was headed, Kimiko gave up looking for her and headed back to her chambers. Needing to take care of a few things before everyone returned from seeing the Fire Princess off.

"Where's my sister?" Sokka met the woman at the guarded door of his room and crossed his arms as she entered with that bored expression of hers. "That bastard hasn't hurt her, has he?"

Chuckling, "Your sister is fine, boy. Come sit down, I've brought you those dumplings I told you about." Carrying the tray in her hands as she pushed past him.

Sokka rolled his eyes, not liking how friendly the woman had been acting towards him lately since his sister hadn't been showing up. It made him very suspicious. Going to the low table where the madam laid the tray of dumplings down on.

"So where is she then?" Not uncrossing his arms as he eyed the Fire Nation woman.

Setting the table with a smile on her face, "Busy as usual. She is the Fire Lady now and has much to do." Looking over at the tribesman. "I promise you, your sister is fine. Just perhaps tired from all the work she's had to do."

Not buying but not wanting to let the dumpling get cold, Sokka sat down in front of the dumplings and took one in hand. "If I don't see her before the day is over. I'm going to just find her myself."

…..

Leaving before everyone else had from seeing Azula off, Shin walked the quiet halls with his hands held at his side, thoughts revisiting the incident that took place yesterday. Still in disbelief that the Fire Lady was a Siren. How could someone like her be a Siren? While she had a fiery spirit and was far from delicate, being a Siren was such a far fetched idea. Or rather, possibility. Sirens were evil, in his opinion. Having seen what they can do and the ruthlessness they wielded. Shin couldn't see her majesty being that. Though she had almost killed the princess, he knew she was holding back. Her nature was of a kind one.

"Ah! I'm so stupid!" Shin heard an angry woman's voice come from the courtyard he was passing.

Looking around to see who's it belonged to, the nobleman saw the Fire Lady sitting by a small fountain with the hem of her robe rolled up, looking down at her ankle that was bleeding. Being the loyal subject that he was, Shin decided to go help the young woman as she gazed at her injury loathingly. Siren or not, the waterbender wasn't a threat to him. At least as long as her human soul stayed in control.

Chuckling as he stood in front of her, "Your majesty, it won't get any better if you glare at it. It might actually get worse."

Rolling her eyes, "Well aren't you smart." She said sarcastically.

"I take it his majesty has not been kind to you lately." Shin said as he came to sit down beside the Fire Lady.

Not really wanting to say anything, Katara simply nodded.

Sighing as he leaned back on his hands. "I know how you must feel only my wife and I have been at each other's throats for ten years now."

 _Ten years?_ Katara looked at the nobleman. Curious, the waterbender tilted her head and narrowed her eyes for focus. Who was the woman he was married to? Sure, she had known he was and that the marriage wasn't going all that well. Mostly due to the fact, he never talked about her and she had never seen the woman.

Looking up at the blue sky and the light clouds that resided in it, Shin let a small smile grace his lips. "My wife is in love with another man and I'm in love with tons of women. We don't see eye to eye, nor do we try to make an effort to. It is a waste of time. Neither of us like each other much before we married and only ended up hating each other more afterwards."

 _Well that's somewhat relatable_. Katara and the Fire Lord were enemies before hand. It was her mission to help the Avatar defeat him and it was his to stop her ambition. Then they ended up married. Her being in love with Zuko while he had his concubines. However; she couldn't say she hated the Fire Lord and from how he was with her, she knew he didn't hate her. Only, they didn't get along no matter how hard they tried. Even with these feelings, she couldn't make anything right. Maybe Shin and his wife had it all figured out. Why try when there simply was no point?

Looking over at the Fire Lady that watched him, "I do envy his majesty. He has a wife that at least tries." He smiled at her as he moved his to her.

The waterbender flinched as his fingers went to her cheek, smoothing over it as she looked to him with steady eyes. "You are a kind wife, you majesty. Do not deter from being so. His majesty is not a man that can easily express what he maybe thinking or feeling but know that he is appreciative of how hard you work to do all it is you do."

Looking up at the noble for the first with non-accusing eyes or eyes that stared in caution, Katara felt a single tear fall from them. "He does?"

Shin nodded his head as he let his hand slip a little further into her hair as her blue eyes were on him. _How is it that you are something as horrendous as a Siren?_ He smiles innocently at her. _You sweet girl._ It was hard to believe she was one of the things that killed his parents.

"Shin, who is your wife?" Katara finally asked.

Grinning at her as he removed his hand from her, "You already know her, only you didn't know she is my wife." He said. "I'd tell you who but she'd kill me in a heartbeat if I were to tell you."

 _Wow, she's sounds awful._

"Alright, enough talking." He said sitting up and clapping his hands together. "We need to get you all fixed up."

Standing up, Shin looked down at the Fire Lady with a smirk and then reached for her. Katara looked wide eyed at him as she realized he was trying to pick her up.

"No! No! No! I'm fine!" She said scooting away as the nobleman completely ignored what she was saying and scooped her up. "Put me down, Shin!"

Playing innocent, "But I'm only trying to help."

Trying to get out of his arms, "Stop it! Someone will see!"

"See me helping her majesty while she is injured?" Shin raised an eyebrow.

Groaning as she was so close to hitting him. "This doesn't look right! You're going to get me in trouble!"

 _I do enjoy trouble,_ he thought inwardly as he ignored the waterbender and started carrying her off. They didn't even make it halfway down the hall before hearing:

"What are you doing with my wife?!"

The noble and Fire Lady immediately froze at the sound of the Fire Lord's voice. Standing a few feet behind them with a few noblemen gaping at the scene of the notoriously flirtatious Nobleman Shin carrying her majesty off. Ozai's eyes narrowed at his cousin as he turned slowly around to face him. Eyes falling on his wife as it left Shin. Her eyes were wide and mouth somewhat forming a wincing look. He looked at her hands and how they reached for one of her legs.

Bowing his head as he held the Fire Lady, "Her majesty had injured her ankle and I-"

"Put her down!" Ozai yelled and even the nobles at his side flinched.

Katara's eyes remained on her angry husband as Shin reluctantly placed her on her feet. Wincing as she had to shift her weight off her injured leg. La, she wish she hadn't run away from Kimiko and tripped as she did. There was a rage in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. He looked as if she had stabbed him in his back or something. _Damn it, I knew this would happen._

Walking up to her, the Fire Lord saw her hitch her breath and cower, leaning on Shin for support. He quickly grabbed her arm and yanked her to him. A small cry escaped from her. Likely from her injury. Ozai bent down to scoop her up and hold her in his arms.

Burying her face into his robe as she felt overwhelmingly embarrassed with herself, Katara tried to block out the sound of the nobles whispering as she peeked from where she buried her face to see Shin being shoved to the floor.

"Keep your hands off my wife." Ozai snarled as he stepped over the nobleman and carried his wife off.

One of the noble's reached down to help Shin up as the other looked after the pissed off Fire Lord.

"Do you have some kind of death wish or something?" An older man asked as Shin rose up and dusted himself off.

"No." Shin hissed. "But someone does."

The noblemen tried to pretend they didn't hear that obvious threat from Shin, the Fire Lord's dog.

…..

Slamming his office door behind him, Ozai carried Katara, who had been trembling the entire time, to the sofa and sat her down before going to his desk. As she pulled her injured ankle to herself, looking it over to see if it had gotten any worse, he came back over but with a small box in hand. Sitting on the low table in front of the waterbender, he grabbed her calf and pulled her leg towards him, causing her to slide down on the sofa.

"Hold still." He told her.

Nodding her head as she stared at him. Watching as he placed her ankle in his lap and open the small box, pulling from it some strange looking bottle and cloth. As he uncorked the bottle and poured some of its content onto the cloth, Katara hissed as soon as he pressed the cloth to her injured ankle.

Holding tight to her slender ankle as she tried to tear it from him, Ozai's eyes never left hers.

"Please! Stop looking at me like that!" Katara's hands clawed her leg as he continued to hold the cloth to her ankle.

"Why did you let him carry you?" Not letting up his gaze but let up the cloth from her leg, taking out some bandage wrap.

Sighing in relief as she took her nails from her leg and tried relaxing into the sofa again, eyes were narrowed however as she had them on her husband's who's intelligence she was starting to question.

"I let him? More like he forced me!" Katara explained. "I was minding my own business in the courtyard when he came. Besides, I told him to put me down and he wouldn't."

Making a unconvinced noise in his mouth, Ozai tentatively wrapped her ankle, looking away from her. "Next time fight him off."

"With a messed up ankle?" She waved her hand to the ankle in his hands.

Sending her a look as his gaze was back on her, tightly tying the wrapping on her leg. "Yes."

Wincing as she quickly retracted her ankle from him, Katara looked at him with big eyes that held a sense of hurt in them. Lately, he had been very mean to her and really no good reason at all. Simply over the Suki issue and her being afraid to tell him. Getting an attitude with her every chance he got. Being rough with her or ignoring her altogether. Sleeping with his back to her. She'd have to wait till he was deep into sleep to roll him on his back so she could lay against him. Her excuse being 'it was cold'.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" The waterbender looked at him with pitiful eyes.

Standing up as he was finished tending to her ankle, "I just wrapped your ankle, I think the words you're looking for are 'thank you'." He replied.

Silence settled in and the Fire Lord walked back to his desk, this time taking a seat behind it as he gather some of his paper work. No meetings but tons of this was to be taking care of today. Agni, he hated days like this. Even more now since he had to keep the waterbender in his office because he didn't trust her being alone or roaming the palace without Shin showing up. That idiot really had some nerves. Ozai knew his cousin and saw right through him. Whether Katara noticed or not, which she likely didn't, Shin was coming onto her step by step. If that fool had taken her off to wherever, it was no telling what would have happened. Regardless, if the waterbender felt he was being mean, he was trying to protect her. Just like this morning. After that little show she and Azula put on for the palace, there could be absolutely no signs of any kind of weakness. She demonstrated her capabilities. Some would fear her but some would seek to challenge her. With how her face gave away her concerns, she was opening herself up to potential enemies. Making things like her being poisoned again more likely to happen.

Sitting on the sofa, Katara scooted over to the armrest and placed her head there with her arms underneath it, laying sideways. Her eyes were staring at the floor as she signed and slightly groaned. She knew he was going to keep her here the entire day. Knowing he had no meetings. Just paper work. Clearly there was some jealousy or paranoia going on with him. Thinking Shin was trying something else with her. And while she knew he tended to be flirtatious, Katara didn't think the guy was dumb enough to try anything with her. Besides, she wouldn't have let him. _What did you think I was going to do? Let him do whatever?_ To think he would even believe that made her angry.

Inwardly, the waterbender growled as she lifted her gaze from the floor to the Fire Lord who was tending to his work. "Do you need any help?" Not wanting to do nothing the entire time.

"All I need right now is for you to wait quietly over there while I work." Ozai replied without looking away from his work.

Katara noticed he was wearing spectacles and tilted her head to the side, "You wear glasses?"

Reluctantly, the Fire Lord looked away from his work to the waterbender lounging in his office. Eyes displaying his slight annoyance. "What part of quietly did you not understand?"

"It was just a question." She said defensively. Not liking how he kept being mean to her lately.

Returning to his work, Ozai sighed and rubbed his temple. This was going to be a long day. He could feel it.

…

"You were right. Her majesty needs to be dealt with." Daichi told his wife who gave him a smirk. "After seeing what she is capable of, she is a threat to all of us."

Fumi waved her fan in front of her face as her eyes narrowed with delight. Finally her old fool of a husband had understood what she had been trying to say all this time. The Fire Lady was their ruin, their nation's ruin.

Pacing back and forth in their chamber's lounge. "You should have seen her. The way she so easily brought the crowned Princess to her knees, it was troubling. A mere waterbender able to challenge a firebending prodigy."

"And what will we do with a royal child of tainted blood?" Fumi added with disgust.

Daichi grimaced at the thought of a child of royal blood possessing tribal blood as well. It was an uncanny thought. Something had to be done about the Fire Lady. She needed to be removed.

"I'll set a meeting with the ladies and you get the men." Fumi waved her fan around as she couldn't help how appetizing finally getting to handle the Fire Lady was going to be. Not that she didn't already try to take out the savage wench. Just now she had her husband to back her. This was a good and glorious day. A day where she would make the entire palace aware of just how powerful she was. That she, Fumi of the Tsuki clan, wielded the power to take down even a Fire Lady. No one would challenged her. No one.

…

Having sat for three hours waiting for him to finish his work, Katara glared at him. Since talking was not an option. Not that she didn't try to talk. He just ignored her or sent her a look to be quiet. It got so bad, her boredom, that she decided to bend the water from a glass on the low table. However; being the jerk he had been for nearly a week, the Fire Lord used his dumb white flame to evaporate the water so that she couldn't play with it. Groaning, Katara pulled her knees to her chest and pouted.

 _ **Ugh! Just tell him you want to fuck so he can stop being such a jerk!**_ Siren was just as sick of this as Katara. If not worse. Attempting several times throughout the night to take over Katara's body to get the Fire Lord to stop his cruel treatment. _Oh shut up! You're half the reason he's mad at us! Taking over my body and nearly killing his daughter!_ _**You shut up! This could all be over if you stopping being such a coward and say something!**_ _Who you calling a coward, you fish freak!_ _***Gasps* Why, I've never been called a fish before in all my existence! I don't even have fins or a tail!**_ _Couldn't have fooled me._ Smirking to herself. _**That's it! I was going to help you with the Fire Lord but never mind! You're on your own!**_ _Finally._ Katara felt relieved. _**Bitch.**_

Sighing very loudly as she relaxed herself into the sofa again, resting her head on her knees, Katara's eye drifted to her ankle that was wrapped. _He does know I can heal this myself?_ Letting herself drift to how he had tentatively took care of her ankle. _I wonder where he learned to do this._ Her eyes looked up from her ankle to him. He was just sitting at his desk with spectacles that strangely suited him, writing something into a scroll as he looked back and forth from another one. Feeling a little curious as to what he was working on, the waterbender sat up from the sofa. Lifting her injured leg up behind her as she hopped over to his desk.

Finding himself immensely immersed in his work, reviewing the military budgeting and arranging where he felt his troops should be placed, Ozai heard a few thumps coming towards him. Not needing to look up from his work to know it was his obviously bored wife, he ignored her and persisted with his work. As the thump sounds came to a halt and he noticed a brown hand resting on his desk as brown curls hung in front of him, the Fire Lord dropped in quill and removed his glasses. Sitting up as he looked to his right to see the waterbender had been looming over him to look at what he was working on. She wore an expression he found to be child-like, tongue peeking from her lips as she narrowed her eyes to get a better glimpse of what the words were on the scrolls on his desk.

"Is it one of those days where you like to test my patience and insist on being disobedient?" Ozai wore a stoic expression as Katara continued staring at his work.

Shrugging her shoulders, "Depends. Is it one of those days where you think I'm going to just listen to you because you want me to?" Turning to flash him a smirk.

Clenching his teeth, Ozai opened his mouth to give her an order to return to the sofa but Katara's finger went to his lips to stop him. "Wait a minute." She said as she managed to slide in between him and the desk, her eyes focused even more on one of his scrolls. "You have ships placed just outside of the North Pole?! You're not planning to attack again, are you?!"

"No it's-" Stopping as the waterbender decided to make his leg her chair as she picked up the scroll and further examined it.

"Oh nevermind, the ships are facing south west. So Northern Earth Kingdom." Katara was relieved but that much more. Happy her sister Tribe would not endure another Fire Nation invasion but not happy that the Earth Kingdom still had to face war.

Seeing as the girl was becoming too comfortable looking over things she wasn't to see, Ozai wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to lift legs into his arms, standing up to carry her back to the sofa. Reaching it, he settled her back on it. Snatching the scroll from her.

"I said stay here and be silent." He flashed his teeth at her.

Crossing her arms as she narrowed her eyes, "Well could you at least let me leave? I don't see why I need to stay here all day. I'm sure the noblewomen will want to talk to me all about their brilliant ideas on how to pull off this winter ball thing."

Back at his desk, Ozai picked up his quill again and went back to doing what he had been before the waterbender distracted him. "I can't let you out of my sight with Shin going around picking you up."

Raising an eyebrow at him, "What? You jealous or something?"

Quill stilled from its writing but he didn't look up at her. "No. Shin hates your kind."

"Oh really, now?" Not convinced as she smirked. "Because if I don't recall, I thought you hated my kind as well."

Setting his quill down as he looked up at her, a smirk also on his face as he laced his fingers in front of him on the desk. "Just because I like you doesn't mean I like your kind but then again, I never really cared that much about your people to hate them. This is simply war for me. Nothing personal."

"Same could be said for Shin." Katara felt she was about to win this argument.

Little did she know, he knew she'd say that. "This isn't merely war for Shin as it is for me. His parents were killed by one of your people. A waterbender from the Southern Tribe to be exact."

Blue eyes widened. _Killed? By one of my people? A waterbender?_

Satisfied with her expression, "His father bought one of the women that were captured from the South Pole. She was a waterbender. A beautiful one from what I remember of her. But anyways, the woman went crazy and slaughtered the entire household, servants and all while he was away." Ozai's smirk only grew as the look on the Katara's face became even more distraught. "I think I remember her name somewhat. Was it Hina? Hima? Ha-"

"Hama." Katara said as her eyes stared up at him wide. Her hand going to her mouth as she felt sick from uttering that woman's name. The woman that taught her how to bloodbend.

Suddenly, Ozai's smirk fell away as he realized that that was the name of the woman. The waterbender that murdered Shin's family. _How do you know that name?_

Trembling in fear, "Hama. That's her name, isn't it?"

Nodding his head as his eyes narrowed at her. "How do y-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Katara quickly said having trouble swallowing as her entire body felt overwhelmed with terror. Shutting her eyes as she tried to calm herself. "That woman is a monster and I don't want to think about her right now or ever for that matter."

Seeing clearly the girl was terrified of the woman, even to be frightened by the murderous waterbender's name, Ozai left it alone. But he wrote mental note to bring it up later. That with a bunch of other things he planned to confront her about.

….

"Why the long face, _dear_?" Shin slid up behind Kimiko as she sat at her low table with the side of her face rested on her fist.

Ignoring the man that liked to slither his way into her chambers every time he became bored of the women he had become more than too friendly with, Kimiko shut her eyes and sighed. How could she forget that the princess would recognize Suki? Having known about her all this time from Katara finally opening up about everything, the madam wanted to slam herself. Now, her brother and the waterbender were at odds. This was her fault. There were plenty of other ways to punish the rube red head.

Knowing everything like he did, Shin wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. "Is it to do with our Fire Lord and Lady?" He smirked as he leaned close to her ear. "Maybe you should stop worrying about your brother's marriage and start facing your own. It's been a long time since we last enjoyed each other's company."

Shivering in disgust, Kimiko tore herself away from her filth of a husband. "I said never speak of that again!"

Watching as his wife stood and moved to the other side of the room, wanting very little to do with him, Shin glared at her as he rose to his feet. He should have never let the Fire Lord talk him into marrying his sister. The cold bitch was unfit to be any man's wife. It was clear her heart for only one and no other man could ever make her stray from the one she loved. The one she had always loved.

~Ten Years Ago~

"Kimiko, you remember Shin from the Academy?" Ozai grinned as he hand his hand placed on the middle of her back.

Kimiko looked up at the man with hair as long as her brother's and eyes just as gold. A firebender. All firebenders had gold eyes. And yes, she remember him. Remembered him all too well. He used to bully her and make fun of her for being the daughter of a concubine. He was the son of the late Fire Lady's cousin. Breed by the two greatest households in all of Fire Nation history. Families that usually were married or closely associated with the royal line. She only was able to even remember all this detail because of how much he always reminded her. Never letting a day go by without reminding her that she was nothing and was beneath him. Because even while her father was Fire Lord, her mother was merely a whore.

Nodding her head as she meekly looked up at the nobleman. She already knew why her brother was having her meet this man again. He discussed it with one of his concubines. His goal was to raise her status by marrying her into his mother's clan through Shin, his well groomed dog.

"It is good to see you again, Kimiko." Shin held his hand out to her.

Glancing at his hand and then looking up at her brother that looked at her, his eyes telling her to accept the gesture. Biting back her desire to make a mess of all this and run, Kimiko slipped her hand into Shin's refusing to look him in his eyes.

Smiling as she did this, Shin leaned down to kiss it, to which she quickly recoiled her hand and looked at him wide eyed as she then curled herself into her brother. Ozai wondered why his sister was being so bashful when he knew she was well beyond that now. Of course he knew she was struggling with trauma from what took place two years ago with their father and being forced to abort the child she ended up conceiving. However; he wanted his sister to live a normal life. She could remain as a madam in his court but he wanted for her to have a family. A normal one. Children conceived of a proper union and not a force incestious one. Ozai had pretty much mapped out his sister's life with in the two years since becoming Fire Lord.

"Would you give us a moment, Shin?" Ozai asked.

Nodding as he had his eyes set only the young half-sister of the Fire Lord, the man left the two to talk.

Turning to his sister, "He will be your husband in a month's time, Kimiko. You should stop acting like some child and start acting behaving yourself like a woman."

"But why?! Why do I have to marry?! And why him?" Kimiko was outraged.

Knowing his sister wasn't quite seeing the full picture here, Ozai grabbed both her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "You will be twenty-three this spring. I cannot take care of you forever. I have my own children to raise, on my own now." Trying to break it down for her. "You need to marry so that you can have a family of your own."

"I don't need my own. I have you!" She shouted.

Shaking his head, "I am your brother and there is only so much I can do for you, Kimiko. That is why you need a husband."

Tears flooded her eyes as she looked at him with a deeply hurt expression. By now, her brother was already a monster in her eyes. Tearing the child from her womb. Considering killing his own son all for the throne. Then killing their father and pinning it on his wife. Usurping the throne, though she had been his greatest supporter, did not like the means he took to get it. The moves he had started to make in the war effort. Instead of ending it as he agreed with her that it was pointless, he decided it was his ultimate goal in his reign, to win the war in the Fire Nation's glory as was something his father couldn't accomplish. Kimiko was literally watching her brother, the Prince that made her his family, turn into the very thing that ruined their lives. Yet, still, she couldn't hate him. Only love him through the pain of watching him evolve into the worse kind of man.

"Why can't you be both?!" She quickly latched onto him, arms wrapping around his waist. "Why can't I just marry you instead?" She cried.

Ozai hissed and tried to get her off of him. They had been through this over and over. She couldn't keep saying these things to him. They were siblings. Shared the same father. It was just plain wrong and disgusting. And for her to come to him every once in awhile like this, it was the biggest reason he was having her married off. So she could stop seeking from him what only someone that wasn't him could give her.

Finally getting her off, Ozai shoved her from him, causing her to fall to the floor. "I am your brother, Kimiko! You can't have those kinds of feelings for me! It's revolting!"

Eyes flooded with tears. _My feelings are revolting?_

"It is unnatural and a complete abomination for that to even happen between us! What do you think I am? Our father?!" Ozai raised his voice, growing increasingly angry as he raged on.

 _Don't say that,_ she began crying. _Please don't say that._

Scowling in disgust, Ozai looked at his sister with eyes he had never allowed to rest on her. "You will marry Shin and you will be as good of a wife to him as any woman here at court. If you don't, I swear we will never be as we were again! Do you hear me?"

Silently gazing at him in agony.

"Do you hear me?!" She flinched as his voice raised even louder than before.

"Yes!" She wept.

Unable to look at her right now, Ozai didn't waste time leaving, needing to be as far from her as he could.

Slamming the door on his way out, the snake that she would come to be her future husband as, slithered into the room. Gazing down at where she wept on the floor. Having heard everything. _So Lady Fumi hadn't lied when she said those things about the concubine's daughter being in love with her half brother?_

Going to the weeping woman, Shin crouched down to her and let his hand wander it's way into her hair. Brushing it back and smiling as he could see her face.

"In love with your brother, aye?" He said. "Can't blame you too much. He was the only person that ever paid you any attention. To everyone else you were just a bastard child of a concubine."

Running his hands through her hair some more, Kimiko too far gone in crying to get him to stop. "Hush, now. No need to cry. I'll be taking good care of you from now on."

~Several Days after the wedding a month later~

"You said you would be everything my brother couldn't be but you're just like him! With every woman but me!" Kimiko cried as she tried to fight her husband who she found with a woman in their bed.

Shin didn't really care all that much that she was upset. This kind of thing was normal. Besides, she had no right to talk to him about being with other women when she called him by her brother's name on their wedding night. It was mortifying how she could literally lay underneath him and be thinking of her brother. He was beyond disgusted. How the hell did Ozai get him to marry her?

Still laying in the bed that he had been in the act with his mistress, Shin simply gave her an indifferent stare. "If you can love your brother still while married to me, why can't I do the same with other women?"

"Because I'm not sleeping with him!" She barked.

Smirking, "Oh but what does that matter? It's the same. Just because you can't get what you want doesn't mean I shouldn't get what I want."

The young woman was about to slap him. Had her hand raised to him but quickly withdrew herself. No. Ozai had made it clear. If she were to be unkind to Shin in anyway, he'd distance himself altogether from her. In other words, she had to suck it up and allow her husband to do as he pleased all so she could keep from losing the only thing that ever mattered in her life.

Biting back her cry, "I will accept the way you choose to live your life but I can't lay in the same bed you have other women in. I can't."

"Fine by me." He stared at her with the most uncaring of looks.

~Present Day~

Staring at him in disgust, Kimiko couldn't help but think of all the time she and Shin had been on and off. He'd sweet talk her and she'd foolishly allow herself to be led on by him, the human desire to be wanted and loved taking over. But then find yet another woman in her place aside him in bed. Agni, it drove her mad. However; Kimiko wasn't falling for it and hadn't for nearly four years now. Ever since joining the White Lotus and become a part of ending not only the war but the madness that plagued this palace, she could not allow herself to be swayed by his serpent's tongue.

"Besides, why do you care so much about your brother and that waterbender's marriage so much. It will end in tragedy as you already know." Shin rose to his feet.

Balling her fists, "Her majesty has decided to that she will not kill my brother. She wants to find another way."

 _What?! She's not going to kill him?!_ Shin couldn't believe this. What possible other way could she go about saving her people and the rest of the world if she didn't kill the Fire Lord? Unless, she didn't think him being killed or perhaps even dethroned was necessary to win the war in her favor. _That Siren!_ Having done tons of research on these creatures after one had laid waste to his family, Shin knew of their power of persuasion. Was she meaning to get him to side with her? _No!_ If that happened Shin would have to find another means to get the Fire Nation to become a democracy. He'd have to find a way to take out the Fire Lord himself and he was in no way capable of that.

"She's fallen for him." Kimiko told her husband whom she loathed. "And there is nothing you or the Lotus can do about it."

 _I suspected as much._ Of course. It was obvious to everyone. The relationship between the Fire Lord and Lady was clearly one that was of confliction. The two of them definitely feelings something for one another but both were either in denial or were too stubborn to say anything.

Even so, with the Fire Lady's feelings and resolve to find another option than killing the Fire Lord, Shin was still confident that things would play out as they should. "I have faith her majesty will remember what she's fighting once the end comes near. When her ears hear what his majesty has had in stored for her, she will most definitely kill him without a second thought." Smirking delightfully.

Kimiko was about to kill her husband. Hand holding to a dagger within her sleeves. However; she felt she had caused enough problems this week letting her emotions guide her. _But I will kill you, Shin. Before you can even lay a finger on my brother, you will lay in your own blood. I promise you that._

Smirking at her. _Not if I kill you first, darling. I'll bury you right beneath your brother. Just like you always wanted._

….

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore! Let me out of here!" Katara ran up to the Fire Lord's desk and slammed her hands down on it. "I've been in here all day and I swear I'm about to lose my mind!"

Ozai once again had to put down his quill and remove his glasses, laying his gaze on his wife. His eyes slowly moved down, noticing she was walking on her injured ankle. "Ah, look at that, it's all better now."

Wanting to throw her fist in his face, "That's because I got so bored that I healed myself! With tea water!"

 _That's just pitiful._ Ozai couldn't believe this girl really had no discipline to just sit still and do so quietly for a few hours. Honestly, he was probably going to have to take her to his morning meditations if she was going to have problems remaining seated for long periods of time.

Sighing as he closed his eyes briefly, Ozai reopened them and looked back to Katara. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to leave!" Putting emphasis on the leave part.

"I already told you no." He replied.

"Because of Shin?!" Katara voice just kept getting louder. "Why does Shin even matter?! He was just helping me! And before that we were talking about you, you freaking asshole!"

Ozai's narrowed at her reference to him, "Watch your mouth!"

Rolling her eyes as she corrected herself, "Fine whatever. Freaking 'Jerk'. That sound better?" The waterbender went back to what she was trying to say. "Anyways, we were talking about you and how you've been a 'jerk' to me for the whole week but he told me that you're not a jerk. You're just bad at being honest about your feelings and that you're not mad at me, you just don't know how tell me that you're actually really appreciative of everything I do and etc!"

An expression mixed with confusion, shock, and pure amusement was written all over the Fire Lord's face as he was dying to laugh at how ridiculous the waterbender sounded. _She must have hit her head when she tripped._

Seeing as he was on the verge of laughing, Katara growled out loud and marched herself around his desk. Having him turn to her, the waterbender glared at him as he tried not to laugh and just when he was about to, her hand went over his mouth immediately.

"I swear to La if you laugh, I'll punch you right in the nose." She threatened.

Snatching her hand from his mouth as he didn't very much like the threat, "Hit me and I'll have you by your throats before you can even form your fist."

Growling, "I don't even know how I ended up falling for you, you jackass!" She hissed but then quickly her eyes snapped wide as she realized what she just said.

There was a moment of silence that fell between them, Katara tried to back away, face as red as her robes, but her wrist was caught. _Shit!_ _**Oh yes!**_ The Siren cheered. _**Now you have to tell him.**_

Turning her head quickly to the side, wanting to avoid eye contact with him at all cost, seeing that certain look was upon his face. _La, I think I'm going to die of embarrassment_. _**More like die of pleasure! Once he takes us again, we'll be in the spirit world!**_ Katara was so going to find a way to get rid of this thing possessing her.

"Katara."

 _Shit! There goes my name._ Heart racing fast as her breathing grew heavier. She really was going to die. Admitting her feelings like that. Even in the manner she had done it. Accidentally and with an insult attached to it. And to him. Him of all people. How could she have feelings for him?! Saying it made it so much more real for her than thinking it in her head. Especially since he heard her, his hand holding firmly to her wrist.

Brows furrowed as his eyes looked at her in question. Had she said what he just thought she said? Pulling her a little, feeling her resistance as he saw the clear signs of her having a miniature panic attack. _She really must have say it then._ Ozai concluded in disbelief. Sure, he had been waiting longer than he wanted to for her to finally show some signs of interest in him or develop actual feelings for him. Even had her kiss him three times, two of which he knew was not her but something he had left in question. This morning while laying semi-asleep, she kissed him but quickly fled. Making him believe that something could be there but not enough for her to say anything. Yet now, by accident, she confessed.

"Look at me." Ozai told her, using a tone with her she hadn't heard in over a week.

Shaking her head as she was holding back tears. Wanting to cry from how embarrassed and possibly crazy she was. _**Calm down before you give yourself a heart attack!**_ Siren noticing her human was seriously losing it now. _**Just look at him already! Maybe it'll calm those nerves of yours!**_ _Please shut up! You're not helping_. Not wanting to upset the pathetic human of hers, the Siren quieted.

"Katara, please, look at me."

Oh she was really done. He said please. When did he ever say please? Katara hesitantly moved her head to turn back around to face him. Trembling eyes going to his. _La, give me strength please!_ Staring at him as he stared at her, the waterbender felt lightheaded. The look in his eyes was so different from all the other looks she had seen in them. She didn't know how to begin to describe the way he was looking at her. Was it relief. Or anticipation. Or longing. Needing? No, maybe hope. Hope that he would be relieved from his anticipation, longing, and needing.

"Do you-"

"Yes!" Katara answered before she could talk herself out of this and make things even harder for herself. "Yes, I do." Clenching her teeth and gripping her fist, eyes shut tight.

"I thought you hated me or at least was afraid of me." Ozai stated, going back to his neutral tone.

Re-opening her eyes, "That's because you get under my skin and I'm not afraid of you. Just of what you might say or think."

Raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms, "So that's why you hide things from me? You think it'll change what's already between us?"

 _Why does he have to say it like that?! Like freaking la! Just nod your head in understanding so I can continue!_

Not needing her to answer when the answer itself was written all over her face. "It's too late for that, Katara. Even if I tried I can't see you any differently than I do now. Than I have."

"Then why have you been so cruel to me lately?!" Katara was reminded of how she had been treated.

Sighing as he placed his hand to his temple, closing his eyes. "You frustrated me. You and those damn eyes of yours! Looking at me like that while telling me I scared you! You made feel like some fucking monster or something!" Also being reminded of how irritated he's been with her all week. "After all I've done and try to do for you, you still fear me!"

"So acting like a jerk was going to make things better?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You act so frightened of me but then turn around and take advantage of me while I'm asleep!"

 _Oh my La! He was awake!_ Oh she should have seen that coming.

Smirking at her shocked look, "Yes, that's right, waterbender. I know what you did this morning." He chuckled.

Face steaming red but too angry to care, "This is what I mean! How did I end up with feelings for you?! You're a total jerk to me!"

"You make me." Blaming her for why he had been cold to her.

The two of them glared at each other for a little while before a thought popped into the Fire Lord's head and he smirked at Katara. Letting go of her hand as she retracted it to her chest, looking at him with caution.

"Prove it." Ozai narrowed his eyes.

Still glaring at him as she held her wrist protectively, "Prove what?"

"Prove your feelings for me. I don't much believe you but I'm sure you can convince me." He challenged her.

Katara's eyes bugged out as she looked at him with a questioning look. What exactly did he want her to do to prove it? Not something like- _**yes! Let's hope it is!**_ _Pervert._

"How?"

"I'm sure with how much you lack in the knowledge of pleasuring, I do believe a kiss will suffice. For now." A wicked look surfaced his face. A devilishly handsome look for him. With how serious his demeanor had been, she nearly forgot how mischievous he could be.

 _Forgive me ancestors and mom but you might want to look away because I'm about to commit a grave sin._ _**Not like you haven't already committed it.**_ _But this time isn't different!_ Looking at him, Katara swallowed hard. Why did it have to be him? Why did she have to fall for him? The Fire Lord.

Moving, inching, carefully moving and inching herself back to his side. His eyes on hers. Hers on his. Her gut turning as she felt her skin flare and her body temperature raising.

Standing directly in front of him, her gaze sharpening as she willed herself to be calm. "Close your eyes."

Grinning up at her, "Why?"

"They make me nervous." She hissed.

Smirking, "I thought you weren't afraid of me, waterbender?"

"Oh shut up!" She said and removed the sash of her robe, bringing it out in front of her.

Raising an eyebrow at the girl, _where did you learn something as kinky as this?_ Ozai had no qualm with her wanting to blindfold him. Only made him that much more turned on, though he hoped to keep that to himself unless she wanted _it_.

Gently, Katara took her sash and placed it over the Fire Lord's eyes, tying it behind his head before coming back to face him. With his piercing gold eyes hidden behind her sash, the waterbender felt a hundred percent at ease now. _Maybe I should keep him like this._ Everything would feel like a breeze if he wasn't staring at her as hard as he tend to do.

Exhale. _Now, let's get this over with._ Katara thought to herself. _I can do this._ Leveling herself to him, her small hand going to the side of his face as she took another deep breath.

"No biting." She told him as she prepared to kiss him, knowing whenever he forced his lips on hers or tried to get her to kiss him, he liked to bite.

Ozai grinned. "How boring."

 _I'll show you boring, you jerk._ Katara narrowed her eyes. Sliding her hand from his cheek to cup right underneath his ear, her fingers meeting his hair as her other went to his shoulder, balancing herself as she began leaning forward.

 _I can do this. It just a kiss. Not like I haven't kissed him before only this is more intentional._ Prep talk getting her closer to him or rather his lips. _This isn't that hard. You've kissed a rebel freedom fighter, the Avatar, and an exiled prince. Adding the Fire Lord to that list isn't so bad._ _ **He's already been on that list, Katara. Seriously, just kiss him already before I do.**_ Rolling her eyes as she ignored the Siren but figuring she was right and need to just do it already.

Hovering just over his, feeling her skin flare up even more as heat pooled in her gut and her mouth watered. A dizzy need washed over her. Not wanting to wait another second, Katara didn't and pressed her lips to his.

"Like you mean it, waterbender." Ozai whispered against her lips.

 _Asshole._ _I'll show you!_ Provoked by the Fire Lord's critic, Katara moved even closer to him, lifting her leg to climb into the chair on top of him. Going to straddle his lap as her hands were on both of his shoulders as she pressed her lips harder against his. Starting moving her lips against his, she noticed his hands were settled on her hips as she sat on top of him. Very sensually, Katara drank him in as he returned the fraction against her lips, flicking his tongue at her bottom lip. Their mouths then moved together, the waterbender pressing herself even harder into him and her hands found their way into his hair.

Getting her to open her mouth to him with his tongue, one of Ozai's hands went to her back and grabbed some of her hair, yanking it back gently. Now seeking to take over their current situation.

It came as no surprise to her when he did this, disregarding how it was her that needed to prove herself and taking command. Invading her mouth with his tongue, Katara moaned against him while her finger tangled even more into his hair, instinctive moving her hips in his lap. Letting him take over because she really had no clue what he wanted and it seemed pretty obvious, he was wanting more than she was offering at the moment. Pulling her hair even more so that her neck was tilted towards him. The Fire Lord trailed kisses from her lips to her jaw them to her neck. Growling as he reached the area. Her heart started racing as another moan dripping with desire fell from her lips.

He was done. There was no way he was going to let her get up now. Not when she was finally like this. Like she should have been at the start. Sinking his teeth into her neck, Ozai growled as he listened to her cry out and pull his hair. Wanting to see her, he tore his blindfold off as he broke away from her neck for a moment.

As he was able to lay his eyes upon her again, seeing her foggy eyes and her chest heaving as she panted, Ozai knew he was going to at his limit with holding back. The desk looking like a perfect place to have her.

"Alright, I did it. Happy now?" Katara said as she caught her breath.

Licking his lips as he grinned, "Wanting to stop already?"

 _No._ She thought honestly before her hands were back on his face and she smashed her lips to his. Groaning into the kiss as he suddenly lift her up and she found herself being slammed onto his desk after he threw everything off of it. Ferociously, he captured her lips and started grabbing at her robes, pressing himself between her legs. Letting her know his desires. And with how intoxicated she felt from his kisses and how he was pressing her into his desk, Katara couldn't much care that he obviously wanting to have sex with her. Right here right now. She had been thinking about earlier. Bored out of her mind that she entertained the fantasy. Wondering if she did would he be nicer to her again. And then again, it was curiosity. Having lost her virginity hadn't been too fun, especially when she hated him at the time. But now, feeling want she felt, could she? Could she let _that_ happen between them and possibly feel something other than disgust and discomfort? Feel what other people felt when they were intimate with a significant other.

"I want you. Now." He growled against her lips as she pulled him closer, drinking him in as she moaned into his mouth.

Pausing her lips over his as she opened her closed eyes, "Want me how?" She asked in a whisper.

"You know how." Pressing his arousal between her legs to give her a hint if needed.

Squirming a bit from feeling it against her warmth, Katara's half opened eyes looked into his. "I don't know if…- I'm not sure if I-"

"Shhh." He shut her up before she could talk herself out of it before she could even consider it. "Just let me."

Feeling his mouth trail from her lips back to her neck, Katara's back arched as his hands started pulling at her robes. Trying to open them. Letting him do so as she hadn't yet decided in this heated moment whether she was or wasn't going to go through with this. Knowing he had been wanting her for months and she had been on and off with frequent feverish needs, only her hands and bending able to do the trick. Maybe she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Maybe she had been in denial. Screeching as he sank his teeth deeper into her neck, tearing open her robes.

"My clothes!" She realized he ruined them.

Lifting his head from her neck and looking down at her. "You have more where this came from." Leaning back down to kiss her lips as he whispered against them. "I'll even buy you a new one."

Smirking against his lips as she was happy to finally get him to be a little nicer to her. "Can it be blue?" She asked as he barely gave her room to say anything at all as he tried to conquer her mouth.

"Anything you want, just shut up already!" He groaned into her mouth.

Yanking his hair as she glared at him, pausing her lips against his. "You're the one doing all the talking."

Ozai stood up some, looking down at the waterbender that was splayed on his desk, robe torn open with her undergarments exposed. Her fluttering blue eyes trained on him. There was no protest in them. No resistance how she had laid underneath him for a moment. His hand fell onto her stomach. Feeling how warm she was. Clearly just as aroused as him. Agni, he was going to wait but now. Now was too late.

Sliding his hand up stomach to her breast where his hand went under her bra and squeezed her bare flesh. Hearing a small moan draw from her precious lips, he bit his own. Yes, he was going to have her right here.

"I can't hold back any longer." He told her.

Eyes shut as he continued groping her breast, "I know." She replied breathlessly.

"Then you'll let me?" Ozai's gaze intensified on her as he squeezed her breast harder, using his fingers to pinch her nipples.

Honestly, she didn't know what to say. _**Say yes!**_ Wasn't this going to too fast? But then again, they'd been married four months and both of them had withheld urges all up until now. So was it actually just long overdue? Perhaps. But her biggest concern was, if it would hurt as much as the first time. And was the desk where she wanted to having sex with him for the first time since their wedding night, now she was more than willing to give to herself to him.

"I-I I-"

"Your majesty, there is-" a noble burst into the Fire Lord's office seeking to discuss the issue of the imprisoned Kyoshi Warrior Leader. However; managed to stumble across a sight that was not expected.

Standing there in shock, the nobleman saw the Fire Lord's gaze look up from what was clearly the Fire Lady laying on his desk with her robe torn open to him. Bowing his head fearfully as he intruded on something that could literally have him hung for. "Please! Your majesty, forgive me! I didn't know!"

Wanting to set the idiot noble on Fire as he interrupted them, Ozai shouted for him to leave. The man hurried and ran out of the office in great fright. Laying on the desk, Katara sighed and turned her head to the side, eyes looking out at the window.

"Well there goes the mood." She said in disappointment.

Dropping his in the nape of her neck as he sighed in heavier than her, "This isn't over. As soon as the day ends, you're mines." He pulled his head up to look down at her, his hand cupping her face.

Smiling as she looked back to him, "I told you already. I don't belong to you."

"Not yet." He smirked.

….

Being forced to put things on halt, the Fire Lord and Lady were summoned to discuss the issues of the Kyoshi Warrior. Of course, due to her robes being torn, Kimiko was summoned to the office to dress her in another. The madam was grinning knowingly the entire time. Katara tried her best to ignore it but with how there were things scattered all over the floor from the Fire Lord's desk and she had be stripped to only her undergarments when the woman showed up, it was pretty obvious. And there were teeth marks in her neck. So yeah, it was pretty damn obvious.

Using her skills with make-up, Kimiko covered up the mark on the Fire Lady's neck. Trying her best not to ask or say anything.

In the throne room, the Fire Lord and Lady sat side by side, listening to the reviews from the council.

"Your majesty, after questioning the Kyoshi's leader, we have a found that she is in fact as Princess Azula claims her to be. However; we have also discovered that her intention for being here was to watch over her majesty, her 'former' comrade." A member of the council that was in charge of interrogating Suki stood from his seat.

Resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he looked at the council. "Is this all?" Sounding dreadfully bored.

The councilman nodded.

Sighing tiredly, "Have her released. There's no reason to detain her any longer."

A few members gasped and Katara glanced at him. All of them wondering what his point was in releasing an enemy of his.

"Your majesty, she is an enemy of the crown!"

Not giving much a damn. Seriously, had they interrupted him for this? "And yet the entire time she was here, not once had she made an attempt on my life. So I don't see what's the point in keeping her."

"Mistress Kimiko had her sent to your daughter because to bad behavior. She had rebelled in some form while here."

Narrowing his eyes, "I'm pretty sure I said for her to be released. This discussion needn't continue. My orders aren't up for debate." His tone silencing and sitting the councilman down. Eying him dangerously. "Now, have the Kyoshi release by tomorrow morning."

Dismissing the council from this pointless meeting, Ozai rubbed his temple. He was going to kill the next person that questioned him. He swears.

"Why are you letting her go?" Katara looked at him suspiciously.

 _Agni!_ Of course, she'd be the next to question him. Gold eyes settling nonchalantly on her. "Were you listening at all just now?"

"Yes but I know you're not just letting her go because of that. You know as well as I do that she'll join back up with my group." Narrowing her eyes at him. "Are you using this to get me in bed?"

Smirking, "Your sense of humor is remarkable as alway but no. As you have your secrets, so do I."

Nothing else needing to be discussed, the Fire Lord raised from his throne and held his hand out for her. "Come, I still have work to do and since you're a distraction, I'm taking you back to our chambers."

Rolling her eyes. What was she? A child? He was sending her to her room all because she didn't want to do nothing all day and he didn't want Shin coming near her. La, _I would have thought earlier would have made up for everything but I guess not._

…..

Pacing back and forth, _this can't be!_ Lao couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hadn't he told that girl to be careful. To not be swayed and here she was trying to save the Fire Lord, her enemy's life at the same time of saving the world. It was impossible and a childish idea. What did she think? That she could have it all. _Ha, as if I will allow a man as ambitious as Ozai to remain alive._

Shin lounged in the quarters of the Fire Sage that was associated with the White Lotus. After having his conversation with his _darling_ wife, he felt her most intriguing statements about the Fire Lady's desire to save her husband needed to be heard.

"So she's fallen for his majesty?" Lao asked in a hiss.

Shrugging his shoulders, "I guess that is what you would say about a woman who refuses to kill a man that is her greatest enemy. But I'm not sure it's love. Not yet, anyways."

"Well whatever it is, it needs to stop. Do I need to remind her of what is all at stake?" Lao continued passing back and forth.

Getting up from his seat, "No. You can leave that to me. Surely, our lovely Fire Lady hasn't forgotten her former flame."

….

Ugh! She couldn't believe him! He even posted guards outside the bedroom! What did he think she would try to slip away to see Shin or something?! _The nerve of that man!_ La, it was almost like nothing she's said all day even reached his ears. Like he was still set in his ways.

"I'm going to slap him, I swear it!" Katara groaned as she rolled around on the bed, veil pulled over the canopy as she was dressed in a simply red gown.

"More like drive a dagger into his chest so we can end this already."

The waterbender froze. _Wait-_

Footsteps came towards the bed as she laid there in the middle, paralyzed. "Haven't forgotten me have you? Making out with my father and all."

Hearing the disdain and resentment in the familiar voice as she quickly sat up, trembling blue eyes looking to the person who stood before her, _the Fire Lord's_ , bed. Their hand reached to pull back the opening in the veil cast around the bed. Her eyes meeting a pair of gold eyes. A pair that didn't belong to her husband or anyone she has seen in awhile. A pair she had been fearing to ever meet again.

"Zuko." His name fell from her mouth like famous last words, hollow and grim, and laced with unacknowledged lament.

Glared at her, "Katara. It's past time that we talk."

…..

A/N:

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Can't wait to give you the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N:

Forgive me everyone! La and Agni, please also forgive me. I literally just wrote this in one night, last night to be exact. But the last two or three weeks have been utterly insane! Work and school were getting crazy but don't worry. I'm back for the weekly updates. Just had a little bump in the road. *sighs* but I'm definitely back. Again sorry sorry sorry. I just say all the comments and I was like holy shit. And being that I only wrote this chapter in one night, I feel even worse because I didn't take the time I needed to but I felt too much time had passed. So double triple SORRY!

 **WARNING:** Smut!

Chapter 18:

"What are you doing here, Zuko?" Katara asked carefully, the Siren in her going on the defensive. Remembering the last time he was here. _**I won't let him touch Ozai!**_ _Don't worry. I have this. Just please don't do anything._

Arms crossed, "We need to talk."

"About?"

"You know what?!" Zuko lost his temper. Was she really going to play dumb?! After everything he's seen over the last week. After everything that's happened in the last four months!

Katara already knew where he was going with this but she knew this had already been discussed. There was no point in having a talk they already had. She was married to his father now. Whether she had been willing in the beginning or not. Her relationship to him, she ended. Refusing to drag him along while she was with someone else. It was the honorable thing to do and she did that. Besides, this was her mission. End the war. Sure, she tossed him off the balcony to preserve his father's life but that didn't need to be discussed. She had her reasons. Reasons he wouldn't understand. Especially with how things had ended between them before that night. He wasn't all that kind to her about it anyway. So she could have just been getting back at him. If you asked her, Zuko had no right to be so angry with her. The situation, of course it was understandable to be angry but at her, when they both knew she didn't plan for any of this to happen, he was wrong to treat her like this.

"I've watched you, Katara. For a whole week and you know what I found?" He tried calming himself down as the waterbender crossed her arms and raised a challenging eyebrow. How she could act as if she had done no wrong was beyond him. She swore. She swore to him! That she'd love him! That she wouldn't be with anyone but him! And yet, he learned from watching her this week, that it was all a lie!

Not having his attitude, "What Zuko? What did you find because I'm so curious to know?"

"You. You lied to me! You lied to me straight to my face and you have no remorse!" He growled.

Narrowing her eyes, "I didn't lie, Zuko. I didn't know this would happen!"

"But it still happened! I heard what you told Kimiko. You're going to try and save my father's life! Are you crazy?!" Zuko threw his fist into the bed. "He's our enemy! He launched that attack in the North Pole that kill Princess Yue! He sent Azula after all of us with orders to kill! He's going to take over the world for Agni's sake! Not to mention what he did to my face! Katara, how can you sit there and tell me you're going to save that man's life?!"

Regardless of her feelings, Katara knew she had no choice but to save Ozai's life. The Siren threatened to take over and destroy everything were he to die. But that aside, Katara and Zuko both knew Aang wasn't going to kill him. A reassuring fact that made her feel less overwhelmed with the fact that there was an inevitable fight to happen between them. However; Katara planned to keep her eyes out for everyone else that wanted him dead. Zuko being one of those people.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Zuko. We've already discuss this and I don't see why you're needing to sneak around and spy on me." Katara looked away angrily at him.

Seriously about to lose it, "Katara! I love you and you're screwing my dad!"

"What-"

"I saw you! He had you on his desk!" Zuko shouted.

Remembering there were guards outside her door, Katara put her finger to her mouth for him to be quiet but he only got louder.

"What the hell is going on with you?! Do you have feelings for him or something?!" He raged but after seeing how her eyes looked back at him widely and she said nothing to answer him, his fist immediately went up in flames.

 _ **That's it!**_ _No! Wai-_ A sharp pain shot through her head and Katara let out a piercing scream as the Siren tried to take over her body. Zuko paused and looked at her in confusion. What was-

"Zuko! LEAVE!" Katara cringed forward and her hands balled her hair into a fist.

Not understanding what was happening as the flames of his fist died out. "Katara, wh-"

" _ **I said LEAVE!"**_ Raising her head back up to him, his eyes widening as her eyes glowed.

A knock on the door caught both of their attention and the Siren let go of struggling to take control of Katara.

"Your majesty, is everything alright?" A guard asked.

Falling flat into the red sheets, Katara hands clung to them as she tried catching her breath. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Do you want us to get his majesty?"

" _ **NO!"**_ The Siren shouted. What the hell were they trying to do?! Bring her husband in here so that he and his son could fight once more. Like hell.

Zuko stared curiously at Katara as she looked as if she were exhausted. Which she was. Even for the short moment she had to fight the Siren's take over, it took a lot to get that powerful creature from having its way with her.

"Kat-"

Lifting herself up as she had her hand on her chest, clenching her gown. "Zuko, please. Just go. Go before this gets worse." She looked at him pleadingly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you feel I intentionally betrayed you or I don't still love you because I do but there is nothing I can do now. I'm sorry." On the verge of tears she looked away from him.

Brows furrowing as he held back his want to hold her, to snatch her from his father's bed and take her far from here. Take her four months back before this happened to them. Save her from Azula. From his father. From those that were planning to use her. Zuko felt a sense of guilt.

"No. I'm sorry." He said balling his fist as he looked at with the most hurt expression she had ever seen. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you from this. I'm sorry."

 _ **Don't be. We are perfectly fine, you idiot boy!**_ The Siren didn't very much care for the son of her love. Fortunately for her, neither did Ozai. It was only his daughter that she had to put up with. _Would you go back to your rock already?!_ _**I will as soon as he leaves. I don't trust him here, he'll try to hurt my beloved again.**_

Needing to hurry and get Zuko out of here before the Siren tried to kill him or Ozai showed up and tried the same.

Crawling to the edge of the bed, Katara sat in front of Zuko and raised her hand to his face. Recoiling her hand as she watched him hiss and pull back, looking to her as if her touch had been poisonous. And in a way, it was. Having touched his father with these same hands. The man that gave him the scar that disfigured his face. How could she dare to touch him again with these hands? Hands that could play with Fire and not be burnt. While Fire had licked his face and left its brand. Hands like hers couldn't touch his face and not cause him pain. So they both backed away. Disheartened by the realization. Lamenting over how things had become. The resentment that settled between them. Is this where they stood? Fight against one another, once again. Were they now enemies? Only this time, playing for new teams. She now stood where he once had and he stood where she was always supposed to. How? How did this happen?

"A-are we- is this what I- Katara, tell me. Where is it- wh-where is it that we stand?" Zuko's eyes heavy with pain and tears.

Forcing herself to numb herself as she had to get him to leave. Had to make herself clear that Ozai was not to be harmed. Needed to be completely honest with him while fighting her former feelings for him. Feelings that were still there for him. Only after he had hurt her so badly with his words that day in his prison cell, had those feelings begun to regress.

With an expression so unfazed and unfeeling aside from the tears in her eyes, Katara looked at him. Heart feeling as it was breaking once more. Seeing now how they mirror one another's former selves. He was her and she was him. However; they were not quite enemies as he might believe. But they weren't much allies anymore either. For now, until the final fight of this war, they were undecided.

"Until 'that' time has come, Zuko." 'That' meaning the war's end. "We are still allies. We both want the war to end. We aren't enemies."

 _But you will be_. Inwardly grimacing as he balled his fist and clenched his teeth. If Aang didn't kill Ozai and left Zuko to do it, the firebender knew he'd have to face Katara. And by the look in her eyes, he'd have to fight her like he used to. They really were to be enemies. _Maybe we were never destined to be lovers. Maybe you and I were always enemies._

Shutting her eyes from him as she could take no more, "We may stand on opposing sides now, Zuko but I am forever loyal to my goal of ending this war for the rest of the world. I have not forgotten where I come from nor who it is I am fighting for but I want this war to end my way. And I say neither Aang nor Ozai dies."

Seeing as she was making it clear of where they stood, Zuko backed away from her more, preparing to leave. "What loyalty?" He snarled. "You traded that for that crown on your head and my father's bed."

"Zu-"

"No, Katara. Just know that no matter how hard you fight it. Only one of them can live at the end of this war and for your sake, you had better make clear which of them you're rooting to win. Otherwise….I can't promise your safety." Without another word the firebender sent her one last look before turning around and making his way back the way he came. The balcony.

In his wake, Katara hissed and threw her arm out to the side. Ice daggers flying into the bed post as one eye glowed. _**Did he threaten us?!**_ _I think he did._ The Siren and Katara were not too happy with how that turned out.

…..

"Are these the lay outs for the reconstruction of the Southern Tribe, your majesty?" One of the architects the Fire Lord had summoned to his office asked.

Nodding his head as he let them look it over. He was curious as to what their opinions would be. He had been designing it by himself for weeks now and finally he figured out how he wanted the fortress to look like. Having been inspired to incorporate both Fire Nation and tribal culture together. To represent his union to the waterbender. Fortunately, from the expressions he was receiving from them. It looked like a go.

Fond of the Fire Lord's work, "When will you have us set out of the South Pole?"

Folding his hands to together, "You and your group will depart with my men and I. I've also decided to bring my wife with me as she will be the bridge of communication between us and the tribespeople." The architects all nodded before being dismissed.

As they left, Ozai sighed and shut his eyes. He was almost done with his day. All that was left was to his most loyal subject.

"Your majesty." The subject bowed their head as the Fire Lord grinned.

"Daichi, it is good to see you." Ozai smirked.

Raising his head with a cunning smirk as always. "Not as good as it is to not see that wife of mine."

The two burst into laughter. Neither of them much liked the man's wife. Fumi was quite the bitch neither of them cared to bother themselves with. Having had their feel of her, she was quite played out. However; she was the one they were meeting here about.

Taking a seat in a chair just before the Fire Lord's desk, "So I see you are leaving for the South Pole soon, need my wife and I to maintain things while you are away?"

"Who else can I trust?" Ozai said lightly. "You've both have done well to watch over it before while I needed time away from the palace. I believe you're capable of doing so once again."

"Well of course, you majesty. Fumi and I would be honored to take care of things while you are away." Daichi accepted without hesitation.

Just as Ozai had expected. Most loyal didn't been most trusted. Daichi was loyal to power. Not him. Just as his bitch of a wife. The Fire Lord didn't like the man. Hated him in fact. How a man could manage a woman like Fumi, he had to be just as bad as her if not worse. But nonetheless, the nobleman didn't not pose a threat as did everyone else in this palace. Sure, he knew some plotted against him but Ozai was always a step ahead of them all. He knew their intentions. Not foolish enough to believe any of them wouldn't trade sides were it to their benefit. However; they didn't dare outright oppose or challenge him. It was suicide to do such. And how stupid did this noble and his wife really think he was? Katara being poisoned. It was obviously Fumi. Being that the woman had poisoned his first wife before. Only this time the motivation wasn't jealousy. Well not quite, more like refusal to give up 'her' power as she put it for him. Yet, regardless of all this, Ozai knew Daichi and Fumi controlled most of the influence of the palace out of the nobles. And whenever he took time away from the palace, he knew they'd have things maintained. Otherwise, it would mean 'their' power being stripped away and seeing what happened to Xia, they didn't want to decide now to get on his bad side.

Wearing his facade, "Excellent. We'll be leaving by the end of this week and will stay for no more than a month to get things moving along as far as reconstruction."

Standing from his seat before bowing his head, Daichi grinned to himself. Now he and his wife could plan for the Fire Lady to be disposed in the time being. "Thank you, your majesty. For entrusting me and my wife with such an important task."

….

Brushing her hair as she looked at herself in the vanity mirror, Katara tried calming herself down, not letting herself get worked up over the visit she had from Zuko. She wasn't about to let him make an enemy out of her and she wasn't about to be labeled the bad guy for wanting this war to end her way. It was understandable that he was hurt, she was hurt for him but to threaten her. The waterbender was sent on edge.

 _ **How dare he threaten us?!**_ _He's just speaking out of again but still, to tell me something like that. What is he trying to say?!_ _**I say we kick his ass and make him take it back.**_ _No, we should just leave it alone._ _ **For now.**_ Katara's eyes narrowed in the mirror, _yes. For now._

After brushing out her hair, Katara rose from the vanity and left out the bathroom. Wanting nothing more than to lay down and fall asleep. Asleep so she can't continue to get worked up over something that was pretty much the least of her worries. Sleep would be her distraction. Climbing back into bed, the waterbender pulled back the sheets and curled herself underneath them. About to get cozy and all snuggled in, Katara heard her husband's voice outside the door, dismissing the guards. She quickly stilled her movements and shut her eyes. Trying to feign sleep.

Opening the door, Ozai entered his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Agni, he was so glad the day was over. Not only did he not have to entertain moronic nobles with their 'ambitions' hidden behind a facade of devotion and loyalty but he could get back to the only person they didn't put up a front with him. Had her secrets but was more honest than anyone he had known. He rather admired that. Ah, but even more, the waterbender admit to having feelings for him. A grin plastered across his face as he noticed the girl was already in bed and under the sheets. _I know you're not asleep just yet._

Having shared his bed with her for the last two months, he paid close attention to her behaviors. Likely to do with being a waterbender and drawn to the moon, Katara never fell asleep this earlier. Even if she had to lay there until the night grew old enough for her to find rest in it. Also, she was in his spot. The girl was always careful to remain on her side. Bed being big enough for them to toss and turn the entire night and not meet at any point. Though every so often she seek him out in her sleep and cling to him. Ozai smirked as he walked over to his bed.

"You're not fooling me, Katara." Stopping just at the foot. "I know you're still awake."

Smirking to herself as she felt a little playful, Katara continued pretending she was asleep. Trying her best not to giggle, she listened for any signs of movement and heard the rustling of clothes. Was he getting undressed for bed? _Or_ , letting herself revisit the thoughts earlier. Soon she felt him climb into bed. Pulling back the sheets as he slid in behind her. La, this would perhaps be a better distraction than sleep. Hopefully.

Moving towards her and wrapping his around around her waist as he reached her, Ozai immediately buried his face into her hair. Holding her tight against him as he breathed in her scent. Agni, he was so glad the day was over already. Now, they could finish what they started.

"The day's over." He whispered into her hair, hand moving to her breast as he gave it a tight squeeze, feeling her body shiver against. Pressing himself closer to her. "You know what that means."

Yes. She did. Biting her lip. La, as wrong as all this was, she didn't much give a damn now. Her body had been craving him for sometime. Finally admitting her feelings. Now she could satisfy her desire for him. A small gasp falling from her lips as his hand went into her dress and started playing with her nipple. Katara wiggled herself against him, feeling her body begin to warm up and against his, her body was set ablaze.

Teasing her small but portioned breast, Ozai let his mouth roam down to her neck and placed light kisses to the sensitive area of skin. With his hold on her, her soft body against his, he moved his hips into her backside a little, letting the evidence of his arousal be known to her. A few moans spilled from her slightly parted lips as she felt him grind against her ass.

 _ **Yes! Take us!**_ _Shut up before I say no._ Katara needed to shut the Siren up so she could focus. But she was right. The answer was an obvious yes. She, _**they**_ , wanted him. So badly.

"Yes." She said in a low moan as his fingers pinched her nipples harder.

Suddenly, the waterbender found herself being turned over on her back, looking up at gold eyes that were filled with lustful desire and hunger. Long black hair falling over one shoulder. The toned and deliciously well sculpted bare chest in sight as he knelt above her, straddling her. His strong hands going to her dress as they tore it open, much like earlier. Katara gasped in delight as her breast were exposed to him. Breathing starting to pick up pace as her eyes studied his watchful gaze. She purposely didn't wear any undergarments. Knowing he'd finish his work and come for her, to take her.

Smirking as he realized this, Ozai tore the dress completely opened to see that she wasn't wearing anything underneath to his satisfaction. "Were you waiting for me?"

Nodding her head as she kept a steady expression, one that held anticipation.

"Oh what a good girl you've been." His thumb going over her lip and parted them. Her blue eyes trained on him as she opened her mouth to take his thumb into it. Flicking her tongue against it and watching his expression change at her action. It was a look of pure shock laced with approval. Something about seeing her suck his thumb made him think of other things he could put in her mouth for her to suck on.

Taking his thumb from her mouth, he trailed it down her chin and to her neck then through the valley between her breast until he reached her navel and circled his thumb around it. "I won't be gentle with you, Katara. I'm overrun with too great a hunger to not ravish you."

What did that even mean? Was he talking about brutalizing her or something? Her thoughts roaming to their first night where he had obviously fought hard for control. And Kimiko's warning that night. What was he going to do to her? It frightened her and turned her on. She was curious. Eyes leaving his to trace down his torso to his pants. Very curious and extremely aroused. Her emotions and the Siren's combining to make her even more eager than she should be.

Not responding to him at all as her want, her need for the thing that was concealed in these black trousers of his, Katara's hands latched on them and pulled one of the button's loose. Her eyes focusing intently on what she was doing as she tried to unbutton the next one. However; her wrist were caught and then forced above her head.

Ozai looked at her, grabbed her chin and looked her dead in the eyes. Making sure it was her and not whatever that thing was that had glowing eyes. Seeing as her eyes weren't glowing a smirk appeared on his face. _So it is her. Just eager, I see._ Last thing he wanted was to have her and it not be her. Her body yes but he wanted her as well. His reason for restraining himself. Katara was what he desired not just her body.

"You should be more patient." He said before leaning down to kiss her lips.

Kissing him back as she tugged on his bottom lip a little, "I have been. I waited all day."

Unable to help smirking, Ozai lifted up from her and slid back some. Reaching for the buckle of his pants and pulling it apart. As he went to undo the buttons below it, Katara sat up and her hands were on them again. Wanting to undo them herself. Since he took the liberty of undressing her, she wanted to return the favor. Eyes steady on his as she undid his pants.

Lips smashing to hers as he grabbed her, pulling her against him, though allotting her enough room to do as she was. Nipping at her lips as his tongue moved into her mouth. The waterbender moaning into his as she became in a hurry to get these pants off. La, she wished she could just tear them open like he did with her clothes.

Smirking into the kiss, Ozai grabbed her hands again and pushed her down onto the bed again. "Stay." He told her and she reluctantly did so, eyes never leaving his.

Watching as he finished the rest, Katara chest heaved as her heart fluttered and raced even fast as she saw what sprang free from the confinements of his trousers. Heat pooled into her gut so quick that she was literally about to just spread her legs for him. Wanting him even more now.

Finally out of the pants, the Fire Lord reached for one the girl's ankles and pulled her towards him by it. Her hair and arms trailing behind her as he brought her to him. Kneeling in front her, he took her ankle and brought it to his mouth. His piercing gold eyes on hers as he dragged his tongue from her ankle to her calf.

Shivering, Katara tried to yank her leg back at the feeling. Not that she wanted him to stop but it was new to her. There was a lot about this kind of thing that she was still new to. Especially being that the first time was not a good experience for her. Practically being forced and it wasn't like he did much but bite, grope, and fuck her. It was something she didn't want to think of right now. She'll count this as her first time. That this would be more fulfilling than their consummation which was dreaded by them both.

Moving in closer to her, licking and kissing her leg as he reached her thighs. The Fire Lord grabbed her by both her thighs as he laid himself between them and threw her legs over his shoulders. His hands that gripped her thighs apart were also spreading her lower lips apart as well, he could hear her shy moans as he looked up to see she had her eyes closed and both hands over her mouth. Moving his thumb to circle her clit gently as his other held her open. Agni, it looked appetizing. The way she was dripping wet, just asking for him to taste her. Unable to resist, Ozai started his tongue at her entrance, prodding it a little as he licked upwards.

Having to keep a tighter hold on her as she started thrashing from the gesture. Clearly overwhelmed by her sensation. Still very much innocent though no longer a virgin. He'd be sure to rob her of the very last bit of her innocence to make her his. By the time he was through, she would be ruined but in the best way.

Clenching the sheets as she covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. "Hold still." She heard him tell her and she tried, she really did but as he continued, it only got harder and harder for her to remain calm. Feeling his tongue run up and down her, even slurping the moist flesh between her legs. It felt so good. La, it felt so good. Her hand reached down to his head, grabbing his hair and grasping it in her hands as her legs locked around him. There was something building up in her and something she knew was about to send her over. Giving up holding back her erotic cries of sexual bliss, Katara arched her back and loudly cried out.

Devouring her, Ozai's hands reached for her waist and breast as he took care to make her cry out even more. He wanted the entire palace to hear her. Everyone to know he was enjoying wife, finally. Especially that damn Shin. Narrowing his eyes as he became more aggressive in his actions and the waterbender's nails sunk into his scalp. Squeezing her hips and her breast as he tongued her inside. Slithering into her as he fought to keep her from moving so much.

"Ah!" The waterbender nearly screaming as she came into his mouth, Ozai holding her tighter as he drank from her. Not wanting to spill a single drop of her essence.

Biting her lip as she tried to get a hold of herself, panting as her legs fell from around him as he slid up her body, hover just above her. Their eyes meeting, hers fluttering as his were steady on hers. She felt his hand make its way into her hair, gripping it as she soon was met with the taste of herself on his lips. Her hand on both sides of his face as she wanted to taste more and more. The mixture his mouth and her essence. It was strange. How she found something like this to set her even higher into her lust filled intoxication.

Reaching down to take her legs once again in his hands, Ozai moved his mouth to rest on her jaw as she breathed heavily, trying to get a hold of her senses. Spreading them apart more as he grabbed his length and held it just before her entrance, teasing it against her.

"Katara." He whispered her name as he started push himself inside her.

Suddenly feeling his male organ entering her, Katara stiffened and pressed her hands into his chest, trying to push him off as her eyes widened. _I can't. I can't do this._ Her heart started racing.

Noticing this, Ozai grabbed her hands and moved them over her head as he stopped his invasion of her womb. Looking down at her as she stared frantically up at him. Those damn blue eyes that made him yield to her in ways he never did with anyone else. "What? What is it?"

"I'm sorry." Katara said in a whisper. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. This kind of thing was never taught to me or even fully explained, I barely know what to do."

Narrowing his eyes at her, "You mean to tell me an eighteen year old girl who traveled around the world knows nothing about sex?" Not knowing if should believe her or not. She should at least know something. Anything.

Nodding her head, "I traveled and fought, that's it. I wasn't thinking about that kind of thing. I just wanted to save people and do what I believed in. Sex was the furthest thing from my mind all this time."

 _That's probably why you never laid with my son,_ not that Ozai was complaining or anything. He rather liked knowing his wife had been untouched when he married her. However; it did complicate things. Especially at this moment.

"I guess I'll have to teach you." He said as he leaned down to place his lips upon hers. "But not now." He sunk into her again. "Now, all I want you to do is lay back and let me have you."

Katara couldn't bring herself to stop him. Not when she wanted him despite her insecurities. Wrapping her legs around his waist as she felt him enter her. While it didn't hurt like the first time, it was still a foreign feeling. A feeling of being invaded. As if her insides were just barely being able to make room for his girth. Katara moaned softly as he gradually pushed his male organ into her. Back arching as her eyes squeezed shut. He was too much for her to take in. La, maybe she should have rethought this.

Lips back on hers as he sheathed himself with her entirely, fighting the urge to pull from her and thrust back into her without restraint. Ozai felt her hiss into his mouth as her nails raked across face and dug into his scalp. Bucking into her a little just to mess with her a bit as he knew she was probably adjusting.

Gasping as her eyes widened, "You son of a b-"

Shutting her up by claiming her lips, he decided he had waited long enough for this and pulled himself from her. Her lips parting as she groaned against his.

"Good girl." Ozai said as grinded into her a bit, listening to her soft whines.

"Ozai." Mawing his name quietly.

Smirking at her as he leaned back down to take her lips with her and began thrusting into her again, enjoying her response as her legs tightly wrapped around him, inviting him deeper into her. Agni, she was so tight. Her tiny body squeeze itself around his length as he grinded himself into her. The Fire Lord buried his face into her neck as he felt himself driving over the edge, losing more and more of his control as his teeth was about to tear into the girl's neck. She really shouldn't have made him wait as long as she did. Now he was starved and only just being fed what he had been craving.

As the pace of his thrusting into her picked up, his hold on her hair tightening, and his teeth just waiting to dig into her neck, Katara was also overwhelmed. Never having experience these feelings, some familiar but not in this light. The light of desiring it herself. She didn't know if she could keep up. Keep herself from falling apart under this man that was clearly three times her size. His beautifully defined body pressing her into the bed as he fucked her hard. Her breast rubbing against his chest. Feeling as she would lose her voice by morning from how he caused her to grow louder and louder. How had she denied not only him but herself this pleasure? Now she knew. Knew what everyone else was talking about. The intoxication and fascination with this act. It was a painfully pleasing feeling. She almost feared it would become addictive to her. Wanting to feel this over and over.

It wasn't gentle and it wasn't meant to be, the passion between them. And it was not the Fire Lord alone who was growing primal in this act. The waterbender's nails dragged through his scalp and trailed down his neck, clawing through his skin as he took her. Their lips smashing together, tonguing and biting one another as the place where they were joined collided. Eventually, Ozai heard his name leaving the waterbender's mouth as her walls clenched around his length, nearing completion. He was almost there with her.

"Ozai!" Katara cried as her back arched and she felt herself reaching her peak. Wrapping her arms tighter around his neck as his hands moved to her thighs, gripping them as he slammed his manhood into her quivering wet sex harder. The sound them meeting as loud as her voice. Agni, he just knew there would be some to hear them. And he hoped Shin was amongst those that did. Needing to know who this waterbender belonged to.

Pounding into his little water nymph, Ozai's teeth pierced her skin causing her warm bleed to run. Eyes rolling to the back of her head as she felt herself lost in the moment. It wasn't long before the two came in unison. Katara screaming as her body felt a rush of essence spill out as his poured into her, mixing and mingling.

The two of them panting as they tried falling from the high. The Fire Lord pulling out and shifted himself off of her a little. His head laid beside her breast as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Katara turned onto her side, ignoring the ache in her body as she did so. Wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him to her chest.

Nuzzling one of her breast, "See, there was nothing to worry yourself about. We're both satisfied."

Nodding her head as she giggled, "Yes but that is only because you were in control the entire time."

"Of course." Ozai said in a cocky tone. "I prefer having control anyway."

"I see." She replied with a smirk before rolling her eyes.

Grinning to himself as he shut his eyes, the Fire Lord pressed himself to his wife's breast and relaxed.

Katara closed her eyes too and let herself be comforted by the fact that she and her husband were as they should be. One. Regardless of who he was and who she was. Natural enemies. It would seem that nature no longer had a say and neither did the rest of the world. Knowing many would loathed to see her willingly by his side. Loving him when she should hate him. But she hadn't turned her back on her cause. She would still end this war and she would save her people and the rest of the world. However; she couldn't kill this man. She couldn't. Not anymore.

Feeling his seed slowly spilling out of her womb, Katara ignored how uncomfortable it felt and the thought of what it could do to her. Too tired and drained to care, honestly. She would deal with it in the morning.

"Mine." He said as he moved his head against her, rubbing up on her breast as it seemed he was falling asleep.

Grinning to herself as she, too, started drifting off, Katara held him to her, running her hands in his hair. As much as she wanted to say something to that clear sign of possessiveness, she decided against it. If she was his then he was hers and that was fine by her. Completely fine.

…,

As it was routine, Kimiko and her ladies went to prepare the Fire Lady for her day. However; a few things were off. First and foremost, the guards were whispering amongst themselves as they approached. Strange looks on their faces. She ignored it for the most part, simply entering the royal chambers with her ladies. Coming to the bedroom door of the Fire Lord's, the madam noticed it was very quiet. As if they two were not up yet. Usually, she'd hear moving around or some sort of sign of one or both of them being up.

Feeling anxious a bit by this, Kimiko knocked but didn't receive a response. Her ladies looked to one another as she knocked again and then again. They waited for a bit but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not liking how there was nothing but silence, the madam quickly grabbed the doorknob and opened the door wide. Her and her ladies eyes opened wide as else.

Sheets barely hanging on their naked bodies, as the Fire Lord was wrapped in the Fire Lady's arms. Clothes torn and tossed on the floor. Kimiko and her ladies all gaped, slowly closing the door back.

Turning to her women, "Well...I-I *clearing her throat* I do believe our Lord and Lady will be sleeping in this morning. Let us prepare their morning meal before t-"

"Is it safe to assume we will be having another prince or princess soon?" One of her ladies looked all giddy as did the rest, all whispering and giggling to themselves.

Finally, the Fire Lord and Lady were intimate. This was great news. Now it would be just a matter of time before they'd all be expecting a new addition to the royal household. And hopefully a replacement heir.

Trying to fight her own excitement, Kimiko calmed her ladies down and smiled. "As wonderful an idea as that would be, I cannot say but it would seem likely nonetheless."

The ladies all squirmed in excitement and took off to do as they were ordered. Kimiko turned to look back at the door of her brother's bedroom. There was hope. Definitely hope. Hope that her brother could change. Hope that the war could end and he would not fall. Hope she would be holding to.

…

The morning light peered through the windows and landed on the spot where the royal couple laid, still tangled in the sheets together, wrapped in one another's arms. Holding his head to her chest, hands tangled in his hair as his arms wrapped around her waist, face resting on her beast, the two of them began stirring from their sleep. Katara's legs moved around a little while Ozai's arm tightened around he and bringing her closer to him. They laid in a half sleep half waking state, too tired to open their eyes but their minds slowly coming to.

"I don't want to get out of bed." Ozai groaned as he buried his face into the waterbender's chest.

Having lost her voice last night, Katara grunted a response, one that was in agreement with what he said. She didn't want to get up either. Legs and body sore from their activities. Somewhere in the middle of the night the two of them woke and had a repeat. Not going to sleep until they reaching completion once again. Now they laid in bed the next morning, knowing they had to wake and get ready for the day, none too happy about it.

Gradually opening her eyes, Katara looked as if she were glaring at the sun. Her sign was the moon. She and the sun never really got along. Especially when it woke her from her sleep. It's bright piercing light that dragged from the precious dark place where her mind and body rested in. Her eyes almost made a declaration of war on it but all that subsided as she looked at Ozai, face planted between her breast. She giggled lightly as she ran her hand over his cheek.

"Is there something funny, Katara?" He asked in a groggy voice with his eyes still shut.

Shaking her head as she moved her hand into his hair and began playing with a few strands. "No, I just think it's strange."

Shifting a little to look up at the waterbender, Ozai stared at her through drowsy eyes. "Strange? What's strange?"

"Us." She said smirking at him.

Narrowing his tired eyes, "I don't see how 'We' are strange."

Running her hand back over his cheek, Katara beamed at him. "We're supposed to hate one another and now look at us."

Suddenly smirking himself, Ozai started sitting up a little to move over top of her. Her hand still on his face as he overlapped it with his own, hair falling over his back and shoulders.

"No one said we ever had to hate each other." He told her.

Her bright beam faltering a little, "But you want to rule the world."

"And so what if I do? Look how I rule my own nation. We are prosperous. Why can't I share it with the rest of the world?" Ozai furrowed his brow at her.

Katara really had nothing to say to that. In all honesty, there was really nothing to say at all to that but simply change subjects. What he said was not false. While he was an extremely feared ruler and had his moments of severe cruelty, though she had never witnessed him in action, the waterbender knew he ruled his nation well. Well wasn't quite a good enough word. Exceptionally, now that was better. She had seen the way he had reigned over the court. Heard how many throughout the nation may not have agreed with the war but still favored the Fire Lord nonetheless. And it wasn't like he was actually evil, she had come to realize. He was just different. Different like not as kind as a normal person should be. Maybe even a little more reserved than some. A bit scary. Perhaps frightening. Or even terrifying like when she first was face to face with him. How she had gained the courage to look him in his intense amber eyes, she will never know but Katara couldn't help but notice how wrong she was about him. In every way. This alone scared her.

Hand on his face as his was on top of hers, "No one says we have to hate each other but that doesn't mean I agree with what you're doing."

Not disappointed in the least as he leaned down closer to her face, "I wouldn't expect you to. This is of course a war that has been waged on your people, I can't expect you to side with me on it. All I expect is you don't turn against me with the outcome of this war."

"I won't." Unbeknownst to him, she couldn't turn on him even if she hadn't decided that she had fallen for him. No matter the outcome, she couldn't let him perish. Let alone turn on him.

Gazing down at those bright blue eyes of hers, Ozai could hold himself back no further and captured her lips. Her arms worming around his neck as he moved to settle between her legs, grabbing one of her thighs and lifting it up. Katara bit into his lip and groaned as he sheathed himself in her once again. The two of them passionately took pleasure in one another's embrace. Slowly moving and grinding into one another. Not the brutal and starved way they had taken each other last night. No, this was less needy and filled with more affection. Refusing to tear their gaze off of each other, the Fire Lord and Lady made love to one another, not seeming to care that they would be late for their meetings and scheduled appointments. Everything and everyone could wait but this could not. Not for another moment.

….

Walking with two guards at her side to the end of the hall where another guard stood, one that was familiar. _Jee,_ Suki thought with relief. Spirits, she hadn't been so happy in her life to see a pair of gold eyes before. And telling by the lax look he was giving her, she knew this wasn't a walk to her execution.

Bringing her just before Lieutenant Jee, the pair of guards that had accompanied her thus far, turned her to the side and started undoing her chains, cuffs, and shackles. Her green eyes went to Jee's.

"Am I being released?" She asked curiously as her binding were being removed.

Jee smiled at her and chuckled, "That you are. His majesty didn't see you to be a threat and has decided that he had no use for you in prison. Says you're taking up space." Leaning in to whisper the last part.

Knowing by now how he loved to tease her, Suki couldn't help but snicker at how silly he was being. She needed his light humor. Especially after all she had endured the last two weeks since Azula had discovered her and had tortured her, ordering the guards to beat her for information. She was covered in burns and bruises. Barely able to shift her weight one of her legs. Her arms hung at her side, aching from how they were stretched out before her and a whip lashed across them over and over, trying to pry information out of her. 'Where's the Avatar they asked?' 'What's his plan?' 'The Banished Prince, do you know his whereabouts?' 'Is her majesty plot against the Fire Lord?' The questions continued. Each time she refused to answer, the worse the punishment became. But she had finally given them answers. Some that they didn't buy at first but after explaining herself, it was clear she wasn't lying. Except for that last question, that kind of thing needed to be lied about. Even if she was upset with Katara, they were still friends, still fighting this war, she wouldn't give Katara up. Besides, Suki didn't know what the hell Katara was planning. Sure, the Lotus had plans but that didn't mean the waterbender was going to do it their way. Anyway, Suki was in bad shape after these last few days, so to see Jee, it brighten her mood some.

One of the guards pushed her towards Jee and gave her a dirty look, "I don't know how you have a thing for foreign _things_."

Shrugging his shoulders as he looked down as Suki and then back to his fellow guard with a grin. "I guess his majesty and I have something in common."

Wrapping his arm around to the batter Kyoshi Warrior, the lieutenant turned them both around and opened the door. As soon as it opened the sun hit Suki's face and she winced. Jee, bent down a little and scooped her up.

"You're in no condition to be walking." He told her with a grin.

Letting herself relax in his arms, "Where are you taking me?"

"My place." He said a little too casually like it was no big deal. "Not like you can just head back to the Earth Kingdom from here. Besides, Mistress Kimiko ordered me to look after you for her majesty's sake."

Suki's eyes narrowed her eyes at the mention of the madam, _that bitch did this to me._ _Handing over to Azula! What the hell did she think would happen?!_ Fortunately, her angry thoughts ceased as Jee carried over to a kimono rhino. Grabbing its rein, he pulled it to kneel down some so he get the two of them on its back.

Settling them both atop of it, Suki in front of him as he had a hold of the rein, Jee commanded the kimono rhino to raise back up. Arms wrapped her waist he gripped the rein and got the beast to start moving. They were headed to his place in the city. He felt she would be fine there until she could unite back with the Avatar. Besides, he didn't think she would want to return to the palace, especially with certain talk going around about the Fire Lady and Fire Lord.

…..

"You told me it was just tension!" Zuko yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall.

Shin, unfazed by the young prince, sighed and looked through a few scrolls he collected from the library. "Yes but now that it is more, what can anyone do about it? It is not the first they were tingled in the sheets together. Only this time her majesty finds hers in a more willing position."

"Stop calling her that!" Zuko raged even more. Hating Katara being referred to ask 'her majesty' or 'Fire Lady'. She was supposed to be his! Not his father's Fire Lady! _That bastard!_

Not caring much about the obvious anger issues of the Prince, "Then what shall I call her? Katara?" Chuckling darkly. "Your highness, the girl is a goner if you ask me. The only thing you need focus your attention on is the future of the nation and world. Do not lose sight of things like she did. Look where it will land her."

As much as the shady noble was right, Zuko couldn't take it. Take seeing how his father and Katara were together. How it almost looked to him like she had fallen in love with him. That cruel bastard! How could she love him?! He was her enemy. But the same could be said himself. They were enemies and she had been the first to reach out to him. In Bei Seng Sei, she had offered to heal him. Rid him of his burden and while he eventually turned on her, proving he didn't deserve her kindness, it was evident to him the kind of person she was. A forgive one. A compassionate and loving person. Possessing the ability to see past a person's flaws and see into their humanity. It was perhaps the most beautiful thing about her. What made him fall in love with her. Wanting nothing more to be redeemed and seen as anything but the son of a monster, and she had given him this opportunity. Yet now, the same kindness and love she shared for him, was now being shared with his father. Her husband. What humanity did he even have?! After all the wickedness he had done, what did Katara possibly see in that man?

Revisiting all he had seen over the week, Zuko had not only watched Katara but his father as well. Seeing that man was almost dangerously protective of her. As if he had also fallen for her. The thought made his stomach turn. His father had no feelings. Even for his first wife and children. Ursa was his scapegoat. Azula was his tool. Zuko was his punchbag. That was how someone like his father viewed relationships with others. All as objects for him to use to his benefit. Katara was no different. So why did he pretend to care so much about her?! Like he couldn't leave her alone for a second. Not out fear of her escaping or doing something herself but out of fear something would happen to her. Why did he seen effected by every little thing Katara did? One word from her lips was like a command that he couldn't disobey unless it, in his eyes, would be to her dissatisfaction. Why the hell did his father care about her? Wasn't she just an object of his? A possession that had no value out of its purpose to be used by him.

"Katara isn't a goner, she's just being used and misguided. Fooled by my father." Zuko said as he tried to calm himself, no longer seeing the waterbender at fault. It was her nature to be good to everyone, even the undeserving. His father was just taking advantage of her.

Rolling his eyes as he shook his head as he continued skimming through the scrolls, "Whatever you say, you highness but the fact still remains that she has a dangerous decision trying to protect him. It could be her death regardless of who wins."

 _I know that._ He tried warning her earlier. Her life was hanging in the balance over this. She was better off just remaining of this fight all together and just playing victim to all this because, to him, that is what she was, a victim.

"Aha! I found it!" Shin said as he lifted the scroll up in praise. "I found it!"

Raising an eyebrow as he walked over to the cheering noble, "found what?"

Grinning as he looked up at the Fire prince with a deviously delightful look, "That waterbender being with your father doesn't only upset you but the White Lotus and I as well. If she sides herself with him, we will be doomed but I've found just what I need to set the two apart."

The Fire Lady being a Siren made her an opponent neither he nor the Lotus were prepared to go against. Especially with her being paired with the Fire Lord. Shin should have seen this coming. A young inexperienced girl forced into a marriage with a cruel and manipulative ruler that showers her in attention, her falling prey to a man like the Fire Lord was just bound to happen. However; even as he was instructed by that very same Fire Lord to sway her, Shin had hoped the girl was wise enough and strong enough to not let herself be tempted. But the noble knew why. Knew exactly why the waterbender had ended up falling for the Fire Lord. Same way Hama had fallen for his father. The Siren. The separate soul within them. It chose them, men that wield a form of power, power that could not so easily be taken away. It influenced their hosts to fall for these powerful men while luring these said men to them. Usually Sirens pushed and pulled around, luring and distancing many until it came across one to its liking. Shin wasn't too sure if it was just power or mercy that the Sirens were drawn to. Hama and the Fire Lady seemed to have received both but it was something that the Siren's liked and it made them head over heels for their chosen. Having done plenty of reading on it, he knew much about these strange rare creatures and now, he knew a way to control it or rather cause it to lose control.

Ignoring the young Fire Prince's strange look, Shin walked over to a shelf in his study and pulled it open. "Whether you guessed it or not, I do a lot of spying on your father. I found this in his desk drawer a little while ago."

Zuko eyed the man in caution as his eyes suddenly became wide as the noble turned around with a trinket he was all too familiar with seeing.

Waving a blue choker with a pendant in his hand in front of the young firebender, Shin smirked. "I say someone has forgotten themselves and what all they lost and have to lose. Let's remind them once again who they are and what was taken from them."

Not knowing how in Agni's name shin knew about the meaning behind Katara's necklace, Zuko became extremely weary. Second guessing aligning himself with this man. While he believed the man was against his father, Zuko didn't know if the man was with him and the White Lotus on bringing about peace. Something was off about the noble. As if he had his own agenda and knew of things perhaps neither the Lotus nor his father knew. Something wasn't right here. Narrowing his eyes as he glared at the choker, _something's definitely not right._

…..

Walking side by side in the halls, crowns nesting in their topknots as the two of them and everyone around were dressed in their warmer robes. A mantle of fur on their robes. Katara's white and going nicely with the gown that her husband had promised her, a blue one. There were no rule against the color. This was something so simple but put a tremendously bright smile on her face as she clung to the Fire Lord's arm. His hand overlapping hers as they proceeded.

"So you're really going to bring me with you?" She beamed up at him.

Nodding his head as he maintained his public facade, "I can't leave you here anyways. You'd have this place a heaping mess."

Of course, Katara couldn't find it in herself to be offended. She was just too excited about going home or rather getting the hell out of this palace.

"But before you get all excited to leave, there are somethings we must discuss." Ozai glanced down at her as they walked onward, completely forgetting the entourage behind them and everyone around them that seemed to eying them both strangely.

Looking away from him as she fixed her eyes ahead, "Like what?"

"We'll discuss that later." He told her.

Simply nodding her head, "Okay. That's fine." Trying not to be too worried about it.

Walking the halls, Katara dreaded that they had even left bed. She preferred being in bed with him, forgetting the fact that he was the Fire Lord and trying to take over the world. Looking over to him, seeing the black fur mantle of his outer robe as he raven hair fell down his back, the waterbender felt something pulling at her chest. _Can I even save you?_ She thought to herself. _Would you even be willing to let me?_ Knowing the man was incredibly prideful and stubborn. How could she persuade him to see things her way? Sure, the Siren's call was a thing but it would no longer work on him. She had fallen for him and now her ability of influence over him was gone. _**But we could sway others, Katara. Have you forgotten that?**_ That was right. The Fire Lord was her target and mission but no one said he was the only one. _The White Lotus? The rest of the palace that sides with this war. I came get them to see things my way and then eventually it'll be made clearer to him._ _**Well, I was going more for get them to talk the Fire Lord out of the war or something along those lines. If he has too much opposition from his side then he will not be able to continue the war.**_

About to think up a plan, Katara suddenly heard the guards behind them rustle around in their metal armor and rush in front of them. The hand around her waist gripping her tight as she felt a rise in the body temperature of the Fire Lord. Looking at his face, she saw a deep scowl and then her eyes decided to follow his.

"Your majesty." There was Shin just in front of them as he bowed his head, raising himself up to smirk causally as he always seemed to do.

Ozai bared his teeth as he pushed Katara behind him and stepped forward, letting his guards completely surround her. He didn't want Shin taking a single step towards her. Not when the man made clear his attraction.

"I told you to stay away from my wife, did I not?"

Grinning wider, "But I just wished to return this to her majesty or rather you, your majesty."

Katara tried stretching to look over the guards' shoulders to see what exactly Shin was talking about but the guards were too tall and their armor got in the way of her peeking through the gap they made.

Pulling from his pocket the blue choker he had stolen from the Fire Lord's office, "I caught a servant with this. Seeing as it's blue and had the Water Tribe's symbol on it, I believe it belongs to her majesty."

Walking up to the noble, the Fire Lord quickly snatched the necklace from Shin and glared dangerously at him as he tucked the necklace into his pocket. "How would a servant get a hold of this?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know your majesty, maybe you should start being more cautions of those nearest to you." Casting his gaze to where the waterbender had a bunch of guards gathered around her.

Catching onto Shin's implication, Ozai decided he didn't have time to deal with this, he had other things to take care of. "Out of my way, Shin before I make you."

"As you wish." Shin bowed his head and stepped aside for the Fire Lord.

Glaring down the noble, the Fire Lord signaled his hands to his guards that surrounded his Fire Lady and had them go ahead of him with her. Not letting his eyes off the noble as they passed by. Katara managed to get a glimpse of the noble bowing his head but as she looked at him, she saw a mischievous smirk on his face. While she found Shin to be an interesting character and basically the only other person other than her husband and Kimiko that cared to interact with her without wanting anything in return, she knew he was no good. If even her husband did not trust him, then how could she?

As they distanced themselves from where the noble was still bowing his head, the Fire Lord made his to the entourage and took his place back with his wife. Her hand looping into his as her blue eyes looked to him.

"Shin's lost your favor?" The waterbender asked.

Focusing eyes ahead, "Of course not. I just don't want him around you."

 _Well you sure have a funny way of making someone feel special._ Though Katara figured were Shin anyone else, he'd be dead. So in a way, she could definitely see how the noble was still in good grace.

Passing through the pillar column hall with the view of the capital city, the waterbender noticed the cold air drafting in. It really was becoming colder. She pressed herself closer to her husband as they continued walking.

"What are you going to do when you win the entire world?" The question sort of just fell from her lips.

Smirking at his wife's question, "The same thing that I did with you, dear."

"And that is?" Refusing to look at him.

Glancing down at her with a grin on his face. "Make it mines, of course."

Not sure what exactly he meant, Katara had some idea of what he was saying. Make the world more like the Fire Nation. Strip it of its original uniqueness and turn it into something else. Like how he had done with her. _I'm pass this. My only concern is for the world not myself._ Not wanting to let herself be consumed by the fact that she was no longer herself. Especially after last night. Giving herself willingly to her enemy. Taking pleasure in all the things he did with her. La, she had accepted her fate a long time ago. But the fate of the world, now that was more complicated for her. She feared him losing because it was likely the victors would want him dead. She feared him winning because he'd likely kill many she had known, befriended, saw as family, and so forth. Maybe Zuko was right, only one side could win and live. _But I can change that, if I change your mind._ She thought. _Maybe when we visit my home, you'll see what it is like to be on the other side of this war. Maybe it will sway you to discontinue it._

"I know you hate this war but this is something that is bigger than you or I." Ozai told her as he noticed her gloomy expression.

"You've never seen what it is like out there, have you?" The waterbender looked up at her husband as they stopped walking and turned to face one another. "This war, it can't be worth what is happening out there. I've seen what happens, to both my side and yours. Lives are being lost. Unnecessary casualties being made every second that this war has continued. Why not end it? What are you fighting for anyway?"

Seeing that a tear had rolled down her cheek, Ozai reached out to her face and wiped it away as he let his hand linger on cheek for a moment more. "If I ended this war now, many lives would have all been in vain. Countless lives that were lost over the course of a hundred years would have been lost for no reason at all. How can I allow the families of the soldiers to see that this war had taken their sons and daughters was for naught?"

"Is that your only reason?" Katara desperately trying to reel in her flooding emotions.

"I never have one reason alone for anything I do." Ozai told her.

"Then why? Why else is it that you refuse to end this war?" Shutting her eyes to him.

Sighing as he moved his hand from her face to her hair, smoothing back as he looked at her, knowing he might just be in love with her, otherwise he wouldn't tolerate her questioning his intentions as she was doing now. "When you are powerless to those around you, being humiliated by them consistently, beaten and made to feel utterly helpless until one day you take it no more and grasp for the opportunity to never fall victim to that kind of abuse, would you not seek to conquer all things in the attempt to secure yours and everyone you love's fate? So that you and them will never endure that again."

Opening her eyes back to him, Katara saw something in his eyes that she hadn't ever seen before. It resembled pain and fear. Something vulnerable that she would never have pictured him wearing. _You've been wronged_. She realized, suddenly thinking back to that night he stayed with her after she tried to take her own life. He told her of how his father had abused him and Zuko had even mentioned before of how his grandfather had despised Ozai enough to continuously humiliate him in front of him and Azula. _**So the motive is power because without it, he feels vulnerable.**_ _The motive is fear. He's afraid._ _**Afraid to being powerless?**_ _No, afraid to be hurt again. He's afraid of suffering_. _**Then let us make sure that he doesn't feel that way. We'll just have to win the war for him.**_ Katara's widened up at him. _Win the war...for him?_ _ **Yes, I don't see why not. His plan isn't to destroy the world, it's to make it his and control his fate and those he cares about. Besides, it will also belong to you and that means you will also have a say in how it is run.**_ _Then I would be saving the world?_ _ **Exactly. And all your friends' lives could be spared. The world, under your reign, would not have to endure suffering. Look at what he is doing for his country and is about to do with your tribe, is what he doing truly all that wrong?**_ _No, I guess._ _**Then side yourself with him. You want the world to be a better place well you clearly can't defeat him or his armies. Help him conquer.**_

Shutting her eyes once again, Katara took a deep breath. "So you're not going to destroy the world?"

"No." He smirked at her.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Then I'll help you." She reopened her eyes to him. "This doesn't mean I'm in full support of what you're doing, it's still wrong, but I can't see what would be so bad now that I know your intentions. The sooner a side wins, the sooner lives can't stop being taken."

Ozai leaned down and pulled the waterbender to him, taking her lips with his in the spur of the moment. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she stretched up to him. He couldn't help himself. Not caring that the halls weren't empty or that people were gaping at the public display of affection between them. The waterbender had made her last and final decision. She would side with him. Finally. Stand with him on this war. Now things were coming together. With her knowledge of the rebel regime, he could win this war once and for all.

"Just please don't make me regret this. Please don't." She murmured against his lips as another tear fell down her cheek. _La, please tell me I'm doing the right thing._

Bringing both hands to her face as he pulled them apart and looked her in her eyes. "You will not regret this, Katara. I promise." _Once you help me win this war, this world will be ours. I swear to you._

…

A/N:

Next chapter….Suki and Zuko meet up. Katara and Ozai set sail for the Southern Water Tribe with Sokka. Kimiko and Shin have a fight in the absence of the Fire Lord and Lady but stop as they both stumble upon something. Fumi and Daichi plan to take out the Fire Lady upon return. And the rest of the Gaang, where are they? Did they make it to the Fire Nation or did they change course?

Love you guys and again, sorry!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N:

Sorry! Turned 21 Friday and had my first drink, totally a light weight and just finished proof reading today! Sorry guys! Hope you like this chapter!

 **WARNING** : Smut!

Chapter 19:

Wincing as Jee held her arm tentatively, wrapping the bandage around the bruised area, Suki felt her eyes water. Spirits, she was in so much pain though she had been through far worse. Not only did her body ache but her mind. Knowing Katara was in the palace by herself and alone made Suki worry tremendously. While she and her friend hadn't been seeing eye to eye lately, the Kyoshi feared for the waterbender. Especially now that she wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her or out for her.

"You know, frowning like that will ruin that pretty face of yours." Jee smiled as he finished tying up her bandages.

Standing up, the palace guard walked over to his dining room table and grabbed the bowl of warm water and brought it over to where he had the young woman sitting on a stool. Getting down on his knees in front of her, he placed the bowl right beneath her feet and took the sponge that belonged in the bowl, bringing it to her calf. There were lashes that had been made to her legs, clearly whoever had been questioning her didn't care to pay attention to where they were whipping her. Jee had to hold back his own anger at how poorly the girl had been treated. Sure, one could say she was the enemy and that was simply how you treated your adversaries, Jee would disagree. No one deserves to be treated like this. Wiping the dried blood off her legs, the palace guard clenched his teeth as he listened to the whimpering and small cries of pain Suki was making. He hated to hear a woman in pain. Especially one so beautiful.

"Please, just hold still, okay?" He tried calming her down. "I just want to get you fixed up so your body can heal properly."

Suki knew he meant no harm. He was going out of his way to help her himself instead of searching for medical practitioner. Most likely because he probably didn't know anyone that would be willing to save the life of a Earth Kingdom girl that was likely just a slave. Spirits, she really shouldn't have provoked Kimiko like that. The woman was the daughter of Fire Lord Azulon, half sister of Fire Lord Ozai. Suki should have known there was a mean streak in the woman.

Hissing through her teeth as Jee continued cleaning her injuries, "Funny how they just released me all of a sudden like that. What? Was there really no space in the prisons that they let me go?"

Chuckling as he shook his head, "I guess the Fire Lord was wooing his wife over by letting you go. I hear he was greatly rewarded last night."

"Reward? What are y- wait! No! She wouldn't!" Suki's eyes bugged out as she leaned forward at the man, clenched her teeth tight as a sharp pain ran through her aching legs.

"Hey, be careful. Are you trying to make your injuries worse?" He looked at her with a concerned raised eyebrow. "Anyways," Jee started up again as he ran the sponge onto her other leg, making sure all the blood was gone so he can start wrapping her up. "A few of the guards that are on night duty outside the royal chambers said that they all heard the Fire Lady screaming the Fire Lord's name in a very erotic manner. Not only that but Kimiko and her ladies walked in on quite the sight this morning. Said the Fire Lord held to his wife as a child would to its mother."

Gaping in both horror and disgust, Suki was speechless. Had Katara straight up lost her mind? What the hell was she thinking? Fucking the Fire Lord? Seriously?! She was supposed to manipulate him not spread her legs to him. What in spirits name?!

Seeing the obviously unhappy look on the woman's face, Jee grinned and shook his head. "You know, you ought to be happy for your friend. It seems whatever the Lotus had hoped to use her for to win the Fire Lord over is working."

"But this- this isn't how she's supposed to win him." Suki said.

Shrugging his shoulders as he just continued to grin, "Well I don't see how else. If she does manage to figure a way to end this war through him, would it be so bad if she had a little fun of her own in the process?" Dropping the sponge into the bowl as he grabbed the bandage wrap. "Besides, what if this war ends how we all want it to but the Fire Lord isn't dead? Do you think your friend would leave his side? What if she falls for him? Would that really be so bad as long as everyone gets what they want?"

In all honesty, Suki had nothing to say to that. She was still utterly speechless. Katara and the Fire Lord. She and him. They were- _no, I'm not ready to acknowledge that thought._ Agh, Spirits, why'd she have to be the one stuck dealing with this? Why couldn't have been Toph that was here? The girl would have knocked some sense into Katara and probably even ended the war swiftly.

"But what I think is more important that you focus your thoughts on, is whether or not you'll consider a man over a boy?" His proposition to her a while ago. Basically, him asking her to chose him over the lad she said she was dating.

Unable to help herself, Suki burst out laughing and did so so abruptly that she ended up falling forward onto Jee, knocking him backwards. On the floor, the two groaned at the collision. From her position on top of him, Suki tried lift herself up from him but failed as she collapsed back down. Her body too battered and weak from the abuse she had undergone the last week.

"If I said I'd be willing to consider, would you help me up?" She grinned.

Smirking at her, "Depends. Do I get a kiss?"

"You sure you want to take on a Kyoshi Warrior right now? Especially, their leader?" Suki raised a challenging eyebrow.

Only just remembering. "Alright, I'll help you up."

Smirking, "Yeah, you do that."

…

"And I can trust that these will be finished by the time I'm back, right?" Katara gave the few noble women she entrusted with the winter solstice ball a stern look as she handed them the written details of the how she wanted everything. Kimiko had helped her plan and put it all together the other day. Hopefully it would be a success. If not, she may not get anywhere with this court.

Bowing their heads as they were dismissed, the noblewomen rushed off to take care of the important task of arranging the ball in place of the Fire Lady, which was a great honor. They would not fail her. However; they couldn't help but be giddy from the latest talk going going around the palace.

"Her majesty looks awfully lovely today." One noblewoman giggled to herself.

A younger one smiled, "She always does."

"No, child. There is something different about her." An older one nudged the young woman.

"Like what?"

"Oh you're not married yet, you wouldn't know." Another told the young noblewoman.

The Fire Lady looked a lot more lovelier than her normal self. Perhaps due to what they heard from a noble that had accidentally walked in on her and the Fire Lord. A few of them definitely thought so. The servants that tended to the royal chambers even confirmed along with the guards that were on post the last few nights, that the royal couple were finally intimate with one another. This was great news for all the palace. There was now the hope that there would likely be another heir to the throne. One that wasn't that crazy princess the Fire Lord thought they were all going to just let take the throne.

Katara looked oddly after the noblewomen as they giggled their way down the hall, what was so funny? Shrugging her shoulders as she sighed and turned around, the waterbender moved her hands back into her sleeves as she and her guards proceeded in the opposite direction. She needed to go see Sokka quick to tell him that they were leaving tomorrow.

~A little while later~

"Katara!" Sokka shouted as he rose up from the low table he had been sitting at with the weird Fire Nation Lady that had been looking after him to go hug his sister he hadn't seen in a few days. "I've missed you!"

Laughing as she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, Katara rested her head onto his shoulder. "I missed you too, Sokka."

"Then where have you been?!" Suddenly pulling out of their embrace and staring at her accusingly. Seriously, where the hell had she been? He had been stuck in this La awful room surrounded by gold and the hideous red he loathed with all his heart while she was out doing whatever it was she did these days. Being Fire Lady and all. Hating to know that that was what she was now. Not just his baby sis but the damn Fire Lady, monarch to their enemy nation and wife of their greatest enemy. La, he would grab her wrist and flee with her right now if he knew she wasn't so dedicated to her mission here.

Rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms and snickered, "Don't go playing the protective older brother now, I've been busy."

"With what?!" He pushed not satisfied with her answer.

Shifting her weight to one leg as she raised an eyebrow, "With Fire Lady stuff." She said flatly.

"And that is?" Sokka still wasn't having it.

Before Katara could answer him again, Kimiko rose and smirked. "Like being a good wife and entertaining her husband, of course. His majesty is quite the needy type, is he not, your majesty?"

Two pair of blue eyes widened. One staring in sheer disgust and mortification as the other was clearly caught off guard and staring at the madam.

"What?!"

"Sok-"

"You let him touch you?! Our enemy, he put his hands on you and you let him?!" Sokka was outraged. How could this be?! Katara and the Fire Lord?! Sleeping together?! _No!_ He couldn't believe it, let alone imagine it.

Giving the madam a threaten look, Katara looked away from Kimiko to her brother. "He's my husband, Sokka."

"I don't give a fuck who he is! You're screwing around with the enemy! How could you?!" He looked at her almost like he didn't recognize her.

 _ **Your brother's an idiot, I'm sorry but I like him as much as I like that pathetic ex-boyfriend of yours.**_ _Oh shut the hell up!_ Katara wasn't trying to argue with her brother and the Siren at the same time. That was just too much for her to deal with at once.

Seeing as the water Tribe siblings weren't handling things all that well, Kimiko walked towards them and placed a hand on the tribesman's shoulder and gave him a soft smile. "It is his majesty's affection for your sister that spared yours and that Kyoshi's life, you needn't ridicule her for _pleasing_ him."

 _I think I'm going to be sick._ Sokka was already feeling like he was going pass out. The thought of his sister underneath that scary giant of a Fire Lord was enough to make his stomach turn. How the hell did she even bear through it?

Rolling her eyes, "Anyway Sokka, we're leaving out tomorrow to take you back home."

"Oh really? You and your 'Evil' Lord husband are _just_ escorting me back home?" Sokka walked over to the sofa and plopped down, giving his sister a not so good look. "Something tells me, he's not doing it because I'm his brother in law."

Sighing, "Well he's going to make sure reconstruction of our tribe starts on a good note. An incident happen a few weeks and he wants to make sure future incidents don't take place."

 _Yeah, I'm sure._ Sokka thought sarcastically as he looked at his sister who seemed a little more than okay with the freaking Fire Lord planning to make a stop at their village. All he could see was the man ordering the immediate slaughter the rest of their people. But since his sister seemed to feel a little more comfortable around not only these Fire Nation people but the Fire Lord as well, he'd let her live in lala land. Hopefully, once he got back to Aang and they found Zuko, they could get Katara out of here. She was definitely being brainwashed or something. Noway she was okay with all this. These people must have done something to her.

"I take it when he leaves, you'll leave back with him." Sokka hated the feeling that overcame him at thought of his sister turning around to return with the Fire Lord back to the Fire Nation.

Unable to look her brother in the eyes as his expression displayed was disappointment. "I have to, Sokka. I already told you that."

"And I told you I don't care! You're my baby sister. I don't want you with the same people that killed our mother!" The tribesman rose from the sofa as he barked his sister.

Kimiko looked between the two of them and thought back to the times that she and brother fought. It was never pretty. Both of them had an estranged way of handling disputes due to the terrible influences they had growing up in the palace and in a broken family. She could see these two Water siblings were the same but at least they were still careful not to completely unload their frustration onto one another.

"Sok-"

"No, Katara. This is wrong. What's been done to you all these months is wrong. You shouldn't accept this just because you want to save the world and our people." Sokka sent his sister a deeply concern look. "Our people can fight or run. Aang will get stronger and defeat the Fire Lord, you don't have stay here."

 _But I do, Sokka. I do._ Katara could say nothing to her pleading brother. She could say absolutely nothing.

….

"Toph, stop it!" Aang yelled as he grabbed the earthbender and pulled her back onto Appa's saddle.

"Let go, Twinkletoes!" The blind earthbender shouted back. "I need to feel the Earth again! We've been on this flying thing forever! Let me go!"

Iroh shook his head, "Miss. Bei Fong, you really should listen to Avatar Aang. We are quite high in the air and a fall from this height would most definitely be the end."

Groaning as she let herself be pulled back onto Appa's saddle, Toph pouted and crossed her arms. "Why should I care anyway?! The Fire Nation has all our friends! We're pretty much doomed at this point."

Taking back over the rein of the flying bison, Aang shook his head. Toph was getting worse and worse as the days past. She was the reason they decided not to return to the Fire Nation. With her attitude and Katara and Zuko absent to keep her from blowing their cover, they'd definitely end up captured. Now, they had to head to the last place they could go that was safe and out of the way of the Fire Nation armies. The South Pole.

….

Sitting in his office, having completed his work for the day, Ozai gazed down at the blue necklace that belonged to the waterbender and ran his thumb over the pendant. Why? Why was he so drawn to this necklace? Was it because it was the same shade of blue as the waterbender's eyes? Or that it made him curious? But curious of what? Ugh, Agni. He wasn't really trying to figure all that out. His only real thought was of why he didn't he just give it back to the waterbender? He had it all this time. At least until Shin stole it. Knowing a servant hadn't gone through his things. Only someone looking for something would rampage through his things and Shin was definitely the sort of person to be looking for something. Whatever the something was. Anyway, at any point he could have just handed it back to the waterbender but he didn't. He kept it. Why? What use did he have for it?

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts, "Enter." He said as he tucked the necklace back into his pocket.

"Brother." Kimiko rushed in, closing the door behind herself.

Hearing his sister's concerning tone as she accidentally referred to him as brother instead of the formal manner in which she usually used with him, Ozai lifting his gaze to her, "What is it, Kimiko?"

Walking up to her brother's desk, the madam slammed her hand down on his desk. "You're leaving without me?!"

"Of course, I need to you keep an eye on things here. You and Shin will both be motoring Daichi and Fumi as well anyone they are affiliated with." Ozai said in his indifferent tone as if she should have known he couldn't take her with him.

"But her majesty needs me-"

Leaning his elbow on his desk as he rested the side of his face in his hand, staring boredly at his sister. "The only person Katara needs is me. However; I'm the one that needs you. I need you here. Making sure there won't be any plans to make another attempt on my wife's life. Is that understood?"

Seeing his point as he spoke, Kimiko sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Understood."

"Good." He said averting his eyes from her as he looked to a few documents on his desk. Plans he had been preparing the last few days after he and Katara had a little discussion about the war in more depth. She was only going to help him so that the fighting would stop, she said and then get him to see that dominion over the other nations wasn't all he had thought it to be. Though he doubted that, being like many of the Fire Lords before him, possessive and greedy, Ozai wanted the world as he had set out to take. He and Katara made an agreement that she would help him win and he would consider possibly maybe not completely but almost perhaps give a few territories back. But that was a very slim chance.

Seeing the look on her brother's face, Kimiko allowed a soft smile to grace her lips. "Her majesty has looked happier the last few days."

 _Of course, she's happier. She's less sexually frustrated._ Who would have thought that the cure to an hothead and semi-belligerent waterbender would be giving her the pounding she was long overdue for.

"Yes, well she's about to return to her home lands after four years. I'd expect she would be pleasanter." Gathering up the documents that were scattered across his desk and stacking them neatly as he rose from his seat.

Giving him a knowing look, Kimiko shook her head as she sighed and turned around to leave. "I'll see if preparations for tomorrow's departure have been properly taken care of. Enjoy the rest of your evening, your majesty." Smirking at the last part.

…..

Sitting in bed writing out the very last thorough details of how she wanted the winter ball to be planned out, Katara flipped her hair to one side and hummed to herself. Beside her, Ozai read over another report he received from the front lines of how his daughter was swiftly taking out rebel after rebel. The couple sat in bed quietly, in their own worlds until the waterbender finished and gathered her notes to place on her night stand. Tossing herself down in bed and rolling into her side, her eyes going to her husband who was still reading a letter he received from the Earth Kingdom. From the grin on his face, she could tell it had to do with Azula and likely, a bunch of rebels were killed. Katara sighed and reached her hand over to him, falling into his lap as she walked her fingers up to his bare chest. Fingers touch the contours of each muscle and ab until her hand was grabbed.

"If there is something you want, you need only ask." Ozai looked away from his letter to the waterbender laying down next to him, her eyes as well as her actions making obvious of what she wanted. However; he wanted to hear her say it. Ask him.

Smirking as she set up, hand still in his hold, she stretched herself to whisper in his ear. Telling him exactly what she wanted. Nipping at his earlobe as she moved to climb on top of him, straddling his lap as he tossed the letter away. Their faces just inches apart as their lips hovered over each other's.

Hand cupping her face as his thumb stretched to run over her bottom lip as he loved to do. "You know there's a price to being on top."

"And that is?" She took his thumb into her mouth much like the first night.

Clenching his teeth as he strained himself not flip her on her back and have his way. The last few nights had been like that. Him unable to control himself and taking her in whatever way he wanted. Best part was she didn't seem to mind. Lack of experience gave her a lack of preference. However; it would seem that she wanted to be on top of him. He expected she would. But as he told her, there was a price.

Watching her through half opened eyelids as she sucked his thumb, Ozai could feel his control slipping and yanked his hand away from her mouth. Grabbing her nightgown and quickly tugging it over her head, mouth going directly to her breast. Pulling her up to him as he sucked and bit her soft bosoms, Katara arching against him as her hands went into his hair. One hand on the middle of her back, the other gripping her ass as he shifted his attention from one breast to the next. Ozai growled and squeezed her harder, intoxicated by her moaning. The sounds of her voice sending him to his breaking point.

Letting go of her breast with a wet pop, hazy eyes looking up at her equally lust filled eyes as her hands ran from his hair to his face. She leaned down to kiss his lips, fighting him for control as her hands moved down to his bare chest. Ozai let her have a moment to wrestle with his tongue, her trying to dominate as he focused on removing his pants. Her nails clawed into his chest and he groaned into her mouth. As soon as she tried to force him down into bed, Ozai grabbed her hair and pulled it back.

"It's time I taught you something, Katara." He said as he looked into her hungry eyes, her brows furrowed due to his interruption of her conquest to get him down.

However; her expression softened back up at the mention of finally being taught. Katara had been waiting the last few nights for him to instruct her in what to do but he would get carried away and have at her. While she didn't mind. Actually enjoyed herself as he dominated her in the very way she had feared before. But, she wanted to also be the one taking over. Having some control. Luckily, he was going to give her that and teach her something finally.

Ozai smirked as he took Katara's hand and lead it down to where his cock was pulsing, ready to embed itself in her tight wet sex. He wrapped her small hand around his length, hissing through his teeth when her hold tightened a little.

Looking down at the male organ in her hand, Katara was a little curious with the feel of it in her hand. While she had seen it and had it inside of her, it giving her immense pleasure, this was the first that she had felt it in her hands.

As his young and inexperienced wife seemed to exam him, Ozai smirked and caressed the side of her face. "You can grip it harder." He told her and she did. "Now move your hand, Katara."

And she did but not the way that was expected of her, the waterbender let go as if that's what he was asking. Ozai laughed and Katara's eyes shot up at him, narrowing.

"What?" She hissed as her face turned red.

Finding not only her mistake hilarious but also her embarrassment as well, Ozai laughed a little more as he took her hand again, placing it back on his harden organ and demonstrated what he meant. His laughter dissipating as he ran her hand up and down his length.

"Like this."

The waterbender made an 'O' shape with her mouth as she realized that this is what he meant. When he let go of her hand to let her do it herself, Katara studied not only how her hand moved on him but also the way his part twitched in her hand. Her eyes widened as she looked back up at him.

"It moved!" She said in fascination.

Ozai swore if she didn't stop being so damn innocent-like when they both knew she should be well past it, he was going to flip her on her back again and fuck her until she was ridden of it entirely. Clenching his teeth as her continue moving up and down, her eyes wide as she watched the organ. He felt her hand squeeze him a bit more, extracting a loud hiss from him and her eyes jump back to him.

"What?" He semi-growled at her.

Finding his reaction to be to her liking, Katara focused her eyes on him and squeezed him even harder, moving her hand up and down his shaft. She saw him bite down on his teeth as he glared at her, knowing she wanted to hear his response but not allowing it to happen again, especially with her watching him so intensely.

Narrowing her eyes at him, "Do it again."

"Do what?" Ozai was now growling as her hand squeezed him even more and he had to keep himself from doing whatever it was she was waiting for.

Moving herself closer, breast pressing into his chest as her lips were just inches from his, her hand still moving against him. "I heard you. Do it again."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

Finding herself fed up with his stubbornness, Katara tried quickly to think up something to get him to yield but of course, she was working with limited knowledge on how to please him. Thinking through the last few nights they had been together, Katara remembered how he would finger her as his mouth was on her nether region. How she was literally sent over edge at the feeling of his tongue on her. _Yes! That's it!_ She was determined now to get him to make that noise again.

Attention back on his cock, the waterbender backed herself up and wiggles herself down until she was face to face with the throbbing male part.

"Katara, what are y-"

Not letting him get a word out, the waterbender took her tongue in very same fashion he had and ran it along his sex. Her eyes flashed to his as she found they were shut. Smirking victoriously as she licked him some more but soon she found his hand was in her hair and it gripped it tight. Pulling up head up a little, his gold eyes narrowed threateningly at her.

"You enjoy testing me, don't you?" He asked flatly.

Katara smirked, "Maybe."

 _I see you need to be dealt with accordingly_. If she wanted to skip ahead and try out oral pleasuring that was fine by him, he was trying to ease her into that but she seemed impatient to learn.

"Open your mouth." He said in a commanding tone and the waterbender obeyed, tongue sticking out as she did. Ozai pulled her by her hair to the tip of his cock and grinned down at her. "Licking is fine but men prefer to be sucked on, much little how you do with my thumb."

 _Oh okay._ Figuring that made a bunch of sense. Katara's hand went back to the male organ, grabbing it just before she licked the tip a few times and did as he informed her to do.

Ozai fought even harder to hold back as Katara's mouth took him in, her soft plump lips sliding down his shaft, his hand still buried in her hair. "Agni!" He growled. Gripping her hair tighter as she flicked her tongue against him while having him in her mouth.

Focusing on what she was doing, Katara tried taking him further in her mouth but couldn't. He was too big. Raising her head back up, she slurped her way back up before going back down and used her hand to grip the base, moving it along part of him her mouth couldn't reach. She felt his hand pulling her hair even more. Her eyes looked up him, wanting to see the expression on his face and it was to her satisfaction that he had his head tilted to the side, teeth showing as he clenched them tight together, the strain written all over him. Katara wanted more and so she went down and came back up even slower, sucking his cock even harder this time. Big mistake.

The girl was clearly trying to ruin him but he wasn't about to have it. Ozai decided he'd take matters into his own hands and control more of her movements. Hand buried into her hair, he pulled her head up from his length and forced it back down, this time further than she had gone. Hearing her make a choking gag sound brought a sadistic smile to his face as he pulled her back up for air. Katara's eyes were wide as she looked back up at him.

"You basta-"

Shoving her mouth back down on him, "You really shouldn't talk with your mouth full, dear."

Oh, Katara was hot from that. Not just aroused but pissed. What the hell was he doing? Trying to choke her. Gagging as he pushed her down even more. Coming back up, the waterbender placed her hands on both sides of his thigh, panting as she coughed a little.

Unable to not find her pitiful expression arousing, Ozai once again brought her back down in him, smirking as she tried to pull away. "You should know better than to test me." He continued his invasion of her mouth. Gagging her until she couldn't take it anymore and let her catch her breath before doing it again. This went in longer than Katara had anticipated. Being gagged wasn't at all fun for her. Especially when she realized it turned him on. But nothing prepared her at all for when she suddenly felt him spill into the back of her throat as he had her gagged.

When he spilled himself into her mouth, Ozai let go of her hair, letting her get up herself. As she did, he noticed that she had an angry look on her face and quickly climbed off of him, hopping out of bed and running to the bathroom. It wasn't long before he heard her throwing up. He knew she'd have that sort of reaction. It was the reason he did it to her. She wanted to be on top. It came with a price.

~The next morning~

Katara's hands gripped the sheets tight as she cried. Ozai had her face down with his hand on the back of her neck, pounding into her quivering sex from behind. La, she loved this position. So much better than being on her back. At least this time she didn't feel like she had to keep from making embarrassing erotic expressions. And it felt as if he was deeper in her womb. His length opening her up more to accommodate him. She could feel herself getting closer to her own euphoric release the more he thrusted into her like this.

Leaning down on her as his hands moved to grab hold of her hips, thrusting even deeper into her, Ozai whispered in her ear. Saying a few naughty things that only made her experience all the more better. _Fuck, I'm gonna cum if he keeps this up._ And he did. Biting her ear and moving to the back of her neck. Katara screamed as his teeth and cock were both embedded in her. The waterbender couldn't hold onto it any longer. Being driven to her limit, she came as soon as he shoved himself the furthest she's ever had him and also came. Filling her womb with his seed. The two spent and exhausted from their morning escapade, panted as Katara collapsed fully into bed, Ozai slumping down on top of her. Still inside her as he buried his face into her hair.

"How am I supposed to walk onto the ship today if I'm like this?" Katara said into the sheets, still breathing a little heavily as she was tried to calm herself.

Taking her and pulling her against him as he rolled them over onto their side, not wanting to remove himself from her yet, Ozai wrapped his arm around her waist. Face still planted in her hair. "You can hold onto me."

"I would be doing that anyway." She said as she sighed and looked towards the sun that was beaming into their bedroom. Her hand moving to rest in his. "I'm scared to return home."

Gold eyes staring off out the window as he held her, "Because of me?"

"No." She said. "Because of me. I'm different now and was so even before I ended up here. My grandmother won't even be able to recognize me."

Ozai looked down to where her hand was on top of his. He had been trying to manipulate her. Attempting to make her turn to him and put all her trust in him. Make her see that she only needed him because everyone else she knew would resent her. It was a part of his plan to make her his and it worked. She fought her former love to save his life and was now willing to aid him, though with terms and conditions. Not to mention, she was wrapped naked in his arms, him still buried inside her. However; something struck him. Something odd. Something he didn't like the feeling of and was trying desperately to ignore. What was it? His conscience? Was it speaking to him? After so long of its absence, it wanted to speak now? Ozai pushed it away. He didn't need it. Not now. Not with her. Yes, he planned to use her but it was more than that. This was more to him than winning the war. At least when it came to her. He felt something with her he never felt with anyone else. She didn't need her family, he told himself and would try to convince her. That was why he was sending her brother back home and not keeping him hostage. Why he got rid of her Kyoshi Warrior friend. They were irrelevant now. She was belong to him and everyone before him was unimportant. Call him possessive but he didn't like sharing what was his.

Turning his hand over to lace his fingers in hers, "What does it matter if she doesn't?"

"She's my grandmother." Katara sighed and looked at how his fingers intertwined with hers. "She's my family and so is my brother and father. I don't want them to look at me as if looking at a stranger."

Pressing himself into her more, literally surging with possessive greediness at her speak of her family. He let go of her hand and slid it up her stomach past her breast to her neck. Growling into her ear as he bit it. She gasped and inside her, he became erected again. Moving his hips to thrust into her. Katara grabbed his wrist that was holding her neck as her back arched, hissing through her teeth.

Eyes narrowed on her as he thrusted into her, "You really should stop concerning yourself with the past, Katara." He whispered into her ear. "If family means that much to you then I could give you one."

Katara's breath caught in her throat as his mouth was on her shoulder and a single tear escaped her. He could give her one? A family. A new one.

"Anything you want I could give you, all you need is ask." Ozai whispered again into her ear.

Squeezing her eyes shut as he thrusted even harder into her causing her to scream his name.

"Is that what you want?" He growled as he grinded against her.

 _Is it?_ Katara asked herself. Was her own family what she wanted? Now? Even with a war happening and lives being lost. With people plotting to kill them both. Did she still want a family? Growing up without a mother had made her long more than anything to be the mother that she lost. But with him? The Fire Lord. Was it safe to have a child with someone of the opposite element? Especially if the father was of fire and she was of water. But did it matter? At least, to her?

"If your old one can't accept the woman you've become than you could have another. One that would not be foolish enough to resent you for what must be done. One that would appreciate the power you've claimed." Speaking to her vulnerabilities, manipulating and molding her thoughts. Ozai wanted her to his entirely but she needed to let go. Let go of everything and everyone that wasn't him or a part of him. Her only concern need be with him. "I've told you before that I am all you have, Katara. No one but me can give you what it is you want most. No one. Do you hear me?" Gritting his teeth.

It was a combination of her body's pleasure and heart's agony that cried out from her. Katara, overtaken by her emotions and the speech given to her, began begging for him to give her what she wanted. Crying out in pleads for him to give her a child. Make her what she had lost. Be everything for her that no one else could be. She was lost. Lost in a trance that he had placed her in.

Winning her in this moment, Ozai victoriously growled against her skin as he planned to give her what she was begging for. Hopefully, so she'd have just what she wanted and he'd have her all to himself. Everyone before him, forgotten.

…..

Rolling out of bed with her hair a total mess, Suki staggered to the door and made her way down the short hallway of Jee's home in the city. Her head was spinning, likely due to the medicine he had given her to help her heal faster. Anyway, she reached the living area of his place and smelt right away that he had been cooking. Spirits, she was so hungry.

"I see you're finally up." Jee smiled as he turned around to greet the Kyoshi Warrior.

Holding her hand to her head as she limped towards where he was in the kitchen, Suki waved with her other hand. "Morning." And sat down at the table that he was setting for breakfast. Feeling disoriented, the Kyoshi tried to get a grip of herself and placement. Why did it feel like she slept for days?

Placing the rest of the food he had prepared onto the table, "I would have thought you died from how long you were out if not for your snoring and occasional jerking in your sleep." Jee told her, taking his seat across from her.

Receiving a plate and chopsticks, Suki tilted her head, "How long did I sleep?"

"Five days." He said as if it was no big deal when in fact it was.

"Five days?!" Her eyes widened

Nodding his head as he started putting food on his plate. "Yup, five days."

 _How the hell did I sleep five days straight?! What the hell was in that medicine?!_ "Did you drug me or something?!" She asked accusingly.

Jee looked up at her, chopsticks in his mouth as he raised an eyebrow. _She's kidding right?_ Biting on the slice of meat that were in his chopsticks, the palace guard set his chopsticks down, chewing as he continued giving Suki the look like she was crazy.

"The medicine takes a toll on the body and puts the person to sleep for as long as it takes to heal the injuries." He said in a serious tone. Not too happy about being accused of poisoning. "Just look at yourself *waving his hands to her* all better now."

Suki took a moment to look down at herself and see that almost of her scars had indeed healed, vanished as if they were never there. _Wow, it did work._ She smiled but as she looked back at Jee, who didn't look at all pleased with her accusation, the Kyoshi cringed and apologies. "Sorry for jumping to conclusions. It's hard to trust people when there's a war going on out there."

Shrugging his shoulders in understanding, she had a valid point and speaking of war and trust. "Your Water friend, the Fire Lady, departed early this morning to the South Water Tribe. You just missed her."

Eyes becoming wide again, "What? She's being sent back home?!"

Shaking his head, Jee explained how the Fire Lord and Lady were returning her brother back home and going to begin the reconstruction of the Southern Tribe. He noticed how the Kyoshi's face dropped at the mention of the tribesman. Ignoring it as he had planned to convince her anyway to consider him, Jee pushed some food towards her, telling her to eat if she wanted to gain her strength. Saying she would need it. Mistress Kimiko waited or rather needed her back at the palace.

Groaning as she grabbed some of the food on her plate. "Spirits, I hate that woman! She's such a bitch and not to mention, she's always pushing Katara onto her brother, obsessing over the two of them. What the hell is her problem?"

Jee snickered as he ate, "Being a concubine's daughter and being humiliated for it all her life did cause her to build a thick layer around herself but Kimiko is a good woman. Or at least she tries to be." Looking at the few marks that still remained on Suki's body from being sent to the Princess by Kimiko herself. He still respected the madam but this did put a dent in his image of the woman.

Shaking her head as she silenced whatever comment she was about to make with some food into her mouth. Suki honestly didn't know why Kimiko was thinking she would even come back to the palace. Katara wasn't there right now. What would be the point? Besides, was she even allowed back into the palace after everyone found out she was the leader of the Kyoshi warriors?

"Technically, yes. The Fire Lord said it himself, you're no threat and therefore, can still enter the palace. Provided you watch your back from now on and avoid future incidents." Jee told her.

 _So people are going to try and kill me now? Great! Just like being on the road again._ Suki thought to herself as she picked up a bit of meat with her chopsticks.

The two ate in silence until there was a knock on the door and Suki quickly jumped up from her seat. Instinctively going into defense. Standing up too, Jee panted the Kyoshi on her shoulder and chuckled. Telling her not to worry. That it was a friend. A friend of hers. She gave him a weird look as she watched him travel from where they were dining to where the door was. Picking up her chopsticks and holding them like weapons, Suki narrowed her eyes at the door in case it wasn't whoever Jee was expecting. Someone could have already been looking to kill her.

Opening the door, "Good to see you're alright, your highness."

Suki's eyes widened at the title and then looked at the cloaked figure who stepped inside, door shutting behind them.

"Highness?" She asked.

Pulling the cloak from off his head. "Still alive, I see."

"Zuko!" Suki cried and ran to him, wrapping her arm around him. "I thought you were dead or something! All I knew was that Katara threw you off the balcony!"

Hugging his friend back, "Yeah, well it'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me."

Jee let the two have a moment. They were war pals that had been separated. Only being able to communicate with one another while one was in prison through sneaking notes. Not only that but they were still apart from their group they had been traveling with for years.

Pulling apart, Suki wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm getting all emotional right now and you probably think I'm crazy or whatever."

Zuko offered her small smile as he shook his head, running his hand up and down her arm to comfort her. "It's fine. A lots happened recently and it's taken its toll on all of us."

The Kyoshi saw how he clenched on his teeth at the last part. Knowing right away he was thinking of Katara. _Spirits, Katara was one problem. Zuko would be an entirely different one._

"Well we can catch up as we eat." She said grabbing onto his arm. "Come, Jee made breakfast."

…..

In a terrible mood from being left behind, Kimiko stormed the palace hallways with her ladies behind her, face displaying just how foul her mood was. Her ladies all tried keep up with her fast pace, though being sure to keep distance between them and her. She was not one to cross paths with when upset. Everyone knew to stay away from the Fire Lord's sister when she was like this. Everyone but one. Her husband.

"Dear," Nobleman Shin called her as he hurried over to her.

The woman stopped and slowed turning her head to look at her sorry excuse for a husband.

"What the hell do you want?!" She barked at him.

Putting his hands up to calm her fiery attitude, Shin chuckled. "Your brother's not here, drop the act." He placed his hand around her waist and pulled her to him roughly, smiling at her as if everything was fine and it was far from it.

Kimiko glared threateningly at the man as she tried to get his hand off of her but it only seemed to escalate as he wouldn't let go and dug his fingers into her side. She yelped as she tried getting his hands off of her. Her ladies all gasped and ran off, looking for palace guards to help their mistress.

"Get your hands off me, Shin!" Kimiko hissed.

Smirking at her as he moved to have his other arm around her pushing her back until he had her against the pillar.

"Your brother isn't here to help you now, Kimiko. It's time I finally instructed you in the ways of being a good wife." He stared sinisterly at his spiteful wife. Grabbing her chin, "Let's start with a kiss, shall we?"

Seeing that he was leaning in to kiss her, Kimiko growled and lifted her leg to knee him in his parts. Shoving him off of her as he cringed down in pain. As soon as she was free, the madam picked up the skirt of her dress and ran down the halls in the direction her ladies went. Agni, Shin was drunk again. She smelt it on his breath but saw it in his actions. Whenever her had been drinking he'd come for her. Every single time. Kimiko didn't have time for this. There were things she needed to take care of.

"Get back here, Kimiko!" Shin yelled, raising back up.

The woman's eyes widened as she raced even faster down the pillared halls. Kimiko pushed and knocked down anyone that was in her way. Nobles thinking she was crazy but soon seeing that her husband was chasing after her again, they all turned their heads. Knowing better to get involved in other's affairs. Especially when the Fire Lord was absent. The palace court was always in disorder when the Fire Lord was away from it.

"Someone help!" The madam shouted as she ran as fast she could. Agni, someone please save her.

"You no good wife! Get back here!" He shouted after her, caring not for the looks he was getting from his peers. They knew they couldn't intervene, not if they didn't want to suffer the consequences and with the Fire Lord gone, anything went. The palace would be in chaos until his return. It would wise of some to simply return to their estates where it was safest.

Shooting down the halls as she turned the corner, Kimiko nearly fell but hurried to balance herself. She needed to get somewhere. Anywhere that she could stay that would keep her protected from Shin until he sobered up or at least until her brother returned. She might need to just leave the palace. But she had duties to fulfill. Her brother wanted her to keep an eye on Daichi and Fumi. So she couldn't stay hidden or flee the palace. She was stuck here. Her heart pounded in her chest. _Agni, please save me. Please! I beg of you!_ She cried.

Turning another corner, Kimiko ran for where she saw the double doors that led to the throne room. That's it. She should go there. Certainly, there would be either Fumi or Daichi there. While she was supposed to keep an eye on them, she could at least acquire their aid.

"Once I get my hands on you, I'll teach you not to run from me!"

How any of the noblewomen had found his company enjoyable was beyond the madam. The man was utterly insane. A basket case. A lunatic. Kimiko didn't know how she had survived him the ten years they had been married but she was afraid her luck was running out. And she hurried for the throne room doors, Kimiko quickly grabbed the handles, pulling them open immediately.

Seeking a haven from her deranged husband, Kimiko, instead, found the opposite.

"Her majesty is a barbaric woman that will bring shame and dishonor to our Lord and our nation. We must not allow that to happen. It is our duty as loyal subjects of the Fire Lord to dispose of any and all blemishes to his name." Nobleman Daichi yelled for the group of nobles around him.

The group all gave responses of agreement, shouting to take down the wicked waterbender. Calling the Fire Lady foul and degrading things. Belittling her. Chanting to burn her and all her people. Kimiko placed a hand over her mouth and stepped back quietly. Until her back pressed against something. Arms wrapped around her. A hand over her mouth as a bolt shot through her and her sight began to fail her. Legs growing weak as her consciousness faded into the abyss.

…..

Sitting in a soft cushioned chair aboard the ship that was taking them to the Southern Tribe, Katara looked out the window that had already accumulated frost from the cold weather and could tell that they were at least half way there. It had been a week since they left the Fire Nation and her nervous were getting the best of her. She had talked with Sokka about her concerns but that didn't help. Basically he had told her, their gran gran would think she was brainwashed and not hold it against her. Saying most of the tribe if not all would think the same. The waterbender had to turn back to her husband for what she should do if her grandmother turned her back on her. His only answer was taking her to the royal suite aboard the ship and making good of his word to give her the child she had begged for. Of course, it helped get her mind off of her problems and even gave her something that she was now hoping would cure some more personally issues she's carried most of her life. However; it didn't ease her heart.

Sighing as she sat naked, wrapped in a thick fur blanket, one that reminded her of home, the waterbender gazed out at the glaciers.

"It'll be another week before we are there." She heard her husband's voice as she turned her head to see he had gotten out of bed already and making his way to her.

Usually, it was her that stayed in bed longer but she couldn't sleep. Not with being some close to her home she had been gone from for four years and the approaching full moon.

Reaching down to kiss her 'good morning', Ozai moved her over to sit with her. Knowing she hadn't slept at all last night. As much as he wanted to put her to sleep himself, using a technique with his bending, he didn't want to risk hurting her if she had indeed conceived as hoped. Sitting beside her as she leaned against him, he let her climb into his lap and curl up against him in her fur blanket.

"Where is General Shang's men stationed in relation to the village?" Katara asked.

Looking off out the window with her, "Half a mile west of your village."

Nodding her as she lead her head against his chest, "No other incidents have happened have they?"

"The men of your tribe have returned to the village and there was of course altercations but Shang took care to settle a truce between them." Ozai informed her.

Katara's eyes widened, "Is my father, the chieftain, there?" She sat up.

"The chieftain's daughter, I forgot." Ozai stroking his beard. "Yes, he is there. Shang says the chieftain was the only one willing to come to an agreement. However; your father made it clear he wasn't letting any of Shang's men back into the village until he met with me."

"Why?" Why was such a silly question, she realized. It was obvious. Her father hated the Fire Nation and had every right to.

"He knows I have you and your brother. It is my assumption that he plans to bargain with me for the both of you." Ozai watched her expression carefully. "But I only intend to give one of you back."

Katara knew that already. Besides, she couldn't go even if she wanted to. Getting up with her fur blanket around her, the waterbender trailed to the window. Her hand pressing against the glass as she stared out at glaciers and icebergs. She felt her husband wrap his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to her shoulder.

"I won't give you to him. No matter how much he begs. You belong to me now." Ozai told her as he pulled the fur blanket off of her, it pooled at her feet as her bare body beneath it was exposed to not only the cold temperature of the room but the heat that radiated from the Fire Lord. "No one can have you. No one."

The last few days, Katara had noticed how extremely possessive her husband had been. Rarely, allowing her to leave their suite unless to see he brother. And if any of the men looked her way, she wouldn't see that same man again. She had gone above deck to bend some of the water that was around them in the middle of the night. He came and dragged her back to their suite. If she wanted to explore the ship that was absolutely enormous, she'd have to be accompanied by him or a female guard. As comforting as it was that he clearly had enough feelings for her to claim ownership over her in a way she was sure he hadn't done with anyone else before, it was suffocating. Even more so with him wanting as badly as she did for her to become pregnant. La, she couldn't wait to get to her village. There, she was sure she'd find some space from him and perhaps some much needed clarity.

…

A/N:

Anyone else think the Siren might not be Katara's ally? Or at least causing her to make not so wise decisions? I hope so because *hint hint* *SPOILER ALERT!* Ha! I won't ruin it for you guys but next chapter, Ozai and Hakoda met and Gran Gran has a few things to say to the Fire Lord herself. Katara and Sokka find Aang, Toph, and Iroh. Suki returns to the palace and finds a fear stricken Kimiko. Zuko confronts Shin and the White Lotus makes the unlikely of decisions.

Thanks for reading and love you guys!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N:

Hey! Guess who's back?! Me! Hope you all like this chapter!

Chapter 20:

"You know Gran Gran's going to have a heart attack." Sokka said as he stood beside his sister.

Katara giggled a little to herself, "You're just being silly, Sokka."

"Remember when Zuko showed up? She almost passed out." Glancing over at the Fire Lord that was speaking to a few other Fire Nation men. "She's definitely going to have a heart attack at the sight of him."

Shoving him in his side, "Shut up. You know he's not that scary."

Mumbling something under his breath about how the Fire Lord wasn't scary but terrifying. Sokka praised la that the man didn't bother to look his way or say anything to him. Simply being in the same room and hearing his voice was enough to frighten him.

The two stood at the rails above deck and looked out at the ice and snow that was their homelands. They were almost there. Feeling the arctic air was nostalgic. It brought a warm fuzzy feeling to them. Both fading into their memories but all that ended when their thoughts were interrupted by the Fire Lord's voice.

"Katara, get away from the railing." He told her.

Sokka shot his sister a look, daring her to listen to that asshole. She returned him a look that told him she had no choice as she stepped back as told. He clenched his fist and bit back the urge to grab his sister's arm and pull her back. The tribesman watched as the Fire Lord came up beside his sister and wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. Leaning to whisper in the waterbender's ear, Sokka saw as his sister's eyes widened and she looked away into another direction, her face a tent red.

Ozai noticed his wife's brother staring murderously at him. _What the hell is he looking at?_ Unlike, many of his people, Ozai didn't care for a bunch of attention though he seemed to get more than many due to his role as Fire Lord. So for this boy to be looking at him without prompt, it was really ticking him off

"Is there something you want, boy?" He called over to the tribesman.

Katara looked wide eyed up at her husband as she grabbed his hand to stop him. Knowing that tone of voice and that expression well enough to know he was about to provoke her brother.

"Ozai, wai-"

Raising his hand for her to be silent, Ozai removed himself from the waterbender and approached the boy. "You look as though you have something to say." He grinned as the tribesman turned completely to face him.

"I have no words for you." Sokka said lowly.

Placing a hand to his ear, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Please, Ozai. Don't." Katara tried to reach for him but he snatched his hand from her.

"Remember your place, Katara. I wasn't speaking to you." He told her in a strict tone.

The waterbender backed off as she looked to her brother, shaking her head. _Sokka, please. Don't say anything._

Turning back to the boy. "Now, what were you saying?"

"I say I have no words for you." Sokka bared his teeth.

Still grinning, "Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't waste my breath saying anything to the likes of you." Sokka sneered.

Katara covered her mouth and shook her head.

 _What a smart ass mouth?_ Ozai withheld his temper though he very much wanted to burn the boy alive. His expression shifted to an obvious scowl as he narrowed his eyes on the tribesman and snapped his fingers.

"Wait! No!" The waterbender grabbed onto his arm as soon as she saw the soldiers onboard all turn in their direction. "No, Ozai. Please!"

Trying to shake her off of him, he accidentally shoved her and she fell. Sokka growled as he saw his sister being pushed and was about to attack the Fire Lord. However; two guards were upon him and grabbed him. Taking his arm and restraining him. On the ground, Katara's eyes widened as she hurried to her feet. Ozai glared at her as she rose.

"What did I say?!" He yelled at her. "Was I addressing you?!"

"No but-"

"Get her out of here before she gets herself hurt." The Fire Lord ordered and his men took her, careful this time not to mishandle her as they knew they would be punished.

The waterbender stared wide eyed at her brother who wasn't even looking her way but had his eyes focused viciously on the Fire Lord. La, she prayed he didn't get in anymore trouble than he was. She prayed Ozai didn't kill him.

As the guards took his wife away, Ozai returned his attention to her brother. "Your sister had a belligerent tongue but she soon found a better use for it."

"You bastard!" Sokka yelled as he jerked in the restraint of the guards at the Fire Lord's explicit implication. "What did you do to my sister?!"

Smirking as he stepped towards the boy, "I don't think you want to know. However; what you will want to know is what's going to happen to you if you don't start showing more respect."

Sokka spit at the ground before the Fire Lord feet.

Ozai raised an eyebrow. While it wasn't as daring as when Katara literally spat in his face, he could definitely see the family resemblance. _Must be a savage thing._ Though he reminded himself to exclude Katara from being thought of as a savage. He liked to put her in her own category. Giving his men a signal, they dropped the boy on his stomach and held him down.

"Get the fu-" Sokka screamed in agony as he felt what had to be a whip of fire slash over his legs.

The tribesman continued screaming as the Fire Lord whipped him again, the guards struggled to hold him down, those around all turned their heads. None of them wanted to see a mere boy be tortured but none of them could really say anything. The Fire Lord was a man that took pleasure in this kind of thing. Though he didn't often allow himself to fulfill his sadistic desires, he did have a problem with holding himself back once he got started. And from the pain stricken screaming, they knew he was having too much fun with the boy's suffering.

Stepping hard onto the freshly whipped back of his brother in law, Ozai smirked down at the boy. "Disrespect me again and you will make your sister a very miserable woman."

~A little while later~

*Smack!* Katara's hand went across her husband's face as he entered their room. Her chest heaved as there were tears in her eyes and the look of a very pissed off waterbender.

"I could kill you! Right now, if I wanted to, I could kill you and end all mines and this world's problems!" She yelled at him.

Slapping him again as he turned his head to face her, his hair falling over his face as he clenched his teeth. "You whipped my brother!" Katara now screaming at him and even punching her fist into his chest. "You whipped my brother, you freaking asshole!" Tears fell down her cheeks, planting her fist into his chest over and over. "Take me to him! Now!"

Ozai bared his teeth as he turned again to look at his enraged wife that was hitting him, "K-

"Shut up!" She screamed even louder at him. "I don't give a fuck! You whipped my brother! How dare you!"

"Katara!"

"I said shut up!" Jumping him, she brought him to the floor and wrapped both her small hands around his neck. "I should have killed you!" Katara cried. "I should have let Zuko kill you!"

Not saying anything as he just stared up at her, a stoic expression on his face as she tried to strangle him. "Then kill me." He told her. "End everything right here, right now. Kill me."

 _ **You had better not do that, Katara.**_ The Siren resurfaced after being silent for sometime. _**I told you what I would do.**_ _I don't care. He beat my brother!_ _ **Forget your stupid brother, Ozai is your husband, do not forsake him after all he's done for you!**_ Katara's hands trembled as she stared with angry tear eyes at the Fire Lord that looked as if he didn't care what she decided. _I knew this was wrong._ _ **But it's not.**_ _I have to kill him._ _ **No you don't.**_ _I do._ _ **You can't.**_ _Why not?!_ _ **You know why.**_ Katara tried to squeeze her hands around his neck.

"I hate you." She cried. "I hate you!"

Unphased by her theatrics, "No you don't." Ozai simply stared up at her.

"I do!" The waterbender tried squeezing his neck some more.

Being that her hands were too small, he felt barely a thing. She wasn't doing anything to him other than dig her nails into his neck. Deciding he was getting tired of this and just wanted her off already, Ozai grabbed both her wrist.

"You don't and killing me isn't what you want either." He told her in his monotone voice. "You're upset because you expect me to be different like you. Give up who I once was to accommodate for the changes in our relationships. You want me to see things your way as you have started to see things my way. However; I am a lot less flexible than you, dear. I want what I want and I do as I please. No one, not even you can stop me once I have set my mind to it. You either join me or you're against me. And seeing as you can't even bring yourself to kill me at the moment *Taking her hands off of his neck with ease* I think it would be wiser of you to accept what is and continue with your decision to be at my side."

Feeling absolutely defeated in that short speech, Katara broke down immediately. Clawing his robe as she lowered her head to his chest. "I hate you! You did this to me!"

Letting her continue venting, Ozai laid his hand on the back of her head. Though she just admit to wanting to murder him and even semi-attempted to, he wasn't mad at her. Not in the least. What she felt was to be expected. He had been waiting for her to finally break like this. But he would say the timing was strange. For her to do this after they were this far into the relationship. It was particular. But again, he wasn't upset. Just patted her head and let her cry, saying things he rather not hear. Mostly about hating him which caused his hand to twitch because he realized not too long ago that he was in love with her. Not that he planned to say anything to her about that. Anyway, Ozai laid there on the floor while his wife was on top of him, soaking his robes with her tears.

"I'm betraying everyone for you and you don't even care the toll it's taken on me! Then you do that to my brother!" Katara wasn't done screaming at him. The guards posted outside had to constantly be told by her husband to stand down and not enter. Why he wasn't letting them come and drag her away was beyond her. However; she wished she had it in her to make him pay. Make him pay for what he did to Sokka.

Running his hand over her hair, "I told you, they don't matter. None of them. I'm the only one that should to you. Your brother, he'll be back with your father by tomorrow and then there will just be you and I. That's all there is. That's all there will be."

…

"Sorry but I don't trust him. Not at all. You should see how he challenges your father just to get to Katara. Honestly, I say they're both obsessed." Suki said with her arms crossed as she and Zuko had done some catching up on what has happened recently.

Of course, the both of them had a lot to say about Katara falling prey to the Fire Lord's tactics and climbing into bed with him. Suki personally didn't like it. Hated it in fact. However; who was she to judge her friend. Here she was flirting and staying in the home of another man that wasn't her boyfriend and besides, Suki's slept with a few not so good guys before. Zuko, his utter hatred for his ex-girlfriend and father hooking up was expected. While he felt betrayed by Katara, he loved her still and wanted her back when this was over.

But at the moment, they were discussing Shin. Zuko told Suki how he had Katara's necklace and somehow knew the importance behind it. It was definitely something wrong with him. Something they were going to get to the bottom of.

"You should just let her go, your highness. I've seen her with your father and it's possible she's in love with him." Jee chimed in as he ate in front of the two young people.

Suki flashed him a look to be quiet.

Shrugging his shoulders, "What?! They're married. Besides, what if she gets pregnant? Prince Zuko planning to play stepdad to his sibling?"

 _Spirits, you're not making this any better!_ The Kyoshi gave up.

Zuko glared at the palace guard that wasn't in the least phased. "Katara wouldn't let that happen."

"But your father would. You know the court and Nation never approved of your sister. They'll want another heir." Jee pointed out as he went back to eating. He personally felt there were other more important things to discuss than the waterbender and Fire Lord. Like, was the Avatar ready to face off against the Fire Lord? And what would bring them closer to ending this war? But above all else, was Suki gonna drop her Water Tribe boyfriend for some Fire Nation meat? Because Jee had already begun planning how their first date was going to go and he didn't want the idea to go to waste.

Not wanting to add another enemy to his long list of ones, Zuko reeled in his anger and turned back his conversation with Suki. "Anyway, I say when my father goes to fight Aang, you and I will storm the palace and snatch Katara from out of there."

"Goes to fight Aang? Zuko, what are you saying? I thought Aang was going to confront your father?" Suki was confused. With how the gang had been planning everything, Aang was supposed to go to challenge the Fire Lord and then they'd fight. But with how Zuko was making it sound, Ozai was planning to do the confronting.

And that's exactly what he was trying to say. His father had a bad habit of leaving his things out in the open. Zuko would have thought someone like his father would be more cautious. The young Fire Prince took out a scroll he stole from his father's office and handed to Suki. Hopefully, as she read over it she'd understand what it was that was to come and she could help him devise a plan.

…

Laying on her side as she stared out at the window, the cold night sky illuminated by the stars and vase moon. Katara curled herself snuggly in her fur sheets, trying to find sleep. Tomorrow, they'd ride out to Shang's camp and after that meet halfway with her father and a few of his men. Ozai would give her brother back to her father but on the condition that his men be allowed into the village to start the reconstruction process. Of course, she was the one that had to do all the talking when it came to explaining exactly what it was that the Fire Nation planned to do. Her husband made it clear that her true purposes here was to be the bridge of communication. She just hoped she didn't fail. After seeing that Ozai had torn her brother's back to shreds simply by being annoyed by his staring, Katara realize he was still the monster she had feared her entire life. Only now the monster had feelings for her and she had grown some for him. However; she wasn't going to let her fear control her. If he wanted to continue to be a monster, she would seek to tame him.

The waterbender felt an arm wrap around her and a hand moved over her stomach, "I let you heal him. What more do you want?"

"I want you to leave me alone right now." Katara tried to mask her anger towards him but failed as she grabbed his hand and tore it from her person.

Obviously not liking how she returned to resenting him, Ozai sat up and growled as he looked down at her laying form. "What! I can't touch you now? I thought we were past that."

"We were but you changed that." She said snuggling into her pillow and yawned.

Narrowing his eyes, "And exactly how did I change that?"

"When you decided to put your hands on my brother." She told him flatly. "Now, stop bothering me and go to sleep."

Growling, Ozai grabbed her, rolling her onto her back and situated himself above her. Katara gave him a stone cold look as her hand swept across his face again. Soon her wrist were forced above her head by one of his hands as the other went to pull at her nightgown.

"Get off me." The waterbender warned in a chillingly calm tone.

Smirking at her, "I know that's not what you want." Tugging her gown up as he leaned do to kiss her but hissed as she bit him hard enough that his lip bled.

Pulling away as he held his mouth, she returned the smirk and his eyes narrowed mat her. "Has nothing I said thus far gotten through to you?! I told you I-"

"That you're all I have and all that should matter to me. Yes, you've said that a lot." She yawned dramatically knowing it would irritate him.

"Damn it, Katara, stop this!"

Not giving a single fuck, "Stop what?"

"Fighting me! Stop it!"

"Then you stop." Katara then glared up at him. "You stop treating people like objects. Stop abusing your power. Stop thinking because of who you are people will accept what fate you decided for them! People will rise and have risen to stop you, what making you think you can stop them anymore than I can persuade you to turn a new leaf?!"

Fed up with her lecturing him, Ozai moved his hand around her neck, turning the tables on her from earlier. Bearing his teeth at her, "I swear to Agni, Katara, if you rise against me again, I wil-"

"I pray if there is a day that I regret aligning myself with you, that you do me the favor of doing just that, kill me…. but not before I drive a spear of ice through your chest." The waterbender looked to him with heavy eyes that held nothing but promise and commitment. Promise that she meant every word and a commitment to their marriage she planned to hold onto till the very end. Her hand rose to his face and cupped the side of it. Blue eyes piercing into fiery gold ones. "Till death do us _both_ apart." Reaching up to seal her promise with a kiss. "Now goodnight."

~The next morning~

Standing side by side to both their displeasure, the royal couple walked down the platform of the ship onto the snowy ground of Southern Water Tribe territory. From the other ships that had been a part of the Fire Lord's fleet of men here to settle and reconstruct the desolate tribe of the South, Komodo-Rhinos were pulled from the ships that carried them. Katara watched as some of the soldiers prepared them for the journey to General Shang's camp. Some would pull carriages that carried materials and needed supplies to the campsite while some would be rode into the camp. The waterbender figured she'd be riding one. Hopefully, she got one to herself. Not wanting to be on the same one with her husband.

"You're riding with me." He told her as if to crush her hopes again.

 _Fuck! I swear I ha-_ _ **Calm down, you're being a brat. The man's too good to you if you ask me.**_ _Well I wasn't asking you!_ Katara was really getting sick of this stupid thing inside of her. As soon as she figured out a way, she was getting rid of this thing.

Withholding her frustration towards her husband, Katara redirected her attention to where she saw her brother being led off the ship with a collar around his neck. Very much like how he had been led into the throne room by Azula. She clinched her teach at the sight.

"He's not an animal, Ozai." She hissed for only him to hear.

Grinning sadistically, "You can blame no one but yourself for him being treated as such. When you are kinder to me, I'll be kinder to him and those you still deem important to you."

Not wanting to get into a fight with him in front of his troops, the waterbender simply pulled herself from his side and went to where her brother was being yanked on a leash. Her eyes cold as she approached him and the guards that had him detained.

"Release him. He can walk on his own." She commanded.

"But your m-"

"Release him or I will open the ice beneath our feet and make you into food for the fish." Her mouth turned to the side in a sneering snarl but still she remained composed, only making her all the intimidating.

The guards eyed her very cautiously before flashing looks over her shoulder at the Fire Lord that gave them a look to obey. Sokka smirked as the men released him of his bondage and quickly left him to his sister.

"Thanks, Katara." He said as he rubbed his wrists.

Softening her expression, "You're my brother, Sokka. How could I stand to see you being treated like an animal?"

"Yeah, well I thought being the Fire Lady had gotten to your head or something." He joked a little.

Crossing her arms as she flashed him a playful smirk, "Oh really? So should I tell them to chain you up again?"

"Hey, hey, hey, I was only kidding." Sokka said as he held his hands up. "Geez, take a joke."

The two laughed a little before Katara led him over to where she had been, her brother walking to her side and she immediately saw her husband's eyes train on him. Walking up to him, the waterbender cast her eyes away and mumbled something about him being an asshole under her breath. Of course, he heard her and had to refrain from back handing her like he should have last night. But he wasn't one to physically abuse women though he had occasionally thought on the idea a few times before. Especially with her.

As her brother and her took to his side, Ozai rolled his shoulders, getting a grip of his seeping anger and headed towards their mounts. He wanted to reach Shang's site by noon, have a word with the Chieftain within an hour of arriving, and have Katara face down by night.

Reaching the rhinos, Ozai grabbed one of their reins and handed it to the tribesman that had gotten him in hot water with his waterbender. "I'm sure with all that running around you do with the Avatar, you know how to ride one of these."

"I've never rode one of these but can't be any worse than a badger-mole." Sokka replied as he snatched the rein from the Fire Lord.

Smirking at the tribesman as he took Katara's hand and led her to their mount, Ozai jumped up onto the rhino. Once he settle onto it, he reached down for her and pulled her up, placing her in front of him as he held the rein with one hand and her waist with the other. He leaned down to bite her earlobe.

Moving her head away from him, "What are you doing?!" She sneered quietly.

"That's for threatening the guards." He told her.

Rolling her eyes, "I swear I'll drown us both if you do that again."

"And my men will tear apart your village and brutally murder everyone you love." Now he was just being evil on purpose. Ozai couldn't help but find her response to his overly cruel comment arousing. He did love getting under her skin. Missing the fire that burned in her whenever they argued. While it sparked his own flames of rage, no one ever made him as upset as she did and he loved it. Agni, she was perfect even like this.

"I hate you." She said like a wish.

Placing a kiss on her neck, "No you don't."

And she didn't. Knowing her feelings were nothing more than anger towards his actions and that they would pass. La, she wanted to hate him. Knowing that was the right thing. Or was at least better than falling in love with him as she had. However; Katara realized last night that this had to be the Siren's doing. While she knew her own feelings were real, the waterbender realized that the same way the Fire Lord's feelings had influenced by the mythical creature, so had hers. _I know this is your doing._ _ **You would have fallen for him either way. I just sped up the process.**_ _Whatever._ Katara would let this drop for now. Knowing she'd find a way to rid herself of this being.

…..

Spirits, she couldn't believe she let Zuko and Jee talk her into this. Coming back to the forsaken palace. Katara wasn't even here and wouldn't be for a month. Why was it necessary to come back? Oh yeah because Zuko wanted her to keep an eye on things in the palace, while Jee wanted her there for his own enjoyment.

Suki sighed as she was dressed in her red servant's uniform and hair tied up on top of her head. Beside her, Jee walked with her, his eyes occasionally glance her way.

"Stop looking at me, I'm mad at you right now." The two turned a corner, ignoring the looks they were receiving.

Smiling at her, "Mad? At me? You should be happy."

"Why's that?" She flashed him a clearly upset look.

Chuckling, "You're the Kyoshi Warrior leader. One of the biggest enemies of this nation and you're now surrounded by your enemy. I would assume you'd be happy at the chance to take a few of them out since the Fire Lord is away."

Rolling her eyes. Yes, Jee and Zuko had well informed her to be on her toes at all times with the Fire Lord absent. Basically, the court was an even more dangerous place. Anything went as long as the Fire Lord wouldn't find out about it when he returned. _Well that's a nice piece of information._ Suki already waiting for someone to come at her so she can introduce them to a good ass whooping.

"First, we need to stop by to see Mistress Kimiko. She'll want to know that you are well." Jee told her. "Besides, she's the only mistress in the palace that will accept you as one of their ladies."

 _Well, duh! Now everyone knows who I am, no one's gonna take me in._ Not that she wanted them to. And while Kimiko was the reason for her being tortured, Suki still could trust no else but her in this situation. The woman may have loved her evil brother to a fault and pushed for Katara to be with him, but Suki knew the woman was still for peace and justice. She knew the madam wanted this war over as much as the rest of them. Having heard the stories of the woman from the other ladies of what the woman's childhood had been like. In truth, Suki pitied the woman but it still didn't give her the right to do what she did.

Reaching the residential area of the palace, Jee walked the Kyoshi Warrior dressed as a palace servant to the quarters of the madam. When they entered the woman's chambers, the first thing they noticed was that ladies all flinched as the doors opened, a few even ran to hide as some stared with wide eyes to see who's come in.

Waving his hand up in a peaceful fashion, "Ladies, calm yourselves. Everything's fine. We just want to speak with Mistress Kimiko to see if she'll take this one back." Motioning his shoulder to the Kyoshi.

Some of them seemed relieved while others remained guarded. They all knew how the red haired woman didn't get along with their Mistress and now that her true identity was revealed, they felt even more wary.

"Lieutenant Jee, now is not the time to be allowing _that_ girl back into this palace." One of the ladies said cautiously as they swallowed hard to continue. "Mistress Kimiko is not well at the moment and the last thing she needs is to be near _that_ girl."

All the ladies present agreed that Suki was present would make things worse. With what took place the other day, it would definitely not be needed for Kimiko to see the girl.

Feeling a bit wounded by the way they mentioned her, Suki stepped forward and yelled. "Hey! I'm not here to start a fight! I just want to see Kimiko so I can get back to working!"

"Your services are not needed." Another Lady stepped forward but more boldly than the first, eyes narrowing at the Kyoshi.

 _A firebender_ , Suki didn't miss the gold color of the woman's irises. "I don't care. I still need to speak with Kimiko."

"'Mistress' Kimiko!" The woman barked. Never being a fan of those that were disrespectful towards the madam.

"Whatever! Just let me talk to her!" Suki was seriously about to go full on Kyoshi Warrior in here. These women were insufferable.

Walking up to the Kyoshi, the lady that was a bit taller than Suki scowled down at her. Heat radiating from her body. "Leave or I will drag you out myself."

Cracking her knuckles and her neck before showing the woman a just as intimidating look, "I'd like to see you try."

Quickly, wedging himself between the two women, Jee backed them off of each other and sent them both reprimanding looks. "Ladies, this is not the time to fight."

Yanking herself away with a snarl of frustration, "Of course, it's not. The court is in shambles without the Fire Lord and Mistress Kimiko is in no condition to be bothered by anyone at this moment. Please go."

Not wanting to put up with this bullshit anymore, Suki shoved Jee and the woman out of her way. She was speaking to Kimiko one way or another and these women could all sit back and deal with the fact that she doesn't take orders from anyone, she gives them. Darting herself down the hall to where the madam's room was. As she reached for the doorknob and swung the door open, Suki was met by the sight of something she hadn't expected to see.

"No! Please, no more! Please!" She heard Kimiko's voice cry out.

The pulled curtains in her room had darkened the light of the room, only giving Suki a small glimpse of the woman curled up on the floor next to her bed. There was a small object in her hands, holding it out in front of her as if it were to protect her. It wasn't until Jee showed up and lit his hands up with Fire for her to see that it was a dagger and that the woman's eyes were wide and frightened. A dark bruise was over the woman's left eye and her hands were all marked up. The Kyoshi couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Kimiko, its me. Suki." She entered the room cautiously.

The madam dropped her dagger and a tremor ran through her body, "Girl, you must leave! Get out of this place!"

"But K-"

"Get out of here! It's not safe!" She yelled. "They will kill you!"

"Who?!"

"They! The nobles! A group of them! They'll kill you!" Kimiko stressed. "Now leave! Leave before they find you!"

Shaking her head, "Like hell I'm leaving." Suki marched over to the woman and reached down to grab her, pulling her up to her feet to help her into bed.

"Look girl, hate me all you want but I'm trying to save your life. You must get out of here!" Kimiko continued to warn the Kyoshi as the girl helped her into bed.

The madam's pleads fell on deaf ears as Suki called for Jee to come over and help her settle the beaten woman into bed.

"Who did this to you?" Suki asked.

The woman glared at her, "Leave." She growled.

"Who did this?"

"I said leave!"

"And I asked who did this! Now start talking or I won't leave!" She said as Jee looked around for a medical box. The palace usually had one in every bedroom. Being an aggressive nation of people with bending abilities that sole purpose was to burn and destroy, the need for this kind of provision made sense.

Wanting nothing more than to strike the girl across her face, Kimiko bit back some harsh words she had been dying to say to the disrespectful little brat and turned her gaze away. The answer to Suki's question had lodged itself in the back of her throat. She wanted to say but couldn't bring herself to do so. Everything was so fresh. Fresh within her mind. Burning itself into her permanent memory. Taking her back and forth from the past to the present. She was reliving all her suffering again. And like last time, there was no one to save her. Save her from the nightmare she was trapped in. The cold clutches of her torment and despair. She lay weeping, hoping what had brought her this pain would come again but this time to end her. Instead, this girl and her fire colored hair arrive. A blessing from Agni wrapped in a belligerent young woman, she supposed. But the only bless Kimiko wanted was the blessing to be released from the life of suffering she had been living. She was done. Her brother's life was going to be spared at the end of this war, knowing the waterbender would protect him. That was all that mattered to her. So, with that taken care of, could she lay to rest?

…..

Being helped off the rhino by her husband, Katara quickly shoved past him to get to her brother, not caring that some of his men had seen her actions towards him. Katara would drown them all if even one said anything. Fear their lord, they may. But fear her, they should. Especially when they were on her turf, surrounded by her element.

Ignoring his wife's open display of hate, sort of, Ozai summoned one of his men to go and grab the tribesman. Detaining him but only in cuffs. Not wanting to hear the waterbender's bitching at the moment.

Katara sent the Fire Lord and icy glare as he approached her, his men going to tackle her brother into the snow. She was about to pull all of them off Sokka with her bending but Ozai had already reached her, grabbing both her wrist from behind in a bear hug. His mouth pressed to the back of her head.

"I don't care what you say and do in private but never disrespect me like that in front of my men. Is that understood?" He said in a dangerously low voice.

Biting back her desire to tell him to 'fuck off' or 'go to hell', the Fire Lady simply nodded her head slowly.

Letting go of her wrist, his arms moved down to wrap around her waist and he lowered his head a little to breath in her scent again. "Good girl." And he reached around to kiss her cheek.

"Fire Lord Ozai, Fire Lady Katara." Shang bowed his head to both his sovereign. "It is good to see you've both arrived safely."

Ozai removed himself from his wife as he saw that the General had made his way to them. "Safely. Yes, but that is not to say there weren't complications." Glancing at his wife who forced herself to appear fine.

Shang looked at the Fire Lady and knew she must be the 'complication' his majesty was referring to.

"Ah, well I do hope your majesty had no difficulty putting _it_ in its place." He bit back most of his distaste for woman.

Knowing the general blamed Katara for his wife being banished, though it was not her fault at all, Ozai let the remark slide. Besides, he wanted the comment to sink into the waterbender's head. Let her figure out it was her they were talking about. It would annoy her to no end and he would be satisfied with her dissatisfaction.

The General turned around after a little more short talk and a few flashes of his gaze to the water barbarian dressed as the Fire Lady, he wanted to show the Fire Lord and the legion of men brought to aid in reconstruction to the campsite. Entering the settlement, Shang explained all that they had been doing in the several months they had been here. A lot environmental details that would be useful to the team that would be over the construction project. Also, Shang went into more details of what took place when the men of the tribe had returned. A few of their men were captured and were being held hostage in the village. Fortunately, the General was able to get his hands on one of their men. One that he had found close by the Chieftain's side during the confrontation.

Showing them to one of the tents that held the prisoner, the General noticed a tribesman was being walked in shackles to the far left of the Fire Lady. Had the Fire Lord run into one of the men upon arrival?

Noticing Shang's gaze go to the boy. "My daughter captured him in the Earth Kingdom. He's the boy that travels with the Avatar. Katara's older brother."

Looking to the Fire Lady immediately, "I'm assuming he's problematic."

"On the contrary," Ozai smirked. "He learned quickly who he was dealing with. I haven't had much issue with him."

 _Liar._ Katara inwardly rolled her eyes.

Taking just one more look at the tribesman that shot him a daring look before turning around and guiding only the Fire Lord and Lady into the tent.

"This is the one we captured." Shang waved his hands to a man kneeling down with his hands behind his back, tied to a pole.

Katara tilted her head at the sight of the tribesman. He looked familiar. The Southern Water Tribe was a scattered tribe. Divided into individual ones that rarely corresponded unless the men were preparing to leave out to go fight again. So it was likely that she wouldn't know who this man was but he looked familiar. Even with how his head was hanging down. Brown hair falling over his face.

The General signaled for one of his men and they went to grab the man by his hair, yanking his head to lift up. With a loud cry of pain, the man raised his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

Katara's breath hitched, "Bato!"

Eyes snapping opening at the sound of that familiar voice. "Katara."

The waterbender pushed the General away as she rushed down to the man that was her uncle. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she embraced him.

"Bato!" She said his name again. Not giving a damn for all who were witnessing her actions.

"Katara, thank La you're safe." Bato replied. "We thought we lost you."

Pulling away with her hands resting on his shoulders, "What do you mean lost me?"

"We were told the Fire Lord captured you and the Fire Prince. Then your brother." The tribesman explained. "There were also rumors, flying around everywhere about what happened to you."

Blue eyes looking over him with worry, "What rumors?"

"That you had been forced to m-"

Suddenly, the fur hood of Katara's robes was pulled on and she was jerked away from Bato. The man tried get her but his eyes widened as he noticed someone he should have seen was there.

"You know this man?" Ozai asked her.

Tearing herself away from her clearly jealous husband, "Yes, I know him. He's my mother's brother." She tried not to make the same mistake she made earlier and do anything that could be seen as disrespectful towards him.

 _Her uncle._ Ozai realized and turned to look the man over. There was a faint resemblance but not too much so that it was obvious they were related.

"Let her go!" Bato yelled at the man he saw pull his niece away. He wasn't afraid of any of these damn Fire Nation monsters.

"Bato, no it's fine." She said straightening herself out a little and trying to remain as calm about all this as she could. "He's my husband, the Fire Lord."

~A little while later~

Having had their tent set up and their belongings situated, Katara sat in a chair by the vanity. Braiding her hair up. Behind her, she saw in the mirror that Ozai had removed his fur coat, it being warmer than expected in here.

"Is there a reason other than wanting to keep in touch with your tribal heritage that you are braiding your hair?" He asked her.

Shutting her eyes as she continued what she was doing, "Once the winds pick up, it'll be hazardous to wear your hair down."

"And why is that?" Finding himself actually interested in the answer.

Pausing, Katara reopened her eyes and looked at him through her mirror. "Because it'll blind your vision if your hair's too long and you could easily find yourself getting lost."

There was silence for a moment as Ozai pondered over this. It made sense. This place being a wasteland and all, it could be easy getting lost even without your vision being obscured.

"If you want I could tie up your hair for you." She offered.

Grinning at her, "That won't be necessary."

Shrugging her shoulders as she wasn't about to argue with him about safety. Of course, he thought himself above that kind of thing. _Cocky bastard._ Not like she should care if something happened to him. 'Should' being the key word because she did. Even though she didn't want to she did. La, why couldn't this have been made easier for her? The mission was win him over and then lead him to his demise. Yet, while she did get him to have feelings for her, she ended up falling for him. Which turned this situation into a double edge sword. Live or die, she would not have it. He was a terrible man. Had committed unforgivable acts. He was who she ended falling in love with. He needed to be stopped but she couldn't kill or let him be killed. Her enemy but also her husband and lover. Katara wanted to continue being angry with him about what he did to Sokka. And she would not forgive him for it anytime soon but she did desire to bury the hostility between them. They had gotten along the last two months. She didn't want to go back to how things had originally been between them. He had his good points that she didn't want to ignore.

Sighing, "When you have settled things with my father, I want to see my grandmother."

Crossing his arms, "Are you asking or telling me?"

"Depends, are you going to say no?" She finished her braid and rose from the chair.

Raising an eyebrow to her, "That depends, are you going to cut the attitude when you return?"

Nodding her head.

"Fine but I want you in this camp before night falls."

 _Does he seriously think I'm going to run or something? Where the hell would I go?_

Removing his tunic and stripping down to only his pants. Katara couldn't help but sneak a few glances. One thing that irritated her most about all this was the fact that her stupid idiot infuriating husband had the body of a god and something about how his long black hair cascaded down his back and shoulders got her hot and bothered. _Back to being sexually frustrated._

Seeing his wife glance at him a few times caused him to smirk, she wasn't fooling anyone. Ozai knew he had turned her into a sex fiend when he woke to her lips wrapped around a certain _part_ of him one morning, practicing what he taught her. Honestly, she could spare herself the frustration that was soon to wash over her if she got over herself. That self righteousness of hers was getting in the way of what she really wanted as well as other things.

Shaking those thoughts from his head as he turned around and started dressing in his thicker robes. The afternoons in the South Pole had roaring winds from what Shang had told him, so it was safer to wear warmer clothes. Not that it was necessary, he could use his bending to keep him warm but he didn't wish to burn out energy in case an incident took place.

A gust of cold air entered the tent as Katara pulled back the flap and looked out at the frosty southern skies. Black snow fell. Sut. A sign to all those that had once seen it before that the Fire Nation had arrived. It was especially black this time. No doubt due to the overwhelming numbers of Fire Nation soldiers that had just come. La, her father and the village must know that the Fire Lord had arrived by the looks of this snow.

"You may like the cold, dear but I am not a fan of it." Ozai said as he came up behind her and shut the tent flap.

Katara sighed and walked around him, going to where her fur robe was. "We should make our way to the meeting point. I'm sure my father and his men know you're here."

Turning to raise a brow at her, "Eager to see your father again?"

"No more than Azula would be to see you. Now, come on. I don't want to have him waiting out there for us all day." She said she brought him his black fur robe and started putting on him.

Standing in front of him as she fixed the fur on her husband that stared at her, Katara moved his hair to drape over one shoulder. If he insisted on not tying his hair, then he needed to keep it to one side. Once she had him all straightened out, her blue eyes looked to him and gave him a stern look.

"Make peace not war." The waterbender told him with pleading eyes.

Grinning down at her, "That is why I'm here." And with that, he took his wife's hand and led her out of the tent with him.

….

"Are the archers positioned?" Hakoda asked one his comrades he had been fighting alongside and leading.

The warrior pointed to the locations they had their men settled in with his eyes.

Holding his whale tooth club with the match sword in its sheath behind his back, the Chieftain glared out at the black snow. He had seen it before. Many times. The last being when his wife was taken from him. Now he was seeing it again. Both his son and daughter in the custody of the Fire Nation and its sovereign. _He's here._ Hakoda could tell. Never had sut been so black before. Nor had there been so much of it. The Fire Lord, supreme ruler of the Fire Nation and master firebender. This had to be because of a man like him. Darkness following where darkness went.

"I would not worry yourself so much, my son. They will be here shortly." Kanna said to her son as she waited by his side with her hand pressed to his side. "Tui and La will not forsake us again."

Tui and La had nothing to do with this. Hakoda loved his mother but her spirituality wasn't helping. This was war. The gods never made themselves present in man's war. Only thing on their side was strength and hope. The strength to keep on fighting and the hope that one day they could all finally lay down their weapons.

Clenching his fist, "Mother, I think it would be wise for you to return to the village until I have finished meeting with the Fire Lord."

Kanna looked at her son with narrowed eyes before shaking her head, "Don't be like your father and treat me like some frail thing. I've lived a long life now, one longer than yours, I have seen much worse and experienced greater terrors. Watched my friends and family be torn away and murdered. If I didn't turn away then witnessing those horrors then, what makes you think I will now?"

"Forgive me, mother." The Chieftain said as he was lectured by the old woman.

Firming her expression, "These are my grandbabies. I watched them leave this village four years ago and I want to see that they are returned."

They stood waiting in the field that was the half mark between the village and Fire Nation campsite. Warriors had been placed discretely nearby in case something went down. There were also men prepared to hurry into the village and get all the villagers to the boats if the Fire Lord intended to slaughter them all.

"Hakoda! We've spotted them!" One of his men shouted.

The Chieftain narrowed his eyes through the raining sut and saw off into the distance that there were figures appearing to be riding strange beast. Perhaps, those armored horned animals he had seen the Fire Nation soldiers ride before.

Kanna grabbed tight to her son's arm, "That's them." Her voice cracked and a tear rolled down her cheek.

How his mother was still able to see out so far at her age was beyond him but Hakoda could see it too. His son and daughter. _Sokka. Katara._ A tear shed at the sight of them. They were both mounted on the horned beasts. However; his son appeared to be chained as his daughter was riding with a man who's eyes were all he could see along with his black hair to waved to the side in the wind. A crown was upon the man's head, the Chieftain noticed. A gold flame. No doubt it was the Fire Lord. And in his daughter's hair was that same gold flame, only slightly smaller. Eyes widening.

"That bastard!" Hakoda was about to lunge forward.

"What is it?" Kanna looked at her son in worry.

Clench his teeth and weapon. "Their true. Those rumors."

The old woman's eyes widened as she looked back to where her grandson and granddaughter were accompanied by a fair sized entourage. Soon her old worn eyes saw what her som saw and her knees felt weak as she went to clench her chest with one hand and cover her mouth with other.

"La, no!" She cried into her hand.

The warriors all looked to the Chieftain and wondered what was going on. They had been spared the knowledge of the rumors. Upon arriving back into the village and running the Fire Nation troops out of it, Hakoda found a few guest had come seeking a safe haven and bearing news. Bad news. Bad news that he shared with no one but his mother and Bato. Giving the guest refuge from their enemies in a tucked away cavern, a safe distance away from the village and troops, the Chieftain struck up a deal with the War General. His men could enter but only once he had spoken with the Fire Lord and had his children.

"Why would he do this?! What would be the purpose? Their people hate our kind." Kanna felt her heart literally throbbing in her chest.

Seeing as the group grew closer, "Hate us as they may, they're still willing to use us as they see fit." Not wanting to imagine what his daughter was being used for.

On the opposite end of the meeting point, the group of Fire Nation soldiers and the Fire Lord accompanied by his wife, her brother, and General Shang made their way to the center. Arm around his wife's waist as he held to the rein with his other hand, Ozai kept his gaze dead on the certain. Seeing a man wearing what appeared to be an animal head. There was also a club in his hand. A few men scattered about. Some even 'hidden' from sight, though being as keen as he was, they didn't go unseen by the Fire Lord. There was also a woman. An older frail looking woman holding onto the man wearing the animal head. Was this his wife's father and grandmother?

"That's them." Katara's voice sounded the most uplifted it had been all day as she looked over at her brother, who seemed just as excited as her to see their father and Gran Gran standing side by side.

Cutting her small moment of joy in half, Ozai leaned to her ear and whispered in it. "Remember what we discussed. Only if your father is willing to compromise are you allowed to go to him."

How could she forget? The only way she would be hugging her father or getting to spend even a small moment in his presence would be if he agreed to the terms that her husband had planned to make. If not, he'd take the village by force and have her father, brother, and uncle sent to the boil rock. _At least he wasn't planning to execute them._ She told herself. Not knowing what to do if that happened.

Reaching the center of the meeting point, the Fire Lord had his men stop just a few feet behind him as he rode forth a little. Pulling the rein of his rhino, Ozai brought it to a halt and climbed off of it. He reached up for Katara, her jumping into his arms before he gently set her down on her feet.

"I'll do the speaking for today." He told her as he looked down at her, brushing a loose string of hair from her face. "But if that fails, you may intervene."

The waterbender nodded to him before he out of nowhere leaned down to kiss her. Knowing better than to push him away, Katara beared through his need to kiss her in front of her brother, father, and everyone else. She could hear the growling of both ends and feel the negative looks she was getting as her husband pulled away smirking down at her.

"You are mine." His hands lingered on her face as he looked into her eyes. "Always."

 _I know that._ She said in her head.

Breaking away from her as he finally turned his attention back to her father who wore a deep scowl. Hatred written all over his features as his blue eyes focused on nothing else but him. Shang dismounted his rhino and signaled for the tribesman to be pulled from his as he followed behind the Fire Lord who began approaching the chieftain.

"Chieftain Hakoda." The husky yet silk voice of who they assumed was the Fire Lord reached their ears.

"Fire Lord Ozai." Kanna said in place of her overwhelmingly enraged son. "My Granddaughter and Grandson, we want them back and then we'll discuss business with you."

Ozai smirked, he could see where Katara inherited some of her personality from. Snapping his fingers, Shang went to grab Sokka and yank the boy over to the Fire Lord. Katara stepped away from the rhino and came to his side as her brother was shoved down on his knees in front of her. Her eyes refused to look away from the back of Sokka's head as her hand went into her husband's.

Seeing as the old woman was speaking, the Fire Lord addressed her. "Your grandson is the only one up for negotiating. Katara stays with me."

"Give us them both back and you can have whatever you want." Kanna stood her ground.

Amused by the woman's offer, "I was being nice when I said negotiate because you and I both know, I could simply take what it is I want. Deal or no deal, I came here for the Southern Tribe."

Unphased by this demon like man that stood at least five inches over six feet. "Being nice? No, Fire Lord Ozai, it is I who is nice." She laughed a little before cutting herself short and narrowing her eyes at him. "Nice enough to let you come this far without an arrow flying into your chest. Especially after seeing you put your mouth on my granddaughter. Now hand both my grandchildren over or you will know what suffering you and your people have inflicted upon mines tenfold!"

Hakoda quickly grabbed his mother as Katara and Sokka looked at the blazing gaze of their grandmother who had always been kind and loving. To hear her threaten the Fire Lord boldly and fearlessly, it was unexpected.

Shang hissed at the old woman's utter disrespect towards his sovereign and the men behind them all clenched their weapons. However; while they became on the defensive, the Fire Lord himself burst into laughter. Katara and Sokka both turned their heads to see the man. Hakoda held his mother protectively as he looked at the Fire Lord as if the man had gone mad. His men gritted their teeth as they saw the Fire Nation soldier cling a little too tightly at their weapons while the crazy Fire Lord laughed at whatever the hell he thought was so funny.

"Dear Agni, I love it!" Ozai grinned widely at the woman as he laughter eased.

Hakoda and Kanna looked at the man cautiously now. This man was nuts.

"Give them the boy." He ordered Shang.

Shang eyed his sovereign strangely as he pulled the boy up to his feet and pushed him over to his family, seeing the old woman and Chieftain grab him quick before he fell into the snow.

"Sokka!" Kanna said as she held her grandson tight. Hakoda embracing his son at the same time, hand on the back of his head as all three of them looked at each other with tears.

"My boy, you're alright." Sokka heard his father say to him.

Smiling tearfully at his father and grandmother, "I'm fine. I'm fine."

The three settled from the reunion and turned their attention quickly back to the Fire Lord that was smirking at them.

"Now give us Katara." Kanna shouted.

Shaking his head with his smug smirk still on his face, Ozai pulled Katara closer to his side. "I already told you, Katara's not up for negotiation. After all, what man would give up his wife?"

The tribesmen all looked with wide eyes at the Fire Lord. What? Katara was his wife?! How in La's name did that happen?! Kanna looked at her granddaughter who refused to look at her or anyone for that matter and reached her hand out to her.

"Katara, sweetheart. Tell us he's lying." The woman held tears in her eyes.

Hakoda finally spoke up, "What have you done to my daughter?!"

"None of your business. She's not your concern now. That responsibility is left to me. Now let's get down to business, I do hate wasting time."

Not having it, the Chieftain raised his club and backed his mother and son away behind him. The sound of metal sliding across leather was heard from both sides.

"Whatever business you want to discuss with us can be discussed once you've handed me my daughter back." Hakoda said.

Becoming annoyed with how this was dragging on longer than he wanted it to, Ozai signaled with a head gesture to his men to step forward. Katara lifted her head and looked around before looking to her husband with wide eyes.

"No!" She whispered to him. "Please, don't."

Shifting his gaze to her, "Then talk some sense into your stubborn father."

The waterbender tore her eyes from Ozai and looked at her father who was focused on her husband.

"Dad! It's fine. Just listen to him." Katara pleaded. "All he wants is to rebuild the tribe."

Hakoda snapped his attention to his daughter who had finally spoke up, "What are you talking about, Katara?"

"The purpose for coming here is to rebuild the Southern Tribe and strike up an alliance." She explained and suddenly all her father's man looked at her, lowering their weapons. "That is the reason I can't be given up. I traded myself for it. The tribes renewal for me."

"Katara." Kanna fell to her knees in the snow. Sokka, Hakoda, and Katara looked frantically at the woman as she collapsed over. All shouting for her.

As her brother and father reached for her grandmother, Katara tried to shot for her but her wrist was caught and she was pulled back.

"Not until they agree." Ozai said staring indifferently at the sight of the old woman falling unconscious.

"Dad, let the soldiers into the village!" The waterbender begged.

Looking over at his daughter as he held his mother, "Katara, I ca-"

"Just do it!" She yelled at him. Couldn't he see this was not up for debate. Either way, the Fire Lord would have his way. He was just giving them the opportunity to pick an easier path.

Literally about to lose it as his mother had fallen out and his daughter was begging him to agree to the Fire Lord, Hakoda yelled into the cold dead air of the South Pole and his men all looked at him with pity as he turned a vicious stare to the Fire Lord with unholy gold eyes that help no remorse.

"Do whatever you like, just spare my people!"

Immediately letting go of his wife's wrist, watching her race to her grandmother and begin looking her over. Ozai stared at the family of four with a stoic expression. He didn't understand. None of it. Their stubbornness over a mere relative and their people. It was something he thought was idiotic and ultimately in his opinion, the most moronic thing he had ever witnessed. All this for a mere relative. It was one thing to fight over a lover, wealth, land, power, but over mere flesh and blood. It was beyond him. While he could see himself fighting for his daughter Azula, he knew if it boiled down to it, or was something he truly desired with all his might, he'd sacrifice the girl in a heartbeat.

"You have before night to return, Katara." Ozai said in a cold tone as he turned and walked towards his mount. Shang gave the girl a disgusted look before following behind his master.

As he swiftly got onto his beast, the Fire Lord looked at his wife and her family with numb eyes. "Be ready tomorrow to discuss in depth our new alliance, Chieftain."

Lifting his mother up in his arms, Hakoda sent the Fire Lord a murderous look. "Be sure to bring your bodyguards."

Caring nothing for the threat, Ozai guided his mount to turn around, whipping the rein so that the mount would go in front of the entourage of soldiers that parted way from him.

Letting the Fire Lord and his men ride off west, Hakoda turned his back to face his men and the direction of the village, his mother nestled in his arms. Katara and Sokka sent each other weary looks before looking back to their father.

"You both are back home now." He said. "Let us think of that alone for today."

The two nodded their heads. Yes. Let them think only of the fact that they made it back home after four years of being away from it.

…..

"That wife of yours hasn't been given you too many problems I hope, your majesty." General Shang said as he held to his glass of Firewhiskey and sat casually on a cushion in front a low table with a map laid out on it.

Looking over his plans and the map, "No. Katara is a good wife, I must say but there are times she proves to be challenging." Not really wanting to discuss the waterbender, Ozai stroked his beard and studied the plans and layouts. He believed once the Chieftain saw this it would make the man see how foolish he was to be so hesitant about siding with them.

"Then why bring her here?" Shang dared ask.

Looking up from his work with a stone gaze, "It would be counter-productive to not bring her. Did you not see how easily she swayed her father? Besides, you know as well as I that leaving her by herself at court is not wise."

Yes, the court would tear her apart. Shang already knew this. Especially if Fumi is behind the operation. Having received a crypted message from the capital from Daichi of the death that would come to those that dare filthy the Fire Lord's name with their presence. It wasn't hard to piece together that it was the Fire Lady they were speaking of.

Sighing as he moved on to look at his share of the plans. Tomorrow, the Fire Lord wanted the General to lead a group of soldiers into the village and monitor things while the treaty agreement and alliance was discussed between the Chieftain and Fire Lord. Basically, the people of the Water Tribe would be under Fire Nation reign but instead of being taken by force as before or simply being wiped out, due to the marriage to the Chieftain's daughter, Ozai proposed a less bloody more efficient way of going about things. This way his nation and the Southern Tribe benefit. The Fire Nation would gain more land and territory and the Southern Tribe will be renewed, no lives needing to be taken. It was a perfect little idea. Simple. No hidden agenda or anything. Everything was on the table and out for all to see.

"You think they'll agree?" Shang said swallowing down the last of his whiskey.

Wearing his spectacles as he read over his written proposal he had to write and rewrite several times on the way here, Ozai grunted a yes. If the Chieftain didn't agree at first, he'll just use Katara to win her father over. Something about a daughter asking or rather pleading with a father seemed to always do the trick. Remembering how Azula would beg for a new instructor every month after being bored of the one she already had. He never denied her. Never. Not unless he wanted to deal with the aftermath.

"I want men posted in the north and east points of the village. Make sure they stay visible so that their presence discourages any possible incidents." Ozai pointed to the areas on the map he wanted guarded. "You and your lieutenant will accompany me into the village. Have at least six of your best men with us."

"Only six?" Shang raised an eyebrow.

Ozai raised an eyebrow back, "What? We only need six."

"But your majesty, there is at least a hundred fit warriors standing guard outside the village. More than twice that number is going to be within. Not to mention an unknown number of them are out hunting and there is no telling when they will be back." Shang explained. "It is not safe to go with only six men. You heard the chieftain's threat."

Not seeming to care about the General's explanation, Ozai sighed and reached over to the bottle of whiskey in the middle of the table and poured himself a glass. Lounging back in a more casual posture, the Fire Lord took a sip of his glass and let himself think back to earlier. He knew Katara was going to have some words for him later. Causing her grandmother to pass out like that. Though not technically his fault. The woman got herself all worked up, it would have been a miracle if she hadn't fallen out as she did. Foolish old hag. Ozai hissed mentally. Now he knew where the waterbender got that Agni damn attitude from.

"Believe it or not, my wife would make sure they don't lay a finger on me." Ozai mused at his own words, knowing just how true they were. I wonder if she'll toss them over a cliff?

Shang eyed the Fire Lord strangely. Does he seriously think she'd betray her own for him?

Yes, I know she will. Grinning wide at the General whose thoughts he read on his expression.

…

Holding a cup of hot tea to her grandmother, Katara smiled and giggled a little. "Why are you looking at me like that, Gran Gran?"

The older woman had a bright beam on her face as her hands reached to touch her granddaughter's face. "You look so beautiful, Katara. Just like your mother."

"I don't know, gran gran." Sokka came in with a bowl of sea prunes he and his dad had just made a batch of. "She's been looking a little strange lately."

The two women flashed him a look.

"What are you talking about, boy?" Kanna questioned her grandson that had a peculiar sense of humor.

Scooping up some of his food as he brought to spoon to his mouth and ate, deciding to speak with his mouth full. "You should see what that Fire bastard makes her wear around that ridiculously huge palace of his. Looks like a damn flame." He laughed, nearly chucking in his food.

"Sokka! Language!" Hakoda walked in and slapped the back of his foul mouth son's head. He was holding a tray with three bowls and brought it over to his two favorite ladies. His mother and daughter.

Squatting down to sit by his mother's bedding, the Chieftain handed her a bowl and then his daughter, sending Katara a certain look. "Hope this isn't beneath you now, Fire Lady Katara."

Rolling her eyes as she chuckled and took the bowl from her father's hands. "You don't know how much I've wanted to eat something that doesn't burn my tongue straight off." Immediately, diving into her food, the waterbender moan delightfully at her favorite dish. La, this was the best. Her head nodded to the side as she closed her eyes and tried to picture herself four years ago before her dad took off to fight again. I miss those days. Well they're over now. I know but I wish I could just relive them. That's not your life anymore.

Eyes reopening, Katara looked around at her family that was eating and she wondered if they were thinking what she was thinking. How nice this was? After everything that had happened, were they as happy as she was to be like this?

"I know I said we'd only focus on us being together after so long but I must know, what is with that Fire Lord husband of yours. Is he alright in the head?" Hakoda asked his daughter.

Katara giggled again and nodded her head, "Yes, he's sane. At least for the most part."

"Then what was with that laughing?" Kanna stared angrily at her bowl. "I wanted to slap him silly for showing up as he did. Not to mention him kissing you in front of us. How disrespectful."

Sokka nodded his head, "Not like Katara minds or anything, he is her husband." Throw at his sister the words she gave him when he found out that she was sleeping with the Fire Lord.

Glaring at her brother, Katara took a big bite out of her found before bending a bit of her brother's in his face. Hakoda shot his daughter a reprimanding look and then helped his son whip his face. Kanna smirked and looked to her granddaughter.

"Is he good to you?" She whispered low so the other two men in the room wouldn't hear. "He doesn't harm you or anything?"

Shaking her head, the waterbender let a few things flash in her head. No, the Fire Lord hadn't physically harmed her. Said a few things that upset her and in the beginning took his anger out on Zuko for whenever he was mad at her but he never harmed her. Except that first meeting. She remembered spitting in his face and him backhanding her. Wanting to giggle, just the other day she had slapped him around and tried to strangle him. So technically, if anyone was being physically harmed in their marriage it was him.

Leaning closer to the waterbender to whisper more quietly, "Is he good in bed?"

Katara's face turned red and Kanna burst into laughter. The two men that had been busy trying to get all the sea prune broth off of Sokka turned their heads to the two women. What were they talking about?

~A little later~

After eating and talking about their adventures to their grandmother and father, the two Water siblings went to wash the dishes in the buckets outside the igloo hut. Sokka splashed his sister's face which might not have been the best idea since she was a waterbender. Katara bent the water off her face and threw it at his, freezing his eyebrows. She only removed it when she saw him shivering. Done with the dishes, the two rose up and took in the frozen air and the arctic scene before them. It was good to be home. Even if a lot was about to change and might even get worse. They were happy to have at least made it home together after four years.

Stretching his arms, "Night falls quickly here, Katara." He saw the sun dropping over in the west.

"I know." She said hold her hands in front of her. "I just want to stay a little longer. Hug dad and Gran Gran some more. Visit mom's memorial. Just be the girl I was before we left here, Sokka."

Moving to place an arm over his sister's shoulder, the tribesman let her lay her head on him as he rubbed her arm a bit. Taking a deep breath, "We can't go back, Katara. We're a lot stronger now. We know more. We know better. After all that happened, there's nothing in our past for us. We have to look forward."

A tear fell from the waterbender's eye as she shut them. "But what about mom? Is she not worth going back to the past?"

"Mom's gone, Katara." Sokka said, swallowing the lodge in his throat.

Biting her lip as her body trembled at the feeling of mourning. Sokka reached around to hug his sister who he knew had never really accepted their mother's death. Never wanted to believe she was dead. They all took the woman's death to heart but sometimes the tribesman felt Katara took it the worst. Their mother had died trying to protect her. It made sense that she would feel the most heartbroken over it, blaming herself for what happened.

"It's all my fault, Sokka." Katara cried into her brother's outer coat.

Running his hands over her back, "No it's not. They did this. The Fire Nation is responsible."

…

Hugging and kissing her family goodbye for the night, Katara pulled her hood over her head and started heading out. The nearly full moon took up the winter sky as she walked alone in the desolate snowy field that divided her village and the campsite she would be staying at. She let herself be guided by the light of the moon as she walked without aiming to where it was she was supposed to be. La, she knew Ozai was going to get on her case about not following instructions. He wanted her back before night and it was at least an hour into it. But it was worth whatever lecture he was going to give her. Besides, not like she wasn't returning. Here she was, footsteps in the snow. She was returning to him.

"You must love defying me." The waterbender whipped her head around to see a small group of men on Komodo Rhinos to her left.

One in the front center made their way to her and paused at a halfway point, their hand was offered out to her. Even with that black fur cloak over him and his hood pulled over his head, she could still make out his eyes underneath. Not saying a word as she lifted the skirt of her robes to dash over to her husband's outstretched hand. Reaching him, she slipped her hand into his and he pulled her up onto the Rhino.

Situating the waterbender across his lap, Ozai pulled the rein of his mount and took off in the direction of the campsite. "I said before night."

"I know that." Katara said in a tired voice as she leaned her head against his chest.

"Then it's not that you didn't hear me. You simply didn't follow my orders." Ozai glanced down at the girl.

Ignoring him, Katara let herself drift off and cling to his warm cloak. Last thing she wanted to do tonight was argue with him. Or have to be talked down to like she was a child. She was his wife for la sake. He should start treating her as such.

"I'm too tired to fight. We can try this again tomorrow." She said as she nuzzled herself against him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Ozai shook his head as he and his men entered the camp. This girl was really testing his limits. Gathering her in his arms as he swung his leg over the saddle and jumped down. Dismissing his men for the evening, the Fire Lord carried his wife to their tent and looked down at her. What had she been doing that had her this tired? Probably rolling around in snow, he mused. Hating the frozen wasteland already. He couldn't wait till his plans for this place finally began.

Entering the tent, Katara wiggled herself out of the Fire Lord's arms and dropped down onto her feet. The two of them undressed quietly. Thinking to themselves as they got ready for bed. It was usually how they went to sleep on nights where they were either upset with one another or simply wanted to avoid being upset with one another. Tonight, it was both.

Climbing into bed, the first thing Ozai realizes is that his wife was completely naked as she slid into the sea of black sheets. Her hair cascading down her back as she turned on her side, back to him, and laid herself down. Pulling his end of the sheets back, he raised them high enough to catch a glimpse of her backside.

"Stop it!" Katara whipped her head around and tore the covers from him.

"Nothing I haven't seen already." Ozai shrugged his shoulders as he started tugging down at his night trousers.

Pulling the sheets to her as she scooted away from him once he had climbed into bed with her. "What are you doing?"

Not paying her any attention as he settled himself beside her. "Going to sleep."

"That's all?" She asked

"Did you have something else in mind?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Snatching the pillow from behind her, Katara hit him with it and laughed at his not too happy expression as he yanked it out of her hand and tossed it to the floor.

"I thought you said you were too tired to fight." Ozai growled.

Yawning, "I am."

"Then go to sleep."

"I'm trying to but the candles are still lit."

Bending the Fire out of the candles. "There. Now go to sleep."

Flopping back down into bed, Katara rolled on her side, facing away from her husband.

*Silence*

1..2..3…

"Oh my la! Do you have to breathe so loudly?!" Another pillow found its way in the Fire Lord's face, this time to smother him.

The angry married couple fought one another in bed. One trying to kill the other while the one being attacked had to restrain them. At the end of it all, Ozai had Katara wrapped in his arms as he held to both her wrists. She was serious about killing him, he realized. Very serious. Tonight neither of them will get any sleep.

….

A/N:

So I decided to move Sokka and Katara seeing Aang and Toph and Iroh for next chapter as well as the White Lotus's decision and Zuko confronting Shin. This chapter had a lot in it so I wanted to move these three things to their own separate chapter.

Also! I love you guys and I'm sorry I'm slacking! Any college students out there, you know it is exam season and the stress is high. But once this passes, I'll get my frequency back up! Love you so much!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: 

Yo yo yo! I'm back back back back! Enjoy!

Chapter 21:

Kneeling down to her uncle who was tied up in the tent Shang had designed for prisoners, Katara fed him for the morning, knowing no one else would bother taking care of the man. She could see he hadn't eaten in awhile from how he scarfed down every mouth full she fed him.

"Slow down before you choke." Katara said in a gentle voice. "It's not going anywhere."

Chuckling as his niece lectured him, "If I don't eat now, when will I? These damn Fire Nation bastards don't give a rats ass if I die. My only purpose is for getting their men back that they lost."

While she wasn't going to argue with him on that, Katara did tell him how buzzard it would be if he didn't die a brave or heroic death but instead because he had choked on his food from eating too fast.

"Your majesty, I do believe it is near time to head out." A soldier entered the tent.

The waterbender gave him a nod, telling him she would be out soon and looked back at her uncle as they were left alone once more. Placing a soft hand on his cheek, "You won't stay here much longer. I'll have my husband release you."

Shaking his head, "That man isn't your husband, Katara. He's using you."

Shutting her eyes as she sighed, "Bato, it's more than th-"

"It can never be more than that for a man like him." Bato told her. "Don't let that bastard ruin you."

 _But I already have. I'm ruined. Was ruined from the beginning_. Katara reached to kiss her uncle's forehead before raising to her feet. A small smile gracing her lips as she looked at him one last time before ushering herself out of the tent and into the cold roaring winds of her Southern Nation.

"Your family hates me as expected, I see." Her husband standing right outside the tent. No doubt heard their conversation. Not that she cared.

The smile froze off her lips as they fell into a frown. "Your father was a sick man and his father before him was just as sick. And now you, how can they think any different of you?"

Smirking as he took her hand, "Because contrary to what your uncle said in there, you're more than a tool to me." Bringing her hand to his lips.

Sliding it from him as she looked away, face flushed. "If I'm not a tool than what am I to you?" Seriously wanting to know the answer. Perhaps that's why she had been angry with him lately. Because a part of her felt that she was still a tool to win for him and here she was trading everything for him because this had become more than winning for her.

Stepping close to her as he grabbed both her shoulders and looked her in her eyes with the softest gaze she had ever seen him wear. Whispering for only her to hear as a gust of wind rolled past them, Katara's eyes widened up at him as her hand fell over her mouth and she tore away from him. Running off to where the mounts were being prepared.

Ozai stared off at her, brows furrowing as he stood there in her wake.

"A woman of our people would have suited you better, your majesty." Shang showed up. Having witnessed the scene. "No other kind of woman could handle the passion we as men of Fire possess. Especially not frail Water women."

Refusing to look away from his wife, "I had been with many of our women, Shang. And none of them have the same effect on me as this one."

The General shot the Fire Lord a look, "Be careful, your majesty. It almost sounds like you're in love."

"I am."

Another sudden roar of winds blew by and Shang stared wide eyed at the Fire Lord who started making his way to where his wife had run off to. There's no way. No way his sovereign whom he had the greatest amount of respect for was in love with that howling hound of a woman. Besides her beautiful face, the girl was nothing to fawn over, let alone fall in love with. Shang narrowed his eyes at the waterbender. He despised her. Not only for getting his wife banished from court but seducing the Fire Lord. She deserved everything that she had coming to her. Everything.

...

Riding on her own mount, Katara stayed several paces behind her husband, eying the back of his head. He still refused to tie his hair up but at least he was wearing his hood. La, she didn't know why he insist on ignoring her warning. She only wants to help him. _ **Same way you ignore his wanting to make your life easier.**_ _Shut up, he's not making my life easier. He's making it harder. Trying to get me to choose between him over my family._ _ **Your family will still be your family even if you're sided with him.**_ _But-_ _ **no buts. You are the Fire Lady! Start acting like it! Once he wins this war, it will be just as much yours as his. You can make this place better than ever before.**_ _Better? Only the Avatar can do that and besides, we all just want to be free._ _ **Who cares about freedom when you can live a better life? Look at you, you're not free but you live a life of luxury. Is that not how many would rather live their lives?**_

Katara didn't feel like having a discussion about her morals with a moral-less being. She was not giving up her family. Nor did she want to ruin her already fragile relationship with her husband. She just needed to find a middle ground. A way to keep both in her life. As well as how she was going to pull this war off. Save the world and her husband. It ultimately boiled down to him letting go of his desire to win and take over the world. _Like he'll give that up._ So the only other thing was what the Siren said. Have the people decide, a better life over freedom? Which did they want?

Ahead of her, the waterbender noticed her husband pull his rein and she came up at his side, "What is it?"

"Tell your father to call off his men." Ozai could literally feel the archers aiming their arrows at him.

Looking up at the men positioned at the top of the hills off to both side of the icy tundra valley they were traveling, Katara raised her hand and suddenly the snow beneath the men's feet started sliding down and them with it. The Fire Nation Soldiers all moved their mounts closer towards the Fire Lord and Lady as the hills collapsed.

Once she had saw that all the men were down, Katara raised the snow back to its original place and narrowed her eyes at her fellow tribesmen as they tried getting themselves situated.

"Did my father not tell you that the Fire Nation isn't here to fight but make peace?" Katara spoke so that everyone heard.

One of the men that were helped up by his comrade rubbed the back of his head and winced as he looked to the chieftain's daughter. "He did but it was your grandmother that ordered us to keep our arrows on the Fire Lord."

 _What is with that woman?!_ Ozai growled in his head. She wouldn't be satisfied until he was dead, would she?

"Well she knows better than to give that order. I already told her we come in peace." The waterbender told them.

Though the men didn't look too happy to see their last waterbender defending the Fire Lord and his men, they would not challenge her. Not only was she their chieftain's daughter but now a conditioned warrior and master bender. It was suicide to go up against her. Especially when her 'husband' and his army was right there.

As all the men were on their feet, Katara told them to lead the way into the village since they had nothing better to do and they obeyed. The Southern Tribe was less traditional about leadership and sovereignty but every now and then her father, grandmother, and now she had to throw their weight around a little.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" General Shang road up to the Fire Lord's other side with the look of worry on his face.

Ozai looked over to the General and smirked, "I told you she would not let them lay a finger on me."

Shang looked over at the waterbender that had taken down her own men to keep them from shooting their arrows at the Fire Lord and them. Her head turned to look at her husband but then caught sight of him looking at her.

"Is there something you want, Shang?" Her expression and tone flat as ever, knowing full well the man didn't like her.

Scuffing, "No, your majesty."

"Good." She turned her head to face forward. "We don't have all day. Let's go on."

The waterbender road her mount forward and left her husband and the General behind. Ozai watched after her.

"Mind your tone with her or else I'll turn a blind eye." The Fire Lord said to the General without taking his eyes off his wife.

Snapping out of the daze of disgust he had at the woman speaking to him, Shang looked at the Fire Lord in confusion. "A blind eye to what, your majesty?"

Tearing his eyes from the waterbender ahead to look at the general, "I don't need to remind you what happened to your wife, do I?"

Balling his fist and gritting his teeth.

Smirking, "Only this time banishment isn't an option. If she wants, I'll let her kill you."

There was a undertone in the Fire Lord's words that told Shang that it wouldn't be the Fire Lady coming for him. He gulped hard at the threat as he looked away from the Fire Lord. It was one thing to not have the Fire Lady's favor but there was nothing like having the Fire Lord displeased. Shang would watch himself for the time being. Especially when the Fire Lord was being seduced by the temptress waterbender.

…

"I told you, you fool, to leave!" Kimiko hissed as Suki walked into her bedroom with a tray of what looked and smelt like breakfast.

The Kyoshi rolled her eyes and set the tray in the grumpy woman's lap, "Please, I can't deal with your attitude this morning, just eat up and shut up." Crossing her arms as she flashed the woman a look.

Too hungry to fight with the idiot girl, Kimiko sucked up her pride and ate as told. But she would be sure to gain all her strength back as fast as she could so she could drag Suki out of this place before something terrible happens.

Slumping as she sighed, Suki posted up against the wall and shut her eyes for a moment. Spirits, she had a very close encounter with one of the ladies here again. Luckily, Jee was keeping them at bay while she was nursing the madam back to health. _Katara just hurry up and get back already._ She couldn't wait to see her friend again.

"I don't see why you're doing this, don't you know there's people here that want you dead?" Kimiko took a mouth full of the soup the girl prepared for her and soon spat it out in disgust. "Who the hell taught you how to cook?!"

Smirk as she opened her eyes, "I just learned today." Suki couldn't help but find the woman's expression to be hilarious as she walked over to her. Grabbing the red cloth on the side of the tray, the Kyoshi wiped the woman's mouth and grinned. "But to answer your question, yes, I do know these people want me dead. However; that is the reality I live everyday as a Kyoshi Warrior. I will have enemies everywhere that isn't home, my people aren't much favored in the Earth kingdom either but that doesn't stop me. I knew my life would be in constant danger when I first took up my fan and my armor. I knew I'd be giving up my peacefully lived life but that's the sacrifice you make when you want to protect everything you love. You put your life and everything you had originally wanted for yourself on the line."

"You're just a girl. You shouldn't have to make sacrifices like the rest of us." Kimiko looked at the girl in great pity.

Shaking her head, "This is war. Everyone has to make sacrifices. Besides, I'm not afraid of these people. I've seen the war, fought in it, and survived this far. No stuck up noble that never fought a good fight is going to scare me."

"You are a foolish girl, you know that?" Kimiko sighed and continued eating the terribly made food.

Laughing at the woman as she rubbed the back of her, "Well you're definitely an old hag-"

The spoon that had been in the madam's hand flew upside the kyoshi's head and a smirk graced her lips as the girl winced. "Like I said, you're a fool." Suki flashed her a glare. "Only a fool calls a woman old."

….

Dismounting the rhino, Katara was about to go forth with her father's men and enter the village but suddenly, she was grabbed from behind around her waist and pulled back. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Her jealous, possessive, and greedy husband. What now? Did he think she was going to run away?

Lips pressing to the back of her head as he held her to him, "You wait for me. Don't move before I do. You follow my lead. Do I make myself clear?"

"Stop treating me like a child, Ozai." Katara hissed as she yanked herself from him and turned to glare at him. "I'm your wife. Treat me like it."

Was he treating her like a child? He didn't realize. His only intention was to keep her in line. Keep her from wanting to leave him. Or attempt to do so. She was his. He hated having what was his lost or taken. As possessive and greedy as it was, Ozai believed anything he took interest in or found himself drawn to was immediately his and Katara was definitely his. Whether if that's what she or others wanted, it didn't matter. _You're mine._ Staring down at her, he reached his hand to run over the waterbender's head and slid it down to her face. His thumb laying her cheek as her blues eyes stared up at him.

"I thought we were supposed to work as partners, equals. Isn't that what you wanted me to be to you?" Katara gave him a sincerely disheartened look. "But you don't trust me, do you?" Ozai was going to respond to that but was interrupted.

"Katara!"

"Your majesty!"

The two of them pulled apart and looked in the direction they were being called. To the left, Kanna was making her way to her granddaughter with a group of men behind her. To the right, General Shang had approached with their company of only six good men as the Fire Lord had told him to bring within the village. The rest would surround the village to keep an eye on things.

Running up to her granddaughter and nearly tackling her into the snow, Kanna wrapped her arms tight around the girl. "Thank Tui and La, I can see you again today."

"Gran Gran, I told you I was coming back." Katara chuckled as she hugged the woman back.

Pulling apart slightly to look her granddaughter in the eyes with a smile, "I know. I know." Brushing a few loose strands of hair from the girl's face. "But I missed you all throughout the night. Knowing you were here but not with me, it tore at my heart." Tears started to well in the old woman's eyes. "I helped your mother bring you and your brother into this world. I raised you both when your mother and father couldn't. You're my world, Katara. I can't lose you. Not like your m-"

Shaking her head as she pulled her grandmother back into a hug and ran her hand up and down the woman's back. "It's alright, Gran Gran. I'm right here. Everything's fine."

Receiving the details of where the men were stationed around the village, the Fire Lord nodded his head in acknowledgement of what his General was telling him but of course, Ozai wasn't happy about being interrupted. As Shang wrapped up his relaying of information, the two of them turned to look at the waterbender and her grandmother. While one of them simply gave not a damn about the two women, the other was mentally trying to process exactly why it was necessary to hug someone for that long. Especially a grandparent to a child. His father never even touched either of his children or Iroh's son. And that was true for many acrostics in the Fire Nation. Why did this woman act so possessive over her granddaughter? But then those thoughts were shoved away when Ozai remembered that the tribesmen that had there arrows pointed at him were ordered not by the Chieftain but by this old hag.

Grabbing Katara's hood, Ozai tugging her back as if she were a favorite toy of his he didn't want anyone else near. His bright piercing gold eyes narrowed on Kanna as he withdrew her granddaughter from her arms.

"You had those men ready to rain their arrows on me and my men." The Fire Lord practically hissed at the woman.

Kanna's eyes looked from Katara to the bastard Lord, her grandson had been calling him all night, and her eyes became as sharp as the arrows she had aimed at him and his legion of mindless goons. She was not afraid. None of her people were afraid. They had seen men like him over and over and over again. Though he may be the most terrifying of all those men, he, to them, would fall all the same.

"You took too long, I wanted to see my granddaughter and I wasn't going to kill you." Kanna truthfully told him. "It was an intimidation tactic, no more."

Letting go, Katara's hood as she flashed him a daring look and quickly went back to her grandmother, Ozai gritted his teeth. "Do it again and my men will be ordered to take out the threat."

Hugging Katara again as she continued to glare at the Fire Lord, "The only threat here is you, Fire Lord Ozai."

Swearing to Agni if he thought for even a single second Katara wouldn't care, Ozai would backhand this bitch into the snow and stomp her. Who the fuck did she think she was?! Speaking to him like that! It was one thing for Katara to say something like that to him but this woman he had only met yesterday, he would set her ass on fire if his waterbender weren't here to visit.

Literally, seeing the snow begin to melt as she looked down, Katara broke away from her grandmother and shook her head as she looked at her. Pleading with her eyes not to say anymore. As the woman visibly strained herself to say nothing and backed away from her granddaughter, she turned her back and gave orders to the tribesmen not far behind her to head on to the Chieftain.

As for the waterbender, she was back at her husband's side, taking his hand and running her other hand over his. Trying to soothe and calm him down before he accidentally kills them all. Whispering low for only him to hear, "My grandmother isn't usually like this. I promise. She's just doing this because she doesn't trust you."

Ozai narrowed his eyes at the back of the old woman's back as she was leading them into the village. "I have a limit, Katara."

Nodding her head, "I know but please, see that it's only because of everything the Fire Nation has done here."

"My father and his father did that." Ozai told her. "I've only recently been interested in this place."

While she knew that was true, it didn't mean he could just ignored that her people had been devastated by what his people had done to them in the course of a hundred years. She knew it was Sozin and Azulon that destroyed the Southern Water Tribe but if Ozai wanted to be the one to repair it, he needed to push his anger aside. It would take a lot more than what he was offering to get them to trust him.

Holding his hand, Katara sighed and leaned towards him. "I'll do the talking today, okay?" She looked up at him. "They will hear me out."

Agreeing with her fully, Ozai simply nodded his head to her, falling silent as he tried not to let his anger get the best of him.

Behind him, Shang looked threateningly at the Fire Lady that was holding onto the Fire Lord. He couldn't bare watching this. The girl revolted him. Her and her people. They were all revolting. He didn't understand why the Fire Lord would bother with this place if not to wipe them all out.

Still holding his hand as they followed her grandmother and the tribesmen that had been under her command, Katara looked around to see some members of her tribe standing by their homes with their eyes glued to them. The looks in their eyes varying from fear, curiosity, loathe, and pity. However; the waterbender didn't let it affect her. She had been conditioning and preparing herself to face this exact situation. Her people looking at her. Looking at the Fire Lord. Thinking things. Things that were probably accurate. Things that were probably wrong. Either way, she knew they were wondering exactly how she seemed to be so comfortable in the presence of a man who's father sent soldiers to kill her but instead killed her mother. Wondering why she was holding his hand with such ease. Why did she come back but playing for a different team. Katara had prepared for their gazes to be glued to her. However; it didn't mean their looks hadn't affected her.

Nearing the hut that they would be discussing things with her father, Katara saw a small child run right out in front of them. The child had to be no more than two or three. Chubby legs and cheeks. A small hand-made wooden toy in their arms as they stop to turn their big bright blue eyes to her. Her hand slipped out of her husband's as she crouched down yo reach her arms for the child. The bubbly baby boy waddled his way into the waterbender's arms and was lifted up.

"Where are you going, little one?" She smiled with her teeth as she tapped the boy's nose.

Giggling, the boy waved his arm and his toy around as he beamed back at her. Even when his toy fell from his hands and into the snow did the boy smile brightly at her. Katara's heart swelled at how cute the child was. La, it made her want her own all the more.

Reaching down for the wooden toy, Ozai observed it for a moment before looking at his wife who hand the baby in her arms. Where the hell did that kid come from? Did people here just leave their children to wander aimless around or something? As he watched her play with the small child in her arms, cooing at the boy, the Fire Lord inwardly grinned.

"He dropped this." He said handing the toy to her but her attention was stuck on the baby.

Katara pressed the boy to her chest and bounced instinctively with him in her arms. "Where's his parents?" She looked around. While there were a bunch of eyes on her, staring as if something terrible was just waiting to happen, she didn't see anyone come forth. Her hand laid on the back of the baby's head.

"Toji!" A woman cried out and ran towards them.

With the baby in her hands, Katara turned around to see a tribeswoman run towards her, hand stretched out to the child. Assuming this was the mother, the waterbender turned around and offered the woman a warm smile.

"Is this your son?" Her tone was a sweet one.

The mother however; said nothing and quickly took her son from the waterbender's arms and held him protectively to her chest. Staring wide eyed at her and then fearfully at the man behind Katara. She said nothing as she took her son and ran off. A few witnesses disappeared into their homes. Ahead of her, Kanna looked at the disheartened look that washed over her granddaughter's face.

"That is how mother's are, Katara." The waterbender heard her grandmother's voice. "They are very protective of their young."

Well she knew that but the woman looked at her as if she were going to devour her child or something. It bothered her. Katara didn't want to let the boy go either. He was so soft and cute. A part of her hoped no one would come looking for the boy that way she could keep him. Now her arms felt empty and her heart ached.

Ozai watched the waterbender look into the direction the woman ran off with the child. _I'll have to give her one of her own._ He noted as he took her hand and pulled her attention back to where they were headed.

Kanna eyed her granddaughter and the Fire Lord as the two exchanged looks. She pretended not to see the look in either of their eyes as she turned around to look away and went back to leading them.

….

With his father gone from the palace, Zuko took it upon himself to visit very frequently, mostly to make sure Suki was alright. He'd have her back until law and order returned with his father's presence. The last few days, however; he had been looking for this group of members that wanted to kill Katara. A group of nobles that despised her tribal blood. While things with he and the waterbender had taken an absolute devastating turn for them both, Zuko still saw her as his teammate. Former lover that broke his heart but still his teammate. Last thing he wanted was for her to return and be struck down as soon as she reached the palace gates. And his other reason for being within the palace, his Aunt Kimiko had been attacked by who he assumed was Shin. Shin had a history of going after his Aunt when intoxicated. The man had been smelling booze lately and the fact that Kimiko refused to leave her chambers made it all the more clear to him what happened. Zuko was determined to confront the noble but at the moment he had to keep an eye out for a certain group of nobles plotting the assassination of Katara.

Using the high pillars as his way of going from point a to point b, the disgraced Fire Prince moved stealthily as he followed a noblewoman he had pictured would be a part of this treasonous group. Lady Suzume. Close friend to Lady Xia, whom had been banished and framed for infidelity by who everyone says was the Fire Lady but in actuality, Zuko knew that was his father's doing. Anyway, he believed the woman had a great motive for aligning herself with these particular nobles. He would stalk her for the day and see what she was up to. Pulling down his blue spirit mask, the Fire Prince leapt from one pillar to the next. Making sure his shadow wasn't seen on the marble floor as he moved above this woman's head.

~The Palace Library~

"What gift will you give your husband this year for Winter Solstice?" Suzume asked an older noblewoman that she had met up with.

"Probably what I get him every year." The other noblewoman chuckled. "A beautiful foolish young girl."

The women laughed haughtily to Zuko disdain. He always hated women with that kind of laugh. Whether or not he could salvage his and Katara's relationship, he wasn't going marry any of the noblewomen at court. They were just not his type.

~Palace Garden~

The woman did nothing but write in a small journal and occasionally look up at the greenery around her. A soft smile on her lips each time she looked up followed by a somber gaze as she looked back down. Zuko didn't think much of this. It wasn't anything that would help his investigation. Nothing that would give him any leads on what was about to take place. However; lurking in the shadows above her, Zuko saw her friend that he knew was definitely the lead in the scheme to kill Katara. Lady Fumi, his father's old Mistress.

The woman held her fan over her face as she had always done, clearly grinning behind it.

"Daichi says she should be frame the same way she framed Xia. Except for her it would mean treason." The woman smirked as she lowered her fan.

Suzume rose to her feet and tilted her head to the side, "Why not just kill her ourselves?"

"You saw how she almost killed Princess Azula, do you really think we stand a chance?" Fumi told her. "Besides, we can't risk having it traced back to us. This way the Fire Lord kills her himself."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the woman. They were going to set Katara up and have her executed.

Looking curiously at her long time friend, "And the man who'll she'll be caught with, who will he be?"

"Nobleman Shin, of course. The whole palace knows the man has an eye for her majesty." Fumi said with little care for the fact that she was literally planning the demise of two people. "Also, wasn't Shin who helped her get rid of Xia. He should share the same fate as the Fire Lady."

The Fire Prince had heard enough. Suzume and Fumi were his targets. He'd keep a lookout for any and everyone they make contact with. Names and faces, he would find them all out and stop them before they set into motion their plot.

~Near the Palace Entrance~

About to return Jee's place in the city, Zuko leapt onto a tree branch and climbed it. However; as he was about to pull himself up onto the palace walls, he heard Suzume's voice beneath him and with her voice was also Shin's. Going back to crouch on the tree branch as he watched the two.

"Fumi's planning to frame you along with Fire Lady Katara." The noblewoman said.

Shin smirked and tilted his head, "She still thinks it was her majesty that setup Xia?"

Suzume nodded.

Chuckling darkly, "That woman is an idiot and it'll be her demise."

Zuko was now confused. Whose side was Suzume on? Fumi wanted Katara dead. Shin wanted his father dead. Which was she for? His father or Katara dead?

Holding her hands over her middle, "Fumi is dear to me still but I do believe her time had come to an end. The Fire Nation and the world is overdue for a new era. Agni, have mercy on her soul." She said as she closed her eyes.

A new era? This settled something terrible in the Fire Prince's gut. He had a bad feeling about this. What was Shin up to? And just who all was involved in Shin's scheme?

…..

"You expect me to believe that this is all you're here for." Hakoda raised an eyebrow as he and a few of his close comrades looked over the Fire Lord's written plans.

Nodding his head, Ozai looked over to Katara to further explain since he wasn't up for doing any talking. The waterbender confirmed to her father that these were the plans. The Southern Water Tribe would be rebuilt, restored to its former glory but the catch was it would be Fire Nation territory. The Chieftain position would be reduced to a governor status as he would have to answer to the Fire Lord, turning the Southern Tribe into a colony. All in all, the Southern would belong to the Fire Nation and this was the peaceful way of going about it. Otherwise, the Fire Lord would just take it like he planned to do from the start.

Holding herself as she would if she was back in the Fire Nation with members of the court, "If you ask me, this is the best thing that could happen for our people." Katara said as she exhaled a little at the end after having to go over all that information.

Hakoda looked from his daughter to the Fire Lord, "So we relinquish our freedom and you don't kill us, is what you're saying?"

"No, dad, it's not li-"

Raising his hand for her to stop talking, Ozai received some nasty looks from the men across from him, "That's exactly what's being proposed. Either way, this place will be mines but you can decide how I go about taking it."

Katara looked to her husband in shock as if she didn't realize he'd actually say that. His hand moved discretely under the table to her thigh and gave her a tentative squeeze as if to tell her something without saying anything. Calming herself down as she would wait to discuss this with him later, the waterbender fell silent as her husband took the floor to speak.

"You can spare these people their lives and loved ones by agreeing to my terms willingly. Or I'll just take it by force." Ozai told the Southern Chieftain with a numb expression. "I'm offering you and your people a chance to not only survive this war but benefit in the long run."

Not taking well to the threat, Hakoda slammed his hands on the table and stared the impassive Fire Lord down. "Why would you offer something like this to us? Of all the other places you could go and grant them this kind of offer, why here?"

Smirking as he knew that question would finally come up, Ozai stood up and with him, Katara. Shang and the company of six soldiers rose too, they had been quietly watching to the side as had a few tribesmen had also been doing. Chieftain Hakoda stood too, waiting to hear whatever it was the Fire Lord was going to say.

"There is no other reason besides the fact that your daughter, my wife, is from here." Ozai took the waterbender's hand and she looked up at him again. "If she is allowed to escape the carnage of war, then why can't her people?"

Hissing through his teeth at the mention of his daughter being this man's wife, the Chieftain tore his eyes from the man and turned around, his men all looking to him as he hunched over and palmed his face. Getting ahold of himself as he collected his thoughts. Did he even have a choice? Sure, there was declining the offer but that would get all his people completely wiped out. There was really no other way other than take the offer and surrender their freedom.

Pulling himself together, Hakoda straightened his posture and took a deep breath. His eyes looked to his men that had been waiting for his decision. They all nodded their heads, knowing exactly what it was that had to be done. The decision that had to be made. The way of the Southern Tribe was survival. Any means necessary to survive. And agreeing with the Fire Lord meant survival. Even at the expense of their pride, their freedom, and their way of life.

Turning back around, Hakoda looked to his daughter, wanting to know her answer. "Katara, do you think this is the way to go? Accepting this offer."

The waterbender didn't hesitate when she nodded her head. There was no other way. She had already asked, even begged but of course, her husband was set in his ways. This was it. Her father would hopefully accept that and they could live a little bit more peaceful lives.

Blue eyes going to the Fire Lord, "The Southern Water Tribe is yours. I only ask that your men do not harass my people or bother us unless it is relative to this project of yours. We won't bother them as long as they don't bother us."

"Fair enough." Ozai said in a pleased tone as he looked to Katara and grinned. She had gotten him a step closer to obtaining his goal of world domination. He would reward her immensely for this. Not taking his eyes off of her as she looked away, "Gather all your people and have them meet in the center of the village, they need to pay their respect to their new sovereign." Hakoda clenched his fist and had his men leave out in front of him before following behind them. Just barely keeping himself from losing his temper.

Wanting the hut to himself for a moment, Ozai sent Shang a look to get his men and leave as well. Once they were alone, "Something on your mind?"

The girl shook her head.

Not buying it, "Is it what I said to your father?" She didn't even flinch as she stood there. "Your father is strong-willed but his people and his family are things he'll bend to. Threatening him was a negotiating tactic to get him yield. That is the plan. No violence. Make peace not war. That is what you told me."

Katara just stood there silently looking away from him. Lost in her thoughts.

"Is it something else?" Ozai raised an eyebrow and tried to think of what could possibly be on her mind. "That boy. You're thinking of that child, aren't you?"

The waterbender shook her head and turned to leave. She didn't want to talk at moment. She just wanted to get this over with so she could go back to the camp and lay down, her head was killing her. Not only that but since this morning, after what he told her, whispered to her in the windy winter air, it was too much for her to take in. She needed rest and lots of it.

…

"No way! You and Shin are married?!" Suki gaped at the woman through the mirror as she combed her wet hair.

Nodding her head, "We've been married ten years now."

 _Holy crap!_

"My brother married us because he wanted me to be a part of a noble household. Or at least have the name of one. Shin is the only surviving member of his clan." Kimiko said as she closed her eyes. Telling the Kyoshi warrior the details of not only she and her husband's estranged relationship but also about how it was that he became to sole surviving member of his clan.

Suki listened to the woman talk about her marriage to the nobleman and how his family had all been wiped out. It came as a surprise when she heard it was a waterbender that murdered his entire family and clan members. _Didn't know waterbenders could be cold blooded killers._ Yeah, she's seen Katara fight and sometimes have to kill for the sake of protecting Aang and the cause but never like how the madam described this waterbender that wiped out an entire clan. Then Kimiko told her about how abusive her husband turned out to be. Telling her that he was the one that did this to her. Suki was shock though she shouldn't be. She never trusted Shin. Never. He was a snake. A viper. Ready to strike at any given moment. So it shouldn't be much of a surprise. However; now this knowledge only added to her suspicions and fear of the nobleman.

"Shin even knows about the White Lotus and their plans. However; he has plans of his own." Kimiko told the girl in warning. "I haven't a clue what it is he is planning but I advice you to keep away from him. He's dangerous."

 _I figured that._ The Fire Lord was an intimidating figure. Always had been in the eyes of the world. A man to never not be feared. But then...there were people like Shin. People that was one way on the outside, unsuspecting to the blind eye, but individuals that were never known for what they were thinking or plotting in this case. Suki was now curious. There were three groups plotting literal treason. One wanted the Fire Lady gone. Two wanted the Fire Lord removed but one of those two had plans even beyond the replacement of the Fire Lord and the ushering of peace. They had a bigger agenda that remained unknown. The Kyoshi wanted to get to the bottom of this. Once she returns to Jee's, she and Zuko had a lot to talk about and a lot to plan for the near future.

Seeing that recognizable look on the young woman's face as she laid down the brush and stood, Kimiko narrowed her eyes. "Don't do anything foolish, girl."

"I won't." Suki said.

 _You had better not._ The madam stared off at the girl as she left.

…..

"Katara, stay for a bit longer. It is hours before night, besides, your father wants you to further explain this treaty to some of the people here." Kanna came to her granddaughter and hugged her after they had been forced to take a knee to the Fire Lord.

The waterbender returned her grandmother's hug and was about to answer her but was interrupted by her husband who came up behind her, placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"You're returning with me. There's plenty of time to spend with your family after we've secured more grounds with your people. But while I'm here, you can go see what it is your father wants. Here keeps staring over here."

Not dare to argue with him, Katara bowed her head and scurried off to her father whom was as her husband had stated, staring at them.

Trying to hold back his displeasure with her bowing her head to him, Ozai let her run off to her father who was eying him much like how her brother did. Snarling to himself as he got ready to turn around and leave, a hand was on his arm. Pausing, the Fire Lord looked at the brown hand and followed it to where it had come from.

"What do you want, old woman?" He barely hissed.

Kanna shook her head and sighed, "What would a man with such a foul mouth and temper want with my granddaughter?"

"That is none of your business." Ozai growled.

Smirking, "Perhaps by Fire Nation standards but in the Southern Tribe, we care deeply for our family. Which brings me back to my question, Fire Lord Ozai, what reason was there for marrying my granddaughter?" Her voice more stern.

He wasn't about to answer this woman.

"She's a beautiful girl, is that why?" Kanna looked over to Katara who was speaking with her father. "Is it because you're like the men that raided our village many many years ago and stole our women to be turned into pets? Or because you wanted to use her for your personal gain? Tell me, Fire Lord Ozai, what do you want with my granddaughter?!"

The woman practically yelling at her new sovereign. It was treasonous, a great offenses for a commoner, a lowly peasant to raise their voice to the Fire Lord but she was his wife's grandmother and he knew Katara would make good of her promise to kill him if he laid another hand on someone she loved. His reason for wanting her swollen with his seed. Give her a part of him to love that wasn't one of these filthy tribespeople. Agni, he couldn't wait to leave this place.

Keeping his eyes on Katara as the woman yelled at him about something he wasn't quite listening to. Ozai personally didn't give a rat's ass. His attention was too focused on his waterbender. _Why has she been acting cold toward me, lately?_ Before he punished her brother, they had been at it almost every night and even some mornings. His wife would curl herself against him afterwards. Falling asleep in his arms. And he'd be left imagining what would things have been like if this war never existed and he came upon her by chance. Would she fall in love with him as he had with her? Would she have kissed him instead of run from him when he answered her question? _'What am I to you if not a tool?'_ His answer being something he told himself he wouldn't utter to her. Saying out loud for one was weakness and Ozai didn't take kind to weakness. But there was also anxiety. Yes, he was Fire Lord and faced many things but this was not one. Never in his life had he been so afraid to say something. But he knew. He knew she'd response like this. Wordlessly reject him. She could admit to feeling something for him, kiss him, have sex with him, and then beg for him to give her a child but she couldn't accept that she was anything more than a tool to him. At angered him. Especially when never felt this way about anyone. She should be honored. Feel privileged! The Fire Lord confessed to being in love with her and she fled as if he had raised his hand to strike her. His blood boiled.

Watching her glance at him before seeing how her expression shh away and she with her father turned to return to the hut. Ozai clenched his fist and growled to himself, "Damn her."

"Damn who? My granddaughter?" Forgetting the old woman was still in front of him.

 _Shit!_ "Mind your damn business, woman!" The Fire Lord looked down at the stocky short woman and growled.

"Then maybe you should leave without her, _your majesty_." Kanna addressed him as how they were now all supposed to address him. _Stupid rules._ This kind of crap was why she left the Northern Tribe.

Leave without Katara, was this bitter old hag serious?! "I'd burn this entire village down before I leave without her!"

"Then do it!" The old woman provoked. "Burn it down now! Because you're not taking my granddaughter with you!"

Having enough of this woman, Ozai raised his hand and flames engulfed it and he prepared to unleash his wrath onto the woman. Enraged by the image of setting sail back to the Fire Nation without his wife. But before he could strike the woman down, she suddenly burst into laughter.

Laughing so hard that her gut was about to burst, Kanna held her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh my la, never in my life! *overtaken by the laughter* would I have thought! *laughing some more* that you! The Fire Lord would be-" The woman was about to fall in the snows

A few Fire Nation soldiers and tribespeople walked by eyeing the two in curiosity. What was going on?

Completely caught off guard and not too happy about it, Ozai dispersed the fire in his hand. "What are you talking about, woman?!"

Wiping a tear out of her eye and flicking it in much the same way her grandson did, Kanna looked at the Fire Lord in amusement. "You'd burn the entire village for one girl. One Water Tribe girl with nothing to her name. A waterbender your father tried to kill. You'd kill us all for her?"

"I'd do more than that, you wench!" Not catching onto what the woman was saying because he was so utterly pissed off.

This came as an utter surprise to the woman as she looked at the furious look on the man's face. "Then I guess my question is answered." Kanna grinned and was about to turn away to home, done with her interrogation of the Fire Lord that had married her granddaughter.

Not finished with the woman, Ozai grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "Where the hell do you're going?" He sneered.

"Home to my family, _your majesty_." La, she was not going to get used to that anytime soon.

"Not until you explain yourself. What the hell was all that for?!"

Sighing, here she thought the Fire Lord was an intelligent man. "You wouldn't answer my question. At least not directly." She grinned at him widely.

 _This old bitch!_ Agni, he was going to strike her.

"You know what, your majesty? I think I might hate you a bit less."

….

After being forced to kneel with his father and tribespeople, Sokka threw his fist into the wall of ice that was their home. He couldn't believe they were now owned by the Fire Nation and worst of all, his sister supported it. While he knew she was just trying to save her people from fighting and that's all she had been trying to do all this time, it was hard seeing her side with the Fire Lord. Especially when they were not only kneeling to her husband but also her.

"Sokka, it's alright." Kanna said pulling her grandson into her arms.

The tribesman held the woman tight, feeling his world and his life was falling apart. As if the war had already been lost. The Fire Nation was just too clever and the Fire Lord was the mastermind. Manipulating his sister that literally could turn the tides of this war. _That bastard!_ Now none of them could fight or support the war effort that was against the Fire Nation because they were now Fire Nation property. He felt sick to his stomach.

Rubbing his back, "There is still hope. Your father agreed to save our people's lives but do not think for a moment that this is over. We will triumph in the end."

Hakoda came in with his arms crossed over his chest and nodded his head, "This war is far from over. This is just to insure our people's safety. A temporary precaution. But I do plan to fight and so do the rest of my men. We will not allow the Fire Nation to get away with all they've done."

"Yeah, we're gonna kick some Fire Nation ass!" A familiar voice followed his father's and Sokka whipped his head around.

Dress in a blue tribal coat was the blind earthbender with her hood placed over her head. Sokka immediately fell out of his mope as he tore himself away from his grandmother and ran to the girl, grabbing her, he lifted her into his arms.

"Toph!" Swinging the earthbender around in his arms.

Managing to knee the tribesman in the crotch, Toph broke free of the bear hug and dusted her hands off. "Missed you too, snoozle but please don't ever do that again. Hard enough seeing with all this ice and snow on the ground. Don't need to be completely blind."

Wincing in pain as he held himself, "H-how did you get he-"

"Ah, we got here by the Avatar's flying bison of course." Iroh entered with Aang, both of them hooded.

"Aang! Gramps!" The tribesman was so happy to see them that he totally forgot that he was in pain.

Laughing at his friend that was rolling around on the floor, Aang held his arms out for a hug as Sokka got up but the tribesman had no intentions to embrace him. Disheartened by this, the Avatar dropped and pouted. "How does Toph get a hug but not me."

Sokka shrugged his shoulders as Iroh leaned to the young monk, "It would seem Miss. Bei Fong is the exception." The old man chuckled.

"Anyway…" Sokka really wanting his previous question answered. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well you see snoozle, there's not a place in the world that the Fire Nation doesn't have soldiers trying to colonize it except for here. At least that **was** the case." Toph said as she took a seat on the rug in the middle of the main room of the hut.

Aang went to take a seat beside her and sighed, "yeah, but this is the only place we know to come that the people won't rat us out if they know who we are."

Sure, that made sense or whatever but at the moment with the Fire Lord not even **ONE MILE** from here, it was an insane idea! What the hell was wrong with them? If Aang gets caught, there would be no way they could save the world. No way! His home would belong to the Fire Nation. His sister would continue to belong to the Fire Lord. And everyone around the world would suffer an even greater deal.

Digging in her ear, "I'm gonna need you to cool it, Snoozle. Whatever you're getting all worked up for, either speak up or chill the fuck out."

Kanna shook her head at the foul mouth girl, _even the Fire Lord didn't use that kind of language with me._ Though she knew he wanted to. The old woman removed herself from the main room and went off to her room within the hut.

"She's right young tribesman, you look more run over than a boiling pot of tea." Iroh placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Balling his fist as he clenched his teeth, "You all are idiots! Don't you know he's here?!"

"He? Who he?" Toph tilted her head to the side along with Aang and Iroh.

Seriously about to lose it at how clueless they were. "I got kidnapped by Azula and taken to her father! Is it not somehow strange to you all that I'm here instead of in the Fire Nation."

All three of them scratched their chins and thought for a moment.

"You kicked the Fire Lord's ass and broke free!" Toph offered.

Not sounding believable, "You pulled a fast one on Azula and escaped before she handed you over to her father." Aang said.

Highly unlikely, "My brother had no use for you and therefore got rid of you."

 _Actually that's sort of spot on,_ Sokka inwardly raised an eyebrow at how intuitive the old man was for his age. But no. That still wasn't quite what he was trying to get across to them.

Using his hands to explain as he spoke, though this would do no good for one the members that couldn't see, so he would break it down as best he could. "I was captured. *A break* Azula took me to her father. *Another break* Her father saw me as useless and decided to let me go. *One more break* He then sent me here himself." Speaking as slow as he could do that would get it.

"That's what I said!" Iroh waved his hand to the tribesman as he looked at Aang with a grin. He was right.

Slapping her hand on the former general's back, "Way to go, you still got it, gramps!"

 _Damn It! That's not my point!_

Seeing that his son utterly fail at explaining himself, Hakoda stepped and told them. Plainly. "Fire Lord Ozai is here. Actually he was just here the village not long before I called you all here."

The three of them had their mouths wide open. The Fire Lord...here? In the South Pole? What for?

"What?! This was a terrible idea! Why the hell we come here?!" Toph yelled.

Sokka palmed himself as the girl spoke. That's what he was trying to get at but they wouldn't let him get there. _La, I give up._

…..

Having received more reports from his daughter's progress in the Earth Kingdom, Ozai sat at the low table as his wife bathed herself and got ready for bed. He planned to be up all night. Not only to write his daughter back but to figure out what the first step to reconstruction he should take.

Walking with a towel around her naked body, Katara had her hair down as she saw that her husband was sitting at the low table reading no doubt another letter from his daughter. _His daughter._ She told herself. _His with someone else._ Katara started wondering about his first wife, Ursa, the mother of his two children. Did he love her? Feel anything at all for her. Was he kind to her? Nicer to her. Willing to do anything for her. Unable to shake the feeling in her gut as she shed her towel and pulled on her pale blue nightgown.

Climbing into bed, the waterbender looked over at her husband again and laid on her side just staring at him. _I'm in love with him, aren't I?_ _ **That's what I've been trying to tell you but you never listen to me.**_ Then she was doomed. If she was in love with him, then she was as good as dead when all this was said and done. No way she could change his mind or heart. No way she could stop those that rebelled from killing him. She was stuck between her heart and her duty. Even more than before. With what he told her and seeing that little boy, in her head flashed a scene. A child in her arms. The crown of a prince or princess in their hair. Her husband gazing down at her and the child proudly. Her heart swelled at the visual. La, she would give anything for that but could she have that and a war free world. Of course, but only if she helped the Fire Lord get what he wanted. Once she gave him the world then he'd want for nothing else but her. And his words to her this morning would be made true. They could rule together and raise whatever children they had. _**Sounds like a plan, Katara.**_ _It does...doesn't it?_ Her eyes flashed a dim glow for a moment before returning to their original appearance.

Starting to write out the month's schedule as far as beginning the process of reconstruction, Ozai noticed that the unoccupied space beside him now had his wife sitting it on her knees. Her hair swept back, the straps of her nightgown hanging off both shoulders, and her hand reaching out to his. He stopped his quill as her hand laid upon his. Gold eyes looking down at the mocha complexion that contrasted beautifully with his. Agni, what did she want? There were things he needed to take care of, he didn't need her distracting him, though he had hoped she finally speak to him. The entire way back, she said nothing. Nothing at all. After the meeting with her father, his waterbender refused to say a word. Even when his general, Shang had made a comment about her that he thought no one heard. Instead of saying something in retaliation as he had hoped she would, Katara didn't even seem to react in anyway to it. She just clinged to his arm like a child would a parent. It was never a good thing when she was like this, he recognized from his previous experiences that this meant the calm before the storm with her.

"What is it?" He asked.

Moving in closer, "Are you not coming to bed?"

 _Damn it,_ he knew it. He knew he wasn't going to end up getting any work done tonight. The waterbender was trying to lure him to bed with her much like a Siren would lure sailors to their death and he wasn't going to refuse her. No but he did wish to finish a few things before he took her to bed.

"Just let me get some of this done and I'll be right there." Ozai told her as he shook her hand off of his.

Not liking his answer or the fact that he seemed so absorbed in the letter from Azula, Katara pouted and stood up. _Fine, be that way. I'm not even in the mood for that!_ _**Who are you kidding? You'd jump him right now if you knew he wouldn't throw you off of him.**_ _Yeah, well I'm not in the mood anymore!_ _ ***Siren rolls her eyes* All the more a reason to give him the world and get pregnant. Then his only focus will be on you and your child. Not this war and that bratty bitch Azula!**_ What a petty reason to switch sides but what was a girl to do when it was clear she was second in the life of the man she was in love with. _Perhaps even lower than that._

The waterbender walked back to bed and laid down into it. _I bet he loved her. Ursa. Loved her enough to put down his work and be with her if she called him to bed._ Of course, he would. Ursa was a proper Fire Nation woman. Highborn. Beautiful from what she heard and graceful. Everything a man like the Fire Lord would desire. But Katara on the other hand, she wasn't any of that. She was a lot less proper. A Water Tribe peasant as his people and both his children had liked to call her. Nowhere near as beautiful as many of the Fire Nation women she had seen. Not even better looking than his concubines. And she was anything but graceful when she wasn't bending at least. Falling into a jealous depression, Katara drifted off, the last thought in her mind was that he lied to her. He lied. Thinking back to this morning when he told her in just a few words what she was to him. La, she had wanted to believe him now even though the moment he said it to her, she instantly knew it was a lie. Or so she thought.

As his wife drifted off while he was busy setting up his plans for their future or more so hers, having long put down his letter from Azula to focus on this, Ozai started placing Katara's name down for her to oversee the new colony of the Fire Nation. The Southern Water Tribe. He had gain it in the name of his country but was giving it to her as a gift. A gift for her hand in helping him successfully obtain more for his nation and doing so with ease. A gift that was from a husband to his wife that he had come to love as much as his greed loved to take possession of things.

 _If only he knew._ A tear fell from her eyes as Katara fell asleep with her heart torn to pieces. Believing it was only her that loved in this peculiar relationship of theirs. However; if only **she** knew that her feelings were returned tenfold. When was it ever that a notoriously prideful and selfish man ever gave up anything to anyone? And yet, here was a man of those qualities wanting to share everything of his with her.

….

"Are you sure?" A member of the Lotus asked Fire Sage Lao after they had all finish discussing the future moves of their secret organization.

Nodding his head as he wore a stern look, "There is little option we have in all this. We practically handed over our greatest weapon to the Fire Lord. We have no other choice but to go through with this."

Agni have mercy on all their souls. Things were about to get rotten. Extremely rotten.

"Maybe you shouldn't have slipped that plant into her drinks." Shin appeared out of nowhere as he casually strolled toward the two men. "Trying to enhance her already potent power. Now look at what that thing has done to her. Drew her to him as much as it drew him to her."

Lao looked with great disdain at the nobleman, "These are not your affairs to meddle in, Nobleman."

"Oh but they are." He stopped short just in front of them. The Fire Sage sent his fellow member a look to leave so that he could speak with Shin.

As the White Lotus member left, Lao narrowed his eyes at the noble. "Afraid from your previous experience with a Siren, Shin?"

"Far from it." Shin smirked.

Not liking the look on the younger man's face, Lao held his hands behind his back and turned around. "The waterbender was an unnurtured lily that needed to realize her full potential. We noticed her reluctance to get close to the Fire Lord, she kept fighting it, fighting him, fighting her purpose. And so we did what must be done."

Shin narrowed his eyes. The Fire Lord thought it was Fumi that was responsible for the poisoning of the Fire Lady and while she had a part in it, she wasn't alone. The White Lotus knew the elixir, a certain breed of nightshade that worked aggressively in the host's body, would force the creature within the waterbender to come forth. Forcing such a creature into its own consciousness usually ended in disaster but they were willing to take that risk. Now the creature a profound influence on the girl and it backfired on them.

"You shouldn't have used that girl to begin with." The noble was quite fond of the waterbender and then there was also the issue that there was someone who he worked with or rather, worked for that wanted the girl alive.

Unashamed of his decision, "I take full responsibility for what has become of the waterbender and in doing so, I must _fix_ the mistake I have made."

"By deposing of her?"

"No, by relieving her of her duties."

Smirking, "Isn't that the same thing to you Lotus members?"

Shaking his head, "No. One, she'll die with honor. The other, is not a merciful or gentle fate. We will make sure that she goes down as a martyr for the cause."

 _Sick bastards._ Not that he had room to speak but Shin needed that girl alive for his own cause. He wouldn't let the Lotus or the nobles touch the waterbender. His true master would be greatly upset if the waterbender was killed.

…..

A/N:

Damn! The royal couple is in for the fight of their lives when they return! Three groups after them! Oh, and Who the HELL does Shin work for? And what is their goal?

Also, I just love how Kanna gives no fucks that Ozai is the Fire Lord, just speaks her mind. I just picture she'd be that type of woman since you know she fled from the north because she was just to boss to let people dictate her life. And Ozai being upset that Katara doesn't acknowledge is feelings is sort of adorable to me because you'd expect him not care but you remember he's human, so he does care. Lol

Remember Katara was poisoned? Bet you thought it was Fumi's idea till now, huh? White Lotus isn't all that righteous you come to find out. They technically did this to Katara. The whole Siren being the one in control half the time. Hope there's a way for the waterbender to get her dominance back.

And Suki and Kimiko...finally getting along? Yay! Wonder what this will mean when the fighting starts?


	22. Chapter 22

A/N:

I'm back baby squirrels!

 **Warning:** Smut ;3

Chapter 22:

Suki and Zuko sat at the table silently, staring at the palm of their hands. Both wondering what it was they would do next. The conspiracies taking place at court were becoming worse and worse. No way they'd be able to figure them out before Katara and the Fire Lord returned. They felt defeated.

"Maybe I could warn your father when he returns." Suki offered.

Shaking his head, "My father is as much a target as Katara. Besides, we're only trying to save Katara, not him."

 _Yeah, well we can at least save him now if it means also saving Katara._ She wanted to say that but it was clear her firebending friend hated his father much more than he had before and didn't need to hear that.

Groaning as he ran his hand through his hair, "We need help."

"And where are we going to find that? Not here. Everyone and everything is designed to backstab you." Suki huffed as she threw her arms behind her head and leaned back in her chair. "If you ask me, until we get back with the Gaang, there's not much we can do."

Agni, this was frustrating him. They were going to have to wait till something happened or whenever Aang decided to show up, literally risking something terrible to happen to Katara. What was he supposed to do? The more and more this war continued things progressed in the worst ways.

Seeing the look of defeat written on Zuko's face, "We're not giving up, okay?" Taking his hand in hers and giving it a firm squeeze. "You and I got this alright. Even if we're all we have, let's play along with Shin and use him to our benefit, then we'll just have to do it."

Yeah, well that would be a much easier concept if something didn't tell Zuko that what Shin was scheme was much bigger than what any of them were prepared for. But he guess he could learn more about Shin's developing plan if he and Suki went along with the noble for a little while.

….

"This region we can build the docks. Make it easier for our ships to enter this area." Shang pointed to their current location on the map laid out in front of him, the Fire Lord and Lady as well as the leaders of the teams that would be playing their part in reconstruction.

Shaking her head as she stepped forth and pointed her hand on a place a little ways north of their current location. "This would be a better spot to place the docks. It's closer to the ocean then here. If I open the ice here it would likely ripple and everyone could be killed."

"Then use your bending to keep that from happening." Shang told her as if it was so obvious.

Shooting him a look, "I can't open the ice and keep the valley from tearing open at the same time. That would require another waterbender."

"Then we'll get another one." The General clenched his teeth.

La, she wanted to slap the living shit out of this man. "General Shang," she said pinning him in place with her icy blue eyes. "The closest waterbender other than myself is all the way in the Northern Water Tribe. Unless you still have a few locked up somewhere in the Fire Nation or are ready to prepare another siege on the North or maybe are considering being fish food, I advise you to go along with what I'm saying and shut the hell up."

Everyone in the room fell silent as the Fire Lady shut the General up with a calm and composed voice. A sinisterly gentle look was her face as she narrowed her eyes at him and held her hand over her middle. The Fire Lord, who was the only person sitting, rubbed his temple as he looked to his General.

"If she says it's too dangerous to open the ice here, why argue with her?" Ozai asked in a drained voice. Really tired of how his wife and General had been at it for the last week. Almost no work was getting done with them trading snide remarks and undermining one another. He was very close to taking them both off the project. However; he needed them both for this. Shang was the one that would be directing and leading the different groups tasked with various duties while Katara was knowledgeable about the South and all is features. So the Fire Lord was forced to endure their fight up until this point but now he was getting real ticked off.

Turning his attention to the Fire Lord, "Your majesty, it would be more practical for us to have the docks here."

"You're right, it would be more practical. My tribe and the world would no longer have to worry about the Fire Nation because the Fire Lord and a large number of his men would be inside the bellies of whales." Katara once again trying to get her point across because somehow this man wasn't understanding a word that was coming out her mouth. They would all die.

Wanting this to be over already, "Rin, have your team go out to this area and get started." Pointing to where his wife suggested the docks be built.

Rin bowed his head and exited the tent. Ozai then shooed everyone who wasn't his wife or Shang out as well. With just the three of them, the Fire Lord sighed and shut his eyes.

"Shang, you will address my wife as you would me and will not question her again. Am I understood?" Reopening his eyes to land on the General.

The man nodded his head. "Good. Now get out of my sight." Ozai growled.

The Fire Lord looked to his wife at his side, "Your temper is getting worse each day. Get a grip of it before you make a fool of yourself."

Katara ignored him as she took a seat on the floor with the plans in her hands. Wanting to read them over again thoroughly. As if she hadn't been doing that all week. This territory would be hers to govern. Hers to rule. She wanted to make sure she understood everything there was to overseeing a territory. Especially when there were people like General Shang believing she was so incompetent that she had no idea what she was doing. _I'll show him!_

Coming to sit in front of her on the floor, Ozai snatched the scroll from her hands and threw it to the side. She was going to crawl over to it when he grabbed her hand and pulled her to shift her attention to him.

"Control is strength, Katara. If you lose it then you're weak." Ozai looked her dead in the eyes. "Next time he steps out of line, make subtle threats or dismiss the room before you lash out at him."

Rolling her eyes and she yanked her wrist from him, "As soon as the construction is done, I'm removing him from his position."

"And risk upsetting the nobility, no. They already hate you enough." He pointed out to her. "I'll handle Shang, in the meantime, continue what you're doing. I appreciate you taking things more seriously."

The waterbender said nothing as her husband leaned forward to kiss her on her lips and for a moment, he contemplated making more out of this exchange due to the lack of sex or anything they've been having since arriving in the South. He honestly didn't know if it was the cold air or something else that made her lose the drive to be intimate with him. She barely kissed him back. As if she were back to enduring his affections rather than enjoying them. Pulling apart, the Fire Lord looked at his young wife and saw that her eyes were cast down.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Katara replied as Ozai helped her to her feet.

Getting her to her feet, the Fire Lord placed his hand on her forehead, seeing that she didn't look all that well. "Are you sure?"

The waterbender tore from her husband at his question and fled to their tent. The Fire Lord narrowed his eyes as she left. He was getting sick of her acting like this towards him. There was only so much he could take before he lost it and he was very close to snapping.

…

Bato gazed at his niece that sat in front of him and did some of the work she had brought with her. Its surprised him that she could read, let alone write. Their tribe didn't need those kinds of skills. It didn't mean survival to them. _They must have taught her in the Fire Nation._ That was the only reasonable explanation. Sure, she could have picked up on her four year journey around the world but he couldn't see her having the time for that. As she wrote whatever it was she was writing, silently enjoying his company, Katara pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. Much like how he remember her mother would do. A soft smile came to his face.

"You look just like your mother." He said and watched her lift her head from her work. "Every time you walk into this tent I have to remind myself that it isn't Kya I'm looking at."

Katara returned a small smile as she set down her quill, "Gran Gran said the same thing and dad too but I don't think so." She said looking down a little. "I don't think I'm anything like her."

A mourningful look washed over his niece's features and he had prayed that La could unbind his wrist so that he could comfort her. He knew from the shame on her face to the guilt that weighed down her shoulders what she was thinking. Her mother would never do what she had done, he figured Katara was telling herself. Kya would never marry such a notorious man such as the Fire Lord under any circumstances. His niece probably believed this and that her mother was perhaps ashamed of her. But she was wrong. Very wrong. Kya was self-sacrificing. Even before she took her daughter's place. Would be willing to do anything for the sake of the people she loved. And that was what his niece had done. Married the worst possible man to marry in the world and did so with the intent of sparing her tribe. Bato was not disappointed or ashamed of his niece. He was proud of her bravery. She had taught and fought alongside the Avatar and now she was facing another battle for the sake of her people by herself. How could he not be proud of her courage? _Just like your mother._

"Your mother would be proud of the woman you've become, Katara." Her uncle told her.

Shaking her head as she sniffled, "I don't know what she'd think if she knew what I've done."

"She'd be worry, of course, as any mother would be. But she'd also know you were doing it for our people. Your mother would not hold anything against you for marrying the Fire Lord." Bato offered her a smile.

 _She would if she knew I fell in love with him._ Katara thought grimly to herself.

Gathering her scrolls as she knew she should be getting back to her husband before he starts thinking she ran off, Katara stood up and leaned down to kiss her uncle of the forehead.

"I'll still see about getting you out of here." She told him.

Chuckling, "You tried already, Katara. They're not going to let me go anytime soon. Besides, I would rather stay here and be able to see that you're alright."

The waterbender gazed somberly at Bato as she forced herself to leave. Exiting the tent, Katara started making her way to her private tent to see if her husband was there but as she made her way, she suddenly stopped. Her scrolls fell from her hand and she covered her mouth, running to a barrow that was left open. Katara spilt her gut as she held tight to the rim of the barrow. Her knees quivered as fell on them when finished. She wiped her mouth and held her stomach, dizziness starting to settle in. Did she eat something bad this morning?

The sound of a pair of metal toed boots caused her to raise her head in its direction.

"Your _majesty._ " The General Lee Shang looked down at her, his gold eyes narrowed precisely on her with that look of mild disgust he always wore when looking at her.

Looking away from him as she disliked him almost as much as he hated her, "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I only came to see why the Fire Lady was sitting in the snow after throwing up into one of our water barrows." Shang held his hands behind his back as he gazed down at his sovereign's wife.

Collecting herself from the ground, Katara brushed the snow off her and stood up tall. Her husband told her to be mindful of how the conducted herself and anger. However; it was easier said than done. Shang irked her to no end. Almost as much as Azula did.

Tilting his head to the side as he looked the Fire Lady over, seeing her much darker complexion was slightly lighter as if paling. "We have physicians that could take a look at you, your majesty."

Shaking her head as she walked past him, "Thank you but no, I'm fine."

As she walked past him, her upper arm was snatched into his hand as he yanked her back. His eyes narrowed on the back of her head as she continued facing the direction she was headed in. "My wife used to get sick like that. I'd find her skin paling and her unable to hold her meals down."

"Is that so?" She said in a distant and cautious tone. Knowing the topic of this man's wife was bound to turn sour as he blamed her for what happened.

Still holding her arm, "Yes."

"Then I'm glad to know it's nothing too serious since she's alive and well." Jerking her arm from him as she turned an icy stare on him. "Now if you're done trying to diagnose me, I'll be on my way."

With that, the Fire Lady left the General that snarled in her wake.

…..

Plopping down on the bed as she returned from another long day at the palace, Suki sighed and placed her arm over her head. Spirits, things weren't getting any better. Never in her life did she think she would ever say this but things were much better when the Fire Lord was around. He knew how to keep these insanely crazy nobles in line. Literally, a small group of them stalked her around as she ran around doing her job. She had to teach a few of them a lesson about messing with a Kyoshi Warrior but in the end it burned her out of energy. Kimiko forced her to leave early for the day, seeing how exhausted she was and the few scratches to her face.

Rolling over on her side as she curled up and shut her eyes, hoping rest would find her.

"I think you should stay here for a few days." Jee came into the room he let her stay in. Going to sit on the edge of the bed she was laying in.

Shaking her head, "Someone needs to take care of Kimiko. With her ladies all afraid to leave the residential area, nothing that the woman needs is getting to her. I'm the only one with a pair around there."

Chuckling as he laid his hand on her side and rubbed it, "Fire Prince Zuko will take care of his aunt but in the meantime, you need to recover your strength."

Rolling her eyes as she cast her gaze to the window in the bedroom she had been staying in. The sun was setting. Night was falling over the city.

"What phase is the moon in tonight?" Suki asked as she suddenly thought of something.

Jee looked to the window with her as he continued rubbing her, "I think it'll be full tonight. Why do you ask?"

Sighing as she shut her eyes, "Someone I know will be looking up at the moon night."

"Someone like who?"

"Sokka."

 _Her boyfriend?_ Jee raised an eyebrow to the young woman. Why would her boyfriend be looking up at the moon when he had an even better sight right here? Honestly, he was getting sick of this boyfriend of hers. She talked about him every now and then and to Jee, this Sokka character sounded like a complete idiot. She was much better off with someone who was on her level. Cared for her beyond just wanting to say they were together and would treat her like a woman but respect her as a warrior.

Moving his hand from her side to her cheek, Jee looked back to her and ran his thumb over her soft skin. "He's an idiot, you know?"

Smiling with her eyes closed, "Yeah, well he's my idiot."

"What if you could have another idiot?" Jee said.

Opening her eyes to look at him, Suki laughed and shook her head. "Jee, you're not an idiot."

Oh yes he was. Idiot enough to be considering what was considering right now. Agni, her green eyes were enough to make him the biggest idiot on the planet.

"Why would you even say you're an idiot?" The Kyoshi say up and scooted over to him. "You're far from being an idiot."

Turning to look at his hands, "Because I let myself fall for a woman who's already taken."

….

The cold night air tickled her cheeks as she was on her hands and knees in the snow, coughing up her supper yet again tonight. Finishing puking her guts out into the snow, a little ways from the campsite, Katara climbed to her feet and wiped her mouth. La, whatever was going on with her body, let it over with soon. Honestly, the only thing she could think of this could being was stress. So much stress.

Turning around to return, Katara took a step forward and raised her head, stopping as soon as she saw that someone was standing a little ways from her. Her eyes narrowed as the full moon cast a shadow over their face.

"General Shang, what do you want?" She bit out.

The man stood there with little to no care that she was not happy about his presence. "I was making sure you were alright. The last thing his majesty needs is his wife running away."

"I wasn't running away." She spat.

"I see that." Look from the ground to her. "I still recommend you see the physicians."

Clenching her fist, "No. I'm fine."

Smirking, "It doesn't look that way."

Katara wasn't about to deal with this right now. Walking past the General, she shoved into his shoulder and flicked her wrist causing the snow beneath his feet to become ice and he slipped and fell. A grin came to her face as she headed back into camp, literally hearing behind her the swearing of the disrespectful General.

As she returned and made it to her tent, the waterbender noticed her husband was already in bed asleep, candle blown out around the room. Katara walked to the bed and started peeling off her clothes as she climbed in with her husband. Moving close to him as his body heat kept her warm through the night, she pressed herself against him and pulled his arm over her. Snuggling into him as she was about to let herself drift off.

"Where did you go?" Ozai asked, not actually being asleep.

But she should have known, he liked to play sleep at the worse possible times. The times she actually needed his ass to be asleep.

"I was moon gazing." She half told the truth.

Technically, that was why she was out of the camp in the first place. Wanting to watch the full moon and the ocean by the cliff side but sickness fell over her and she found herself vomiting in the snow. She wouldn't tell him all that but just let him know that it was the moon that drew her. She was after all a waterbender. The full moon kept her awake and pulled her like the tides of the ocean.

The arm that she pulled over her moved to the back of her head and tangled into her hair as gold eyes bore into hers. "Are you still not well?"

 _Why do you even care?_ "I'm fine." She replies in a small whisper as his fingers raked through her hair.

"I don't believe you." Ozai could tell when she was lying. "I'll have the physicians examine you in the morning."

Wanting to argue but too tired to, Katara simply sighed and nestled herself into him and nodded her head. Hopefully, it was just a food allergy or a minor cold.

….

"Your majesty, do not worry. This shouldn't take more than a moment." The physician said to the Fire Lady as she laid in bed, more sickly than she had been the day before.

Upon heading to the meeting tent to further discuss the construction of the docks, Katara ended up emptying her stomach on a poor soldier's boots and passing out afterwards. Brought back to her tent, she was lain in her bed and the Physicians were summoned immediately. Her husband sitting at her side with her frail hand in his, brushing her hair back to soothe her. In his opinion, she perhaps over exerted herself or caught a nasty cold from years of being away from her home.

Now with the physicians here, they cautiously, risking their lives, asked the Fire Lord to leave while they examined his wife. Of course, there was opposition and threats but fortunately, the Fire Lady was a reasonable woman who was able get her husband to step out.

"I'll be fine." She told him. "It's probably just a cold."

Something about how worried he was over her brought a smile to her face as he pulled back and rose from the bed. She almost giggled at him shoving past one of the physicians that insisted the most that he not be present during the examination. Maybe he had sincerely been worried about her. Maybe he did actually care about her. Love her.

Ozai left the tent where his wife would be evaluated and headed back to where he was going before Katara's little incident.

~Construction site for the Docks~

"Her majesty was wise to have us locate the docks here." Rin, the one in charge of the dock project told the Fire Lord. "It'll take us half the time that we expect to get this place fully accessible by our ships."

The Fire Lord nodded his head as the project leader explained to him all the fine details of the construction plans. Showing him the mapped out area as well as pointing to the sections around them where he had his team already begin working.

Turning to his side where General Shang was looking over the construction site, "My wife picked a perfect spot, you see?"

"Yes, but with those mountains to both sides of this bay. It could prove to be too narrow." Shang pointed out.

Chuckling darkly, "I think it's courageous that you feel comfortable enough to complain about my wife to me." Ozai's tone started grimming. "However; sometimes I believe the courageous are mildly suicidal as they do not fear for their own lives as others do."

The General quickly apologized and the Fire Lord looked away from him, profoundly disappointed that Lee Shang was allowing his anger towards Xia being banished and framed to get the better of him. Though if only he knew Katara had not been behind it then this imbecile would better watch his tongue.

Going back to listening to the architect, Ozai noticed one of his men run towards him and drop to his knees as soon as he reached him.

"Your majesty!" The soldier greeted the Fire Lord.

Barely glancing at the man, "What is it?"

"The physician told me to retrieve you as soon as possible back to the camp." He told the Fire Lord. Soon, the soldier and Rin saw the Fire Lord take off towards his mount.

~Back to the tent~

"Your majesty." One of the physicians knelt as the Fire Lord dismounted his rhino and walked towards him.

"What did you find was wrong with her?" Getting right to it.

The physician rose to his feet and smiled at his sovereign, "There was nothing we found **wrong** with your wife. Actually, it's the opposite."

Raising an eyebrow. What could possibly be not wrong about his wife suddenly vomiting and passing out as if stricken with an illness?

Seeing the Fire Lord's confused expression, the physician decided to clarify a little more, "It would seem her majesty has been much _kinder_ to you since last I heard."

Sighing the Fire Lord still didn't get it. "Congratulations, your majesty. You're soon to be a father again."

Ozai's eyes widened as he pushed the physician aside and entered the tent abruptly. Seeing her in bed with her eyes shut as a physician placed a warm cloth over her forehead, the Fire Lord made his way over to her and dismissed the physician. His gold eyes looked her over, the now pregnant waterbender, wondering if she was really asleep.

"Katara." He whispered her name as he pressed his forehead to hers for a moment before pulling away from her. Ozai continued looking down at her a while longer. His hand settling on her flat stomach and rubbed it through her robes.

Slowly, he felt the waterbender begin to stir and before her eyes even opened, her hand was on top of his. A smiled ghosted on her lips, eyes still closed as she laced her fingers with his.

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, his hand in hers, "Until you start showing, we must keep this hidden." Ozai told her, gold eyes staring firmly into hers.

Katara didn't need him to explain why it was he wanted to hold off on announcing her pregnancy. She wasn't the most favored person in the Fire Nation, so it only made sense to wait until she was further along to make others aware of her vulnerable state. She watched his eyes shift from her to her undeveloped belly.

"It took Ursa much longer to conceive." Ozai told her. "We were married several years before she became pregnant."

Trying not to feel somewhat jealous of the mention of his ex-wife, Katara turned her head to the side and exhaled as she shut her eyes.

Noticing her change of mood, Ozai brought his hand to her face and caressed it gently. "I'm assuming there is a difference between conceiving a child out of politics and conceiving one out of love."

"You don't love me. Stop saying that." The waterbender shook her head.

"I do." He told her in a defensive tone. "Whether you believe me or not, I'd gladly declare that to you everyday until finally you doubt me no more."

 _He can't possibly love me._ _**He does. He did long before you realized your own feelings.**_ The Siren knew the Fire Lord's heart. She knew he loved her or rather Katara. Regardless, if the waterbender believed or not, it was true.

A tear shed from his wife's eye and she turned her head back to face him, "Did you love her?"

"Who?"

"Your wife before me. Did you tell her this too?" Desperately wanting to know if he was just saying this or truly meant every word.

Ozai narrowed his eyes, "Ursa was my wife of political arrangements."

"So am I." Katara said.

Glaring at her as he went on to finish. "She and I were no more than companions. Or rather accomplices. We benefited on a more personal level as far as our own agendas went."

 _Sounds exactly like us._

"But I didn't love her. She wasn't my kind of woman nor are many women of my nation." He looked away from her. "They're too docile for my taste. You'd think there would be Fire in them and yet there is none, they are gentle like air, steady as earth, and calm like water. None of them have any real Fire in them." His hand found its way back to his wife's stomach, more than pleased with this news that she was pregnant. "None of them challenged me. Fought me on every single thing. None dare raise their voices to me or deny me my desire as a man. They were well taught. Well trained to be the proper wives but I never wanted one of those."

"Then what did you want?" Katara asked in curiosity.

Smirking as he looked back to his wife, "I wanted you."

"You didn't know me." She folded her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"And yet I've wanted you all along." Flashing her a smirk.

Unable to help herself, Katara laughed as she sat up a little in bed and playfully hit her husband. "I forget you have a silver tongue."

Grinning as it seemed his wife's ice wall came melting down, Ozai admired the way she laughed. He hadn't seen her smile much less laugh as she was now in the time since they left the palace. She had become very much like her home, cold and harsh. So much so that it burned, her disdain for any and everything he did. But now she was laughing. Thinking that something he had said was funny though he meant every word. He loved her and if not today but soon, she realized that, he hoped to hear her say it back.

…..

Sitting with his arms behind his head, Aang watched as Sokka paced back and forth muttering a bunch of things to himself. Mostly a bunch slurs towards Fire Nation and the Fire Lord and something about Katara not being back in a few days. Speaking of her, so she was really married to the Fire Lord now? _Wow, they gotta make a strange couple._ Oh but anyways, the big issue was seeing Katara so they could all discuss the end of the war. With how she was married to the Fire Lord and from what Sokka says, is aware of some of his efforts in the war, they all believed she was the key to ending this. Aang and Toph talked a little about it last night, but they thought it was smarter to go back to the Fire Nation. Follow Katara and the Fire Lord back and start planning an invasion. Another one.

"Hey, Sokka. Maybe we should send someone to go get Katara." Aang suggested.

Stopping in his angry rant to himself, Sokka looked up and over to the young monk. "What? You don't think Katara will come back on her own?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "I'm just saying we should start planning as soon as possible and we need Katara especially if we want to plan this."

Yeah, he got that already. Only issue was that his sister wasn't going to be much help. Remembering how she said she was going to save the Fire Lord because he wasn't 'evil'. He couldn't believe she actually said that. Not only that but it seemed to him his sister might have caught some sort of feelings for the Fire Lord, though Sokka passed it off as nothing more than a small attraction. Girls liked bad guys. That's just how things were and being that Katara was once into Jet, a radical rebel freedom fighter that didn't mind sacrificing innocent lives for the cause. Now she just happened to have a small tiny semi barely existing attraction to the Fire Lord. But no biggie. She'd snap back to her senses when this was all over. Just like with Jet.

"Alright, well I'll go get her." The tribesman groaned and went to grab his coat from his room but a hand fell on his shoulder to stop him.

Shaking his head, Hakoda stopped his son, "No, I'll go get your sister."

"But dad-"

"I'm Chieftain. Only I'll be let into their camp. Anyone else will be seen as a threat. I can't risk you getting captured again." Hakoda told the boy. "Now stay here and make sure no one discovers we have the Avatar here."

Obeying his father, Sokka nodded and flopped down in a criss cross position. Somewhat pouting at how he wasn't going to be able to get his sister himself and throw that bastard Lord a well deserved ball of snow to the face.

As the Chieftain left to go get his daughter, Aang rose up to his feet and walked over to his friend where he took a seat beside him. "Don't worry Sokka, you'll get to throw all the snowballs at the Fire Lord as you want we beat this thing."

Sighing, "I sure hope so, Aang. I sure hope so."

Stomping her way into the room with her two male friends, Toph nearly struck both of them over the head. "Which one of you assholes were pacing back and forth like that?! Giving me a headache like that!

Aang pointed at Sokka which didn't help much being that Toph couldn't see.

….

Zuko stop by his aunt's quarters, dropping off what it was that Suki told him to, without being seen, of course. He watched the woman from a distance. Always had. Even as a child. Kimiko kept to herself from what he saw. Unless she was with his father of course. Though, the woman seemed to be fawn of her half brother, his father, the Fire Prince never saw her as a conflict of interest. So watching over her and making sure to deliver whatever she needed, wasn't an issue for Zuko. While his family had its problems. Kimiko was the least of it. Especially since she too was against the war. Her only fault was being the person to push Katara to be with his father.

Leaving Kimiko's chambers, Zuko made his way through the palace, simply exploring it. Trying to imagine himself as Fire Lord some day. Some day soon as he planned to take his father down immediately upon getting rid of the threat towards Katara. Once he did, he'd get her back and the throne.

Making his way through the palace stealthily, the Fire Prince spotted nobleman Shin casually going about his business for the day. Not seeming to be in a hurry or planning to go anywhere specific. Sort of aimlessly walking the court halls. Zuko followed anyway, of course. The man was a person of interest in these grand schemes that were soon to unfold. However; Shin's scheme was unknown. What exactly was he planning? Following carefully behind the noble from above, making sure to keep a distance as the noble was very keen, even more so than his father.

"Nobleman Shin." A noblewoman bowed to the high ranked noble.

Taking the woman's hand gently and kissing it, Shin gave the woman a wink that caused her to blush a deep red. Zuko rolled his eyes at how flirtatious the man was. Didn't he know this woman was married?

"I see your husband is away." _So I guess he does know._

The woman nodded her head and sent him a suggestive look, "Yes, and he won't be back till next week."

"Mmm….then shall I keep you company?" Shin raised a charming brow.

Not saying a word, the woman slipped her hand in his and tugged him slowly towards her as she backed up into a tapestry. Zuko narrowed his eyes and moved forward to get a better look as he felt there was more to this scene than what it appeared. He saw the woman do more than take Shin's hand, she slid something into it. Progressive forward, Zuko stopped abruptly and choked out a gasp of air before he suddenly felt sickened with some strange feeling. His entire body froze and soon he found himself falling from the great heights he had been. Falling, he was fortunate to have landed himself into a pile of shrubs and do so with no one around.

"Agni!" He swore as he laid there in the shrubs with his hand clenching his chest. _What the hell was that?!_ It felt so familiar but different at the same time. Much more powerful. Could feel his entire body because squeezed. What the hell?!

Recovering, Zuko made a quick return to Lieutenant Jee's place to speak with Suki about what happened to him but when he arrived, did so to a scene he hadn't expected.

"Ah! Zu-Zuko!" Suki's voice was surprised and shaken as she hurried to climb off the man beneath her.

Gold eyes wide and disturbed by the sight, as he saw Jee hurry to cover himself. They were both completely naked in the middle of what was clearly sex. How the hell did this happen?! Zuko didn't see this coming. Wasn't Suki dating Sokka?! _What the fuck?!_

"I-I I can explain." Suki held the sheets up to her body as she reached her hand to him.

Shaking his head with wide eyes at her, Zuko simply backed up and dashed out the room, out the house. Today was just not his day.

….

"Chieftain Hakoda." The Fire Lord was met with the furious look of his wife's father.

Being carried in by Fire Nation soldiers, Hakoda growled and tore his arms from both of them before growling. "Your men attacked me!"

The soldiers were about to tackle him again when the Fire Lord raised his hand and gave them a look to leave the man be. Dismissing them shortly after as he wished to speak with the Southern Chieftain in private, Ozai rose from his seat and a smirk rose to his face.

"You'll have to excuse my men. They've been ordered to keep wildlife from wandering in." His long suppressed malice surfaced quick as the Fire Lord had to put on a more composed performance for his people as well as his wife. Yet now, faced with a man that was still an enemy despite the political arrangement that were now in place, Ozai could finally be his more natural self. "Now, what have you come here for?"

Narrowing his eyes, "I came for my daughter!" Hakoda couldn't stretch the ungodly presence that radiated off of the sinister Fire Lord. Something was right about this man upon meeting him but now, there was definitely something off about him.

"And I told you before she's mine now. I'm not handing her over." Ozai still wearing his twisted grin as his gold eyes focused on the Southern trash that was before him. The only good this man's existence was for was aiding in the conception of the waterbender. That was it. His purpose. His life. Nothing now.

Restraining himself from planting his fist in this man's face, "Then can I see her? At least?!"

The grin was soon swept clean from his features as he tilted his head to the side, "Katara doesn't need you as she might have before. That is what she has me for. I can provide her with much that you can't. Face it, she's mine."

"No she's not!" The Chieftain raised his voice, enraged.

"Oh but she is." Ozai couldn't help but want to laugh at how the man before him was going to take the news. "And since she's carrying my child, I do believe it is so."

Something cracked in Hakoda. Something that had laid dormant for years. Was it anger? Utter hatred? Soul wrenching despair that consumed his every waking moment? He didn't know. But everything faded as he lunged himself at the Fire Lord, tackling the man to the ground and connected his fist with his face. Probably should have thought twice about calling off his guards.

~On the Other Side of the campsite~

Katara was being assisted out of bed by the physician her husband left to watch over her as she spent the morning in bed to rest now that she was pregnant. As she was helped into her thick robes made for the cold climates, the waterbender fixed her own hair up and looked herself over in the mirror. Looking for there to be some sort of difference in the way she looked now that she was going to be a mother soon, she touched and rubbed her face. Wondering if some change would come now or later. Her hand then slid down to her stomach and she held it there. Maybe today she might feel something something. Her child growing within her. It was still too soon but she couldn't wait.

Still holding her soon to be swollen stomach, the fold of her tent opened and the guards that were stationed outside of it entered with General Shang who was wearing his armor and holding his helmet in his hands.

"Your majesty." His eyes shot to where she was holding herself but quickly shifted when she noticed and dropped her hands.

Caught off guard but straightening herself out, "General Shang."

"There's been a situation." He told her with a blank expression.

~Arriving at the meeting tent~

Walking into the tent, the first thing Katara noticed was that stuff was smashed and broken all over the place. Papers tossed. Cushions scorched. And what looked like blood splattered on the table in the center of the room. The waterbender covered her mouth as she looked around the room. What happened in here?

"Get your hands off me!" The sound of her father's voice shouting called her attention as she walked over to the side of the room where a curtain divided it.

Pulling it back, Katara peaked her head in and gaped. On the table, flat on his back with a hand wrapped around his neck was her father, who had blood running down his mouth, a black eye, nose bleeding and burn marks covering his arms. Above him, holding him down by his neck as her husband, who had also acquired a black eye and the side of mouth busted. His long black hair falling over her face in a devilish manner as he flashed his fangs. _**The look of a murderer definitely suits him.**_ The Siren laughed but this was no laughing matter to Katara. Not at all.

"You attacked me first, peasant!" Ozai growled at the man that dear engage him in a fight.

Hakoda growled and spit blood into the Fire Lord's face gaining a fist planted into his face which caused the waterbender they hadn't noticed to run up to them to tear them apart.

"Stop it!" She shouted as she pulled Ozai off her father with strength she may have borrowed from the Siren and held her hand out in front of her father to discourage him from getting up off the table.

Looking down at his wife that finally showed up, her hand pressed flat on his chest as she glared up at him. "What is going on?!" She hissed at him accusingly.

"Ask your father." The Fire Lord shot his eyes at the Chieftain that sat up off the table. "He started this."

"You started it when you wouldn't let me see my daughter, you sick bastard!" Hakoda shouted.

Growling, "She's mine!"

"You don't own her!"

 _Oh my la,_ Katara tried not to roll her eyes at how the two of them sounded like two man brats. Were they seriously arguing over her? As if she didn't have a say in any of this. Sighing as she shook her head and looked back to her husband, finger shoving into his chest.

Clenching her teeth as she spoke, "This vaguely reminds me of what happened on the ship with my brother." She remained composed though it was evident that she wanted to slap him across the face, lucky for him her father clearly had done a good enough job. Even if she healed his bruises, he'd need a week or two for it to be complete.

Ozai was going to say something until her finger was pressed hard to his lips as she turned to look at her father, giving him the same reprimanding look. "Are you trying to have our people killed, dad?! You know you can't just hit the Fire Lord!"

Of course he knew that but did it matter to him. Hell no. He'd do a lot more than hit the bastard if it wasn't for the fact the man was nearly a foot taller than him and a tad bit more strength. _Fire Nation monster!_ Ozai definitely lived up to his role as Fire Lord. Tall, scary, and insane. The man seriously thought Katara belonged to him. _I'll kill this asshole!_

The two men were about to face off again and Katara knew while she loved her father, Ozai would be expecting her to side with him. If she didn't, it would turn sour. Besides, her father had better control over his anger than her husband, whose nature was to attack when threatened.

Wrapping her arm around her husband's middle and resting her head against his chest as she looked at her father, honestly not liking she had to choose a side. Turning her gaze back to Ozai, "Let me talk to him. Alone."

Receiving a 'no' in the form of a low growl.

"Please."

Not wanting to let up.

"Ozai, I'm serious. Let me talk to my father so I can settle this. Alright?" She asked extra sweetly, even reached up on her tippy toes to kiss him into having her way.

Fortunately, for her, he could be swayed. Grabbing her tightly against him and claiming her mouth as his eyes flickered over to her father making sure he was watching. Seeing that he did indeed own the girl as he said. Katara knew as soon as his tongue snaked into her mouth that Ozai was doing this on purpose. Trying to upset her father even more. She quickly found a subtle way of getting him to stop and pulled apart from him. Shooting an icy look as he smirked down at her.

 _I'll deal with you later,_ she silently told him with her eyes.

 _And I'll be looking forward to it,_ he replied the same way.

Expression falling flat as soon as he looked up from _his_ waterbender, Ozai walked around her and sent the Chieftain one more evil look before exiting. Giving his wife the privacy she was asking for with her father.

When left completely alone, Katara turned around slowly to her father who was wearing a deep frown. She didn't need him to say anything for her to know what he was thinking.

"Dad-"

Raising his hand, "Don't. You don't have to explain yourself or any of this. It won't change that you're my daughter and I love you with all my heart." Hakoda wiped the blood from his face. "I only came to tell you that your friends miss you down in the village and wanted to see you."

 _Friends? I have friends in the village?_ Last Katara checked, she had no tribal friends. All the women were older and the children that were around were boys and Sokka had convinced them that she had cooties. But as she saw the look upon his face, a coded one, the waterbender knew he was trying to tell her something without saying it out loud. _Friends?_ She pondered on this for a brief moment before it hit her hard and she realized just what friends he was referring to. Blues widened.

"It's about time you spoke with them about all that's happened so that they may move forward with the future." He said cryptically.

Katara nodded her head slowly. No words. Just a head nod. _Aang is here? And Toph too?_

Walking up to his daughter to place a hand on her shoulder, "You've done your part, sweetheart. Now it's time that they have done theirs."

…..

Not too far from the capital city, Shin dismounted his rhino and jumped down from it as he reached the edge of the woods. Breathing fire into his hands as he entered the thick forest, the nobleman held tight to his cloak as the winter air had settled into the Fire Nation. Making his way cautiously through the woodlands, keeping his eyes out for anyone or thing that could be following him. Last thing he needed was someone discovering who he had been meeting with.

Finding the cave entrance, Shin let his flame die out and slipped into the dark cavern. He really hated having to come all this way just to make reports but it would seem his master had a bit of a control issue and well, it wasn't too safe letting them meet within the city. Sighing as he grew closer to where it was his master was. It was not easy being in this person's presence, let alone endure whatever sort of shit remarks this person dished out. And today just wasn't his day, Shin really didn't think he was going to be able to put up with much.

"Late as always." An elderly woman's voice came as the noble halted at the edge of an underground pool.

Shin's gold eyes refused to looked to the old woman, "It isn't as easy as you think to leave the palace undetected."

Rolling her eyes as she didn't want any excuses from the noble. After all these years, had he learned nothing from her? It was a wonder how she was able to get him this far.

"The girl, has she returned yet?"

Sighing as he shook his head, "No. It won't be for a few more weeks."

Accepting this knowledge, the woman raise from the water that she had been submerged under the entire time. Silver hair dripping wet as she grin wickedly at the man before her, walking above the water to him, youth slowly taking its form over her years of weariness, looking completely and utterly renewed by the time she reached her hand to the man in front of her. Her gold shimmering brown hand grasping his chin in her hand as her eyes glow a vibrant blue hue.

"You look so much like your father, Shin. La, do I miss him." A somber look took to her now young face.

Tearing himself away as he growled, "If you miss him so much why'd you kill him?!"

Lament soon turned to rage as the woman recalled the night she killed her beloved and his family, only sparing his son. "You know why!"

Of course he knew why but it wasn't reason enough to kill his father nor slay an entire family. Letting go of his inner strife over the topic, Shin quickly moved things along as he tore his eyes from the deceivingly young woman before him. _Sirens, you devilish temptresses. Fool any man that thinks with the wrong head._ Probably how his father ended up with this woman in the first place.

"As soon as the girl returns, we move our plans along, you hear?" She narrowed her eyes as the cave grew cold, the water beneath her feet becoming as cold as her frozen over heart. "Time I teach my pupil another lesson."

The noble figured as much. Hama had met the Fire Lady once before. That explained the obsession with the young girl. Though he had a feeling she was more than just a student to this woman.

Kneeling down to the transformed woman, Shin bowed his head and placed his hand over her chest. "As wish you wish….Hama."

….

"Please, I haven't been to my village in a week." Katara begged her husband as she sat in his lap facing him after just healing him.

Ozai glared at her and said nothing. Did she honestly think he would let her return to her village alone with her being pregnant? Was she kidding him? Of course, there was no way she could be serious. Katara should know him by now. That wasn't happening. He wasn't letting her leave.

Seeing the relentless 'no' in his eyes, Katara started feeling even more desperate. She needed to speak to Aang. He was the one to fight Ozai. Maybe she could convince him to find another way than to kill him like everyone wanted. If the Avatar spared the Fire Lord no one would question it. They'd see it as the Gods and the Spirits will that the Fire Lord be kept from death's clutches. _Ugh, but I have to get to Aang to get that to happen._ Why was Ozai so damn stubborn?! Like seriously. No flexibility whatsoever. Couldn't he just let her have her way just this once?

"Please!" She pressed her chest into his as her arms snaked around his neck.

Raising an eyebrow, knowing exactly what she was trying to do, Ozai shook his head. But she refused to give up so quickly and moved her hips a little in his lap, saying please as she did. Not budging. Katara pulled some of his hair that was in his face away as she leaned to nibble on her ear. And yet, as she pulled back hoping it fazed him...it didn't. He just smirked at her as if to tell her to try harder. _Oh you think you can resist so much as to keep telling me no? Fine! Let's see how long you can last._

By the end of her attempts to seduce him into letting her go, Katara found herself bent over the bed with her husband behind her, thrusting hard into her tight wet sex, holding her arms behind her back as she moaned and cried out. He clearly won. Simply refused to let her continue teasing him and took her as he had been dying to do since they got here. Letting go her hands, Ozai slapped his hand across her ass and firmly grabbed it as he continued plunging into her depths. Smirking down at her victoriously.

"Why would a man let his beautiful wife leave his side even for a moment?" He asked her as he took both her hips and pulled her back on him.

Katara clenched the sheets and bit into them, her feet literally not touching the ground as he lifted her up some to accommodated for his height. La, did he have to be so rough? Her eyes watering as she was being fucking from behind.

"Please." She managed to get out between the crying and moaning. "Please!"

Smirking, "It's not becoming of you to beg, dear." Ozai leaned down to kiss her shoulders, pushing her hair away to bite her neck from behind as one hand moved from her hip to her breast.

"Please! I'll do anything!"

Chuckling as he removed his teeth from her neck, running his tongue against the imprints. "I'm pretty sure there isn't much of anything you can do besides what you're already doing to convince me."

The waterbender nearly felt defeated until it came to her that maybe she could just sneak out in the middle of night. _That's probably my only chance._

Pulling out of her but far from finished, Ozai flipped his petite wife on her back, wanting to look at her. Katara glared at him, of course, not happy with him refusing to let her go to the village. He only smirked at her as he went to capture her lips and re-enter her, grabbing her legs to wrap around his middle as he grinded into her. She moaned delightfully into his mouth as he took her at a slower more passionate pace. One of her arms was around his neck as the other was on his back, dragging her nails through his skin as he penetrated her deeply.

Hissing as she broke the kiss and continued glaring at him, "I'm not an item to selfishly stow away, Ozai."

"No but I've never been good at sharing." He admitted with a smirk.

Moving from his neck to his hair, Katara balled some of his hair into her fist and yanked it, grinning as it caused him to hiss. "You better start learning because you'll be sharing me with our child."

"The child, I don't mind." He growled at her. "It's everyone else I have a problem with."

Pulling him back down to her by his hair, the waterbender's lips met his and her arm snaked back around his neck. "You selfish. Possessive. Jerk." She said into his mouth and tightened her hold on his hair, "You don't own me." Trying to keep from giggling but she couldn't as he climbed on top of her, grabbing both her wrists and pinning them over her head. Hearing him growl playfully as he went for her neck, Katara couldn't contain her laughter any longer.

Outside the tent on patrol for the night, General Shang and two of his close men glared at the tent where the Fire Lord and Lady were so obviously taking pleasure in one another's company. They had overheard the entire conversation between the two and it sickened them to learn that the Fire Lady was with child. Shang figured that part out already by watching and following the waterbender all week.

Nodging the General, "Should we write the capital of this?"

Shang nodded his head. The soldier took off immediately to write and send word to the capital.

"A half breed. As if we need one of those in the royal bloodline." The other soldier hissed.

The General nodded his head, "There's enough of those among the nobles. The last place a half breed belongs is in the royal family."

….

A/N:

Hoped you guys enjoyed. Next chapter we'll be wrapping up the Southern Tribe and head back to the Fire Nation. So some really juicy things will be discovered, I've been waiting to reveal this since I started this story and the suspense is killing me. Also this is part one of a two part story I'm writing, so part one should also be wrapped up in ten more chapters at least. During the war, part one. Post-war, part two.

Well thank you lovelies for reading! Review and thankies!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N:

I'm back!

Warning: Sexy time

Chapter 23:

Quietly and carefully climbing out of bed, Katara hurried over to where her clothes had been thrown onto the floor. Gathering them to clothed herself quickly so she could leave before for Ozai woke. La, he was going to be pissed if he finds out that she snuck away in the middle of night. But of course, it was worth it. Getting Aang to see things her way, knowing he would due to his kind heart, and save her husband's life.

Dashing out of the tent with her snow boots and fur cloak on, the waterbender stealthily made her way through the campsite full of tents and night guards on patrol. She sort of felt like how she did when she was still with the gang and they would raid a Fire Nation camp for rations and supplies. Causing a little mayhem in the process. A bit of adrenaline ran through her as she pressed herself against one tent when a guard nearly spotted her. Her heart raced as she slowly moved her head around the corner to see if the guard was gone before sliding herself in the snow to the other tent. Katara continued bypassing guards and moving closer and closer to the edge of camp until a hand reach behind her and grabbed her shoulder, yanking her backwards.

"Moon gazing again, your majesty?" The voice of the General she despised came from behind her.

Tearing herself from him, the waterbender looked to him with a daring gaze. "What the hell do you want?!" She hissed quietly.

"I see the Fire Lady leaving her husband's tent in the middle of the night sneaking around, that's enough cause to follow and question of her intentions." He put it to her plainly.

La, she wanted to throw her fist dead in the middle of his face and she was very close to. However; she really didn't have time for him or any of his shit.

Sighing as she shrugged her shoulders, "Oh well I guess you caught me."

Shang went in to grab the waterbender to personally escort her back to her tent when he found his ankles being trapped in snow. Locking eye immediately with the Fire Lady whose hands were in a bending style, bending the snow to swallow him from the feet up. Sinking, the General growled and breathed Fire out at Katara. Unfortunately for him, she saw that coming and reached inside him for something that would put him out long enough for her to get away.

"You Water bitch!" Shang yelled at her right as he was nearly neck deep in the snow.

Not liking his remark, Katara found what she was looking for and sent his belligerent ass to sleep. Glaring down at the man whose head was sticking was out in the snow, the waterbender spat on him and kicked snow in his face.

"Flaming asshole!" She said back to him before she hurried away from the scene.

Not wasting another minute, Katara made it to the edge of the camp and fled across the ice cold tundra valley.

…

Sitting at the table with her hands in her hair and elbows on the table, feeling altogether awful to the point she couldn't rest her eyes, Suki jumped up as the door opened and in came what was a hooded wet Zuko. It had rained shortly after he left, she had been worried something would happened to him in his time gone but fortunately, he was fine.

"Zu-"

The Fire prince held up a hand for her not to say a word as he closed and locked the door. Dripping wet, soaked to the boots, Zuko made his way to the small dining room table his friend was sitting at. Pulled himself a chair and plopped down in it. Indifferent yet tired eyes gazed at the auburn haired girl in front of him. He took a moment to gain himself before he made a move to say anything. A lot ran through his head while on his five hour stroll through the city in the rain that specifically reminded him of the waterbender he was refusing to give up.

"You and Sokka are _?" Wanting her to fill in the blank.

Bowing her head in shame, "We're together."

"And who's that in there?" Zuko asked.

Sighing, "Jee."

"You and Sokka are together and that man in there is Jee. So what is it you'd call what you were doing when I came home?" The distaste was in his tone as his gold eyes hardened.

Suki lifted her head back up and narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't patronize me, Zuko! I don't need this from you!"

Slamming his hand down into the table, "You're cheating on Sokka! Your boyfriend! Did you not think of him?!"

It was clear where the Fire prince's thoughts were on. He was thinking of Katara and how she ended up with his father. Not just being forced to marry him but later accepting her marriage to the man and even obtaining feelings for him. Now here was Suki cheating on her boyfriend right in front of Zuko's face, knowing how he felt about that particular subject.

"Of course I did!" Suki yelled back. "I thought of him an awfully lot and I realized that maybe...maybe, he and I aren't what we want to be."

Zuko's eyes widened at her words.

The Kyoshi fought tears in her eyes, "I love Sokka but loving him isn't enough if it takes either of us nowhere." She told the firebender.

Still not eased by her explanation of things, Zuko glared even harder at her, he wanted her to know exactly what he was thinking without saying a single word. What she did was wrong and inexcusable. He would not let it slide with her vague and poorly explained reason.

Seeing that disgusted look, Suki growled and reached over the small table and tried to strike the firebender across the face but he caught her wrist. Yanking her towards him as he rose too from his seat.

Trying to take back her wrist from him, "Don't look at me like that! Don't you dare compare what I did to what Katara did!"

Shoving her away as he sneered, "No, you're worse than Katara. At least she had the decency to end things with me before she jumped into my father's bed!"

Left speechless, Suki gaped at Zuko as he didn't bother sticking around any longer and left, going back out into the rain. Standing in the doorway of the bedroom, Jee looked at the Kyoshi warrior that slumped forward onto the table and growled angrily before her fist banged into it. Honestly, he felt it was entirely his fault. He knew she was seeing someone else and he didn't refrain himself from pursuing her. Even got her in bed with him and now this.

"Look, Suki." Jee came forth. "I'm sorry t-"

Shaking her head as she turned to him, "No. Don't say it. Don't say sorry. Sorry mean regret and I don't regret what I've done." She told him.

Even amongst the guilt he felt for causing her to fight with her friend, Jee was relieved to hear that. Last thing he wanted was for her to be hurt by her friends words and distance herself from him. The lieutenant really did have strong feelings for the Kyoshi. He didn't want her to slip through his fingers.

…

Zuko angrily made his way through the nearly empty streets of the capital, aimless roaming around, searching and looking for anything to get his mind off of things. A pub? A brothel? Or perhaps one of those illegal fighting arenas? Which would drown out his despair the most? _No, I need to stay focused._ The mission. Saving Katara and saving the world was his only true concern. Everything else should be irrelevant to him.

Getting a hold of himself as he leaned against a building and tilted his head up to the sky, letting the rain pour down on his face, Zuko shut his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. This wouldn't last long. The war was soon to end. He just needed to hang on. Till then.

"I see you're done following me around, Prince Zuko." The young firebender's snapped opened as he jumped into a fighting stances.

In the dark alley across from him were a pair of gold eyes and a fire sparked in the palm of the person's hand. They slowly made their way forth. Shadowed out by the lack of lighting in these slums.

A dark laughed erupted into the rainy night as the person came closer, their features becoming that much more recognizable.

"Nobleman Shin!" The Fire prince spat out.

Shaking his head with a smirk on his face, "And here I thought we were going to be allies."

"How can we be allies when you're obviously hiding something?!" Zuko said in defense.

Pausing, "Asking would have been a nice way of finding out but stalking, now that was uncalled for."

An eerie feeling washed over the Fire prince as he stared cautiously at the man in front of him. Something wasn't right and he didn't like it. Zuko saw Shin's hand move to throw the flame, he dropped down to dodge and swept Fire from his feet at the noble. Shin jumped over the wheel of flame coming towards him and lunged at the Fire Prince, hand reaching out to him. Zuko was going to make another attack before suddenly he was rendered motionless by that same force that struck him earlier when following this man. His eyes widened as he saw that Shin's outstretched hand was balled into a fist, looking as if he was holding onto something. Realization struck quick.

Managing to open his mouth as he was brought to his knees in surrender, "Y-you're a bloodbender. How?"

Chuckling loudly as he casually walked up to the Fire Prince that was knelt in a puddle, "Oh my dear Prince, there is a lot you still don't know yet, but fortunately, I plan to keep you alive long enough to learn some of your nation's best kept secrets." Shin waved his other hand above his head and bent the rain to form into an umbrella. "In the meantime, however; you don't really need to be conscious until we get things going, now do you?"

Zuko's eyes widened even more but didn't remain that way as the noble knocked the boy out with a small squeeze at his chest. Watching him fall over on his side into the puddle, Shin used his bending to lift the prince up and take him with him. _I wonder what Hama will do with the son of the Fire Lord._

…..

"Katara?" Sokka answered the door as there was a knock on it, opening it to find his sister in a white fur hooded cloak.

Pushing herself into the hut and shutting the door closed as she did, the waterbender looked to her brother with impatient eyes. "Where's Aang?"

"He's asleep in your old room." He told her in a tired voice as he rubbed his eyes. "Hey, why are you out here so late?"

Not wanting to waste time, Katara walked and talked. Told her brother she had to sneak out of camp because the Fire Lord refused to let her leave. The sleepy tribesman made a comment about her husband treating her like a child to which she agreed but then he went to point out the obvious that maybe the man was right to since, of course, she was years younger than him. Earning Sokka a fist into his shoulder.

The waterbender came to her old bedroom and pulled the flap back to see the monk sitting in a meditation form. His arrows glowing blue as his fist were together. Katara gazed at the boy who had gone into the Avatar state, likely seeking guidance, and sat in front of him. Her hand reached for his knee and she bowed her head as if in the presence of a deity, closing her eyes.

"Aang, if you can hear me in there. Could you come back and speak to me? I don't have much time." She told him.

Slowly, his arrows' glowed less and less. Hands fell into his lap as his eyes returned to their usual appearance.

"Katara." Her head lifted to see the monk had returned and her arms shot out to wrap around him, pulling him into a deep hug.

"Aang."

Returning her embrace, Aang smiled and ran his hand over her back. "You're here."

Pulling apart slightly to smile at him, Katara nodded her head and placed her hand on his cheek. "I've missed you so much. La, knows I've worried about you."

"You're the one everyone's worried about, Katara. You, Zuko, and Suki. Is everyone else safe?" The young Avatar asked in that boyish innocence of his.

Not wanting to upset the boy with anything that would likely deter his focus from his mission, Katara nodded her head and told him that they were alright when in fact she had no idea. Zuko disappeared and Suki, Suki and her hadn't been on good terms for some time so it was hard to say if the Kyoshi was alright. But Aang didn't need to know that. Not now at least.

Aang wasn't much a child anymore, however. Just turning sixteen a little while ago, he had grown over the years spent fighting and traveling with his friends. He knew Katara was just telling him everything and everyone was fine. She became easier to read as he matured. Seeing right through her but at least he knew she was lying for his sake. The waterbender had always served as a mother figure to him as well as the rest of the group. She was so quick to protect them. Even from the truth.

"So you're not gonna say 'hi' or anything to me, Sugar Queen?"

Katara whipped her head around to see Toph standing the doorway with her fist in hand as if she was ready to kick ass as always. The waterbender stood from her spot on the floor and went to hug the blind earthbender.

Giggling as the younger girl didn't return her affections, "I've missed you too, Toph."

"I'm sure." She replied sarcastically.

"Alright, kids." Hakoda joined the group gathered in the room, patting his son's back to wake him from the short nap he was taking against the wall. "Let's start discuss what we're going to do with the Fire Nation and it's Fire Lord."

Toph, Aang, and Sokka nodded their heads as they were set on ending the war and the tyranny of the Fire Nation. But Katara was feeling some anxiety about this all. They'd likely ask her questions that pertained to any knowledge she may have on the Fire Lord's moves or things that could be used against him in battle. And as much as she would want to aid them since she was on their side, she didn't want to betray her husband. He might be trying to take over the world and whatever but things looked a lot different from where she now stood. The view was very different. Having learned what she learned and seen what she's seen. Katara honestly didn't know what to do in her current situation. Maybe she could speak with Aang alone after this and tell him her thoughts as well as ask for mercy for the Fire Lord.

…

"Fire Sage Lao, I've been looking everywhere for you." Fumi folded her fan upon seeing the Sage.

Glancing at the woman with mild disdain. "And why is that?" He asked.

The woman said nothing as she smirked and swayed herself over to the man, more than pleased with herself. The two had been working together, for their own separate benefit. Keeping little but purposeful contact. While their plans were unknown to each other, they knew eventually down the road they'd cross paths and stand against one another. Which was fine but as of now, they were on the same team. The Fire Lady was a threat and needed to be dealt with.

Fumi pulled from her sleeve a letter from General Lee Shang and held it out for the sage. "I don't know about you, Lao, but this looks like an opportunity for us to strike."

Eying the letter, Lao took it from the woman's hands and opened it. Reading along the cryptic message, the sage's eyes widened and he looked up from the letter to Fumi.

"Her majesty is with child." He stated what was already made very apparent in the letter.

Nodding her head, "A potential heir to the throne. A challenger of the already existing one. I wonder if her highness Princess Azula will be alright with having another sibling stand in her way for the throne."

Unlikely. The princess would slay her stepmother before she could even give birth. However; this slightly changed how he and the members of the Lotus were going to have to go about fixing their mistake of putting the young waterbender on the throne beside the Fire Lord. He'd need to speak with his fellow members about this change in plans. It would seem the waterbender may or may not be giving them exactly what they've been asking for.

"Ah, but I'm not so sure I know how to approach this now that her majesty is with child. Do we go along with our plan? Or wait and see what the child is?" Fumi had sincerely contemplated this. On the off chance that child was born a firebender, they'd leave the child be but of course, the Fire Lady will be disposed off immediately after. The child could be used to replace to unfavorable Princess Azula. But if the damn child turned out to be a filthy waterbender like that savage wench than they would kill both mother and child. Simple. However; this brought up another issue. Did they want to wait that long?

Lao could see the impatient look upon the noblewoman's face and knew right away that the woman would like continue on with her plans. Waiting for the child to be born was unlikely for Fumi. But, the Fire Sage needed that child alive regardless. So perhaps this was where they collided, he and this woman

Playing it well for the noblewoman, "Why wait for a child that would be mixed blood either way? Once we are ridden of this Fire Lady, we could have one worthy of his majesty and our people." The Sage knew this would appeal to Fumi. Especially since it was not unknown that the woman had long been fantasizing of being Fire Lady.

 _A new Fire Lady? I like this._ "I like how you think, Lao."

 _Of course, you do._ Inwardly smirking though this was a trap to lure the noblewoman out. He'll be sure to make the Fire Lord and Lady aware of the treasonous harlot that threatened the life of their unborn child. He was sure they'd both handle it with the utmost care.

….

"Were you not pregnant, Katara, I'd have you kneeling in the snow for several hours." Ozai sneered at his wife that sat in front of him with her head bowed in shame as he paced back and forth in frustration.

This morning, Ozai woke to his wife climbing back into bed and the news that his General was being treated for hypothermia after being found buried in the snow neck deep. It wasn't a wonder how the man ended up like that. He couldn't believe her and not only that but she had snuck out to go to her village for whatever reason it was that she did.

Katara knew she was in hot water and deep in it. General Shang was facing a life threatening condition and her leaving in the middle of the night didn't make her look good. It was clear he probably thought she was meeting up with her family or tribespeople to plot against him. Betrayal was written over his face and she could see his hand twitch at his side as if he wanted to strangle her.

"I wanted to see my family." Katara told him. "You wouldn't let me go see them."

Balling his fist, "They are not your family anymore! I am! Our child is! That is all!"

Head bowing again as he started yelling at her, the waterbender wasn't in the mood to fight with him. She knew he was possessive. Didn't want her acknowledging anyone but him. Clearly, there was an issue in his past that caused him to be this way with her. But he had to understand that she wasn't going to just let go of her family. Just like she wasn't going to let go of him.

~Last Night~

After providing her family and friends with a made up excuse for the lack of valuable information she had for what the Fire Lord's plans were, Katara asked to speak with Aang alone. Everyone left to let the two speak. The Avatar noticed the way his waterbender instructor and best friend looked completely out of it the moment they all started discussing the plans for defeating the Fire Nation. It didn't surprise him when she wanted to speak alone with him.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Aang tilted his head to the side in concern.

Sighing as she fondled with the fur of her cloak, "A lot has happened to me in these last months, Aang, a lot of things that make me unfit to fight in this war any longer."

The monk's eyes widened, "What are you saying?"

"I can't do this anymore." She told him as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Fighting means I have to choose a side. I have to choose between you guys and-...and-...and him and I can't do that."

Choose? Between them and him? Who was 'him'? Aang studied the waterbender's face for answers on who this 'him' was but as he let it settle in his mind of all that he heard had happened to her, his gaze turned to disbelief. Was she talking about the Fire Lord?

Walking up to her friend, Katara grabbed his hand and pulled him to place it on her stomach. "I'm pregnant, Aang." She told him. "That is why I cannot fight and can't choose a side."

The Avatar looked down at where his hand was placed on the waterbender and he felt the life that was starting to grow within. His trembling eyes went back to Katara's.

"Katara-"

"Win the war, bring peace and balance but all I ask is you don't kill him. Do not kill the Fire Lord." Tears had begun falling from her eyes. "I love him."

If everything else she told him didn't shock him already, which it did, he was definitely taken aback by her confession. What in spirit's name happened in the Fire Nation? He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She didn't spare him any detail of what became of her in her months spent as the Fire Lord's wife. She confessed to offering her aid to the Fire Lord, becoming assimilate in Fire Nation culture, and desiring to have a sincere marriage with her captor. Aang listened to her as she told him how she betrayed Zuko, siding against him in a fight between him and his father. The monk felt weak in his knees as all this was being unloaded onto him. She had been carrying this guilt around for all this time. No one to confine in. Worse of all, she believed he and all her friends would see her as traitor for what she had gotten herself mixed into but he quickly dispelled that for her.

Grabbing her shoulders, Aang looked her dead in the eyes. "You are not a traitor, Katara. Never." He told her firmly.

"But-"

"Katara, I get it. You're only human and so are the rest of us." Giving her a small reassuring smile. "No one can blame you for these last few months. You were under a lot of stress and pressure. Nothing that happened to you is your fault. Even falling in love with our enemy."

Shaking her head as she cried, not believing him, refusing to believe him. Katara couldn't accept that her friend was alright with this. How was his being so calm about this? What she did. What all she has done. How was he okay with it? This was wrong. This was all wrong.

Pulling her into his arms to embrace the waterbender he had once had a crush on, the girl that saved him from a sphere of ice, taught him how to bend water, and helped him get as far as he's gotten. No matter what happened while she was apart from him and their gang, he would never judge nor turn his back on her.

Rubbing her back, "If I save his life, Katara. He'll still be sentenced to prison, at the very least." He told her in a quiet voice.

Holding onto him with all she had, "I don't care. I just want him to live. Just please save him." She cried.

Nodding his head, "I wasn't planning on killing him anyway." He chuckled a little as he pulled apart from her. "It's against my teachings to kill."

 _Oh my la, how did I forget._ Katara inwardly wanted to slap the shit out of herself. How the fuck did she forget that? And here she was crying and confessing all her sins to him like it was even necessary. Oh but it was. She needed to get that all off her chest. Tell someone. Be given an honest response. Be relieved of her burden of carrying it all alone.

Aang smiled at how the relief in the waterbender had settled in. She looked less tense and calmer. Burden free. His gaze went back to her stomach and he let his hand touch the area again, looking back up to her.

"I know you'll be a great mom, Katara. You had a lot of practice with us." The monk said.

Agreeing a hundred percent. "Thank you, Aang.

"No problem." He beamed.

~Present~

Now following behind her husband as he refused to leave her unattended for even a moment, Katara walked with a shamed look on her face, averting her eyes from the soldiers that glared at her murderously. She nearly killed their General and if not for her being the Fire Lord's wife, they'd kill her on sight. The waterbender made sure to stay close behind the Fire Lord. Afraid she'd be snatched away by one of the men.

Walking ahead of his wife, Ozai gradually regained his calmness and tried focusing his attention on finishing what little business he still had here in the South Pole so he could leave for the Fire Nation already. They had stayed here long enough. Katara was getting out of hand and he personally just didn't want to stay here any longer. He'll need to find Shang a temporary replacement before leaving however; the man was in no condition to be overseeing this project until he was recovered.

Coming up to his side without permission, Katara received a low growl from her husband who was clearly upset with her. "I said stay behind me." Gold eyes flickered to her briefly.

"But they keep looking at me strange." She said slightly frightened as she tried to reach for his hand.

Slapping hers away from him as he was in no mood to be touched by her after what she did, Ozai sneered quietly. "That is because you nearly killed their General!"

"He called me a bitch!" She told him in defense.

Still progressing forward, "Was that before or after he figured out you tried to run away?"

 _La damn it! Why do you have to be like this?! All I wanted to do was see my family!_ _ **Your only family is him, Katara.**_ _He's now a part of it but he's not the only._ _**Then you're just going to make things harder for yourself then.**_ _So be it. I won't turn my back on him and I won't do that to them. They get that. Why can't he?!_ _ **The Avatar gets that, not them, they'll ask for the very same thing of you if they knew.**_ Katara wasn't arguing with that. They would. If they knew, they would.

Sighing in defeat as she bowed her head again and slowed her pace to return to walking behind her husband, Katara waved her hand around a little as she past a few anger looking soldiers. Causing the snow beneath their feet to become ice and make it slippery for them to stand. Falling very much like how their General fell a few nights ago.

"Katara!" Ozai yelled her name as a few men didn't fall all that gracefully and caught his attention.

Snatched up so fast that she barely had time to react, the waterbender found herself being pulled harshly by her very very pissed off husband. "I forbid you from bending until we leave here!"

"But-"

"Shut up! Not another word from you!" No longer caring that he was making a scene.

Trying her best to keep up with him, Katara tripped and fell into the snow. Hand slipping from Ozai's. He was going to help her up when she bent snow into his face and backed away from him, shooting him a look to leave her alone.

"I can help myself." Her pride refusing to let him help her.

At his wit's end, "Then get up and get out of my sight! Go back to the tent and stay there! If I even think for a moment you've left while I was gone, I will-"

"Oh save it, Ozai! I don't give a fuck!" She said as she got up and already started on her way to leave like he said. Of course, she didn't leave without repaying him for making her fall. The men all gasped as they saw the Fire Lord go down just like the rest of them as the Fire Lady angrily stormed off in the opposite direction. Hateful glares turned into fearful stares as they realized that she had enough guts in her to humiliate the Fire Lord in front of them and act as if she didn't give a damn. That woman was crazy.

Glaring after her as he sat in the snow, Ozai watched as the waterbender left, that girl was seriously getting under his skin. Almost as much as she did when they first met. Agni, he would deal with her later.

…..

Laying on a cold hard surface with his arms bound behind his back, Zuko slowly came to and eyes roamed around his current location. It was dark. Chilly. The air was moist, meaning he had to be near water or something. His head was killing him as he wiggled himself enough to sit up probably. Hissing through his teeth as he did.

"Ah, so has the prince finally awoken from his beauty sleep?" He immediately heard Shin's voice and whipped his head to face the direction it was coming from.

Sitting on a short stool to the left of him was the nobleman twirling beads of water in one hand and fire in the other.

"How is it you can bend both Fire and Water?" Zuko asked.

 _Is that seriously your first question after waking up in Agni knows where?_ Sighing in disappointment, Shin shrugged his shoulder and let the water fall from his hand as the flame went out in the other.

Tilting his head to the side with a devious smile, "It's simple really. My mother is a waterbender and my father, a firebender."

"Your mother was the late Lady Milan and she was a non-bender." Zuko was confused now.

Shaking his head, "That woman adopted me as she could bear no children of her own but she was not the one that gave birth to me." Shin's eyes became distant as he remembered the woman. _What a good mother she was. To bad she married the wrong man._ Smiling with his pearly whites as he rose to his feet. "But enough of story time, I'm sure there's something else that's on your mind, Prince Zuko."

About to say something to that, Zuko was cut off as suddenly a woman with long white hair that both her blue eyes and brown skin glowed came into the room. He stiffened when her gaze turned to him and she grinned ominously. _What in Agni's name?!_ His eyes were wide as he braced his teeth together.

"So this is the son of Ozai?" Hama looked the young man over with an intrigued expression. "Has to take after his mother. Looks nothing like him." She saw no resemblance as she made her way to the prince, hips swaying, eyes piercing, hand stretched out to raised him from the ground.

Lifting him into the air with ease as she was upon him, "Tell me, boy, do you know who I am?"

Gritting his teeth, Zuko shook his head. He had no idea how the fuck this lady was, or what she was.

"How disappointing he never mentioned me. Your father used to ask me to teach him how to bend water as a boy. Thought Azulon knocked him upside the head a little too much. Not to mention, how he'd mistake me for his mother and lay in my lap." Hama chuckled. "A sad boy he was."

His father? As a boy? How old was this woman? She looked no older then perhaps thirty but looks could be deceiving.

Grinning as she brought the man closer to her and used her other hand to touch his face, his scar. Hama noticed the boy flinched and pulled his head back some at her touch. No one but Katara touched his scar. How dare this woman do the same!

"Get your hands off me!" Zuko hissed.

Being that she was in her Siren form, Hama had read his thoughts and grinned. "So you and your father have something in common." Referring to them both being abused by their fathers. "Not only that but you know my former student, Katara." A wicked smiled plastered wide on her features at the recollection of the girl.

"You know Katara?!" Today was just getting stranger and stranger for him.

Putting his body down as she was done looking him over, "How do you think she learned to bloodbend, dear boy?" Narrowing her eyes as her sharp teeth were displayed to him. _I think I'm going to have a little fun with him, after all._

…..

It was strange. The two of them. Arguing one moment, silent treatment the next, and in each other's arms the next. Literally never a dull moment. Another week went by for the royal couple that continued the routine of love and hate, peace and war. Clashing on their differences, drawn together by those same differences. They were hopeless were they not. This only affirmed what they both knew in themselves. Their love for the other.

"I'm sorry." Katara whispered as her head laid on his bare chest, walking her fingers up and down the hard toned ridges of his abs.

Holding her to him with her leg propped on his thigh, sheets pulled over them. "There's not to be sorry for. Besides, I think we're even."

After Katara caused him to fall on purpose and he retaliated with burning all her dresses to discourage her from leaving. Then them going at it for another week of getting back at each other which ended in them simply not say another word to one another, focused on getting all their work down so they could move on. Tonight they planned to continue the no talking role and just go to bed, backs facing away from each other, but Katara was cold and tried to, without being noticed, roll over to him in the middle of the night to steal some warmth. Of course, this lead to them breaking the silent agreement to be silent but at least it ended another week long feud.

"I don't want to fight like this anymore." Katara tilted her head up to look at him.

Running his hand up and down her arm, "I know." He told her as he shut his eyes. "But as long as you disobey me, we will continue to fight."

"Are you serious, right now?" The waterbender pushed herself up and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Groaning, _oh here we go again._

Poking her finger in his chest, "I'm trying to be nice and apologetic but here you are blaming me for our issues!"

"I never said that. Only that you need to be obedient." Eyes still closed as all he really wanted to do was go to sleep.

A pillow found its way in his face as the waterbender climb on top of him, holding it down on him. "Obedient my ass, Ozai!"

"Katara!" He growled and the pillow turned to ash in her hands.

And they were at it again.

~Morning~

Standing by the cliff side as she looked out over the valleys and the ocean. Ice and snow vast and wide. Breathing it all in. The air of her homelands. Perhaps for the last time. No way Ozai would bring her after all she had done but that was on the off chance that he won the war. _La, I just hope I'm ready for what is to come._ In her heart she knew things were about to take an eerie turn. The reason why she was really trying her best, though not entirely, to get along better with her husband. There was no telling what would happen but she wanted to make clear of where she stood. Katara wanted the war to end and the people of the world to be set free but she would continue to stay at his side. And if Aang was able to save Ozai's life as planned, to prison she was willing to go with him. She would stay by his side until the bitter end. That was her promise to him.

"Come, it is time we leave." Ozai came up behind his wife that he knew was taking in her surroundings. Enjoying her last time here because she had to know he was not bringing her back here under any circumstance.

Turning around to him with light tears in her eyes, she walked up to him and gave a soft smile. "Then let's go home." She said as she took his hand. "I'm sure the entire court misses you."

There was a crack in her voice as she spoke and Ozai hated it. Hated that he hated it so much because if he didn't maybe he wouldn't suggest what he was about to suggest.

"We're stopping by your village so you can say goodbye." He told her in an indifferent tone, acting as if he didn't care or that he didn't just come up with that on the spot to keep her from crying because Agni, knew she had him under some spell that made him weak to her with the right words and expression in place.

~The Village~

Ozai watched from a distance as the waterbender hugged her family like it was the last thing she would be able to do. He swears when she has the baby, these people will slip from her thoughts entirely and he won't have to deal with sharing her ever again.

"Your father told me." Kanna said to her granddaughter as she looked grievingly at her, hand discreetly going to the child's stomach. "Let us hope this is over soon so I can meet my great grandchild."

Katara held her grandmother's hand to her stomach and looked down at the hand. "When this is over, Gran Gran, you'll be understanding of all this, right?"

"Of course, Katara." Going to rub the side of the waterbender's face.

Kanna then hugged her granddaughter one last time before her son came and snatched his daughter up in his arms, holding her as he did when she was a little girl. She never stopped being that little girl. Hakoda held her head to his chest and buried his face her chestnut colored hair.

Arms wrapped around her father's neck, Katara recalled the day her father left the village, the day they split up after reuniting right after Bei Seng Sei and the day of Black Sun, the day they split again after rescuing him from prison. She was never able to spend enough time with her father. Never able to enjoy his presence as much as most children were. It was something she had loathed with all her might. And already foreseeing the end of this war, Katara knew it would be a long time before she would see her father again.

"We won't be apart long, sweetheart. I promise we will come for you." Hakoda swore to his beloved daughter that he found he was giving up to the Fire Nation as had been originally planned.

"I love you, dad." She told in him.

Squeezing as much as he could without harming her or the child he found out she was pregnant with, "I love you too, Katara. I love you with all I am." _I promise not to lose you like I lost your mother._

Breaking apart from her to place a kiss on her forehead, Hakoda let her brother get a chance to hug her.

Sokka took her in for a hug and whispered to her as he did, "We'll be following you back to the Fire Nation, sis."

"You just left and now you want to return?" She lifted an eyebrow at her 'oh so clever' older brother.

Rolling his eyes, "Yeah but this time I'm not a captive and I get to kick Fire Nation ass."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." Katara responded and gave him a quick squeeze before pulling back to rest her hand on his face. "Just don't get captured again."

"Yeah well don't you get captured again after we save you." He crossed his arms in offense that she'd really think he'd get captured again. She was the one that was prone to being picked up by strangers and the enemy.

Playfully hitting him in the arm.

"Ow!" He held his arm. "That hurts!"

Smirking, "Don't be dramatic, Sokka."

"I'll miss you too, you jerk." Sokka said.

Finally when she was done saying her goodbyes, Ozai snapped his fingers as the waterbender returned to his side and his men brought forth the chained tribesman that had been held at their campsite. His gold eyes fell on the Chieftain.

"You have several men of mines held as captives." The Fire Lord narrowed his eyes at the tribesman who, with his family, glared at him callously.

Seriously hating this man more after meeting him, "And you have my daughter as well as close friend. I would think we are even."

Not here to play games with the imbecile, Ozai signaled his hand and his men shoved the tribesmen towards the Chieftain, "Have those men released and sent on their way. There's no need to cause more problems between our people." Managing to keep himself from sneering as Katara laced her fingers with his and held his hand tightly.

Hakoda made a look over his shoulder to his men, "Alright, Fire Lord Ozai. You'll have your men back."

"Good." Ozai grinned and turned to look down at his side to his wife. "Now we go home."

…..

"Must have been some time since you last had a woman mounted on you, Prince Zuko." Hama smirked down at the Fire Prince she was straddled upon, running her nails up and down his bare chest. Finding his youthfulness to be delicious as she had him buried within her womb. He didn't last long. Not at all. But it was good while it lasted.

Zuko laid on the floor with his wrist chain above his hand as this woman sat on his manhood, having just come undone within her, panting as he tried regaining himself. Damn it. If he hadn't been as sexually frustrated as he was then he wouldn't have given in so easily. Not to mention this woman looked a lot like Katara. A silver haired Katara with skin that shimmered gold and eyes that glowed blue. His mind had been on the waterbender the entire time. That it was Katara that had straddled him and moved on top of him, seeking for him to take her as his. Begging him to undo what his father had done to her and as he released himself deep into the woman, he thought of how once he got his waterbender back, how he would make her his.

Having watched his mother have more than enough fun with the Fire Prince, Shin rolled his eyes in disgust as the woman toyed with the boy some more.

"Are you trying to get yourself pregnant?" The noble had enough and walked over to Hama and grabbed her arm, pulling her off Zuko. The two of them hissed as they were separated.

On her feet with the prince's seed dripping out of her, Hama didn't bother covering her body from her son's sight. "I'm too old for that, Shin." She grinned at him. Placing both hands on the sides of her face. "Besides, it's been some time since I had a little fun of my own."

 _Some time meaning a week._ Remembering the man he had to dispose of that his mother lured to the cave to 'play' with. For a woman of her age, she had a terrible habit of making unwise decisions and causing trouble.

"Anyway, he's a part of our plan not some toy! We can't have you breaking him before he's of any use to us." Shin reminded her of what all they were doing. Fun could wait. Their mission came first.

Narrowing her eyes, "Shin, I do hate how much you're like your father."

Not giving a damn, Shin looked back at the Fire Prince that laid bare on the floor and somehow still erected, he shook his head.

"He's in love with my Katara. What a surprise. Thought of her the entire time." Hama had read his thoughts while she had sex with him. La, was he a good fuck. _Wonder if his father is as good or better?_ Remembering the last time she had saw the boy that eventually became king. He was destine to be a handsome devil. Handsome and a devil. Ah, her student had good taste.

Hissing as he glared at his mother, "I don't care about any of that mother! He's our tool and he serves a greater purpose than being your sex slave."

Zuko laid there on the floor listening to son and mother arguing about how to use him. Honestly, he wasn't in a state of mind to really care. He was all sorts of messed up with everything that was going on and he had been made aware of. Agni, when was he going to get a breaking?

….

Combing her hands through wet black hair, Katara made sure that the entire vial of soap was in her husband's hair as he had requested. He wanted whatever filth he deemed her homelands to have off of him immediately. Didn't even wait for the ship to prepare leaving before he dragged her with him to their chambers onboard and had them both bathe. Breast pressing into his back as she washed his hair, the waterbender scrubbed his scalp and hummed to herself as she did. As much as she should be offended that he would call her people and land filthy, Katara really loved playing in his hair. It was so soft and silk like. The jet black color was almost unreal with how deep the shade it was. La, she could do this forever.

"The Winter Solstice will be here soon, what are you going to get me?" The waterbender asked curiously. All the noblewomen before she left were discussing what they were getting their husbands and what they were getting from them. Katara hadn't really been thinking about the event until just now with them on their way back to the Fire Nation.

Ozai sighed and hung his head to the side, "What do you want?"

"Don't ask me! You're supposed to figure it out!" She let his hair fall from her hands and stood from the water to climb over him, going to sit on top of him, facing him as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Raising an eyebrow, "Then I'm assuming you already have something in mind to give me?"

From the way her eyes lit up as if caught red handed, he knew she was no different from him, Ozai smirked and grabbed her chin. "I'll let you take a guess at what I want, waterbender."

"The Avatar?" She teased.

Furrowing his brow as he let go of her chin, _are you serious?_

 _Maybe._ Raising her eyebrow back at him.

 _Try again._

"To rule the world?" Katara laughed and she laughed alone, as expected.

Gathering the girl in his lap into his arms, Ozai raised himself and her from the water. Both dripping wet as he got them both out, Katara waved her hand to bend the water off of them and snuggled her head in the nape of his neck as he carried her.

Entering their bedroom, Ozai carefully put the waterbender on her feet, noticing her reluctance to let go of him. Her arms around his waist, nuzzling her head against him, purring. Having to grab both her arms to pull them off so that he could at least get dressed, the Fire Lord was about to get away and get his night robes. However; his suddenly clingy wife came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him again.

Sighing as he paused, "Katara."

"Hmm." The waterbender responded.

Ozai looked down at where her hands had laid on his abdomen and saw them sliding downward, "I told you before to ask if you wanted something."

Nodding her head as she grabbed what it was she wanted, stroking it as she moved around to stand in front of him and looking up at him with her big blue eyes. Katara smirked a little as his hand went to cup the side of her face and move into her hair as she slowly went to kneel before him.

"Is this what you want?" Holding him to her mouth as she gazed up at him, his hand buried in her hair.

Unable to get a response out as he hissed through his teeth when the waterbender took him into her mouth and slowly worked her way to the base of him, having gotten plenty of practice in the mornings where she woke with heat, now able to take him entirely into her mouth. Gagging on him as she had him deep down her throat and pulling back, drool dripping from his shaft and her lips. Blue eyes never leaving his and she repeated the action but sucking harder on him. Getting aroused by how she could now render him speechless.

"Tell me, is this what you want?" Letting his length fall from her mouth with a wet pop, stroking it as she waited for his response.

Somehow his hand was gripping into his own hair from his waterbender's little performance, Agni, he knew it. Knew this girl would be the death of him. But no. This wasn't what he had in mind for his gift from her, though he wasn't making any complaints.

"Not it, then what?" She flicked her tongue along the tip of his cock.

"The Avatar, world domination, and sex is all you can think of that I want?" Ozai asked in disappointment. "I'm pretty sure you haven't paid as close of attention to me as I had hoped." Tugging on her hair slightly, encouraging her to stand, and looking her dead in the eyes.

Pouting, "Then what? What do you want?"

Smirking down at his little blue eyed nymph, "I want you as I've made very very clear to you and that annoying family of yours." Grabbing her from behind and squeezing her ass tightly.

Katara moaned as she was pressed against him, eyes falling away from his as his finger found its way inside of her all of a sudden. Biting her lip as he worked her heated core, her hands splayed on his chest and her leg inching up his thigh.

"I want to hear you say it." He whispered to her.

"Say what?" She moaned.

"Say what I've already declared to you. That's what I want. To know that you acknowledge my ownership of you." Ozai leaned his mouth to her ear and trailed his lips.

 _Huh?_ She couldn't think with him fingering her like this. All her thoughts focused on the pleasure she was getting out of this. _**He wants you to say 'I love you' back, dumby!**_ The Siren couldn't remain quiet any longer. Her host was an idiot. A complete idiot.

"I want you to surrender completely unto me." Holding her tighter as he fingered her harder, her nails clawing into his skin as he bit her ear. "I've never loved a woman as I have you and you will be mines, entirely. I want you to declare it to me. You have till the night of the ball, Katara."

The waterbender could barely focus on anything her husband was telling her as she was on the verge of release. Her body grew warmer and warmer as she closely approached her undoing. La, she felt she'd melt. Soon she started begging for him to go faster but Ozai never followed others' instructions. He did what he wanted. And so he simply stopped and let her leg drop from his side, his waterbender spilling to the floor.

Looking down at the unfinished girl that sat on the floor with the expression of incompletion, Ozai smirked and turned away to finally get himself dressed. His hair swishing as he walked and Katara had never before wanted so badly to pounce him as he walked away from her. Leaving her literally on the tip of bliss and letting her fall back down Before reaching her climax.

Gathering his robes and throwing them over his form, Ozai looked over as the waterbender who refused to look away from him, hoping he'd come back and finish her. "Until I get what I want, you will not receive what you want."

Never had the waterbender looked so devastated before. Her eyes widened and she even started crawling towards him, attempting to incite something in him that would cause him to take her but whether she believed it or not, Ozai had enough self control to last throughout this arrangement of theirs. He had with their previous and he will now.

"Ozai please." On her feet and upon him with her hands around his middle. "That's just plain evil." She pouted.

Chuckling to himself as he reached down to scoop the waterbender up and carry her to bed, Ozai couldn't help but find her reaction to him refusing her to be entertaining. Now she knew how it felt. Depositing her on his side of the bed, he climbed in and over her, kissing her teasingly. Believing he'd give her what she wanted, Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and over top of her. Her legs moved to wrap around him. However; Ozai was only messing with her and didn't plan on giving her the release or pleasure she was seeking. Breaking the kiss and unwrapping her legs from around him, the Fire Lord sat up off of her and smirked at how she laid there in defeat. Her hair splayed loosely on the bed. Arms lying to both side of her. Breast just as tempting and delicious as they moved up and down to her breathing. Lips parted. Eyes fixed on him. Katara looked like a desperate woman already.

Grabbing one of her breast and giving it a good squeeze, "Don't you worry, dear. As soon as you return my feelings, I will give you what you want and perhaps need. But until then, I'm going to have fun torturing you."

A wicked grin cover his face and she knew this would perhaps be the hardest thing for her to endure from him. How dare he make her long for him like this and then refuse her release. Glaring at him as he got himself under the sheets, Katara laid there for a moment and tried to get a hold of herself before forcing herself into bed beside him. Sliding over to him, the waterbender curled into him and stabbed her finger a few times into his chest.

"You're lucky I'm not feeling all that well to fight you or else I'd slam another pillow in your face." Katara said grumpily.

Laughing at his angry wife, "I take it our child is tired of you trying to kill its father."

Rolling her eyes, _maybe._ But he should still count himself lucky that she felt a little under the weather. Well enough to have sex but not enough to fight or force the issue.

Kissing her forehead as they laid on their sides facing each other, Ozai ran his hand through her hair and rested his head against hers. "I want them to look like you." Katara said as she shut her eyes. "Long black hair, gold eyes, and that mean ass way you look at people, so they don't get bullied because of me."

"Because of you?" Ozai asked in curiosity

"Because I'm a waterbender." She replied and her hand went to her stomach.

The Fire Lord gazed at his wife that was opposite of him. A waterbender that had once fought alongside the rebel regime but now stood with him as his Fire Lady. Her skin was darker than those of his Nation and himself. Blue eyes. Lacking elegance and refinery but it was that that lured him to her. Ozai had fallen in love with his opposite and whether or not that would be accepted by his people, he'd force it. Anyone that went after his wife or child would pay. Simple as that.

…

Aang paced back and forth as his friends were loading up onto Appa's saddle, his thoughya heavy with the upcoming events and what he had discussed with Katara a few days ago. She was pregnant, actually pregnant, and by the Fire Lord. And if that wasn't something in itself, then her confessing that she was in love with the man was. The Avatar agreed with her that killing the Fire Lord was wrong but only because he was taught that all life was precious and that killing was wrong. If he wasn't taught what he had been, not killing the Fire Lord would prove to be difficult.

"Hey, Aang, stop spacing out! We need to get going!" Sokka yelled as he sat on Appa's head and the rein in his hands.

Iroh looked at the monk with concern. He heard the waterbender had come in the middle of the night before leaving to discuss what she knew of Ozai's plans but seemed to know very little. However; from how lost in thought the Avatar had been, it seemed she might have told him something in private.

Going to place his hand on Aang's shoulder, Iroh offered a small smile, "I see there is something on your mind, young monk."

Aang nodded his head and turned to face the former General, "I've meaning to ask you, Iroh. What do you think about me not killing the Fire Lord?"

Standing there a bit stunned, Iroh took a moment to actually contemplate what the boy was asking before answering. "Well Ozai is my younger brother and there was once a time he was no different than how Zuko is. However; he became twisted and vial. Refusing to not have his way. While I still care deeply for him, there's no questioning the monster he had become."

"Then I should kill him?" Aang asked in a small voice.

"Do you not want to?" Iroh seemed very curious.

Shaking his head, "I can't kill and even if I wanted to, Katara asked me not to."

 _The waterbender asked him not to?_ Iroh was beyond baffled. Out of all of them, besides Zuko, Katara seemed to have the most motive to have the Fire Lord killed. It was a wonder she hadn't attempted to already. But as the old man stood there thinking to himself, trying to figure out why it was that the waterbender would ask that of Aang, Sokka and Toph shouted for them to come on.

Deciding he'd give it more thought later, the former General hurried the Avatar on his way and was lifted up onto the saddle with Aang's airbending. As they all were the saddle, Sokka waved down at his grangran and his father.

"We'll bring Katara back, promise!" Sokka shouted.

"And kick the Fire Nation's ass!" Toph added.

Kanna giggled and waved back at her grandson as her son had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Be safe!"

"And kick the Fire Lord's ass for me!" Hakoda laughed.

Toph gave a 'hoot' and Appa lifted into the air. The gang and Iroh all waved their hands as the villagers of the South along Sokka's father and Grandmother waved goodbye. They were off to the Fire Nation again. Hopefully, this would mean the end of the war for them.

….

"What are you going to use me for?" Zuko asked as Shin unlocked the chains on his wrists.

Brow furrowed as he struggled to get the rusty old cuffs off of him, "That's for us to know and you to find out whenever Hama decides the time is right. But don't worry too much, my prince. It'll be some time before we can use you."

Cuffs finally falling off, the nobleman tossed them aside and helped the boy up to his feet. "Now, I'm letting you go for but I encourage you to stay out of my way in the meantime. Is that understood?"

Zuko glared at the man, "You're after Katara, how am I supposed to stay out of it with her as a target?"

"Unlike everyone else, we want her alive, not dead." Shin smirked and slapped him on the back to move him along.

The Fire prince looked cautiously over his shoulder at the noble as he was allowed to just walk away as if nothing happened. Hama turned up after the boy was gone beside her son. Leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure about making this boy Fire Lord?" Shin asked.

Smirking, "It's not like it'll last long. Just long enough to achieve our goal." Hama ran her hand into her son's black hair and stretched up to kiss the side of his cheek before whispering. "And play with him some more."

Shin rolled his eyes in disgust as he broke away from her. For a woman that hated the Fire Nation, she sure enjoyed fucking the men here. Water tribe women confused him. His mother for one and then that Fire Lady. Hated the Fire Nation and yet let themselves fall for a man of Fire. One more reason he claimed his Fire Nation roots and not his tribal. Tribal people seemed feeble minded and easily swayed, something he was not. However; his mother begged to differ. She had read his thoughts every now and then, finding he was also attracted to her prized student. _Just like your father._

….

A/N:

Hoped you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and love you all!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N:

Alright guys...forgive me but read with caution. Dark theme towards the end.

Chapter 24:

Standing on the deck gazing up at the night sky and moon, wrapped in her fur coat, Katara smiled as she looked up with her hand rubbing her bare stomach through the opening of her coat.

"Is this necessary every night?" Ozai came up behind his wife that snuck off again to moon gaze. He realized she had been doing it a lot as of late.

Nodding her head as she turned to beam at him, "My mom said she had watched the moon every night when pregnant with me. She said that's how she knew I'd be a waterbender." Looking back to the moon. "I think I'm carrying a waterbender." Katara seemed so happy and pleased by the revelation that a tear slipped from her eyes. She wouldn't be the only waterbender of the South anymore.

Ozai looked at her for a moment before looking up at the moon himself. Maybe it was him or that he was firebender but the moon was always an ominous entity to him. An enemy flag raised over the night sky. Even with his wife, whom he came loved, being a child of that same ominous entity, the Fire Lord could not hold its gaze nor wish to stand in its presence much longer. He let his arms wrap around her and pulled her back, his hand slipping into her coat, seeing she wore nothing underneath, he smirked.

"The fact that you find it warm enough to only wear this coat proved it's a firebender." Ozai leaned down to her ear and whispered.

Grinning, Katara shook her head. "It's a waterbender."

"I doubt that." He said to her as he gave the moon a sideways glance.

Looking up over her shoulders, her blue eyes that glowed in the light of the moon bore into his. "And why is that?"

"Because Fire can easily conquer water. Even I have conquered you and your people." Ozai explained. "It is Fire's nature to run wild and consume all. Taking over any and everything it touches. Our child will be no different."

The way he spoke of the nature of Fire caused the waterbender to suddenly remember his own nature and his record as a father with his two eldest children. Zuko had been a weak child growing up and Ozai hated him for it. Abused his own son for not being what he wanted. Who was to say the same wouldn't happen here with her child? If it was a waterbender like she had figured, would he shun their child? Mistreat and abuse them for not being all he wanted them to be. Katara hated the thought that the Fire Lord, her husband, the man she loved, could possibly hate their child if they turned out to not be a firebender. The waterbender removed his hand from inside her coat and gazed fearfully at him.

Instinctively, her arms wrapped around herself as she backed up to the rails of the deck. "I won't let you do to my child as you did to Zuko."

Brow furrowing at his waterbender as he quickly grabbed her chin and tilted it up at him, the scowl on his face heavy as he stepped closer to her. Towering his much larger form over her petite one. "You think I'd harm our child?"

Katara said nothing and only glared at him.

"Well I assure that I won't." He told her as he looked away from her. Unable to handle her accusing gaze but it wasn't like she was wrong to be concern. However; it didn't mean he wasn't affected by her fear of him loathing or harming their child. Ozai knew that things would be different with this child just as this marriage had been different for him than the last.

Bringing her back to him, Ozai parted her cloak and let his hand run over the smooth skin of her stomach again. "I will not harm you or it. I promise."

Not fully able to trust him on this, Katara looked wearily at him and stood there as he went down on his knees. His eyes roaming over her as his hand was still on her. The waterbender stiffened when suddenly he placed the side of his face against her stomach. La, she hoped none of the men aboard saw this. Otherwise, it would not look right. However; as Ozai wrapped his arms around her waist and shut his eyes, it was hard for Katara to resist the urge to run her hands in his hair. Honestly, if their child had his hair that was all that mattered. It was just so silky and black and long and uh! She just loved it. And a baby with his hair would be perfect.

Tangling her fingers in his hair, "Don't make promises you can't keep, Ozai."

"Don't doubt me, Katara." He retorted.

Closing her eyes as she sighed, "As you wish, your majesty." Ending with a small grin.

Going back to stand up, Ozai smirked and leaned down to kiss her. His hand now in her hair. Her back arched into him as he pulled her closer to him. Not wanting there to be any space between them. Soon her arms rounded his neck as she drank him in. Knowing exactly what she wanted but sticking to what he told her before, Ozai held both side of her face, kissing her hungrily right before pulling apart to gaze at her through half opened eyes.

"No. Not until you say you love me." He smirked and kissed her again.

Katara tried to keep him from breaking the kiss again, even tried to climb him but she found herself being scooped up. Feet off the ground as she fell into her husband's arms. She narrowed her eyes up at him as he carried her back to their room.

"What if I said it now?" She challenged.

Shaking his head, "Then I'll wonder if you were motivated by 'something' other than wanting to confess."

Crossing her arms as she pouted, "You act like you're my only options. I have other ways, you know?"

Chuckling loudly as they reached their cabin, "I'm sure. However; you'll find that nothing and no one will give you the same pleasure as I do."

Rolling her eyes as she smirked and he laid her in bed, "want to put that to the test?"

"There will be no man but me." Ozai smashed his lips into her as she knelt in front of him on the bed. "And no woman."

Gasping as she went for another kiss from him and pulled him by his night robes to come into bed with her as she wanted him above. On top of her. Giving her what she had desired from him. But she knew he wouldn't. He had been relentless every night since they boarded this damn ship.

"Oh I hate you so much." She opened her eyes and glared up at him.

Smirking at her, "And that's why you'll suffer, dear."

…...

"They'll be here today." Jee told the Kyoshi Warrior that was in his arms. The sun of Agni shining through the curtains of his bedroom as they laid in bed, no clothes, no sheets. Just naked bodies curled into one another.

Suki ran her fingers along his arm and up to his chest and then to his face. Smiling as she has never before found gold eyes till now to be so attractive. Nor someone who bended Fire or was of Fire Nation decent to be so attentive to her needs as a woman. Maybe it was just Jee or there was some secret amongst these people that she just recently discovered. Now she understood Katara a little better. It was hard, wasn't it? To keep fighting an attraction that was so persistently in your face. And then to finally let yourself fall, how could you even want to get back up? She wondered if this is what her friend felt like. The lack of remorse after laying in the arms of a man that didn't leave you dissatisfied and paid so close attention to every body part as if it was a work of art. These passionate lovers. They're people were still her enemies but she'd be willing to make exceptions. Jee was definitely the exception and Zuko too, which she hadn't seen in two weeks now.

Rolling over onto her stomach as she glanced over to the window, "I saw their ships last night. You think it'll be noon by the time they're here?" Turning her head to face him.

Hand on her back as he rubbed it, "Perhaps."

Smirking, "You think we have enough time?"

Grinning as he leaned forward to kiss her and she started rolling over onto her back for him, Jee moved his hands into her hair. "I'll always have time for you."

~The palace at noon~

Standing amongst Lady Kimiko, who made a full recovery, and her ladies, Suki snuck a small wave at Jee who stood with his fellow palace guards beside his captain. Everyone in the palace was to be present when the Fire Lord and Lady returned, no exceptions. It was an hour long procession for the royal couple to travel from the docks to the palace.

Kimiko glanced at her red haired court Lady that had been nursing her back to health and saw her wave flirtatiously at Lieutenant Jee, whom smiled handsomely at her in return. Raising a thin eyebrow, "Is it safe to say the two of you are courting?"

Bringing her hand down as she snapped her neck to look at the Madam with wide eyes.

Smirking, "That brother of her majesty wasn't enough for you, was he? So you moved on to another." _I saw this coming a mile away._ Turning to stare Jee down as he awkwardly looked away as he notice her looking his way. "I see nothing wrong with the two of you together. He's an older man and is more likely to want to settle down. Has good position here in the palace. Can protect you, not that you need it, and he's a good man. I say you two should marry when this war is over."

Suki's face was a deep red as she listened to the madam propose marriage to her as if it was no big deal. It was an enormously big deal! Especially if she hadn't even broken things off with Sokka.

"I think marriage is too much to think about right now." Suki replied. "Besides, there are more graver matters we are up against."

Nodding her head in agreement, Kimiko had been informed of the two groups plotting here at court. Fumi's group and Shin's. She wasn't surprised that her distant abusive husband was plotting something. Even less surprised when she overheard a conversation between him and White Lotus members. Now the Lotus wanted the waterbender dead along with the Fire Lord. Why the hell would they put her on the throne with her brother if they were going to kill her? Didn't they want the girl to make him fall for her? Which she did! Was it because she was in love with him too that they saw it as a threat? Agni, Kimiko was so fed up with these people. As soon as she gets the chance, she was leaving this Agni forsaken place.

"Formation everyone!" The captain of the Palace Guards shouted and everyone moved and stood in their respective spots.

Servants stood with one another towards the back on both sides. Then madams with their court ladies in front of them. Ladies and Lords in front of them. And the concubine knelt in front of the nobles. Making an alias for the Fire Lord and Lady to walk down as they returned home, the entire court silenced themselves as the progression finally made its way to the palace.

It was several minutes before the head of the Fire Lord's entourage made their way up the steep palace staircase. Kimiko noticed that a single noble seemed to shift out of place slightly as the royal couple was just moments from appearing up the stairs and making their into the palace. Suki noticed too and shot Jee a quick look. He must have caught something else because his eyes were focused on someone in his section across from her.

Soon everyone fell into a bow as the Fire Lord and Lady appeared.

Holding tight to her husband's arm, Katara looked wearily over the people that bowed before them as they finally made their way back into their home. She knew her paranoia was due to her now being pregnant and desiring as all mother's did, to protect their child. Whether born yet or not. However; it couldn't be helped that she had an eerie feeling upon entering the Palace gates.

Ozai glanced over his people as they made their way down the two rows of subjects, his wife clinging tighter and tighter. She was like this all last night. Refusing to let go of him. And then there were nightmares the entire way here. Katara barely slept any and that probably added to this strange paranoia of hers. Yes, he believed there would be some that would find it unfit for a waterbender to carry the child of the Fire Lord and he was prepared to deal with them. But no one was insane enough to go after her and their child with him in the way. Unless they wanted to die.

Heads all still bowed, Suki noticed the person she had seen step out of line begin making a move and remove something from out of his boot. The Kyoshi narrowed her eyes. _You coward!_ Just as she saw the person move to attack, Suki was up and yelled for her friend.

"Katara!"

Everyone looked and the waterbender did as well, but soon her attention moved to a man that lounged at her. Her blue eyes widened and she felt herself be yanked back before the man was engulfed a white flame. The crowd of nobles all gasped before crying out in screams. Suki shot Jee a look and he nodded his head, shouting for his men to protect the Fire Lord and Lady. The palace guards all readied their weapons and rushed to where the Fire Lady was on the floor staring at the pile ash. People running and screaming, nearly stumbling on top of the in shock woman.

Ozai growled as he saw another come forth, wielding a sword that was raised over their head came forth to attack Katara. The man was taken out very much like how the first was.

"Katara!" He shouted.

The waterbender snapped out of it and looked up to him, "Get up!" Her husband hissed at her right as yet another attack came but this time, a firebender.

Terrified, Katara hurried to her feet amongst all the chaos and ran. Ran towards the inner sanctum of the palace, hoping to reach her chambers where it should be safe until everything died down. She held her hand to her stomach and dashed as fast as she could down the halls, behind her she heard footsteps. Not wanting to be followed, the waterbender iced over the marble floor with each step she took, soon hearing the sound of her attackers falling. Continuing to glaze the floor, hoping to stop any threats from pursuing her any further.

But. As she turned and raced down seemingly empty halls, far from where all the commotion was taking place, Katara found herself slowing down as a hooded character stood in the center of the hall. Wh-who was this?

"Where the hell is she?!" Ozai shouted as his men followed behind him to find where the Fire Lady had gone. Suki, Jee, Kimiko also followed too. Absolutely worried about the waterbender that ran off. It didn't take long for those that had attempted to assassinate the Fire Lady to be dealt with. The Fire Lord burned them all and threatened to do the same to anyone that left from the throne room where he had the rest of palace guards round everyone up to stay until he found Katara.

As the group progressed down the halls and passed one of the courtyards, one guard yelled and pointed to where he saw clothes torn in the grass.

"Your majesty! There!"

Everyone whipped their heads to see the torn robes of the Fire Lady lying in the garden. Ozai's eyes widened as he shoved the guards in his way away. Running over to where his wife's clothes laid, he knelt down to them and gathered them in his hands. Suki held her hand over her mouth as Jee pulled her away from the sight. Kimiko gasped and stared at her brother that was on his knees in the grass with his wife's torn robes in hand.

Eyes wide as his hands shook, fear, anger, and despair soon washed over him as his scream filled the air. "KATARA!"

…

It had been several days since the Fire Lord and Lady returned to an attempt assassination that ended with the Fire Lady missing. The entire palace was under investigation and lock down. The true wrath of the Fire Lord was presented as he personally conducted interrogations. Every person with a motive was taken to be questioned by the Fire Lord. Ozai watched for even the slightest signs that someone was lying. Those suspected of lying were tortured until he got something out of them. Concubines and households with a long standing history of despising the Water Tribe were under strict surveillance until suspects were captured. While they were able to find a few within the days of the Fire Lady's disappearance, there were still no leads and Ozai was growing impatient.

"Brother, you must rest if you are to get anywhere with finding her." Kimiko stood before the Fire Lord that had been working endlessly to find his wife. He hadn't eaten or slept much since she went missing. His crown was almost never in his hair now since he wore it with a part in the side and let his raven hair fall slightly over his face instead of pulled back. There were bags under his eyes and she constantly found him staring at the moon at night for answers.

Shaking his head, "No! I will not rest until Katara is found and brought back to me!" He yelled. "If I have to start executing randoms until someone comes forth than I will!"

There was a dark and yet vibrant glare in his eyes. Passionate anger that she had never seen before. Kimiko wondered if there was another reason to why brother was so hellbent on finding the waterbender. Yes, she realized he love her but this was going way too far. Killing innocents? Was he seriously considering that?

"It will make nothing better if the waterbender is returned to you and she finds that you slaughtered innocents in her name." Kimiko explained the nature of the waterbender.

 _As if I don't know that already!_ Only thing was that he didn't care. Getting Katara back was all he cared about. He'll deal with the consequences later. His waterbender was all that mattered. _Where could she be?_ And more importantly, _who took her?_ Ozai had already selected a few Individuals that be picked up by his guard to face execution. The longer he waited for answers the more people died. He didn't see how that was a terrible thing compared to someone kidnapping his pregnant wife! If you asked him, he was being way too kind about this. He should just brutally torture people or sell them into servitude. Even throw them into the front lines or reduce their family name. Something that would hurt their honor for allowing a criminal to slip through. Whether the criminal was amongst the nobles or not, one of them knew something.

Glaring down at his desk with his fingers resting on his temple, "Tell me, Kimiko, what all happened while I was gone?" Narrowing his eyes on her. "You have a scratch on your face and I don't see Shin anywhere. Not to mention that damn Kyoshi is back in my court. What the hell happened here?!"

The madam remain calm as she saw this coming. "Shin and I had another fight, brother. As for the girl, she was taking care of me while I recovered."

 _Recovered? Sounds like some fight._ Not letting up his gaze. "Then there was nothing else?"

"No." Lying dead to his face.

Ozai knew a liar when he saw one but he'd let Kimiko slide for now. However; if she knew anything that related to this case, he'd slip his own blood if he needed to. No one was safe with his wife and child missing. No one.

"Honestly, I do believe you are taking this too seriously. The waterbender can fight and fend for herself. You've seen her in action." Kimiko tried to reassure her brother.

However; he was not convinced. "First of all, if that were the case, how the HELL did she end up taken?! And most importantly, she's pregnant! Her fighting won't do her much good if she concerns herself with the strain it'll put on her body!"

 _Pregnant?!_ Kimiko's eyes widened. This now made sense to her why her brother was losing it. Not only his wife but his unborn child was captured. _Oh dear Agni._

…..

"You poor thing." A woman's voice spoke into the hollow void that had swallowed her whole.

A hand followed after the voice, caressing down her cheek as the sensation of touch took a moment to be regained. Her head was aching. Throbbing. There was water, however. Water. Lots of it. Everywhere. It was numbing. Not cold but not warm. Was she inside it? Wrapped in it like silk. Feeling it over her entire body as her eyes slowly came to. _Where- where am I?_

Vision blurry but as it cleared, only slightly, Katara realized that the she was indeed submerged in water.

"Come, dear. It has been too long." The woman's voice from before called her and somehow, beneath this pool of water, Katara's weak body obeyed the order and swam to the top where the light and the voice was.

Gasping as she broke the surface, Katara flipped her hair back and gradually reopened her eyes. As she did, the first thing she saw was a silver haired woman and behind her with veil of darkness obscuring him, a man. The woman sat on the edge of the pool like fountain with her hand caressing the water. Her blue eyes glowed and her skin shimmered gold. The woman sat there with a smile on her face, gesturing her hand out to her.

Sweetly, almost too sweetly, the woman called the waterbender. "Darling please come. We must get you into some clothes. I'm sure you do not wish to remain as you are."

Katara took a minute to glance down at the water and noticed that she was completely naked. However; she felt so out of it that it didn't bother her. But she was too tired. Too disoriented and she slipped back into the waters that had accommodated her for the last two weeks.

As the waterbender slipped back under, returning to the water from which she was called from, Shin stepped forward with his arms crossed and gazed at the pool he just watched the Fire Lady fall back into.

"This is the fourth time, mother. I say we force the next transition. We do not have a lot of time." Shin exclaimed.

Hama shook her head, "We cannot rush this. Katara needs to gain control of her abilities and with how the White Lotus had already forced the Siren within her to possess a consciousness, to force this would blur the lines of identity. I want my student kept in tact. Otherwise, she's worthless."

While Shin understood that, he needed this to hurry up. The Fire Lord was getting worse with each day that past with his wife missing.

"Ozai is really in love with her, isn't he?" Hama asked with a smirk on her face as she gazed upon the water.

Rubbing his temple in impatience, "Yes, I would assume since he's going to start killing people if his wife isn't returned." Shin could already tell he was on a list of suspects. Before leaving, the Fire Lord made it very clear that he didn't trust him, not that he should, and to keep away from his wife. The fact that Shin and the Fire Lady were absent at this time may have Ozai concluding the noble had her. Which he did. He knew there was no point in returning to his life at court. He ended that the moment he stole off with the Fire Lady.

"So what if those people die. Let them. My people lived worse fates than death." Hama sneered. "Besides, dying never killed nobody."

…

Ozai sat by his balcony with his hair draping over his face as he gripped a chunk of it while seething with more anger. Katara couldn't have run away, could she? She wouldn't dare? Why now? If she wanted to run then the perfect opportunity would have been to do so while they were in the Southern Tribe. Not back here. It didn't make sense.

Suddenly letting go of his hair as he raised his head up, Ozai growled lowly. "She's not here. Leave!"

It almost appeared he was talking to himself and for a moment, he might have been if not for the person he sensed jumping down from the edge of the roof onto the balcony. A blue demon mask over the spy's face. Ozai knew who it was. Always had. How dumb did his son think he was?

"You think I didn't know you were here all this time? Watching her like a stalker." Raising to his feet in an undignified manner. Drinking had become his medicine for the rage that wanted to be unleashed onto every single person that was within this palace.

Pulling back his mask, Zuko narrowed his eyes at his father. "If you knew, why didn't you do something about it?" He hissed.

Running his hand through the front of his hair, "Maybe because I still need you alive."

"For what?" The Fire Prince asked suspiciously. Why the hell would his father let him roam the palace knowingly and do nothing about it? Then to say that he 'needed' him alive, for what?

Chuckling darkly as he shuffled toward his banished and disgraced son, the Fire Lord smirked. "Who better to keep my waterbender out of danger than you?" The smirk soon melted away. "Though it seems you've been slacking as of late because now she's missing!"

Zuko glared at his father. It didn't surprise him that the man would be angry like this. Possessive as always, he hated losing his 'things' but after witnessing how serious his father was about finding her, it had to be more. However; that didn't matter to Zuko. Katara was missing and he had an idea where she might be. As far as handing her over to his father, that was the question. Take Katara and run or give Katara back and keep his father from killing innocents. Which sounded more favorable to him?

Deciding he'd try to make a bargain with his father, the Fire Lord, Zuko grinned and stepped into the room from the balcony.

"What if I knew where she was?" The exiled prince said.

Ozai was upon him so quick, he didn't have time to react to being grabbed with one hand around the neck and forced him up onto the wall. Gold chaotic eyes trained dead on him as the hand around his neck squeezed tighter as seconds wore on. Zuko tried grabbing his father's wrist to remove his hand from him but then a flame lit up into his other hand, the prince's eyes widened as the Fire was brought close to his face. Memories started to flood back to the last time his father held flames to his face. Zuko squirmed around to get himself away, even kicked and growled. But his father kept a cold and unfazed expression on his face. Not giving a damn that he was causing his son to relive his trauma. The flame shifted from red to blue to white and Zuko only became more frantic, knowing exactly how lethal his father was when pissed off. Agni, this was why should have just stayed on the roof.

"Start talking or I will make worse the other side of your face." Ozai bit out.

Nails clawing the thick skin along the Fire Lord's wrist, "I have an idea but I'm not sure yet. Let me go and I'll find her."

"And how do I know you won't just take her for yourself?" The Fire Lord wasn't buying it. His son was a failure but knew how to worm his way out of trouble...only to get into more trouble.

"She'll just come back here even if I take her." Zuko hissed.

Dropping the boy immediately, Ozai's eyes narrowed at him. "Then stop wasting my time and bring her back!"

Coughing as he held his sore neck, Zuko tried to get himself up and glowering at his father. He couldn't believe this asshole wanted him to do this for him! Well the prince did offer but you'd think his father who was desperate would show a little more kindness to him for even thinking to get Katara and bring her back to him. Honestly, Zuko should just find her and keep her. She was in this mess because of him!

"Fucking dick." Zuko muttered under his breath.

Ozai somehow let his son get away with the remark as he struggled to get back onto the roof, maybe because at the moment his only real concern was finding his waterbender and child. As his good for nothing son left, the Fire Lord pulled from his pocket the blue necklace he hadn't had in him to return to his wife and perhaps that was because he knew something like this would happen and he wanted something of hers that would keep him from losing his grip. But as he looked at the blue Water Tribe symbol on it, his hand clenched the necklace. Whoever did this targeted her because of her heritage. He was convinced now. If she had been Fire Nation, Katara would have been untouchable.

…

Hand moving along the water, feeling the waterbender within it sleeping soundly as he sat by the edge with beside his mother, staring into the pool.

"I figured out what is wrong with her." Shin said as he withdrew his hand from the glowing crystal water. "She's pregnant."

Hama's eyes widened as she placed her hand into the water and felt around. He was right. Her student was pregnant. No more than a month. No wonder this process wasn't working. The Siren couldn't be called forth. It was being suppressed to protect the womb. Remembering when she convinced how her Siren abilities had be inaccessible. It was perhaps the one good thing about being a Siren. The other soul protected and preserved the body of its host from all things internal. Illness, poison, pregnancies, and other things could not affect the host. But in using its energy to care for the body, it could not spare enough energy to be called forth. The host was in complete control during a time like this.

Sighing, "We'll have to wait. Her second soul is protecting the child."

This is why they should have simply done this sooner. Now they'd have to wait, months, before they could set their plan into full motion. Hama shrugged her shoulders. Waiting any longer didn't matter to her. She had all the time in the world. Literally. Getting this fine student of hers to reach her full potential as a Siren was key in their plans. And she wouldn't be able to if all her focus was on the miscarriage of her child. So no forcing the Siren and no terminating the pregnancy. Besides, that child would likely be a multi-bender like her son and others that remained hidden but apart of this operation. All things happened in their due time and so did this. They could wait a little while longer but in the meantime, they'd continue getting everything else prepared.

"I'm going to seek out the others. It'll only take a few days but in the meantime, continue this process until I've returned." Hama watched her son stand up and use his bending to draw Katara from the pool, bringing her into his arms.

Shin laid the naked waterbender down onto the stone cold floor of the cave they were in once his mother left. He flicked his wrist for the water to be removed from her form and removed his coat to cover her nude body. Of course, he allowed himself a peak and a small caress of her skin but nothing too obscene. Katara was a beautiful young woman whom he had been having his eyes on since he saw her walk down the aisle to marry the Fire Lord. With Fire in her eyes and ice in her veins, she was something else. Shin liked her almost immediately. No Siren call luring him. Simply found her naturally alluring. However; since the day he met her, she was always the Fire Lord's wife. It made his blood boil. Ozai brushed his prideful and scornful half blood sister, the concubine's daughter, onto him while he, himself, took the beautiful maiden waterbender that was the model wife. She hated him and yet did as was expected of her still. If only other women could be like her.

Shin sighed as he looked at the lovely waterbender, "You innocent temptress, your majesty. How ill my thoughts are around you."

…..

Suzume stood by the tree in the vast garden where she and Shin usually met for their brief meetings, waiting. But not for him.

"He took her, didn't he?" A voice came from the opposite side of the tree.

Grinning, "Your highness, it has been far too long. Come back to take your rightful place as heir once more?"

Growling as the woman answered his question with an irrelevant one. Zuko wasn't in too good a mood to be dealing with this nonsense.

"Not wanting to waste time, my prince? Well what a great quality in our future Fire Lord." Suzume said as she turned to look around the tree at the prince that didn't look all too happy to be here. Her hand reached for his shoulder and he stiffen but at least he didn't pull away. "To answer your question, Prince Zuko. 'We' have her but she will be returned to your father soon."

 _I knew it!_ Zuko yanked himself from the tree and the woman. Shin must have taken Katara as soon as she returned and all that fighting and attempt assassination was a distraction to abduct her. But why? He overheard a little of Shin and that woman were talking about. New era. Katara. His father. Him. Somehow all three of them were apart of some years long plan to not only change the Fire Nation but the world. It was never made clear the details of the plan. But he knew it wasn't good. It couldn't be and from what he heard. There were dark secrets of the Fire Nation that root back to before the war and bloodlines amongst the royal and noble households being mixed which caused certain abnormalities in certain individuals. It was rare and it was kept quiet. But whatever it was, this was what Shin and that woman were motivated by.

The noblewoman smiled pitifully at the young prince. "I do pray your friends and you win this war, your highness. There's so much you don't know yet. So much the world doesn't know yet. We're counting on you to get the word out once you've obtained it."

What was this now? Some vague riddle? If people didn't start being clear with their intentions and what they were up to, Zuko was going to lose it. All these conspiracies and plots and secrets. Why not just tell him instead of making him wonder what the fuck was going on? Saying 'oh, you'll figure it out or find out soon'. They did know he had a world to help save? What time did they think he had to learn all these dark hidden things of his Nation. It had to be a buttload because he knew his nation had a terrible and dark past, one that still lived on.

Having had enough of this, Zuko shoved the woman aside and jump up to reach the reach branch before pulling himself up the tree. Lady Suzume watched as the prince climbed himself away from her and left. She sighed.

…

Late into the night, the Fire Lord waited by his balcony again, holding a glass of Firewhiskey as he glared out at the city in front of him. _She could be anywhere._ He thought to himself. His wife and child were out there somewhere. But where?

"Shin has her." Zuko flipped down from off the roof onto the balcony several feet from his father. Remembering that distance was good. Being too close to the flaming asshole was like a death sentence and besides, the prince was still recovering from earlier. You'd think as a firebender, he wouldn't have feared Fire so close to him but his father's Fire was a different story.

The glass in the Fire Lord's hand shattered and he clenched fist as tight as he did his eyes shut. Neck crooked to the side. Breathing grew heavy as he tried to calm himself but was failing. Maybe he didn't hear that right. Let's try again.

Holding to his very last straw, "Who has her?"

"Nobleman Shin, your dog, I guess you let him off his leash." Zuko was just as angry about it as his father.

A white flame shot out over the balcony and hit one of the rooftops of the other side of the palace. Ozai was about to go into another raging fit. Knowing how dangerous and unrestrained his father was at the moment, Zuko jumped back onto the roof and watched the man from a greater distance.

"Where is he?!" Holding to the railing of his terrace as if to keep from losing his shit anymore than he was. Knowing what that sick bastard was capable of.

Zuko didn't hesitate telling his father where the noble lived in the city. Not wasting time the Fire Lord rushed back into his bedroom and shouted for the guards. His father wasn't wasting another minute as he prepared to have his soldiers raid the townhome within the city.

~The City, Shin's address~

Bursting the door down, the men ordered to raid the home of Nobleman Shin filled into the house and started tearing everything apart. Ozai stood outside with his presence emitting murderous intent as bystanders that woke from the commotion looked in terror of him. Even in the Fire Nation, his people were afraid of him. But how could they not, especially right now, when he was raiding their neighbor's home. Shin was a quiet noble. Didn't cause no trouble. Barely was home because of all his duties and serving the Fire Lord so diligently. So why was the Fire Lord here ransacking the noble's home?

Noticing the crowd coming out of their home to see what was going on, Ozai signaled for his men with a head gesture to round a few of them up for questioning. If Katara wasn't in here but somewhere else, he needed to know who knew of any place the noble would possibly go that wasn't home or the palace.

At dawn, after the questioning and the house raid, Ozai was left with still no trace of Shin or his wife. _Where the hell could he have taken her?!_ Having stayed up all night trying to figure out where she was or who could possibly know anything about where Shin could be, the Fire Lord suddenly narrowed his eyes.

Bowing her head upon being summoned to the throne room, "Yes, your majesty."

All the court was present as the Fire Lord's sister stood in the center of the room on her knees before the throne with guards to both sides of her. From the way her hair was down and not pulled up, still wearing her night gown, the court could see she had been dragged out of bed. Suki and Jee gaped at the sight. Was Kimiko now a suspect?

"Your husband, where is he?!" Ozai didn't give a damn at the moment that it was his sister knelt before him.

Raising her head to look up at her brother with a frightened gaze, "Your majesty, I don-"

"Lie to me and I'll kill you right here!" The Fire Lord hissed as the rest of court gasped.

Shaking her head, "But I'm not. I don't know where he is."

The nobles suddenly caught on that it was perhaps Nobleman Shin who was the suspect and his wife, Kimiko, was being questioned. It was odd how the man and the Fire Lady were both missing. Fumi, who stood beside her husband, watched with her fan over her face as this new development unfolded. She smirked. Didn't even look like they needed to lift a finger. Seems like there really could be an affair going on with the nobleman and Fire Lady. If not the case, it could very easily bed made to look that way.

Seeing in her eyes that she truly had no clue where that bastard was, Ozai waved his hand to the guards to gather his sister to her feet, he'd make an example out of her. "Take her to the tower. Until someone comes forth with the whereabouts of Nobleman Shin, she and whomever else I decide will be sent there to await their deaths! Have I made myself clear!"

The entire court stiffened. Mistress Kimiko, his half blooded sister, that he favored all these years. The Fire Lord was actually going to add her to the number of people already snatched away and taken to the tower to wait execution. Suki clampt her hand over her mouth and stared in horror as the madam was dragged from the throne room like a criminal. Jee wrapped his arm around the kyoshi's waist and held her close.

Whispering in her ear, "It's going to be alright." He told her.

"No it's not." She shook her head. "No it's not."

….

Shin had removed the waterbender from the water everyday for an hour as instructed by his mother before submerging her back into the watery depths. Each day becoming more and more a tassel to restrain his urges but today was by far the worst as the unconscious Fire Lady made a small noise when he pulled her from the water. Instantly, he wondered what other noises she could make or he could get her to make. Agni, this was just too much.

Biting his lip, Shin was seriously struggling to keep himself composed but at the end of the day, when he wanted something he took it. Lucky for her, he was a real woman pleaser. His hand reached first for one of her breast. Lightly tapping his finger on her nipple and moving it in a circular motion, he licked his lips. Agni, her skin was so soft and creamy. Now he had an understanding of why the Fire Lord wanted her so badly. Moving to hover over her, Shin trailed his hand from her breast down to her navel and then to the neatly trimmed curls just above her sex. Grabbing both her legs and spreading them open for a full view. Shin's mouth watered at the delicious pink flesh of her cute little cunt. His fingers moved down to her folds and parted them. Even in her deep sleep she was moist and ready. _I'm being tested._ He was only planning on playing with her but at this rate, it wouldn't be unlikely that he'd have his cock ramming into the tight pussy of hers.

"Look at you, your majesty." Shin whispered as his fingers rubbed against her folds. "You're even lovelier from this angle."

Soon he probed his index finger into the waterbender's heat, immediately realizing how tight a squeeze she was for even one finger. He hissed through his teeth as he slipped it deeper into her. A small moan escaped from the sleeping Fire Lady's mouth and her back even arched as he pulled his finger out and slipped it back in. Repeating this gesture again.

Eyes hungrily gazing down at Katara's body as he noticed her chest start to move from her increasing breathing pace and her closed eyes scrunch together as another quiet moan pulled from her. "You'll have to forgive me, your majesty, but how can I not?" And with that he put another finger into her and picked up his pace. Wanting to wake her to this heated delight, so that he may convince her to share a single moment with him.

"O...Ozai…?" The waterbender suddenly said in a tired yet aroused voice.

Continuing his pursuit of her body, "Good guess but no. Try again."

Having been submerged and unconscious for two weeks, Katara couldn't seem to get a hold of her surroundings or what exactly was happening but she could feel something entering her. She could feel a build within her as this something kept forcing itself in and out of her. All she could thing was that it was Ozai teasing her again. That dumb jerk. He could have at least woke her up before doing this.

"O-Ozai...you jerk." She said groggily.

Shin realized the waterbender was confusing him with her husband. Perhaps being under was making her delirious. _Well this might work in my favor._ He grinned. The noble had no qualm about taking advantage of anyone when it comes to getting what he wants.

Removing his fingers from inside the waterbender, the noble grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head followed by quickly unbuckling his pants to free his aching erection. Agni, he couldn't wait to plant it into this young tight cunt.

Taking her by her thighs after he undressed, Shin pulled her to him and raised her hips to come into his lap. Elevating the lower part of her so that he could rub his shaft against her wet sex as he listened to her moan.

"Ozai…" The delirious waterbender said and her hand gradually lifted up to reach up to who she believed was her husband.

But soon her wrist was grabbed and forced above her head, she then felt him enter her but with more forced than he had used before. A painful cry fled her lips as she arched her back.

Shin smirked as he saw the tears run down the Fire Lady's cheek as he decided he'd fuck her senseless. When was he ever going to get this same opportunity again? Besides, this was probably how she liked it. Knowing Ozai was probably just as rough if not more so. _Don't you worry you'll enjoy this._

Riding out the last of his release into the already pregnant waterbender, Shin pulled his lips off hers and let go of her neck. He had gotten way too carried away. Let his carnal instinct get the better of him. Agni, it had been so long since he had been so satisfied.

Underneath him, Katara laid completely still with her eyes wide open, tears rolling down her face, lips parted, and a sickening feeling in her gut.

"O-Ozai….?" Her lips trembled. "You're not him…..ar-are you?"

Grabbing her chin with a smirk on his face, "No, your majesty. I am not."

The waterbender snapped and was about to bloodbend whoever the man was that had done this to her off of her, but her entire body stilled and a fist connected with her jaw. She screamed as she fought the invisible strain that came over her body but then she felt heat searing into the palm of her hands and she screamed again. Shin wasn't letting her get away so easily. He wasn't done with her. Burning her feet and slapping her across the face when she tried to bite him. Oh how he liked them feisty.

"I'll let you go as soon as I've had enough." Shin smirked. "I know Ozai must be worried sick." He purred close to her ears as he got up and began dragging her away from the pool. Couldn't have her healing herself and regaining her strength to fight him. Besides, he wanted that damn Ozai to see what happens when you leave your most precious treasures unattended. And his most prized off them was right here in a cave, receiving another man.

~Several Days later~

"And she believed you were him?" Hama narrowed her eyes at her son that she had caught fucking the waterbender that now had bruises all over her body. It definitely didn't look like the girl believed he was Ozai for very long. She clearly tried to fight him and he fought back.

Shin didn't think his mother had a right to judge him after how she lured men to have sex with then killed them right afterwards, the Fire Prince being her only victim to survive. As far as nobleman went, it wasn't like he completely forced himself onto the waterbender, she thought he was Ozai and sure later on she realized it wasn't and he had to knock her unconscious again, maybe also rough her up some but at least she was still alive.

Hama would have rather her son swayed the girl and not assaulted her like this. It was one thing to seduce, another to rape. And this was rape regardless of if the girl had mistaken him for her husband. It hit close to home with the bloodbender as she had been raped by the men in this country upon arriving here. His father originally being one of those men. Hama knew her son took after his father but not like this. Not this. But this was her mistake for thinking she could leave him alone with a lovely naked girl without him doing more than following specific instructions. It made her blood boil at the sight. The marks covering Katara's neck. This was her student. Her prized student. Like a daughter she never had that ran away from her and she had to chase down. Finally reunited, her son has to go and does this to her.

Pointing her finger at him, "You had better hope she remembers nothing! Or else our plans will go to shit because of you!"

"She won't!" Shin hissed. "I already took care of that." Referring to this technique he learn from his mother that used both healing and bloodbending and tapped into the mind of whomever it was used on. He scrambled her memory. Now it was no more than a horrible nightmare that was greatly fragmented. As for her bruises, now, it would be lovely to hand her back over to her husband like this. The look on Ozai's face when he sees his wife had been violated, oh Shin wanted so badly to get back at that bastard for everything he's had to put up with over the years with him. This was perfect.

"Take her back. Now!" Hama said. Wanting her student far from here until the time was right to bring her back. Disgusted by her son. Of all he could have done, he does this? She would deal with him once he came back from delivering the waterbender.

…

"Your majesty." Fumi bowed her head to the Fire Lord as she ran into him in the hallway. It was a dangerous move. Especially with what was going on recently but from how much heavier his dark circles were becoming and how he was trying to hide them with his hair over one side of his face instead of pulled back as it usually always was, the noblewoman knew he was of little threat. Too tired to do anything.

Ozai's face as expressionless as it was drained. The obvious signs of stress and lack of sleep. He was even losing weight. Literally falling apart the longer he had to go without his waterbender. How in Agni's name did he allow someone to have this power over him? Diminish him to this sorry excuse for a leader simply by being absent. Why? Why did he let himself fall so deep?! Now he was ruined. His weakness exposed. Before the entire court. Agni, how did he let this happen?

"What is it, Fumi?" He hissed tiredly.

Raising her head back up, "I only wanted to see if you were taking care of your health, your majesty. Your people are worried."

Furrowing his brow as he pushed the woman to the side, "Worried for their own lives."

Being shoved as the Fire Lord and his entourage past her, Fumi looked after him. "And do they not have a right to be?"

Ozai paused.

"You're willing to kill us all for that waterbender, whom you don't even know was actually kidnapped. Who's to say she didn't willingly go with Nobleman Shin?" Fumi said.

The Fire Lord clenched his fist. What? Did she think him a fool? He saw right through this harlot wench and her scheming. She was trying to use this to her favor. Ozai knew her all too well to fall for her lies. It was when he was about to turn around and order his guards to send her to the tower simply for agitating him when a servant scurried down the hall shouting.

"Your majesty! We found her!"

Snapping his neck as his eyes widened, Ozai looked to the servant and completely forgot what it was he was doing at the moment.

"We found Fire Lady Katara!"

…..

A/N: For fans of Forgiving the wicked….i'll SPOIL it now to keep you all from losing your crap because la knows I would too but good news. The baby is not lost. So you can relax in that note.

Next chapter should be posted soon. Love you guys and please review! Thankies!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N:

Alright! I whipped this up real fast for you guys cause I love you!

Chapter 25:

The Fire Lord had his men secure the perimeter as he entered the same courtyard where he had found his wife's torn clothes. He took slow steps as he saw where palace physicians were gathered on the ground. It then struck him as he realized that it was Katara they were gathered around. Her brown hand limp to the side as he grew closer. Anxiety built the closer he got. Afraid to see what had become of her. His pace grew even slower. She had been gone two weeks and that sick nobleman had her. Her clothes had been torn and lying in the grass. And now here she was, physicians surrounding her as she laid in the same spot her ruined robes had been.

One of the Physicians that had been looking her over rose as he saw the Fire Lord and bowed his head. "Your majesty."

"Is that her?" Was all Ozai could manage.

The physician's face became grim as he nodded. "Yes, your majesty but perhaps you'd rather wait till we finish tending to her before y-"

"No! Let me see her!" Ozai wasn't about to wait another moment to see his waterbender. "All of you move!" As the physicians all stood and backed away from the Fire Lady they had been treating, making way for the Fire Lord.

Laying with a white sheet over her body aside from her face and hand that laid above her head, Ozai's eyes widened as he saw his wife. He came closer and closer and little by little he saw more and more of what he didn't want to see. Bruises, burns, cuts, and discoloration around her neck. He even saw teeth marks on her shoulder blade. Wanting to see what else was done to her, Ozai knelt down to her and grabbed the white sheet that laid over her. He gave himself a moment before he pulled them back to take a look at what other damage was caused.

"Who else saw this?" Ozai asked as he swallowed hard.

"A Lord and his wife came upon her, your majesty." One of the physicians answered. "We covered her as soon as we got here."

The Fire Lord glared at the sight of the rest of her body. More bruises. Teeth marks on her breast and side. Her thighs suffered the worst of whatever abuse she underwent the last three weeks. But she was still alive. He could see her chest move as she inhaled and exhaled.

"Find the two that saw this and anyone else who might have seen, I want them silenced." Ozai hissed. "Do it now!"

Three of his men nodded their heads and left to carry out his bidding.

Covering her back up as he looked over his shoulder to the physicians. "What else did you find?" His eyes suggesting there was more at this scene than what he was seeing.

None of them could look the Fire Lord in the eye as they disclosed that it was clear that his wife had been defiled as there were certain fluids that they found and were quick to clean from her. The bite marks to her breast, thighs, neck, side, and shoulder all gave away that whoever did this had done more than beat her. The bruises to her wrist and neck told them that there was a struggle. She had not received her attacker willingly. Then they pointed out that the bottom of her feet had been burned. Likely to keep her from walking or getting away on foot.

Shutting his eyes as he took in a sharp breath before asking the next question, "And my child...it is not lost?"

Fortunately, when checking the Fire Lady's pulse they found that she was with child. This was a terrible thing done to a pregnant woman. It was by the grace of Agni that the child had not been affected by the abuse its mother endured. Whoever was responsible would pay tenfold once the Fire Lord got his hands on them.

Looking back to his wife, Ozai fought everything in him to go and find Shin himself and kill him. This is exactly why he didn't want that man near his wife. He knew this is what the man would do to her. Turn his back for one moment and this happens. He brought his hand to her bruised cheek as he watched her continued to breathe, making sure she was still alive. Make sure she hadn't left him.

"Your majesty, we'll take her back-"

"NO! Don't touch her!" Ozai growled as he whipped white flames at the physician that cowered away from the instant death flames.

The guards and the physicians all stared cautiously at the enraged Fire Lord that refused to let anyone near his wife. She had been missing for a total of almost three weeks and the entire palace had been under Fire in her absence. It made some of them aware of just how important the Fire Lady was to the Fire Lord and the livelihood of the palace. Perhaps, some of them that were against their union were looking at this wrong all along. Now seeing that their Lord was very much like the Fire he wielded. The white flame. Dangerous and uncontrolled. Wild and unrestrained. The only thing that seemed to keep him at bay lately, they now realized, was that wife of his. The unfit unpolished water savage that fought alongside the Avatars and enemy regimes. And now that same wife of his was laying on the ground covered in injuries that were simply undeserved no matter her origins. The Fire Lady was not a wicked woman or even a hateful one though it would understandable for her to be. And regardless if she wasn't who they wanted as their Fire Lord's wife, she was still their Fire Lady and someone had done this to her. Not only was this an insult on her but on their sovereign. It would not go unpunished. They would aid the Fire Lord in making sure that it didn't.

…..

"I can trust no one else." Ozai said standing by his wife's bed as he held her hand in his, refusing to look away from her. She was his everything, he had come to realize over the last three weeks. No one before had ever meant so much to him. Not even his own children. However; someone tried to take her from him, beaten and violated her. Was it a ploy to get back at him or to humiliate her for being of Water Tribe decent? He didn't know and honestly, it didn't matter. All he knew was that someone did this to her and he knew there had to be others that would do the same or worse. While he never trusted anyone from the start, after this, he trusted absolutely no one. Not even his physicians. That was why he brought this girl here. The Kyoshi Warrior.

Suki stood in the center of the room looking at the horrible sight of her friend that laid in bed almost too still for her liking. Katara had been found after all these weeks but not in the same condition she had gone missing.

"Nob-Nobleman Shin did this?" The Kyoshi took a few steps towards the bed to get a closer look at her friend but stopped short when the Fire Lord's amber eyes told her yield.

Laying Katara's hand at her side, Ozai stepped from around the side of the bed to Suki. The girl trembled at the sudden realization of how tall he was this close up as he towered over her. Piercing gold eyes boring into hers.

"He did." The Fire Lord's voice was so low she could feel it in her gut as she took a step back from his intimidating form. "And something tells me you know something, don't you girl?"

The way her eyes jumped told him that she did indeed know something, "What is it?" Not raising his voice but not needing to as the tone in his voice demanded the answer all the same.

Going to glance at her friend that laid in bed, Suki knew that telling the Fire Lord about this was only right, not to aid him but to save her friend's life. Looking back to the man that stood before her, letting go her fear of him for this moment and asserting herself.

"Your nobles want my friend dead. They want her dead and it's all because you married her." Clenching her teeth from the brewing anger that was in her.

Ozai tilted his head, "What nobles?"

"Half the whole freaking palace!" Suki began losing it as reality finally settled in that she and Zuko were supposed to have stopped this but fell short in their duties to save their friend. Now blaming herself but refusing to take the focus off of the Fire Lord's involvement in this all. "A prisoner of war would have worked better, even a concubine, but you made her your wife! Giving power to your people's enemy and making them feel threatened, now they want her dead! They will stop at nothing to-"

Remaining composed as he cut her off, "I asked 'what nobles'?"

Suki paused as she looked at him with fierce eyes before snapping her eyes to Katara once more. "Lady Fumi blames Katara for Lady Xia's exile but Shin says that was you. The venomous woman and her husband have turned half the court against her. As for Shin," furrowing her brow at the resting waterbender. "This was an attack on you, not Katara."

There was no more he needed to hear. He had heard enough. Fumi and Daichi were targeting Katara. And Shin used Katara to go after him. Ozai let his hands go behind his back as he looked back to his wife that was asleep in bed, wanting to get his hands om Shin as soon as he gets the chance and tear the man apart, but he was forced to withhold his rage. For now, the only thing that took priority was his wife's recovery and the safety of their child. Everything else could wait. He would snuff out those that sought to bring harm to them both.

Still looking at the waterbender, "You will stay in these chambers with her and make it so no one I wouldn't want in here enters." His eyes shifted to the red haired Kyoshi. "That includes my estranged roof climbing son."

Eyes wide, _he knew about Zuko?_

The Fire Lord was about to turn to leave the Kyoshi with his wife and she bowed her head, "As you wish, your majesty."

Back to her as he was leaving, Ozai sneered. "You don't serve me, Kyoshi. You're still rebel trash."

Left alone, Suki threw a mini fit in the Fire Lord's wake. Spirits, if she didn't hate him before, she definitely hated him now. _That pompous fucking bastard! I'll kick his fucking ass!_ _Let him come back with that shit later, I'll beat the fuck out of him!_

…

"How is her majesty?" Wang asked as he and the Fire Lord headed to an urgent war meeting.

Face void of all expression, Ozai made no pause in his stride. His wife was returned and he was about to do some house cleaning of vermin that dare went after her. "She's none of your business, Wang."

Looking at the Fire Lord from the side, "But your majesty, I am simply concer-"

The Minister of Coin found himself thrown up against the wall and held there by the Fire Lord. His grey eyes wide with fear as bystanders all gaped at the sight. The Fire Lord was truly not well if he was behaving this way with no regard for whom was watching.

Staring the man dead in the eyes with a deep scowl, Ozai gripped the man's collar harder as he tilted his head a little, sneering in anger. "Your only concern should be making account of all the funds that will be going to our victory in this war and giving me advice on how to reduce treasury spending! Not concerning yourself with my wife! Is that clear?!"

Wang was not believing how insane the Fire Lord's outburst was. Even as he was let go of, the minister of coin was baffled.

~War Room~

Studying the map of the globe and where their military had been disbursed, the Fire Lord thought of the best strategic plan to take out an enemy fleet that was reported to be sailing towards the south western islands of the Fire Nation. The fleet had as many ships if not more than the ones protecting those islands. However; these ships appeared to be stronger and more equipped than his own fleet. Reports say that these ships were a joint effort of the Northern Water Tribe and the last standing strongholds of the Earth Kingdom. Ozai glared at the map as he listened to the Generals of the room go over all the details of what was happening in the west. Of course, none of it was good news. The Northern Water Tribe had entered the war finally instead of hiding behind their walls. As soon as word of the Southern Tribe being occupied by the Fire Nation and its last waterbender being held captive as the Fire Lord's wife reached the North, they could no longer stand idly by. Now they had waterbenders fighting. This was not good. Especially when in a naval battle.

"Your majesty, with these ships and the Northern Water Tribe's involvement, it is likely we will lose our western borders." One of the Generals stated. "No way we can take those ships or face off against Northern Waterbenders at sea. Two of them alone could sink an entire ship."

"Then we'll take out the tribal ships first." Ozai said.

Shaking his head, "Each ship has dozens of tribal soldiers and of those dozens, more than half are waterbenders. In my opinion, we stand very little chance."

Not liking the answer given, Ozai sat quietly in his seat for a moment, fingers to his temple as he stared at the General and soon the man's hand caught flame causing the room to fill with the man's screaming in agony.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion General. I was asking for your resolution to this threat." The Fire Lord sneered.

As for everyone else present, they remained completely calm though they were not unaffected by the Fire Lord's increasing rage. They thought with the Fire Lady returned that he would simmer down but it didn't seem so. If rumors of the Fire Lady's return were true then it made sense why he was extremely pissed off. Someone harmed his wife and now he was taking his anger out on everyone else until he catches who did this.

"Losing is not an option. Now, if any of you have a plan to defeat these rebels, I would like to hear it." His eyes traveled the room, trailing over every stiff face that sat at the table with him. None moved to say a word. Likely, too afraid to. "No ideas, huh? Well I guess General Shu won't be the only one heading to the medical wing, now will he?"

Exiting the war room where a few of his incompetent Generals were shouting and yelling in pain from the burns he gave them, disappointed beyond repair with them for accepting that there was nothing they could do to save their western islands. Now he had to not only take care of ridding his palace of treasonous nobles but figure out how he was going take out these damn rebels. Agni, did he have to do everything himself? If Katara wasn't as she was and didn't have a firm belief against the violent nature of this war then he'd seek her help in this. Yet, he wouldn't want to ask her to betray her cause anymore than he already had. She had done her part already. Gained him Southern territories. What more could he ask of her anyways? She suffered enough because of him, as that damn Kyoshi had stated, he was the reason Katara ended up like that. Shin did that to her to get to him.

Seething with anger, Ozai clenched his fist and went on to the next thing he had planned for the day.

….

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Suki placed a wet cloth on her friend's forehead, taking care to nurse her back to health and watch over her as the Fire Lord had ordered. As she took care of the sleeping waterbender, the Kyoshi got a better look at her friend and the injuries she had acquired in the three week she had been missing. Teeth marks, bruises and discolored marks, scratches, and burning. Not even Azula did this to her.

"Shin will pay for this." Suki whipped her head around the see Zuko standing in the room with his eyes trained on Katara's form.

Standing onto her feet, "Zuko, where have you been?" The Kyoshi asked. "I haven't seen you in a month."

"Yeah, well because the same bastard that took her took me." The Fire Prince balled his fist as he glared at the damage Shin had done to the waterbender.

Walking around the bed, "He got you too? Why?! Why would he do this?!" Suki became frantic. If Zuko had been taken and then Katara, who the hell was next? And why was he doing this? What was his planning?

Coming up to the front of the bed, Zuko's brows furrowed at how beaten up Katara was, how it look almost as if she were in a deep inescapable slumber. It sickened him. The sight of her like this.

"I still don't know what he's planning but he's a lot more dangerous than we thought. He can bend Fire and Water." Suki gaped at her friend as she heard him tell her that Shin was both a firebender and waterbender. His father was a Lord and head of a prominent noble household. Stole a waterbender from the South, a woman that would later carry his son, his only son. Of course, Suki knew from what Kimiko told her of Shin's family what happened next. But that was besides the point. Shin could bend two elements and not only that but Zuko says he can use the same technique as Katara, bloodbending. Supposedly, the woman that taught Katara that ability was also Shin's mother. Which likely played a part in why Katara had been kidnapped and why the noble had been so fascinated by her from the jump. But that left something to be questioned, why would Shin do this to her?

Balling his fist, "I don't know why. Maybe it was to get back at my father or something else but whatever it is, it doesn't change what he's done to her." The Fire Prince pushed past the Kyoshi to go to the side of the bed, wanting to be closer to her. Agni, how hadn't he seen this coming. They kept talking about her and his father and- his father. _Holy shit!_ His father! He was next!

Seeing Zuko's eyes widened. "What? What is it?"

"My dad. He's next." The firebender looked to Suki with big eyes.

"Then we gotta tell him!"

"What the hell?! No! Let them have him! It's all his fault anyway!" Zuko growled. What the hell was Suki thinking?! Did she also forget that his dad, the Fucking Fire Lord was, I don't know, their ENEMY! Why the fuck would they give him a heads up that someone was coming after him?!

"Zuko, whatever they're planning is not good. Letting them have your father without even knowing what their up to is just playing into their hands." Suki explained. "Warning him is our best chance at avoiding something terrible from happening again."

Like hell. It didn't matter. That bastard could get captured and whatever the fuck else they'll do to him. Zuko didn't care. As soon as Ozai was gone, the war could end and things could go back to how they should be.

Of course, he'd respond like this, his own personal feelings getting in the way and while they were legitimate, it would set him up for failure. Suki would inform the Fire Lord regardless. Something told her they had plans for the man that would likely cause a problem for them and their goals in the future.

….

At the end of his long and tired day, the Fire Lord remained in his office for a few hours. Unable to bring himself to return to his chambers with Katara there. Sure, he had her in the Fire Lady's room but being that close to her after realizing this was indeed his fault wasn't good. Ozai needed a moment. A moment to get himself together but in truth, it was too much. Entirely, too much. This war. His wife. This damn court. Plots of treason and etc. It was becoming too fucking much and honestly he was thinking once he had finished this Agni forsaken war, he was going to hand the throne over to his daughter Azula. He didn't want this burden in the first place. Just wanted to shape and mold the world in his image. Do what he told Kimiko he would do. Make it so that no one would dare do to him again what his bastard father had done. That was his only true reason for stealing the throne from Iroh. To protect himself and those closest to him. But now that seemed to be flawed. As those he thought were dear to him were traitors and the most loyal of them, he couldn't protect.

 _What the hell was it all for then?! Everything I've done this far! Was it for nothing?!_ Ozai's fist slammed into his desk and it was consumed by his blue flames. _Was it all for naught?_ Grinding his teeth as he growled lowly.

"My dear, you must control that temper." A woman's voice caused him to jump to both his feet, assuming a firebending stance. His gold eyes narrowed in the dark room where the night had filled it. He knew that voice. That sinister wicked voice.

A dark chuckle filled the room and Ozai searched around for the owner of that laugh.

"It has been too long Prince Ozai or shall I call you Fire Lord Ozai now?" The figure of a woman stood in the middle of the room.

Soon the candles in the room flared a bright blue and Ozai fell out of his fighting stance, gazing dully at the woman. He had to be hallucinating. That's what he gets for not sleeping.

"Hama." He spoke her name like it was poison in his mouth.

Smirking at the man that had once been the boy she raised as her own. "You know, I preferred it better when you called me mother."

"You were not my mother, you witch! You were just filling in for her." Ozai sneered.

Hama grinned as she strutted towards him, her youth intact as she whipped her silver hair in a seductive manner and winked at the man that wasn't even slightly fazed. It was so like him. Even as a child he would be like this. Though he was sweeter and less brooding, he'd give her the same look whenever she'd tease him. How nostalgic.

Coming to stand directly in front of him, Hama smiled with her teeth and reached up to touch his face. He didn't even flinch as her hand felt over his face, staring up at him as if she were in awe of the man he had become. Now why couldn't Shin have turned out like this?

Ozai glared emotionlessly at the woman that had raised him. The untold and unacknowledged part of his childhood. He let himself wipe her clean from his memory when she killed that entire family and household. The woman who had been kind to him turned out to be a monster.

"I'm not a monster, Ozai. Not the way you are." Hama smirked.

Grabbing her wrist and yanking it off of him, "How is it you remain untouched by time, woman?!" Somehow just realizing she looked the same as she had all those years ago. How long had it been? Thirty years ago?

"You already said it before, my sweet Ozai. However; one such as me isn't called a witch. We're called Sirens." Her blue eyes suddenly glowed.

The Fire Lord eyes widened but before he could react, there was tightness in his chest and he fell on his knees gasping for breath. Hama smiled down at him.

"I have waited forever to see you again, my sweet Ozai. However; I was still searching for what it was I needed." The Siren woman slowly slipped down to his level and grabbed his chin, his amber eyes glaring hard at her as he clenched his teeth from the pain. Smirking at him. _**I'm here to make good my promise to you all those years ago.**_ And with that, Hama leaned forward and put her mouth to his.

Never had a kiss burned so badly. Nor has one ever caused him so much agony. Ozai was on the verge of screaming as it felt the woman to spewing lava into his mouth. What the hell was she doing to him?

The veins in his face bulged and turned black like ash. His temperature dropped to dangerous levels but yet he was completely fine other than from the kiss. Hama was all too proud of herself as she let go of the Fire Lord and looked at him. His eyes were squeezed shut as he growled.

"What did you do to me?!"

Rubbing the side of his face, "I saved your life in advance." Hama rose to her feet but the playfulness was gone as she gazed down at the Fire Lord. "Now open your eyes, Ozai."

How the hell was he supposed to do that?! They felt as if they were on Fire. What had she done to him? And what the hell was she talking about?! Saving his life in advance! Saving him from what?!

"Open them or they'll never open again." She told him.

Agni, he was going to kill her as soon as he got his hands on her. Ozai groaned in agony as he forced himself to open his eyes that felt as if acid had been poured into them. Seering and sizzling.

When his eyes finally did open, Hama grinned wider in delight. "You have been resting dormant long enough, Ozai. It is time you finally awoken."

 _What the hell is she talking about?!_ Struggling to stand up, Ozai almost stumbled and fell over as he climbed to his feet. Staggering over to the long mirror that was hung on the wall by his desk. As soon as he saw himself, his eyes to be exact, the Fire Lord threw his fist into the mirror and it shattered. All the glass the embedded itself into his fist turned to ash and his wounds burned with small flames before there were no cuts or marks left. Gaping at the sight, Ozai looked back to where Hama stood grinning at him.

"How's it feel to be like those people from that story I used to always read to you?" The Siren witch laughed maniacally as forgotten memories returned to the Fire Lord. "To be a Phoenix."

…..

~Thirty Six Years ago~

"This is Fire Prince Ozai, Hama. The second son of Fire Lord Azulon." Her master introduced her to a small frail looking boy with short black hair and grey eyes. "His mother past away recently and you will, in her place, raise him."

The waterbender looked from the boy to her master, "What is the Fire Prince doing here? Shouldn't a prince be raised in a palace?"

"Yes well, Azulon isn't too fond of his second child. Believes he's the reason Fire Lady Ilah died. Says he's cursed." Her master told her.

Hama looked back to the boy and tilted her head to the side. _How is this boy cursed? Looks like all the other children around here._ _**His eyes. Look at them.**_ Listening to her Siren spirit, Hama looked at the Fire Prince's eyes and tried not to be too shocked. _They changed._ _**Yes, he's a rarity.**_ Rarity indeed. Hadn't all dragon and Phoenix bloodlines been snuffed out long before the war? Now it made sense why the boy would be associated with his mother's death. His eyes changed colors. Just a moment ago, he had grey eyes, a rare eye color but now they were gold. Gold like a firebender. So was he or was he not a bender? Only firebenders had gold eyes.

Being left alone with the small child no more than three or four, Hama decided to pick him up, though he coward when she came close to him. She had to use her Siren's call to get him to ease in her presence. Once she had him in her arms, the waterbender got a closer look at him and beamed.

"Let me fix that for you." She kissed him between his eyes and pulled back to giggle at the cute small boy. "Can't have you scaring the other kids."

The Fire Prince opened his eyes and they remained gold. She figured he was likely a firebender. So why not let his eyes display that? And with that the waterbender carried the small boy with her into the estate.

~Two years later~

"What did I tell you about your temper, my prince?" Hama reprimanded the boy after she had put out another fire that the six year old caused in the courtyard after a bunch of children from the other members of this household had picked him up and threw him into a pound.

Pouting with his arms crossed, dripping wet before his caregiver bended the pound water off of him, "They called me small!"

Shaking her head as she couldn't help but think of how cute he was being. He was awfully short and hadn't reached the standard height for his age but she rather liked it. Much easier to pick him up when he tried to run away from her.

"Do not listen to them, my prince. One day you'll be much bigger than the rest of them and they'll run to the hills from you." Not really sure if it would be true or not. It was hard seeing him any bigger than he was.

Ozai lit up at the water Lady, "Really?!"

Hama nodded her head, "Yes and one day you might even be Fire Lord and can throw them all in prison."

"I'll have them executed like my dad does!" He said all too cheerily.

 _Are all Fire Nation people, even children, prone to violence?_ _**It would seem that way.**_ Both Hama and the Siren raised eyebrows at the prince that giggled and pretended to kill an imaginary person. La, what was she going to do with him?

~One year later~

"What is that, Hama?" Ozai peeked over her shoulders to see a baby being fed.

The waterbender hissed at the nosy Fire Prince and commanded him to look away. Following instructions as he always did, Hama covered her breast and repositioned the child in her arms as she stood up. "You shouldn't be here, Ozai. The master of the house said for you to never come to my chambers, don't you remember?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "I don't care about that stupid old bastard."

Gasping, "Bastard?! Where did you learn that word from?" Disappointed in his language.

Looking away from the waterbender to the window view of the courtyard where a bunch of the kids were playing a game of ball kicking. Hama followed his gaze and saw the other children. One of them must have said something to the abandoned prince. Said something awfully mean again.

"They said I'm not a real prince and that my dad hates me and I'm worse than Lord Yotori's bastard son." On the verge of tears as he kicked the air.

Hama looked down at the baby boy in her arms, the child those kids just referred to as a bastard, and then to the Fire Prince. This is why she hated this place. Why she hated this world. There was no respect for the truly powerful. No regard for the greater beings that quietly roamed about these lands. One day, she would make them all see. This nation and the rest of the world would see. That bender or not, they were all beneath her and other greater beings like this child prince and like her son would soon be. Once she found a way to unlock the potential of dormant beings, they would overrun this world, the real superiors will conquer now that there had been no Avatar in decades.

Walking over to the poor boy, Hama knelt with her son in her arms. "Do not shed another tear, Ozai. One day you will be greater than you had ever hoped and all that mocked you will bow. Even that terrible father of yours and those hateful children." She reached to kiss his forehead and leaned hers against his. "Remember those Phoenix people from the story I read you? From the ashes they rise and so will you, just give it time. My sweet prince."

~Another year later~

"The Concubine has given the Fire Lord a daughter." Lord Yotori told his mistress as he laid with her in his bed that he no longer invited his wife to. Kissing down her shoulder, Yotori smirked at his beautiful waterbender and caressed her soft mahogany skin.

Hama laid there in her master's bed enduring his attention while enjoying at the same time. Her soul and the Siren's were at odds. While she fell for him, her Siren loathed him and wanted him off of her. But survival was synonymous with sacrifice. Give something up to remain alive. In this case, she was giving up her dignity and comfort to remain alive.

"And his majesty has accepted this child?" Hama could only think of the prince that had been sent away from his home. How he was the Fire Lord's legitimate child that receives no attention, no love, no concern as he was left here forgotten. Even his eldest brother Iroh, crown prince and Azulon golden child, had not thought to visit his brother. No one from the capital even bothered to check on the prince in the years he's resided here at the estate. It was like he mattered to no one. She felt the same. Forced to leave her home to live here and not a single soul tried to save her or the brothers and sisters that had been captured with her. Knowing the Prince's pain and relating to it, sympathizing with him so greatly that she had come to see the boy as her own.

Finally leaving her master's bedroom in the middle of the night, Hama lifted the skirt of her gown and headed to her quarters for the night. She washed and cleansed herself of Yotori before settling into bed with a long nightgown but as she did, she noticed a certain someone already in it.

Smiling, "You are becoming too old to sleep in my bed after a nightmare, Ozai."

Giggling as he turned around to face the waterbender, "The other kids sleep with their moms and they're older than me."

"Well I'm not your mother." She told him in a somber voice wishing that it wasn't true because she had loved the boy as if he were her son.

Shaking his head and messing up his hair in the pillow, "Moms take care of their children, right? So aren't you like a mom to me?"

A tear shed from her eyes as she scooted closer to him and wrapped her arm around him, "of course." She replied. "I guess I am."

Beaming, Ozai snuggled into the woman and closed his eyes. Breathing in her scent. "Since you're my mom now, you can't leave me like my other mom, okay?" He said so innocently that it melted her heart.

"Never." She kissed his forehead. "I will never leave you."

~Several Years Later~

"You did what?!" Hama yelled and had tears rolling down her face.

Yotori didn't concern himself with the waterbender's tears. Not like he could do anything about it. Fire Lord's orders were Fire Lord's orders. He wanted his second son back for whatever reason. Perhaps, because in the event that the crown prince dies at war, the second will be made heir and an heir was different than another prince. An heir was the future of the country and an heir had to be raised in the palace.

Hama's heart broke as she hadn't even been allowed to say goodbye to the child. Her child. The one she raised all these years. Shin came up to her leg and pulled the skirt of her dress.

"Mama, where's big brother going?" Rubbing his eyes.

Yotori looked down at his son and then glared at Hama. "That's not your brother, Shin! He's the Fire Prince!"

Shin shied away from his father and hide behind his mother's skirt. However; Yotori reached around the waterbender and grabbed his son before she could, shoving her down as he did. Scowling at her with his son in his arms.

"And she's not your mother." Not caring about the way her heart broke within her eyes. "She's just a woman that helped me and your 'actual' mother have you." And with that, Hama watched as another child of hers was snatched from her arms. Her heart broke three different ways that day. First Ozai and Shin were taken from her. Then Yotori returned to his wife he had forsaken. And lastly, Hama learned that yet another group of waterbenders had been captured. It was this day that something snapped in her completely as she could take no more. She would be weak and defenseless no more. Being the victim was not an option anymore.

~Present Day~

Having laid him on the couch, Hama knelt by it and ran her hand through his long black hair and smiled to herself. "You are so different from that boy I knew all those years ago. Azulon must have broken you."

A somber look fell on her face as she remember all the tales of what Fire Lord Azulon had done to the Fire Prince. The abuse. The humiliation. The torturing that followed Ozai into his adult years. When Hama heard that Azulon had past in his sleep, she knew Ozai had been behind it. Her precious and innocent boy had become a murderer. Killed his own father. Not only that but he was cunning, hostile, unforgiving, and unmerciful. Letting his first wife go down for his father's murder. Stealing the throne from his eldest brother. Doing to his son what was done to him. Advancing the carnage of war. Raising that killing machine daughter of his. And other terrible vile things she's heard of him over the years. As much as it sickened her to hear he became no different than the rest of these people, she loved him still and always.

Awake but refusing to open his eyes, "What have you done?" He asked in a groan.

"I've only awaken what was already within you, Ozai." Hama caressed his hair. "Now, you can rise from the ashes as you were always meant to." Going to kiss him once more before pulling away to look at the man that killed the boy she had raised to be gentle like water but became hostile like fire.

Ozai had no idea what the woman was saying to him as suddenly he found her touch fade away and her presence flee with it. Gone, the Fire Lord sat up abruptly and looked around to see she was no longer there. He placed his hand on his forehead and leaned his back into the sofa, taking a deep breath. Memories of the women he had forced himself to forget all began flashing in his mind. Consuming his thoughts with her. _A Phoenix...I those bloodlines no longer exist._ But seeing the way his eyes were before smashing the mirror, Hama was not lying. Only problem was, why'd she allow him to obtain unrealized power and what exactly did this mean for him? Was he no longer a man but something else? Something more.

Fire appeared in the palm of his hand. Studying it, Ozai shut his eyes and inhaled before exhaling deeply. The flame in his hand had disappeared but then it reappeared, only it was not in his hand but covering his entire body and he felt none of it. Fire. Even tamed Fire should be felt by its wielder. How come he couldn't feel it any longer? The Fire Lord rose as soon as he realized he was sitting and his Fire would spread. He looked in awe of himself as Fire danced along his skin and yet, burned him not. Was this a small portion of what he was now capable of? Fire could not harm him. _Oh this is truly a gift, Hama._ Ozai smirked to himself. _I can't wait to find out more._

Watching from afar, Hama grinned. She knew Shin and the others wanted him dead but she would not, could not kill him. So she unlocked his capabilities, hoping they would enough to protect him when they and everyone else came for him. Besides, her precious student would not be able to function with the man dead. Ozai was better left alive for her to achieve her goals.

…..

It was nearly midnight when the Fire Lord made it back to his chambers and stopped by the Fire Lady's chambers to see his wife. The Kyoshi was laying at the foot of the bed. Curled up in a blanket with what had to be a dagger in her hand. At least she took her task of protecting his waterbender seriously.

Ozai made his way to the side of the bed to Katara and sat on the edge, his hand going to her face. He wanted her to wake up. Wake up so he could hear her voice again. Wake up so he could see her eyes. Wake up so he could stay awake with her. It was impossible for him to sleep with her like this. Impossible to function properly knowing she was like this and that the one responsible was out there somewhere. Agni, he should have asked Hama. That woman had to know where her son was or even been aware that Shin took Katara in the first place.

Inwardly growling at himself, Ozai shook his head. He didn't need to think of this. Not now.

"Get away from her!" A voice shouted before he felt a knife stab into his shoulder and tear down into his back.

With an inhuman roar, Ozai pulled away and turned around. His eyes glowed a demonic red as Fire covered the place where he had been stabbed. Dropping her dagger in utter fright, Suki was about to scream when a hand was over her mouth and she was slammed onto the marble floor. The wind knocked out of her as she gaze in terror at the red glowing eyes above her and the black claws that hung above her head.

Smelling, not only seeing but smelling the fear in the girl he had pin down on the floor, Ozai realized she hadn't intended to attack him. Simply didn't recognize him and was defending his wife. Claws retracted and eyes returned to its gold color. Removing his hand from the Kyoshi's mouth slowly, telling with his eyes that if she screamed he'd kill her.

Not screaming but whimpering in fear fear as her lips quivered and her body shook. What the hell was that? What the hell just happened?

Standing up off of her, Ozai uncharacteristically offered her his hand as a silent way of apologizing for attacking her. Afraid not to accept the unnaturally kind gesture, Suki put her hand in his and let him, with great ease, pull her from the floor. She was still trembling as she looked up at him. Spirits, she had planned a whole badass speech for him and a few threats but after seeing that, she was good with not living that fantasy. She rather liked having body not torn to shreds.

As he let the girl get a grip on herself, the Fire Lord reached for his back and his torn robe for where he had stabbed.

"I'm sorry." Suki managed to say despite the fear. "I thought you were someone else."

Raising an eyebrow to her as he pulled his hand back from over his shoulder, holding it out for her to see and smirking at the sight himself. _So neither Fire nor weapons can harm me? Oh I must thank that water witch when I see her again._ And he would thank her right after he hands her Shin's head.

Hand going over her mouth as she backed up and shook her head in disbelief. She had stabbed him. Tore right through his back. She felt the dagger sink deep into his flesh. How was he not bleeding? And those eyes and claws. What was he?

"W-wh-what are y-you?" Her voice cracked from the terror.

Lifting his gaze to her, eyes flashing red for a moment, "I guess you could say I'm immortal."

 _Immortal?! How the hell are we to defeat him if he's immortal?!_ This was not happening. This could not be happening. Spirits, how the hell was this happening? Didn't this man get injured in a fight with Zuko and Katara had to heal him? How was he completely fine or immortal as he just declared himself to be?

It didn't surprise him when the Kyoshi fainted and fell back on the floor. He was just as shock as she was at this revelation. Immortality. Was this it? If Fire and objects couldn't kill him, then did that not mean he was immortal? Maybe he should test it out a bit more. But not now. His gaze shifting to the waterbender in bed.

…

Days rolled by and all those that had been sentenced to prison were released. The palace soon returned to its lighter atmosphere after the Fire Lord's rage subsided. Court had pretty much been dismissed as there were no more meetings and work to do with the Winter Solstice right around the corner. Everyone was merrily preparing for the ball and their gifts they would all exchange. The women that the Fire Lady put in charge of planning for the ball had sent her a get well basket that was of course turn was to ash by her husband that didn't trust anything his nobles said or did. Though no one could blame him. Her majesty had been kidnapped and then found beaten up in a courtyard, this being done by his closest confidante, Nobleman Shin.

With no meetings to keep him pre-occupied, Ozai sat in his wife's bedroom and watched her sleep. Occasionally the Kyoshi or his sister would come in to see if his waterbender had finally awaken. He had physicians check on her and the child daily. Making sure they were both well. And at the moment she was but it would not stay that way were she not to wake. This only upset the Fire Lord more who craved his wife's love and affection. Longed to hear her voice. Yearned to see her eyes. Bright blue orbs that were like none he had seen before. Agni, he missed her and yet here she laid so close to him, feeling so far away.

Head resting in the fold of his arms as he leaned against the edge of the bed, kneeling beside her. Her hand in his as he fell asleep to her soft even breathing.

"Your hands are cold." A small raspy voice called him from his sleep.

Ozai lifted his head from his folded arms and looked around. No one was there and so he let himself return to laying in his arms. Probably hallucinating.

"Is something wrong, Ozai?" Again the raspy voice came and he peeked from his eye around. Still no one. Maybe he needed to get out more. He was losing it. Suddenly he felt a something hit his forehead and raised his head back up. Alright, now, he knew he wasn't hallucinating.

"Sometimes you make me wonder about you." The voice spoke once more but this time was followed by moving to his cheek and his eyes finally looked down.

Eyes not fully opening as a small smile was upon her lips as she moved her hand slowly up and down the side of his face.

"You're cold, Ozai. What's wrong?" Katara asked weakly again. He was a firebender, how could he feel so cold to her touch? Did something happen to him?

Seeing his wife finally awake and speaking to him, Ozai said nothing, only rose from his kneeling position on the floor to sitting on the edge of the bed. He took her quickly into his arms. Pulling her to him with one hand nesting in her hair and the other on her lower back. In his arms, he felt the waterbender giggle slightly as she hugged him back.

"I'm assuming I hit my head really hard then." She said as he held her lovingly.

Moving apart just to look in her eyes with confusion. "What?"

"I hit my head and fell." She chuckled. "It must have been hard because it feels like I've been asleep forever." Yawning by the end of the sentence as she stretched a little and returned to smiling at him as they sat in bed.

 _What is she talking about?_ Ozai was dumbfounded. Hitting her head? Didn't she know it was more than that?

Seeing that he had a strange look on his face as if something was off or wrong, Katara started to worry.

"Is everything alri-" Blue eyes widening. "The baby?!" She suddenly panicked as she grabbed his collar, yanking him to her with her strange strength. "Ozai, is the baby-"

"Our child is fine." He told her. "But you however; should refrain from running or scurrying off alone with how clumsy you are." His hand ran over the side of her face as he for the first time smiled a non-mischievous smile. Ozai realized that Katara perhaps remembered nothing that took place after her being immediately kidnapped. Not even the kidnap itself. Shin must have done something to her for her to forget. However; the Fire Lord didn't see this as a bad thing. He didn't want her to remember. He didn't want her to remember whatever terrible things that bastard did to her.

Katara was relieved to hear that it was only her that had been harmed by her clumsiness. La, she was thankful. Sighing in great relief, the waterbender's dark puffy eyes closed as she laid back down and she smiled with her hand laying over her stomach. The baby was still there. Her hand rubbed her flat stomach.

Looking at his wife that seemed so at peace for a woman that had literally been through hell and back, Ozai couldn't help but furrow his brows at how her body was far from healed. How was he going to explain the heavy bruising and other signs that proved it was more than her hitting her head? _I'll just keep her in bed and away from mirrors._ Then there was the issue that once she recovered, the court knew she had been taken. They didn't know the whole story of course but they knew she was kidnapped and who took her. He'll have to mandate that no one speak of the kidnapping on pain of death. If his waterbender didn't remember, he wanted it to stay that way.

Reopening her eyes, Katara smiled over to her husband that seemed lost in thought, "You seem different somehow." She tilted her head. "Shave?"

Shaking his head.

"Hair cut?"

Smirking.

"What? I know there is something different. Now tell me." She raised an eyebrow waiting for him to tell her what was different. However; he only chuckled at her and reached down to kiss her lips. It was a chaste kiss. One she wasn't used to from him being that he literally wanted her at all times. Maybe he was still planning to make her toy with her until she finally said 'I love you' to him. Honestly, she didn't know why she hadn't already told him. She had known for a while that she did but it was believing his confession was the problem. It was unfathomable why she didn't or couldn't believe him. Here he was with her, watching over her as she was unconscious for however long it was that she was out and looking as if he had barely slept at all. How was that not proof right there?

"Don't worry yourself with me, waterbender." He told her as he stood up from the bed. "Recovery is all you need to think about."

Yeah, that would be easier said than done. Especially with how his hand to caressed her face was so cold. Even his lips to hers had been chilling. What happened to him? Her gaze became a weary one.

"Ozai...what's wrong?" She asked him.

Not wanting to worry herself or stress over him when it was her that needed to get better, Ozai simply grinned at her and told her it was the upcoming holiday that he was not too fond of. She giggled and told him he was just a grumpy old man to which he told her he was far from old. It would seem he convinced her that everything was alright as he left to summon the physicians but when he turned his back to her, she couldn't let her eyes off of him. _You liar._ The waterbender felt her insides twist. _Something is wrong._

…..

A/N:

Can't wait to get to part two of this story which will be basically be Hama and her group's plans unfolding. Post war of course. The war ends and new alliance will be made and old friends become enemies. I've already drafted and brain stormed the second part. So I'll be trying to post even more frequently. Keyword try! No promises! Love ya! And please review!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N:

Back!

Warning: The Siren is in this so expect language and sexually explicit dialogue and acts and violence.

Chapter 26:

Sitting in bed as the physicians looked her over, Katara stared at her husband that was standing by the window of her bedroom, lost in his own thoughts as she saw he was looking down at his hand. Tilting her head to the side as a smile pulled to her lips, the waterbender couldn't help but think he was cute when he was being aloof. How he could be in a room filled with people and somehow still be the only person there. It was so like him. When she first met him, Katara admits she thought he desired all eyes on him and craved to be the center of attention. But he was completely opposite to that. Hated being watched and pretended to not be seen. He was in his own little world. A world she would like to join him in but something told her that he would be reluctant to let her in. Even with how far they've come in their relationship. She was still an outsider to him.

"Your majesty, are you feeling any nausea or any unusual discomfort?" A physician looked to her.

Shaking her head with a smile, "No. I'm fine."

Though, she didn't look that way, they were told not to mention anything about what happened to her. Only play along that she had hit her head and remained unconscious in bed for a few weeks. Somehow, she remembered nothing about what happened to her. It was both a good and terrible thing. Not remembering meant she'd be able to live as if nothing had happened. But it also meant there would be no clues as to where they could find Shin.

"It appears that you'll be bedridden for a few more weeks. At least until you're well enough to start walking again." A physician told her.

Disappointed at the news, "But the Winter Solstice is in two weeks. How am I supposed to attend?" The Fire Lady looked incredibly disheartened. She had really been looking forward to going and seeing what the ladies had put together in her absence. Plus, she had to find a gift to get her husband. How was she supposed to participate at all in the festive holiday if she was in bed for weeks?

Looking over his shoulder at his wife that was literally trying to persuade the doctors into giving her a shorter sentence to her recovery. Agni, she's awake no more than an hour and she's already arguing with someone. But that undying spirit of hers was why he loved her. And why he didn't want to tell her what had really become of her.

"There is always next year, your majesty." They tried to reassure her.

Not accepting that, "But who's to say I'll even want to go next year?!" Flailing her arms around as she felt defeated.

Ozai turned around and waved his hand for them to leave, he would deal with his wife on this. The physicians bowed gratefully as the Fire Lady wasn't letting up her argument. Walking over to the bed where his wife was giving him the look to which he smirked at her.

"You are a stubborn woman, Katara. Surely, you must know you cannot dance if you are like this." Coming to sit on the edge of her bed and taking her hand in his. He looked down at it.

Retracting her hand from him, "I can heal myself." She told him.

The smirk on his face fell as he refused to look in her eyes, "You could were these injuries fresh but you've been like this for nearly a month. Your healing won't work."

"How did you kn-"

Laying his hand on her thigh, Ozai rubbed the area gently before finally glancing at her. "A waterbender had been my caregiver when I was a child. Whenever I'd get into a fight with the other children she would heal me." How was he just now remembering this?

Eyes wide, Katara was more than curious but soon she remembered the conversation they had months ago in his office about how Shin's family had been killed. _Hama._ But didn't she hate the Fire Nation? How could she want to take care of a Fire Nation child? Not only that but the prince of the nation she loathed. Katara wanted to ask more about his childhood and hopefully hear about how Hama was tied into it, but it was one of those subjects that she figured she wasn't allowed to know. The distance he put up between them. Instead she sighed softly, pretending to not have thought all that she had, and looked to him. Seeing his tired eyes and the dark circles that circle them, it was clear he was lacking proper sleep. Probably worrying over her when he shouldn't have.

"You didn't sleep, did you?" Katara asked somewhat in disappointment.

Drifting off, "How could I?"

"Lay with me." She told him as she slipped her hand to his face, mustering a soft smile.

Ozai didn't hesitant to accept his wife's offer as he climbed into bed with her, seeking rest from the many many nights he spent awake with her on his mind. Now with her in his arms, he could finally sleep. He could finally find peace in shutting his eyes. Laying himself between her legs as he rested his head in her lap, her hand resting on his head, tangling her fingers his hair. When his eyes closed and breath in her scent, he finally found himself relax as sleep vastly approached.

Smiling down at the man that found much needed rest in her lap, Katara smiled and caressed his head. Every discomfort and fear that was within her faded in this moment. All she could focus on was how cute it was to have her husband in her lap like this. His hair cascading around them as he sought from her what she had looked to him for. Comfort.

…..

Quietly entering the royal chambers, Kimiko and Suki set down the dining room table for dinner. It was late evening and no one had heard or seen the Fire Lord. Usually, during the days when there were no duties, he would be found working out in the dojo or mediating. Anything really to keep him busy. Everyone knew how much he hated this time of year. But the fact that he hadn't left his chambers only meant that he was probable catching needed sleep or with his wife. Likely both.

"Do you think he will let us see her?" Suki asked the madam.

Shaking her head, "His majesty will likely keep her to himself for the few weeks. This is a couple's holiday and therefore, normal for them to have time to themselves."

 _Yeah, well I'd still like to see my friend._ The Kyoshi wasn't too happy about not being able to see or speak with Katara. Before her being kidnapped, they hadn't seen each other for over a month already as she and the Fire Lord were away. And now, she was back but unavailable.

Sighing as she set Katara's side of the table. "I told your brother about Fumi and Daichi. I guess he'll handle that so we can focus more on the end of the war like we're supposed to."

"The end of the war is the Avatar's concern. Not ours." Kimiko clarified. "Katara is not going to side against my brother, she's made that pretty clear and so we shall refrain from getting involved any further."

"If that's the case what was the point of us coming this far?! Or working with the White Lotus?! Was that all for nothing?!" Suki was really about to lose her shit. The only reason she and Zuko didn't take Katara and run like hell was because they thought it was a benefit to the war being won in their favor. But now, Kimiko was saying not to get involve any further. What the hell?!

Knowing this was the last thing the Kyoshi was ready to hear but it needed to be said. Regardless of all else, it was the duty of the Avatar to bring peace and harmony. Not everyone else. Besides, the waterbender was expecting. It went without saying that she would be reluctant even more to side against the Fire Lord when he was not only her husband but the father of her child. Explaining this to the Kyoshi warrior would be too much right now. She would let the child find out for herself. Hopefully, Kimiko will be nowhere near the Suki when she learns of her friend's pregnancy.

…..

On his way from searching for Shin and Hama's secret hideaway Zuko heard a roar. _No_. That couldn't be what he thought it was. The sound. It sounded like Appa.

"Hey! Look! Its Zuko!" The Fire Prince heard Sokka's voice yell from the direction of where he heard the flying bison's roar.

Before he could further assess anything, Zuko found himself tackled to the ground by his blind earthbender friend. "Zuko! You're alive!"

Next thing he knew the Avatar stomped his foot on the ground to raise him and Toph up, then colliding into both of them for a hug.

"Group hug!" Sokka yelled as he too joined in and squeezed his firebender friend along with all the others.

Zuko thought he was going to suffocate from how much they were all squeezing him. Agni, save him.

~Moments Later~

The group followed causally behind Zuko as he led them from the woodlands just outside the capital into the city. Luckily, they came prepared, already dressed up as Fire Nation citizens. Walking ahead of the youngest members that were discussing whether or not Appa would be fine on his own, Sokka and Zuko navigate through the mildly crowded streets of the slums.

"So you guys just coming back from the South?" Zuko asked as he kept his hood tight over his head.

Nodding his head as he picked his teeth, "Yeah, Katara and your jackass dad tried to take me back but Aang and Toph were there with your uncle, so I came back here with them."

"My uncle's here?" The Fire Prince perked up.

"Yup but he ran off before we caught you." Arms going behind his head as he glanced around at the people around him. They all looked miserable but people looked miserable everywhere. Just thought maybe the people in the capital would be happier.

 _Uncle ran off?_ Zuko figured he probably went to catch up with his White Lotus friends or whatever.

As the group progressed, Zuko taking them to where he had been staying in the city slums, Sokka told him about everything that had happened on their end and what happened in the South Pole. His father with Katara's help gained the Southern Tribe as Fire Nation territory. It was hard for the Fire Prince to believe that the waterbender would ever aid in helping his father. However; what was even more unbelievable was what Sokka told him Aang had discussed with Iroh. Supposedly, Katara withheld information that was vital to defeating the Fire Lord and asked for mercy if Aang is to win. The tribesman didn't believe it either when Iroh told him but having seen how strange his sister had behaved around the Fire Lord, he didn't know if it was wrong to not believe it.

"I figured this would happen." Zuko said grimly. "She threw me off a balcony to protect him!"

Sokka hissed at how brutal that must have been. Especially when Toph told them Zuko and his sister had some secret fling going on. La, things had to have been rough for him but they could all handle their personal affairs after the war thing was over. Right now with them all together, minus Katara and Suki, they could start planning how they were going to get things going.

Showing them to the small apartment he had been living in, everyone followed him up the steps, ignoring the prostitutes that were posted up against their doors and the obvious gamblers and con-artist plotting outside in the hallways.

Aang looked at the back of Zuko's head, "This isn't a place I'd think you'd be staying at."

"No but I could be outside like I was a few weeks ago." The firebender tossed over his shoulders as he reached his room.

Toph punched the young monk, "What kind of shit remark was that, twinkle toes?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "Sorry, I was just saying what everyone was thinking."

….

"The moon is full again." Katara woke to the sight of her husband standing by the window late at night, hands held behind his back. His voice like thick fog, clouding her thoughts with only how husky and low it was. Shirtless with his long black hair reaching below his waist. His alabaster skin illuminated by the light of the whole moon. It was a god-like image. Everything about him as he stood quietly by the window, gazing at the moon was god-like. As if he had descended from the heavens. No earthly being could be so beautiful and wonderfully made and the awe of perfection. And yet, he was.

Katara couldn't help but admire the tyrant she had married. The man that she should loath with all her heart. Distrust with all her being. And fight with all her will. However; here she was pregnant with his child, unbelievably in love with him, and dying to close this small distance between them. La, if hell was the place she would go for falling for this monster that the whole world feared, then she'd gladly dive into its depths.

Moving to sit up in bed, the waterbender hissed and her hand quickly moved to her side. Glancing down at where her pain was coming from, Katara clenched her teeth as she rolled up her gown and saw deep teeth marks that had clearly broken the skin as well as a huge dark bruise. Her eyes welled up as her heart began to race.

Ozai turned around to see that his wife was up, sitting in bed with a pained look on her face, looking at her body beneath her gown.

"You shouldn't look at those." He said as he quickly came upon the bed and took her hand from where she was holding up the dress. Yanking the skirt of her dress down, Ozai looked at his wife with stern eyes.

Gazing at him with wide eyes as her breathing started picking up. "Wh-wha-what happened to me?! How did all these bruises- ...I-I I thought I fell or hit my head!"

"Katara, you need to focus on healing first and then we'll talk about what happened." Ozai told her in a strict voice. Not wanting to be harsh on her but not wanting her to get worked up and delay her recovery.

Breathing even more heavily, the waterbender was on the verge of having a panic attack as she tried to pull her gown back up to look at herself but Ozai grabbed her wrist and forced them about her head.

"Stop it!" He yelled.

Staring up at him with a fearful gaze, Katara slowed her breathing and tried to get a grip. But something had happened to her and she hadn't a clue what it was. Something really bad happened to her. She knew because the way her husband looked at her. Like she was some fragile thing. Like one wrong move or word would shatter her. He was so careful. So precise. Even as he yelled she could see in those la damn gold gems of his that he was withholding something. Whether that something was information, emotion, or something else, he was keeping it from her. What? What could he be hiding?

"Ozai, Please-"

"No, Katara. I promised I'd protect you, even if that means from yourself." His voice as heavy as ever.

"Protect me?" She choked as her next set of words came. "Look at me! Were you protecting me when **this** happened?! I could have lost our child!"

As if he couldn't feel any lower than he already had. As if he didn't already feel guilty about what had taken place. As if he wasn't burn on the inside from seeing how terrified his waterbender was at the sight of her injuries. Agni, never in his life had he felt as he did. Yet, to add insult to injury. The only woman he has ever found himself to truly love. The only person to both challenge him and not do so with ill intentions. The only anything that he's longed for more than his own selfish ambitions. Her words literally crushed him. Letting go of her wrist as he looked at her with hurt eyes, Ozai tore himself away from her and eventually from the room.

Staring after him with a bewildered look on her face, Katara knew from that rare and almost impossible to belong to him expression, that she had hurt him. With not her fists nor her water whips but her words, she had done something that she never thought imaginable. They had pierced through the tough and nearly impenetrable skin of the Fire Lord. She had wounded him. Declaring him in but so many words, his inability to protect her and keep his words. Calling him a liar and stating her distrust in his ability to do what men, what husbands, what fathers do to insure the safety of their wives and children. Protect. Basically, telling him he failed her and their child.

 _La, what did I do?_ Her hand went over her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut.

…

Jee handed the Kyoshi another basket of fruits as they both shopped around the market district for something to cheer up the Fire Lady. Suki had gone to visit her a few days ago and the waterbender was simply in a terrible mood. In pain from her injuries, had no recollection of what happened, had a hard time sleeping, and supposedly she and the Fire Lord were in the middle of a Cold War. Wanting to help her friend recover and bounce back, Suki asked Jee to accompany her in her quest to finding something that would get her friend's mood up.

Holding the basket in one hand and his hand in the other, Suki leaned on his arm as they casually made their way through the streets of the capital.

Sighing, "I can't believe she doesn't remember anything."

"It might be for the best." Jee told her. "There's enough she has to deal with. Reliving what happened would only make her worse."

While she agreed with that, Suki still didn't think Katara shouldn't know what happened. The Fire Lord swore to execute anyone that spoke of the kidnapping or anything thing related to it. She hoped that he would eventually tell her. But that was unlikely.

Finding themselves right outside a stand that sold flame chocolates, Jee smiled and pointed the Kyoshi's attention to it. "If those don't cheer her up then nothing will."

"Flame chocolates?" This was the first time Suki had ever heard of such a thing. "Is it spicy?"

"Yup! My cousins and I would eat them as children, mouths all catch fire and we'd burst out laughing." He wanted some for himself. "They're really good."

Tilting her head to the side, maybe this was what Katara needed. Chocolates and laughs. Buying them without second thought, Suki and Jee strolled along. Having gotten the Fire Lady her get well present, they thought that a little time to think about what they'd get one another for the Winter Solstice wouldn't be too bad. The holiday was meant for couples and it was clear that's what they were now. A couple.

~Later that day~

"Agni, you are so beautiful." Jee said as he kissed his woman down her neck to her collar bone. Slowly tugging down her dress as he did.

Head tilted back as she moaned, her hands laced in his short length hair as she wanted nothing more than to be taken back to bed with him. Spirits, how could something so sinful be so good?

However; before either of them could do anything, a loud knock was heard on the door and they both groaned. Who could that be? It was late evening.

 _Probably Zuko_ , Suki mentally rolled her eyes as she didn't do much to keep the rest of her gown from fall. Her and Jee reluctantly going to the door to greet whom they both thought was the Fire Prince trying to interrupt things.

"Zuko, what the hell do you wa-"

Suki stopped short as her eyes widened at the sight of angry blue eyes.

"I guess Zuko wasn't lying, was he?" Sokka growled as he looked furiously at his cheating girlfriend.

"Sok-"

Before she could say another word, Sokka pushed the door wide open and tackled Jee to the door. Gaping in utter shock, Suki hears the voice of the second last person she expected to be here.

"So Sugar Queen ain't the only one hooking up with some hot stuff?" Toph laughed loudly and Aang tried to get her to calm it down as they entered, unfazed by the two men fighting in the floor.

Arms folded as he entered, shutting the door behind him with his foot, Zuko glared at Suki and she glared back.

Stopping her before she could open her mouth to say something, "Not here to discuss your affair. We're here to plan how we're going to take down my father." He said dismissively.

 _You jackass! Just like your father!_

…..

"How is she?" Ozai asked as he sat by his balcony early one morning. He wore a black fur blanket over his bear shoulders as he held a cup of hot tea, staring at the snowfall taking place outside.

Kimiko set down another freshly brewed pot of tea for her brother who hadn't left his rooms or chambers in the last six days. His back turned to her as it had been the last few days. "She is well and unwell."

"Meaning?" His focus still on the snow.

Clearing her throat a little as it was scratchy, "Her majesty was able to heal some of the light bruises and teeth marks along her body. However; some are too heavy and have sat there longer, which hinders her from healing them. She's gotten out of bed a few times and her friend, the Kyoshi has been visiting her to help her recover. Regarding her pregnancy, it would seem she has a small bump already which the physicians believe makes her at least two months."

The madam went on to tell her brother how he should start making arrangements for a nursery to be prepared and tutors to be lined up. The business of a royal child being born was serious and needed months before the birth to have everything ready. Finding a qualified mid-wife was important. A caretaker for the prince or princess for when the Fire Lady had not enough time to raise her child needed to be scouted for. There were so many things that needed to be set in motion. However; it seemed her brother hadn't even begun to take care of any of these matters.

"Brother, time is of the essence. We must not waste it in preparing for the birth of your third child." Kimiko was very excited about there being a third royal child, second if you subtract his eldest.

Ozai continued sitting there as if she had said nothing at all. "You said she was also unwell, how so?" Barely having moved an inch.

"She wakes screaming and in a cold sweat, your majesty." Kimiko told him. "I do believe while she remembers nothing of what happened to her while conscious, she must be reliving it in her sleep."

Sighing, as he shut his eyes and drank another sip of his tea. "Have the physicians make her a sedative to help her sleep more peacefully." He ordered his sister. "As for preparations for our child, I'm leaving them on hold until I deal with the nobles here at court. Can't announce she's pregnant when she has a target on her back."

Yes. That made plenty of sense to the madam as she nodded her head and set out to do as told.

Left in her wake, Ozai reopened his eyes slowly and narrowed them on the scene outside. He hated winter. Hated snow. Hated this holiday. Hated celebration. For what was the point of any of them. Why did a chill or frost need to lay across the land? Or why did there need to be a blanket of white covering the hills and valleys? What point was it to spend time with those you see all year round as if you haven't already done so? And why people many seek merry laughter and festive feels? It baffled him his whole life. This time of year was a redundant and pointless period. He couldn't wait for spring to wipe clean his nation of this hideous blanket of ice.

Standing up from his sofa, Ozai placed down his teacup on the table and slid the fur blanket off his shoulders, gradually making his way to his balcony. Pulling back the transparent curtains as he walked out on his terrace. Feet directly touching the snow as snowflakes fell down on him and his bare chested form. His hair draped to one side as his eyes took in the white slush around him.

Breathing in, no steam left his nostrils nor his mouth. _I'm losing a little of my humanity day by day._ He realized. Whatever it was Hama did to him, turning him into a Phoenix. Something she said he always was but had been suppressing. Whatever it was that she had done to him, it was reaching completion. There was no more warmth in his body. His vision was stronger and enhanced. His ability to feel temperature gone as of this morning and he was pretty sure his irises were no longer gold.

"Ozai." He heard the voice of his maker. "Ozai, are you not pleased by this?"

Not making a single move to look at or face her, he shut his eyes once again. "I am no longer human. No longer a man. I'm not who I was. Who I'm supposed to be."

Holding the skirt of her long thick winter dress as she walked to him, Hama gazed at him as if he were a complete masterpiece. "No, you are greater than that, Ozai. You are and always have been greater than a man. And this is who you were always meant to be." Standing directly in front of him, Hama reached her hand to his face as his eyes remained closed. "My precious Phoenix. You are exactly what you were destined to be. Do not dread the lose of your mortality. That is for the weak and you are much too strong for it."

Opening his eyes, Ozai saw his 'mother' stare at him with a loving gaze as her hand moved to the top of his eyebrows.

"Grey eyes suit you better than your gold ones." She smiled at him. Pleased with her work and what he had become. All those years of remaining here in the Fire Nation to discover that one ancient secret amongst the people of Fire had paid off.

"My wife, she will see me and-"

"And think how handsome a man you are. Katara is no different than you or I, Ozai." Hama smirked. "Surely, you must have figured that out by now."

Grey eyes widened as he took a step back from Hama to have space to think. That was right. Katara was possessed. Possessed by something that fawned over him. Something that had glowing blue eyes and gold dust illuminating off her bronze skin. A thing that could read minds and gave him an eerie feeling.

Reading his thoughts, "She is a Siren like me."

"A Siren? What is that a Water witch or something?" Ozai scuffed without really meaning to.

"Sirens are much more complicated than that, Ozai. We come with our very own distinctive gifts. Some we share, some we have of our own. Each of us is different from the next. Just as Phoenix and other greater beings out there." Hama explained to him.

 _So there are more out there._ Ozai dreaded the conclusion.

Again reading his mind, "Yes. But you need not fear for there are very few."

That was a relief. Last thing he needed was to concern himself with a vast quantity of opponents that turned out to be 'greater beings' as Hama put it.

Turning to look away from him and to the view of the snow, Hama smirked to herself. "However; I do not have enough time right now to discuss everything there is about our kind. I simply came to place in your hands another gift. One that I hope you can see as an apology."

Snapping her fingers, a small spot of snow shifted into what looked like a puddle and a light beamed from it. "Katara was and will once again be my most precious student. She is the last of the Siren population in the Southern Tribe other than myself. Anyone that harms her must be dealt with." Her voice was as cold as the ice around her. "My son only needs one arm to do my bidding. It would seem the other acted without my authorization."

From the puddle with light beaming from it, a severed arm appeared and the puddle froze back into snow, leaving the cut off limb lying there as if it had fallen from the sky. Ozai gaped at the sight and then to the woman. That meant not only did she know what Shin did to Katara but she was the reason the man stole her. Technically, she was the waterbender's kidnapper.

Feeling the murderous intention seething into the cold air, Hama looked over her shoulder at the Fire Lord. "You are the most powerful of all the monsters there are in this world and you will rule every last one as you are so destined to do. However;" turning her gaze back out to the snow. "What is greater? The strongest monster or the one who created it?"

Ozai had already shifted. Eyes red and black claws ready to slice through the woman. Now with his completion, black flames danced along the strands of his hair, burning wildly as he roared monstrously.

Unfazed, the Siren waterbender raised a single finger and the man stilled. Bending the finger down, he fell on his knees. Moving the finger down into her fist, he was in a low bowing position.

"Greater and greatness is what your are. What you are destine for. What I have created you to be. However; while the world bows to you, you will to me." Her voice harsher as she crushed him harder to the snow covered ground. La, knew he could take it. His body was immortal now. Though he could still feel pain. "An undying king is still no match for a divine deity. Remember this next you think to kill me or decide to stray from the plans I have in store for you."

Letting go of him as she faced him one more time, "It would be a shame if Katara lost more of her memories and you were erased from them."

Coughing up blood into the snow as his internal organs had been bursted open and the burning fire within him had to repair the damages, Ozai forced himself to yield his anger and desire to kill this woman.

"Now be behaved and wait for me to return again. I'll explain **our** plans to you then." And with sudden strong winds and ice, Hama vanished before his eyes.

 _That witch!_ Ozai wanted to tear out her neck with his own teeth. While he could be appreciative of the Phoenix powers she unlocked in him and Shin's severed arm, he could not get past the idea of him falling on his knees to another. His whole reason for seeking power as he did was to never have to submit to another ever again. Like hell he'd bow to that wicked woman.

…..

Suki and Zuko had a death glare contest. Trying to see who will drop dead first as Toph held Sokka off of Jee and Aang treated Jee for his black eye. Once everyone had calmed down and were ready to begin discussing the issues at hand, Zuko snatched his eyes from the Kyoshi.

"For four years you guys been aiming to take down my father but we are running out of precious time." Zuko stated for the whole table to hear. "Sozin's comet will be here on Summer Solstice. I've seen his plans and what he wishes to do with the comet."

Sokka managed to get his glaring eyes off the Fire Nation piece of shit that his girlfriend was cheating on him with and looked to Zuko. "Sozin's Comet? Like the one that wiped out the air nomads?"

The Fire Prince nodded his head and everyone gasped except Toph, who asked if it was a 'Yes' or a 'no', unable to see Zuko's head nod.

"Your dad's going to use Sozin's comet to do what?" Aang was very concerned from hearing the Fire Lord was planning to use the same comet that kill all the air nomads.

"Bei Seng Sei is constantly having rebellions which inspires hope in the other Earth Kingdom territories. My father wants to destroy that hope and those rebellions by destroying all of Bei Seng Sei with the comet."

Once again everyone in the room gasped except for Toph, who had been cleaning the wax from her ears. Zuko went into explaining how important it was to take down his father and directed his comment about forsaking certain promises to Aang. Stating world peace was more important than individual peace and how they all had to make sacrifices if they wanted to win. Aang knew exactly what Zuko was referring to, both his teachings to value all life and his promise to Katara. However; in the end, Aang was the one that has to make that ultimate decision. Ozai's life was in his hands. No one else's.

Listening to Zuko talk about defeating his father, Suki wanted so badly to tell them how it was now impossible to kill that man. Somehow. Someway, he achieved immortality. Seeing with her own eyes as his injury she inflicted upon him did nothing literally burn away. Suki knew they stood no chance. Not only that but the man turned into an actual monster. Red eyes, hair of black fire, black claws, fangs, and this animal-like roar. The Fire Lord wasn't human. He was not what they thought he was. However; wanting to disclose this with them, Suki wanted to first ask Katara about it. Did she know?

…...

It didn't help. None of it helped. Katara stood outside the door of her husband's bedroom like she had every night. Hoping to find the courage to enter and ask him to let her lay with him. Beside him. Sleep seemed to elude her in these nights spent away from him. Terrors would plague her all night and she'd find herself standing here, working up a nerve to enter. But every night, with her pillow in hand, she'd just plant herself in the doorway, unable to be brave enough to invited herself in.

However; tonight was perhaps worse than all the other nights before. Tonight she could feel a hand wrap tight around her neck and her body feel unlike itself. Maybe it was her mind seeking answers to what happened to her body. Creating nightmares that were so real that she felt every bit of what happened. Tonight, she had to get to Ozai. The medicine the physicians gave her didn't work and the only other solution she could think of was him.

Grabbing the knob of the door, Katara cracked open the door slowly and peeked her head in first. Eyes shooting straight for the massive bed she had grown used to sharing with him, the waterbender saw him lying there asleep with not a single sheet over him. She came in and closed the door behind her, then creeped her way over to him on the bed. Holding her pillow tight to her chest, Katara saw a flash of lightning from the window before there was loud thundering. She squealed and dashed towards the bed, jumping into it with no care that it would wake him. The frightened waterbender hurried to crawl to Ozai and lay herself beside him. Curling up to him as she pulled the fur blanket that had been laying off to the side over her.

Snuggling up to him, she squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arm around his waist with her face buried into his bare chest. Shrieking quietly as more lightning and thundering took place, Katara felt him begin to stir. Keeping her eyes shut and face to his chest.

In a very tired and groggy yawn, Ozai awoke to a bit of a surprise. Wrapped around him was his waterbender trembling in fear.

"Please don't make me go." Her voice shook. "I can't sleep. I can't sleep with the nightmares and the storming."

Shifting to sit up a little, Ozai rubbed his eyes and looked towards the window. _What storm?_ Yawning again as he ran his hand through his hair and looked back down at the waterbender that was still shaking. Maybe he shouldn't tell her it wasn't actually storming.

Sighing as he laid back down, the Fire Lord shut his eyes and put his arm over his face. "Why wouldn't I let you stay?" His voice definitely tired. "This is where you belong anyway."

The waterbender glanced up at him and moved to lay on top of him as his arm wrapped around her protectively. Head on his chest as her arm wrapped around his torso and her leg laid on top of his, she once again shut her eyes.

"Your skin feels like ice." She stated.

"Go to sleep." He warned. Not wanting to discuss the nature of why he was cold to the touch. "Sleep should be your only concern."

Nodding her head, Katara focused on the rest she had been deprived of the last few days. La, she prayed she could sleep more peacefully tonight. If not, she hadn't a clue what to do.

~Early the next morning~

Waking to the shut eyes of her husband and his wild messy hair, Katara stared at him. Her eyes tracing over his feature. Every time she took a moment to look him over, he just kept getting more and more attractive. As if he were doing it on purpose. Scooting up to him as he was still asleep, the waterbender inched face closer to his and moved her hand to the side of his face. Lips pressed to his, Katara moved her mouth against his still ones and letting her leg wedge between his as he laid on his side.

It wasn't long before he began stirring from his sleep, instinctively responding to her by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Nipping at her plump lips. They slowly worked their way to fighting for dominance over the other's mouth. Wanting to be in control. Katara gasped into his mouth as she felt his hand slide down her thigh and slip underneath her gown.

"Ozai." She hissed his name as he tore her panties off and lifted her leg to be propped up on his thigh.

Not all the way awake, Ozai growled into the waterbender's mouth and pulled the string to his pants lose. Pulling the front down just enough for his male part to be set free. Rubbing it against his wife's clitorus as he moved to put it inside of her. Katara tossed her head back and moaned as she felt him enter her.

Clenching his teeth as he hissed, the Fire Lord gradually opened his sleep ridden eyes as he thrusted himself into this warm sheath his wife provided for him. However; as he took her passionately. Not too rough and nowhere near gentle, sensually taking her. He started becoming more aware as her fingers tangled in his hair and he listened to the pleasured but also pained cries of hers.

Stopping half a thrust in, "What are you doing?" He held her hips in place.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She said in a lusty tone. Clearly, not wanting to stop.

"Katara, I can't." He said reluctantly as he tried pulling out of her.

Not taking no for an answer, Katara rolled herself on top of him, taking the dominating position. "I don't want to play that game anymore, Ozai." She moved her hand up his chest and then to his neck, glaring down at him.

"Get off."

"Make me." She hissed as she started moving her hips on top of him and rode him.

Ozai growled as her hand tightened around his neck. What did she think she was doing? Engaging him in this act and she didn't even understand how ludicrous it was for her to be doing this after what had just recently happened to her. However; thinking back to what Hama told him, she had removed the events from the waterbender's memory. Katara remembered nothing and therefore didn't see the problem with jumping him.

Having to bite his teeth together, Ozai hissed as the waterbender worked herself on top of him, her hand on his neck becoming more and more tighter. Agni, he should stop her. This was wrong. While she didn't know what happened to her. He did. To let her continue would be taking advantage of her.

"Katara, stop it."

Throwing her head back as she started sinking her nails into the side of his neck, becoming more aggressive as she sought completion. Something in her needed this. She didn't know what but it was stronger than her and it was stronger than Ozai's resistance. As she leaned forward to kiss him again. Wanting to shut his animalistic growling up so she could focus on her release.

 _ **Stop fighting me, Ozai!**_ The Siren shouted in his mind. _**I need this!**_

Snapping his eyes open, Ozai used one hand to stop the waterbender from further rolling her hips on him and the other to her neck, moving her face from his. Staring dangerously up at the waterbender that stared in shock at him, likely due to the fact his eyes were no long gold but grey. However; it didn't stay that way as his eyes flashed red which triggered the blue in hers to glow.

 _ **Show yourself!**_ Ozai's claws dug gently into the waterbender's neck.

Skin shimmering gold and eyes brightening their glow, the Siren took over as she was called forth. _**Ozai, look at you. I knew you were more than a mere mortal.**_

 _ **Shut up! I didn't summon you to discuss what I am. I want to know what it is you think you're doing with Katara's body!**_ His claws to his forearm turned black as the black flames of his hair formed.

Glancing down at him and then to where they were joined, the Siren smirked deliciously. _**Giving you both what you want.**_ She grinded herself on the hard member within her womb. _**Besides, I'm making her yours again after what that pig did to her.**_ There was a deep loath in her voice as her gaze hardened.

Sitting up with the Siren still mounted on him, Ozai grabbed the side of her face with his claws and looked her dead in the eyes. _**You remember?**_

Nodding her head, **Of course I remember. Shin couldn't remove my memory.**

 _ **So it was not, Hama?**_ Red eyes narrowed on her.

Shaking her head, the Siren remained completely under control and stared back at him. My, she thought he was beautiful before but this form was so much more enticing.

 _ **You low creature, I don't want you!**_ Ozai growled at how perverse the Siren's thoughts were.

 _ **She and I are the same, Ozai.**_ The Siren tore his hand from her jaw and snapped his wrist causing him to yell in a monstrous voice. Her eyes lightened up as his wrist was engulfed with a quick black flame and repaired itself. _**A Phoenix? Oh well aren't you rare? I've never met one of those before.**_

Growling at her as his fangs sharpened and the Siren only marveled some more. _**You bitch!**_

Placing her hands to both sides of his face as he was so wanting to tear into her, the Siren leaned forward to kiss him and moved herself up and down his hard shaft. She was unafraid of him. One wrong move would spell the end for his waterbender and therefore he couldn't attack. Besides, he was only recently awoken from how weak he was to her. His power and abilities were only just manifesting.

Gazing into his eyes as she rode him, _**Fuck me, Ozai.**_ Moving her lips from his to the side of his jaw and working herself on his cock. _**Fuck me and I'll make it so she is fully recovered when I return her body.**_ A smirk pulled to her lips as she started kissing all over his face and then to his neck.

Grabbing the back of her neck, Ozai growled at her before he swiftly switched their positions. Her flat on her stomach and him knelt down on top of her. His claws grabbed bother her ass cheeks and spread them. _**Since it's you and not my waterbender, I'll take this opportunity to take this instead.**_ His long nail and finger poking at the pursed tight hole that was above her womb.

The Siren's eyes widened. _**Wait, d-**_

Tired of hearing that damn Siren's voice, Ozai snuck his finger all the way in. Not sparing the Water witch a moment to refuse. She wanted to be fucked. Well fine. He'll fuck her. But not how he fucked Katara.

Leaning down to the Siren, whose ass raised in the air as she clawed the sheets between her.

 _ **You're nothing like her.**_ He pulled his finger out completely after pumping her tight little ass hole and took his length, probing at the spot he was about to claim for the first time. It had been a while since he's done anal and would probably be a while longer before he has it again, knowing Katara would need time to even consider such an act.

 _ **Are you sure?**_ She said, ready to take him inside of her.

 _ **Very sure.**_ He growled as he without hesitation, shoved himself into the tight hole of the Siren. Mouth on the back of her neck as he pulled out a little and slammed back in.

 _ **Fuck!**_ The Siren screamed. _**Ozai, what the h-**_

Reaching around to cover her mouth with his hand and pulling her head back a little as he whispered in her ear. _**Shut. Up. Now.**_ Ramming hard into her with each word. _**This is what you wanted.**_ He growled as he found himself struggling not to release so soon into this incredibly tight ass of hers.

Oh la, this was exactly what she wanted. Her eyes rolling back as he fucked her senseless into the bed. Drooling as she was taken brutally, Siren moved her hips back to meet him in his thrusts. She heard him growl and he started pounding almost relentlessly into her.

 _ **La!**_ She cried. _**Harder!**_

Ozai raised an eyebrow. _**Harder?**_

 _ **Yes harder! Fuck me harder, Ozai!**_ The Siren wanted to get the most out of this. She hadn't been in control ever when Katara and Ozai were together and now it was finally her turn. She wanted everything he had. Every bit of it.

Wishing he hadn't just listened in on the Siren's thoughts, Ozai only became more aroused by the fact that this thing beneath him had desired him as she did. His red eyes darkened as he grabbed her neck and flattened himself against her, grinding deep into her with a slower speed but a harder penetration. Getting as far in her as he could before pulling out and ramming right back inside her, deeper and deeper each times. Like an animal, Ozai sunk his teeth into the skin of her shoulder and his claws trailed along her smooth skin.

 _ **Ozai...**_ She moaned as he gave her what she wanted. _**Don't stop.**_

And he wasn't. _**I'm far from done with you.**_

…

Suki and Kimiko stood with a tray of food for the Fire Lady outside of the Fire Lord's bedroom with flushed looks on their faces as they listened to the waterbender call the Fire Lord by his given name and beg him to *blank* her harder. A few guards down the hall at the entrance of the royal suite had warned them that it was likely they would stumble across a sight no one needed to see. Claiming there was a lot of growling and erotic sounds coming from the bedroom. It wasn't until they saw the Fire Lady's room empty and heard a loud '& $#%* !¥€' that they believed the men.

"Can we leave?" Suki looked with a flushed face at the madam.

Shaking her head, Kimiko handed the Kyoshi the tray and right afterwards, knocked on the door.

"Your Majesties! We've brought your breakfast!" The madam yelled over the Fire Lady's voice.

The two stood there as suddenly it became quiet on the other side of the door.

 _3...2...1_

Door opens and a very pissed off Fire Lord and Lady stood there both panting on the verge of sentencing them to death. Suki's eyes wandered down against her will as she noticed the Fire Lord was completely naked with not a single care in the world that he was fully erected. _Wow, that is something to l-_

Clearing her throat as she stepped in front of her exposed husband and crossed her arms over her breast, also fully nude, the Siren wearing a normal appearance raised an eyebrow at the Kyoshi and then turned her head to Kimiko.

"I'm not hungry." She said with a bit of a nasty attitude. She wasn't Katara. These weren't her friends. They were the waterbender's friends.

Suki put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?! We just brought you food and y-"

*Slapping the tray out of the red head's hands and slams the door*

Kimiko and Suki's eyes were wide as the door was slammed in their faces. Next thing they know the couple was at it again, only this time it sounded like they were against the door.

"What in spirit's name is wrong with her?!" The Kyoshi was really upset that her friend was acting like a total bitch and after all she had done. Even bought those damn chocolates for her. Now they were all over the floor.

Squatting down to pick the spilt food, Kimiko shook her head, that wasn't Katara. That had to be the Siren.

….

"You are nothing like her are you?" Ozai said as he dried his hair with a towel while the Siren brushed out hers.

Shrugging her shoulders, "Katara has the heart. I have the mind. She's compassionate and I'm what you would call a realist."

Smirking at the Siren through the mirror as she smirked back, Ozai had to admit that he rather liked this side of his waterbender. Not only was she daring but she wasn't led by her heart like Katara, which was a good thing and a bad one.

"So I was thinking I could help you with taming your court and all. Restoring power to you like Katara was supposed to do but failed." The Siren smirked as she leaned against the corner and placed a hand on her hip.

Shaking his head, "I want Katara back."

Giggling as she closed a little of the gap between them and pressed her hand into his chest as she gaze up into his, now, grey eyes. "After what we just did, do you really want me to return so soon?"

"Yes." He said flatly. While he didn't have a problem fucking the Siren, having fucked plenty of women in his life span, Katara was different from this Siren and those other women. She was the woman he was in love with and he wanted her back. Now.

Hand moving to his face, "If your cock were as loyal as your heart, perhaps I wouldn't want so badly to stay in control."

Ozai growled threateningly but the Siren was unfazed as her hand slide from his face to his chest and her nails dragged their way down to his navel. Drawing blood as she did but what did it matter? It healed immediately with black Fire. The Siren was impressed with the type of creature the Fire Lord was. Even more, grey eyes were so becoming. Katara was lucky. However; she was far from healed which meant the Siren had more time to spend with this raven haired devil and all his delicious glory.

"You can have her back when it's safe for someone like her at court." The Siren couldn't keep herself from her utterly obsessive intrigue with the

is man- this god before her. "Besides, I'm more helpful to you right now. Katara will slow you down and hinder your progress. I can speed it up."

The Siren had an excellent point. However; he simply wanted Katara back. His waterbender. Not this Siren. And while he disliked this second soul of hers less, it went without saying that Ozai had grown strangely fond of Katara's peace loving attributes. Even when they got in his way. But the Siren was right in the end. The palace was not safe for her yet. The nobles needed to be handled.

Sighing dreadingly, Ozai shook his head as he could see no better option than to allow the Siren to remain in power. _**As soon as this is over, I want Katara back. Do you hear me?**_

 _ **Of course, my love.**_ She grinned. _**Loud and clear.**_

…

Hama gazed numbly down at her son whom she frozen in a crypt made of ice.

"You mutilate your own son and encase him in ice, all because he raped a favorite student of yours." Suzume hissed. "Where was that justice when I needed it, Hama?"

The Water Siren said nothing as she continued to watch her son sleep in a block of ice.

"I've served you for many years and was loyal. My husband and I both but when he was murdered you did nothing!" Suzume held tears in her eyes at her frustration. "Instead you give the man that killed him immortality!"

Shutting her eyes and sighing, "Your husband was killed in war, Suzume. Killing in war is not considered murder." Hama told her with a monotone voice.

"What about your people?! Were they not murdered?!" Trying to hit a nerve but that nerve no longer existed.

"No. No they were not." The cold waterbender tore herself from where she had buried her son in ice. Her people, her brothers and sisters, her Tribe, her heritage, her upbringing, her values, her life, all of it and more, it was long gone. War devastated not only the world around one which lived in it but the soul that lived within one exposed to it. Hama had no feelings towards things that were already dead. Like peace and happiness. All that she cared about was power and insuring she obtained it. Ozai was her way. That is why she spared him even though she had planned to let him die after all she heard he had done. However; he loved her waterbender and redeemed himself through Katara. That was why she decided to keep her word to him. Give him what he was owed as a little boy.

The noblewoman stood there watching the waterbender she had served since a little girl. Hama had been a wreck when she found her. Lying in a pile of mud with blood all over her and Fire Nation Soldiers searching all over for her. The woman was much older than any mortal was. Reverted into the appearance of an old woman to disguise herself. Suzume helped the waterbender. Let her stay with her and her humble family that lived as mere peasant compared to the other nobles.

When she and her, now deceased, husband married, him combining their household in more than marriage but also name, her poverty stricken clan was giving many more opportunities. One of which was having access to resources and information she would provide the waterbender with. Suzume's husband's family had an old library in their province that no one had ever really cared to visit. One that Hama needed in order to uncover many long forgotten history and unlock her true capabilities as a Siren. With her husband, Suzume adopted Hama's cause for a new era. Both their families had bloodlines that were mixed with air nomads as not all had been annihilated. They firmly believed the war was uncalled for and unnecessary.

However; Fire Lord Ozai had discovered both their strong beliefs against the war and forced her husband into the position of a lieutenant for Admiral Zhao. A man that was an utter lunatic. During the siege of the North Water Tribe, they had been defeated and her husband returned home with wounds that would so greatly severe that he was not himself as far as his strength went ever again. Suzume begged her husband to simply refuse the Fire Lord's request to fight under Princess Azula's squadron three years later that had to repeatedly squash the rebel forces that kept rising up in Bei Seng Sei. Every time he came home more and more of him was missing. His light, his hope, a finger, a toe, half his ear, and then several months ago, none of him had come back all. She was handed his ashes as his body had been torn so badly that it was simply cruel to allow her to see him that way. Hama swore to avenge her husband. Kill the Fire Lord for what he had done. Suzume didn't blame those that had fought against her husband's team. They were only defending their homes and their families.

"I want Ozai dead, Hama." Suzume cried. "I want him dead for killing my husband."

Hama knew that heart wrenching cry of the noblewoman. It was just as agonizing as her own when she killed Lord Yotori whom she had loved. But the man took her sons away. Sent one of them to a slaughterhouse she would hear for years he was being tortured and kept the other one close where she would have to watch another woman raise her child. It tore her up inside. Made her the cold bitch she now was. But that was not all before they had stole her from her homelands with those of her Tribe, beaten and raped them all, humiliated them, dehumanized and enslaved them. The world had done some dark things to her in the years she had lived. It only grew darker.

"Ozai will live, Suzume." The waterbender told her as she broke down weeping. "Everyday, I have to live with my beloved's murder and if you are to become anywhere near as strong as I have, you will have to live with knowing your husband's murder lives and prevails."

…..

Beaming up at the Fire Lord as they exited their chambers and headed to one of the gardens, the Siren held to his arm tight. She literally couldn't keep her eyes off him. _Oh my la! Is this how Katara feels everyday?! Getting to be this close to him like this! I think I could die!_

Ozai tried not to be annoyed by the Siren but when she broadcasted her thoughts to him unknowingly, it was driving him nuts. What the hell was wrong with her? Couldn't she focus?!

"Of course, I can but I prefer to think of only you, my love." Holding his arm even tighter. _He's just so delicious when he's brooding._

Feeling his shoulder get dislocated from her strength, the Fire Lord hissed and threatened to tie her up. Which wasn't a threat to the Siren as she had a kink for that sort of thing. Ozai seriously just wanted Katara back. This thing was getting on his last nerves.

The royal couple, seemingly too distracted by their little chat as they walked to noticed that someone had followed them, stopped and turned their heads over their shoulder in unison. Shooting ice daggers in the direction of their stalker, the Siren growled under her breath and yanked her arm from her husband.

"Whore, what do you want?!" She snarled viciously.

The concubine trembled as she fell on her knees in a bow, "Your majesty! Please spare me! I only wish to speak to Fire Lord Ozai!"

"And why should I do that?!" The Siren wouldn't dare let this harlot near her husband. A concubine had one and only one purpose, their services were not needed any longer. Katara was supposed to get rid of them but again, that weak waterbender was no good.

With his stoic expression, Ozai stepped in front of the Siren and walked over to his concubine. Crouching down to take her hand and help her up, which sent the Siren into a miniature fit within her head as she wanted to kill the woman all the more.

Getting her to stand, "Why is it you've sought me out?"

Still very much afraid but only of the Fire Lady, standing not even a foot away with another dagger of ice in her hands. "Your majesty, there is-" the concubine's eyes widened as she noticed something was not right. "Y-yo-your majesty, w-wha- what happened to your eyes?" Shrieking away from the Fire Lord.

Ozai wasn't much bother by this. He knew his subjects would notice and it would cause many to wonder how it was his eyes had changed but the details were not necessary for them to know. Leaving them to guess and wonder might strike fear in them enough to get them no longer challenge him.

Fear stricken, the concubine was about to flee from her sovereigns as her Lord's eyes were not as they should be and her Lady was not who she once was. However; the waterbending Fire Lady wasn't letting her get away. As soon as the woman tried to get away, the Siren bended a thing of ice around the concubine's ankle and dragged her across the marble floor towards her.

Nobles that had been casually walking by discussing the upcoming ball all stopped as they heard shouting coming from the hall over. Curious, they all made their way to where all the screaming was but when they did, they froze.

"Your majesty, Please!" A concubine said as she tried clawing off the ice brace around her neck that the Fire Lady seemed to be using to suspend her in the air. Right beside her with an indifferent look, the Fire Lord had his arms crossed and his bored gaze on the concubine.

"Some people tried to kill me and I was soon after kidnapped, I'm not in a merciful mood." The Fire Lady slammed the woman down onto her knees and force her to bow.

The nobles that watched all gaped. Oh this was not good. It would be best to leave. Turning around to run. A wall of black flames shot up from the ground in front of them. Impeding their movements. Their eyes all widened. Black flames? Those don't even exist. The highest there were was white but black? That only existed in fairy tales of ancient times.

"Where do you think you're going?" The deep and nearly numbing voice of the Fire Lord came from behind them and they all fell on their knees when they turned back around to face him. Hands clapped together in a prayer form as they bowed lowly, the nobles shivered in utter terror.

"Please, your majesty. We only stumbled across you." One of the brave ones spoke up.

Tossing the concubine that passed out of fear to the side, the Siren turned her attention to where her husband had wandered off to. A wall of black flames was blocking the way of a group of nobles that looked completely horrified as he stood over them. The fun was just getting started.

"One of them is Fumi's men." The Siren said as she approached. "He *pointing to the man with short brown hair kneeling to the far right* hired those men to try and kill me."

Ozai didn't need to ask how she knew. She likely knew from reading their thoughts.

All the nobles that were near the one that was called out by the Fire Lady huddled away from him. They were innocent from what the Siren could read of their current thoughts. None of them had known Fumi or their friend was behind the attack. Nor did they seem to like the idea.

"You tried to kill my wife?" Ozai asked calmly which only freaked the man out more.

"No, your majesty! I would nev-" the man's eyes widened right before he began screaming. The men beside him all did as well, one even passing out from the sight.

Fire Lord and Lady unfazed as the man fell over on his side screaming in agony as his hand was suddenly severed by a blade of ice.

"I don't like liars, nobleman whatever your name is." The Siren said with a nonchalant look on her face as she leaned her head against the Fire Lord's upper arm, lazily bending her ice blade back to her. "We'll try this again. Okay? *clearing her throat* You hired the men that were meant to kill me and you're one of Lady Fumi's goons."

The man responded not at all to the Fire Lady as all his concern was on his missing hand.

Rolling her eyes at the coward, the Fire Lady walked over to stomp her foot down hard onto the man's bleeding wrist. The hall filled with an even louder pained scream. "I. Asked. A. Question. You treasonous noble piece of shit!" She snarled.

"That wasn't a question, your majesty!" The nobleman whined as he rolled around in pain of the floor. "It was a statement!"

Eyebrow twitching, the Siren kicked the noble to roll over in his back and shoved her foot in his open mouth. "Bite me and I'll do worst. Now, were you or were you not the man that hired those men to kill me?!"

Watching in the sidelines, the rest of group of nobles gaped at how ruthless the Fire Lady was being.

"No! No I'm not!" He cried.

Yanking her foot from his mouth to press it on his neck, "Don't lie to me!"

"Okay! Okay! I am!" The noble finally admitted. "But she threatened my family if I didn't provide assassins that she'd kill my wife and children!"

Stepping in, Ozai grabbed the Siren's shoulder and pulled her to the side to gaze down at the man whimpering on the ground. "So killing my wife and child was how you thought to save your own?!"

The nobles' eyes all widened. Was the Fire Lady pregnant? No wonder the Fire Lord had behaved so callously while she was missing. His child was missing with her.

"Your majesty, pl-

"No! I will have you burned alive for this!"

Eyes wide, "No! Please don'-"

Silence filled the halls as the Fire Lady furrowed her brow at the man she now had laying on the floor with his neck cut opened. _**And let him live long enough to run back to Fumi? I think not. Anyone associated with her scheme dies on spot. No trail. No questions. No mercy. Immediate execution. This is treason. They will pay.**_

Looking over his shoulder at the Siren that quickly drew a blade of ice across this cowardice noble's neck, _**But we must maintain order!**_ He hissed. Not happy with her lack of restraint.

 _ **Not if they've disrupted it.**_ The Siren had no time for arguing. She needed to secure this palace for her host and the child she was carrying. These nobles needed to be reminded of their place. Whether the Fire Lord was willing to go to such lengths or not, she was prepared to wreak all kinds of chaos.

"Go, let everyone know what had happened here." The Fire Lady told the stunned nobles calmly. "Go!" Well almost if they had moved fast enough.

Seeing the noble scurry off as fast they could, Ozai raised his hand to slap the Siren down onto her knees. She gasped and her eyes widened. Her hand going to cover her sore face.

"I am Fire Lord! This entire country and everyone in it yields to me, even you!" Ozai growled. "Remember that!'"

Shaking her head, "No." she said as she raised her head. "You are Phoenix King and the world and everyone in it shall yield to you. **You** remember that." Her eyes glowed again and she smirked deviously.

…

A/N:

Hoped you guys enjoyed! Thank you for reading and love you guys! Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N:

I'm back!

There are two parts to the Winter Solstice ball. This part two.

Chapter 27:

"Lotus Member Iroh!" Fire Sage Lao bowed his head as the former General, dragon of the west and Azulon's true heir entered the temple wearing a cloak to obscure him.

While pleased to see his old friend again, Iroh was not here to catch up, at least not on a personal note. He had heard a few rumors amongst the other Lotus members scattered across the globe. Rumors he prayed aren't true.

Sighing a heavy sigh as he took a moment to remove the cloak from his head and gave Lao a stern look, "I hear a great many things have happened in my absence. One of which concerns my brother and the waterbender instructor of the Avatar."

Sigh as he hung his head, "Come Iroh. Let me show you what we're up against."

….

"So the Avatar still hasn't mastered Fire and Earth?" Ozai grinned as the Siren propped herself up along his desk and told him valuable information that Katara wouldn't dare say. Luckily, the waterbender was out cold and wasn't able to witness any of this conversation. Otherwise, she'd never hear the end of it.

Leaning towards him on the desk, the Siren eyed him seductively, "Not only that but when Katara ran off in the middle of the night back in the South Pole, she had gone to see the Avatar."

 _She did what?!_ About to become angry that his waterbender would betray him but the Siren reassured him that Katara gave nothing a way, only asking of the Avatar to spare his life. Ozai debated whether or not he should feel insulted that his wife believed that boy could defeat him. However; he could see where she was coming from. She herself taught the boy so surely she must be aware of his capabilities. At least she hadn't said anything about how things were going on this end. Katara proved to be extremely loyal. To her friends and him. But it was nice to know the Siren was only loyal to him. Giving him all the details that his waterbender wouldn't.

"What's the plan, my love? How do you want me to take out our opponents?" The Siren eager to make him the Phoenix King he was meant to be.

Smirking at her dedication to his cause, "Leave that to me. I don't want my waterbender having to deal with that sort of task. If you take care of what we discussed, I'll handle all the rest, deal?"

Glancing at his hand he held out of her, the Siren slapped it away and reached herself over his desk, knocking everything off of it as she crawled on top of it. Taking the collar of his casual vest he was wearing that reminded her of that sorry son of his, the Siren pulled him to her and smashed her lips to his. This was how she liked to seal a deal. With a kiss. Not a handshake. Handshakes were for non-lovers. A kiss was for her and only her.

Breaking apart to look him in his eyes lovingly, "Now, enough business. Screw me on this desk now!"

Pushing her away with a hand to her face, Ozai stood from his seat and ignored her attempt. The Siren was fun to play with. A perfect person to scheme and plot with. But he needed her to hand over Katara for until he decided he needed her again. The Siren was starting to get full of herself.

….

"Leave me alone! I'm not talking to you!" Suki marched away from the window as she carried her basket of clean towels.

Swooping down off the ledge, Zuko landed his feet on the floor of the servant's quarters and folded his arms. "This isn't about our issues as friends this is about saving the world."

Frustrated beyond belief with the firebender, Suki threw down the basket and spun around to glare at him, pointing her finger.

"No, this is about your personal vendetta against Katara and your father! You can't get back at them yet, so you target me!" She was upon him so fast that when her finger jabbed in the middle of his chest, Zuko almost fell backwards. "I was going to properly end things with Sokka but you didn't even give me the chance!"

"You shouldn't hav-"

Snarling, "No! **You** shouldn't have involved yourself! Jee and I both were going to talk to him but you meddled! Why? Because you're butt hurt about Katara being in love with your father!"

"She isn't!" Zuko growled.

Removing her finger from his chest and walking back over to her basket that she crouched down to pick up. About to leave and carry out her daily duties, the Kyoshi tossed over her shoulders. "Then why is she having your father's child?" With that remark, Suki was gone.

Gaping in her wake, Zuko fell on his knees and stared after her. Katara was what? No! That wasn't right. Couldn't be. She wouldn't dare allow herself to become pregnant. Taking those elixirs in her tea to prevent that. Just like the concubines. If she was pregnant that meant she wanted to be or at least his father wanted her to be.

…

It was here. Finally. The Winter Solstice ball. The entire capital was in celebration. Decorations covered the palace as those of the Fire Lady's committee all carried out her detailed plans. During this time everyone was rushing to find gifts for their significant others. The Fire Lord being no different.

"No, not that one." He told a jewel merchant that was showcasing him fine jewels. "Her neck is too slender for that."

Setting down yet another beautiful necklace that the Fire Lord didn't approve of. "How about this one, your majesty?" Holding up a necklace with a white durable ribbon and a glass vial that was shaped like a dragon tooth. It was simple. It was preferred amongst a lot of the young nobles. Being that the Fire Lady was very young, no more than eighteen, the jeweler believed, it was perhaps the better choice for her.

Looking it over as he sat in his chair in his study, hand over his chin as he contemplated whether or not it would suit his waterbender. "What is the vial for?"

"Oh, your majesty. It can hold one's flame within." The jeweler explained. "Many couples where only one possess bending like to use this as a sentimental gift, a way of keeping one close even when far apart."

Giving it more thought, Ozai shook his head and waved for another necklace. He didn't plan on being separated from his waterbender ever again. What would she need with such a trinket? Besides, she was about to become his Phoenix Queen and something so small was not becoming of her.

"Ozai." He heard his name being called and he waved his hand to the jeweler to hurry and cover the selection.

A moment later, the doors of his study opened wide and he saw his wife, fully restored walk in wearing the dress he had bought her and laid out for her to wear. It suited her.

Hair pulled up into an elegant bun with not only her Fire Lady crown nestled in it but also the hairpin her husband gave her months ago that she had dropped, Katara beamed at her husband while wearing a royal purple gown that hung off her shoulders and was trimmed in gold. The dress slenderized her. Showing off her shape which she was a bit nervous about, being that the women of her Tribe weren't shaped like Fire Nation women. Katara had curves and a figured that was perfect for surviving the harsh cold of her homelands. On her way here, she felt nervous with the men looking at her as she passed by, the women giving her dirty looks. La, she should be used to it by now but it couldn't be helped. The waterbender wanted her husband to see how she looked in the dress he got her.

Smirking at his beautiful wife, Ozai gestured his hand for her. "Come, tell me which you like best."

Making her way to him, Katara went to his desk and pulled around it, taking a seat on his lap. "See what?"

The Jewel merchant unveiled the jewelry he had brought to show the Fire Lord and let the Fire Lady see the selection. Her eyes widened.

"Pick any of them." Ozai told her. "I can't seem to find any I deem worthy to be placed around your neck."

Katara looked over the many different necklaces. All of them beautiful and looking very expensive. La, how could she even decide which she wanted? They all looked like so much.

Finding herself having a bit of trouble deciding what she wanted, the waterbender looked to her husband. "You've already given me my gift. I'm wearing it. Why buy me something else?"

Still smirking, "It is Winter Solstice. Exchanging gifts is a part of the festivities. So what if I have more than one thing I wish to give you."

La, why was he being so nice to her all of a sudden? Since a few days ago after wake from the Siren taken over her body while she no longer possessed the will to remain in control, Ozai had done nothing but wait on her hand and foot. Treating her like some sort of goddess that he now worshipped. Of course, she suspected it might this have to do with the Siren. He even told her how he knew about her not being human. Knew about her second soul.

The two of them had a long and hard conversation when she woke up. He didn't want her to worry herself with what happened or things of the past. Told her to start looking forward. Prepare for when the baby comes. Stress was the last thing she needed. Of course, Katara pushed to know what had become of her. The only thing he told her was that she was kidnapped. Didn't said by whom or why. Not giving her anything too much to ponder over. The issue with his eyes. How they were now grey, he told her what he had told everyone else. ' _I don't know'._ She knew he knew but again was withholding.

Then there was the issue of Fumi and her goons. They wanted her dead. Warning her about the noblewoman didn't seem all that much to her. Especially the way he put it. ' _You're a nuisance to her and she wants to get rid of you'_. Was his exact words. Not harsh at all.

Last but not least, the title he wished to take as emperor of the world. Phoenix King. That definitely had to be the Siren's idea. Something just told her it had to be. Anyways, with how Ozai seemed that much more confident in himself, she knew he had a few devastating tricks up his sleeves. Which only made her worry more since he wasn't telling her anything. La, it was hard to digest all this with so little information. It was hard for her to accept this but she gave in and let him get away with it. Not like she could force him to tell her anything since her anything pertain to the war. It was a topic they agreed shouldn't be discussed between them. Besides, he was stubborn. Anything he set his mind to, there was no point convincing to let up.

Now, sitting in his lap, the morning of the ball, looking over jewelry, the waterbender couldn't help but wonder why he was doing all this. The wardrobe change was quite enough. Jewelry on top of that? She didn't even have his gift yet.

"How about this one, your majesty?" The jeweler held up a redrubied necklace that immediately caught her eyes.

Seeing the delight in his waterbender's eyes, "We'll take that one along with the rest. I don't see why we can't have them all."

Both the jeweler's and Katara's eyes widened. What? He was buying them all? Seriously?!

"I'll summon my minister of coin to pay you for your merchandise." Ozai told the man that was all too happy to hear the Fire Lord wanting to buy every last piece of jewelry he possessed.

Dismissing the merchant to have a word with his wife, Ozai patted her side for her to sit up so that he could stand. Looking down at her as she beamed up at him, his hand falling to her face and gently caressing her cheek. "After tonight, we'll announce your pregnancy and begin making preparations."

Hand going over his, "You make it sound like everything will change after tonight. It's just a ball, Ozai. Nothing is going to happen." She told him reassuringly.

However; he knew the woman they were up against. He had a feeling tonight was when she would strike. Once he took care of her, Katara would no longer be challenged. She'd become virtually untouchable as he was. Then there would be room for her to gain respect and authority in this place. By the time the whole court acknowledged her station finally, she'd be ready to fall in her new role as Phoenix Queen.

"It is better to be safe than sorry. My enemies, your enemies, they are all the same. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike. We mustn't let them come even close to victory, do you hear me?" The waterbender nodded her head. "Then tonight is not just the ball, it's the night we squash Fumi and put everyone back in their place."

Sighing as she nodded her head again. "But we can still enjoy night, right?" She pulled a goofy grin.

"I do not care for such an evening." Ozai told her.

Pouting, "But I want to dance with you."

"There are plenty others to dance with." He told her as he looked over to his window and saw that it was still very early into the day. "Besides, I prefer daytime activities." He said with a smirk.

…

Rolling on her side as she woke, today being Winter Solstice and the morning before the ball, Suki groaned as she rubbed her eyes. Spirits, she'd have to work tonight and she really didn't want to. Shifting beside her, Jee rose up and yawned. Stretching his arms out, the man turned to the Kyoshi warrior and grinned.

"I'm sure you're excited about tonight." He said. "I hear this year the servants can enjoy the ball."

Shaking her head as her eyes were squinted with sleep, "I rather not go at all. Besides, Zuko said we need to search his father's office while everyone is distracted with the ball."

Yes, of course. Jee rolled his eyes. The prince wanted everyone to be miserable like him and not enjoy the moment. Jeez, while he understand the fate of the world was in the balance, Jee really wanted to celebrate this holiday properly with Suki but once more the prince was intervening.

~A little while later~

Nothing was more awkward than standing between your current boyfriend and your ex. Especially when you cheated on one with the other and they ended up in a fight. Spirits, she wasn't forgiving Zuko for this.

Arms folded as he wasn't anymore pleased with the arrangements, "Be lucky I'm only here so we can win this war and save my sister, otherwise, I'd beat your little fire friend into dust."

Suki held Jee back as the man was about to face off with Sokka again. Several fights broke out between them in a week. They were beginning to be too much.

Also sick of the fighting, Toph grabbed Sokka's arm and pulled him away. "Come on, Snoozle. They're not worth it."

"Oh stay out of it, Toph." Suki tossed at the blind earthbender. "This isn't any of your business."

Yanking Sokka to the side as she marched up to the Kyoshi and stood toe to toe with her. "Wanna bet fan girl?"

"Guys! Come on, not tonight. We got more important things than our personal affairs." Zuko shows up with Aang to cool everyone down.

The monk nodded as he crossed his arms, "Fire Lord Ozai is planning to destroy an entire city with Sozin's Comet, we can't allow that. So we need to get to his plans and plan a way to intercept him."

Sokka didn't too much hear any of that as his eyes narrowed on this 'Jee' guy that was banging his now 'ex' girlfriend. Toph wanted a piece of Suki for being a hoe bag and Suki wanted Toph to stay the hell out of her business while Aang and Zuko just wanted everyone to focus on the task at hand.

…..

"I wouldn't have thought you'd want to attend the ball too, Hama." Suzume said as she put in her earrings and prepared to ready herself for the big night.

The water Siren grinned as she, too, readied herself for the night. "And why wouldn't I? When I lived in the Tribe, I was the best dancer amongst all the women and every man wanted to propose to me." Of course, none had gotten the chance. She was captured before she came of age to accept a proposal.

Glancing at the much older woman that didn't look older than perhaps thirty on her worst day. She wore a red provocative gown that would definitely cause all eyes to be on her. That and her silver hair, blue eyes, brown skin. It would stand out and people would know immediately that she was not one of their people. Heck, some might even remember her. Hama looked the same as she did all those years ago. The only thing that ensured her self-invite to the ball was her relationship to the Fire Lord. Ozai was now her belonging and he knew not to cross her. Especially over a petty ball.

Flipping her hair over onto one shoulder, Hama grinned into the mirror. "I want to see my Katara." She said. "I miss her."

"Didn't she turn you over to the authorities?" Suzume eyes the woman.

Chuckling as she then looked herself over in awe of how beautiful she was. Time never touching her. "Ah, yes. But I blame her ties to the Avatar and that group of hers." Smirking as she turned to glance at her long time friend. "She's in Ozai's hands now. I expect I'll be seeing a different her than the one I first met."

….

Running her hands through his hair as she gazed at his beautiful grey eyes that were so befitting of him, Katara smiled. "Sometimes I wonder if you have nothing better to do with me than this."

Groaning as he inched himself closer to her, wrapping an arm around her and burying his face into her hair. Eyes closed as he took in her scent. Agni, he was intoxicated by his waterbender. Unable to sate his hunger for her. It grew just as he feared. He would not be able to live without her.

"If there are other things you'd rather us do then tell me." He told her.

Smirking, "I want to dance. Tonight. With you."

"Anything that doesn't involve me making an utter fool of myself?" His voice groggy as he spoke.

Thinking for a moment as she poked him in the chest, "How about a sparring match?"

"You're pregnant. No."

"Then going to the beach?"

"I hate the smell of sea water."

"Cooking?"

"We have servants."

"Traveling?"

"We're at war."

Pouting, "So just sex?"

"You make it sound as if you are bored of me." Lifting his head from her hair to look at her.

Rolling her eyes, "Not the point I was trying to make and no, I'm far from bored of you."

"Then what point are you trying to make?" He narrowed his eyes.

Sitting up, "Well I want us to do more than have sex and lay in bed when we're not busy with work. Sure, we don't have as much spare time as others but that doesn't me we have to limit ourselves."

Staring long and hard at his waterbender, Ozai would have to say he agreed but weren't they planning to capture a certain noblewoman tonight? Wasn't that something new for a change? Bringing this up to her, Katara shook her head and climbed out of bed.

"I can't lay down while there is so much I could be doing." The waterbender said as she walked her naked self over to where he threw her dress. Grabbing it and her hair pin and crown, she ushered herself into the bathroom to get washed and change back into her clothes.

Still laying in bed, Ozai groan and collapsed back into the sea of red sheets. Honestly, he was convinced that the waterbender had too much energy for her own good or maybe it was because she was so much younger. No. Saying that would imply that he was old and he was far from it. Forty was the new thirty he heard a noble say. Sighing as he placed his arm over his face. _Agni, why can she just stay put?_

~Later~

How in Agni's name did he let her convince him to come here? Seriously, what was she up to? Holding onto his hand, the waterbender tugged him along, their guards barely able to keep up with how fast she was moving through the crowd. Fortunately, the people all parted way as they noticed that the extremely tall man was none other than the Fire Lord himself. It bothered him to an extent of how many looked utterly terrified of him. Like he was some monster. What the hell did they know?! _Peasants!_

"Katara, slow down, it isn't safe." Ozai warned her.

"Nowhere is safe." She tossed over her shoulder with a smile.

Agni, if it wasn't for that smile he'd pull her back and carry her back to the palanquin. Ozai had prided himself for many years on how hard it was to sway him and yet, some blue eyed girl with dark skin shows up and makes a liar out of him. She could bend him to her will like how she could bend the bodies of others. Get him to do anything. And sure, while he mostly resisted her, it wasn't easy. Literally hurt not to give into her. That's why he was here. Seeing that look in her eyes forced him into this situation.

"Oh my la! I didn't know you had those here!" The waterbender shrieked and let go of his hand to wander off to a stall she saw was selling cactus plants.

Following behind her as he had his guards clear the perimeter, Ozai came up behind her to look over her shoulder, curious about what caught her eye.

Turning around and looking up at him, Katara held out a strange looking fruit to him. "My brother found one of these while we were traveling through the desert in the Earth Kingdom." Running her hand across the top of it, she beamed down at the weird fruit. "The juice inside causes you to have delusions but it taste delicious nonetheless."

Eying it as if it were an abomination, Ozai quickly took it from her and placed it back on the stand. "Do you sell dragon fruit here?"

The old woman that was the vendor of the stall was shivering as the infamous Fire Lord addressed her. Agni, she didn't think today would be her last day.

Scowling at her husband that didn't know how scary his expression was, Katara pushed him to the side and offered the frightened woman a pleasant smile.

"You wouldn't by chance have these 'dragon fruit' he's asking about, would you?" The waterbender made sure to be extra sweet to the woman.

Still very frightened, the woman looked away from her terrifying sovereign to a young woman with dark skin and blue eyes. Her eyes widened even more and she felt she'd faint. _This must be the Fire Lady._ No one outside the palace had ever seen her unless they had come across her while she had been traveling with the Avatar. Not just that but there were rumors of the waterbender about how she was a savage woman and just as if not more ruthless than the Fire Lord. Rumor said she coated her cruel nature with a false smile and a kind facade. But she was evil. The purest form of it. Worse than the Princess Azula. It was the reason the Fire Lord was infatuated with her.

Seeing that the woman was even more horrified, Katara tilted her head in confusion. "Umm...ma'am, are you alright?" She was concerned.

"She thinks you're a barbarian, dear. It can't be helped." Ozai somehow found it humorous how false stories were actually believed by some. He knew all the courtly gossip and utter crap that was spoken of his waterbender. Had his spies kept tabs on anyone that spoke her name for the last weeks. He found many still thought she was a savage.

The woman frantically waved her hands around in panic, "No no no, your majesties, I would nev-"

"It's alright." Katara tried to be understanding. "I'm used to it."

Somehow the way the waterbender seemed to not break her character of niceness and the Fire Lord looked amused made the older woman less uneasy. Perhaps, rumors were just rumors.

"Dragon fruit, do you have them or not?" Ozai skipped straight to it.

Hitting him in the arm, "You could ask nicer."

"I did." He gritted his teeth at his wife.

Rolling her eyes as she wasn't even going to get started on how rude he was being, the waterbender asked the question over again but in a more polite manner.

The old woman nodded her head and pointed to the selection beside the strawberries. "These are some picked from Ember Island."

Lighting up at the mention of the island, "Oh I loved Ember Island!"

Ozai raised an eyebrow at her, wanting to know how she had been to Ember Island and when.

Buying a bag of dragon fruit they past off to one of the guards to hold, the Fire Lord and Lady were on to their next vendor. The crowd size grew. People wanting to get a glimpse of their sovereign. Some to see if it were true that the Fire Lord's eye color had truly changed and to see what the mysterious Fire Lady looked like. Katara held tight to her husband's arm as they walked through the market district of the capital. Knowing the her kidnapped was still on the loose made her nervous even though she had urged Ozai to take her out into the city. She had to be careful.

"Is there a reason you wanted to come out here on the day of Winter Solstice?" Ozai had an idea why but wanted her to admit it.

Shaking her head, "No. I just wanted some fresh air." She lied.

"The garden would have been a better place to get 'fresh air', waterbender. But this wouldn't have anything to do with getting be a present, would it?" Smirking down at her as her face turned red.

Katara tried to pretend like she couldn't hear him over the loud busy streets. So what if she wanted to go looking for his gift? He had gotten her an entire wardrobe and matching jewelry sets to go with all of her new clothes. How could she not get him something?

Looking around for anything that would be a good gift, the waterbender nearly gave up in her search but that was before she saw it out of the corner of her eyes.

"Uhhh...I have to puke." Katara announced as she stopped in her tracks.

"You have to puke?" Baffled more so than disturbed by the impulsive outburst.

Nodding her head as her had went to her stomach, "I think I might have eaten something that the baby doesn't like." She said innocently.

 _Oh I'm sure._ Noticing the cravings had already begun and she had given the kitchen staff specific instructions on how she wanted her food prepared. Never in his life had he seen someone eat half cooked boar. Blood was practically oozing from it. Dinner time he'd have to keep his eyes on his own plate just so he wouldn't become sick from his wife's new eating habits. Not even Ursa had such a peculiar taste.

Waving for a guard to follow his wife to wherever it was she planned to spill her guts, Ozai stared suspiciously at her. He knew she wasn't actually sick but using it as an excuse to wander off to some stand she might have found what she was looking for.

Leaving her husband's side with a guard, Katara hurried to the vendor she caught sight of, a delighted beam on her face as she came to the stall.

"Oh my, a blue eyed princess far from home, I see." A man with a mustache and a strange accent was in charge of the stall. "You must be her majesty Fire Lady Katara."

Chuckling at the strange man, "Yes I am."

Grinning wide as he looked the beautiful young woman over, "Here looking for a gift for the husband, I take it."

Nodding her head.

"Well you've come to the right place. I'm sure there is something here that the Fire Lord would like." The vendor gestured to all his items on display.

Looking them all over with a careful eye, the waterbender even asked for the guard's opinion, who as stunned that the Fire Lady would even want to hear what he had to say.

"How about that one?" He pointed to one of the pair of armbands that had an elegant but masculine look to it.

Smiling even wider, Katara hugged the guard quickly which shocked both him and those watching as she became giddy at finally finding the gift she wanted to get Ozai. She had seen from Zuko and other male firebenders she had seen fighting or practicing their art form that they usually wore armbands on their upper arms. Though she hadn't had the pleasure of seeing her husband bend shirtless or bend other than a few short occasions, it was assumed that he also wore these armbands.

"I'll take that one and that one." Pointing to the one the guard chose and a pair that were smaller and feminine.

Curious as he packaged the two items up, the vendor smirked at the Fire Lady. "Wanting to train with your husband?"

"I would think it would be becoming of a husband and wife to work out together." Katara giggled at the idea. As soon as spring came and the snow melted, they could use the outdoor training arena she had seen a few times.

The vendor and guard exchanged looks. Who knew the Fire Lady actually thought of the Fire Lord in an affectionate way. Most nobility and royalty were not at all caring of their spouses as marriage was usually a political move for the elites. It would seem though despite this, the Fire Lord and Lady beat the odds. Especially being that they were not only foes in this war but in elements as well.

Running back along to her husband as she had the guard hold the two small boxes in his hand, Katara pretended to look as if she weren't feeling good.

"Let's go home." She said as she looped her arm in his.

~Back at the Palace~

"Oh my La! Ozai, these are so good!" The waterbender hung herself off the side of the sofa in their bedroom as she ate the delicious fruit.

 _What happened to not feeling well?_ Watching his wife wiggle herself up and down on the sofa, Ozai raised an eyebrow. All this over fruit? Sitting on the floor in front of her, he tilted his head to the side.

"You should probably not eat so much or you'll spoil your appetite for tonight." He told her as she kept eating the slices the kitchen staff cut up for her.

Shaking her head, "Who needs dinner when there are these?! Oh you've got to try one." Hanging upside down she offered him one but he shook his head.

Pouting, how could he not want one? Rolling off of the coach, the waterbender crawled her way to him and found herself in his lap. Slice of fruit in her hand, Katara brought it up to his lips and tried to force it in. Of course, he wasn't having it and refused to open his mouth. So, she just put it into her mouth and smirked as she decided to feed it to him with a different method.

"You had better not." He warned her as she tried to go in for a kiss, knowing exactly what she was planning.

Smirking, Katara disregarded the warning and kissed him. Managing to open his mouth with hers and force the slice of dragon fruit inside. Pushing him down onto the floor so that he had to eat it instead of spitting it out, the waterbender giggled at the disgusted look in his eyes when she pulled away.

Finger over his mouth as she shook her head at him, "Chew, it's delicious."

Glaring at her, Ozai chewed the piece of fruit she forced fed him and watched her laugh as if it was funny to see him suffer.

"You're the worst kind of sadist, you know that?" He said after swallowing.

Sticking her tongue out at him. "But you love it."

Smirking at her, "How could I not?"

…..

"You're late." Kimiko scolded the Kyoshi.

Rolling her eyes as she brushed past the madam, "Sorry but your nephew has me working as well tonight."

Raising her eyebrow at the girl that hurried herself to the get dressed for the night. _I thought I told her not to get involved._ But it should be expected the girl never listens. Not to a single word.

"Well, while you involve yourself in the unnecessary, help your friend in getting prepared for tonight."

Eyes rolling again, Suki got herself all situated in her pink kimono and fixed her hair up as all the female servants were supposed to. Honestly, she rather be with Jee in bed or out enjoying the festival in the city than be here in the palace. But of course, not only did she had an obligation to Zuko and saving the world but also to Kimiko and her duties here.

~Royal Chambers~

Combing her friend's hair and styling it up in a traditional Fire Nation hair style, Suki sent her friend a serious look in the mirror.

"What?" Katara asked lightly, in too good a mood to worry over the look her friend was giving her.

Not letting her gaze up, " _We_ need you to keep the Fire Lord away from his office for the rest of the night."

Averting her eyes immediately upon hearing 'we', knowing it meant her friends that had finally arrived back in the Fire Nation. Katara had made clear to not only to Aang but also Suki that she wanted no part in fighting the war. As much as it was her calling to defend and protect the world, it was also her calling to do the same for those she loved. With the Fire Lord added to the list. There was no way of involving herself and being happy with the decision she'd make. So, neither side was getting her support no matter how hard they tried to sway her. She had already had her part in it. Aang learned waterbending and Ozai gained the Southern Tribe. That was enough. She was staying out of this fight from now on.

"I don't want to know." Katara said in a stern and thick voice. "I told you I'm not fighting anymore."

Trying not to show her complete frustration at her friend's decision to remove herself from the war effort, Suki also looked away and continued catering to her hair and fashion. Noticing the new and expensive jewelry that laid across the waterbender's vanity, the Kyoshi made a noise in the back of her throats and mocked a grin.

"Looks like you really got him to fall in love with you. Bought you all those clothes and all this jewelry. He goes out of his way for you. I heard him talking to Kimiko about the baby. Looks like he wanted this as much as you seem to want it. You really got him good." She said all with a heavy tone. "But I guess he got you too. You seem to enjoy your role as his wife and Fire Lady."

Katara swallowed hard but refused to feel ashamed. It was what it was. She made the Fire Lord fall madly in love with her and he managed to do the same to her. So what? Nothing could be done about it now. Suki and everyone else could say as they pleased. Ozai wasn't her enemy. He hadn't been for some time now. She and they needed to accept that. She hoped that they eventually would. Depending on the outcome of this war.

Turning to face the mirror again and setting an icy look on her friend, "I hear from Kimiko that you and that guard are together. Guess my brother wasn't good enough." She said bitterly wanting to toss into her hypocritical friend's face. "Not that you waited to break it to him before you laid with that guard."

"I'm sure I should have taken a page from your book and crush Sokka's heart the same way you did Zuko's." Suki snagged Katara's hair.

Wincing only a tiny bit. "I was trying to save him."

"By sleeping with his father?" The Kyoshi threw at her.

Having had enough, Katara yanked herself away from the Kyoshi and rose to her feet. Turning to face the redhead and stare dangerously at her. Breathing heavily. "You know that wasn't why. I had to let go of Zuko. I was married to his father."

"So how is that any different than my case?!" Suki yelled.

"I was forced!" Katara screamed at the girl. So loud that it quiet the Kyoshi down. Tears rolling down her eyes as she continued to breath heavier and heavier. "I was forced to marry his father! To protect his life! My people's life! For the Order!" Flaring up in anger. "Have I come to love his father? Yes! I love him! Do I regret my decisions? No! I can't say I do! But I never wanted to hurt Zuko, you know that! I never wanted to do this to him! Of all people!" The waterbender cried. "He didn't deserve me doing this to him but what can I do now? I'm married and in love with his father. I can't take back these last few months. Or this child in my womb. The same as you can't take back what you've done." Slowly calming as she got it off her chest. "Do not judge me. You can't judge me. You and I have both made choices that to anyone but us is seen as shameful. We let our hearts sway us into doing things we probably shouldn't have. But it's done now. We're here. This is where we stand amongst all those choices. No turning back."

Left completely speechless, Suki stood there look at her friend who had cried as she fought to explain herself. Not that she should have needed to do so. The Kyoshi knew it was wrong of her to say what she had said. Zuko had even told her that she and Katara were not different in what they've done, though the waterbender did have 'some' justification'.

Sitting back down, Katara regained herself and sucked up her tears. Staring back into the mirror. "Now, do whatever it is you need to do to night. Just don't get caught. I can't be involved." The aura of Fire Lady suddenly radiating off of her as she spoke.

Nodding her with nothing more to say, Suki went back to doing her friend's hair, not wanting to upset her again. _You have spent a little too much time with the Fire Lord._

…..

Signalling for the Avatar and his group that everything was clear, Jee watched as each of them jumped down, the blind one with some help, and made their way over to him by a pillar. All over them wearing disguises and serious looks in their faces. This was clearly crucial to their plans. All of this.

Pulling the mask of his black suit away from his mouth, "Are the halls clear?" Zuko asked.

"Mostly. Just a few servants and guards near the inner section of the palace." Jee replied. "But the halls near your father's office are completely desolated. Not a single guard is on patrol that way."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Zuko turned to Aang who was at his side.

"Let Jee take you guys there. I've got something I need to check out." He said as he pulled the mask back over his face.

Not waiting for a response, the Fire prince took off into the opposite direction and left his friends behind.

"He's going to go see her, isn't he?" Toph asked.

Scuffing as he shook his head and patted his hand on the young monk's shoulder, "Come on, Aang. Zuko's in his own world."

Staring after the firebender, Aang looked to Sokka and nodded. He was right. Zuko's head wasn't in this right now. Which was fine. He'd been through a lot. But at least the rest of them could do these on their own.

"Alright, let's get going so we can get the plans to take down the Fire Lord." Aang said and his teammates all nodded their heads.

….

"Shh, just roll up your sleeve so I can see if they fit." Katara said as she and her husband were already dressed for the night.

Sighing as he pulled up his sleeve for her to place the armband on him, Ozai gave her that look that told her that she was doing or had done the unnecessary. Again. He already told her what he wanted and he has still yet to hear her say it.

Humming to herself as she unclasped the band and reached to clamp it on his muscular upper arm. Placing it around his arm and locking it, the waterbender was relieved it fit. La, the last thing she wanted to do was have to take it back and find a larger size. But it fit. So it wasn't the end of the world. Thankfully.

Smiling as she beamed back up at him, "How do you like it?"

Backing up so that he could get a better look at it, flexing his arm and stretching it. "It's a tight fit."

"Yes, but it looks great!" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

Musing at how easy it was to please the waterbender, Ozai pulled down his sleeve and reached behind her for the necklace that laid on the vanity. Getting her to turn around for him, he leaned down to nip on her ear as he pulled the necklace around her neck, staring her down in the mirror.

Katara averted her eyes as she blushed with a smile on her face. "You make me nervous when you look at me like that." She said breathily.

Growling into her ear as he tied the necklace in the back and rounded his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "It can't be helped." His said huskily. "I want you every time I lay eyes on you."

Spinning around in his arms, the waterbender looked up at her husband and breathlessly she reached captured his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Silver tongued as always." She smirked as she broke apart.

Smirking back at her, "But you love it."

"Yes...yes, I do." She gazed into his eyes and pressed herself even more into him. Her hand slid to his face as her heart began to race. Knowing if she didn't say it now when would she get a better chance to say it. "And I love you." Her voice was no more than a hushed whisper. "I love you."

Smashing his lips into hers, Ozai whisked her off her feet and carried her back to bed. So what if the ball started in thirty minutes. He rather have the waterbender under him than attend that Agni awful event. Besides, arriving late didn't make any difference to him either. He usually didn't attend altogether.

"Say it again." He told her as literally tore the dress he just bought her off, ripping it from her form as he laid her on the bed.

Overcome with both love and lust, the waterbender repeated it. Over and over again as he started to ravish her. La, she just hoped he wasn't trying to get out of going to the ball but if she were honest with herself, there wasn't anywhere she wanted to be than here.

Standing out on the balcony with his broadswords placed securely in their sheaths as he had come to see if Katara was about to head to the event to keep his father distracted and away from his office, Zuko watched with furrowed brows as the woman that had once said those exact same words to him said them to his father. The man that stole everything from him and abused him a majority of his life. _How could she?!_ The young firebender raged. How could she say those words to his father?! _That bastard!_

"Ugh!" Zuko growled to himself as he tore his eyes away from the scene that was unfolding. Not wanting to see, once more, Katara be taken by his father. It was something he occasionally had the misfortune of witnessing a few times as he was always wondering if the waterbender was alright. Never wanting to leave her entirely alone. Agni, he needed to return to the others. This was not what he needed right now.

~Back with the Gaang~

Zuko dropped down behind Sokka as he saw them all sneaking their way to his father's office. The tribesman jumped for a minute before he realized it was the firebender.

"Shit, man. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Sokka hissed.

Finger over his mouth, "Shhh, I had to go check something out. Okay? So let's just hurry to my dad's office, alright?"

Letting his friend's attitude roll off his shoulders, Sokka shook his head and followed after the Fire Prince that brushed shoulders with him. _Must have gone to see Katara._ The tribesman shrugged his shoulders. As much as he hates this whole 'his sister with the Fire Lord' shit, there was nothing any of them could do about it until they ended this la damn war. So Zuko needed to get it together. He wasn't about to lose his because of some hormonal firebender.

Reaching his father's office, the rest of his friends had already begun raiding the office. Tearing it apart in search of the Fire Lord's plans. But it looked as if they came up short. Nothing. Not a single thing said anything about Sozin's Comet or secret plans to winning the war. All they found was a list of names and a draft of what looked to be an invitation to the Earth King, Northern Tribe's chieftain, and the Avatar.

Aang picked up these letters and looked them over. Staring hard at each. Reading them carefully. His eyes widened as he looked to Zuko.

"Zuko….I think- I think Katara actually did it." A small smile crept to his face.

Furrowing his brow, Zuko marched over to the monk and snatched the papers from his hands to read them. Sokka ran over to look over his shoulders, wanting to read it also. Toph stood there with her arms crossed and a look on her face that told them they had better start explaining what they found.

"It's a treaty, Toph." Aang exclaimed happily.

"It's a trap." Zuko and Sokka said in unison.

"A trap?" Aang turned around and looked at them both in confusion.

Setting the letter ablaze, Zuko tossed the ashes onto the floor and headed for the door. "Do you really think with how close he is to victory, that he'd be willing to give up this easily?"

"That and it's clear he just wants to kill all the last remaining leaders in the world in one go." Sokka added. "Why else would he summon you all here on the day of Sozin's Comet?"

"But-"

"No, Aang. My father has never been one that likes to lose and anything that isn't winning, is losing."

…

Hand in his, Katara gave a soft smile to her husband and then looked back to the double doors they were about to walk through.

"Just one dance." She said.

"Why do you wish to dance so badly?" Ozai furrowed his brows. Not understanding for the life of him what made her so eager to expand on their relationship. All day or perhaps since she woke up, the waterbender had been acting strange. Wanting to always be doing something. Unable to stay still or stay put for too long.

Moving her hand up his arm to hold it as she pressed herself to him, looking pleadingly at him. "Please, one dance is all I'm asking."

"Katar-"

"Ozai, please." She started jumping up and down.

Giving her that look, a look that told he that he wasn't budging, Katara pulled away from him and pouted.

"Then I'll just dance with one of the nobles that don't want to kill me." The waterbender told him. "I must admit there are some attractive men here at court."

About to say something but his wife wasn't going to hear it as she took his hand pulled him towards the door and opened it, ushering them both into the great ballroom. Everyone stopped what they were doing to gaze upon the royal couple in awe. The Fire Lord was handsome as always but with his eyes now back to how they were when he was a boy, he looked that much more handsome. Black hair pulled up for the Winter Solstice in a traditional form that many of the former Fire Lords have worn before the era of Sozin. Black and gold robes. As for the Fire Lady no one could say she didn't look especially exceptional. Hair also up in a traditional style. Ornaments decorating it, her hairpin somewhere amongst them. Lips red, gold and red dust to her eyelids, and black eye liner. Her neck draped in one of the necklaces that her husband bought her with matching earrings. Instead of robes, she were another dress she had been given today. The one from earlier had been ruined by her husband's eagerness to get her out of it. Red kimono with elaborate gold embroidery. A gold and white obi that was tied like a bow in the back. Not too tight but just right.

Grinning at the looks they were receiving, Katara glanced at her husband. "Wanna bet my looks could save me?"

"Or get one of these idiots killed." Ozai hissed under his breath as the two of them descended down the steps.

Scuffing, "Then maybe you should dance with me. I'd hate to make another enemy because someone's husband gets carried away." Courteously smiling as they walked from the staircase to the dais through to crowd of nobles all stopping to stare at them.

Ozai chuckled to himself. How confident his wife seemed to be in her appearance. Not that she was wrong to. She looked absolutely gorgeous but it sounded to him like she wanted to get someone killed. Any soul that was foolish enough to let themselves get too caught up in a dance with his wife would find themselves in the tower awaiting execution or depending on how taken away they were, he might kill them on spot. But anyway, the Fire Lord found it funny how she was she trying to sway him into a dance. However; it had been years since he's danced. At his wedding to Ursa. But that was mainly due to his father him to. Now, his second wife, a young waterbender from the Southern Tribe, one that his father was supposed to have gotten rid of, wanted him to dance. He should at least have one dance with her. One was all she was asking for.

Guiding her to her seat, Ozai saw the look on the waterbender's face as she sat down and looked away from him. Disappointment written all over her lovely face as he sat beside her and the nobles went back to their amusements. Did she really wish to dance so badly?

"I bet you danced with your first wife." Katara said in a light but clearly jealous voice.

Agni, how he knew she'd say something like that. "That was different."

"Oh but of course it is." She said sarcastically. "Zuko and I danced all the time."

"Is that so?" Asking out of jealousy, fist tightening on his armrest.

Chuckling darkly as she glanced over, "No but it would be nice if I didn't need to make you jealous for you to dance with me."

Silence fell between them as the nobles partied, danced, drank, and enjoyed themselves. Katara had to admit her ladies out did themselves with following through her arrangements. This looked amazing. She'd have to reward them for all their hard work. Even the musicians they hired for the event were excellent. Or at least to her ears. Fire Nation music was very different from her tribal music. But from everyone was enjoying themselves, the music must be good as well as the wine. Not a single person was without a glass. La, she wanted some so badly. Too bad she couldn't drink.

"Your majesties." A noble bowed at the steps of the dais.

The Fire Lord looked from his wife he had been staring at the entire time to the noble, his expression changed drastically as all his nobles were out of favor with him due to the threats against his wife.

"Nobleman Wang." Ozai said the name with such distaste that Katara threw him a look at how obvious he was being.

Raising up, Wang was unaffected by the Fire Lord's undying cruelty and turned his attention to the Fire Lady that looked incredibly bored or was it that she longed to be a part of all the fun? Either way, he came to ask the beautiful waterbender for a dance. Her first of the night. The first dance was always the most crucial and knowing the Fire Lord, Wang knew this gorgeous woman would be sitting here the entire night if all she did was wait on her husband to ask her.

"Fire Lady Katara, may I have this d-"

"-dance." A younger and far more attractive noble cut in and had his hand offered to the Fire Lady.

Of course, while she wanted so badly to dance, Katara still looked over to her husband, asking him one more time with her eyes if he would be her first dance. And as before, he replied 'no', returning his attention to the crowd. With a sad look on her face, the waterbender rose from her seat and accepted the younger gentleman's hand.

"You may." She said shooting her husband one last look.

Waving his hand for her to go, Ozai pretended to not care or even really be paying attention. "Go on."

 _La, I swear you have your moments when all I want to do is slap you._ Sighing as she let the noble guide her out onto the ballroom floor, nobles all watching as the Fire Lady enjoyed her first dance, and as everyone already predicted, with someone other than her uptight husband. The Fire Lord seriously didn't know how to enjoy himself. Especially not for others to see.

"Your majesty, you looked absolutely exquisite." The young nobleman told her.

Forcing a smile, "Thank you." Was all she replied as they took formation. Her hand sliding into his, the other going to his shoulder, and his other hand around her waist.

"I see the Fire Lord doesn't feel much like dancing." The young man chuckled.

Shaking her head as her smiled faded as she looked back over to him, his eyes were on her but still, they were indifferent. One dance. That's all she wanted with him. Why couldn't he give her that? And after she gave him what he wanted. Her confession. Her declaration. Admitting that she was in love with him. She said it repeatedly just moment before they arrived. Tangled in the sheets beneath him. The words falling off her lips with each thrust and bite. Reaching completion she had said it once more. Kissing him passionately as he was about to take her for round two. She told him. Told him what he meant to her just as he had been wanting to hear all this time and he in return, he refused her a simple dance. Was she only good to him when bent over or splayed across his sheets. Crying out his name. Was she nothing else to him than something to find released in. Like some high regarded concubine of his. She was wife despite circumstances. This is why she had resisted telling him before. Resisted tell him that she loved him. Fear of the what ifs. Like if he didn't love her as he had said back in the South Pole. What if she was still and always had been a tool?

Watching his wife as he had planned to do the entire night, Ozai ignored his minister of coin that still hadn't let it sink in that his presence wasn't much welcomed.

"The young, I tell you, your majesty. They can be so infuriating." Wang said.

The Fire Lord could agree with that. His young wife was more than two decades younger than him, life hand yet simmered her down. There was always something she wanted to do or experience that, he had already done and wasn't fond of. Like dancing for example. He danced. A few times in his day. It was Agni awful. Mostly due to the fact that he couldn't very well dance to begin with. If she even let herself take a moment to think, then maybe she'd realize that. Or her speech she gave him this morning in bed. Wanting to do more than simply have sex. Well, maybe if she told him exactly what it was she was interest in them he'd be open to it but of course, she didn't give it thought. Thought to the fact that he was just as new to this sort of thing as she was. Yes, he had years on her but those years were spent concerning himself with his ambitions. This was the first time he had feelings for anyone like this and honestly, he felt she should feel honored but here she was, staring back him from across the ballroom, accusing him of something he was sure he would not hear the end of for quite some time. Dear Agni, spare him.

"Ozai." A voice disrupted his thoughts and pulled his attention.

Wang looked around for who had called the Fire Lord by name without using his title. Soon he saw a woman in red dress the hung off her shoulders, nearly exposing her breast with a high slit down the side of it, showing off her legs. The woman had long silver hair that swung back and forth as she swayed herself towards him and the Fire Lord. A few eyes catching sight of the woman as she made her way to him. Some curious. Some narrowed. Some wide. The mahogany skin and blue eyes giving away her heritage. And to those that had recognized her face from years ago, they stepped back as they could not believe how she had not aged a single bit. That and how she was last seen slaughtering an entire clan of people.

Suzume walked along side the woman, which confused many. Why would such a noblewoman befriend such a woman? Were they even friends? What was this?

Sitting at the dais, Ozai narrowed his eyes. _What is she doing here?_

"Ozai, my darling boy." Hama opened her arms to the man as she casually made her way to him. Those that heard how she addressed the Fire Lord all gasped and stared wide eyed at this woman.

Unmoved, Ozai just stared at her and watched as she walked up the steps of the dais to him. Dropping herself down in a kneel to him, Hama bowed her head and then lifted it. Smirking at him as she did.

"Dance with me, your majesty." She tells him.

Face balling into a deep scowl. "I wouldn't dare."

"Oh but you should." She glanced over at the waterbender that seemed to be dreading having to dance with that nobleman.

Ozai followed her gaze and growled. "Touch her and I'll kill you."

"Then dance with me." She rose to her feet and stood over him, her hand going to his face. Grabbing his chin and lifting it as she leaned towards him. "Or we'll end up making a scene in front of all your guest."

Bearing his teeth at her.

"What? Have you still not learned to dance, Ozai?" Hama giggled and slid herself into his lap, finding the bystanders' gasps at her boldness to be encouraging.

The music finally ended and Katara was about to politely excuse herself from the noble that insisted on another dance when she heard a woman nearby chattering about something loud enough for her to hear.

"Who is that woman?" The noblewoman asked her friend beside her.

Shrugging her shoulders, "Don't know but it looks like, the Fire Lord has a type."

Gasping, "You think he has a thing for Water Tribe women?"

The noble that had been her dance partner for the past five minutes, looked over to the dais where surprisingly a number of nobles already had their eyes glued to and gaped.

"Dear Agni, who is that woman?" Trying to figure out what woman other than the Fire Lady would have herself in the Fire Lord's lap like that.

Katara saw this too and shoved the noble out of her way, fist balling at her side as she marched herself to the dais. _**Katara, don't!**_ _Don't what?! Who the hell is that woman?!_ _ **Please just don't. That woman. She's another Siren.**_ Pausing. _Another Siren._ _**Yes, and she's stronger than us. She even merged with her Siren soul. We can't take her.**_ _Then what am I supposed to do?! She's all over him!_ _ **Approach her less hostilely, perhaps.**_ _Like hell!_ _ **Katara! Seriously! We have enough going on, don't add more.**_ Forcing herself to reel in her anger at the sight of a woman sitting in her husband's lap as if it was her place to do so, Katara continued on her way, pushing noble after noble out of the way. They all seemed to be as curious as she was to why this was being allowed. _Why won't he get her off of him?_ Tears were literally threatening to fall as she had already been feeling La awful about Ozai refusing to dance with her and now this.

"Looks like we have company." Hama said as she looked down the dais at the waterbender glaring last her to her husband.

"No." The water Siren pressed her hand into the Fire Lord's chest. "Stay here. I want to greet my former student." She said with a devious smile and rose up from his lap.

Grabbing her wrist and yanking her back, "Don't you dare-"

"I won't hurt her. Besides, I came all the way here to see her." Hama tossed over her shoulder to him.

Jerking her wrist away, the water Siren made her way slowly down to the Fire Lady that finally acknowledged her and her grin deepened. _**So happy to see you again, Katara.**_

Eyes widened at the familiar voice, _Hama?_ Katara froze. _H-how is she here?!_

 _ **Haven't forgotten me, I see. Wonderful.**_ _**That makes things easier.**_ Hama reached the bottom of the steps and grabbed the young waterbender's face, pulling her into kiss.

The entire ballroom's mouths dropped and so did the Fire Lord's as the mysterious woman forced her tongue into the Fire Lady's mouth, holding tight to her. Katara literally stood there in utter shock as Hama tongue kissed her and held her like a lover. La, this was beyond insane. Here she thought the woman was coming onto her husband and she was after her.

Breaking the kiss, Hama stared directly into the waterbender's eyes and caressed the side of her face. "I've missed you so much Katara."

Katara was literally shivering as she tore herself away from the woman with wide eyes and a hand over her mouth. Shifting her eyes to her husband, the Fire Lady saw his shocked look and immediately took off running. Behind her, Suzume followed.

Ozai was about to go after her, remember the last time she ran off, he didn't see her for almost a month and she was returned to him in terrible condition. Agni, if something else happened to her, he would be done.

"She'll be fine. Suzume will watch over her." Hama told Ozai. "Let's enjoy the night."

The Fire Lord glared dangerously at her as she approached him again, her hand stretched out to him. "Now, how about that dance, your majesty?"

…..

Wiping the saliva from her mouth as she tried to get a hold of herself. _How is she here?! And why does she look like that?! I thought she was old!_ Feeling sick to her stomach. Even worse, _how does she know Ozai?_ Sure, Katara remembered the story Ozai told her about Shin's family but she didn't know he was familiar with her outside of that. _What the hell is going on?!_ Did this have to do with what happened to her while she was unconscious?

"Your majesty."

Katara whips around abruptly as she nearly trips over herself from the tightly fitted shoes she was wearing and saw the last person she ever needed to be alone with.

"Lady Fumi." The Fire Lady forced herself immediately to balance out.

Smirking at the clearly caught off guard waterbender, Fumi folded her fan and stuck it into her obi. "You should try to be more careful, your majesty. Wouldn't want something awful to happen to you and you lose the Fire Lord's child."

The waterbender's eyes widened as she backed away, hand protectively going over her stomach, as she shook her head. "Please, leave me alone. I've done nothing to you."

Suddenly, the noblewoman whistled and a number of masked people appeared from the pillars as the half full moon shined over them. Katara looked frantically to both sides. Where were these people coming from? Were there really so many that wanted her dead?

"I'm sorry, you majesty, but Ozai knew that a tribal savage as Fire Lady would never be accepted in this court." Fumi said as the masked individuals all gathered behind her as she lifted her fan back to her face. "Too bad he didn't know he'd come to love you. Otherwise, he would have spared you and made you his concubine."

Trembling in fear of her life and her unborn child's life, Katara fell weak on her knees. _Why is this happening? What did I do?_

….

A/N:

Hope you guys enjoyed! Love ya and thanks for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N:

Hey Guys! Finally back after almost a month! Sorry about that! Went through a writer's block on top of a lot of stuff happening in my life! I'm just glad to be back and writing again! Missed you guys like crazy!

Chapter 28:

Chuckling, "Your majesty, you are a humorous one, aren't you? I'm not here to kill you. No, Ozai already suspects me and I refuse to play into his hand." Fumi folded her fan and walked up to the knelt Fire Lady, grabbing her chin. "I merely want to give you the option to make your life a little easier."

Katara's eyes narrowed.

"I run and operate this court. Despite it being the Fire Lady's duties to do so, you are simply unfit." The noblewoman hissed as her nail trail across the waterbender's cheek. "Let your husband know my influence and my power here at court remains and that you have no interest in it."

 _ **This bitch is pissing me off. I say we take her.**_ The Siren wanted the woman dead. _No, we need to get back to Ozai._ _ **And what? Let him defend us?! Katara, we can defend ourselves! We've done it for years!**_ _But I am pregnant, I can't fight!_ _**I've got you covered, the baby is fine as long I'm in here but you need to act. Now!**_

Hand at her side, Katara formed ice on her fingertips and without warning raised them to slash Fumi's face causing the woman to scream, falling back. The waterbender climbed to her feet and stole a small stream of water from the air, whipping it around to slash through some of the masked individuals. Knocking a few off their balance and sending them over the ledge of the pillar hall. Making a path for herself to dash back to the ballroom, Katara found her hair being pulled out of its bum and her hair ornaments falling from it.

Taking her by the hair and slinging her onto the floor, a man brought his foot to the side of her neck. Applying pressure on it causing her to squirm and gasp for air.

"A whore need learn her place and that is in the bed of the man that bought her. Not debling in politics or the domain of the highborn." He told her. "Mind your place, your majesty. And we will mind ours."

His foot coming up off of her neck as Fumi approached, holding the side of her face and scowling down at her. Removing a dagger from obi, the noblewoman crouched down to the Fire Lady and snatched a lock of her hair as the man pinned the waterbender down right as she began thrashing around. Running her blade through the brown curls, Fumi's hand froze and her eyes widened at the sudden paralysis she was experiencing. Beside her, holding down the Fire Lady, the man that was in fact Daichi, her husband, let go of the waterbender and soon after she saw him fly backwards into a pillar.

The masked individuals all jumped back at the sight, their eyes widened as the Fire Lady's hand shot up and her fingers twitches, with them, Daichi raised back up from his fallen spot. Balling her fist as she gathered herself from off the floor, one side of her hair shorter than the other, Katara's eyes narrowed on the man that was now kneeling on the floor.

Bearing her teeth as she glowered at the man, "You think you know me?! That I'm any less dangerous than your Lord?! Why do you think he lets me walk by his side?! For show?!"

Fumi, frozen to the floor, was overcome with fear as she listened to the waterbender. Why was it that Ozai had kept this wench around? No one knew. They all assumed it was because she was a phase, something exotic, a talented whore, but none of them pieces together that there could be something else. In the halls, she walked by his side. In their chambers, she slept in his bed. In court sessions, he held her hand in his. And at night, no woman, but her, entertained him. Fumi had thought that perhaps he lost his mind or was bewitched, which perhaps those remained the case, however; witnessing this, the noblewoman figured it had to be due to whatever the hell this girl was doing now. What was this?! What was she?! Ozai must have known. Seen this raw power and wanted it as much he wanted this whore.

"You should have left me alone." Katara hissed and shut her eyes tight, focusing and honing in her power from the full moon. Winter only strength waterbenders as summer did firebenders. With the night air and Yue nearing her completion, Katara was not a foe anyone wanted to have. Especially with her child's life being threatened as it was. Her fist squeezed tighter and Daichi winced. Her other hand twitched, getting a feel for everyone around the room. "All of you should have left me alone!" Eyes reopening as she claimed everyone else under her bloodbending.

…..

"Why are you here?" Ozai asked bitterly as he watched Hama drink her fifth glass of wine and lay against him. Agni, he was Fire Lord, he should be able to order her to leave. However; he knew and she knew that that wasn't how things worked between them. Regardless of how the outside world looked at them. She was the one with higher ground. Something he loathed with all his being.

Curling his hair on her finger as she giggled, "'Why?' You ask. Well I'm here for Katara, of course." Taking a swing of her wine as she looked out at the nobles dancing and finally going about their business, although some occasionally looked over to them. Not like they were at fault for their curiosity. It wasn't everyday that a tribeswoman openly disobeyed the Fire Lord and did as she pleased.

"What do you want with my wife?" Ozai didn't like how the woman had turned her attention to his waterbender. Last time she did, Katara had been kidnapped.

Laughing at the thoughts of the Fire Lord, Hama leaned off his chest to look in his eyes as she held her glass ever-so tightly. "Oh you worry too much, my sweet Ozai. I'm not here to take her. Can't have you killing innocents, now can I? No, I just plan to help her grow into a proper Siren. You'll need her abilities before too long. You married her to win the war, did you not?"

Narrowing his eyes at the woman that raised him, Ozai wondered what she was really up to. No way she was fixated on him winning if it didn't mean something for her to gain. What was she after?

"Besides, you've weakened her. I don't like it." Hama said with a hint of utter disappointment. "I want to build her back up into the waterbender she is meant to be. Too talented to let waste away as a housewife."

Wanting to backhand this woman so quick, "There is nothing wrong with how she is now. She knows her place."

Hama rolled her eyes and shook her head as she climbed out of his lap, "I don't wish to ruin the night with this conversation. You don't have much a say in this, Ozai. Unless, you want to lose everything in one go."

Unfazed by her threat, the Fire Lord stared impassively at her as she grabbed his chin and gazed that evil look at him. "I will make you suffer as I did Shin." She bit out.

Hearing the name of the noble that kidnapped and abused his wife, Ozai's eyes flickered red as the man's name incited a great anger within him. Agni, he loathed that he and Hama weren't in private. How he'd throw her into a damn wall or out of the nearest window. Honestly, if he wasn't dealing with Fumi tonight, he'd take Hama right now and toss her off the balcony outside the ballroom. She was becoming a nuisance. Showing up when and where she pleased. Disregarding the fact that he was the Fire Lord and she was a mere tribeswoman.

Letting go of him, Hama settled back into his lap and wiggled her hips a little as she sent him a coy look when she felt a certain part of his anatomy against her ass. "You've gotten bigger." She grinned. "A LOT bigger."

"You haven't a clue." He threw at her.

Narrowing her eyes seductively, "Then enlighten me."

Before he could toss an insult at her, the doors of the ballroom flew open and everyone hushed from their chatter, soon breaking into a gasp at the sight of Lady Fumi and Lord Daichi with battered appearances. Daichi's lip was busted and Fumi's nose bleeding as they entered the now completely stunned ballroom. Behind them was a number of masked individuals covered in black and at the tail of them was the Fire Lady, who had just run from the festivities after being kissed by the mysterious woman that had not left the Fire Lord's lap. She looked no better than the two nobles in front. Somehow a lock of her hair was shorter than the rest of her hair. The sleeve of her kimono torn off as well as her upper arm looking to be bruised. Like someone had been squeezing it.

Raising out Ozai's lap, Hama looked over the group in front of the waterbender to her former student. Her eyes caught sight of the way the girl's hands were stretched out in front of her and her fingers in a puppeteer formation. A sly grin tugged at her lips as Ozai raised up from behind her and looked to his wife.

 _ **Now that is my Katara.**_ Hama said.

Not understanding at first what the woman was talking about, Ozai found out quickly what she was referring to as he watched closely.

Having marched them all into the ballroom, Katara sent them towards the dais where she saw her husband's callous gaze fall upon all of them. Being made a fool of would end tonight. She prayed everyone was watching, so that she could squash this once and for all. No more being the victim. No more being humiliated or disrespected. No more being seen as anything other than what she was and that was Fire Lady. Everyone would know that by the end of tonight and when morning comes bearing news of her pregnancy, no one will dare utter another word of disdain for her. Tonight, she'd let them witness what she was capable of. The Fire Nation respected power and strength. So she'll finally display hers.

Reaching the dais, Katara forced them all to make way for her and fall on their knees in unison, the entire room gasped and backed away, finally realizing what they were seeing.

"Katara, what is this?" Ozai stepped in front of Hama and was halfway down the dais before the waterbender bended Fumi and Daichi to stand behind her.

"A foiled attempt on my life, I'll have to say." Katara looked over her shoulder to the two that tried to kill her, narrowing her eyes as she turned her attention back to her husband.

Ozai's eyes danced over the group and landed directly on Fumi, whose head was bowed in shame. He then looked to her husband that looked him dead in the eyes. No remorse. No shame. The Fire Lord's expression grew cold as he descended down to his wife and the two that tried to kill her.

"An attempt on your life?" He asked her as he reached her side and they were both facing the two nobles.

Nodding her head.

"Then it's treason they've committed, a conviction punishable only by death and the dismantling of an entire household." Ozai recited the law for everyone to hear, hoping it would discourage future plots.

Everyone's eyes glued to the scene in front of them.

Walking up to Fumi, Ozai grabbed her face with his hand and bore his grey eyes into hers. He could see there was fear in hers. Fear that should have convinced her that this was a fool's mission.

"Why? What drives you to go after my wife?" Ozai asked in a monotone but no less threatening voice.

Tearing her eyes from him, "You know why. She's tribal trash. A waterbender. An enemy of our nation and our people. I'm doing this out of patriotism for my beloved country."

Letting go of her face, Ozai raised that very hand he held her with and slapped her across the face, sending her to the floor and gaining everyone's reaction. Daichi, who may not have loved his wife but refused to let another man touch her in front of him, tried to jump to her defense. However; Katara wasn't having hit and twisted his wrist with a mere flinch of her fingers, bringing him back on his knees.

Ozai looked away from Fumi to Daichi, "You try to kill my wife and get away without consequence, think again." Raising his hand for his guards to come, the palace Lieutenant Guard approached with his men that rounded up the masked individuals.

"Lieutenant Jee, I want them taken to the tower and execute at sunrise. These two, however; I want pulled apart piece by piece starting with fingers and toes. Not a single bit of them shall be together by tomorrow night." Ozai ordered.

Hama grinned as she watched her son ordered the brutal execution of treasonous members of his court and then looked to her waterbender. The girl didn't look pleased with her husband's orders. _A tender heart will get you nowhere, child._ As merciful and kind as Katara was, it would not earn her the same treatment in return. If the roles had been reversed, they'd have already taken the girl's head. She had better learn soon if she wanted to survive the aftermath of this war. No matter what side won, there would be years of adjustments and those that played their parts in ending the war would be primary targets until order and balance was fully restored. Things wouldn't just end with the conclusion of the war.

….

After Fumi and her goons were dragged out of the ballroom, the Fire Lord left his court to continue on with their festivities as he took his wife back to their chambers. In the morning, Kimiko and her ladies were summoned to tend to the Fire Lady's ruined hair. Having to even out hair after one side of it had been chopped off. Her hair no longer down her back but at the nape of her neck. The waterbender became teary eyed at the sight of her hair falling onto the floor. Her hair head always been long and seeing it at such a length was hard to digest. Women in her tribe didn't cut their hair until they reached twenty-one and here she was, eighteen with her hair at her neck. La, she hated seeing it this way.

"It suits you." Ozai told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Tearing her gaze from the vanity mirror, "I don't like it." She said as she stood up. "I don't like any of this."

"And Fumi will pay for t-"

"Torturing her to death! Is that necessary?!" Katara was in his face.

"Yes." Ozai simply looked at her with an impassive expression. "She would have done the same to you were your roles reversed."

Oh, the waterbender knew that but in the end, allowing someone to die as her husband ordered them to, was not something she wanted to do. Killing someone out of self-defense or punishment for a grave crime was one thing but torturing someone to death? There was no good reason to do something like that. Fumi could be executed for all she cared but not by the means in which her husband wished.

"I'm not evil." Katara said. "I'm not like you or the other people here. I can't just do something terrible to a person and not care."

Staring at his beautiful wife, Ozai cupped her cheek with his hand. "And that is why I love you. You're nothing like the rest of us. But I won't allow anyone to get away with harming you. Fumi will die."

Giving a nod as she tried to let a small smile slip to her face, happy that he was at least listening to her and not trying to force his ideology onto her. He knew how she felt when it came to this topic.

Kissing her forehead as he ran his hand down the back of her head, "Shorter hair looks good on you, waterbender."

"At least you like it." Katara rolled her eyes as she pulled away from him to head out of the bedroom and to the dining room. Being pregnant kept her mind on only three things. Sex, motherhood, and food.

Letting her leave out the room without taking his eyes off of her, the Fire Lord's soft demeanor he had been masquerading for his wife disappeared and his brows furrowed. Appearing from out of the bathroom, Hama leaned herself on the threshold of the bathroom and smirked.

"Tear the woman apart, I presume." She chuckled as she hugged her arms to her breast. "Katara is heart and you are mind. She is light and you are darkness. She is gentle like Water and you are violent like Fire. But roles can shift. Ice can be bitter and cold. Fire can be tender and warm."

"Is there a reason you are appearing out of my bathroom?" Ozai was more curious as to why the woman was appearing out of nowhere.

Giggling as she swayed her hips over to him, Hama flipped her hair over her shoulder and grinned at her beloved son. "I told you last night that I'm here for her."

How could he forget? The woman tongue kissed his wife in front of him and his subjects. _**Keep your hands to yourself.**_ He narrowed his eyes at her. _**And your mouth.**_

 _ **Of course, I'll keep that in mind.**_ Hama said as she blew him a kiss and left out of the room to find her waterbender.

…

Laying face down on his bed with his head in his pillow, trying to keep the sun from getting in his eyes. Agni, he drank way too much last night with Sokka. The tribesman took him out for drinks to get his mind off of Katara. Also, Sokka looked like he needed a drink himself. Losing his girlfriend too. Drunk into the night they chanted on their way home how they hated firebenders and the Fire Nation. Now the morning brought with it not only the light of a new day but the consequence of yesterday.

Stretching his stiff limbs, Zuko groaned as he rolled over on his side and decided it was time to wake. However; when he did, his eyes immediately went wide as he stared into equally wide eyes.

"Not a single word." Sokka said in an uneasy voice.

Too shocked to not ask, "W-wh-what happened last night?" He was starting to feel sick to his stomach at the thoughts that came to mind.

Suddenly, the two were startled by the sound of yawning as Sokka felt arms wrap around his waist and a head nuzzle into his chest. Zuko's wide eyes traveled down as he saw there was a person under the sheets. Shaking his head, the tribesman silently told his friend to not do it as he was afraid to see who it was. But the firebender was much too curious to listen to his friend. Grabbing the sheets and lifting them up, first thing Zuko noticed was that three bodies he saw underneath the sheets were completely naked. His face flushed and then he realized the person in between them hugging on Sokka was a female. A small, pale skin, dark haired female. Which was a relief. _A threesome. That's probably what it was._ _We were sharing a girl._ He hoped that's all they were doing. But who was this girl?

"Sparky, get your dick off my ass." Both Zuko and Sokka gulped and looked at each other.

Scrambling out of bed and falling onto the floor, Zuko was in a hurry to get away. Sokka tried to pry the girl off him as he squirmed and wiggles around in terror but Toph only held him tighter.

"Will ya stop! I'm trying to sleep!" She yelled.

Pleading with La for this to be a really bad dream, Sokka looked to his from that was holding himself and gaping at the sixteen year old in the bed naked with his friend. Agni, what the fuck was in their drinks last night?

The bedroom door opened and the sound of a gasp pulled both males' attention. Standing with a stunned look of his face was Aang, whose eyes jumped from Zuko standing off to the side naked and then to Sokka looking utterly mortified with Toph wrapped around him, sheets barely hanging off her waist. The door closed quickly and the sound of footsteps running down the hall and a door slamming was heard. Zuko was about to go after him but he tripped with his ankle tangled in the sheets.

Raising up from the tribesman that she practically had pinned under her. "What? We only had sex. Nothing to get all worked up for. Geez."

~A few hours later~

Laying face down on the sofa as he groaned in the pillow, unable to get a grip on this morning's discovery.

"Shit man! What if she gets pregnant?! How will we know who the father is?!" Sokka was pacing back and forth, in panic.

"Easy, Sparky only watched." Toph entered the room with a grin on her face. "Besides, I'm sixteen not stupid. Had some of those medicine leaves before I convinced you guys to come to bed with me."

 _Oh thank, Agni!_ Zuko shouted in relief within his head. As embarrassing as it was to know he was only watching and possibly getting off to seeing his pal screw his other pal, he was just happy he was a part of it. His conscience couldn't handle that right now.

Sokka gaped at Toph, "W-wait! You mean you took advantage of us?!"

Shrugging his shoulders, "Yeah. You guys were drunk out of your mind and I thought 'Hey, why not?'."

Both Zuko and Sokka gaped at the sixteen year in utter horror. What the hell was she saying? As rough around the edges Toph was, they had always seen her as a little sister and thought that while she had to grow up fast in the middle of this war, she was still innocent. At least in _that_ department.

Flopping down next to Zuko, who cowered away from her, Toph smirked. "Must say, Zuko. Sokka's got you beat."

"Huh?!" He was confused and all together frightened of the earthbender.

Grinning wider, "Sokka's got you beat, shrimp."

Blue and gold eyes widened, "What the hell?!" They swore in unison.

Toph burst into laughter as she leaned back into the sofa. She was having more fun messing with them than she did last night.

…..

Chopsticks falling from her hands as she stared in utter horror at the woman sitting not even a foot away from her, Katara quickly lost her appetite. She had thought she had mistaken last night. Confusing this much younger woman with the old witch Hama. However; it seemed they were one in the same. This was just what the woman really looked like and the crone look was a disguise.

"You've been gawking at me for the last ten minutes, Katara." Hama grinned as she flipped her hair.

Closing her mouth finally, the waterbender gulped and looked away. Clearing her throat, "Yes, well didn't expect to see you here or ever for that matter."

Shrugging her shoulders as she leaned forward on the table towards the waterbender and smiled. "The sentiments are shared. However; I am glad we get to meet again. Especially on such terms. I came here for Ozai and I planned to seek you out at another time but it seems you both are in the same place at the same time. Makes things much easier for me."

"Makes what more easier?" Katara narrowed her eyes. Regardless of how different the woman looked now, she was still that woman she met in the woods that taught her such a barbaric technique.

 _ **If it's such a barbaric technique, why use it?**_ Hama raised her eyebrow as she rested her chin on her hands that had the fingers laced.

 _That's right, she's a Siren._ _**A Siren that merged with her second soul, so she can get in your head in this state.**_ _Is that bad?_ _ **Depends, is she friend or foe?**_ La, why did she have to deal with this now. Fumi and the nobles were being squashed finally. But peace never seemed to last around here. Sighing as she ran her hand through her shorter hair.

"Are you here to kill him?" The waterbender asked in a drowsy voice. Really, she was so tired of all this but if she had to fight, she would fight.

The grin wiping from her face, "And why would I kill him? He is my son." She said in a much serious tone of voice.

 _ **What?!**_ Katara's mouth dropped once more.

"I adopted him when his mother died. He was only but a small boy. No more than four years old." Hama explained. "But I think of him no different than the son I gave birth to."

 _ **No wonder he's fucked in the head. She was his mother and Azulon was his father. That's a perfect formula for making a fucked up kid.**_ _You're telling me._ Katara was truly shocked. Sure, she may not have given birth to him but to think she raised him. It was surprising. She thought the woman hated the Fire Nation and firebenders.

"And I do hate this country and it's benders. However; there are always exceptions, Katara. Always. People make exceptions to their rules all the time. I'm sure you're no different." Grinning again.

And it was true. Katara had made plenty of exception over the years and in the last few months. While she hated everyone that supported this damn war, she was in love with the man behind it. She said she would no longer participate in this chaos and yet she aided her husband in obtaining the Southern territories. There were so many exceptions she's made and a lot of them, especially the most recent ones, she didn't regret them. La, all this for love? Practically defecting all for one person. _Well two now._ Her hand slipped down to her stomach.

Standing to her feet and straightening out her dress, "But I'm here with a purpose, Katara. I want to finish my training with you. Especially now that you've discovered that you're a Siren. It's imperative that you learn to control your abilities and eventually become one with your second soul. Otherwise, you won't be able to keep _him_ alive at the conclusion of this war."

 _ **We can Procter him ourselves! We don't need her!**_ _Totally_. Neither one of them were too confident in their pledges.

…

~Thirty-three Years Ago~

Folding her sheets as she giggled at the little boy that tried to mimic her, folding his sheets, though they weren't as neatly.

"You are a prince, Ozai. It's not your place to do such mundane things." Hama chuckled as the boy pouted and gave up trying to copy her.

Crossing his arms after throwing the sheets down, "I don't want to rely on others! I can do it myself!" He yelled.

Finishing up her stack of sheets, Hama knelt down to the boy and placed her hand on the back of his head. Beaming at him. "Do you not want me to make my special sea prune pot?"

Ozai's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"How about those stories of all the world's beautiful creatures, would you rather tell them to yourself?"

The boy gasped and shook his head again.

Smirking as she patted down his short black hair, "Then rely on me at least, my love."

Nodding his head as he went to wrap his arms around the Hama's neck, Ozai nuzzled his head against her and closed his eyes. "Okay, mama."

"I love you." She whispered to him as she held him tight to her.

"I love you too, mama." He told her.

In just a few years, this little boy had become the love of her life and she loved him as if he were her own. The son of the Fire Lord was now her son since he had abandoned him. Left him to fend for himself. This sweet boy. How could anyone wish to give him up? La, she wanted to take him back with her to her Tribe and raise him in the way of her people. Let him be surrounded by an entire clan of people that will love and care for him.

Pulling away from the boy, Hama smiled at him as she brushed his hair back and felt her heart swell from how cute he was. Much cuter than the other children running around here.

"You're going to be quite the looker when you grow up, Ozai." Hama stood to her feet and went back to her choirs. "You'll have tons of women throwing themselves at you."

Smiling as he climbed onto her bed and watched her fold more things, "When I grow up, I'm gonna marry you and make you my princess."

Pausing in what she was doing. _Dear la, what have I done._

"I'll treat you a thousand times better than Lord Yotori and we'll be happy." The small prince said.

 _ **Talking such a big game for a small squirt. Who does he think he is to offer us such a proposal.**_ _Oh hush, he's a good boy. Let him dream if he wants. He doesn't know any better._ _**And when he does, then what?**_ _Then nothing, he's the one that'll decide what to do then. Besides, would it be bad for him to take us from this place?_ _**And to where? The palace? The boy is not even welcomed there himself. I say kill his dreams before the world does it.**_ Hama ignored her Siren spirit after that. No way she'd kill this boy's dreams. He'll just grow up and learn that they were silly. That's all.

Going back to folding her clothes, "I'll be old and withered by then, my prince. Surely, you'll want a young and beautiful girl."

Tilting his head to the side, "Will she look like you?" He kicked his feet back and forth.

Giggling, "You want a girl that looks like me?" She glanced at him.

Nodding his head really fast, "Yes! She'll have huge blue eyes! And skin like chocolates! And I want her to do that water magic stuff you do, Hama. And she's gotta be tough like me or I'll push her."

The woman burst into laughter. _Oh my la, the boy wants him a waterbender._ This was simply hilarious. Maybe she should spend less time with him. Let him be around his own people for a little while. Probably see a girl that of his own people. Last thing she needed was him to steal another innocent woman from her people and force her into captivity.

…..

Brushing her hair for bed, the waterbender watched as her husband sluggishly made his way to bed and flopped down beside her, groaning as he relaxed into sheets.

"I swear as soon as I'm Phoenix King, I'm abolishing the council and getting rid of all those idiots." Ozai murmured in the pillow, face down.

Leaning over with a smile and laying her head on his back, "Let me guess, they protested your decision to have Fumi executed."

Making a noise that she took as a 'yes', Katara giggled and sat up off him. Running her hand through his hair, she watched as her husband rolled onto his side and looked up at her. He wasn't one for smiling and never gave away any feeling of happiness or anything other than amusement or pleasure. But sometimes, simply by the look in his eyes, Katara could see he was in a slightly less grim mood than he was earlier.

"Something is on your mind, waterbender." He said as he searched her face with his grey eyes. "What is it?"

There always something on her mind. Worry and fear mostly. But that couldn't be helped. The sort of situation she was in made impossible to relax her ongoing thoughts. But she didn't want to talk about them. With anyone. Especially not him. He wouldn't understand. Wanting her all to himself and unaccepting of the relationships she has with her family and friends. But how could she blame him. He didn't have the sort of family she did. Not even a somewhat average one where they at least cared about one another even if they didn't show it. He was abused by his father. Mother died when he was a small boy. Brother was so far apart in age it was impossible for them to ever be on the same page. Then into his first marriage he and his wife felt nothing for each other. He hated his son, likely because he was first born or something significant to that effect. May love his daughter but uses her as a weapon. And from what she's seen, he has no friends. The closest things to friends he had were Shin and Wang. Shin and him weren't on good terms at the moment. Besides, she hadn't a clue where he was. And Wang was consumed with carrying out his duties as minister of coin, barely ever seen with him. Katara understood why he was practically obsessed with her. Why he was so possessive. And even more now than she did before. He was alone. The only other times he wasn't alone was when he was with Kimiko and once before when he was a boy and with another waterbender.

Deciding yet again to hold her keep, Katara shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm just worried about you."

"Worried for what?" His brows furrowed. "I'm not the one that nearly was killed."

Sitting up on the bed, Ozai moved in closer to her, and raised his eyebrow as she leaned away from him with that awkward look she'd make whenever she was trying to hide something.

"I've studied you long enough to know when you're lying, waterbender."

Katara stiffened.

Taking a piece of her hair in his hand and rubbing it between his fingertips as his eyes focused on it, "Is it because of that woman last night? Is she what's on your mind?"

Gulping hard. The last thing she wanted to talk about was Hama. Especially after what she learned about the woman and him today. She was his adoptive mother. Raised him after his father discarded him. While she was curious about what he had to say about his 'mother', a woman she had only known as a monster, she was also afraid to find out what turned them both into the kinds of people they were.

Though she said nothing, her eyes told him everything. Sighing as he leaned away from her and ran his hand through his hair, "Hama told me she knew you." He said after a long pause. "You were her student. She taught you how to bend people and also extract water from thin air. Even so, you labelled her a monster and had the authorities take her in."

"She was kidnapping and killing people! I couldn't let her do that!" Katara rose in defense.

"Killing my people. Why should you have concerned yourself? They wouldn't have done the same for you." He said an even tone.

Throwing her hands in frustration, the waterbender threw herself down into her pillow. "I don't care what they would have done. I only care what I do. And I wasn't going to let her kill more people. Even if they were Fire Nation."

Ozai glanced over at his wife that looked exhausted from simply having to explain herself which wasn't necessary to begin with. He knew the kind of person she was. She was a rare type even amongst her own people. Kind and gentle. Righteous and fair. He wasn't trying to poke fun at her characteristic for he admired them, despite the fact that he also believed they would be her undoing if she didn't get them in check.

"Hama told me she raised you." Katara looked over to him as she laid in bed. "Your father didn't want you and gave you to a nobleman's whore to be raised. Is that true?"

"No." He responded.

"Then she lied?"

"No."

"Then what? Is it true or not?"

"Katara, leave it alone."

"But you brought this up, now I'm curious."

"Well you shouldn't be."

"Oz-"

"Good night, Katara." He said ending the conversation as he stole the flames from all the candles in the room and rolled on his side, back to her.

Staring at the back of his head as he was turned away from her, Katara breathed in deeply and shook her head. She knew it. He wouldn't want to talk about her. Or at least at about his past with her. But was he wrong to not discuss the woman? She remembered when they first brought up the woman that she hadn't wanted to say anything either. Hama was a touchy subject. Seemingly for both of them. Shutting her eyes, the waterbender relented in her curiosity, hoping one day he'd tell her.

"I'm sorry." She said in a whisper and moved herself towards him, wrapping her arm around his waist from behind. Face pressing into his back as she shut her eyes.

Taking her hand that rested on his stomach into his, "The past is the past. I've told you that before. Let it go. It has no place in the present."

"I can't." She nuzzled her head into his back. "Our past is who we are and I want to know yours."

"No. No, you don't." He told her.

….

~Twenty-Six years ago~

It was none of his concern. It was none of his business. He shouldn't be bothered. Besides, he should loath the little rut. He killed their mother. That wicked brat! Iroh hated, with a great passion, his younger brother. Hated the boy all these years. And yet, after seeing what his father had done to that demon child, it unnerved him.

On his way to speak with his father as he would usually do, Iroh had happened upon his brother lying on the throne room floor cover in his own blood. Crawling away from what were the feet of their father as a whip of fire came lashing down on his already torn back. Somehow the boy didn't scream. He didn't as much as flinch. Only crumpled flat on the floor as he lost his ability to drag himself away. Lying in a pool of his own blood.

"You think water is thicker than blood, my boy?!" Azulon snarled at his pathetic son. "Where's your water wench now?! Probably dead after what she did." He chuckled.

Iroh watched closely as Ozai laid limp on the floor staring blank at the doorway. His gold eyes dull as they managed to meet his gaze. The elder prince grimaced at the eye connect. Biting his desire to hiss, Iroh tore his eyes away from the boy as he saw his father's hand go down grab a lock of Ozai's hair and yank him onto his knees.

Looking over his son's long black hair, Azulon couldn't help how disgusted he was that the boy had grown it to such lengths as if to mimic him, though Ozai had grown it out for other reasons. Azulon took out his dagger and brought it to the boy's hair. Slicing through the pitch black locks as he placed his foot on the back of the boy's back, kicking him down as he chopped the hair.

Ozai clenched his teeth as he wanted to scream but couldn't for fear of a worse punishment, tears streamed down his face at the immense pain. Before long this would be over. Either he would finally die or his father would grow bored and leave him alone. Please _Agni, let me die._ The fourteen year old prayed.

As the young prince collapsed onto the floor, Iroh looked back again to see his hair was gone, cut completely off. All that remained were uneven strands that were not even at ear length. Blood dropped from a small slice to his brother's ear. _He deserves this_. Iroh tried to convince himself. _He killed my mother._ He told himself as he watched Ozai on the verge of death.

"Your majesty, don't you think that is enough? You'll kill the boy if you continue." An advisor carefully addressed the Fire Lord.

"I want to see this brat's limit. How much is too much." Scowling down at his son, "You and I both know that boy won't die. Agni, I thought we got rid of the last of _them_."

The advisor nodded their heads. "Yes, your majesty. But it seems a seed was planted before they were exterminated."

Azulon growled and threw one last lash at his son, sending the boy to black out from his own injuries.

Turned his head again, Iroh swallowed hard as he walked away, telling himself he didn't care. Ozai deserved to endure this after what became of mother. The woman was dead because of him. Even worse, the boy had the audacity to claim a water wench as his mother. He deserved an even greater punishment.

…

~Present~

Now, Iroh understood what his father and that advisor were saying. It made sense. All these years finally made sense to him. What happened to their mother? Why their father hated Ozai? How his younger brother survived Azulon's vicious abuse. The Phoenix bloodline. Their mother was the daughter of the last surviving Phoenix during the genocide of both them and the dragons. While it seemed their mother didn't inherit the blood and neither did Iroh, Ozai was born with it. No wonder he didn't die from Azulon torturing him.

"When your brother was born his eyes would not open for nearly a year and when they did, their color would change constantly. However; when he came back from exile, Ozai's eyes remained gold. Your father wondered if your brother had finally learned what he was and whether or not he could control his abilities. Azulon pushed him to the limit each and every time." Lao explained as the two of the sat in the great library that stored away past knowledge of all the nations and all their wonders.

Iroh gaped at the scroll he began reading through. Ozai was a Phoenix. Then that meant…. _he can't be killed._ _Dear Agni!_

Sighing as he saw that look on his old friend's face. "There is a way to kill a Phoenix. A way that can only be through someone close enough to make them relent to death. Someone they'd willing surrender to."

Eyes widening, "Then that girl...you put her at his side to kill him. But why her?"

Lao stood from the table and held his hands behind his back as he looked to the high bookcase all around them. "In the Fire Nation there were Dragons and Phoenix. In the Earth Kingdom there were stone creatures. In Air Nation there were Sky spirits. And the Water Tribe, there were Sirens. Sirens were believed to be the bearers of life for the other creatures. That could breathe into those with strong connections to their elements and make them into greater beings. Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe is the last of that breed. We believed she could help aid us in taking down Ozai. Yet instead, she is in love with him and has removed herself from any involvement in this war. We had planned to 'release' her, however; when hearing from sources in the South Pole that she was pregnant, we figured we'd have a better way of controlling the water Siren."

As much as he was a brother of the White Lotus himself and wanted world peace as they did. He understood their methods were not justifiable. Using a young girl like the waterbender that aided the Avatar to seduce and kill a man like his brother. Even if she hadn't turned coat, Ozai would have discovered her and killed her. Even now, if he were to find out, he'd kill the waterbender in a heartbeat. Iroh knew it was a crime to go against the brotherhood of the White Lotus but this could not continue. His brother would have to go down a different way.

…

The next morning, Ozai took Katara down to the outdoor training dojo and had her dressed in one of Azula's workout attire. It was a bit tight on the waterbender. She was after all built for cooler climates. Thicker in places that many Fire Nation women weren't. Also, she wore the armbands that matched the ones she gave her husband as a gift. She only wished he didn't have to return to his duties as Fire Lord so he could stay with her.

"Hama's informed me that a Siren is virtually safe during her pregnancy as long as she doesn't switch over her souls." Ozai said as he walked her down the halls. "You will finish your training with her."

"What?!" Katara stopped.

"I won't repeat myself, Katara." Ozai said in a stern voice. He wasn't feeling all that well at the moment and didn't want to add onto his already ill mood, the council would do enough to worsen his current state.

"But you can't make me train with her! And why do I need to?! I'm not fighting anymore!" She said.

Snatching her up by her arms and glaring at her, "You've become weak, Katara! I can't allow it! Not anymore."

"Then you're going to put into the war and fight for you?!" She growled at him.

Balling up his face even more, "I'd be damned before I toss you back into the war but there are wars outside the one that the world is fighting. I can handle myself but can the same be said about you? And our child, if I'm not around, who will defend it? I need you to stop thinking I can save you every time something comes up! I can't. I've proven that enough in this month alone."

Gaping at him as he tore away from her, Katara watched as he put his hand over his face and breathed in deeply. Looking as if he was unwell and altogether struggling to even reinforce his decision for her. The waterbender allowed herself to calm and at least take in what he was telling her. She knew it was probably weighing on his conscience that not only had she been kidnapped but Fumi had tried to kill her and he could do nothing to stop it. But it was not his responsibility alone to save her. She was warrior, a fighter, a defender long before she married and put on this crown. She should be able to protect herself and instead she's put the task alone into his hands. Katara didn't like the woman she had become. What was it that made her into this?

Nodding her head as she averted her eyes. "Okay, I'll do it. But only because you're right. I'm getting soft from being in here."

Hand on his forehead as a migraine developed, "Blaming life in the palace for your lack of fight." He winced.

Smirking at him as she turned around, "This place is nothing to how it is out there." She told him.

 _Is that so?_ Raising an eyebrow as he continued walking her to the training grounds. He had never been outside the Fire Nation except for the Southern Water Tribe. Never been in the middle of battle or a part of any military action other than giving orders and commands. Maybe he should change that. Perhaps that was what would win him this war. Also, with the revelation of his bloodline, Ozai wanted to see the truth lengths of his power and what better way to test his abilities than in the wage of war?

…..

Slapping Zuko upside the head after he went too far and over explained to the young monk what he had walked in on yesterday morning, Sokka shook his head.

"Look Aang. When you're older-"

"Older?! Me and Toph are the same age!" He was hysterical after Zuko's detailed breakdown.

"Yeah but I'm more mature." Toph said.

Zuko nodded his head.

 _Not helping guys._ Sokka face palmed himself.

The tribesman was about to finish what he saying to his friend but just as he was about to, the door opened and a cloaked figured thrusted themselves into the small apartment. All of them jumped into a fighting stance and prepared to engage whoever this person was.

"My, was this place hard to find." A familiar voice said. "I passed it three times over."

Everyone lowered their stances.

"Uncle?"

Pulling off his hood, "Zuko." The old general said with a beam as he opened his arms for his nephew he hadn't seen in over a year.

"Where have you been?!" He rushed to embrace his uncle. "They said you had gone to see a friend."

Chuckling his hearty laugh, "A friend I did see."

Walking over to the two firebenders, Aang patted his hand down of Iroh's shoulder. "Did your friend tell you anything useful?"

Breaking the embrace with his nephew, the old General gave a strange look to Zuko before looking over to Aang. Yes, his friend had a lot to tell him but was it useful? Not much. It only seemed to make the current state of the war appear that much more graver. It was unlikely this war was ending soon and if it did, it would not be in their favor. Not at all.

"I do believe there are somethings I need to discuss with my nephew first, Avatar Aang. I do not mean to be rude but this does concern a certain family member of ours." Iroh said.

Toph could tell whatever it was that Iroh planned to talk with Zuko about was not good. His heart was going an unsteady pace. Sokka could simply tell by the look on the man's face. Looked like he had stumbled across some bad news. Even Aang, who was considered the naive one of the group feared that Iroh might have returned with not so good news.

Zuko didn't expect to hear anything good from his uncle as the man placed his hand firm on his shoulder and walked him out of his humble apartment dwelling. Door closing behind them.

"Is this about my sister or father?" The banished prince asked in disdain.

Sighing heavily, "Neither. Lady Katara is also a part of our family now."

"I already know she's pregnant. You don't need to tell me that." Zuko hissed.

Shaking his head, "No, Zuko. It's something more you should know about the waterbender."

 _What now?_

…

Sitting in the center of the arena with her fist pressed together and closed her eyes, Katara tried to focus on whatever it was that she was supposed to be focusing on. Honestly, the waterbender felt mediation was for firebenders and airbenders from what she's seen. Pakku never taught her mediation and so she assumed it wasn't required of waterbenders. However; here she was learning how to mediate under Hama's instruction.

Circling the young waterbender, Hama scowled at the lack of concentration taking place. Summoning a rod of ice, she hit the girl in the back and get her attention.

"Hey!" Katara jerked forward.

"You've let this pampered life get the better of you." Hama hissed. "What? Afraid to dirty your hands after they've been so well kept these last few months? Or is it because Ozai does a good job of making it so you never need lift a finger that you've forgotten that some things you must do yourself?"

Raising to her feet, Katara was about to take the woman but Hama swung her rod under the waterbender's feet, causing her to fall backwards.

"I'll tell you what I told him. I'm here to make you stronger. The end is coming and if you think you're prepared for it, you're mistaken. You haven't even decided whose side you're on." Hama watched with an impassive gaze as the waterbender pulled herself off the ground.

Narrowing her eyes at the woman, Katara sat herself back down into the same position she had been in and closed her eyes, resuming the meditation exercise Hama was walking her through. Soon the woman sat herself in front of the young waterbender and grasped her hands.

Closing her own eyes, "All benders must meditate and seek their element out with their minds and spirits. The Fire Nation is strong and the nomads were wise because of this."

Trying to concentrate, Katara desperately looked for her element around but realized there was nothing. Not a single drop within this training arena. All the snow had been burned away. Seemed the Fire Nation wasn't too fond of the flakes of ice.

"Water is everywhere and in every living thing, Katara. I taught you this. Water is the bearer of life." Hama tried to get the waterbender to find their element amongst the less obvious places.

Remembering her lessons in the woods, the waterbender let herself slip to that day, relaxing her tense posture and recalling that feeling she had when she first extracted water from the bed of Fire lilies and trees and air.

"The Northern Tribe is misguided, believe the strength of its Tribe is in the men when it is the opposite. Women of water are much greater than men. The moon favors us and the ocean embraces us. That is why only women can be Sirens." Hama explained to the young girl that she wanted to reach the height of her potential. "We can carry life within us and also manipulate life within others."

The older Siren explained some of the abilities of the a Siren. Things that were left out of the scroll Fire Sage Lao gave her. Information about the gifts a Siren can give to others. Soon Katara fell into complete concentration and Hama let go of her hands.

"A Siren is also a wrathful being. More so than stone creatures and Phoenix."

"Stone creatures and Phoenix?!" Katara opened her eyes. So there were more beings out there like her? Ones of different elements.

Hama hit the girl upside the head and told her to go back to mediating. Reluctantly, the waterbender followed her orders and let her teacher finish.

Clearing her throat, "Yes, Stone creatures and Phoenix. They are the other beings that exist in this world. But are as small in number and as rare as Sirens."

 _So...basically non-existing at this point._ Katara wished it wasn't so. She wanted to meet one of these creatures.

 _And you already have,_ Hama said to herself as she let the girl sink further and further into concentration. Once she did, her eyes would reopen as Siren eyes but her second soul with remain caring for the womb, protecting the growing child. The goal was to tap into a small bit of the Siren's power without switching over.

It was about an hour before this finally took hold and Hama had told Katara all about the other creatures. Dragons being enduring of all physical ailments, sturdy bodies, scales that were almost impossible to penetrate, and hearts like burning flames that never died out. Stone creature, solid and wise beings, live in isolation, but are at peace with their unchanged surroundings. Sky spirits, which no longer exist after the Air Nomad genocide, were carefree, danced with the winds and clouds, lightened the spirits of all near it. Sirens are the bearers of life or more so conjurers, easily mistaken for witches, loving and nurturing creatures with also a dark wrath when provoked, they are ever adapting, but love only once in their long lived lives. Phoenix, immortal creatures that die only to come back from their ashes, but unlike dragons their bodies where human-like, could feel pain and exercise unimaginable suffering, a price for their unending lives. Could only die, if they willingly relinquished their lives. Hama told her how Phoenix were supreme beings. Only advantage they had over the Sirens was their immorality.

Eyes in a glowing state, Hama took the waterbender's hand and placed it flat on the ground between them.

"Summon water to this spot." Hama told her.

Drawing water from the moist air, Katara did exactly as told and sent it straight to that spot.

"Now, think of a place that has water that you'd want to go." Hama grinned.

Where would she like to go that had water? Home was one place but after what she forced her father to do and that damn General Shang, she wasn't sure she'd want to be there. Then she thought that maybe with her friends would be nice but she didn't know if they were near water or not. Chances were unlikely. So where?

Without giving it much thought that water beneath her hand shaped and when Hama told her to open her eyes, Katara nearly lost it.

"Holy shit!" She squealed and snatched her hand away. "I-is that-"

Nodding her head, "Yes. A portal or looking glass it you freeze it. Would you like to go through it."

 _Go through it?!_

"I'm sure he would be pleased to know you catch on quick." Hama smirked.

"But where is that?!" Katara was concerned that people might see her and find out she wasn't fully human.

Running her hand along the puddle portal, "A wine glass."

 _Drink at this time of day?!_ Katara put her hand on the puddle and closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating.

Utterly done with his day, Ozai stretched out on his sofa in his office and grabbed the glass of wine he had poured himself. Bringing it to his lip, the Fire Lord took a sip and shut his eyes for a moment. His headache was getting no better but at least it was becoming no worse. Deciding to take the whole thing down and possibly skip the rest of his meetings, Ozai began drinking. However; suddenly the glass froze and then shattered, the frozen wine reverting back to a liquid form and fell on the floor.

"So getting drunk in the middle of the day and neglecting your responsibilities is your new thing?" Confused as to where he was hearing his wife's voice when she was nowhere in his office. "Down here."

Looking down, in a puddle where the wine had fallen was a reflection of the waterbender with her hands over her hips. "Don't you have another meeting to get to?"

Ozai raised an eyebrow, "Learned a skill and decide to spy on me with it, did you?"

Face flushing, "W-well no...I-I I just wanted to know what you were doing?"

Smirking, "That's spying, my dear." He snapped his fingers and fire took to the puddle, burning it out, cutting off her watchful gaze. _How cute._ He said pouring himself another glass of wine and bringing it to his lips. _She can't even get through training without thinking of me._

…

~Thirteen years ago~

"You're lucky you're the smart one or else, I'd bash your head into a wall." Azulon said from his throne as he glared down at his youngest son that present a solution to the rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom.

Take Bei Seng Sei. It had never been done but the second prince seemed confident in his brother being suited for the task. Of course, it was all for show. As soon as he was dismissed from his father's throne room or rather shooed away, Ozai met up with his sister Kimiko, who patted him on the back.

Grinning, "Soon Iroh will be out of the picture and with him, his heir." Kimiko poured them both a glass of wine.

"All that's left is father and once he's gone with them, I'll be made Fire Lord." Ozai said while taking a seat at his desk and began working on his next phase of things.

Sitting herself in front of his desk, "And Ursa, is she prepared to take the fall for you?"

"Of course. She knows the consequence if she doesn't." Ozai wore a grim expression as he dipped his quill in ink and wrote out his cryptic letter to his spies.

Sipping her wine, Kimiko sent a questioning look at her brother. "You don't plan to really kill your son do you if she doesn't follow through, do you?"

"Our father tried to kill me plenty of times and I will be no different than him with my son, it'll make him stronger." Ozai said.

 _He has a point,_ Kimiko thought to herself.

Leaving him to his work, the concubine's daughter made her way back to her residence but was soon stopped by the first prince, Fire Prince Iroh. She bowed her head only because she was expected to. A law she despised as much as she despised the heir of the throne.

"Your highness." She lowered her head.

"Kimiko." Iroh said as he tried to offer her a smile. "I wanted to speak with you before I leave for Bei Seng Sei."

Raising her head, Kimiko paid the prince no mind as she went on about her business. Following behind her, Iroh tried to get her attention and yet, she gave him none of it. He was the first prince. Beloved son of Azulon. The unsympathetic brother of Second Prince Ozai. In other words, Iroh was not her friend but rather her foe. Especially now when Ozai was fighting back and taking what is owed to him after years of suffering.

Grabbing her arm and pulling her back as he was serious about talking with her, "Kimiko, please. I need to talk to you."

"And what could you possibly have to say to me, your highness?! A lowly daughter of a concubine that serves under the second prince's household." She bit out for him to know her utter disdain for him and is existence.

Expression dropping into a somber one at his own sister's hate for him, Iroh let go of her arm. "I could die out there, don't you want to wish me well?"

"If you died, it would make **my** prince all the more happier!" She raised her voice.

Not at all stunned by her declaration as he knew she favored his brother and his brother held a deep hatred for him. Not that anyone could blame him. Iroh had watched his brother be beaten and broken, crippled on the floor and then burned. Branded with the Fire Nation insignia. It was a tactic to humiliate him. Only slaves and concubines would carry such a brand. However; the brands never last past a day, which was in his favor. Ozai despised Iroh for watching him suffer and yet, doing nothing to end it. Eventually, Iroh felt guilty for not saving his younger brother from their father's wrath.

"If I died, would **your** prince be anymore safe than he is now?" Iroh challenged her as his brows furrowed. "Father will blame him, Kimiko, and he will die."

Folding her arms, "And why would kill his last possible heir?"

Scowling at the young woman, "No one is blind to Ozai's ambitions. We all know he wants the throne."

Unphased, Kimiko rolled her eyes and shoved past him but her wrist was caught.

"It's not too late for you, Kimiko." Iroh told her. "You don't have to go down with my brother."

Snatching her away. "Then who will I have left when he does?! He was the only person here that saw past the fact I'm a concubine's daughter! Not even you would!"

Refusing to tolerate his presence any further, Kimiko hurried on her way.

"Kimiko!"

"I hope the earthbenders crush you with a boulder!" She yelled back at him from down the hall.

….

~Present~

Looking over the list of qualified people to be the wet nurse of the Fire Lord's third child, Kimiko had her ladies and Suki work on the blanket that would be a gift to her niece or nephew. The woman was so excited for the coming birth of her brother and Katara's child. It was announced during one of the meetings her brother attended. He sort threw out there as he was trying to convince the council to allow him to have Lady Fumi executed. While he was Fire Lord, he was not all powerful. But she knew he didn't plan for it to be that way much longer. Phoenix King would be his new title and with it, his order and his word would reign supreme. Hopefully, Katara figured out a way to end the war without disaster.

"Lady Kimiko, there is a man covered in a cloak awaiting a moment with you. He says it's urgent." One of ladies dashed into the room.

Looking over to the Kyoshi to take lead of the group task, Kimiko lifted from her desk and left the room to meet with this strange man. Who could possibly wish to see her? Pausing for a moment, _Agni don't let it be him._ Her hand twitched at her side and a dagger slid down her sleeve into her hand. Holding it tight as she cautiously made her way to her room, fearing it was her devil of a husband here to kill her.

Entering her room, Kimiko's eye found the man standing by her vanity looking over the few items that laid on it. In his hand was a picture frame of a painting that was taken with her and Ozai when they were younger.

"I wonder how he got this past Azulon." The cloaked man said out loud, knowing the woman was finally there.

Moving her hand with the dagger behind her back as she took a step into the room and closed the door behind her. "He was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. There was a lot he got away with that Azulon didn't know about."

"Like having my son killed?" The cloaked man turned around and pulled off his hood.

Kimiko's dagger dropped from her hands as her eyes widened. "Iroh." His name fell out of her mouth.

Offering her one of those smiles that were always contrary to the mood of things, "Nice to see you haven't changed a bit, sister. Still working under our brother?"

…

Ozai stood in front of the mirror, leaning against the countertop as he balled his fist and squeezed his eyes shut. No longer able to feel warmth or the cold, somehow he was filling this burning ache inside of him. His throat stung as if he were thirsting for something and neither water nor wine quenched it. Then there were his eyes that burned its red hue and caused him a great deal of pain simply by opening them. This might be an effect of his Phoenix powers. From what he concluded thus far from observing himself, if he used any of the abilities, it wore on him. Causing migraines and nausea. Then lose of appetite, fatigue, and night terrors that he had been having under control the last few days but they just seemed to get worse and worse each night. He needed to talk to Hama about them but she was busy with his wife. Training her.

Splashing water on his face, Ozai tried once again to open his eyes but as he did, the pain came surging back. An excruciating pain that sent him on his knees and knocking over the bottles of liquor he had on the countertop onto the floor.

The broken glass got into his skin but quickly became ash and the wounds heal with an agonizing black flame. It didn't hurt before but now it did. Perhaps because of his weakened state.

"Agni." He swore through his teeth.

The bathroom door soon swung open and in rushed his blue eyes wife, who rushed to him. "Ozai!" She yelled his name as she knelt in front of him and placed her hand over his forehead.

Covered in sweat with dark circles under his eyes, Ozai panted as he leaned his forehead onto his waterbender's shoulder and grabbed her, pulling her tight against him.

Eyes wide with worry as he embraced her, Katara placed her hands on his back and head. "Ozai, what's wrong?"

"Shh." He told her, trying to focus for a moment. Somehow simply having her this close was taking the agony away. Almost as if it was being replaced with another feeling.

Not knowing what to do but sit there quietly as he held onto her, Katara could feel his low temperature rising and as it did, she found herself being pushed onto the floor. Lifting his head slightly, getting an angle on her neck, she felt his teeth on her skin as his hands slid down her waist to her thighs. Pulling them up to his side as he settled between her legs.

"Ozai, wha-"

"Stop talking." He told her as he pushed up her dress.

Lying on her back in utter confusion, Katara tried not to forget that she found him on the floor in a cold sweat. How could he possibly want to have sex now when he clearly was not in any condition for it.

"Ozai, you need to get checked out. I can get the physicians." The waterbender attempted to get him to stop.

Lifting his head up from her neck, "Do I look like I need a physician?" He asked her in a dangerously low voice.

Katara nodded her head.

Sighing angrily, he pushed himself off the waterbender and helped her up. Giving him a curious stare, Katara put her hand to his forehead and felt around for any sign of fever. There was none. She then placed her hand in the middle of his chest and closed her eyes, feeling around for anything that was off.

Yanking her hand away, "Are you even alive?!" She looked at him in shock as she held her hand away from him.

"Alive enough to want you." He said with a smirk and tried to push her up against the sink counter.

Shaking her head as she pushed him back, "Stop it! You need to be in bed, not trying to take me on the floor and now the counter."

"In bed it is." Ozai said as he tried to grab her but she slapped his hands away, giving him a serious look.

Seriously, what was wrong with him? Just a minute ago he looked like he was about to pass out and now he was trying to whisk her off to bed. Something was clearly off about him. His temperature was cold and she could feel nothing moving on the inside. No flow of blood or other fluids. She couldn't even feel a heartbeat. It was odd and deeply concerned her. What if that's why his eyes were grey now? He was sick or had some illness that was doing this to his body and robbed the color from his irises.

"I told you I'm fine, Katara." He told the waterbender to looked at him with grave eyes. He knew she was worrying herself again about something that wasn't to be worried about.

Narrowing her eyes at him, "You're lying. Something's wrong. Something's been wrong. Been wrong since I woke."

Reaching for her, "Katar-"

"No!" She shoved him away. "You're hiding something from me!"

"Ka-"

"No, I'm not listening to anything else, Ozai. Not unless you tell me what's going on." Her hands went to her hips as she glared up at him.

 _Agni, I swear._

…..

A/N: hope you guys liked my return chapter! See you next week with the chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Back like I said my lovelies!

 **WARNING:** Smut F/M  & F/F

Chapter 29:

Running her hand up and down the waterbender's back as she lost her breakfast shortly after a few training exercises, Hama gazed at her shivering form as she wept and vomited into the bushes of the courtyard. The water Siren remembered when she was pregnant with Shin. Her sickness wouldn't go away. All the way up until she went into labor, Hama had morning sickness. Not just that but she had felt on fire all day everyday with him. Carrying a firebender wasn't easy. She almost died in childbirth. Or at least she felt like she was dying. Hopefully, Katara wouldn't have that same complication.

"You need to have sex frequently to ensure you'll have a less difficult labor." Hama told her.

Lifting her head up from the bushes, Katara tossed the woman a deep glare and wiped her mouth. She knew that wasn't going to happen. Not until someone started talking and being that a week had gone by and Ozai hadn't as much as said a single word to her about what they needed to discuss, the waterbender knew it would be awhile before she even thought about having sex with him. And if he didn't, she wasn't about to sit by and accept his refusal to tell her whatever it was he was hiding. Katara was done with having to always yield to him. Fire Lord or not, he was only a man. She had fought plenty of men in her time in the war and she was very tempted to fight him. Her nerves were bad as it was, last night she was seriously contemplating smothering him with the pillow. How dare he sleep so peacefully beside her while she was left trying to figure out what the hell he was hiding from her.

Hama giggled at how worked up the waterbender was becoming over her husband's stubbornness. It was cute.

"What do you plan to do if he doesn't talk?" The water Siren was curious.

Straightening herself out and moving away from Hama, "I'll leave." Katara crossed her arms.

Smirking, "And what good would that do you? You'll only anger him."

Rolling her eyes, Katara walked to edge of the courtyard and made her way into the main halls. She didn't want to deal with Hama at the moment. It was clear whose side she was on and it wasn't hers.

Nobles all bowing their head as the Fire Lady stormed past them, afraid to anger her even further as it looked like she was in a Agni awful mood all week. Possibly moodiness from her pregnancy. They just wanted to stay out of her way and out of sight. Especially after what she did to Daichi and Fumi. It just wasn't worth it. Getting on her bad side.

…

"Your majesty, there is a letter from the Chieftain of the North Water Tribe, Arnook." A council member presented the scroll to the Fire Lord.

Ozai snatched the letter away and looked it over,

 _Dear Fire Lord Ozai,_

 _The Northern Water Tribe has just received word from its sister Tribe in the South that you have not only conquered their territories but have married the young prodigy Master Katara. In retaliation on the South's behalf, I have sent men to fight alongside the Earth Kingdom to take the Fire Nation's eastern Islands. These islands will be held hostage until Master Katara has been released from captivity and handed over to us, alive._

 _Sincerely, Chieftain Arnook, your Northern enemy._

Burning the letter instantly, Ozai threw the ashes at the council member that handed the letter to him.

"Where is the armada located at the moment?" Ozai seethed.

A General stood, "The Northwest of the Xaio Lu mountain range in the Earth Kingdom and a larger number is in the Southeast."

Trying to think up a way to take out the Earth Kingdom ships before they took the islands, "Can we move any of our ships at the moment?"

The General shook his head and explained that the ships were keeping the reinforcement for the areas they had under conquest. Removing them could mean that they'd lose those territories.

"There is a way to keep our islands from being invaded without the use of our army." Another council member spoke up.

~Sitting Room~

Storming into the room with his guards, Ozai's eyes went straight to his wife that didn't seem phased by him barging in on her. She only glanced his way and went back to drinking her tea. Kimiko and her ladies sat around her, working on the baby blanket. Hama was sitting by the window gazing out of it, lost in thought. None of them rose to greet the Fire Lord. The Fire Lady's orders.

"We need to speak." Ozai said in a composer fashion, ignoring the disrespect he was receiving from her company.

Setting her teacup down, Katara rose slowly from her cushion and sent her husband that tired look she had been giving him lately. As if him being around was a nuisance and she wanted to be left alone. He forgave her for the look. Not like he was unfamiliar with not being wanted around. Besides, most of her moodiness was due to her being pregnant. Agni, knew women on their cycle or pregnant were mean spirited. And the fact he wasn't on good terms with her only made things worse.

The waterbender made her way to her husband, the Fire Lord, and let him place his hand over her lower back as he lead her out the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Katara pulled herself away from him and glared at him.

"What do you want?" She barely kept her disdain under wrap.

Giving his guards a look to leave them, Ozai once again let go of his displeasure for her rude undertone.

Alone, "You need to choose a side. Now!" He said.

"A side? What side?" Katara asked in confusion.

"You know what side! Are you for me or against me?" He stepped closer to her.

Backing away, "How do you expect me to choose?! You know I'd have to turn traitor on my own **family**!"

Snatching her up, "Will our child not be your family too?! What do you think will happen if I don't win?! That they'll pardon you? Or better yet, Zuko will let a threat to his reign if he takes my place remain alive? He may have switched sides but he is after all my son, he knows better than to let a challenger to the throne live."

Gaping at her husband as her heart pounded in her chest. No. No. That's not how it would go. Katara knew Zuko would not do something like kill a child? An innocent child. He wouldn't. He wasn't like that. However; even as she told herself that, she couldn't help but have her hand slip down protectively to her stomach as she feared that something would happen. A single tear fell from her eye as she looked fearfully at her husband.

Caressing his fingers down her cheek, "And you, he'll take you as a concubine. Humiliate me by having you, my wife, as his personal whore. You will no longer be Katara, Master Waterbender, Instructor of the Avatar, or even Fire Lady but rather the Fire Lord's whore, a spoil of war."

Tearing herself from him as she felt an overwhelming disgust at the mere thought of being degraded in that way, Katara ran her hand through her hair and gripped a chunk of it. _Wha-what?! No, Zuko wouldn't do that to me...he'll just let me go_. _**You married and have a child with his father. Zuko is going to want payback. He doesn't strike me as someone who lets go of a vendetta. Especially one so personal.**_

"If I win, none of this you will have to worry yourself with." Ozai told her. "And if you give me your aid, I'll pardon your friends and family. They will be spared and even more, I'll welcome them to visit you whenever they wish."

Eyes snapping back to him, "You're lying!"

Closing the gap between them, Ozai ran his hand through her hair, adoring the short length on her. "And have you hate me for the rest of our days? I think not, my love." His eyes traced over her face. "I care too much about you to have you hate me."

Katara stood there trying to get a hold of herself as she took in all her husband was saying to her. He spared her no detail of what could become of her. Of what could become of their child. And if he was honest with what he just told he, how could she not choose a side? Chose his side. However; even with how chaotic her thoughts were, she was still able to make out a very important detail. One that ultimately would decide for her what side she was fighting for. With her friends and family, she knew what she was fighting for and who she was fighting with. But with Ozai, she wouldn't be fighting for the same reasons as those fighting for him or for the same reasons she had fought on the side other side. Her reason for fighting for him would be strictly personal. Because she wanted to preserve his life. Keep her husband from falling but at the same time, she didn't know the man. He hid things from her. His past, things that have happened without her knowledge and he was contempt in not sharing any information with her. How could she choose his side? Or blindly follow behind him? Husband or not, Katara acknowledged her husband was a man that was borderline a monster. The things he stood for, things he has done, and some of the way he thinks, it was clear Ozai had some huge flaws despite her loving him. And that could all be addressed, if he talked to her about them!

Slapping his hand away as her face balled up again, "I'll choose a side once I know who I'm fighting for." She told him.

Ozai simply looked at her with a dull expression, somehow knowing she'd say something like this. "I'm not the only reason you should fight." His eyes flickered down and then back to her.

"Then I guess I stand alone until I know the man standing in front of me." Katara said as she turned herself around to go back into the sitting room with her company.

 _If that's how it is, waterbender. Then so be it!_ Ozai inwardly growled as he stormed out of his chambers. Deeply angered by his wife's stubbornness.

Entering the sitting room, Katara went back to her cushion and sat down on it, taking her teacup back in her hands.

All eyes on the Fire Lady. She and the Fire Lord didn't do too good with keeping their voice down. They heard everything. Kimiko looked worriedly at the waterbender, as did her ladies. Suki tried to bite her tongue.

Hama stood up from her seat by the window and looked down at her student. "He's right. You need to choose a side."

Scoffing, "Yeah but not his side." Suki pitched in.

"Oh then I assume you're married and have child on the way." The water Siren turned her attention to the Kyoshi.

Kimiko and her ladies tried not giggling at the mysterious tribal woman. However; it couldn't be helped. Suki sent them all a look and then looked to Katara, ignoring the other women of the room.

"You are from the Water Tribe, Katara. Your people were oppressed and your mother was killed by the Fire Nation. You can't side with them all because of him." The Kyoshi tried to get through to her friend.

As much as Katara understood that, was she just supposed to let them take her husband down and likely be executed? What person in their right mind would let that happen to their spouse? A spouse that they loved.

Stepping in between Katara and the red head, Hama placed her hands on her hips. Giving her a warning look. "Everyone has a reason for fighting on the sides that they fight for. Not everyone that sides with the Fire Nation are bad people. Some only wish to protect themselves and their families. Or are ordered to fight on the side of the Fire Lord. He is your husband. You love him. You're carrying a child by him. No one can blame you for switching sides. Not like you'd do it because you believe the nonsense, you're just protecting what is yours."

"Then let her be killed or imprisoned?!" Suki was outraged.

Narrowing her eyes as she let her gaze fall on the Kyoshi, "If your people decide to do that, then I guess so. Otherwise; the worst that'll happen is she'll be detained and questioned about her involvement. It'll ruin her name and she will be labeled a traitor but this all only happens if Ozai loses which something tells me that won't happen."

Suki bared her teeth, did this bitch know about what that man was?

Flashing a glare that made her eyes glow for a moment, Hama hissed and tore her gaze from the annoying girl.

 _No._ Suki realized. _She's the one._ Zuko had told her about the mother of Shin. A woman who taught Katara bloodbending and had her son kidnap her. Did she get to Ozai? If so, this is what Suki had warned Zuko about. This woman may have kidnapped Katara and Zuko but the Kyoshi feared she had something else in stored for Ozai. Deciding to simply say nothing as she needed to focus more on who this woman was and what she wanted. She'll need to go visit the gang today.

Sighing as she didn't want to deal with all this at the moment, Katara asked Kimiko, the only person that offered advice and not forcefully impose her opinion on her, to come with her.

Nodding her head with a smile, the madam had her ladies help the Fire Lady up and they all left out of the room. Leaving the two women that felt like bickering to themselves.

Alone, Suki was lost in thought at trying to make connections when Hama scoffed and rolled her eyes at the girl, arms folded over her chest.

"Being the daughter of a firebender I'd think you'd hate these people less." Hama watched as the Kyoshi's eyes widened. A smirk graced her face. "Yes, I know all about your parentage. Your mother fell in love with a soldier she was supposed to have as a prisoner."

Sitting there in utter horror, Suki gaped at the blue eyed woman and stood up, wanting to leave.

Chuckling to herself, "But then again, I understand why you're so concerned for your friend. Afraid she'll suffer the same fate as your mother. You watched her die, didn't you? Your own people slashed through her throat and right in front of a six year old girl. Your father, he was killed later that night trying to escape with you. A spear right through the chest. Now you serve the people that executed your parents, letting yourself believe it was the Fire Nation's fault. If they weren't wicked or if this war never happened, your parents would still be alive."

Tears started streaming down the Kyoshi's face as she started reliving that day in her mind. The image was so clear. Almost like she had traveled back to that day. Watching herself as a little girl as her mother and father were killed in front of her. Their bodies buried in unmarked graves.

Hama left out of the room as she gave the Kyoshi something to occupy herself with. Couldn't have her trying to figure her out. _A smart girl, she is._ The water Siren had to admit. However; too smart for her own good, now she'll have to suffer for it. All pieces the girl had put together were torn from her mind, replaced with hunting memories.

…

Wang rushed over to the Fire Lady with a stack of documents that had been given to him by the Fire Lord.

Sitting at her desk in the office she was given to start her new responsibility of taking care of domestic issues, Katara glanced over to the nobleman as he entered, bowed, and raised back up, running over to lay a stack of documents on her desk. _First day and he gives me all this to do._ Katara rolled her eyes as she picked up one of the papers.

"Factory wages?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

Wang nodded his head, "Yes, these are the reports from the factories all over the Fire Nation. I guess the workers are rebelling." The noble picked up a few of the papers and looked them over.

"Well why are they rebelling?" Katara was curious.

"Wages, your majesty." Wang explained that the workers were paid little for their labor and rebelled as protest for having low wages. They wanted to be paid better for their hard work. Which wasn't a bad thing. Not at all. People work hard and should be paid better. Simple. But it wasn't that simple.

Pulling from his folder he had carried under his arm, "You see, most of the money the treasury has goes to the war effort. We have to pay the soldiers and the generals. Also supply them with food, weapons, and clothes. There is a lot of things that go into wars. Also, his majesty has been able to bribe certain territories into surrendering, he can't just take money from the war for factory workers."

Well that all made sense but if the factory workers didn't go back to work then the weapons, ships, and airships that the military needed would not get made. All the equipment used to help the Fire Nation was made by these people.

 _Oh you think you're so slick!_ Katara was catching onto what her husband was trying to do. Sending this to her desk for her to deal with, knowing it meant she would be indirectly aiding him in this war. _Asshole._ She growled mentally. He was so getting a pillow in his face tonight while he sleeps.

Giving it another look over, Katara stood up and walked around her desk. "Alright, let's visit one of these factories and get to bottom of this."

Wang looked at her with wide eyes, "Wh-what was that, your majesty?!"

Pausing just as she reached the double doors of her office, Katara looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes warningly. "You're coming with me to the factories so we can figure out what we can do about this situation."

"But shouldn't you check with your husband first?" Wang was unnerved a bit by the Fire Lady's sudden shift of demeanor.

~Fire Lord's Office~

"I'm going to one of these factories." Katara said as she slammed the document she received from him on his desk.

Raising an eyebrow as he wore his spectacles, looking from her hand on his desk to her eyes. "Are you asking or demanding?"

"I'm telling you." She said as she folded her arms. "Besides, didn't you ask for my help yesterday? Well here I am, helping."

Wanting to smirk at the waterbender, Ozai stood up and looked over to Wang, who was shivering in the background. "Keep an eye on her. If even a strand of hair goes missing, so will your head."

Gulping hard as he nodded. "Y-yes yes, your majesty."

Smirking in triumph, Katara turned around and pushed past the nobleman as she stormed out the office.

"Are you sure you should be sending her out on this task? Isn't a bit much for her?" Wang said carefully.

Grinning, Ozai sat back in his seat. "She has to be pushed. If not, how else will I get her to cooperate? We need her on our side if we hope to win. The North seems to be our greatest threat at sea with their waterbenders and we need a waterbender like her to handle them."

He was sending her out to war?! What?! Wasn't she pregnant?! Having his pregnant wife in the center of a naval battle sounded utterly insane. And lately, Wang had started to believe Ozai was losing his mind.

….

Carrying a basket of what would be turned into dinner for her friends and Jee, Suki had Toph help her carry some of the things. Before leaving the palace, Kimiko gave the Kyoshi a Fire Nation recipe that would make any man fall for her. The madam seemed to be very supportive of her dating the palace guard. It was funny how the woman treated her the same way she treated Katara. Giving her tips for her relationship much like how she gave Katara tips with Ozai.

Snorting loudly as they made their way through the lightly crowded streets of the eastern part of the capital. "Whatcha cooking for us tonight?" Toph rubbed the snot from her nose.

"Oh just a recipe Kimiko gave me today. Something I know you guys will love." Suki was in a good mood today, surprisingly.

Bumping shoulders with a few strangers, "Isn't that the Fire Lord's half sister you said was trying to brainwash Katara? Why'd you take any cooking advice from her? Probably something that'll turn us into minions of the Fire Lord."

Giggling at how absurd the earthbender was, Suki stopped at another stall to pick up what she was thinking would become dessert for them. A small treat for all their hard work lately. The Zuko, Toph, and even Sokka had been helping Aang with his training. Pushing him harder to get that much closer to mastering all the elements. It was even more vital now that they knew what they were up against. Iroh didn't tell all to them but Zuko knew and so did she, Ozai was nearly invincible. Only ones that could stop him was Aang, if he reached his true potential and Katara, if she could turn against him. The General simply told him that killing Ozai was not an option and that he found another way to defeating the Fire Lord. What that was? None of them knew yet but the General did say he would tell Aang was soon as the monk mastered the elements.

"Hey, Suki. Can I ask you something?" Toph said in an unusually nervous voice as the Kyoshi saw her twiddling her fingers.

"Sure, what is it?" Suki seemed interested in know what the blind earthbender was so nervous about.

Gulping hard, "umm...well...do you think it would be okay if….Sokka and I got together?"

They were almost home and Suki stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide as she turn to her friend. "What?!"

"I know. I know. Sokka and you dated before but I mean you kinda ended things when you caught you some hot ass." Toph explained.

Needing a moment to gather her thoughts, "ugh...I mean, you're definitely right. Me and him are over but...I guess I'm just shocked you're even into Sokka."

"Well, I mean we did have sex and all." Toph said it like it was no big deal but who was she shitting, it was always on her mind.

Suki was pretty much speechless at this point. What the hell was she supposed to say to that?!

~At Jee's place~

Fixing dinner with the help of Aang, Suki ignored Sokka's indirect insults about her cooking. Saying how he only ate Katara's cooking or his grandmother's, they were the only women that could cook in his opinion. But everyone knew that was a lie. Sokka ate any and everything that was considered food. He was just trying to be a jerk. And being that the girl was crushing on him, Toph joined in on the joking.

 _So much for girls sticking together._ Suki mentally groaned as Jee came up beside her and kissed her cheek, running his hand up and down her arms as she chopped the vegetables.

"Don't worry about him, he's just upset about missing out on you being his girl." Jee whispered into her ear.

Giggling, "You think so?"

Wrapping his arms around her from behind as he kissed the back of her neck, "I know so."

"Looks like a little more than food is cooking up in the kitchen." Toph laughed. Not like she could she but she could feel.

Sitting up from the dining room table, Sokka contorted his face in disgust. "Eww, not next to the food!"

Having enough of him already, Suki waved the knife she used to chop the vegetables around as she pointed at him. "Look here, Sokka! One more word and I'll-"

"You'll what?! Cut me! Sound just like a traitor!" He yelled at her.

Grabbing her hand and pulling it back, Jee tried to keep her from accidentally killing the tribesman as Aang pushed back Sokka. Knowing his friend didn't take well to be challenged.

"Traitor?!" She couldn't believe what she was being called. "Your sister is the traitor!"

"My sister is a what?!" Toph grabbed his wrist as Aang held him back.

Snarling at her ex, "I said your sister is the traitor! Sleeping with the Fire Lord and getting herself pregnant!"

Sokka's eyes widened. Was he the only one that didn't know? Yeah, well Toph just found out too.

"My sister is what?" He was so confused though there was really nothing to be confused about.

Aang looked at his friend and tried to give him a reassuring look, "She's pregnant, Sokka. She told me back in the South Pole, it's why she ask me to spare Ozai."

Blue eyes widened as he shoved the monk and the earthbender off of hi, making an escaped to the door. Nearly knocking Zuko and Iroh over as he fled. The two firebenders looked after the tribesman in confusion as he jetted down the street.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked as he looked around to his friends that looked guilty of causing a ruckus.

Sighing, "Suki told Sokka about Katara."

The younger firebender glared at the Kyoshi. Was she serious right now! Didn't they agree to not tell Sokka and Toph about Katara. Sokka couldn't handle hearing something like that and Toph would have told him if she knew herself. Damn it, they didn't have time for this nonsense. Winning this war was all that should matter but now personal feelings were all caught in the middle of things and distracting them.

"Well, no point in getting upset about this. He would find out sooner or later." Iroh said to the young ones. "Our attention should be solely what is about to take place."

"And that is?" Aang stepped up.

The old General closed the door and had Zuko lay out a map on the table. Pointing his finger to the fragments pieces of land, the islands to the east of the Fire Nation. "The Earth Kingdom is planning a joint attack with the Northern Water Tribe to take these islands from the Fire Nation. They plan to do this within in a few weeks. However; they've made a proposal to my brother."

Aang raised an eyebrow, "What proposal?"

"Give them Katara and they'll back off the islands." Zuko stated.

"Okay but why would they be willing to pass up the opportunity to take over the islands?" Suki seemed confused.

Iroh explained that conquering land is not the goal of the Earth Kingdom and Northern Tribe, freeing the world of tyranny was.

Scratching her head, also confused. "Then why would they use Katara as the bargaining chip? Not to sound like an asshole or anything but what's so special about getting Katara in exchange?"

"They know what Katara is capable of. With all that she knows and all that she is able to do, they fear she could shift the war for my father." Zuko told them.

"But she won't." Aang said.

"Yeah! Katara would never!" Toph chimed in.

Not as confident in the waterbender as her friends, Suki looked to Zuko. They averted their eyes, both silently agreeing to the same thing. They needed to meet with the be there for the negotiations. Clearly, things might not be as simple as they seemed to be to everyone else.

…

Trying not to stare too hard, Wang let his eyes wander to the Fire Lady that gazed seldomly out her window as the carriage took them out of the capital city and to one the factories that was no more than two or three hours away. The nobleman found the girl to be interesting. A dynamic young woman. Could be a tentative wife and then a scornful one. Was kind and yet dangerous. Beautiful and also held a hideous attitude when angered. She was a blaze but not fire. Like burning ice she was. Wang could understand why the Fire Lord loved her. She was his perfect opposite. A girl that contrasted beautifully from him all while complimenting him. Honestly, he felt if the court would give her a chance perhaps she would be the Fire Lady they all needed.

"Is staring at me something my husband ordered you to do?" Katara asked as she continued to watch the snow fall.

Pulling his thick coat tightly around himself as he shivered. "Well he did instruct me to make sure you don't get lost or I'd lose my head." Wang told the girl with an awkward chuckling.

 _Well that wasn't very nice._ Katara thought to herself. Knowing very well that Ozai was the furthest thing from nice even when he tried to be. La, it was sometimes funny how he would try and just fail at being nice. Giggling to herself as she remember the fruit stand incident. He almost gave the woman a heart attack with his almost never yielding scowl and his voice that always seemed to express how bored or upset he was. Katara thought it was cute. Her husband being cute that was. No way he'd survive a normal life style. It just wasn't suited for him. _**That's why we have to help him win.**_ The waterbender ignored her Siren soul. Last thing she wanted to think about was that conversation they had the other day.

"So these factory workers, what will happen to them if they don't get back to work?" The Fire Lady seemed to be sincerely concerned.

Thinking about it for a moment, "Well usually the Fire Lord will order them and the villages they come from to be burned for rebelling against the crown."

"What?!" Katara was in disbelief. "That can't be."

"Actually, his majesty, not too long ago, had discovered a village had been trading secrets with the enemies and had Princess Azula burn it to the ground. Rebellion and treason is not taken lightly." Wang informed her.

 _You've got to be kidding me!_ Katara was suddenly outraged. Sure, she shouldn't be surprised. Ozai had never seemed like someone that would take rebels lightly but burning an entire village?! Was he out of his mind?! _And he expects me to side with him?!_

~Arriving at the Factory~

Being helped out of the carriage, Katara her looked to her right as one of her guards that were accompanying her came up beside her. Leaning into her ear.

"Your majesty, you must approach cautiously. They are not too fond of the royals and nobles." Her guard Jee told her.

Nodding her head in acknowledgement, "Well good thing I'm not either." She told him as she let Wang show her the way.

The noble took the Fire Lady's hand and led her to where all the workers were gathered with torches and other tools raised above their heads as a person standing before all of them ranted on, inciting all their anger in a passionate speech. It was a well said speech. Something along the lines of the war being a sham and that they didn't want no parts in it, especially if they had to work hard labor for so little making the equipment the military needed. Katara was once again agreeing with these workers.

As they grew closer, Jee and his men circled around the Fire Lady. Wanting to protect her from all angles. Regardless of her upbringing and who she was, what she was was the Fire Lady. A royal. A threat to these people's livelihoods in name. Fortunately, in name alone. The Fire Lady wanted to help. She came all this way to do just that.

The riled up workers all turned their attention to where they saw soldiers, palace soldiers making their way to them. Many of them took defensive stances and others raised their weapons, all prepared to fight. However; the one leading the strike or rather rebellion as those in the capital would call it, saw a woman in the middle of the group. She had to be high placed. Her robes and jewelry said it all. But her eyes and skin spoke just as loudly. She wasn't Fire Nation. Then the flaming crown nestled in her topknot told them that she was royal.

Jee stopped just a few feet from the crowd of angry workers and cleared his throat, "Fellow countrymen, your sovereign has heard your plea and wishes to fix what it is that his broken. Your faith and trust and loyalty in the crown."

"And how does he suppose he do that?! Not like he cares about anything other than this stinking war!" A woman yelled as she raised her torch and received affirmation from her peers.

Getting to that, "He sends his wife, Fire Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe to bring about an agreement with you all."

Stepping forward as she was introduced, Katara offered a smile to the workers and greeted them.

"I am Fire Lady Katara." She introduced herself.

The one leading the group of outraged workers came forward and gave sneering look at the woman in front of him. Blue eyes. Brown skin. Even if it wasn't said by the palace soldier that she was of the Water Tribes, it was as clear as day where she ailed from. But what was a blue eyes savage doing married to the Fire Lord? And why the hell did he send her here to handle Fire Nation affairs? Didn't have enough time to fix things himself and instead sends an incompetent water bitch to them.

Refusing to bow as he did not acknowledge her as anything more than a savage from foreign lands, "You should go back to your husband in the palace where it is safe, _your majesty_." Addressing her with great disdain.

Smile unrelenting, "And why would I do that if I'm here to help?" She asked pleasantly. Refusing to let these people turn her around. She would not let her husband burn these people and their villages. Whether they knew their lives were in danger or not.

"We don't need no help from some dumb savage girl!" He yelled.

 _Dumb?! Who the hell are you calling dumb?!_ Her eyebrow twitched for a moment as she hated being referred to as dumb. "While you might feel that way, I assure you that I still intend to h-"

The Fire Lady was interrupted by the man spitting at her feet. Jee grabbed the hilt of his sword and his men followed his lead. No one disrespected the crown without consequence. Especially not lowly peasants.

Looking down at the spot he spat at, Katara's beam fell and her eyes narrowed. Soon the man in front of her came down on his knees and bowed his head, causing mass confusion to his followers and the palace soldiers alike.

"Now this is how you greet your Fire Lady." Katara said through her clenched teeth as her hand raised and so did his head. His eyes widened as he looked to her, the Fire Lady. What was she?

The crowd all gasped in horror as they took a step back when they realized that it was the Fire Lady that was controlling their leader.

"Monster!" A woman cried.

"She's a witch!" One of the men shouted.

The palace guards all jumped in front of the Fire Lady and Wang grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Come, your majesty. I think things are about to go south from here." Wang told her.

"B-but I came to help them." She told him as she let go of the male worker, who collapsed over on his side in shock.

Looking over the fearful and angered looks of the workers, Wang figured the Fire Lady had done enough for today. Getting her back to the palace unscathed was his top priority. The Fire Lord would have his head if anything happened the her.

Convincing her that they could come back another time to deal with the workers, Wang pulled her all the way back to the carriage with the palace soldiers keeping the workers at bay.

In the carriage feeling defeated, Katara looked down at her hands and tried not to beat herself up too much. This was the first time she was dealing with the common folk of the Fire Nation as Fire Lady. Before had when she was only Katara, it turned out to be easy for her to befriend or aid the people here. She was in disguise as one of them. But as Fire Lady and having her origins known, the waterbender realized that trying to help the people would prove to be difficult. But that didn't mean she was giving up. It just meant this would be harder than she thought.

"You're not good at making friends, are you, your majesty?" Wang was catching his breath from that running.

Shrugging her shoulders, "I guess not anymore."

….

"So you're also from the Southern Water Tribe?" Kimiko was helping her ladies with their chores when the mysterious lady entered the residence, wandering around the palace freely. While the madam wasn't bothered at all by the woman's presence, rather found it intriguing for some reason, she did wonder why her brother would let a Tribeswoman wander aimlessly around the palace. Not only that, but how were they acquainted?

Hama nodded her head as she looked around, finding everything in sight to be to her liking. The palace was definitely a beautiful place. Not to mention to nobles. Men and women looking delectable. It was a Siren's nature to be drawn to pretty things and pretty people. A palace was without a doubt heaven for Sirens. Hama had only been here a week and she loved it. She was so fortunate Ozai didn't seem to care that she invited herself to stay with him and his wife. Taking her the Fire Lady's chambers and telling everyone that she was Katara's older sister. Something that she hoped the waterbender didn't try to denounce once she heard.

Finding the Tribe woman's curiosity to be amusing, "If you'd like I could show you the gardens, they are very beautiful, even around this time of year."

"Oh I'm sure but I was hoping you could tell me something instead." The water Siren was still exploring the vastness of the room they were in. While it was considered simple, it was more than what Hama had ever seen.

Setting down her basket of folded laundry, Kimiko smiled at the water woman. "And that would be?"

"How common is it for people to hold incestious feelings for a sibling while also being a homosexual in hiding?" Hama asked innocently with a smile.

The ladies of the room all dropped their mouths at the question and gaped at the Water Tribe woman, who giggled at their expressions as she slithered herself into a chair by the window. Lost for words, Kimiko signaled for her ladies to be gone as it would seem the atmosphere of the room had changed.

When the two were alone, the madam composed herself well as she went on the ask what the woman was talking about.

Crossing her legs, Hama tilted her head to the side as she placed her hand on her knee and grinned. "You love him, don't you? Your brother." She licked her lips. "Only, it's not the innocent sisterly love that you should have for him, is it? You love him as a woman would a man."

Kimiko seemed rather unfazed by the woman. The woman had accepted long ago that her impure feelings for her brother were shameful and honestly, she didn't care. Only thing that had her stunned was how the woman in front of her figured that much out after only being here a week.

"And that's not all either, is it? He's the only 'man' you even find remotely attractive. You favor women. It's why you work with them, using him as an excuse. You like the same kind of women he's into." Hama purred as she got up from her seat and swayed her hips seductively over to Kimiko.

Reaching the woman, the water Siren cupped her cheeks and purred as she closed the distance between their bodies. Loving how impassive the madam's expression was. How she loved a stone face, a cold heart, but an inviting warmth. Her fingers trailed down Kimiko's face as she tilted her head to the side, leaning in for a kiss.

"How about we skip the small talk and get straight to it, shall we?" Hama's lips brushed against hers.

Not bothering to care, Kimiko captured the tribal woman's lips and pulled her body against hers. Sliding her hands into the brown locks, Hama pushed her tongue into this vibrant woman's mouth and forced her backwards into the wall, taking control and prying Kimiko's hands off of her, freezing her wrist to a wall. The water Siren slithered herself down and pulled up the madam's dress, going underneath it to get what she wanted. The taste of a woman on her tongue. It had been too long since she's had a nibble.

Feeling the woman's tongue slid gradually across her slit, probing into her as a firm hand held her thighs apart, Kimiko threw her head back and moaned loudly.

"Yes! Right there!" She cried as Hama was encouraged to slip two fingers into the pink little snatch of hers. Pumping it into her and working the inside of her womb while flicking her clit with her tongue. It wasn't much before Hama pulled away and Kimiko whined in protest, her wrist let go of causing her to fall to the floor as her knees were too weak to stand.

Summoning water from the air, Hama smirked deviously at the pleading Fire Nation woman. "If it suits you, you can call _his_ name and pretend it's _him_ taking you." Lust dripping in her voice as the water took a very pleasing shape and was made solid ice. "Or would you rather call out _her_ name?"

Kimiko was thrown on her hands and knees, clothes completely gone from both their naked bodies, as Hama crotches behind her. Using the icicle with two heads that was designed to give them both pleasure, she first put one end inside herself, a low moan drawing from her plump lips. Then, she spread her playmates thighs apart, leaning down for one more taste before she plunged the other end into the Fire Nation woman. Kimiko's nails dug into the rug and her head bowed even lower as her back arched and Hama moved over top of her. With one thrust forward, the water Siren caused the madam to just about lose it. She was so sensitive. When was the last she had any fun?

 _My no good son has been neglecting you all these years,_ _has he?_ Hama caressed her hand down Kimiko's backside as she kept a nice pleasurable pace for them.

All Kimiko could think about as the seductress took her womb and made it hers was how the woman looked so much like the Fire Lady. They were sisters, she was told but still, it was perfect. _If only it were her._ Kimiko thought about the many times she had seen Katara undressed or bathing, even bathing her herself. It was sending her over edge. Those dark nipples of hers. Those huge eyes. Those plump kissable lips. How she had envied her brother at times for being such a lucky man.

"Please! More!" Kimiko begged. "I want more!"

And Hama gave it to her, wanting to find completion as well. Her thoughts however; were on Ozai. He was so handsome now. Not that little boy from all those years ago. But a man. Full grown man. And with that hateful glare in his eyes when he looks to her, Hama wanted him so badly that night at the ball. Sitting in his lap, she discovered just how much bigger he's gotten. Oh la, she wanted him.

Both women had their eyes shut as they pictured it was either Katara or Ozai they were with. Even after their climax it wasn't enough to sate them. The ladies outside the room listened for hours as their madam and the mysterious tribeswoman enjoyed themselves.

…

Tired from her day, the waterbender sluggishly made her way to her bedroom, pulling down her hair and untying the sash to her robes. When she entered the bedroom, Katara pulled off her robes completely and let them slide to the floor, dressed in only her undergarments as she wiggles herself out of her panties and yanked off her bra. La, she hated wearing these damn underwear. They were anything but comfortable. Strolling over to her closet to grab her night gown. The black one with the lace. That was about the most comfortable thing she wore these days.

In her night gown, Katara went to her bed and gathered her pillows and the top layer of the sheets off the bed, dragging them over to the sofa where she now slept because she couldn't stand being near her husband at night with this Cold War going on between them. Besides, he sort of kicked her out of bed anyway. She tried to suffocate him again. And with Hama occupying her personal bedroom, Katara had nowhere else to go.

As Katara made herself comfortable on the sofa closest to the window, the bedroom door opened and in walked an also tired looking Fire Lord that glanced her way and only looking away when she gave him the finger.

Stripping out of his clothes, "You can be so immature at times, dear." He groaned.

"Then maybe you should have thought about that before you married me." She tossed at him. "I only just became of age when you forced me to be your wife, you jerk."

Feigning laughter, "Ha Ha Ha, you and that mouth are getting on my nerves. Perhaps, you should find something better to do with it then blabbering on." Ozai combed his fingers through his hair, parting it down the middle.

The waterbender rolled her eyes at the poorly encrypted message. As if she was going to be doing _that_ tonight. He had better get to using his hand because that's all he'd have until she got what she wanted. And that was knowing the man she was in love with and know who she would inevitably be fighting for. He had so much hidden from her about his past and not only that, the kidnapping. Did he think she wasn't still concerned about that? Some nights she couldn't sleep simply from the strange dreams she would have. Some shadow figure doing things to her. Things she didn't want to think about. And they laughed. Torturing her and laughing. She had a right know what happened to her but Ozai didn't tell her anything. He refused. Treated her like some damn child and she wasn't! She was his wife!

Ignoring the murderous stare he was getting from across the room, Ozai sighed and pulled back the covers, climbing in and laying his head down. "Goodnight." He said, bending the light out of all the candles.

"Night." Katara replied.

It was silent for all but two seconds before the waterbender was scrambling off the sofa and made her way over to her husband, who lying on his back with his arm rested over his face. Katara nudged him a little to get his attention.

"What?"

"I'm hungry." She told him.

"You ate plenty earlier. You can't be that h-"

Cut off by the gurgling stomach of his wife. Hand going over her stomach in embarrassment as she blushed and looked away.

Having to go through the hassle of waking up Kimiko and having her order a bunch of servants to prepare a midnight snack for his wife that had a bottomless pit, Ozai sat with his elbow propped on the low table and his cheek in hand as he watched the waterbender eat what could have fed three other people by herself. Not to mention the combination was strange. Who the hell ate chocolate with boar and eel?

Stuffing her face, Katara was completely oblivious to her husband's watchful gaze. Too busy trying to satisfy her hunger. But when she was made aware of his staring, chocolate dipping sauce on her cheek from her lack of utilizing her basic table manners, she glared at him.

Unfazed by her spiteful gaze, Ozai took his thumb and wiped the chocolate from her cheek, sticking that said finger into his mouth. He wanted to laugh at how her eyes widened and her face turning a few shades redder.

"Have you had enough?" He asked her.

Going back to narrowing her eyes at him, "No." she said shoving her chopsticks into the nearly finished eel and eating it. "But I've had enough of you staring at me. You know you can just go back to sleep."

"No, I can't." He told her as he brushed back some of her hair.

Pulling away from him as she tried to shovel down the rest of her food. "Why not?" She said with a mouth full of food.

"Because you're here."

"And what does that matter?"

"How am I to rest not knowing where my wife is?"

Trying not to let herself be affected by his clever words, Katara returned her focus to her food. "Just go to sleep and leave me alone."

Smirking at her, Ozai leaned forward to kiss her forehead before standing up. If she didn't want to be bother, he won't bother her but he would not shut his eyes until she came back to the room.

"Don't eat too much or you'll get fat." He jested as he left her alone to her late night eating.

~Morning~

It came as no surprise that the waterbender was curled under the sheets clinging to him the next morning. She had terrible habit of lying to herself. Wanting to be mad at him over trivial matters but unable to be. Why? Because she loved him. Whether she knew everything there was to know about him or not, his waterbender could not deny this.

Nuzzling her head against him, "Want to stay in bed today?" The waterbender asked as she sat up "We can call a truce."

Snickering, "How I would love to call a truce and have you scream my name but I still have a war to win and you still need to decide whose side you're own." Completely killing his wife's mood.

 _La, why did I even bother?_

…

It was obvious. Everyone could see it. There was no point in denying it. She was sexually frustrated and on a level that she had not yet experienced before.

Sitting at her desk and trying to focus on the planning she was supposed to be doing, finding a solution to the factory workers' strike, Katara wiggled herself in her chair, hoping to get enough friction to calm her terrible nerves down but it only made her that much more aroused. And even worse, Nobleman Wang was utterly distracted by the sex deprived Fire Lady. Clearly, the Fire Lord was torturing the poor little thing. Not giving her what she needed.

 _Damn Agni! No! I don't want to die!_ Wang repeated this over and over in his head. Why? Why did he have to be working in this project with her? And alone? Simply watching her discreetly toy with herself was making him frustrated knowing he couldn't have her bent over the desk and-

"Your majesty, please will you excuse me for a moment." Wang stood up and ran out her office without waiting to hear her answer.

Katara eyes widened as she realized he might have noticed her. Slamming her head down into her desk in embarrassment. _La, I need to get it together._

 _ **That you do, my sweet.**_ Katara raised her head up to see Hama enter her office with a tray of what looked like oysters. Oh that was the last thing she needed to see with how hungry she was all of a sudden. Oysters were aphrodisiac and would, in her current state, make her pounce on literally anything that walked.

Smirking as she took a seat on one of the sofas and placed the tray down, taking one of the oysters and slurping from it, Hama gave a sideway glance at her student.

"You are pregnant, Katara. Your hormones are raging and suppressing your craving of any sort will only worsen things." The woman told her, an older woman to a younger one. "However; you and Ozai aren't getting along very well. So I'll give you a perfect solution to your little 'frustration'."

All ears at this point, Katara lifted her head and looked pitifully at her teacher.

Eating yet another oyster but this time in a more seductive manner, _**Make yourself a fat frozen cock and go fuck yourself.**_ Hama laughed.

Narrowing her eyes at the water Siren, "I'm sure that's what you do when you're in need but I'll stick to the real thing, thank you very much." Not in a joking mood at all.

"I assure you, Katara. A woman like me gets around." She winked playfully at the girl. "Besides, I'm not tied to one cock or kitty. I have enough to where I never go without."

 _Oh I definitely didn't want to know that._ Katara planted her face back in her desk.

Seeing the girl was in true suffering, Hama licked her fingers and stood up. "I'll go talk to him. Hopefully, he'll come in here and fix your little problem."

….

"Hama, what have I told you about disturbing me?!" Ozai yelled at the woman as she interrupted a private meeting with one of his generals.

The General sent a disgusted look her way to which she blew him a kiss and winked at him. He then bowed to the Fire Lord and departed, brushing shoulders with her as he left. Of course, Hama would make sure to pay the General a visit later but at the moment, she was here to speak with Ozai.

Going to his desk, Hama propped herself up on the edge of it and smiled at him. "Your wife misses you." She told him.

"She'll miss me a lot more if we lose this war." Ozai said getting from his desk and going to where he kept his wine. "I may not be able to be killed but I'm sure my son and the Avatar will try to figure out a way to get rid of me."

Pouring himself a glass and being generous enough to pour Hama a glass, The Fire Lord walked back over to his desk, handing her her glass as he stood in front of her, taking a sip of his.

Holding her glass to her lips, Hama grinned up at her adoptive son and crossed her legs. "If you want her at your side, then shouldn't you be 'convincing' her that you're the better option." Tilting the glass up to drink from it.

"I've done enough to make her see that it is me she should choose. Ever since I married the girl I've been trying to get her to side with me. Rebuild her country. Honored her not wanting to lay with me in the beginning. Kept from killing her brother who I should have killed. I've even forgiven her sneaking around my back with the Lotus, only she doesn't know I know about." Ozai found himself getting angrier and angrier as he spoke. How ungrateful could his wife be? All he's done for her and she can't even do this one thing. Pick him. It was simple. He would be the father of her child and she would rather still keep her former allegiances. It made him sick to think she could turn on him. Oh but he would make sure that wouldn't happen. If he had to, he'd lock her up in the dungeons until the war was won.

Feeling his rage build, Hama sat up off the desk and placed her hand on the side of his face. "Your wife is in _need_ and if you don't handle that, I will."

"You wouldn't dare!" Ozai growled at her.

Pulling away from him, "Oh but I would love to toy with that young hot blooded girl. Katara is such a beautiful little thing, isn't she?" Hama provoked him.

Shoved out of his way, Ozai left to go see his wife. Not wanting Hama or anyone else for that matter to get what was his.

Burst into laughter at how easy that was, Hama gulped down her wine and threw the glass onto the floor. _Now to find that General._

….

Katara sighed as looked over the treasuries output. Most of the money that was being distributed was indeed for the military and bribed territories. But as she looked closely at some of the more secondary spending, she found that a large percentage was going to Princess Azula's monthly allowance. And then right below that was spending that went to her Tribe and an equal amount that went to her own allowance which she didn't know she had. When the hell was Ozai going to tell her this? Oh it didn't matter now, she figured out how she was going to fix the factory problem. First by cutting Azula's allowance in half and depleting her own entirely. She had never used the money anyway, so it wasn't like she cared to keep it. Also, all that jewelry Ozai bought her, did she really need all of it? And those dresses. They were beautiful but she was sure she had enough in her closet to sell half of them and still have an outfit for everyday of the year.

Katara wrote out her plan that she would propose to the ministry of coin and with Wang's help she could give the workers what they wanted and they'd get back to working in no time, their lives and villages untouched. This was great. Better than great. She didn't think she could do it but it looked like she was underestimating herself.

As she worked on her proposal, a knock came to the door and she welcomed whoever it was to enter, her eyes not caring to tear away from her work. She was finally getting somewhere and refused to be stopped.

Coming to her last line of the proposal, a pair of hands fell on her shoulders and squeezed them. Dropping her brush in the ink, Katara looked up from her work and to her shoulder where she saw a hand on it. Trailing her eyes from the hand up, her eyes eventually fell on grey eyes that were staring at her letter that turned her attention to.

"So you've decided the cut Azula's spending in half and completely diminish your own?" Ozai read over the drafted proposal his wife she fixed up.

Nodding her head, "I figured that since Azula is out fighting and that I don't use any of my own money, I could pull from those two accounts. Then with that, the factory workers could receive the pay they deserve and get back to work so we can win the war." Katara explained her plan.

 _We?_ Ozai smirked. So Hama's method worked. "So is it safe to assume, you're own my side now?"

Katara looked back over her shoulders to him, "Look, I still need time to think that over. I haven't made up my mind or anything but in truth, I can't see how can side against you. You're my husband and we're expecting, it wouldn't be right for us to stand on opposing side any longer."

 _Well that's progress,_ he thought to himself.

Sitting up from her seat, Katara took the draft of hers and the reports she had been looking into in her hands, about to go find Wang to talk them over. However; they were knocked out of her hands and fell onto the floor in a scattered mess. Next, she was lifted off her feet and thrown onto her desk. Too caught off guard to realize that her husband was standing over top of her with that starved look on his face. Like he had come all this way just to fed his desire.

"Wait! I need to get these papers to Wang for him to look over." Katara said as Ozai began taking off her clothes.

Leaning down to capture her lips, Ozai shut her up and grabbed both her legs to prop them up as he undid the lacing on his pants and took out his length. Wasting no time, pulled her panties out his way and entered her gradually. Wanting her to feel every inch of him. Her mouth fell open as her head was thrown back and his lips went to down to her neck as he thrusted into her tight womb.

Lacing her fingers in his hair and clawing his shoulders, "I've missed you." She confessed.

"It's only been a week." He told her as he gave her the fucking she had been dying for the last few days.

Moaning, "That's still too long."

Fucking her into the desk, Ozai pulled from her neck and then grabbed it was one hand, leaning off of her. His eyes looked her over as her breast bounced each time he thrusted into her. Her lips parted as she moaned softly, trying to keep from being too loud. Oh but he wanted her to scream. Tightening his grip on her neck a little more, he drove into her harder and even play with her clit. Her mouth opened wider as her voice grew louder and her hands grabbed his wrist, nails sinking into his skin.

"Say my name." He growled through his teeth.

Looking him straight in his eyes with that same fiery gaze he was giving her, "Then fuck me harder." She retorted.

Pulling out of her, Ozai took her off the desk and then turned her around, forcing her to bend over, his hand over the back of her neck as he re-entered her. Her breast pressing against the desk as he began fucking he just like how she wanted.

"Your majesty." Wang came back to the Fire Lady's office to finish the work they were doing only to see the woman naked and bent over by her husband, the Fire Lord. His eyes wide at the sight as the woman was calling out her husband's name.

"Ozai!" She shouted as he pounded her little cunt. Her eyes squeezed shut. La, this is what she wanted.

Grabbing her breast as he leaned back down to nibble of her ear, Ozai's eyes lifted to the noble he caught gawking at them. A smirk swift across his lips as he licked the waterbender's earlobe and shifted his eye color to the Phoenix red. Wang quickly left. Almost as if he were never there.

Filling her with his seed after she reached her climax, Ozai let the girl slide off the desk and pool to the floor. He crouched down to take her lips as she leaned against the base of her desk before standing back up to lace his pants back and leave.

"I'll see you at dinner." He told her as exit out her office.

 _ **Where the hell did that come from?! He just walks up in here and fucked us!**_ _Thank La!_ Katara didn't know how long she'd last if he hadn't come in here and taken her. She was seriously considering Hama's advice about going to fuck herself.

…..

Rolling onto her side as she looked at the beautiful woman in bed with her, Hama caressed Kimiko's hair from her face and leaned down to kiss her lips gently. The madam pulled her down with her hands slipping into her silver locks and tongue sliding into her mouth as heat began to build again. They had been like this for a few days. Kimiko serving Katara throughout the day and at night being summoned to Hama's bedroom that were the Fire Lady's chambers.

"Underneath that stoic shell of yours, you are such a beautiful woman, Kimiko." Hama admitted as she nuzzled the woman's neck.

Giggling, "Oh you are such a flatterer. You and I know that's not true."

"But it is, my little minx." Hama purred as she caressed her playmate's face. "I think this could be more."

Sitting up out of bed, Kimiko shook her head and chuckled half heartedly. "I'm sorry, Hama. I forgot to mention. I'm married."

Sitting up beside her, "And you think I don't already know that? My dear, I am a woman that doesn't mind taken what doesn't belong to her. Besides, I bet your husband is as good as frozen at the bottom of the ocean." Hama laughed knowing the last part was true and not simply a joke.

Kimiko joined in on the laughter as she found the tribeswoman to be amusing.

As the two of them laughed to their hearts' contempt a knock was at the door and Hama quickly shoved the covers over the madam's head, putting her fingers to her lips. Kimiko giggled and nodded her head. Feeling like a young girl not wanting to be caught with her lover.

"Hama," Katara opened the door holding a candle in her hand as she was dressed for bed.

Smiling at her student, "Yes, darling?"

"Are you alright in here? I heard laughing." The waterbender was concerned as she tilted her head.

Nodding her head, "Yes. Of course, I'm fine."

Looking the woman over and noticing that there was a sly grin on her face. She was hiding something. _**Or someone.**_ Katara's eyes landed on the lump on the other side of the bed and realized there was someone there.

Just as she was about to say something, the waterbender was picked up from behind and her candle fell onto the floor.

"Stop being nosy." Ozai told her as he put on the flame from the candle and pulled his wife away from the door. "You should be more concerned about yourself."

Wiggling as he stole her away from the threshold of Hama's room, "There's someone she's hiding in her room! Look! The sheets!" Katara pointed from over his shoulders as he was about to take her to their room.

"And it is none of your business." He told her shutting the door behind them as he carried her away.

Kimiko raised her head from under the sheet and looked at Hama. They both burst into laughter and listened to the shout weil of the waterbender as it sounded like she was tried to come back to investigate.

"Let go!" She hollered.

"Mind your own business!" Ozai was having to drag her by her legs into their room as her nails dug into the floor trying to crawl away. It went without saying that the Fire Lord was going to have to pin his wife down for the rest of the night.

…

Waking the next morning, Katara slapped Ozai in the back of the head as soon as she woke up. The man flinched out of his sleep and sat up quickly to turn around and glare at her.

"What the hell was that for?!" He growled, literally snapping his teeth at her.

Unfazed as she glared back at him with her arms crossed, "She's practically your mother and you're not even the slightest curious as to who she's sleeping with?"

Rolling his eyes as he laid back in bed, turning his back to her and trying to catch the last two hours left of sleep. "What does it matter? She can fuck whoever she pleases. I don't care. Besides, what are you doing up this early? Go back to sleep. You're giving me a headache." And he wasn't just exaggerating. Sometimes the girl drove him insane and he would get terrible headaches from dealing with her on certain occasions.

Looking down at him as he tried going back to sleep, "So you don't deny she's like your mother? That means she told the truth. You're her adoptive son."

Groaning as he flipped onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow. Murmuring for her to shut up or shut the hell up, one of the two depending on how annoyed you'd like to think he was.

"Ozai, do you know what this means?" Katara was somehow interested in this topic all over again. "You're mother is a waterbender!"

There was a low growl the erupted from the man as he was starting get tired of this subject already. The waterbender took her hand and ran it up and down his back.

"Okay, I'll stop but one day you'll have to tell me what it was like." She really found it fascinating that her husband was a firebender raised by a waterbending mother. That at least made her hopeful for the future. If she was carrying a firebender then maybe she could take some to tips from Hama on how to best raise one. Then again, her husband did turn out to be a jerk but that may or may not be Hama's fault.

Settling herself down and back into bed, Katara curled herself beside her husband. A smile on her face as she closed her eyes.

As they laid in bed trying to go back to sleep, the waterbender noticed her husband abruptly get up out of bed and suddenly she heard the bathroom door shut behind him. Sitting up again, she heard what sounded like he was throwing up and she hopped out of bed quickly. Going into the bathroom, she saw her husband puking up blood into the sink and her heart raced in her chest. Rushing over to him, Katara placed her hand on his back and pulled his hair out of the way.

"Ozai, what's wrong?" Katara asked in fright.

Lifting his head up, blood dripping from his mouth as he turned to look at her, his eyes red and glowing. The waterbender's eyes widened and her own eyes glowed.

 _ **Shit!**_

Katara passed out from fright onto the bathroom floor.

…..

Iroh stationed himself outside of the Fire Temple where he was hoping the meet with his friend Lao, however; as he waited a woman with long black hair appeared and greeted him.

"I see the Lotus hasn't changed a bit, always causing trouble where there is already enough of it." The woman looked to the cloaked man whom she already knew was the former Prince Iroh.

"I take it your ever the critic of the Lotus as always, Lady Suzume." Iroh stepped towards her but she then hissed at him and he watched her eyes glow with gold iris. He stopped short of her and looked at her wearily. _An abnormal human?_

Suzume was in a bit of a defensive stance as she didn't want him near her, not that Iroh was a problem, it was simply his blood that made her this way. Regardless of him not inheriting the Phoenix gene, it was still in his blood and it provoked her dragon's blood. Dragons and Phoenix were mortal enemies. They couldn't ever see eye to eye and clashed so naturally that it was inevitable that the two would brawl.

Raising his hands as a sign that he meant her no harm, "I am not my brother, my lady. I do not possess the Phoenix gene."

"But still wreak of its blood." Suzume hissed as her scales started appearing along her face and she had to pull herself away.

Iroh was now curious as to how the woman was able to be at court and not be triggered by his brother if she was so sensitive to Phoenix blood. Perhaps, she found a way to keep herself at bay when in the palace. Or kept her distance at least.

Raising her hand to her nose, Suzume reverted back and relaxed some. "You're planning to take back what's yours, are you?"

Shaking his head, "No, I plan to give it to my nephew. He's well deserving of it."

"Then you should protect him at all cost, his father will not hesitate to waste him." Suzume warned. "If he is to be our next Fire Lord, take care of the prince and make sure it isn't him that goes after his father."

Suzume was sided with Hama and their plans for a new era but the last thing she wanted was for the boy to be killed. She promised Ursa that her son would live. Besides, the Prince was somewhat of an interest to her. She had a feeling about him. One that she hoped Hama would confirm once she got the chance to talk with the woman.

Iroh nodded his head, seeing the sincere concern the woman had for his nephew. "Zuko is a strong young man but I don't believe he is ready to fight his father." He admitted.

Getting ready to leave to carry out some of Hama's orders, Suzume bowed her head to the former prince and wished him the best before departing. Iroh looked after the woman and felt comforted by the fact that not everyone was in support of his brother and the war effort. It only meant that the war could easily tip in their favor when everything came to a conclusion. Maybe winning the support of those in the Fire Nation was the next step into winning. If people from **all** the nations came together then they could actually win this. There was hope.

…..

A/N: Just a heads up for you guys, Katara will choose Ozai but her reasons are as stated, personal. Not to say she's going to attack her family and friends, only she's protecting her spouse and the future of her child. Which really she's not right or wrong.

Sokka and Toph, do they hook up? Does Katara win the factory workers over? Is Fumi or Shin out of the picture? Suki discovers something that might change how she feels towards her Water friend. Will Ozai finally have a talk with his wife after she walks in on him? And Hama, what is she planning?


	30. Chapter 30

A/N:

I'm Back Lovelies!

Chapter 30:

Staring at him angrily as the physicians tended to her from her collapsing, Katara slapped one of their hands away and growled for them to leave. However; Ozai forbid them from leaving until his wife was treated properly for whatever it was that came over her to pass out like that. But that bastard knew why! He was why!

"Get out or I'll make you leave!" Katara shouted at the physicians as she climbed from out of bed and the room temperature dropped low enough to allow them to see their breath.

Not wanting to upset the waterbender any further, the physicians fled and ignored the Fire Lord. While they feared him, they also feared his wife and what she could do was more threatening. She could literally manipulate another's body. Who wanted to go up against that?

Being left to deal with his wife in private, Ozai bared his teeth and glared at her. "Are you trying to lose my child?!"

"No! But clearly you are! Along with your wife!" Katara yelled at him as she walked up to him, staring him dead in the eyes.

Sneering at her, "You wouldn't dare leave me!"

"Oh but I would." She snarled. "And I'd like to see you stop me!"

Losing his temper, Ozai accidentally sent their bed bursting into a black violent flame. The waterbender shrieked and jumped behind him. Next the curtains by the window were also on fire and the Fire Lord threw his fist into the wall, punching through the wall. Katara stared at him as if he lost his mind.

Grabbing his arm to yank his fist out the wall, "You idiot! Where are we going to sleep tonight?!"

~Moments later~

Throwing a damp towel over his head to get him to cool off, Katara crossed her arms and glared at him. "I wasn't serious about leaving, you jackass. I was just saying."

"Then don't say anything like that again." Ozai told her as both sat on the floor of their ruined bedroom after she put out the fire and tried to calm him down. "I don't want to hear it. Even if you didn't mean it, I don't need to hear it."

Looking at him, Katara raised an eyebrow. Was he serious? Get all worked up over her telling him she would leave. Did he really think she would? And would he really be that upset if she did? La, she thought he was going to kill her.

Towel hanging over his face as he pulled himself together. Honestly, he shouldn't have let himself get that upset. What was wrong with him? It had to be these damn Phoenix issues he was having.

Scooting up to him, the waterbender pulled up the towel off his head and looked at him. "I'm not leaving, Ozai. Okay? I'm not. I'm just pissed off with you. Why didn't you tell me?" She said in a soft tone. A tone of disappointment. "Didn't you trust me enough to tell me what's going on?"

 _Of course, I do you idiot._ He thought. _I just needed time._

 _ **Hama did this to you, didn't she?**_ Katara asked him in his head as she moved closer to him, climbing into his lap and placing her hand to his face. Her fingers stretching his eyes apart to examine his eyes again. Wanting to see that red hue again.

Grabbing her hand and pulling it away from his face, _**I was already like this, she only made it worse.**_

 _ **Then why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you.**_ Katara looked at him with a sincerely hurt look on her face.

 _ **And have done what? You know Hama is dangerous. I can't risk you getting involved.**_ Ozai told her.

Looking away from him as she slouched down against him, _**What does she want?**_

 _ **I don't know.**_ He told her and it was true. He was clueless to what Hama wanted. She made it clear she was after something but never said what.

Laying her head against his chest as the two of them were ignoring how ruined their room was, Katara wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes. _**Wish you tell me what's wrong so I can make this better.**_

….

Jee was becoming more and more worried about his girlfriend and why she had been feeling so terrible lately. Having to miss work because of how sickly she was feeling. Agni, he wished he could take her to see it was doubtful that any in the capital would be willing to treat a Kyoshi warrior or pretty much anyone that wasn't Fire Nation.

Running his hands along her red hair as she laid on her side, Jee tried to soothe her as best he could but she needed medical attention.

"I can ask the Fire Lady if she can do something." Knowing the waterbender was a healer first and foremost.

Suki shook her head, "I'll be fine, Jee. It's probably just something I ate."

"Or poison. You know the court is aware of who you are. Someone is probably trying to kill you." Jee was truly concerned now that he allowed himself to think of the possibility.

A small smile pulled to her face, Suki thought it was sweet of him to be so concerned with her when he had no reason to be. She was fine. Probably just feeling a little sick because of the food she's been eating lately. It was all too much spice in it. It was a wonder how it didn't make her sick before.

When she finally convinced him that she would be fine, Jee kisses her forehead and gets ready to leave for the palace. As much as he wanted to stay, he was now in charge of guarding the Fire Lady which was a big step up from being on day patrols and being designated to a post. Besides, the waterbender was kind and didn't make his job too complicated. All he really had to do was follow her around to places she wanted to go and make sure no one got too close unless it was clear they were of no threat to her and the child she was carrying.

~At the palace~

In the Fire Lady's office as she and Minister Wang discussed the factory workers, Jee stood close beside the waterbender as she argued with her project partner.

"You're majesty, it's not safe for us to return regardless of how desperate we are to get them back to work." Wang explained for the millionth time to the stubborn woman.

Not giving a rat's ass how dangerous something was, Katara was going to that factory again to deliver the message that they will all be receiving their raises and that she is more than willing to provide anymore assistance in their day to day lives. Wang was just a coward and didn't want to find his head lying a few feet from his neck. But if he kept pissing her off, he'd find her foot a few feet up his ass.

Dismissing him, Katara sighed and shook her head. "Am I doing something wrong here?"

"No, your majesty. It's actually admirable what you're doing." Jee told her. "I can't imagine anyone else in your situation would be willing to help her enemies."

 _Yes because no one would be stupid enough to falling in love with their captor._ She berated herself as she slumped in her chair and pressed her face in her desk.

"Tell me something, Jee. Do my friends think I'm a traitor?" Katara asked sadly.

Shaking his head, Jee told her that they did not think that way and were worry about her. Of course, that wasn't all of it and there was some talk of the the waterbender being a traitor but he wasn't about to tell her that. Clearly, she had enough on her plate and he personally didn't think it was fair to her to have to hear that from her friends. Besides, he planned to ask her to help him with Suki. He was afraid she'd be reluctant if she knew the Kyoshi had called her a traitor.

As the Fire Lady sulked, Jee went over to where she usually brewed her tea and pour her a cup, placing it in front of her.

"The only person you should fear betraying is yourself." Jee told her. "Following what you believe is right is all you can do."

Sure but she was torn between her husband and all the other people in her life. How could she follow her heart with something like this? Picking either side over the other was betraying herself. But it didn't matter much now. She had to choose Ozai. He was her husband and she loved him. So let them call her whatever, she was as Hama said before, protecting what was hers. Her husband, her child, and herself. That was her only reason for any of this.

Sitting up to drink the tea, Katara wasn't all that caring that someone entered her office without knocking, just barging. Of course, there was only one person who did that and got away with it.

"Katara, dear, you're late for your training." Hama entered wearing a long pink skirt with a slit in the middle, a matching crop top that was much too small for her bust, and gold collar around her neck with matching gold bangles to her wrist and ankles. Her silver hair pulled back in a high ponytail.

Jee and Katara raised eyebrows at her new appearance.

"Hama-"

"No, its Consort Hama now, darling." Hama smirked as she made her way over to her student and the handsome guard standing beside her. "We have training to do, your majesty."

Sitting up from her seat as she looked to Jee with an unsure look, hoping she wasn't mistaking when she heard the water Siren. _Consort?_

~Training yard~

"Straighten up your posture!" Hama hit the waterbender in her back with her ice rod.

Jee grimaced as the older waterbender used such a method to reprimand the young waterbender. He was sure that wasn't something someone should do to a pregnant woman. But then again, he wasn't too familiar with the Water Tribe and their practices. Maybe it was a norm to hit and swat at a pregnant woman. He didn't know. Only thing he did know is the last thing that needed to happen was for the Fire Lady to have a miscarriage and on his watch. Agni, the Fire Lord would burn him to ash along with possibly half the court as the man would go on rampage.

Straightening up her posture as she had her arm out to her sides, doing breathing techniques. What they were for, Katara hadn't a clue but she guessed they were for some ability Hama would teach her to use.

Smirking as she read the girl's thoughts, "Forget bending abilities. If you're physically weak and lacking, what does it matter if you're a bender? There are times you won't have access to your element or your bond is severed." Hama told her student as she swung the ice rod at her legs and had the waterbender on her hands and knees.

Hama noticed the guard rush over to his fallen Fire Lady but he had nothing to fear, Katara was not like fragile women here. Her womb and child was safe. But endurance and perseverance is what Hama was teaching the young one. Ozai had endurance mastered, all she would need to work on with him is control. Control was something that would come naturally to Katara but she needed to endure. Enduring meant suffering. Suffering meant pain and Hama was prepared to dish it out.

Helping the Fire Lady up, Jee looked to the woman that was known at court to be the Fire Lady's older sister and glared at her.

"She is pregnant!" He barked at her.

Grinning, "I'm well aware of this."

"Then do you mean to rob the her and her husband of their child?!" Jee really couldn't believe the nerve of this woman.

Rolling her eyes, "If the girl loses her child then no one but her can be blamed. Weakness in a mother is not to be accepted nor in the wife of a monarch, Katara knows this. Weakness will not only take her child but everything else from her." Hama said with the intent of getting her message across to the waterbender that was being helped up.

Holding onto Jee as he helped her, Katara narrowed her eyes at her instructor and swept back the strands of hair that became loose. _**I'm not weak!**_

 _ **Then prove it.**_ Hama told her.

Growing angry and fed up with the woman, Katara drew water from the snow that laid on the roof tops around them and sent a splashing whip at Hama, nearly knocking the woman off her balance. However; Hama was agile and flipped herself back onto her feet.

Sending an throbbing arch through the waterbender's leg and rendering her to her knees, Hama laughed as approached the Fire Lady with her guard protectively at her side.

"Strength and endurance go hand in hand. But how are you to learn one without a little pain here and there." She chuckled haughty.

Neither feeling too good about today's lessons, Jee and Katara exchanged looks. _Guess she'll need to heal herself before I can ask her to heal Suki._

….

~Four Months Later~

"Fire Lady Katara." A woman from a noble family bowed to the expecting Fire Lady, a sincere smile gracing her lips as she looked to her monarch.

Returning a soft smile, Katara extended her hand to the woman and helped her back to stand. "Lady Jade, I wasn't expecting you for another week or so."

"When the Fire Lady that everyone has fallen madly in love with summons you, you do not arrive the week of but rather the week before you are expected." The older woman jest with a bright smile.

Katara offered the woman to walk with her as her entourage followed closely behind them, making their way through the halls. Lady Jade was a noblewoman with military experience and being known in the Fire Nation as one of the first women deployed to fight against the other nations. She was also one of the greatest female benders of the nation, even ranked above the Fire Princess for mastering white flames and having an even more proficient use of lightning. She had a warm and caring attribute outside the battlefield. But on it, she was granted the nickname Lady calamity. A name that describes in all ways just how ruthless and lethal she was.

It was considered an honor to be in her presence and even if they had once fought on different sides, Katara couldn't help but respect this woman for how talented a bender this woman was.

Finding herself liking the Fire Lady's composed and well-forged elegance, Lady Jade glanced over to her and looked down at her swollen belly. "I was told the Fire Lady was only 6 months pregnant and yet you look as if you'd burst any minute."

Chuckling at the woman, "Ah yes, well the physicians have found I'm carrying twins."

"Oh my, seems like you've been a busy woman." Jade nudged the Fire Lady a bit. "Let us hope one is a firebender. I would love to teach the child how to truly wield our element and not just for destruction."

Finding the last part of the woman's sentence to be intriguing as she had never heard of there being any of use for firebending than to destroy, Katara was very curious in finding out just what that was. She hoped too that one of her children were a firebender so that she may learn.

Leading the famous firebender to her husband's war room, Katara and Lady Jade had a terrific time discussing a variety of topics. First, their own unique abilities as benders of opposite elements. Both sharing the same beliefs in balance and peace. Surprisingly, while Lady Jade fought for the Fire Nation and had killed many on the opposite side, she did not believe in the cause. If anything, she was against it. However; Jade explained her involvement in the war.

"I had just given birth to my son, Tomoe, when I first joined the military in place of my ill father. I didn't want to fight and take the sons of other mothers. The thought was repulsive and followed me all throughout my experience. However; the thought of losing my son was even more disturbing. They could have easily taken him as they had other newborn boys to raise into soldiers. How could I not fight when his life was all I could think about preserving as a mother." Jade exclaimed as they grew closer to the war room. "I know you fought alongside the Avatar, your majesty. Your heart lay with your people and the people of the world. But as a soon to be mother of two Fire Nation children, regardless of what element they may bend, you must dare to defy your own purpose and beliefs for their sake. Sacrifice is the duty of a mother."

Nodding her head as she received the woman's advice, Katara sent her sadden smile. "Yes, I know. That is why I've pledged myself to my husband and this nation despite my beliefs. My children are what I think of and my justification for doing so."

Patting the Fire Lady on her back, "You are a strong woman, your majesty. And when this is over, hopefully you and I both will find a way to forgive ourselves for our part in this."

"I hope we will." Katara replied in a hushed voice.

Lady Jade could see the uneasy look upon the Fire Lady's face and offered her another word of wisdom. "People like us fight harder in wars like this. We don't believe in the principles of those leading the fight but we have our own reasons that drive us to fight harder and more mercilessly. We have more to protect than honor and glory. We have our children and their futures to defend." Her hand went briefly to the waterbender's stomach and the two exchanged soft smiles.

Reaching the war room doors, Lady Jade bowed before departing from the Fire Lady and entering the war room. Katara watched as the giant double doors closed behind the woman. Sighing as her eyes closed, the waterbender's hand slipped down to her stomach and she silently prayed yet again for forgiveness. _Everything I do from this point on is for you two. Even if it makes me my family's enemy._ Lady Jade's words made Katara feel less at odds with her decision to chose Ozai in this battle. As much as her family was her family and her friends were her friends, her children were just important to her as was her husband. Hopefully, she will not only forgive herself but they will as well.

…..

Getting ready for bed, Zuko sat on the edge of his bed and looked out the window to where he could see the palace. He wondered to himself what Katara could be up to. Either asleep or surviving another night under his father.

Agni, he wanted her back so badly. As soon as this over. As soon as he and Aang defeated his father. As soon as they all got everything back to how it should be. Zuko planned to do whatever he had to get Katara back.

"Sparky, whatcha all doom and gloom about now?" Toph asked as she barged into his room without permission.

Annoyed by the intrusion, "What do you want, Toph? I'm trying to get ready for bed."

Chuckling darkly to herself as she and he both knew that was a lie. "Sokka and Aang said your dad's going east to meet with the Northern Chieftain. Said It's the perfect opportunity for us to make a move."

Yeah but what move? Zuko shook his head as he told himself he'd think about it in the morning. However; Toph wasn't letting him up that easily. Going over to the firebender that laid himself in his bed, the blind earthbender marched over to him and shoved her finger to his forehead.

"Ow! Toph!" He winced and sat up.

"Stop acting like a spoiled cunt and think up something!" She yelled at him. Seriously, sick of him sulking all the damn time. Like Toph was about to start staying over Suki's place with that palace guard guy. Rather hear them fuck than deal with Zuko's moping.

Now super annoyed, Zuko grabbed the girl and threw her down on the bed about to lecture the shit out of her, warn her to leave him alone. However; before he could Sokka walked in to see if everything was alright after hearing a bunch of yelling. Seeing Toph being pinned to the bed in an undignified manner by none other than his pal Zuko, the tribesman snapped immediately.

Tackling the Fire Prince, Sokka threw his fist in his face and held him down while Toph got off the bed and tried to pull him off.

"Snoozle! What are you doing?!" She tried yanking him off.

Blocking Sokka's next hit, Zuko took his wrist and twisted it, flipping them over. The Fire prince bent his friend's arm behind his back and pinned him.

"Get off of me, you perv!" Sokka thrashed.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Zuko was confused why his friend was acting this way.

Struggling to get out of the firebender's hold, "Just cause your dad steals your girl doesn't mean you gotta steal mines!" Sokka yelled.

 _Wait- what?!_

"Snoozle, will you cut it out! Sparky wasn't doing anything!" Toph whacked him in the head as Zuko got off of him.

The firebender took a step back as the two went into a fussing fit while he was stuck trying to wrap his head around what Sokka just said. _When did they hook up?_

…

"How is Suki?" Katara asked Jee, whom she instated as her permenant personal guard as he was one of the few at court in oppose to this war and was connected to her friends.

"She is not so well, your majesty." He told her truthfully as she drank her morning medicine in the private garden. Spring had arrived and the flowers flourished, cherry blossoms bloomed, and the climate was warmer. It was the Fire Lady's favorite place to go now that she was finally accepted amongst the court and most of the nation. What she did for the Factory workers on top of all the other domestic issues she has decided to tackle, Fire Lady Katara had become very popular. Having a children's hospital built with what money she made from selling many items from her wardrobe and jewelry boxes. Going to rural parts of the country to treat the ill and sick with her water healing. Doing her best to provide care to wounded soldiers and their families. The waterbender had truly won over the people of the Fire Nation. Of course, there were still some that questioned her and rather still despised her. However; it seemed as it matter little to her as she was now a force to be reckoned with. Foiling three more assassination attempts and dismantling rebel groups that were against her husband. All this while carrying twins that everyone hoped would be firebenders. She was now praised and respected. Friend and foe alike.

Looking concerned to her guard, "Unwell? How so?"

The guard told her all that had been wrong with the Kyoshi warrior and how she barely could eat anything, if she did it would just come back up. Katara set her tea down and sighed.

 _Four months and she still hasn't gotten better._

"Is there still no one in the city that wishes to treat her?" Katara asked.

Shaking his head, Jee answered 'no' and seldomly looked away.

Sitting up from her cushion, the waterbender rose to her feet and asked the guard to come follow her. Bringing him all the way to a hidden part of the garden where there was a pond, Katara knelt down in front of it and shut her eyes, running her hands over the water.

"Is there any water by where she is?" She asked.

Nodding his head, he told her that he kept a large tub of ice that must have melted by now at the foot of his bed to keep Suki from growing too warm.

Whether it was melt or not, Katara knew she could get through to it. "How large is this tub?"

"Large enough for a person to bathe in it." Sort of confused now with why the Fire Lady was concerned about these things.

Finding the place, Katara's eyes flashed a bright blue glow before she reflected the place in the pond. Jee gasped and stepped back, unable to believe what he was seeing. Looking over her shoulders, the waterbender giggled and told him to jump in first. Of course, he wasn't about to do that. What the hell was she thinking?! And what was that?! A portal of sorts?

"Come on, you want me to heal her don't you? And you know I can't just simply leave this place to see her. My husband won't allow it." Katara looked at him desperately. Because as much as he wanted to help Suki, so did she. However; she knew the Kyoshi wouldn't accept her if Jee wasn't around.

Hesitantly, the palace guard stepped closer to the pond and kept shooting the Fire Lady's looks for her to finally come out and say she was just kidding and that this wasn't actually a portal. But it was indeed a portal. He could see Suki lying in bed from the pond.

As the man crouched down and stuck his hand in first, testing it out before he let himself go in entirely, Katara giggled and pushed him in, not wanting to waste time as she wouldn't have long before Ozai came looking for her. Stepping through herself, Katara closed her eyes as she felt herself dissolve and be re-manifested on the other side of the portal.

Opening her eyes, she saw Jee gasping and coughing up water besides her. Both of them completely wet and drenched. She bended the water from them both and put it back into the tub.

"Is anyone else here?" Katara asked.

Finally, getting a hold off himself, Jee stood up and looked to the Fire Lady, nodding his head. "Only that Earthbender friend of yours is here but she should be asleep."

Yes. Katara remembered just how much Toph liked to sleep till noon. Looking to her friend that was asleep in bed, the waterbender took a few steps towards her and her eyes softened at how pale the Kyoshi suddenly looked.

"I've been trying to get her to eat but she won't." Jee told her.

Reaching the side of the bed, Katara placed her hand over the Kyoshi's forehead and breathed in deeply. Searching her body for what the cause might be, like an ailment or infection or even perhaps poison; the waterbender jerked her hand away and quickly looked to the man standing at the foot of the man with a worried look on his face as he looked to the woman he was clearly in love with.

"Lieutenant Jee, I found what's wrong with her." Katara spoke softly.

Rushing over to the Fire Lady, he looked frantically at her as he desperately wanted to know is what exactly it was that was wrong with his beloved. "Tell me, your majesty. I must know."

Smiling up at him, "She's pregnant."

…

Sitting several seats away from the Fire Lord, Lady Jade noticed what had to another be tribeswoman, one that was rumored to be his mistress and the older sister of the Fire Lady. The woman was wearing a long white skirt and a match crop top. Her long silver hair pulled up in a high ponytail with her bangs swept to the side. Gold earrings, gold bangles on her wrist and ankles, and a gold collar. She was without a doubt a concubine. Serving the Fire Lord in his bed. So what was she doing here? In a war meeting.

Clearing her throat as she could no longer hold her curiosity. "Your majesty, I mean not to be rude but why is a concubine in attendance here today while discussing war related matters?"

A few that sat near her were just as curious. Why was a concubine here?

Ozai was not at all offended by this female General's question. It was after all, obvious what Hama was at court and her attendance was pretty much a mystery to them all.

"Consort Hama is here because she is going to pose as my wife's decoy when we confront Arnook and his men out east to get back our Islands he's stolen a few months ago." Ozai states. "Besides, what better way to defeat the enemy than with their own weapon."

Lady Jade was actually satisfied with this answer but it didn't change the fact that the tribeswoman gave her some what a chill. Those piercing blue eyes that spoke of unholy things. Jade was convinced in a single moment that this woman was a witch. Completely differing from the Fire Lady that seemed to be a kind and gentle spirit. Were they even sisters?

Hama smirked as she looked to the female General, _**Aren't you intuitive?**_

Jade's eyes widened. _What in Agni's name?!_

 _ **Shhh.**_ Hama pressed her finger to her lips and winked at the woman. _**We'll chat later, my dear.**_

Shooting Hama a look, Ozai resumed the topic of regaining the islands they have lost within the last four months. Due to his wife being pregnant and refusing to hand her over or let her be in the middle of the naval battle, the Fire Lord had allowed the islands to the east to go unprotected. Though it was the plan of his council to hand her over and have her sink the ships from within. Ozai wasn't risking it. Instead, he'd let Hama go and sink the ships as Katara's decoy. The woman agreed. Not only that but she wanted to get a hold of a few benders on board. Said she was on a quest to find others like them. He was not opposed to it. As long as it got her away from court and away from him.

As the meeting adjourned and Ozai was in quite the hurry to get back to his wife, whom he had seen little of lately due to her rise in popularity and busying herself with domestic issues. Behind him, Hama followed a few paces, head down as it was the place of a concubine when in public with her master. Of course, she wasn't actually a concubine and most definitely not his mistress. However; how else could he explain the woman's presence? Besides, Katara was the one that came up with the idea though he rejected it several times and even threatened to just throw Hama out. But the waterbender convinced him that she should stay. Ozai believed Katara was more concerned with learning how to master being a siren than anything else. Not that he could blame her. She was becoming stronger and would be a great asset after she gave birth and decided on her own that she would fight in the war once more but for another team.

"That woman in there, Lady Jade, do you think I could recruit her?" Hama asked as they enter their chambers.

Not bothering to look behind him at the woman as he walked into his bedroom and peeled off his clothes, wanting to get into his more casual clothes for the rest of the evening. "Why? Do you see something in her?" He asked, though not really caring for a response.

Watching as the man stripped, Hama hugged her arms to her chest and raised a pointed brow. "She is in possession of dragon's blood. The same as your first wife. The same as Suzume. The same as your son. I want her."

"Then have her, I don't care all that much." The Fire Lord was completely naked as he went to his closet to find what to put on.

Hama smirked, "Are you not curious about my plans, Ozai?"

He most definitely was but at the same time, he wasn't about to invest energy into something that didn't seem to affect him negatively at the moment. For now, Hama seemed to be on his side and if she was in fact not, he'll deal with her in due time. But for the time being, all he could think of was seeing his wife and spending time with her.

"Go play with your lovers, Hama. And I'll play with mine." He told her, emerging from his closet with his casual attire on, letting his hair fall completely over one shoulder.

Walking up to him, the water siren laid her hand in the middle of his chest and gazed at him with nothing short of pure lust. "When are you going to finally make me into what I am, my love? When will you take me?"

Grabbing her wrist and wrenching it away from him, "Don't be foolish. You know I see you as nothing but my mother's replacement." He sneered and shoved her to the side.

Being push aside, Hama sent a sad look after him as he walked away and down the hall she could hear him meeting with his waterbender, Katara, kissing her and whispering those sweet nothings in the girl's ear. The water siren couldn't say she wasn't jealous but she couldn't say she wanted the two to be any other way either. In truth, it was conflicting these feelings of hers. Ozai was like a son to her and yet she saw him a man now. Katara like a daughter that she wanted only to see happy. The only waterbender she had seen in decades, Hama had missed her people dearly after living so long in this foreign land. Katara had been a gift sent my Tui and La. Ugh! Why couldn't she get herself together? Maybe it was a mistake to have sought them out or stayed as long as she had. The mission. Her mission. It was what her focus should be on. Once everything was settled then she could revisit her feelings but for now, a new world order was all that mattered.

…..

"I've gotten fat like you said." Katara said as her hand pressed to her stomach and she was helped to her seat at the table by her husband that sat beside her.

Smirking at her as he kissed her forehead and placed his hand over hers that rested on her belly, "And yet you're no less beautiful, waterbender."

The Fire Lord was more than pleased when he discovered that his wife was carrying not one but two children. It was a sense of pride he felt as a man to have fathered two children at once with his much younger and fertile wife. Then there was this glow about her. How he had never seen her appear so blissful in all the time that he has known her. Motherhood would suit her. It almost felt to him as if he had fallen in love her again and again. Each time the sun rose and woke them from their sleep, his eyes falling on her beautiful form curled close to him. If this was his gift for surviving all those dark years of his life, then he was more than happy that he had endured them.

"How was the meeting today? Hama agree to take out the Earth Kingdom ships?" Katara picked up her chopsticks and turned her attention to her food.

Nodding his head, "It would seem we'll be getting our eastern islands back in no time." Ozai always had his wine before eating.

"Then I am no longer needed?" The waterbender asked cautiously as she picked up some of the steamed vegetable on her plate.

Shaking his head as he drank from his glass and leaned over to her. "Needed but not for that task. I have something else in stored for you." He took a strand of her hair and leaned into her.

"And that is?" She asked breathlessly.

"Kill Zuko for me." He said in a husky voice.

Blue eyes widened and as she dropped her chopsticks.

Chuckling at her reaction, Ozai leaned down to kiss her under her jaw and pulled away, going back to his food. "It was a joke, dear." He said as he ate some of his boar.

Letting go of the breath she was holding, Katara regained herself and looked to him, her fist jabbing into his side. "You jerk! Don't ever say that again!" She yelled at him as she then picked up a piece of broccoli off her plate and threw it at him.

Swatting it away, "You are much too easy to toy with, Katara."

Rolling her eyes as she pouted. He was really starting to get under her skin with his playfulness as of late. And what was he all happy about lately? She knew him by now. If he was like this, it only meant one thing.

Sighing as she shook her head, "When?" She asked flatly.

"When what?" He was a bit confused as he held his chopstick full of noodles to his mouth.

"When is _she_ coming?" Katara bit out as she threw her chopsticks down and gave him a fierce look.

Raising an eyebrow, _**How did you figure?**_

 _ **I am your wife.**_ She put simply.

 _ **Next week.**_ Ozai told her. _**But only for a brief time. So you won't have to worry yourself too much.**_

Rolling her eyes, Katara lost her appetite at the thought of _his_ daughter returning home. How she really didn't like her step-daughter. The simple fact that Azula was her step-daughter made her skin crawl. Even worse, she'd have to deal with Azula while he was gone. Was that even a smart idea? Leaving his pregnant wife with his psychotic daughter that loved to hate her. _**And here I thought you intelligent.**_

 _ **You won't have to endure her. I told you before. Once you have your own, you will not need to entertain my children of a previous marriage.**_ He smirked at her, trying to win her back but that sly grin of his was not fooling her.

Crossing her arm and looking away from him, Katara was done with him for the night. "I'm going to bed early." She said as she tried getting up from her cushion but her round belly was making it difficult for her. La, why did she have to be so big.

Ozai rose up to help her, not wanting her to hurt herself, he lead her to the doors of their dining room and to their bedroom.

"Stay with me tonight?" Katara asked as she redressed her night clothes. Silk red pants that had gold trimming and a matching top that rose a little over her belly.

"No." He told her as he kissed her forehead. "Not tonight, waterbender."

As he gathered his wife into his arms and laid her in bed, looking her over before she gave him that look for him to stay with her for the night. However; she knew as much as he did that he couldn't. He needed to learn how to contain and cope with the inflictions his body was undergoing from being a Phoenix. Hama was supposed to help him and as much as Katara loathed the woman, he had to do this. Otherwise, what would have been the point of him becoming a Phoenix in the first place.

Watching him leave out of their bedroom for the night, Katara sighed heavily and pulled her pillow to her face wanting to scream into it. Why did he have to go be with Hama? Sure, the woman was teaching him how to control his Phoenix form and deal with the side effects of using his abilities. But the whole court saw Hama as his mistress. His consort. Ranked first amongst all those in the harem. Favored so much that she shared his chambers which was rare for a concubine to ever live in the Fire Lord's chambers. Besides, Hama was the reason all that nonsense had to take place a few months ago between her and Ozai. She was behind it. _Stupid bitch,_ Katara still didn't quite like the water siren. Especially not after what she discovered.

…..

~Two Months Ago~

"Ozai! Just tell me already!" Katara yelled at him as she began beating on his chest, demanding answers he's been refusing to give her for months now.

As much as he wanted to tell her, he couldn't. Especially not like this. Blood was still hanging from his mouth as he tried getting up. Having passed out again but in the middle of them being intimate. He understood it scared her. Made her uncomfortable. The way his eyes would become red and glow as her blue eyes did but how was he supposed to tell his wife that he was a monster. Something less of a man and more of a creature. Yes, she was a siren but her mortality was still there. What made her most human was still there. His, his was fleeting. More and more blood was being coughed up as the days went by. While Katara tried not to push the issue since the first incident, he knew if this continues she'd be just as she was. Demanding him tell her.

Having had enough of this, Katara was done. She wasn't doing this anymore. If he didn't start talking, she was leaving. Period. She would open a portal and jump through it. Stealing herself away from him, the waterbender rushed over to where her clothes were on the floor and started re-dressing. It didn't matter to her that he was stuck in confusion as she ran to their closet and started pulling things out of it, finding a bag to put them all in.

Appearing out of the closet with a cloak over her head and a bag over her shoulder, Katara gave her husband a dangerous look and spit at his feet, much like when they first met except not in his face this time. The waterbender then went into the bathroom and to the pool-like tub of theirs, her hand running over it as she searched for a stream nearby. La, she wished it was possible to open portals from a further distance. She'd be back home if so.

Ozai walked in behind her, confused as to what she was doing. Looking over her shoulder to see him standing behind her with a confused look, Katara shook her head and opened the water portal.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

Glaring at him, "I'm leaving. For real this time." She said flatly before throwing herself into the water.

Ozai's eyes widened as he tried jumping in after her but as he fell in, she was gone.

On the other side of the portal, Katara found herself in the middle of the woods, somewhere outside of the capital. Clenching her bag close to her, the waterbender looked around for any signs of where her location was. Seeing the capital lights to her left, she knew was face east. Turning herself to face South, Katara figured she could get on a boat and head home. However; the only ships that went south were military and they would definitely turn her back over to her husband.

Balling her fists as she became angrier at this whole situation. Ozai was being such an asshole about this. Not trusting her. Not telling her what was going on with him. He coughed up blood on her, did he really think he'd be able to get away with not saying anything after that? Who the hell was he kidding? Not her because she was out. He could come and get her all he wanted but if he didn't start talking, she wasn't going with him.

Deciding it best the find herself a spot where she could rest and think about her next course of plans, the pregnant waterbender situated herself against a tree close to the stream. If any unfriendly persons were to happen upon her, she'd easily take them out.

Waking up to the the sun beaming in her eyes and the sound of wildlife all around her, Katara felt a sense of nostalgia. Only she was alone. Almost alone. Her hand went over her stomach as she shut her eyes for a moment more to feel for her child. Her belly was growing pretty fast. She hadn't expected to be this size at only four months but she guessed it just meant the baby was healthy and growing faster.

Getting up for her sleeping post against the tree, the waterbender stood up carefully and removed her cloak. She decided to bathe herself before she headed out. Headed where? Possibly east. The Northern Nation and the Earth Kingdom had just claimed two of the easternmost islands of the Fire Nation. If she could get to them then she'd be fine. Explain to them that she was on the run. However; as she undressed and sunk herself into the cool stream, Katara felt a lump form in the back of her throat. She was mad at him. Wanted him to trust her enough to open up but she wasn't trying to betray him. Not like how she did her friends and family.

Running the water all over her body as she pondered on the thought of what she was supposed to do now. _La, why do you have to be such an idiot! If you just told me, none of this would have happened!_

 _ **Maybe you should have been more patient, Waterbender.**_ An eerie voice was in her head.

Hurrying to where her clothes were by the bank of the river, the water splashed around her and she took her cloak in hand. Wrapping it around her naked form as she looked around frantically.

A dark chuckle sent a chill down her back as her attention quickly went to a dark line forming across the blades of grass near her. The line caught fire and she shrieked, backing away quickly.

 _ **You want to know so badly what I am, Katara?**_ There the voice went again.

A wall of fire shot up on that very spot where the black line formed and the next thing she noticed was what looked like her husband stepping through only his eyes were blood red. His hair looked as if it were on fire, black flames dancing in it. His arms covered in black coal as his fingers looked like sharp claws. Animal-like fangs in his mouth as she saw him laughing at her expression.

 _ **You can't run from me, Katara.**_ He said, snapping his fingers and a black flames suddenly surrounded them both.

Not being one to be cornered, the waterbender stole water from the grass beneath her feet and made herself yet another portal to which she instantly sunk into, escaping him once again. Ozai grinned as he closed his eyes to concentrate.

Appearing on the opposite side of the stream, Katara collected herself quickly and held her cloak around her, dashing fast into the forest. _La, what the hell was that?_ _Was that Ozai?_ It looked like him but not entirely. Looked more like a monster than her husband.

 _ **Found you.**_ Black flames appeared from nowhere and Katara felt arms wrap around her and pulled her into the blackened blaze. She screamed as a hand was placed over her mouth and the world turned as black as Fire.

~Back at the Palace~

Wearing chi-blocking cuffs as she was lying on the rug in her bedroom as she saw Hama and her husband appearing to be arguing over something. She had only just woken up after being in the woods and snatched away. Her mind was taking time to register all that had happened last she was awake.

"I'm not speaking with her! She tried to run off and take my child with her! I have no words for her!" Ozai yelled at the water siren that remained stoic in her expressions.

Hama slapped him across his face and snarled at him, "Had you told her in the first place she wouldn't have run!" The water siren wasn't about to let the man further disrespect his wife by refusing to speak to her as if he had nothing to do with why the girl left in the first place. As a fellow woman of the Water Tribe, Hama would stick up for her own, and as much as Katara shouldn't have taken off like that, the water siren was siding with her.

"Now, you made this mess and you will clean it up." Hama bit out for him as she looked over to where her student was, giving her a small nod before looking back to Ozai. _**Better you tell her than me.**_ The water siren threatened before stalking her way out of their bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

Wiggling around as she noticed her ankles were tied along with a gag over her mouth. Like what was she? A captive again. _Oh this brings back memories._ Memories of when she and Toph were capture by combustion man as her brother like to call him. He tied them up nicely. However; they were able to worm their way out and at the moment, Katara didn't have any trick up her sleeve to get out of this bondage. Plus, Ozai was staring her down menacingly and she knew better than to try a second time to escape.

Walking over to her, Ozai took a seat on the sofa and continued watching her as she laid on the floor wrapped in not too tight rope. She was pregnant after all and he wasn't trying to hurt her. Just keep her pulling that stunt again.

Katara stared at him, unashamed of her actions as they were justified.

"Since there is a gag over your mouth you'll need to communicate with me a different way." Ozai tilted his head to the side as he had his elbow propped up on the armrest and narrowed his eyes at her.

 _ **You bastard!**_ Her eyes narrowed back. _**I'm pregnant and you do this to me?!**_

"Yes, well I do a have a perverse way of saying 'I love you' Ursa once said." He watched her expressions at the mention of his first wife but she seemed unfazed, unthreatened by the woman's memory, and secure in her own marriage to him. He thought that was somewhat mature of her. Not letting herself be bothered a woman's name that no longer dwelled here.

Her gaze unrelenting, _**Why can't you just tell me and this will be over?**_

"I plan to. I always have but not now. You'll learn soon enough." He got up and knelt in front of her, reaching for the rope he tied her in.

The waterbender didn't lighten her gaze one bit as he untied her, she was going to slap the fuck out of him as soon as her hands were free. How dare he treat her like this?! She demanded to know. Now!

Freeing her wrist from their cuff, Ozai caught her hand as soon as he noticed it was about to strike him, however; he didn't see how her other hand bended a blade of ice that she let slice through the side of his cheek. Hissing as he pulled away, Katara took the high ground and tackled him backwards. Gathering ice into her hands as her eyes glowed blue. If he wasn't going to tell her, she'd just summon whatever that thing was that chased her in the woods.

 _ **Show yourself!**_ She barked at him as she leveled a dagger of ice over his face and glared viciously at him.

Having had enough of this, Ozai grabbed her wrist with the dagger and brought it down on his throat, wanting her to stab him. Realizing this, Katara's eyes widened and she tried pulling her wrist back but he was stronger. She'd melt the ice had his grip not been so tight to cut off her chi.

 _ **No! Wait! Stop it, Ozai!**_ She panicked.

The point of her blade digging into his skin and he dragged it across. If she wanted to know what he was so badly, she'd have to find out the hard way. Slicing through his own throat with her ice blade, Katara cried for him to stop and finally managed to melt the dagger. But he had already cut into his own neck. She watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and her mouth ran dry as she caught her breath in her throat.

"OZAI!" She screamed his name as her fist went down on his chest. La, she was only trying to get him to turn. What the hell did he just do to himself?! "OZAI!"

 _ **Stop your screaming before someone hears you.**_ Ozai shifted underneath, trying to get up as his hand was over his neck. A bit of blood spilling from his mouth as his neck slash took a moment longer to heal. He guessed lethal wounds were the ones that took more time to heal. And it hurt much greater. Agni, he wasn't doing that again.

Katara gaped as her husband sat up and removed his hand from his neck, revealing that the slice of his throat was no longer there. Her hands went over her mouth.

Breathing a bit heavily after basically dying for the first time, Ozai's hair fell in his face as he looked at his waterbender and let her try to figure out for herself since she was being so utterly ridiculous about all of this.

Her hand reached out to touch his throat, shivers ran down her back as if it was some unholy and ungodly feeling to have laid her hands on a place where blood once spilt but now there was no trace. Katara was confused. Unable to understand why he was alive and well. He just made her stab him in his throat.

"This is what Hama did this to me" He told her, his eyes were red as his injury finished healing internally.

Looking up to his eyes, "Hama? How did sh-she...wait- are you- is that even possible? That you could be-"

Placing his hand over her forehead, Ozai did as Hama had showed him, giving her memories of the night Hama had first appeared in his office along with their second encounter on his balcony when his eyes first turned grey. He could show her any memory he desired. Any that she wanted to see. Or he wanted her to see. There was a lot he's done. A lot of wrong his causes many. Katara wanted to know him. Know who he was and what he's done. So if she decided to run again after this, he'd understand. But of course, he wasn't going to let her. She was his. For as long as they both lived.

Seeing his life flash before her very eyes, Katara now understood why he wanted to tell her nothing. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she felt sick from what she witnessed. His years as boy weren't so bad. He looked happy and there was Hama, a completely different woman than the one she met. It wasn't until Lord Yotori returned Ozai to his father that things took a dark turn. There was Iroh, watching as his younger brother be abused, beaten into the floor. No wonder Ozai hated him. Then Kimiko, she was watched over by the second prison that had no one else as she also had no one. They pitied one another. His marriage to Ursa. Loveless and unbearable. Hating his son that he was in fact jealous of. Azula, second born, the child that he wanted to be most like him. The many women he had taken and desired to love him, but found none of that. She then finds herself staring at herself, being spat at and knocking herself to the floor. In the eyes of Ozai, she, a waterbender that resembled the woman he both loved and hated, he wanted to possess her. Make sure that she didn't leave him like the other Water woman he had known.

Unable to take anymore, Katara shoved his hand away from her forehead. It was too much. Everything. Everything she had just seen. She couldn't handle what she just saw. Squeezing her eyes shut as her head fell against his chest and she trembled.

"Take it back!" She cried.

"No." He told her. "You wanted know and now you do." Getting up and getting her off of him. Unable to keep himself from not being angry with her reaction now that she finally got what she asked for.

~A week later~

Holding tight to her teacup as she watched her husband, whom she had been avoiding for the last few days, enter her office and take a seat in front of her. Silently staring her down. Much like how he did in the beginning of their marriage. He knew she hated it but he wasn't hear to incite her anger. They needed to talk.

"Do you understand why I didn't want to discuss this?" Ozai said as he laced his fingers together and leaned back in the chair in front of her desk.

Wanting nothing more than to pretend he wasn't there, Katara looked back to her teacup and used the liquid inside as a looking glass. Watching her brother and friends argue over their plans for the war. One that they were unlikely to win. The Fire Lord was immortal. A Phoenix. Hence the title Phoenix King he wanted to take as soon as the war ended. Sighing deeply, the waterbender looked away from the cup to her husband.

With a shamed look on her face, "I was supposed to kill you." She told him. "Seduce you into falling in love with me and kill you at the most opportune moment." If he could show her his past then she could be truthful with him about herself. "But in the beginning as much as I wanted you dead, I couldn't do it. Seduce a man and take advantage of his feelings for me. I'm not that kind of person."

 _I know you're not, waterbender._ Of course, he had known for some time about her original objective and her purpose. The members of his council selected her for a reason. To end his reign. But it would seem they miscalculated the goodwill of the waterbender. Even for righteous reasons, she could do no evil. It was why he loved her and also fought with her. Making her side with him was unlikely as even those of her side of things could not sway her to wrong a man that was her enemy. Katara told him everything about the White Lotus's plans and what they wanted her to do. How she was supposed to end his life or open the doors for someone else to do so if she couldn't. Not a single tear was shed as she spoke. Explaining why she couldn't. Even before she loved him, she did feel attachment towards him. Saw him more as a person than a monster. There were, of course, flaws he had but also admirable traits he possessed that shouldn't go unnoted. Katara made her decision to not kill him or allow anyone else the night Zuko had tried to take his life. Then she swore to protect him as her feelings grew for him.

"But now, I see you don't need me to protect you and the war is inevitably in your favor." She averted her eyes back to her cup. Finding herself sort of angry with how numb she was feeling at the moment. Whether that was hopelessness or acceptance, she didn't know. However; it was bothering her but not as much as the decision she was about to make.

"My people do not believe in forsaken your spouse or remarrying." Katara told him. "Once you are married, you are honor bound to them and both must endure each other no matter how difficult. It was decided the moment you forced me to marry you that I'd side with you even if they were against what I believed and they are."

The waterbender stood up and gazed solemnly at her husband as she walked around the desk towards him. Standing in front of him, the waterbender went down on her knees and bowed her head to him. It was more than an act of submission if it was one at all. She wasn't accepting of the atrocities that his nation was responsible for or personally desiring to be a part of the war. However; this was her husband and as much as she couldn't stand the situation they were in, they were in this together. At any point, she could have run away and turned her back before things became as deep as they did but she didn't. She could have let Zuko kill him before Hama made him immortal. There were so many chances she had to prevent this from happening but she took none of them. Her decision was made long ago.

"The war will be won for the Fire Nation and I'll do what I can to make sure that happens." Katara swore to him an oath.

Ozai took his wife by her chin and raised her head up, "You do not bow to me, Katara. I've told you this."

"No but I want to show my allegiance to you, Phoenix King Ozai." She said sincerely in a soft voice.

Seeing the honest expression on his wife's face, Ozai reached down to gather her in his lap and ran his hand over her face. His eyes flickered red as his pale hands became black claws. His sharp fingernails grazing against her soft skin.

"I will spare your family's lives for this, Katara." His red eyes looking her over as he noticed she was not afraid of seeing him this way. "You need not worry, just give me a healthy child and stand by me, and I'll give you the world to do with it as you see fit."

Katara nodded her head before she without hesitation captured his lips and placing her hands on both sides of his face as she wanted him so badly all of a sudden. Her eyes glowing as something about this form of his made her desire him deeply.

Running his claws ran gently against her skin, "My Phoenix Queen." Ozai moved his mouth to her neck and raking his nails into her back. "You are mine."

…

~Present Day~

The next morning, Katara woke to her husband lying in bed beside her, his arm wrapped around her as she had her face buried in his chest. A smile rose to her lips as she took in his scent and felt his extremely long hair fall over her. Nuzzling her head against him, the waterbender wiggled herself up to kiss him awake but it failed as he looked to be exhausted. Possibly pushing back his meetings for the day.

Sitting up, she ran her hand over his head and gazed at him lovingly. "You should have stayed with me for the night." Brushing his hair back. "Then you wouldn't be so tired."

"No, he'd be coughing up blood and lose control to the Phoenix." Hama entered the bedroom of the Fire Lord and Lady.

Instinctively, the waterbender pulled her husband's sleeping form to her and stared cautiously at the woman that came in with a certain look to her.

Noticing the waterbender's protectiveness, Hama smirked and stopped just in front of their bed. "What are you afraid of Katara? You know he can't die. I can't kill him."

Yeah, she knew that now but Katara didn't care. She didn't want the woman near him. Aware of all this woman did to him and her not so motherly feelings for him.

"Oh...you think I'll steal him from you." Hama said as she climbed onto the bed and crawled over to her student that held Ozai's head to her breasts while he slept. Settling on top of his legs, the water siren laid herself down on top of him and grinned at her student that hissed at her like some feral tiger-cat in heat.

Holding him closer, "Let him sleep. You've kept him up all night."

"Because I want him to be stronger just as I want you to be too. You both are very precious to me." Hama expressed sincerely.

Not wanting to hear that bull shit, Katara demanded the woman leave and forbid her to enter her bedroom again without permission. Regardless of them renewing their status as teacher and student, the waterbender wasn't anywhere near friendly with the water siren. Hama was still a witch. Still a threat and had something evil up her sleeve. What that evil was? Katara hadn't a clue but she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Seeing as the girl hadn't warmed up her to her, Hama shook her head. _And here I was trying to help you._ While she was far from done with her prized student, the water siren refused to allow Katara's behavior to go unchecked. Now she will have to face punishment.

Letting her hand run from his arm to the middle of his chest as she eyed her student, Hama pressed her lips to his bare skin and smirked. "He was mine first, Katara. You should learn to better share." Her hand slowly moving down his chest to the waistline of his pants, slipping inside of them.

Katara's eyes glowed as she was about jump at the woman that touched her husband in such a fashion. How was he not feeling this? Ozai was the lightest sleeper she knew. Even more than Zuko. However; as she was about to stop Hama's toying, her body froze up and she was soon reminded that this woman was a bloodbender. With great frustration and anger, the waterbender watched as the water siren touched her husband in a very undignified manner. It angered her so much so that tears were slipping from her eyes as she saw Hama pull his erect member from his pants and pumped him with her hand, flashing a grin at her.

"I wonder what if the thought ever crossed his mind that he could have us both at the same time. Image how fun that would be." Hama was enthralled by his size and she found herself heating up at the thought of this man inside of her. "After you have that liter of yours, we'll have to see about it, huh?"

Sneering, Katara broke Hama's control over her and grabbed her wrist. "Stop it! Leave him alone!"

"Make me!" Hama's eyes glowed, she wanted the waterbender to try and do something about it.

However; the waterbender wasn't about to deal with Hama while pregnant. That was just plain stupid. Instead of slapping the shit out of Hama, she slapped her husband. Jerking upward as he punched a fist of Fire that caused both the waterbenders to dunk down as they didn't see that coming. It took him a minute to register no one was attacking and realized that not only was his wife staring at him strangely but Hama was somehow also staring at him with the same look. Getting a hold of himself, Ozai swept his hair from his face and looked down where he felt someone grabbing a certain part of him. To his displeasure and discomfort it wasn't his wife and instead Hama. She flashed a smirk at him.

Several moments later, Hama was carried and tossed off the balcony. Not that she reached the bottom. Just opened a water portal beneath her and fell through it. Laughing on her way down.

Dusting his hands off, Ozai turned around to see his wife staring angrily down at where the woman had been thrown. "Slap me like that again and you're next."

"Sleep like that again while she's touching you and I'll kill you both." Katara retorted and turned around, pulling her night robe tight over her as she went back into their bedroom.

Ozai smirked as he followed her in.

…..

"You don't have to go today, Suki." Jee told the red haired girl as he prepared himself for work.

Shaking her head as she climbed out of bed, "No, I need to speak with her. She's more than just to Fire Lady to me. She's my friend and I need to speak with her."

After learning from Jee that Katara had come to check on and discovered that she was pregnant, treating her chronic morning sickness, Suki had felt an unimaginable weight of guilt. Guilt for how she had treated her friend the last few months. She had been unkind and called Katara a traitor. Refusing to understand the situation her friend was in. Or the possibility that her friend could actually still remain herself in all this madness. Spirits, the waterbender had changed as it was impossible to remain the same after all this but...she was still Katara. Even with how she helped the civilians of the Fire Nation, it was the waterbender's nature to care for others, regardless of personal beliefs or allegiance. Besides, finding herself in a very similar situation as her friend, in love with a man of the Fire Nation and now carrying his child, how could Suki remain oblivious to the parallels between her and Katara any longer.

Gathering her uniform, Suki quickly got ready for work as well, having Jee to assist her with her hair as usual. The two were ready and about to leave their home to return to the palace for another day's work. However; a knock came to their door just as they reached for the doorknob. Shooting his girlfriend a look to back away, Jee carefully turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Hey, you guys heading off to the palace?" Aang was standing at the door in disguise.

Letting the Avatar in, Jee closed the door behind him. He was going to be late anyhow. At least now he'd be late because of the Avatar. A perfect excuse.

"What's up, Aang?" Suki asked.

Sighing the young monk looked to the two and shook his head, "Iroh's been telling me about this way of defeating the Fire Lord. A way that keeps me from having to kill him. But I honestly don't think death could be worse than this."

Tilting their heads to the side, what could be worse than killing the Fire Lord?

"I would be the only Avatar to ever use it." Aang slumped against the wall as he spoke. "Iroh says that's the only way. That taking Fire Lord Ozai's bending is the only way to stop him."

Both Suki and Jee's eyes widened. Taking his bending? Was that even possible? Ho-how could that be?

"But even with his bending gone, he's still a threat. The Fire Lord is not only cunning but his physically capable as well. Even Iroh must know this." Jee didn't see how taking the Fire Lord's bending would do much good.

"That's what Katara's for. She's the only other thing we can use against him." Aang started explaining Iroh's plan. Which caught them all off guard. No way they'd be able to pull it off. But it seemed Aang believed it would work and so did Iroh.

Honestly, neither of them liked the idea too much. Using Katara as a hostage as if she wasn't their friend and just a bargaining chip. And with how it seemed this war was supposedly going to be dragged out even longer, Katara would have given birth to her twins, which meant two innocent lives were to be added to the equation. Putting children in harm's why was not what team Avatar was about.

After the Avatar expressed his moral confliction with Iroh's plan and agreed that if two children were involved that they needed to think up a new one, Jee looked to Suki and shook his head.

"This whole war has gone to shit." Jee sighed.

Nodding her head in agreement. "Well, lets hope we can get it all over with soon."

…

"How is our nephew?" Kimiko asked as she felt a light breeze enter her bedroom from the curtains.

Stepping in slowly as he looked at the back of the woman's head while she sat at her low table moving a paint brush up and down the scroll paper, "He is well. Planning to follow his father east."

Focusing on her writing as she shook her head, "If that is so, does he plan to kill him?"

"You know he can't even if he tried." Iroh narrowed his eyes. "Ozai can't be killed."

Dipping her brush into the ink, "And yet you have a plan to take him down in spite of that." Kimiko continued writing whatever it was she was writing. Not giving too much care for her eldest brother. She didn't like him. Never did. Even as he recruited her a few years back to join the White Lotus to prevent Ozai from getting this far, her resentment towards Iroh was unrelenting.

"Ozai must be removed from the throne, you know this. He's on a path of destroying the entire world." Iroh explained to her.

Letting her brush fall out of her hands as she paused her writing. "You speak of him as if you know him so well." Kimiko had had enough of the former General that felt he knew Ozai's plans so well. "Destroying this world is the furthest from his plan. Possessing it all he truly wishes."

"But that cannot happen. The nation's must remain separate. There must be balance." Iroh stressed.

Raising from the low table, Kimiko rolled up the scroll she had been writing and held it out for him. "I don't care for the justifications. Just make sure her majesty and her children will not be harmed when this is over."

The General nodded his head. Regardless of how much the woman loved Ozai and hated him, she knew right from wrong enough to do this much. Or at least that's what he figured but Kimiko was more so after her own revenge against Ozai. Loving her wicked brother came with its price. Ozai married her to Shin, rejected her declaration of love, and forcibly aborted her child. While she was thankful he was undying, she would not let him go unpunished. Getting the waterbender to fall for her brother and swear to stay by him was her gift to Ozai for all the years he taken care of her. Snatching his throne and ending his reign was for everything else. Hopefully, he will know nothing of this betrayal that started years ago but in case he did, she'd be willing to offer her life to him as atonement.

"Master Katara and her children will be safe. Our nephew wants her alive and well." The general assured the madam.

Not feeling any better about this than she did months ago when he first visited her to remind her of her oath to the order and to herself, Kimiko closed her eyes and turned her head from him. "She is Fire Lady, Iroh. It is proper to refer to her as Fire Lady Katara as it is and has been her title for almost a year."

"Ah yes, Fire Lady Katara." Iroh corrected himself. "If Agni be merciful, it will stay her title when this is over."

Reopening her eyes to gaze dreadfully at the floor, "For her sake, let us hope that is not so. She should be free of this place. It's corrupted her enough."

Iroh acknowledged his sister's words as he safely tucked the scroll he asked her for months ago into his cloak. It was about time he got going. He and Aang had a mission they needed to complete before Ozai planned to return for the east. It would be what would finally put an end to his brother and to the war.

As Iroh left, Kimiko went back to her low table and began working on her own plan she was preparing. Katara was her goal. Protecting her and the children she carried was her mission. When Ozai falls, chaos at court would break out and both sides would be after the young waterbender.

…..

Visiting her cave dwelling, Hama pulled back the vines and saw her long time companion fixing things up as if she had been living there for the last few months.

Suzume didn't say a word as her master entered the cave and happened upon her. She stayed focus on tidying up the place. It had served as her home for the last four months. Court life was just too much for her. Fumi left it in quite a mess for anyone that had ties to her. It was by the grace of Hama that the Fire Lord had left her alone and overlooked her friendship to the traitor, Fumi.

"I didn't think you'd be back here for quite some time." The noblewoman said as she folded her cot.

Smirking, "Yes, well I didn't think you'd give up living in the palace to be here."

Scoffing as she shook her head. Life in the palace wasn't everything. Perhaps, for a woman that had nothing but not for someone who wanted more. Suzume believed in more than material things. All she really wanted was what would fill this void in her chest from losing her husband. However; only he could fill it. Maybe it was death she wanted. To die and be with him again. But that would come in time. Once she finished helping Hama with her plans then she'd be free to return to her husband.

"Why are you back?" Suzume was however; curious why the woman came back to the cave. She had been under the impression that Hama was living in the palace as a favorite consort of the Fire Lord, for show.

The grin fell from her face as she passed the noblewoman and went to the pool of the cave. "My student stepped out of line with me today or rather has been since I first arrived, she need be disciplined."

Watching as Hama bended the water of the pool and pulled from its depths a casket of ice. Suzume narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing? You can't be wanting to send him after her again." The noblewoman was somewhat in disbelief. How could Hama even be trying to release him at a time like this? Was she crazy? After what Shin did, he did not ever need to be released. Never.

The water siren cared not for her friend's input as her main focus was making sure everyone was cooperative with their roles in her master plan. Katara thought she could get away with talking to her in such a way. La be damned. Hama wasn't going to send Shin to do anything to her. He should have learned his lesson by now. However; he did hold her memories of what happened. The water siren planned to terrorize the waterbender with those said memories and use Shin's presence to inflict them.

Liquefying the ice casket, Hama watched as her son plopped on the stone ground coughing and wheezing, brought back to the realm of the conscious after she put him away for several months. As soon as he gained himself, Shin lounges at her but was met with the force of the back of her hand. Falling backwards and into the cave pool, Shin splashed around wanting to get his hands or rather hand on her. His bitch of a mother. Agni, he would tear her apart once he got close enough.

"You whore! You took my arm!" Shin growled ferociously as his mother.

Gazing at him impassively, "Oh hush up will you. I haven't the time to tolerate your foul mouth. I only woke you because I need you for a task and that is all."

Spitting at her feet as he climbed out of the pool, Hama kicked him back in and held him down with her bending. Nearly drowning him. When she did bring him back, he couldn't move or anything. Just glared at her murderously.

"What do you want?!" He asked in a wrathful tone.

Smirking as she placed one hand on her hips, "Katara but no kidnapping and most definitely none of the shit you pulled before. I just want you make her suffer a little. Shadow her and slowly in small pieces return her memory, of course, not all of it. She doesn't need to know it was you."

Shin didn't care all that much to do his mother any favors. Especially after what she did to him. Her own son. Her actual son. Not some pretend one. Agni, he'd get her back for this but hearing that other waterbender's name changed his mood slightly. _Katara._ He hadn't seen her in a while.

 _ **I mean it, Shin. You as much lay a finger on her and I'll chop that other head of yours off!**_ Hama threatened.

Rolling his eyes, "Oh shut the hell up! She was no fun with all those tears anyway." It pissed him off how she kept calling for Ozai to come help her as if the man was anywhere around. If he ever got that little cunt underneath him again, he wanted her screaming his name not that bastard's!

Getting out the pool once again, Shin averted his gaze from his mother and bent the water out of his clothes. _Damn it!_ He'll need to find something else to wear.

"Come, I have something back at the palace that you can wear." Hama said nothing else as she walked to the exit of the cave, not caring to see if he was following her or not.

Shin glared after her but then saw Suzume staring at him, "What the hell are you looking at Sky Serpent?!"

Unfazed, the woman turned her gaze and ignored him. She had better things to do than deal with Shin's terrible mood. He deserved a lot more than getting his arm taken off and being frozen for several months. And if bothered her, she'd give him what he deserves.

….

Tossing Sokka one of the uniforms he stole, Zuko put on his helmet and strapped up the rest of his armor.

"Hey! Why do we even have to be doing all of this? Can't we just communicate with Arnook through letter?" Sokka was confused as to why they needed to sneak onto a Fire Nation ship and get themselves involved in some naval battle.

"I thought you met my father, Sokka." Zuko shot his pal a look that was seriously questioning the tribesman's intelligence.

Suiting up, "Yeah, and let me be the first to say that guy has serious issues."

"Well then you must know he'd have any letters we send intercepted." The firebender explained.

"How would he know to do that if he doesn't even know we're here?" Sokka challenged as he finally had his disguise on and placed his helmet on.

Sheathing his broadswords as Sokka took up a spear and pulled the face mask down on his helmet. They were ready to take action and head up onto the ship.

"He knows we're here. He's known this entire time." The Fire prince knew his father's spies. Knew the man had been watching them since day one. And knew Aang was right under his nose.

Sokka tilted his head, "then why hasn't he done anything to capture us yet?"

Slapping him upside the head, Toph shook her head at how stupid Sokka was being. Wasn't it obvious? If the Fire Lord knew they were here and did nothing about it, then it was pretty clear why.

"Sugar Queen is what stands between him and us, you better thank her when this is over." She said as she was also tagging along.

The three were all ready and prepared to enter the ship. It was the one that the Fire Lord and Lady was expected to take. Hopefully, they'd be able to see Katara and get to talk to her. That and get in touch with Arnook to disclose what the plan was.

"Fingers crossed we don't get caught by papa sparky." Toph whispered as they entered.

Zuko shoved Toph as she practically just jinxed them, Sokka shoved Zuko for shoving the earthbender and Toph whacked both of them upside the heads, calling them idiots under her breath as she walked ahead of them. They needed to get in their positions before morning when the Fire Lord would set seal.

…..

"As I leave to meet with Chieftain Arnook in person." Fire Lord Ozai declared before his council as his wife sat at his side. "I am also leaving my wife, your Fire Lady, in charge of things here at court in my stead."

The room all began to mutter amongst themselves of how outrageous the notion was for Fire Lady Katara, a waterbender and an inexperienced woman, to be governing things. While they rather became adjusted and even formed a level of respect for her after all she has been doing in the last several months of taking on various duties, she was after all a low born with no prior education outside of her element and being here as the wife of the Fire Lord. Agni, the girl didn't know how to read or write until she came to live here almost a year ago. How could the Fire Lord expect her to carry out his role while he was away?

Not liking some of what he was hearing, Ozai shot them all a look to be silent. "You will all treat her as you would in my presence, otherwise, she's been given the power to order executions among other punishments to put you all in your places if need be." He rose from his throne and helped his wife to her feet as well.

Having to keep her opinions to herself for the time being, Katara carried an impassive expression as her husband walked her down the dais and the council all bowed their heads deeply as the two of them past by. La, did she really have to put up with these assholes while he was gone? Like seriously? Did Ozai really need to go out east to meet with the North Leader and leave her here?

The couple entered the hall, Katara holding tight on Ozai's arm as they made their way back to his office where he planned to give her a few tips on how to keep these idiots at bay. He felt she was ready to handle the court in his stead. The last few months have been the most successful as she finally began to gain respect with Fumi out of the way.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Katara shook her head as she sat down on the sofa, wanting so badly to get off her feet.

Ozai smirked as he went to his desk and started collecting a few things he wanted to go over with her before he leaves. "I trust you'll be fine. You can hold your own."

 _ **I'm so pleased to know you'd put that kind of faith in me.**_ Katara threw at him sarcastically as she laid herself across the sofa, letting her legs rest beside her as she placed her hands over her belly. Sighing, she closed her eyes. Needing a moment. Really, did he not think this was a bit much to put on her when she was so close to just dropping these babies any minute from how big she was? Sure, she still had more time before that but she was so heavy now that if she had to wait any longer it would be torture. And he was leaving all the Fire Nation in her hands while he was gone. _You've lost your mind. You really have._

Finding her thoughts amusing, Ozai chuckled and slammed the papers he collected from his desk onto the low table in front of the waterbender. "You should start your reading tonight before I leave in the morning. These are all things you need to know about the nobles here at court and their family lines. I've also included a list of what is expected of you."

"You expect me to read all this in one night." Katara gaped at him and the stack.

Chuckling, "Of course not. It shouldn't take more than a few hours." He grinned devilishly.

Oh she wanted to slap the grin off his face. What the hell was he thinking?!

"Have a little more confidence in yourself, waterbender." He told her as he noticed the look in her eyes.

Reaching over the low table, he brushed back her bangs from her face and her eyes made contact with his. Giving her a n amused smile, "You can fight my daughter and learn forbidden arts but ruling a nation is too much for you? Oh please, Katara. You and I both know it's just laziness."

"Laziness?!" Her eyes sparked and he got her right where he wanted her.

"Yes, laziness. It's not that you lack the capability but rather you're lazy." Ozai raised to his feet and rustled her hair before going back to his desk to secure the rest of his documents and store them safely in the drawer.

With attention off his waterbender, the Fire Lord found a clump of ice hitting him in the head and nearly knocking him back, he growled and eyes turning red.

Standing in front of his desk with her hands on her hips with her eyebrow raised, "Watch you come back and see just how lazy I am when this whole palace is whipped into shape."

"I'll hold you to it." Letting go of the fact she just hit him with ice.

Scoffing, Katara tossed him a dirty look as she walked herself out the office.

"See you at dinner."

Giving him the finger before she slammed the door behind her.

"Love you too."

~Early the next morning~

Standing at the steps of the palace entrance, Katara looked up at her husband with a melancholy gaze as he grinned at her, caressing the side of her face. He was the Fire Lord. He wasn't required to go fight in this war. As much as she knew it was foolish to worry as he was undying but still, something could always happen.

"Come back, okay?" She told him.

Reaching down to kiss her forehead, "You know I will."

Rolling her eyes, sometimes she couldn't stand how cocky he was. Especially now that he was Phoenix. He literally felt that nothing could defeat him. But Katara knew those waterbenders that would be onboard those Earth Kingdom ships. She trained with them. Fought with them. They were men that had far more years of experience than she did. They had already sunken thirty-eight ships in their fleet. Not a single one of Earth Kingdom ships had been touched. The Fire Nation ships couldn't even get close and there were many survivors that said the seas were raging, unending storms taking place. Katara knew they weren't naturally occurring storms. They were the doing of those waterbenders.

"Arnook, he knows me. He'll know Hama isn't me." Katara warned. "Besides, I'm pretty such everyone knows I'm pregnant. How do you expect she pull that off?"

"You think too much, dear." Ozai told her as looked over the troops he was taking with him. He had already planned everything out to the smallest detail. Katara had nothing to fear. Besides, Hama was only going in place of Katara, she wasn't actually going to be handed over to the Arnook. If anything, Arnook wouldn't even see her. The ships would be taken out before the man even got a chance to see the waterbender.

"Well, I'm not so sure I want you two alone." His wife brought up another issue.

Smirking, "Jealousy suits you."

Shoving him away as she was fed up with his teasing about her wanting to kick Hama's ass for her little stunt the other day, Katara looked away from him and crossed her arms.

"I hope you drown." She spat.

Finding her anger all too attractive, Ozai lowered his head to kiss her on the lips and pulled her to him. As much as she tried to pretend that she was angry with him, he knew as much as she did that she couldn't be. Katara's wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

Standing off to the side quietly was Kimiko, watching the royal couple say goodbye, not that it would be for very long. A month was all. It would take two weeks to get there and two weeks back. But with the Fire Lady growing closer and closer to her due date, it was probably her greatest fear that the Fire Lord not return or return after she has given birth.

"Don't look so glum. I'll be back as well." Hama said as she wrapped her arms around Kimiko's neck from behind, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Grinning as the water siren came around her and beamed at her, "Yes and with news that you belong to my brother." She tossed teasingly.

Smirking seductively, "As much as I'd love to ride Ozai all the way there and back, I don't wish to anger my beloved Katara. You know I see myself in her. Like a younger me."

Of course, the last few months that is all Hama ever discussed during pillow talk. Katara this. Katara that. Kimiko was secretly infatuated with the Fire Lady and yet she didn't ramble on and on about her.

Running her hand through her hair that she now wore down, Hama leaned in to kiss her lover passionately, receiving it back in return.

"Be careful around her." Katara said as she watched the two women boldly conduct themselves in such a fashion before the court as everyone was seeing the Fire Lord off.

Narrowing his eyes as he looked to Hama, who didn't seem to know to keep her hands to herself. "You needn't worry. I wouldn't dare."

 _ **You had better not.**_ Katara furrowed her brows.

Pulling away from her lover, Hama grinned over her shoulders as she winked at the waterbender. _**I'll try to remember that.**_

….

A/N:

Hope you guys enjoyed! And thank you all for sticking with me. I'm honored. Truly honored. Like Zuko level of honored. Anyways, love you guys and don't forget to review!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N:

Hey lovelies! Back for another week's chapter! Love you all so much! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 31:

Having watched her husband and a large number of men leave the palace grounds, Katara turned around and looked to Kimiko. "Come, we have work to do."

Nodding her head as she followed behind the very determined looking Fire Lady, Kimiko grinned pleasantly at finally being able to spend time with the waterbender.

"I'll need to attend a meeting with the our Northern Province Governor Fung Sui and try to sway him into returning portion of his profits to the crown, Ozai wants to hire mercenaries. In the meantime, Kimiko, I need you to go about this list." Katara pulled from her sleeve a list of things that needed to be taken care of in preparation for her twins' arrival. "I don't know if I'll have time on my own to see to it that everything is in place for when I'm expected to deliver, so I'll need your help."

Bowing her head as she accepted the scroll and looked over some of what needed to be done. "I'll get on it right away, your majesty." With that Kimiko reluctantly parted from the Fire Lady, taking her ladies with her to carry out the task.

Left with her guards, Katara fiercely made her way down the corridors to her first meeting as the Fire Lord's proxy. It was expected of her to fail and prove that she was and always will be incapable of being a deserving Fire Lady. However; the waterbender planned to prove all wrong. Giving the Fire Lord not one but two children at once. Defending herself when her life was threatened on several occasions. And squashing a worker's rebellion before it grew larger, Katara knew she had this. She'd gain the respect she was owed. Even if she had to resort to not so good tactics. Ones that Ozai told her to use if she needed to reinforce her dominance.

Sighing, she was going to miss him. A month. An entire month without him. La, she didn't know how she was going to get through emotionally. _**This is the perfect time to get your head under wrap, now that that witch isn't here.**_ As much as it would be nice to think that way, Katara only felt worse. Not only was Hama not here but her husband was also not here with the said witch. _If she as much as touch him!_ _**You do know we can still see him.**_ _Yes, but portals can't open over long distances._ _10 miles at most._ _**Yeah, but you can open looking glasses anywhere.**_ That was right. She could still see what he was up to even if she couldn't travel to where he was. _Alright, after I'm done for the day, I'll check on him_.

….

On the ship and already out at sea, the Fire Lord talked over with the captain of the ship the course of routes they'd take to reaching the eastern islands. It was quite boring having to listen to the discussed topic. Hama was in too much a playful mood and wanted to mess around a little with some of the men onboard. However; Ozai had her on a leash. Literally on a leash. Now she understood why concubines had collars. It was for this sort of perverse play. As kinky as it was, Hama had had enough of this sort of thing in her younger years when having to be the slave of Lord Yotori. Now she was play slave with her dearly beloved Ozai. What a sweet boy he had been, now a ruthless man that cared nothing for his mother.

 _ **Shut your trap!**_ His voice shouted in her head as he continued talking with the captain of the ship.

Hama sighed and turned herself away, looking around the captain's quarters. _**Think you could loan me to him for the night. Much warmer in his bed than yours.**_ She didn't want to lay with Ozai if he wasn't planning on 'using' her. Who would have thought a man who cheated on his first wife with so many women would be so faithful to his second wife, a young and naive girl.

Blocking out the thoughts that she was purposely broadcasting to him, Ozai wrapped up his chat with captain and yanked on the water siren's leash to pull her along. Guiding Hama to their quarters, the Fire Lord shoved her into their shared room and slammed the door behind him.

"This is not a game, Hama!" He yelled at her as she gave him a bratty stare.

"Of course not, you want to win and I want you to win." She said as she stood in front of him. "But I'm a woman of many needs. You can't let me go without and think I'll be of any use to you."

Yanking her leash, Ozai pulled her towards the opposite side of the room and tied her to one of the wall hangers that were intended to keep concubines stationary while their masters were busy. Once he was satisfied that her leash was tight, Ozai crouched in front of her and took both her wrist. Hama was curious to know what he was going to do next but as cuffs fell on her wrists and she felt her connection cut off from her element, the water siren lifted her gaze to him.

"I can't have you trying to seduce me in my sleep." He said with a grin as he stood back up and walked over to his bed.

Hama watched as he undressed in front of her, dimming the candles before climbing into bed. La, she wanted to climb in there with him. Be pressed against him as she had seen Katara be. Her legs fidgeted around as she had to lay on the floor. Didn't he know it was cold? She would freeze.

"My love, it's cold." She whined.

The man only rolled on his stomach, pulling the pillow over his head to ignore her.

 _ **Don't ignore me, dear. It really is cold.**_ Hama spoke sweetly to him in his head.

And yet, not a single fuck was given as she was met with snoring. Narrowing her eyes at his form in bed. He wasn't serious, was he? No way he could be. The snore got louder. _**Oh fuck you!**_ Hama stood to her feet and yanked on her leash, trying to undo the knot Ozai tied to the hanger. She was getting in that bed one way or another. No way he was going to let her sleep on the cold hard floor.

…

"Your majesty, you must know that the profits I make from the manufacturing of weapons for the crown is solely for my family's household. Fire Lord Ozai was the one that granted me this when he first took power, why would he decide to revoke his promise to me and my clan?" Fung Sui was a bit baffled that the Fire Lady would ask for him to turn over more than 30% of his profit. He was skeptical of her. The Fire Lady that everyone suddenly didn't despise so much. He rarely ever came to court but wasn't clueless to how things operated around her. Deceit was all over this palace. And despite the honest and warm presence of the Fire Lady, Fung Sui wasn't willing to trust her so easily.

Seeing the man was struggling to believe her, Katara pulled out a few of the documents that stated the specific use the crown would have for the Fung Sui's contribution. Showing him what her husband had planned to do. Mercenaries that would take out the Earth King and King Bumi of Omashu, who escaped. Chieftain Arnook was included but that was only if Ozai didn't kill him himself. Then there other important persons that were targeted. The mercenaries would take out these individuals and make it all the more easier for the Fire Nation to conquer.

Fung Sui read carefully over the Fire Lord's plan and looked to the Fire Lady, "And you are willing to have these monarchs whom you are good friends with be slaughtered in their beds along with their wives and children?" He questioned her. No one was ignorant to the Fire Lady's past associations. The Avatar's water instructor and a renowned prodigy that had ties to every nation. Why would she be okay with seeing those she had fought alongside die.

"My allegiance is with Fire Lord Ozai, my husband. Regardless of my past affiliations, I cannot not betray him." Katara tilted her head to the side as she gave him an eerie look. It didn't matter how she felt about all this. Better them die in their sleep than brutally at the conclusion of this war. Besides, she hadn't know prior to now that Ozai was planning to take out the monarchs. However; she couldn't let it show on her face that she was bothered by all this. She wasn't uncaring or upset at the names on the list but now wasn't the time to discuss her feelings. When Ozai returned, she'd go over this with him.

Eying her carefully before looking back to the documents, "Well your majesty, I believe this conversation would be better discussed with your husband."

"Are you saying I'm unfit to carry on this meeting with you?" Katara raised a suspecting eyebrow.

"No, no, no, your majesty. That's not wh-"

A smile appeared on her face, "Good, then let us continue. I have other things to attend to and you're taking up too much of my time." The watebender said all too sweetly that it caught the man off guard.

~A few moments later~

Exiting the meeting chambers, the Fire Lady was joined by her guards as she wore a smirk on her face. _Well that went a lot smoother than I thought._ _ **Of course, you've learned a lot from your husband. He'd be proud.**_ Katara was becoming a little too giddy from her successful meeting with the Northern Governor but she told herself that she had to remain composed until the end of the day then she could have her victory dance.

Coming up to her side, "You're next meeting is a little after one this afternoon with Lady Wu Chin in the courtyard." Jee informed her as he was in charge of keeping her on schedule.

"Well that gives me time to rest." The waterbender was happy that she'd get a chance to take these tight shoes off for a moment.

On her way back to the royal suite, the Fire Lady and her guards were stopped by nobleman standing in the center of the hall. Jee moved forward to be in front of the waterbender as they approached. He halted and held his arm out to keep her from moving forward. His hand slipping to the hilt of his sword at his side.

"You're in her majesty's way. Please step aside." Jee said as his men formed around the Fire Lady.

The nobleman standing in their way snickered to himself as he lifted his head and looked to the blue eyed Fire Lady. "Your majesty, it has been too long."

Katara's eyes widened, "Nobleman Shin."

Before she was able to register that the noble was standing in front of her after months of being gone, vanishing from court entirely, Jee held is sword out to the noble.

"Lieutenant, what do you think you're doing?!" Katara grabbed the guard's wrist to get him to lower his weapon, her eyes like ice and fire as she glared at him. Last thing she needed was her husband returning to the news that blood had been spilt.

Remembering suddenly that the Fire Lady had no memory of what took place when she first arrived back from the South Pole, Jee grimaced. Everyone knew what happened and who was the prime suspect. However; they were all sworn to silence. The Fire Lord didn't want his wife knowing unless she remembered on her own. His way of sparing her of reliving what happened. But with Shin, the culprit standing right in front of them, not even a few hours after the Fire Lord had left, it was perhaps not a wise move to have the Fire Lady unaware of what took place.

Shifting her eyes from her guard to Shin, Katara looked him over and narrowed her eyes. "You grew a beard?"

Chuckling, "Ah, yes. It would seem so. Time away from court has caused me to lose touch of my grooming habits." Trying to let himself be reminded of why he couldn't groom. _Frozen in that damn ice!_

"Well, it's good to see you've returned." She beamed at the nobleman. "Hopefully, you'll regain that grooming habit of yours. Though the beard suits you."

With that the Fire Lady casually walked past him, proceeding to her chambers as she was in more a rush to get these shoes off her feet than to uncover why Jee raised his sword to the nobleman. The guards quickly followed the Fire Lady as she pressed forward with no care in the world. However; Jee paused as he brushed shoulders with the nobleman that had not stopped grinning.

"You might have fooled her but not the rest of us. We all know what you did." Jee told him.

All the more amused, "Well that's fine by me, Lieutenant. She's all I'm focused on."

The lieutenant grabbed his weapon but before he could once again unsheathed it, his body froze. Turning to face the palace guard, Shin chuckled to himself. "She and I are a lot alike. At least with what we can do to other that take actions against us."

Jee's eyes widened. _A bloodbender? Bu-but how?! Isn't he a firebender?!_

Letting go of his hold on the guard, Shin patted his hand down on his shoulder. "You won't stand in my way or I'll have to teach you the same lesson I taught our Fire Lord. The pretty little red hair did intrigue me a bit. I wonder if Earth Kingdom women are as satisfying as Water Tribe women."

Not needing to be bloodbent to feel himself freeze in place as the nobleman removed his hand and was on his way.

"Tell our kind Fire Lady I miss her company. She was rather soft and warm last I saw her." The noble said as he was halfway down the hall.

The palace guard was overcome with a sickening feeling as he had to force himself to move and catch up with the Fire Lady. Agni, he prayed someone sent word to the Fire Lord or at least the Fire Lady kept a distance from that monster.

…

The next morning, Ozai woke to his arm wrapped around what he believed was his wife lying in bed beside him. His hand under her gown and latching on her breast as it normally would be. Pulling her closer to him so that he could capture the scent of her hair. However; instant of the curls he was so used to, he found her hair to be as straight as his and immediately he opened his eyes, sitting up quickly in his bed.

Rolling over as she stretched her limbs and yawned, "No, don't go. You were so warm, my love." Hama whined and moved to his lap, wanting to feel that warmth again.

"How the hell did you get loose?!" Ozai demanded an answer.

Smirking as she, too, sat up and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Her blue eyes were piercing as they laid on him and her hand reached for some of his hair, pulling it to herself as she studied the raven strands. "I was cold and you left me to freeze over there." Hama let go of the lock of hair as she looked back to him. "The least you could have done was give me something to keep warm."

Somewhere between her talking and his attention being diverted by the fact that she wasn't wearing clothes underneath the sheets, Ozai found the woman straddling his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck, breast pressing into his bare chest. Her lips then pressed to his neck and traveled up to his ear as her hands caressed his skin.

"It's okay if you want me, Ozai. Katara doesn't have to know." She pulled away from his neck and looked him in his eyes that showed an internal struggle. A fight between his newly discovered morals and his carnal instinct.

Hama ran her hand up his face and into his hair, ghosting her lips against his jaw while rolling her hips a bit in his lap. If not for the fact he was wearing pants, he'd be several inches deep inside her from this position. Of course, that could be arranged.

"Don't fight it." She said in a hush voice into his ear as she began pushing him back into bed and she felt something beneath her harden. "Just give in and I promise to be good."

Ozai's mind was going in and out. Flashing between being right where he was and seeing himself from a third point of view. He didn't understand what was happening. Only that Hama was doing something to him and making things more difficult for him discern. He was a man and she was a woman. A woman that was quite beautiful and seductress that would have easily won him over were he a weaker man. That ebony skin of hers that sparked temptation. Her ice blue eyes that were a few shades brighter than his waterbender's. Her slender yet curvy body that was bare before his eyes. Her breasts were bigger than his waterbenders and she was a bit taller. She had a more lustful look in her eyes as she desired to have him embedded in her. And while she was all this, she was not his wife. She was not the woman he loved. She was not Katara.

Kissing him on the lips as she tried to get him to fall into her trance, Hama moved her hands to unlace the ties of his pants, confident that he would give into her.

However; as she moved her lips against his, Hama yanked back and hissed. Holding her fingers to her bleeding lip.

"You faithful dog." She sneered and climbed off of him as he sat up.

Grinning at her as she got out of his bed and hurried into the bathroom to check her lip, Ozai was out of bed too, pulling a dark silk robe over himself.

"I have a harem of nearly two hundred, do you really think I'm concerned with faithfulness? Besides, you're just not as tempting as you may think." Ozai put a dent in the woman's confidence as she surfaced from the bathroom with healing water over her lip, blue eyes narrowed on him.

Hama walked over to where she had seen him gather his robe from and looked for something to clad herself in. She could tell he was watching her from behind with some smug look on his face. It made her even more irritated. How dare he say she wasn't tempting?! She was a la damn Siren! Being tempting came with the territory. Shaking her head as she grabbed what was a long red robe. It was clearly his. No one was this tall but him. Throwing it on herself, Hama closed the wardrobe and turned to look at him. Her eyes narrowed.

"I want someone to play with and if you won't, go find me a playmate." She ordered.

Scoffing, Ozai turned away from her and opened the door to the room. "Stay in here and I'll see what I can find you." He almost wanted to chuckle as he left out the room.

 _You had better not bring me some virgin or some hideous guard!_ Hama had her arms crossed as she would wait for him to bring her back her breakfast.

Signaling for Sokka to give Zuko the thumbs up, Toph felt the Fire Lord leave his chambers and turn down the other hall.

"You got this." Sokka slapped Zuko on the shoulders. "Just let her know what our plan is so she'll be prepared, alright?"

The firebender nodded his head before hurrying to his father's chambers and quickly ushering himself inside. Taking a deep breath before pushing up his face mask, Zuko looked around what was the sitting room. He figured the door straight ahead was his father's bedroom where Katara must be. Not wanting to waste time as there was no telling when his father would return, the young firebender went to the door and entered the bedroom. However; entering he heard a small giggle and his eyes darted for the bed.

"Looks as if my meal came running to me." The woman with silver hair raised from bed while dressed in his father's robe.

"Hama." Zuko's eyes narrowed.

Taking a step towards him, "My prince."

"What are you doing here?!" He hissed.

Laughing quite haughtily as she swayed her hips towards him, "Isn't it obvious? Why would your father want to hand over his precious waterbender?"

 _A decoy?_

 _ **Ah, there's that brain of yours.**_ Hama was upon him and pressing him into the door he just entered through. Her hand slid up his chest and to his face, the scarred half. Zuko growled when he felt her touch him but made no move to rid her of his person. Not that he could. This witch had him under her bloodbending.

Finding the prince almost as appealing as his father, Hama figured she'd have to settle. The prince did have some of his father's features. Especially with that scowl of his. "Your father won't be back for sometime." Dropping the robe from around her. "Take me." She said before jumping him.

…

Waking up for the Fire Lady wasn't as eventful as it had been for her husband this morning. She had mistaken her pillow for the firebender she had become so used to sharing her bed with. Cuddling into it, believing that Ozai was still asleep and she had finally beat him to waking up in the morning. Wiggling around a little, a smile crept to her face but it soon faded as her eyes opened. Instead of her husband's alabaster skin beside her in the sea of red that covered them, it was her body pillow that she must have been cradling all night. Her pregnancy hormones didn't help all that much either as she started crying out of nowhere and pulled the pillow to her person.

The servants entered to carry out their cleaning duties only to find the Fire Lady weeping for her husband to come back. As emotional as it was to watch the pregnant waterbender curled under her sheets crying, a few of them smiled at how touching it was while others had a prick of tears in their eyes. Kimiko came a long a little bit later to her ladies witnessing the Fire Lady in tears. The madam hurried over to Katara and climbed into the bed with her, wrapping her arm around the girl and cradling her to her.

"Your majesty, please calm yourself." Kimiko brushed Katara's hair from out of her face as she tried soothing the girl. "Can't allow yourself to get worked up like this. He'll be back."

Holding onto the madam that had been a good friend to her, "I'm hungry!" She cried into her kimono. "I'm so hungry!"

All the servants and Kimiko fought the urge not to laugh at the hormonal waterbender.

~After Breakfast~

"Suki." Katara was surprised to see her friend back at the palace after so long of being apart from her.

The redhead offered her friend a soft smile as she watched her struggling with her hairbrush. Suki walked over to the vanity that Katara was sitting at and took the brush from her hand, deciding to help her.

"I came to say 'thank you' for figuring out what's wrong and treating me." The hairbrush ran through the thick curls that hadn't grown much after being cut. "I don't know what Jee would have done if he had gone a moment more without knowing."

Giggling as she thought of the guard, "Yes, Jee is a handful. I don't know how you do it."

"You're one to talk." Suki gathered the waterbender's hair to pull into a topknot, "you're married to the Fire Lord. I'm sure he's just as if not more of a handful than Jee."

The two girls laughed as if they had not had their differences between them all this time.

~Finished preparing~

The Fire Lady accompanied by her entourage made her way to Minister Wang's office to go over the distribution of the money Governor Fung Sui would be giving to the crown. Kimiko walked at her side as Suki walked just a few steps behind. Jee and his men kept a lookout for the nobleman they saw yesterday. As much as the lieutenant had been warned, he couldn't allow Shin near the Fire Lady after what he had done to her. Suki had been warned as well as many of the palace guards.

Feeling in a good mood this morning, aside from her crying fit over food, Katara smiled as they past the courtyard and noticed the cherry blossoms were falling. _Like snow_ , she marveled. Kimiko had told her how beautiful the blossoms were back when she was preparing to marry the Fire Lord.

As she took a moment to watching the raining petals, Katara spotted Nobleman Shin standing in front of one of the trees, gazing up at it. She grinned and made her way over to him. Kimiko didn't seem to recognize that the man the Fire Lady was approaching was her husband. However; Suki raised an eyebrow in curiosity and followed cautiously behind her friend, remaining a few feet behind her. Jee signaled for his men to surround the perimeter. If Shin even thought about taking the Fire Lady again, they'd be ready.

"Do they remind you of your homeland? I heard it always snows in the South Pole." Shin asked as he noticed the Fire Lady had come up beside him.

Smiling as she looked up to the tree, "A little. At least it's warm here and the petals don't melt in your hands." She held her hand out for the falling petals.

Grinning the nobleman looked over to the Fire Lady and turned to face her. Her eyes were bright as she found the scene to be to her liking. Shin rather liked seeing the waterbender this way. She was afterall a kind spirited woman. Not a single mean bone in her even when she tried. Seeing a strand of her hair out of place, he reached over and caressed her curl behind her ear.

"Thank you." She said facing him. "I see you're keeping the beard."

Chuckling, "Ah, yes. It would be hard to get rid of something if someone as beautiful as the Fire Lady compliments it."

"Seems like I forgot you're a charmer." She giggled and looked back to the trees. "Too bad Ozai left before you got back. I'm sure he would have had fun biting your head off about something silly."

Inwardly grimacing at the mention of Ozai, _oh he'd love to do more than that._ Shin averted his eyes and looked to where the Fire Lady's entourage. Smirking as he spotted the lieutenant guard and then there was his wife, her eyes were wide and frightened. It enthralled him how she backed up slowly and suddenly took off. The guards and her ladies looking after, wondering where she was taking off to.

Taking in the scene before she had to leave, Katara turned around as well and Shin bowed his head to her. "Your majesty."

Smiling at him as she began walking away from him, "Have lunch with me sometime. I would love the company."

"As you wish." Shin was finding the Fire Lady's cluelessness all too enjoyable.

As Katara joined back with her group, Suki quickly latched onto her arm and led her away. Jee eyed the man dangerously. While the Fire Lady could not be given a specific reason for why Shin was not her friend but rather her foe, the lieutenant would be sure to make the Fire Lord aware of the noble's presence at court.

…..

"Ah! Right there, my prince! Harder!" Hama shouted as her fist were balled into the sheets and she had the Fire Prince pounding into her from behind. Oh, he was a good substitute for his father. Well of course, she hadn't a clue what his father felt like but she was sure he felt amazing.

Mentally berating himself for allowing himself to be tempted by her, Zuko held tight to the woman's waist as he claimed her from behind, picturing it was Katara. However; every time he saw the silver locks and heard Hama's voice it stole the fantasy from him. Not that it mattered much. The prince would be lying if he said Hama wasn't beautiful in her own right.

Pushing down on the arch of her back, Zuko didn't hold back his sexual frustrations as he took it out on her. Wanting to find his own release. Use her like she was using him.

Meeting each of his thrusts, Hama moaned into her sheets and could feel herself reaching completion. La, she prayed Ozai didn't walk in on this. Last thing she needed was him killing her satisfying playmate. Sure enough, she heard the chamber door open and foot steps approaching the bedroom door. Getting up to take the prince and flip him over on his back, Hama mounted on top of him and quickly covered his face with a pillow. Zuko was about to get up when he heard the door open and realized she was trying to hide his face.

"Ozai, dear." She said in a strangely nervous voice.

The Fire Lord paused as he saw the siren mounted on what seemed to him to be a guard she dragged in here. "In my bed?"

"Our bed." Hama grinned.

Ozai wasn't going to get into it with the tiresome woman, he had other things to be concerned with. Grabbing her robe that she stole from him, he threw it at her.

"Get washed and be ready, I need you above deck." He said before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Sighing as he was gone, Hama pulled the pillow off Zuko's head and leaned down to kiss him. "Alright, let's make this quick." She started moving her hip against his and rode the prince, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Zuko didn't bother worrying himself about the moralities here as he reached up to take one of her breast with his mouth and grabbed her ass with both his hands. He was going to take his time. If his father needed Hama, he'd have to wait.

~Above Deck~

Holding a cloth to his mouth as he looked over the seas, waiting for that damn Hama to finish fucking who he wasn't stupid enough to believe was a guard. He knew his son anywhere. The damn brat wreaked of his mother's bloodline. _Filthy dragons_. Turns out he was allergic to them. Phoenix and dragons were mortal enemies. While dragons simply hated the way Phoenix smell like brimstone, Hama described. But Phoenix grew sick from the presence of a dragon. Now here he was coughing up blood. He'll deal with Zuko after this was over. Ozai couldn't have the boy wandering around anymore. He let it slide before but now, it was becoming a problem. All over the palace was covered in the boy's scent from him sneaking about.

"My love, I'm here." Hama said as she ran up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

Coughing into his cloth, "Keep your distance. His scent is all over you."

Hama let go of him and walked around him, "So you know?"

"If dragons' blood makes me sick then I definitely know. What are you doing mounted on top of him?" Ozai was revolted by the image.

Hugging her arms around herself as she looked over the seas, "You don't want me, so why not take your son? He's your spitting image."

"He's his mother's child. Not mines." Ozai didn't wish to claim his pathetic son. Him being of dragon's blood only made it that much more obvious that the boy was beneath him and worthless. A son that was to be loved and possess his father's love would be more like his father not his mother.

Finding it somewhat cruel of Ozai to think the way he thought about his own son, Hama shook her head. As much as she wanted to say something. She couldn't. She was no different than him. How she treated Shin was no different than how Ozai treated Zuko. They were their weak links. Couldn't do a damn thing right and always needed someone to clean up behind them. But at least Zuko wasn't a monster. Had a human heart and spirit. Shin on the other hand was demon that came from her womb and yet behaved like he were someone else's boy. Raising him had been challenging. He defied her every step. Hated her for being a tribeswoman. Mocked her for it. Called her a whore and even struck her on several occasions. Even after she planted him back into the realm of the nobility with the aid of her companion Suzume. And still his ungrateful ass loathed her because her skin wasn't fair like the Fire Nation and her eyes were blue like the ocean. Hama loved her son. Lov'ed'. Now, now he was nothing more than a tool to her. The only real son she claimed was the one she took in as he was begotten by his own. At least he loved her for her blue eyes and darker complexion. Wanted to learn the element that was his opposite. Climbed into her bed when frightened. Called her mother. Ozai was a good boy in his youth. Nothing like Shin. His only reason for being what he was now was because of Azulon's abuse and Iroh's indifference. He would have been much kinder a man if she had been allowed to keep him.

The water siren closed her eyes and breathed in the sea salt water. "It has been decades since I've been off Fire Nation soil." She said as her eyes reopened. "Maybe I should leave once you are Phoenix King. Explore the rest of the world for a bit."

"Why would you? Isn't there something for you gain staying at my side?" Ozai asked her.

Smirking as she looked over to him, the wind blowing through both their hairs, "You becoming Phoenix King and ruling the world is all I want."

"Why?" He was sick of not knowing her true plans.

 _ **Because I love you.**_ She smiled up at him with a tear in her eyes. _**As much as I want to fuck you, I love you no different than I did years ago.**_ Being honest with herself and him. It wasn't her fault that Ozai turned out to be as handsome as he was. Sure, she expected him to be good looking as he was a cute boy growing up. But she didn't think she'd be overwhelmingly attracted to him.

Scoffing as he pulled the cloth from his mouth that had blood on it. "I don't need you to love me. I have Katara."

"And can no one else be allowed to love you?" Hama asked with an unusual sadness in her voice.

Staring down at the blood on his cloth, "You abandoned me. Let me be taken off to my father, who loathed me the moment he laid eyes on me. Do you think I would be forgiving if you suddenly showed back up? I don't need you like I did when I was a boy." His fist balled. "I'm not some weakly, Hama! Stop treating me like one!"

"I'm not treating you like a weakling, Ozai! I'm treating you like I would a son!" Hama yelled back at him.

Staring at her with a hardened gaze, Ozai said not another word to her as he turned to greet a few of his men that had come to discuss the actions that they would take once they reached their destination. There would be a strip of land that both sides would meet on, both the Fire Lord and the Northern Chieftain would try to come to a non-violent agreement. Which was unlikely. However; necessary.

"Your majesty." The four men bowed their heads.

Acknowledging them with a head nod, Ozai waved his hand to introduce Hama. "This is Consort Hama, my wife's elder sister, she will be her decoy." The men all looked to the woman that carried a somber air to her as her eyes were trained on the back of the Fire Lord's form.

"A concubine as the Fire Lady's decoy?" One of the men looked the tribeswoman over and narrowed his eyes as she looked to him.

Ozai glanced over his shoulders, "Hama is a capable waterbender. The one that taught my wife all she knows. It would be wise not to underestimate her. She could easily take out our entire fleet if she wanted by herself."

Not liking the way the woman looked at him, "Then why have someone as dangerous as her on our ship? She could easily return to the side of her peo-"

"My people?" Hama cut the man off as she captured him in her bloodbending grip. The other men around him backed up and gaped. Having heard that the Fire Lady had a rare and rather dark technique, none of them had witnessed it with their own eyes until now. And this woman, taught her it.

The man under her will winced as she walked up to him, squeezing him with that bending of her and she grabbed him by his chin. "I've been here longer than your Fire Lady and _my people_ have no concern for me, you think I'd turn to them? You are greatly mistaken." Crippling him to his knees. "Besides, these are Northerners, I'm from the South. Learn the difference, you buffoon."

Ozai took her shoulder and pulled her back, "Hama is not a problem. Her mission is only to take out the Earth Kingdom ships and kill Chieftain Arnook. Is that understood?" Looking to the woman beside him.

Tearing her gaze from the man that questioned her, Hama let him go to look to Ozai, giving him a nod.

"Good. Now, we'll need to figure what we plan to do to capture some of the waterbenders onboard." Ozai grinned slyly. "Imagine how powerful our navy would be with them on our side."

…..

"So what did Katara say?" Sokka found Zuko leaving out the Fire Lord's chambers.

Straightening himself out. "She's not here. My father is using a decoy."

"What?!"

Zuko grabbed the tribesman and tugged him down the hall to the guard quarters where they were staying in. Slamming the door behind him, the firebender inspected the place, making sure they were alone before he said what he needed to say.

"Do you know anything about a woman named Hama?" Zuko whispered.

"Hama?!" Sokka shouted. "You don't mean she's up here?!"

Covering his friend's mouth quickly as he didn't want to draw attention to them, the firebender hushed the tribesman up and told him to lower his voice.

Tearing Zuko's hand from his mouth, Simla furrowed his brows and held a hardened look. "Yes, I know that old witch! She tried to kill us in the woods all to teach Katara bloodbending." He hissed as he remembered first meeting that creepy old woman.

 _I knew that woman was trouble._ Because a woman that randomly attacks a man for sex isn't an obvious enough sign that she's trouble.

"So she's here?" Sokka asked.

Sighing as he face palmed himself. "Yes and she just coaxed me into sleeping with her again."

"What?! Again?!" The tribesman was so utterly disgusted. What the hell was his pal talking about.

~Long but also brief explanation~

Sokka had to take a seat and let himself register everything that had just been told to him. Hama was here and not as an old lady but a young and attractive woman. Her son which was the Fire Lord's cousin, kidnapped Zuko and took him to her. Where she basically said she was close to his father and knew him since he was just a child. Not only that but she was using the Fire Lord and had plans that were possibly worse than what Ozai had planned.

"So you're telling us you fucked your Aunt basically knowing she's a crazy lady with evil plans. Sounds pretty fucked up to me." Toph said. She had came in halfway into the explanation but she gathered enough information to understand what was going on.

Scratching his head as it was a lot to take in, "Damn Zuko, I knew you had it rough but your family is terrible."

"You're telling me." The firebender sulked as he held his head in his hands. "But now that makes all this a lot difficult than before. We gotta go against my father and her."

All three of them began to sulk. It was only gonna get worse they felt. If they had Katara, this would be easier. She was the only person that could take Hama out so they could focus on the Fire Lord.

"Ugh! I just wanna kill your dad and end this stinking war!" Toph whined as she was about to throw a fit.

…...

A single week flew by and Katara found she was overwhelmed with all that she had to do. It was simply too much for her to keep up. Between her feet hurting worse and worse, Kimiko disappearing out of the blue, Jee and Suki being overbearing, and having to do her job and her husband's, the waterbender barely had time to sleep. Even worse, the twins were giving her all sorts of problems. Keeping her up all night as she tossed and turned. La, she was burned out and everyone around could see it. Even so, she knew she could not give up or give in. That's what everyone would be waiting for. Her to show her weakness and display her incompetence. It would not only ruin her developing image but her children's. People would question whether or not they we strong like their father or weak like her. She wouldn't have that and so the pregnant waterbender pushed on. Survived her first week as the Fire Lord's proxy.

However; the god Agni must have despised her as it sent her Azula, her step-daughter, back home while her father was gone. _Why now?_

In place of Kimiko that had refused to leave her rooms, Suki stood beside Katara as the court was all gathered to receive the Fire Princess. Her guard was up and so was the waterbender's. Neither of them or anyone else was unaware of how the princess did not take well to challengers of the throne she knew would be hers someday, hunting down her older brother. With the Fire Lady pregnant with not one but two more siblings, it was clear that she'd feel some sort of way at the sight of her step-mother round with child/children.

Sighing as she stood front and center to welcome her step-daughter home, Katara held her hand protectively over her stomach. "Are you not afraid for your own child? Last she was here she had beaten you and had you dragged off to the tower."

"Of course, I would prefer to stay as far from her as possible. However; I can't leave you to deal with her yourself." Suki told her friend as she placed her hand in hers discreetly. "I'll need you when I'm as fat as you." Katara flashed her a glare for calling her fat.

It was a few moments before the Fire Princess reached the top of the palace steps and the court greeted her warmly. The princess however; had anything but a joyful look on her face as her amber eyes went to the Fire Lady. She paused and with her, the cheerful greetings of the court as they followed her gaze. Jee and the palace guards all prepared for the worst as they readied themselves to restrain the Fire Princess if need be.

"I hear father has left you in charge of things." Azula's eyes narrowed on Katara.

Looking to the girl with an impassive stare, "That he has."

"How nice of him." Azula smirked and decided to make her way to her step-mother.

Katara held her head high and face expressionless as the princess made her way to her. Suki slipped her hand away and reached for her dagger just in case.

Gold eyes landing on the redhead, _I guess father doesn't all that much care for the enemy to be right under his nose._ Seeing that the Kyoshi was confirmation of this. She returned her gaze to the waterbender that looked like a true Fire Lady now. Ruby earrings. Red lips. Light gold shadow on her eyelids. The way her eyes remained calm and yet piercing. Even her demeanor was like that of a Fire Lady. Not that Azula ever knew one. Her grandmother died when her father was young and when her father became Fire Lord her mother left him. It was strange to see the only Fire Lady she's ever known be a waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe.

"I'm not here to resume our status as enemies, waterbender. It will only upset father more." Giving a not so sincere aloof statement as she brushed her hand against her loose lock of hair, eyes avoiding the waterbender. "Besides, I've wanted younger siblings for sometime now I finally get to have them."

Saying nothing in response to the Fire Princess comment, Katara turned around and called for her guard to come along with her ladies. She had another meeting to prepare for. "I have a meeting. We'll catch up for dinner."

With that, the Fire Lady left with her entourage and the Fire Princess staring after her with a smirk in her wake. Azula was impressed but not too impressed, she still hated the bitch.

~Council Meeting~

"You **will** continue to building the children's hospital." Katara informed the council and the men that were over the hospital project.

Looking to the Fire Lady that put her foot down with them, "Your majesty, forgive us but you can't expect us to work for fre-"

"And I don't." The Fire Lady interrupted and placed her hand over her stomach as she shifted on the throne, the twins giving her trouble all of a sudden. "The money that the crown needs to hire mercenaries will not be deducted from the hospital's project. Instead, I've gotten Governor Fung Sui to agree to offering 34% of his profit from his factories to go into funding the mercenaries. You have nothing to worry yourselves with. As for the issue of reconstruction of my Tribe costing more of the crown's money that could go into our more domestic issues, I've written General Shang to employ the services of some of my people's capable men and women to help. It cuts back cost enough to make everyone here happy. Now," the Fire Lady rose up from her throne and was helped by Jee that stood by her side. "I have to go meet with some our War Generals to figure out what issues we are having in one of our colonies. You're all dismissed."

The council smiled as the Fire Lady left to go to her next meeting, impressed with how well she's done despite the uncomfortable afflictions that came with her carrying children in her womb.

~End of Day~

Collapsing into her bed, Katara let out a loud sigh as she fell into soft sheets. "I give up!"

"You say that and then you'll be back out there again tomorrow." Suki chuckled as she helped her friend take off her so-called pinchy shoes.

Staring up at the ceiling, the waterbender tried thinking how she planned to get through dinner tonight with her step-daughter. Azula would be over to dine with her and wanting back up, Katara asked the only other person she knew that was as witty as the Fire Princess.

Helping her back up off the bed, Suki dressed her friend in her more casual attire. A long white gown with a red yukata that was embroidered with vines of flowers and faded down into a midnight purple, trimmed gold. Wearing her hair up with her favorite hairpin. Earrings still in place. Much more comfortable shoes for her to wear. The Kyoshi applied only a red paint to her lips. Cleaning off her eyeliner and shadow.

Katara held the bottom of her stomach as she sat up from the vanity and Suki held to her arm for support. "I hope Shin will be of help this evening. La, knows Azula and I aren't well off on our own."

"Shin?" Suki looked at her friend in bewilderment.

Nodding her head as they reached her bedroom door, "Yes, I invited him for dinner."

"Katara, I don't think that's a good idea." Suki said as they walked towards the dining room.

Chuckling, "Yes, I know he's not trustworthy and is a bit of a sweet talker. However; Shin's been good to me since I've come here. Sure, he and I had our differences but without Ozai here, I need someone who can help me with Azula."

 _Damn it, Katara! How come you can't remember?!_ Suki knew she wasn't supposed to say a single word to Katara about what happened. No one was. However; her safety hung in the balance. She was getting too comfortable with Shin and he was getting too close. Showing up at the most opportune times for pleasant chats and to sneak a touch. The Kyoshi saw the way the man looked at her friend. It was obvious he was lusting after Katara. Just waiting to catch her off guard.

"It's not safe, Katara." Suki said as she paused them both. "There's no telling he's been up to in his time away from court."

Nodding her head as she acknowledged what her friend was saying, "Alright, well I'll keep that in mind." Katara replied trying to move forward.

"Kimiko is his wife and even she doesn't trust him." Suki blurted out as a last resort, remembering that Kimiko hadn't mentioned even to Katara that Shin was her husband.

Pausing as she turned around, "I know. Ozai showed me." The waterbender threw a look over her shoulder that told the Kyoshi that the conversation was over.

~Dinner~

"Twins? Have you prepared the Sages to identify whether they'll be firebenders or not?" Shin asked as he was curious to know if the Fire Lady would be adding additional firebenders to the royal line.

Shaking her head as she ate her noodles, she didn't feel it mattered. Neither of her children would be heir to the throne so it didn't matter all that much to her and she didn't think Ozai cared all that much either. He was planning to make Azula his heir. The twins didn't need to be anything other than healthy. That's all he asked of her and that's all she could do, give him two healthy children.

Glancing her stepmother's way, Azula drank her glass of wine down, just like her father would do before eating. She set her glass down and tore her gaze away, looking to her plate. A cuisine that she wasn't familiar with. Her eyes then rose to the nobleman across from her that smirked her way.

"It's a dish originating from the Earth Kingdom. The kitchen staff have been preparing more milder dishes for the Fire Lady." Shin explained why her food looked nothing like how it usually did.

Scoffing as she threw her chopsticks down, "And I'm to assume we'll change the traditional colors of our attire because it would better suit our Fire Lady?"

Knowing a challenge when he sees one, "If it's what her majesty wants then it'll be done." Shin replied with a smug smirk.

Rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms and looked over to Katara that didn't seem the slightest phased as she continued eating her food. She didn't want to hear from the nobleman that clearly wanted her stepmother in bed and underneath him. Of course, he'd defend her.

"When are you planning to burst?" Azula asked as she crossed her arms and tried to play off her curiosity with disinterested small talk.

Setting her chopsticks down, Katara took her napkin and dabbed her lips. Her blue eyes lifting to the Fire Princess. "The first day of summer."

A grin plastered Azula's face, "I'll get to meet my siblings sooner than I thought."

 _As if I'd ever let you near them,_ Katara kept her personal thoughts to herself. Shin gave her a look that told her that he knew what she was thinking. Trying not to snicker, the waterbender changed the subject, figuring if she got Azula to open up about her journey and her experience over the last few month then she'd make diner less tense. However; the Princess wanted to provoke her as always, bringing up so very gory and quite unnecessary details. Katara didn't want to hear about how her stepdaughter liked to make enemy soldiers kill each other for their own lives. But she forced herself to endure each horrid story. It was terrible. Azula was terrible. The waterbender wondered where she had gotten this from because this wasn't Ozai's doing alone. Something was terribly wrong with the girl.

Truly believing her story was something that should be praiseworthy, Azula noticed the way the waterbender looked at her as if she were something terrible. Something sinful. She had gotten so caught up in her story that she forgot who she was talking to. This wasn't her father but his wife. Her enemy. Why was she even bothering? And not only, but why did that look on the waterbender's face other her? _Mother always looked at me like that. Those same eyes._ A small part in the princess snapped and her neck twitched causing her to stop talking.

Across from her, Shin caught the small malfunction and grinned to himself. He knew the princess wasn't stable. Everyone knew. Even the girl herself knew.

Clearing her throat, "I believe I've had enough of playing pretend. Father would be proud if he knew I lasted so long." Azula raised from her cushion and brushed off her pants.

Katara also raised from her cushion, Shin shooting up to help her to which she thanked him. Bidding the princess a goodnight, one that she truly hoped the girl would have after noticing a strange look in her eyes, the waterbender watched as Azula said nothing and hurried on out of the royal chambers.

"I also think I should get going, your majesty." Shin said as he grinned at her. It was hard to look at someone like her and not be swayed to smile in some form or fashion. She was so innocent and kind. Loving and nurturing. Honest and headstrong. He almost hated knowing he'd have to start returning portions of her memory to her.

Absentmindedly, Shin's hand was caressing into the Fire Lady's hair as she stare at him with wide eyes. He leaned a little too close without know and his fingers then tangled into her hair, pulling it undone and her hairpin falling onto the floor.

Blushing as she realized his eyes were on her lips, Katara averted her eyes and tried to back away gradually. His hand that she noticed he had been wearing a glove on was cold. She flinched and widened her eyes. Grabbing his wrist and pulling him from his daze, the waterbender rolled down his sleeve and her mouth dropped as she tore away from him. His amber eyes flickered from where his sleeve was rolled up to her.

Hand over her mouth as she back away, "Y-you're a-"

"A waterbender." He said in a hushed and disdainful voice.

La, what was this? Wasn't he a firebender? She had seen him bend Fire. Her husband and him would spar occasionally. She had seen him wield flames. But this. His ice arm. H-how was his arm made of ice? And how else was he able to maintain it if he wasn't a waterbender? Katara's hand brushed through her hair as she shook her head. No. This wasn't right. How?

Taking a step towards her as he removed his glove and pinned her with his piercing gaze. "My parents were very similar to you and Ozai. My father was a lord that felt he was entitled to everything and my mother was his victim. I'm sure you at least are familiar with her. I believe she's taught you to bloodbend."

 _Hama?_

 _ **Correct.**_ Shin grinned as he trapped her between himself and the wall, his arm slamming into the wall just an inch from her head. _**You could say I'm a special case. A rarity amongst many that are born of opposing elements.**_ His eyes darted to her stomach. _**I wonder if your children will turn out like me. Then again, let us hope they don't.**_ Looking back to her as he leaned closer to her.

Katara clenched her teeth and tried to push him away but he wasn't moveable. "Shin, back off." She gritted through her teeth as a cold sweat beaded down her face. "You're just trying to scare me. I'm not afraid of you." She put up a front.

Smirking briefly before chuckling, Shin did as she said and backed off her. He found the fear she displayed on her face to be more than enough to keep him in a good mood for a while.

"Forgive me, your majesty. I couldn't help but tease you." He said with that boyish grin of his.

The waterbender shook her head and scolded him, telling him to get out before she drags him out. He, of course, laughed and bowed, kissing her hand before parting from her for the night. Katara sighed as he left and relaxed. She almost forgot how overly playful he could be. So much so that she wasn't sure if he was serious or not. But he did leave her with a lot to think about. Him being a duel bender and Hama being his mother.

…

"I can see the ships." Hama gazed out into the stormy looking seas and beyond what any person onboard could see, besides the Fire Lord, of course.

Ozai dressed, along with all his men onboard, in his battle armor. The time to meet with the Northern Chieftain was upon him. And he was ready for him. It was clear that only one of them would be returning home and Ozai wasn't planning on missing the birth of his twins, so that just left Arnook.

Raising her arms up as they entered the stormy part of the seas, Hama, dressed as the Fire Lady with a veil over her head, settled the disturbance. Her eyes glowed as she had to challenge the bending of dozens of benders, requiring the use of her siren abilities.

"Your majesty, does it not seem odd to you that the Chieftain would not tell his waterbenders to cease the storm?" One of his men commented.

Watching as Hama dispelled the storm, "No. He wants to know if we truly do have a waterbender with us. The storm is reassurance." Ozai smirked as the Earth Kingdom ships were in view.

 _ **So we're here.**_ The Fire Lord felt a sense of pride as he saw the storm completely disappear. He knew he was one more step closer to his goal of becoming Phoenix King and with Katara hopefully taking care of matters back home, he'd finally reach that goal.

 _ **Don't get cocky. We still have to kill Arnook.**_ Hama looked beside her.

Eyes trained on the enemy fleet, _**and you'll need to capture those waterbenders.**_

Hama grinned. Oh, she couldn't wait to capture those waterbenders. It was her hope that she would come upon a female waterbender. To find another siren and take her under her wing, La, that's all she could hope for. But knowing the North and how it operated, that was unlikely. Yet, even a male waterbender was valuable to her. She'd heal her barren womb to conceive if it meant obtaining a girl that could be a siren. Not just that but having other waterbenders to teach and have under her command, it was an asset that would prove to be useful. For Ozai and her.

"Are our men in position?" Ozai looked to the captain of the ship.

Nodding his head, "yes, your majesty."

"Good." The Fire Lord said as he turned to face a deck full of soldiers ready to take action. It was time.

~Below Deck~

"How are we going to do this?" Toph had her arms folded as she waited for one of the two geniuses to start coming with a plan. After Zuko discovered the Katara was still back in the Fire Nation and that creepy old lady from the woods was here as her decoy, it completely disrupted their plans.

Pacing back and forth, Sokka tried thinking up something quick. They had finally come to a stop. Which meant, things were about to go down.

"Toph, do you think you could sink this fleet's ships?" Zuko asked as an idea came to him.

Giving herself a moment to think, Toph figured she could do it but she'd need to be above deck and someone would have to keep her covered while he did so.

Looking to Sokka, "We gotta get you on one of those Earth Kingdom ships, you have to get the word to them about Aang and Iroh's plans."

"Why me? Won't I need to cover for Toph?" The tribesman looked to his friend.

"They won't trust me the same way they'll trust you. Besides, I'll cover Toph." Zuko stated.

Giving Zuko a hard look before he went to Toph and pulled her in his arms, Sokka kissed the earthbender to which she shoved him away.

Wiping the saliva from her mouth, "Don't kiss me like that again, Snoozle! You act like we won't see each other right after this."

"We might not." He said looking pitiful at her. Every time he was separated from a girlfriend or a female relative something always happened. His mother, Yue, Katara, and Suki. He just didn't want something to happen to Toph.

Feeling how truly nervous he was about leaving her to be defended by Zuko, Toph sighed and shook her head. "I swear sometimes I just want to slap the shit out of you." She said and pulled Sokka back in for a kiss. Zuko averted his eyes and tried not to be too uncomfortable about the two being a couple now.

Pulling away, Sokka kissed Toph on the forehead and whispered that he'll come back soon to get her. They were all supposed to return the Earth Kingdom to get everyone on the same page about what the plan was. A second invasion. One that would be successful.

Reluctantly, the tribesman pulled down his face mask and left out the room. He was headed to where he saw those dispatch boats. He planned to take one to the Earth Kingdom ships and go from there. As Sokka went off to take care of his task, Zuko and Toph pulled down their face masks and left out the room. They needed to get above deck so that the earthbender could metal bend the ships of this fleet. Hopefully, they'd be able to complete their missions in time before the Fire Lord made any disastrous moved.

…

It was midday for the waterbender as she found herself in her husband's office, running her hand over his desk as she walked around it. She missed him immensely and couldn't wait till he returned. Everything at court was going smoothly. The council adored her. Asked that she'd invite them for lunch or dinner if she needed the company. Of course, she didn't care for their company all that much. She knew they figured since she was doing so well that she'd be able to get them things that they might want. But she wasn't as naive as they believed her to be. Then the noblewomen would intrude on her quiet peace in the gardens as she meditated like Hama instructed her to do everyday at noon. Noblemen applauded her for determination and relentlessness. How she didn't give in on a single issue brought to her. Honestly, Katara didn't think she'd be all that good at operating court life but it would seem she was doing well by herself. Yet, how much longer could she keep this up?

Taking a deep breath as she shut her eyes and tried to calm herself down. She couldn't sleep. Not for a week could she sleep. Every time she shut her eyes those night terrors from when she woke from being kidnapped. It plague her waking hours. Anytime someone walked too close to her, she'd flinched, pull away. Earlier this week after a meeting with the women she'd have as her children's wet nurse and caretakers, Katara fled for her chambers and went into a panic attack. Suki chased after her and tried to calm her down, asking what was wrong. But the waterbender refused to tell. It wasn't something that made any sense to her. How could she explain it to someone else. And now, she was in her husband's office, hoping she could find comfort in his belongings.

 _ **Maybe you should contact him.**_ Katara had thought about that but what if he was busy? She didn't want to disturb him. _**Who cares? He can take care of himself, however; you are having some difficulties.**_ _I know. You're right._ The waterbender came behind Ozai's desk and slid herself in his chair.

Extracting water from the moist air just outside the open window, Katara brought to the surface of the desk and froze it. While she couldn't open a portal so far out, she could open looking glasses anywhere. All she needed was for him to be near some sort of liquid. Closing her eyes, she concentrated for a moment.

~On the Ship out east~

Wiping the blood from his nose after catching scent of his son somewhere onboard this ship, Ozai was bent over the sink coughing up more blood as Hama stood beside him with a worried look on her face.

"I told you I can make the pain better." The woman told him as her hand ran up and down his back, attempting to soothe him.

Hacking up more blood, "The help you're offering isn't the kind of help I want."

"Oh it's just a kiss, Ozai." Hama grinned.

Looking at her from where his head was lowered to the sink. "Get out before I burn you alive."

Not taking to his threat, Hama didn't push him as she usually would and simply left. He was in such a terrible mood these last few days. At night, he'd be up staring out at the moon or tossing around too much as he slept. He was restless. Restless to finally end this. She couldn't wait for him to. So he could be at ease once again.

Being left alone, Ozai tried cleaning his face up. Grabbing a towel to wipe his blood stained lips and nose. He swears he'll kill that boy after this is over. Just his presences alone was doing this to him. Running the water in his sink as he cleaned himself up, he noticed the water freeze all of a sudden.

Raising his eyebrow, _what is that witch up to now?_

~Back in the Fire Nation~

 _Found him._ Katara was gleeful as she located her husband and opened the mirror glass.

"Ozai." She said his name as she saw him staring down at the ice with a towel over his mouth. His head tilted to the side.

"Spying on me again, waterbender?" His eyebrow raised.

Giggling, "No, I just wanted to see how you were and that Hama wasn't giving you any trouble."

Tossing his towel to the side, "You know I'm busy at the moment, Katara. Why would you call me over trivial matters?"

Suddenly, feeling bad about seeking him out, the waterbender's face saddened as she looked at her husband through mirroring ice. "I just wanted to know that at least one of us was doing well. That's all."

"Anyone giving you problems?" His tone shifted and it was clear that if she gave him a name, he'd have them killed upon returning home.

Shaking her head, the waterbender told him about her night terrors and how she couldn't sleep, barely functioning. However; she did reassure him that everything at court was well and the nobles were all under control. Even telling him how Azula had been no problem either. The princess entertained her for dinner every other night, which was surprising to them both. Kimiko wasn't feeling well and possibly caught the spring flu as her ladies informed her. Ozai was proud to hear she was handling things back home, but hearing her talk of those terrors. He had thought for sure that they were long gone.

Sighing as she felt she was being pathetic complaining about things that didn't matter while he clearly busy handling matters on his end, "I'm sorry. I'm probably just being hormonal." Katara said. "But I do miss you. You'll come home soon, right?"

"Of course, waterbender." He told her.

As she smiled at him, the doors of his office opened and she looked up startledly.

"Your majesty."

"Shin, you scared me." Her hand went over her chest.

"Shin?!" Ozai repeated the name back in rage as he heard his wife say that man's name.

Not wanting the noble to see what she was doing, Katara dissolved the looking glass and severed the connection.

"Katara!" He yelled before the ice melted and returned to water. Ozai punched his fist into the glass mirror in front of him.

In the Fire Nation, "You asked me to accompany you for lunch, so here I am." He smirked.

Getting a hold of herself, "Yes, thank you for coming. I was getting sort of lonely."

"Yes, I heard you talking in here. We're having a conversation with yourself?" Shin came up to the desk the Fire Lady was sitting at and chuckled as her cheeks flushed. She was too cute. Even for a pregnant woman so far along, she was simply divine, he could barely keep from reaching over the desk to kiss her. _I'll see if I can get at least that, your majesty._ His eyes going to her lips as he licked his.

….

On the dispatch boat heading to the small strip of land that he and Chieftain Arnook had agreed to meet on peaceful terms, Ozai kept Hama in his lap while a few men he arranged to accompany all gripped tight to their weapons. It was agreed that neither parties bring benders with them. However; Ozai wasn't about to do that. He simply wanted to keep up appearances until the very end when he kills the Chieftain.

Sitting in his lap, Hama hugged her arms around his neck and laid her head to his shoulder. "I thought you wanted me to sneak onto the ships and sink them."

"You will." He told her. "But after I kill him."

Nuzzling her head against him as she purred. "As you wish, my love."

As soon as this over, he'd have to discuss the topic of her son. He wanted to know why Shin was out of the ice or more so, how he got out.

~On another dispatch boat~

Sokka used the cover of the fog that had settled between the ships to make his way across. Helmet removed from his head as stirred the steam engine boat to the Earth Kingdom ships, he prayed to Agni that Zuko kept Toph safe. Things were about to get pretty nasty and he didn't want anything terrible to happen to her. And Zuko's track record was utter shit. If anything happened to her, he would knock the firebender the fuck out. Like into the next life kind of knock out.

Approaching some of the ships, Sokka waved his hands around and shouted. "Hey! Down here! Let me up!" He did this a few times before he realized no one was going to be able to hear him.

Reaching behind him for the boomerang that he had strapped on his back, the tribesman gave it a kiss for good luck and sent it flying upward into the hazy fog above him. He crossed his fingers and squeezed his eyes shut. "Please. Please. Please. Please. Please!"

"What the-" he heard a voice from above yell and his boomerang came whirling back to him.

 _Yes!_ He jumped up and down in victory, all until his boat started to shake and soon a giant tentacle grabbed him around his waist, yanking him from his boat that was immediately destroyed by violent waves. Sokka found himself flung onto the deck of one of the ships and frozen to it.

On his back, the boy looked around as a bunch of men dressed in armor of green, blue, and yellow gathered around him. Weapons all pointed in his face. His hands went up in surrender.

"I'm Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, son of Chieftain Hakoda and best friend of the Avatar. I come with a message from the Avatar." He said quickly as a spear was pointed at the tip of his noise.

The men backed away after hearing him and suddenly one of the men pulled off his helmet, offering his hand to the tribesman. "Good to see you aren't yet, Sokka."

Blue eyes widened, "Jet?! I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah me too, buddy, but some healers found me and got be all fixed up. So I'm back in this fight for freedom." Jet said all too proudly.

Sokka didn't think he'd ever be happy to see the freedom fighter again but he was. Jet really looked like a different guy. Grew out his hair and had a beard. Looked like he had been working out and getting his body in better shape. Only thing that didn't change was that damn smug look of his and the straw in his mouth.

Patting him on the back as he rounded his arm on the tribesman's shoulder. "So you said Aang's got a message for us. Well tell us, we all came here to fight for the Avatar."

Looking around at all the men that were present, all of them waiting to hear what the Avatar had planned. Sokka swallowed hard as he knew this war ending was about more than getting his sister back. This was about all these men and their families back home and the fate of all people.

….

Watching the Fire Lady scuff down her food and completely throw away all table manners, Shin had to keep himself from laughing at her. She just wolfed down a plate not even that fat ass Wang could finish but he guess since she was feeding three it made sense. However; it was still a sight to see. Her eyes darted from one thing on her plate to another as she picked it up with her chopsticks and shoved it in her mouth.

"You've gain quite the appetite, your majesty." Shin stated as he eat his boiled flounder and rice.

Mouth full of food, "Yes but I can't help it, I'm always hungry."

Yes, that he noticed. There were always breadcrumbs on her mouth after she'd hold her sleeve up to her mouth when no one was looking. But he always had his eyes on her. Sometimes she'd sneak into the kitchen to steal a freshly baked bun and scarf it down. Eye the women in the courtyard that would be eating crumb cakes. Her stomach would growl during meetings. The guards always had to redirect her to where her next appointment was due to her being sidetracked by the thought of food. Servants came in and out of her chambers at night with a cart of food. It was a wonder that she was no bigger than her stomach.

Accidentally, Katara's elbow knocked over her glass of water and it spilt across the table. Shin bended the water from off the table and froze it into the shape of a lily, to which he winked at her.

Giggling at how silly the nobleman had been, Katara bended the ice lily into the shape of her glass that rolled off the side of the table. The noble then reshaped the ice glass to a woman. The Fire Lady to be exact. Except the ice sculpture captured her hair's original length and it looked like her on the day of her wedding. Katara looked from the ice sculpture to Shin.

"When I first say you it was on the day you married Ozai." Shin rested his chin down on the table as he gazed at the sculpture. "I heard he'd be marrying a tribeswoman from the South. A girl only just coming of age and the instructor of the Avatar. I expected you to be the most hideous thing I'd ever lay eyes on but then you entered the temple with a look of defiance and rage. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, watch a woman as beautiful as you be forced into a loveless marriage. Just as I was."

The waterbender cast her eyes low and kept them away from him. "So Kimiko and you were never in love?" She asked.

"No, she loved her brother all too much and as for me, marriage was the furthest thing from my mind." Shin told her as he leaned on his elbow, toying with his food.

It was silent for a moment before the waterbender said anything else. "Well what about your waterbending, how are you able to bend water and fire?"

"It's rare. Normally if the parents are benders of different elements the child will take after one or be a non bender. In my case, I was born with both my parents' elements." The noble explained to her. "My mother said it was the gods' will and that I was born to aid her in this insane purpose to bring back the beings like her."

 _Sirens?_

 _ **More than Sirens, every creature that ever once existed on all continents.**_ He informed her.

Taking this in, Katara nodded her head and lifted her gaze. "What's the end goal after she does this?"

"You'll have to give me something in exchange for that sort of information." Shin smirked as he scooted over to her, leaning close and eying her lips.

Noticing this, the waterbender quickly put her hand over her mouth and narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you implying you want?" She wasn't stupid to believe the nobleman didn't look at her in an inappropriate manner.

"Oh it's just one kiss and I'll tell you everything you could want to know." He moved in even closer, leaning his elbow against the low table.

Searching his eyes for any sign that he was joking, "You can't be serious."

"But I am."

"Shin, I'm married."

"And I've been with plenty of married women." His hand reached for her cheek and he caressed her gently. "One kiss. No one will know and you'll get to know what my mother is up to, which you might want to know if you love Ozai as much as you seem to."

That was the only thing that really had her pause to think. Hama's plan. The waterbender had no idea what that woman was up to. Nor what she intended to do with her husband but Katara knew it wasn't anything good.

Running his fingers from her cheek to her lips that were just begging him to kiss, Shin flickered his eyes back to Katara and leaned even closer. "One. Kiss. Katara."

 _Can't I just read his thoughts?_ _ **Only current thoughts. Remember?**_ _But Hama can read into people's past._ _ **Yeah because she's more advance than us.**_ _Shit!_ _ **Just get it over with before I kill him.**_

"You will tell me, right? Everything about Hama's plans." Katara gave him a hard look.

Shin simply nodded his head as he was just inches from her face, "Yes. Now close your eyes."

Reluctantly, the waterbender closed her eyes and stiffened from the anticipation. She wasn't okay with kissing another man. Especially one that she knew had a reputation for being a womanizer. His hand then cupped her face and she could feel his breath drawing near. A shiver went down her back in the last moments before his lips were against hers. His hand slid from her cheek to her hair, pulling it down from its bindings as he pressed his lips into hers more. The crown in her topknot falling to the floor as his finger laced into her hair. Next she felt his lips part and her head tilted back some as his tongue slightered. Grabbing onto his tunic to keep herself from falling backwards, Katara endured his invasion of her mouth, his laced finger gripping tighter on her hair as both their breathing picked up.

"Is this enough? Will you tell me now?" Her eyes still closed as she murmured against his lips.

Shaking his head as he claimed her lips again. "No. It's not enough." He said in a hushed voice as he stole her breath once more.

The waterbender clenched his shirt in her hand tighter as Shin captured her lips in a slow and desiring claim. It was instinct that caused the waterbender to slide her hand from his shirt to around his neck, needing to keep from falling and losing herself in a kiss that was not supposed to last this long.

Shin pulled Katara into his lap as he noticed her arms were around his neck. Kissing her until he heard a small moan escape her. That cute irresistible moan of hers. He wanted more. More than just a moment of her time. More than those brief encounter of theirs. He wanted more than this simple kiss. He had had a taste of her before and he wanted another. His wandering hand moved out of her hair and drifted down, down and around to the front of hers. Finding the opening in her robe, he slid his hand inside and grasped one of her breast. She broke away from his kiss and looked at him with wide eyes before another moan fled her precious lips and he went for her neck.

Knowing this was going to far, Katara pressed her hand against him to get him to stop but he only became more persistent. His hand made it to the bareness of her breast and his fingers pinched her tongue raked across her neck. His other hand held her lower back. And she, she felt like an utter fool.

"Shin, Shin, please. Stop." She tried saying but it couldn't be helped how her body was reacting. She was already sensitive. Her hormones already raging and with him doing this to her, she was terrified. Terrified that if she didn't stop him that she'd end up regretting even more than she did this kiss that had gotten out of hand.

Feeling her resistance, Shin removed himself from her neck and looked her in the eyes. His jewel like ambers piercing into her sea blues. He had not halted his hand that fondled her breast all too precisely causing her to struggle with keeping her aroused fidgeting at bay.

"I told you no one will know." He whispered to her.

Shaking her head, "I can't do this to Ozai."

"But look how far we've already gotten. Do you really want to stop?" He told her in that same low voice.

Honestly, it didn't matter either way how she answers the question. The fact of the matter was that she was a married woman that loved her husband, kissing another man was wrong as it was. Going even further would be even worse.

Seeing the look in her eyes, "I won't go any further than touching but please do allow me to continue."

"Shin-"

Finger on her lip as he squeezed her breast with his other hand and got from her the only response he wanted to hear. "Shhh, we don't have much time left." He said as he went back to her neck and flicked his tongue against the neck. "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Blue eyes widened as she felt his hand slip from her breast and travel down into her panties. Her back arched and a louder moan escaped her. His fingers found their way into her. Wanting him to stop, Katara grabbed his wrist to stop him but then suddenly she was rendered motionless and her hand let go off his wrist.

"Stop!" She yelled at him. "What are you doing?!"

Purring against her neck, "Don't you remember how much fun we had last time, your majesty?"

 _Last time?! What's is he talking about?!_ Then just as she wondered what he was talking about those dreams she had been haunted with returned.

Pulling his face from the nape of her neck, Shin gazed at her horrified eyes and smirked as he ran his hand through her hair. "We could have more fun if you just cooperate." Not even needing his bending to keep her still, she was paralyzed by fear as he gave her back her memories.

While he gave her back her memories, Shin undid her outer robe and went back to her neck. His fingers continued to work her wet heat as his other hand disrobed her. When she finally came back to her senses, the waterbender shouted at him to stop and tried getting his hands off of her.

"Get off!" She said trying to fight him off.

Shin grabbed her wrists and forced her down on her back, pinning her beneath him much like their last encounter. "You can call out Ozai's name if it makes you feel better."

"No! Stop it!" She cried as her legs tried to kick him.

Straddling her legs to keep her from kicking. "Watch yourself, Katara. You wouldn't want harm to come to those twins of yours."

"NO!" She screamed. "NO! STOP! GET OFF!" She thrashed around a madden fit.

"She said get off, you disgusting filth."A voice said as suddenly as a vase was smashed over the noble's head and he fell over on his side.

Katara heard the glass smash and felt the pieces fall over her as the heaviness of Shin knelt on top of her was gone. Her eyes remained shut as she trembled on the floor.

"Get up before I regret helping you." Her eyes opened wide as a hand reached for her shoulder and tried to pull her up.

Not intending to hurt the person that came to her aid but not being in a good state to have someone touch her again, Katara sent her savior across the room with her bloodbending. Scrambling to her feet, the waterbender frantically looked to where the nobleman was lying unconsciously on the floor. Her eyes then went to where she threw the person that helped her and she saw Azula, gathering herself out of the wall that was slammed into by the waterbender's witch magic as she liked to call it.

Hand over her mouth as she was in shock, "Azula, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Holding her hand up for the waterbender to hush up, the Fire Princess dusted herself off and snapped her fingers. The palace guards rushed in and quickly got the Fire Lady away from her attacker and gathered him off the floor.

Looking to the scumbag with narrowed eyes as her men collected him from where she knocked him out, Azula held her hands behind her back as her eyes traveled back to the waterbender. "Father would blame me if anything happened to you while I was here and he was away. You can thank me later by telling him about my heroic save."

Katara was sort of lost for words after everything that just happened and what Azula was saying. She was still trembling as Jee came up to her side and checked on her. Her blue eyes looking to the Fire Princess that she hadn't thought would ever come to her rescue. The girl was giving orders to her men, telling them use chi blocking cuffs on Shin and have him stored into a cell, wanting her father to decide the man's fate.

Seeing the waterbender looking her way after she dismissed her men, Azula raised an eyebrow and made her way over to her stepmother. "You look awful, have the physicians make sure my father's children are well and unaffected by this mess you've gotten yourself in." The princess said and sent a small smirk at Katara before leaving out, the Fire Lady left speechless.

…

"Northern Chieftain Arnook." Ozai greeted the tribesman as there were spears aimed at his face. Of course, he was unfazed and if they tried touching him with one of those spears they'd find out exactly why he didn't give too much a care for them being in his face.

Starring the Fire Lord dead in the eyes with his lip twitched in a snarl. _So this is the Fire Lord? Doesn't look anything like how I expected but those eyes of his are definitely the eyes of a wicked man._

 _ **You've always had demon eyes, Ozai. Even since you were a boy.**_ Hama grinned as she looked up at him through her veil. While he couldn't help the shape of his eyes, Ozai knew he didn't have to look at people in such an intimidating way. How did he ever expect people to like him when he was already freakishly tall and his eyes shaped wickedly?

Smirking smugly at the Chieftain as he waited for the man to greet him, how impolite these savages were. "Do I need my wife to translate for you? I'm not familiar with any barbaric languages your people might speak."

"Oh I'm sure you think you're a comedian, Fire Lord Ozai, but I assure you that none of this is a laughing matter. You've stolen a waterbender from her lands, a daughter of a Chieftain. A princess in her own right. That goes against your nation's articles of war." Arnook wasn't at all amused by the arrogant and entitled attitude of the Fire Lord. Whether he looked like the evil bastard that refused to put an end to the war, he surely sounded like one. Acting as if countless lives being lost on the daily was a joking matter. Let it be him and his people fighting for survival and see how funny he thinks any of this is.

 _ **I think you're upsetting him.**_ Hama tried not to find it cute. It had been decades since she had seen a tribesman. Surrounded by Fire Nation men for most of her life, it was strange to see men of her people after so long. To say she wasn't checking them out was a complete lie. Something about seeing them with their shoulders out, tattoos, hair shaved on one side or both. Braided and beaded strands. Buff arms and war paint across their faces. It was all too much for her. How she missed her homelands even more now. Hama couldn't wait to get her hands on one of them.

 _ **I need you to focus.**_ Ozai hissed at her.

Arnook stood there looking from what was supposed to be Master Katara but he wasn't a fool to believe that this was the girl. "And you didn't bring Katara like discussed."

The Fire Nation soldiers that were behind the Fire Lord all whipped out their weapons and took fighting stances. The tribesmen did the same and stepped in front of the Chieftain.

"A clever man you are, Chieftain Arnook." Hama threw off her veil and tore off her robe, her light armor underneath it. "But aren't all clever men destined to die?"

Ordering his men to seize them, Arnook bended a stream of water from the ocean and was about to weaponize it. However; Katara's decoy pulled water from thin air and raised an ice wall between both sides. Ozai grinned as he watched the spears be thrown into the ice but unable to pierce it.

"Want me to kill him? Or you?" Hama's eyes glowed as she was ready to get her hands dirty.

Grey becoming red, Ozai eyes also glowed and he turned to his men that all backed in terror for a brief moment at the sight of his eyes. "Take out his men but leave the Chieftain for me." Looking to his side at the Water siren. "Take out those ships."

Delighted, Hama disbursed the ice wall and the soldiers ran past her to take out the tribal warriors. _**See you you back on the ship.**_ Water swirled around her and she suddenly vanished before all their eyes.

"A Siren!" One the tribesman shouted as they saw the woman disappear. Arnook glared at the Fire Lord that turned to look at him with truly demonic eyes. The chieftain's eyes widened.

Lifting his hand up at his side, Ozai couldn't help but feel an overwhelming amount of power surge through him as he began grinning like a lunatic. His hands transformed into claws of burning coal as he used one of his sharp fingers to draw a line of black fire in the air. It would be too much of a hassle to walk through the crowd of soldiers engaged in battle. Ozai wanted to kill the Chieftain and get this over with. He wanted his islands back and he wanted the Northern Tribe to be in chaos for daring to enter this war. They hadn't made any moves in a hundred years. Why now? Then again, did it really matter why? They'd all be defeated before long.

With the line of black fire, Ozai opened it and created a portal like he had when he had to chase down Katara. It was a technique Hama showed him how to use. One that was similar to the water portals that she and Katara made. When the portal opened, the Fire Lord stepped through the portal and vanished just as Hama had. The men fighting couldn't help but seize their fighting and gape. Both sides were caught off guard. Shocked. Stuck in disbelief.

"Chieftain Arnook, get back to the ship!" One of his men yelled before a sword was shoved into their gut.

Arnook looked around in panic as he realized the Fire Lord had vanished and could reappear anywhere at anytime. A few of his men backed down from the fight, needing to get their Chieftain out of here before he was more than likely killed. The tribesmen all went to Arnook and hurried him back to their canoe. Protecting him was number one priority.

"Hurry befor-" one of the warriors trying to save his Chieftain caught flames out of nowhere.

Appearing to of the black flames that consumed the tribesman he just killed, Ozai struck one of the tribesmen that came running at him with lightning and shot another bolt at one more that tried to come at him.

Summoning the waves from the ocean, Arnook raised them high enough to block the view of the sun from where they were positioned. He noticed the Fire Lord still at the sight with a look of aggravation wiping clean that smug expression of his.

"Come any closer and I'll kill us both!" The Chieftain shouted. He was not going to die here. Especially not by the Fire Lord himself. Now, he looked like the monster the world has been fighting.

 _ **Have you finished?**_

 _ **Almost, give me a little longer, my love.**_ Hama said.

 _ **Well make it quick, it'll looks like we'll be taking a prisoner.**_ Ozai smirked.

 _ **Aww, we're not killing him?**_

 _ **No. I figured he might be more useful alive than dead to us.**_ The Fire Lord smirked ever so devilishly. A plan came to mind. One that would gain him not only the Northern Tribe but weaken the Earth Kingdom's morale if they saw that along with territories on their continent that were conquered was also both North and South poles. _I'll kill you when I've conquered the world._ The Fire Lord decided.

And then, just like that, Ozai disappeared in the black flames again only to reappear behind the Northern Chieftain, striking him in the back with a non-lethal bolt of lightning before he grabbed the man and flung him over his shoulders.

"We are returning." Ozai told his men that were holding off the tribesmen. "Let's go." He said before he was gone again. Once Hama sunk those Earth Kingdom ships, today would be a success.

…..

A/N:

Yay! So Katara finally remembers now. Ozai and Hama aren't getting along any better. Chieftain Arnook is captured. Shin in prison. The North knows about Siren. Jet is alive. And Azula, friend or foe? ….

Find out next week when the rest of this battle goes down and Ozai returns home. How will Katara handle finding out what really happened to her? And what's with Azula, is there anyway she and Katara can make friends? Suki and Jee, how will they be planning to prepare for their baby? Zuko and Toph, will they successfully sink the Fire Nation ships?


	32. Chapter 32

A/N:

Sorry I'm a week behind! But I'm back!

Chapter 32:

"Alright, so we basically make it look like we surrender. Let the Fire Lord believe he's won and then strike. Sounds like an awesome plan but there's just one thing." Jet said as he and Sokka discussed the plans of the invasion over in the captain's quarters with nearly half the crew onboard.

Sokka folded his arms, "One thing? One thing like what?"

Jet raised his eyes from the plot chart they used to explain their moves, "Your sister, what happens to her when this is over?"

"My father will deal with her." The tribesman replied grimly, knowing his sister would be another issue for him to deal with. He wasn't stupid to think the other nations involved in this war wouldn't want to question Katara or even have her face consequences for her actions in all this.

The freedom fighter sighed and gave himself a moment to think things over. Katara. How did she end up becoming the Fire Lord's wife and pregnant with his children? Of course, everyone knew she was forced but rumors were going around about how she turncoat. Falling in love with her captor and aiding him in this war. Spirits, he hoped not. If she was found out, he knew what would happened to her. Everyone would want a piece of her. Maybe even more than the Fire Lord because she was one of them. She fought alongside them. A traitor was different than an enemy. A traitor was once close and once a friend. A traitor was worse than an enemy. If Katara was a traitor, the South would not be able to protect her. Her brother and father would not be able to protect her. He would not be able to protect her. Not even the Avatar could protect her.

Ruffling up his hair as he turned to look at the tribesman, "So once Chieftain Arnook gets back, we tell him the plan and hope for th-"

Before he could get his last words out the ship rocked violently and all the men on the ship slid back and forth. When the rocking stopped, Sokka and Jet looked to one another.

"What was t-"

An explosion was heard and everyone was on their feet as they heard some of their men above deck yelling.

"Come! Let's see what the hell is going on up there!" Jet yelled for his men to come.

All his men and Sokka followed behind the freedom fighter. Once above deck, the men saw their fellow soldiers fighting what looked to be a waterbender but one dressed in Fire Nation armor. A female waterbender on the side of the Fire Nation? They watched as she, with a devilish grin on her face and eyes that glowed a bright blue, knocking out one by one each soldier that came even a foot closer. Her silver hair swung around as she wielded a spear of ice and slashed through each man.

Jet's brows furrowed as he removed his weapons from behind his back and prepared to take out the woman that was slaughtering his men. Both Sokka and another tribesman, one from the North, grabbed his shoulders to hold him back.

"She's a waterbender, that's our jurisdiction." The Northerner said.

Hissing as he pulled his shoulders from them and glared, "She's fighting for the Fire Nation, I say she's theirs, which means she's the world's enemy and all of us have a right to stop her." Jet looked to Sokka as if he were only talking to him. "Anyone on the Fire Nation's side is the enemy. Anyone."

Watching as the freedom fighter ran to where the waterbender was fighting, Sokka couldn't get from his head what he heard. ' _Anyone on the Fire Nation's side is the enemy. Anyone.'_ He was talking about Katara no doubt.

~Fighting the Soldiers~

Hama was in utterly delight as she was finally able to let loose and kill as she wanted to. So many years of having to hold back. Having to bottle her anger, her anguish, and her humiliation. Finally, she could vent it all.

 _ **I'll leave without you.**_ She heard Ozai in her ear as she sliced through an Earth Kingdom soldier that was to sneak up on her.

Using her bare foot that was cover in a slab of ice by another waterbender to create a sharp point before thrusting her foot into the man's neck when she lunged at him. _**Oh hush now, my love. I'm enjoying myself.**_

 _ **Well not at the expense of my time, I'm leaving.**_ He told her.

 _ **Fine, I'll catch up. I still have ships to sink.**_ She replied and blocked out the angry yelling he did next in response to her.

Mimicking an earthbender that had attacked her earlier, Hama stumped her foot and the waves under the ship crashed against it before she drew water from the ocean to whip the men closing in away so she could concentrate for a moment. She needed to make this quick and take as many ships as she could at once. The whole fleet would be impossible with the time she was working with. Damn Ozai and his impatience. Taking a deep breath as she felt the waves under six ships to her left and six to her right, Hama breathed out and suddenly the temperature around them all chilled. The water of the ocean began to freeze, from the ship she was on, out to the six ships to her left and right.

The waterbenders onboard all gaped as they watched one woman command that much water by herself. All the others were surprised too. Seeing their breath in the frosty air she was creating and witnessing how the water beneath their ship and twelve others were being surrounded by ice. Sokka's eyes narrowed. _This must be Hama._ Zuko told him that the woman was old, older than his father but had the appearance of a younger woman. This was her true appearance. The old lady was a disguise to remain hidden after she killed an entire family and escaped. Only reason he could guess was because of how expansive her bending was. It could only be her. No other waterbender had he seen had that kind of power. No one other than his sister.

Hearing the thoughts of one of the men on board as she froze the ocean, Hama smirked and took a moment to reach out to him. _**Katara's older brother, Sokka...How nice it is to see you after so long.**_ Her inhuman eyes searching the crowd of overall shocked and frightened men until they fell on the tribesman.

"Hama?" Sokka's eyes widened as he realized the woman was in his head and her eyes were fixed on him.

 _ **Yes, I'm glad you remember. It took your sister quite a bit of time to remember.**_ A smirk wiped across Hama's rose colored lips.

 _What have you done with my sister?!_ Becoming defensive of her.

A spear of ice reforming in her hands, _**Nothing she didn't want.**_ And with that, Hama swung around, having her spear knock yet another surprise attacker away before they could get close enough.

"It's rude to sneak up on a lady." Hama said as her expression fell into an impassive one.

Wiping the blood from his mouth as he was hit in the jaw by her ice staff, Jet stood his ground and narrowed his eyes precisely on her. Making it clear to her that she was his prey. "Some lady you are with that get up on. What, are you some slave they have working against her own people?"

Being referred to as a slave caused something in the water siren to snap and her eyes sparked in anger, the ice she was creating beneath the ships thickened and suddenly, she had the ice plunge through every ship she was attacking at once with its sharpest points. The ship she was currently on tilted up and caused a few men to lose their balance. However; her opponent seemed to keep himself steady.

Jet saw her little reaction to being called out as a slave, _so maybe she is._ He figured. If that was so then her actions were not hers alone. She was being used.

"So you are a slave?" He asked again.

Screaming into the air as she lunged at him with her weapon, trying to hit him but his hooker blocked her attacks. "I'm not a slave!" She yelled. "I decide what I want and what I do! No one else!"

"Then why side with the Fire Nation?! Look at what they did to your people!" Jet said as he swung his feet under hers but she jumped back to evade him.

Knowing she couldn't exert her bending anymore than she was already doing so, Hama continued to fight this brown haired rebellious looking man that kept a single straw of wheat in his mouth with her ice spear. She could easily take him out were she not also trying to encase all the ships in ice.

Knocking him off his feet and punching him in the gut with the back of her staff, "My sons are Fire Nation!" She roared before coming up to him and kicking him in the gut. "I fight for them!"

"Not my fault lady." Jet retorted back as he grabbed her leg and yanked her off her feet.

Crashing beside the wild haired man, Hama found her hands were suddenly encased in rock cuffs. Her eyes widened as she looked over to an earthbender that had his eyes trained on her.

Getting to his feet, Jet dusted himself off and looked to the woman thrashing about on the deck's floor. "Your sons, who are they?"

Hissing as she looked his way, "Why would you want to know?!"

"I'll see if they can be pardoned." Jet said. "If their crimes are minor, they don't have to die."

Scoffing as she chuckled darkly and shook her head, "You can't save my boys." Hama rolled her head to the side to look for the tribesman somewhere in the crowd. "You can't save them anymore than _he_ can save his sister."

Jet's eyes followed her gaze to Sokka, "You know Katara."

"Know her? I live with her and my son, her husband." The water siren grinned and looked back Jet. "And from how well things are coming along for us, I'd say you won't be saving anyone."

Before Jet or anyone could register what she had just said, claiming the Fire Lord as one of her sons and that this battle wasn't over, the ship had a loud explosion underneath and a two ships to the left started sinking.

The earthbender looked to her with wide eyes, "Those are chi blocking cuffs, how are you doing this?!"

"I'm not your typical waterbender, love." Hama said as she had water be brought to her and fall over her body as a sheet of ice. Soon the ice dissolved and with it, she did too. The water traveling to the edge of the ship where she re-manifested, smirking at all their terrified looks.

Blowing a kiss to her challenger, "I have other ships to sink but I ask that you live long enough to see me again. I did enjoy our little quarrel." After that, a stream of water wrapped around her and she vanished into thin air.

All the men was stunned at what they just witnessed. She was indeed not a typical waterbender. She was something worse. Something the Northern men on board knew all too much about. She was a siren.

…..

Watching as the Northern Chieftain was tossed into a cell, Ozai smirked at the glare he was receiving and waited for his men to leave. "You don't look to happy that I'm sparing you."

"For how long?! Until you get what you want?!" Arnook hissed.

The Fire Lord's smirk only widened, "Hama was right, you're clever. It would seem the Northern Tribe differs from the South as far as intellect, though I'd like to excuse my wife from that comparison. She's a lot smarter than her people."

Scoffing, _the Fire Lord complimenting a waterbender, that's rich._ Arnook sat there and stared back into the devious eyes of the Fire Lord, hacking up spit that he spat at the man's feet.

Ozai sighed at the sight. _The Water Tribe and their spitting, I'm starting to think it's a custom among them._

"So what are you plans for me, Fire Lord Ozai? Use me like you used that innocent girl." The Northern Chieftain asked bitterly.

Chuckling as he shook his head and began pacing back and forth. "Of course, I can't use you the same exact way. I don't find pleasure in another man's company." Ozai teased as it only angered his captive more. "However; I've decided to use you as a bargaining chip over the North's head. They'll surrender if they want you to live."

It was so like a man like the Fire Lord to pull this sort of stunt. He should have known meeting with him would be a trap. The man allowed the Earth King and Water Tribe to capture his islands months ago. It went without saying he'd come back with a vengeance.

"When we arrive in the Fire Nation, I'll have my wife handle matters with you. The Water Tribes are her jurisdiction." Ozai's demeanor hardened as he prepared to leave.

Utterly infuriated, Arnook slumped down in his cell as the Fire Lord left. _That son of a bitch!_ He couldn't believe he was now a hostage of the Fire Lord. What was he going to do?

~Above Deck~

Ozai looked out across from his fleet and saw several Earth Kingdom ships begin to sink, he had never felt more victorious in his life than he did now. Not even when he had finally killed his father and stole the throne from his brother. However; the moment didn't last long as there was an explosion and not on his enemies ships but to his own ships.

"Your majesty! One of our ships has been struck!" A crewman yelled.

Whipping his head to the direction of the explosion, Ozai noticed the ship that was suddenly on fire ram into a ship next to it. It happened all too sudden. His eyes lowered to the sea beneath the ship, wondering if this was the doing of a waterbender. But the wave didn't appear to be manipulated. And from how there was already so much commotion and chaos going on to the enemy fleets that Hama was handling, he couldn't imagine that they'd still be fighting back at the moment. Then, as he looked closer, he saw the side of the ship. A dent in the side of it that looked like it had been pinched together.

 _That bastard son of mines didn't come alone_ , Ozai growled as his eyes became red again. Katara told him all about the blind earthbender that could bend metal. He'd have to give it to Zuko. Clever of him to bring a such bender onboard a ship made completely of metal.

~Opposite end of the deck~

"Sparky! Keep them back! I'm trying to wreck shit here!" Toph yelled as she felt a blast of fire nearly fly past her head.

Fighting off multiple guards by himself, Zuko growled and ignored the earthbender. Didn't she know he was fighting off a bunch soldiers by himself while she was trying to crash the ships into one another. Which she was doing a great job at for someone who couldn't see where she was crashing the ships into.

Doing the best he could to buy Toph time to destroy the fleet his father brought with him, Zuko sent wave upon wave upon waves of fire at the soldiers. Trying to keep them as far back as possible from his friend. He knew Sokka's threat was guaranteed. He was dead meat if Toph didn't come back safe and sound.

"Toph, don't worry about all the ships, we need to go." Zuko told her as he struck one of the troops in the face with a fist of fire while turning to his side to kick another in the face.

Just as Zuko got the last man down and turned around to get his friend, something jabbed him in the side and collapsed instantly. Toph felt the firebender fall and she ran towards him after crashing one more ship. As she came to him and knelt, the earthbender found his face and slapped him up a bit, trying to wake him up.

"Sparky! Get up! What's wrong?!" She sounded concern when she noticed her friend wasn't responding. He wasn't dead, she could still feel his pulse but he was knocked clean out.

Suddenly, she felt movement that she hadn't noticed come from behind where she was knelt by Zuko. She pulled him close as the movement grew closer. Something about whatever was coming this way did not feel right. It moved but there was no pulse. There was energy, however; following through the thing making its way to her but there wasn't a single heart beat. Was this come machine of the Fire Nation's creations?

Getting up, Toph grabbed onto Zuko's tunic and started dragging him away. But then, the thing that had been moving towards them disappeared. The earthbender paused. _What the hell is going on? Is it a ghost or something?_ No, couldn't be. She didn't believe in ghost. And just then, the thing reappeared but behind her.

"Katara told me you were as blind as a wolf-bat." A voice chuckled.

Stumping her foot and bending the metal floor to grab the thing's leg, Toph tried adjusting her grip on Zuko and dragged him to the rails of the deck, planning to toss him overboard. It was a stupid plan but staying on the ship was even stupider. While he was knocked out and she couldn't sleep, at least they stood a better chance of survival off the boat than on it.

However; just as she tried lifting her friend up, Toph felt a hand grab her shoulder and yank her back. "Hey let go, you fucking asshole!"

"She also mentioned you had a filthy mouth." The voice spoke again and she felt herself be slammed on the deck floor, face down, arms pulled behind her back before cold metal cuffed her wrists.

Squirming around, Toph was then lifted and thrown over the shoulder of whoever it was that was capturing her. _Damn it, Snoozle is gonna flip._ Knowing her boyfriend wasn't going to like hearing that she got captured along with Zuko.

The earthbender continued to thrash around as she was carried away. "Who the hell do you think you are picking me up like this?! That's no way to treat a lady, asshole!"

"You're anything but a lady, Toph Bei Fong." The voice had chilling tone to it as she heard her name.

 _How the hell did he know my name?!_

"Katara talks a great deal about all her annoying friends. I don't understand how she put up with any of you." There was a bit of disdain in the way the person spoke.

Kicking around in their hold, "Who the hell are you, ya creep?!"

The person carrying her stopped and she was then flung on the floor, slamming her back onto the floor. Next, the felt Zuko be thrown beside her and heard metal bars close, a key locking it. The strange person then turned around as if to leave and Toph rose to her feet, yet nearly stumbled as she couldn't feel her surroundings as well as she usually could. What was this?

"The cuffs are to cut your chi, you won't be doing any of that metalbending of yours while in my custody." The voice came again.

Toph growled and fell to her feet, banging her fist down. "Who the hell are you?!" She screamed.

"I forget you can't see and therefore can't tell the family resemblance, though even if your eyes worked it would be hard to tell that that pathetic friend of yours is my son." The voice sneered and Toph's eyes widened.

 _Holy shit! We just got caught by Zuko's dad!_ Toph banged her fist again before she heard the sound of a metal door slamming shut. Damn this, they were so screwed. They were in the Fire Lord's custody.

…..

"Eat." Azula said as she held out her chopsticks with broiled fish and seasoned rice. Her hand underneath it to keep from spilling it over her father's sheets that the waterbender she was trying to feed was sitting under.

Busy drafting up a letter for the Northern Governor, just a thank you letter for his contribution, Katara ignored her step-daughter that was trying to fed her. Those damn physicians had bedridden her after the Shin incident. They didn't want to take any chances with her so far along in her pregnancy. Rather wait till her husband returned before they let her out of bed. Not that it stopped her from her duties. She held meetings in her bedroom. Did all her desk work in bed and with Suki and Jee's help, Katara was about to get a lot done even while stuck in bed.

"I said eat!" Azula became frustrated and grabbed the waterbender's jaws, prying then opening and stuffing her chopsticks full of food in her step-mother's mouth.

Narrowing her eyes at the princess, "I can feed myself." Katara said as she chewed her food.

"My fault." She said as she flipped her hair. "I forget you barbarians aren't as stupid as you all look."

Shaking her head as she had to keep herself from saying something terrible in response, the waterbender grabbed the tray of food from Azula after placing her drafted letter on her nightstand and placed in her lap. Beginning to eat her food, the princess stood up from the edge of the bed where she had been sitting, snatching the bread off Katara's plate and taking it for herself. The two ate to themselves, Katara keeping her attention on her food and Azula staring out the large window of her father's bedroom.

Taking another bite of the bread, "Father will be back tomorrow. I know you'll be delighted to see him again." The princess was sort of lost in thought as she spoke.

The waterbender nodded her head. She really couldn't wait till her husband was back. The past month went by unexpectedly well, minus the issue with Shin, but it went without saying that she'd never want to do this shit again. Going so long without him was terrible. She couldn't live like this. Her life without him now that he was so so so important to her. And even more, it seemed the twins knew their father was absent, making her life a living hell from all their moving around. But at least Azula's presence seemed to keep them at bay. Maybe because she was her father's daughter.

In the last few days that she had spent in bed, Katara noticed how Azula checked in on her. Bringing her food in place of Suki or the other servants. Keeping her company during her downtime. The princess even ordered servants to come and massage her feet. It was a different side of Azula that she had been seeing lately. The girl was still rude, mean as hell, and was an utter pain in the ass but she had her moments that made Katara question her original opinion of the princess.

Going back over to the waterbender's bed, Azula sat back down on the bed beside her and reached for the small bowl of sliced pears that her step-mother didn't touch. Bowl in hand as she used her fingers to eat them.

"Question, waterbender." She said as she dangled a sliced pear just above her mouth with her sharp nails before dropping it in and chewing. "Do you love my father?"

Grinning as the princess looked away from her, "Yes."

"Then you won't turn out like Ursa and leave him, leave us?" Azula asked, still looking away.

Katara looked at the back of the Fire Princess head and tilted her head, "Your mother left you?"

Scoffing as she looked over her shoulders, "Do you see another Fire Lady around here?"

 _No but I didn't think she left you, I always thought your father ran her out._

"Sure, my father may have murdered my grandfather and pinned it on Ursa but he only did it because she left him. He would have found another excuse for how his father ended up dead." Azula told the waterbender with a hint of lament. "That stupid bitch didn't even say goodbye to either of us, only Zuko got a farewell."

Staring at the girl with wide eyes, "I'm sure she didn't mean-"

Sitting off the bed as she turned to Katara, arms folded over her chest, "Ursa hated father. Hated me. Even when he'd take the fall for her time and time again for her mistakes and be beaten in front of me and Zuko, she didn't see him as anything other than a monster. He disgusted her. I disgusted her. Only Zuko mattered to her. She didn't give a damn about me and father."

 _ **Ursa had dragon's blood, Katara. Hama told you that Phoenix and Dragons are mortal enemies.**_ _Then what about Zuko and Azula, why her own children?_ _**Azula may not have inherited her father's uniqueness but she has his scent. A Phoenix scent. Zuko, however; has a dragon scent and perhaps inherited his mother's bloodline, I haven't sensed it but I can smell it on him when he's near.**_ _Oh._ Well this would be nice to tell the Fire Princess, that her mother couldn't help but loathe her because she smelled like her father. But then she'd have to go into a long talk about how Dragons, Phoenix, Sirens, and other beings in the world existed. It was just too much and it really wouldn't soothe a heart that had been warring on for years. If Azula hated her mother, who was Katara to tell her feelings were wrong? Ursa hurt her daughter and it wasn't the waterbender's place to say otherwise.

"I-I I'm sorry to hear that. I never knew your mother was like that, Zuko described her differently to me." Katara cast her eyes low and away from the princess.

Shrugging her shoulders,"As if I care. My father cares about her but he didn't love her. And being that he didn't, neither did I."

 _Did he really not love her?_ Katara wondered about her husband's previous marriage. She had for sometime but could never bring herself to ask him or anyone for that matter. Maybe she was afraid that she'd become jealous of a woman she hadn't even met before. A woman who didn't deserve to be scorned. The waterbender told herself it shouldn't matter. Ozai was her husband now and she wouldn't leave him for any reason. Even a good one. Which she had plenty.

"But father loves you, a waterbender that was originally his enemy. I don't know how it happened and I'm not sure I want to." Looking her stepmother up and down as if to suggest something. "However; I accept. Only under the condition you don't leave him like mother did. He didn't even love her and it hurt him. Image how he'd feel if you left him?"

The waterbender cracked a smile as she heard her step-daughter say that to her. But of course, Azula had to go and ruin the moment. "Hopefully, he doesn't leave you first, which is a possibility."

"Good-night, Azula!" Katara yelled and threw one of her pillows at the girl.

The princess laughed, "Good-night to you too, _mother dearest._ " She said in that sly tone of hers before leaving.

Left alone in her bed, Katara sighed and laid back into her pillows. Her hands going over her stomach. Rubbing it as she shut her eyes. _He'll be back tomorrow._ She told herself and smiled again.

…...

~In a royal carriage~

Hama laid her head in Ozai's lap as he read over a letter he was sent via messenger hawk, it was from his council, letting him know that the mercenaries had been hired and awaited to be given their first orders. He grinned. Katara had really held down the fort. He'd have to reward her.

"You've been sleeping all day for the last several days, what's wrong with you?" Ozai finished reading his letter and looked down at the woman laying her head in his lap.

Curled in the seat as she hugged one of his thighs, "One of those Northern waterbender struck me with something. I've been getting worse ever since."

Brushing her hair back, "Struck with what?"

"A poison I think." She winced. "They know I'm a siren."

Raising an eyebrow, _The Northern Tribe knows about Sirens?_

 _ **They only train female waterbenders to be healer and not for combat because of Sirens.**_ Hama explained the North's reason for suppressing female waterbenders and restricting them. Sirens were powerful, almost on par with the Avatar but in order to keep the rising numbers from becoming too hard to manage, women were not allowed to bend unless for healing purposes. And being that those men on those ships had never fought a female waterbender nor a siren before, it only made sense for them to resort to such methods. Luckily, it wasn't lethal just enough to deplete her chi and render her a non-bender for however long this thing lasted. Being without one's bending was sickening. Not just the idea but to be so used to be connected to your element and then to have you chi blocked, it literally made one sick. It was making her sick. Dizzy mostly but sick nonetheless.

Not that he felt sorry for her but simply because he wanted to, Ozai sighed and began petting her head, caressing her to soothe her. She had done her part. She served him well despite them clashing most of the way.

A small smile came to her face as she felt his hand gently run over her face and hair, Hama closer her eyes. "You're still my sweet Ozai." She said. "Always."

~Palace~

Wearing her hairpin that her husband had gotten her as an apology for pushing her earlier on in their marriage, Katara wore one of the dresses he bought her for Winter Solstice. A midnight purple kimono with a gold and red obi, accompanied with white yukata. The usual red ruby earrings and her blue eyes with a thin line of eyeliner, red paint to her lips. The Fire Lady looked her best. Something the noblewomen liked about the young Fire Lady. She always looked her best for her husband. Though for the waterbender, she simply looked her best for herself, her husband was only second to her reason for dressing so nicely.

Sitting in her sitting room for her husband to arrive, Katara dreaded not being about to greet her husband like everyone else would but when the physicians came early this morning to check on her condition, they refused to let her leave her chambers. Said that she needed to remain off her feet as much as possible. And worst of all, with Ozai back, the waterbender would be released from her duties. She dreaded it. Why couldn't she continue to work up until her water broke? She asked the physicians this and they looked at her crazy. Women in her tribe had always done this. She guess the Fire Nation was different.

"If you frown like that you'll ruin your makeup." Suki said as stood besides her while they awaited the Fire Lord.

Forcing a smile, "Sorry, I was just thinking a little too much."

"About the Shin incident?" The Kyoshi looked worriedly at her friend.

Growling under her breath, "No but now I am." She rolled her eyes and placed her hand to her head.

La, why she have to think about that now? Shin. Ozai would be here any moment and here she was about to lose her shit again.

"Suki, can you hand be the small case that the Physicians gave me over on my vanity." Katara asked as her hand started shaking.

Seeing her friend was doing that thing again that she had been doing lately, Suki ran to her bedroom and gathered the small case with Katara's medicine in it. Rushing back, the Kyoshi knelt down in front of her friend and opened the case for her. There were small pink slips that went right under the tongue inside. Katara picked up one and put it under her tongue like how the physicians had shown her. They were supposed to ease her and make coping with what happened to her a lot easier. Perfectly safe to take while pregnant.

Running her hand up and down the waterbender's arm as she stood back up, Suki tried comforting her friend and soothing her. Knowing that she was not doing as well as she looked to everyone on the outside. Maintaining her composure for sake of not looking weak. Weakness would be her doom, Katara had said over and over again as she struggled every morning pulling herself together. Suki knew her friend was fighting the strong desire to break down and fall apart. A luxury she no longer had.

The sitting room doors open and the two of them looked up to see the Fire Lord staring at one of them with wide eyes as he paused for a moment.

"Katara." Her name was the first thing out of his mouth before his brows furrowed at the grim look on her face. "Out!" His eyes went to the Kyoshi that flinched at his tone.

Suki looked to Katara nervously.

"You may go, Suki." Katara told her with a reassuring smile.

The Kyoshi nodded and quickly left out, keeping her gaze away from the Fire Lord as she passed him.

Not even a second after the door closed behind him did Ozai rush over to his waterbender and was on his knees in front of her, both hands grabbed her arms. His eyes roamed over her briefly before they looked her in her blue orbs.

"Nothing happened did it?" There was a sincerely fearful concern in his tone as he spoke.

Katara shook her head and smiled at him as tears fell out of her eyes, overall just happy to see him again. "I'm fine, silly."

Raising his eyebrow. Tears didn't usually mean someone was alright. Was she sure? Ozai searched her expression for any clues but found that she was so focused on him and his eyes that there was nothing she seemed more concerned with. He sighed in relief. After what Azula told him what happened, Ozai didn't know what to expect when he found out Shin had tried to attack his waterbender and that her memories returned. But to see she was just fine, it was a relief.

"I've missed you." Katara said as she took his hands in hers and placed them on her stomach, smiling even more at him. "We've missed you."

Ozai's widened for a moment as he looked down after feeling something move. Was that his children moving around in there? He hadn't ever felt this before. Well only once, when he was a boy and Hama had been pregnant. She let him touch her stomach. However; his ex-wife hadn't dare let him near her while she was pregnant. And now, his waterbender was pregnant and holding his hand to her stomach. He could feel where their children were moving around. It was strange and fascinating. But he enjoyed the feeling.

"I wish I could hold them now." Katara said as she put her on top of his as she looked down at where they were.

Small grin pulled at his lips as he looked up at his waterbender, "You will soon, waterbender. Be patient." He said leaned towards her to kiss her forehead.

But when he pulled away, she took both sides of his face and kissed his lips. Chaste kiss on the forehead would not do. He had been gone a month and she missed him. Ozai pressed closer into her, his hands moving into her hair, yanking her hair loose from its bindings. He never liked her hair up anyway. Preferred it down so that he could grasp it.

~Several Minutes Later~

Pushing against him as she climbed into his lap, Katara went for his neck and grabbed at his robes. Wanting him desperately. When her nails tore into his clothes and his chest was exposed, Ozai noticed her eyes were glowing again but so were his. He also had tore threw her clothes and had her entire torso exposed to him. Grabbing her jaw, wanting to kiss her, Ozai found that she had grabbed his wrists and forced his hands away from her as she smashed her lips into his. It was a struggle for dominance, the two of them trying to overpower the other. Maybe Ozai just didn't want to hurt her that he submitted to her or maybe he wanted to see how she would handle taking charge. Of course, he'd have her either way. Didn't matter much to him how they went about it.

"Did you miss me?" Katara asked against his lips.

Both out of breath, "Of course, how could I not." He replied in a breathy voice as he tore the rest of her gown off of her.

"Really?" She had both her hands on his face as she kissed him passionately.

Wrapping his arms around her, Ozai lifted her and carried her to their bedroom, where he slammed the door behind with his foot.

~An hour later~

Wrapped in her husband's arms, Katara continued to kiss him as she ran her fingers in his hair, gripping a hand full of his raven hair in her fist. "Don't leave me again. Ever."

Pulling apart from her lips to gaze in her eyes, "I won't." He said before diving back into the sea that was her lips.

The couple had nearly lost track of time until a knock on the door interrupted them and Ozai looked up his waterbender he was trying to devour, "What?!" Angry that someone would intrude on him and his wife.

"Your majesty, forgive me but the council wishes to hear of your voyage." The servant's voice was trembling.

Growling low as he felt his wife sit up beside him, pulling the sheets to her bare breast as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Ozai. You've just returned. They want to know how things went."

Frustratedly, Ozai combed his hair back with his fingers and contemplated whether or not he was really going to get out of bed with his waterbender. _Hell no._ He turned around towards her and captured her lips, catching her off guard as he pushed her back into the bed while getting between her legs again. Careful with her as she was a lot bigger than she had been before he left, Ozai ignored the servant in the other side of the door as they gasped at the sound of him making his waterbender cry out his name.

~A little while later~

Ozai kissed the crown of the waterbender's head as he had already bathed and dressed to go deal with the council, on his own time that was. Brushing her hair as he watched her sleeping form curled underneath their sheets.

"I love you, Ozai. Always." She said in a tired voice with her eyes shut.

Leaning down one more time to kiss her, he whispered it back to her before pulling away to leave.

…..

Suki was carrying a basket of linen to where she would clean them when Jee came up behind her and took the basket from her, scolding her immediately afterwards.

"You and your friend are having a little trouble remembering that you both are pregnant." Jee gave her a hard look. "You can't keep pushing yourself like this."

Rolling her eyes at him as she let him walk with her to her destination, Suki found her hand going over her stomach as they walked. She began thinking about how happy she would be once she had giving birth. Wondering if it'll be a girl or boy and which of them will their child take after. Suki was sure she was having these same thoughts. A smile tugged at her lips but in the day dream that she was in, Kyoshi hadn't watched her step and bumped into someone. Jee dropped the basket to caught her before she fell. When the two them looked up to see who it was, they both gasped and dropped his head in a bow.

"Your majesty, forgive us." Jee asked fearfully.

Ozai looked from the guard to the redhead that was staring up at him with wide eyes, there was terror in those green eyes of hers as she placed her hand over her stomach and tried backing away. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're with child?" He asked in that brooding voice of his.

The Kyoshi was too frightened to answer and so Jee answered for her with his head bowed. "Yes, your majesty. She's pregnant and meant you no harm."

A smirked formed on his face as he chuckled, "And is it yours, Lieutenant?"

Jee quickly nodded his head which amused Ozai even more. "Interesting. I pray Agni gives you a firebender, lieutenant." He said before leaving them to themselves.

Suki relaxed as the Fire Lord disappeared and Jee went back over to the basket to collect from off the floor.

"Oh my spirits, that was scary." Suki pressed her hand into her chest as she regained herself. "He's so much less scary when Katara is around."

The guard laughed as he and his girlfriend continued on, "Yes, well doesn't that say something about your friend?"

 _Well duh!_ Suki knew Katara had to be something else, something she and their friends weren't familiar with, to make the Fire Lord seem less harmful in her presence than when he wasn't. That or maybe it was the fact that when Katara was around his only attention was on her and not staring menacingly at someone.

Sighing as she was just glad that was over with, "Well tonight we need to fix up that spare room of yours and make it into a nursery." Suki smiled.

"I'll be working a little late tonight so you'll have to start without me." He said as he came up beside her and kissed her cheek.

…

After getting briefed on how well Katara's been as his proxy and informing council of what took place out east, Ozai went to check on how Hama was doing. Needing to know she was fairing off with the poison she had been injected with before he went back to Katara. Running his hand over her head as he next to her on the bed where she laid curled under her sheets, Ozai looked down at Hama while her body was fighting off the poison that she had been injected with. Her eyes were shut tight and she continued the quiver as her temperature raised. She said it would take time removing from her system and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Apart of him felt responsible. First time in his life he was taking responsibility for what became of another. As much as the woman got under his skin and he lacked trust in her, she was good to him. Always had been unless she was threatening him in an argument.

"Tell me which of those waterbenders did this and I'll make them pay." Ozai growled.

Unable to help smiling, Hama opened her eyes and looked up to the Fire Lord. "Ozai, I am fine." Her hand shook as it went to the side of his face as he held her hand to it. "Katara should be your focus. She is pregnant and not far behind giving birth. You need to tend to her needs before mines."

"Katara's not weak. She doesn't need to be looked after." Ozai replied.

"She's your wife." Hama said.

"And you're my mother." He countered quietly almost to the point she had barely heard him but she did and her heart sunk as her eyes filled with tears. Finally. Finally she acknowledged her. That was all she wanted.

Leaning down to place his forehead to hers, Ozai cupped the side of her face and shut his eyes. "You will not leave me again, Hama. I won't let you."

Wrapping her arms around him, Hama pulled him closer to her and held him. Her lips grazed over his earlobe as she whispered. "I will never leave you again, my love." And as he pulled away from her for a moment, the water siren reached up to kiss him on his lips. His response was only to remain still as she captured his lips. While he would not return her affections, he would not deny them.

Breaking apart, Hama's hand caressed down his face as she smiled at him weakly. "You didn't pull away but you didn't return it, why?"

"Because I don't love you the way I do Katara. She's my wife. You're my mother." He had refused to open his eyes to her.

"And I'm also your concubine. Use me." She whispered to him as she sat up a little, her hand slipping into his hair and twirl strands on her finger tip. Her lips hovering just and inch from his as she sat up. "Use me, Ozai. Please. I need you."

Having a war with himself, Ozai did the only thing he could do in a situation like this. He pulled away from her and stood onto his feet, quickly distancing himself from her. She was all too tempting. The way she begged. The tone of her voice. How she kissed him. The feelings she played on. His instinct as a man told him to take her. Claim her as he was Fire Lord and could have any number of women on top of having a wife. Katara had never told him to refuse his concubines. Never denied him having women other than her as was his right. She knew that someone like him would be permitted to have as many as he wanted and yet, she said nothing. However; it was his own will that caused him to have no other woman in his bed but her. He had decided for himself. By all means, he could bed Hama right now and his waterbender could say nothing, would simply have to accept. But he couldn't do that to her. Not his wife whom he loved. She had already threatened and attempted to leave him once, he wouldn't allow it to happen again.

Balling his fist as he had to reel in his frustration, Ozai hissed and exited out of her room, refusing to say anything. Hama watched as he left, knowing very well that he wanted her but was resisting for Katara's sake. The water siren had to give him props. All the men she had been with that had wives didn't think twice about sleeping with her. Only thing Hama had to deal with was the men refusing her to leave their beds up until she was caught by their wives to which she would wipe both their memories.

Sighing as she plopped back down into bed, her eyes to the ceiling. "I get so close and yet I'm still so far, aren't I?"

…

Suki knelt at the side of Kimiko's bed, fixing up a concoction that would help with the madam's headache and hopefully help her get out of bed.

"Your brother has come back." The Kyoshi told the woman.

Staring up at the ceiling blankly, "I know."

"Then do you not want to see him?" Suki asked.

Kimiko shook her head. She didn't want to see Ozai. She didn't want to be bothered with the sight of him. There just too much bitterness in her heart at the thought of him and what he's done, at her expense. The madam was there. She was there when Shin revealed to Katara that he was also a waterbender and that his mother was Hama. Her being a siren which explained why she looked so young. Kimiko was infuriated that her brother allowed that woman into his home. The mother of a sick twisted bastard who he forced to married her. Her heart utterly broken by Ozai knowingly bring that woman in. Knowing she was Shin's mother all along, that murderous woman. Hama was responsible for killing an entire clan. Letting that woman in their home without informing her, Ozai had done her wrong. And this wasn't the first. Now she remembered why she had originally plotted with the White Lotus and Iroh. Ozai was a cruel bastard, who cared about nothing but himself.

Realizing the woman held a terribly angry scowl, Suki offered to help her sit up some so that she could receive the medicine but Kimiko simply shooed the girl away and told her to leave her be. The Kyoshi was reluctant at first but when she saw the way Kimiko held a deep sadness within her angry scowl, she knew that perhaps the woman just needed to be left alone.

As soon as the Kyoshi was gone, Kimiko sat up in bed and looked out at her window. "How long are you going to continue to sneak in and out of here, Iroh? Don't you know our brother's back?"

Stepping out from behind the curtains, Iroh wore a grave look on his face. "I know he's back and he's back with our nephew. Zuko's been captured again."

"Well maybe the boy need not meddle around and take his father for a fool. Perhaps, you both learn to stop thinking Ozai isn't aware. He's always been keen on all that is around him." Kimiko swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her raven hair spilling over her shoulders and down her back.

Iroh stepped towards her and knelt down in front of her, "If he knows I'm here and was able to capture our nephew, I image he knows your heart is bitter and torn. He knows you'll betray him."

Scoffing as she didn't see why that should bother her. "I never liked stabbing people in the back. Even when I had to for our brother. I'd prefer he know I'll betray him, that way it won't hurt as bad when I look him in the eyes at the end of all this."

"Then you must make sure he falls, otherwise, he'll kill you." Iroh told her.

Yes, she knew that. That was the rule at court anyways. Kill or be killed. Conquer or submit. Rise or fall. Bend or break. There was no middle ground. You're either a friend or foe. Loyal or a traitor. She couldn't be both. And seeing as she could not remain loyal to a man that cared nothing for her years of suffering for his sake, she would rather be a traitor. Ozai would no longer have dominion over her life. She wanted to be free of him and her obligations to him. She wanted to be her own person. Her own woman. She wanted to be the her without him.

Standing back to his feet, Iroh pulled his cloaked hood on and went back to the window. "If you plan to go through with defeating our brother, your best bet is to leave this place. The longer you stay the more likely you are to be discovered."

With that, Iroh was gone of to do whatever it was he did when he wasn't spying on her. The madam got herself out of bed and made up her mind, but before she'd make preparations to leave this place, she needed to speak with Katara. Let the waterbender know. It was one thing to betray her evil brother but the waterbender was different. Kimiko wanted to make her decision known to her at least. That much she owed the young Fire Lady. She got her involved in all this mess.

…

"What do you need, Azula?" Ozai asked his daughter as he looked up from his work.

Stepping into her father's office while he worked, the Fire Princess smirked that sly smirk of hers and took a seat in front of him, crossing her legs. She rested her head in her hand as she had her elbow propped on the armrest. Her amber eyes looked her father dead in his grey ones. _When did that happen?_ She figured it was nothing she should worry about. There were cases where firebenders' eyes have turned grey. Usually did when they became more powerful. Of course, they were rare but not completely unheard of. Besides, she remembered some old nobles remarking on how her father had strange eyes when he was a boy. It was why his father hated him. _Hmmm,_ Azula wondered why was just now seeing these strange eyes of his. She had never seen them before, why now?

Noticing his daughter was observing him, Ozai looked back at his work and continued. "Am I to assume you wish to paint a picture?" He asked.

Azula chuckled, "You know I have no knack for creative arts, father."

"Then why stare so hard?" Dipping his brush in ink as he continued to working on the orders he planned to give the mercenaries Katara hired.

The princess sighed and played off her interest with boredom, "As much as I'm interested in knowing why your eyes are suddenly a different color, I figure that wasn't as important as the news that the waterbender is pregnant."

"Is that a problem?" Ozai knew he would be stuck answering questions from his daughter and while she had no right to question him at all, there was a lot he let her get away with.

"Does it change my inheritance?" She narrowed her eyes as she wanted to get down to business.

Looking up from his work as a sudden snarl formed on his lips, "That is none of your business, Azula."

"So it does?" She figured from how her father just answered her. "You want to put a half-blood on the throne?"

"I'll put whoever I want on the throne but if you continue this conversation with me, it won't be you." Ozai's tone was as cold as ice and as stark as winter winds.

The princess could tell her father wasn't bluffing and dropped into a silence before she tried thinking of another way to approach the situation. Anything related to the waterbender tended to be a touchy subject with him. Clearly, if she was going to get anywhere with finding out his plans for his two children on the way, she had to ask the same question just differently.

Getting up from her seat, the princess walked around her father's desk and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind as she leaned her chin on his shoulder, sighing as she embraced him. "Forgive me, father." She said, kissing his sideburns and resting against him.

"You're forgiven." He responded as he once again focus on his work.

Looking over what he was writing, "Mother dearest proves to be a competent Fire Lady. I swore she would cower from her duties but she handles them well."

"Of course, I would have left someone else in charge if I had doubted her." Ozai said.

Humming as she held onto her father some more, "You know...I really hope she gives birth to a set of firebenders. Imagine what you could do with two more add to your line."

Shaking his head, "One from her would be enough. Besides, Katara and her _sister_ shown me that waterbenders are a valuable asset when on our side."

 _Sister?_ Azula didn't know the waterbender had a sister...then again it could be that Water Tribe concubine she heard her father had collected. _I guess father has a type._ She shrugged. The idea of her father's new found appetite for Water Tribe women didn't bother her as much now as it did before but that was perhaps due to the fact that she didn't hate Katara as much anymore. Oh back to what she was doing.

"How do you plan to use them?" Azula asked innocently. "I'm sure you have something in mind."

Finishing writing the orders, Ozai rolled the scroll up and tied a red ribbon to it and stamped it with the gold royal seal. "Our children are for Katara's sake. I don't have any plans in mind to use them." He rose from his chair and Azula backed off, looking at him with wide eyes. "They will be my children and that is all, unless Katara decides she wants them to have a greater purpose I will raise them differently than I have you and your brother."

Taken aback, "What do you mean, father?" Azula seemed to not follow.

"You and your brother were raised to be my successors. Your younger siblings will not succeed me. Katara asked that they don't inherit the throne." Ozai told her as he gathered his things, finished with all his catch up work and seeing the sun was setting. He needed to head back to his waterbender.

Looking over his shoulder at Azula, "Now that you're done with your interrogation, I need you to head to the prison tower for me. I'm placing you in charge of making sure your brother doesn't escape again."

"Zuzu's back?" Azula smirked.

"Yes." Ozai said as snapped his fingers and the candles went out, dimming the room with only the sunset's light.

The princess bowed her head in delight, "Thank you, father. I'll be back in time for dinner." She said before rushing past him to go see Zuko.

Ozai watched as his daughter left out his office and smirked, shaking his head. He didn't know what he was going to do with her. But hopefully she didn't disappoint him. He had plans for her. When he became Phoenix King she would be Fire Lord immediately.

…..

Suki carried a small basket of food in one hand as she opened the door to the place she and Jee now shared in the capital. Aang had greeted her as she entered and sat the basket on the kitchen table.

"How was work?" The monk cheerfully popped up beside her.

Chuckling at Aang's cheery spirit, Suki pulled a full things out of the basket and told him that it was like any other day. Annoying nobles, her fellow ladies talking behind her back and dealing with the Fire Lord's strange brooding half sister. Though she did mention that the Fire Lord had returned and she managed to bump into him by accident.

Aang cringed, "He didn't try to kill you?"

Shaking her head, "No, he's just scary looking with a terrible temper but other than that he's not a rage blind guy. Actually pretty decent." The pregnant Kyoshi picked one of the grapes from the bone she bought in the market.

The Avatar slid into one of the chairs at the table and folded his arms on the table surface as he rested his chin there. "So how's Katara. You said she hasn't been feeling well lately. Is she alright now?"

"Yeah, she was just tired and having a little anxiety about a noble she had some conflict with but with the Fire Lord back she should be fine now." Suki told Aang. She and Zuko had decided that no one would know about what really took place between Katara and that bastard noble.

As Suki decided to get started cooking and Aang joined in to help, the two wondered in silence how Zuko, Toph, and Sokka were fairing. Hopefully, they had gotten to the Earth Kingdom safely. There wasn't any news of the Fire Lord returning with prisoners or anything. So they figured the three had made it.

….

Entering the prison cell where Azula found her brother was bounded to the wall in chairs, his head hung and growing hair falling over his face. She smirked as she came up to the bars with her arms crossed.

"You're not asleep, Zuzu. You can stop faking." She leaned on one leg. "Father isn't here."

Lifting his head up slowly as he looked to his sister, Zuko's gold eyes narrowed at the sight of her. Their father was more welcomed than she was.

"Why are you here?" He asked trying not to growl.

"Father put me in charge of you." Azula said.

Zuko figured it might have something to do with his escape last time that caused his father to have Azula be his supervisor. _Agni, kill me now._ There was no way he was getting out of here. Absolutely no way. Not unless Sokka came back with the entire Earth Kingdom army and stormed the capital after his father believes he's won. That would be a while. So in the meantime he was doomed. Azula was had a fetish with inflicting pain on others. She was going to torture him in here.

Loving the look of fear all too much on her older brother's face, Azula light a blue flame in her hand and smirked. "Now let's see if I can get you to talk. I know you and your buddies must be planning something big. I want to know." Flashing her teeth as he blame flame traveled to her brother and grazed the side of his bad cheek.

….

The next morning, Suki woke to Jee wrapping his arm around her waist. She hadn't heard him come in last night. He really came in late.

Turning over to face him, the Kyoshi noticed there was something on her finger. A gold ring with a small red gem in the middle. Her eyes widened as she sat up abruptly and gaped at the ring on her finger.

"Jee, what is this?" She hit him awake in panic. "Where did this come from?"

The palace shifted in the sheet, a smile on his face as he began waking up and moved to lay his head in the Kyoshi's lap. "Do you like it?" He kissed her small belly.

Breathing heavily as she pressed her other had to her chest, Suki looked to Jee with wide eyes. "Is this what I think it is?"

Nuzzling her, "Question is, do you want it?"

How was this happening? Jee proposing to her. Sure, they were about to have a child together but marriage hadn't crossed her mind. Not that it wasn't appealing. Just she hadn't thought of it with everything that was happening. Looking back to the ring on her finger, the Kyoshi felt tears in her eyes as she nodded her head.

"Yes."

Jee smiled and raised up to kiss her, taking some of her red hair in his hands as he did. "I love you." He told her.

Tears rolling down her face, "I love you too."

…

Finally getting out of her stuffy chambers, Katara sat in the courtyard with her ladies and Kimiko who was recovered.

Sipping her tea, Katara smiled as she looked to the cherry blossom tree and once again marveled at its beauty. She really liked the Fire Nation during this time of year. It was beautiful and everyone seemed cheerful. Noblewomen were nearby in their small groups enjoying the warm air and cool breeze. Everyone dressed for the heat. Shoulders out and waist showing. Bright pinks and whites. Also, armbands were trending. The Fire Lady wore hers that matched her husband's.

Pouring her some more tea, "You look awfully happy today, your majesty." Kimiko noted.

"Yes, I am. Ozai's back and Lieutenant Jee proposed to Suki, she notified me this morning. I let her have the day off." Katara breathed in the fresh air as she took back up her now full cup of tea and began to drink it. Bliss was overwhelming her senses. All she could do was smile.

Finding the Fire Lady at her most beautiful when she beamed, Kimiko stared in awe at the waterbender and smiled softly. "I'll miss you, your majesty."

"Miss me?" The waterbender looked curiously at the madam. "Are you going somewhere?"

Kimiko nodded her head as a somber look took over and she looked away from the Fire Lady. "I can no longer stand by my brother. I must leave this place and hopefully, aid whoever is out there that wants to put an end to him."

As much as Katara wanted to raised from her seat and throw her tea on Kimiko, slap her perhaps, she didn't. They were in public and she refused to ruin her image she had just begun building. However; scowling mercilessly at the her sister-in-law was permitted.

"How dare you!" Katara hissed quietly.

The madam flinched and held her head down, "Forgive me, Katara." Not asking for forgiveness of the Fire Lady but rather her friend in her usage of the waterbender's given name.

Not wanting to hear it, Katara rose from her seat abruptly and called for her ladies to raise with her. She couldn't believe Kimiko's nerve. Leaving her here. And not just that. She was the one that told her to fight to protect Ozai from his enemies. Told her to find it in herself to love him. Now that she's finally done that, this woman was trying to leave her. What kind of fucked up shit was that?!the waterbender hadn't a clue what Kimiko was thinking but it was clear she wasn't thinking at all.

"Leave here!" Katara raised her voice. "Get out of my sight! If you aren't gone in the next hour, I'll have you thrown into prison for treason!"

Everyone in the courtyard gasped as they turned around to see what was going on. Something to do with the Fire Lord's half-blood sister and treason. What could have possibly have been done? Mistress Kimiko committing treason? What had the woman done? And the Fire Lady, they had never seen her this angry before.

Refusing to spend another moment looking at this traitor's face, Katara's lip turned up into a snarl and she stormed from the courtyard. Her ladies following quickly behind her and the guards joining.

So incredibly angry at Kimiko, Katara had found herself breathing heavily as her anger was starting to swell. _How dare she! She makes me do everything that I've done only to run away! And to turn against her own brother! Who was she, Iroh?_ Katara paused. _Iroh? He must be around here somewhere...he's probably been getting in her head again like he had when he convinced her to join the White Lotus._ Kimiko told her Iroh had been against Ozai from the very beginning and convinced her to return to the cause. The waterbender balled her fist and growled.

"That bastard! Where is he?!" Katara thought out loud. Her ladies and guards looked at her in worry. Something must be happening.

As the Fire Lady stormed the halls looking around as if to find someone, the guards and ladies could barely keep up with her. They worried about her. Being pregnant and moving about like she was wasn't good for her. Nor was getting worked up. They needed to stop her.

One of the brave ladies sped up to catch up to her and reached for the Fire Lady's shoulder but quickly retracted her hand when the Fire Lord and his entourage came around the corner up ahead of them.

Seeing her husband, Katara paused for a moment until his eyes met hers, and she hurried over to him. Lifting the skirt of her gown up to move faster. Ozai tilted his head to the side as she came forth, standing right in front of him, out breath and looking as if she had just witnessed a horror. What was wrong with her?

"Ozai, Kimiko's leaving." Katara grabbed onto his robes as she tried to gain her balance.

Taking one of her hands and brushing the strands the fell over her face away, cupping the side of her face and ear. "You shouldn't be running like this, Katara."

"B-but Kimiko, she's-"

"Let her." Ozai told her as he looked her in her eyes.

"But-"

"No, if she wants to leave. Let her." He pulled his hand away from her face. "I'll find someone else to fill her position."

Katara looked at him as if he were saying all the wrong things and he was. He wasn't even listening to her. It was more than just that. Kimiko was a turncoat and Iroh was behind it. No doubt. But he wouldn't even give her a chance to speak.

"Perhaps, you should return to our chambers until you've calmed down, Katara." Ozai said.

Shaking her head, "No, I'm fine."

"Take her back to our chambers, that's an order." He looked behind her to her entourage.

The ladies and guards nodded as they approached the Fire Lady to gather her, but Katara bloodbended them to stop. Her eyes narrowing at her husband that wasn't trying to hear her out.

"Ozai, listen to me. It's important." She pleaded with him.

Sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Then we'll discuss it later. I have a meeting that you're making me late for."

"Ozai, plea-" Katara's eyes widened as she looked at him.

The ladies behind the Fire Lady gaped and cover their mouths as they gasped. The guards stepped away. As did member of the Fire Lord's entourage. Ozai grabbed Katara's upper arms and gazed at her with concern.

"Katara, what is it?" He asked her as she stood there gaping up at him, the look of pain painted across her face as he noticed her hands clench at her stomach.

Ozai's eyes widened as he looked down and saw a puddle, just before looking back to Katara's eyes that started fluttering as she leaned to the side about to follow. The Fire Lord caught immediately and hauled her in his arms as panicked watched over him. _Agni!_

"Someone get the physicians! NOW!" Ozai yelled at Katara's ladies as he carried her off to their rooms. His waterbender went completely limp in his arms and fear began to pour into him. _Agni, don't do this. Don't do this again to me._ He had lost his third child with Ursa and he refused to lose the two that his waterbender was carrying.

Laying her down in bed, Ozai tapped her cheeks to wake her or get her to respond but all he got was a small wheeze escape the crack of her lips as her eyes remained shut.

"Don't let me lose them, Ozai." His water could bare speak as she was fading out. "Don't let me lose them."

Taking her frail hand in his, "Katara-"

"Your majesty, we'll need the room. It looks as though your twins are coming early." A physician walked in with his help and looked at the woman lying in bed unconscious.

The Fire Lord refused to leave his alone. Eve. If it was strictly against tradition for the father to be present while the mother gave birth, he was willing to break it. Not as though he hadn't already by marrying a waterbender and naming her his Fire Lady. However; the sage came in. Needing to be present for a royal birth. The sage told the Fire Lord it would bring Agni's wrath upon him and his reign if he remained. With the war going as it was and his wife literally turning pale right before his eyes, Ozai did not wish anymore of Agni's wrath. He had had enough over the years.

Looking down at his waterbender that laid in bed weak and moments away from delivering, Ozai gazed at her somberly before turning a threatening gaze in the physicians and aids that were about to handle his wife.

"I want my wife and children in good health when return to see them. If not, I'll have you all hung!" Ozai promised each and everyone of them. He was not losing his waterbender and their children. These guys had better keep that in mind.

…

A/N:

Katara's about to have the twins and heads up to my reads of the last story, don't worry, it won't be like last time.

Next week, Ozai confront Shin while Katara spends hours in labor as well as the Northern Chieftain. Jet and Sokka get word to the other nations. Suki goes to see Katara as soon as word reaches her that her friend is in labor. Azula taunts her brother but Zuko pushed back. Hama makes a declaration to Katara after hours of suffering, revealing an uncanny truth that might destroy the waterbender in her weak state.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N:

I'm back and on time! Ha! Love you guys! And enjoy!

Chapter 33:

Literally sitting in the hallway by his bedroom door with his back against the wall, staring blankly at space as his fell out of place after he pulled it in frustration about an hour ago when he heard the waterbender wake screaming. She was still screaming, only he didn't have the energy to continue his raging fit. Had to calm himself down but it was hard. His fist were still balled at his side. This was all his fault. He shouldn't have gotten her pregnant but it was his stupid jealousy. He didn't want her thinking of her past. Wanting to distract her by giving her a family of her own, one by him. Agni, he could be such an idiot, he admitted. Katara didn't even have the proper build for a woman to carry let alone give birth. Her physique was small. Thicker in certain areas but overall too small. Even the physicians had noted it. They were whispering it right now. His enhanced hearing could make out their entire conversation over the screaming his wife was doing in the background.

Head tilted to the side as he was out of it, wanting nothing more than to end her suffering but knowing he could do nothing for her, Ozai sat there looking like a pitiful man. He hated it. The feeling of his incapability.

"It'll be into the late night or wee morning hours before she's out of her misery." Hama said as she staggered over to him from the bedroom she was occupying.

Ozai simply shifted his gaze to her for a moment before looking back into the void. "What are you talking about?" He managed to hold his usually pissed off tone even though he looked like someone had slapped the shit out of him.

Hama lowered herself onto the floor and crawled over to him, finding her way beside him. Leaning her head on his shoulder. "It's her first time giving birth, Ozai. This will be an ongoing event all day. You had better continue with your day. I'll be the first to let you know."

Rolling his head against the wall to look at her, "It's too early."

"Women have premature babies all the time." The water siren tried to comfort him. However; her efforts were in vain as they listened to Katara crying loudly in the background. Likely regretting her decision to become pregnant. Hama tried not to laugh at how hysterical her student was.

Growling, "What are they doing in there?!" Ozai was on his feet in seconds and Hama had to grab his arm to pull him away from the door.

"I'm warning you, Ozai. Going in there is the very last thing you want to do." The water siren used what little of her strength she still had to pull the Fire Lord further away, all the way to the chamber doors. Pushing him out the doors, "Go be Fire Lord and I'll keep watch over her, alright?"

"Hama, wai-"

*Door slams in his face*

"Hama!" He banged on the door.

*Door freezes over*

 _Agni, I'm going to kill that woman!_

…..

Entering the bedroom of where the Fire Lady was crying her heart out in pain, Hama completely ignored the looks she was receiving from the men in the room. She rolled her eyes and continued on to look over at the bed where the veil was pulled around the canopy bed. The physician in charge was kneeling at the foot of the bed where Katara's leg were spread checking to see the progress of things. It had only been an hour or two. Not enough time for a first time mother.

"Consort Hama, what are you doing here?" A sage called her out.

Hama narrowed her eyes at the sage, "It is custom for women in our tribe to handle these matters. Not men. I'm here to provide her comfort." _Comfort I wish I had,_ she thought to the day she gave birth to Shin. It was one of the most painful experiences of her life and not just from the process of having him but the lack of comfort she received. Her first child and he was snatched from her arms as soon as the sage confirmed he was a firebender. It broke her heart. Yotori refused to let her nurse her son, though she had disobeyed him on several occasions, and she wasn't able to hold him again until he had finished nursing.

Walking over to the side of the bed where her student lay trying to deliver her two children. The strain on the girl's face. The sweat that was starting to build. Hama could see this was a lot more difficult than how her birthing went. Shin had surprisingly been less challenging in the beginning. She felt little pain up until his head started crowning. But neither children were even close.

Unable to tolerate the seen any further, "Have her walk around a bit, for Agni's sake! She's nowhere near ready to push!" She fussed at the physicians.

"Consort Hama, please leave if you're going to be a-"

"Oh shut the hell up! I've delivered more babies by myself than all of you combined!" Hama silenced the physicians that had a say in something they personally had never experienced before. "Let her walk and move around some, it'll speed things up."

Pulling the veil back, "Come, dear. Get up." The water siren took her student's hand and helped her sit up.

Katara had a stream of tears rolling down her face as Hama had her get out of bed, "It hurts, Hama!" She cried. "It hurts!"

"Shhh, of course it hurts but it'll hurt a lot more if you don't start moving." Hama said.

Before having developed an obsession with getting revenge and carrying out her plans, Hama was no different than Katara. A prodigy waterbender. A renowned healer of their tribe. She excelled at healing beyond what anyone else in the Tribe could achieve. They had called her the greatest gift the ocean and moon had given the Southern Water Tribe in over fifty years since the war started then. After being abducted and sold by the Fire Nation soldiers, her freedom to use her bending became limited. Yotori banded her altogether from using it. And before she had lived with him, all she did was heal the wounds of men that had kidnapped her and her brothers and sisters. Worst of all, sometimes she'd have to heal her fellow waterbenders after the consistent abuse they had endured. Hama was lucky she was so talented. The soldiers left her alone for the most part but of course, every now and then a soldier would find themselves in her cage, forcing her head to the ground as they raped her.

Somehow for some reason the memories of her long forgotten past had been flooding back in. Tormenting her. Hama figured it was the poison but no, it wasn't. She had already analyzed the foreign liquid in her bloodstream. It was only to block her chi and lower her strength. Clever those Northern men were. But no, these memories came from that straw eating man she fought with the hooks. He did this to her. Calling her a slave. La, she hadn't been called that in so long. Not since the night she killed Yotori. He called her a damn filthy Water Tribe slave and she lost it. That word had done her in. She wasn't the same woman after that night.

Now, here with her student, a waterbender not only from the same place as her but also the granddaughter of her best friend, needed her expertise. While all her bending had barely returned in small fragments as the poison began wearing off, Hama could loan her knowledge to help ease this waterbender's pain.

Letting Katara hang on to her shoulder as she wrapped her arm protectively around her waist, Hama led the pregnant girl to walk. Needing her to do this to make things easier.

"No more tears, Katara. You're about to be a mother. Something even more important than your role as Fire Lady. You mustn't be weak. Not a single bit." The two women walked towards the sofa and then to other spots in the room. Hama shot the men in the room dirty looks before focusing back on Katara. "Mothers will lose their children if they are weak. Lose them to the world, lose them to wickedness, lose them to foreign lands, lose them to others, and worst of all, lose them to death. I lost mine. My first to wickedness, my second to the world, and my third to foreign lands. You must never let that happen, Katara. Do not be like me and lose the very things that rewrite your entire reason for living or else you'll end up bitterly seeking revenge for the rest of your days and that is no way to live."

The pregnant Fire Lady looked to her instructor with glossy eyes and held to the lower part of her stomach, fighting the pain that was shooting through her body. La, all she wanted was for this to be over already. But at the same time what Hama was saying, it was scaring her.

….

Having taken Hama's advice, Ozai carried on with his day.

"A hit list, your majesty?" One of his generals grinned as they looked over the orders that would be given to the mercenaries. "Does your wife know about the names on this list?"

Ozai sat at the head of the table with his fingers laced and a grim expression on his face, "She hired the mercenaries. I handle the rest, that was the agreement between us. She needn't know more than I allow her."

"Good to know her majesty hasn't watered you down." The General laughed and a few others followed.

However; nothing seemed funny to the Fire Lord. What were they implying? That he's gone soft. He hasn't in the slightest allowed that to become of him. Just because he loved his wife and gave her additional responsibilities didn't make him soft. If anything, Katara earned everything he gave her. Had nothing to do with the fact that she was his wife. That alone wasn't enough for her to even have his respect. She and him were literally mortal enemies in the beginning. He hated her. The very fact he had to be marry the girl angered him. His original plan was to have her stay in his chambers and await him every night. But no, she proved to be capable of much more.

Deciding to move things along, Ozai moved the Earth Kingdom pieces off the board where the Eastern Fire Nation Islands were and placed the Fire Nation insignia on them. Having reclaimed them. Pushing the Earth Kingdom fleet back. He then moved a Fire Nation piece on top of the North Pole. His men all looked at him in confusion.

Smirking, "The Northern Chieftain is in our custody. The Northern Tribe is ours."

All the men in the room looked to the Fire Lord in awe.

"We now control the North and South Poles, now all that is in our way is the Earth Kingdom." Ozai could already feel victory vastly approaching. "And with my grandfather's comet coming this summer, I plan to officially see to it that no one that opposes us remains."

~Office~

"And you want to know what I think of this? Your majesty, you must know that while my reputation depicts me a merciless warrior, I'll have you know that I am far from it." Lady Jade exasperated. "I do not agree with your decision to destroy an entire city of people."

Ozai stared at his female general as she made it very clear she was against his plans. He rather liked her honesty, that's why he asked her. Her male counterparts didn't have the same courage she did when it came to voicing their opinions. Opinions he as Ozai respected but as Fire Lord didn't necessarily care for. There was a distinction between the two. Himself and his role. Ozai appreciated honest council. The Fire Lord didn't like having opposers to his plans. And so his role and himself had to meet somewhere in the middle.

Sighing disappointedly as he leaned forward to his desk and grabbed his paint brush and a clean sheet of paper. In his not so neatly written handwriting, Ozai wrote out quickly and slammed the sheet, when done, on the front of his desk, telling her with his silver eyes to come get it.

Lady Jade didn't hesitate to walk up to his desk and snatch the letter into her hands, reading it over before she looked at him with wide eyes. "Your maj-"

"Shh, say nothing." Ozai rested back in his chair and put his fingers to his temple, rubbing it as he had a lot on his mind and a lot to do. "I'm only doing this because my wife likes you and has written your name for a possible instructor for our children if they are firebenders. I don't want her to have to go through the hassle of looking for another. Count yourself lucky. Now be gone."

Lady Jade took a moment to look the Fire Lord for a moment and furrowed her brows in confusion. What had gotten in him today? Was it his wife? Sure, the whole palace was aware the Fire Lady had prematurely gone into labor but for him to be acting this way, it was unlike him. Not that she was complaining. He was giving her family leave, an all too nice way of saying stay out of his affairs and don't give him trouble. The General would thank him later but telling by that look on his face, she could see he was contemplating whether he should decide upon a worse punishment.

Bowing her head, the General left out quickly left and closed the door behind her. As she did, Lady Jade was greeted by the Fire Princess whom she had taught.

"Ah, I see you don't agree with father's plans to destroy Bei Seng Sei with Sozin's comet." Azula grinned as she noticed the look the woman was giving her. Obviously not expecting the girl to know.

Jade held a strong gaze per usual with the Fire Princess that had a tendency to be sneaky, "Your highness, your father respects my honesty and is permitting me to leave as I am unfit to serve him at this time."

 _I see,_ Azula not so happy with her father's lenience. What was he trying to do look weak? Not at a time like this. The Fire Nation was so close to ruling the world and he wanted to pardon a general's blatant disapproval of his judgement? What the hell was he thinking?!

Pushing past her former instructor to enter her father's office, Azula slammed the door behind her and marched up to his desk where she slammed her hands down on it.

"We're so close to victory and you pardon that bitch?!" Azula yelled.

Ozai's nostril flared as he rose from his chair and snarled at his daughter, "I've told you to watch how you speak to me, Azula!"

"Where's your pride, Father?! You used to rule with an iron fist! Anyone against you was as good as dead and now, you're letting defiance go unpunished?!" Refusing to back down to her father.

Disbelieving of how out of line Azula had become, Ozai started seething as he hollered back at the girl and threatened that if she didn't leave she'd be no different than her brother. Disgraced and stripped of her inheritance. It left Azula glaring frustratedly at him. Having to back down knowing she was right.

Glaring at him, "You open yourself up for being defeated. Weakness grants openings. Openings are just what our enemies want. Risking everything we have achieved and your family over a new found moral compass is beyond ridiculous!" Azula spat before she stormed out his office, slamming the door again as she left.

Throwing his fist down on his desk, Ozai growled loudly as he seethed in anger. How dare she speak to him like that! Calling him weak with but so many words! It took everything he had not to strike her down. Suddenly, as he began reeling in his rage, needing to throw his emotion into the back of his mind for now, his office doors reopened but this time it was one of Katara's ladies. The redhead. The Kyoshi. The one that seemed to have also gotten pregnant. His brow raise funnily as he stared at the girl that cautiously approached his desk and knelt, bowing her head.

"Fire Lord Ozai." Suki's voice was shaking.

Not liking the sight of her, "I told you that you don't serve me, peasant. Don't kneel. You're not my subject."

Carefully, Suki raised off her knees and held her stomach as she struggled up. Noticing the disdainful look on the Fire Lord's face. Zuko said his father was perceptive and had eyes on everyone at all times. Which meant he probably knew about her recent involvement with his son and the Avatar. Why he hadn't taken actions against them was beyond her. She figure Katara must have something to do with that but whatever it was, by the look he was giving her, it was clear he knew. Distrust was written all over his face as if daring her to mention a word of it.

"What have you come here for?" The Fire Lord looked away from her as he became disinterested in her presence as he went back to sitting in his seat, gathering his work in hand to busy himself with something more productive.

The Kyoshi looked at him curiously as if witnessing a wild animal that could very well kill her yield and turn its attention elsewhere. "Katara. I heard she's in labor. Is it true?"

"Did you go by the chambers?" He asked putting on his spectacles out of habit, not that he needed them anymore.

The girl nodded.

"Then did you hear screaming?" Reading over his work.

"Yes bu-"

"But nothing. There's your answer. Now that you're done wasting my time. Leave before I'm forced to kill you for your fraternizing with my enemies." He said looking back to her, only his bright silver eyes looking over the papers in front of his face. "Or should I kill that lover of yours for treason? Which would you have me do?"

Suki hurried out of the room and Ozai lower his gaze back to his work. _Good choice._

~Prison~

Being placed in a straightjacket after trying to get the Fire Lady's attention by biting into his own wrists, Shin was thrown back into his cage and thrown water on.

One of the guards chuckled, "Bend this, you freak." Before leaving out with his fellow guards that laughed with him. They thought it was so funny that he had turned out to be a duel bender, as if it made him any less dangerous to them.

The noble growled and squirmed around on the floor, trying to get himself back in a sitting position. Agni, he was beyond pissed. As soon as he saw that little waterbender again, he was going to let her have it for making him wait. Didn't she want to know what Hama had planned? He wasn't leaving until he told her. And yes, Shin had the capability to get out of here. All he needed to leave was to see that waterbender he couldn't get out of his head. He needed to reward her for that kiss. How satisfying.

Leaning to his side as soon as he heard the cell door open, a black flame that was intended for his face flew into the stone wall behind him. He sighed as the cell door closed behind the one person he did not want to see. Not that he hated the man or anything, which he did. Shin simply wanted to see the waterbender, not this angry ball of uncontrolled fire.

Gazing unimpressed up at his cousin that stood on the opposite end of the cage and seethed with anger, his eyes red like blood. _So is this the way your eyes were always intended to look? Just like a demon. I'd expect nothing less._

"Biting through my own wrist wasn't enough to get the Fire Lady to visit me. Just an order to be placed in a straight jacket and you." Shin was all too disappointed. "I must say, this is very displeasing."

Balling his fist as he had to hold himself back from killing the man in front of him, "As if I would allow her to visit you after what you did to her!"

"I did nothing she didn't want. I believe she thought I was you, well….in the beginning that is." Shin dodged yet another black flame that was aimed for his face, however; another came his way and nearly hit him if he hadn't acted quickly. The noble hissed and covered his cheek.

Ozai was fighting hard to keep from killing this man and the only reason he wasn't was because of Hama. She was going to have to deal with her son herself. The last thing he needed was Hama resenting him for killing her son. The woman had a strange way to everything she does. Even if she seemed to hate her own son and have even severed his arm, Ozai knew she wouldn't take to anyone killing Shin but her.

Biting down on his tongue some to get a grip of his anger, "How were you set free?"

"Mother, of course." Shin's tone was a little bit more serious. "What other waterbender could pull me out of that icy prison."

 _Hama, you wouldn't dare, would you?_ Ozai couldn't really grasp why the woman would do that. She had locked him away for what he did to Katara. Why would she set him free knowing he'd go after the waterbender again?

"You're lying." He spat at Shin.

Smirking as he tilted his head, "Believe what you want, Ozai, but Hama sent me to return Katara her memories of when I took her. Your ever so loving mother wanted your wife to suffer for whatever reason she may have. Maybe she's jealous. I wouldn't know what that she-devil is thinking in that head of hers."

Impossible. Hama wouldn't. She thought highly of Katara. Treated her like a daughter. Even more, what would Hama benefit from this? Ozai couldn't see how she was behind this. However; it didn't necessarily mean Shin wasn't telling the truth. Hama had sent him to kidnap Katara the first time. But once more, what was the word of a rapist? Absolutely nothing. Walking up to the cell bars, the Fire Lord gave the prisoner an impassive stare.

"Regardless of who let you out of your grave, you won't be returning to one for sometime."

With that the Fire Lord was done talking with this scum and left, giving the orders to have Shin sent to the stretcher. He wanted him pulled apart. Not dead but suffering. Death was all too good for him. After what he did to Katara, Ozai would see to it that the man never escapes to death. Shin would live in suffering for the rest of his days. Just as he left the prison cell that belonged to the noble, the Fire Lord noticed the prison guards all run past him to the opposite end of the prison tower. His brows furrowed. One of his other prisoners were misbehaving. He wondered who.

Following the guards down the hall to where they were headed, Ozai found that it was the cell belonging to the Northern Chieftain and grimaced.

~Several moments later~

Chieftain Arnook was apprehended by the prison guards and thrown down onto the ground, forced to remain there by the boot of the Fire Lord that just so happened to be visiting the prison at the time he tried to escape. Arnook growled and thrashed under the boot of the Fire Lord, wanting the man to take him on like men were supposed to. Hand to hand. The honorable way. But then it was too much to ask of this monster to possess enough respect to face an enemy honorably.

"I've told you, Chieftain. Katara is your overseer. If you have any complaints or request, you take them up with her." Ozai sneered as he wanted nothing more than to crush this lowly trash beneath his feet.

Growling as he thrashed around, "Then where is she?! I haven't seen her since arriving!"

Smirking down at the man in triumph, "She's in labor. You'll have to wait until after my children are born to meet with her." Of course, he planned to make this man wait out. Katara wouldn't be ready to leave bed for weeks and it would be a while longer before he'd let her return to her duties. Arnook would be waiting quite sometime before meeting with the waterbender.

"You vile bastard! How dare you touch one of our women!" Arnook roared as Ozai let up his boot and allowed the Chieftain to stand to his feet, the prison guard quickly restraining the tribesman.

Unfazed and rather amused, the Fire Lord narrowed his silver orbs as he smirked. "You think my touch is unwelcomed, Chieftain?"

"How could it not be?!" Arnook retorted as he was held back.

Walking up to the Northerner and standing just about a few inches in front of him, Ozai's smirk grew wider. "She offered herself to me and I simply accepted." Grabbing the collar of Arnook's prison tunic and yanking him forward, closely studying the man's face. "I can see why, now. The men back home have little to offer her in return."

"Sick bastard!" The tribesman barked and tried to lunge at the Fire Lord. This wasn't funny. Now of this was. And yet, here he was laughing that dark twisted laugh of his. Believing this was all a joke and it wasn't. Defiling the daughter of a Chieftain, a child of Tui and La, that sort of thing would not go unpunished. Arnook knew when the time came, Fire Lord Ozai would pay.

Pulling away from the Chieftain, "Now, before I leave, I have something I want to discuss with you, Chieftain. Something I'm sure weighs heavily on your mind."

"And that is?!"

"The future of your nation and its people." The Fire Lord's presence and demeanor grew dark.

…

"Your majesty! It's crowning! The head!" The main physician said gleefully as the waterbender squeezed Hama's hand for dear life as she was told to continue pushing.

Sweat beaded all the way down her face as she gritted her teeth tight and agonized, wanting so badly to be out of this misery. How had other women done this? How had her mother done this? It made no sense to put yourself through this. La, she wasn't ever doing this again. Two was enough. Two was fine by her.

Hama hissed through her teeth as her student's grip on her hand grew and she feared her hand would fall off. If only Ozai were allowed in here. His hand could just regenerate back.

"It's coming, your majesty! Keep pushing!"

"Keep breathing, Katara."

"Should we go get the Fire Lord?!"

"One more to go after this."

"I hope they're both healthy. Coming so early. They'll likely be frail."

"What if her majesty doesn't make it? Look at her, one more might kill her."

Katara laid there in the most unimaginable pain of her life and with all the voices and conversations she was hearing at the same time, she felt her head would explode. La, please help her.

~Moments Later~

A baby's cry filled the room and everyone was relieved to hear it. It at least meant that the child was alive and well for the most part.

"It's a boy!" The physician held the child up and the others came with towels to whip him and clean the prince.

Katara's heart lurched for the child that she wished she could take him in her arms right at the moment but her back arched as her next child was making its way from her. Her voice grew louder than it had before as she sunk her nails into Hama. Hama looked at her with wide eyes and saw the young waterbender's legs spread even wider.

"Hey! You fools! There's another!" The water siren yelled at the physicians that seemed to be preoccupied with the one child.

….

One of the Fire Sages, turned up in Ozai's office and bowed on the ground. "Your majesty."

The Fire Lord raised quickly as he saw the Sage that had been with his wife. "What is it?!" He was eager to know the status of his wife and children. He had been thinking about them all day but told himself he had other responsibilities. Agni, it was hard concentrating with something like this on his mind.

"Her majesty has given you a prince and a princess."

Ozai stood there speechless.

"Both healthy and benders."

 _Benders?_

"The prince is most definitely a firebender. There's no denying it." The Sage exclaimed joyfully. "As for the princess, she will no doubt take after her mother. But both will be strong benders. There is no questioning it."

Ozai couldn't believe the news he was hearing. This was more than he had expected. Putting his hand to his forehead as he needed to take a seat. Katara had delivered him more than what he had hoped for. The girl always exceeded his expectations. Always. This was no different. Agni, he was a blessed man.

Composing his excitement as a smile seemed to creep to his face, "And my wife? How is Katara?" He asked.

The Fire Sage raised his head and his expression shifted. "Ugh, your majesty. Sh-she…"

"She's what?" Ozai asked carefully. Something wasn't right. He could see the hint of fear on the man's face. What was it?

"Two children so early and yet healthy as they were, you must know it would take a toll on such a small and young woman as your wife."

Brows furrowing together as he got up and slowly paced himself towards the door, confusion painted all across his features as if the words made no sense to him. He exited his office and his slow cautious pace built up as he then ran to his chambers. Needing to see that his wife was alright.

~Royal Chambers~

Holding both children in her frail arms, Katara refused over and over again to hand them back over to the physicians that were pleading with her to rest. She wouldn't rest until Ozai was here. Until he saw his children. Until she knew at least they'd have their father. Then she'd rest. The waterbender was not foolish to know what was going on here. She had seen this happen before. To other women. She never thought that she'd be the same. The bleeding was heavy and she could feel something in her fleeting. Was it her life or something else? Please let it be something else. But from the way the men looked at her. Maybe it was her life. La, she didn't want to died. Not now. Not anytime soon. Not when she could finally be the mother she never had. La, her mother left her and her brother. She didn't want to do the same to her children. Tears rolled down her eyes as she looked down at the two in her arms.

"Katara," Hama said her name as she swept her hand over the waterbender's head, pulling her damp hair back. "You need to rest or you won't recover from this, do you hear me?"

The water siren looked down at the pitiful look on her student's face and sighed, knowing the girl would not relinquish the children. Closing her eyes, Hama placed her hand over Katara's forehead and forced her into a temporary coma. It was for the best. At least her body could begin healing since the siren no longer needed to protect the womb. The physicians came and carefully removed both children from the Fire Lady's arms.

Climbing off the bed and pulling veil back over the bed, Hama looked to the physicians holding the children. "Let me see the princess, she's the waterbender, correct?"

The physician walked up to Hama with the baby girl and her heart sunk as soon as she looked down at the child. Pulling the little one into her arms and cradling her to her chest, seeing the small patch of black hair on her head, the water siren felt tears form in her eyes. This girl was pulling her in. _A siren._ Oh she could feel it. That force of being drawn in. That's how she knew Katara was a waterbender when she stumbled upon the girl and her friends in disguise as Fire Nation civilians. The siren's natural call.

"They both look like his majesty. Dark hair." One of the Sages observed the two children and beamed. The rest marveled at the twins, seeing the Fire Lord's resemblance on them.

The bedroom doors opened and they all looked up to see the Fire Lord, whose eyes darted past them to the bed. Completely overlooking the children in their arms to his wife. She was laying in bed, appearing to be a complete mess as the main physician saw to treating her as a few ladies had been summoned to clean her up.

Ozai hurried over to her, knocking everyone away so that he could be at her side, taking her hand in his as he sat on the edge of the bed and brushing her hair with his other hand. "Katara."

"She needs to sleep, Ozai." Hama came up to him with his newborn daughter in her arms.

"My wife, what did I say?!" The Fire Lord turned to stare the Main Physician down.

"Your majesty, Fire Lady Katara gave birth to two healthy children. The toll it took to deliver was great but her health can be stabilized. Though you mustn't worry yourself too much." The physician looked in the direction of where the prince and princess were being held. "Come meet your son and daughter."

The hard gaze of the Fire Lord shifted to Hama and an aid holding two small babies in their arms, immediately he made his way to them, gaze softening the closer he came to them. Upon them, the two women holding his children smiled.

"This is your daughter." Hama gestured to the girl in her arms as she then nodded her head to the left of her. "And that is your son."

It was rare that a father of royal or noble blood took too much time into meeting is children for the first time. Then again, it was rare for a man of either to love his wife and remain faithful to her. Yet somehow Ozai had done it. He loved his wife and he was speechless at the sight of the children his wife had just given him. His hand shook a bit as he went first to touch his daughter's cheeks. Her skin like her mother's though a few shades lighter. His hand flinched as soon as the digit of his finger landed on the little girl. The fragility of the newborn girl was overwhelming. It was with no doubt he had fallen in love with the baby girl in that moment. Just like he had with Azula. The mere sight of his daughters and the swell in his chest made it clear that they had stolen his peace and he would seek to protect them as any good father would. He then looked to the boy that the aid held. His brows furrowed as he grinned. There was pride. A strong sense of pride at the sight of this boy. Now this was a son he could see one day being everything he expected of a son. Already a pacth of black hair on his head like his sister. Pale skin like his. The way his brows arched and closed eye scrunched up with his tiny fist balled. Yes, Ozai could see this son would be no disappointment.

Reaching for his son from the aid, Ozai took the boy in his hands. Holding his small baby with one hand as he supported the boy's head with his other hand. Raising him up as he turn to the physicians.

The look of a happy man on his face, "Zhiar, I'll name him." And the Sages all were pleased with the name of the Prince, applauding his majesty. Ozai then looked to his daughter as Hama walked up to his side and held her. His eyes laying heavily on the girl. "I'll leave my wife to name her."

While the Sages weren't too happy with the Fire Lord's decision for the princess's name, they reminded themselves that she was merely a waterbender and her name didn't matter all that much. Fire Sage Lao who was in attendance for the birth of both children, looked to the waterbender that had passed out and being tended to by the other aids. His eyes narrowed. Unbeknownst to him, a second siren was in the room and heard his thoughts and so did Ozai.

Holding his son as he looked to the Sage. "Lao, is there something on your mind?" His tone threatening.

Lao eyes immediately snapped away from the Fire Lady as he shook his head and the Fire Lord gave him instructions to get the word out about his children. Ozai then ordered Hama and the aid to take children to be dressed properly and have their wet nurse summoned. The Sage left to prepare for the ritual that would take place to crown the two children as prince and princess. Needing to secure the Fire Lady's health, the main physician with his aids cleaned the young mother up and began working on a concoction that would help with the pain she'd be in when she wakes.

Coming to stand at the foot of his bed, Ozai gazed down at the waterbender that laid all too still for his pleasure. She looked terrible. As if she had given everything to see to it that his children were born. Her face, even while asleep, was contorted in anguish. Sweat and blood covered her. Even in the sea of red sheets he could distinguish where her blood was and as the aids undressed her from her ruined clothes, he turned his head at the sight. Fist to his mouth. If he didn't know better he'd think his wife had been butchered. Two was enough. He wouldn't expect her to have anymore for him. Not that he'd want her to.

In total he had four children, though he would only claim three of them. His first born was a disgrace and pretty much a bastard after Ozai had stripped him of everything but his given name. But Zuko was the furthest from his mind. Zhiar would make up for what Zuko lacked as a son and his newborn daughter would be like her sister, owning his heart for as long as she lived.

When Katara's body had been cleaned and redressed in a simple white gown, Ozai allowed himself to look back at her and walk over to where she laid. Pulling the physician and aids out of his way so that he could see her for a moment. The Fire Lord sat at the edge of the bed and looked down at the unconscious waterbender. Her hair tangled on his fingers as he played with it, wishing she were awake so that he could kiss her and tell her he loved her.

Soon being left alone, Ozai sighed and closed his eyes. "The war will soon be over and the fight will cease. Your tribe will be renewed, the other nations will yield to us, and peace will be restored under our reign." He reopened his eyes and looked to her. "But the things I'm about to do, the level of carnage this war is about to reach, the man I have to become again, you will disapprove of." Ozai reached for her small hands and once more tore his gaze away from her in shame. He didn't want to do this but what choice did he have if he wanted to win? "Trust me is all I ask. Trust me and I swear to you, everything will be ours."

….

"I'm sure father will come tell you the good news soon. Not that it'll be good for you." Sitting on a stool with her leg crossed over her knee, picking her teeth with her nail as she looked completely and utterly bored. "Sucks to know the girl you used to date is having your siblings. I know I'd be pissed."

Hanging on the wall by the chains that cuffed his wrist, Zuko gritted his teeth as he scowled at his sister. Was she here just to torment him? Rub in his face what he was already very aware of. Katara was lost to him. He knew that. Even if the war ended the chances of them ever recovering from what has happened is slim to none. Besides, from the rumors, Katara was involved a lot deeper than she originally had been. Giving the Southern Tribe to the Fire Nation, building the morale for the factory workers that made the weapons used in the war, gave his father support and confidential information about the rebels. Several regimes had been squashed and the only person in the Fire Nation other than the gang that would know is Katara. She sold them out. Betrayed them all. And for what? The crown on her head, the Fire Lord in her bed, and children at her bosoms.

It was unbelievable. Zuko almost wanted to write them off as rumors but the prison guards spoke amongst themselves of her. The Fire Lady that had accomplished so much and had exceeded the nation's expectations. She was loved now by his father's people. Even Azula spoke of Katara without referring to her as a water wench or some other degrading term. Now, she had given his father not one but two children at once. A son and daughter. Told him they looked just like father. Having caught a glimpse of the twins when she went to check on the waterbender she now called by that Agni awful pet name. Mother dearest.

Staring boredly at her brother, "If it makes you feel any better, father's taking you out of your cell for the coronation of our siblings."

"Why?" Was all Zuko could ask as he looked away from Azula.

Smirking as she flipped her loose strand of hair, "Isn't it obvious, big brother? Father wants you to suffer at the sight of your former lover holding **his** children in arm. Would that not be a painful sight to see?" She stood from her seat and moved towards the bars separating the room. A sadistic look upon her face. Oh it had been awhile since she had any fun toying with someone's emotions.

Zuko knew his sister's game. She could be so predictable and while what she said fazed him, he wouldn't give her the benefit of seeing him be affected. She wouldn't corner him. Not today.

"As if you'll be any better off than me. What if dad makes their son his heir? Males are almost always prioritized and regardless of Katara being his mother, he's a firebender. Do you think father wouldn't think on this? Finally having a worthy son." Zuko threw at her.

The princess's brow twitched as if something snapped. As hard as his sister prided herself on reading others, she wasn't so hard to read herself. She was an open book. He could see right through her. All he needed was to push a fee buttons and he got her. Her biggest button of them all was once his. Inheritance and father's love. Azula watched over the years as their father mistreated him and one day exiled him. She saw how he was scorned by their father. Hated by him. It was something that motivated her to never follow in his footsteps. So she worked hard, trained hard, always obeyed, and became the perfect daughter. Hitting her with a line that could imply that she'd end up like him, in their father's disgrace, and replaced.

Azula eyes narrowed on him dangerously, "You wish father would replace me! Must be miserable being the only disgraced child of his."

"Not as miserable as it must be to have to do so much to please him and still fall short, I bet he threatens your inheritance." Zuko mocked his sister and there was another snap. Her teeth grinded together and he could see the muscle bulge above her brow. He was getting to her. Finally.

Feeling her self-control fleeing her, Azula gripped her fist and sparks started coming from her them. "You think you're so clever, Zuzu, but you're not. In the end, I'm still father's favorite and still his heir! No half-blood mutts are gonna change that but for you, you're dilemma is very real compared to the factious one you keep trying to come up with for me. Maybe you should just accept your fate already."

The disgraced prince stared blankly at his sister. Her little speech did nothing. Zuko had already come to terms with his father's feelings towards him. If the three years in exile didn't teach him enough, then sure when he finally returned home and discovered his father had never truly loved him did. Then the bastard stole Katara and married her, fathering her children. It disgusted him but he had accepted what had happened. And it was accepting this that would only make his resolve to take down Ozai stronger.

"Well, I'm off, Zuzu." Azula returned to her bored state. "Gotta go see how my younger siblings are doing." She mockingly blew her brother a kiss before heading out the cell door. "I'll let Katara know I saw you when she's up."

The door slammed shut and Zuko fought the urge the scream in rage, making strangling noises to keep himself from giving in. Agni, he couldn't do this anymore. He needed to get out. Find Toph and leave. Any longer in this cell he was going to lose it.

….

Having the wet nurses hold the prince and princess, Hama sat on the edge of the bed where Katara laid. She knew it was wrong of her to knock the waterbender out like that but it needed to be done. The girl had bled more than she should and needed to rest to recover what was lost. Now, she needed to get some food in her system so she could have the strength to feed her children. The nurses had tried but neither child accepted. Instinctively, turning their heads away, knowing it wasn't their mother's breasts.

Hama placed her hand back over her student's head to wake her up. "It is time you wake, Katara. You must eat." A servant carrying a tray of food came to the consort as she waved her hand as a signal.

Slowly, Katara's eyes opened and those blue irises of hers held a dull look in them as if she were not even there behind them. The waterbender took a moment to realize it was Hama looking down at her. Her vision was blurry and eyes were hard to open.

"Come, sit up. We need to get some food into you so you can feed your children." Her instructor said sweetly.

But upon the mention of her children, Katara's eyes widened and she moved all too quickly for her current state, crying out in pain as her hand went of her lower abdomen. "My babies, where are they?!" Although in excruciating pain, she could think of nothing other than her son and daughter.

The consort snapped her fingers for the wet nurses to come forth with the two children. Hama saw the immediate relief in Katara's eyes upon seeing them. Her shaky hands reached for them, wanting to hold them both again. The water siren took the baby girl from the nurse and carefully handed her over to the new mother.

It was as if her heart sunk a second time as she held her daughter, Katara's eyes teared up and she looked to Hama, who was now holding her son.

"Did Ozai see them?" The waterbender asked.

Nodding her head, "Yes and he was speechless. I didn't think a man outside of our tribe would look so joyous to see his children for the first time."

A small smile appeared on Katara's face. She was so happy that he was pleased. Her biggest fear was his disapproval of their children. But now that worry was gone.

"Ozai named the boy, Zhiar." Hama smirked at the boy she was holding.

Katara's eyes went to her son and she almost chuckled, "Zhiar." She tried the name as she looked at the boy. It fits.

"Your daughter's name is up to you, Ozai says. He figured since she's a waterbender that you should be the one to name her."

The girl in her arms nuzzled into her breast as if trying to get to it, clearly a sign that she was hungry. Katara did what she knew from watching mothers that had infants and made her breast accessible to the child. She didn't care about the four women in the room or that she was exposing herself to them. Her child was hungry.

Adjusting the girl in her arms, the waterbender brought the child to her bare breast and instinctively, the girl took her nipple in mouth and began drinking her breast milk.

Hama looked over her shoulder at the other women and ordered them to leave, wanting her student to have some privacy. The servants all bowed to the Fire Lady and left. Leaving the two Tribes women to themselves.

"A name yet?" The water siren was curious to know what Katara would name her daughter.

"Kya." The Fire Lady said. "After my mother."

Hama said the name to herself as she looked at the baby girl and knew it was a perfect name. It made her think of home. The South Pole. Her family. Her friends. The ice and the snow. The vast barren landscapes. This baby girl and her name took her back to the good old days. The days when she had lived a completely different life. One that was full of more joy and happiness than the one she was currently living. With a husband and daughter. A small igloo hut. The mint frost air burning her nose whenever she meditated outdoors.

" _Hama, come on in. A storm is coming_." Her husband with his brown hair pulled back into a wolf tail and shaved on both sides like most southerners wore called her.

Her younger self smiled as she turned around and ran towards her husband, kissing his cheek. She loved this man more than anything. And he loved her. Together, they had a daughter that looked so much like this little girl.

"Hama, are you alright?" Katara looked to her instructor and waved her hand around.

Nodding her head as she sniffled and looked away, Hama wiped a tear she hadn't noticed was there. "Yes. I'm fine. Sorry." Sitting up off the bed, Hama offered the boy to Katara and told her that her son needed feeding as well. Katara smiled even more than she already had been and let her teacher place Zhiar to her other breast as her arm went around him for support. The water siren pulled back as she watched her student with a pained look in her eyes as the girl fed her children. A bitter taste like copper laid on her mouth as guilt seeped in.

"Katara, I need to go." She said putting her hand slowly over her mouth as she felt sick all of a sudden.

The Fire Lady looked up and noticed the look of Hama's face, she didn't look too well. Was she alright? "Umm, you may go. I'll be fine. Just let me know later what is wrong."

With that, Hama quickly left without saying another word. Leaving the young mother to nurse her son and daughter.

As Katara continue feeding her children, she didn't bother looking up at her bedroom door as itopened and footsteps made their way towards her. She didn't concern herself with her visitor until she said her daughter be lifted away from her breast.

"Kya!" She called to her daughter as she held Zhiar closer to her, protecting him. However; when her eyes were met with silver ones, she calmed.

Smirking at the waterbender, "What? I'm not allowed to hold my own daughter?"

"I didn't know it was you." Katara felt silly for thinking anyone else but her husband would show up in their bedroom at this hour. It was already evening and she figured all the physicians had returned home for the day.

Shifting his gaze from his wife to his daughter, Ozai poked at the girl's tiny hands and sighed. "You're feeding them without eating yourself?" Having noticed the tray of food that hadn't been touched.

"I'll eat after they have." Katara's eyes on their son. "Besides, it's not like I haven't gone without a meal before. Before living here, my friends and I would probably eat every other day or whenever we happened upon something to eat. I'm used to fasting."

"A child without its mother is lost, Katara." Ozai told her.

The waterbender swallowed hard at the remark. "I know that."

"Then eat. You've lost too much blood to be fasting." He reprimanded her.

Katara sighed and looked back to her son. Why was he still treating her like a child? Sure, the difference in age was large. Twenty-two years to be exact but she was his wife and now the mother of two of his children. Could he at least speak to her on the same level and not as if she were under him?

Sensing his wife wasn't too happy about his tone with her, Ozai return his attention to his daughter as her hand had barely wrapped around his finger.

"Kya, you named her." The Fire Lord started.

"It was my mother's name." Katara answered.

Humming as he was suddenly focusing more and more of his attention on the little girl in his arms, "Your mother? I didn't get to meet her while we were in the South Pole."

"That's because she's dead." The waterbender didn't allow herself to become too emotional about it. Last thing she needed was to cry every time she spoke of her mother because now Kya was also her daughter's name. The pain would always be there but the waterbender wanted to have less sorrow associated with her mother's memory.

Listening to his wife tell him about her mother's death and explain why she wanted to name their daughter after the woman, Ozai realized he and his wife shared more similarities than he originally believed. They lost their mothers at young ages. Second siblings. Powerful benders. Secretly strange beings based off the lore of their home nations. And wanted to change the world, despite the differences in the outcomes they wanted. It gave him a different perspective of his young wife. One that he added to all the other angles and sides of her he had picked up on. This waterbender only made him fall in love with her again and again. Just sitting here with their children, watching her feed their son, it was like she was different women all in one.

"At first I used to have this necklace as a reminder of her. The betrothal necklace my father made her but I somehow lost it after being brought here." Her hand going to her neck as she hadn't had that necklace in almost a year now. She didn't know why it had just dawned on her that it had been missing for so long.

A necklace? That blue one he had been carrying around in his pockets and desk since finding it. Ozai pretended to not know what she was talking about and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

After a few moments spent alone with their newborns, the couple's bedroom door opened and the wet nurses came in for the children. Katara held tight to Zhiar in her arms as she saw the women. Noticing this, Ozai handed them his daughter and then went for his son that his wife was reluctant to hand him.

"Katara, don't do this." He knew she was going to try to put up a fight and he wasn't in the mood to fight her. Especially with how worn she looked.

Shaking her head, "Where are they being taken to?" She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"The nursery."

"On the other side of the palace? No! I'm not letting them be that far from me!" She yelled.

Ozai pinched his brows and turned to look at the nurses, ordering them to bring the cribs here. Agni, he didn't think Katara would already be this protective. Like instinct was controlling her now. But at least it worked out to his benefit. Her resolve for this war to be won by him would only grow stronger as she had something to protect with her life.

A little while later the wet nurses returned with the cribs and Katara had more willingly handed her son over after seeing her daughter be laid down. The Fire Lord then dismissed the nurses and turned to look at his wife.

"Satisfied?"

The waterbender smiled and nodded her head, Ozai sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He was tired. Wanting nothing more than to sleep. But he didn't want to disturb Katara's recovery by sharing the bed with her tonight. He tended to toss and turn frequently through the night. Going to his wife, Ozai kissed her lips and wished her a goodnight. Then he went into their closet where he later emerged from in just his dark red baggy night pants and a blanket under his arm as he grabbed a pillow from off the bed, smirking at the waterbender that gave him a look not to take the longest pillow which was considered to be her favorite. Making himself comfortable on the sofa by the window, Ozai was out snoring as soon as he shut his eyes.

….

A week went by after the birth of the Prince and Princess. The entire court was excited at the news. Finding out that the Fire Lady had given birth to a boy that was a firebender. A lot of rumor and talk circulated around the prince being chosen as heir. While there have been female Fire Lord's in their history, male rulers were always preferred and with how disliked amongst the nobles the Princess Azula was, it went without saying that the firebending prince was their pick as heir.

This sort of thing stirred up factions within the court to the Fire Lord's displeasure. His children weren't even a few days old and already his subjects felt they had a say in what he had planned for their future. He dare not tell Katara about what was transpiring outside their chambers she hadn't left since going into labor. Knowing his wife would become more fearful than she was. Last thing she needed was to stress out over more. The way she'd become so anxious with their children when they weren't in his arms or hers, how she didn't want anyone not even Hama near the twins, and her constant waking in the middle of the night to check on the children. His waterbender was paranoid. Worried about something happening to her children because they were half-blood. Which didn't matter much when put into perspective. At the end of the day, the royal blood had been mixed long ago and besides, their son was a firebender. That's was the only thing that mattered.

Having slept on the sofa the last few nights, Ozai woke with his son lying against his bare chest, the infant just staring up at him with blue eyes. _Blue eyes?_ The Fire Lord raised a brow. His son had blue eyes? But wasn't he a firebender? Yes, the boy was but it seems he inherited his mother's eye color. Him being a firebender was all that mattered really.

Sitting up, as he positioned his son closer to his shoulder as he stood and looked around the room, his hand supporting his son's back. Katara was still asleep and with Kya curled next to her. His wife looked too tired to wake. She had that exhausted look to her for several days now. Had she really not been recovering her strength in this time? He hoped that that wasn't the case. The waterbender did give birth prematurely to two children at once. She had such a small frame as a whole. It worried him. But Ozai didn't like worrying over things that hadn't happened yet. Katara would be fine, he settled his thoughts. More rest and hopefully, Hama regained her bending back from the poison so that she could heal his wife.

Sighing as he forced himself to move on. "I guess it's just you and I for now." Ozai looked down at his son who had crystal blue eyes. Even brighter than his mother's.

~Moments later~

Towel wrapped around his waist and head as he was letting his hair dry, Ozai picked up his son whom he left unattended in the middle of his bed. At least he put the pillows around the boy in case he tried rolling away. But the Fire Lord didn't think the boy was old enough to start doing that. Carrying Zhiar into the bathroom with him, the father of this blue eyed boy figured he needed to be bathed and while he had no experience with this sort of thing since his first wife kept his children from him until they were nearly three years old, Ozai decided he'd figure it out as he went.

Taking the boy to the sink, Ozai filled it with water and unwrapped him from his blanket. As soon as he did, he regretted it with all his being as Zhiar began peeing and it hit him in his face.

"Agni!" He shouted and tried to get the boy to stop, wrapping the boy back up.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" The red haired girl had showed up at the worst time possible, Ozai noted.

"Yes, just do something with that, will you." He hissed as he backed away from the sink counter.

Suki looked to see it was the little prince laying on the counter. The Kyoshi looked to the Fire Lord that had pulled the towel off his head to wipe his face and suddenly take off his other towel, she blushed and looked away as there was a splash and she figure the man had jump into the pool like tub. What was his problem?

Walking over to the baby boy that laid on the counter with bright blue eyes that caught Suki off guard, she picked him up and pulled his blanket wrap off of him. Smelling how peewee the blanket was, she figured the boy just sprayed his father and she desperately tried not to laugh too much as she removed the blanket from the boy.

"Not easy work, is it?" She snickered and held the boy carefully as she used one of the small washcloths to clean him while still holding him.

Surfacing up from the bath water, Ozai flipped his wet hair back and glared at the the back of the Kyoshi warrior's head. "What's not easy?"

"Being a father or at least a good one." Suki said all too bravely but she wouldn't take it back. She wasn't as afraid of the Fire Lord as she had been before. He was just a man when no one else was watching.

Scuffing, "Where's this bravery coming from? You know I could kill you?"

"And have Katara hate you? No, I don't think you would risk it." She said confidently as she turned around to see the Fire Lord glaring at her. Holding his son as she looked away from his angry eyes, Suki went to grab a towel and wrap the prince in it. Making sure that he was dry and would not catch fever.

Taking the moment that her back was turned to him, Ozai climbed out of the tub and walked over to where the towels were. He didn't give a care if his wife's friend saw him naked. Not like she hadn't seen a man undressed before.

As the Fire Lord covered himself in a towel, Suki turned away and tried not to seem completely uncomfortable. It was only her friend's husband. Sure, he was a tyrant and an extremely fit man but he was just a man that was hard not to look at. Like how girls admire a guy from afar. That's exactly it.

"Give him to me." Ozai said as he reached around the redhead and lifted his son from her.

Reluctantly letting the boy go to his father, Suki turned back to face the Fire Lord, who grinned at his son as he carried him in one arm.

"I didn't think you cared for a son." It slipped out before she could catch it.

Turning an evil eye on her as he walked out of the bathroom, "Why? Because of Zuko? Ha, it wasn't his gender that bothered me. It was him. I couldn't stand that little brat." He spat.

Following behind the Fire Lord, "Why did you hate him so much? He was just a boy?"

"A boy that was born to eventually kill me. You don't know his mother. You don't know what she had planned for me when she gave birth to him." He hissed as his eyes looked the girl up and down. "I bet you don't even know anything about that woman other than what you've been told. You think I'm a terrible father but at least I raised my children the best I could as a single father. Ursa neglected her responsibilities as a mother and abandoned her children."

Wow. Suki had never looked at it like that. She had always thought Ozai was the worse of the two parents of Zuko and Azula. But when she really thought about it, the Fire Lord had been more involved in his children's lives than their mother. As for Zuko's mother, she hadn't thought the woman would pin her son against his father. To pin a child against his father. That was cruel and disgusting. However; Ozai unconditional hate for his oldest son was not justifiable. So what if Ursa wanted Zuko to eventually one day kill his father and succeed the throne. It wasn't Zuko's fault his mother wanted to use him as a weapon against his father. But, then again, Zuko did turn around and make his own resolve to take out his father...so maybe she shouldn't try to speak against the Fire Lord's feelings.

Carrying his infant son to where Katara laid in bed, Ozai put the child between his sister and mother. Kissing his waterbender on the cheek as she slept.

"I won't be back until later this evening. Stay with Katara as you have been doing. No one but you and Lieutenant Jee are allowed in here, am I understood?" The Fire Lord held a hard look on his face.

Suki nodded her head and allowed the Fire Lord a moment to prepare for the day. When dressed, the Kyoshi came back into the room to help him with his topknot and crown. It was usually some other servant or Katara that did it for him but lately, Suki had been stuck doing so. Not that it was a complete bummer. He had hair like a woman. Long, thick, and silky. She found herself wanting to ask what he used for his hair but didn't want to make things awkward. The Fire Lord was less scary at a distance but up close as she was, he did strike a sense of fear in her. Especially how he watched her the entire time through the mirror as if distrustful but then again, he knew about her working behind his back. They were enemies called to a truce because of Katara. That was why she was still alive and why he hadn't killed her yet. Katara.

…..

Riding in the back of a wagon in Earth Kingdom disguise, Sokka held his gaze low and arms crossed. He was in his own little world. Thinking over all that took place on the ships. Toph and Zuko were definitely captured he could tell. And that woman, Hama, she left a terrible taste in his mouth after her fight with Jet. That woman wasn't human or at least not completely human. Even worse, she was with Katara. No tell that devilish woman would do to his sister.

"She's a siren that bitch was." Jet said as he leaned his back against the haystack and folded his arms behind his head, chewing on a straw. "The men say that's why they don't teach females in the North anything other than healing. I'm assuming they're dangerous."

Looking to the freedom fighter, "If that's the case then we need to get my sister as soon as possible."

Rolling his eyes as he listened again to the tribesman. Clearly, he didn't understand the situation. Katara was in the Fire Lord's custody for almost a year now. At no point did she make an effort to leave and Sokka even said it himself, she convinced their father to hand the tribe over to her husband. As powerful and strong-willed Katara was, there was no way she was forced to make those decisions. She made them herself. Anyone else he'd think differently but not Katara. The waterbender was different from all the frightened men and women in the world. She fought back even if it looked like she'd lose. She didn't surrender not unless she wanted to and this looked like she wanted to but still the question was, 'why?'. Why would she side with the Fire Lord? Maybe she was brainwashed or worse, the rumors were true. She was in love with that tyrant.

Jet balled his face up and shut his eyes as he thought. _What if she truly is working to help the Fire Lord win? Then does that mean she gave him information about the regimes sided against him?_

"Jet! Look out!" One of his men riding a mount beside him shouted before and arrow went straight through his chest, knocking him off his Earth Kingdom mount.

The freedom fighter jumped to his feet as did Sokka and both removed their weapons to fight. An arrowed headed straight for them and the tribesman sliced right through it with his boomerang as it approached them.

"Ambush!" Jet yelled for his men that had been quietly traveling through the woods to their first destination.

The entire army of rebels stopped progressing forward and took on what looked like a small group of mercenaries. But not any mercenaries. Five of them alone could wipe an entire town or city out and here they were confronted with almost twenty of them. These mercenaries were part of a cult-like organization that costed more than what many could afford even for rulers. Which meant only one person could have sent these men. _The Fire Lord._

With a war cry, Jet narrowed his eyes and he dashed towards his enemies as his men engaged them. His pal Sokka took on one that made the terrible mistake of trying to surprise attack him, the assassin was down in seconds as the blade of the tribal boomerang slid across the tender skin of the assassin's neck.

Sokka tailed behind Jet, covering the freedom fighter's tail as their enemies numbers seemed to grow larger. How? How was this happening? How could someone afford this many of these particular mercenaries?

Suddenly having to turn around as one of the attackers came up behind him, Sokka held his boomerang up against the dagger of the assassin. "What is this?!" He took a good look at the man. "You guys are supposed to be one of us!" This group was founded centuries before the war started and consisted of every element except for Air. Firebenders. Waterbenders. Earthbenders. All working together to take out their employer's enemies with the right price.

"Well we were bought." The assassin said coolly.

Hissing through his teeth as he pushed the man away with his strength applied to his weapon, Sokka swung to attack but was countered. Jumping back as the dagger nearly took out his gut. His blue eyes iced over as instinct claimed him like the moon claimed the lone wolf. He growled and viciously tried taking out his attacker that was quick and light on his feet. Reminded him of Zuko's speed and Aang's agility. Having fought them both in a friendly spar, Sokka felt he stood a chance against his opponent. Especially with how enraged his was. Seeing this assassin's blue eyes meant one thing and one thing only. This bastard was Water Tribe and was raising his blade to his own people. A treacherous act. It heated his blood.

"Raising your weapon to a brother of the tribe is taboo!" Sokka snarled as he struck the man's sleeve, cutting across his arm.

Backing down momentarily as they quickly examined the damage down to their arm before renewing their stance. "None of us here are raised in our native lands, you idiot. As far as I see, we're not brothers. Just men with the same roots and different paths." A smirk pulled across the assassin's lips.

"Who bought you?!" The tribesman asked.

The assassin said nothing as he ran back at the boy and went at his leg, stabbing him directly in the thigh. Sokka shouted as he forced the man to remove the blade from his leg with his hand grabbing tight to his attacker's wrist. He snapped the man's arm by swinging his other leg up and bringing it down hard on the bend of the assassin's arm.

A loud shout shot through the blood stained air as fights had broken out around them, rebels versus assassins. Freedom versus gold. Life versus death. Sokka gritted his teeth hard as he yanked the dagger from his thigh.

"I asked you a question! Who hired you?!" He knocked the man backwards with a slice at the man's chest, followed by a strong kick to that area and his foot pressing down on him as the assassin laid on his back, blood being coughed up like spewing lava.

Spitting his mouth full of blood to the side, assassin grinned at the tribesman with utter delight. "Do you really want to know, fellow _tribesman?_ " Mocking his victor for his remark earlier about being tribal brothers.

Sokka's foot stepped harder on the man as a 'yes'.

"It was a woman. A woman in red." The assassin mused. " and she had a crown."

 _A woman in red with a crown?_ Somehow it wasn't making any sense to the tribesman.

"The woman dressed like the Fire Nation but didn't look it, her eyes were blue and her skin brown. The woman was Water Tribe. She hired us and a man gave the instructions." The defeated man laughed but coughed up more blood.

Grabbing the man's collar as he forced him to meet eye level when pulling him to his feet. Sokka's brows furrowed. _Katara, it can't be...you wouldn't do this._ "Who was the man and what were his orders?!"

Somehow the assassin only laughed some more and just when Sokka was about to lose his shit and finish the man off, a blade drew against his side and hissed, dropping his opponent who gladly took his own life with a poison hidden under his tongue.

Falling in his side as he was cut through, the tribesman looked in confusion as he hadn't yet realized the severity of the situation.

"The Fire Lord sends his regard Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe." The assassin that snuck behind him said before taking the sword he had cut Sokka with and was about to end him.

However; Jet came back around after taking a few of the assassins on his tail out and through one of his hooks through the mercenary.

"Sokka! Man, what were you doing just there?! You almost got killed!" The freedom fighter helped him up by taking his arm over his shoulder and holding to his wounded side.

Not able to fully grasp his situation, Sokka let himself be helped and taken away from what was clearly fights still taking place. Jet carried him into the bushes and laid him down under the cover of the thick bushes.

Clapping his hand in his pal's face, "Hey! Snap out of it! What is wrong with you?! Something that assassin said?!"

Sokka could only nod his head as shock had taken over.

"Well wake up, Sokka! Face the facts! This is Katara's doing. She did this!" Jet tried to get the tribesman to realize that this was the truth and there was nothing that he could do about it.

"How can you say that about Katara?! You're calling her a traitor! She's not! She's one of us!" Sokka yelled in defense of his sister's honor.

Glaring at the tribesman, "One of us? When was the last time she was one of us? You said it yourself, Sokka. She wasn't herself when you last saw her."

Not buying. Refusing to believe it. Sokka knew his sister was no traitor. She was just as much of a victim in all this as they all were. Katara didn't do this and that assassin lied. This was the Fire Lord's doing. Trying to frame his sister to make her look like a turncoat. But she wasn't. Katara was the one that made the decision to help the Avatar. Taught him waterbending. Traveled with him and protected him. She healed people and couldn't stand violence. Even when she had no choice but to kill an enemy, his sister hated it. Beat herself up for it. He'd find her crying in her tent, unable to forget the face of the person whose life she took. Katara was second to the Avatar in how pure and good she was. Jet may have known her for a brief time but he didn't know what he was talking about, saying she was a traitor.

He could admit it. He wasn't as acquainted with Katara as he tried to be or knew her for very long like her brother and friends did. But what he did know of her, he knew her friends and family would overlook it. Yes, Katara was peace loving and caring and nurturing. She hated having to use her bending for violence. She hated the carnage of war even though she had contributed to it by fighting for peace. But with all that said, Katara was more than that, Jet knew. Katara was headstrong, stubborn, passionate, unforgiving, and as stark as winter nights, that girl was a force like no other. The Fire Lord could not force her hand like he could the hands of a weaker woman. Katara was too strong to let herself be used. And while he didn't believe she was sided with the Fire Lord for the same reasons as many others, he did believe she had a reason.

Meeting that siren he fought and hearing her speak of her sons, one in which she implied was the Fire Lord, Jet realized that those on the side of the Fire Nation all had their reasons just like these assassins did. Power, wealth, and fame were the more common ones. But many fought for the same reasons he and his men fought. For family, for honor, protection, for preservation, and for destiny. Neither side was completely good or evil. However; an enemy was an enemy. And no matter what Katara's reasons were, she had become the enemy. Jet just knew it. He knew it even if her brother didn't yet know. He knew she had turned her back on her people, the Avatar, the world, and peace. She was the Fire Lady, wife of the world's greatest enemy and his accomplice. She was in bed with him quite literally as she was figuratively. Katara was their enemy as much as the Fire Lord was and if Sokka didn't have it in him, then Jet would do the honors of carrying out her sentence. Katara would pay for her betrayal.

….

A/N:

Well, the outcome of this war is coming up real soon and soon this story will come to a close but remember my lovies. This is only part one of a two part story. The post-war story will made shortly after this one concludes. Now thank you to all my fans! Love you guys! Love the support for Ozai x Katara and I want to say how happy I am to see one of you have decided to write an Ozai x Katara fanfic! That's my goal. The write these stories and read what others make for this lovely pair!

So thank you all! And please review!


	34. Chapter 34

A/N:

I'm back! A day early!

Chapter 34:

"Is he dead?" Jet asked as he sat on the fur cots of the small medical hunt just outside the wilderness on the road to Bei Seng Sei.

The healer shook her head as she looked the tribesman over and saw that his only severe injury was a deep slash wound to his back, it looked infected and as if it would soon cause fever. The healer, one originating from the swamplands, sighed as she used her water healing abilities to cleanse the infected area and close up the wounded as best she could. It looked as if it had been there for at least a few days. What were these young men up to to have gotten themselves in this situation? Even the shaggy haired man that carried this one looked beat up and battered.

Thanking the spirits that his friend was alright, Jet sighed and kicked back on the cot. Finally, he could shut his eyes and rest. After a month of being on the run from the assassins sent after them, Jet was left with none of his men. They were either slaughtered by the mercenaries, died of infection to their wounds, or ran off without the rest of the group but maybe they were dead too. Spirits, not for a moment had he been able to lay his head down with both eyes closed. There was always something. A wave of assassins. Fire Nation troops scoping out the area. Jet was lucky he had someone like Sokka with him. His idea was to fake their deaths, jumping from a cliff and make it look as if they had fallen to their deaths. It was perfect and worked. Only, Sokka had gone unconscious soon after reaching the bottom, the toll of his injuries finally catching up to him.

 _Maybe death is good for you buddy._ Looked at the tribesman that had a pain twisted look on his face as he was unconscious. This was all Katara's fault. She did this to them. To her own brother and worse, the assassins after them weren't done. They were going after everyone associated closely with the Avatar. It was despicable what she was doing. _You shouldn't have to live knowing your sister did this to you. That's no way to live, buddy._

"Ye boys get in a fight?" The middle aged woman asked as she was in the middle of healing.

Shaking his head, Jet answered. "We sorta fell off a cliff after being chased down by a few nasty guys."

"Fire Nation troops? Well, ye both had better be careful out here. I noticed more and more have been in this area." She informed him. "Looks like they're headed north towards Bei Seng Sei and those large port towns."

 _Bei Seng Sei?_ The grand city had been conquered and reclaimed over and over again for three years. Fire Nation invades, the rebels rise, Fire Nation squashes them, the rebels just get back up, and the cycle continues. In the latest. The rebels had reclaimed the city back, however; with what this woman just told him, it wouldn't be long before the Fire Nation conquered again. And if that was so, then it might even be conquered from what Sokka said he found out in the Fire Nation. The Fire Lord was planning to destroy the entire city with Sozin's comet. _Midsummer is approaching, three more months._ Eyes darting to Sokka. _We gotta figure something out, buddy, or else we'll be too late._

….

"Your majesty, it is good to see you in good health." Minister Wang greeted the Fire Lady that had just returned to her duties today after three weeks of bedrest. Of course, she had required more time in bed but as usual, the waterbender hated doing nothing when she could be so much more productive.

Smiling as she greeted her partner in crime, "Minister, I'm glad to see you've come. I actually have something to give you to work on for me if you don't mind."

"Of course, your majesty. Anything for you." He said as he hurried up to her desk and received from her a paper that he read over.

As she let him read, Katara went through her desk drawer and pulled out her quill and paint brush to get started on a few things to sign. The children's hospital needed approval for location, the factory workers requested the day of Sozin's comet off, and several prominent noble households wanted to setup an arranged marriage between their children and hers. The last thing on her to-do list made her seethe in anger as her children weren't even a month old and nobles were already trying to ask for their hands. As if! Her children would have the freedom to choose.

Having read the Fire Lady's proposed project, Wang looked up at her and furrowed his brows as he didn't necessarily want to be the one to break the news to her.

"Your majesty." His voice quiet and soft.

"Yes, Minister." Her blue gleeful eyes rose to him and she smiled.

Clearing his throat as her smile always seemed to catch him off guard. "You know that there is no way for me to send this to the Northern Chieftain, right?"

Her smiled fell and she looked at him curiously, "Then he's dead?"

"Oh no, your majesty. Hadn't your husband told you? The Northern Water Tribe Chieftain has been captured and is being held in the prison tower dungeons." Wang gulped hard as he knew it wasn't his place to tell her but what was he to do when she had given him plans to negotiate a similar treaty with him as she had with her home. Well, he could have just told her that this wasn't his jurisdiction and have it be passed off to some other unfortunate soul to break the news but Wang had realized long ago that he was somewhat an idiot.

Disbelieving, Katara rose from her desk and snatched the paper from his hand and marched herself out of her own office to go find her husband. She needed a word with him. When was he going to tell her this? Or was he ever planning to tell her?

~War Room~

Fire Lord Ozai listened as his generals came up with a detailed plan in which they would use on the day of Sozin's Comet to wipe out Bei Seng Sei. So far, their plan was to take the airships and invade from the sky. Use the power of the comet to wipe clean their path. They wanted him to be on the leading airship as his abilities would make it so not a single survivor would be left alive. It was likely their enemies would know their plans to annihilate the massive city of Bei Seng Sei. So, as precaution, forces would apprehend and rid of anyone that stands in the way. The Fire Lady would remain as she would protect the capital and palace in her husband's stead. There was more to it but this is all they had thus far. Ozai wasn't all that impressed, however; they left out a crucial detail. The Avatar. That boy stood in his way. He needed to be eliminated.

"The Avatar, you don't expect me to allow him to remain alive, do you?" Ozai finally spoke as his generals had yet to give a solution to the air nomad.

Looking to the Fire Lord, General Shang, who had been relieved of his duties in the South and replaced by a more capable General, cleared his throat. "The Avatar is nothing without the people. If we destroy the people then we can destroy the Avatar."

"Weakening him was what I had already planned to do. The Assassins have gone after his close friends and companions around the world. Once they've been killed, this powerful being will be reduced to no more than a young boy out of his time." Ozai said confidently. "I plan to destroy him and Bei Seng Sei on the same day. Arrange it and make it happened. There's no point in dragging this out any longer."

The Generals all bowed their heads in display of honoring the Fire Lord's wishes. The sooner this was over, the better. No one. Neither side wanted another hundred years of war.

As they all went back to plotting out the end of this war, the Fire Lord's wishes being put into consideration, the doors of the war room opened wide and in came the Fire Lady marching her way up to where the men had all been at work. Her hand slammed onto the table, silencing everyone and pulling all their attention to her. General Shang sneered at the sight of the blue eyed woman.

"Katara, what's so important that you interrupt my war meeting?" His tone cold as he didn't appreciate her storming in here.

Raising her eyes to the flame engulfed dias, "Why was I not made aware of the Northern Chieftain being in our custody? I spent all my time in recovery drafting up an agreement only to find out today that there was no need, Arnook is being held in the dungeons."

Shang couldn't stand the Fire Lady's sheer disrespect of his sovereign and spoke up against her.

"Fire Lady Katara, with all due respect-"

Ice frost over his mouth and his fellow generals backed away from him.

Ice cold eyes looking to him, Katara had her finger aimed in his direction to deliver another blow if needed. "When I'm curious to know your opinion, general, I will ask for it but as of now, don't speak. Be silent." Her voice sent chills down everyone but her husband's back.

Ozai looked at her with a dull look. "Well now you know, trash the draft and know the North is ours. Are there any other issues you have, dear?" He dared her to continue her charade.

Growling the waterbender unfroze the General Shang's mouth and her eyes set back on him, "General Lee Shang, you're removed from your station." She said before shooting one more look at her husband and leaving out just as she came in.

The room was silently as Shang and the other generals looked to the Fire Lord, as if to ask him to explain what just happened. His stark gaze landed on the Lee Shang.

"You're dismissed." He said.

Shang's eyes widened, "But your maj-"

"You heard her, you're removed." Ozai lifted his gaze from the man as if he didn't give a single damn which he didn't. "Speaking to my wife when she hasn't addressed you is an offense to the crown, I needn't explain court rules to any of you, you all know them already. No exceptions. Leave."

Shang couldn't believe that not only had he been removed from the Southern Water Tribe project but now the end of the war project and all because of that damn waterbender. How could his majesty do this?

"Guards." Ozai called as his General was taking too long to leave.

The others stood still unable to say anything as they watched the scene unfold before them. As soon as Lee Shang was escorted out, they all trembled as the Fire Lord sighed very loudly as if bored.

"Get on with what you all were discussing. We left off at the part where we invade the Northern port towns a week prior to the comet."

…

Hama sat on the windowsill of the nursery room she was in, letting the Kyoshi warrior care for the two children by herself though it was a team effort. However; the water siren felt the girl could do it on her own. Kya was the quiet of the two and Zhiar only requires being held routinely to keep him from wailing. Besides, the girl would be having one herself soon, it would be great practice for her taking care of her friend's children for her.

Holding the prince in her arms as she bounced gently with him, Suki eyed the consort across the room. "Why don't you help, Hama?"

"I'm terrible with children." She lied but really she just didn't want to. She'd get stuck holding Kya because Zhiar hadn't taken a liking to her yet and Hama didn't want to hold the baby girl. Not that anything was wrong with her but Kya reminded her too much of home. The South and her life before the Fire Nation. It was a la awful feeling that would wash over her everyone the child was near. Especially since the girl could sense her and tried to draw her in. Luckily, Hama had the strength to resist the siren's call the girl tried to use on her.

"Why are you here if you're so terrible with children?" The Kyoshi wasn't buying it. "The Fire Lord put you up to it? Doesn't trust me, does he?"

Hama scuffed, "Your not his problem. His demon child is."

 _Oh._ Suki had heard around court that the Fire Princess was being overlooked by the court as some wanted her infant brother to be made heir. It was no mystery how Azula felt about threats to her inheritance. She had been trying to kill her older brother for years. No one would put it past her if she went after a child. It was good that the Fire Lord wasn't blind to his daughter's ambitions. He must have placed Hama here because he knew that the woman could easily defend these small infants from their crazy older sister.

"Could you at least hold Kya for a moment, I can't put Zhiar down without him getting worked up." Suki didn't want to let the princess think she was less important than her brother since he was a firebender and she was not.

Glancing at the crib where the gold eyed baby girl laid silently as she always did, Hama could feel her pull. _**Your mother's on her way, child. Leave me alone.**_ She hissed at the baby.

A small gurgling noise came from Kya's crib and Suki's eyes saddened at the way the baby girl simply moved her head to face away from both of them. _I'm sorry but your brother is so needy._

"Their my children too, Katara! I have just as much a right to be here as you." The two women suddenly heard the Fire Lord's voice followed by Katara's.

"No one said you didn't but I want to see my children alone. Don't you have a war to plan all by yourself?!" Animosity was clearly there between them as they're conversation continued all the way up to the point the prince started crying at the loud argumentative voices of his parents.

The nursery doors opened wide and both of them rushed in, Katara pushing past her husband to get to her children first. Her eyes went to her son that was weeping and Suki offered the needy body to his mother. Patting his back carefully as she bounced side to side to get him to calm down.

Looking over her shoulder with a glare, "Look what you did?!" She hissed quietly at Ozai.

Ozai ignored her and went to their daughter, who smiled from her small lips to her gold eyes at the sight of him. He picked her up immediately and she took his finger just as quickly, wanting to play with it. He didn't care that Katara was mad at him. At least Kya never seemed unhappy at his presence.

"Looks like we're on break, Kyoshi." Hama grinned as she climbed off the windowsill and made her way to Suki.

"Break? But you didn't do an-" The water siren cover the girl's mouth and took her arm, pulling her out of the room in a hurry. She felt the couple needed to be alone to argue.

Not letting up her icy front, Katara walked up to her husband and wished she could snap at him but their son was sensitive to the presence of hostility and she didn't want to upset him.

"Do you not trust me to remain at your side, Ozai? Do you not trust me at all?" The waterbender asked him sternly with her son to her breast.

Narrowing his eyes at her with his daughter still toying with his finger, "What kind of question is that? Of course, I trust you. However; I need you to trust me. I have done nothing without reason. I just need you to have faith in me, do you understand? I'm trying to secure our future. Our family's future." He stressed the words family and future, knowing that would be her biggest concern.

"I do trust you but when you keep me in the dark, how am I supposed to help you? How am I supposed to be of use?" Katara was frustrated with her husband. _What did he expect me to do? Have blind faith in him?_

 _ **Exactly.**_ He told her.

Katara's blue eyes widened at him, _**wh-what?!**_

 _ **Trust me. Blindly.**_ Ozai stepped towards her, his eyes meeting her challenging ones. _**And take on only the tasks I give you.**_

The waterbender refused to let her eyes off of her husband as her eyes narrowed at him.

"I'll have Wang bring by what I have planned for you to do." Ozai said before kissing their daughter on her forehead and laying her down in her crib. He then went to their son which his wife was holding and leaned down to kiss the crown of his head, pulling back to grin at his waterbender that scowled at him.

"Don't-" she tried to stop him from kissing her but it was too late. His lips were at her jaw, nipping at her teasingly before he went to kiss her cheek. Katara growled as she backed away with Zhiar in her arms, staring angrily at him as he chuckled and left the nursery. She shook her head and looked to her son, who was staring at her with wonder.

"Sometimes your father really gets under my skin." The waterbender sighed.

…

Azula was horrible the last weeks, Ozai noticed. She had fired several servants and assaulted three guards. He knew she had heard the talk going around the palace. He knew it was getting under her skin. Fortunately, she at least tried to hide her animosity towards him whenever they met for lunch or dinner since Katara rarely gave him her company to be with the twins.

Having invited his eldest daughter to the palace archives where he and a few Sages were looking through dusty scrolls, Ozai met Azula with his trademark grin.

"My, has Agni finally allowed my wonderful daughter to stop avoiding me." He said in a joking manner to which his daughter rolled her eyes and smirked.

Flipping her hair as she crossed her arms and looked to him, "I would think Agni has nothing to do with it. I don't believe in the Gods, father."

"And neither do I." He returned her smirk and signaled for her to follow him deeper into the grand archives. "However; I do believe in a force greater than our own and that is the only reason I've managed to listen to these Sages and their ludicrous ideologies."

Following behind her father as she listened to him talk about religion and things that were unlike him to talk about, Azula noticed that his demeanor was much lighter than usual. He looked as if the war had been won. As if they had just claimed victory. As if they had achieved a hundred year ambition.

Indeed, in a good, the Fire Lord led his daughter to where he had a few Sages working on something with scrolls, books, and papers scattered all along a large table.

"What is this?" Azula looked to the Sages that were working on something that looked awfully important.

Ozai smirked at her, "Coronation dates must be in the grace of Agni, the Sages like to believe. Once your sister and brother have been chosen a date. Your ascension to the throne will follow shortly after."

The Fire Princess's eyes were wide. "Father-"

Raising his hand to let himself get more out that he was trying to say, "The nobles will say what they want but at the end of the day, we are the ones running the country not them. Remember that when you are crowned Fire Lord."

Azula was utterly speechless. Her father was really going to give her the throne. Now? But what of him? What was his plan for himself?

"But father, what will become of you?" The princess was a bit confused as to why her father would hand her his throne.

Ozai simply looked at her and said nothing. His plans for himself would be revealed soon enough. However; granting his daughter the Fire Nation throne to appease her was his first step. He couldn't allow her to turn a preying eye on her younger siblings. As much as he loved his eldest daughter, he'd kill her if she laid a hand on them. The Azula was his heir whether the nobles wanted it or not. She was to be Fire Lord in his place. Besides, his son, Ozai had given it thought and decided the boy would be the heir to another throne. The throne that would be set upon the world. Phoenix King.

….

Aang panted as he collapsed onto the couch in Suki and Jee's place after returning from an intense training session with Iroh. Firebending was no joke. The quicker he picked up on a lesson, the quicker Iroh moved onto the next set of lessons. He was exhausted. Drained. Afraid he'd be too tired to fight the Fire Lord and from the hints Suki kept dropping him, Aang could tell the Fire Lord was powerful. Perhaps powerful enough to win. Which they wanted him to as part of the plan for a surprise attack but the young monk needed to at least survive that.

Hearing the door open and the voices of the couple, Aang realized that he had made it back just in time. He always tried to beat them home. Usually because whenever they returned, the couple would try to get all mushy but since he was here first they'd wait till he fell asleep. Third wheeling was not fun. Not at all. Especially when Sokka and Toph were here. It was miserable.

"Aang, I got you some fire candies." Jee said as he tossed the teenager a small bag of the treat to him.

Smiling as he caught the bag, "Hey thanks, Jee."

"No problem. Being Avatar doesn't always need to be so tiresome and boring. You should be able to enjoy yourself a little. War or no war." The palace guard had felt bad for the young monk and all he had to go through at such a young age. The fate of the world resting on his shoulders. It wasn't fair. Especially with former General Iroh's intense training. The kid needed to rest some. Have a good time. See all the great things he needed to protect. That itself would be a motivation booster.

Bumping her hip into her fiancé, Suki eyed him and took the basket from his hands. "Let him eat dinner before you go tossing him candy. You'll ruin his appetite."

Rolling his eyes playfully, "Suki, he's the Avatar and he's been working hard. Let him relax a bit. Dinner won't be ready for an hour or two. So just let him eat a few."

"But once dinner is ready, he won't want to eat it because he's eaten all his candy." The Kyoshi retorted back sternly.

The Avatar watched as the couple went back and forth with one another over something that wasn't that serious. Were all couples like this? He hoped not. But he could imagine they all were. Toph and Sokka were like this. And when Sokka and Suki were together it was the same. Zuko and Katara had kept theirs hidden but they argued a bunch, even fought to prove who was right. Aang just sighed. Maybe he was alright not finding his match. Besides, when would he have the time? Once he ended the war there would be tons of reconstruction that needed to be done and he knew he as Avatar would be responsible for cleaning up the mess made by the Fire Nation. Of course, his friends would help. Zuko especially since he'd be the new Fire Lord and would want to rewrite the wrongs of his predecessors.

Taking the candy and laying on the counter as he grabbed his head wrap, Aang left out with an even heavier exhaustion. One that was less physical and yet more draining. He was just a teen and he was up against so much. Worst of all, he wasn't just fighting an enemy but his best friend too.

 _What am I supposed to do?_ He moped. _Maybe I'm not cut out for all this._

…

Writing off on the approval of a request made by her selected hospital staff, Katara sat in bed and ignored the fact her husband was staring at her from the foot of their bed. She didn't have time for him at the moment. She had her 'domestic' issues to take care of. Run his country while he focused on war. It was hard to not roll her eyes at the thought but she managed. The waterbender pretended to not see him, focused completely on her work. She continued to ignore him as he began stripping and climbing into bed from the foot of the bed. His silver eyes on her like a predator staring down his prey. _Like hell._ She thought to herself.

Throwing down her papers to glare at him, Katara crossed her arms and legs as her husband was in her face. Annoyed at his advancement, she turned her head from him as he tried to kiss her.

"Leave me alone, Ozai." The waterbender said. "I don't feel like it."

Ozai didn't allow himself to be discouraged and kissed her cheek then her jaw, going to her neck as she started squirming away from him.

"Hey, stop it!" She tried pushing him away but it only excited him more. He had always enjoyed her strong will and anger. It enthralled him.

Ever since he met this little minx of his. The water nymph he had fallen madly in love with. The Fire Lord was a thirsty man looking for a drink of water and here she laid before him. His long hair falling over his back and his side, Ozai finally caught his wife's lips and carefully but skillfully devoured them. Nibbling on her plump bottom lip as he pressed into her. Over top of her on his hands and knees in there bed as she hadn't stop trying to shove him away.

Managing to break the kiss, "Ozai, stop it. You can't just come to bed wanting to seduce me when you keep hiding so much from me. It doesn't work that way. I'm not one of these women around here that'll accept this kind of thing from their husbands. I demand to be respected and I demand to know the truth."

"Anything you want, my queen. Say it and it's yours." He whispered all too gently in her ear as he went for the kill, his teeth grazing the skin of her earlobe, sending a faint tremor down her back.

Getting really irritated with him, "Stop toying with me! I'm being serious!" She tried moving under him to get away but he simply followed her movements and had her pinned between him and the sheets.

Silver eyes staring down at icy orbs. Long jet black hair lying across them like a blanket. Bronze skin contrasting the pale though slightly tanned skin. A large perfectly sculpted body of a man with a small petite body of a young woman laying beneath it. It was hard to not note the difference between them. Even after only being together a year, neither had been able to overlook each other's exotic features. Men where Katara came from didn't have long hair or hair of a color so dark. Their skin was most definitely not this light. And their eyes were wide, not narrowed as her husband's were. They weren't as tall either. Then again, Ozai was taller than most men in general. Anyway, the waterbender couldn't help but marvel at this man that she should be angry with.

As for him, Ozai adored his wife's dark skin, her brown wavy locks, those almond shape eyes of hers, how her body was smaller than his, slim around her waist and yet her hips and bust were thicker than the rest of her in the best ways. She was gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful. Perhaps more than before. Motherhood looked exceptional on her. He could resist her no longer.

Moving down from her face to her breasts, Ozai took one in his mouth, not letting his eyes up from her.

"No! Stop!" Katara was about to whack him in the head but he grabbed her wrist and forced them down beside her head. Having to lay his weight on her to keep her in place as he held one of her breasts in his mouth.

"What are you doing?! That's for the babies!" The waterbender realized her husband was sucking on her nipple.

Letting go of her breast with a wet pop, Ozai smirked at her. "These were mine before them."

"You couldn't be- you wouldn't." She looked at him in disbelief before thrashing around again. "You're jealous of infants! What is wrong with you?!"

Jealousy isn't the word he'd used. More like, he was claiming ownership of what was originally his. Her body. It belonged to him long before his children fed from the breast of this woman. Otherwise, how else would they be here? He was far from ending his pursuit. He wanted his wife for the night. Even if he had to keep this up until she give in.

~Quarter past Midnight~

Arching her back as her husband thrusted into her with his arm wrapped around her tightly, clinging to her as he made love to her, Katara moaned loudly as she came close to her undoing. Her fingers raked in his hair, balling it in her fist, and pulling it as he grinded into her.

"Hurry and finish me already." She cried as her husband had taken his time with her, savoring every bit of her.

Groaning into her hair as he felt her walls squeeze around his girth, Ozai tightened his hold on her body and pounded her dripping sex. Her ankles crossed behind his back as her end was near. He rather enjoyed her front at the moment. Pretending to not want him to drag this out longer but he wouldn't be able even if he wanted to.

Katara clawed his back and tossed her head back as he came inside her, more than his usual load. Her entire body trembled as he rode out his orgasm with his face buried deep into her hair, arms wrapped around as he lay on top of her. She could feel him breathing heavily on top of her and thrust into her a little bit before there was snoring.

"Ozai?" Her voice whispered from under him.

There was a small grumble as he were reply from his sleep, his arms still encasing her as he lay falling asleep.

Moving her hand into the small space between her chest and his, Katara pushed against him. Struggling to get him up but he only readjusted his position and moved over her in a more dominating sleeping position. His head lead just above hers with his arms around her head protectively. He remained wedged between her legs, still buried deep in her, and his hair had once again fell over them like a blanket.

Having to give up, Katara accepted her husband's clingy behavior and let her arm go around to his sides. Shutting her eyes for sleep. Honestly, was it so bad that he was like this? At least he loved her. That much she knew. Sure, they had their differences but he tried. He did. Tried at something he wasn't used to and that was caring deeply for someone other than himself. La, she loved him. A smile crept to her face as she slept. She loved him so much. Even when he was an utter jerk and asshole and simply got under her skin for no apparent reason. La, she loved him more than her own life which was probably a dangerous notion but no less true. Loving him just so happened to be dangerous but she was alright with that. She had been for some time.

"I'm sorry, Katara." He said as his wife drifted off and his eyes reopened.

Guilt having weighed on him the last few days as a report came in of the assassins progress. Her brother was dead and so were a few others that she knew. He didn't want to have to do it but that was the price of war. That was the consequence of winning. He had hoped to lay with her one last time before she finds out and has one of those meltdowns of hers. He wanted to hold her one last time before she decided they were enemies again. The war took her mother and her innocence and now her brother. Ozai was no fool to think that his wife lay here with no regrets. Agni, even he had regrets but perhaps not the same as hers. He only wished things were different and that their marriage didn't have to be built off of a war effort. He wished they had met on other terms, married for other reasons, fought over different things, and lived different lives. Maybe then he wouldn't have to break her heart for his own selfish ambitions. Maybe then she wouldn't have to work so hard to prove herself, sacrificing more and more for him, just to provide evidence that she would never forsake him. But come morning, his waterbender could very well stop being his and start being an enemy again. Then he'd have to do what he didn't wish to. Distance himself for her.

The girl beneath him snuggled into him and her hands rubbed at his side, "I love you." She purred against his bicep that her lips were pressed to with his arms caged around her head. "No matter what. I love you, Ozai."

….

Waking to the scent of pine wood, dimming light, and sore ache covering his body, Sokka opened his eyes with no ease. They hurt to open and when they did, it hurt to keep them open. His focus was all over the place. Haze and fog. Objects having multiples and a dizzy feeling coming over him. He felt lightheaded. And then to make things worse, the light grew bright for a brief second as a flap opened to a doorway and in walked someone he couldn't recognize due to us eyes being unfocused.

"Sokka, you're up." He heard an all too gleeful voice call his name as that voice manifested into a person who was now sitting in front of him. Their hand on his forehead. "And the fever is gone."

Swatting the hand away from him, Sokka groaned and turned on his side. Pushing himself up as he was turned away from the person touching his face, the tribesman felt lightheaded and nearly fell over but catching himself, he placed his hand down to the side, giving him support.

Holding his head, "What's going on? Where am I?" He was completely out of it.

Jet went to the basin of water and hurried to bring it to his friend, "Here drink."

Snatching the basin, Sokka chugged down all the water until the container was empty, too thirsty to stop. La, he felt like his throat was a desert.

"You've been out for a few days, Sokka. The healer here treated you up until this morning. She said she needed to return back to the swamps." The freedom fighter said.

Trying to register everything that was going on up until things went black for him, all Sokka could remember was jumping off a cliff after running for weeks from those assassins. The numbers just seemed to grow. The Fire Lord must have bought the entire organization to have so many on the hunt at once. _La, my head hurts_. The tribesman placed his hand over his head and winced.

Getting a grip on things, "Where are we?"

Chewing on straw as usual, Jet sighed and leaned back on his hands as he tilted his head to the side. "Seems like we lost course running away from those guys but I'd say from the woman healer had said, we might be close to Bei Seng Sei."

"Great." Sokka said as he tried standing up. "Now let's get moving. Sozin's comet will be here midsummer. We need to warn them and prepare for the siege."

Jet knew his pal was in no condition to move onward but they didn't have much choice. They had a mission to complete. Saving the world took priority over their own scrapes and bruises. They needed to get a move on as it was starting to get dark. Traveling at night was their best bet. Sure, the assassin thought them dead but they weren't taking any chances. Those guys were ruthless and nearly killed them. Chasing them down for an entire month. Spirits, they were lucky to be alive now.

Pulling himself together and picking up what he realized was his boomerang, Sokka tried strapping it on his back but it just fell.

Tossing the tribesman something he picked up in the village, "Here, it's a new set of clothes and a sheath for your weapon."

"Thanks man." Was all Sokka said as he got dressed and Jet headed out the small hut.

Seeing the heavy cover of the branches, the freedom fighter took in a deep breath. He needed to find his old teammates. See if they were still around or alive for that matter. But he would wait until this was all over before he went searching for them. No telling what would happen to them if he got them involved with assassins hanging around.

…..

Waking as soon as the sun rose, Ozai opened his eyes to the sight of his waterbender still underneath him, her hands clasped on both his upper arms as his arms curled around her face. Her lips still pressed to the same place. They were still laying as they had been when they fell asleep last night. On top of her and still joined while his extremely long hair laid over them. His silver eyes, shimmering from the light peering in the room, were trained on his precious waterbender. Agni, he didn't want to move from this spot. Or this moment. Not when he felt it would be their last time like this.

"You're awake." Her lips moved against his bicep and pressed a gentle kiss to it before her tired blue eyes looked up at him.

As her head turned to face him directly, Ozai kissed her lips softly and let her press harder into his. He chuckled when she moved her lips from his to his cheek and moved her hands from under his arms to his face. A smile on her face before reaching for another kiss.

Breaking away as he nuzzled her with his face to hers, listening to her giggle. "Good morning." He said as he went back to staring longingly at her.

"Good morning, your majesty." Katara responded.

A brow raised as a smirked painted on his lips, "Hmm, I think I rather like you calling me that." He said.

"How about 'Good morning, my king'?" The waterbender smirked back at him.

Ozai captured her lips again, "I like that even better." He said as he was turned on by his wife's morning greeting.

Katara felt him move against her, his length that had been buried in her since last night became erected. Her head tilted back as her husband's mouth was on her neck, teeth piercing her skin as her nails pierced the skin of his back. It went without saying that last night wasn't the end of it.

~Later that morning~

The waterbender sat on a floor cushion by the window with nothing but her red bathing robe, damp hair combed back as she drank the tea she requested from the kitchen. Katara was not taking any chances of conceiving again. No way she was going to do that. Besides, she had Zhiar and Kya to raise and that was enough for her at this time with all that was going on.

"I'm leaving first." Ozai said as he leaned down to kiss the side of her cheek after dressing.

Smiling as he pulled away and brought the tea cup to her lips, "Alright, I'm visiting the children today before reporting to my duties since Hama won't be helping Suki in the nursery."

"Afterwards, see me first." The waterbender nodded as he kissed the crown of her head before leaving.

 _ **How long are you going to play dumb?**_ The siren finally spoke up after so long of being silent. _**You know what he's done. You know his guilt. Why have you letting him get away with it?**_ Shutting her eyes as she continued to drink her tea, Katara sighed and shook her head. _My brother is alive. I searched for him last night. He's alive and a woman from the swamp is nursing him to health._

The waterbender had already taken it upon herself to look into her brother. He was fine. Unconscious and badly injured, but he would live. The swamp woman had told her he would. This alone was the only reason she didn't strike her husband and attack him last night. She read his thoughts earlier when passing by him in the halls. News had reached him. A report of the assassins. Her brother was killed, so they thought. As were others but Katara's biggest concern was her older brother. If he was dead because of something Ozai did, she'd completely and utterly fall apart. However; when she had finally had the chance to retire to her chambers, she quickly gathered water onto the floor of her bedroom and opened a looking glass. Searching the world for her brother. If he was dead, she could find him. If he was alive, she could find him. Katara needed to find him and she did.

As much as her husband wanted to spend the night with her in a desperate need to be with her before their relationship took a sour turn, she had wanted the same once she finally gave into him. There was no telling what would become of them with this war on the verge of ending. She wanted to be with he just once before things could possibly turn South. La, it was hard. Knowing he had went after her brother and friends. Knowing he had ordered the assassins that she hired to kill them. What was she going to do? It was overwhelming how terrible she felt but she couldn't focus on that sort of thing now. She had a family to take care of. Her children. Her duty to a nation she now served. And her husband.

 _ **Snap out of it! This is what you signed up for! Whether on this side or the other side, casualties were going to be made. That's the consequence of war! Get over yourself!**_ Oh how she knew how right her Siren soul was. This is the decision she made, she had better own up to it and continue on. She knew there was no turning back and there was none.

Taking a deep breath, the waterbender rose to her feet and looked to the city view outside her bedroom window. This was her home now. These were her people. She was Fire Lady and soon to be Phoenix Queen. She couldn't turn back. Not now. Not ever.

….

"You've been avoiding me." Ozai said as he and Hama made their way through the prison tower on their way to visit the group of waterbenders she had captured.

Keeping her eyes focused ahead of herself as she was preparing to start getting her project up and running. Ozai wanted to win a war and she promised to help with the dirty work while Katara kept her hands cleaned, that was the arrangement. That was what she was trying to do. But all he seem concerned with were futile matters. He needed to get his head in the game. If they lost then he'd lose everything, his family first and then all his sacrifices. Her sacrifices included. Was he willing to do that? Lose? Risk it all over petty feelings and other nonsense.

That demon child of his, Azula, was right, he's lost his ever-lasting mind and he had gone soft. Hama picked up on that a while ago and she thought that sending Shin after his dearly beloved waterbender would be enough to provoke that burning rage in him but it didn't. For the love of La! She couldn't believe her supposed beloved 'child'. He wasn't from her womb but he sure as hell acted as if he were. More so than Shin. However; she was starting to doubt him. Doubting herself for given him immortality and sparing him when her original plan required him dead, the whole reason she manipulated so many things from behind the scenes. Her plans had been well constructed from the beginning and yet, she forsakes them for him. HE! Was supposed to worth it and yet he was behaving like a man child. Hama hated weakness. She thought he hated it too.

Having to bite her tongue, "Ozai, I'm trying to win you a war not comfort you when you most need it. That's Katara's job." She said before stopping to spin around, facing him. "Or would you like us to switch places?" Her hand wormed up his robe to his cheek.

Grabbing her wrist, "You still want a place in my bed?"

"Depends, will I get one?" She eyed him up and down and licked her lips seductively.

Throwing her wrist from him as he bumped shoulders with her as he passed her. "If your name were Katara, then yes."

"I guess not." She said speeding up in front of him though not without returning his rude gesture and bumping his shoulder.

The two then walked in temporary silence before the water siren, glanced at him from the side in their purposeful strides through the prison. "Something's bothering you. What is it?"

How was he supposed to tell Hama? She'd just run along and tell Katara. He wanted to be the one to tell her about her brother. However; he didn't know how to bring up the matter or what to do when Katara would undoubtedly lash out at him.

"Katara knows better. She knew one day her family and friends would be compromised as this is war." Hama said confidently. "No side can fight without there being casualties. No person can go unscathed. She knew that when she first decided to aid the Avatar and she knew that when she pledged herself to you. If there is anyone she can be upset with, it's herself."

 _Reading my thoughts again, have you?_ Ozai growled angrily. He thought that had agreed not to do that sort of thing. But it seems he was the only one that respected the arrangement.

Rolling her eyes, "Weakness looks hideous on you, Ozai. I told you you were meant for greatness but how can you obtain it when you're losing your spine with each passing day. It's pitiful. No wonder the court questions you."

A jet black flame burst right in front of her and impeded her from moving forward. Her blue eyes narrowed as she moved with her head as she faced the only one responsible for nearly killing her. She was unfazed by the glowing red eyes staring murderously at her. They are what she has been waiting for. That anger and pride and wicked look. The look of a man that could conquer the world. That is what she wanted to see. This! This is what she risked it all for! This!

"Call me weak and I'll burn you alive." His voice could have shook the Earth were he an earthbender as his eyes caught flames.

Smirking at him ever so sweetly, "Burning me alive would only prove the man Azulon turned you into is still alive. That's the man that's going to win this war, Ozai. Not the boy I raised. I want Azulon's loathed and abused son, not my loved and nurtured son to stand before me and rule this world."

Ozai's eyes narrowed at her. What was she saying? He was no different than he had been for years. However; the Fire Lord would be lying to himself if he hadn't realized there was something wrong with him lately. He was going a bit soft. Though he wouldn't completely admit it. Probably pride and shame. Mostly because he saw this coming. Katara. His beloved wife. She was his weakness. He knew from the start that she'd be his undoing. He knew but then he couldn't resist it. The waterbender had him under a spell and he couldn't shake it. He almost didn't want to. _Damn it!_ He hit his fist to his forehead as he growled lowly and leaned against the prison walls. Angry with himself. _Azula was right. My court is right. Hama is right. I've gone soft. I've become weak!_ The very thing he warned Katara about.

Walking up to him, Hama placed her hands on both his arms and looked up at him as he became frustrated with himself.

"Listen to me, Ozai. As much as you love Katara, as much as you love the children you now share with her, you have given your life and everything up for what we are fighting for." Her eyes were callous and stern. "You and I both have sacrificed so much for this victory. Paid in our suffering, in our own blood, and in our personal desires separate from this ambition. If we let one thing deter us from winning, it would all be for nothing. That CANNOT happen! Do you hear me?! WE will NOT allow it all to be in vain!"

Ozai could agree entirely with her but what was he supposed to do with how far he had strayed from his purpose.

"Katara is a distraction and so are your children. Secondary priorities that can wait until this war has been won. Her brother's dead and her friends will soon all follow, let her deal with it. This is what she signed up for. These are the trials she faces. Let her face them alone. It'll make her stronger and better suited for you. Until she can become your strength, the two of you need to separate. Do you hear me? That's the only way you'll win."

As much as he wanted to deny what Hama was saying, Ozai knew he couldn't. Katara was from the start, his weakness. He had only been fooling himself that she hadn't been. But now, he was faced with the ugly truth and his beloved waterbender was dragging him down. He could allow it no more. The two of them would need to go their separate ways until the war was over. They needed to be apart.

"Fine." Ozai agreed. "I'll make arrangements."

Hand slipping to his face. "Good." Hama kissed the side of his cheek and then looked in his eyes lovingly. "Very good."

….

Holding her daughter close in her arms, Katara stood by the window that peered over the sea. "But at least he's still alive."

"But what about the others, Katara?! They're dead!" Suki was literally losing it after her friend just told her what happened. How was it that she was acting so calm about this?! Her evil husband had sent assassins after everyone they knew. How can she be so calm?!

But it wasn't that she was calm. The waterbender didn't know how to approach her feelings about this. She didn't. Last night, at first, she was angry but her mind wasn't thinking about the hit list and her fallen friends. It was on him failing to tell her about Arnook and Zuko and Toph and those waterbenders captured. She didn't allow herself to think about her brother until this morning after spending what was possibly her last night in her husband's arms. And as she thought and thought over it all. Katara couldn't even be angry with Ozai. She really couldn't. This was her fault. She knew what she was doing. Nobody forced her to participate. Nobody forced her to pledge to her husband. Nobody lied or tricked her into anything. She knew. She had always known. From the start. Ozai was honest with her. About his ambitions. About his desires. About his vision. He didn't manipulate her. She was completely responsible for her part in this. And la was she paying for it.

"Kimiko left because of this. She probably knew staying by him was wrong even if she wanted it to be right." Katara shedded a tear as she fought to keep herself under control. She couldn't be weak as Hama had told her. Her duty as a mother was important. More vital than her duty as Fire Lady. She could not let her children see her cry. Not even once.

The Kyoshi came to her friend's side and listened to her speak of this idea. An idea that had pure intentions but wicked actions to achieve. An ending to the war that could end the way she wanted. Ozai stays the Fire Lord, the war ends, but all her former allies are let go off and pardoned. The world is restored to peace through her and Aang if she could convince him. Her children would have her and their father to raise them. Everything would go her way. The way she saw fit. The way that meant everyone would be safe and happy, she supposed. It was ridiculous. A childish idea. One that was clearly made up to justify her own actions. Spirits, Suki hadn't realized the constant lies her friend had been feeding herself all this time. It was sad really. It was terribly sad.

"Was I wrong to want that? To want things to be different. To want things to work out for all of us. Because no matter how this war turns out, I lose." The waterbender's voice cracked only a tiny bit before she looked to her friend with hurt and grieving eyes. "I lose no matter who wins. I lose."

Suki wanted to reassure her friend. Wanted to tell her that it wasn't true, that something could be done. That there was another way but in truth, Katara was right. This was a lose lose no matter how things went for her. But was she wrong for wanting what she wanted? No. Suki didn't think so. She didn't think so at all. A part of the Kyoshi wished that her friend's ideal outcome could happen but it was an impossible wish. Spirits, it was unrealistic.

Tearing her eyes down at her child, her gold eyed daughter, and then looking to her son that was a firebender. Her heart wrenched. "Suki, promise me that if we lose, you take them both and run."

"Kat-"

"No, please. Just run. Run as far as you can and don't look back." Katara's eyes became dangerous and threatening. The look of a desperate mother.

Tears then rolled down the Kyoshi's face as she heard her friend practically tell her to do what they both knew neither of them wanted. They knew what it was like growing up without both parents. The psychological damage it had done them both. Katara's mother sacrificed her life for her and her father was absent fighting the war. Suki's parents were killed right in front of her for their forbidden love. They knew what living without their parents could do but they also knew that they wouldn't be here if not for what happened to their parents.

Knowing she could not refuse her friend, Suki reluctantly nodded her head. "We know what will happen if they stay here. Of course, I'll take them but promise me this Katara, you'll come back for them."

"As soon as I can." Katara lied knowing that would be unlikely.

"Good." _You're a terrible liar._ Suki read her friend's eyes.

…

Meditating as he needed to get his head right, Aang tried searching for answers to his problems and the problems of all his friends. He needed to defeat the Fire Lord and end the war but once that was done, there was so much damage that needed to be repaired. Both physical and psychologically. So many people were in distress on both side and needed saving but Aang wasn't sure he'd be ready to do that yet. He would barely be able to save his friend's with all the drama that's transpired in the last year.

"Avatar Aang, you're getting closer and closer to mastering firebending. I believe you will undoubtedly stand a chance against my brother." Iroh said as he was impressed with the young monk's performance over the month. It had gotten better and better as if he were more focus. Possibly because he could now see just how close they were to the end. Everyone was relying on him. The fate of the world rested in his hands.

Falling out of his meditating position, Aang sighed and looked to Iroh. "Sifu Iroh, do you really think so? That I have a chance?"

The old firebender nodded his head at the boy.

Aang felt a bit more hope than he had been feeling lately. "Thanks, I needed to hear that."

Seeing the Avatar's expression, Iroh could tell there was something wrong. Perhaps, the boy felt overwhelmed. His duty to the world was a great one. One that not even grown men would be able to take on. It was a duty most Avatars before him didn't have to deal with until later in their lives. Aang had a lot on his plate. More than any child should no matter their roles in this world.

Sighing as he came up to his student and patted the boy on his shoulders, "Young Avatar, tell me. What lay heavy on your mind?"

"I'm just afraid that I won't be able to save my friends." He told the old firebender. "I'm afraid that I'll save the world but won't be able to save my friends. All of them, their suffering and it's my fault for not being strong enough to save them."

Ever since Zuko and Katara had been captured and Suki ran after them, Aang had been feeling terrible. Especially when he found out all that was happening to them. If only they didn't need to stay behind to fight Azula. If only he was strong enough to fight her himself. But he wasn't. Then Sokka was captured by Azula and held prisoner with his sister. That was his fault too. Aang knew Azula was clever and would do whatever she could to catch him off guard which she did. Taking Sokka when they least expected it. Then in the South Pole, he knew he should have just listened to his gut and taken Katara right then and there. He knew that night something was off about her. Just like her brother and father said there was. Spirits! Why couldn't he protect the people closest to him?! Why?!

"Avatar Aang, what your friends are going through, only they can get themselves out of." Iroh tried offering his wisdom but the boy refused to hear it.

Shaking his head, "But I'm the one that got them into this mess! They wouldn't be like this if it weren't for me! I ran away from my mission in life a hundred years ago and look what happened! All these people are suffering because of me! It's my fault! The Fire Nation wouldn't have gotten so far if I had stayed and faced them in the beginning! This is my fault!"

And from hearing that, Iroh fell silent. He had nothing to say to that. Maybe, just maybe, he felt a bit of resentment at the truth of things. However; the old man knew there was no point in crying over spilt milk. What happened. Happened. All they could do was face forward and move on. Aang needed to learn that. His friends, he can wait to worry over them when he's won the war, until then, they were distractions.

….

Sitting at his desk as his wife sat across from him, Ozai tried thinking of how he was going to word what he had to say. How he was going to explain to Katara what he and Hama discussed. How he was going to tell her without hurting her anymore than what she probably already was going to feel.

Holding her gaze low, Katara sat across her husband and held her hands in her lap. She had so much to say and yet, she couldn't bring herself to say any of it. The blame lay not with him. He was who he was. She couldn't change that. However; she was at fault for thinking she could. Thinking she could change anything. Or believing things would change themselves.

They both sighed at the same time as their eyes lifted to one another.

"I hav-"

"I wan-"

They interrupted one another and paused.

"You go first." They said in unison and halted again in their speech before Ozai cleared his throat.

"You go ahead first." He offered.

Shaking her head as her gaze returned to her lap, "No, you may go first. You are the one that called me here. I'll wait until you are done to say what I have to say."

A awkward silence lay between them for the first time in months as they both looked away from one another and in opposite directions.

Sighing as he felt he should just get it over with, Ozai stood from his desk and looked straight at his wife. "Your brother...he's dead."

"I know." The waterbender swallowed hard and kept staring off to the side.

Furrowing his brows at her in pity, "Since when?"

"Last night, though I didn't want to bring it up." She answered honestly. "And besides, I can't blame you entirely. We both share the fault. I hired the assassins."

Ozai looked at his wife, who was being uncharacteristically calm about this though he could see she was fighting herself within her mind. It pulled at his heart that had been troubling him lately. It bothered him. Looking at her. Knowing she had done no wrong and yet she was taking responsibility. She didn't know those mercenaries were out for her brother on his orders. Agni, she didn't know anything other than what he told her or allowed her to know. And yet, she sat in front of him as if she were just as guilty as he were after he told her that he'd leave her friends and family alone. Gave his word he had never intended on keeping. However; he couldn't stop here. There was more he had to throw on her. More he had to force down her throat to digest.

Forcing himself to look away from her for fear of his resolve weakening. "There is more." He said before sliding back into his seat and folding his hands together on his desk, taking a deep breath. "We need to separate for some time. At least until the war is over."

"I agree." She replied as soon as he finished.

His brow rose, "You agree?" Slightly confused as how she was taking so well to all this. "What do you mean you agree?"

Katara finally looked back to her husband and tried to offer him a smile, a weak and faulty one but a smile nonetheless. "I'm no good to you as I am. I'll be mourning my brother and loathing myself for my part in his death, I'm no good to you if I'm weak. Isn't that what Hama thinks?" She tried not to let her voice or face give away how much this was killing her. But la, every ounce of willpower was feeling her at this moment. Having to manage through the eye contact she was making, the waterbender couldn't help how her eyes watered from the look on her husband's face. The look that he was giving her. Like he pitied her or felt remorse. _Don't look at me like that! Please don't! I'm trying to be strong here and you're ruining me! Just like you always have!_

Observing how Katara was literally fighting with all her might not to break down in front of him, Ozai could bare it no more and looked away from her. He couldn't let himself be bothered with her tears. He had a war to win. A future to secure. Katara was as Hama said she was. A distraction. Her on the verge of tears, he shouldn't care. And even if he did, he could do nothing about them. Not now at least. Not when there was so much at stake.

"Separating will be good for us. You'll be more focused on the war and I'll be able to take care of other issues without getting in your way. I think it'll work out for the best. Don't you?" Katara was still forcing herself to smile even though her eyes were perhaps the saddest sight to be seen that even the Fire Lord couldn't stand to look at them. Those blue eyes he had fallen in love with were now killing him.

Nodding his his head, "I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't believe it was for the best." Ozai tried distancing himself with his nonchalant tone. "And seeing as we're on the same page, I don't see why we need to discuss this further."

"Agreed." Still holding up her front.

"I'll have you and your belongings removed from my chamber as well as having chambers closer to the nursery prepared for you. We'll set a schedule for when we decide to see our children that way we don't have to run into one another. Only things we'll need to discuss are work related and Wang will be our way of communicating work related business. Is this all fine with you?" He didn't dare look at her.

Nodding her head, "It is fine with me."

"Good." His tone growing more distant. "You are dismissed."

The waterbender raised from her seat and bowed her head to her husband, "Thank you for everything, Ozai." She said sincerely. "You have been more than good to me in these last months and I'll try to make it up to you one day, thank you."

And just as he glanced at her, his waterbender had ran from his office and he heard her footsteps loudly run down the hall, hearing her knock a few people in her path away as she probably didn't want to be seen crying which she had been doing the entire time little by little. Ozai's fist balled as he bit his own tongue and frustratedly withheld himself from chasing after her.

"It's for your own good and hers." Hama said as she came from behind the curtains to slip her hands down his tense shoulders. "At least this way was peaceful and there is no resentment and bitterness. If only Yotori and I could have done the same then he would have still been alive."

His fist then slid into his hair as he felt his entire body shake at how overwhelmed he felt in this moment. Why?! Why did things have to be this way?! Why did any of this need to happen? His fist balling a patch of his hair as he struggled to keep from blowing up. Agni, he could tear someone to pieces with how he felt right now. It felt like he had just torn his own heart out which he had.

Wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed his temple in an attempt to soothe him. "If you want her back, you'll work hard to get her back. Win this war and Katara's yours again. Simple."

If only it were but he was not planning on giving up. No. This was the last straw. The last sacrifice he was going to make for the Agni forsaken war.

….

Jee and Suki stood beside the Fire Lady as her things were being carried into her new chambers. They were a hallway or two from the nursery. Much closer than before. She had a window view of the ocean from this southern wing of the palace. It was smaller but cozier than her chambers with the Fire Lord. She had a balcony. A canopy bed with plenty of throw pillows as she liked. There was even the pillow, the large pillow that she had fussed with Ozai about. The only one that she steal from him in the middle of the night whenever he rolled on his side away from her. It was the exact one, she noticed. He must have had it put here. She could tell it was the exact one from their bedroom because there was still drool on it. A small giggle almost crept out of her as she remembered how they'd both end up with the pillow, drooling on it after being completely and utterly exhausted.

Walking away from her two friends, Katara went to the pillow and climbed into her bed, laying face down in it. His scent was on it. She could smell that crisp ashe burning wood scent of his. The sweet yet masculine scent. Curling onto the pillow and hugging it to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted away. This would get her through. With the distance reappearing in their relationship, this would make it all better.

Suki looked away from the sight and turned herself away while Jee held his comforting hand on her shoulder. She had told him what Katara made her promise and he agreed that it would be necessary if things were to turn for the worse.

"She will be alright." Jee told her. "This is something the two of the agreed on."

Shaking her head as she pulled away from her fiancé, "No, neither of them want this. It just happens to be their only option." It almost made her wish for the Fire Lord to win just so things wouldn't come to an end like this.

Suki knew the Fire Lord loved Katara. He adored her. And Katara loved him. It wasn't their faults. Though it was clear from the start it would end in ruin. They weren't wrong for the way they felt but they weren't necessarily right either. The Kyoshi just couldn't stand to watch. It would eat her up and her level of stress was already high lately, she needed to keep herself together. She had her own child to worry about.

Outside the room, Suki managed to bump into the last person she wanted to see. Bad enough that occasionally had to meet when watching the children. "Consort Hama."

"Kyoshi warrior." A sly grin appeared on the woman's face. It was even worse than Azula's. "I noticed your madam has been missing. You've been doing a lot of her tasks lately." Somehow this just occurred to Hama. Kimiko was just a plaything as all her lovers were.

"No thanks to you." Suki spat. She knew about Kimiko and Hama's trysts and knew about Hama being Shin's mother. It was despicable that this woman deceived Kimiko. And even worse to fool the court into believing she was Katara's older sister. But that issue wasn't her greatest problem as Katara had allowed it. What Suki had a problem with was this snake of a woman was clearly up to no good.

Smirking as she narrowed her eyes, "You are a clever girl, Suki." Her hand grabbed the Kyoshi's jaw and held her in place with her nails. Her strength having returned to her as the poison had worn off. "But clever people tend to poke their noses around in matters that don't concern them. Think of your unborn child, do you think it's wise to involve yourself?"

Suki's eyes widened as her hands went to protect her stomach area.

"See there? I knew you were smarter than clever people." Hama roughly let go of the Kyoshi's jaw. "Stay out of my way and I'll leave you and yours alone."

There was nothing else that needed to be said as Hama went into the Fire Lady's bedroom and shut the door behind her.

While Suki had never liked the woman. Not since the day they met and that strange psychic of a woman unveiled a past of hers that she had let die with her parents. The Kyoshi felt that Hama was at least on Katara's side. The tribeswoman had even helped watch the prince and princess though she didn't care to hold them as much. She had believed that Hama at least cared for Katara but something told her, that Hama had plans that didn't require the younger waterbender. Something told her that Katara was expendable to Hama. Ozai was the only one of true value here. Something told her that this arrangement was planted in the Fire Lord's head by Hama. Taking the threat the woman gave very seriously, Suki still could not refrain from involving herself when her best friend's life was possibly in danger.

…..

A cloaked woman bowed her head to the statue of the Fire Nation deity, Agni. The God of the Sun and Fire. Her hands in prayer position as she asked for forgiveness and asked for a certain waterbender to be watched over. A hand came down on her shoulder as she was in the middle of prayer.

"You've been praying everyday for over a month now, stranger. Is there something you are remorseful about?" A Sage asked the strange woman.

Raising her head up as she prayed one final prayer for the day, Kimiko removed the cloak from her head and looked over her shoulders. "I'm a wicked woman. There is plenty I'm remorseful of."

The Sage looked to the woman with understanding before he looked to the statue of Agni, holding his hands in his long sleeves. "Fortunately for you, Agni is a merciful god and forgives any and all sin."

"But not mines." Kimiko said as she raised to her feet and closed her eyes as she needed a moment to prepare herself to leave. "Some sins are too grave. My sins are too grave."

"A woman as faithful to her routine and to religion could not have committed such crimes." The Sage was confident this woman was only exaggerating.

However; Kimiko knew this man knew nothing. He was just a Sage at a small temple far out in the rural country of the Fire Nation, far far away from the capital, a city of sin. He knew nothing and how could he when he lived a sheltered life out here in this tranquil village? She would tell him how he was wrong and what she had done but to expose him to a world and realm he could have only known in folk tales and dark horror novels, Kimiko could not. Could not ruin the innocence of this man.

Walking past him as she ignored her another offer of the kind Sage to join him and his family for supper, Kimiko pulled back over her cloak and left the temple. Once outside, she found her traveling partner and grabbed the rein of her Komodo Rhino.

"Let's go." She said as she hopped up on her mount. "We should leave this village already before we're noticed."

Suzume nodded her head, "Alright. My husband's home is a few days north of here. Everything we'll find in the library will tell us how to take down your brother and put a stop to that diabolical witch."

Having left Hama's side as the woman had gone too far, Suzume joined up with Kimiko and Iroh, wanting to put an end to all of this. It was time Ozai and his reign was brought to an end. While Iroh was in the capital training the young Avatar, she and Kimiko would be looking for a way to defeat an immortal such as Ozai. A way to stop him. And stop Hama.

On her mount and ready to take off, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I've wanted nothing more than I've wanted this. Besides, I'm doing this for someone else." Kimiko said in a dreadful tone. "I owe her this."

The noblewoman didn't need to ask to know. She figured the madam had gotten close to the Fire Lady enough to develop feelings for her. No one was really blind to Kimiko's taste. They all knew she had a thing for women. Why else would some find women leaving her bed chambers in the middle of the night.

"Iroh says Ozai plans to destroy Bei Seng Sei with Sozin's comet but that is not for us to worry ourselves with, our only mission is to find a way to defeat a Phoenix firebender." Seemed Phoenix's were usually nonbenders of Fire Nation decent that couldn't wield flames but could embrace them and be covered in them without being scathed, strengthened and reborn of them. However; those that were firebenders were much stronger and much harder to defeat. They'd have to render Ozai a non bender to finish him off. A technique Iroh had discovered through the lotus archives. One only the Avatar could use. One that was permanent. If Ozai truly thought this war was his to win, he was sadly mistaken. He had made too many enemies and not enough allies. He would fall swiftly from that. And they would make sure he stayed down.

…..

A/N:

Alright, sorry guys for Iroh and other characters that don't occur frequently and are OOC. In this part of my two part series, they aren't as important as they will be in the second part. So please forgive me. And also forgive me for Katara. I just think with how things have played out that anyone would feel the way she does but don't worry. I have a way to boost her character up again. But the end is near, I warn you all. The end is upon us.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N:

So heads up, chapter is focused only on the separation of Ozai and Katara. So characters that aren't a part of palace life won't be in this chapter. Also, writing this, I'm getting ready for my finale and preparing for part two. Which I'm letting you guys know from my brainstorming, is going to be killer. I can feel it. Like no spoilers but Katara gets her groove back and we'll see more of our other characters since they play a huge role in the second part of this tale.

Love you guys and hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 35:

Waking to the sun peering through her dark curtains, Katara sat up in bed and took no time collecting herself from the lavender sheets. Her feet fell into her slippers and her hand grazed across the silk sheets as she walked to the foot of the bed, picking up her robe she had dropped last night. A soft sigh fell from her lips as she closed her eyes and nodded her head to a sudden thought. Today, she would not allow herself to feel anything less of the woman she had grown into being. She was strong, powerful, determined, loving, and forgiving. That's what she told herself she had become. And she believed it. Despite her days under her husband's wings where she was torn between her faults and her upcomings, Katara could now focus on the positives. No longer needing to do what she felt he needed from her. She could now be her own again. She was free... and yet still caged.

Opening her eyes, she turned quickly to her window and went to them, pulling the curtains back. The sun burned her eyes at its brightness but she didn't turn her head from the satisfaction of its light. The sea in full view as she took a deep breath and let herself claim the day as hers. _Ozai,_ she thought his name. _I refuse to be your weakness but I won't be your strength either._ Whatever he and Hama discussed of her, calling her weak and a distraction, she would not let those words remain true. However; she wouldn't seek to change their minds. The waterbender had done more than either had given her credit for and it angered her how easily they disregarded her. She had given the Fire Lord two children, one being a firebender and the other a daughter that looked even more like him than his eldest daughter. Both children were healthy despite how early they came into the world. Pregnant with these children she did all that was expected of her and more. And before she had become pregnant or fallen into her husband's bed, she sacrificed for him and continued to do that over the course of a year. An entire year.

Today was supposed to mark their year anniversary. _A year,_ she was mesmerized by how a year had flown by her. A year of being that man's wife. She pulled away from the window and ran her hand into her now shoulder length hair. _How have I survived this place?_ She couldn't seem to find the answers. But what she did know is that until there was some sort of breakthrough with this war and a side won, she needed to become even more stronger and not for her husband, not even just for herself, but for her children.

~A little while later~

Having to prepare herself on her own without her ladies, the Fire Lady gathered her thoughts and mentally prepared to leave her chambers. No doubt that word of her being removed from her husband's chambers had spread all over the court. And as much as she didn't want to hear what rumors were flying around, Katara knew she'd hear it all eventually.

Opening her chamber doors, the waterbender stepped into the hallways and immediately was bombarded with her guards that surrounded her. She looked very confused at all of them. What were they doing rushing to her like that? But then she saw a crowd of nobles standing on the other side of them. They started shouting questions. Questions that had to do with the sudden room change.

Katara noticed Jee had stood right beside her and held his hand on her shoulder as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I spoke with your husband this morning, he has strict orders for you not to answer any questions regarding your situation."

 _Why? Because he's embarrassed to admit I make him weak?_ The waterbender wanted to roll her eyes. _Ozai, I swear if it weren't for all you've done, I'd hate you right now._ Her fists balled at her side. _I wish I could hate you now._

"He also asked that I escort you to the prison tower." Jee told her. "Supposedly, he's left the Northern Chieftain and your friends for you to deal with."

Clenching her fists tighter, _and just what would he have me do? Torture them._ On that Katara did roll her eyes and shook her head as she stepped away from Jee.

Tapping the shoulder of the guard in front of her, Katara wedged herself between him and another guard, needing to get through. Coming out in front of her guards, the waterbender straightened out her simple soft purple summer gown that she decided to wear.

The nobles noticed that she wasn't wearing her traditional robes nor her crown as her hair was worn freely down her head.

"Excuse me but you all are in my way." Katara didn't care that she sounded rude, they were being rude with their nosiness. Her eyes narrowed on them as she had her guards part them and let Jee walking front of her to guide her to the prison tower.

~Prison Tower~

Arriving, the prison guards all bowed to the Fire Lady as she made her way past them. Her eyes were just barely shut as she walked with her personal guards into the prison. Jee walked fairly close to her as they reached the units were lesser criminals were held. She could practically feel his body heat on her. It was somewhat comforting. Reminded her of how warm Ozai used to be before his skin went cold and numb from becoming a Phoenix creature. She quickly dismissed the thought of her husband. Her selfish greedy power hungry husband.

As they proceeded, the prisoners that watched what they could tell was the Fire Lady from the rumors. Brown skin. Blue eyes. An exotic beauty that had the Fire Lord by the balls. Yes, they could see clearly that this was the woman. She was definitely the temptress the prison guards gossiped about.

A few of the prisoners made cat calls at her. Calling out lewd things. Katara cringed at some of the things that were said. Fortunately for her, Jee was there to take her hand discreetly and provide her with some feeling of security. She kindly thanked him in a whisper for only him to hear.

Finally, leaving the main unit and entering the part where worse criminals were held. A secluded and heavily guarded part of the prison. The metal doors and sets of guards posted at each door somehow didn't give Katara a safe vibe either. To her it seemed that they were guarding very dangerous criminals. But of course they were. This side was very different from the one she just walked through.

 _ **And what do you have to fear, Katara? Are we not dangerous ourselves?**_ Of course they were but Katara was in no condition to fight. She still wasn't all that well recovered from giving birth a month ago and letting Ozai have her when she knew she wasn't yet ready was a terrible mistake. Luckily, her bending did come in handy with subsiding her pains. Anyway, the waterbender knew she was in no fighting condition. She wouldn't even be able to take a fighting stance with how stiff she was.

"Here we are, Your majesty. Cell 6-C, Northern Chieftain Arnook." Jee said as his men stopped just in front of the door.

Katara looked at the heavy metal door and looked back to Jee, "You'll accompany me, won't you?"

Bowing his head, "If that is what your majesty wishes me to do."

"Yes." She said quickly as she felt her anxiety build.

With the Fire Lady's given consent for him to stay with her, Jee went to the door and opened it. Motioning his hand for the waterbender to enter and as she did, he followed behind her, giving his men orders to return to their posts in the palace before shutting the door.

Inside, Jee turned to face the Fire Lady and immediately saw she was on knees bowing her head to the Chieftain inside behind the metal bars.

"Your majesty!" He called for her as he took her arm. What was she thinking?!

The waterbender jerked her arm from her guard and looked to him, "I'm paying my respects!" Her voice was not meant to yell at him but to express some sort of feeling that lay hidden with her ocean eyes.

Trying to be somewhat understanding as he reached for her again. "Your majesty, you are not to bow to anyone but his majesty."

"Jee, I-"

"Listen to the man, Katara." The voice of Chieftain Arnook called her attention and she nearly snapped her neck to look at him.

"Chieftain." She tried to bow again but he stopped her.

Shaking his head at her, "You are wife of a leader. You can bow to no man but your husband." He told her.

"But-"

"Katara, please. It is hard seeing you like this as it is. You should behave yourself more accordingly to the laws of the nation you now serve." His voice was softer than she had imagined.

The waterbender rose her head back up and let Jee help her to her feet. Her guard quickly ran to get the stool from the corner of the room to allow her to sit. She then sat on the stool, dusting off her elegant Fire Nation attire.

Behind the bars, Arnook gazed at the waterbender and tilted his head to the side.

"You've grown a lot since last I saw you, Katara." Arnook observed the young woman.

Offering a small smile, Katara nodded her head. "It's been four years now, Chieftain Arnook. A lot has changed."

The Northern nodded his head and returned her small smile. "Yes, I can see that." Noticing the young woman become slightly fidgety on her stool as if she felt self conscious of herself. But Arnook wasn't going to add insult to injury. He knew the girl wasn't as rumor said or even what the Fire Lord said of her. Clearly, Katara still had a love for her people and the people of the world. He wasn't fooled like some were that this girl was a traitor. The look in her eyes, remorse and apology, repentance. She had done no wrong if one were to ask him. The way she bowed to him against her station. She was queen now. She bowed to no one. The Northern Chieftain could see from just looking at her and feeling her presence, that the young woman was not his enemy.

"You needn't worry yourself, child." Arnook said gently. "I see you no differently than when you and your brother arrived in my country with the Avatar. Just because you've married the Fire Lord and assimilated into Fire Nation culture, doesn't mean you're not still a child of Tui and La. Our people never turn their backs. Never."

It couldn't be helped that a tear fell from her face. Those words. Words she didn't think she'd ever hear. It pained her to hear them. Not because they were bad or offended her. But because she felt they'd never be uttered to the likes of her. After all she's done. Did he know her sins and had forgiven them? Or did he simply say such out of ignorance of how truly terrible she's become? La, did it matter? She should just allow herself the comfort the words bring.

Wiping the tear that shed from her eye, "Thank you, Chieftain Arnook. It is too kind of you. I thought for sure that the North saw me as a traitor."

Shaking his head, "No, our people see you as a martyr just like my daughter Yue. You both sacrificed yourselves for the greater good of our people. Yue gave her life for the moon spirit, so that our benders would not lose their abilities. And you, you married a tyrant and bore his children for the resurrection of the Southern Water Tribe. What the Princesses of the North and South Pole have given for their people is not to go unrecognized. I apologize to you if it seems that way from your end. Our people do not consider you a traitor."

"Thank you." Again another tear fell and she tried to keep others from following.

Behind her, Jee stood with his hands held behind his back as the Northern Chieftain spoke. He realized from the Fire Lady's reaction that all this time she had felt she had been disloyal to her people by servicing the Fire Lord. That she had turned her back. It must be what's eaten her up whenever he was with her and saw how far away her eyes looked. It made sense now why the Fire Lord's wishes had always angered her. The man didn't know what he was asking of her and if he did, he didn't understand that self-betrayal that his wife was enduring all by herself.

Getting past the water works and turning her attentions to why she was here, Katara cleared her throat and crossed her ankles. "My husband has left me in charge of supervising you and my two other friends that are being held here. He wants me to do routine check ins on all three of you."

Understanding exactly why the Fire Lord was doing this.

"I see. Then you get stuck doing his dirty work. Good enough for his bed but not so much to stand at his side. What a good husband he makes." Arnook scoffed sarcastically.

Katara laced her fingers together, "He's not the easiest man to understand or deal with for that matter but I will say he's been kind to me."

"And what of your children? I heard he's a bastard of a father." The Northerner spat.

Lowering her gaze from the Chieftain, "He is good to my two children. Our daughter Kya looks just like him and he adores her. As for our son Zhiar, I see pride in his eyes when looking at him. Ozai is good to _our_ children."

Arnook noticed the waterbender speak highly of her husband in defense. The smile that unconsciously came from her face as she spoke of him and their children made the Northerner realize that the girl had indeed been led to fall in love with the tyrant Fire Lord. Even so, Arnook couldn't blame Katara. If he was correct, she had just come of age when the Fire Lord forced her to marry him and seeing the man for himself, the Chieftain could see how a girl like Katara would be attracted to him. No doubt women from the north would find the Fire Lord attractive too.

"Then you love him?" Arnook ask in a soft tone.

And Katara responded just as softly, "That I do. I do love him."

…

Sitting at his desk as he held his glass in hand, chair turned and facing the window. His head tilted to the side as he took another deep breath. Seemed like all he had been doing all day was sigh. As if he had nothing better to do. It had been a tedious day.

Ozai sat there watching the sunset over the ocean, dreading having to return to his chambers. His empty chambers. Day one and he was a complete and utter mess. Sure, he was able to focus better. Get through the meetings without needing to think of how he couldn't wait to get back to his wife. His wife that served as a source of pleasure for him. Not just sexually but every other aspect of their marriage.

"It's only been a day and you can't even bare the thought of returning and _her_ not being there." Hama hissed. "You're pathetic."

As soon as she uttered her last words, the water siren was rendered to the floor as a lethal amount of lightning had struck her in the center of her chest and Ozai hadn't even moved an inch as he held two fingers up from where he sat, hitting his target without needing to look. Hama laid on the floor. Motionless. The Fire Lord took a sip of his wine and rose from his chair, turning to look down at the floor. A scorched siren lying there. Lifeless. He reluctantly went around his desk towards her. Squatting down and laying his index finger on the middle of her chest, sending another bolt to bring her back. When he did, she sat up instantly and began coughing.

Wheezing as her hand went to her chest, eyes wide as they looked to the man that nearly sent her to death's door, Hama felt a sense of betrayal.

Stepping over her like she wasn't anything but dirt, "Speak to me like that again and I'll kill you."

The Fire Lord said nothing else as he exited the room and left Hama on the floor in disbelief.

~Royal Chambers~

Suki was hesitant when the Fire Lord informed her that she would be serving him now and not Katara. She was Kimiko's replacement. Kimiko served the royal suite and its occupants. The Fire Lord was now its only occupant. The Kyoshi figured it had more to do with him not trusting her with Katara at this time of their separation. She couldn't blame him but still. She'd rather be fired than to work for him.

"Your majesty." She and her ladies bowed as he entered. Unlike when she was serving Katara, Suki now had to follow more stricter rules.

The Fire Lord only gave a grunt in response as he dragged on to his bedroom, not even waiting till he reached it before removing his clothes. Suki ordered her ladies to hurry and pick after him as she sighed with a hand over her round stomach.

"Kyoshi woman, come here." She heard the Fire Lord's groggy voice call for her and she reluctantly made her way down the chamber hall to him. _What does he want? Can't he just dismiss me for the night?_

Entering the bedroom, Suki noticed the Fire Lord was only in his pants. Her eyes averted from him. _Where's his modesty?!_ She mentally groaned in annoyance.

"Closed the door." He ordered.

Murmuring under her breath as she did.

"I can hear you, Kyoshi."

Whipping herself around, "My name is Suki! SUKI! S.U.K.I! Kyoshi is the name of my village and the Earth Kingdom Avatar before Roku!" She blew up after he fucked up her name again. Spirits, how the hell did Katara put up with this asshole.

"I know your name, you idiot girl! I simply call you what I like. Now, shut up and get over here." The Fire Lord voice was different than usual. Less personality behind it. Not that he had much of a personality to begin with.

Suki groaned again but this time out loud as she marched over to where the Fire Lord was, on the balcony with a whole bottle of wine in his hand. _Spirits, he's drinking._ So she would be dealing with the only thing worse than the Fire Lord, a drunk Fire Lord.

Hearing the Kyoshi step out onto his balcony, Ozai turned to look at her and held out the wine to her. "Do you drink?"

Suki's eyes were about to pop out of her head, "Drink? Do I drink?! Sir, I'm six months pregnant, I don't know, do I drink?" His lip turned up into a snarl as he turned back around and started chugging the damn thing.

"You should watch how you talk to me. Your friend isn't here to save you." Ozai threatened her.

Rolling her eyes, "As if you'd want to hurt her more or was killing her brother not enough for you?" She said accusingly at him.

Leaning over the rails of the balcony, Ozai tiredly sighed and through the half drunken bottle out into what was the courtyard lawn down below. Not caring as he heard a woman's scream. _Dumb bitch._ He thought. How the hell was a bottle of wine frightening? Uhh, whatever. He didn't care. Besides, that terrified scream only reawakened his sadistic nature.

"Is there a reason you asked for me, Ozai?" Suki said.

"Don't call me by name, Kyoshi." He hissed venomously.

Biting her tongue as she wanted so badly to call him something else that he wouldn't take a liking to. "Okay, well what do I call you? Your majesty doesn't work. And calling you by name doesn't work either. What do you want?"

"You're getting on my nerves." He growled frustratedly. Seriously, he should have just had her fired. Agni, he couldn't deal with her today. "I called you here because I need you to do something for me."

Narrowing her eyes at him.

"Go into the city and buy dragon fruit along with any other exotic fruit you find. Have it prepared neatly in a basket and taken to Katara." He said in a low and distant voice.

Tilting her head to the side, Suki couldn't think of why the Fire Lord would tell her to do something like that. Sure, she knew the man loved his wife even after separating from her but why would he be buying her fruit. What was the point?

Sensing the Kyoshi was clueless and didn't understand the order he was giving her, Ozai growled and yelled for her to get on with it and do as told. His voice caused her to hurry on out the room. Hissing as he turned his attention back to the setting sun and ocean, the Fire Lord watched as the moon appeared.

Sighing as he felt a headache coming on. _Look what you do to me._ He lamented. _Whether you're here or not, you make my life more complicated. Why?_ A voice told him exactly why. A voice that sounded like his father's. Agni, he cringed at the thought of that man but his voice was in his head and he felt sick to his stomach.

 _I always told you that you were a weak bastard, didn't I boy?_ He heard that wicked voice of a man long dead in the back of his head. How Ozai could tell if the man were right in front of him he'd be smirking.

Fisting some of his hair as he slid himself down on the floor of the balcony, Ozai nearly pulled his hair out from the voice in his head. His father's voice. Why?! Why in Agni's name?! He hadn't heard the man's voice like this since the year after he killed that bastard. _Damn it!_ He swore as he pulled his own hair harder. _Leave!_ But the voice was taunting as always. It only left when they wanted to.

….

Returning to her chambers after her day ended with a meeting that took place between her and her crew that were about of the children's hospital project, Katara felt she had a surprisingly good day. She felt great somehow. Probably due to her visit with Arnook. He had reassured her and made her feel accepted. Though, she hadn't worked up the courage to visit Toph and Zuko yet, she had managed to leave the prison ready to face her day and the days ahead of her that would be spent in distance from her husband.

Stretching her arms as Jee came in behind her, closing the door and going over to her sitting area. She had invited him to keep her company for a little bit. Needing to express how much better she felt.

"I'll get the teapot." The lieutenant said as Katara sat by the small fire pit of her sitting area on a cushion, a smile beaming off her face.

Coming back with pot, Jee set up the fire with his bending while the Fire Lady bended some water into the pot. The two gathered the tea leaves in which they wanted to drink.

Preparing it, the waterbender smiled at the small crackle of ambers and looked up at Jee. "Thank you for accepting my invitation."

"How could I refuse the Fire Lady?" Jee chuckled. "Besides, Suki would kill me if I didn't keep you company. She's always worried about you."

Smiling at the sound of that, "Ha, I'm glad to hear that. She and I weren't doing too well when this all started but I think she's accepted things for what they are."

Jee nodded to that. He knew Suki had originally hated the idea of her friend being married to the Fire Lord and hated it even more when they got closer. However; he noticed the Kyoshi had gotten much better about her friend's relationship to the Fire Lord.

Speaking of relationship and the Fire Lord. The lieutenant had just realized something and looked down at the kettle in deep thought. _Isn't today their anniversary?_ _A year?_ Jee peeked his gold eyes over to the Fire Lady. Did she also realized that?

Taking the metal rod and poking the coal around underneath the pot, Katara pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. "I had a really good day after speaking with Chieftain Arnook."

"I saw." Jee chuckled. "Must have said everything you needed to hear."

Nodding her head, "Yup." She said as her eyes suddenly became distant. _Today was really nice._ Moving to have her cheek against her knees. _Even if I couldn't spend it with you._

Seeing that faraway look in her eyes again, Jee knew she was probably thinking about her husband.

"I never got to congratulate you on the engagement." The waterbender snapped out of it and smiled back at Jee. "So have you figured out a date?"

Clearing his throat as he tried not to be too embarrassed, "Ugh, we figured after the war would be nice. No matter what sides wins, we plan to stay together. No matter what." He said confidently.

Katara laid her hand on the lieutenant's shoulder and patted it, "Then you know you can't going dying on her, right? If things get crazy, you run with her. Don't try to be brave."

"But your majesty-"

Stopping him with her hand, "You are going to be a father. Don't abandon your duties. Not when you don't have to." Still beaming up at him.

As much as Jee wanted to tell her it was his duty to stand guard over her especially if things were to get crazy, he knew what she was telling him. Clearly, in the end, she would no longer require his services. She must know something's going to happen. Did Suki tell her or was it just a gut feeling of hers?

When their tea was ready, Katara poured Jee and then herself a cup. The two drank it and changed the topic to a much lighter one. Discussing the schedule for the next few days and how she wanted to see her children, possibly take a day off to see them. There was also some training she wanted to do. The war was coming to a close and she knew it would be a nasty ending. She needed to condition her body back into how she originally had it. Being cooped up in the palace has made her feel like jelly.

A knock pulled both their attention and Jee climbed to his feet as he went to the door to answer it. Opening it, he saw his fiancé and a large basket of fruit in her arms.

"Suki!" He quickly grabbed the basket from her and scolded her. "I told you about lifting." The guard shouted at her as she came in and slammed the door behind them.

Rolling her eyes, "Please, Jee. Not now. The Fire Lord already got under my skin earlier, please don't make me take my anger out on you."

Katara rose to her feet as she saw Jee come around the corner with a large basket of fruits, her eyes darted to the dragon fruit. Licking her lips, "What is that?"

"Your very drunk and annoying husband made me go get them. Said to give them to you." Suki crossed her arms in irritation as Jee laid the basket in front of the Fire Lady.

 _Did he remember?_ Katara tilted her head to the side as she looked at the basket in curiosity. Her hand reached to them and she plucked one from the basket. Looking at the fruit that had caught her attention that day in the market with Ozai during the winter solstice, the waterbender ran her hand down it.

Jee and Suki eyed Katara strangely as she held the fruit.

"Do you want to be left alone, your majesty?" Jee asked.

The waterbender only responded with a head nod.

The lieutenant wrapped his arm around Suki's waist and led her out of the Fire Lady's chambers. As he closed the door behind them, Jee sighed and pulled the Kyoshi closer to him, kissing her temple as they walked. Suki placed her hand against his chest to put on hold their movement.

"What is up with them?" Suki placed her hand in her hips. "The Fire Lord ordered me to buy those damn fruit and now Katara's acting like their crimson diamonds or something."

Chuckling as he kissed her forehead and took her hand in his, "Its their anniversary, Suki. That's what's up with them."

Suki made and an o-shape with her mouth as they continued on their walk, heading home for the evening. It had been a long day but thank spirits it's over.

…..

~Three days Later~

"Dragon fruit?" Arnook held the fruit in his hand as he eyed it strangely.

Smiling brighter than he had ever seen her, Katara nodded her head and cracked open hers as she began eating it. Jee had to keep from chuckling at the Fire Lady's lack of basic manners. She never seemed to eat with the same grace as the other women in the palace and she never seemed to care either. However; she didn't need to carry the same grace as the other women. Her kind hearted nature made up for it. Sharing her favorite fruit with her prisoners. The blind earthbender and ex-Fire prince were given some as well, though the Fire Lady had the guards give them theirs as she wasn't yet ready to face either of them.

Talking with food in her mouth and fruit juice all over her face, "Yes, they're delicious! Try it!" Her voice was gleeful.

Arnook looked over the fruit some more and then to the waterbender's guard, who just shrugged his shoulders with a goofy look on his face. Following Katara's lead, the Chieftain cracked it open and then sniffed the inside of the weird fruit. It didn't smell bad but then again he could barely smell anything. He then decided to taste it. A small lick that ended with an even smaller nibble.

"Good, right?" The waterbender said as she was already finished with hers.

Surprisingly, Arnook did like it. It was very different from what he had imagined.

"I figured both poles might like them since fruit are so scarce." Katara said as she looked at the Chieftain. "Once Ozai gets what he wants, I want to share all I can with my tribe and sister tribe." And suddenly, her gaze was distant. Traveling far into her thoughts.

The Northerner continued eating his fruit and looking away from her, trapped in his own thoughts. So Katara did want the Fire Nation to win? However; it seemed she wanted to give light to a dark idea. Wanting her people to benefit from such an outcome. He couldn't much say he was angry for her siding with the Fire Lord, the man was her husband and he figured out the other day that Katara loved him. But Arnook could see that she was definitely fooling herself if she thought that would make everything alright. She was still young. Only having become a recognized woman last year. It couldn't be helped that she still had childlike ideas.

"So how's Pakku? Have you figured out what you two been working close together since entering the war?" Katara snapped out of her thoughts.

Grinning at the girl, "Trying to get information out of me, are you? How clever a woman you've become." He chuckled as her face reddened.

"No! Arnook, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. Forgive me." Her head bowed again.

Both Jee and Arnook scolded her for bowing her head.

"Your majesty!"

"Katara, raise your head now!"

Mentally berating herself for slipping up again, the waterbender's cheeks reddened even more and she apologized to the two men in her company. Pulling her hair behind her ear as she tried not to cringe at her own mistake.

Sighing, "I'm sorry, I've just not been myself and forget."

"Is something the matter, Katara?" There was sincere concern in his voice.

Shaking her head, "No, everything's fine."

"You're lying." He could see through her.

"I said I'm fine."

"It's _him_ isn't it?"

"Chieftain Arnook." Jee stepped in. "I believe her majesty's visit has ended. She has other business to attend to."

Quickly, the guard came upon the Fire Lady and helped her to her feet. Exchanging not so good looks between one another. When he had gotten Katara out of the cell and out of the prison tower on their way back to the palace, Jee felt the Fire Lady lean close to his arm and hug him slightly. Hoping no one saw.

"Thank you, Jee." She said in a worn voice. Smiling down at her, the palace guard continued on with her to their destination.

~Fire Lord's Office~

Hama stood at Ozai side as he spoke with his Sages that were suggesting he start arranging marriages for both his daughters. Azula and Kya. Of course, they wanted Azula married so it would be her husband to take the throne and Kya to marry a firebender to flush out her waterbending genes. The water siren listened to this nonsense knowing Ozai would not agree to this.

No way would he allow someone other than Azula to have his throne and as for Kya, he held an even greater love for her than his eldest daughter. She could tell from how he was when he held the girl. His heart raced in his chest and his thoughts were always centered around fear. Fear of dropping her. Fear for crushing her in his callous hands. Fear of failing her. Those fears only grew the more he saw his daughter. Kya would cling to his finger and stare up at him with those wide gold eyes of hers. The baby siren was clearly using her siren call on her father. Stealing his heart.

"Take that up with my wife. That is her jurisdiction." Ozai replied with a stoic expression as he had his fingers laced together.

The Sages acknowledged this and bowed before leaving. As they were on their way, Hama went around his desk and bowed her head as was now required of her. Ozai's attitude having become harsher in the last week.

" _Your majesty_ , permission to leave." She asked.

Barely looking at her as he busied himself with work. "Permission granted."

Not another word was spoken as she too left his office and went on about her business. Once on the other side of the door, Hama pressed her back into it and sighed in relief. _Thank La._ She was happy to finally be free of him. Ozai was cracking down on things and gaining control over his court much like how he had before. It was good. Great actually. His strength was returning and his focus was trained. Distractions and secondary matters pushed aside, he was finally back to the Fire Lord he should be. But la was he ruthless. Hama had underestimated him and that rage of his. Two servants had been 'fired' so to speak but anyone with any sense knew it was made to look that way because in fact the servants had been killed. Two ladies belonging to the former madam Kimiko who were now under the Kyoshi's overseeing. Both killed for simply gossiping. The Fire Lady's name brought up as well as the mention of his 'half-blood' mutts. Hama could blame him for his anger. They disrespected his children. However; killing them? Was it necessary? The water siren didn't know but what she did know, was that not even she was safe right now. Her hand pressing to her chest as she still felt some pain from being struck by his lightning.

"Consort Hama." A Sage seemed to have stayed behind.

Not bothering to look at the man as she lifted the long skirt of her gown and walked off to where she would rather be. "What do you want, Lotus member?"

The Sage came up beside her and looped his arm in herself suddenly, yanking her to him. "Lotus member? I haven't the clue what you're talking about."

Rolling her eyes as she hissed. "Funny how you think the Fire Lady is the only Siren in this palace." Looking to him, she flashed her siren eyes at him.

"Ah, I see." Smirking at him. "It's pointless to lie, isn't it?"

Nodding her head silently as she tried yanking her arm from him but he didn't budge. Pulling her into a room halfway down the hall and slamming up against a wall as soon as the door shut.

"Killed an entire clan and now you show up in the palace as if it were nothing, the Fire Lord's consort. One he doesn't use. What are you up to siren?!" The Sage hissed.

Smiling wickedly as her eyes glowed, "The same as you, Sage. Didn't my son tell you that himself?"

"Shin is even less trustworthy than you, do you really think he could convince us?!" Lao nearly spat.

Tearing his hand off of her and twisting his wrist as her smile reached her unholy eyes. "And that is why you never send a man to do a woman's job." Her leg then lifted to kick the man in his crotch. As he bended forward in pain, she grabbed him by the neck and forced him to stand up straight, marveling at the pain written over his features. "Don't you have better things to do than try and seek me out? Like, I don't know, save the world or something."

"Then you wish to destroy it." Lap said as he gasped for air. "I can tell by the look in your eyes. You want the world to be destroyed! You're worse than the Fire Lord!"

Throwing the man across the room, "I'm worse? No, my dear, I only mean to put an end to human suffering."

…

~A day later~

Walking with her head held low behind the Fire Lord with her ladies following, Suki had literally bitten her tongue and squeezed her wrist to keep from getting out of line. She was punished to kneeling in the courtyard for several hours yesterday for speaking the Fire Lord's name by accident. He didn't seem to care that she was pregnant. Jee had told her to stay home or say nothing unless spoken to. Afraid for their unborn but Suki had sworn to not leave Katara alone even if they barely got to see one another.

Beside her was Hama, who now wore her hair down and a collar tight around her neck that was connected to a leash that the Fire Lord held. It was revolting to the Kyoshi. Seeing the woman look more like a pet than a person. Spirits, she hated the woman but that was hard to consider when she was seeing how shaken the woman's eyes were as they stared at the floor. Suki's guess was Hama must have crossed the Fire Lord for the last time and now he was refusing to let her or anyone get away with anything.

Yesterday, two more servants had been ordered to execution for gossiping about his situation with his wife. They mentioned something about how he had a fleeting taste in women and never committed for too long. It must have set him off because he turned out to be their executioner as well. Burning them completely alive. The news had struck everyone in the palace but from how the nobles seemed to speak of the Fire Lord's behavior, this must be how he was like before Katara had arrived here.

On his way to meet with his generals and daughter who be attending today's meeting, Ozai with his entourage paced by the outdoor training arena. His silver eyes glanced over to see whatever he had been hearing as he passed through. It sounded as if a few residents were training or practicing their form. However; when he took a quick look, he paused.

Suki almost bumped into him but managed to catch herself, glaring at the back of his head. Spirits, what was he doing stopping all of a sudden?! But then she noticed something caught his attention and she followed his gaze.

Hair pulled into a high ponytail as she wore loose pants and a sleeveless vest, her armbands on both arms, Katara practiced her form. Moving fluidly as she bended a stream of water. It moved around as if it were alive. Like a snake making gentle gestures. The waterbender's eyes were closed, feeling but not seeing her element move as she did. It was rare to see his wife so focused and determined and yet relaxed. Her face was calm, her steps were precise, and her body flexible as she moved with the water. It could easily have been taken as an erotic sight. The dance of a temptress. It never crossed his mind that Katara could sway her hips back and forth in a hypnotic motion.

Holding his gaze on his wife that danced with her element, Ozai's fist clenched at his side and he tried not to become angry. She was supposed to talk him out of letting her go. She was supposed to beg him. Tell him she refused. Fight him to remain at his side. Instead, she agreed with him the entire way. Wanting to be apart from him as much as he needed to be from her. Agni, it made him a bitter man this past week. How could she allow him to leave her?

 _I see. Water can tame Fire. That little whore has you wrapped around her thumb._ Azulon's ghostly voice burrowed in his ears.

Growling out loud as he tried to rid himself of his father's voice that kept washing over him when he was around Katara or thought of her.

His father's voice chuckled, _How pitiful. Everything your grandfather and I worked hard for, you're going to ruin it all for that filthy bitch!_ _It makes me sick that she wears your mother's crown, my mother's crown. Our nation is doomed because of you, boy!_ Ozai winced as his head began to ache the louder his father's voice grew.

Suki eyed the Fire Lord strangely as he nearly lost his balance, she saw Hama rush to his side and look him over. Words that she couldn't hear were exchanged and they seemed to make the Fire Lord annoyed and the consort carry a regretful stare. When the Fire Lord proceeded, yanking Hama along by her leash, the Kyoshi sighed under her breath and shook her head. She had been rooting for the Fire Nation to win for Katara's sake but now, she just wanted Aang and Zuko to kick this man's ass. He was being a total jerk. Like in the beginning.

….

Wiping the sweat from her brows with a towel that Jee handed her, Katara panted as she had gotten her workout in for the day, feeling good about herself.

"So what do you want to do?" Katara looked up at her guard. "I'm up for anything."

Jee raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have work to do?"

Shaking her head, "Wang is sick and Ozai doesn't trust anyone else to deliver reports and assignments back and forth between us. Besides," the waterbender folded her arms and furrowed her brows in frustration. "He refuses to do them himself. As if he can't stand the sight of me. I know he was just on that bridge a minute ago thinking how little I am to his plans." She couldn't help the hurt she felt. "He hates me now."

The lieutenant gaze the Fire Lady a reassuring shoulder rub and told her that she was reading too much into it and that her husband didn't hate her. It was in Jee's mind that the Fire Lord needed to focus his attention on winning the war because Katara was too great a distraction and weakness. Not in a bad way but in a way that makes the Fire Lord choose her over his duties. The Fire Lord must know he would eventually forsake his work for his wife's sake were things to take a downturn. He must have been wanting to preserve their relationship by separating at such a crucial point in this war.

Wanting to explain this to the Fire Lady, the lieutenant figured it wasn't his place to say anything about the topic. He wasn't familiar with how marriages worked, really. He and Suki would be figuring it out on their own. But at the moment, he couldn't offer the Fire Lady any council. Especially because her marriage was so different from typical ones to begin with.

Heading back into the palace, Jee and his men stood guard in both the Fire Lady's chambers and outside of it. He stood guard just outside her bedroom as instructed.

"Lieutenant Jee." One of his men that was posted outside entered the chambers and addressed him. "There is a message for Fire Lady Katara, her husband has summoned her along with his eldest daughter, Princess Azula. He wants them in the throne room immediately."

Jee nodded in acknowledgment and sent his subordinate back to his post. Knocking lightly on the bedroom door of the Fire Lady. "Your majesty, may I enter?"

The sound of wet footsteps and an almost fall accompanied by a swear, the lieutenant stood waiting for the door to open and once it did, he quickly turned his gaze.

Dripping wet from getting out of her shower, Katara looked up at her guard and swept her dangling wet hair back. "What is it? Is something wrong?" She asked.

Looking at the ceiling, "You and her highness, Princess Azula, have been summoned by your husband."

~Few Minutes Later~

Katara and her guards made their way to the throne room where they were being called to. La, she hoped it wasn't anything too bad. It would be hard enough if Ozai was there. She didn't really want to be in the same room as him right now. The tension in the halls when they walked by one another was already enough to make her want to run away but to be with him in the same room. She was frightened. Almost terrified. Especially after hearing how bad his temper was, seeing Hama on a leash, and Suki being forced to kneel for not biting her tongue. La, Ozai was becoming less and less the man she thought she knew. Even with the memories he shared with her and their time together, Ozai was a stranger to her still. She never knew what was going on in his head. Whether she read his thoughts or not.

"Mother dearest, what is the meaning of this." The Fire Lady heard her step-daughter's voice come from down a separate hall that intersected with the one she was currently walking down.

Having stopped her men, Katara looked to see the princess with her hair down her back, worn exactly like her father's.

"Azula, I figured you had already reached the throne room." Katara said as she noticed the servants running after her were out of breath. _Maybe she had taken as long as I was getting ready._

Smirking her grand smirk as if it were her resting bitch face, "And I figured you'd take your sweet time. I heard you and father aren't getting along all that well."

Face flushing, Katara looked away from the princess and proceeded forward. La, the topic of her situation between her and her husband was not an easy one. Jee and Suki were the only people she felt comfortable discussing this with.

Noticing the Fire Lady's discomfort, Jee walked closer than he probably should to her.

"Thanks." She whispered to him.

A simple head nod was all he gave as they carried on to the throne room.

~Throne Room~

Arriving their, Katara and Azula noticed that there had been a meeting and everyone was leaving out. Were they late? Or did Ozai want to speak with them privately.

Once the room cleared out, the wall of Fire that obscured the throne disbursed and Fire Lord Ozai rose from his throne, making his way down the dais. Azula bowed her head to him as Katara averted her eyes. Whether she was to bow or not to him didn't matter. If her husband wanted to avoid conflict he'd just get to his point and overlook her unwillingness to follow a simple rule.

Ozai looked from his daughter showing respect to his wife that flinched the closer he got and kept her eyes off of him. He had expected her to kneel but the last thing he wanted was to have to argue with her. She could do whatever for all he cared. She wasn't his concern. Not anymore.

"I've summoned you both to discuss a matter I believe is important we all see eye to eye on." He tore eyes from Katara to look at the table in front of them and waved his hand to gesture both women's attention to the map. "My grandfather's comet is coming and I mean to use the power it holds to destroy all of Bei Seng Sei." Ozai paused for a moment to get a glimpse of his wife that didn't even turn to look at the map, clearly showing her disinterest.

Azula tried not to laugh at how her father and stepmother seemed to be at odds with one another. Her father sort of sucked in the area of women. She knew that from how he and her mother never got along. Then the women in between that he courted in pursuit of another wife. They all couldn't stand him but then again, he wasn't all that interested with them unless they were underneath him. Now, the waterbender that she figured he'd have the most difficulties with, turns out he loves her but they never got along for too long. One minute they were all over each other. The next, they were trying not to kill one another. It was amusing but Azula had to pin this one on her father. He was terrible with women.

Arms hugged to her chest as she listened to Ozai's plans for winning the war, Katara tried thinking of something else instead of the mass murder of innocent people she had turned her back on. Her thoughts traveled to her children that she hadn't been able to see as much as she wanted to due to that scheduling of things. La, she wish she could be with them now. Maybe after she leaves here she could sneak in the nursery and see her babies. They were hers after all. Sure, Ozai was the father but he didn't carry them like how she did. Besides, she probably needed to talk to him about the schedule. Why was it he had more time with them than her? She was their mother. Was he trying to keep her away from her children as some sort of punishment? But why? What did she do wrong?

The whole time he spoke over the details of the plan, Ozai knew only his daughter had paid him any attention. Katara was off in her own little world thinking of their children. Agni, was she doing this on purpose?! Knowing he could hear her thoughts if he wanted to. He immediately stopped listening in on her thoughts and continued explaining to his daughter what he wanted her to do since it was obvious Katara would rather be doing something else than listen.

 _You can't make much out of an ignorant tribal whore, my boy._ His father's voice was back. _It has been attempted before and they all fail. Something in them simply refuses to cooperate after a certain period of time and then they stop looking to do what is asked of them. They are tools. Tools that should never leave the bedroom._

As much as Ozai had never cared for prejudices simply because he liked to have a mind of his own, it was hard denying some of what his father said. Katara should have been put in her place to begin with. Maybe it wasn't too late. Giving her a role in his court outside of serving him as his wife has planted some false idea in her head. The idea that she could disobey or disrespect him.

 _Put the harlot in her place, Ozai._ His father commanded.

"Katara." He said abruptly and Katara snapped her attention to him, her blue eyes wide as if she realized that she had been caught not listening.

Saying nothing she only looked at him.

"I asked you both here to discuss my plans for the war and you blatantly disrespect me by not listening to a single word I say, tell me why that is?" He turned a scowling look on her and Azula stepped back as she felt the tension rise in the room. Agni, how she hated being in the middle of this. Can't she be dismissed? This was going to be annoying.

Looking away, Katara shook her head unable to answer.

His fists balled, "Azula, you're dismissed." The princess didn't waste time leaving her parents to fuss one another's heads off. She had other things to do.

"Just because we are separated doesn't mean you can disrespect me, Katara." The waterbender kept her eyes away from him.

 _And just because you're the Fire Lord doesn't mean you can demand my respect._ It would be a lot easier to face him and reel in her feelings, giving him undivided attention if not for all the shit she heard he was doing. Hama on a leash. Suki kneeling for hours while pregnant. Servants killed. The nobles afraid to approach him. Did he think she would not know or that she would know and accept that sort of behavior? No. She wouldn't. And she wouldn't have him talk to her any kind of way either. He wanted respect like he wanted everything else, he had to earn it.

Furrowing brows as she looked off to the side, arms crossed over her breast. "And it doesn't mean you can go back to being a monster either, Ozai."

"A monster? Who the hell are you calling a monster?!" His fist slammed down on the table beside him. "Everything I'm doing is for us! Our family! Our people!"

"You're doing this for yourself!" Katara yelled at him. Her eyes now set furiously on him. How dare he use her and their family as an excuse for something he has been doing before they were a part of his life. This wasn't about her or their family. This was about his selfish ambitions. Ambitions that had already taken enough from him to get and would only cost him more. How much was he willing to sacrifice?! How much was he planning on trading for world domination? And why? Why in La's name was it so important for him to do so?! "Don't make me your scapegoat for something you've always wanted! You're just selfish!"

Narrowing his eyes at her as he stepped closer to her, "I'm selfish? After everything I've done for you, I'm the selfish one. What about you, waterbender?! Did you not thrive off of my selfishness?! Were you not a beneficiary of my greed?! Tell me, dear, have you not profited from me?!"

It would be a lie to tell him 'no' but it would also be a lie to say she didn't suffer at the hand of his greedy selfish ways. Because he wanted her so badly and placed such a high value on her head, he's made her a target on both sides. The whole world would have her dead if they could be allowed the opportunity. Ozai didn't know that. He didn't understand that. But how could she expect him to understand? He didn't truly care about her. Rather separate from her to keep his head leveled than keep her at his side. She was so infuriated with him. This last week and few days, Katara had fought hard to see things his way as usual but was rather tired of it. Why did she have to always conform to him and his ways?! Had he ever done the same for her?! Had he?! No! Ozai didn't care how she felt. It was always about him and his desires and his feelings and his goals and his people. To hell with hers. But Katara had grown tired of it. She was done. Calling quits.

"If you want to be Phoenix King, fine, I'm not stopping you. But I won't be your queen." Katara stated before turning to leave.

But she found her arm caught and her body being slammed on the floor, heat burning into her body as a pained scream tore from her throat. Above her, Ozai had lost a sense of himself as he had become overwhelmed with rage. He swore her comment was another threat to leave him. But he wouldn't have it. She would stay here. Stay with him. And once the war was won she'd be his again. She would be his queen whether she liked it or not! She called him selfish, well he wasn't denying it. He'd rather keep all that belonged to him than let it be taken from him or walk out on him. Kimiko was the last person to do that to him. Katara would not be let go of so easily. However; in the midst of his raging fit, Ozai hadn't noticed he was burning his waterbender. Discoloration already covering the area where his hands gripped to. Her eyes were wide and her voice shouted in screams as she begged him to let go.

Not hearing what she was saying or knowing what he was doing. "No! I won't!"

"Please!" Her voice grew louder but he started shaking her to stop her pathetic screaming. Why was she screaming?! He didn't understand. Did she want to leave that badly?! As if he would ever tolerate that.

The throne room doors opened as the guards and people outside had heard shouting feared something terrible had taken place. Guards entering first saw immediately that the Fire Lord was straddled over his screaming wife that he was clearly burning from the smoke simmering from her skin.

"HELP ME!" She screamed and the guards looked at her with wide eyes as they didn't know what to do. This was a tricky situation. Saving the Fire Lady from the Fire Lord. How exactly were they to go about it?

However; some of them had a clear discernment of whose side to take as loyalties had been switched. Lieutenant Jee and his men didn't hesitate to try to get the Fire Lord and Fire Lady apart. The Fire Lord's men even stepped in and tried getting him off her but it didn't seem his focus was on anything else and he squeezed the small woman tighter. His wife's screaming only became worse before she finally retaliate in an attempt to free herself from him, kneeing him in the groin.

Hissing, Ozai grabbed Katara by her robe's collar trying to yank her him but instead burned through it with a single touch. Her eyes widened at suddenly being exposed. Crossing her chest as the guards gasped and tried looking away, Katara kicked her leg up high to hit Ozai in the chin, sending him on his back. Scrambling to get up, the waterbender reached for Jee and he hurried to grab her as the Fire Lord's men tried keeping him down and away from possibly killing his wife.

"You bitch!" Ozai growled and tried to get up to grab his wife whom he saw in one of her guard's arms. His eyes narrowed. Clearly, he wasn't in his right mind and started making believable assumptions in his head. His father's voice encouraging them. "Oh you little whore! I see now! You're going behind my back!"

Everyone present stopped and looked at the Fire Lord that looked like he had lost his mind. Katara furrowed her brows at him.

Fighting his men off to get his cheating wife, "You harlot! You're sleeping around behind my back?! How dare you!"

As much as everyone else was confused, so was she. What was he talking about?

"Ozai, what is wrong with you?!" Katara had ignored her injuries as her husband was literally having what looked to be a mental break. She had never seen him this way. He looked like he was going to kill her. The way his eyes bulged and he was fighting his own guards just to get to her. Not to mention the outrageous accusations he was making. Calling her a whore and saying she had been unfaithful. With who? Who the hell was she unfaithful with because she would love to know.

Thrashing as the guard had ban together to keep him down, Ozai started using his bending to scorch some of them and get the upper hand. How dare she humiliate him like this? Causing him to make a scene while her lover came to her rescue. He knew it. He just knew it. His father's voice was right. Having seen throughout the palace how close Katara had seemed with her personal guard. The lieutenant that was supposedly engaged to the Kyoshi. Perhaps, all three of them were lovers. It sickened him.

Throwing his men off of him, Ozai finally got to his feet again and pointed his finger Katara. "How long have you been with him?!"

"Been with who, Ozai?! Who could I possibly be cheating on you with?!" Her injured arms flailing around as she couldn't understand where this was coming from.

Snarling, "Him!" And Katara turned to look at the person her husband's finger was directed to.

"Jee? How could you even think we w-"

"Shut the hell up, Katara!" Ozai had approached her and backhanded her to the floor, watching as her 'lover' quickly went to her aid. The Fire Lord grabbed Jee before he could reach Katara and punched him in his face.

Outside the throne room, hearing the Fire Lady screaming as the guards tried pulling the Fire Lord off who ever he seemed to be beating to death, bystanders all watched as yet another Fire Lord lost his mind to the madness. It was something that had been distributed through the bloodline for generations. Blood being paired with too closely related blood. The royal line hadn't been tainted in two perhaps three hundred years. The Fire Lord and his wife from generations had always been close in relations. Azulon's wife had been his half sister. Both sharing the same mother. As for Ozai and his first wife, they were first cousins. It was only a matter of time before the madness caught up to the current Fire Lord. He was at that age where many lost their minds to rage and hate. Logic and reason would leave him soon enough and he'd walk in his father's footsteps. Curse the poisonous royal blood.

Having got back to her feet, Katara tried to get Ozai to stop but her own guards pulled her back.

"Your majesty, please stay back!" One of the guards told her. "We'll handle this."

Then a few of her guards along with her husband's tried breaking up the two men. Jee hadn't dare try to fight the Fire Lord back, he merely tried blocking the hits but found his efforts were futile. Even for as strong as he looked, the Fire Lord was even stronger. How he hadn't manage to crush his wife in that death grip of his was unbelievable. All the lieutenant could do was hope he wasn't beaten to death by the time his fellow guards pulled him off.

"Get off of me!" Ozai roar at them all and unconsciously strike lethal blows of black fire at three of his own men just wanting to help.

Everyone backed up at this display of a total lost of control. Katara was paralyzed in fear as she gaped at her husband. What was wrong with him? This wasn't him. She just knew it wasn't. Ozai was never this hostile. He never let himself lose control like this. This wasn't him. She knew it wasn't.

Breaking away from her guards, the Fire Lady pushed through the ones trying to hold her back but she wasn't going to stand there when it was clear something wasn't right. Something was terribly wrong with Ozai. She didn't know what but she knew it wasn't normal. Getting past them, Katara felt her heart race in fear as her eyes locked with her husband's silver irises.

"Don't you dare look at me, witch!" Ozai glared murderously at his wife.

Doing as he said she cast her eyes from him and let herself slowly fall on her knees, bowing her head to him. "I've been nothing but faithful to you, Ozai. I swear it on my life."

"I don't believe you!"

"Then kill me!" Katara looked back up at him. A fearless look in her eyes as she stared at him. She scooted closer to him and took his hand which she placed on her forehead. Holdin it there, "If my word is nothing to you and you believe I've forsaken you, kill me."

Shoving her away as he snatched his hand back, Ozai kicked her feet as he stepped over her. "Killing you would only give you your way. I don't intend on doing that. You'll live and you will suffer. As for your word, it is no good to me. Not until I have proof."

Having been knocked down so forcefully, Katara couldn't gather the strength to get up and simply laid there on the floor. Eyes wide as she couldn't believe what he just did to her. Laying on the throne room table with a bloody face, nearly about to pass out, Jee managed to pull himself up as the Fire Lord left, his guards following closely behind him. The crowd that had watched from the opened doors quickly got out of the Fire Lord's way as he stormed away, leaving them all utterly mortified at his display.

"Do you think she had been unfaithful?" A noblewoman whispered into the ear of her husband.

Looking at his wife, "I don't think anyone is foolish enough for that. Besides, what proof is there that she did?"

"Well I've seen how close her and that guard have been in this last week. I'd be suspicious too if I were his majesty." Another noble stated.

Siding with the Fire Lady, "Lieutenant Jee has served the Fire Lord since he were a prince and is engaged to the Kyoshi girl, why would he have an affair with the Fire Lady?"

"Doesn't matter whether she did or didn't, as long as the Fire Lord thinks it, she is what he says she is."

Outside, Katara could hear the gossip already stirring as her men helped both her and Jee up. She was in too much shock to even care. The waterbender winced in pain as she finally started feeling her injuries. Her eyes looked to Jee and guilt weighed on her so heavily her legs were about to give out. This was her fault.

….

Azula leaned against the wall with her arms crossed as her guards had been ordered to hold her step-mother back while her father's men were ordered to remove her infant half-sister from the nursery. The waterbender was hysterical and in truth, Azula didn't like it. None of it. None of what her father was doing.

Fire Princess Kya was being removed from the palace and sent away to a small village to be raised by a noble household with close ties to the royal line. It was the Fire Lady's punishment. Not that she did anything wrong. Everyone knew she was innocent. However; the Fire Lord still had his suspicions. Three days of rest had done nothing to change his mind from believing his wife had forsaken him. Lieutenant Jee was in the prison tower, awaiting execution. Katara had been on house arrest. And every male that had any connections with the Fire Lady was questioned and investigated. It seemed Ozai really believed his wife had cheated.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" Katara struggled in the tight grips on her body as she tried to get to the small child sized carriage that her daughter was being taken away in. "No! Give me my baby! Please! Let me have my baby!"

The Fire Princess Azula cast her eyes away and tried blocking out the sound of the screaming mother begging to have her daughter back. She wished her mother had been like the waterbender was towards her daughter. Dying to have her back. Refusing separation. Sucking her teeth, _it's pathetic._ Unable to block the screaming out as she wanted to. _Acting like a idiot isn't going to get you anywhere, you stupid waterbender._

Standing behind a pillar, watching from afar as the nosy nobles watched up close, Hama was stirred with guilt as Katara knelt begging for her child back. It crushed her. Seeing the same things happen to the young waterbender that happened to her.

 _I don't want this._ _ **It doesn't matter what you want, Hama. It hasn't matter for years. Besides, I let you save your precious Ozai. You can't save them both.**_ _It is all I ask._ _**And I decline.**_ _But-_ _**But nothing. This is what you get when you surrender to greater power. You get to yield and obey.**_

"Why?! Why are you sending our daughter away?! Ozai!" Hama saw her son standing in front of his wife with an indifferent look on his face as the young woman was on her knees pulling at the lower end of his robes, tears rolling down her cheeks. "What did I do?! Tell me what I did that was so wrong that you'd do this! TELL ME!"

 _Look at the bitch, my boy. She finally learns to kneel._ Azulon chuckled darkly as Ozai stared down at his pitiful wife grovel at his feet.

"I'll do anything! Anything! Just give her back!" Katara begged.

 _Of course, she'd do anything. There's nothing she hasn't done. I wonder what sort of things she's done with that guard of hers._ Azulon fueled his son's rage as he once again convinced him that the harlot had gone behind his back.

"Beg as you like but _my_ daughter will go where I say she will go and you will respect my decision as a father and as your Fire Lord, do you hear me?!" Having had enough of her tears.

The waterbender let go of his robes and her will to keep from becoming angry fled her as she spat at his feet. Gaining gasps from the bystanders as she rose and yanked the crown from her topknot, throwing that too at his feet.

 _That disrespectful barbaric bitch! If you don't put her in her place, you'll be the disgrace I always knew you were._

"I'm her mother. I carried her in my womb. I will not let you take her from me, Ozai. I will not!"

Ozai said nothing as he continued to stare at her with a numb gaze.

"You've taken enough from me! I will not allow you to take anymore!" Katara's eyes were set dangerously on her husband. "I challenge you to Agni Kai!"

Having leaned against the wall, trying to block out all the commotion, Azula's eyes widened as did everyone else. _What are you thinking, you idiot?!_

 _Katara, no!_ Suki wanted to scream but she couldn't.

Hama had to tear herself away from the scene. Things were just getting out of hand and becoming chaotic. _**All a part of the plan, my obedient host.**_ _Blow me,_ the water siren hissed as she walked off.

Unfazed by his wife whom he truly believed had forsaken him. _Agni Kai, does your hound know the rules?_ Ozai figured Katara must have read about it or maybe Zuko told her about it. Either way. He wasn't going to fight her. Unfaithful or not. She was his wife. What sort of man fought his wife?

Just as he thought that, a hand slammed against his face and he was caught off guard, stumbling to the side. His silver eyes went to the one that assaulted him. Blue eyes shouting their desire for blood.

 _Kill her!_ Like hell he'd kill her but for her to slap him in public, she was in worse trouble than she had been. _You idiot!_ Now he couldn't refuse her gesture. If she wanted an Agni Kai, he'd give her one.

"One week from now. Sunset. I'll make you regret putting your hands on me." He said in a surprisingly low growl as he visibly was fighting the urge to fight her now.

Not backing down as she glared at him, "And I'll make you wish that your father had beaten you to death." Hissing as she stormed away taking all the warmth with her as each step left a trail of ice and frost in the air.

Speechless was the entire court. Even his father's voice said nothing. It was quiet. No one knew how to take in what the Fire Lady had just said. It was practically treason to speak to the Fire Lord that way. Did she have a death wish? Possibly. But then again, the Fire Lady was a force of her own, it might be entertaining to watch her and the Fire Lord face off. Even Azula was interested in seeing the match. She already knew her step-mother would put up more a fight than her older brother.

 _Speaking of Zuko...maybe I should go let him hear the exciting news_.

….

A/N:

Oh SHIT! Agni Kai! Now I've been planning for an Agni Kai to happen since the beginning of this story and I originally was going to have it between Azula and Katara but I wanted them to reach common ground so no. So since half way through, I've been planning for Katara and Ozai to reach a point where they recognize fault in one another and despite loving one another, they refuse to yield.

Katara isn't submissive and I haven't written her to be or at least I tried not to. She fueled by her love for her husband and torn with the differences between him and everyone else she loves. Also, Ozai's personality in my opinion could easily engulf someone like Katara. However; I do believe Katara would have her moments where she cannot take it anymore. And with Ozai hallucinating and showing signs of the madness his father once had (is it madness or something else), I do believe they'd be driven to fight. And what better way to let them than an Agni Kai? Come on. Great stuff great stuff.

Anyways! Love you guys! You're all amazing! See you next week for the big show down. Ass whooping time!


	36. Chapter 36

A/N:

The end is near! And also!

A fan of my first story Forgiving the Wicked messaged me and asked for a short mini series of Katara and Ozai's life in the Southern Water Tribe from the perspective of their daughter. I wanted to know how you guys felt about that. A small break between part one and part two of this story for a mini series based off Forgiving the Wicked. Let me know how you guys feel.

Chapter 36:

Forced on the ground with her head being pressed into the marble stone, Katara squirmed around as her wrists were cuffed behind her back. Across from her, on the ground like her was Ozai, foaming from the mouth as men they had never seen before cuffed his wrists in chi-blocking cuffs. The crowd and guards around at the Agni Kai arena were apprehended and engaged by what were clearly invaders. How did this happen?!

"Finally, Fire Lord Ozai. We have you right where we want you." A hooded man pressed his foot onto Ozai's head as he smirked while his men took control over things. It looked like the Earth Kingdom was involved in this attack.

Being lifted to her knees as her hands were cuffed behind her back, Katara had her hair pulled back and a blade pressed to her neck. Her eyes widened further as did her husband's as his body was reacting chaotically to the poisonous dart that had been shot into his neck. Even while he was twitching and having seizure-like activity happening to him, he still tried to get to her. Desperately wanting to get her away from these strange men.

Stumping down on his hand, "Sorry but she's a traitor. Can't let that go unpunished."

Ozai groaned as he tried to move, needing to get to his wife as her life was in danger but before he could blood splattered across his face. Eyes widened as he watched her fall over on her side as blood pooled underneath her.

 _ **KATARA!**_ He screamed as he fought to get a control of his body and get from under the boot pressed on his head.

Pulling his hood off and revealing his shaggy hair, "It's not a serious wound. So chill. But if she bleeds to death, that's your doing. You did make her into a traitor." The man that slice Katara in her shoulder, lifted her unconscious body and threw her over his shoulders, sending the Fire Lord a smirk as all around them his people were being 'dealt' with accordingly.

As Ozai finally started getting a grip of the poison that had been launched in his body and looked up at his attacker. A boy not older than his oldest son. Dark brown hair and slightly tan skin. A smug look on his face as if he had just claimed victory. Ozai was going to wipe that smirk off this idiot boy's face after what he had done to his wife.

Hearing a growl come from under his boot, Jet shook his head. "You might as well accept fate, Fire Lord Ozai. This is where you will be defeated. As soon as that old fat firebending man shows up with the Avatar, you're as good as dead."

….

~6 days before~

"And here I thought that you loved this man." Arnook shook his head as he couldn't bring himself to look at the waterbender that had knelt by his cell. He wasn't angry with her or disappointed. If anything, he pitied her. The girl was only nineteen now. A mother of two. The wife of a monster. It was not the life he envisioned for the girl when he saw her and her friends off. The Chieftain imagined her becoming a hero of the war. A woman that would eventually settle down like how he visualized for his daughter, marrying a good man, maybe even the Avatar, and leading a beautiful life with children. And yet, here she was sitting before him, informing that for the sake of her honor and her daughter that was being ripped away from her, she had to fight against her own husband. A man she said she had fallen in love with despite the odds.

Having had time to berate herself about her decision, Katara came to the conclusion that after what her husband has done, she would not be able to move on unless she proved herself. She could not idly stand by as her child was torn from her and the label of a whore was placed upon her name. No. Tui and La knew she had done all she could. Loved as hard as anyone could love. And sacrifice more than anyone should have to. This was the only option she could see playing in her favor. Because accepting this was not an option and running away wasn't either. She was going to face this head on. Tackle the problem. Even if the problem just so happened to be her husband.

Taking a deep breath before she spoke again, "I know I'm disrespecting our people's moral code of marriage but I can't let this- I won't let this continue. I want my daughter back, I want my honor back, and I want my dignity back. He took that all from me and I let him. La knows if I don't do this I won't forgive myself."

Understanding completely, "Our people would not tolerate a man to treat his wife as your husband has treated you. So what you've decided to do to deal with the issue is more than encouraged." Arnook told the girl. "However; you will face consequences for these actions. You know the Fire Nation will not appreciate this sort of thing. You could lose your rank or worse, be executed."

Yes, she knew this. Katara had read plenty on this when Kimiko had been training her to be Fire Lady. Ozai could throw her in prison. Have her title as Fire Lady removed and be reduced to a mere concubine. Or kill her. He really could do anything with her, if she were to lose. And frankly, she wasn't planning on it. There was a lot more that she would be fighting for than Ozai would be. Her determination and pain would give her the strength to defeat him. No matter how much she still loved that bastard, he couldn't get away with this. None of it.

~Moments later~

After Arnook gave her a few words of wisdom, Katara stood outside the metal cell door of his room, her head pressed against it. _**You worry too much. The fight will be mines to fight. You have nothing to fear.**_ _I know that but regardless of the outcome, Ozai and I..._ _ **I love him too, Katara. But I'm not blind to him and his ways.**_ _Neither am I._ _ **And that's why we must fight. His recent behavior cannot be tolerated.**_ _I agree._ _ **Then it's settled. We'll win this.**_

"Fire Lady Katara." A guard approached her and dropped in one knee, right fist to the middle of their chest. "If it is not a problem, I would like to speak freely with you if I may."

Not seeing how she could turn down the guard as she wasn't in much a position to make herself more enemies. "Yes, you may."

Raising back on their feet a set of gold eyes looked to the Fire Lady with blue eyes. "Is it true you plan to fight his majesty?"

"Yes." She said flatly as she wore her standard blank expression.

Gulping at the confirmation, "What about all the things you were working on to make the Fire Nation better?" He asked bravely. "Are you our enemy once again?"

Katara stared at the guard as if he asked her a question that was meant to decode the mysteries of her mind. She didn't know really what he was asking her. To tell him whereshe stood now. Before she was the enemy and then she was the ally and now back to being the enemy, possibly. But if Katara could have it her way, there would be no enemies. Everyone would be on the same side. Fighting wasn't something that she was a fan of. Even with the decision she made not even a day ago. The waterbender wanted peace but it was foolish to think such a thing could be achieved without a good fight. However; here stood a subject of the nation she now served asking her if she was still on their side despite the feud between her and her husband.

"I'm not your enemy nor the Fire Nation's." Katara decided she could give the concerned guard an answer. "I will still uphold my duty to the people but as you can see, this is a lot more personal. It doesn't affect my will to help this country." Because in truth, when she was with her friends traveling the country side of this nation she had loathed for so long, she discovered the Fire Lord and Fire Nation were separate. Even in the palace she noticed this. While the nobles and some servants were prejudice towards her and her origins, Katara noticed it was simply out of misinformation and not that the people here were terrible. And being married to the Fire Lord, she also came to the realization that the Fire Lord and the man who held the title were not the same. Ozai was the man she loved not the Fire Lord. The Fire Lord was a man she couldn't stand. A man that stared indifferently at her as she begged for her daughter. A man that forced her hand and she had been forced into being his wife. But the man that she fell in love with, gave herself willingly to, and had two children with was not the Fire Lord. Just like the Fire Nation and its people were not the same.

From the Fire Lady's response the guard smiled and bowed his head as he dismissed himself. So many had taken a great liking to her. She worked diligently and without prejudice. No matter the obstacle the Fire Lady was dedicated. It was good knowing her issues with her husband wasn't about to change her desire to help the civilians of the Fire Nation.

Leaving out of the prison tower, Katara managed to run into her stepdaughter, who barely even looked her way as she bumped past her. It left the waterbender feeling worse. She and Azula had finally hashed out their differences. Yet now it seemed they were back at square one.

Pausing just before she entered the prison, "The issues between you and my father doesn't change the progress you and I've made." Azula spoke up enough for her stepmother to stop in place.

"Thank you, Azula." Katara said sincerely.

"Don't thank me just yet." The Fire princess smirked and proceeded forward into the prison. Whether the waterbender realized it or not but Azula was here to visit her brother and spread the news to him about the Agni Kai.

…

Hama knelt on a cushion with the leash connected to her collar in Ozai's hands as he paced back and forth. She kept her gaze low, deep in thought and trying to block out her inner siren. Suppressing it for as long as she could. She needed to figure out how to fix this mess she made or rather that the siren compelled her to make. Either way, things were turning out to get messy and she didn't like having things as they were. And to make matters worse, Hama figured out what exactly was wrong with Ozai. Something must have snapped in him. A family illness. The madness she heard the nobles call it. A disease from pure blood that hadn't been mixed. Causing Fire Lord Sozin to launch a world war. Fire Lord Azulon to destroy the Southern Water Tribe. And Fire Lord Ozai to hallucinate and become hyper aggressive.

 _He never had this when he was a boy._ No but there was something similar to it. Every once in awhile things would be fine and then a bush would be set on fire or she'd find a burnt alive gator-rat lying about. Hama thought maybe it was because the young prince was being bullied like he usually was but she found him one day, smirking wickedly as a small nest of birds were being cooked by the flames he set to the bushes. She put out the fire like she usually did but it was clear to her that there was more to him setting things on fire than him venting.

"Ozai, why are you doing this to that poor girl? You know as much as everyone else does that Katara didn't sleep with that guard or anyone other than you." Hama said as she rose to her feet.

Ozai stopped his pacing and stared at the woman, "Reading my thoughts, are you?"

"I knew your family was one plagued with insanity since you were a boy but I never thought you'd lose to it, the madness that is." She walked towards him and stopped just an inch before him. "Now you're stuck, aren't you? You accused her of something that you've finally realize isn't true and you snatch her daughter from her. Now she wants to fight you or rather kill you. Sounds like you're trying to create another me."

The Fire Lord cast his gaze away from the woman that served as his mother. He knew she was right. Only, he couldn't admit it. Not out loud anyway. What took place yesterday and the days before were completely his fault. It was like when Ursa left and he banished his son. The hallucinations, the paranoia, the hyper aggressive behavior, it took over and all he could do was watch himself from a 3rd person perspective calling his wife out and making her hate him.

"It's not too late, Ozai. You can make things right. Go speak with her." Hama suggested.

However; Ozai wasn't sure how the waterbender would take to seeing him just a day after she challenged him to Agni Kai. She was never known to be easy to forgiving when she was still angry. Maybe he should wait a while before confronting her about things. Besides, the war. That was where his concentration should be. Not a feud with his wife that had now gone public.

Sighing as he moved away from Hama and went to gather his things from his study to get ready to leave for his duties, "You talk to her. I have other things to deal with."

With that, he was gone and Hama looked after him with a disappointed expression. _You're going to lose her._

….

Suki sat in the bedroom she and Jee shared with the sheets laid over her body. All her tears dried up as she stared blankly out the window to where the palace was in the distance. Katara had told her to stay home and stay away from the palace until things cleared up. As much as the Kyoshi wanted to see if Jee was alright and wanted to be there to support her friend, she couldn't while she was so far along. She was at that point where she could give birth at any given moment.

"Don't you worry, Suki. I'll figure out how to stop this." Aang said as he rubbed her back.

Iroh stood at the door watching the two young people. His hands were behind his back as he sighed and shook his head. Something needed to be done about his brother and as far as Aang was coming along with his training, Ozai needed to be stopped a lot sooner than they thought. Within the next week if possible. Seems like he made the right decision letting his contacts know a month in advance.

"Aang, I'm sorry I'm all emotional." Suki sniffled. "There's just so much going on and I want it to all end."

The young Avatar nodded his head at the Kyoshi. He wanted this to all be over too and have the gaang all back together. It had been an entire year that everyone had been split up and it just didn't feel right having it go on any longer. They needed to defeat Ozai soon and before the comet. Work towards bring peace and balance to the world together. Zuko would be the new Fire Lord and help remake the image of his country. Toph and Sokka would rebuild the places devastated by war. Suki would probably want to return home to help her people or stay in the Fire Nation and help Zuko. Katara, well as much as they would like her to heal the wounded, she might need time to heal herself first. And Aang planned on doing all he could as Avatar to help fix what a hundred years ruined.

Running her hands over her stomach, "I don't want to raise my child in a world still at war. I don't want it to suffer like I did."

"It won't, I promise, Suki." Aang wrapped his arms around the girl and she buried her face into the nape of his neck, crying heavily as her heart wrenched. All she could think of was Jee, the baby, and how much she just wanted to finally be done with all this madness.

…

"That idiot!" Zuko hissed as he sat on the floor of his cell and listened to his sister tell him all that had happened on the other side of these prison walls. He couldn't halfway believe it and he wouldn't if not for how upset his sister seemed to be by it. She wasn't any less angry about this than him. Why? He wouldn't know and he didn't really want to. His only concern was that the Agni Kai wouldn't be a death match that it would be organized as merely a match to see who falls first.

Azula was also sitting on her floor with her arms crossed, eyes shut as she needed to think as much as her brother needed to. Agni knew this was all stupid. Her father had lost his mind for sure this time. And the waterbender was too stupid to realize that. Ugh! She couldn't believe either of them. _Morons._

"This is all that water bitch's fault." Azula spat venomously. "If she hadn't let dad fuck her like how she didn't in the beginning, none of this would be happening." The Fire Princess said.

Rolling his eyes, "And what the hell does that matter?" Zuko hissed.

Scuffing as she looked away from her brother. "Because then dad wouldn't have fallen in love with her and I wouldn't give a shit and she wouldn't be so hard to hate right now!"

Zuko still didn't believe his father loved Katara. There was no way. He might enjoy having her keep his bed warm but his father didn't actually love anyone but himself. Probably didn't give a shit about Azula or his other two children. His father was selfish. Love wasn't in his vocabulary.

As the two of them sat in silence for a bit longer, Azula noticed her brother's torn clothes had been replaced and he was given a mat to lay on on the floor. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Taking care of her prisoners, I see. Maybe she is having an affair. Just not with the guard." Azula smirked all the more.

Wanting to slap the smirk off her face, "She doesn't visit. Just orders the guards to give me and Toph things. Only person she even goes to see is that Northern Chieftain guy down the hall." He said with a bit of jealousy.

Standing up as she got ready to leave, the Fire Princess blew her brother a teasing kiss and let him know she'd see about getting Katara to visit him. No telling if he'd ever see her again. Even he knew that himself and was why he said nothing as his sister left.

…..

It was late at night and Katara didn't care to acknowledge that bogus schedule on the door of the nursery as she slipped inside to see her son. His caretakers were all asleep in their rooms as she tiptoed down the hall of the chamber to see her son. As she reached his room that he once shared with his sister, the waterbender quickly made her way to his crib and gathered him out of it. His small body was heavy in her arms as he was fast asleep. She cooed quietly at him. Poking his chubby cheeks lightly.

"I'm sorry, Zhair." She whispered. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you often."

Zhair wiggled himself awake and his blue eyes soon peered up at her. He had the softest blue eyes and the darkest black hair. Moon kissed skin like his father, Katara found her son to be one of the cutest baby boys she's ever seen. Her finger gently caressed his hair that had started curling at the ends, perhaps taking after her wavy curls.

The waterbender carried the blue eyes boy over to a lounging chair was by the window. She pulled back the curtains to watch the moon and be with her son. Sitting down, Katara laid Zhair flat onto her chest as she leaned back into the chair, closing her eyes and drifting off.

It was an hour later that the Fire Lord showed up, wanting to see his son before heading off to bed. His days were long as the war raged on. Upon entering the room, Ozai saw that the curtains were pulled back and the crib was empty. Panic was about to seep in until he heard soft snoring coming from the lounge chair and what was so obviously his wife lying there sound asleep with their son against her chest.

Quietly he walked over to her and knelt down by where she laid with their son. He didn't hesitate as he laid his hand on the side of her face, Katara was a heavy sleeper and the fear of waking her up wasn't there. However; the boy in her arms was awake. Ozai caught sight of his son's blue eyes staring up at him. His hand moved from his wife's face to Zhiar. He pulled Katara's arms apart to take the boy from her, wanting to hold his son himself.

Sitting with his back against the lounge chair his wife laid asleep in, Ozai held his son up and grinned at the boy. Zhiar moved his hand out towards him, reaching for his father's nose and touched the bridge of it. The boy tilted his head to the side and made a gurgling noise as he blew bubbles. A smiled came to his face as the boy wiggled around and started laughing.

"Shh, you'll wake your mother." Ozai whispered for his son to quiet down but the boy was lively still and giggled some more.

Rubbing her eyes as she heard Zhiar making noises, Katara first notice her son wasn't in her arms and then the more foreboding observation was sitting front of her with his back to her. Her eyes narrowed instantaneously and all her anger from yesterday began to resurface. Why the hell was he here?!

Zhiar wiggled and giggled as his father played with him, blowing on his belly and letting him play with his nose. However; the bubbly boy slowed and his frosted blue eyes looked above his father's head. The boy's small hands reached up and Ozai didn't have to wonder why.

"You're awake." His voice deep as he remained holding his son, back turned to his angry wife, and his cares far behind him.

Not masking any of her feelings, "Zhiar isn't known for being the quietest baby." She spat.

"Must take after his mother." Ozai said as a joke but clearly Katara was in no laughing mood.

Climbing off the chair, the waterbender reached for her son but Ozai raised his brow at her and stood up. He wasn't planning on handing over the boy so quickly. He wanted a word with his wife before she decided to leave without hearing what he had to say.

Backing away, "We need to talk." He said.

"We're past words, Ozai." Katara stated. "Only actions will get the point across."

"And fighting me is the answer?" The Fire Lord looked at her curiously.

There was a pause as she looked away from him and let herself think. Was fighting him the answer? Well of course. It wasn't the one she was looking for or wanted but it was the only one that would get her results. Kya was torn from her arms and her name was dragged through the dirt by her husband's false accusations. No one would respect her after this. She had reached a bottomless pit in a place of no return. Katara didn't care anymore. She wanted her children and she wanted her pride back. Ozai didn't answer to her words or her tears or her pleads or her prayers. So he would answer to her fists.

Turning her gaze back to him, "Fighting you is my only chance. Nothing I say means anything to you. Nothing I do means anything to you. I'm nothing to you. The only way I'll get what I want more than anything is to fight you."

"I could kill you by accident, Katara. I don't wa-"

"I'd much rather die trying to take back what's mine than to live without it." Katara's eyes were hard and unwavering.

It angered him to hear her speak so lightly about her death as if her life was of no value. Ozai looked down at his son that had gone quiet and was finally falling back asleep. Katara would be willing to leave this behind for what she wanted? What meant so much to her that she'd die for it but not live for him?

"I want my freedom, Ozai. When I fight you and I win, I want our children in my custody and then I want my freedom." The waterbender said as she stared at him with tears in her eyes. "You'll have to honor any deal we make over the match. That's the rule."

"Your freedom...are you asking for a divorce?" He asked quietly hoping that was not what she was asking.

Holding herself back from crying, Katara didn't trust herself to speak and looked away from him. She gave a simple head nod and it was perhaps the loudest answer she has ever given.

Ozai couldn't even pretend that didn't faze him, he couldn't even hide his hurt eyes as he looked at her and clenched his teeth tight. Was she seriously asking him of that? And to think that if she won that he'd be forced to grant her it. Giving her his children and letting her run off to wherever she may go. Likely back to that land of ice. She'd rather have their children live as bastards and possibly be raised by another man. There were no words for his feelings on this matter. He had but one response to her.

Walking up to her and handing her their son, Ozai gazed down at her as she held Zhiar protectively. "If that is your request, I'll honor it but know that if you lose, I will make sure that you will never leave me. Whether I have to take your privileges of bending away or chain you up for the rest of your days. I will not allow you to leave me." His hands caressed down her face as she looked at him in slight horror of his words. "You. Are. Mine. Katara. Till death do us apart."

And with that he dipped his head down and caught her chin in hand as he pressed his lips into hers, biting on her bottom lip. She tried not to move as she didn't want to wake Zhiar again. His tongue glided across her bleeding lip as he pulled away. Smirking down at her with his devil eyes. His thumb swept over her plump lips, licking some of the blood from his own.

"I will not lose to you, my beautiful waterbender." Ozai grinned at her as she shivered. "If you want freedom, you'll have to kill me first."

Katara remained completely and utterly still as her deranged husband kissed the crown of their son's head, not leaving until he kissed her one last time. She felt sick as he pulled away and quietly left without another word. She'd have to kill him first? La, he knew she couldn't kill him! Even if she wanted to! No one could kill him! He was a monster that was undying.

Carrying Zhiar back to his crib and laying him down, Katara fell on her knees in tears.

"I hate you!" She cried. "I hate you, Ozai!"

Not far from the nursery, Ozai held his head down as he made his way to his chambers. He barely managed keep it together as he made it back to his rooms. Slamming the door shut to his bedroom, the Fire Lord threw a fit as he punched his fist repeatedly into the wall and set fire across the bedroom. In the room over, Hama sat on her windowsill crying silently to herself as she relived her past and listened to her son lose it once again.

 _Look what you made me do! You evil wicked monster!_ Hama cried. _**Evil? Wicked? You knew what would happen if the thing I loved most in the world were to vanish. You knew and yet you pretend to not know.**_ _It's not my fault! I di-didn't know they'd kill her!_ The siren was bitter, like any siren would be if the one thing they loved unconditionally were to die. It was the contract of the siren to its host. One person. One life. One thing that needed to remain. That one thing needed to be protected. It needed to live. If not, the siren would take over and lose its humanity. Seek to destroy the world. And here it was, doing that very thing. _**Stop thinking about it and do as I say, you can mourn after we're through.**_

…

"We need to speak the Commander Chang, we have important entail on the Fire Nation and the attack their planning." Jet told the man stationed outside the walls of Bei Seng Sei.

A large military camp was formed outside the walls as the city and its allies were preparing for a large scale attack on the Fire Nation. Jet and Sokka had reached it a lot quicker than they had thought. Just a few days. Now standing under one of the tents waiting to speak with the head of operations here, the two young men found themselves relieved to find some shade and cool water to drink. They had been at it none stop getting here. Now they could rest knowing they'd finally complete their mission.

"Man, I tell you I miss Appa so much now." Sokka sighed heavily as he flopped down in a chair while Jet leaned against one of the large sturdy rods holding up the tent.

Drinking from the canteen he was provided upon arriving, Jet wiped the sweat from his brows as he looked around. Everyone looked busy and it looked like they were also getting ready to leave or move. What was going on?

An earthbender and waterbender soldier came running up to him, saluting and then relaying a message given by Commander Chang.

"Commander Chang has asked that you hurry west to port town Guangxi. He's about to depart for the Fire Nation invasion." The earthbender hurried to say.

Jet and Sokka exchanged looks before looking back at the men.

Clearing his throat as he saw their confusion, "One of our contacts in the Fire Nation capital has already informed us of the comet. We've been working endlessly for weeks to prepare an invasion large enough to finally put an end to this."

The waterbender soldier looked to Sokka, "Those of the Water Tribes will be following right behind the Earth Kingdom fleets. However; the Southern Tribe is having difficulties due to Fire Nation occupation."

The two young men exchanged looks and nodded.

"Looks like we gotta split." Jet said as he smirked at his pal.

Chuckling as he playfully hit the freedom fighter in the arm, "Yeah, well don't get caught under anymore rocks, alright? We've have got to celebrate the end of the war with everybody."

"Alright, drinks on me." Jet said as he got ready to follow behind his fellow soldiers.

Sokka furrowed his brows as he watched Jet leave, "Hey! Wait a sec. Jet, do me a favor when you get there, will ya?"

Jet paused and looked over his shoulder, "Yeah sure, man. Anything, what's up?"

"Make sure you get to my sister before the others do. I don't want anyone to mistake her for the enemy." He told the freedom fighter.

Giving his friend a seemingly genuine smile, "Don't worry, Sokka. I'll get Katara first, okay man?"

Happy to hear that, "Thanks man. I'll see you once I return from the South."

"Sounds like a plan, see ya there Sokka."

The tribesman went to find those that had planned to help in the Southern Tribe while Jet turned around to continue in his way to the mounts that would take them to the port town where Commander Chang was.

As he and his fellow soldier climbed onto their mounts, Jet looked over his shoulder at Sokka. Shaking his head before taking off. _You still don't get it man. Katara's not your sister anymore. She's the enemy._

….

It was a single day before the big fight and the residents of the palace had become more and more excited for the upcoming Agni Kai. It had only been four times in their entire history where the Fire Lord and Fire Lady have fought. Arranged marriages were common through their history and more times than enough the royal couple have hated one another. Some even hated one another to the point of killing the other, affair and scandal, banishment, execution, fleeing, and Agni Kai. Agni Kai was the rarest stunt pulled by a ruling couple. Usually because both needed to be fighters and stand an equal chance against one another. Women in the Fire Nation weren't given the same intense training men were unless granted by their fathers. Especially women who were in line to be the next Fire Lady. Women were to serve the husbands and submit. But few were taught beyond that. As for the current Fire Lady, she was not born of Fire Nation etiquette and therefore behaved differently from the women here. Not only that but she acquired training of her own from traveling abroad. It seemed yet another rare case was in place for their to be an Agni Kai between the royal couple.

In the training arena, many caught glimpses of the Fire Lady's relentless workout sessions that started early and didn't end until nightfall. Her determination was admirable. How she was incredibly serious about her match. Her routine was flawless, ruthless, and carried much of her emotions. One could see the anger and frustration packed in each attack she'd deliver to the testing dummies. They had to be changed out each morning as they'd be completely destroyed by the end of her workout.

As for the Fire Lord, no one had seen him prepare. Probably due to confidence in his ability to win. He was after all the most powerful firebender in the Fire Nation and if that wasn't enough to defeat a small water tribe girl then there might be a serious problem. If anything, the Fire Lord looked relaxed. Not a care in the world. He attended his meetings and carried out his duties, taking on his wife's duties as well since he had her removed of them and seemed to be stress free while the match was just days away. Some had even seen him spending time with his son. Rumors flew around that the Fire Lord was through with his wife. Sending his waterbending daughter away as she wasn't fit for the Fire Nation court and purposely accused his wife of cheating so that he could get rid of her. It caused many to side with the Fire Lady that obviously been wronged. The women of the court especially sympathized with her. The men couldn't deny how dedicated to her work the Fire Lady had been and simply did not agree with the Fire Lord's approach. No one said he had to like his wife but he didn't have to resort to this. Many that had worked firsthand with the Fire Lady had come to find her working habits and ability to respect input as well as create a less tense environment to work in felt she should be allowed to keep her duties at least. Working with the Fire Lord wasn't easy. Let alone being in the same room as him.

Anyhow, things around court were getting heated and everyone was anticipating the coming fight.

"Azula told me you wanted to see me." Katara said as she suddenly showed up in Zuko's cell.

The disgraced prince looked up to his former love and grimaced at the sight of her. She looked so much like a native here than a foreigner. It made his stomach churn. Swallowing as he needed a minute to digest the waterbender's appearance, Zuko watched as she walked over to a stool and pulled it right in front of him to sit on.

"Your hair is shorter." Was the first thing he said. Not like he knew what to say.

Nodding her head as she offered a small smile, "Your hair's grown longer."

Zuko grabbed a strand that now hung to his neck and somehow just realized it. A pregnant silence fell over them before the firebender cleared his throat and looked away from the girl he had once been in love with.

"Azula says you and dad are fighting. Both figuratively speaking and literally." He says.

Katara sighed and looked down at her hands, "Well what do you expect? You know your father, he's prideful and selfish. He and I always fight. But this time things just went too far."

"So you're going to really fight him?" Zuko asked in his raspy voice.

Looking over to him, "What choice do I have? He took my child from me."

Sighing as he shook his head, Zuko didn't know what to say to her. Katara was the biggest idiot of all time to challenge his father and think she would even have a fighting chance. Or maybe she was bat shit crazy. He didn't know anymore. But what he did know was that she was determined to go through with this. He couldn't imagine her letting his father get away with taking her daughter from her. It wasn't her nature to let something like that happen.

"So did you do it?" Curious to know if his father was right about the affair. As much as he wanted to believe Katara wasn't capable of doing something so scandalous, she did marry his father while they were still together. He could only wonder if his father might have actually been right.

Knowing exactly what he was asking, Katara narrowed her eyes at the firebender. "I love your father, Zuko. I love him even now. I wouldn't ever think about betraying him in that way."

"But you want a divorce." His eyes were focused on her as he watched her expression to betray her.

However; she gave nothing away that would prove her to be a liar. "You can love someone with all your heart but know you can't change them or their minds. Your father isn't a terrible man, I learned that, but he has terrible ways and I can't ignore that. No matter how much I love him."

 _And you think he's going to let you leave?_ Even if Zuko didn't believe his father loved this waterbender, he did know for a fact his father would not let another wife leave. Especially after his mother left. His father was way too possessive and controlling. Katara must know his father wouldn't dare let her out of his grasp. He might offer the illusion but she would never be free of him. Ozai would never allow something of his to slip from his fingers. Never. That's why, as soon as Aang defeated his father, Zuko planned to interrogate the bastard. He wanted to know where his mother was.

Wiping her damp eyes a little, Katara stood up from her stool and sniffled. "Whether it make things better or not, Zuko. I still think of you as my friend." The waterbender said.

Scuffing, "Then I guess it makes nothing better." He spoke quietly. "I never saw you as my friend. You were always the girl I planned on being with."

"Zu-"

"I haven't given up on it." He was louder this time. "I still plan on having you myself."

And with that, Katara quickly left as she saw his amber eyes shimmer at her the way they had when they had still been a part of the gaang and sneaking around. It made her feel her age. Like a teenage girl. Like the girl she was before this. But just a year as Ozai's wife and two months of being a mother, Katara already felt years older than she truly was. And in seconds, Zuko reduced those years on her. _Damn it!_ She swore and hurried back to the palace. Rushing to her room. Not paying any attention to where she was going. Something she would quickly regret.

Bumping into someone, the waterbender fell back and looked up as she rubbed her forehead.

"Katara."

"Ozai." Blue eyes widened as she scramble to her feet, tripping over herself as she tried getting up but only falling back down.

Not taking to the pathetic sight before him, "Come." He said and gathered her from the marble floor that would not let her up.

….

For the last few days, Aang had been training vigorously with Iroh on mastering firebending. However; no major improvements seemed to have been made. He was a natural and could very well be considered an advance level firebender but still far from being a master. It frustrated him and made him angry. Angry that he was going to fail everyone but Iroh told him something that came as a shock. Things were all set in place.

Running to the apartment that belonged to the guard Suki was engaged to, Aang burst in and found his pregnant friend stirring a large pot of what looked like tonight's dinner.

"Late again, Aang." She giggled. "I'm starting to think you only liked helping Katara out with cooking."

The young monk moved around to the Kyoshi and pulled her attention away from the pot, grabbing both her arms. "Suki, Iroh just told me there's going to be an invasion!"

"An invasion?!" She was shocked and puzzled. "I thought we would wait to do that!"

Shaking his head as he let go of her, Aang backed up and placed his hand to his forehead. "No, Iroh says his brother needs to be dealt with immediately and that while the invasions takes place, he's going to teach me this technique that only one Avatar before me knew how to do. He's says it will put an end to the Fire Lord and his reign."

 _What?_ Suki really didn't know how to take this all. She wasn't expecting any of this for a while. Like preferably after she had given birth. Or maybe when the Fire Lord's guard was down- _oh!_ The Fire Lord's guard was down. The fight must be the distraction… _Wait! They're gonna attack during the fight?!_ Shit, she needed to warn Katara tomorrow.

…

"Here." He slid her a glass of wine across the dining room table as he drank from his own.

Katara stared at him and then looked to the glass. It wasn't poison was it? For all she knows he could have had something placed on the rim of her glass that would alter her performance. The waterbender simply slid it to the side as she crossed her arms and stared indifferently at him. What was his point of bringing her back to his chambers? Let alone the dining room.

Drinking his entire glass first, Ozai poured himself more and then slid the bottle to her. "It's no fun drinking alone, Katara."

"I'm sorry to disappoint but I never cared for drinking. Besides, it'll mess up my focus for tomorrow." She said in a snarky tone and looked away from him.

Leaning back on one hand as he held his glass in front of him, Ozai studied his wife as she sat there much like how she had when they first married. She looked aloof and uncaring. In a world of her own. Ignoring him in every way possible. He smirked to himself as a thought came to mind and he sipped from his glass before placing it back down.

Clearing his throat, "When you leave me, what are your plans? Heading down south to marry one of those tribesmen?" He humored the thought for a moment. No one would put up with her terrible attitude the way he did. No one would appreciate that fiery personality of hers the way he did. Katara was better off staying here in the Fire Nation and marrying one of the men here or even going to the Earth Kingdom.

Rolling her eyes as she shook her head and chuckled, "As if any man would want me after being your wife. You completely ruined any future hope of me remarrying."

 _Good to know._ He was back to drinking some of the content of his wine. "How about our children, you'll raise them without a father? Will you tell them about me?"

"You're pitiful, Ozai. You know that? Just pitiful." She said as she slammed her hands into the table and stood up, about to leave. No point in entertaining him. They were separated in the process of divorce. What could either of them possibly have to say to one another?

As he watched Katara reach for the door, he simply continued drinking and turned his gaze as the girl was electrocuted and collapsed on the floor twitching. _Like I'd ever let you leave, waterbender._

~Later that night~

Katara found herself looking up at a gold ceiling with the smell of cherry blossoms scented candles and incense burning. Sitting upon on what looked like the bathroom sofa, the waterbender looked around to see that there were candles lit around the rim of the pool like tub. As well as rose petals and bubbles in the water. Her eyes lit up as she swung her leg over the side of the sofa and saw how the curtains had been pulled back to showcase the full moon. She would have smiled if it weren't for the one thing that ruined this all.

Standing all too quietly over her with his hair draping over his naked torso was her bastard husband that she couldn't stand. He wore only a towel over himself and she would have said something had she not noticed she was also in only a towel.

"Spend this last night with me and regardless of tomorrow's fight, I'll have our daughter brought back to the palace." He said to her.

"What about my freedom?" She asked.

Smirking as he looked down at her, "You'll still have to fight me for that."

The waterbender continued to sit there as she watched her husband remove his towel and climb into the bath. Her eyes rolled as he splashed some of the water in his face. La, she couldn't stand him. Standing up, Katara walked slowly over to the edge of the bath and looked down at the wet Fire Lord. He turned around and looked up at her, that smug smirk still on his face.

"This changes nothing. I'm still going to kick your ass and leave this place." She told him in a stern voice. Oh, he knew she wouldn't back from the fight. Not like she could. The grace period to back out was two days ago.

Taking a deep breath, Katara opened her towel and desperately tried ignoring the look Ozai was giving her. Not even trying to hide his admiration for her body. La, her face was red just by the way he looked her over. When he offered his hand out to her, she hadn't much a choice but to accept it and let him help her into the pool. Once inside, the waterbender looked away from him and snatched her hand back.

Ozai smirked and brushed his hand across the side of his wife's face into her hair. Her hand went to his wrist to stop him.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice almost like a whisper.

Grinning as he moved his head towards her and he kissed her, Ozai's arms went around her waist as he pulled her to him. She was stiff in his arms and her lips refused to move but after a while, he felt her relax against him and her arms snaked around his neck.

Pulling just less than an inch away from her, he ran one of his hands threw her hair and smirked at her. "I'm trying to convince you to stay."

Staring at him with both a hard and weary gaze, "My mind is made, Ozai. I want to leave."

"Then you better fight harder than you've ever fought because I won't allow it." And his lips were back on hers.

"I will, you piece of s-"

 _ **Enough talking, Katara.**_ He growled in her head as he claimed her lips and pressed her up against the edge of the pool, reaching for her thigh. However; she pushed against his chest and pulled her face away from his.

"Stop! I thought we were supposed to be bathing! Not this!" Katara yelled at him. "I'm not having sex with you! Ever again! It's over! We're over! No amount of anything will ever make me want to stay here with you! I hate you! I hate you almost as much as I hate myself! Now let go of me before I lose it!"

Furrowing his brows, Ozai looked at her with a hurt expression. "You don't mean that." He told her.

"I do! I hate you and if I could hate you more, I would gladly do so!" She continued yelling. "You took my innocence from me! You corrupted me! You made me turn my back on everyone I loved! You accused me of being disloyal and unfaithful! And then you took my children from me! If there was ever a chance that we were ever going to make it, you ruined that chance when you took Kya from me!"

"I'll have her brought back tonight." He told her.

La, she couldn't believe him. "You're so pathetic that it makes me pity you!" She pounded her fist against his chest and dropped her head against him.

"And you're such a terrible liar that I don't believe anything you say." Ozai replied as he rested his chin on her head and held her. "You still love me. I know it."

 _You arrogant asshole!_ She screamed in her head as he held her.

Taking her chin back in his hand, Ozai lifted her head up to look at her and then capture her lips again. This time he had no intentions of stopping. She was his. He could do whatever he wanted to do with what was his. Cradling her head in his hands he passionately devoured her lips. Her hands running up and down his chest. No matter how much she'd try to fight him. She couldn't win. Not before. Not now. Not ever. This was his waterbender. And he would make sure to remind her of that.

~Midnight~

Katara sat up in the bed she had shared with her husband just a few weeks ago. Looking down to her side she saw him already asleep with his long messy hair wild and covering his face. She sighed and looked away from him, pulling her legs to her chest as she looked out to the window.

"If we had met as different people living different lives, what would you be?" The waterbender pondered out loud as the sheets hung off of her and the moonlight fell over her form. "I know I'd be a traveling healer. Going place to place and helping people in need. And seeing the world, meeting new people, I might even come across you. But what would you be?"

Turning her gaze back to the man sleeping beside her, Katara leaned over him and took some of his hair in her hands. "I can't see you being anything other than the Fire Lord." She said in a quiet whisper. "I hope in another life that you'd at least be a good one with no war to fight and you wouldn't be a dumb jerk that feels like everyone and everything belongs to him. You'll be a good father to all your children. A good husband like you try to be. And you won't be selfish enough to shun everyone away. And it wouldn't be so painful to love you." Letting go of his hair, her hand gently caressed his sleeping face as a tear fell from her eyes. Leaning down, she kissed his lips and brushed his hair away. "I'll love you into my next life, Ozai." And before she climbed out of bed, the waterbender kissed her husband's forehead. "Promise you'll find me then."

Out of bed, Katara collected her clothes off the floor and she made her way out of the room. Ozai had heard her bare feet run towards the door and her gently close it as she left. Sighing as he sat up and pressed his hand to his forehead, the Fire Lord forced himself to reel in his emotions. He wanted to chase her down the halls and drag her back here. He wanted to chain her up to the bed and keep her from ever leaving. But listening to her, she sounded miserable. It angered him and it bothered him. His waterbender was miserable but not because she hated him but because she was in love with him and he hurt her. More times than he could count. Balling his hair up in his fists. _Damn it! Why?!_ Ozai wanted to know why? Why it would take them living different lives as different people to be together? Why couldn't this work? Here and now, as they were. Was it because of the throne? The war? Was this stupid war why he could hold her but couldn't have her? Growling as he threw his fist down onto the bed. He needed to figure out, what was more important to him. Winning the war or Katara.

….

The day had finally come and everyone was placing their bids. It was a tie. Some believing the Fire Lord had a clear chance of winning while others could believed the Fire Lady was going to be the victor.

Having returned due to something Aang said to her last night, Suki rushed down to Katara's chambers to speak with her and warn her. Something awful was amidst. Entering the room as soon as she reached it, the Kyoshi found her friend dressed and preparing for the fight. Katara was wearing her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Her arms were cuffed with those gold armbands of hers. She wore a sleeveless vest and matching red pants both trimmed in gold. Her eyes were lined with black liner and her lips painted red. There was determination in her friend's eyes. She was going to win this match.

However; Suki knew the fight needed to be cancelled, something would be coming up and Katara needed to be more concerned with getting far far away from the palace as possible.

"Kata-"

"If you came here to talk me out of fighting Ozai, you're a little too late. The grace period has ended. The fight is set. I'm going to regain my honor." Katara said as she stretched her muscles.

"But-"

The door opening interrupts them, "Katara, my dear, come. The Sages require you and Ozai to make your terms so that they will be acknowledged after the end of the fight." Hama burst in more of a good mood than she had in the last few days.

More ready than ever, Katara went to the door and looked over her shoulders. "Are you coming?" She asked with they blazing gaze of hers she had once possessed when they were preparing for a good fight. It was nostalgic for the Kyoshi, leading her to nod her head and follow her friend out.

~Sage Temple~

An Agni Kai was a lot more serious than Suki expected. There were rituals that took place before the actual fight. Her friend knelt down in front of a sage that rubbed some red oil across her forehead and said spoke some strange ancient language. The same was done for the Fire Lord on the other side of the room.

The Kyoshi notes that the man was dressed in the same pants as Katara and his hair pulled in the exact same style. He wore his armbands on both biceps along with a red towel over his bare shoulders. She tried to pretend she didn't see the man making glances at his wife. It bothered her the look on his face. While Katara was focused and ready to take back what was hers. It seemed the Fire Lord didn't even want to fight her. Was he afraid to lose? Or perhaps afraid to hurt her. He wasn't just a master firebender, Jee had once told her. Ozai was physically a force to be reckoned with. Without his bending he could probably take Katara out but with how settled the waterbender was in her resolve. That seemed unlikely.

When the Fire Sage were done with their chanting, both Fire Lord and Lady stood up, facing straight ahead as the high sage stood before them.

"Fire Lord Ozai, son of Azulon, age 41, master firebender, height 6'5, weight 235lb, Father of disgraced Prince Zuko, heiress Princess Azula, recently crowned Prince Zhiar and Princess Kya. Husband of Fire Lady Katara." The Sage read over documented information, a standard thing to do whenever noting those participating in an Agni Kai. In case one were to die. Information of them needed to be recorded. "Fire Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, daughter of Chieftain Hakoda, age 19, master waterbender, height 5'2, weight 124lb, Mother of Prince Zhiar and Princess Kya, Wife of Fire Lord Ozai."

As he continued over information that would be recorded, Katara felt someone eying her and glanced over to see her husband staring blatantly at her. She quickly snapped her eyes away and balled up her fists. Suki caught sight of this and shook her head as she felt a hand slip to her shoulder and a lip press to her ear.

"Look here, you sweet troublesome girl." Hama whispered in her ear. "Take this and go break that guard lover of yours out of prison as well as the others. Things are going to get messy in a bit and if you want any hope of getting out of here alive, you need to go now."

Suki looked down at the hand that held keys and her body shook as she took them, looking to Hama with wide eyes. _How does she know?!_

The water siren smirked, "I'll take care of things here. You go run along now."

Not knowing what else to do, Suki nodded her head nervously and quickly left out. Slipping away without being noticed. Hama took her place and smirked as she clasped her hands together. _**I'll make things easier for you, dear host. I'll leave the innocence alone but the rest are mine.**_ Hama having been pushed to the back only sat in the dark void on her mind and nodded. _**Good.**_

"State your terms, Fire Lady Katara. If to become victor, what will you claim as your prize." The Sage asked.

Katara wore little to no expression as she spoke with profound resolve. "I want a divorce from Fire Lord Ozai as well as custody of our two children and the promise that I won't be hunted down."

The room of Sages gasped and looked to the Fire Lord that didn't seem surprised.

"And you, Fire Lord Ozai?"

"As I am Fire Lord, I'll do whatever I see fit with her. She is my wife and therefore belongs to me."

It was obvious from the Fire Lady's expression that she was a second away from starting the fight early. Perhaps they should start making their way to the arena. Sunset was approaching.

~Prison Tower~

"Hey, we can't let you in here! This place is restricted until the Agni Kai has ended." A guard yelled at the redhead pregnant woman.

Holding a tray in her hands. "Please, you have to let me in. Her majesty ordered me to have this delivered to the Northern Chieftain. She didn't know if she would be able to see him after the fight and made this last request."

The guard looked over the pregnant woman and studied her distressed face. He was personally a fan of the Fire Lady and being that this was probably her last wish, he couldn't see why he wouldn't grant it.

Groaning, "Alright. Go on. You have fifteen minutes before the shift change make it quick or I can't help you when the next group comes in."

Nodding her head, "thank you!" She said as she hurried down the hall to the vast steps.

Reaching the top of the stairs to where the prisoner cells were, Suki discarded the tray and removed from it her dagger. If she was going to bust some people out of prison, she was going to have to fight as well. Sighing, she hoped she got everyone out before the invasion. First person she needed to find was Zuko. He could fend off any guards that caught her sneaking around helping inmates escape.

…..

"You sure are a model mother." Hama said playfully as the waterbender waited to be released into the arena.

Rolling her eyes as she kept her eyes focused on the gate that would lift any minute to allow her in the ring. "Don't get friendly with me, Hama. This is all your doing."

"Whatever do you m-"

With a sudden and quick jab, Katara threw her fist into the water siren's face. Baring her teeth as she did, the waterbender glared down at Hama as she laid on the ground with her hand over her mouth staring up with wide eyes.

"You got in his head and you did this to us! I won't forgive you and as soon as I'm done with him, I'm coming for you!" Katara threatened as she kicked the woman in her gut then spit on her. (The Water Tribe has a spitting problem, I'll admit).

Just as she turned around, the gate rose up and Katara narrowed her eyes as she didn't hesitate exiting the dark dusty catacombs into the ring. As she walked out of them, she notice first how many were present and how excited they all looked. While she wanted to knock her husband out and call it a day, she didn't like that people were actually finding this entertaining. Katara didn't even really want to fight him but seeing as it was her only option. Her eyes then took in account how wide and open the arena was. To the left was the palace west wing. To the right was the sea and sinking sun. The sky was red and orange. A beautiful hue for a not so beautiful occasion. At least if she were accidentally killed then she'd be dying under a beautiful sky.

In front of her, Katara saw her husband make his way out onto the platform of where they would be fighting. As he took his place and threw off his red towel, she noticed his eyes were steady on her as she made her way to the center. She held his gaze and tried to not let herself be distracted by the thought of last night. La, why the hell did she agree to sleep with him last night? Like how stupid could she be? She knew his plan was to distract her and keep her off her game. However; it would take a lot more than that to ruin her determination.

When Katara reached the center and stood on her side of the platform, Ozai looked her over and smirked. "You can surrender, you know that? If you're not feeling up to it."

"And have you burn half my face off like Zuko? Try again." She said taking a readied stance.

Assuming his fighting stance, "Why would I want to ruin that pretty little face of yours? I'm simply offering you the chance to allow things to return as they were but if you insist on going through with this, pray you win because you'll be chained up for the rest of your life. I promise you that."

Her eyes flashed its glow from how pissed off she was from that comment. If she didn't win today, she'd rather die than live as a prisoner.

A sage came up to the platform and looked between the two. "First one off the platform loses. Stay down past ten seconds and you lose. Have any assistance from the outside and you forfeit."

"Are we ready?" The sage asked and the couple nodded. Backing a way slowly. "Alright!" Signaling for the bell to ring. "Begin!" The bell rung.

As soon as the bell sounded, Ozai had sent a fire bloom towards the waterbender but she quickly countered with a wall of water, canceling his attack upon impact. He went for another attack, a side flip of fire whipping her way as she jumped out of its way, tumbling down and sending a stream of water to wrap his ankles, bringing him down with a loud thud.

The crowd went wild as the Fire Lady knocked her husband's feet from under him. It was quite the sight. She was fast and agile. Having a solution to every attack he sent her. However; the Fire Lord looked to be holding back. His attacks were simple and basic. Not at all how they should be with his level of mastery. Perhaps, he was toying with her.

"I'm not stupid, Ozai! You're holding back!" Katara yelled at him as she brought up her ice wall as he tried to strike her with lightning.

Without anticipating it, his hand shot through the wall of ice and grabbed her neck. Next thing she noticed, her entire wall came crashing down, melting over top of her head. Pulling her to him, Ozai smirked as his wife struggled, clawing his wrist and wiggling herself around to get free.

"Sounds like you're trying to lose." He chuckled darkly.

"Like hell." She yelled and used her bloodbending to force him to loosen his grip, allowing her to kickflip off of him. Her rage that had been bottled up came out and she summoned all the water from the barrels and formed a vortex that sent spiraling his way. Ozai jumped out of its way as it went towards one of the stands where people were fleeing from right as it crashed into them. Taking the water from the ground she moved her arms above her head and thickened her finger movements, turning it into ice as she had raised it from below her husband and slice him.

Hissing, Ozai palmed the wet ground and stared wickedly at the waterbender. Her eyes wide as she realized what he was going to do.

"Back down, Katara." He told her as his hand sparked threateningly.

Katara's heart pounded in her chest as she knew what he was planning. Strike the water and she would be out. Game over. But she couldn't just give in. If she did then she'd be damned to a life she refused to live. As she weighed her options, the waterbender saw the water just by his feet. If she could get him in the puddle then he'd knock himself out before it would even reach her.

Leaping in the air, Katara sent a ball of ice at him just when the ground lit up with lightning and had Ozai's hand disconnect from the ground as he fell backwards. The man climbed to his feet quickly as he was fed up and wanted to end the fight already. Katara landed on her feet and tried to hurry and make an attack to stop him from getting closer but just as she was about to send him a wave to push him back and he was about to strike her with a direct dose of his lightning, they stopped abruptly. Both their hands reaching for their necks as they stared wide eyed at one another.

The crowd was confused but when foam started seeping from the Fire Lord's mouth and he collapsed onto the ground within seconds, twitching out of control, screams all tore from their throats. Katara still low to the ground with her eyes wide and her hand on her neck where she felt a dart, looked around her as panic erupted all around her in the stands. Yanking the dart from her neck, the waterbender hissed and looked at it.

"W-what is this?" She asked herself quietly before she looked back to Ozai who was seemingly having a seizure just a foot from her.

"Ozai!" She cried out his name and tried going to him but her body was stiff and heavy. _What was in that stuff?!_ _ **Katara! Stop, we're under attack!**_ _Attack?!_ Her eyes slowly skimmed the arena and saw strange people dressed in black cloaks attack the guards and round up the civilian audience. _**It looks like an invasion is taking place**_. The siren observed all that was taking place as her host continued to make her way slowly to her fallen husband.

Reaching him, Katara looked over him with wide eyes and placed her hand over the side of his face. "Ozai?! Are you alright?!" He could look at her as he continued foaming from the mouth and shaking. The waterbender pulled his head into her lap and wrapped arms around him the best she could in her own weakened state as the arena broke out into chaos.

 _ **What's going on?**_ He was able to reach her in her mind but even so, his voice dragged as he had barely been able to comprehend due to the poison the dart must have had. Katara found where his dart was and the. yanked it out.

Running her hand all over his face as she grew even more worried about him, completely disregarding what was happening around them. "I-I I don't know." She told him. "I-I th-think we're under attack." Her voice cracked as she was afraid but not for herself.

 _ **Katara...**_ His shaking hand went to her face. _**Run!**_ He managed to furrow his brows at her.

Shaking her head, "I'm not leaving you!"

 _ **Run, I'll be fine.**_

"No! I won't! I refuse! You can't make me!"

 _ **You stubborn idiot! I can't be killed! But you can! Now go!**_

"N-"

 _ **Katara, you have to! Zhiar is in the palace, if they get to him...**_ he let it hang in the air. Their enemies would kill their son. He was the prince and a firebender. If these people were who he thought they were, they'd kill the boy. He wouldn't allow it. Not his son. Not his precious son.

The waterbender's eyes were wide with tears. Zhiar. She needed to get to him hit she couldn't leave Ozai. Besides, her legs were barely functioning. How could she get to him in time? La! She felt defeated!

Looking up at his wife, Ozai saw a cloaked person approaching with an unsheathed sword. His eyes widened at her warningly. _**Kat-**_

"Come here, you little bitch!" The person growled and grabbed her ponytail, yanking her from her husband.

Ozai tried seizing control over his body to get to her as she fought her attacker but then was slammed face down onto the stone ground. He grimaced as he saw her brow drip with blood and her eyes wide as she stared back at him. Her wrist cuffed behind her back.

"Finally, Fire Lord Ozai. We have you right where we want you."

…..

A/N: Yay! Chaos in the palace coming up and friendships are about to be tested to their limits. The Gaang reunites but on different sides. Hope you guys are ready for it! Love you all and review! See ya next week!


	37. Chapter 37

A/N:

Two more chapters after this! :'( I hope you guys enjoy this because part two in my opinion of what I've already brainstormed is going to be so much fun to write. Takes place a few years later.

 **Also!** Any fans of either of my stories that are visual artists or know of some that like to make fan art, someone please please see if you can make Ozai x Katara art, you can recreate one of your favorite scenes from the stories or make one up on your own. I really want this ship to become bigger than it is. I really enjoy writing it and I hope to read some one day as well. Please and thank you to any artist out there that want to make fan art, if you could inbox me if you do. I love seeing fan art! XD

Chapter 37: Past and Present: (½)

Jerking up from her cot with wide eyes as she panted and looked around in a fit, Katara tried calming herself down. _It's over. It's over._ Her head tilted forward as she looked down at her cuffed wrists.

"Good morning, your majesty." A guard greeted her as he entered the room with her tray of food. Kneeling down in front of her to slide in under the bars. "I snuck a dragon fruit in there for you." The guard said with a genuine smile.

The waterbender returned the smile but weakly as she reached to take the tray. "Thank you."

The guard decided to sit and watch her eat as was part of his task for the last three months. He had become more acquainted with the Fire Lady in this time of her imprisonment. She was a lot kinder than he thought. Many had said the same about her before but to actually experience it firsthand was extraordinary. However; it was also pitiful. Someone so kind and sweet being caged away like a criminal.

"How are Kya and Zhiar?" The Fire Lady asked him in that tone of hers that barely hid the pain she felt as a mother being away from her children.

The guard let her eat a little more of her food as he told her how good in health they both were. Zhiar was a social baby. Making all the noise in the world and demanding everyone's attention. His hair was longer as well. To his ears and curling just above his eyebrows. As for Kya, she was quiet as usual but she did seem to draw a lot of attention even so. Her caretakers found her to be an absolutely fascinating baby. They say her eyes were more gold than any firebender to ever live and she wore a blank expression, one that made her resemble her father.

"Madam Kimiko says that they'll be at proper size and weight by next month." The guard informed the Fire Lady.

Katara tried not to grimace at the mention of the woman that betrayed her and her husband. Speaking of her husband. "How is Ozai?"

"His majesty is still alive, if that's what you're asking." The guard reluctantly said. "Though they'll be deciding on an execution date after today's hearing."

 _Oh yes, the hearing...I almost forgot_. Katara's gaze shifted from her food to the window where the light peered into her cell.

"I hear they're debating on pardoning you. Avatar Aang and the Kyoshi general Suki have been advocating for you. Seems like they're making some breakthroughs."

 _Is that so?_ The waterbender knew she should feel happy to hear the hopeful news. She might be able to leave this place sooner and see her children. However; after her last hearing, she wasn't as happy about the news as she should be.

~Three weeks after the fall of the Fire Nation Empire~

Hands cuffed behind her back as she knelt down in front of those that wished to try her justly before her friends, allies, former allies, family, and enemies. She was wearing a plain white gown much like she had when she had first been brought to the palace, being offered up to the Fire Lord at the time.

"Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, you are being charged with the war crimes of aiding Fire Lord Ozai and his Nation in the battle for world domination as well as trading valued secrets that have placed many lives in harms way. You've acted as an accomplice and as a personal consultant of Fire Lord Ozai. You are also being accused of murdering Officer Jet of the Freedom Fighters along with the attempted assassination of the ascending Fire Lord. How do you plead?"

Lifting her head up to look to the last person she had ever hoped to see stare down at her with vicious eyes. _Zuko._ He looked like his father sitting at that dais. It reminded her of the day she and him were dragged in by their hair to be thrown at his father's feet. Katara bit back the sickening feeling that came over her as she looked back down at the floor.

Sucking in her pride and shame, "I plead guilty." She admitted. _No point in lying._ Her hands were soaked in blood and she was caught red handed, why deny it?

Several members of the appointed court of justice, as they called themselves, got up and left. They were leaving mostly because of how hard it was to sit there and listen to the confession of the waterbender. One of the members her brother, Sokka. He had already had a rough time facing her when he finally showed up with reinforcements from the South Pole. Hakoda and Toph being the others that left out as well as some others that weren't having such an easy time accepting what they just heard.

Zuko swallowed hard as he expected her to at least defend herself and deny, however; she owned up to her actions. _So typical of you._ His gaze then went to his father that was muzzled, chained, and without his bending permanently as he was knelt down beside Katara. He watched as the waterbender looked to the man with a brokenness that pained him to see. If he didn't believe it before, he believed it now. Katara truly loved his father.

"You understand that a pardon is unlikely as you have admit to being guilty of these said crimes." Zuko felt he needed to make her aware of this, a last resort to try and save her from her unforeseen fate.

Looking to Ozai, who's eyes had somehow returned to their gold color, Katara's eyes watered as she looked back to Zuko and those looking down upon her.

Nodding her head, "I understand." She managed through her tears.

Ozai looked away from her and shut his eyes. He told her to save herself. Blame everything on him. He would take the fall. He told her this. And yet, she was trying to follow him down into the abyss. It angered him. But more than that, it was killing him that she'd throw her future away for him. She had given up enough for him. She didn't need to do anymore.

"We'll postpone the continuation of your hearing as there is more evidence that needs to be discovered in regards to this case." Zuko said as he rose and signaled for the guards to gather his father and Katara to take back to their cells.

Everyone present knew there was enough evidence against the waterbender along with her statement for them to all reach a verdict and sentence her. However; no one said anything as the Avatar seemed to be in agreement with the soon to be crowned Fire Lord Zuko.

~Present~

Seeing that the Fire Lady had stopped eating her food, only touching half her plate, he looked at her with a disheartened expression.

"Your majesty, please eat. You must. Especially when you're-"

"Hush!" Katara hissed urgently. "Don't say it. I don't want word getting out."

Sighing as he watched her slide her tray back to him, "Sooner or later it'll show, your majesty."

Furrowing her brows as she looked away from her guard and wrapped her arms around herself, dismissing him immediately.

As he bowed his head and left the somber Fire Lady with her half eaten tray of food, the guard closed and locked her door. He carried her tray to the drop off where the servants would clean it and looked to the only other guard that tended to the Fire Lady. A female guard that was already staring at him with a sad expression.

Arms crossed over her chest, "It's pitiful. She's pregnant and yet she's determined to rot in her cell. Doesn't she know she'll lose the child like that?"

"I don't think she plans on having it." The male guard stated. "She already has two that are out of reach. Do you honestly think she could go through having another and seeing it torn from her arms? It would kill her."

The female guard leaned off the wall and scuffed in pity, "Not if _they_ kill her first."

…..

~After being drugged at the arena before Ozai's defeat~

Waking up to a dimly lit room, Katara groaned as she tried getting up but felt a deep gash in her shoulder and screamed. However; her scream was muffled by a cloth gag on her mouth. Tears started forming in her eyes as she remembered what happened earlier. La, she needed to get up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Katara." A familiar voice caused her to stop her wiggling around. "Let me help you up."

Katara's eyes widened as she saw the last person she thought she'd ever see again. "Jet." His name muffled in her gag.

Helping her up and leaning to sit with her back against the wall, uncuffing her too, the freedom fighter smirked as he ran his hand along the side of her face.

"You've gotten prettier." He said as he backed up and looked her over.

The waterbender turned her head away and looked around the dim room. It looked like one of the spare rooms in the residential area but she couldn't really tell from the dark lighting. However; as her eyes roamed around she spotted Ozai chained up to the wall with a muzzle over his mouth. Wanting to see if he was alright, the waterbender tried scooting over to him but Jet placed one of his hooks in front of her as the men she hadn't noticed around the room unsheathed their blades.

Her blue eyes traced up the hook to who they belonged to. She watched as he used the other of his duel hooks to tear off her gag and smile at her, disingenuously.

"My, Katara, I had hoped the rumors were a lie but I guess not." He said crouching down in front of her. "You caught feelings for that evil bastard."

Looking away from him, "I don't have to answer to you. Especially not when you're responsible for one of these jerks slicing my shoulder." She said.

"Ah!" Jet grinned as he stood back up and let his hooks lean against his shoulder as he looked down at the waterbender. "Feisty as always. I can see how that would be attractive to these bastards around here."

Katara glared up at him.

"Go, you can try healing him if you'd like but I doubt you'll have much luck." He and his men all chuckled.

Ignoring them, Katara moved as quickly as she could to get to Ozai and once she had gotten to him, her hands went to his face as she pulled his draping hair away and lifted his head up. Tapping his face to wake him, she noticed he wasn't waking up and she began panicking.

"What did you do to him?!" She turned to look at Jet.

Raising his hands up mockingly as he laughed, "Hey, I didn't do shit to him. He just passed out after the poison and we strung him up there."

The waterbender looked back to her husband with deep worry. She was in grave pain but all she could concern herself with was her husband she had tried to leave and the guilt that hung over her head. In the end, Ozai was trying to get her out of there, away from this. He wanted her to take their son and leave. Possessiveness overpowered by wanting to protect his family. Her head dropped against him as she moved her hands to wrap around his torso and hold him while he hung.

"You know, it's disgusting to watch you embrace that bastard." Jet said as he looked at the waterbender he had once thought so highly of. Her sense of justice. Her willingness to fight for what she believed in. Katara was an amazing woman. One he thought he'd try his luck with again if he ever got the chance but now, she was disgusting to even look at.

Feeling a bit of movement, Katara lifted her head to see Ozai's eyes slowly open and look down at her with a heavy gaze. Whatever it was that they put in that poison dart, it seemed to have a strange effect on him. It also looked like it slowed his regeneration as she saw there were bruises and cuts over the skin of his face and neck. Her hand cupped the side of his cheek.

"Ozai." She whispered his name to him and he made some sort of noise that sounded like a growl or a groan. "Are you in pain?"

Exhausted and in profound agony, Ozai tried nodding his head but was too weak to do much. He could feel every ounce of the poison flowing in his bloodstream and after what his bastard older brother did, adding another dose of that shit, he figured he'd be like this a lot longer than he wanted to. His pride was hurt most of all but seeing Katara be sliced into and seeing her now with no concern for herself, it tore him up inside. He wanted to yell for her to leave and run but with how much of an idiot his wife was, she'd stay here and suffer with him. Again faced with that side of his wife he couldn't stand. Self-sacrificing and too overly compassionate. Any smart person would take the opportunity to run like hell but she wasn't intelligent the way most people were or should be. She was an idiot.

"Jet, let me have some water." Katara turned the man that held them captive.

Frowning, "So you can heal him? Like hell."

"Please, Jet! I need to help him! He's my husband!" She began yelling.

Turning his lip up in disgusted expression, Jet walked up to the chained up Fire Lord and grabbed a chunk of his hair, yanking it back. He watched as silver eyes looked up to him with a weak but threatening gaze. It made him want to laugh.

Looking over to Katara, "I'll give you some water but I want something in return." He said licking his lips as he looked her up and down. His men leaving on signal.

Katara looked at him with wide eyes that wrote disgust all over her face.

"Come on, you could make up for sleeping with this pig by rekindling that fling of ours from years ago." Jet looked back at the Fire Lord whose eyes were turned red in the corners. "I bet you'd get off to seeing something like that, wouldn't you, you sick pervert!" He spat.

While the freedom fighter was distracted by his anger for towards her husband, Katara slowly got to her feet and looked around for that stool she had seen in the corner of her vision. Quietly and carefully, the waterbender picked up the stool and walked back to where Jet's back was to her. Lifting it above her head, she roared as she brought it down on the freedom fighter. Knocking him away from her husband, Katara beat him repeatedly with the wooden stool until she was sure he was unconscious and then threw it to the side.

Panting after she lost her shit momentarily, the waterbender kicked the unconscious man a few times and spit on him as she then looked to Ozai that had his brow raised at her.

"Not dead enough for you?" He asked in that annoying voice of his that he used to reprimand her.

Huffing to herself as she went over to Jet and dug in his pockets, searching for the keys. When she finally acquired them, she went to the chains on Ozai's wrists and unlocked them. He fell on his knees immediately and gasped.

"Let's go." She said as she helped him up. "We've got to find Azula and figure out how we're going to deal with this threat."

Ozai looked at her from the corner of his eyes and narrowed them. "What happened to defeating me, Katara? I thought you wanted your freedom. You could have easily gotten if you had run just now. Or have you changed your mind to stay with me?" He smirked at the last remark.

"I want my daughter back after this, Ozai, and I want, no, I demand respect as your equal. Give and take. Do you hear me?!" She hissed at him as she pushed him up against the wall and narrowed her eyes at him. "Agree to this and I'll never leave your side, I swear it."

"Fine." He said as if it were such an obvious answer and reached down to kiss her. "Agreed." And pulled her to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing him against the wall some more.

The kiss ended shortly after Katara heard a groaning sound some from Jet and she went over to him and started stomping him in the back. Ozai helped her out and decided to break the stool over the boy's head, leaving his wife to gape at him.

"What the hell, Ozai?! You could have killed him!" She yelled.

Turning to leave out the room, Ozai rolled his shoulders and neck. "I don't like competition, Katara. I'll kill every last one of your exes if I have to."

Crossing her arms as she followed him out of their cell. "Then I'll kill yours."

"Good luck. There is an entire harem of them on top of a few I don't remember." He chuckled as he opened the door for her.

 _You slut._ She called him in her head as she went into the hall with him behind her.

 _ **Only for you, dear.**_

Rolling her eyes. _Maybe I should leave._ She thought, hoping Ozai didn't listen in on her thoughts just now but seeing as he took her hand and tugged her along with him, she figured he had heard her.

…

~Present~

Sitting in the remodeled office of the Fire Lord, Zuko looked over the paperwork that he and Sokka had been planning out as an agreement new between the Fire Nation and the independent Southern Water Tribe. He had been thinking it over for hours and was getting nowhere. He needed to finish before the hearing. Today was the last day. He couldn't drag it out any longer.

Sighing as he rubbed his eyebrows, "When you're stressed with a major decision, how do you decide what's right?"

Iroh and Aang both looked up from what they were working on together to look at the young Fire Lord, knowing exactly what he had been referring to. The last three months Zuko and a council of those that had been a major part during the world had tried all those that had been of help to the previous Fire Lord. It was a long process and caused Zuko to have to learn quick of how to manage difficult decisions. However; the case of the young waterbender had been pushed back repeatedly throughout the course of bringing justice to all. It was something not of the new Fire Lord had been postponing but all those that had been close to Katara. Besides, even those that hadn't been very close with her felt the charges against her should be dropped. She was after all forced to marry the previous Fire Lord and it was believed amongst many that she had been manipulated throughout the entirety of her being a captive of Fire Lord Ozai.

"Katara's people should be the ones to decide. She is a Water Tribe citizen." Aang said.

Shaking his head, "Not so, Avatar Aang. The young waterbender is still the wife of my brother. She is technically under Fire Nation jurisdiction."

"Oh." Was all Aang could say as he felt worse than he had before.

"Divorcing them, however; would remove her status as a Fire Nation citizen." Iroh informed them both.

Zuko shook his head. No, he wasn't giving Katara over to the Water Tribe. He would handle her himself. Only reason being that he had overheard Katara's father and Chieftain Arnook speaking of marrying her off to some tribesman as a way of cleansing her of what the Fire Nation had done to her. The young Fire Lord hadn't been able to get a word privately with either of them. They both had an even stronger feeling of hate for the Fire Nation and even with his own involvement in aiding Avatar Aang, Zuko wasn't any different in their eyes. Even Sokka wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"I plan to meet privately with my father before the hearing." The young firebender raised from his seat. "There are things he and I need to discuss, Katara being one of them."

….

~Night of the Invasion~

 _Shit!_ Hama hissed as she pressed herself up against the wall as men dressed in neutral colored armor ran through the palace snatching up people. Nobles, servants, guards, and anyone else not in armor or simply dressed in the Fire Nation attire was attacked or taken. She was doing her best to navigate the palace without being caught. Using her bloodbending to sense pulses nearing her and determining based off their heartbeat whether they were friend or foe.

Hiding behind one of the pillars, the water siren carefully moved herself to the next one and then the next, hoping to go unseen. She paused and pressed herself flat against one as she heard some people scream and run past her, metal guard rattling behind them as soldiers of enemy forces chased them down. When Hama heard the cry of a baby from one of the women running away, her eyes widened as she remembered her grandson was in his nursery. _Oh my La!_ She needed to get to him before some found him and figured out who he was.

It wouldn't be hard to guess who's child he was once he opened those icy blue eyes of his.

Carefully but quickly did she make her way to the nursery, slipping herself inside the room. Inside she saw the caretakers all scrambling to gather the boy's things to get him to safety. If something happened to his father and sister, he would be next in line. Protecting the potential heir meant everything and these women were prepared to see to it that he lived.

"Prince Zhiar, is he well?" Hama asked one of the women as she could hear the boy screaming and crying.

One of his caretakers nodded her head as she looked wearily at the woman. "Yes, he is fine but we fear we won't be able to get him out of the room with how much he's been crying. Where is his mother and father?"

Hama shook her head and the woman backed up in disbelief as she crumbled to the floor.

"Agni no!" She started breathing heavily as did a few others as they took Hama's gesture for the worst.

The water siren walked past the women to go to her grandchild that was in the arms of a woman bouncing him gently in her arms trying to calm him down. Holding her arms out, Hama asked that the woman hand him over. His caretaker didn't ask any questions as she handed him over and the boy slowly but surely calmed his wailing.

Holding the boy in her arms, Hama went to his crib and grabbed his blanket from out of it and placed it over his head. "All of you, head to the south wing of the palace that leads towards the temple and city. I'll meet you all there with the prince."

The women nodded their heads and took the tote back of items with them as they left out the nursery. As they did, Hama looked down at Zhiar as she pulled the blanket off his head a little just to catch a glimpse of him. Those blue eyes of his looked up at her with curiosity as his head tilted to the side. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at him. He was a beautiful baby. Looked like his father but with blue eyes. It would have been a moment more that she would look at him if it had not been for the loud sound of the door being busted down.

Eyes widening, Hama pulled the blanket over the boy's head again and rested him against her chest as she went to his window. Looking out of it, she figured she could stick to the ledge and wait there until the men had finished their sweep of the room. As she climbed out of the window, the water siren held the baby close to her chest as she stuck to the wall of the ledge, refusing to look down.

"They must have taken the little runts!" She heard one of the men yell as it sounded like they were knocking things over.

Flinching when she heard something else be knocked over, "I heard one of the servants whispering about one of the children was sent outside the palace a week ago. You think they knew we'd attack?"

"Nah, heard one of them turned out to be a waterbender, my bet is the Fire Lord got rid of her because of it." Another man responded.

"I say we have our men scout nearby villages for her and the rest of us look for the boy, he's more valuable to us."

Hama scooted further away from the window and looked around to see if she could get down before being spotted. Seeing a tree branch nearby, the water siren reached for it but couldn't get to it with Zhiar in her arms. Maybe she would need to use her bending. _La, I can't do that!_ If she did then the Siren would take advantage and try to seize control. She didn't have time to try and lose herself.

Looking some more, Hama found a shrub bush below the tree. They were only a story up. It wasn't a far jump. Besides, she could use herself as landing to keep the boy safe.

"Tui and La, don't let me die from such a short fall." She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed before giving herself the okay to leap.

"Hey! That lady! She has the prince!" One of the men she overheard talking poked his head out of the window.

It only took the water siren a second to take action and jump, hitting her back against the tree to keep Zhiar from being harmed. However; it startled the infant and he began crying. Just as he did, a bunch of men started climbing out of the window. Hama hurried on her feet and held Zhiar tight as she ran from the bushes towards the corridor heading to the south wing of the palace. She needed to get him out of here.

"Please let me get him to safety! La please!" She prayed out loud as she ran as fast she could from the men chasing her.

~A little while later~

The water siren held tight to the child as the men that had been chasing her finally caught her and brought her to where the head of operations was orchestrating everything. She was then forced on her knees in front of a man with green eyes, slightly pale skin and dark brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Her icy blue eyes narrowed at him as he stared at her indifferently and with callousness.

"A tribeswoman." He looked her over. "Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?"

Scuffing as she looked away from the man. "I'm not her. I'm the caretaker of her children. That is all." She lied. Hama knew if she gave herself a position that was virtually harmless these men would leave her alone.

Chang stared at her and noticed she looked a lot older than nineteen. Perhaps early thirties or slightly older. "She had two children. I only see one." His jade eyes staring at the red bundle in her arms.

"The Fire Lord sent his daughter, Kya, away from the palace. We heard a servant say. We believe he did this due to the girl being a waterbender." One of his men stated.

 _A waterbender as the princess of Fire, how useless._ Clearly, the Fire Lord cared nothing about the girl so pursuing the child wasn't priority. As for the son, a firebender, it would seem he was fortunate for his men to have captured the boy.

"Have the boy removed from this woman and then send her to where the rest of our captives have been rounded up." Chang ordered.

Hama held tight to Zhiar as she tried to keep the men from taking him. She heard his cry as she yelled at the men to leave the boy alone. Damn it, of she could use her bending she'd throw them off of her and flee. However; her siren side would conquer her and carry out its plans. Plans that didn't involve protecting the young prince.

"Hey! Leave that woman alone!" A voice caught her attention as well as the soldiers around her.

"Sparky wait up!" Toph yelled running after the firebender.

Chang and his men took fighting stances as they saw a young man with a scar to one side of his face run towards them. They didn't know who he was but they could see by his clothing and other features that he was Fire Nation.

"Prince Zuko." Hama tilted her head to the side as the boy stood a foot in front of the Earth Kingdom Commander.

Feeling the earthbenders of the group get ready to make a move, Toph blocked their attack and ran to stand in front of Zuko with her arms stretched out. "He's Avatar Aang's firebending instructor. Don't attack." She said as she panted. _Damn Sparky, why you gotta be so fast!_

The firebender narrowed his eyes at the men. "Which of you is in charge?!" He barked.

Chang smirked and held his hands behind his back. "The disgraced prince. I've heard about you. Fighting against your father to help aid the Avatar and the rest of the world's cause." The commander extended one of his hands to the prince. "I'm Commander Xiao Chang and I command the troops of the united division comprised of Earth Kingdom and Northern Water Tribe soldiers. It is good to finally meet you."

Zuko accepted the hand and shook it, "Yeah, sure." He said as he looked to the woman kneeling on the ground with a baby in her arms.

"Hama." He said her name and she looked away from him.

"You know this woman?" Chang questioned him skeptically.

Crouching down to the water siren, Zuko helped her up to her feet and turned to look at the Commander. "Yes, she's my father's concubine. A slave. Why treat her like this when she's no less a victim than the rest of us?"

The earth kingdom soldiers exchanged looks of guilt and shame before the firebender went on to stare down their commander. Toph crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She knew this woman. While she couldn't see, her feet didn't deceive her the way people's eyes did. This was that creepy old lady that was kidnapping and killing innocent people. Not only that but Zuko was lying. He must be familiar with this woman too. The blind earthbender shook her head. _Sparky, you have awful taste._

"We didn't know. First, we mistook her for Princess Katara and then, the woman told us she's the infant prince's caretaker." Chang said impassively.

Zuko looked back to the woman and then to the child in her arms. _So this must be him._ His gold eyes spotted the small hands that peeked from the red silk blanket.

 _ **I need to speak with you.**_ Hama looked at the Fire prince as he placed his hand over the middle of her back.

"What parts of the palace have we secured?" Zuko looked to the blue printed map of the Palace he noticed was his uncle's doing.

Commander Chang had marked the areas in green that were secured by his forces. The firebender found that a little over half the palace was breached, including the residential area, many of the nobles and guards that resided in that part of the palace were captured at the Agni Kai arena.

Pointing to area in grey, "Why mark this grey?"

"That is currently underway. My men are fighting for that zone but it seems to be a crucial part of the palace and the royal guards is heavily concentrated there."

Of course. That was the royal wing of the palace. The place where the royal family resided. That part of the palace was broken up into four parts that were a palace in itself. North, south, east, and west wing. Royal guards are increased in this area the more there are residents in this part of the palace. And with the two editions to the royal family, the guards were plenty in this spot. It was no surprise that there was difficulty clearing out this zone.

Taking Hama by her arm, "You know the royal wing like the back of your hand. You're gonna help us break through the defenses." Tugging her with him.

Toph stepped in the way as Chang's men tried to follow, "Sorry but we don't work well with people outside our gaang, guys. You'll have to give this win to us."

With that Zuko and Toph moved along with Hama and the prince in their care, caring nothing for the suspicious looks they were getting.

…..

~Present~

"Today's the final day of the hearings." Zuko said as he took a seat in front of his father's cell. "You'll be executed shortly after this."

Back against the wall of his cell as his head was tilted to the side, hair wildly laying around him as he sat there staring at the son he loathed with all his being.

Closing his eyes to the boy that was now Fire Lord, "What do you want, Zuko?" He asked in a tired and drained voice. Having his bending stripped away as well as his pride and power had made him so little of the man he had been several months ago.

"You have the throne, you have your honor, you have everything you could have wanted and I have nothing. What more can you possibly wish to take from me?" He reopened his restored gold eyes and gazed in boredom of his son.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "Katara. I want her."

A loud barking laughter erupted from the almost lifeless man as he heard his son say such a silly thing. Katara? He wanted Katara? Like Ozai would ever allow that. Even if he could die, which he couldn't despite these idiots thinking he could simply from having his bending taken away, he would never let Katara belong to anyone but him. The girl was wired to serve and love him alone.

Not seeing the humor in this, Zuko asked his father what could have been so funny that he would laugh as though someone had slipped some sort of liquor in his drink. His father replied ever so callously with a 'no' and furrowed his brows as his lips twitched into a snarl. The humor was sucked dry.

"Katara is still my wife, boy! The mother of my two children and your half-siblings! To take her as your own would be a disgrace and determine your reign before it has even truly begun!" Ozai yelled before coughing violently into his hand.

The young Fire Lord saw the blood in his father's hand as well as the blood around his mouth. His eyes looked away. As dimly lit as the room was it was easy to make out the terrible condition his father was in. Dark circles around his eyes. The restless gaze. He even lost weight from his refusal to eat. His father truly had become immortal. No one could have survived like this without medical attention and yet his father was still here.

When it seemed the coughing fit had reduced, Zuko stood up and straightened himself out looking down at the man before him. "Regardless of what Katara's purpose will be, I want her to remain here in the Fire Nation, under my care. If she leaves-"

"She's as good as dead outside this country." Ozai had acknowledged this the moment he saw Katara dragged into the throne room and the Earth Kingdom soldiers struck her in order to keep her in line. It was frustrating. To lose and know his wife and children would pay for his failure. Katara was being held prisoner in a secluded cell with only two guards to routinely watch her. Her ability as a siren had gotten out and extra precautions were being taken with her. He was told she had to have restrain at her neck, arms, and ankles in order to be bathed. As for his children, Kimiko had returned, having betrayed him, she took the responsibility of raising his children in his and Katara's absence while the Kyoshi was released from her duties. He learned all this from the minds he read that entered his cell or pass by it. While he couldn't bend any longer, he still had all the other abilities of a Phoenix. But what was an immortal life if there was no power to wield in it?

Pitying his father, Zuko left the man to his thoughts and exited the cell. The guards he hand selected to be in his personal entourage all awaited him on the other side and like his father and his father before him, the young Fire Lord assembled a network of spies. It was a necessary measure due to much the opposition he faced from his own people. It seemed despite being an outsider, no one liked seeing the treatment Katara was receiving as the waterbender had become very popular around the country.

Kneeling before him was one of his spies that reported directly to him, "Fire Lord Zuko."

"What have you found?" Zuko said as he permitted the man to walk and talk with him as he and his entourage prepared to return back to the palace.

Joining the new Fire Lord, "The two in charge of guarding former Fire Lady Katara have made a somewhat disturbing discovery."

"And that is?"

"Her maj- I mean, _Katara_ is pregnant once again."

Zuko stopped in his stride as he turned to look at the spy and form an expression that reminded them all over his father, only the scar made him look that much more intimidating. "She's what?!" He raised his voice.

"She's pregnant." The spy repeated.

~Tower peak cell~

Katara was laying on her side facing the wall as her fingertips ran along the stone wall, feeling out its grooves and letting herself pretend she was beside her husband. Eyes shut as she drifted to the last night she spent with him in bed. She had been angry with him. Hurt. Broken hearted and yet, she loved him even after what he had done. He tried. He tried to make up for it. He always tried to rewrite his wrongs and though he told no one else, he always told her when he was wrong. Admitting only to her his mistakes and shortcomings. It made her feel special that he'd confide in her. Trusting her and her alone. Not even Hama and Kimiko were allowed to know what she knew. Ozai was more to her than he was to anyone else. That was why she didn't mind it. Didn't mind falling with him into an abyss. His fate was hers. They'd share it. Because as soon as they were on the other side of it, they'd be together again. In a different world, as different people, living different lives.

The waterbender had sort have lost herself in madness. Not completely like Azula had. But just enough to make everything bearable. Sometimes she talked to herself. Pretending she was talking to one of her friends or even to Ozai. If she let herself drift just a little more deeper into her own insanity, she could see her children's faces and hear Zhiar making bubbles. On days where it was raining, Katara managed to get a few droplets in her cell and bend them into a looking glass, catching glimpses of her twins. It allowed her heart to rest easy knowing that they were being taken good care of.

"Katara."

She flinched and cringed into herself as she heard that recognizable voice. Not wanting to hear the voice, the waterbender covered her ears and hummed to herself.

Watching as Katara started doing that thing of hers that she did lately whenever he visited her, Zuko approached the cell bars and took the keys from his pocket to open the cell door. Once inside, he made his way over to her and knelt behind her as her humming grew louder. She was trembling. Probably crying. Curled up in a ball as she tried to escape from him like she always did when he was here. Only, when she did it before he didn't understand but now he did.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, the firebender felt her stiffen under his touch and her breathing increase as if she were about to panic. However; he didn't intend on removing his hand from her.

"Katara, please. I need to ask you something." He said quietly.

Shaking her head the waterbender replied 'no' over and over again.

"Please, I need to know, Katara." Zuko pleaded with her but she refused as she tried blocking him out.

"Damn it, Katara! Tell me! Is it mine?!" Having lost his patience and the waterbender stilled completely. A silence fell between them as she suddenly fell out of the position she was in and sat up, still facing the wall.

Backing up a little to give her space, Zuko watched as she turned her head to the side and looking at him from the corner of her eyes. "Who told you?"

"Father had his spies. I have mine." Was his response. "Now tell me, is it-"

"No. I was pregnant before we-" She discovered she was pregnant before she had went to his chambers to kill him. "It doesn't matter, I'm not keeping it. I can't. They're just going to take it from me like they did Kya and Zhiar. What's the point of having another child if I won't be able to raise it?" This was the most her voice sounded herself since the night he visited her before her first hearing.

Furrowing his brows as her frowned and looked away from her, "If it were mine would you-"

"I would have gotten rid of it already." She said with no hesitation feeling nothing but shame and disgust towards herself. Ever since _that_ night, she's been swallowed up in her own self hate. Despite the child in her belonged to his father or him, Katara had planned from the moment she figured it out to get rid of it. She wasn't about to ruin another life.

~A week after the invasion~

Katara took a deep breath as she held her hands in her sleeves and waited for the door to be answered. La, she felt so nervous doing this but it had to be done. There was no other way. Ozai told her what would happen if she failed. Their family would be torn apart and they were all as good as dead. _I have to do this._ Her hands shook as she heard footsteps reach the door and then the doorknob turn.

"Katara." Zuko's eyes widened as he saw the waterbender standing at his door with her head bowed, dressed in a red robe and a black nightgown underneath. His face flushed when she walked past him and entered his room. He closed the door and turned around to see she had gone to his bed, sitting on it as her fiery blue eyes gazed at him.

"Can we talk?" She looked to him with an innocent expression causing him to blush harder and avert his gaze from her when he saw her gown underneath had shown off the top of her breasts. They had gotten bigger he noticed. _A lot bigger_.

Palming himself in the face, _shit! I'm not supposed to be thinking like this! She obviously just came here to talk and I'm being a complete pervert! Besides...she's dealt with enough._ He looked back to the waterbender and walked over to her, taking seat beside her at the foot of his bed. Keeping a safe distance from her.

"Sure, we can talk. What's up?" He looked at her with concern.

Giving herself a moment and taking a deep breath, "Zuko, why didn't you have me thrown into prison with Ozai and your sister?"

"Ugh...umm…" Scratching his head. "Well, I figured you deserved a chance to prove yourself. Everyone knows it wasn't really all your fault for what happened."

"Oh." Katara said as she looked down at her hands. "Well, thank you for giving me a chance. I think it was nice of you being that you and I have had our differences. I thought surely you'd hate me and throw me in there with your father."

Quickly he reassured her that he didn't hate her. Never did. He was just hurt and said a lot of things without thinking. The two of them fell silent after a while. It used to be so easy for them to talk. Discuss any topic under the sun but now, with everything that's happened, it was like they were facing strangers.

Fidgeting with her fingers, "Do you still, you know, see me like you said you did back in the prison a while ago?" Katara looked at him with those sparkling blue orbs of hers and it drew in the young firebender. He was a fool for her. Ozai knew that. That's why he was allowing her do this.

Mouth open as he was lost for words like a complete idiot. "Ugh...I mean. *clearing his throat* Those sort of feelings don't just go away with ease, Katara."

"Then kiss me." She said breathlessly.

Zuko's eyes widened as he looked at her confused and trying to get a grasp of what she just said to him. Kiss her. Agni, why would she ask that? Was she by chance- _oh Agni!_ She probably was. Confusing her feelings of gratitude with lust. His father probably had done that with her. Made her believe the proper way of thanking a man for his generosity was in servicing her body to him. It made him sick to think that was probably what had happened to her.

Sitting there waiting for him to say or do something, Katara felt a great deal of anxiety. If he didn't hurry and do something, she would lose her resolve and leave here but she couldn't. Ozai needed to be freed. She needed to free him. Even if neither of them wanted it to be, this was what had to be done.

Too impatient to wait on Zuko, Katara grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him. Pressing her lips to his as she climbed into his lap. Her hands moving to tackle into his hair as she felt him respond eagerly to her advances. His breath hot in her mouth as his arms wrapped around her waist, rolling her over on her back. Her hands moved down to the vest he wore over his tunic and began unbuttoning it. Her own robe being torn open to wear she was only wearing her black nightgown that nearly reached her thighs midway. His hand smoothed down her bare thighs and lifted her leg to his side as he settled between her legs. However; as he caught his breath and himself, Zuko broke from her lips and stared at her. Panting as he did.

What were they doing? About to part from her as he felt guilty, Katara wrapped her legs around him and forced him to look her in the eyes. She gave him a sad look and shook her head, her hand caressing the scarred side of his cheek.

"Please, Zuko. I need this." She said as she reached up to kiss his lips softly. "Make me forget."

Those were the magical little words of hers that made the final decision all the more easier for the firebender. He didn't hold back anymore. Recapturing her lips, Zuko pulled up the waterbender's nightgown and quickly tore off her panties. He then fumbled with his tie to his pants, clearly eager to have her. His anticipation rising as he couldn't wait to finally take her. Reclaim her as his. Because she was his. Before his father took her and corrupted her. Katara belonged to him.

Katara winced as she felt him shove himself into her, her back arching more in pain than pleasure as he spread her legs wider. There was no love in him fucking her. No amount of gentleness to accommodate the rough and passionate conquering of her body like there had been with his father. He was less concerned with her pleasure than his own. Ozai had always made sure to make her feel what he felt during sex. Not that Zuko was terrible. He did cause her to cum, however; it wasn't the love making she was used to. It was just like the first time with Ozai only less painful.

~Later that night~

Pulling from out of the arms that had wrapped around her, Katara carefully slid out of bed and went to where her robe laid at the end of the bed.

"Are you leaving?" She heard the tired voice of the firebender as she bent over to grab something from her robe hidden in the sleeves.

Hurrying to grab it, Katara looked over at him and forced a smile. "Did you want me to stay?" She asked, playing innocent.

Sitting up on his elbow, "Why wouldn't I?" He asked as he pulled back the covers for her. "Come back to bed." His voice more raspy than usual.

"Okay."

Crawling from the foot of the bed to where he laid on his back, Katara straddled his hips and smirked down at him as she rolled her hips into his lap teasingly. Careful to keep the object concealed behind her back.

"Not tired yet?" He asked with a smug smirk on his face as his hand laid on her hips.

Shaking her head as she bit her lips seductively. "No, not yet."

Leaning down to kiss him, Katara's eyes widened as she felt her wrist be grabbed and twisted, the dagger falling from her hands as she was flipped over quickly onto her back. Above her, the firebender she had just given herself to stared down at her with betrayal and anger on his face. Holding the dagger in his hands as he sat on her to keep her from getting up.

"You were going to kill me. That's why you came here." The hurt in his voice was almost too much to take.

Swallowing her pride, "You're going to kill him. I couldn't let that happen."

Putting his hands to her neck as if to choke her, "So did _he_ order you or was this your own doing?!" Zuko hissed.

"Does it matter? You would have been dead in seconds and it wouldn't matter who gave the order, I would still have been the one to do it." Her true colors showing as she hissed as him.

Tightening his hand on her neck, Zuko fought not to end her and fought not to release her. He was torn. If he hadn't heard the metal cling as her robe fell to the floor, he would have been dead in an instant. Katara would have killed him and all for his father's sake. He couldn't believe it. Agni, he had hoped that after tonight that she could finally be with him. But this. What she just did? How could they ever go back to how things were? It was hopeless from the very start.

"I was going to have you pardoned and you try to kill me." Zuko furrowed his brows painfully.

A tear welled in her eyes and she looked away from him, "If I succeeded Ozai would be Fire Lord again and a pardon wouldn't have mattered!"

"But you failed! Now you're going to rot away with him since you chose him! Is this what you wanted?! To die along side him?!"

"Death is better than living without him." She said all too calmly.

Swallowing hard, "If that's what you want, then so be it."

~Present~

"I want the same execution date as your father." Katara said in a whisper. "Let me die with him."

The young Fire Lord narrowed his eyes at his ex and stood up from where he was. "You're being pardoned."

Whipping her head around, the waterbender gaped at him. "Zuk-"

"You made it clear where we stand. We aren't friends or lovers, why would I give you what you want? Besides, I refuse to let my half siblings live without their mother like I did ." He said as he snapped his fingers for the guards to enter the room. "Think of this as me getting even with you for _that_ night."

Katara looked to them as they came into her cell, grabbing her by the neck with a pole that had a collar at the end of it and then dragging her out of cell. It must be time for the hearing.

Turning to watch the waterbender struggle against her restraints, "Make sure to scrub her more thoroughly this time. She's starting to smell." He said as he turned his nose up at Katara.

Trying to fight the guards as she snapped her teeth at Zuko for his insult. "You bastard! Say it to my face!" She reached for him to try and claw him up with her nails that had grown dangerously sharp.

…..

In one of the guests rooms of the palace, Sokka lay in his bed with sheets just below his waist and a certain earthbender curled up against him, her arm around his torso. Staring up at the ceiling the tribesman was left in deep thought. The war had been won for three months and reconstruction was underway as he and his friends all planned it out. However; while he should be celebrating and enjoying the bad days being over. He couldn't. There were casualties and prices greater than gold and silver paid for the sake of winning the war. It was a costly war and he had lost so much.

Nuzzling into him sleepily, "Snoozle, you up?" Toph asked in a sleepily voice.

"Yeah, I am." He replied as he placed his hand on her shoulder and messaged it.

Running her hand up and down his chest, "We've got to get up. The hearing will be in a bit. Gotta save sugar queen." She sat up off of him, hair a completely mess as she turned her head in different directions and stretched.

Sitting up too, Sokka stretched his limbs and sighed. Today was the last day of the hearing. Both his sister and the Fire Lord's fate would be decided. He had fought endlessly with many on the council would be deciding her fate. So many wanted her punished for her crime of aiding the Fire Lord. Others like his father and the Northern Chieftain wanted her to received some sort of cleansing for what had happened to her here. As for him and his friends, they just wanted Katara to be recover from whatever trauma she had faced alone. The simple fact that she tried to kill Zuko was proof to them that she had been manipulated and brainwashed beyond the point of her own acknowledgement.

Helping Toph out of bed, Sokka led her to the bathroom where they bathed together and got dressed. When they were both ready, the two left out of their shared chambers into the halls of the palace.

Holding her boyfriend's hands, "Ya worry too much Snoozle." Toph elbowed him a little into his side. "None of us are going to let Sugar Queen be executed or sentenced to some other shitty fate. She's dealt with enough."

"I know but my sister, what if we already lost her? You know what became of Zuko's sister. Azula struck herself with own lightning when she discovered Aang defeated her father. She just barely survived." Sokka explained. "Ozai did that to her. To his daughter. Drove her insane. Imagine what he did to Katara. He practically turned her into his more personal minion."

Toph agreed with what Sokka was saying however whenever she was in the room with Katara or had patrolled the prison, passing her cell, the earthbender didn't sense anything off about the waterbender. Her guess was Katara wasn't driven to the same point Azula had been, besides, Azula had years of torment. However; Toph did believe Katara was greatly manipulated. Her heart used against her. Her feelings. Something like falling in love with her enemy and being torn between right and wrong, illusions of security, of warmth, of honesty. The previous Fire Lord had done on number of Katara. She was pretty much a goner if Aang and Zuko hadn't figured out a way to bring more to their side of reasoning.

"Sokka." Toph said his name in a whisper.

Acknowledging her with a grunt as they continued on walking.

"Everything's gonna to be fine, alright?" She turned her head up in his direction. "And you'll get your sister back. We'll all get her back, okay?"

Sokka merely nodded and looked off beyond the pillar columns to see that had become raining. _Is this a sign?_ He wondered to himself. _I hope so._ Rain in the Water Tribes meant replenishing, revival, cleansing, and restarting. He hoped this was meant for his sister. He had lost his mother and his first love to this war, he couldn't lose another thing.

….

"Stop it!" Katara screamed and yelled as those in charge of cleaning her scrubbed her according to the Fire Lord's instructions. She was being pressed into the floor of the prison showers with brushes running violently up and down her body, being held down as she tried to break free. For a waterbender, the young woman didn't seem to enjoy this, not at all.

On the other side of the showers with his head under one of the shower hoses and chained from his neck to his ankles, Ozai didn't fight the servants bathing him. He just stared blankly at Katara and the mess she had become. She was clenching her teeth and crying into her hands as she tried to make them stop. It reminded him of when Kimiko had told him about the stress of getting the waterbender cleaned.

"Hold her down!" One of the servants yelled.

"No! Stop it! Please!" She screamed as she fought them every inch of the way, oblivious to the fact her husband was seeing this.

The guards that were over the former Fire Lady burst in and stopped the servants from their assault.

"What are you doing?!" The female guard yelled.

The male tore them away from the waterbender, "You can't be rough with her! Fire Lord Zuko's orders!"

Katara laid still on the floor of the showers as those people were finally off of her, her guards coming to her rescue. One of them threw their cape over her and lifted her from the ground. The Fire in her blue eyes died down and fell limp as she looked around the dark showers. Her eyes meeting a pair of gold ones she hadn't seen in months. Her blue orbs brightened up drastically.

"Ozai?"

The man looked away from her.

"Ozai!" She repeated and the guards holding to her husband's restraints pulled on them to force him down on his knees, their way of making sure he didn't respond to the waterbender.

Katara tried squirming out of her guard's arms as she reached for him. "Ozai! I missed you! Why haven't you come to see me?!" Confusing her dreams with reality. "Are you still mad about me shaving off your beard?!"

Ozai didn't dare look her way and just stayed put. Hoping to ignore her to the best of his ability.

"Ozai!" Her voice got louder and her guards required extra back up to get her out of there.

When she was removed from the showers and his guards allowed him back up on his feet, Ozai finally let himself look to where she had been dragged off to. She was losing her mind in here. He knew it. That deranged way she looked at him. As if the last three months hadn't happened. Is this what he did to her? Is this what he does to those that dare get close enough to him? He heard what happened to Azula. She was still in critical condition. Life hanging on by a thread from her own lightning striking. He imagined losing the war countless times at night and never did he imagine this scenario.

…

~Night of the Invasion~

Groaning as he rolled over onto his back and saw the broken chair beside him laying on the floor, Jet winced as his body felt terrible. _What the hell happened?_ He thought but then as he let it all sink in and register, he threw his fist down at his side.

"That bitch!" He growled as he struggled to his feet. Katara really was a traitor. She knocked him out just to save that pathetic Fire Lord bastard! He couldn't believe it.

Holding his side as he made his way out of the cell and into the hall of the prison tower, Jet looked around in search of his men. However; as he looked around he saw they were knocked out and some even looked to be dead. Squeezing his fists, the freedom fighter growled and threw his fist into the wall. _Damn it! We were so close!_ He shouldn't have his guard down around Katara. He should have known that she learned to be a devious little cunt from living in this nation for a year.

"I can tell you where she and the Fire Lord have gone." A voice from one of the cell said.

Jet looked over to the direction the voice was coming from and limped to the door. "Tell me! Where did that bitch go?!"

"Let me out first and I'll show you the way." The inmate said.

The freedom fighter narrowed his eyes as he looked through the window at the top of the door to see the man on the other side. He couldn't make him out all the way but what he did see was a man with gold eyes and short black hair. He looked like he had seen better days, however.

Scuffing, "As if I'd set a firebender lose!"

"I'm a waterbender, sir. My mother was a slave taken from the southern tribe and my father a ruthless noble that bought her. I may have the eyes of a firebender but I bend water." The inmate said.

Jet took his keys and unlocked the cell down, pulling out his dagger for precaution. As he entered the cell, he noticed the man had his hands lifted and he stood on the far end of the room. "So why are you in here?"

Hands raised as he played innocent, "The Fire Lady tried seducing me but when I refused, she had her husband arrest me under false pretenses."

 _That witch!_ Jet couldn't believe how corrupted Katara had become.

"And you say you're a waterbender?"

The man nodded and demonstrated as he bent water from out of Jet's canteen. The freedom fighter was convinced. This man was clearly not a firebender. Or so he thought. Duel benders were so rare that they might as well be nonexistent or maybe even a myth. This worked in the inmate's favor or otherwise known as Shin. He hid his smirk as the Earth Kingdom boy showed him the way out. Now he could get to Katara and tell her all about Hama's big plans but it's not like it mattered much now. Shin was going to kill that bitch of a mother of his. He was sick of her and her favoritism towards Ozai, a man that wasn't even her biological son. Just a reject that she adopted. Hama was going to pay for what she did.

….

~Present~

 _You were pregnant when you left home, weren't you?_ Hakoda said to himself as he looked down to the grandson and granddaughter he had been given by his daughter. His brows furrowed in a pained expression as he looked to the two children being catered to by a Fire Nation woman, one said to be the bastard sister of the Fire Lord. Kimiko was her name.

Hakoda watched as the two children were taken proper care of and given nurturing treatment in the absence of their mother. This was the first time he had allowed himself to come see them. He had refused before. Knowing that while his daughter was their mother, their father was a man who he would very much long to kill with his bear hands. The Southern Chieftain had been afraid that they would look more like their father and while they resembled the Fire Lord in a way that was uncanny, he could see his daughter in them. They might look like their father but they would be their mother in every other way. Especially that grandson of his. Zhiar was his name. The boy was the most talkative baby he had ever witnessed that didn't yet use words. He just babble on and made bubbles, getting excited every time someone lifted him up.

"Kya is a quiet child but she's very observant. She knows her mother is missing as well as her father." The Fire Nation woman said as she looked to the tribesman standing off to the side trying not to be noticed.

"Is that so?" He asked skeptically, wondering how a baby would be able to know that let alone communicate that.

Seeing his skepticism, "She's different than most babies as you know your daughter was different too though your wife and you tried pretending it was only due to her being a waterbender. You knew your daughter was a siren." Kimiko said with no malice but gentleness in her tone. "Kya is the same. While words are of no concept to her yet, when you hold her, you can feel the void she bears."

The Southern Chieftain looked to the baby girl that had her gold eyes directly focused on him. She was aware. She knew who he was. He could feel it.

"Sirens usually aren't this advanced at this age. Usually this isn't something a siren is capable of until she is around the ages of five and six." The madam smiled sadly down at the child. "I believe she will be a mute."

 _A mute?_ Hakoda looked with concern at the girl.

"She and your grandson were born two months early. While they were born in good health, Kya seems to have been less developed than her brother and her speech will be off." Kimiko had consulted a few physicians about this when she noticed the girl hadn't cried or as much made a sound.

Coming up to the crib where his granddaughter laid, Hakoda reached in and picked her up. She was a little thing. Smaller than her brother. Underdeveloped as the madam had said. However; she was one of the most precious little girls he had ever seen. Her curly black hair fell around her face and above her brows. Those gold eyes of her sparkled as she stared at him with those wide eyes of hers. Brown skin reminding him of his people's darker complexion. Holding her, the Southern Chieftain could feel exactly what the woman said. A void. Kya was aware. Knowledgeable about her mother and father not being present.

"The hearing is today. While I want nothing more than that bastard father of theirs to burn for what he did, I hope that my daughter is pardoned and is allowed to return to her children." Hakoda said as he let Kya play with his finger, trying to reach for his face.

Kya was used to playing with her father's beard and pulling it. She liked the laughter that would erupt from him. He would smile at her and poke her nose. But then one day she didn't see him and someone picked her out of her crib. The girl wanted to know if she would ever be able to play with her father's beard again or see his silver eyes again or hear him laugh as he touched her nose. Kya looked at this blue eyed man and knew he had to be someone from her mother's side. Those blue eyes were her window. Reaching her hand to his nose, Kya wanted him to take her to where her mother was. Wherever she was, her father had to be nearby.

"Is it alright to take her with me? To the hearing." Hakoda said as he was compelled to bring the little girl with him. "I'm sure my daughter will want to see her."

Kimiko smiled and nodded, "Yes and I'll bring the prince. I believe they should be allowed to see their mother if not one last time."

~Night of the invasion~

Kimiko had returned shortly before the Agni Kai match to the palace with an uncovered method to bring her brother's reign to an end. On their way, they found a royal carriage on the road back to the capital. They thought it was odd but as Suzume saw through the carriage with her gifted eyes as a part of her dragon's blood, she saw a small baby in the arms of a noblewoman. But why would a noblewoman be in the carriage of the royals? Kimiko didn't need to give it much thought as she figured it had to be her brother's daughter from Suzume's description. The two of them followed the carriage all the way back to the palace, snatching the child away as soon as the noblewoman stepped out of the carriage.

Holding the child in her arms, Kimiko was hellbent on finding Katara and her brother as she noticed the palace was under siege. But as she and Suzume made their way through the palace they managed to run into a not so friendly face. Hama. She had the youngest prince in her arms and the eldest stretched out on the tile floor rolling around in agony as he clawed at his skin. There was a girl, likely of the Earth Kingdom with ice up to her neck, unconscious.

"Hama!" Suzume hissed as she pushed the Siren away from the eldest prince.

"I didn't kill him. I only did to him what I've down to you and his father." She said while holding the youngest prince in her arms, bouncing him back and forth.

Kimiko eyes the woman dangerously, "And why would you? Aren't you aiding my brother in the destruction of the world?!"

Turning a dull gaze to the former madam, "A siren and host have separate desires. While I want none of this to have happened, _she_ wants revenge."

 _She?_ Kimiko studied the woman hard. While she was familiar with the ordeal of a siren, she was aware Hama had merged with hers. The Lotus had said Hama was a dangerous enemy. A siren that could be killed and yet couldn't at the same time. She wasn't immortal. Simply hard to kill is all. Her body could just as easily become water and a weapon could pass through her. She healed abnormally fast without needing to use the methods other waterbenders used. Chi blocking cuff didn't work on her though drugged darts did. Hama had learned to manifest creatures in other benders. She could alter memories using what looked like healing techniques. And she could preserve a life encased in ice for as long as time was an entity. By order of the Lotus on behalf of her eldest brother Iroh, Kimiko was to kill this woman if capable. The threat she posed was much greater than Ozai.

"Hand over the young prince." Kimiko said in a demanding tone.

The water siren didn't hesitate to carry Zhiar over to the woman and place him in her arms alongside his sister. Stepping back.

Hama looked with an impassive stare at Kimiko, "Run."

It was an order that left the madam dumbfounded up until the point that an ice dagger fell into the siren's side and she dispersed into water as a defensive. Kimiko's eyes widened as she stepped back and Suzume tried pulling the Fire Prince who had fallen unconscious from the pain he was in. The dragon blooded woman removed a dagger of her own from her thigh sheath and through it into the ice to crack it open. Fire didn't work on Hama's ice. That's just how strong her bending was. When the girl fell from the ice, Suzume grabbed her and hauled her over her shoulder as she grabbed the prince by his collar and dragged him along. She knew of only one other waterbender than Fire Lady Katara that would attack Hama.

"Mother," Shin grinned as he smirked ever so murderously at Hama as she regained her form.

Returning to her original shape, "Both of you take them and leave!" Hama yelled as she took an offensive position against her son as he lunged towards her.

Kimiko didn't hesitate to take off as she had two small children with her and she was quite frightened by her husband's presence. Fighting Hama didn't take priority over protecting her niece and nephews. She followed behind Suzume as the woman carried both unconscious youth with her.

"Shin! You dare raise your hand to your mother?!" Hama yelled as she slashed him in his side with a water whip that solidify into ice upon contact.

Jumping back with a hand to his side as he had been wounded, Shin smirked at his mother, leaving her confused up until a blade was pressed to her neck.

"I did as you asked, siren. Survived long enough to fight you again." The shaggy haired man from the eastern island coast.

Scuffing as she dissolved into water and reshaped a safe distance between both her son and the Earth Kingdom soldier. "Then you've survived all just to die here today." Her eyes glowed as she gestured for them to come forth and fight her. She didn't care if the siren took over at this point, the prince was safe and now she needed to defend herself. Once she was done here, she would go find Ozai and aid him in handling the invaders.

….

~Present~

The members of the council hearing all gathered in the throne room as they had been for the last three months concluding the war. Many of them chatted with one another. Like minds conversing with one another. It was a grand sight to see so many from foreign lands and cultures come together for the sake of rebuilding a world long devastated by a hundred years of war.

Avatar Aang with his trusted friends Sokka and Toph took their seats by Fire Lord Zuko, who was running late. The three sat in silence as each of them waited for the hearing to commence. Unlike for the others, this wasn't some social gathering or diplomatic relations meeting. No. This was their last attempt to save their friend's life as she had fallen into an abyss that may never let go of her.

When Fire Lord Zuko finally showed up and everyone went silent as he was the one that usually started each hearing with a discussion of the cases to be presented. However; Zuko knew the two they were faced with today were a touchy topic and therefore allowed Aang and Sokka to lead in his stead.

Clearing his throat as he rose from his seat, Toph giving him a rare but necessary comforting hand squeeze as he stood before a council of his peers and elders.

"I know all of you here want to move on to the reconstruction phase of this gathering we have going on. We're tired of these trials and sentencings. We are tired of making hard decisions that dictate the lives of many. It goes without saying that after the war was won, none of us have been given a moment to truly appreciate this time of peace. We're so wrapped up in making sure that something like this never takes place again. It is a burden that men and women like us must face as victors in this past war." Sokka looked around to all those present in the room. He could feel his mouth going dry and his hands sweating as he was a bit overwhelmed and nervous. Today his sister was either going to live or be sentenced to death. "And on this last day of the hearings, we are here to sentence a man that has continued to throw the world into imbalance with his wicked greed and pride. And along with him, my sister. A waterbender that was captured in her attempt to allow the Avatar a chance to flee and was yet ensnared in the webs of evil as she was manipulated, brainwashed, and forcibly turned against her family, friends, allies, and even herself. My sister is no less a victim than any of us here and she sacrificed herself in order to save her people whose lives were threatened along with the current Fire Lord Zuko. Remember this as you judge her fairly and accordingly. Katara is not your enemy. She's the one that found the Avatar and guided him down this road of saving the world."

The young tribesman gave them all something to think about as he sat back down and looked to Aang, who gave him a small approving smile. This was hard on everyone and the young monk knew it had to have been especially hard on Sokka. But hopefully the universe was on there side and Katara was granted a pardon and if not, she would at least receive a light punishment.

Sitting on his throne as his men brought in his father and Katara, the two of them were kept at a distance from one another, Zuko noticed something was off about the waterbender as her guards had to keep pulling her chains for her to stay a fair distance from his father. Her eyes widened as she smiled at his father who pretended not to notice her.

"Your majesty." One of his men came up to him and bowed his head.

The young Fire Lord narrowed his eyes, "What is it?"

"There was another incident back at the prison." The guard reported. "The waterbender broke out of our restraints and made contact with your father. As far as we know there wasn't much said that was of any suspicion. She was just going on about something that made absolutely no sense as if she lost it or something. Your father didn't say anything back, just stared at her."

 _So she really has lost it._ Zuko looked to the waterbender as he realized she had snapped just like how that woman Hama said she would. It was nowhere near as bad as his sister but it was still a grim sight to see. He looked over to his side to see if any of the other had noticed it and by how Sokka was gripping the armrest with Toph trying to sooth him and Aang staring solemnly at Katara, he could see they had noticed.

Being brought once again before the new council that was devised of her former allies, Katara kept her eyes on Ozai, waiting for him to acknowledge her. Back in the prison when she had gotten away from her guards to go see him, she had told him how she'd figure a way out for them, that she'd do whatever she had to reverse this. But he only looked at her with pity as he told her in a quiet whisper that he was sorry. Sorry for what? It's not like this was his fault. She should have fought harder and done everything he asked of her. Then things wouldn't have become like this. Both of them separated from each other and their children. La, why hadn't she realized before how right he was? Why did it take this happening for her to finally see? Ozai was right. He was always right.

 _ **Look at me, Ozai! Look! I said I'm sorry!**_ Katara tried communicating to him but he didn't respond. Pretending he couldn't hear her. He was angry with her. She understood.

Before very long, she and him both were forced on their knees in front of the dias. Her head was forced to turn straight so that she would look to the new Fire Lord and his council of temporary members. When her eyes laid on Zuko and everyone they narrowed. The line that Ozai user with her over and over to make her see that she belonged to him and was the enemy of her former friends played in her head. They invaded her home, humiliated her husband, called her a traitor and some whispered that she was a whore, took her children from her, and now they look down on her as if she were beneath them. Well she wasn't!

"Let us begin." One of the Sages that doubles as a white Lotus member said as one of his peers rose with a long scroll and read the charges of the former Fire Lord Ozai.

It was long and detailed. Including much of which was shocking and rather not shocking at the same time. Things that the man himself hadn't remember or hadn't thought was considered a crime. Ozai figured that must have been spying on him his entire life. Crimes he had committed well before he was an adult were brought up, like him 'killing' a nobleman after being caught with his wife. It was an accident but there was no uses pointing that out. He found himself sort of amused by how busy he had been over the years.

"Charges of patricide in the murder of Fire Lord Azulon."

Those listening were even more disgusted by the man knelt before them. While they had thought he was a terrible man before, they were absolutely appalled by this man after hearing all he has done.

Katara knelt there unaffected by the crimes of her husband, he had revealed everything to her when he shared his memories with her during that time that they had been fighting over what he was hiding from her. She only looked at him from the corner of her vision to see that stoic look on his face that masked everything on the inside. He was furious. That she knew from the strained vein in his neck. And he was non-remorseful. That amusement in his eye at every listed crime of his gave him away.

"You are also charged with kidnapping and forcibly marrying the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe as well as defiling her."

"What?! That's a lie!" Katara rose to her foot and shouted at the man speaking, a man she was familiar with. Fire Sage Lao.

Those present all noted the waterbender's interruption at the mention of the former Fire Lord's crimes against her. All eyes shifted to her.

Yanking some of her chain from the guards, the waterbender stepped forwards and glared at the Fire Sage. "You and the Lotus arranged the whole thing! You planted in his head that marrying me would be his best effort in winning the war. I was a tool you wanted to use to kill him!"

Zuko looked to the sage with narrowed eyes. "Is this true?!" He growled and saw the sage flinch.

"Of course, it's true!" Katara yelled. "The Lotus wanted me to gain your father's trust and kill him but when I wouldn't, they conspired against me in several failed assassination attempts!"

Sokka along with his father, who was holding Kya in his arms during this meeting, stood up in outrage. Arnook and his men rose as well as Pakku, a fellow member of the White Lotus. They yelled and swore at the Sages present. To have arrange a marriage between the Fire Lord and Water princess without consulting the other party was ludicrous. Especially in this situation.

"How dare you marry my daughter off, you Fire Nation swine!" Hakoda barked.

Pakku dangerously glared at them, "Was this not discussed with the rest of the Lotus? Surely, not! No way any of us would have allowed this to happen!"

"You're responsible for what happened to my sister?!" Sokka was about to lunge at the Sage but Aang held him back.

"This whole nation is rotten. Straight down to its very core!" Arnook hissed as his men all remarked in agreement.

Those of the Water Tribe were not pleased by this, however; the way things became disorganized annoyed a certain someone.

"Get on with your trial already so I can go back to my cell!" Ozai finally said something. He was terribly annoyed at the moment and they were wasting his time. What little he had of it, anyway.

Everyone turned their attention back to Ozai and furrowed their brows bitterly.

Making direct eye contact with his father, "Have we reached a verdict, yet?" Zuko was impatient for his father's sentencing.

An Earth Kingdom deleget cleared their throats and stood up, "The sentencing of Fire Lord was a unanimous decision with the exception of Avatar Aang, for the punishment to be decapitation. The fate will be set for the end of this week. Sun rise."

As soon as the sentence was given, a loud piercing scream rung in everyone's ears as the sight of two guards being flung to opposite ends of the room capture their attention.

"I'm not going to let you kill him! NO!" Katara screeched louder as she pulled her chain hard from the grips of guards and managed to knock them down and drag them. Her eyes starting to glow. Her Siren had warned her. Sirens loved once and if harm came to the one they chose, death to them all. Her siren personally desiring to flood the earth. And to avoid that at all costs, Katara would see to it that Ozai lived. She loved him but she also didn't want to hurt anyone else if her siren took over like Hama's did.

Palace guards along with soldiers rushed to engage the waterbender.

"What is wrong with her?! Is it that _thing_ you and Aang told us all about?!" The tribesman looked back and forth between his sister having a meltdown and his friend. They were all told of Katara being a siren. It made no sense to them until the Northerners explained exactly what a siren was.

Not taking his eyes off Katara while everyone around them watched with different thoughts on the girl's behavior. "She's pregnant! Stand down!" Zuko yelled but one of the soldiers managed to grab her, throwing her down onto the floor with his knee pressed into her back. The sound of her being slammed onto the marble floor caused a few to wince and others to gape as it happened not even a few seconds after Fire Lord Zuko announced the girl was with child.

Not only enraged by seeing his wife be man handled but finding out she was pregnant at the same time, Ozai grabbed the chain to his collar and yanked the men holding it towards him, striking them both with his fist.

"Katara!" He shouted her name and began fighting the guards and soldiers.

From the dais Zuko and Aang stood as they knew they'd probably need to intervene as Ozai and the men below were fighting. Beside them with Princess Kya in his arms, Hakoda stared at where his pregnant daughter lay on the ground with a man twice her size kneeing her back. Sokka didn't hesitate in taking action and tried jumping down to go save his sister but one of the guards stationed with the council stopped him.

It was utter chaos as members of the council stood in fear that Ozai would turn his fury on them. However; the man cared nothing about the rest of them. His only concern was Katara and the child she was carrying. As he got closer to her, grabbing the guard knelt on her back, Ozai tackled the man and planted his fist repeatedly into the soldier's face until he nearly killed the man. Katara's voice being the only thing that stopped him.

"Ozai."

Ozai looked over his shoulder to see his waterbender reaching her hand for him. Lowering his fist, the former Fire Lord went to his wife and gathered her off the marble floor, pulling her into his lap. His hand moved into her hair as the other arm wrapped around her and held her to him.

"Katara, why didn't you tell me?" He whispered in her ear as eyes stared at them both. "Is it not mine?"

The waterbender hand her arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her teary face into the nape of it. "Of course, it's yours. I was pregnant before I went to kill _him_." She told him. "I'm sorry I failed. I'm sorry." She trembled.

"This isn't your fault, Katara." He said as he rested his face in her hair and breathed in her scent, shutting his eyes.

 _ **I can't keep it.**_ She told him for no one else to hear.

 _ **I know that.**_ Ozai held her tighter and his hand up and and down her back. He then pressed a kiss to the side of her face and gave her one last instruction. _**Wait for me.**_

Lifting her tearful wide gaze to him, _**I will.**_

Before another exchange, Katara felt Ozai tense and foam suddenly coming from his mouth. Her eyes widened as both her hands went to his face. He began falling on his side as his body started going into shock. The waterbender cried even more as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he started having a seizure. _La! Save him! Please!_ She held him as tight as she could with what was happening to him but she felt herself torn away from Ozai.

"Stop killing him!" She cried hysterically. "Stop killing my husband!"

"Katara, stop it!" She heard her brother's voice in her ear, suddenly realizing it was him that was holding her back.

Still struggling to get to her husband, "Sokka, please let me go! Please let me go! He needs me!" She begged. "He needs me!"

Not letting her go, Sokka pulled her further and further away from the monster that had ruined his sister. Aang came down to help him, grabbing Katara's legs as she tried kicking around, nearly hitting him.

"He needs me!" Katara hollered.

Managing to get her on the other side of the room, the two sat her down in a chair and pinned her there.

"Katara, your children need you! What about them?! Don't you want to see them again?!" Sokka said as he tried to get his sister to look at him and not over his shoulder to Ozai.

Her heart tore at the mention of her children. Of course, she wanted to see them again. She wanted to hold them. She wanted them with everything in her but she wanted her husband all the same. She wanted them both. They were hers and they were both being taken from her. Her heart raged.

Eventually, Katara was beyond reasoning with as she continued to throw her fit and Aang looked to Zuko for help. The young Fire Lord looked away as if to tell them to deal with her accordingly. His decision for Katara's fate was already decided. Regardless of opposition, no one here today that witnessed her behavior could refuse to accept what her fate was to be.

Aang looked to Sokka who was struggling to keep his sister from getting up and chasing after the men carrying her husband away, silently telling him to go ahead and do it. It being a similar dart in her neck. Just like from the Agni Kai match, it worked differently on her. Less violent but just as effective. Katara fell limp and Sokka grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder as he carried her out with Toph and several guards following behind him as back up.

The young monk went back to the side of Zuko and placed his hand on his shoulder, "What do we do with her?" The question was intended for the firebender to answer but others felt their input was better suited.

"She's lost her mind. Have her thrown in an asylum until she's gotten a grip." A sage stated.

"Or in prison! The girl still committed a fair share of crimes by aiding Ozai! And after her little performance, it's clear the relationship between them is that of accomplices!" An Earth Kingdom general stated.

The men of the Water Tribes glared at the others that had began speaking up on behalf of a girl they barely knew. A girl that was under their jurisdiction. It was the joint decision of the Water Tribe, Fire Lord Zuko, and Avatar Aang. The Earth Kingdom and other members of the Fire Nation that sided with peace had no say.

"Katara is young and has time to make right her wrongs." Arnook stated. "Perhaps, she could seek recovery in the North Pole and then settle into a life there."

"You mean to marry her off there." Zuko hissed.

"He means to do what is right by my daughter. Katara has been corrupted by the influence of this nation. She needs to be amongst her own and once again take her place in our culture. I agree with Chieftain Arnook." Hakoda firmly stepped in.

Aang looked to Katara's father, "But what about her children?!"

"Kya and Zhiar will come with us until she is well enough to raise them herself." Hakoda stated. "Her grandmother will be a great step-in until Katara is ready be a mother."

"So you're going to send her north and force her into another marriage?!" The Avatar couldn't believe this.

"She learned to love a man like Ozai. She can definitely learn to love a fellow tribesman." Arnook pitched in.

Zuko had heard enough. Clearly, Katara had no hope of recovering if she were to return home. Keeping her here was probably for the best.

"Katara is my father's wife and has two children by him with another on the way. She is technically under my jurisdiction, which means her fate is my decision." Zuko sent challenging looks to the two Chieftains that now scowled at him. "She stays here and receives treatment for her trauma. When she had made full circle, her life is her own to live. Not being forced into another marriage."

When Arnook and Hakoda were about to tear into the young Fire Lord, Aang stepped in. "Hasn't there been enough fighting? Fire Lord Zuko is familiar with his father's methods of manipulation and brainwashing. If anyone knows how to help Katara, it's him."

….

~Night of the Invasion~

After finding Azula's cell where she was unconscious, Ozai gathered his eldest daughter off the ground and carried her over his shoulder as he dragged Katara along. Neither one of the two women were in any condition to fight. Azula was knocked by the drug and Katara's injury was finally catching up to her after moving around too much. Ozai took them into passageway that connected the prison tower to the palace. All normal routes to the palace would be crawling with soldiers fighting the royal guards and other chaos. He wanted to keep his daughter and wife out of the fighting until they recovered, however; as soon as he got them out of the way, he would finally squash this rebellion and win the war.

Trying to keep up with his steps as she held his hand, Katara felt herself fading in and out. She should have healed herself a little more than she did after they picked up Azula. She was only able to heal enough to seal up the wound so it would stop the bleeding but she had already lost too much blood and her whole left arm was in some much pain she couldn't even think to move it. La, she just hoped she got to wherever they were going so she could have enough time to heal herself.

"Katara, keep up." Ozai told her as he had to pull her towards him more.

Stumbling as she regained her footing, "I'm moving as fast as I can, you jerk!" Never mess with a wounded female lion-bear, it was just asking for trouble. Katara would bit his head off now if they weren't in a bind right now. _Leave me alone or La so help me!_

Ozai stopped in his pace and waited for her to come up to his side before he lifted her over his shoulder. She was taking too damn long and at this point they had no time for that. They needed to quickly get back to the palace, put these rebels in their place and seize back over their palace.

Dangling off her husband's shoulders, Katara sighed as she practically gave up trying to be tough for the moment. She'd start back up on that once she could heal herself but for now, she was going to enjoy the ride. Breathing in the scent of Ozai's hair. _Enjoy the ride and his shampoo._ The waterbender gathered some of his hair in her hands and started playing with it. A lost of blood and being hang upside down had her a little delirious.

~Arriving in the palace~

Ozai set Katara and Azula down on his bed then went to the door of his bedroom. Opening it, he stepped out into the hallway of his chambers and searched around for any signs of the rebels.

Laying on the bed, Katara groaned and rolled over onto her side. Outside the bedroom, she could hear yelling and swears met by the sound of roaring flames that silenced the voices shouting. She knew her husband was in the other room killing rebels that had entered his palace. Rebels that had once all been her allies and some, her friends. But that was the past now. She was a traitor, Jet so obviously pointed out to her. She was cut down in her shoulder for her betrayal and there was no doubt in her mind that they'd try to kill her, the others. It was kill or be killed. And seeing she had two small children to raise, she couldn't accept fate and let this continue. She stood by Ozai. 100%. He was the only option for her at the moment that would mean her safety as well as their children.

"Shit." She groaned as she saw the corners of her vision turn black. Didn't look like she would be doing any fighting at this rate.

Coming back into the room, Ozai saw his wife's eyes flutter and he rushed to her. "Katara." He said as he grabbed her face and shook her.

Grabbing his wrists, "I'm fine. Just tired." She told him. "Let me rest."

"You idiot! You can't go to sleep with an injury like that! You won't wake back up!" He growled angrily at her.

Katara would roll her eyes if she could but instead she sat up, "Help me take off my shirt." She told him.

Ozai nodded as he helped her unbutton her sleeveless vest and slid it off of her. She was wearing bandage wrapping over her breasts and a small bandage to her side.

Raising an eyebrow, "You were already injured before our fight?"

"Yeah, well I made a few errors in training this week but they're mostly healed." She told him as if it were nothing big but when he dug his finger in her side causing her to yelp from the pain, it was clear that she was lying.

Standing up as he looked down at her in disappointment. She should have told him about her injuries. He would have forced her to yield. But to think she was matched against him while in pain and suffering from this, he wonder how much more powerful she would have been if not for them.

"I need some water. I can fix this up enough where I can move around and bend with ease but I'll just have to make sure I don't get hit with anything or I won't be much uses." The waterbender said as she used her teeth to rip up her vest.

"Uses? You think I'm letting out of these chambers?" Ozai narrowed his eyes at her.

And she narrowed back, "I don't give a shit if you're immortal or not. I'm fighting with you."

"Not happening."

"Oh yes it is!" Katara said as she hopped off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. If he wasn't going to get her Water than she would do it herself. Ozai wasn't about to tell her what to do. She made up her mind long before he became a Phoenix that she would protect him. When Zuko tried to kill him that night, she defended him and she would continue to do so. He was her husband. And just like he wanted to protect her, she planned to do the same.

Bending the water from the sink, Katara let it form around her hand and as it glowed she placed her hand over her shoulder to heal it. Ozai showed up behind her, eyeing her through the mirror as if to tell her once more she wasn't going with him.

"They tried to kill me. It's clear that I'm just as much their enemy as you are." His waterbender said as she healed some of her wound. "Whether I decide to stay with you or not, doesn't matter. I won't see you fall. Not if I can help it."

Once her arm was all fixed up, the Fire Lord longed her over as she turned around to face him and shook his head. "You are stubborn as always." His hand went over her face.

Grinning up at him as she stood on her toes to reach him, "You leave me no option, Ozai." And just as they were about to kiss, lips just a breath away, Katara's eyes widened as she gasped. A bolt of lightning ran through her until soon her world went dark, falling limp in her husband's arms.

"And you leave me none either, waterbender." He said as he hauled her up in his arms and carried her to their closet where Azula was.

Laying them side by side, Ozai covered them with a sheet and closed the closet door behind him. Finding a heavy object to place in front of it, he pushed the vanity in front of it to keep either of them from leaving.

As much of a terrible man he was, Ozai had very few things in this life that he put great value on and was willing to make sacrifices for. Katara was one of those things. He had decided on the night she fled from his bed that he would do what he had never thought he'd ever do. But it was for her sake. It would all be for her sake.

…..

~Present~

"Worried that it is mine?" Zuko said as he entered the cell where his father was muzzled, chained to the floor, and only just starting to calm his tremors from the drug.

Laying on the cold dirty floor, Ozai narrowed his eyes and remained calm. "Is that remark supposed to upset me? Ha, you're pathetic, Zuko. Always have been. Now you want to brag about having fucked my waterbender. How humorous. Fuck her as much as you like, she's still mine."

"When you're dead she'll be mine!" The young Fire Lord yelled.

Smirking as he shook his head, _**you and I both know you can't kill me. You've already tried. Remember?**_

~After Katara's betrayal~

Storming the cell, Zuko sent a flame directly towards his father and watched as the man caught fire. The young firebender watched indifferently as his father was screaming and yelling in agony. Serves him right. Sending Katara to his bedroom to kill him. The man was sick. A monster. Giving his wife up to have sex with a man just so she could kill him when his guard was down. Agni, his father couldn't have stooped any lower.

However; the fire died down, Zuko saw nothing but ashes and yet those very ashes started to move around and shift. Molding and forming into a figure. Slowly the ash flared into a black flame and right before his eyes, his father was back. Staring at him with those demonic amber eyes of his. Ash residue cover his now bare alabaster skin. His clothes were lost but he was restored.

"That hurt an awful lot, son." Ozai's voice went an eerie octave lower than usual and the bass of it burrowed in Zuko's gut as he lost the will to stand and was on his knees gaping in horror at what he just witnessed. "I suggest try a blade next time. Perhaps sever my head. Anything really. Just not fire. It only pisses me off more to feel my element and yet unable to manipulate it."

Barely able to register in his head what he just witnessed, Zuko was speaking gibberish until his mind finally caught up to him. "Uncle wasn't lying! That water woman wasn't lying!" His eyes wide.

Ozai would have smirked were he in the mood but the simple fact that the boy was even here meant Katara must have failed. His fists balled in a heap of anger. The anger however; was not towards his waterbender whom he adored but towards his son that lay distraught by the sight he just witnessed.

His eyes burned red, "My waterbender, did she live up to your expectations, did she satisfy all your boyish needs. I guess not, otherwise you'd be lying in a pool of your own blood." He said ever so bitterly. "Perhaps, I truly have ruined her for anyone else being that I'm a better fit."

"You gave her that order?!" Suddenly forgetting his fears.

Unfazed by his son's anger. "As moronic as you are my son, I never pegged you for a complete idiot! As selfish as I am, do you think I'd come up with such an idea?! This was Katara acting on her own accord. I told her to leave well enough alone but you know how stubborn that girl is. I must say I'm impressed with how dedicated she is to me. Laying with such an impotent boy to catch him off guard for the kill. How unworthy I am of her."

~Present~

"We may not be able to kill you now but there's a reason why you're the last Phoenix." Zuko said as he looked down upon his father that would be wasting a way for all his life until the cure for his longevity was unearthed.

Ozai smirked at his eldest son. _The last for now._ He had high hopes for his youngest son, Zhiar. The boy had a Fire in him like none he had ever seen. Katara had truly given him a worthy son. Even being a mixed child, the boy would probably be greater in power than any firebender currently alive. Including himself if he had his bending still.

When Zuko finally left his father to his lonesome, the man was able to drop his head against his cell bars and sigh. His front of strength and boldness gone. Weakness would kill him behind these bars. Immortal or not. Weakness would take the very last of him. However; he found he would become content with his fate. Katara was safe. For now. He listened in to Zuko's thoughts in order to pinpoint what had become of his waterbender.

Clenching his teeth as he fisted one of the bars of his cell, _give it time, waterbender. I won't stay here forever. I swear it._

…

Hakoda paced back and forth with his granddaughter resting against his shoulders, waiting for word of Katara. No one had said a word to him since she was taken away about four hours ago. His son didn't bother speaking to him either. Probably upset after hearing what Arnook and he were planning for Katara. But that didn't matter now. The Fire Lord and Avatar had decided what would be done with her. She'd stay in the Fire Nation and receive treatment for her trauma and once she was well again, she would decide where to go from there.

Sighing as he slowed his pacing and turned to look out at the rain taking place outside the pillars.

"I still think a proper man from the Tribe as a husband would be good for the girl. She needs normalcy after all she's been through." Arnook said. "I spoke a lot with your daughter while prisoner here and I know she truly had feelings for that monster but he clearly took advantage of her innocence and manipulated her. You would not believe how pitiful she looked when he discarded her and took their daughter from her. Hakoda, she was a terrible sight to see. That daughter of yours is strong, I've seen her. Even when she first arrived in the North Pole she was like a force I've never seen. She had such a strong conviction. Wanting to help the Avatar and learn to properly bend water. Your daughter was amazing."

The Northern Chieftain spoke so highly of his daughter, Hakoda was starting to become suspicious of the man.

"She and my daughter were close, though not as close as my daughter and your son." The Chieftain gave a small snorting laugh as he lost himself in a daze. "When I lost my precious Yue, I was a wreck. My wife and I, we couldn't sleep or eat for weeks. Katara helped us through and we soon though of her as Yue's way of keeping in contact with her. I mean it when I say I see Katara as a daughter and I want the best for her."

The Southern Chieftain nodded his head and looked to his Northern brother. "I received that, my brother."

Clasping his hand down on Hakoda's unoccupied shoulder, "Good, I just want you to know that you have allies in the north. Anything you and your people need, we'll take of it. Anything for the sake of our sister Tribe."

It meant a lot to Hakoda hearing that. Not just of his daughter but of Arnook's compassion towards the south. Before the hundred year war, the Northern and Southern tribe were no more friendly to one another than the Fire Nation had been to either one of them. It was good to see that that could all change with the two of them as Chieftains working together for the common good of their people.

The doors of the chambers Katara had been taken to had finally opened and out came the woman Kimiko with her hands elegantly placed in her sleeves.

Bowing her head, "Chieftains of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, please excuse the wait. It took sometime getting her situated but she is now ready to be seen."

Neither of them waited to go in and see the girl.

~A little bit earlier~

Opening her eyes to a bright white light that soon faded into a scenery of light soft pink and orange, Katara felt her body stiff as she tried to stretch, yawning as she did. Her head turned on its side, the waterbender noticed that this was not her cell nor was it the infirmary. Instead it was the same room she had been placed in when she first came to stay in the place before marrying Ozai.

Wincing as she sat up, Katara groaned in pain and her hand went to her stomach.

"Katara! Please lay back down. You need to rest." The waterbender recognized the voice and looked up to see Kimiko run towards her with a bowl of water in her hands.

Disobeying the woman, the younger of the two simply sat up some more, hissing through her teeth the more she moved. "La!" She swore. "What's wrong with me?" She clenched the gown she was wearing and pulled up the covers as if to see what was wrong with her.

"Katara, wait-"

The waterbender's blue eyes spotted the blood covering her legs and plain white gown. She swallowed hard and shut her eyes with no ease, lowering the blanket.

"I lost it, didn't I?" She asked in a small and fragile voice but no tears were shed.

Kimiko looked at the tragedy that was the waterbender she had grown to love and nodded hesitantly, afraid to break the girl anymore than she had been. But little did she know Katara was beyond that point. There was no more need for tears. No more of her could be broken or lost. She was but a shell with a soul that desperately wished to break free. This little discovery did nothing to bother her. Just the sight of blood had always made her stomach churn.

"Can you help me get clean?" Katara asked in a still voice as her blue eyes made contact with Kimiko's.

The madam could see the war raged and storm that brewed in her ocean deep eyes. "Yes, of course. Let me help you out of bed."

~Moments later~

Katara stood in the tub as Kimiko and a few of her ladies scrubbed and cleansed her body. She stood with a void blank stare as they had begun washing her hair that had nearly grown back to its original length. Her thoughts taking her away to memories of things that made her happy. It was her final attempt to gain control of the mind she relinquished control of over the several months she spent in prison. She needed to get her strength back. If not for herself than for her children. Spending some much time lying about her cell and falling into a deep dark depression that nearly sent her into insanity had taken quite the toll on her.

A lack of eating properly and exercise had made her frail looking. She could see from how her rib cage showed over her chest and her wrist smaller than before. Her thighs and legs were grotesque from how thin she was now. She didn't know how she didn't break when that soldier body slammed her was beyond her. And for the fetus in her womb to have lasted this long, it was a wonder.

Anyways, Katara knew she needed to get herself together. Her brother mentioning her children to her reminded her that she had to keep fighting but now she was fighting herself. Fighting the parts of her that were dark and impure. The parts of herself that wanted to waste and die. She was at the lowest she had ever been in her life but she would have to fight as she always had. Fighting was what she did. Fighting was how she had survived. Fighting was her only choice.

~After Hakoda and Arnook enter~

The two men were careful as they approached the young woman sitting up in her bed with a tray of food she was struggling to eat. She hadn't noticed them as she tried eating. Her hands shook as she held up her spoon to her lips.

Hakoda furrowed his brows as he frowned at how frail his daughter looked. She clearly hadn't been taken proper care of in prison. Arnook noticed this too and was upset that they would allow her to lose this much weight. How could she carry a child in this state? During the hearing it was hard for the two of them to see how poorly in shape Katara had been in but now, they could see the true effect prison had had on her.

"Dad. Chieftain Arnook." Her eyes were on them both as she settled her spoon back into her bowl on the tray. "What are you two doing here?" Her voice rasped a little.

Coming to his daughter's side as he sat down onto the bed and placed his free hand on the side of her face to cup, "We came to see you, sweetheart."

The touch felt foreign enough for her to flinch at the initial contact but she managed to reel in herself in and relax, setting her eyes on her father and then to the bundle in his arms.

"Kya." She said as her hands reached for the baby girl.

"Oh yes." Suddenly remembering he had brought the little girl for his daughter to see. "She was wanting to see you, so I brought her along. Zhiar was supposed to come too but he's a bit too loud to attend hearings." Hakoda smiled as he watched his daughter take the small baby girl into her arms.

Katara held her daughter and gazed down at the baby girl with bright wide gold eyes. Her heart leapt in her chest as she held the girl closer. _I've missed you, Kya_. The waterbender brought her daughter up to her face so that she could kiss her forehead. Receiving a kiss from her mother, Kya placed her small hands on her mother's face and stared up at her with that curious look of hers. Suddenly, Katara could feel her daughter trying to tell her something.

"She's a siren." Arnook said. "An advance one from what the previous Fire Lord's half sister says. Her gift allows her to communicate with touch or eye contact, sometimes with thought. But it renders her a mute. You will never know the sound of her voice."

Staring wide eyes at her daughter at what she heard. Kya was not only a siren with a manifested ability at infancy but she was also to become a mute.

Piping in to lighten the mood, Hakoda cleared his throat and gave a reassuring smile to his daughter. "But she's a smart little girl and will become even smarter. She knew you were missing and had me carry her until I found you."

"Really?" Katara was surprised as she looked back to Kya that formed a small smile on her face as she wiggled her feet around.

As Arnook took a seat on the bed to Katara's other side, the three of them veered into a conversation about the little girl and her brother. A conversation light enough for all three of them to handle and think of something other than recent events.

Kimiko stood with her back against the wall outside the room with the door opened. She listened as the waterbender seemed to sound better than before as she spoke with her father and the Northern Chieftain. This was good for her and her recovery.

"How is she?" The new Fire Lord whispered as he walked up to her.

Looking to his nephew, Kimiko offered him a soft smile and bowed her head before addressing his question. "Look for yourself, you majesty."

Zuko peeked around the corner to see Katara laying in her bed with her daughter in arm and her father along with Arnook sitting with her. Her expression was blank still and her voice dragged on tiredly. However; she was better than she was earlier. No screaming. No tears. She'd get better in no time. He hoped.

….

~South Pole~

Knelt in the deep snow of the land she has long left behind, Hama stared solemnly at the grave of her daughter she had given birth to before being captured and taken away to the Fire Nation. It was the first time in her many years that felt so suffocated in her own pain. How agony had torn through her. The news of her daughter's found her while she was in hiding in the Fire Nation as an old woman. It broke her heart and enraged her. Tore her to pieces. She was so angry that she started killing innocent people in a small village she hid in. Slaughtering them on nights of full moons when she was most powerful. She killed so many using bloodbending that she had become more proficient in it than standard waterbending.

Tui and La, how had she fallen so far? Her hand grazed against the rock with her daughter's name carved into it. _Kya,_ her heart whispered. _I'm sorry I couldn't save you._ Tears dropped from her eyes.

"She lived happily, if that makes this any better." A familiar voice came up behind her. "She had a loving husband and two adoring children. Her life was taken in order to save her youngest child."

"The last waterbender of the Southern Tribe, yes, I know, Kana." Hama clenched her teeth.

The old woman came up beside her old friend's side and knelt with her, throwing a fur cloak over her shoulders to keep her warm. Kana smiled and her eyes glowed blue for a moment, youth retaking its form on her for the first time in years. Hama rolled her eyes as her best friend from many years ago.

"A siren with no ability to bend is a disgrace." Hama spat.

Kana chuckled as her younger self, "You were always jealous of me, weren't you? All the men in the tribe wanted me. I was an exotic little princess from the Northern Tribe."

Scuffing, "You didn't look any different than any of the other women. Besides, they just liked you because you were putting out. A little scamp from the Northern Tribe, you mean."

There was a brief silence before the two women laughed heartily and hugged one another.

"Hama, my friend, I've missed you for all these years. I've always wondered what became of you." Kana said as she faced the waterbender in front of her, brushing the silver strands from her face.

Clinging to her friend's wrist as she cupped her face, "Where I've been is too dark to want to revisit in mind or body, I'm just glad to be back home one last time."

Kana smiled sadly at her dearest friend. "So it's time?"

Hama nodded as she pulled back her cloak and showed the woman the wound in her side, "I've been awake much too long this time. It's time I sleep. Hopefully, when I wake our granddaughter will have become everything we expect her to be and more."

Tears fell from both their eyes as they hugged one last time as Hama crawled over to her daughter's resting place.

"Bury me here." Hama told Kana as she laid down onto the snow. "Let me rest beside my child."

Kana offered a small smile as she gathered the snow in her mitten gloves, "You didn't tell Katara, did you? That you are her grandmother on her mother's side."

"That child would have had a heart attack." Hama said. "It's best she doesn't know until the next I wake."

The two of them agreed and as it came time for Hama to rest, Kana kissed the woman that had been her best friend and placed snow over her from head to toe. A blanket of snow to send the water siren into her deep sleep, Kana placed her hand over the side of her friend and shut her eyes. While not being a waterbender, being a siren allowed her to do simple waterbending tasks. Such as healing and changing the form of water to ice or snow. She manipulated the snow on Hama and made it into ice which sunk into the snow. Burying itself.

Kana rose to her feet and returned to years of wisdom. Hands going into her warm sleeves as she smiled down at her friend's resting place.

"I'll hold to your memories so you can sleep well." She said as the cold air blew through her grey locks and made her way back to the village that had been growing more and more since the Fire Nation had started its reconstruction. _Tui and la must have something great in stored for our humble tribe and our brave granddaughter._

…..

A/N:

Alright two more chapters guys and we'll be finished with part one.

Next chapter will continue with flashbacks of the invasion night. Also, Character deaths in the next chapters. So be ready guys! Love ya and tell me how you feel about the chapter!


	38. AN:

HEY everyone! I've been gone for over a month now please forgive me. I had some personal issues happening in my life recently that really just tore a part. Lost my boyfriend/best friend of two years to a terrible decision I made, close Uncle passed away, started a new job, and lost a former close friend to suicide. So you can imagine I haven't been in the mood for writing. But I come bearing good news. I am back and ready to write. I should have my update for the final chapter and the first chapters of my new story in the next week or so. Please, I know i made you guys wait but I'll make it up to you all. Love you! and thanks for being faithful to this fandom ship!


	39. Chapter 39

Update for WHERE WE STAND comes out this weekend! Be prepared my lovelies!


	40. Chapter 40

A/N:

And now we're back! After a little over a year of Hiatus! Thanks for being super patient. Hope you're not all to mad. Mad, yes but not too mad, maybe lol. Also, there are probably tons of errors. Since I have proofread and couldn't get all my fixes to stay fixed and I gave up, sorry about that. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 38: Past and Present (2/2)

For the entirety of the week rain had been pouring into the Fire Nation as the fall season rolled in and the day of the execution of former Fire Lord Ozai was a day away. The troubled waterbender that had been his wife sat at the edge of the patio of her room and let her feet dangle, toes grazing the grass as she kicked her feet back and forth. Her hair hung over her face, a vacancy held in her eyes, a numbness in her soul. It had to be the medicine's doing. She wanted to laugh if only she could. She was being medicated for her unconditional love for her tyrant husband.

 _Wow._ She said flatly in her head. Wow, indeed. When did they start medicating the human heart? When did loving someone become a disease? Could one die from it? Was it fatal? Maybe. Somewhere deep inside, if she could feel it, something was indeed killing her. Parts of her already having long died of this affliction. She swallowed hard as she heard thunder. This medicine, was is the cure? Would it cure her human heart? Make her stop loving him. No. She wouldn't dare think so but maybe, just maybe, it would make the pain of dying from loving him less painful.

Katara tilted her head up at the grey silver sky and watched as rain poured down as if the skies were weeping. Weeping to the tune of her heart beat. It did the crying she could no longer do. Her tears were all drawn up. She had cried and cried for months. Praying for salvation that would never come. A merciful fate and while she was pardoned, this was no fate of mercy. To live a life without the man she had given her everything to, how, someone tell her, how this was mercy? Being drugged up because her love for him was too strong that it frightened everyone. Because she could love with no boundaries. Because they wanted her to see the man for what she had discovered he wasn't. They thought her love was poison and it was. They thought it was killing her and it definitely had been. They thought she wanted to be without it but that was simply not so. She would live with this aching pain for all her days. That's what she wanted.

"Sweetheart, you'll catch a cold like that." Hakoda finally found his daughter.

Making his way to her, he gathered her outer coat and carried it to her. Reaching her, he placed it over his daughter's shoulders and took a seat beside her, wrapping his arm over her. Her head leaned against him as she shut her eyes.

"Madam Kimiko says you haven't gone to see your children and your appetite still hasn't returned." Her father said in a concerned tone. "Is it the medicine?"

"No."

"Well what is it? You haven't been yourself l-"

Opening her eyes to stare out at the rain. "I spent over a year in a country where people either pretended like me out of fear or tried to kill me. I fell in love with a man that supposed to be my enemy and had children with him. My loyalty to him and everyone else was tested on a daily basis. I spent three months in solitary confinement and was only just released five days ago. My husband and the father of my children is going to be executed tomorrow morning. I don't think anyone would be themselves."

Hakoda gulped and looked off to the side as he felt ashamed for forgetting his daughter had been through a lot in recent.

Leaning off of her father, Katara sat up straight and turned to face him. "I love him still. Even if you all think I'm crazy for it."

"We don't think you're crazy, Katara." He tried smiling at her as he caresses her hair and brushed it out of her face.

"I'm not blind or stupid, dad. I have ears, I can hear you all even when you think I can't." She said, shoving him away and standing up with her outer coat over her shoulders.

Grabbing his daughter's hand before she could go, "Katara, please wait."

Looking down at her father she furrowed her brows with sad gaze, "It's okay, dad. I just need time to myself." She used her other hand to pulled his from her wrist and quickly fled to leave.

Watching his daughter leave out of her room, Hakoda stared in her wake as a man that had just lost what little he still had of his wife. Katara was so much like Kya. She didn't care if she was wrong as long as she felt so, it was right, any and everything she did. He finally dropped his gaze and with it his heart as it pooled into his stomach. How could his daughter have loved that man? How? When she had come home a few months back, Hakoda had seen the way Katara and the Fire Lord were like around each other. His mother even said so herself that things were more than they appeared between them. He tried not to believe it but the way Katara behaved when the Fire Lord had been sentenced made it all the more obvious.

 _Kya, what am I supposed to do?_ The Chieftain laid back with his arms stretched out in defeat.

…..

"Brother." Iroh said as he stood in front of the bar cell of Ozai's prison.

The younger of the two, groaned and rolled over with his back to the older. Ozai didn't care to see Iroh. The two of them never really care one another and to be completely honest, due to the twenty year age gap and growing up being pinned against one another, they really didn't know one another outside of name and what others said. They were brothers but that was it. Same mother. Same father. Same blood. That's all there was between them. Nothing else.

As he looked at the man that was his younger brother, Iroh shook his head and sighed. This was their father's doing. Azulon had been too callous a father towards Ozai. Beating him since he was a child and not letting up even when he had become a man with a wife and children. Azulon had done terrible things to his younger brother. Making him this monster of a man that couldn't be satisfied with what he already had. Constantly requiring more to make up for what he had been denied. In many ways, Ozai had given his own son a simiy fate to his own. Discarding and treated him with disdain. It was one of the many reasons, Zuko resembled his father's ways more so than Azula.

Setting the tray of tea down on the floor and sitting in front of it, Iroh poured tea into two small cups. As he took one, he pushed the other behind the bars to his brother.

"Ginseng tea, your favorite." The oldest of them said.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ozai refused to turn to look at the favorite son of his father. "Shows how little you know of me, brother. I've always hated ginseng but Ursa had loved it."

"So you drank it for her sake?" Iroh looked from over his teacup. "I thought Ursa was nothing more than a tool."

And that was all his first wife was, a tool. However; she proved to also be a friend in his time of need. Friends. That's as close it came to describing their relationship. They were friends. Not best friends or close ones. Tolerance and benefit being the only thing that kept them together for so long.

"But I do know you appreciate a good cup of tea, even so. Come drink with me. I would like you talk with you, little brother." Iroh chuckled at his own words. Little was not a word to describe Ozai. Not in the least. Even after losing so much weight, the man's muscular statute was still something to be reckoned with. Not to mention he was tall like their father had been.

Not wanting to face Iroh, "Talk. Of what? You and I never talked. And when we did it was never over a damn cup of tea. Besides, I'm not in the mood to talk if you hadn't already guessed." The bitterness of Ozai's feelings towards his older brother weren't restrained in his tone.

"Not even if it concerns that waterbender you've become fond of. I hear from the nobles here that the two of you were quite the pair." Drinking his tea, he smirked at sight of his younger brother tense. _So I guess you'll be opening up soon._ "And your children with her, you truly care for them, don't you?"

Ozai wasn't about to be baited by the sly fox that was Iroh. He was no fool to the way his brother was a master manipulator. Even more so than him. Iroh May have turned a new leaf but he still had an eeriness to him. One that if he had not become who he was now, he'd be even more devastating than him. Ozai remembered Iroh in his youth. The man was deeply callous. Wicked and malicious in every way their father was. People often referred Iroh as the second Azulon. Iroh had Ozai beat in everything but strategy and intellect. Iroh has military experience but Ozai was a scholar and only needed to read to gain an understanding. In someways they were evenly matched though the competition between them never ceased. They were hellbent even till this day to defeat one another and despite hiding behind the pretense of the Avatar and making the world a better place, Ozai knew this was just a game to Iroh. A Pai Sho game and everyone was just pieces in it.

 _ **What are you up to, Iroh?**_ Ozai asked his older brother in private conversation in their minds.

 _ **The same as you. Waiting and planning.**_ Iroh said as drank more of his tea.

Scuffing as he shook his head before laying down. He wasn't dealing with his old ass brother's bullshit. Ozai could see right through him without needing to face him. _**Leave.**_

Chuckling, "Not until we talk. I could sit here all day and night if I have to. Eventually, you'll start talking."

….

Finally leaving a meeting with members of the court, the heads of noble households, Zuko walked with his entourage to the royal wing. Construction was taking place in this part of the palace. He wanted nothing of his father left in this part of the palace. Every piece of him was to be removed and replaced with the new era of things.

One of those working in the project approached him, "Fire Lord Zuko." They bowed. "What would you like us to do with your father and his wife's wardrobe?"

"Have my father's things burned but send Lady Katara's belongings to her temporary chambers." Zuko ordered.

The worker nodded his head and went on the carry out the task. His captain for the royal guard came to his side and looked around at all that was taking place.

Looking to his side, "Jee, tell me, what is your opinion of the kind of man my father was."

Jee, now the captain of the royal guard, sighed and looked down at his feet with his hands held behind his back in elegant posture. "Your father was a strange man. Especially towards the end of his reign."

"Strange? How so?"

"Well for one, while everyone knew he was a callous and unforgiving ruler, that was separate from who he was when he was not tending to his duties. Many figured it was just a facade to keep people at a distance. To be honest, I think your father was lonely and torn. He wasn't good at balancing his life. Either he worked endlessly or he became distracted. Before the waterbender, he worked endlessly but when she came along it was like she took up all his attention. Many thought that perhaps he didn't care about the war anymore." Jee stated. "His work became sloppy and he was less refined. Though his temper only increased. There's really no easy way to describe your father other than he was an estranged man. No one knows what he's thinking."

Listening to the captain of the royal guard talk to him about his father, a man he was realized he barely knew, Zuko watched as the rain poured from the other side of the pillars. That's all it's been doing for the whole week. Rain. A part of him felt it was Katara's doing. She did prove to have godlike bending abilities. He wouldn't put it past her that her heart was making the sky weep. He just hoped she was taking her medicine regularly and doing everything her personal nurse told her to do.

This was hard on her. He knew that. That's why he pardon her. All war crime charges were dropped. No one could deny that she had underwent some psychological trauma from all that took place here. He had witnessed some of it. However; she was strong and like water she adapted. It may not have been the best of things to adapt to but she would have to. Have to accept that this was how things were now.

Jee noticed the new Fire Lord had spaced out and was lost in deep thought. He smiled to himself and figured he'd give the boy a chance. Zuko was more hothead and less disciplined than his father. However; his heart was pure. Not that Jee didn't care for the former Fire Lord because in actuality, Ozai was the most popular Fire Lord in the last three dynasties, however; his heart and actions were conflicted. He was very much a tragic villain in a sense.

"My father, how was he...to Katara?" Zuko was curious.

The captain grinned, "He was in love with her. Everyone in the palace could see it even before your father acknowledged it."

 _So he did...didn't he?_ The firebender thought to himself.

"Your father consistently added to her duties in order to gain the court and the country's favor. It was like he wanted others to see what he saw in her. Former Lord Ozai cared a great deal for Lady Katara. It is unfortunate the two of them have become as they are." The captain looked away from the young Fire Lord. He feared her spoke too much of the previous Fire Lord in high remarks. It was usually a sign of non acceptance of the current Fire Lord to do so. He didn't want to get himself to any trouble now that things have finally started going well for the rest of them.

…..

~Night of the Invasion~

Hama was barely above to dodge both men's attack as she manipulated a large portion of water back and forth between them. When Jet got too close, she take him by the ankle with her water whips and drag him a good distance away. As for Shin, she'd have to make sure her body liquified in time to bypass his attacks. But eventually, Shin managed to get her right where he wanted her. Letting one of his ice blades to shot through her side but holding it there as her body solidified. It was like being stabbed but worse.

The water siren backed down and raised the water to form a wall around her. Keeping them away from her for as long as she could, Hama pulled the dagger out and a bloodbended the blood in her side to heal the area. It was quick fix for something that needed more attention but she didn't have time on her side right now. She needed to fight with all her might and kill her son along with this buffoon that joined forces with him.

As she was about to lower the wall and make an attack, Shin broke through her defense and charged at her, his fingertips sparking as he was about to strike her with lightning. La, she loathed her son's dual wielding. It made him a difficult opponent. Especially with his subclass bending abilities.

"Time for you to die, mother!" He smirked ever so wickedly. However; a cluck of ice slammed into his head and knocked him out instantly.

Hama's eyes widen as she looked down at her son and then to where the ice came from.

"Katara?"

The waterbender was barely standing as she held to her shoulder and looked to the water siren with a nasty glare. "Ozai, where is he?!" She asked furiously. "He knocked out me and left me in a damn closet! I need to find him now!"

"That'll have to wait princess." Jet said as he jumped through the hole in the ice wall Hama made.

Katara narrowed her eyes as she looked to the Freedom fighter. She was not in the mood for his games but if he insisted on toying with her, she'd shut him down and put him in his place.

Seeing this as her opportunity to flee, Hama left Katara to deal with the shaggy haired man. Injured or not, her student could handle herself. Emotions drove her bending and her fight. As long as she was angry as she was, she was fine. However; Hama could feel her energy weakening. It had been doing so ever since she was struck with poison after that eastern island incident. It seemed like her body was starting to fall asleep. Clearly, her time was near. But before she headed to her last destination, she needed to see Ozai.

"What's wrong, Katara?" The Freedom fighter stood before her with his hooks raised to her. "You look like you could get some rest. Lucky for you, I'm about to put you to sleep. Permanently."

Not taking to the threat, Katara's eyes glowed and with single swift movement of her wrist, brought Hama's ice wall down on Jet, crushing him right then and there. _**I'm not here to fool around. Where's Ozai?**_ Her siren took control and strutted away from the scene of the likely dead freedom fighter. Not that she cared. He was Katara's friend. Not hers.

~Present~

The waterbender barely made it down the hall before she leaned against a pillar and tried to give herself a moment as her breathing had picked up again from flashbacks of the invasion night. When she heard voices, Katara quickly moved around the pillar and slid down it. Pulling her knees to her chest and dropping her head as she let herself relax a moment.

"Lady Katara, what are you doing sitting here?" She heard the voice of Wang and looked up at him, her eyes the brightest they've been in a while.

"Minister Wang, they let you out of prison?" She accepted the hand extended to her and stood up.

Wang smiled at the woman, "What crime could they accuse me of? As far as anyone knows those of us that served Fire Lord Ozai were forced and had our lives threatened." Looking around to see if anyone was there, Wang leaned closer to her and whispered. "They really think he was some sort of demon. Scary, yes but his majesty was no different than anyone that sat on the throne."

Pulling apart, the waterbender looked down in lament and shook her head. "Wang, they're having him executed tomorrow. I don't know what to do."

The minister pulled her into his arms and ran his hand up and down her back. "There are many on your side, your majesty. While they must accept the new Fire Lord, many still favor his father and hold dear respect for you as well. You've not lost your power with the fall of Ozai. The court will turn to you before they do that boy who usurped his father's throne."

As terrible as it was, that made Katara feel slightly better but in the sense that she figured she could use this to her advantage. To Ozai's advantage. She would not yield to Zuko or her friends. While she loves them all and her family, Ozai was just as important and she would not let them crush him as she would not allow him to crush them. On his behalf, she would find a way to act as his right hand. As his wife, that was the least she could do.

"We all heard how your majesty tried to kill the boy king. It was most alarming. Who would have thought you'd be willing to do that for our true Lord Ozai." Wang was absolutely giddy. "I must say you have been a good wife to his majesty as always. The court and country thanks you."

The waterbender watched as the Minister bowed to her and swore his loyalty to her husband and her. When he departed from her, Katara held her hands together and looked to the sky. The rain had stopped and so had her sorrow. It was replaced with determination and drive. Something had to be done about her current situation.

~Royal Chambers~

Everyone was relaxing in the sitting room of Zuko's chambers, sharing the moment in silence. Toph and Sokka cuddled on the sofa with a blanket over them. Sleep had eluded them during the long nights of planning with the Earth Kingdom nations for reconstruction. Aang was going over a few things he and King Bumi were planning for Omashu. As for Zuko himself, he was absorbed in undoing a lot of which his father had done. It would take a good sum of the beginning of his reign to fix his predecessors work but that was the job of a Fire Lord willing to change the image of his country.

As they all were wrapped in their own tasks, the door opened wide and in came the last person any of them expected to see.

"Katara?" Aang said as he looked up to see the waterbender wearing that stoic look of hers.

Stopping in the center of the room as she looked to see her friends were staring at her, "I need to speak with Zuko. Alone."

They all looked strangely at her. While there was nothing wrong with her wanting to speak with Zuko, none of them really trusted her to do so alone. She did try to kill him after all.

The young Fire Lord rose up from where he sat doing his work, "What is it, Katara?"

"It's about Ozai." She just came out with it. The waterbender could hear the thoughts of them all in the room and tried to ignore them the best she could, her siren abilities were having a problem of turning on without her permission.

"What about my father?"

"You can't execute him tomorrow."

"And why not?!" Everyone looked strangely at Katara as she continued on with the dull look on her face.

"Because it would start a rebellion and eventually a civil war. Your father was highly favored by his people. You can't kill him and there be no repercussions."

This sat in the air for a moment as everyone thought over what Katara had just said. She was right. In a sense. Ozai was proven to be a very popular Fire Lord in his short lived reign. He was more popular than even Sozin. The country would not accept his execution well. However; when he was dead. He was dead. Nothing could be done about that. No one could object or try to pin for another Lord than Zuko. Azula had gone insane and was never really liked by anyone. So there stood no challengers to his throne. The Fire Nation weren't foolish to overthrow a monarch without replacing them with a legitimate one. It would throw everything into chaos. And no one wanted that.

Aang looked at Katara warily, "With Ozai gone and Azula insane; Zuko's people can't turn on him for fear of there being no ruler."

"Actually, you're wrong, twinkle toes." Toph pitches in as she stretched her limbs yawning. "There's Sparky's half brother, the little twerp is a firebender and legitimized by Ozai. Which means he has just as much a claim to the throne as Azula has. Even more so than sparky since he was exiled and disgraced."

Sokka stared wide eyed at his sister, "Katara, you don't m-"

"If a civil war breaks out, they will call for my son to be Fire Lord over you." Katara had an unwavering passion behind that indifferent mask of hers. "And until he is of age to rule, I will serve as his regent."

Everyone was gaping at the waterbender's boldness as she stepped up challengingly to Zuko and shoved her finger in his chest.

Glaring at him, "Kill my husband and I'll have the entire country backing me when I take you down!" She threatened.

Without needing a word in response, Katara stormed out of the room and left everyone speechless. Did she seriously mean what she said?

Aang looked to Zuko as did Sokka.

"She can't actually do that can she?" The monk asked carefully.

"Yeah, I mean Katara's just a waterbender to everyone here. They don't care about having my nephew on the throne or her as regent." The Tribesman said.

The Fire Lord turned around to his friends and gave them a grave look. "Katara is a most loved figure in the country as it stands. Both the court and country admire her and favor her. If she were to avenge my father's death and push for her son to be crowned, then she would have the support to do so. So yes, she can start a civil war if she wanted to."

"But we have to stop her!" Sokka said as he rose to his feet. He didn't want anything else to become of his sister. She'd suffer enough. Seeing her back behind bars would break his heart even more. La, needed to stop her.

The tribesman ran after sister quickly, leaving his friends to figure out what to do on their end.

Sighing, "Zuko, you'll need to come to some agreement or terms with Katara. She's literally the only thing in your way at this point."

"Yeah, And sugar queen is more liked than you right now. You guys should probably team up, Sparky. Ya know, till the people start liking you." Toph added.

Yes, he understood all that but working with Katara. Could either of them work together for the same goal any longer? They had been through so much that that was unlikely. His father's influence over Katara had made her a different person almost entirely. It was like he was dealing with his sister and father when Katara was in the room. She stared at him with the same level of malice and disdain as if he were so beneath her that to acknowledge him would be to lower herself. But he wouldn't tolerate it. His father and sister were put in their places. Katara would be put in hers. So if they needed to work together for the sake of the country and world peace, then she needed to be reminded of who he was now and get in line behind him. Ozai wasn't the Fire Lord anymore. He was. And like his father, his personal feelings wouldn't excuse her attitude or insubordination.

…..

~Night of the invasion~

"You took out all the rebels in royal wing?" The siren asked as her host's stepdaughter finally showed up covered in blood that was clearly not her own.

Azula flipped her hair while wearing her trademark grin, "of course. Not a single survivor."

"Good, now let's find your father and take out the rest." The siren said as she moved on with the Fire Princess following her lead.

This was wrong. All wrong. Fighting against her people, against her allies, against her better judgement. But it was necessary. For her husband, for her children, for their family. This was necessary. And while it pained Katara deeply to be doing this, she was willing to allow the Siren to do the destruction in her stead. The siren was uncaring of the relationships of her host. Only the man they both loved and their children mattered, there for hesitation was extremely unlikely.

The two female benders found themselves drawing closer to what sounded like more fight, however; it didn't sound like there were many nearby. And from the heartbeats the siren was sensing it was unlikely there was more than five people on the other side.

Blue flame engulfing her hands, "My brother and the Avatar are on the other side." Azula licked her lips.

"And so is your father." The siren smirked as she benders water to the double doors before her and froze it to the point that is burst.

As the door came crashing down, the two saw the fighting taking place and readied themselves. Fighting on the rooftop of the courtyard was Iroh and what looked like General Jade. Down below destroying the courtyard completely was Ozai as he was fighting both Zuko and the Avatar.

Azula jumped in immediately to attack her brother, knocking him away from his tag team partner and getting him to the other side of the courtyard. Gathering themselves from the ground after tumbling over, the sibling dusted themselves off and resumed fighting stances.

Lighting her fists up in her signature blue flames, "Two in one, now how is that a fair fight, Zuzu?"

"Shut up, Azula!" Zuko hissed and lunged at her but something wrapped around his waist and pulled him back, flinging him into a pillar.

Nearly snapping his back from the impact, the disgrace prince pushed himself off the ground looked with slight blurred vision as a pair of glowing blue eyes looked at him. He expected them to belong to that Water Tribe witch lady but instead it was the last person he expected to see defend his sister.

"Zuko." He heard his name from those cursed lips that once said his name with a tenderness but now with malice and loath. Poison was it on her tongue to his ears.

Completely himself, Zuko glared viciously at the waterbender. "Katara, step down! This is a family matter!"

Chuckling darkly as she walked to the waterbender's side and leaned herself against her, Azula smirked devilishly at her brother. "She is family, Zuzu. Remember, she's our stepmother and it's about time you've been punished for your crimes of treason against father, big brother."

As Azula summoned a spark of lightning to strike down her older brother, the Siren flinched for a moment, a moment of lost control. Just about to strike Zuko, Azula's eyes suddenly widened and her hand turned towards herself. Before she could stop herself, she was struck...with her own lightning.

Knocking the Avatar into the ground with a single backhand and catching the female general off guard enough to send her crashing into the roof of the building they stood on, Ozai and Iroh both turned their attention to where the loud scream came from. Eyes widening as they sat Azula fall to the ground, struck with her own lightning. Zuko's eyes were wide but not at his sister, instead at the waterbender.

"What did you do?!" He yelled at her.

Summoning water from the damaged fountain of the courtyard, Katara, now in control again, made herself a staff and narrowed her eyes at the firebender. "It wouldn't be a fair fight." She said and next thing Zuko knew was she was upon him, swiping her staff under his legs, using the end of it to wrap around his ankle like a snake and drag him towards her.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Katara, but you need to stop!" He kicked a few rounds of fire at that she was quick to avoid, flipping over them as she created a good distance between them.

Noticing his brother eying the match between his son and the waterbender, Iroh swiftly made his way down to engage him, hoping to catch him off guard but as soon as his feet touched the ground, Iroh found himself on the defensive. Having to redirect a powerful lightning strike while evading a jabs of white flames that burned hot enough to sear his clothes without touching them. Agni, he knew his younger brother was a great bender than himself, physically more fit but the difference between them lie only with efficiency. Ozai usually attacked using most of his energy and chi in beginning while Iroh conserved his for later into a match. However; Iroh did not intend to finish off his brother, just to slow him down and burn him out for Aang's sake. The boy had a technique he planned to use that would end this fight and this war. However; going up against Ozai was no easy task. Even harder to take him out when killing him wasn't an option.

"This ends now, Ozai!" Iroh said as brother was about to deliver another wave of white flames.

Smirking as he stepped towards the withering old bastard that was his older brother, "It ends only when I say it does."

While her husband and his brother fought, Katara managed to knock Zuko down to his very last ounce of fight. She had been anything but merciful. Her attacks were ruthless and near lethal if he were any less of a bender than he was. On his knees with his head just barely able to tilt up to catch a glimpse of her, Zuko's good eye narrowed at her as she stepped towards him. That blank stare in her eyes as she came to stand before him, she was anything but the Katara he knew.

"Is this really what you want, Katara?" Zuko asked as he watched the water she rotated around her waist form into blades of ice.

Shaking her head, "No, but I've done a lot that I didn't want." She said as her brows furrowed.

"Because you love him?" He replied.

"Yes." Katara said just before she was about to deliver the last blow.

Sighing as he bowed his head it what looked like surrender, "Then I guess I'm still in love with you." He said.

All without a second to spare, Zuko used what last conserved amount of energy he had and thrusted his fist into her gut. Her eyes widened at him while his stared back at her in pity as her knees buckled under her and she collapsed. He soon followed her to the ground. His fading eyes catching a glimpse of her brown waves cascading on the stone ground as fire clashed in the background. Crawling to her, the worn firebender laid himself on top of her to keep her from being harmed by the untamed flames around them.

….

"Brother, I'm only trying to help you." Iroh said as he saw the anger in his brother's eyes at the document he placed before him. Though it was understandable for Ozai to angered by what he saw, it was necessary. For there to be peace, this needed to be done to stop all possible outcomes of more conflict.

Katara was a brilliant waterbender and had proven to adapt very nicely into life in the political arena that was the Fire Nation Palace. With that being said, it was safe to assume she was more politically sophisticated than any of them were aware of. Ozai and Kimiko had been her teachers. No doubt, the waterbender would be an obstacle in Zuko's path out of spite on her husband's behalf. Iroh couldn't risk her stirring up trouble.

Glaring with profound malice at the document presented to him, Ozai felt he could break from his restraints with how angry he was from what his brother had come here to accomplish. Deny his son?! How could he dare?! And off what pretense? The fact that Katara had been kidnapped and raped. Iroh wanted this brought to light to the public so that rumors would spread that the waterbender might have had her rapist's children rather than his. Agni, Iroh was dead as soon as he left this place. He was dead! And where in Agni's name did he discover this information? Only the physicians that treated her and him knew what truly happened to Katara. Of course, there was the Kyoshi, Jee, and Kimiko but they wouldn't dare have said anything. Their loyalty to the waterbender would have kept them silent even to their allies and close friends. However; there was also Zuko. That bastard son of his must have told Iroh this. _I'll kill that boy too!_

"Katara was pregnant before she was kidnapped!" Ozai growled. "And our children, I know my own blood when I see it!"

Iroh was unfazed as emotions were irrelevant to the purpose of his mission here. As tea loving and hippy as he was, the old man was dedicated to world peace and balance. He would not allow anything to come between that. Not family, not his feelings, and definitely not personal moral. He didn't agree with going about things this way. Especially not with his infant niece and nephew but what else could be done to prevent another war?

"That waterbender of yours, brother, is extremely dedicated to you. The lengths in which she will go for you would undoubtedly cost her her life if she is given the opportunity. Do you not care for her as you have said?" Iroh stressed the importance of this. "Is her honor more important to you than her life?"

"What is a life without honor?! You'll make it so it is unbearable for her to live!" Ozai sneered. "I'm not signing this shit! I'm not disowning my children and I'm not ruining her name anymore than you all have already done! Get the fuck out of my face before I get out of these chains and kill you!"

How dare his brother think he would do this to Katara! His waterbender had been through enough! To expose her and throw her under the bus just to secure his pathetic son's reign. Why would he aid that boy at the expense of Katara?!

"Your children's lives are in dangerous as well, Ozai! Don't be foolish! You know how ambitious this court is! It will eat them alive as well as Katara!" Iroh could not understand

"I want to see her." Was what Ozai replied with next. "Let me see her and I'll talk sense in her, if not, to hell with your peace. I hope she tears it apart."

Iroh glared at his brother. Bringing the waterbender here was dangerous. While Ozai would be publicly executed, anyone that knew of his 'condition' knew the execution was for show. For all Iroh knew, his brother might give Lady Katara instructions that could disrupt the peace and balance they were all working hard to achieve now with the war having ended. Or plot an escape. Iroh found the waterbender was more cunning and strategic than he had once known her to be. From the stories of the court members, it seems the waterbender had indeed assimilated into Fire Nation aristocracy.

"I'll bring up the matter to Zuko but I can't guarantee that he'll agr-"

"Either I see her or you're left with yet another obstacle in your way. She will yield to no one but me." Ozai made as clear as he possibly could that Katara was deaf to the pleas and commands of others. She, in his debacle, was most loyal and dedicated to him.

With that there was nothing more to say, Iroh left and with a frustrated stride. Ozai smirked to himself as his eldest brother left. If any of them truly thought that he'd remain here forever, it was only going to make his chance of escape easier. He'd give it time, however; this fake execution would work in his favor but first he needed to allot people the time to forget him. Let them have the illusion that time of peace was theirs. Once they had all fallen completely into it, Ozai hold reclaim what was his and this time he won't be merciful to those in his way.

…..

Deciding to go with Sokka as he was on his way to confront his sister, Toph stayed very close to the tribesman as they walked through the Fire Nation palace halls. While Ozai had been defeated and many of his accomplices were thrown into prison, there was still much else to worry about. It wasn't lost on her that she and her friends were not welcomed here. As Zuko and Katara pointed out, Ozai was greatly loved, by supporters and non-supporters of the war. The mass population of the country and court favored him. And they dethroned him, planning to have him executed tomorrow morning.

Toph could feel the animosity all around them. From nobles, servants, and guards alike. It was suffocating almost. Even she couldn't help but be uneasy from it. However; that would change. The Earth Kingdom government along with the Northern Water Tribe would remain until the Fire Nation was secured. Many had their doubts, no necessarily in Zuko alone but in his people. The way of achieving peace was to get all on board. But there stood opposition and with Katara's estranged behavior, it was safe to assume that if she wasn't put in check, things would get ugly.

Reaching his sister's current residence, Sokka knocked and waited for answer.

A moment later, "Here to see your sister?" Madam Kimiko answered the door and found that rude older brother of her lady standing on the other side.

Seeing the old hag, "Definitely not here to see you." He said pushing the woman aside as he and Toph entered the chambers.

Kimiko sighed heavily and shut the double doors of the chambers, turning around to take the lead of them, might as well show them the way to where Katara was. Walking them down to the far left of the quarters, the madam stopped short of Katara's bedroom down and pivoted to the pair.

"I warn you, Lady Katara has not been herself as of late." Kimiko said.

"Duh, we know that." Toph said. "She's gone full on psycho with wanting to start a civil war."

Ignoring the earthbender with little to no consideration for the delicacy of the situation, Kimiko looked to Sokka and tried getting through to him. "I believe your sister is having a hard time coping with the reality of things. You do know she just lost the child she was carrying, don't you?"

Sokka's brows furrowed as he stared at the woman before him. Yes, he knew. He was carrying her to these chambers when she was losing her child. He heard from his father and Chieftain Arnook that Katara had little concern for the child she had miscarried. His sister had been through a lot. He understood all that but he couldn't sit back and let create a worser hell for herself.

"You care about my sister, don't you?" Sokka asked.

Kimiko gazed somberly at the tribesman and nodded.

"Then let me save her." He stepped towards the woman. "She's my younger sister. I was supposed to protect her and I failed. The least I can do is try to make sure she doesn't hurt herself even more."

The madam understood. She understood all too well. Stepping aside, Kimiko allowed the two to enter Katara's room, silently hoping they wouldn't accidentally upset the girl more.

Toph could already feel that the waterbender on the other side of the door was not in a mood to be dealt with but they didn't have any choice other than to confront her.

Entering the room, the two saw the waterbender fondling with a small pouch that was likely where she kept her pills. Quickly she took one and grabbed her glass all too desperately as she washed it down. Wiping her mouth, Katara breathed in deeply as she slid back down onto her edge of her bed, hand to her forehead as she slouched over.

"Sugar Queen, ya alright over there?" Toph announced herself and Sokka watched his sister frantically snap her head to them.

Wiping her hand across her nose as she sniffles, "Yeah, I'm fine." The waterbender stood up and straightened out her gown.

The tribesman carefully made his way to his sister, "Katara, are you sure? Because talking about starting a civil doesn't sound like you."

Sighing, "Sokka, it's complicated. I'm just trying to get Zuko to see things my way. Ozai had a lot of supporters. I know first hand. And with him trying to achieve world peace, how can he if he had opposition against him? And I won't support him either if he does this."

Being the older brother he was, Sokka didn't like how attached his sister was to the previous Fire Lord. He didn't like that she defended. Didn't like that she sided with his supporters. Didn't like that his sister was in love with him. Honestly, everyone thought she had lost her mind or something. The Earth Kingdom wanted her to be placed in an asylum of their choosing. The Fire sage that used her felt she should at least serve time in prison for the war crimes she committed by aiding the former Fire Lord. Luckily, Zuko had the say in her fate. However; Sokka wasn't sure letting his sister stay in the same place where all her suffering began would be good for her. But Iroh explained the dangers of her leaving the Fire Nation or even the palace. The safest place for her and her children was here under Zuko's wing until she was able to recover her strength.

"So you and papa Sparky really had a thing going on?" Toph smirked as she held her hollow eyes in the waterbender's direction. "Was it fun while it lasted?"

"Toph-"

"I'm sorry but I don't understand why either of you are here." Katara said in a tone that expressed her slight annoyance as she walked to her bedroom door and opened it for them.

Sokka furrowed his brows as he held a hurt gaze, "Katara, I want to check on you and see how you're doing. You haven't said as much as a word to anyone. Only people you talk to is dad, Zuko, Arnook, and that lady that's taking care of you."

"Sokka, ple-"

"No, Katara! You're my baby sister! I gonna help you!" Sokka said as he was upon his sister, holding both her arms in hand as he shook her a bit.

Staring at him with a flat look, "I'm not a baby anymore, Sokka. I don't need protecting or your help. I did fine surviving on my own." Snatching herself away from him as she stepped back to the door and looked away from the pained gaze of her older brother. "If you don't mind, I would really like to get some rest right now. Please, you both, leave."

Toph took Sokka's hand and helped him leave as asked of them. When the door shut behind them, the earthbender continued leading the tribesman away. She knew Sokka would try to stay and argue with his sister but it was unwise. He couldn't feel it or sense it like she could but the weight of Katara's depression was heavy. It felt like sugar queen was using up all her energy for them to not see her at her weakest point.

Getting to their room, Toph shoves Sokka inside and shut the door.

"Toph, what do you think you're doing?! I was trying to help her!" He was upset about her taking him away from Katara.

Not being fazed by his anger, "Snoozle, sugar queen needs space. She's been through enough already."

"I was trying to help!"

"You were making it worse."

"How would you know, Toph?! You couldn't even see the look on her face! She needs help!" Sokka yelled even louder.

Finally fed up with his shit, Toph matched up to him and stomped his foot, balling her fists as he called out in pain. When he hunched forward to examing his poor foot, the earthbender grabbed his loose strand of hair and yanked him close to her face.

"Listen up, Snoozle. I know Katara needs help. We all know but I know better than anyone else what happens when you keep treating someone like their helpless and weak when really they just need to sort things out themselves!" The earthbender shoved him away causing him to tumble backwards and fall flat on his bottom. "You and everyone else around here is gonna drive her nuts and then she's gonna get tired of it and make a run for it just like I did with my parents! Is that what you want?!"

Sokka looked up at his girlfriend that was standing over him with that pissed off look on her face. He knew what she said was right. Not just because Toph knew what she was talking about but because his sister was the type to shut people out if they concerned themselves with her well being too much. Like only she could help others but no one was allowed to help her. Anyone that tried was met with the not so kind side of the waterbender.

Sighing as she felt her point got across, Toph reluctantly offered her hand to help up her boyfriend that sometimes got on her nerves. "Katara's not helpless and weak, she survived here without any of us. Clearly, she can get through this without us breathing down her neck."

Accepting the earthbender's kind gesture, Sokka was back on his feet and without hesitation, grabbed his girlfriend and pulled her to him. Burying his face in her ebony hair as her head rested against his chest.

"My sister may not to need any help but I do." He said softly in her ear.

Sighing as she patted his back. "I know, Snoozle. I know."

….

Zuko stared down into the crib where his younger siblings lay asleep. His brows were furrowed as he stared at his brother, Zhiar. A curly raven haired boy with pale skin and blue eyes. He was a strange sight. Held an uncanny resemblance to their father but he didn't hold the same presence as their father. It was his mother that the boy would be most like. Zhiar was all too a happy baby to be anything like their father.

The Fire Lord reaches his hand into the crib and laid his hand upon the boy's head, before shutting his eyes. _A dormant Phoenix._ Zuko reopened his eyes and narrowed them at the boy.

"Beautiful aren't they?" He heard his uncle's voice. "Water and Fire make a great pair. Balance each other out. Your father and Katara have created something beautiful in spite of the ugliness that has taken place. I hear they were a lovely couple, the envy of the court. Inspiration to the young writers of romance novels."

Iroh smiler down at his niece and nephew, "Your father refuses to strip Zhiar and Kya of his line. He refuses to make the public aware of the rape. Says death is better than a life of disgrace."

 _Of course, he'd say that!_ Leave it to his father to lead his wife and children to their deaths all because of honor. To hell with honor if innocents have to die because of it.

Shoving past his uncle, "That selfish bastard! I'll deal with him myself!"

"He wants to see the waterbender. He says otherwise, there will be no deal." Iroh informed his nephew.

Growling as he continued on out of the room. "Fine! I'll get her too!"

As the young Fire Lord stormed out, Iroh sighed and show his head as he looked down at his little niece and nephew. "Your older brother has quite the temper."

~Katara's chambers~

"Your majesty, please! Leave her be!" Kimiko begged on behalf of the waterbender. "She is unwell!"

Zuko shoves his aunt aside as her ladies all gather to her side as they watched him storm their chambers with the royal guard. Jee, who was with the Fire Lord gave a pitiful look to the women in the room that were shocked and afraid. He didn't like this anymore than they did. They all cared a great deal for the former Fire Lady. Seeing these 'intruders' take over the palace in the last few months and treat her with such disdain was hard to swallow. None of them wanted this. This was not the way to go.

"Katara! Open up!" Zuko banged his fists into her locked door.

As he waited, the door eventually opened and the blue eyes of a pissed off waterbender Met his gold ones.

"Kat-"

"Oh shut up, Zuko. Just take me to him already." She said in an icy and indifferent tone as she pushed past him to go where it was he was taking her.

Whipping around to glare at her, "You can't talk to me that way, Katara! I'm the Fire Lord!"

Stopping halfway as she looked over her shoulder, "Ask your father did I care that he was Fire Lord when I challenged him to Agni Kai or when I threw my crown at his feet after I slapped him. Your crown, your title, your reign means nothing to me. Now take me to him already!"

The whole room was in utter shock as the waterbender made her way out of the chambers and the royal guard went to catch up to her. Zuko was seeping with anger as he turned to his aunt.

"Increase her medication and force food down her throat if you have to. She's too thin if she's going to be picking fights with people." Barely keeping himself together as he went after his Agni damn stepmother.

~Dungeons of the Prison Tower~

Katara was quiet as she made her way down the narrow steps of the prison dungeon, two guard at her side. Her eyes focused ahead as she was being lead to the cell where her husband was being held. La, she had been desperate to see him again. She wanted to see him before the execution. In front of her, she saw Jee glancing her way with a small smile at his lips. She returned it as best she could. It was good to see he wasn't being mistreated or mistrusted. Promoted to captain of the Royal Guard. It was nice. A part of her wondered how Suki and the baby were doing but then again, she could think on those matters later. Ozai was her only concern at the moment.

Reaching his father's cell, Zuko turned to look at the waterbender behind him. "Jee and I both will remain in the room during the entirety of the visit. At any point I see or even think you two are going to pull a stunt, I'm ending the visit immediately. Do you hear me?" Having calmed himself down on the way here.

"Fine. Just let me see him." Katara said as she impatiently went to the door.

Zuko gave the guards the order to open the cell door that only opened through the use of firebending. Once the door was unlocked, the Fire Lord and his guard walked in first leading the waterbender to follow behind them. Inside, the door was closed immediately, leaving them in pitch black.

"Brought my waterbender, I see." Ozai's voice was leering through the darkness that had engulfed this cell.

Hearing his voice, Katara allowed herself to be pulled in and found herself coming to mental bars. "Ozai!" She said his name excitedly as she tried to reach beyond the bar to touch him but it was so dark she couldn't see.

Jee quickly took care of that problem as he lit a flame and brightened the room up a little.

Seeing how the fire reflected off of his amber irises, Katara's heart lurched in her chest as she saw he was staring down at her from his standing position. She watched as he slowly reached his hand through the metal bars to cup the side of her face and run his thumb over her cheek. She held his hand there and beamed up at him through tears.

"I missed you, Ozai." Katara said as she felt for the first time in a long time, his hand hold the warmth it had once held.

Looking over his frail waterbender, "Are you trying to kill yourself again, Katara?" He furrowed his brows at how even more thin his wife had become.

"No." She said casting her gaze away.

"Then why aren't you eating? And why are you raising hell out there? Do you not care about our children anymore, Katara?" He forced her to look back at him.

Katara shook her head as her eyes widened, "No, I love them!"

"Then why are you making your life more difficult, my love?" His voice was the softest she had ever heard it and it nearly tore her apart to hear it.

Seeing his father lecture Katara like she was a child was a sight to see. Zuko had known the large age gap made it easier for his father to dominate the waterbender but he hadn't thought that his father would actually treat Katara like she was a child.

"I can't do this without you. I can't." She told him as she was in the verge of tears. "You're the only reason I got this far alive. I can't, Ozai. I can't."

Ozai looked down at the waterbender as she started crying and moved his hand for her cheek to her neck in a light touch of her skin. Caressing her comfortingly. "How are those twins of ours?" He changed the topic for her. "Healthy, I hope." His amber gaze shifted to his son standing silently in the backdrop.

Katara nodded her head, "Yes, they are but Kya-"

"What of my daughter?" Concern was thick in his voice at the sound of his youngest.

"The physicians took a look at her since my father and Kimiko pointed it out but it's confirmed that she'll be mute." The waterbender told her husband in shame of failing him. It was the task of a wife to give her husband children that without deformities, however; their daughter seemed have a weaker constitution than her twin brother. Born a mute with a smaller frail body.

Ozai stokes his wife's hair back and kissed her forehead, "She'll be fine, Katara. You need only focus on them and nothing else. Leave matters outside our children's well-being to others. They are your only concern, am I understood?"

Unable to disobey him, Katara nodded her head and looked away but he took her chin to focus her back on him.

"I want to hear your answer, Katara?" The former firebender wasn't going for the head nod. He knew his stubborn wife.

"Understood." She said in reluctance.

"Swear you won't cause the new Fire Lord anymore trouble." He purred mockingly as he stared into her ocean deep blues.

"I swear."

"Good girl." He said as he moved his hand from her chin and went to caress her face lovingly, pulling her close enough against the bars to kiss her lips. Being sure to be as tentative as possible. Zuko needed a little demonstration of how to keep the waterbender in order, though the method was highly unrecommended. Didn't want that pathetic boy to put his lips anywhere near Katara. "Now behave, I don't want to hear anything else about you getting into trouble."

Nodding her head, Katara submissively bowed her head to him and went to the door where Jee lead her out the room. Zuko stayed behind a brief moment to glare at his father.

"You're some monster, you know that? Having Katara yield to you like some pet of yours! She's your wife and you talked down to her like a child!" Zuko couldn't believe how his father was with Katara.

Smirking as he returned to the far end of his cell and sat cross legged, head leaned to the wall. "She **is** a child to me. She's 19 and I'm 41. I've provided for her, I've protected her, I've helped her develop, and I've been responsible for her since she's arrived. Katara is my wife but she is very much childlike to me. Though I've never complained. Young flesh is and always has been a favorite of mine."

"You sick bastard!" The younger Lord couldn't believe his father right now but then again, maybe he could. Agni, the man was an asshole on top of everything else he was.

Sighing as he was already tired from this visit, "You're drugging my waterbender. Don't talk to me as if I'm so terrible. You can't stand that it's me she loves and so you're passing her off as a lunatic. Ha, you've turned out more like me than either of us expected." Ozai scuffed. "Now leave me, Your presence is sickening as always."

….

Kimiko was dressing her niece in the new clothes that her grandfather and the North Chieftain gotten her when the Fire Lord showed up once again, escorting his stepmother back to her chambers. He stopped by, as usual, to see his younger siblings.

"You've seen them three times already today, your majesty. Is there a reason why you're being so brotherly?" The madam smiled as she held Kya, who clad in blue silk.

Grinning at the baby girl with wide gold eyes, Zuko took her from his aunt's arms and lifted her to his face. Her head tilted at him as her eyes roamed down his face to his scar. Tiny hands found their way to the damaged skin and a beam formed on her face as she wiggled her feet around playfully.

"Hello, Kya." He said as she wiggled herself about happily.

Watching the two, Kimiko tried not to laugh but whether the boy knew it or not, Kya was mistaking him for his father. The baby siren had been missing her father. Wondering where he had gone. She would get excited every time she saw a man that even slightly resembled the man.

"To answer your question, Uncle has been trying to help me figure out what to do in order to maintain peace amongst my people." Zuko said as he let the little girl try and reach for his crown that he eventually took off just so she could play with it. "Kya isn't much a problem but-"

"Zhiar is. He's a firebender and in the eyes of loyalist to your father, his rightful heir with Azula becoming a vegetable." Kimiko stayed as she turned to look at the sleeping prince that had his fist curled up to his face. "He's a treat to your reign."

"Yes, and with Katara hating me the way she does, she'll try to use him against me." Zuko tried to keep his anger at a minimum as he brought his sister to his side and held her against him, her curly head laid on him as she tried blowing bubbles into her tiny fingers.

The madam knew about Katara's not so kind words to the Young Lord and their friends. However; she doubted the waterbender would do something such as that. As hot-blooded the young mother was, she was no fool and she cared too greatly for her children's lives to place them in that sort of danger. The succession of the throne was a serious and very dangerous matter that shouldn't be taken lightly. The waterbender knew this. Even if she said such amongst her peers, it was unlikely that she would repeat such a thing to the court. Besides, no one was up for another fight, especially not her.

Sighing as she looked to her nephew with a reassuring smile, "You needn't worry, my dear nephew. I've taken care of that girl and I'm here to tell you she's speaking from the hurt inside her, none of what she says should be taken too seriously. She did lose her husband and her reputation all at once."

Sure, Zuko tried thinking about Katara's feelings in all this but it was hard. She betrayed him on a more personal level on several accounts. First by marrying his father, tossing him off a balcony to save his father, by willingly giving herself to his father, confessing her love for his father, having his father's children, fighting him to protect his father, and seducing him just to kill him for his father. Yeah, he and Katara had some bad blood and it made it hard for him to sympathize with her. She knew his deep loathe for his father and still, she did all she had done to him. Zuko hadn't and couldn't forgive her. Not now. Not for a long time. And he intended to make some returns on the things she did to him. Call it vindictive but maybe it was just the 'hurt' speaking.

Rocking his baby sister to sleep, Zuko carried her back to her crib where he laid her down in, pulling her sheets over her. His hand lingered on her, caressing her soft curls. "Uncle has a solution, however; whether Katara means what she says or not."

"And that is?" Kimiko gently removed the prince's thumb from his mouth.

"I'm still discussing it with Uncle but I'll tell you once we figure out all the details." He said as he pulled away from his sister's crib.

The madam only offered her soft sweet smile as her nephew left. It was all she was able to do. Regardless of her new alliance, Kimiko was still for the side of the former Fire Lady. She knew her nephew had hurt feelings toward to young woman and that he had a slight resentment for his baby brother. While she could say nothing, her eyes would be on him to make sure he doesn't become the same kind of man his father was. After betraying her brother, she did swear to him that she would look out for the waterbender and his children.

~Morning after the Invasion~

Head bowed as her a metal collar clamped around her neck and her wrists were bound together, Katara sat on the bend of her knees. Hair falling to one side in chaos. Several soldiers stood around her with spears aimed at her. She was dangerous and for the first time in her life, it gave her some sort of prideful amusement that someone feared her enough to go this far. It meant she was powerful and power had been something she was more than acquainted with. Her shot blue eyes rolled up to a man standing in front of her wearing a scowl as he looked at her. He must have not liked what he saw being that she was topless after her fight with Zuko. The only thing protecting the view of her breast was the thin cloth that was wrapped around her injured torso and the position in which her arms were cuffed in front of her. She would easily have felt self-conscious about her state of wear but too much more was important. They had lost. And by they, she meant she and her husband.

"Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." The man that was clearly of the Earth Kingdom tore through the thick silence with his heavy voice. "It's great to finally have you back. Heard you were captured and forced to become the Fire Lord's bride."

Katara simply stared at him as he spoke.

Sighing for a short moment, the Earth Kingdom man before her, Commander Chang, looked away from the bound waterbender. "You've been playing wife for a year now while the rest of have been fighting for our lives."

"More like the Fire Lord's Water Slut!" A soldier barked abruptly in her ear, causing her to jump a little bit still she remained composed. "I heard she willingly spreads her legs for him, the damn slut!"

Chang looked to his subordinate and shook his head, silently ordering him to be silent. The commander's eyes went back to the waterbender and he began his even pacing.

"You'll have to excuse some of my men. One of our best men and dear friend was kill. I'm sure you're familiar with him. A freedom fighter by the name of Jet."

The ocean seas of the waterbender's eyes roared and she felt her heart race. She fought for composure but she only shook more. _I killed him, didn't I?_ _**No, I killed him. He was in the way.**_ _B-but why?! Why would you do that?!_ _ **Unlike you, I know what's truly important and a former lover is not it. Our husband, our children, our pride, and our power is all that matters. One day you'll understand this and when you do, you'll stop hesitating and questioning me and our power.**_

As the commander continued on with his rant and pointed her out as the murderer that she had unwillingly become, Katara remained lost in her own mind. What had she done? La, what had she done? Guilt and regret washed all over her. Yesterday was such a blur to her but the bits and pieces she was able to pick out of her memory left her with a sickening feeling. She had killed before and it had always upset her but this, this different. This rotted her to her very core. She was a monster. A sick twisted monster.

…

It was getting late and yet sleep eluded her. But then again, when had she ever slept well without him? Sitting up in bed, Katara reached over to her nightstand and picked up the match. Using it, she lit a small lantern and carried it as she left out of bed, out of her chambers.

The restless waterbender made her way through the silent dark halls of the palace. There were, of course, a few guards around each corner. None said anything to her. Knowing this was a habit of hers. Some bowed to her, proclaiming with no words at all that they were loyal to her and her husband. It was reassuring. Knowing that not all saw her husband as a terrible man. As Katara found herself standing before the portraits of past Fire Lord's, she spotted her late father in law that she was blessed to have never met. Fire Lord Azulon. And beside him, his father, Fire Lord Sozin. The man that started the hundred war with the genocide of the Air Nomads and the destruction of the South Pole.

Looking at these portraits of these ruthless men, she tried to figure out if her husband could be compared to them. In his prime years, perhaps. The cunning witty man she saw in the memories Ozai showed her was definitely amongst these devilish fiends. However; the man she had been forced into sharing vows with was nothing like with one of them.

"How did you know I was up?" Katara asked as she gradually turned around to set her gaze upon the current Fire Lord. "The guards tell on me?"

Stepping towards her with his hands behind his back, "Tonight is a full moon. I remember how you'd sneak into my tent and wake me, asking me to stay up with you."

Looking away from him as she returned to looking to the portraits, her gaze going to her husband's. "You were a light sleeper. Always had your guard up. I used to wonder why but now I know. It was hard living here, wasn't it?"

Zuko followed her gaze as he came to her side and sighed. "Not as glamorous as you would think, huh?"

"No." She said as she finally looked away from the painting of her husband. "But your father did a good job of fooling me at times." A small grin appeared on her somber face. "I just wish there needn't be any illusions. I just wish he and I could have remained living the life we had lived together."

"Any regrets?"

"No regrets." She pondered for a brief moment. "None." The waterbender replied as she spun herself in the direction of where her rooms were. She had better find a way to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day and she would need her strength. Ozai was immortal but watching him die would be disturbing nonetheless. Even worse, she would have to watch from the platform, up and close. The Earth Kingdom felt it was best to make her do this, as well as have her children attend. Some sick practice the Earth Kingdom had. Either way, she needed her sleep and rest.

Watching as the waterbender slowly made her way back to her rooms, Zuko held his lovesick gaze on her until she disappeared into the dark of night. Could he had her? Really hate her for all of this. What wrong had she truly done that was not on the orders or manipulation of his father? Truth be told, this whole recovery thing he planned for her, he intended to get the old Katara back. Get her back and take her back as his. He didn't care that his father said it would mark his reign in disgrace. He loved her even when he wanted to hate her. Agni, he wished he didn't have the heart that he had. The heart the water siren had told him about.

 _Turned my father into some monster and then me._ His gold eyes suddenly glowed as he looked to the palm of his hands and saw scales form along his skin. Dragons and a Phoenix were myths. Or at least humans that carried their energy within them. While he had never known a Phoenix until he recently discover his father was one, Zuko had met dragons. Two of them taught he and Aang. He wondered for the longest why they would teach him the true ways of firebending. However; he now understood. All along he had the blood of a dragon in him. Blood that was passed down through his mother's line. A line that was connected to Avatar Roku.

It was something any normal person would be completely fine with but he wasn't all the normal even without this new development. He was Fire Lord. A former exile prince who was loathed by his father and had loved a waterbender. Loathed for blood that was threatening to his father's. Well now he knew why his father hated him. They were natural enemies. Standing on opposing sides from the very beginning.

The young Lord's eyes went to the portrait of his father, "Can't even be angry at you for not loving me as a father is supposed to. You couldn't help it. And neither can I." Looking away in disdain. "I hate you too, dad."

…..

Together as a group, the gaang, minus Suki and Katara, made their way to location where the execution wild take place. Zuko and Aang in lead as Toph and Sokka quietly walked behind them. Today was the big day. A day of celebration. A day that would go down in history as the day that evil was snuffed out of the world, vanquished by good. They should all have their heads held high and the look of victory on their faces but it would seem that told was both a loss and a win.

Walking up to where they saw, Katara standing between a dozen heavily armed guards, dressed in the dark colors of mourning with a veil over her head, the noticed the fury in her eyes. She no longer saw them as her friends or allies. Her blue eyes saw only those that had ordered her husband's execution. She was grieving and pissed. Even more so when she learned as she was preparing that her children were to be present. An idea thought up by the Earth Kingdom union. It was to be made a spectacle. Her and her children forced to watch Ozai have his head removed. As if it wasn't punishment enough she would have to live and raise her children with her husband.

Aang sighed and took a step forth as the group paused about a foot in front of his once dearly beloved friend. "Kat-"

"Lady Katara." She corrected him. Her title as Fire Lady was removed but she was able to hold some sort of title even so. The title of Lady. She wanted to be acknowledged by it. Not out of pride or a desire to hold onto what little power she still had remaining, but to establish a distance between herself and her former allies and friends. Only those that didn't betray her heart would be allowed to address her by name and name alone.

Eying her with a small bit of hurt, "Lady Katara-"

"No, Aang." Sokka pushed his friend aside to stare down his sister. "Katara, this is nonsense! Snap out of it! You can't treat us like the bad guys when all we tried to do was save the world!"

"At my expense?" Her tone and expression were equally flat as her gaze was burning. A sea of fire that burned eternally from the heartache and pain she felt.

Sokka furrowed his brow and stepped up even closer to his younger sister, "Katara, you have forgotten where you came from!"

Stepped to him as she got in his face, refusing to back down. "You've forgotten who I am, Sokka." She hissed through her clenched teeth. "I'm not some weak little girl from the Southern Water Tribe. I've stopped being her when I gained the strength to fight and took my first life! I'm a master bender! A warrior! A fighter! Though short-lived I was a queen and wife of the world's most powerful man and I am the mother of two of his children!" Face balling up even further. "Do not dare speak to me like some little girl anymore, Sokka! I've put men stronger than you in their places! Don't make me seat you in yours!"

The whole group was taken aback by the waterbender as she shoved unforgivingly into her older brother to walk past him, her guards following behind her. It was hard to swallow. For all of them. The bitter attitude of Katara. The one of their group that had been the fill-in mother figure for them all. She was compassionate and loving, nurturing and caring. Katara was hope for them all that the world would soon be at peace. And now, she was angry, bitter, and vengeful. Something in her snapped and had broken.

Brows still furrowed as he turned to watch his sister storm off, Sokka felt both Aang and Toph's hand go over his shoulder.

"You just gotta give Sugar Queen some space, Snoozle. She's been through a lot. None of us really know the depth of what she's been through the last year. There's no telling if it's really ya or something else bothering her." Toph spoke all too wisely for her character.

Aang nodded and pat his hand on the tribesman, "Katara just needs to time to heal and she'll be back to normal."

Sokka turned from the direction his sister was off to and looked to the Fire Lord that staring after Katara as well.

"Tell me, you think you can fix that?" Sokka asked with a hard tone.

Zuko didn't take his eyes off the waterbender as he responded. "No one can fix that, Sokka. My father's rooted himself too deep in her. The only thing you can do is make it better but you can't fix that. Trust me, I know." He said as he subconsciously rubbed his scar.

Returning to watch Katara turn a corner and head to her destination, Sokka's furrowed brows remained but his eyes had weakened into a hurt gaze. His baby sister was a different girl now. Or better yet, a different woman. He barely recognized her anymore. La, he just hoped that she didn't stay like this for too long.

….

Iroh waited in a sitting room for his sister-in-law and children to arrive. He had planned for them to say their final goodbyes to his brother. While Ozai wouldn't actually be killed from his execution, they did have plans for him to remain in a death-like state for the rest of his existence. His brother and the family he made with the waterbender would never see one another again. A final goodbye was what Iroh felt would bring closure to the Lady Katara that would need it in order to recover from the emotional distress she was in. He felt it was only right that she and her children say goodbye to Ozai.

Sighing as he continued waiting for the waterbender to arrive, Iroh looked over to where his brother was cuffed, shackled, muzzled, and weighed down with heavy chains. His hair draped all around him as he sat on the bend of his knees. A hollow look in his gaze as he stared down at the floor. Ozai looked defeated or rather humiliated by his current state. Personally, Iroh felt his pain. His younger brother always had a large stature. He had never been weak looking or small, at least not since he was a small child. Throughout his adolescent and adult life, Ozai had never looked so frail. Lack of eating and moving around rendered him to the state of being. Immortality did him no justice. Living forever had its consequences.

Seeing the doors of the sitting room open, Iroh looked away from his younger brother and to the sight of the young Lady Katara entering the room with her entourage of guards and her children being carried by servants. Her icy blue gaze landed directly on his warm amber one. Iroh knew the waterbender wasn't fond of him. He was after all the hated brother of her husband. No doubt she was against him and would be so until the bitter end.

Greeting her warmly, nonetheless. "Lady Kat-"

Her hand shot up for him to be silent. Clearly not wanting to hear a word from him. Jolly old souls bothered her. Especially when they could continue to be jolly on a day when their own brother was to die.

"I'm not here to speak with you, Iroh. I only wanted to spend what little time I have left with my husband." Her jaw quivering and the shakiness of her voice gave away her hurt and pain. However; her expression was as void of feeling as was the paint on the walls.

Iroh nodded his head glanced over at his brother, "Here I thought I could be my brother's step in with his absence."

Both Katara and Ozai glared over at the man. Neither of them took that statement the way it was intended to be taken. Iroh sighed heavily and shook his head. Maybe he should have better worded himself.

Not bothering to waste her time with Iroh, Katara made her way over to where Ozai was knelt and ignored the cautious looks of those present. Coming upon him, she knelt in front of him, placing both her hands on either side of his face, pulling at the muzzle around his mouth as her eyes were trained on his burnt-out gaze.

"I'm sorry." She said in a whisper as she pulled down his muzzle and ran her thumb over his exposed lips. "I should have listened to you better. You only wanted what was best for our family and I let you down, I let us down, I let our family down. Forgive me."

Wishing he could run his hands through her chestnut hair and hold her and feel her against him, Ozai stared at the waterbender he had grown to love in the short time they had together. He was hellbent on finding a way out of this situation. Whatever they planned to do with him after the execution, he would figure a way out and he would reclaim his throne and his family.

 _ **I have a secret to tell you.**_ His amber eyes shift red for a moment. _**Lean closer to me.**_

The waterbender obeyed and pretended to have gone in for a hug, pressing her ear to his lips as she embraced him.

"I have someone on the outside that can help us. Get out of here, find her and get her to take you in." He whispered in her ear.

Pulling away to look him in his eyes and caress the side of his face, "Who is she?" Whispering back.

"Ursa, she owes me a favor. Remind her that when you see her." Ozai smirked just before a guard grabbed his shoulder and yanked him to his feet.

Katara rose to hers as well and shot Iroh a threatening look.

Unphased by the callousness of waterbender, "Let him say goodbye to his children, Lady Katara."

The waterbender furrowed her brows in what was a mixture of anger and hurt. She stepped back as the servants carrying her children brought them forth to their father. The chains wrapped around Ozai's loosened though his cuffed wrist remained. Seeing his children, the former Fire Lord didn't hesitate to take one of them in his arm. His youngest, Kya, reached for him and beamed at him. Holding her in his arms, Ozai stared regretfully at her and silently asked her to forgive him as he brought her close to his face.

 _ **Wait with your mother. Wait for me.**_ His forehead touching hers.

Kya raised her tiny hand to touch her father's brow, telling him in her own way that she would wait. She hadn't any idea what was going on but from her mother's weeping mood and her father's insistence for her and her mother to wait, it was clear she wouldn't see this man for a long time. Nonetheless, she would wait. She trusted his word. He was her father, right?

Reluctantly handing Kya back to the servant, Ozai looked to his son and gathered him in his arms. His amber eyes shifted to Katara in the room before he looked back down at Zhiar.

 _ **I don't want my son to be a pawn, Katara.**_ He said as he brushed the soft dark curls of his son's head.

Nodding her head, _**I know.**_

 _ **Then see to it that he doesn't.**_ He told her sternly. It was an order. Rarely had he ever ordered her but in the case of his children, he wanted Katara to respect his role as their father and obey his demand. Neither Kya nor Zhiar needed to be caught up in the troubles of court. With his bastard son, Zuko, having usurped the throne from him and having disfavor with many, it was no doubt factions for his youngest son would rise. As great as that sounded, Ozai knew exactly how factions worked around here. They ended in blood. He'd be damned if he placed his last worthy heir in that sort of situation. Katara needed to keep their children out of harm's way. That was all he asked.

As Ozai kissed his son's head, Katara made her way back to him to take their son from him and receive one last kiss.

"Zuko is your Lord now. Be no less kind to him as you have been to me." His hand caressed the side of her face as she held their son.

Looking up to him, "I'm not kneeling to him, Ozai!" She said with heavy disdain. "I refuse!"

"Then don't." He smirked before kissing her one more time.

The guards started yanking on his chain to get him to back away from the waterbender as Iroh came up to the servant holding his niece, taking her into his arms.

"We must go now, Lady Katara." The old man said as he nudged her to follow him. However; she couldn't keep her eyes off the man that was being taken from her, dragged off to his execution.

 _La, I can't do this._ _**But we must. This isn't going to be a permanent situation. Just until the time is right for him to reclaim everything back. Be patient.**_ The siren had been trying to ease her these last few months and this past week with Ozai's execution.

"Please, Katara. Let us head to our seats." Iroh took the arm of the waterbender as he held his niece and tugged her along. She fought him for a moment but his brother got her in line quick, telling to remember his instructions. He had not idea what that was about but he could see the shift in the waterbender as soon as his brother called her out.

Managing to get out into the hallway, Iroh was relieved that it didn't become a tedious task to pull her along any further. She simply allowed herself to be lead. There was no more fight in her. Not for now.

As the guards followed behind them, Iroh made glances over at the waterbender that gazed sadly at her son and held her head low. She was not his enemy. She had never been. Iroh knew his brother's ways. How the man could easily turn someone against their morals and their sense of right and wrong. The waterbender was just his latest project and Iroh wasn't foolish enough to believe the waterbender had stopped being useful to him. Ozai was up to something. He accepted this all too well. But why? Did she know why? Or was she just as in their dark about all of this?

"You can't kill him, you know that?" She spoke up. "He's immortal. You'll chop his head off and it'll just come right back in 5 minutes."

Chuckling humorlessly, "We know that. And by we, I mean your group of friends and a small circle of world leaders. However; we are certain that while he might not be able to die, we can keep him in a death like state. In other words, it'll be as if he were dead."

 _You bastard!_ Katara hissed in her head. Having had encounters with the old man before, she never thought she'd despise him so much.

"As for you, Lady Katara, you should think towards the future. Your children will not be children long and with royal blood in them, they will be targets for those seeking political gain and vengeance against their father. You must train and teach them well. As a mother you cannot fail them. Never." Iroh offer his best advice for the waterbender. Perhaps, she was angry and might always be angry at how things turned out but in the end, she had a duty as a mother to fulfill.

~Execution platform~

Katara pulled her veil over her face and held her son even tighter than she had before as Iroh did the same with her daughter. A crowd of people awaiting to watch her husband die glared viciously at her and her small offspring. Her mother instinct was on high alert and she gave her siren soul permission to take over if something were to happen.

Surrounded by guards, she was led to where she would stand and witness her husband's head be removed from his body. She noticed they were getting closer and closer to the front. As she feared, they wanted her to have the front seat to the sight of Ozai being executed. _**Barbarians!**_ Her siren spirit was appalled and so was she. This was inhumane what they were doing.

"Zuko and I tried to negotiate with the Earth Kingdom but they were unwavering. They felt it was owed to you that this be your punishment seeing as you're pardoned." Iroh informed her.

A ringing burrowed in her ears as she felt all the blood drain from her. She was led up the platform and as she climbed the steps, she leaned over to one of her guards as she felt dizzy and overwhelmed. So what Ozai was immortal, to see him die one of the thousand times he could die, she couldn't take it. The time he slit his own throat open to demonstrate his immortality nearly made her vomit.

Everything moved fast. Incredibly too fast for the waterbender. A dizzy haze fell over her. Zuko and the others arrived. And then the sounds of the drums signaling the execution was about to begin. The crowd roared as she watched her husband be dragged out like some animal. Swears and curses thrown his way. She could hear her children crying at the commotion. They didn't know what was happening but they could feel this was wrong. Their father was a monster to his enemies only. Simply hard to deal with by his allies.

A piercing ring rung in her ears as the next moments unfolded. Ozai was brought brutally to his knees in front of the chopping block and her breath caught in her throat when she watched him wince in pain. It wasn't long before Katara's world went black just as the sword came down on her husband's neck. She collapsed as his head rolled. Guards rushed to gather her as the crowd gasped. Zuko ordered his father's body be carried out immediately as the rest of the gang hurried to Katara. Her children wailed and cried. Both their parents lost to them.

…..

A/N:

Hoped you like the story. Got one more chapter before we end this story. It'll be up before the end of this month or early next month. Let me know how you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading!


	41. Chapter 41

A/N:

Last chapter people! Tear drop!

Chapter 39:

"And that is why we must do something to help the common people adjust to this post-war era."

The council room broke into chatter while the young Fire Lord thought over what one of his councilwomen had to say about the recent increase in unemployment. It was enough dealing with rebels and distrusting foreign powers, the last he needed was his masses to be against him. This reign of his was more challenging than he thought it would be. There were even greater obstacles for him to deal with than he had expected or had been prepared for. However; he was fortunate to have a well rounded council to help him through it.

Shuffling her stack of papers, a certain blue eyed councilwoman cleared her throat and stood up out of turn as she normally did to voice her opinion.

"I believe it is best we make way for more agricultural opportunities for the citizens of the Fire Nation. The money we would gain from exporting would strengthen our economy as well as supply families that have been hit hard after the shutting down of over 83% of the nation's factories."

Shaking his head at the suggestion, "That would mean acquiring land and only 15% of the land perfectly designed for farmwork is seized by the crown. The rest belongs to the nobles. It would be an ongoing battle trying to get the nobles to hand that land over to the common folks."

"Then have them hire common people to work their fields." The councilwoman responded. "I'll personally draft up a liveable wage the nobles can pay their hired help. Or is my idea still not good enough?" Katara narrowed her cold eyes on the other council member.

Seeing the icy gaze, Zuko interferes in order to get her to back down. The plan was an excellent one and he gave his consent for it to be implemented immediately. As he did, the meeting was adjourned and everyone quickly left before the waterbender could catch up to them.

"Katara." Zuko called out her name as he came walking the dais.

"What, Zuko?" She responded, packing up her papers in a brown leather satchel she carried around with her to meetings.

Sighing, "You're being more aggressive than needed during the meetings. I need you to tone it down."

"Yes, your majesty." Voice as stark as the tundra she hailed from.

"Hey, what's your problem?!" Getting fed up with her attitude as of late.

Having been nearly on her way, Katara stopped, turned around, and marched up to the new Fire Lord and stabbed her finger in his chest as she glared up at him.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She snarled. "You're sending my children away!"

"Katara, they need to be in school." He flattened his expression as he saw this coming a mile away.

Growling loudly, "That's for me to decide! Not you! You're not their father! Get that out your head! If I want my kids in school then I will make that call! Not you! Or anyone else for that matter! Stay out my family matters!"

"Katara, their my siblings."

"No." She grinded her teeth. "You disowned your father when you handed him to the Agni damn chopping block! So no, their not your siblings!"

"Kat-"

The waterbender would hear no more and flicked off the Fire Lord as she stormed out of the council meeting room.

….

"You could have been nicer, Katara." Jee exclaimed as he escorted her through the market street in the city.

The young mother was buying her children a going away gift. They'd be leaving for the boarding school Zuko had arranged for them to attend. La, she was so fucking angry she couldn't even get herself together.

Ignoring Jee's need to tell her how to speak to her husband's murderer, Katara spotted a cute little stuffed fox-hound for her daughter. It was the only thing that brought a smile to her face at the moment. Knowing her daughter would cherish it.

"It's been seven years, Katara. You need to let it go." Jee told her.

"I'll let it go when Zuko stops trying dictate my life." She picked up the stuffed animal and handed it to the vendor, reaching in her pocket for her pouch for a few coins. "I get he's technically protecting me from some of his allies that rather have me followed my husband to an early grave but la, damn it, I don't need protecting! I can handle myself! You've seen first hand what I'm capable of! I can turn a fucking puddle into a portal!"

The vendor hurried and handed the stuffed fox-hound to the blue eyed woman and cringed away. Frightened by the demeanor and words of the woman, the vendor closed up shop.

Jee noticed this and shook his head. Katara had her point but at the end of the day, she was as mean and cruel as it got. She went out of her way to scorn Zuko and humiliate him. Much like his father and sister had. He'd tell her she was acting like them but then she'd probably take it as a compliment. So Jee could only try his best to sway her to be kinder but he understood her anger towards the current situation. Zuko had no right to arrange school for her children without first consulting her. He crossed a line that any parent would be rather upset about.

Beginning to walk off again, Katara started looking for a gift she could give Zhiar. Her son would more than likely want a small weapon of sorts. She noticed how he liked to steal the daggers from the guards and stow them under his bed for safe keeping. It was time she gave him one of his own, one that she wouldn't have to return the very next day.

As she found one, a curved dagger, the waterbender sighed when seeing Jee's face. Jee has turned out to be a good friend to her. He and Suki were all she had now after being disowned by her family and friends abroad. They kept an eye out for her, kept her company, and helped her raise her twins. It was hard with the lack of support she had nowadays. Being a single mother and being ostracized was a lot and it hurt and it bothered her to the point where she felt she had to be mean and angry all the time. No one understood her. She was alone now. Just like Ozai said she was without him. She was alone.

"Though I'd be just as angry as you if Sumi was being sent off without my permission, I think it's a great idea. You have two less things to worry about and you can start planning where your life goes from here." Jee said.

Scoffing as she bought the dagger, "Where my life goes? What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying I know you don't want to live here anymore. Or at least you want to go for sometime. Maybe you could find a companion. Keep you from feeling lonely, huh?"

Katara could laugh if she felt like it. She rather liked the Fire Nation. It was why she didn't feel all too bad about being stuck here with nowhere to go. It was where her children were born. Where her children's father both was born and died. Why would she want to be anywhere else?

And a companion? Why did she need one? She was fine being alone, thank you very much. Any _needs_ she might have she took care of them herself though it sometimes felt pathetic. Rolling her eyes at the thought, but she wasn't interested. Not because she wanted to stay faithful to Ozai's memory. If she died instead of him, he'd move on. So she wasn't too hung up on the idea. But it was simply that she wasn't interested in seeing anyone. Every man she saw on a daily basis was either old, grumpy and old, middle aged and sexist, young like her and inexperienced and La knew she couldn't deal with a man that didn't know where to put his hands. Not after the kind of sex she had with Ozai.

But the thought was what counted. Jee thought about her enough to see the good in her current predicament. He cared and had showed he did over the years that he and Suki were around. So maybe she could make good his words and get out, do more for herself, and live the life she should be as a twenty-six year old mother.

"So I guess my personal life is big talk, is it?" Katara smiled somberly.

Jee grinned, "No one likes to see a beautiful woman look as miserable and alone as you. Trust me, I'm not the only one."

 _Of course not._ How many times did she wake up to Zuko drunk and confessing he still loved her? How many times did she see men look her way and only back down from pursuing when reminded who her husband had been? How many times did guests from the other nations try to come onto her before learning who she was? La, men liked her, she got it. But none of them really wanted her. She was just a pretty face with a troubled past that no one seemed to let her live down.

Admittedly, she felt extremely lonely and possibly the most unlovable person alive. And yes, she resented Ozai for it as he was the reason everyone hated her guts but what could she do? He was the only person who was ever going to love her after what happened and he was dead.

The two returned to the palace. Jee escorted the waterbender to her chambers and bidded her a goodnight. Upon entering, Zhiar and Kya came running to her.

"Mom! You're back! Guess what?!" Zhiar bounced up and down in excitement. Kya stood behind him with a smile.

Grinning, "What?"

"Big brother Zuko is sending us to the academy for high born nobles and royals! We get to be with other kids our age!" Zhiar talked a mile per minute. Kya bounced and clapped her hands together.

Katara swallowed hard and forced her best mom smile. "That's great news." She almost couldn't utter. "But making friends isn't the point. You're there for your education, alright?"

"Yes, mom." Zhiar said as Kya nodded her head.

"Okay, Good. Now you two get ready for dinner. I'm making sea prune and potato stew."

Kya signed out in sign language that they had already eaten.

"What? When?"

The seven year old signed that they were with Zuko, Aunt Suki, and Sumi. Katara clenched her fists behind her back but kept a pleasant expression. She never let her children see her angry or anything that wasn't becoming of her.

"Alright well…" dusting her hands off at her side. "I'll just get myself something to eat. You guys get ready for bed. The tailor is coming by early to get you fitted for your uniforms."

Zhiar and Kya wished their mother a goodnight and headed to bed hand in hand. In their wake, Katara slumped her posture and drug herself to her room, barely lifting her feet from the floor as she did. She was sick of this. Who told Zuko or Suki that they could have dinner with her children while she was out?! Why did everyone feel like they had a say?! Even when it was meant well, why couldn't anyone ask her?! Just took a few seconds to ask, that's all she wanted but no. She felt she was being controlled and every detail of her life being managed without her consent or approval.

Sighing as she got to her room and slammed the door. _I'm done with this._ _ **So that it? You waste seven years raising your brats, settling for your position as a councilwoman, deal with that bastard Zuko, and be hated by everyone. You're not going to even try to enjoy your life?!**_ _What the hell am I supposed to do?_ _**Get out! Jee said it. You're lonely and you need company. I say we go out in disguise and see if we can make a few new friends.**_ _New friends as in..._ _ **We're lonely, Ozai's dead, and I'm pretty sure were starting to get cobwebs in a certain place.**_ Katara rolled her eyes. _**You don't do a good job of taking care of us. Let's find someone who can.**_

At this point, Katara wasn't about to decline the suggestion. Maybe Jee was right. She needed to get out more, meet new people, start seeing someone. But as herself, no, that would be no good.

…..

Black wig, false gold irises, and just the right amount of makeup. Katara snuck out the palace and headed into the city. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Was she really about to go looking for _company_ this late at night and in the lower district in the hopes she doesn't run into anyone she knows? _I guess I am._

The waterbender found herself a busy bar near the docks. There were a bunch of people crowded outside and inside, all having a blast. She snorted at the thought that her plan might be successful tonight. Knowing herself she'd need a ton of liquid confidence to even get started on a plan like hers.

Finding her way through the crowd of drunk patrons, Katara made it to the bar and stole herself a seat.

"Dragon whisky on rocks." She called towards the bartender.

"A little strong for a girl like you, aye?" He looked her over.

Smirking as he pushed the glass towards her and her hand grabbed it. "You mean woman and no, I've drank quite a bit of this over the years. It'll take several glasses before I'm even slightly tipsy."

"Ah, sounds like you've had a rough start." He grinned and moved down to her end of the bar. "What's a woman like you doing so down in the dumps? Surely, someone as pretty as you should be living it up in some noble or even royal's household."

Scoffing, oh how she wish she could tell him she had but she came her to be unrecognizable. Details like that would only give her away.

Taking a sip of her glass, "Doesn't trouble come with a pretty face?"

The bartender laughed it up, "That you're right about but I've never been one who didn't like a little trouble."

"Oh, are you certain?" Katara licked her red lips and flickered her gold eyes.

The bartender nodded his head.

"Well I did come out looking for a bit of fun. Why don't you show me a good time? Ease my troubles away for a night." She said suggestively.

The bartender was delighted to hear that. He threw his towel over his shoulder and grinned with his teeth flashing.

"Ming, cover me for a bit. I got something that's come up." He said.

Outside, Katara was led away from the bar. She felt exhilarated at the thought of what might happen between them. It had been so long and he was her kind of guy. Tall, broad, and with a silk husky voice. She liked her men big. A preference she developed from being with Ozai.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"My place, just a little ways from here."

 _ **Oh so THAT'S gonna happen tonight.**_ _Yes, now shut up before I pull out of this._ _**Alright, you win. Have fun.**_ _I plan to,_ Katara eyed the back of the man's head lustfully.

"So tell me, troubled woman, what's your name?"

Thinking up a fake one, "Nya." She wasn't good at thinking up names.

"Foreign, are ya?" She could hear him smirk.

"My mother was Water Tribe."

"Ah, so your father snagged him a tribeswoman. Sounds like our former Fire Lord, Agni rest his soul."

Mention of her late husband caused her to perk up a bit, "You favored our former Lord?"

"Anyone that doesn't is a tiny cocksucker!" He laughed.

Katara pulled her arm back and halted. The bartender turned around and looked at her, confused to why she stopped.

"I don't think we'll be making it to your place, tonight." Katara walked up to him and pushed him up against the wall. She tore open his shirt and ran her tongue up his chest, grinning suggestively at him. "We can do it right here. No one's around to see us."

Shocked by how wild this chick was, the bartender laughed as she pulled her hair tie out and flipped her hair. _Oh you naughty girl._

Katara was torn against the wall and for the first time in seven years, her lips were touched by another pair. She savored the moment as his large hands traveled up and down her petite body, running over her curves and grabbing her ass. She swung her arm around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Oh I'm going to fuck you, you little nymph!" His mouth went to her neck and she gasped, simmering down into a moan.

As her clothes were being fumbled with by the bartender, Katara gazed up at the stars in utter bliss. However; her bliss came to a closing halt. A pair of eyes from a rooftop were staring back at her. Her hazy eyes gradually grew wild with rage.

"You followed me?!" Katara raged at Zuko as he jumped down from the ledge of the building's roof.

The waterbender pushed the guy she had made out with off of her. She then proceeded to scowl at him as he hid behind his stupid creepy mask. The guy she was with ran off as he was bummed out.

Zuko grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him, shoving her up against the wall.

"Is that what we're doing now? Leaving the palace to sneak out for a quickie outside a filthy bar with Agni knows who that guy was?!" He hissed. "I don't care how much you hate me, Katara. I'm not letting you go down like that!"

Shaking him off her, Katara slapped him. "Don't tell me how to live my life!" She slurred, the liquor kicked into high gear.

"You're going to lose it if you keep this shit up! What the hell's gotten into you!"

Scoffing drunkenly, "Obviously Nothing, you cock-blocker! I'm trying to be less a bitch! Cause a lack of attention and sex does that to a girl, Zuko! Now leave me alone. I was in the middle of something." She tried stumbling off.

At this rate, she was going to get herself raped. Zuko quickly snatched her up and threw her over his shoulder before climbing up the wall to the roof. The young Fire Lord made it back to the palace and took the waterbender to his chambers as he didn't want his siblings seeing their mother in a drunken stupor.

Laying her down on the bed, Zuko stooped down to take her shoes off for her. He then yanked her wig off and took off the rest of her disguise. Down to just her short white gown under all her clothes, Katara threw her arms over her face and breathed in deeply. She was so freaking embarrassed. How did Zuko follow her like that? How did she not notice? And why? Why did he give a damn? Now she must look desperate to him.

"Katara, please, tell me, what's going on? You've been a mess since-"

"Since you killed my husband?! Yeah, I think anyone would be!" She laid their upset.

Sighing he shook his head and looked down at her from where he stood next to the bed.

"I had to, Katara. I had to. He would have ruined everything we worked hard for if I didn't sentence him."

Shaking with her arms still over her head, "Well isn't that fucking great! Everyone got what they wanted but me! You got to be Fire Lord, Aang avenged his people, Suki got married, Toph reconciled with her parents, my brother finally has our dad home, and the world is free of war. You all got what you wanted. While I lose my husband, get disgraced, ostracized and now your taking my la damn kids from me! I hope you're happy, Zuko! You fucking win again!"

Zuko stood their watching with lament as the waterbender broke down crying. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how. He never realized how broken and torn up inside she was. It explained her anger. And nothing she said was wrong. She lost a lot after the war. Her reputation being a big one. And he thought he was helping by setting his siblings up for school. He didn't realize they were another thing he was taking from her.

Sitting up, Katara threw her hands to the side. "You make it your job to look down on me! Like I'm some broken thing that needs to be fixed! Well I don't wanna be fixed! I want to feel this! Feel miserable for as long as I can because I don't deserve any better! I know that! You've all made it loud and clear that I don't deserve to be happy, so guess what?! I'm not! You all fucking won! Rub it in my face! I get it!"

Unable to help himself, Zuko went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She fought him, of course. She wouldn't be the Katara he knew for the last seven years if she didn't. But eventually she stopped. Too weak and too sad to fight anymore. She was as she said, miserable.

"Katara, I'm sorry."

Breaking down in his arms, "You don't know what I'm dealing with! You don't know how lonely I am! Everyone hates me and tonight was the first time someone looked at me! So what if he was just wanting to screw me! I just wanted someone to love me again! That's all I want, damn it!" Katara cried.

Holding her, Zuko squeezed her tighter as she sobbed into his clothes. Brushing her hair back. "I love you, Katara. Always have, always will."

"You don't count." Katara said as she pulled away a little and wiped her own eyes. "You're just as miserable and lonely as I am. Only you got everything you wanted. Plus, you tell me that everytime you're drunk when you stop by my chambers. You're pathetic."

Chuckling awkwardly as he scratched the side of his face, "Well, we all have our nights."

"And tonight was supposed to be mine, Zuko! But you stole that from me!" Katara was angry again.

Sighing as he looked her in her eyes. "That was different Katara. You could have been raped."

"So save me this time because you couldn't before." Katara scoffed. "Great, now I know you feel responsible for the first time."

"No, that's not why? I saved you because you're my friend and I won't let things like that happen to you! I promised my dad I'd look out for you! So I am!"

Katara's eyes widened and Zuko mentally cursed himself.

"What did you say?"

Stepping away from her, Zuko ruffled his hair and groaned. "When Shin took you, my dad knew I was lurking about. He figured because of my feelings for you that I'd be the perfect person to watch over you. I have been ever since."

Katara looked at him with a desire to know more. She was confused and didn't understand why Ozai would tell Zuko something like that. It made her wonder if it was true but then again, why would Zuko lie about his father? The two hated one another. Even for the purpose of getting her to see him in a better light after he followed and ruined her night, she couldn't see him lying about that.

"Do you see why I put up with you even though you're, I'm sorry but, a total bitch? Yes, I love you but I loved my father too after everything. I made a promise and I plan to keep it. You're under my protection and I will do whatever I can to keep you and my siblings safe."

The waterbender could see his frustration coming out. Maybe while she was wallowing in self pity, she didn't realize the stress Zuko was under. Not just because of the court and what came with the territory of being Fire Lord but because of her. She never made anything easy for him. She teased and bullied him practically. In front of his subjects and got away with it. It made him look weak and humiliated him. She made him look like a coward when he refused to punish her. La, she felt guilty. He had only been trying to help her and while she knew that all along, only just now did it sit with her. Zuko cared about her too and had been for a very long time.

"Now please, Katara. Just let me help you. That's all I want to do." His voice was much softer.

Nodding her head, Katara looked away. "Like I said, Zuko, you win."

…..

The next week, Kya and Zhiar were about to be off for school. Katara wanted to cry the closer it got to them leaving. But fortunately, Zuko had made it clear she could visit and that they'd come home every so often. It gave her some relief but she, as a mother, still found it hard to let go. Her children were only seven and already leaving the nest.

"Katara, it's fine." Zuko told her as he was starting to get tired of reassuring her of the same thing over and over again.

Shaking her head, "You don't have children, Zuko. You don't know how it feels."

"And I thank Agni everyday after watching you that I don't have children. Besides, I'm too busy." Zuko stated.

Katara snorted. "Too busy for sex? Ha! No one's too busy for sex."

"You're one to talk." Zuko scoffed and glared at her. "I've had more sex than you in the past seven years."

"Fucking yourself doesn't count."

"You're right, it doesn't, tentacles."

"Asshole! You spy on me!"

"It was an honest accident."

 _Sure._ _**Would you stop flirting, already?!**_ _Flirting?_ _**Yeah, flirting. You so have the hots for your ex. Don't pretend you don't.**_ _Whatever, we're just friends now._ _**Sure, you'll both be in bed before the week is over.**_

The two ended up at Katara's chambers where her children had gotten ready with the help of Kimiko. Of course, Katara glared down the woman upon arrival. She and the old woman still had bad blood after Kimiko changed sides. They never spoke. Simply one glared at the other that looked somberly back.

"Mom! We got everything packed." Zhiar ran up to his mother and hugged her leg. Kya, right behind him, did the very same thing.

"Alright then, give me hugs and kisses." Katara said as she forced a smile and crouched down to hold them both in her arms. She kissed each of their cheeks and nusseled them to her chest, squeezing them tight. "Zhiar, protect your sister. She can't speak so you'll have to be her voice, okay?"

"Yes, mom." Zhiar replied.

"And Kya, make sure your brother stays out of trouble."

Kya nodded her head.

The mother and children embraced while Zuko and his aunt stepped aside to have a chat.

"She still hates me." Kimiko stated.

Zuko scoffed as he folded her arms, "I can't really blame her. You convinced her to side with my father only to turn your back on her. You're just as responsible for what happened as the white lotus."

Kimiko bowed her head in shame. "I led her astray. I know that but your father, he- he brought in a crazed woman."

"Hama, yeah, I know. What does any of that matter? You still left her."

"Nephew, Hama was a wicked woman. She poisoned your father's mind as well as Katara's. You would not believe the things that came due to Hama. I had to leave."

Zuko rolled his eyes. Again, he was left not understanding why his aunt left Katara to fend for herself. Kimiko should have stayed by her side. Especially when Katara was still pregnant and had two children that she needed help with.

"Mom, you're hugging too much. Let go or we'll be late." Zhiar stated as his mom let go finally. He grabbed Kya's arm and tugged her with him. "Come on, let's get going before we show up late."

Servants carrying their things began leaving out of the waterbender's chambers behind her children. Katara watched with tears in her eyes. Her children were going now. Zuko offered her some comfort but she only cried some more and clenched his robes. Telling him how she missed her babies already. He held the back of her head while his aunt watched somberly.

"Shh, it's alright. I promise they will be fine." Zuko told her.

"Please, I can't let anything happen to them. I can't." Katara cried. Her heart was breaking again. But it hurt less knowing this was a good thing and not some tragic event she had gotten far too used to. She just prayed that Agni and La watched over them.

…

The Fire Sages were in the middle of praying to Agni and beginning the ritual of atonement when they were disrupted by a loud booming sound. Smoke soon filled the room of the chapel and multiple Sages went to the source of the noise, down in the underground cellar where a monster was being contained.

Lao laid the group down to the cellar and though against his better conscience, to the place where the infamous monster was held.

Using his firebending to open the sealed doors of the dungeon chambers, Lao told for everyone to get back in case something had gone terribly wrong. However; peeping in himself, he found nothing had been out of place. But there was still smoke fuming throughout the chamber.

"Come for more of your experiments. What this time? Another rib or are you thinking about using my leg this time?" A low husky voice emanated from within the burning fire of the large pit.

Within the pit was a body that seemed to burn as fast as it regenerate. Bare and indecently exposed, it was the body of former Fire Lord Ozai. Death was not a fate he had the fortune of enjoying. No, he was in these dark dungeons being used for medical research and scientific experiments. A perfect way to lead the Fire Nation into the spotlight with its medical and scientific advances.

Lao set his jaws, rather fed up with the annoyance Ozai seemed to cause this time. While he still hadn't escaped as they feared he would one day do, he was making his existence more known than any of them needed. The more attention he drew the more people were going to start asking questions. And only the white lotus, Sages, and those very close to the current Fire Lord knew of him still being alive.

"Ozai, I'm tired of playing these tedious games with you. Stop this at once or I'll-"

"It'll just grow back." Ozai had read his mind and knew the threat to his manhood was coming. Of course, the thought sent a certain kind of fear through him but the fact that it would be back eased his worries. He had been torn apart more than enough to know, EVERYTHING came back. His head being included.

However; he still felt pain and it was a mother- Agni he hated the excruciating pain. The only thing that made it better was when he was fed to which he learned a year ago that they had made him into an Agni damn cannibal. Feeding him human flesh like some beast. Though he didn't complain too much. Something about it felt it was only natural and it healed him quickest this way without having to die.

"Then we'll do the poisons and I know how much you hate that." Lao grinned as Ozai clenched his teeth.

Yes, Ozai hated being poisoned. You could chop his head off, peel his nails off, or crush his ribs but poison was the worse to him. It did something to his insides that was like eating a bag of mixed candy beans. You never knew what your reaction would be.

As the Sages entered with Lao, the lotus member directed them to a table where they conducted their experiments.

"Chain and stick him, I don't want him trying to escape." Lao ordered.

Ozai growled at the Sages came near him with a wooden stake like he was some wolf-bat demon. He shouted and gurgled his own blood as the stake went through his chest and punctured his beating organ. They then lifted his hair to expose the side of his head that had been shaven and stuck a metal bar through his skull, cracking the bone and sliding through his brain. Rendering him unresponsive and immobile. Tongue falling out the side of his mouth as he drooled. He was no different than what a person would be referred as a vegetable in this state. Stabbing his heart slowed regeneration and the brain kept him from moving. It was how they were able to torture him with experiments successfully without him retaliating or escaping.

On the table, Lao grinned at his test subject. "I think we'll take a rib and an arm today. And let's see how the fossil jade works on the body. I hear the poison is more lethal than a knife to the chest."

…

"No way, Suki!" Katara marched herself away from the former Kyoshi leader. "He's your husband!"

"Yeah, and...I give you my permission." Suki said with a wide smile as she couldn't help but laugh.

Feeling grossed out by her friend's willingness to offer her husband up as a sex partner for her, Katara tried not to feel offended on top of that. Didn't Suki remember Ozai accusing her of messing around with Jee? How her daughter ended up taken from her because of it?

"Katara, I'm okay with sharing my husband. He shares me. Do you know how many times I've slept with his fellow guards?"

Yeah, Katara was grossed the fuck out now.

"Look, you and Jee are good friends. You should think about it. Better to sleep with someone you know, right?"

 _Wrong!_ Katara couldn't believe her best friend and Jee were la damn swingers! What the hell?! Something she didn't want to know about their marriage.

But Suki was so serious. If Katara needed to use her husband than that was cool. Jee didn't sleep with other women unless they were having a threesome. So if he was going to sleep with anyone on his own, why not be Katara? She clearly needed it.

"Let's just try and see if you like it." Suki said. "I can join the first time to ease you into it. Then you can enjoy him on your own."

 _ **I say we take the offer! Jee's an attractive man.**_ _What?!_ _ **Come on, the bartender was okay but Jee might be just what we need. He's always with us since he's our guard. Imagine the action we could get and no peeping or stalking Zuko to deal with.**_ _Are you serious?!_ _ **Yes, quite.**_ _Oh my la!_

Later that night, Katara dressed down to the silk garments she had bought some time ago in case she met someone, which she didn't. They were black. A bralette and panties that went up her crack. She wore her hair down, red painted lips and her fiercest eye makeup. If she was going to do this, she was doing this right. Wanting to be as sexy as possible.

 _I can't believe I let Suki and you talk me into this._ _**You know you want this. It's been so long.**_ _Yeah, well, it's still weird as hell._ _**You won't be saying that afterwards.**_ Katara hopes she didn't. She wanted to have some much needed fun. Even if it was a threesome with her friends.

The knock came to her door, Katara jumped, a little more than just excited. She didn't know what to do with herself. Was she really about to do this?

"Oh, I see you're looking sexy this evening." Suki grinned as she looked Katara up and down, tapping her ass as she walked by.

Jee saw the waterbender and was speechless.

"He was shocked when I told him you were interested." The former Kyoshi warrior clung to her friend from behind and grinned at her husband. "Isn't she sexy, Jee?"

Flushed face, Jee nodded his head.

"He looks scared." Katara whispered to her friend.

"Shy, that's all." Suki pulled Katara onto the bedroom. It was time to get things started.

 _La help me._

In bed with her head in Suki's lap, Katara laid on her bed, legs spread open for this to all begin. Jee stood at the end of the bed with his shirt off, gulping at the sight of his wife holding onto the waterbender he was about to have sex with. Oh dear Agni, her husband nearly killed him after simply speculating that something was taking place between them.

Katara's shifted upwards as she saw him begin undressing his trousers and climb into bed. He crawled his way towards her. When his hand brushed against her thigh, the waterbender squirmed, making Jee all the more nervous.

"You two quit it! Just get on with it." Suki was getting frustrated with how awkward her husband and friend were making things.

Biting her lip, Katara looked at Jee and gave him the head nod to continue on. She swallowed hard and proceeded to commence their odd union.

Jee took both her warm thighs in hand and lifted them to the point where he could scoot himself in closer to her. He saw Katara's eyes glimpse down at him and then back to his eyes, seeming even more nervous.

"Just do it already." Katara told him. The anticipation was killing her and making her stomach turn into knots.

Getting the cue, the palace guard took himself in his hand and lined it up with her core.

"Wait! You're not even going to warm her up?!" Suki lost it, she couldn't believe this.

About thirty minutes later and they had gotten nowhere. Katara sat on the edge of her bed with her arms crossed while the couple fought. Suki was mad her husband was making it so awkward when they had done this a hundred times. But Jee couldn't stop thinking how he almost died because of something like this was assumed. Agni, he was traumatized.

"Okay, guys." Katara stood up from bed with her arms still crossed. "I don't think this is going to work. I'm just not feeling it."

Disappointed, Suki sighs and walks out the bedroom door, blaming her husband. Jee chased after her. Leaving Katara in her sexy attire with not a damn thing accomplished.

Next day, Katara was in her chambers moping as her children were gone and there were no meetings for the day. She had finished all her work after Jee and Suki left to get her mind off of things. So now there was nothing for her to do. She dreaded moments like these. Fortunately, it didn't last long.

As she answered the door after hearing a knock, Katara looked with big eyes at the giant metal pot in the arms of what looked like a guard.

"Ugh…." speechless.

Peeking his head around the side, "Sorry about last night. Suki made this for you to make up for what happened."

"Oh! Ummm, come in." Katara opened her door for him and led him to her dining room.

As Jee set the pot on the table, he saw the waterbender open the top and take a look at the food. She beamed and jumped up and down, tossing the top aside to grab one of the oysters.

Slurping it up, Katara bounced and smiled at Jee. "Thank you guys! I love oysters!"

Smiling awkwardly back as he scratched his head, "Umm, I can see that."

"Oh you guys are the best." She said throwing her arms around him, pulling back to get another oyster.

Jee watched the waterbender slurp and eat several oysters before she offered him one. He tried to turn it down but she shoved one in his mouth.

"Eat." She bit out as she force fed him one.

Doing as the scary waterbender said, Jee ate from the oyster and grinned nervously at her.

"Help me eat them. It's too much for one person."

And so Jee helped her eat the food his wife prepared. It was rather spicy. So much so that Katara opened her robe just slightly to cool down and Jee opened a few bottoms to his tunic. They continued eating them till it became too much to bear the heat and they were burning up. What the hell was Suki doing making these oysters so hot.

Waving her tongue, "La, it's so spicy."

"Yeah, even for me their a bit hot."

"I'm so hot!" Katara began fanning herself. It was strange. She had never been this hot before. Not even when she had been poisoned. What was this?

Noticing the same thing, Jee saw the waterbender fanning herself. A bead of sweat falling from her head to the cravous of her breasts as the top of them were slightly exposed. He immediately started thinking about the night before. Agni, he didn't think she could look any better than she did but now he knew why the Fire Lord had been so obsessed with her.

Noticing Jee staring at her and where his eyes were, Katara flashed him an up and down look. _What's his problem?_ _**Can't you see?! That Kyoshi bitch set you two up! Those oysters are an aphrodisiac!**_ _Oh shit!_

"Uh, I'm not feeling too good. Maybe I should go to bed." Katara said as a way to fix her friend's mess.

"Oh let me help you." Jee offered.

"No, it's fine."

"But I insist." He came up to her and placed one hand along her hip. "Let me-"

 _Oh to hell with it!_ Katara jumped him and he caught her, slamming her into the dining room table. Suki was going to pay for this but first, Katara wanted her fix.

The following day, Jee came by to apologize for what took place the day before. He didn't mean to be overcome with lust and take her on her dining room table. Though he admitted he hadn't had sex like that before and that he enjoyed himself, Jee felt guilty for what he realized his wife did.

"Sorry for jumping you too." Katara gazed down as she pulled back a lock of her hair and put it behind her ear in shame. "I should have had more control."

Shaking his head, "No, it's fine. Besides, it's been awhile for you. I don't hold you accountable."

"Yeah, sure, a long time." She looked him in the eyes.

Nodding his head. "You should really try to find someone for that. Don't want it to get out of hand."

"Sure." She said.

Rubbing his neck, "You're not going to, are you?"

"Not for now." And she jumped him again. This time, he carried her to her bedroom and took her there.

…..

"What?!" Zuko gaped at Katara as she confessed in tears and a glass of wine nursed in her hand.

A big healing mess, Katara sobbed loudly as she drank her wine. "I keep sleeping with my best friend's husband!"

"Katara?! How?!"

"I don't know! It was supposed to be a threesome but it was so awkward and then we got alone and it was so easy to just picture Ozai and fuck him!" Katara threw her glass down on the white fur rug in Zuko's sitting room.

 _Oh dear Agni! You fuck Jee but not- you know what? Not the time to be getting jealous._ Zuko calmed himself down as he tried to offer as much support as he could to her. But really, it bothered the hell out of him that she didn't think to get her fix from him. They could have both benefited. Jee didn't need release the same way they did.

Patting her back, "Well, you can stop anytime, Katara. It doesn't have to continue."

"But I'm so lonely!" She whined dramatically.

"Not to point out the obvious but I'm an option." Zuko flailed his arms about.

Katara looked at him and burst out laughing. "I ended up in jail the first and last time we were together like that! No thank you!"

"You tried to kill me!"

"You killed my husband!" She snapped back at him before simmering down and scoffing. Her arms crossed as she looked away from Zuko. "Besides, Zuko, I couldn't just have sex with you and it just end there. We both know that."

 _Yeah, I know._

"Plus, What would people say if they knew the former Fire Lady was sleeping with the current? It would look bad for the both of us. You coveting your dead father's widow, you'd never live it down and it would be one more thing for people to hate me for." Katara told him honestly.

"Seems like you thought this out a lot."

"I have. You were my first option but I knew it would be bad news." She said matter-of-factly.

Raising his brow as he sat beside her, elbows in his thighs as he hunched over with his fingers laced together. "Oh really?"

"Yup. You were always my first option. It just seems everything gets in the way no matter what it is." She said sadly.

To her, Zuko was supposed to have been her first time, her husband, her children's father, and the man she was supposed to be with till the end. But life had different plans for them. They were meant for each other in every way but it just didn't happen the way it was meant to for them.

"So what are you going to do about Jee?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know. Suki's fine with it. Their swingers."

"Oh." _Well you could stop sleeping with him._ Zuko wanted to say so badly but didn't. Katara was a big girl, she could make her own decisions. Even if they were terrible ones in the face of morality.

The waterbender sighed as she stood up from the sofa and looked out the window at the view that used to be hers and her late husband's. She saw the lights of dawn drawing near.

"Can I ask you something, Zuko?" Katara looked over her shoulder.

"Shoot." He said leaning back on his sofa.

"Can I leave the palace for a little while? Just for a few months."

The young Fire Lord furrowed his brows at her. Why'd she want to leave? There wasn't anywhere for her to go and this was home for her. He gave her a home here. However; when he gave himself time to think, he understood her need to leave and so he gave his permission. She could leave for several months but had to return before the mid-winter.

Katara raced back to her chambers and started packing everything up. Jee had entered her rooms while she was preparing to leave and as he did, he was disturbed to know she was leaving. Over the last two weeks, he had become rather infatuated with the waterbender. So much so he was breaking the rules he and his wife made. No kissing, no feelings, no more than three times, and nothing but missionary. Of course, he didn't follow any of this with Katara, what man could after seeing her down to nothing with her sapphire eyes sparkling at them?

"Where will you go?" Jee asked her.

Tying her bags up, "The Earth Kingdom. Perfect place for me to blend in and go unnoticed."

"Then I guess _this_ is over." Jee said rubbing his neck.

Katara gave a small smile and nodded. "It was fun. I enjoyed myself but at the end of the day, you're Suki's husband. I can't keep sleeping with you."

In truth, he respected her wishes. But he still wanted her. Having a taste of what the former Fire Lord had gone mad over, it was hard want anything else. He had stop having sex with his wife simply because she wasn't Katara and now, their short lived affair was over.

But Katara didn't plan on leaving without a parting gift. She undid her sash and let her gown fall off her. Jee had her one last time before she was about to leave and he took his time with her. Wanting to get the most out of this last occasion.

"You'll come back, won't you?" Jee asked her as they both redressed.

"My kids live here. I wouldn't leave permanently without them." Katara giggled. It should be obvious.

Jee kissed her on the lips as she got ready to leave.

"Don't get yourself into anymore trouble, okay?" Jee smirked at her.

Smirking up at him, "I'll try not too." Katara said.

And like that she grabbed her things and was out the door.

…..

With all his fellow Sages retiring for the night, Lao went back to the dungeon to see what his pet was up to. He had continued to hear a banging of chains against stone.

Returning to the dungeon chamber where Ozai was, Lao saw the man curled up in agony. His two lower ribs were missing and bones from his knowledge collected took quite some time to grow back and was excruciatingly painful. Same went to a limb. Plus, the poison was working its way through him, gradually killing him.

"You deserve this fate, Ozai. You deserve this. After all you've done. After all you have made suffer. You don't deserve to call yourself a man. You're a monster!" Lao said with great disdain.

Coughing up blood, "And are you any better, Lao? You use people as stepping stones. Didn't you use my wife for that reason? To kill me and make yourself look good. Oh it must have killed you to see your plan backfire."

Unphased, Lao would admit the little Water Tribe whore was a tool he used to his benefit. Too bad that idiot girl had to catch feelings in the line of duty. It was her own undoing. Though Lao didn't have much to say about her other than he pitied the poor child.

"You should probably save your breath. You're about to die any minute."

Ozai scoffed and rolled on his back, gazing up at the fiery ceiling. He was tired of being so close to his element and yet not feeling it. His skin peeled and peeled. Hair burned. Body screamed in agony. He wished he could die. Seven long years of this was too much for him. If Agni be forgiven, he'd shut his eyes here for one last time. And he would. This would be the last time he died in this cool desolate dungeon.

Closing his eyes, Ozai's internal organs shut down and he suffocated as his lungs collapsed. When the black fire and mist regenerated his body's failed organs and revived him, his gold eye reopened. And with them, new purpose. Why was he letting himself waste in this hell hole? He didn't have his bending but he was still a Phoenix. There had to be a way to get out from his fiery prison and escape.

The next day when Lao came with his scientist to try the effects of another poison on the former Fire Lord, Ozai tested the theory he had come up with.

The scientist didn't know what hit them when Ozai's body vanished into fire and smoke. They all gasped and before they could react, Ozai reappeared but only, he wasn't inside his fiery prison cell. Instead, he stood amongst them. Panting, burning, and regenerating his body's cells. As he developed a little strength, he grabbed the closest scientist and snapped their neck, breathing heavily as he did, glaring at Lao.

"I'm done being your test subject! Find a new one!" He growled demonically.

Lao's eyes widened before he took off running immediately. Unfortunately for the scientist, Ozai wasn't letting them get away. They had tortured him far too many times for him to let them off so easily. A drugged blow dart went into his neck and he nearly crippled to his knees but as he fell to his knees, his eyes looked up for the one responsible and then looked at them all.

"It's been awhile since I've eaten." He grinned.

…

"Here's your papers." Zuko handed the forged documents to the waterbender. All she needed to travel and do so without conflict was there. He came up with a fake identity for her. So no one that had come to blame her for the endgame of the war would know it was her. It was safest this way.

Smiling as she took the documents and put them in her waist satchel, Katara picked up her bag and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Zuko." Katara said sincerely.

Smiling from under his cloak, Zuko grinned and nodded his head. "Come back soon, will ya, Kat?"

"If I don't get into trouble, I promise I'll be back in five months tops. If not, then winter solstice." She told him.

This pleased him to hear. And so as the ship blew its horn, ready to depart, Zuko pulled Katara to him and held her tight.

As they stood making unsure faces at one another, a strange man rudely bumped into Katara causing her to fall into Zuko's arms. They both glared after the man before going back to making eye contact.

"I swear I'll come looking for you if something happens." He whispered to her.

"I'll hold you to that." She whispered back.

The two pulled apart slightly. Katara held a few tears in her eyes as he cupped the side of her cheek.

"I love you, Katara." Zuko told her one last time.

"I love you too, Zuko." She said back and stepped on her tippy toes to kiss him.

The length of the kiss and embrace nearly cost Katara her place on the ship as it started to take off. The waterbender luckily made it and waved her hand at Zuko who watched after her with a gloomy gaze under his cloak.

 _Goodbye, Zuko…_

…..

Ozai saw the ship from behind a crate he had spent the night sleeping against. And as dawn cracked, he contemplated if leaving his nation was wise. He had never been outside the Fire Nation and maybe that would work in his favor. Everyone thought him dead and no one outside here knew what he looked like.

So, he decided. Leaving was best. At least until he could return, gain his strength and come back more powerful than ever before.

The battered and defeated Fire Lord stumbled and limped his way towards the passenger ship. He bumped into a couple taking up space but he didn't care. They were in his way. As he boarded, he pulled the hood of his cloak tighter and lowered his head more. He needed to find where they kept the cargo. He'd take up down wherever that was. Away from people. He kept hearing everyone's thoughts and couldn't seem to switch it off at the moment. Maybe it was a side effect to whatever drug they inserted in him. Or maybe due to how he escaped. Whatever it was, he couldn't deal with being around people. So staying far away was his best option.

As he treaded below deck to the cargo department, the woman he knocked over had entered her cabin with her belongings and settled in. It was a two week journey to the Earth Kingdom, a new beginning she needed to start planning out. Where would she go? Where would she stay? Maybe she could find work and try for room and board. Well whatever it was, she needed to think long and hard about it and she had plenty of time on the way there to think about it.

Katara laid herself in bed and curled up, down to her undergarments. She sighed peacefully to herself and gazed at the sun rising over the horizon.

 _New life. New beginnings._

Below deck, Ozai hissed at the work the drug was doing to his body. Mostly, increasing his appetite and with the kind of diet he had been on, there wasn't much he could do on a ship like this without being noticed. But when he heard the sound of a sheep-goat and a few other animals, his eyes darkened.

Moments later, having attacked one of the animals, Ozai are from it and replenish himself. He, covered in blood, ate from its body messily. He had been starving for so long it almost made him sick from eating so much and doing so, so quickly.

As he ate one of the rids, he noticed a mirror across from him. White sheets hanging off the side of it, Ozai saw half of his reflection. And from the looks of things. Lao was right. He couldn't call himself a man. He looked like an Agni damn monster. Blood all over his mouth, long fingernails, his face was rather boney from malnutrition, his hair was to his feet, pooled around him, and his beard with in dire need of grooming. However; as quickly as he made the observation, he brushed it off. Appearances were the least of his worries. He had a second chance. A new start and he wasn't going to squander it like he had before.

Sole reason he didn't go looking for his wife and children. They were better off not getting involved. Plus, there was no telling what seven years had done to them. He wasn't ready to face them. Maybe after he accomplished his goals then he'd go looking for them. Wherever they were.

Unbeknownst to either of them, their paths would cross again. But will it be like before? Could they pick up where they left off? Or will it be as frightening and unsavory as it was the first time they met? Was this the different life, different world, as different people that Katara had prayed for many years ago for? Who would know unless there was more to this story. But fortunately, there is.

End of Part 1

….

A/N:

So! That's the end of Where We Stand! Thank you for reading! Idk when part two will be out but it will be soon. So don't worry. I'm working on it now.

Love you guys! And hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
